


The Fairy of Middle Earth

by HarleyQ73



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien, Thranduil Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Romance, Size Difference, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 134
Words: 412,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyQ73/pseuds/HarleyQ73
Summary: What if the histories of Middle Earth were wrong? What if the truth had been covered up? Thranduil knows some of these secret histories. Now he has been given something even more precious than the one ring as a new darkness rises. (This will be ongoing .This is my first attempt at writing a story. I do not think myself much of a writer. I just really wanted to tell this story and if one person enjoys it then it was worth it. )Edits for Chapters 1-90 are posted please give them a read.
Relationships: Legolas Greenleaf & Original Female Character(s), Thranduil (Tolkien)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 38
Kudos: 45





	1. The Visit

**Author's Note:**

> I have good news. I have found someone to help me with editing. So the older chapters will soon be posted with edits and a bit of tweaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has been edited and slightly revised as of 10/6/2020

Thranduil rode along a path he rarely took. In fact, The elves avoided this path per his orders. This part of the woods were considered off limits. This part of the woods was somehow special. None disobeyed his commands and only a few knew what dwells there. The forest was thick here. The path becoming narrow. thick roots and low hanging branches littered the path. The leaves a mix of brown and green despite it being the spring. 

He had been asked to go there. A message received in the claws of a crow. He was surprised to see it. Even more surprised by the request. Now he finds himself riding His great elk along that dark path. To a place no one goes. His guard never liked escorting him to this place. It always held a foreboding quality. While blessedly free of dark threats there were still dangerous things in the forest. Things with claw and tooth. Large predators. Ones that often had a hard time discerning between elf and food.

He was nearing a dark place. He would stop and look to his guards. " You will go No Further." He said in a low yet commanding tone.

" My Lord I can not in Good con..." Elthian would speak up and be cut short by the lifting of one pale fleshed hand. Thranduil would glare over one of this broad shoulders at the elon. Elthian fell silent and did as told. He began to call out orders to the other guards and soon they were dispersed among the trees. 

The Great Elk was urged forward and within a few steps seemed to disappear into a murky thick shadow.

Once on the other side Thranduil was in a bright healthy green forest. Untainted by the darkness that had begun to take the Greenwood . While it was well on its way to healing now. The filth of sauron being slowly washed away now that the ring was destroyed. There were still skirmishes with orcs and goblins but now there was a sense of renewal everywhere. He rode for a few minutes. Who he was there to see would speak up when he was ready.

"Lo if it isn't my old friend." A deep voice growled from the shadows on large oak trees.

Thranduil simply stopped his mount and turned an icy eye towards the sound of the voice. "Indeed old friend . I must say I was surprised to receive your request." He said and even smiled slightly as a huge dark form began to appear. Slowly he seemed to form solid from just shadow. The light of a nearly full moon accented his features. Defining the muscle of his arms. The ridge of his heavy brow. The slope of his nose and keen grey eyes. His beard was thick and his dark hair wavy and long.

Thranduil dismounted the Great Elk who he sent off with a whispered word. The beast heading off to a near by meadow to graze on fresh green grasses. Thranduil was one of the tallest elves in the forest. Standing well over 6 feet tall was now being towered over by the form from the shadows. Thranduil had no shame in looking up to this being. In fact he was always in awe of him. After all he was even more ancient than the Valar. He recalled learning this truth and how shocking it was. 

He moved more into the light and Thranduil genuinely smiled to his old friend. " Hannibal you are a sight for these sore eyes." The large man chuckled and threw his massive arms around Thranduil and hugged him tightly. Something no other creature would dare to do or even be allowed to think of. "The darkness fades from the forest. The land heals slowly. Sauron is defeated" His voice rumbled as he stepped back and looked down at Thranduil. He could not help but noticed that gleam in this ancient ones eye. Something was amiss.

" Five years now , yes" Thranduil nodded and watched as Hannibal stepped back and began to turn .

" Lets find a comfortable place. I have much to tell you." Thranduil arched a thick brow. His eyes beholding now The large man. Well he was in the form of a man. Nearly 8 feet tall. The expanse of his back was great. 

They walked a short distance in silence . The sound of running water was soon heard and they stopped near a small stream That ran into a glistening pool the water the most mystical shade of dark blue. Hannibal lowered down to sit with his back against the great oak. The biggest and oldest tree in the entire forest. A magical tree that was sacred to the elves and what most believed was the reason Thranduil forbade any from going there.

Thranduil sat upon a large log and look to Hannibal with questioning eyes. Waiting for him to begin speaking yet He would sit in silence for a very long moment. Thranduil recalled his first visits to Hannibal's woods. When his father was still living. When he would learn the truth of things. The histories that had been long forgotten by even the oldest of elves. Histories perhaps even the Istari didn't know.

"I have shared with you many things here My friend. " He laughed softly and continued. " I shared with you stories of things older than your gods. The way they came to be in this world. You know many truths. " He would pause. 

Thranduil spoke up. " yes You have told me many things Hannibal. Why am I here today? " Hannibal was about to speak when another presence was felt by them both. From around the scared oak she came . Giggling happily she threw her arms as far as she could get them around Hannibal.

" I found you . " she said then in a spilt second she froze. Realizing someone else was there.

Thranduil Stood up fast . His icey gaze widened with shock. Yes he knew many Truths He knew not everything was as it appeared and He also knew what he was beholding should not exist . Not anymore. She was small . Not as small as a hobbit but small and delicate. A bit over 4 feet tall. There was this ethereal glow about her. Her skin as pale as his own. Her hair silver and long . Her eyes widened as her jaw dropped. Those eyes the color of freshly blossomed lavender. On her back was a set of wings. Shimmering translucent wings like those of a dragon fly.

As soon as he beheld her in her entirety she suddenly became very very small and crawled over Hannibal's shoulder to hide in his hair. Thranduil's shocked gaze narrowed and he glared at Hannibal. " Explain this." He demanded in a low hiss.


	2. Ancient Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has been edited and slightly revised as of 10/6/2020

She peeked at the elf from the safety of Hannibal's neck. His hair shielding her from the cold eyes that glared at her. She whispered against Hannibal's flesh and trembled. " Make him go away please. He frightens me. "

Hannibal let out a long sigh and gently pat the trembling mound under his hair. " Calm down Pixie. Calm down. Thranduil is just shocked. He was not expecting to see someone so beautiful with someone like me. " Hannibal shot Thranduil a look. It spoke volumes.

Thranduil would take a breath and force himself to behave a bit more civil. He sat again upon the log and swallowed hard past a lump in his throat. "Forgive me. " He simply said and fell silent.

Hannibal adjusted how he sat. A knee being drawn up . His massive arm resting upon it. " Pixie. If you go to the meadow you will find a Great Elk there. Why don't you go say hello. I am sure He wouldn't mind the company." In a flash of light she was off. Glad to put distance between herself and the angry elf. Thranduil was about to speak up and Hannibal lifts a large hand to silence him. " She will be fine . She is a pure fae Thranduil. All natural things flora and fauna know her and will treat her kindly."

Thranduil nodded then took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. " Tell me what is all of this Hannibal and start at the beginning."

Hannibal nodded slowly as one hand strokes his beard. " I have told you the stories of the great Mother and those of us that came before the Valar. The ones that lived here before the Elves , Dwarves and Men. Before Your gods brought darkness and evil to the land. Your gods thrived here because of the Magic that existed and made their own Magic from it. They created the elves using the blueprint of the pure fae. The Fair folk that lived in total peace with nature. " He paused then and eyed Thranduil. The truth always seemed to bother him . It was hard for him to accept that they had been usurpers .

" I do not believe the Valar had intended for the things to come to pass that came to pass. I believe that they had truly thought all could live together. That would not be the case though . Would it. " Hannibal looked out to the pool and sighed. " As you know I am a guardian spirit. One of many created by the mother when The Valar appeared. She feared that the peace would not always be. So we were created to protect her children. Then it became clear that it was not working so she decided to take her children from this world and make a place just for them."

He grumbled a bit and his shoulders relaxed. " I was called to one of the last Fae strongholds. There was given a golden box and inside lay a tiny fae. She under a powerful spell. Sleeping forever. Untouched by time. I was told to take this precious gift. I was to hide it and protect it at all cost and one day when her time had come . She would awaken. That was so long ago I have lost count of the millennia " He had a distant sad look to his eyes as he spoken and it stirred something within Thranduil. A sense of compassion that he was still a bit unused to.

"Five years ago on the day the ring was destroyed . She woke up Thranduil. She knew not her name nor how to speak. She was as wild as the beasts of the forest. Then again Pixies are wild things. Untamed , beautiful and free. She has no memory or her life before the long sleep. " Thranduil was now fascinated and leaning forward hanging on every word. " She learned how to speak Westron and Elvish quickly. She too learned to read both languages. However, I am a poor teacher of etiquette. She is by all means an adult fae by their standards. Though they mature differently than others . I am not sure just how mature she is. " He gave Thranduil a look and he took that as meaning sexually.

"The Mother is calling me south Thranduil. I do not know why but I must heed this call and she must not go. "

Thranduil stared at Hannibal. His eyes would narrow and he began to feel uncomfortable. " Surely you do not mean to leave her with me." There were several moments that would pass. They each just staring back at each other. Thranduil's eyes begin to widen. " No absolutely not. " He would rise and begin to pace. " You can not put this on me and my people Hannibal. " His hands came up in protest.

Hannibal began to growl as he too rose up . The forest around them began to take on an angry feel. " It is because of your people that she has no people." He would bark. Then pull it back . Reeling in the anger from the trees around them. " I can not pretend to understand The Mother Thranduil but this is how this must happen. She must go with you . You must be her protector and teacher now. "

Thranduil sighed deeply in defeat. He lowered to the log and for a moment and look rather pitiful. His hand rubbing against his lower forehead. " Very well. " He finally spoke. Something in his fea was telling him this was right. " I have obviously made a terrible impression upon her. What makes you think she would willingly come to My home?"

Hannibal smiled. His head tilting a bit as he spoke. " She will go to your home. I will bring her there on the next moon and her name is Juniper. "

Thranduil clasp his hands together . His head hung lowly. His hair slowly spilled from his shoulders shrouding his eyes so they could only see the silver hue. "Hannibal we are just beginning to heal from the war. There is something about precious things. There is something that makes those with greed in their hearts come forth and try to snatch it away and make it their own."

Hannibal's arms crossed over this broad chest and he grinned. "Something tells me that you will endure Thranduil and you will not Endure alone."


	3. The Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has been edited and slightly revised as of 10/6/2020

" Hannibal " Juniper cries against his shoulder. " Please please don't leave me with the elves. I will go with you. Yes I will go with you and we will have adventures together. "

Hannibal lovingly carried his precious cargo along a moon lit path. His heart heavy . " You can not go with me Pixie. " He said softly. " You have learned all I can teach you. Now you must learn from the elves. "

She squirmed at those words. Her discomfort growing with each step he took. It was a lovely night. A slight chill in the air but that was fading as the spring progressed. He wished he could ease her heart. He wished he could take her fear away. All he could do was keep her warm and hold her close along the way. 

"He hates me Hannibal. I could see it written all over his smug face. He hates me and you will leave me with him." She was sobbing now. Her slender arms holding on to him as tightly as they could. He felt her small fingers curled into his tunic.

" He does not hate you Pixie. He does not understand you. You will teach him as much if not more as He will teach you. " 

Her sobs did not ease. " I don't want to be a teacher. I want to stay with you." Hannibal sighs. This was hard for him as well. She , who he had watched over through the slow passing of time. She who woke up and became his daughter. A child that naturally he would have never had.

His eyes lifting . He could see Thranduil . His clothing glimmering in the light of the moon. That light filtering through the canopy and down to small clearing they had agreed to meet at. Hannibal began to dread what would come next. As they approached Thranduil could see her. Small and delicate. Her body quivering in Hannibal's arms . Her cries heartbreaking. Thranduil began to feel pity for her. He couldn't imagine how scary this all was for her. As Hannibal stopped a few feet away He would kneel down and place her down on her feet before him. She could look at him eyes. Her eyes stayed down cast Her cheeks sparkled with her tears. " please forgive me My precious Pixie. " He said in a soft low tone.

" I will not ." she said . "I will never forgive you."

Thranduil's eyes widen as she spoke in anger. However, he could also sympathize, Hannibal too . He took her small hand and around her tiny wrist he placed a circle of gold. " Please forgive me" Hannibal said again and she recoiled from him .

Pulling back so hard she stumbled and fell. She began to try and pull it off . her fingers desperately tugging at the golden bracelet. " what have you done ? What ... NO Hannibal take it off . Please you can not do this to me please take it off. " She was crawling to him . Shoving her small hand and wrist out to him.

Thranduil looked rather confused. Was it not a gift? Was it not a symbol of love? Hannibal's sad eyes looked up to Thranduil who stood there looking lost for the moment. Juniper demanding He remove it . " This bracelet binds her power to change shape. She can not turn small as long as its on her wrist. When she is adjusted to being here and no longer a threat to run You can remove it and that is something only you can do Thranduil. " 

She sobbed and begged harder. Her tears nearly becoming frantic. "please please please do not do this to me. Remove it. You will choke the life from me."

" isn't this a bit cruel Hannibal?" Thranduil asked and watched the poor fae trying to get the bracelet off as she sobbed . 

Hannibal shook his head. " This is an act of love Thranduil. Without this she would be at risk of simply disappearing on you and getting herself into more trouble than she could handle. I want her safe . " 

Thranduil nodded . Better understanding the situation now. It was 2 fold really. She could not turn small a hide or run that way and If she ever wanted that ability back she would have to stay with him and earn his trust.

Hannibal then scooped her up and she fought against him. He held her close and she struggled and cried and eventually she stopped fighting and lay in his arms sobbing and clinging to him and after many moments passed He placed her down and turned to leave . She managed to stay in place until he got about 30 feet away then she throws herself forward going to run after him, crying loudly . screaming for him to come back . Thranduil quickly grabbed her arm. She struggled . He pulled her back and into his arms. Kneeling there watching Hannibal go with the pixie pressed to his chest Her small head held in his hand.

He could feel every emotion she was having with her held so closely. His fea being touched by her. She being the most pure form of what was within him. It was not binding in the sense of what happens when Elves love each other this was different . This was on another level. A tear fell from his eye and streamed down his cheek. A reaction He was not expecting and He suddenly let her go and pushed her back from him gently. She fell to her knees her face in hands. Her wings sagging down and lay against her back. He stayed low with her . Wanting to pull her close but when he did he felt what she was and it was quite the burden. His hand reached out and his palm pressed to her cheek. Long gentle fingers slide under her chin. He nudges her head up and her hands fall to her thighs. He looked to her eyes as she lifted them. The sadness conveyed in her gaze tore at his fea. "You will be safe with me. Please try to understand his reasons. They are valid."

Rising to his feet . He looked down on her . With her no longer in his arms and his eyes no longer locked on hers the effect of her emotions was far less on him . He had gone alone as Hannibal had wanted . Now he was in a hurry to get back . Dark things still lurk in the forest at night , though not nearly as bad as before. " Come Juniper. Lets go home. " He said firmly . She refused and he was forced to do something he had hoped he would not have to do. " Lets get something straight . I am the King of the Woodland Realm. I am not used to repeating myself. However, I know tonight has been very difficult. I will overlook this. Now get up and come with me Or I swear you will rot in a cell until you understand . You forget so quickly I have the power to return you to your natural state or not. "

The way she looked at him . The way those lavender eyes honed in on him . Wet and red with her sadness. In those moments she looked utterly broken and He immediately regretted speaking to her like that. She got to her feet and walked towards him. Defeated she would follow. He nodded gently. "Just give it all a chance before you decide you hate me so much." He turned his back and began to walk along the path. Her tongue comes from between her lips and she makes a terrible face at him. "I saw that Pixie. " He said over his shoulder and scowled at her. "Come along and try not to make it habit. You are far too beautiful for such gestures."


	4. Bad Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has been edited and slightly revised as of 10/6/2020

The wee fae had begun to stagger not even half way back to the fortress. Her strength fading with each small step. She collapsed and He caught her before her actually touched the ground. She was shivering . Her small face streaked with dirt and tears. Thranduil scooped her small form up . He craddled her to his chest and suddenly began to feel fear and saddness. Realizing he was experiencing what she was again. Only this time He was able to work past it. He pulled his cloak about him tighter and wrapped her within it. His guard caught sight of him as he neared his home. He knew where each one was. He knew they found his late night stroll a bit odd. He also knew they would see the small beaing he carried with him. Her wings well hidden. With a glance he kept them at a distance.

His steps carried him to the secret passage. Only he and those with him could enter. She clung to his tunic . Her small fingers curling in the fabric. The fewer that knew of her existance the safer she would be. This would be dificult to pull off. She was a Fae afterall she at her core was wild and free. He would have to tame that wild streak as much as possible if he were to succeed at the duty he now had because of her. 

The passage he took was long and dark though, He could see easily and knew it like the back of his hand. His Home was riddled with secret passages like this one. He knew each of them well. He emerged in the corridor of the royal chambers. These would soon be abandoned by him. With the threat of sauron gone the need for him to dwell so deep in the caverns had lessened. The move to the Chambers above had already began . Until it was complete they would remain down here and he knew she would hate it. She was used to the open space of her private forest where she could do as she pleased. 

" Ninnel" He spoke softly . The Elleth's form in view. Her steps were as silent as His. He emerged from a long corridor and her words tender and gentle as she approached.

" Everything is ready My Lord. " Her eyes looking on the small creature in Thranduil's arms. " Poor wee thing ." Her eyes began to show her concern for the Fae. He knew Ninnel could be trusted. If any of the Elleth that served his family were more loyal that she He would be shocked. Ninnel had been like Legolas' Naneth after all. She looked on the girl knowing what He had told her she was. Knowing this was something special. It made her feel apprehention and excitement all at once. 

They moved into one of the many rooms of The Royal Chambers. This one next to His own. A single candle was lit . The warm glow cast over the bed. " She is quite filthy." Thranduil spoke softly to Ninnel. " She should be bathed." Ninnel shook her head as Thranduil carefully lay the sleeping Fae upon the soft sheets. Her head craddled in his hand and gently lain on the pillow.

" No , not tonight. Let her rest My Lord. From what you have explained about her circumstances , this is probably the hardest time of her life. You though should rest now. I will stay with her."

He nodded in silence and lingered a few more moments. Before Ninnel could usher him off He turned and left the room and headed to his own. He wouldn't bother to change into night clothing. His boots kicked off . His cloak sprawled over the back of a chair. His silken tunic tossed to the side in a heap. He fell into his bed and within moments sleep would take him as well. Battling Her emotions had drained his strength.

It was a piercing scream that woke him with a jump. He grabbed his sword and ran towards the cries. He slides to a stop in the doorway of the room the Fae had been left in. Ninnel was craddling the small girl . His shoulders sank when he realized it was no threat . It was the girl now shaking and sobbing in Ninnels arms. He could see a sheen of moisture than clung to the Fae. " is she ill? is there a fever?" He asked with great concern. Ninnel lifted her head and turned to look at her King. He could see it in Ninnels expression. In her eyes. She was experiencing the emotions of the Fae just as He had.

" Nu No My lord. " she managed to stammer out. She was stuggling to get past the emotions that were not her own. Thranduil took a step into the room and she spoke up. Urgently and loudly. " NO! Stay out. " Ninnel gasps and winces. " Forgive me my Lord. " Her eyes pleading for understanding. The words had not been her own. Thranduil had a flash of anger then quickly let it pass with the steps back out of the room and into the corridor. He stood there at a distance and looked on them. Ninnel looking confussed yet trying to give the Pixie comfort. He grimmaced and turned walking back down the corridor.

Back to his own bedroom. He would sheath his sword and sit on the edge of the bed. He listened to the sounds of dispair coming from down the hall. He listened to Ninnel trying to comfort her and eventually it would quiet down. He had known this would be difficult but he had not imagined the effect she was having on himself and now Ninnel. This was something she would need to learn to reel in. He couldn't have her sending his entire kingdom into depression. 

Finally he took a deep break and lay back on his luxuious bed. His body craddled in the softness. His head lay upon down pillows. He had never seen such beauty though. She like glorious jewel that sparkled in any light. He had seen that in her. The day he first saw her and she shrank herself down to hide in Hannibals hair. Exotic and wonderful to behold. He turned to his side and stared at the patterned texture of the walls and eventually exhaustion took him into his slumber.


	5. Into the Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has been edited and slightly revised as of 10/6/2020

Ninnel was looking worse for wear. Ever since the Fae had come she had not slept much. She watched over the girl. Who barely ate and barely slept. When she did sleep she was plagued by terrible night terrors. She stood in the doorway looking worriedly at the fae. She was crouched in a corner of the room. Slender arms wrapped around her slender legs. Hugging herself and rocking back and forth. Her head lay on her knees. Ninnel shook her head and backed away from the door and turned towards the Kings bedroom.

She could hear Galion speaking to him within . She sighs and waits a respectable distance away in the corridor. She could hear Galion speak up " Yes My Lord" Then watched as He walks from the bedroom. His glance towards her was well noted. The King was in a mood . No doubt he had not slept well in the previous days either. She would take a deep breath and exhale slowly before lifting her head and walking towards her Kings door.

Looking inside she saw Him. Dressed in silver and green. He was adjusting his tunic in the mirror. " Yes Ninnel?" His icey gaze lifted looking at her in the reflection of the mirror.

Ninnel was a lovely Elleth. Tall and slender with gentle features. Her brown hair held a red hue in the light . Her eyes a darker shade of blue than most. She looked exhausted. Even the flesh under those blue eyes had darkened. " My Lord. " she began " The girl " she paused and sighed " the girl is not doing well. She barely eats. She barely sleeps and as you are aware when she does she is terrorized by nightmares. "

Thranduil listened and even paused his preening in the mirror . He watched Ninnels reflection. He knew this woman better than really any other in his realm . He was now beginning to be concerned for her as well.

" The upper chambers are nearly ready. In fact one could live within them now comfortably. The Fae. " Ninnel trailed off . her eyes lowering to look at her hands. " The Fae is diminishing My Lord. There is little light left in her eyes. Even her flesh turns grey. She needs sunlight and fresh air. The royal garden above should provide that as well as protection. " She looked back up and blinks . Stepping back. Thranduil had moved . He was right there, just feet away . His gaze held a twinge of worry she hadn't noticed before.

" Take her then to the upper chambers. I will have my rooms moved as well. Get her settled and hopefully a change of scenery will help." He fell silent then and walked past her and out into the corridor.

" Yes My Lord" she called softly . Actually a bit surprised at how easy that had been. Stepping into the corridor she could hear him giving orders for the move. She turned and hurried to get Juniper.

The Fae had grown quite weak in the days since she had come to Greenwood. She could barely walk Ninnel practically carried her up the corridors and steps. She was surprisingly light and Ninnel had very little trouble. She pushed the great oak doors open Their finally carved surfaces gleaming . Freshly polished and free of the years of grime that had shrouded the carved figures for centuries.

The feel of these chambers was immediately different. In the middle was a courtyard that once held a magnificent garden. The Garden now needed a lot of work but the center fountain had been repaired and bubbled happily. The calming sound of flowing water was mixed with sunlight and the breeze washed over them both.

Surrounding the courtyard was a hall lined with ornate pillars. Off the hall were many different rooms. Some for sleeping. Some for reading or eating. Ninnel gently lowered the fae on a stone bench where she could see the fountain. " There now wee one. I am going to go check on your room and the bath. " She barely made a whimper in acknowledgement to Ninnel and sat with her head hanging down and her arms loose at her sides.

The breeze was cool but smelled of sunshine. Her dulled gaze lifting to look out on a sun drenched fountain. She wanted to feel that sun on her skin . She managed to push herself up. Wincing at the stiffness of her body. She staggered a few steps and hit a pillar rather hard . Pressing against it to stay upright. Pushing herself off The cold stone surface she staggered several more steps until the suns warm rays bathed her in light. She would fall then . Collapsing to the ground with a whimper.

Undaunted she crawled further into the light . Feeling a bit stronger with each passing moment. Pushing herself up onto her knees she pushed the gauzy dress from her shoulders and it billowed down her body into a pool around her thighs.

Ninnel could see the bench empty but it only took a second to find the girl. Kneeling in the courtyard. Now nude . The sun washing away the grey pallor from her flesh. Her face lifted as her head fell back . The light soaking into her flesh her eyes closed as the warmth just filled her to the core. Ninnels hand drifted to her lips. The faes wings which had been small and a bit shriveled against her back began to grow. Golden in hue . Illuminesent and sheer. She spread them out gloriously in the light. Ninnel was stuck on the spot staring at the sight before her .

Thranduil had made his way to the upper chambers. the great doors were open and a fresh breeze billowed into the corridor. He was stopped in his tracks the moment he turned to enter. There in the rays of the sun knelt the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Pale flesh had turned golden. Silver hair now sparkled with streaks of gold . Even looking on her back as he was simply taken by beauty. Wings of gold and silver lifting and spreading out fluttered softly her hair spilling down between in waves of gold The ends dancing just above the curves of her hips . Slender arms lifting up to embrace the sun. He drank in every inch of her. down to where her knees met the ground. Radiating from where her body touched dry brown grass that had once grown between stepping stones was a circle of green. the grasses springing to life from a merest touch of her flesh.

Ninnel stepped from the pillared hall and out to the fae. Kneeling down with her Thranduil could see Ninnel's sweet smile and was suddenly envious that she was caressing the cheek of the fae.

He watched as Ninnel rose up and helped the Fae to stand. Naked and beautiful . Her wings lowering down to fold against her back. The curve of her hips. The gentle swell over her perfect backside as she moved away.

He walked into the chambers finally. moving towards where the gauzy dress lay surrounded by now vivid green grass. With 2 fingers he lifted the dress and brought it to his nose. Breathing in deeply the scent of wild flowers and earth. The corners of his mouth twitched a bit and lifted .

The moments she had spent in the sun seemed to make the fae stronger. His eyes finally drifting down to the stone path. The way she had taken to get into the sun and where she had rested was green. Little steps taken leaving behind cheery patches of life renewed. Her scent wafts from the cloth of the dress. Surrounding him again. He breathed in deeply as if it were the finest perfume and he could not get enough of it.

With a grin He carried the dress off with him. Entering the corridor and heading down to his office. The dress seemed to be carelessly tossed on one of the high backed chairs. Yet its placement was not random. He found himself wanting the perfume to linger in the air around him.

He sat now at his desk. It had been a very long time since these rooms had been used. He had memories as a child of playing here and later he had memories of Tauriel and Legolas when they were younger. Running through the garden and laughing. It was high time these walls heard laughter again.

His attention turned to the sounds coming from down the corridor. Ninnel speaking with the fae. As she cleaned her up. "I told him you needed sun and fresh air. Lets get you ready to go back out in it. Just this time please stay clothed. The King can not afford unseemly rumors. Even if everything is innocent."

He then heard a voice he had not heard in weeks. "Why are clothes so important?" She managed to ask.

"Far too many elves will attach your nudity to the King being lecherous. Its not a good title to have sweet pixie. It means He is touching you in ways only Husbands should touch wives." Ninnel gently explained but the look in her eyes said she did not understand.

"I will keep my dress on." Juniper answered. Not understanding why it was important but knowing it was necessary.

The corners of his lips curled a little. She really was learning about living with others. She really was brand new. He began to shuffle through papers on his desk when he heard them moving along the corridor and back to the garden. He would only look up as the passed and then thankfully where she chooses to sit is well within his line of sight.

Ninnel getting a blanket and some cushions for her to sit on . She then left the fae to bask in the sunlight and Thranduil could not look away as she glowed golden. Yet the look on her face was one of loneliness and grief. He wished to see her smile.


	6. The Invitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has been edited and slightly revised as of 10/6/2020

Several Days had passed and Ninnel watched her charge as she sat in the courtyard garden . The sun seeming to make her glow. The fae was recovering. Though she spoke very little and ate even less. Her sleep was still heavy with terrors. However, she no longer looked like she was ready for death.

The garden had come back to life. Everywhere the little fairy walked would come alive with color once again. Even the high stone walls that opened up into a natural sky light were covered in flowering vines. Purples and pinks mixed with white. The colors were vibrant . The one responsible for the lovely vibrant colors sat there at the fountain in silence . No joy on her face and her eyes stared at the water dully.

It was heartbreaking to watch. Yet she could not fully figure out what was wrong. Her own family was beginning to suffer. Her own children were starting to cry at night for their mother. She must put her foot down on this , for the sake of her family.

The rustling of the layers of her silken dress announced her presence to Thranduil. He sat at his desk in his study . The large double doors open letting light and fresh air inside. He looked up over a document he was reading for a moment then back down to it. " Yes Ninnel?" He said without missing a written word.

She stood there with her head high and her shoulders rolled back . Her hands clasped before her and resting against the flat of the stomach. " My Lord , I will not be here for the next few nights. " those words left her lips and He now stopped reading and arched one of his thick brows.

His tongue clicked against the roof of his mouth before he spoke in a calm tone. " Is that so Ninnel?"

She did not shrink away nor change her stance. In all the centuries she had served his house she had never made a demand but now she must. " My family needs me My Lord. I have not been home at night in weeks. My own children suffer . Not to mention my poor husband..."

She was cut off suddenly by him. Now his words were coming out more agitated. " Does your husband not serve me as well? Are your children not my subjects? "

Ninnel was a smart Elleth and she also knew how to handle Thranduil. She smiled gently and let him continue . " You are needed here and your family will sacrifice but be rewarded greatly for it. "

Now it was her turn to verbally spar with her King. " indeed My Lord My husband does serve you in the defense of the fortress . So does my eldest son . My eldest daughter works in your kitchens and I have 2 wee ones at home that need their naneth to take care of them, so they may grow into fine strong subjects to serve you as well. " Her words were like a gut punch but he appeared unmoved. " When your son was a baby it was My breast he suckled and I was there for him like a Naneth from his first words and steps until he came of age. in all the time I have served your house I have never made demands upon You My King. I have never asked for anything but now I'm telling you respectfully. I need to be home more and that will be starting tonight."

His jaw set like stone and she could tell he was seething under his cold exterior. " I have grown fond of Juniper. Watching her lament the days breaks my heart. I am doing all I can for her My Lord but she needs more. She needs something I can not give. You need to figure out what that is but I suspect that its... " She was cut off by the slamming of his fist against the hard surface of the desk.

" That is quite enough Ninnel." The words started off shaking in anger but he was able to control himself as He continued. " Your services at night will no longer be required. Take care of your family." He stared at her .

His eyes bore deep into her fea. It sent a shiver up her spine . " Thank You My Lord I will return in the morning. " she excused herself then , leaving him with his thoughts.

Of course she was correct. He knew it. He had been demanding more of her than he reasonably should. He rose from his desk and walked to the door. His shoulder pressed against the frame and his arms crossed of his broad chest . He looked out into the courtyard garden. The fae sitting there . Motionless like stone. She had gotten better since moving to the upper chambers but she still seemed so sad so desperate for something. He had avoided her in the weeks since she had come to stay with him. He didn't know how to handle her. Elves, He knew how to deal with. Even Dwarves and Humans but she was a completely different creature.

Walking slowly towards her. He let his boots make noise against the path. Not wanting to frighten her. She did not move. She did not even react as if she knew he was there. Carefully He would sit on the fountains edge . His hands lay upon his lap. He would just sit there with her for several along minutes. The sun having moved across the sky and its warmth no long raining down on them.

" I know I have been a terrible host to you. " He began as his head tilted a bit looking for any expression on her face and found none . " I want to do better. For me to be able to do that . I need you to talk to me Juniper. There needs to be some trust built between us. "

He slowly moved a hand . Reaching out to her. She didn't move. His hand lowered slowly and rested against her thigh. She was cool to the touch. His hand squeezed slightly at the soft flesh and yet she still didn't move.

" Tonight have your meal with me . Please. Lets begin again. " He felt nothing from her . In the past when He touched her he could feel her emotions whether he wished to or not but now there was nothing.

He sighs and withdraws his touch and rose . " please Juniper meet me half way. " He turned and moved away. Her eyes shifted watching him from the corners. Their attention drawn to how his silver hair swayed against his back . Her lips trembled a bit before she whispered softly to herself. " I will." Hannibal had told her she needed to teach them and she needed to learn from them. This was the first time He had really shown her any interest. It stirred something within her that she could not explain.

Her small hands lifted and she looked at them. Turning them over to look at her palms. The offer was there and she just need grasp it . What she had been doing since coming here was not living. It was existing. She needed to move past her hurt of her perceived abandonment and embrace her new life. this meal may be the most important one she would ever eat.

She looked off towards the way he had moved. In the gentle light of a desk lamp he shown sitting at his desk. The natural light in the room having dimmed with the moving of the sun. Quill in hand he was working on something. She did not understand what or why he was so busy.

She found looking at him easy. She found she wanted to look at him. Though perhaps doing so, so much would be frowned upon. He was important. That much she understood and she was just a speck of a thing to him. He wanted to know her. He wanted to spend time with her. The idea of an important being wanting time with her was not lost on her. This meant something and she began to feel a smile come to her lips.


	7. Communication and Understanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has been edited and slightly revised as of 10/6/2020

The food had been set out before him. A place set for her as well. His eyes drawn to the entrance of the royal dining room. She was standing there. The darkness of the night at her back and her face in the glow of warm candle light. He felt himself smiling for a few seconds before quickly commanding the servants to leave. They would hurry out and she was left alone with him.

" please have a seat with me and eat." Gingerly she stepped into the room . She was striking to look at . Dainty and delicate . Her weight loss making her seem even more so. He rose and began to approach, she gasped and stepped back . He chuckles softly. His hands taking the back of her chair and pulling it out for her.

" This is considered polite. It is what males do for females. " He explained and she looked utterly confused. " I guess such things are lost on you at this time. No worries one day it will make sense. " She cautiously moved to the chair and slides into the seat. He pushing it in for her. As he sat and looked across the small table at her and begins to chuckle.

He realized the things in his home were made for him. For someone much taller than she. The table top coming up to her breast. She looked at him with widened eyes unsure of why he was amused.

" Pixie we are going to need to get a taller chair made for you. " he began to look around the room ." Ah Ha " he exclaimed and rose again walking through an opened door into the adjoining sitting room where he plucked a cushion from the settee. Fluffing it up as He walked back to her. Her head was tilting far back so she could look up at him.

" This should help . " he said and offered to place the cushion under her backside. Her eyes narrowed a bit as she slides from the chair . The cushion placed unto the seat and she would climb her way back into it. Indeed now she was lifted up a bit more and her chest wasn't in her plate.

There was of course no meat on her plate . She did not eat meat regularly. He had been told that. Instead as a variety of roasted vegetables was offered to her. She had learned how to use a fork in the last few weeks and lifted it up in her rather small hand . She pushed the food around on her plate. This was an everyday thing. She hadn't had an appetite since she had arrived there.

He was watching her . There was something different about her. He couldn't quite put his finger on it . " if the food isn't appealing just tell me what you might like. I can see that it is prepared for you. " He offered .

Her shoulders lifted a bit . A strap of the thin light dress she wore slid down the soft curve of her shoulder. " there isn't anything wrong with this really. " Her voice was small and cracked a bit. " I just haven't been hungry. There is a knot in my stomach. It never goes away." She did not look at him when she spoke. She just stared into her plate. The sound of her voice , while small and a bit weak was beautiful as it found his ears. At least she was speaking to him.

Watching her so closely . trying to figure out what was different. " that's because you are sad " He said then . His voice gentle and smooth. He had an understanding of this as well. The knot in ones stomach and not being able to eat from it.

" Just take little bites. One little bite after another. Eventually You will feel hungry again. "

Eyes the color of lavender peek up at him then back to the plate. She would spear a mushroom with the fork and bring it to her lips. Her teeth bared and a small bite taken . He smiled to himself.

Lifting his goblet to take a drink of the wine within it, He eyed her over the rim . She picking at her food . Struggling to swallow each bite down. " I was thinking of taking a ride through the forest tomorrow . I would like to take you . "

she stopped eating and looked up at him . Her gaze becoming excited and hopeful.

" However, I just can't bring myself to take such a poor creature that struggles to even nourish herself . It might be too much." He had barely finished his words when she just dug in . her cheeks beginning to bulge with each bite .

" Wait a minute " he laughed " slow down Pixie you will make yourself sick then you really couldn't go . Here take a drink and wash all that down ." He lifted her goblet to her. Inside was just water . The fork dropped and the goblet was taken into 2 small hands.

"Tomorrow I will take you with me but you must behave . " He looked to the circle of gold around her dainty wrist. " You must do what I say when I say it. Understood ?"

She was still chewing and swallowing water as she nodded. " Yeffff" she tried to speak and his brows would knit in disapproval.

" no speaking when your mouth is full of food. That is poor manners. There is another thing we will work on . "

She actually smiled for him and He would for her. She spoke more than a few words and he found himself amused by her charm. In the hours since supper He had sent her off to bed and was now after signing more things than he would have liked but doing it so he could take the Pixie for a ride on the morrow. The candle blown out and he lay his head on the pillow. He was in that twilight state between sleep and waking when there was a tapping on the bedroom door and it opened.

His eyes having adjusted quickly to low light he could see her standing there closing the door behind her. " What is wrong little Fae?" He asked. Having prepared to be awakened sometime in the night by her screaming and fighting in her sleep but not like this.

" since we are speaking truths to each other now. " she began softly and stepped closer. " I can not sleep because the bed is cold to me. I always sleep next to Hannibal. He is always there. Warm and safe. The sound of his heart is my lullaby and The bad dreams stay away . " She was confessing to him now. He was learning the reason for her unrest at night. He pulled back the covers for her.

" I am not as great as Hannibal in size and I may not be as warm . I am afraid I am a poor substitute but lets try anyway. "

The small fae crawled into his bed . Her delicate frame curling against him . He lowered the covers over her . Her head laying against his arm. She squirmed a bit back against him before she settled. This would of course be seen as inappropriate by Galion. Though he suspected Ninnel might understand . He would just have to awaken before Galion showed in the morning.

She lay there. Still but for her breathing. He knew she was not asleep. Her back against him and he laying there on his. Looking up at the ceiling of this upper bed chamber. How long had it been since he had looked on this ceiling? Of course he remembered the paintings. He just had not seen them in a long time. The white stag among the trees. Surrounded by the glorious green that his home had once been. The healing was slow.

He was struck with the sudden urge to hold her close. To be protective of her as she slept. Was she asleep? He shifted his gaze to see her shoulders move with deep steady breaths. Gently he rolled to his side . Her head still rested on his arm . He peeked over her shoulder. Her eyes closed and the plump lips were parted a bit . he pulled her in close to him . His other arm draping over her. She only moved to wiggle in closer and settle. Eventually his own sleep would find him and his dreams would be of color and light. Pleasant dreams. Calming dreams of just relaxing in a field of colorful flowers and the warm sun light.


	8. A little sleep can make all the difference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has been edited and slightly revised as of 10/6/2020

Ninnel ran from Junipers room. The Fae was gone and she was in a panic . Without even a knock at His door or warning she was entering she pushed the door open quickly. " My Lord Juni.." Ninnel trailed off and stood there wide eyed. Thranduil was waving with a hand and motioning to his lips telling her to be quiet. There curled against him was a peacefully sleeping Pixie. He motioned for her to leave which she did and closed the door softly behind her.

The Faes head lay against his chest. A slender arm and leg was draped over him. He knew he should get up but for the moment He lay there watching her sleep. He slid an arm under his head to get a better angle. She was very slight against him. Her flesh softer than silk and warm. Her breathing gentle and steady. He knew it had been weeks since she really slept and he was loathed to disturbed her. He looked at the mess of silver hair splayed out on the pillows behind her and that's when it dawned on him. What had seemed so different about her the night before. In the day when she was in the sun she took on a golden hue. Her flesh and her hair shimmered with the suns light . At night she turned into the moons color. Silvery and pale. Both versions just as beautiful in his eyes. Though if he was honest with himself , he did like the moon just a bit better.

Any ideas he had about not having to explain this all to Galion were now gone. Frankly he did not care at this point. She slept and that was what mattered. He brought finger tips to the gentle slope of her shoulder. Just lightly allowing them to glide over the soft flesh. Her scent surrounded him and had soaked into the bedding. Earth and wild flowers. He was growing quite fond of it. Eventually He would need to pull himself away . Very slowly and with great care He lifts her arm from over him and lays it down before her . He slides himself from under her leg and carefully gets out of the bed. She stirs just bit then curls up and sleeps.

He emerged from his bedroom in his house robe and slippers. Galion and Ninnel both eyed him suspiciously . He ran his hand over his face the smoothed his hair back . " I would like to at least have some tea before I am interrogated by my staff."

Galion went to the breakfast table and poured the kings morning tea. Ninnel prepared him a plate from the cart of food she had brought from the kitchen. He would sit down and prepare to have his breakfast . Lifting his cup of tea he sips at it. Galion and Ninnel simply stared daggers at him .

He rolled his eyes and let out a long sigh. " This is enough. Whatever happened last night is really none of either of yours business. "

He acted as if he was annoyed. Placing his cup down and going about eating. In truth he was rather enjoying both of their discomfort over the situation. It was Ninnel who spoke up .

" My Lord. She is delicate and .. small. I am " she cleared her throat and chose her words carefully. " I am concerned about her well being is all." Thranduil smirked . Inside though he found himself giggling and giddy. When was the last time he had fun this early? When was the last time he had fun for that matter?

He glared at Ninnel though. " You think I would do something to harm My ward? " He asked in a slightly snooty way. A piece of fruit slipped past his lips. His eyes never leaving Ninnel.

Galion was just going to let her take the brunt of the Kings annoyance. " I did not say that." she retorted only for him to respond with a hiss to his voice that made her wince.

" No you would just imply." He slammed his fork down on the table and looked to them both. " Fine since it seems I will not get to eat in peace . Nothing unseemly happened. We had supper. She opened up to me. The reason she has been having such a difficult time sleeping is because she is not accustomed to sleeping alone. Hannibal had always been near and adjusting to his absence is obviously very hard for her. She slept with me and only slept I might add. Not to mention she slept through the night as did I. "

He sat back in his chair with a smug smirk across his lips. His arms folded over his chest. " It is good to know that my closer personal staff whom I trust with even knowing The Fae exists believe me to her a lecherous King."

They both suddenly became very apologetic and began to actually attempt their jobs. Inside he was simply laughing . The creaking of the bedroom door opening silenced them . Juniper stood there rubbing at her eyes with the back of a small hand. Her simple white dress falling off one shoulder . Her hair a mess. She looked to the three of them. They each held a guilty look about them.

"mmmm good morning." she spoke very softly.

Thranduil smiled and motioned to the chair across from himself . The cushion still resting in it. " Please Dear Pixie join me for the morning meal."

She was yawning as she walked towards the chair that Galion pulled out for her. " Oh mmm its polite yes?" she looked to Thranduil who nodded in answer . She climbed into the chair and sheepishly said a simple . " Thank You. " to Galion. He and Ninnel both looked a bit shocked at each other. Over the course of one night with Thranduil she had gone from a morose pitiful thing to one that said thank you and also seemed to have an appetite.

"Galion cancel any meetings I have for today. " The king said matter of factly.

Galion would protest. " My Lord you have meetings with the Merchant guild from Dale and with the ..."

Thranduil waved his hand , silencing Galion." Reschedule them for tomorrow with my apologies and treat them as special guests for their troubles. " He looked to Juniper who sat quietly eating her porridge with fruit. " Today I am taking Juniper out for a ride in the forest. "

This made her squeal and throw her hands in the air . She still held her spoon. Within it a bite of porridge that would fall with a splat on the table. He arms would quickly drop down. She looked apologetically to them all . " Heh . opps I'm sorry but YAY" she said softly and smiled despite herself. Her excitement over something as simple as a ride amongst the trees was somewhat infectious . Ninnel saw the small smile on her Kings lips. Something was happening here and it was indeed ... good.


	9. Discoveries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has been edited and slightly revised as of 10/6/2020

It was only his most trusted Staff that knew of the Pixies existence. One that now knew was Eineil. Eineil was the only one besides Thranduil that could call The Great Elk Memna and saddle him. Memna was one of Mahtars descendants. The great elk He had lost at the Battle of Five Armies.

Thranduil Has led a rather excited and now bouncy pixie through the secret passages and to the royal stable. Thranduil was speaking with Eineil. He seemed to think the King should take his personal guard with him Thranduil was trying to ease the mind of the worried Ellon. As they were both distracted Juniper began to approach the great beast. She was just a few feet from Memna Who towered over even Thranduil but compared to the Fae He was monstrous in size.

Her small frail looking hand was extended to the beast . Her steps small and slow. Eineil was the first to notice the potential disaster . " My Lord." He spoke suddenly . His eyes wide with fear.

Thranduil turns and makes several hurried steps towards her but stops and watches . His jaw having fallen , mouth agape. The elk lowered his great head down to the pixies hand. then began to kneel down upon the ground resting before her. She smiles and caressed between his antlers then down along the thickness of his neck. Thranduil and Eineil both exchanged looks of shock and awe . The tiny girl slid a slender arm over the beasts neck and leaned against Him . Tenderly hugging him and whispering to him. The deep gravely voice of Hannibal was remembered then. ' All the Flora and Fauna of the forest know her and will treat her kindly.' He had told Thranduil.

"Don't Worry Thranduil." She looked to them . Her smile bright . " Memna says he would be happy to take me to the forest with you. He does remember me from Hannibals woods." She then crawled onto the beasts back . Her small backside settling into the saddle. The great elk rose slowly. Magnificent and powerful. The tiny fairy astride his back.

Thranduil looked to a still shocked Eineil. " There are still many mysteries to be learned I suppose. "

Eineil nodded gently " Indeed My Lord. Indeed. " His reaction to Juniper and the Elk made Thranduil smile. Sometimes it was hard to bring that sense of wonder back to those that lived so very long.

He was dressed in Dark Green and shades of Brown. Clothing that would blend into the surroundings. She was wearing a light linen dress. Refusing to wear gowns and heavy things. Her feet were bare she said she couldn't hear the ground when she wore shoes. He mounted Memna with a fluid sweeping leap. Settling in behind Juniper. she press forward into the saddle. One hand took up the reigns the other hand slid over her small belly. His arm wrapping protectively around her. Wings drawn up tightly to her body He was concerned about damaging them. She would tell him not to worry.

Gimli and Legloas were deep in the glittering caves. No matter how far they were Legloas was still simply amazed at their beauty. Eomer had granted them permission to explore and Gimli had ideas about bringing dwarves to live there. Everywhere they looked was filled with wonder. Legolas had turned down a rather narrow passage. Gimli was having a bit of a problem getting through it.

" Oy Laddy not all of us have a liquid form like elves. Give me a moment to stuck it in ." Legolas found this amusing and chuckled. " Perhaps if you didn't pass so much ale passed your gullet You would not have become so ... rotund."

Gimli was indignant. " Rotund you say. Healthy I say." Gimli had the lantern but Legolas did not need it. He could see very well within the caves . The narrow passage soon opened up into a large cathedral like room. He was scanning the walls .

" My friend it becomes much bigger . Though i'm not sure even you would fit in here." This sent Gimli into a tangent which made Legolas laugh. As his eyes continued to scan the walls he noticed something strange about the ledge over head. He was able to climb to it with little effort.

"These are ancient. " He said mostly to himself. " Primitive!" He exclaimed.

Gimli finally squeezing through the passage stood in the large room . Holding his lantern up and gasping in wonder. " Not big enough for me indeed." His head tilting back seeing Legolas on the ledge.

" what do you see Laddy?" After a few more moments He answered.

" I am not sure". There was one being. Drawn in white pigment. Maybe it was a bird . It had wings. He had never seen a bird that had arms and legs though. The wrists and ankles of the being were bound and looming over it was a mass of darkness. Subjugating the smaller light being. As he moved along the ledge there were more drawing. Each depicting the small light being being held captive . Tormented and eventually devoured?

"Gimli You must see this . I just have to figure out how to hoist your ...heathy frame up here."

Thranduil held her close. The pace was gentle and unhurried. She was full of excitement and wonder. Wanting to know every tree they passed . Wanting to commune with every animal she saw. Her emotions affecting him. He feeling every single thing she did. There was never a moment of darkness. Never an impure thought. Just sheer joy and wonder.

When he did allow her down from the elks back everywhere her feet touched sprang to life with color. The taint that still clung to those areas immediately dispelled as if she healed the very land around her. It was mid-day and she needed to eat . So did he for that matter but more importantly she did. She was still a bit frail from her weeks of despair.

He slid from the saddle and takes a saddle bag and the bed roll from their places on the saddle.

" Go on my friend and eat as well. " he said to the elk who wandered a short distance away to graze. She was crouched down and openly speaking with a family of shrew. He watched her as He spread out the blanket and kicked off his boots. Settling down his eyes remained on her. His back against a tree . His eyes drinking in every inch of the Fae.

She had taken on that golden hue again. Like pure sunlight that blessed everything around her. She huddled down and he looked at how her wings folded so perfectly against her back. Protected and not being cumbersome to her.

"Ok Bye Bye " she said and stood up. her back to him still but her head turned . her profile was even alluring.

She had round cheeks that held a pink tint. Her lips pink as well and plump. Soft looking and when they smiled he wanted to smile as well. Her ears were a bit taller than his. Her golden hair smoothed down behind them. She turned and the Sun caught her for a moment. A ray of it falling just for her. He felt his fae stir a bit with in. This made his smile wider.

Hannibal has said she was and adult. Though whether she was mating age He was unsure. She had all the signs of being a woman. round hips and albeit smallish breast. For a small creature they were the perfect size. The linen type of dress she was fond of were rather sheer.

Walking towards him now with the sun behind her one could see every curve of her body. The more he stared the more is own body began to respond . He had to look away. She was running towards him . Her arms out at her sides as if they were wings as well. She laughed happily as she bounced onto the blanket and plopped herself down . Very unlady like. He would not reprimand her now. Not when they were alone like this and she could be completely free.

" Oh is it time for the Mid-day meal?" she asked and reached for the saddle bags.

He shifted and lay on his side . stretching out . His hand holding his head up . He smiled at her and nodded. " yes it is . Go on see what we have. " It made him happy to see her eating and those dark circles under her lavender eyes begin to fade.

A bottle of wine , A canteen of water. Some cheese and bread. Fruit and berries. He watched her smile and eat. He answered her questions about the realm. He regaled her with stories about heroes. She crawls up against him and lay with her head against his arm. Her back pressing against his chest.

" tell me more" she said though her voice was sleepy.

"Oh well Let me tell you about the great elven warrior Glorfindel." He gently moved some of her golden hair from her cheek and smiled. Her eyes were still open and she was listening.

"Glorfindel was born in the Years of the Trees. When there was no sun nor moon. He was the Lord of the House of the Golden Flower. A great house in the great city of Gondolin." His voice was so smooth. So calm. She really did love listening to it and now he was telling her a story. One she felt was important.

The more he told her she began to think it was just the sound of his voice that she wanted. In those moments. Soon her breathing had gone very steady and she was still. His arm draped over her holding her closely . He watched her sleep and slowly drift off as well. The rest of the tale of Glorfindel would have to wait. He was unable to recall when he had felt this content last.


	10. Music the Universal Language

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has been edited and slightly revised as of 10/6/2020

She stirs next to him and crawls from under his arm. She was kneeling beside him. Her small hand lifted to rub sleep away from her eyes. The light had grown dim around them . Her hand lowered to rest on her thigh and in the distance there was music. She was listening her plump lips parted slightly her head tilting from one side to the other turning a pointed ear towards the sound.

" Thranduil what is that? " she asked softly then sprang from the blanket and wandered into its direction.

" Wait Juniper." He said gently but firmly . She stopped obediently and squirmed in place. He pulled his boots on and rose . As she stepped closer He would pull his cloak off and place it over her . Covering her from head to toe. She peeking up to him from under the hood.

" You must wear this less you be seen little one. Stay near me and do as I say . "

Together they crept closer to the sound of merriment. On a well wooded embankment they stopped . he crouched down and so would she. His back to a tree they could see down into a small village .

" Music" she said softly and listened . So close to him he could feel her sense of wonder at the sounds. He canted his head a bit and watched her closely.

His voice soft and gentle . " You have never heard music before? "

She shook her head in answer " No " Her eyes widen and she giggles as the elves below began to dance merrily .

" what is that Thranduil ?" she nudged at his knee and pointed.

" They are dancing . This is done when there is a reason for celebration. " He found himself explaining and was beginning to realize He would show her many new things. Things He perhaps took for granted. All would be new and wonderful to her. He was seeing the world through her eyes. It made him feel young again.

" What are they celebrating?" She never stopped watching them dance. She even began to bounce gently in time with the music.

"Each village celebrates the changing in seasons. It seems like this one is celebrating the coming summer. The season everything planted in spring will grow. " He was finding himself even more fascinated by the Fae.

She watching the party and He watching her. The light was fading even more now. They should be heading back but she was having so much fun. They were fairly well hidden there. What was the harm in letting her watch?

More happy music and more dancing . She was caught up in it all and stood there before him . She would begin to dance. The steps having been watched by her once were now firmly in her mind and she mimics them and giggles.

He drank her in. Every movement of her body. She seemed to be a natural at dance . Spinning and bouncing . Her feet kicking around in the forest liter. He too was feeling giddy with joy. His joy coming from watching her and hers from the music. The song was rising in tempo and he knew it would soon come to its end and when it did she was straddling his legs and she came down to sit on his knees. She laughed and gasped for breath. Her face a glow and tinted silver like the moon.

The next song was different. It was slow and a bit somber. Several beautiful voices began to rise in song.

"what is that?" she asked looking him now in the eye.

" That is singing. It is music with the voice." He knew the song and asked " do you know what they are saying? " she shook her head . This song was sang in Quenya and was about Luthien and Beren. His lips parted to explain this to her but her small fingers pressed to his lips stopping the words from coming forth. His eyes go wide feeling her soft touch to his flesh. Caressing over his lips and slowly dropping to his chin then down to his chest.

Her eyes locked on his . He experiencing her emotions . Though she didn't know the words she was clear she understood the emotions of the song. They sang about Luthien rescuing Beren and her love for him. Her eyes began to shimmer then tears began to well in them. The song flowing into Berens death and how Luthien died of a broken heart. The tears began to stream down her cheeks and he began to feel his own starting to fall. His large hand rose and pressed lightly to her cheek . She nuzzled her cheek harder to his hand and closed her eyes . Sending more tears streaming down her cheeks to drip down upon her breast like little shimmering diamonds .

He pulls her gently to his chest and wraps his arms around her. Holding her closely His hand on the back of her head the hood having fallen away revealing silver hair. His head resting atop hers. Her scent surrounding him. He could have held her forever like this. She the most precious gift he had ever received. Her hands were pressed to his sides . Little fingers curling into his tunic and holding on.

The party was dying down. It was well into the night . He got to his feet. Lifting her with him. She was so very light. Like carrying and sack of feathers. She would finally find her voice again as she wiped away tears on his tunic.

" That was so lovely Thranduil. Thank You for letting me stay and watch. I think I really love music. " She said softly .

" Even though the song made you cry?"

The answer from her was Immediate." Because the song made me cry."

That answer made him smile. They reached the blanket and he set her down. Memna was there waiting for them . He lowered his great head down to Junipers shoulder and she reached up to caress near his cheek. Even in the summer here the night could take on a chill. The breeze was picking up and she shivered against it and pulled Thranduils cloak further around herself. He gathered up their things and put it all back on the saddle. He would scoop her up and place her up on Memna's back then sweep himself up behind her.

" here this will be warmer. " he explained and pulled his cloak from her and wrapped it around himself and pulled her in closely and engulfed her in the cloak again.

The ride was slow and careful. She had leaned into him . Her head laying on his bicep. Her steady breathing telling him she was asleep once again. On their return they were met by a few of her personal guards who had gone to look for him when he had not returned earlier. Hidden within his cloak was the sleeping Pixie .

When they reached the Royal Stables the guards broke off . Eineil was outside ready to assist. There was a look of relief in his eyes . Thranduil dismounted with his most precious gift and spoke softly to Eineil.

" When you see is Fairy dancing in the moonlight You just dont want to leave. " That was the only explanation he would give . She slept in his arms all the way to the Chambers where he would lay her in his bed . He joining her soon after.


	11. Terrible Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has been edited and slightly revised as of 10/6/2020

Weeks had passed since the ride in the woods. She had been learning about living among the elves. Manners and how to speak properly. She even learned what being King meant to a point. Now she knew Thranduil was very important to his people.

The courtyard garden had become simply astounding. It was alive and flourishing . Filled with color . Butterflies and birds now frequented its flower beds and blossoming fruit trees. Ninnel was introuducing her to books and the love of reading and Thranduil had the court minstrels play music in the corridor outside the royal chambers every day just for her.

They had grown close since she had come to stay with him. The court had noticed this strange change in their king. He was more at ease and smiled more frequently. He was even heard laughing a few times in the throne room. Rumors had begun to swirl around the halls of the fortress. The king was in love but none knew who the lucky Maiden was. He allowed these rumors to spread . Finding amusement in them and the silly guesses at who this woman was. Maybe they weren't rumors though. Maybe there was a lot of truth to them. Though the relationship between himself and the pixie had been nothing but friendly . Even if she did share his bed nothing had ever come of it except that they both were able to sleep through the night.

Legolas and Gimli had practically moved into the glittering caves. Legolas having become fascinated with the ancient cave paintings. Gimli with the caves themselves. Legolas was finding new paintings almost daily and was trying to document them by drawing them out in a book . They were telling a story. A dark and twisted story and he wanted to know how it ended.

"Laddy you best get down here. " Gimli called up to him . Legolas looked down at his friend .

" what is it? " Gimli looked slightly distressed." You just need to see it Laddy. "

Legloas would slide with ease down a rope. His silent steps following His friend.

" It didn't take much to push the wall down. I just wanted to see what was on the other side. When I looked in . They were there but I don't know what they are." Gimli stepped inside with his lantern held high as he could get it . Casting a warm glow over the new cavern he had found.

Legolas followed suit and stopped quickly . They were crumbling and decayed but having been mostly undisturbed they had somehow stayed intact. Legolas began to count . 10 , 15, he stopped at 20. Huddled in the darkness were strange corpses. The imprint of wings all around them. Their wings. The beings had wings like the drawings he was studying.

"what do you think they are Laddy?" Gimli asked and looked up to see Legolas' shocked face.

" Fairies." he said lowly " I had heard tales they once lived in middle earth but it was thought to be Myth I suppose when somethings been gone so very long thats what it becomes."

"THRANDUIL! " she would exclaim annoyed by his teasing. " you promised you would take me back to the forest last week. " she nudged at his thigh with both of her hands. He was lounging on a large sofa . She resting on cushions strewn about the floor before it.

" You said you would take me to the falls . You said there was a pool that they fed with water so clear that it looked shallow but was very deep . "

He chuckled a bit . " well it appears that I have told you so much about it that you don't need to go there now. " He peeked to her and it looked like her head was about to explode.

" Thranduil this is not fair. " she growled . " I have been a very good Pixie. I have done everything you said to do. "

He lay his arm over his eyes as he listened. " Now that is true You have done as you were told. " He sighs as if this was one of the hardest things he would ever do . He did enjoy teasing her. " Feh Fine. I will take you tomorrow. "

She squealed and leapt upon his. Straddling his thighs and poking at his stomach with little pointy fingers. " You really mean it? "

Uncovering his eyes and looking up at the bright excited face of His Fairy she nodded " yes I mean it . "

She would squirm happily . She had no idea what it did to him when she did things like this and he was not in a hurry to try and explain it. Though his hands did move to her hips and hold them still so she did not bring out a reaction from him she would not be prepared for.

"Can we pic nic again?" she leans forward, small soft hands pressing to his chest as she looked deeply into his icy eyes.

" Of course but you must do as I say . If you disobey we will come right back here and the excursion will be over ."

Her lips lowered and pressed a soft kiss to the tip of his nose and as quickly as it happened she was jumping off him and running through the chambers out to the pillared corridor.

" Ninnel ... Ninnel " she called out happily . " Ninnel he said he was taking me to the falls tomorrow. "

Shaking his head and lay there staring at the ceiling. " She makes me feel so alive and exhausted at the same time."

With that he rose slowly and pushed cushions out of his way. His home was becoming a mess with her bouncing around. Strangely it did not bother him one bit. Perhaps his life needed a little chaos in the order. He could still hear her happily chattering away with Ninnel. He was so glad for her. He could at least provide someone to confide in that had grown to love her.

Even his seneschal had started to tolerate her antics. He had caught them sitting in the garden and Galion dutifully explaining one of the stories she was reading. He was as patient as he had been with Legolas when he was a child.

The rest of the days task would go by swiftly now. He had something to look forward to the next day. So everything he did seemed a bit lighter. He simply wished to go with her and not have to worry about something hanging in the Fortress.

Elthian entered the room and looked around slowly." My Lord this came for you. " He held out a message . "It was from Imladris. So I brought it quickly." Elthian was aware of the fae.

Thranduil trusted him completely when it came to things within his house. "Thank you Captain. Return to your duties. " Elthian just nodded to his King and stepped out . He turned in the corridor and headed for the door . In the Garden she sat with Ninnel. The sun warm as the folded laundry and chatted.

The circumstances were still not fully clear to him. He didn't need to know the details. He simply had to do obey his king and do his duty. Yet still she was a marvel to behold. Something pulled from a story. Made alive and sitting in the garden before him. He smiled a bit and turned down the hall quietly and left the chambers and went back to his post.


	12. Giants and Legends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has been edited and slightly revised as of 10/6/2020

Legolas and Gimli were sat at a long table within the house of Eomer. The King of Rohan. The Elf and Dwarf Honored guest in the kingdom. They were showing him the drawings Legolas had made of the cave paintings and telling him of the strange corpses they had found hidden in the cave.

Eomer's brow was knitted as he looked over these drawings then sat back in his chair . " Everything I have heard of the caves are old wives tales told to children to scare them away from the caves" He takes a long drink from his flagon. " They say the spirits of old dead gods live in the caves . They steal the souls of children and cast them into a dark abyss and feed on them at their leisure. None of the people of Rohan will go very deep into the caves. "

" You are not telling them everything Eomer." A woman's voice spoke up from where she sat near the hearth. Rising up she was taller than Legolas. More muscular than than most men. She wore leather pants and a tunic like a man and heavy riding boots. On her hip was a large heavy sword.

Eomer sighed His eyes closing for a moment as His head tilted down . He speaking without looking up. " Finnola How many times must I remind you to address me as your king. "

She scoffs and rolls her eyes. " Yes cousin I know but we are not in a formal setting. Is this not just a casual conversation between friends and family?"

Eomer rubbed at his forehead and temples and muttered something about troublesome women . She sat across from Legolas and Gimli and poured herself a flagon of ale . Gimli just stared at the beast of a woman and Legolas was finding himself strangely attracted.

" The fable is more than just soul stealing spirits. Long ago when the first men of Rohan came to these lands there were trees everywhere. Not a dense forest but trees and green fields . They would discover there were inhabitants here already. Small folk with wings of gold and the power to make all manner of things grow with just a mere touch. "

Eomer sat back and drank heavily as Finnola spoke.

" The ancient people of Rohan called them the fair folk and they lived in peace side by side. Neither bothering the other much at all. Then one day the queen of the fair folk came to the men of Rohan. Begging for their help. A great evil had begun to stalk them. They had begun to disappear. The more of them that were gone the greater the darkness became. The people didn't know how to help . How does one fight something that has no body? Though because the Fair Folk had welcomed them and had made crops grow so they would not starve they pledged their help. "

Legolas was now fully engrossed in the tale Finnola was weaving.

" Many men went to the home of the Fair Folk. They guarded them day and night yet it seemed they would still disappear one then two more. The men didn't understand how it kept happening. Then one night a great storm brewed from the east. The winds swept through knocking over ancient trees and lightening struck the ground killing many men. Fury rained down on them in the form of large hail and they ran with the Fair Folk to the caves. A mist began to engulf them even in the caves. Choking them to death and those that could run, ran from the cave and into the night. Barely escaping with their lives. "

Legolas was now leaning forward even Gimli listened with his mouth agape.

"The next morning as the light broke through the clouds and drove off the the darkness and mist. The men went out to retrieve their dead. The trees were gone . Blown over and dead. Not a leaf remained. The green grass was now brown and turned to dust when touched. They only found bones of their fallen friends. No flesh remained and there was no sign of the Fair Folk. They stood at the mouth of the cave . Calling out to them but there was no answer. They believed them all to be dead and gone and those that had survived if any had ran far away. Perhaps the paintings you have found are their histories. Perhaps there is some truth to old wives tales." She cast a glance at Eomer.

Legolas looked up having taken a moment to digest the story. " We have gone deep into the caves and so far we have only found the paintings and the bones of the dead. I do not sense evil there . Now they are just a tomb for the Fairies long gone. We will replace the wall Gimli knocked down and leave them to their eternal rest. "

Finnola smiled and nodded. " I will go with you and help. It will be the respectful thing to do."

The mornings light had just began to peek over the horizon. The sky a dark blue . Stars still visible. He lay there in silence . Cuddle against his side was the Pixie. Still sleeping with her head against his chest. She had managed to wiggle her torso out of the dress. Bare breast pressing to his flesh. He was well aware of this. He lay there enjoying the feel of her against him. His feelings towards her grew by the day. He no longer simply cared for her. No longer just simply loved her. He was falling in love with her. No other had made him feel like he has since she had been given to him. Not in Millenia anyway.

His fingers caressed over her arm as it lay across him. His thoughts had remained somewhat pure but he was finding himself thinking other things as well. Though where those thoughts lead also lead to concerns about how such a thing could happen without hurting her terribly. He had no idea if she even knew what love meant or was. He sighed softly to himself and tried to push all this from his mind so he could just enjoy lying there with her in his arms. Today he would see her smile and hear her laugh just for him. He was looking forward to it.

The minutes passed and turned to hours. He slept a bit more. Waking though periodically. She had not moved. Her sleep was so peaceful. He looked on her. Unable to sleep now. He never touched her in an unseemly manner. He was not that kind of Elf. Besides this was something far beyond a petty dalliance. In the hour before the sun rose he found himself slipping from the bed and leaving her asleep. He did have a few arrangements to make before they left for the day.


	13. The Kiss and the Deep Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has been edited and slightly revised as of 10/6/2020

She was bouncing at the door . On her shoulders was the cloak he had made just for her. When they were in the forest she was to wear it. It would keep her hidden from prying eyes. Galion had his orders concerned the affairs of the day . Ninnel was trying to keep the bouncing ball of excitement as calm as possible and Thranduil was preening in the mirror for a few more minutes.

"Ah me Thranduil You are pretty enough lets go." she cried and threw her hands into the air .

Thranduil looked at her reflection in the mirror and lifted his brows. " The word you mean to use is handsome Juniper" He corrected .

Ninnel smirked and said under her breath something like 'nay she was correct' to which Thranduil would spin around and eye Ninnel harshly. " If you have something to say Ninnel by all means do speak up." Ninnel would just smile and bow a bit before excusing herself.

"very well Pixie lets be off." He turned and walked towards the door passing the bouncing Pixie and moving along the Pillared corridor with the Pixie following. Her bare feet pattering along the stone floor. Once she caught up her small hand slides into his larger one . Little fingers curled around 2 of his . He stopped and looked down on her . His brows lifted in a bit of surprise.

Her chin tilting up as she looked up to him. " Is something wrong?" She asked. A bit of worry twinged her gaze. "

He began to smile and shook his head. " No Pixie there is nothing wrong . Nothing at all. " She then stepped forward and tugged at his hand. " then lets go " She was always so eager to go and do. They moved along the corridor to the hidden door which they passed through together . It was now a small walk in near total darkness to the stables.

She burst from the corridor into the private stables. Waving to Eineil and giving him a bright "Good Morning." She then scampered right up to Memna " Memna today We are going to the falls. "

Thranduil stopped beside Eineil and shook his head. " We should not be gone as long as last time. Expect us back by dusk." With that he stepped towards His mount and His Pixie. " Lets go already Pixie you are holding everything up."

she spun around looking rather confused . Then she began to giggle. " sarcasm that is humorous right?" He nodded and lifted her up to the saddle. She was learning rather quickly. He was preparing to mount when he noticed his sword back been placed into a saddle scabbard. Eineil was being very cautious. He leaps and sweeps himself into the saddle behind the squirming Fae. Holding her closely they leave the stables and head out into the forest.

He took a different path than before. She talking to trees they pass and the animals that come brazenly close to see her. Out here in the wild or nature she was in her true element. He tried and succeed somewhat in living with harmony with Nature but she was Nature. Soon the sound of running water was heard and they began to follow the fast flowing stream that would widen into a small river. She turned her head from side to side . Listening to the sound, it was faint at first but grew as they continued. The sound of crashing water upon rocks . " Is that the falls ." she pointed to one of her ears and looked back to him. He smiled and nodded.

" Its louder than I thought it would be." she said exuberantly.

As she looked ahead it looked like the river just disappeared and then her view opened up . The river and pools ahead and they stopping on a large rock . Her eyes wide and her lips parted. She was actually silent as she looked down to the falls. Though not extremely high or massive to her it was breath taking and she leaned to look as far as she could see. He placed her hands onto the horn of the saddle .

" You must hold on " He warned. She did as told and he held her as well. The Elk began to descend down the rocky slope. What would have been difficult for her the elk did with ease. The cool spray from the falls washed over her and she gasps at it. Within minutes there were down at the base of the falls. The sound thundered in her ears and the mist captured rays of sunlight producing several small rainbows.

They continued down from the falls. It becoming a bit more quiet now but the sound was always in the background. The water was calm here and collected into pools that stepped down one pool feeding the next It was beside the largest that they stopped. Thranduil dismounting then pulling her down to stand beside him. It was too early for the Mid-day meal but he would take the bedroll and saddle bags with him . Handing them to her . Her arms full of soft blankets and the saddle bags he would drape over her shoulder. " Carry this over into the shade of that large tree. " He motioned with his chin and she nodded darting off for it . He unstrapped his sword and looked into Memna's eye. " Stay near by old friend. " The Great Elk trotted off among the trees .

She had the blanket spread out by the time he approached. She already distracted by the birds over head. He lay his sword down near the base of the tree. then lowered himself down to sit . "Bring me the saddle bags Juniper."

She blinked and smiled turning on bare toes and walking closer . He was pulling his boots off and setting them to the side. She set the bags down beside him . He reached out suddenly and pulled her down to his lap . Undoing the clasp of her cloak and letting it fall from her shoulders. His fingers lingered there on the bare flesh of them . He smiling it her. " There a bit of freedom . I do not think there are any elves out this far today."

His hands left her shoulders but she did not bounce up and run around . Instead she leaned in her body against his . Her arms around his middle . Her head resting under his chin . She was hugging him at first his arms were held up and out a bit. The shock of the sudden hug soon melting into the love of having her so close . His arms wrapped around her now returning the embrace.

"what is this for pretty Pixie?" He asked softly. She did not respond at first but when she did her voice was very soft and sweet.

" Ninnel said that you hug the ones you care about. She said its ok to hold the hand of those you are closest to."

He smiled and let his fingers caress through the sea of golden locks that lay in waves down her back. "Indeed Ninnel is very wise. " He said as she sat back against his thighs.

He looked into her lavender eyes. Her emotions hard to read. He sensed a little confusion in her. Her heart was beginning to beat a bit faster. He noted a bit of pink to her cheeks. Her pupils dilating despite being outside. He was overwhelmed with the urge to press his lips to hers. He struggled with this for a few moments before pulling her in closely . His fingers caressing her plump cheek . Those sweet lips of her parted . Her breaths coming quicker now. he leaned in slowly, she did not pull away. His lips just a breath from hers. She did not pull away in fact her body became just slightly warmer under his finger tips. His lips would meet hers. tenderly, sweetly, they pressed in. Kissing her for the first time. He could feel her tense then relax in his embrace . Her own lips trembling before pressing back to meet each little sweet kiss.

She quickly pulled back . Gasping her small hand over her heart. Cheeks now red. Fingers moving to her own lips . Caressing them . She felt tingles in them. "what was that?" she asked barely above a whisper.

He smiling gently to her. " did you hate it?" she shook her head no . " did you like it? " Her eyes looked away . The blush on her cheeks began to travel down her neck and splashed over her collar bones. She nodded yes. " That was a kiss . " he answered her question. She giggled and rocked herself back . Rising to her bare feet . Wrapping her arms about her middle she spun around happily and ran off towards the water.

She did not ask why he kissed her. Or what it meant. She seemed a bit giddy from it. He leaned back and watched her . She danced along the bank of the pool and began to gather round flat rocks. " Be very careful near the water Pixie . Remember it is deeper than it appears. "

She dropped a few rocks and crouched down to gather them again . " I will be Thranduil."

He leaned back and relaxed . Watching her begin to skip rocks on the waters surface. She was actually pretty good at it. " You do that very well." He called out to her.

She smiled and looked back to him . " Hannibal taught me how. He was a Master rock skipper." This made him smile. Her purity ... Her innocence was beautiful. He had never in all of his years known anyone like her and she was His precious gift. She knelt down on the edge of the pool.

" Thranduil there are fish in here. I can see them clearly. She reached out to touch the water and then ... and then she was gone . Thranduil rose quickly and from the corner of his eye he could see Elthian running to the pool. Shedding his gear with each step until there was just a dagger in his hand. He was already diving into the pool as Thranduil reached the edge. He emerged moments later and thrust a soaking wet and gasping Pixie to Thranduil and slipped under the water again .

He lay Juniper on the bank . She was crying and spitting up water. She held her arm and screamed in agony . " Let me see it Juniper I must see it." He grabbed her arm and she writhes in pain . A there was a lot of blood and as he wipes it away there is a nasty bite on her perfect flesh.

Elthian crawled from the water a dead creature in tow which he threw higher on the bank with a thud. Quickly he crawled to the side of the fae. He pulled a sash from his belt and began to wrap it high up on Junipers arm . A tourniquet. " That thing must be venomous. "

Thranduil looked to Elthian " Ride to Lorien Tell Lady Galadriel she much make haste to Greenwood. " He was already scooping the Pixie up Memna lowered down to kneel before Thranduil.

Elthian rode hard back towards home and the rode to Lorien. Each elf he came upon He stopped and took their rations and water. Then rode on . Soon he had enough for the long ride without having to stop for supplies.

His long golden hair flowing behind him. Having dried from the swim he had taken. He thinking of the creature that attacked the Queen. It was foul, it was evil. He found himself praying. Something he had not done in a very long time. "Please Manwe please Varda. Allow me to reach the lady in time. Please pass what grace is mine to her. Please My Lord and Lady. I am but a humble servant but please hear me."


	14. Respect and Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has been edited and slightly revised as of 10/6/2020

Legolas lead the way . Gimli and Finnola following. In Finnola's arms were large bouquets of Simbelmyne flowers. The small white blossoms seemed to glow in the dim light of the lanterns. " I see why they are called glittering caves. They are stunning to behold. "

Gimli agreed but had a his own ideas . " Aye Lassy they caves should be occupied by those who would care for them and appreciate them ." He said with a bit of a nod.

" You mean dwarves don't You?" she smirked and He grumbled. The narrow passage had been widened a bit by Gimli in the passing weeks. They all passed through it with relative ease. Now Finnola was in the cathedral room. She had a sense of its size but could not see it completely the ceil so high above that the captured light from the lanterns made it seem like stars above.

"This is where I have found most the the paintings. " Legolas explained. " All along the upper ledges and I am sure there are more even higher that I have not been able to reach just yet."

They passed through the large space and into another smaller passage . Legolas would stopped in front of the tomb. " This is it. " He said and lowered his head. Finnola was allowed to step forward . She had to duck to enter the tomb but there in the dim light she could clearly see them. She wanted to do something to honor them.

Finnola had a beautiful voice. Gimli would say a voice so beautiful it could make the heavens cry. She began to sing softly to the dead the only song she knew would be somewhat fitting.

"Where is the horse and the rider?

Where is the horn that was blowing?

They have passed like rain on the mountains,

like wind in the meadow.

The days have gone down in the West,

behind the hills... into Shadow."

She spread the Simbelmyne flowers before them and sighed softly before leaving the tomb. As the 3 of them worked to close of the entrance she began to talk about what she had seen.

" Does it not look strange. They do not look like they were placed there. They look like they died there. I mean there were corpses hugging each other. Some huddled in pairs in corners. Children in the arms of their mothers. Its like they walled themselves in there. " She was clearly shaken by what she had seen . Finnola for all her strength and skill with a sword was still a woman at heart. Legolas listened in silence . It too had distrubed him. Now he knew he was not the only one to notice.

" Perhaps I should go to Isengard and look in the ancient achieves. Surely if tree beard is still in control He will allow this. "

Finnola looked to him . A large stone in her hands. " If you go I go too. " That actually made Legolas smile. He was growing very fond of the Giant Woman.

Gimli was no slouch either. " If you 2 be going I'm not staying here. I think I will be going as well . Looks like I will be keeping and eye on ye" He would grin . He knew his friend very well and had seen how He looked at Finnola.

Legolas just smirked at him. It did not take much time for them to seal the tomb back. Legolas lay his hand on the stone and spoke softly. "Valar mecin hlar-nya hyarmë. Tiuta laituvalmet -lte inyenna vanwa. (Valar hear my prayer. Comfort these lost souls. They deserved better)" He hoped a prayer in Quenya would be heard.

The healers of Greenwood were doing everything they could. She lie there covered in sweat and shaking. Her fever was high and she was in delirium. Her flesh taking on a sickly green tint. Her eyes no longer lavender in color they were now a pinkish grey. Her pain was great and no matter what they gave her or what magic they would weave it only gave her a slight easing. Thranduil was beside himself. Refusing to leave her side. refusing to eat and he only slept for a few moments at a time . His head laying beside her . Her frail hand in his. He wasn't even sure how many days had passed.

He lifted his head hearing a familiar voice. "Elrond? " He said . His voice cracks and lifts just barely above a whisper. He became aware of a gentle arm sliding over his shoulders and turns to see Galadriel .

" Elthian found the 3 of us on the road heading to Lorien from Rivendell. " she said calmly.

"three?" Thranduil asked.

" Yes the 3 of us ." Galdalf spoke and Thranduil turned to see The white Wizard. "Mithrandir?"

" Come now Thranduil Elven King lets get you some food and a bit of rest. You are in no shape to help the poor Pixie in this state." Gandalf cajoled him and tried to help him to his feet.

" No! " Thranduil pushes Gandalf's hands away. " I must stay here. I can not leave until she wakes up. "

Galadriel Spoke softly to Thranduil. He was obviously beside himself with Worry. " Thranduil allow Elrond and Myself to work our magic . We will do everything in our power to save her. She is precious after all. "

Thranduil knew the 3 of them together could work wonders . He kissed Junipers hand and held it close to his cheek. He rose and leans to kiss her forehead then whispered in her small ear. " these are the 3 best healers in all the arda . Listen to them my love. Follow them back to the light." It was then that Gandalf was able to lead him away . Galadriel and Elrond exchanging shocked glances before turning to the Fae they would begin .

Thranduil's arm was over the shoulders of Gandalf. he helped walk . He had never seen Thranduil in such a state. Once in his chambers Gandalf gave him some soup and bread and sat at the table . Thranduil slumped over the bowl and managed to eat a few bites. "when you are in a better state We shall talk ." He said and leaned back in his chair . His pipe between his lips.

" yes Mithrandir I have many questions for you. Like what is that thing that did this to her?

Gandalf began to speak His words seemed to fade and Thranduil's head lay on the table. No longer able to keep going He fell asleep right there next to his soup.


	15. Questions and Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has been edited and slightly revised as of 10/6/2020

The King was back at the Pixies side. Her small hand held in his. He was looking better. Gandalf had managed to nurse him back to health within a few days. She remained in the halls of healing. Still to sick to be moved to the Royal Chambers. She was no longer sickly green in color. When they checked her eyes they were back to their beautiful Lavender color. Yes she still slept. A deep slumber Galadriel had placed her in. A healing sleep as she said.

Elrond and Galadriel had even needed to use the magic of the wizard on this one. This venom unlike anything they had ever encountered. It took them days to pull it out of her body. Then Days more to pull her back from the brink. The 3 of them stood in the corridor .

Gandalf looking in on the tender scene. A king at the bedside of a Fae. The fact she even existed was a wonder in itself.

Elrond spoke first. " I examined the creature that did this. There is no doubt it was a grindylow. "

Galadriel shook her head. " That makes no sense. Grindylow are harmless creatures. Humans give them a bad name. Using them as scary stories to keep their children away from water. So they do not drown."

Gandalf listened to the conversation but said nothing yet.

" Regardless, it was a grindylow. It was twisted and mutated into what attacked the Fae. " Elrond said and crossed his arms over his chest . His gaze on the back of Gandalf's head.

Galadriel stepped closer the Gandlaf and stood beside him. " I have looked over her for weeks now. Touched her . Been effected by her emotions. I know she is real , yet standing here now looking on her , I still can not believe she is here. "

"but why is the question." Gandalfs voice suddenly lifted. " If Thanduil's story is to be believed and I do believe him. Why is she here? Why did her people put her under a spell? Why did they have an ancient spirit watching over her? Does it not seem cruel to leave one of your own behind to wake up Millennia later . When there are none of her own here? There must have been a reason. A very large reason to do such a thing."

Elrond spoke softly. " There is nothing that I can recall . in the ancient tomes in Rivendell about Fae other than they once existed and faded away. What about the archives of the Istari Mithrandir? "

Galadriel was silent now. Her attention on Thranduil and his Fae. Galdalf was saying He would have to go search them in Isengard. His words blur into the background as she reaches out to Thranduil. Speaking into his mind. 'this is a dangerous love' she would warn. ' is see darkness in your future. ' Thranduil looking back towards her narrowed his icy gaze and pushed her from his mind . His attention returning to the Fae .

Galadriel Gasped very softly. Elrond did not hear it but Gandalf did. Thranduil was very old and knew now how to cut his mind off from hers. She smiled a bit at this. She was not in the least slighted. In fact she was somewhat proud that he had learned to do that.

"Celeborn will search the tomes in Lorien but I do not recall much if anything at all on Fae. " Galadriel turned her attention away from Thranduil. " Its far too early to say but, does it not appear as though the mutated Grindylow was sent with the purpose of killing the Fae ."

Elrond and Gandalf had been skirting that subject. Both of them having come to that conclusion. " and even if that isn't the case what evil could do such a thing? Twisting things is something that stinks of Sauron but he is long gone never to return. The answers will not be easy to come I fear." Elrond said. He now looked out to see Thranduil doting over the fae. His demeanor had shift in what seemed the blink of an eye. King Thranduil with a heart of ice was at the bedside of the one he obviously cared deeply for. He began to wonder about the Bond between Thranduil and his wife.

Thranduil did not leave her side much at all. He remained with her day and night. Only leaving to eat and bathe. It was late. The moon high in the sky . His head lay propped against her hip . her small hand lay in his. He slept like this. Close to her. Keeping the bad dreams away. That he felt was all he could do for her now.

Her eyes opened . Just a little at first. then slowly she was able to open them a bit more. She could not really move much. she felt weak . Her surroundings were not familiar . Her gaze drifting down from the ceiling to silver hair. The color so very familiar. It was a struggle to lift the hand that was not held in his. A small frail shaking hand moved to touch his hair. Loosing her strength to keep it lifted her hand rests on his head . little fingers moving just slightly to caress .

He was awakened by a soft touch to his head . Lifting it her hand slides away to lay against her belly. His silver gaze met hers. Her eyes that lovely shade of purple that he had missed seeing. "Juniper" He whispered she managed to smile.

He lifted her into his arms . She gasped and whimpered. " easy easy." He held her to him. Her head in one of his hands she did not have the strength to hold it up herself. He began to weep . Her small body against his again. He was so over joyed and relieved . He could not hold back his emotions any longer.

" I thought I had lost you. I thought you would never return to me. " He lay her back gently His body leaning over her so he could look into her eyes and caress her face. She smiled for him.

Her hand managing to lift to curl fingers around his wrist. " Why did you kiss me? " she asked in whisper. This made him chuckle softly and more tears fall from his eyes. " Because I love you. "

She just looked at him a little confusion in her gaze and he could feel it from her with his fea. " Like how Ninnel feels about me?" She asked

he shook his head . " not quite Pixie." He took her hand and pressed it over his heart. " feel how my heart beats? now look deeper. "

she closed her eyes and then she could feel him. she could feel his emotions. She took in a deep breath and opened her eyes.

" I understand ." She guided his hand between her breast He could feel her as well being so close . Those emotions matched his. She began to cry too. Gently He moves her over so he could lay beside her . He helped her roll to her side per her request so they could look at each other and whisper to each other.

"I will never allow you to be hurt like that again. Never." His hand lifted and his finger tip traced along her pointed ear down to her jaw. This made her smile and even squirm a bit. Though her small body was still weak.

"How long had I been asleep?" She asked in a voice so small it took elvish ears to hear it.

"Over a month." he answered and saw the look of shock in those purple depths. "Oh do not fret. " He felt her emotions. He felt the guilt. "You did not do anything wrong nor were you reckless."

"Are you sure? I can not remember. I was being careful. I was so happy. There was this warm tingle deep in my belly. You had kissed me. I did not understand it. I did not understand why it made me feel like that. Now I know why." She was smiling . Her eyes barely open. She struggled to stay with him. She wanted to stay with him. She wanted to feel him close and hear his voice. She wanted to his scent all over her. Always surrounding her.

It had not in those moments beside the falls, occurred to him that she might not understand. It was romantic love that was foreign to her. Now she was learning about it. Experiencing it. He was reliving that first love feeling all over again along with her. He felt so young and vibrant with her. He pulled her gently against his chest. "rest meleth. I will not leave you. When you awaken I will be here and we can spend all day together."

Gandalf who had been lurking in shadows watching over them the only witness to this . "Darkness indeed." He would mutter not sharing Galadriel's thoughts on the matter.


	16. Beautiful Disaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has been edited and slightly revised as of 10/7/2020

Finnola was saddling her horse. The largest horse Legolas believed he had ever seen. Standing well over 20 hands tall and simply massive .

" I suppose one as glorious as your self would need an equally glorious mount" Legolas remarked and admired the monster of a horse.

" Glorious? " she laughed " I have never been called that . Perhaps you are sweet on me Legolas." She was teasing but it brought out a blush in the elves cheeks . One she noticed.

" It is said there is giants blood in my line. Which makes it hard for a woman . Men want women who are dainty damsels who need protecting. I however can take care of myself. " She said and began to tighten straps.

" I rather like that ." Legolas confessed when he was cut off by the booming voice from outside the stalls.

"Sister, where do you think You are going?" Finnola rolled her eyes and looked to Legolas. " Meddling brothers . " She would growl and step out of the stalls and into the light of day outside. She looked at her brothers. Fennigan Her older brother and Fenris her twin. " I go where I please " she spat out at them.

Fennigan stepped forward to challenge her words. " I am head of the family . " He shoves a finger in her direction " You are a woman of my family You do not just head off into the wild as you wish. You are to stay home and take care of the family ."

Legolas watched this exchange and had a feeling this was not going to end well.

" If you want to keep that finger brother I would suggest you stop pointing it at me." Finnola's hands rested on her hips and her head head cocked back a bit as she thrust the powerful curve of her chin out.

Fennigan slapped Fenris on the shoulder and laughed . " Alright Finnola we will settle this here and now. If You can beat us both You are free of the family and can go where ever you choose. You loose and you will stay home . Where you belong and Marry a man of My choosing. "

Legolas leaned against the door of the small stable . " Those are very high stakes Finnola. " He said and she laughed

" I wouldn't have it any other way . " she called to her brothers. Then winked at Legolas. She spoke softly. " would you mind fetching My spear for me? "

Legolas looked to the men . Each preparing to fight with their large heavy swords and she was planning to fight with a spear? He nodded and stepped inside the stables . Her spear sitting with her packs. Legolas reaches for it with one hand and goes to take a step with it in his gasp and finds himself pulled back . " What manner of spear is this ? " He uses 2 hands to lift it . The shaft a solid heavy metal . The head of it shiny and deadly looking. He brings it to Finnola who take it in one hand with ease.

He watched wide eyed as she stepped out to accept the challenge of her brothers. Gimli walking towards him looked a bit confusing. " Family squabbles?" He asked and Legolas shushed him and watched wide eyed.

"So you were going to steal the Dragonsfang? " Fenris said angrily. " Neither of you can wield it so why not take what is mine anyway." she growled and lifted the spear over her head . She began to spin it using both hands slowly as her brothers began to circle her. Legolas felt the wind beginning to pick up .

" Dragonsfang?" he said softly to himself . " Where have I heard that name?" His brows lifted and he reached down and grabbed Gimli by scruff and pulled him into the stable . The doors he would pull closed . " We should watch this from here. Gimli looked confused but found himself a gap in the boards to watch from . Legolas did the same.

Finnola turned her head slowly from side to side watching her brothers as they circled like a pack of wild dogs. The wind continued to build the more the spear would spin . They came at her at the same time . The momentum of the spear having been built up . She used this to her advantage. Her body twisting around . The spear held in one hand she swings it at one brother. The wind and the power of the blow aimed right for him .

He goes to block the spear never making contact but still he took the brunt of the attack as if it had . It knocked him back several feet but she was already turned facing the other swinging at him the same thing happened there was a blow made without even having to make contact.

" You see that Gimli ? it gives her a speed advantage . She can turn a half attack into a full one and go on to attack another quickly. Amazing. " The wind builds higher and higher soon barrels and things not tied down began to roll by or smash into the stable.

Legolas' breath was taken away. She was Magnificent. The brothers kept coming and she kept driving them back with ease. Her foot work was astonishing as well . It was as if she danced light as air. The muscles in her arms bulging. A whirlwind was growing around the fight . All manner of things swirling in it . The animals in the stable grew uneasy.

Finally she saw her opening . One brother hesitated She made a full attack at Fennigan turning the Blade just enough so the flat of the blade would meet his body . Sending him flying through the whirlwind and out of sight .

Her body ducks at the waist . The spear twirls and rides along the path of her shoulders and into the opposite hand . She thrusts the butt of the spear back into Fenris's gut the force throwing him from the center of the wind as well . As soon as she stopped the spears movement and set the butt upon the ground the wind stopped and everything that had been blowing in it dropped. The blue clear sky reappeared and the grounds looked like a disaster area. Lying on the ground a good 50 feet apart and on opposite sides of her lay her brothers. groaning and bleeding but not in threat of dying. She had actually taken it easy on them.

Legolas pulled the doors of the stable open and stood there in shock and awe. Gimli standing beside him a look of confusion on his face. " Laddy what did I just witness?" Legolas grinning did not take his eyes off Finnola. " A beautiful disaster." Finnola stood there Victorious and smiling as she looked over her shoulder at her new friends. " I am now free. "


	17. It's not just about procreation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has been edited and slightly revised as of 10/7/2020

"It just can not be the autumn already." Juniper sighs. She cradled in Thranduil's arms. She had only been back in the Royal Chambers for a few days. Her strength slowly returning . He was carrying her to sit in the courtyard garden. Its colors beginning to change into those out autumn. The days still warm enough though. There were cushions and blankets lain out for her. He was smiling as he moved with fluid grace towards them.

" You were ill for a long time but you can enjoy the autumn with me. It is my favorite season. " He knelt down slowly , His knees pressing to the thick cushions. He placed her down with care the suns rays falling upon her and making her aglow with golden hues.

He stretched out as well, positioned behind her . He watched as her wings began to grow. It was a marvel to behold up close like that . He could see the fluid pumping through them . each line a vein and as each one flexed the wings plump up and come to life. Soon spreading out . The suns light captured by them making them luminescent. The design of the dress she wore was always interesting to him . The elvish seamstress having to learn it . The back was fully open cut down to just above her bottom but there were straps that tied at her shoulders and below the wings . This gave them full range of motion .

He turned to his side . His hand caresses down her spine between her wings. Her back was actually quite muscular though he imagined she had lost some of that . He had not seen her fly since she had been with him.

"Can you fly in this form?" He asked and lifted up to press a kiss between her wings . She shivered a bit at that .

" Yes and no . I do not think I am strong enough now. Small maybe . Though I question that as well. I haven't flown since I was with Hannibal Last winter. " he gathered up her hair and then let it fall down her back . Leaning over and reaching hard . His fingers stretched out, he finally managed to grasp the brush from the low table beside the cushions.

"Lets get you strong again . I wish to see you fly. " He sat up straight now . she sitting between is parted legs. He enjoyed brushing her hair. He did so daily now. Each time the brush passed through the golden waves he was surrounded by her familiar scent.

"Aren't you afraid I'll fly away?" she asked and peeked over her shoulder at him.

He stopped brushing her hair and canted his head a bit. " Should I be?"

she shook her head. " Not anymore."

Wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her back against him . His chin laying on her shoulder . He looked down at her chest . His gaze sweeping over her perky breast covered in thin fabric. The down her soft thighs .

Her nose curled a bit and her lips trembled . " You ... you want to create life with me? "

He released her quickly and pushed himself back . "why do you say that?" he cleared his throat and lay back upon the cushions .

She shifted herself so she was facing him. Her her brows creased in question. " Thranduil I can feel what you feel . Especially when you are that close. I kept getting images in my mind of stags in rut. " curious that was the mental image she had of what he was feeling.

"Juniper sex is not just for procreation. At least within the races that are not animals. "

Her eyes narrowed and she eyed him suspiciously. " Its not?"

He shook his head softly. " No . now each race has their own beliefs about it . I'm not entirely sure what Dwarves think of it but I know they have marriage . So do Humans. Elves have a form of Marriage as well. "

Her brows now lifted . " Marriage... is like Ninnel and her husband?" she asked and he nodded . " She is his and He is hers forever and they have created life together."

He sits up a bit more now and props himself up on pillows. " Right but every time they have sex the act does not create children. If creating life was the only reason for sex then why have it when you know no children will come if it?"

Now this was a question she just couldn't answer. Though she did think on it very hard.

Ninnel was walking along the corridor near where they sat and she turned to look to Ninnel and suddenly called out to her. " Ninnel why do you have sex with your husband if no children will come of it?"

Thranduil groans and lowers his head down into his hand . His fingers dragging along his face.

Ninnel blinked . She stopped in place . She looked at the scene in front of her . She saw Thranduil's reaction to the pixies question . 'So it has come to this' she thought and smirked as she approached. She showed no shame as she answered . Not wanting to put unneeded ideas in the Fae's head. " Because I love him and it feels good. Really good. "

Juniper let that answer sink in . Then Ninnel continued. " Sometimes though two elves will come together like that simply because it feels good or because it relieves stress. Not for reasons of love. However, such encounters are kept very much in private and never spoken of. In fact sex isn't really spoken of publicly. "

Thranduil looked to Ninnel then and exhaled a breath he had been holding for way too long. She would nod to him and turn to leave. " Next time My Lord please use someone else as an example. " with that she was moving away .

Thranduil reaches out and takes Junipers small hand in his. " When I have those thoughts Juniper it comes from a place of love where you are concerned. It is also a very natural thing for men to desire a woman like that and its even natural from women to desire a man like that . " he decided to not complicate this conversation with the finer points of same sex couplings . At least not until she understood better.

"Do you ever have desires Juniper. Do you ever feel like there is more you want from me? "

She giggled then " Sex you mean. " she just blurted out . " I don't think so Thranduil. I have recently discovered I very much like kissing you and when we sleep at night feeling you closer to me is different but in a very good way. Its no longer just about bad dreams. But desires of sex I don't think so . Not that I would know what that felt like. "

Sexually Mature she was not. That was fine he was patient . He could wait as long as it took.

" Now all that being said the most important thing I can stress is that never and I mean never should someone be forced into sex. That is a heinous thing . A crime most terrible . If you do not want to then your desires should be followed. "

He looked at her small hand and the circle of gold around her wrist . His fingers caressing it then gently he slides it over her hand and off . " I will not force you to stay in the form any longer. " He offered the bracelet to her it was hers . Hannibal had placed it there.

" Besides being small and hiding is your greatest defense . Considering what has happened I think you should be able to protect yourself should the need arise. "

she refused to take the bracelet . " can you use it to make something else for me? "

He blinked and nodded . " Of course what would you like? . "

she smiled and tilted her head a bit. " I'm not sure . Something special though . Something you think is fitting for me. "

He tugged on her arm and pulled her to him . She giggled happily as she fell into his lap . He helping her get upright before pulling her into a kiss. "never change my pixie." His whispered against her plump soft lips.

She smiled for him. Her slender arms slide around him as far as they would go. She was light against him. She moved with each breath he took. Indeed she did like kissing him and proved it every chance she had. Her lips pressed to his again. Sweetly giving him her small kisses. He could bear it no longer. He wrapped His arms around her tighter and held her close as he turned and now pressed her down into soft cushions and blankets.

Hovering over her. Large and powerful. His body making all of her almost disappear from view. His hands on her soft cheeks. Caressing them between softer kisses that turned into deeper ones. His tongue slipped between her lips. Now she whimpers. His hands leave her cheeks to press down beside her head. Lifting his weight from her.

His lips linger several more moments. Their tongues engaged in a dance. Eventually he broke the kiss and looked down on her sweet smiling face. "When we are alone. You may always offer a kiss to me. There are but a few reasons I would ever deny it."

This made her smile and lift her lips to his again and he melted down into another session of kissing. His hands daring to just barely brush over her more feminine curves. They could spend hours just doing this. Reveling in all the new feelings she was having. How her body seemed to come even more alive each day with him.

He experienced it all with her. There was fire in his life again and he grew even more grateful to the ancient guardian.


	18. Lessons and Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has been edited and slightly revised as of 10/7/2020

Thranduil slams his hand down upon the desk. His anger boiling forth . He rises and Looks Galadriel right in the eye . He was biting back curses . His lips trembling with them and He manages to growl the next words. 

" I will not allow you to interrogate her I will not allow you play with her mind and poison her against Me ." 

Elrond winces and turns away for a moment and then begins to pace. Galadriel lifted a hand calmly and spoke evenly and quietly. " Thranduil I have no intention of doing any such thing. We simply want to speak with her and with her permission I would like to try to unlock her memories. She had a life before the deep sleep. She was obviously very close to reaching full maturity before the spell was cast. Knowing why would unlock this mystery and we all will know better how to deal with whatever is coming."

Thranduil practically collapsed back into the seat . " I apoligize for my behavior . It is because of you both she still breathes. I understand your concern . The creature was mutated . Someone had to do it but why does it have to be something great and terrible? For all we know it was some idiot dabbling in magic and fancies themself a wizard. " He did not want to believe there was a new darkness in the world. Especially not one that would come after His Pixie. " I do concur on one point . There is a reason she was sent to us . We need to know why. However, I will not compromise her safety for that answer. I get one wiff of something strange Galadriel and I will have you ushered from my Kingdom and banned from its borders."

Elrond finally stopped pacing . " Thank You Thranduil . You must begin to trust me sometime. I do not wish any ill will towards you or your kingdom . I only want us all to be safe. " 

Galadriel fell silent and Thranduil spoke . " where is Mithrandir? " 

Elrond took a deep breath before answering. " He left this morning , He is going to Isengard to consult the archives there. Perhaps There are some answers there. I fear though it will lead to more questions. "

It was the night of the 2nd day on their journey to Isengard. Legolas and Finnola were up. Gimli was snoring loudly in his bed roll. Legolas was the one actually on watch but Finnola couldn't sleep . The fire was low but still warm. The night had a chill the seasons were changing. 

"why can't the Dragonsfang be weilded by your brothers?" He asked.

She smirked a bit and shifted how she sat. " Because it picked me. " 

Legolas lifted a brow and looked to her . 

" When you picked it up to bring to me it was very heavy yes? " He nodded " When I pick it up its light as a feather. If you had actually tried to use it it would have gotten heavier and heavier until you could not lift it at all. It was my Mothers weapon and before that it was her Mothers . My father said it was a woman's weapon . It's been passed down My line on My Mothers side. All the way back to the woman in my line who was a giant. "

Legolas found this curious ."It was a female giant? " He wanted to hear more . Truth be told he just wanted to know everything about her. 

"Yes she fell in love with a man of Rohan. He was said to have been the largest man ever born to the to the Riders. Who knows there could have been giants in his line too. You know I remember you from helms deep. " 

Legolas looked surprised . 

" I was just a young girl of 13 then though I was quite tall . Not as tall as I am now. I remember You and Gimli I couldn't stop watching you. I had never seen an elf before. Or a dwarf for that matter but You are much easier on the eyes." 

He leaned closer to her . "Dont let Gimli hear you say that. " they laughed so easily together. She looked up at his sculpted face. No blemish upon it. His skin looked like silk. It even had a slight shine to it.   
His blue eyes looked right into hers when he spoke to her. She found herself telling him her lifes story. Even some unpleasent details. She felt as if it was alright to talk to him and he answered her with a wisdom that tattled on just how old he really was though he looked just a little older than she.   
They would talk like this for hours. Eventually she yawns and her eyes begin to droop sleepily. Legolas just caressed his fingers through her corn flower hair and hummed softly to her as she drifted off to sleep.

Thranduil held her arm . She was walking on her own but still unsteady. The sun had just begun to light the Courtyard Garden. He helped her to sit on The cushions and fixed the pillows behind her so she would be comfortable . 

Galadriel was impressed by just how attentive he was to the fae. His love for her was truely real. Galadriel and Elrond would kneel on the cushions across from her . Galadriel taking the lead though Thranduil knew they were talking to each other without spoken words. 

" Please allow me to see your arm Little fae. " Her hands offered out Juniper lifted her injured arm still wrapped in bandages . Galadriel was very gentle with it . She unwrapping it to see the wound. 

" Its almost completely healed . See " she smiled to Juniper who looked for just a few moments . Then looked away. 

" I will be scarred . " her voice was low and sad .

Galadriel looked to Thranduil . She knew all about his scars and as if on cue he took her arm and lightly ran his fingers over the marks . " We all have scars Juniper. Some are seen some are not they do not make us any less beautiful lease of all You. " this made her blush a bit. as she pulled her arm back and tucked it against her body.

"Thranduil says that you might be able to help me remember who I was . " Her voice lifted lightly. 

Galadirel nodded gently her voice was as gentle as a summer breeze . " I can try sweet Fae but there is no guarantee. Are you afraid to know? Are you afraid it might change who you have become? " 

Juniper just laughed softly. " I am who I am . Who I was will not change who I am now . I am happy . I am loved and in love. My past wont change that."

Elrond and Galadriel spoke to each other In their minds. ' she is so innocent' He said ' yes she is and nieve as well. ' Galadriel responds. ' I hope she is correct and doesnt change when she learns the truth whether its today or years from now.'

Galadriel held out her hands . Juniper lay her own into them. " Just relax . this may get a bit uncomfortable but I promise I will not cause you harm. "

For the first few moments all was well. Only a few small whimpers from Juniper. Thranduil stayed close but did not touch her. A few moments later something began to change . Juniper with eyes closed began to struggle and Galadriels serene expression changed to one of detirmination. 

Then the Fae began to scream her body pulling back but Galadriel held on . Thranduil wrapped his arms around the pixie and tried to pry her way from Galadriel . Elrond tried to pulled Galadriel away . Neither could do it . 

"Let her go witch " Thranduil's voice lifted into a demanding yell. Elrond trying to call Galadriel back from where ever she had gone. Blood began to drip from Junipers nose as well as Galadriels . Both women fall back. Juniper in Thranduils arms Galadriel held by Elrond.

Juniper was sobbing The blood dripping down to stain her dress. Thranduil lifted her in his arms and rose. 

"She is locked behind a door with a lock that can not be broken. " Galadriel said breathlessly.

Thranduil was furious but the anger he would have unleashed upon them was held in check by the fact Juniper was in his arms crying . His voice was low and menacing as his cold eyes locked onto Elrond. " Get that witch far from My sight. " with that He carried the small Fae away to his rooms.


	19. Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has been edited and slightly revised as of 10/7/2020

Ninnel had tried to take care of Juniper but Thranduil sent her off to get a bath ready . A soft cloth held to her nose . The front of her dress and down her neck and over her chest was coated in blood. She was trying to not cry and ended up sniffling and shaking . Thranduil dug in his own collection of medicines and made her a tea with a good helping of honey.

"Here drink this and let me take this ." He crouches down before her and takes the cloth The bleeding had finally stopped her face also streaked with blood from her nose down over her lips and chin . This was mostly dried. She was drinking the tea and the more she drank the better her head felt.

"I should have that witch drawn and quartered. " He growled lowly as Juniper practically inhaled the tea.

" My Lord the bath is ready let me get her cleaned up. " Ninnel spoke softly from the door way.

" No need . I have this. You go and tend your family . "

Ninnel was going to interject but decided better of it . Perhaps taking care of the Fae would calm him to a more reasonable level concerning his other guests. " Yes My Lord" she would smile to Juniper who managed a small smile in return .

" Does your head feels better?" He asked her as he took the cup . She nodded gently . he set it aside and lifted her back in his arms and carried her down the corridor to the bath. The room warm and steam drifted from the surface of the water . She placed her on her feet beside it and helped her from her dress. Which was ruined but she had many just like it . She still refused to wear anything else. He tossed it aside .

The tub large enough for two full grown elves. She looked so small inside it . He sat on a stool and washed away the blood carefully with a soft cloth . Tears were beginning to fall again and He stopped .

" Are you hurting again? " His voice filled with concern and she wraps her small hands around his arm . Then hugs it to her .

" Its my fault ." she began to confess. " The Lady. She was trying to pull away and I held on ."

Thranduil felt a shock run threw him. Her cheek nuzzling his arm her hands slide down to his wrist which pulled it down until His hand was down on her belly.

" She knew she couldn't get passed the door. I forced her to keep trying. I'm the one that hurt her. I'm the reason why she was bleeding. I'm terrible Thranduil I hurt someone and I made you angry with them. "

She was devastated. Her heart was breaking. He felt this pain and guilt deep in his fea. He would slide into the tub with her . Clothing and all. He pulled her into his arms as he leaned back . Her slight body held against him . Her head on his chest . She shook with her sobs and he caressed her softly .

" Juniper listen to me . "

She was actually sinking into despair and he needed to pull her back . She wasn't listening he could feel her sinking by the moment. He pulled her up . Her legs straddling him . He held her by the arms so she could see his face.

" Look at me Juniper and listen ." He demanded. Her head hung down as her tears splashed into the water. He pulled her to him a it roughly and began to kiss her . His hand sliding over her back and up to the back of her head . Holding her there . The more she cried the more he would kiss her. His lips parting hers. His tongue sliding between them . He had never kissed her like this . She would struggle against it but He did not relent.

Something was happening to her. The deeper he pulled her into that kiss. The way his tongue danced against hers. The closer her body pressed to his the warmer she became and her great sadness was replaced with ...something else. Something she had never felt. Her body stopped struggling . Her mind stopped swirling into darkness and deep inside her she began to feel strange little butterflies dancing at her core.

He could feel it as well . Experiencing the shift with his fea. He broke the kiss but it was followed by several smaller ones from her and finally he sat her back against his thighs so he could look her deeply in her teary eyes. Both of them breathless and silent for several moments.

He smiled softly and wrung the cloth out then wiped at her cheeks softly . " I will call them both back here once we are dry and re-dressed. We will apologize to them. it is not in either of their characters to hold grudges Juniper. As contentious as My relationship with them can be, They have never held on to the past and treated me poorly and they will not do that with you either. It's not easy to apologize sometimes but your heart will be better for it. "

She nodded softly Her belly felt like it was doing flips and her heart was still racing. He pulled her in closely again and just held her . " This other thing . What you are feeling right now we will deal with after. "

He had dressed again. This time in something comfortable . A long flowing house robe and simple grey pants and a loose fitting shirt under it . Juniper was in a clean dress. He was sitting behind her a brush being pulled threw her fresh clean hair.

Galion had been called from his meal to make the arrangements for this meeting. It would take place in Thranduil's private office within the Royal Chambers. He was now at the door announcing their arrival .

" Don't be afraid My Pixie. everything will be fine." He rose and took her hand . The he curled her arm around his so he could escort her to the meeting and just in case she felt unsteady.

Galadriel and Elrond were seated before his desk . He walked around to His seat, leaving Juniper beside the desk .

" Juniper wishes to say something to You. " he spoke softly .

She looked back to him and he smiled encouragingly . She was silent as she struggled with what she wanted to say . Finally she moved before Galadriel and dropped to her knees before her . Tears had already began to fall from her eyes . She reached up and took the Lady's hands and leaned forward laying her head against her knees.

" I'm so sorry I'm so so very sorry. " she managed to get out .

Thranduil looked on a bit wide eyed . This wasn't what he had in mind but Juniper was expressing her regret and sorrow in the way she felt best.

" I didn't know you would get hurt. I'm a fool for what I did . If you want to strike me or like wise punish me I deserve it . I am just so sorry. " she was weeping now.

Galadriel was very moved by this. Not to mention as she touched the Fae she could feel her emotions . She released her hands and pulled her into her lap . She hugged and rocked Juniper as she would a child. trying to sooth her pain .

" Sweet pixie shhh shhh. " her hand caresses the back of her head " All is forgiven . I know you did not mean to do that and I am not injured . It was just a little blood. I am very much well. ."

Elrond looked to Thranduil and lifted his brows a bit of a small smile on his lips. Thranduil would speak up now. " I too apologize for my behavior. I should not have said what I said. "

Now this surprised Elrond the most. He knew apologizing was not something Thranduil often did. he suspected the fae would but never Thranduil.

Galadriel sat Juniper back on her feet . Her hands holding her arms as she spoke.

" Do not ever loose your kind heart Fae . You are remarkable as you are, and You Thranduil . I never expected an apology from you . I find this change in you quite refreshing. "

She would rise with Elrond. Her hand caressing the cheek of the pixie and smiled on her . Her gaze shifting to Thranduil

" I accept your apology. None the less we are leaving tomorrow for Lorien . If you need anything . Please call. "

Galion would lead them out and when the door closed Thranduil spoke. " See I told you The Lady would not hold a grudge. "


	20. It's Natural don't fight it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has been edited and slightly revised as of 10/7/2020

Thranduil was speaking with Galion . She had wandered out to the garden. The night was chilled but not so much that she wanted to be inside. The moon had grown full and was bright in the night sky. Her coloring changed accordingly. Becoming more pale and her hair becoming lighter and glistening with silver. She was feeling much stronger than she had just a few days before. She was standing before the fountain that still flowed and the sound of the water further calmed her. Her wings lifted and spread out fully . Glistening in the moon light she would give them a few test flutters . It felt good to stretch them out and move them .

She felt like there were eyes on her and she turned slowly to look . Thranduil was standing there. His shoulder pressed against one of the pristine white pillars. His arms crossed over his chest .

" you are more beautiful than a sea of white gems. " He Said and she blushed.

" You say such things that I find hard to believe. " she answered and turn to look back to the fountain . Her wings fluttering a bit more .

" Why is it so hard to believe ? " he asks in soft tones. she spoke without turning around.

" Ninnel and the Lady are beautiful. They are tall and elegant. They move like flowing water. They speak like they are wise. I am rather short. I run around like a clumsey child and I say things that are not right sometimes. " Her words were spoke softly and the tone held a little regret.

Her wings fluttered a bit more picking up speed and picking up a cool breeze that blew against him and smelled like wild flowers.

"Indeed Ninnel and Galadriel are beautiful elves. You can not be compared to them Juniper. You are not an Elleth. You are an exotic beauty. My beautiful Fae. Do not ever think yourself ugly You are different than the females around you but no less beautiful. "

Her wings simply buzzing now her feet lifted from the ground she could only do it for a few moments but his eyes widened watching her . He stepped towards her . His steps quicken as it becomes apparent she was dropping down a bit too fast . Her feet touching the ground her wings stopped moving but he was there holding her . She was unsteady at first but then pushed herself back and giggled.

"Did you see Thranduil ? I was able to fly just a little but I was able to do it. "

His hands moved to her shoulders holding them and looking down into her excited eyes. " I saw you fly. "

She squirms a little and purses her lips together. " It only matters if I am beautiful in your eyes. "

He smiled and shook his head . " You need to be beautiful in yours as well pixie. " He scooped her up. Her wings would lower. Her chest pressed to his . His lips on hers. He turned away from the fountain and began to walk.

" I have not forgotten about earlier. " He said between kisses. Each one becoming a bit more forceful a bit more lusty . His lips parting hers again, He stopped and deepened the kiss . His tongue once again sliding between her lips tasting the sweetness of her mouth and once again her heart would begin to race and the butterflies would return to her belly.

She squirmed and pushed her hands against his chest . Finally she would use the power of her wings with on mighty flap to slip from his arms and land slightly awkwardly a few feet away .

" It feels strange Thranduil and I do not understand it . " She gasped and turned scampering off towards the rooms . He follows.

" What does it feel like? " He asked and followed her . Watching her reactions . He was pulling his robe off as he moved . He already knew what she was feeling . He had experienced it right along with her earlier.

She wrapped her arms around her middle and spun around her eyes wide realizing he was so close . He tossed his robe onto a chair . She began to back up quickly and was turning to try and put more distance between them.

" Stop! " He said firmly and she obeyed. "Tell me what it feels like. " he asked, now more firmly.

" Like butterflies and the feeling when lightening strikes close. You know, when the hair on the back of your neck and arms rises. My heart races and I breath faster . Then I start to tingle ... in places I have never felt that before. " she couldn't look at him . His hand reached out . His fingers curled under her chin and he forced her to look at him.

" That is desire. Do not fight it . It is natural . " He smiled as he whispered to her.

He had waited for this moment . Patiently waiting for her to fully awaken. Now she was about to blossom under his touches. He lifted her again . His lips upon hers She did not struggle now. Her wings tucking in against her back. He lifts her small body and kisses her lips then down over her chin . She gasps, her body squirming at the sensations of his lips sucking and kissing at her neck. She felt as if she was falling but did not care . The softness of the bed pressing against her back . His weight over her before he stepped back .

He looked down on her . She lay trembling surrounded by silk . He pulled his shirt over his head . As his hair left the necks opening it would fall loosely over his shoulders . She had of course seen him with no shirt before but for some reason she was seeing him differently. She noticed the lines of muscles . His stomach tight and muscled his hands lowering to the laces of his pants.

Her eyes shot up looking right to his eyes. A lump was forming in her throat . He smirked a bit then shake his head .

" Watch " He said firmly " You will become familiar with all of me and I will become familiar with all of you. "

Reluctantly her eyes would lower watching him undress fully. His fingers working the laces of his leggings free. He slowly slides them down . Her eyes beholding the smoothness of his hips and the flesh below his navel. Slowly more would be revealed. Her chest would rise and fall with her quickening breaths. She knew males and females were different. Now she saw how different. His manhood was large even if she had nothing to compare it to she knew what she saw was not small. He finally stepping from his leggings she could look at all of him. Her gaze drifts down then slowly back up . Her eyes falling on those icy orbs.

She had never seen anyone naked before. She gasps. feeling those butterflies now all over .

" You are beautiful " she whispered .

He crawled over her . Pushing her further onto her bed. A knee slides between her thighs making them open just a bit . His hands sliding up over her hips and gasping the dress to push it up over them then higher over her belly . He had seen her naked many times before. She was not really ashamed of it and in fact only until recently had she been told it was not common for men to see naked women unless it was in private.

The dress pushed up over her head her arms lifting with it He traps them there . His hand finding her small wrists and holding them over her head. She stretched out naked under him . His fingers lightly playing over her belly then over her ribs. A pink tint splashing across her flesh in response to his touches. His lips lowered to hers kissing tenderly at first then a bit more roughly . She parted her lips taking his tongue between them. Her own beginning to dance with his. His hand roams higher and cups the firm mound of her small breast . She whimpers against his lips as he teases her body.

Her thighs press against his knee. Her hips beginning to squirm against the sheets. His lips leave hers and she gasps loudly now. He kisses a trail down her neck and between her breast . Each kiss feels like delicious fire on her skin. She whimpers and squirms pulling her wrists against his grip and remains firm. His lips and tongue teasing the sensitive pink peaks that adorn each small firm breast. Her body acting on its own now. Her spine arching pushing herself against him harder. Offering her sweet nipples to his lips and tongue. His hand travels lower . Her belly would tremble under the caress .

His lips slip lower . His hand releasing her wrists yet now they do not move . Her hands lay over head curled in her dress. His body slinks lower . Silver eyes lifting watching her beautiful face . Her plump lips parted with her whimpers and gasps. His large strong hands press behind her knees and push then up. He watches as her eyes open widely then close slowly . His lips finding smooth hairless flesh at her core .His tongue tasting the sweetness of her body. Slowly dragging over her swelling pearl. He was consumed with her in those moments. Her scent, and how she tasted of honey .

The way she moved. How her legs would shake when he found her center of her pleasure. His tongue dipping down to find her sweetened entrance . Darting inside then sliding back to the pink button. She was squirming even more now. Her moans lifting . He took his time and enjoyed every second . He wanted to prolong her beautiful agony. He pressed a kiss above her pelvic bone and spoke in a very low smooth tone.

" Do not fight it . Just submit to it. " he would grin a bit watching her . Loving how she writhes and quivers.

His hands leaving the cradle of her knees . Her feet would kiss the sheets . Knees remaining bent . His hands pressing down beside her . His warm soft hand sliding up one of her slender arms and pulling it from her dress. His guides her hand down . Her finger tips glide over hardened flesh . Her eyes open looking into those silvery deepths. Her fingers curl around him and he kisses her again . His words against her lips. " If you wish this to end now you must tell me. You must tell me now because if you wait just 10 more seconds there will be no turning back . " Her soft touch begins to explore him. She pulls her other hand free of the dress and caresses his cheek . She said nothing not a word . Her lips meeting his again and again . Her hand did not drift away .

"good girl " He whispered and lowered down between her thighs and pulled her small hand away from himself. He positioned himself. His body looming over her . She found herself kissing his chest . Her hands caressing over his ribs to his back . Her breaths coming in quick gasps. He groans and hisses struggling to become one with her. Her body so eager yet fighting against it. He was much larger than she. Her pink petals parted by the thickness of the head of his spear. Slowly , His hips push forward . Feeling her opening to him. Tight flesh stretched to take him. The head finally slipping inside and held in a tight hot wet space unlike anything he had felt before. She cries against his flesh and with a growl escaping his lip and filling the room they were finally one.

He sits back on his haunches. Hands on her round hips. pulling her to him . Watching their union . Amazed by it . Her slit wet the petals around him puffy with her need and how she stretched around him . The walls within tremble. He would sink deeper and deeper as if being pulled inside. Her body a glorious wonder before him.

She arched and moaned. Her hands grasping his wrists and within a few beats of her heart her hips began to rock in time with his. Meeting him . His cock thrusting as deep as he could get it but never being to fully seat himself. He didn't care . She was exquisite.

He could not hold back . Not any longer . She was too much . Everything about her just pushed him closer and closer to the edge . He pulled her up . Her legs wrapping around him . His arms around her . His head back with His own cries . Hers matching his . His fea fully consumed by her and she consumed by him. He shook . His flesh swelling even more , stretching her to the limit before his heavy balls would tighten and release thick jets of his seed deep within her. Her own release mixing with his. Her little toes curling . His hands gasping at her flesh . He lay her back in the bed . Her body resting down pressing to the sheets . He gasps to breathe and she quivers under him.

After several minutes he would lay beside her . His arm around her. His face nuzzled against her head . His lips kissing her small pointed ear. It took her longer to come down from the heights he had taken her to. He could feel her breathing slowing down . Her heart was no longer thundering in her chest .

" There you are my pixie. " He whispered softly . Then pulled his head back a bit and she turned to face him . Her cheeks still flushed .

" Did you hate it? " he asked and she shook her head no.

" Did you like it?" she smiled for him and kissed him softly.

" I love you. " she said simply. It was honest and heart felt. He had told her many time he loved her . He had felt her love for him but she had never said it. She was truely his now and he was hers. He wouldn't have it any other way.


	21. Protecting the Realm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has been edited and slightly revised as of 10/7/2020

Her king had gotten an early start that day. Ninnel looked in the bedroom and arched a brow. Juniper was still curled up asleep in a very messy bed. Thranduil's clothing was strewn all over the floor along with Juniper's dress. She had a pretty good idea of what had happened the night before. She wasn't so sure she agreed with his choices concerning the Fae. She seemed far too naïve and young for such things. Though she knew the girl was much older than she appeared. She just wasn't sure the pixie understood what it all meant.

Ninnel started to gather up the laundry . Thranduil was extremely protective of the girl. Those who were closest to him knew he was very much smitten with her. She was good for him too. He was in a better place sense she had been thrust into his life. It was like his heart was healing. Juniper began to stir. Her eyes opening just a bit .

Ninnel spoke softly. "Good morning Juniper. " she smiled and Juniper smiled as well "good morning Ninnel. Is there breakfast?"

Ninnel drops the clothing in a basket and turns to her. "Of course there is . In fact since the King is already busy working I thought you and I would have the morning meal together."

Juniper was slow to move . Ninnel could see the look of discomfort in her eyes. Ninnel understood well. " did something happen last night?"

Juniper looked pained by the question. Ninnel just smiled and got a robe out for Juniper . It was made to fit her .

" I do understand Juniper. I had a first time as well. " The pixie just turned red and covered her head. " awww come on little love ." she pulled the covers off the pixies head. " lets get you up and fed. Then we will get you bathed . I will put something special in the water and I have some salve that will take away the soreness."

Juniper slowly slides out of bed . Ninnel helps her into the robe . The red stain on the sheets confirmed that this was indeed her first time. Juniper winces a bit as she sat at the table . She was starving however. The fae quickly dug into her porridge and fruit. The juice was gulped down eagerly .

Ninnel sat as well eating some bread and honey . "How do you feel about what happened? " she asked Juniper who blushed and looked down her voice a whisper.

" It was wonderful. " she peaks up . Her smile widening as she saw Ninnel was not angry or upset in the least.

"Was he gentle?" she asked in concern.

Juniper divulged many details. He was gentle and concerned more about her than himself. The more Juniper spoke the more at ease Ninnel was . After they ate Ninnel put Juniper in a bath with special oils in it . Then set a jar of salve down on a table and explained how to use it which Juniper choked at but Ninnel assured her it was worth it. She left a clean dress for the pixie .

The bloody one from the bathroom floor retrieved and would be disposed of. Ninnel went about her work . Changing the sheets and cleaning up the rooms . Making sure everything was as it should be and with the sky beginning to turn grey she would gather all the cushions and pillows from the garden and bring them in as well.

A storm began outside. Autumn rains. Thranduil was listening to reports from the patrols and it seemed there were foul things moving in his lands once more. Not just orcs or goblins but things they had never seen. A fox that was mutated had been brought in as well as a badger. They were larger than normal their flesh turned dark and foul. He did not want Juniper to hear of these things . She would be heart broken however it was clear that her going outside the walls would not be allowed .

Elthian Stood near the door as each captain gave report. Elthian being the last to remain Thranduil would ask " What do you make of all this?" Elthian was a handsome strong elf. One Thranduil trusted greatly . Thranduil forgave him for what he had done . Sneaking around as He had rode in the forest with Juniper. He had seen them both times they were out . Watched their interactions . He knew of the pixie and never spoke of her to anyone. He just couldn't let his king who he was sworn to protect go without back up and because of this . He saved Juniper.

" It is hard to say My Lord. I did go to Dol Guldur but there was nothing there . Nothing but charred ruins . Even the birds had begun to return and plants grew there again. What ever is doing this is hiding somewhere else. They may not even be in the forest. So far every foul beast has been on the fringes or in places away from population but its just a matter of time before something else happens. "

Elthian spoke the truth and Thranduil was at a loss for what to do . Does he cause possible panic by bringing all the villagers in to the fortress after harvest? They needed to be protected until then regardless.

" Lets send soldiers to each village to protect them at least until after Harvest. 10 to each village should do. " His chin rested against his hand as he considered the options.

Elthian nodded " Yes My Lord . I would start considering bring them all in though. At least until the spring . "

Thranduil sighs. " I will take that into consideration Elthian . That is all." Elthian would leave to go do is duty and Galion entered and closed the door .

" My Lord we need to have a serious conversation about Juniper. " Galion started off just going right to the meat of it.

Thranduil sat back and arched a brow. " Do we?"

Galion winces and sighs. " Yes My Lord. Just so you are not surprised when you go to court."

Thranduil's mood already sour began to turn even more.

" Everyone knows about her. About the woman you have been hiding in your chambers. The one that was attacked by the creature in the pools. Though they do not know what manner of woman she is but they know she is not an Elleth. "

Thranduil listened as his fingers lifted to rub his temples. " go on Galion"

Galion sighs and steps back to just put a little distance between himself and the King.

" There are going to be questions My Lord. Perhaps even accusations of insanity. Is this woman a concubine? Is she intended to you. Since she isn't an Elleth they probably wont accept her as queen. My lord you need to bring her to the open. You need to figure out just what she is to you. They need to see her I believe once they do and they understand what and who she is all these stupid fears will fade . As they have with me . Juniper is ... well she is wonderful My Lord . So kind and caring . Gentle . If she is with you she will be protected by the entire kingdom. "

Thranduil knew Galion was right. He nodded a bit . " lets make tentative plans for a feast. I need to have a serious conversation with Juniper but this will be her coming out party . All intentions will be announced. I will give you more details later. "

This news made Galion smile. " Of course My Lord."

Thranduil sat back and sighed. His eyes roaming around the décor of his office. This one closer to the surface. It had large windows that looked out over a stately garden. Its marble statues easily seen and appreciated.

The walls of his office were wood and stone. The window side was wood. The other was stone. Polished stone. Smooth and cold to the touch. Though paints did hand there. Ones he had done himself long ago. Back when he had the urge to create. They were of fields he had only seen in dreams. Rolling hills covered in golden wild flowers. Dots of white blending through it.

A stream with green soft grass and a patch shaded by a large birch tree. He had not had those dreams since before his Adar passed into Mandos. He rose slowly and moved from behind his desk. There on the stone side was a large sofa. Red and gold. The floral designs on the wooden arms were impeccably carved.

It was a comfortable sofa. One he napped on often and today he found himself laying back again it and staring out one of the windows. His thoughts on his fae. The answer to what she was to him was indeed easy. She was his wife as of the night before. Their fea had merged. They had touched and for elves that was the bond. That was marriage.

He was happy about that. He loved her. How does one explain love? It just was and he was deep in it. He had never been touched by something so pure and she was his . His, it was a thought that now was almost overwhelming.

Was she a Queen or just His Consort. This was what they would want to know the most. Both are different. A Queen Consort meant she would be treated as the Queen but she would have no duties no real say in what happens in the kingdom. This would truly be the best title to give her. This would put all the court at ease.

Yet something within him told him this was not the right choice. She was more capable than he had realized. She had proven she could learn and learn quickly. She was so kind and gentle. Could she handle the barbs and veiled insults that were often passed between the elves of the court? His desire to protect her would do her no favors.

He came to his decision then. Juniper would be Queen. Damn the court. It was what she was . His Queen.


	22. I'm just a Pixie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has been edited and slightly revised as of 10/7/2020

Thranduil had returned rather late from his Duties as King. The moment she saw him she ran down the corridor and leapt into this arms. Holding onto him tightly . She pelted him with happy kisses.

"Such a welcome " He laughed and walked to his rooms with her holding on. His arms having wrapped around her slight form. Taking her to the sitting room he lowered onto the couch with her straddling his lap.

" I must speak with you Juniper. " she continued to kiss him her little fingers working the hooks of his heavy long robe open.

" mmm hmmm " was her response . Her hands slip inside it already tugging at his shirt.

" Well aren't you a bit greedy " He laughed and pulled her hands from inside the robe . Holding them gently. " We must talk first ." The look in his eyes telling her this was important.

She sat back against his knees. Her hands in his.

" The situation concerning you has changed. Ever since the attack your presence is known by those in the fortress. Its complicated too by the fact you are not an Elleth . Though they are unsure just what you are. "

Her head canted a bit to the side as she listened. " I am King Juniper and it would be acceptable for me to have a concubine though that is not how I feel about you or even wish to have you thought about."

She looked confused . " What is a concubine? "

His brow lifted of course she wouldn't know. "A concubine is a woman that is used by the King for relief . She is kept within his chambers and used for sex . She is considered the kings whore. She isn't respected and not thought well of even if she is treated well within his chambers. "

The word whore was also a new word for her but she understood it wasn't a well looked upon thing to be.

"Any children created from their coupling are considered bastard children ." He could see the next question about to bubble forth so he went ahead and answered. " Bastard children are children created outside of a union . They are not usually regarded well. Their lives are harder. "

She frowned . "That is terrible . children are innocent " she was saddened by this.

He would continue. " I love you Juniper I consider us already bonded together. I feel you now even when I am not close. You are always with me and I with you. " he smiled softly and could feel mixed emotions and confusion from her.

" You need to be seen . It needs to be done properly. I need to present you to the court. I need to announce that we are bonded. I believe when they see you and see what you are the fact you are not an Elleth is not be a problem. Even though the children we create if we create them will be loved and revered by all. The mix of elf and fae will be special. You will become their Queen.

Her eyes widen she knew a Queen was the female counterpart to a King. She would rule along with him. " Thranduil I'm not made of a Queens cloth. I'm ... I'm just a pixie. "

He lifts her hands and kisses each finger softly. " Yes you are. You will make a kind gentle Queen who cares about her people. All of them, Bastards and all. You see. You could change how the elves see things. Simply by being you. "

"This is a lot." she said in a small voice. "

He pulled her close and hugged her to him. " I know but this had to happen eventually. Now all will know how proud I am to have such a beautiful woman by my side. "

Her arms sliding into his robe again but now she simply hugs him. " I will do what ever you need me to. Just please do not be angry with me If I am not very good at it. "

He chuckled softly. " You will be magnificent at it Juniper. There is greatness in you. "

She sighs. " I don't think Hannibal thought I would end up Your Queen when he left me with you. "

He thought about that a moment. " How do you know? Maybe this was his plan all along. " standing up with her still in his arms. " now I think someone was very interested in doing something else when I walked in. " He was moving towards the bedroom.

"Well I was but that was before I was told I was going to be a Queen. " this made him laugh. Most women would be thrilled by such a thing. Then again she wasn't most women.

The next day she stood in the sitting room . Her small bare feet pressing against the stool. The seamstress was fitting a gown Thranduil had commissioned prior. This one he hoped she would approve of. He sat back upon the couch. Lounging and sipping tea. The seamstress was a gorgeous elleth named Shisha. Shisha was Ninnel's cousin and had too grown up with Thranduil. She had the same hair as Ninnel . Brown with red in the light. Big blue eyes and a very dazzling smile. Shisha was a bit more unreserved than Ninnel . Unmarried and independent. Held in her lips were pins that she was using to hold the fabric in place where alterations needed to be made.

"Shisha you have out done yourself with this ." Thranduil said as she pulled the last pin from her lips.

" Well Thrandie You always did inspire me. " she said and grinned to Juniper who looked miserable.

" If you ever call me that outside the chambers I will have you thrown in a cell." He said lowly. " When we were children that was fine but I am King now you should address me as such. "

She rolled her eyes and stood before Juniper and whispered to her. " I just love teasing him. " Juniper would sigh softly. " Sometimes I want to just scream at him. " she whispered back. This made Shisha giggle.

"Thrandie my oldest friend I do like your choice in women." She spoke up and look to him.

This gown was made of the finest thinnest silk. A light green in color . It was light though not as light as the linen Juniper preferred. It was embroidered with spring flowers connected by sweeping vines . The flowers all different colors . The back open to accommodate Junipers wings. She hops off the stool and moved to the mirror. Looking at herself. She frowns. It was very pretty but it covered her skin and she couldn't feel the air on it.

" Now for the shoes ." Shisha said and this was Junipers breaking point.

She wiggled from the dress . It fell down around her ankles in a sea of shimmering green . Naked Juniper ran from the room .

Thranduil sighs and gets up from his seat. " She doesn't mean disrespect . " He said softly. " I am trying to put a dress on a wild creature. Though beautiful she is still wild at heart. " His hand rested on Shisha's shoulder a moment . " Just wait a moment ." He told her and he went to go retrieve His Pixie.

He finds her huddled in a dark corner of the bedroom . Still naked . Her knees drawn up. Her head laying upon them. He moves beside her and slides down against the wall .

" The dress is made of very light fabric . " He began. " I know it feels and looks strange to you. A Queen is clothed a certain way. However , You will not be a regular Queen. So we will make compromises. You will not wear thick heavy gowns buttoned up to the chin. Choking the life from you. You will wear light airy gowns and dresses made from the sheerest lightest silk. Then when you are here in our rooms you can be naked if you wish. I certainly don't mind that. " He smiled at her and she peeks to him. " Its a compromise . I'm willing to meet you half way Pixie."

She sighs. He was trying very hard to work with her . She crawled in his lap . Her naked body curling up against him.

" I can accept the dresses . " she said softly. " But I have to draw the line at shoes. "

He chuckles and strokes her hair slowly. " Winter will be here soon and you may change your mind on that. However, These shoes Shisha was speaking of are quite special. "

He lifted her as He stood then place her down beside him. He found her one of her dresses to put on .

" Now you need to apologize to Shisha . She is only doing what I ask of her. "

Together they returned to the sitting room. The silken dress now laying over the back of a chair. Juniper walks up to Shisha her head bowed.

" I am sorry for how I acted. The dress is very pretty. " Shisha just smiles and crouched down looking into the lavender eyes of the Pixie.

" Sweetie I understand. As soon as I get into my own chambers This ... "she motioned to her own dress. " It comes right off. I would much rather be in my under garments or naked. Its so much more comfortable. "

She rose and went to pick up the slippers that had been special made for the Pixie. Carrying them to Juniper she offered them out. They were the same color as the dress with the same type of embroidery on them but as Shisha turned them over Juniper began to smile widely. in the middle was a strap of the thick cloth used for the soles but at the heels and toes there was nothing . So most of her foot would be bare to the ground.

" The cobbler looked at me funny when I had them made but I think these are suited just for you." Juniper took them and scampered to the stool to sit and try them on .

Thranduil looked to His Fae with a grin . " See Pixie I will always find a way to meet half way."

They had finally arrived at Isengard. Legolas and Gimli surprised to see all the newly growing trees where Sauruman had damaged the forest. Finnola had never been to Isengard and just looked at everything a bit in awe. Treebeard was no longer in possession of the tower. Instead they would find the Brown Wizard there.

"Oh what and interesting group An Elf A Dwarf and A Giant. "

Legolas being the only one to have had contact with this wizard before spoke for them . " Radagast we have come seeking knowledge. "

He showed him his drawings of the paintings in the glittering caves. Then tells him what they had discovered. They would be invited into the Tower . " The archives are a mess you see. Sauruman did some real damage here. We have been working to organize it all and try and find out what is missing. " He explained as he lead them towards the Library. " If what you are looking for it here . " He would take a deep breath and sigh " It will take a while to find it. Of course young Elf You are welcomed to try but only you. Your companions will have to wait . I do not know them at all . "

Legolas nodded and thanked him Gimli was not at all offended but Finnola was visibly upset by this. " please Lady Giant please try to understand . Gandalf would be cross with me if I... " His words trailing off as Legolas excused himself for a moment . Walking past Finnola He grabbed her hand and tugged her along to follow. Leaving Gimli standing there with Radagast. Gimli shrugged and looked to the brown wizard. " So do You have food and beer? "

Finnola finally pulled her hand away from Legolas' when they reached the door . She was a good foot taller than He and far more powerful . He realized she had willingly gone so far with him holding her hand.

" Finnola please do not be so upset. " He started to say as they walked outside . She did follow and took a few steps down ending up so she was on eye level with Legolas when she turned around.

" I could be of help I can read . " She protests. "

Can you read ancient elvish ? " He asks and she blinked. " Well ... No. " He reached out and took her hand again .

" Then do not be so upset. " Her hand was large and strong and his touch was soft and light upon it. This made her blush a bit . Then he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. It was a soft kiss and lingered for a few moments before he stepped back and let her hand slip from his. She looked a bit shocked and was silent. " Just something to think about , Until later. "


	23. Presenting the Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has been edited and slightly revised as of 10/7/2020

In the time since Gandalf had left Greenwood. The early autumn had given way to the early winter. Arriving in Isengard on a grey cold day. Entering the halls He was surprised to hear the news from Ragadast . The news of 3 guest that had been there more than a month. Entering the archives He sees a familiar elf high on a ladder and putting thick old books on a top shelf.

"Legolas Greenleaf. You are the last one I expected to see here. "

Legolas went still a moment and smiled to himself . Knowing well that booming voice. He would slide down the ladder and brush his hands together . Knocking dust from them . " Gandalf you are a very welcomed sight. "

They chat as Legolas leads him to another room in the halls of Isengard. The large doors opened and there sat Gimli before a large hearth, smoking a pipe. A woman stood and Gandalf had to look up to see her beautiful features.

" Oy if It isn't My friend the White Wizard" Gimli raises his pipe to Gandalf .

"It is good to see you Gimli. I see you have been well fed in the halls of Isengard." He teased the dwarf. His attention being drawn back to the elf.

Gandalf notices the change in Legolas as he motions to the Giant woman. " This is Finnola of Rohan" He introduced the woman and smiled to her in a way that made Gandalf's eyes narrow a bit for a second. " Finnola this is Gandalf the White "

Gandalf stammered a bit to find his words " Lovely to meet you Lady Finnola " He finally said.

Which made her chuckle as she moved towards him and bows a bit in respect." Drop the Lady part its just Finnola and I am very pleased to meet You. Maybe with you here some progress can be made. "

Her statement made Gandalf raise a brow and look to Legolas. " Progress on what exactly?"

There in the warm sitting room at a large table lit by a magical light. The four of them sat Looking at the drawings of the cave paintings . Gandalf listening to their story about the glittering caves . He grumbles and goes quiet . Sitting back in his chair and stroking his beard before pulling his pipe from somewhere in his robes . He mutters to himself . Lights his pipe with a match . Puffing away he was obviously lost in thought.

The other 3 looking at him expecting something wise to be forth coming . " You must excuse me ." He would rise suddenly and leave the room quickly leaving the 3 adventurers looking at each other in confusion.

Ninnel was making sure everything was perfect . Beyond the door was the crowd and the feast that had been made in her honor. Thranduil Had come into the room and ushered Ninnel out . Juniper was standing there her hands clasped before her and wringing in worry and nerves.

" You take my breath away ." He said softly and smiled she did not return it . He would take a deep breath and sigh . " I have something for you . Something that might cheer you up just a bit. At least I hope it will. You told me to take your bracelet and have something special made. "

She looked up to him then " I remember. " She said softly .

He took her small left hand in his and lifted it as he lowered his lips to it and pressed a kiss to the back of it . Then on her finger He placed a ring. "This ring is a symbol of my love Juniper and also a promise. I will never forsake you. No matter the circumstances. My love is always yours. "

She looked to the ring the band was made of the gold from the bracelet and in the center was a stone. A milky white stone and when she moved her hand it erupts with color from deep within. She gasps and watches reds melt to blues and greens then pinks . She had never seen such a stone before.

" Its an opal cut from this one . " He held his own ring down next to hers.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him suddenly . "I love it Thranduil. " Her words quiet she did not want anyone to hear beyond the door .

He pulled away and turned to a small desk within the room and opened a wooden box . " And this is yours as well . " He lifted a crown that had been made just for her as well . Like his it was made from wood from the forest but unlike his, silver swirled around it and up the pointed spires . Then held at the crowns highest point which would be at the back of her head a large pure white gem . It sparkled brilliantly .

" Its the Largest of the gems of Lasgalen . Its said to hold the light of our favorite star. Earendil"

She just stared at it . Her lips parted in another gasp as he approached her and placed the crown on her small head . The bulk of it like his set at the back of her head it rested along her pointed ears and came down along her cheeks. " A ring and a crown is all the adornment you need . Anything else would be lost to your beauty . " she did giggle softly and reached out to hold his hand .

Galion was just outside the door . They could hear him beginning the announcement. Thranduil curled her arm with his . " Just like we rehearsed My love . Head high, shoulders back , Wings up."

He looked down on her and winked . She took a deep breath. The doors opened and she was washed in the light from the hall . Thranduil leading her out . They would stop a few steps from the door and she could hear the gasps in the other wise silent crowd.

She felt very very small . Very scared and began to tremble . He could feel her fear within himself and her trembles against his arm . His other hand come across his body to press to hers. As they began to move once again, he leading her towards a large table that was for the Royal couple. Raised higher than the rest . Their chairs waiting for them . All the faces around her became a blur. She stares forward focused on just making it to her chair .

100's of sets of eyes followed her. Boring into her. Thranduil took the few steps up then turned and offered his hand down to her . She placed her hand into his and He helped her up the steps . Just like they had rehearsed. He would move to his chair and she to hers beside him and to his right . They stood there looking regal and she showed no emotion as she had been instructed.

" I present to you My Wife . Queen Juniper. " He motioned to her gently and she bowed her head a bit . " Now lets celebrate this momentous union. "

The crowd applauds as they began to sit . She still not daring to look at the crowd or anyone particular. A voice in the crowd spoke up breaking the sound of applause. One of the elves of Thranduils court stepping forward. His name was Nilastiel .

" My King . I am happy you have found happiness but I can not accept this ... This ... please forgive me I am not even sure what she is My Lord . Woman as My Queen . "

Thranduil was about to stand up, but suddenly as she was insulted right to her face she began to feel less afraid . She rose in such a way that commanded attention . Her wings beginning to beat lifting her from where she stood . The people of the room gasped and step away from Nilastiel as she flew right for him . Thranduil was now on his feet watching the scene. She landing herself perfectly and a few feet from him .

"You will watch your tongue in my presence . That is if you mean to keep it . Manners and polite ways will get you much further with me than insults. My name is Queen Juniper and I am a Fairy." She was looking up to a wide eyed and aghast Nilastiel.

She then addressed the crowd . Her anger fading to a smile for them as she began to look around the room . "Feel free to ask questions . Feel free to speak with me. When the dancing begins please ask me to dance. If you have troubles I will gladly listen to them. I want nothing more than for each elf in this kingdom to be prosperous and happy. "

She then turned her attention back to Nilastiel. Her smile fading . " If you can not accept me as your Queen then by all means please leave my kingdom . Seek Your fortune else where but if you remain here You will show Your King and Your Queen respect. "

Thranduil smiled outwardly and inwardly he was dancing . She was magnificent .

She walked back to the table and Thranduil again offered his hand down to help her up . Returning to where her chair sat she looked out to the crowd " Please My friends lets eat."

Now the applause was much more heart felt and thunderous . She lowers into her seat and Thranduil leans over to whisper. " Where did that come from? "

She shrugged and whispered back . " I don't know. " He laughs and watches as people began to be seated and dine .

As the night progressed she spoke and laughed with many people. The first dance was Thranduil's but after that she found herself with several dance partners. Her ability to see dance steps once and just know them came in handy. Thranduil couldn't pull his eyes off her . She seemed to blossom among the people. If she didn't know what something was she just asked . If she had real thoughts on a subject she said them but after a few hours of this he could feel her growing very weary of all of it . Though she kept her composure she was beginning to struggle .

He then swoops in and rescue her from all of it ." Unfortunately the hour is getting late for My Queen . She is not used to late Parties and so much excitement. Please continue to celebrate until all the food and wine is gone. "

Then as she was being lead out people flocked over to wish her a good night and tell her how happy they were to have met her . She was gracious to them all but as soon as the door would close behind them she nearly collapsed . Thranduil catching her.

She began to cry then . He sweeping her up in his arms then slipped into one of the many hidden passages . Her arms around him as she trembled . " thank you . for saving me . "

He kissed the top of her head. "That ring holds the same enchantment as mine pixie. You can now use this passages without me but I ask you use the ones you know best . You could get lost in here " she was beginning to calm down once they reached the Royal chambers.

"please don't make me do that again for a while ." her voice practically begging. " There will be no need for some time My Fae. You are safe. "

He carried her through the chambers and directly to the bedroom. He placed her down and closed the doors. He took her crown and set it down on the large chest of drawers. His own crown removed and placed beside it. looking on this made him smile.

He turned back to her. She having dropped down to sit on a foot stool. her eyes down she watched the toes of his boots come into view before she looked way up to see his face. His smile was warm as it rained down on her.

He lowered down to a crouch and lifted one of her dainty feet into his hands. The slipper pulled free and sat on the floor. He feet were small . Each little toe His thumb passed over before he lowered her foot back down and he lifted the other. The slipper pulled away and placed down .

He said nothing and neither did she. He just looked at her and watched her reactions. Her foot lowered down . He moved in closer to her. His arms wrapping around her small form His hands undoing the small hooks of the dress at her lower back. Her wings lifting just a bit for him. He sat back as his hands grasped her shoulders gently then slide around to her shoulder blades were he unhooked the last of the closures. The dress now falling free and sliding down .

Her shoulders fully exposed. He slowing tugs the cloth down over her pert breast . He looked into her eyes. She looked tired but there was this light within them. Her lips parted with quick breaths.

He could not hold back. He took her into his arms and lifted her up . The dress clings loosely to her hips. One of his hands on her back side . The other pressing under her wings as he held her and kissed her eagerly. Turning to the bed his steps so fluid she didn't even realize they had moved until he was laying her down and pulling the dress away completely.

She could hear him removing his formal robes and tossing the carelessly away. His warm body slides over hers and the kisses begin again. She wanted this right now just as much as he. The passion had built throughout the night really. Now there was no stopping it. her legs wrapped around him. His head lowered and his growl making her shiver as he emits it against her shoulder.

The night was still young and suddenly she was not so tired.


	24. Good News travels Fast?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has been edited and slightly revised as of 10/7/2020

Tauriel had been summoned by the king. Her banishment had lasted until they were coming home from the battle of five armies. Thranduils change of heart had shocked many at the time . She had returned to Greenwood and gone back to her duties as a guard though no longer a captain. 

She was waiting outside the Royal Chambers until Galion came for her. Of course she had heard of the change in the Kings marital status and too heard the new Queen was no Elleth but something extraordinary. Galion would soon appear and show her in. She could hear what could only be described as a disagreement if not a full blown argument happening somewhere within the Chambers.

There were things being packed and servants bustling about. 

" I do not want to be so far underground. " 

She heard a feminine voice protest.

" I begin to feel choked so far from the light. " 

Then Thranduils voice low and calm. 

" The winter will make this upper Chamber far too cold for you. You are not an elf Pixie You will freeze and become ill. " 

The feminine voice would protest again. 

" Then you will just have to stay with me and keep me warm. I will wear warmer clothing I will even wear shoes. Just please so not make me go underground. "

There were more exchanges which resulted in Thranduil finally slamming something against something else. His voice rising . When he spoke like this is always made Tauriel shrink back and feel apprehension. 

" This is the end of this discussion. Sometimes my love You do not know what is best. I will not lock you away in the dungeons . You will have freedom to go to the gardens for fresh air and light but you must be kept in warmth . Cold does not affect me but It will certainly affect you. " 

The response to this final word was a scream of frustration .

Once things had quieted down Galion led Tauriel into the Kings private office. Sitting beside his desk and looking rather unhappy was a dainty woman. Her aura was not elven at all . Though she did have some similar features. Her eyes were a purple color. Her hair in waves of gold spilled down her shoulders and over her breast . 

She was wrapped in a thick shawl . Silver in color . Sitting at his desk was her King. 

" Tauriel I have a new assignment for you. " He motioned to the small unhappy looking woman . 

" You will be the new Queens personal Guard. " 

Tauriel blinked and looked a bit surprised . The woman's unhappy look now turned to sheer anger. 

" No no no " she rose up and stomped one her small bare foot against the ground . " I do not need a guard especially if I am to be forced underground. "

Thranduil as much as he adored her he was noticing a change within her that both thrilled him and also was frustrating. She was behaving more and more like his equal on a daily basis. Which was what he wanted but now wished she would back off a bit. 

" You will have a guard . You will be protected at all times. You will move into the lower chambers and you will not speak another word on any of these matters . " He said with a look in his eyes that meant trouble if she continued.

Her eyes narrowed and she pulled the shawl away and threw it at him before storming off. The shawl falling to the floor beside him . As she passed Tauriel she would see them . The wings on the woman's back . Her eyes shooting up and way . Not wanting to be rude and stare so hard.

Thranduil ran his hand over his face and he sighed. " As you can see you have your work cut out for you. " 

Tauriel nodded a bit. " Yes My Lord. The New Queen she is feisty. " 

Thranduil chuckled . "Indeed and to survive she needs that. I am uneased by the reactions of some of the court to her. Most approve and like her. There are those that oppose and these Elon can be dangerous. You will need to speak to Elthian he will be your superior from this moment on . He will apprise you of the situation. " Thranduil looked down and rubbed at his forehead again. 

" Yes My Lord. " She replied and with a wave Thranduil sent her off .

Gandalf had been locked within the archives for days and had not allowed anyone inside. There had been a messenger from Lorien to arrive for him. Gandalf would only open the door enough to take the message and grumble a few words of thanks before closing himself inside once again . 

The messenger also had little to say to Legolas which was a bit odd he felt . A few days later a messenger arrived from Greenwood for him. He had been cuddled under a thick fur blanket with Finnola . A fire crackling in the hearth of the room they were occupying. He rose when Radagast had come to tell him of the messenger. It was a Elon he knew as well. 

" I apologize Legolas . It took me longer than I thought to find you and I must return Immediately" The message passed to him and the messenger quickly left .

Finnola looked with curiosity and asked. " Is all well at your home?" 

He was still and when he did move He crumpled the parchment in his hand and growled . " I don't know " The took off with a bit of purpose in its steps. 

She would quickly rise and follow him. Gimli was heading down the corridor and was passed by a rather angry looking Legolas and a confused Finnola. 

" What has happened ?" He asked and she turned not missing a step and shrugged . " I do not know. " She said and now Gimli too followed.

He went right to the doors of the archives and with a fist began to beat upon them . " Gandalf if you do not open these doors and speak with me I swear I will knock them down. " 

There was no answer and he would beat upon them again. " I am quite serious . I do have access to a Giant you know. " Still nothing He would turn to Finnola and sigh. 

" I am very sorry for asking this of you Finnola but it is very important. " She looked to Gimli then shrugged and moved to the doors. Just as she was about to hit them with a powerful shoulder The door flew open. Making her stumble a bit then catch herself .

Legolas stormed into the archives the parchment in his hand. Gandalf at a table surrounded by books looked to him having hoped to not need to have this conversation just yet. 

Legolas held up the crumpled parchment in his fist " When were you going to tell me? "

Gandalf sighed and rose to his feet. " I was hoping to have any need to tell you. I was hoping you would find out from your father when we returned to Greenwood together. " 

Legolas' brow creased and he growled . " When we returned together? When was this going to happen?" 

Gandalf sighed once more . " Right after we left the Glittering Caves. " He lifted his pipe now and began to puff on it while Legolas began to pace. 

" Tell me who is this woman He has taken up with? Do not tell me he married one of those conniving concubines of his. Palina? " he asked eyeing Gandalf who shook his head. Legolas would arch a brow " Sentillia? " 

Gandlaf shook is head . " I assure you Legolas He has not been to see either of those 2 since before the spring. " 

Now he was getting angry . " Then tell me who My father has made the Queen of Greenwood." 

Finnola and Gimli who had been standing there listening both blinked and jumped a bit in shock.

" I think You need to sit down Legolas and we shall discuss this. It might be a bit shocking. " Legolas would sit down then and Gandlaf called to the other 2 in the hall. " You might as well come sit down too. "

" At the beginning of the spring" Gandlaf began " Your father was given a gift by an ancient being. Far older then any elf . Far older than even I . One as old as the Valar. " 

Now this had Legolas' attention. Gimli would grumble a bit and Finnola leaned down to whisper to him . " How old are the Valar? " Gimli brushed her off.

This is when they would be educated on life before the Valar . On life even before Eru Ilúvatar. Legolas sat there in utter disbelief as He learned how the arda had been there not created by the creator . How the Valar had indeed shaped the arda but not from its creation like he had been taught. How all the races He knew of were not the first . He learned about the children of the mother. About all the original Fae. The greatest of the Fae races being the Fairies.

He learned how elves were created from the blueprint of the Fae. That the fea was the same thing that the Faries were but a weaker version. He was told about the mother creating a new home for her children and how they left the arda and went behind the veil. 

Legolas was in shock after hearing all this and after a few moments He asks. " But what does all this have to do with My Fathers new wife?" 

Gandalf would smile a bit . " Because Your Fathers wife Is a Fairy. She was the gift the last Guardian Spirit gave to your Father. " 

Legolas rose so fast his chair would be knocked over behind him and He would pace and be silent .

Finnola would be the one to speak up now. " If the Fae went behind the veil how is it that this Guardian had a Fairy to give to Legolas' Da? " 

Gandalf sighs. " That is the mystery . Apparently before the last of the Fae went behind the veil they placed one of their own under a spell. She was given to the Guardian to watch over . He was told that when her time had come she would wake up . She woke up on the day the one ring was destroyed. " 

Legolas would now stop pacing and look to Gandalf but say not a word.

Now it was Gimlis turn to speak up. " That is a mystery but we do have another. What about the cave paintings and the tomb of the Fae in the Glittering caves? " 

Gandalf addressed him now " Indeed there are 2 mysteries and I believe both are connected. Though how I am not sure just yet."


	25. Live like a Refugee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has been edited and slightly revised as of 10/7/2020

The move had taken place much to her displeasure. She was lying on a pile of cushions before a warm fire in a fire place. He of course had been right. It was warmer in the lower chambers and she was far more comfortable .

While he did not require the fire to be comfortable he had one built in the fire place for her and she was enjoying its warm glow . A thick soft blanket over her small frame. He stood there silently watching her. Her anger had subsided and for that he was glad.

" If you are sleepy My Love why not come to bed ? "

She rolls to her belly and look up to him . A coy grin curled on her lips as she regarded her handsome husband . He standing there in nothing more than loose fitting pants .

" Perhaps its not sleep I am seeking. "

This made him grin a bit wickedly as he began to approach her. The moon was full and He had begun to notice how on the week of the full moon she became a bit more aggressive and even needy when it came to being intimate. When forced to wait or denied she would begin to grow uncomfortable and even painful. He never denied her His attentions .

"Is that so My love ?" he replied with a grin.

He knelt down on the cushions and lifted the blanket to discover she wasn't wearing a thing under it. He joins her under the blanket and crawls over her . His chest to her back as his lips found her shoulder. Then kissed along it slowly. He sat back and swept her hair over one of her shoulders . Looking down on her back . Her wings tucked in nicely against her flesh . His fingers would whisper a touch between them down down lower to the small over her back and over the top of her perky bottom.

" What are you doing?" She asks and tries to peek over her shoulder at him .

His hands no longer on her for several moments. He leaning forward again . His hands pressing to the cushions beside her His lips finding hers as she turned her head . It was then she found the reason he had stopped touching her . It was heavy and hard against her bottom .

" don't move " He commanded which made her grin .

He was up to something . Pulling back, his hands caressed over her ribs to her hips. The easily encircled them pulling her slightly up on her knees . Her eyes widen feeling that part of him slide between her thighs and press against her moist center.

This was different . His length would run along the moist pink slit. Teasing her small clit until it swells and her lips part with soft moans.

His voice down in her ear whispering. " Just relax and trust me. "

Soon she was gasping and moaning her head falling to the pillows. Her bottom lifted in the air. He would slid into her tight sex slowly. Inching his way inside and loving how her walls stretched around him . The head of his thick cock pressing against her inner barrier . Reaching his limit she whimpering and squirming. He stills and just lets her feel herself filled .

He would push her forward . Forcing her over the pillows Her body supported by them . Her head against the rug . Her back arched in such a way that she was offered up to him. His hand would slowly slide down between her wings and to the small of her back. Her tiny perky bottom squirmed. Pulling himself a few inches free his flesh glistening with the lusty juice's of her need his fingers slide down over her bottom to sink between her folds .

She whimpers and tenses. His thick fingers finding the button to tease it as he slides back deep filling her again. Slowly taking her like this . Watching that tight flesh pull back and slide slowly down his shaft and back in place . Her body grips him and tries to keep him inside.

Eventually his fingers slide from her . He brings them to him lips to taste her . She as sweet as honey . His hands wraping around her hips . Pulling her back as he pushed forward . Her moans turning to cries .

The pleasure he would give her made her toes curl . His own moans melding with hers and filling the room with their song and after her 3rd climax she collapdes on her belly. He growling in his own pleasure filling her body with thick ropes of cum. It begins to squish out from around his flesh and drip down her small slit.

He lowers down over her his shoulders shaking with each deep breath. Eventually rolling to lay beside her and pulling the thick blanket over them. He held her against him and caresses her flesh softly until her breathing calmed and she was more herself. They had begun to relax and even drift off to sleep when there was a loud knock at the chambers main door.

In the next moment Galion would appear and and he winced visibly see what he had interrupted.

" This better be really important Galion." Thranduil said . His torso lifted as he propped himself up on his elbows.

" My Lord please forgive the intrusion. " His voice held an urgency to it . " There has been an attack on one of the villages. The refugees are arriving at the gates now. "

Thranduil was up instantly . He cared not if Galion saw him in all his glory . She would rise too and wrap the blanket around herself.

" Ill be dressed in a moment and meet you at the gate. " Thranduil told Galion.

She was saying nothing as she hurried off the bed room . When Thranduil entered the room he would see her putting on a house dress and her slippers . A warm robe pulled over that . " I am going with you. "

He blinked " No you should stay here where its safe. "

She straightened her back and turned to face him . The look on her face was determined and her eyes were ablaze. " These are now my people . Am I not their Queen ? Should I not pitch in and help or just lay in my soft bed while they suffer? "

He was looking at a true Queen. His heart began to beat a bit faster beholding this fiery exotic and Majestic creature that was his wife. " Of course not My Queen " She nodded her head and he began to get dressed.

As they reached the gates there was a swelling of people in all states . Some hurt terribly , others with minor issues. All looked terrified.

Tauriel and Ninnel stayed near her as Thranduil was getting reports from his men.

Juniper noticed a group of children crying and screaming with no adults caring for them. " Come on you two lets take care of the children without adults. "

She made for them her demeanor radiating kindness and gentle caring as she approached the poor frightened elflings. Crouching down for the smallest ones and taking them into her arms and whispering words of calm to them.

Ninnel asking the older ones questions. Tauriel comforts a pair of crying boys. " Ninnel Lets find a place where we can tend the children who are separated from their families they shouldn't be here in all this . They have seen enough for tonight." Juniper spoke softly so not to frighten any of the children.

Ninnel hurried off and Juniper rose with a child barely old enough to walk in her arms. Looking around she could see more children wandering around screaming for their parents.

"Tauriel please go gather those children and bring them here . " She pointed to the ones crying and wandering lost. Tauriel would go and Juniper turns to the older children . " Alright now I know you are all scared and lost but You are now with the Queen of the realm. You can not get any more safe and we will begin looking for your families soon but I need you all to Listen to us and be on your best behavior . "

Tauriel returns with 3 more children in tow.

Ninnel also returned and with help . Shisha and some of the house servants. They ushered the children off . Thranduil could see what His Queen was doing. She taking control where the children were concerned .

" Thranduil "she called out to him still holding the small elfling in her arms. " Please have any unaccompanied children taken to the Royal Guest Hall . We are using the rooms there ."

He smiled proudly and nodded to her then looked at the men around him seeking orders. " You heard the Queen any unaccompanied children go to the royal guest hall. "

The team of women would check each child over and tend to their wounds if they had them. Older children they would enlist . Giving them jobs . It made them feel useful and kept them busy. The Queen showers them each with praise for their work and commits each child's name to her memory.

Ninnel didn't know if it was Junipers diminutive size or her calming aura maybe it was both but the children wanted to flock to her. More children were brought and the women would check them all over . Juniper eventually finding herself sitting surrounded by small children and telling them stories she would make up off the cuff. Soon they had 22 children in total under their care.

The night continued and some children would be claimed by their families and leave the room . She smiling to each one and telling them how brave they had been . The smaller children succumbing to exhaustion. They wanted to stay near the Queen and she let them . Each was covered in soft blankets and their heads lain on soft pillows. Older children still scared and restless, she would continue to weave her stories for them until they too would grow sleepy .

By the time Thranduil was able to go check on her the darkness was turning to inky blue . The sun beginning to rise. He looked into the room she was in . There she was propped up against the wall . Her head to the side . Her eyes closed . She was surrounded by sleeping children . A tiny elfling in her arms. She looked so natural like this. His beautiful Wife surrounded by children.

Tauriel was the one to Approach him. " She just fell asleep with them all. They would not been half as calm without her." She said with a smile. " The Queen you have chosen My Lord is strong and kind . She is a good choice. "

He smiles to himself " I know " He then motions Tauriel to the hall so he can update her and have the news passed to the Queen when she awakens.

" We are going to evacuate all the remaining villages to here. Of the 10 warriors that were guarding the village only 6 made it back. They say they were battling Orcs and something else . They did not know what it was. "

Tauriels brows crease. " More mutants?" She said lowly .

" So it would seem " He responded. Tauriel gave him a grave look . " Until we know more and this threat is destroyed You need to stay with the Queen as if you are glued to her. She will need trips to the garden but these should be limited. Elthian should go as well and a few more guards near by.

" Tauriel nodded " Of Course My Lord. "


	26. Parents just don't understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has been edited and slightly revised as of 10/12/2020

Gandalf was pouring over the last of the most ancient text in the archives. It appeared as if they would all be leaving soon to head back to the Glittering caves. Finnola had been a bit sad about leaving Isengard. Her time spent there with her new friends had been wonderful. Especially the time spent with Legolas. She had never thought she would meet someone that accepted her as she was. In fact he more than accepted he encouraged her to be who she was . The romance between them grown in their time together there.

They had begun to share lodgings shortly after the first time he kissed her on the front steps to the tower. The first of many firsts for her. They lay snuggled warmly in blankets and furs on the floor. There were no beds that could hold her alone, let alone the both of them in all of Isengard. The first light of the day had not even peeked over the horizon yet. His fingers lightly traced over hers. the contrast in size did not bother him in the least . She had sensed apprehension where she and His father were concerned. He avoiding the subject of her going to Greenwood with him altogether.

" Tell me about Him." she said softly   
"there is not much to say. " He was trying to avoid this again. 

" There is much to say. I can see it written all over your face Legolas. Be honest with me . If we are to be together then tell me. If you continue to refuse then what am I to think? Perhaps this all ends when we leave , or you are embarrassed of me." 

Legolas grimaced a bit and shook his head . He leaned in to kiss her lips softly ." I would never be embarrassed of you. " 

With that she let out a sigh and roll so her back was to him. Her bare flesh was soft and he could see the muscles along her shoulders tense. He would wrap an arm around her His fingers seeking hers to lace with them. " Very well I will tell you about my father and why I am so angry with him."

" My Father and I are not like the Elves He rules over in Greenwood. We are Sindar Elves. We have been touched by the divine light of the Valar. Unlike the Silvan elves of the forest. So I was raised to believe We were somewhat better than them and certainly all elves were better than the other races. I even believed all that at one point. Though as I grew older and spent time with the elves He rules over and other races I do not believe we are better than any other race that in itself puts us at odds. " He sighed and rested his cheek against her shoulder.

She listened closely to him . He releasing her hand to lay it against his stomach . She would now turn to face him Her hand resting against his stomach. His fingers trailing along her fingers then up over her wrist. " Though I have seen him be unbelievably kind to the race of men. He has deep rooted issues with dwarves. He can barely tolerate Gimli. Long ago before your parents were even a thought I fell in love with a silvan Elleth. She was unlike many elleth. She was strong and independent and a warrior . Fighting her way up the ranks in the guard eventually becoming a captain. My father interfered in it . Refusing to allow it to go further than just fondness from afar. "

His voice was cracking she could tell this was still rather raw for him even though it had been what was to her a long time ago. " I am not sure what He actually said to her but she pulled away from me . I am sure He made some kind of threat . No with him it would be a promise. He does not make threats if he says it he can make it so. To disobey my father can lead to terrible consequences. I am sure you have heard the story of Thorin Oakenshield and the Battle of Five Armies. " she nodded gently and curled in closer to him. " We had the dwarven party captured. Funny enough one of those dwarves was Gimlis father. They were in the dungeon and she had started making visits to the cells to talk with one of the dwarves."

" There over the many months they were captives She and the dwarf began to form a bond which turned to genuine love. How absurd, an Elf and a Dwarf finding love . When I realized it even I was disgusted by the thought. Now I see it for how beautiful it was . When those dwarves escaped the dungeons, which drove my father mad with anger , They were pursued by orcs and one was gravely injured, the one she had fallen in love with. She followed them and I followed her not knowing she was in love. "

" She healed the injured dwarf when she found them and I even fought to defend them from the orcs. When that dwarf died in battle she mourned for him and I knew the truth of it all then . I was so angry at my father for his meddling . Driving her away from me and into the arms of our enemy. I left my home and struck out on my own. Which now I know was for the best . Now my eyes are open . I do not see you as a lowly mortal being I see you as the vibrant , intelligent powerful woman you are. I see Gimli as the best friend anyone would be lucky to have. "

" so when we all go to Greenwood I will not be embarrassed of you in the slightest. I do expect for you to be insulted . Not by the other elves but My father. He will not approve of this at all . He might even disown me and banish me from the realm. However , I do not care but how can he justify treating you like that and being against Love when he has taken a wife that is not an Elf. I does not matter what type of being she is . For thousands of years he has held on to a belief that we are better and made others miserable because of that belief and now he does something like this. "

Finnola listened and now she chuckled . Legolas arched a brow. " My tale of misery and woe is funny?" 

Finnola shook her head . " No my heart that part of the tale is sad. However, I hear something in it I think you are missing. You felt and thought as he does at one point . For centuries even but you were able to grow past that and see the world and the people in it for who and what they are and not think less of them but as equals. Is it not possible your father has grown as well? Is it not possible that love warmed his cold heart? "

Legolas narrowed his eyes and looked at her . She was so much more than the sum or her parts. This was why he had grown to love her. " You are perhaps more wise than Gandalf ." He laughed and pushed her to her back and he would straddle her . His hands down beside her head . His eyes looking down into the green pools of hers. He kissed her then . Letting the kiss linger before whispering against her lips. " I love you Finnola the Giant Woman of Rohan ." 

The evacuation of the out lying villages had gone quickly and smoothly. All the people being brought to the fortress and housed within. Sadly, not all of the children's families had been found. More than likely killed in the attack. There were 3 children left orphaned. One of which was the smallest child . The one Juniper had cradled for hours that night. While they were all being cared for by other families now she would go visit this youngest elfling often. At night she often sneaked from the Royal chambers and go small . Discovering ways only she could find to go watch this child sleep and make sure he was well when the adults didn't even know she was there.

She had begun to attend court with Thranduil On her first day there the topic was of course the attack and the creatures responsible. This is how she learned of the mutated beasts of the forest. Nilastiel had brought a vote of no confidence against the commander of the Royal Forces. He suggesting that He be given command . He proclaiming He was better suited for the position . Now she saw things differently . Not metaphorically but in the literal sense. She could see deception. She could see lies. As he spoke her hand would grasp Thranduils and squeeze.

Thranduil looked at her from the corners of his eyes and see something was wrong and when Nilastiel spoke of his love of the King and Queen and prosperity of the elves of Greenwood his lie was so blatant that her eyes widened and her lips trembled. The court was in an uproar now. Divided and arguing among themselves. Thranduil rose. His voice loud and echoes through the court . " We will vote after the mid-day meal. " even that was contended . " We should vote now ! " one side would call " No lets give everyone time to think on this." The other would say . Thranduil once again spoke " The vote will be after the mid-day meal on this I will not be swayed. "

The court was adjourned . The members filing out . She would be led from the room by Thranduil and back to their Chambers. She was agitated and He could see it . " What has you troubled ? " He asked and she stopped and glared at him . 

She was shaking . " He was lying. " 

Thranduil wanting to hear how she knew this . " How are you so certain?"

She blurts out. " I see she his deception . I can see his lies. 

" Thranduil curious now. " Literally ? " 

She nodded . " I see things differently Thranduil . Its how I know You are always honest with me and how I know you hold something back but you are never deceitful. "

This revelation made him smile. "Well my love perhaps with your help we can find just how deep his lies run. "


	27. The Monsters of Court and Plains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has been edited and slightly revised as of 10/12/2020

Court was back in session . The Queen sat beside her King. Her small hand in his. They were both dressed in regal attire. Their crowns adorning their heads. She still did not like dressing like this but she played the part for her Husband and she did it well . The vote of no confidence was now brought to the court . The leader of all the Royal forces was of course Thranduil . Then under him was Adnir . Adnir is who was being voted on. Thranduil knew Adnir was more than competent at his task but unfortunately for this to work He would have to be demoted.

The king would only vote in the case of a tie of course he could simply not agree with the court and do as he pleased but rarely did Thranduil do such a thing. Each member of the court would stand perhaps say something and vote. One by one they stood. If they spoke and were deceitful she squeezed Thranduils hand . Other wise she showed no emotion. This time his vote would not be needed as the majority voted no confidence in Adnir. She watched Adnir . He was angry and rightfully so . Nilastiel had indeed tainted the court . Several of those that voted with him showed deceit. How deep their treason was would have to wait to come to light.

Thranduil now spoke." The King recognizes the vote of no confidence . Adnir will be demoted and placed back within the ranks of the guard. Nilastiel will assume command of the Royal Forces.

Nilastiel was simply delighted with this . He rose and began to speak . " I thank the Court for coming to their senses. "

She was squeezing Thranduils hand tightly. " I appoint Lysanthir as my 1st and Vesryn as my 2nd. Each would speak in turn and make promises to destroy the evil in the realm. Her hand was squeezing his so tightly his fingers were beginning to go numb.

Gandalf had gleaned little information from the most ancient of texts in the archives. The party of now four were traveling back to Rohan. The plains cold and windy . Finnola atop her mount Clad in fur lined leathers and top. A coat of fur around her. Gimli to was wrapped in fur as he rode behind Legolas on his mount. Legolas and Gandalf never seemed bothered by the cold. Their path taking them towards the Glittering Caves. Finnola sighs as they rode through the plains. Being home was about as joyous for her as going home would be for Legolas.

They dismounted and decided to camp under an out crop of rock that gave them some shelter from the brutal wind. They were in the process of making camp . When Legolas stopped. His eyes looking down at the ground, then up . Gandalf was sensing it as well.

" What is it ? " Finnola asked "

Legolas looked to her . " The ground quivers."

After a few moments a thunder could be heard in the distance and the grounds quivering became near quaking . The Horses began to panic . " Take them to safety Shadow fax " Gandlaf commanded His steed and the horses take off together.

Finnola took up her sword and placed it in its scabbard . In her hand was Dragonfang . Legolas readied his bow. Gimli was eager as usual for battle . His Axe in hand. Legolas smelled their attackers before they were visible . " Boar" he said and Finnola groans. They breached the line of hills before them . A large herd of Boar but among them were beast unlike any they had seen before . These boar were big . They were monsters . Boar like these had never been seen by any of the party .

" ay what manner of monster are these?" Gimli gasps .

The boar were soon on them . Circling them . They were organized . They were using tactics and not just wildly attacking . Groups of the smaller ones would be sent to attack the party within the stampeding circle. Legolas picking them off with arrows. Gimli cleaving them with his axe. Finnola using Dragonfang as the spear it was . Having not yet begin to spin it to capture the wind. The attacks would keep coming and they party would take them down . The numbers of smaller boar diminishing.

Finally the 3 largest beast began to charge . Mutated evil monsters charging and being repelled. Finnola finally fully angered " To hell with this . " She growled and hefted Dragonfang into the air . Legolas , Gimli and Gandalf protecting her as she began to spin the great spear over her head . The wind being gathered and swirling around them . The smaller boar captured in this wild force and cast from from it to land out of sight. Surely dead from the impact . "Take cover" She yells and the 3 break off their attacks and run for the out cropping.

As the monster boar gave chase she began her attacks. The first was speared through the side though the spear never met it . She was already attacking the second . Her body turning to the left the spear thrust out towards the beast then slashing the blade up . It never even seemed to touch the beast who was now sliced from its neck down along its spine . Both boar fell .

The last was the largest of them all . It stopped and watched her as if studying her movements . It charged and zigged then zagged . Each time she thrust the spear out towards it the beast would dodge the blow . She stepped out of its way leaving just inches for it to pass without hitting her . She danced in battle elegantly . The spear spinning along her shoulders as she turned back towards the beast the spear taken in her hands again The boar not expecting her to do this so fast not expecting an attack without using her dominate hand it had turned to charge her again and with a mighty yell she impaled the beast through the chest . Piercing its heart .

The wind she had gathered stopped then and all that had been caught in it fell to the ground. Dead boar in a circle around them . The 3 monsters in the middle with her. She pulled the blade from the beast and stood there breathing hard . Her eyes locked on the mutated beast she just felled.

" This is foul." she hissed. " Ugh the smell. " she began to wretch slightly . Legolas and Gimli looked at the twisted creatures. The blood pouring from them was black .

"What dark magic did this?" Legolas looked to Gandalf .

" The evil is spreading." He said . Then whistled for Shadow Fax.

"Spreading? you mean you knew of this Wizard? " Gimli asked angrily. " You did not tell us?"

"So far it had been confined to Greenwood. A few other animals had been mutated there. One a Grindylow which attacked the new Queen ."

Legolas' eyes narrowed and he walked up to Gandalf visibly angry. " Is there anything else you failed to tell us ?" he spat out.

"Ermm no I believe that would be it ." Gandlaf said apologetically "Again Legolas I had hoped to have this conversation with you in Greenwood. "

Finnola stood there quiet for several moments then she would speak up " We must warn the King of this. Eomer must know there is danger in his lands. "


	28. The Ruse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has been edited and slightly revised as of 10/12/2020

She was being lead to what she had learned was a Royal Wagon. It was large and adorned in the regalia of Her kingdom. Sweeping vines and flowers all carved from the wood of the forest and painted in tones and green the flowers white with golden centers. Thranduil stopping before the opened door. Shisha climbing inside would act as her handmaid. Ninnel needed to be home with her family.

Juniper was openly sobbing . She did not care if it was seen as Unlady like or not Queenly. Thranduil even crouched down so he could be more on her level . His thumbs wiping away her tears . He pulled her in close . His head against her breast . She wrapping her arms around him her head down on his . Her tears falling into the silken silver of his hair .

" I do not want to go to Lorien. " She cried. His arms around her as He rose Lifting her from her small feet . She slides down his chest and clings to him . Her face buried against his shoulder.

" My love you must go. It will be safe for you there. Lady Galadriel will take good care of you for me and you will see soon enough our new military leaders will have this whole mess cleared up." He kissed her deeply and placed her on the steps of the wagon . " I will see you soon My love . Please give my regards to the Lady . " She was crying as she stepped into the wagon and had a seat . Thranduil standing beside Elthian .

Within a few seconds she gasps and poked her head outside the door. " I forgot my purse. " She points to it . Elthian swooped down and grabbed it up . " Here My Lady ." She sat back in the wagon and he leans in to pass it to her .

As he stepped back the door closed. The windows shuttered for her protection. He Looked to Tauriel who was mounted on her horse behind the Wagon. " Take care of our Queen well. " He said and the party would be off . Riders in front and riders in back . Thranduil looked unhappy about the situation and turned without a word to move back into the Fortress.

It was dark and moonless. A lone hooded figure moved through the Forest. Making no sound . He moved in shadows unseen. Finally he emerged on the rivers bank . A small boat waiting . He slipped into the boat and it shoved off from the bank and float soundlessly down the river. Not a word was spoken until they were the wider expanse of water and heading into the long lake.

"We will be in Lake town soon. I am confused I thought I would be taking 2 passengers. " The boatman spoke as he worked the oars .

Elthian spoke lowly and looked to the man. His silver blue eyes lifting. " You are King Brand. " Brand looked even more confused. "All will make sense once we are safe The King thanks you greatly for your help on this ."

Brand chuckled softly. " My Line will never forget what your King did for my Grand Da and My people. There is no need for thanks."

They arrived uneventfully into lake town . The boat left at a dock the 2 men slipped into lake town without so much as a side way glance and into one of the houses. There in the safety of the walls Elthian removed his cloak and pulls a pouch carefully from a strap across his chest .

King Brand too pulled his cloak off and sat at a simple table. The pouch placed on the table and as Elthian opened it He smiled and said. " King Brand of Dale . I present you with Queen Juniper of Greenwood."

She crawled out . Gasping and even coughing a bit . A very tiny woman with shimmering wings . She wore nothing but a bit of cloth she had wrapped around herself. " It was getting a bit stuffy in there. " She remarked, then look to the one she was told was King Brand. " It is lovely to meet you My Lord. " she said with a smile and a sweeping bow.

He said nothing . He just stared at her with jaw agape. Her brows lift and she steps closer looking at him with concern. " Are you ok? " He blinked several times and would look to Elthian and then to her and back again . His hand motioning to the small winged woman .

" Is ... is she a Fairy? Like in the stories of old? " Elthian nods . Juniper nods too.

" You know I am right here. " He just looks dumbfounded . It was a bit to take in.

Earlier that day Elthian had taken the Queens purse to her and leaned into the wagon to give it to her . She was already small by then and simply crawled into his pouch . No one was any wiser outside the wagon that the Queen was not inside.

After a few moments Brand had regained his senses and was asking questions. " So you can change you form . You can go from this small form to a larger one? " she was nodding and sitting on the edge of the table . In her hands a bit of cheese that she nibbled.

" Indeed and I can also fly. " Brand just sat back and shook his head . " Its just . Its not every day . I can't believe Fairies are real. "

Elthian spoke now. " She is the only one as far as we know." King Brand sat in silence then.

When he did speak it was about the matter at hand. " The warriors of Dale will help in this matter . We will do whatever Your King asks and I hope the men of Gondor will agree to help as well. "

Elthian smiled ." I believe when the Queen delivers the message they will come to our aid. "

Brand sat back " The one thing that confuses me on this plan . Why not just go to Lorien for help? "

She giggled and spoke up. " Because our enemies expect that . "

Brand then leans forward to get a really good look at the small Queen. " And how do you know that ?"

She smirked a bit and looked rather proud . " I am an incredible spy. I can be the fly on the wall . " Her brows wiggling .

Brand chuckles. " I like this Queen ." He said to Elthian.

They had slipped out of the town just as easily as they had entered it . The Boat rowed into the lake and then down river a bit . King Brands Captain waited for them there . Juniper tucked away in Elthians pouch. None knew she was there except for Brand and Elthian. Brands Captain didn't even know who the hooded man was. He was given a horse and supplies for a long trip . The horse packed, his own pack added to the others. Elthian nodded to them and took off south . Being far from lake before the sun even rose.

The Queens Procession arrived in Lorien . A slight bit of alarm had risen when they arrived and Lady Galadriel was told the Queen of Greenwood was not well . Her small body carried from the wagon wrapped in blankets . Her small hands lay against her belly . Shisha and Tauriel hurrying along with the Lady Galadriel to the safety of the healing halls. Then once out of view and out of ear shot all was explained to the Lady who smiled at just how crafty of a plan that had been hatched .

She too was amazed at the Doll they had used . It did look very much like Juniper. Of course she would play her part as well. After a few days in Lorien with the "Queen" being safely looked after Tauriel slipped out of Lorien like a thief the night. Cloaked and Clad in the garb of men. Her path would lead her to Rohan with messages for Legolas , Gandalf and the king of Rohan.

The Party of 4 were riding into Edoras . Being pulled by Finnolas might steed was a travois . Upon it were the corpses of the twisted and mutated boar. The people would stare in horror as they rode right to the Kings door .

Eomer coming out and looking down on the scene before his long house. His men inspecting the beasts and He could tell by their reactions this was something terrible. He descends the steps to see this villainy for himself. Finnola dismounting with the Dragonfang in hand. Eomer looked at the monsters. He winces at the smell . "I want to know what has happened and what these ... things are."

Inside the Long house they sat at a long table with Eomer and His closest advisors. A grave look on his face as Gandalf told him about the mutated creatures in the Greenwood and now in Rohan.

" So this threat is spreading. " He said lowly.

Gandalf spoke in a low tone as well . " So it seems. Though the elves are trying to find where this is happening. Now there may be more than one place that is creating these abominations. " he looked down at his hands.

" So what do you suggest ? " Eomer asked his advisors.

" the only thing we can Do my king . We warn the villages and send Rohirrim out to guard them. We do patrols and kill every mutant we find until we can find the cause. " The one to the right would speak . Eomer agreed as do the others. He eyed Gandalf once more

" And you think you might find some answers in the Glittering Caves? " The wizard looked up and nodded " Perhaps. "

Elthian rode hard in the sun light. She poked her head out and slung her arms over the edge of the pouch. The warm sunlight soaking into her flesh and making her feel a bit better. The sun had risen higher into the sky and her was getting close to time to have a meal.

He found a a small copse of trees to stop at and slowed the horse and veered towards it. Once there He dismounted and and grabbed a saddle bag. He whispered to the horse. "Go on and have a bite to eat my new friend. " He pats the horses neck and the horse wandered away a short distance and found some plains grass to eat.

He sat down and placed the pouch down gently. Juniper crawled from it and shifted to her larger form. This made her naked which made him blush a bit and look down. He pulled his cloak from his shoulders and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Does seeing me naked bother you?" she asked softly.

He chuckled softly "If you were not my Queen I would surely stare much harder. I feel it is disrespectful to do so."

She lowered down to sit and thought on this. She was still learning after all. "Ninnel told me that elves are not ashamed of their bodies. Yet being naked is frowned upon. Well unless they are in one of the public baths. I do not understand. If there is no shame in their bodies why always cover them?"

Elthian was pulling some food from the saddle bag and smiling. "Juniper you must try and understand. Being naked in front of someone is usually something only done when they are being intimate. Its not that its shameful. There are other reasons as well. When one is wounded and receiving treatment . Or even getting an exam but a healer. "

He offered her some bread with cheese and a juice pear. She took it and began to eat. "I am afraid you will see me naked quite a bit on this journey and I am sorry if it makes you uncomfortable. It would not make me uncomfortable to see you naked." she smiled. "Besides you are beautiful."

It was innocent to her anyway, what she said. He smiled as well and finally fully sat down. "well thank you for thinking so My Queen." He chuckled and began to eat.


	29. Bark at the Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has been edited and slightly revised as of 10/12/2020

They had rode hard for weeks. Only stopping a few hours a day for the horse to graze and to allow Juniper to stretch out and rest . She had been in Elthians pouch hidden away most of the time. She was wrapped in a blanket her small head resting on Elthians thigh. For such a small thing her endurance impressed Elthian. He knew it could not be easy traveling like she was.

Shortly after they had started their journey on the horse given to them by King Brand they had stopped to rest one day and This awe-inspiring horse approached them . He was a beautiful grey Stallion. Elthian knew it was no normal horse . It was a Meara and he had come to see the Fae. She spoke to him as if they had known each other all their lives and He agreed to bear them the rest of the journey. Elthian had spoken to the horse King Brand had given them and He headed back to Dale. So now they rode day and night. She had called the horse Loratha and Elthian was both grateful and in awe of the beast.

He looked down to the Pixie. His Queen . His hand caressed her golden hair softly. The week of the full moon was at hand and He hoped there would be no need to follow His Kings command. As he looked at her sleeping He thought of His kings words. ' The week of the full moon she may become quite needful. To deny her would cause her great suffering. She may even refuse your attentions. Don't let her . It will only cause her to be in agony. I would be far more angry to know she suffers than for her to know your touch.' His command was one the fair haired elf struggled with.

Loratha Was returning now . Finished with his grazing . Elthian gently nudged her . " My Lady it is time to go." His words soft and she protests.

" Just a bit longer please. " She trembled a bit and drew herself into a tighter ball her cheek nuzzling against his thigh.

" If we go now there is a good chance tonight we could sleep in an Inn. There is a small settlement a few hours away. You could even have a bath ."

She groans softly then pushed herself up . Only to crawl into his lap with her blanket . Her flesh chilled. She did not seem to feel well." You are so warm Elthian. Hold me for a bit . Let me warm up."

He draped the blanket over himself as well and cradled her in his arms. It was hard not to be attracted to her. It was hard not to have feelings towards her. When she was close like this he experienced her emotions. He knew everything she felt . She too felt for him as well.

" I promise it will not be too long My Lady . Lets get going . " She sighs and wiggles against him .

" Very well " The slight weight she had against him now turned to nothing. He lifting the blanket away would see her curled against his thigh in her small form . The dress she had worn falling from her to the ground.

" wouldn't it be wonderful if their were dresses that would shrink with you." He said.

She laughed a bit as she rose up to stretch . She was not embarrassed by her nudity and having seen her like this a few times now he was no longer ashamed to look at her.

" Indeed but until someone comes up with an enchantment for that I am afraid you will just have to see me naked. Does it bother you now?" She asked as He folded the blanket .

" Not anymore. Not that I would use the word bothered. How could anyone be bothered by you naked or otherwise. You are stunning. "

she smiles gently and starts to climb into the pouch he wore by a strap across his body. " Thank You for thinking so Elthian . "

He also folded her dress. Both things tucked under his arm as he rose and walked to Loratha He tucked the dress and blanket into a saddle bag. He gave Loratha a pat on the neck and thanked him for bearing them on once more before pulling himself up into the saddle. Tucking himself down The meara took off fast hitting his stride at full gallop far faster than a normal horse.

The sun was down. Just a slight glow from it left in the horizon when they reached the settlement . His true identity hidden by the cowl of his cloak. He boards Loratha in a modest stable . They would feed and water him . He spoke to the meara before leaving him " have a good night my friend. " He passed a few coins to the stable boy . Far more than the fare . " Get yourself a good meal tonight as well lad. " He said. The boy thanking him " I will take very good care of your horse. He will get the best grain we have. " Elthian nodded to the boy then heads towards the inn.

The settlement was popular with all sorts of travelers. Mostly merchant caravans . The inn was fairly busy and the price for a room with a meal and a bath was a little on the higher side but it was worth it so the Queen could relax. He looked around. It was a standard inn. The walls painted white. The tabled simple but well made. The bench was a little wobbly. One leg shorter than the other. It was warm inside. A large fireplace was a blaze with a fire.

The meal he was given was a bowl of stew with bread and cheese . He ate the stew in the dining hall but took the bread and cheese with him . No one really paid him any attention. He was just another traveler .

Leaving the dining hall he climbs the stairs and heads to his room . A maiden was just stepping out from it . Bucket handles in each of her hands. " Your bath is full Sir." She said brightly.

" Oh " He reached into the money pouch and hands her a few coins. " Thank You " He said with a smile . She looking at the coins in her hand then back to him . He was generous to her .

" Oh No Sir thank You . If you need anything else please let me know . My names Nessa. " She turned to leave and He stopped her.

" Nessa could you maybe bring me a bite of breakfast in the morning. A little before sun up . With some fruit if you have any . I will put more coins in your hand. "

She would brighten up even more with her wide smile. " Yes Sir I'm happy to . " She was a young woman . Probably the inn keepers daughter. Her long dark hair fell in waves against her back and swayed as she practically bounced away.

Entering the room and closing the door behind him he slides the heavy lock into place . The room was rather plain . It did have a comfortable looking bed and a small table and chair . A warm fire burned in the fire place . He placed the bread and cheese on the table before dropping his pack on the bed and finally he opens the pouch . She did not immediately crawl out . He opened it wider and peeks inside.

She was curled in a ball and looking a bit uncomfortable . Gently He reachs in and scoops her into his palm. " Are you well My lady ?" He asked and lifted her up so he could get a closer look .

" yes i'm just really sore. " she said

" Ah well I have the remedy right over here . " The bath was in a corner of the room . It was a large wooden tub filled with steaming water . A cloth and some soap sat beside it on stool and a towel hung from a peg on the wall. Placing her down on the edge of the tub in a moment she was her bigger self and sliding down into the steamy water.

He walks away as he spoke. " There is some bread and cheese for you as well. " His back to her . He was pulling off his cloak . " I think I will get in there when you are done . " When he turned to sit down on the bed and remove his boots he saw her . Her head hanging forward Her arms wrapped around her small frame. She was shaking .

" My Lady?" He rising would pass the only window in the room and through the slightly parted curtains he saw it . An almost completely full moon. He stopping to stare at it then slowly looking to her again . He inhales deeply and exhaled slowly . " My Lady how long have you been suffering in silence ? " She acted like she didn't know what he meant

" Really I am fine Elthian." Her voice had a little tremble to it.

" Do not lie to me my Lady. The King told me about the week of the full moon. He told me what may happen and that I would be severely punished if I were to let you suffer. " He would walk slowly towards the tub .

She beginning to hold herself tighter and rock gently back and forth. " There is no need for you to worry ." Again she lied He stood next to the tub and looked down on her . The closer he got the more he could feel it . The need and the pain. Lifting the cloth and the soap from the stool he sat down . His hands dripping the soap and cloth into the warm water. He would lather up the cloth .

" You do know when I am this close I feel it too. "

She shook her head . " There is no need to worry. " she said almost in tears. He gently began to bathe her.

" The King will be upset if I do not try to alleviate your pain Juniper. " He called her by her name now. " she too could feel his emotions when he was this close. She could feel his apprehension and His fear and mixed into all that His own growing lust caused by her .

" Thranduil will not love me anymore if you touch me. "

He chuckled a bit as he drew the cloth over her shoulders . He gathers her hair and lay it over one of them. " If that was the case he would not have commanded me to ease your pain."

He drug the cloth lower down over her chest and she pulled away and pressed to the other side of the tub . Her back to him . Her wings draw in tight against her. Suds running down between them.

" He also told me that if you refuse I was to ignore that. You not being in pain was more important that your protests". He removed his boots then rose and slide his pants down then off . His shirt following . He stepped into the tub and lowered down behind her . His arms gently pulling her back so her bottom would slide over his thighs and he could embrace her.

" I'm scared " She confessed. " No other man has touched me. Only Thranduil. "

He had a suspicion about that and smiled softly as his fingers curled against her chin. He pulling her face up so she could look at him. " Do you think me a brutal elf?"

Her lavender gaze falling on to his more icy gaze. His eyes so much like Thranduil's. His hair long and light blonde not quite as silvery as Thranduil's. He was muscular. Perhaps more so than the King. shook her head . " No You are not brutal." He leans in and presses his lips gently against hers.

Thranduil was pacing his chambers. The moon was effecting him . He so bonded to her he felt her need and discomfort even from so far away. It was making him become lust filled and even angry. He tried to fight the urges he was having but when he began to feel her pleasure he was at his breaking point.

Knowing she was in Elthian's arms in the moment when she should be in his. He would leave his chambers via the secret tunnels . Heading to his destination with cruel intensions. He found himself standing outside Sentillia's door. He lifts his hand to knock but doesn't . Then his body trembles as he knows hers is in that moment and his knuckle meets the surface of the door.

She would be the one to answer . Wearing her house dress . Silken and sheer. He could see the curve of her breast and the fact her nipples were hard . She blinked in surprise and even grinned wickedly . She stepped back to allow him entry and as soon as the door closed behind him He was on her . His lips pressing to her neck . His teeth grazing her flesh. His hands mauling at her breast .

She was pushed against the wall roughly. Her moans lifting loud the more he bit at her skin. His hands sliding down her sleek body fingers drawing her house dress up over her thighs .

" Do not get used to this Sentillia " Her eyes opened to just slits . Her arms around him

" Of course not My King . " The words dripped from her lush lips like honey . He grinds himself lewdly against her . " and please do not be gentle " He growls at this and drew one of her long sleek legs up and trap it behind the knee with his arm. " be careful what you ask for ."He hissed

Juniper was straddling Elthain in the warmth of the tub. With each kiss to her lips they tasted sweeter than the last. Her scent even when her flesh was wet reminded him of the forest . That earthy smell mixed with the sweetest wild flowers. He rose from the water . She held in his arms her slender legs wrapped around him. Carefully he left the tub and lay her upon the bed.

Looking down on her . She squirming on the sheets. Her body glistening with droplets of water." You are a marvel to look at" . His hands exploring her flesh. Finding the places that made her whimper. He had to force himself to take his time . To not rush it . To not just devour her . He kisses her tenderly . His mind a buzz with fact this would otherwise be taboo. He a guard about to have his way with his Queen with his King blessing. These thoughts manifesting in the hard flesh of his manhood that now throbbed and ached to have her.

It was torture to hold back and when he finally became one with her. it was sweet agony to slowly enjoy every second of it. To hear her moans softly against his ear . To feel her sweet breath on his flesh. His hands taking hers . His large fingers meshing with her small soft digits. Her body unwilling to allow him to hold back his release . Her hips lifting to meet his . Edging him closer and closer . Even when he tried to stop she didn't and when they shared the euphoria of that sweet release he held her close . Her breathing ragged and fast . He feeling her emotions of the moment . Guilt was not one of them .

Sentillia lay on her belly . Her thighs lewdly parted . The evidence of their lust shimmering upon them . He was dressing and could barely even look at her . There was no tenderness there. No sweet caresses and gentle kisses like he would have with his Queen. No he had just used her for his own need nothing more.

" You could stay . The night does not need to be over just yet My Lord." She purred and rolls to her side watching him dress.

" I have no need to stay Sentillia . Your services will not be needed again tonight. " That had been a bit cold . He knew it . He spoke to her as if she were a whore. She looked hurt as well . Despite what had just happened Juniper would be upset with him for being like that and he knew Sentillia was no whore. What she did was vital to the health of his people. It was his selfish need that had put her into the situation of being his concubine.

He sighs and sat on the bed . His hands running through his hair . " I am sorry for that. You do not deserve to be treated that way." Sentillia was not a cold woman . She in fact understood more than he realized. She got to her knees and wrapped her arms around him as she pressed to his back.

" I am not fooling myself into thinking You love Me Thranduil. I had hoped at one time you would but I know better. I know you love her. I know she is away and this situation is stressful. I want you to come to me if you need me. I am happy to help you. I know that is all this is. "

He turned and pushed her back . His body laying along side her . He pulls her close and he held her and wished it was Juniper. She also knew that's who he was thinking of.

" My fea craves for her. " He said in a whisper.

Sentillia comforted him with soft caresses. " I know . " she said softly . " someday I hope you will introduce us Thranduil. It would be an honor to have the chance to be her friend. Though I doubt you would do that."

The conversation was actually calming him . " I would and I will when she returns. She will know what has happened here . I feel she will be thankful that I had someone to help me through a dark time."

Sentillia laughed softly " I will hold you to it Thranduil. "


	30. The wonder of ancient things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has been edited and slightly revised as of 10/12/2020

Eomer joins them in the glittering caves this time around . Legolas did not have to only rely on his elven sight or crude lanterns to try and read the images on the rough cave walls . Gandalf lit the whole large room with his staff. As Legolas had suspected the paintings covered the upper parts of the walls and ceiling. Eomer turned slowly and tried to take in the breadth of it all .

" How did they do all of this ? How did they managed to get so high?"

Legolas would answer Matter of factually. " They simply flew ."

"Its hard to believe Fairies actually existed." Eomer just shook his head in wonder and none mentioned that Thranduil had taken a Fairy as his wife. Legolas now having a really clear view of the walls and ledges began to climb up with elven grace. Gandalf simply floated himself up to the highest points. Legolas pulled out his book and began to sketch. He was actually fairly good at this and managed to capture the images fairly well.

" I would have liked to see this tomb you speak of . However, I do not wish to disrespect the dead." Eomer remarked as He climbed to the lower ledges and looked on the paintings for himself.

Finnola in that moment had great respect for her King. Gimli found himself a place to sit . He most of all the one with the worst skills for view things very high without rigging and ropes.

" King Eomer. In the future I would like to bring dwarves here. This is the type of cave that once housed life and it should house life again . Dwarves would respect these caves and work to preserve them and care for them. Would you maybe consider such a thing?"

Eomer thought about it a moment and nodded " Aye I would consider it. After seeing this for myself I feel like this should be cared for . My own people would not have the skill to do so."

Finnola lowered down to sit next to Gimli . The Dwarf and the Giant were an odd pairing but they had actually become close friends. She pulled out a wine skin from her pack and nudged Gimli gently and offered it to him. He was quite happy to accept. Her eyes drawn to Legolas . She smiled watching him move about with ease. The way she looked at the elf did not go unnoticed by Eomer.

" Cousin." He spoke up and she shifted her gaze from Legolas to her King.

" Yes Cousin " she called back.

" Its My king ,woman . What is so hard with addressing me properly?"

She rolled her eyes . " its because when I look at you I remember the boy that used to take me riding in the fields and taught me how to fish in the stream . The boy that would fight every single boy that made fun of your ' girly man cousin'. The boy that turned into a man and would still come check on me and make sure My brothers weren't being complete twits to me. You are my King but first You are my cousin. "

Eomer smiled and nodded . "fair enough ... and speaking of your brothers will you be returning home? You know they are actually a bit worried about you . Gallivanting around with two males . They fear your honor is at risk. "

She choked on a swing of wine and coughs. Legolas the sure footed elf would trip and manage to catch himself. He knew then what he was thinking was correct.

"Concerned about My honor? " she scoffed . " More like concerned because they have run out of clean under garments and the house is a pig sty."

That made Gimli chuckle " Aye Lass You are one of the most beautiful women I have ever met. You are also one of the most deadly women I have ever met . You deserve more than to serve ungrateful brothers. It was thrilling to watch you have them both on their asses ."

She laughed and passed the wine skin to Gimli . " Why thank you My friend" she said and looked up to Legolas who was beaming with pride.

Gandlaf was very quiet . He was in deep contemplation. His keen eyes looking over each painting. Eomer managed to climb up to the ledge Legolas was on . Finnola and Gimli talking and laughing below. He stood next to legolas . His arms crossed as he looked at the painting He was currently sketching .

" If you break her heart I swear I will break your neck elf. "Eomer warned.

Legolas stopped drawing and shifted his gaze onto the King of Rohan who was still protective of his younger Cousin.

" I assure you" Legolas said softly. " I love her . I love her so much even if My Father does not approve I will gladly take being disowned to be with her."

Eomer nodded in approval. " Very well I will approve the pairing but you must name your first son after me. I mean that child will be amazing. Half Elf and Part Giant . I tremble at the thought. "

Legolas went wide eyed and just stared at Eomer who now chuckled loudly. The King shakes his head and starts really looking at the paintings. His eyes slowly roaming over them . His attention drawn to the Wizard up above. He motions with his head in the direction of the Wizard. " He seems perplexed. I never thought I would see a wizard look so ... lost."

Legolas added a bit of insight on the matter in a hushed tone. " Gandalf is truly ancient. He can tell you about the beginning of recorded time. He can tell you about the age of trees and describe the faces of the Valar in detail . His memory is long and of these things . He has no memory of . This is perhaps the first new thing he has seen since the beginning of everything we know."

"Well when you put it that way I can't blame him for being lost." Eomer then went quiet and was drawn into the world of the paintings as well.

Elthian was awake . He stood at the window looking out into the night. The weather had taken a turn . A winter storm had blown in and he did not think The Queen would manage well out in it. Especially with the full moon approaching. The slight knock at the door pulled him from his thoughts. Juniper was asleep . Curled up on the bed. He walked over and pulls the blankets up higher and arranged the pillows to hide her . He pulled his cloak on and pulls the cowl over his head.

He opening the door and stepping into the hall . Nessa stood there looking a bit sleepy but she had brought him his breakfast . "good morning Sir " she said and smiled. " The weather is not fit for travel. Should I put you down for another night? "

He was passing the coins he had promised into her free hand and he took the tray. " Nodding a bit " I think it would be wise. I will be down to settle payment at the noon meal. " She steps back and smiles. " of course. please enjoy your breakfast. I was able to find some apples. Fruit is a bit hard to come by in the winter I hope that will do."

He smiled to her " That is perfect thank You Nessa." She turned to leave and he entered the room. The door locked behind him . He placed the tray down on the table . Cloak pulled off again . He stood there watching her sleep and wondered if she dreams of the King. She began to stir. A small hand sliding over the bed beside her . Was she searching for him? " Elthian ?" she spoke softly and sat up . He was already undressing and she looked relieved to see him there.

" There is breakfast for us . The weather has turned for the worse . We will need another night or 2 here. " He slides under the blankets with her . She wiggles close until her naked flesh was pressed against his .

" If you think its best . " she said and lay her head against his shoulder. " I'm cold anyway. " He had not even noticed the chill in the room. The fire having died to just red coals.

" Let me build the fire back up . " He moved to leave the bed and she pulled him back . " Just lay with me . You are warm. "

His fingers lightly trail over the curve of her shoulder and he thought he could just lay like this with her forever. " Does the ache end with the rising of the sun? " his voice low and soft.

" Not entirely. though I usually can manage throughout the day. It's still there in the background. Thranduil tries to avoid me in the day. If he lingered long with me we would end up locked in a room all day and he would get nothing done and sometimes we do that. " She smiled thinking about him .

Elthian had no way to avoid her though the day. Not that He wanted to . " I see" was all he could say . She began to drift off to sleep once more and he would lay there with her. Holding her closely.


	31. The Messenger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has been edited and slightly revised as of 10/14/2020

Nilastiel walked with confidence . Each step pulsated with arrogance as well. Entering the Kings office he stood very proudly . Thranduil held up a hand needing another moment to finish reading a missive he held in his hands and after a few moments his attention was on his new Commander . 

" Tell me good news Nilastiel. Tell me I can bring my Queen home soon." 

Nilastiel smiled pleasantly and nodded. " I do believe this will be possible soon My Lord. We are scouring every inch of the realm. We have eradicated several goblin incursions in the east and orc corpses burn in the west. Though there has been no sign of these mutated beasts I suspect whatever attacked the village is hiding well . Its just a matter of time before we oust it."

Thranduil in what was is normal emotionless way nodded and praised Nilastiel and was gracious and thanked him for his efforts. He even went as far as to offer him and his family new accommodations In the Royal wing.   
Nilastiel practically salivated at this. " My Lord your praise is enough." 

Thranduil saw right through his false humility but didn't make any indication of it. " I insist . Tell your family in the coming week they will be living in grand chambers. Now I have many boring things to tend I look forward to all of this being over soon. " 

Nilastiel bows and responds in kind . " I do as well ... My Lord." He turned and practically struts from the office.

Tauriel Had arrived in Rohan only to find the ones she sought were not in Edoras but at the Glittering caves. She immediately left and rode at full gallop until the night to reach the caves . There she would find a camp and even guards posted who stopped her and questioned her. 

" I am Tauriel. I come with urgent messages from Greenwood. I told you already . I need to see the King . " 

The men of Rohan were very cautious perhaps even paranoid it seemed. Legolas stepped from a tent and suddenly she was much relieved. " Legolas! " She called out and He looked to her his eyes widen. He moved quickly towards them 

" Hey let her through. "

The guards shrug and step aside. Tauriel eyeing them both as she moved to Legolas. 

" I think they were trying to flirt with you. " Legolas' nose curled a bit at the idea "Why are you here ? " 

Tauriel looked as if she was about the fall over . He quickly reached out and supported her. How many days had she rode without rest? He wondered. 

" I have urgent messages . For you, Mithrandir and The King of Rohan. Please I need to sit and some food. " Her legs had begun to tremble and Legolas growled lowly angry that she had not taken care of herself. He scooped her into his arms and head for his own tent .She had fallen asleep in his arms. 

Entering his tent Finnola stood up her lips parted in a gasp seeing the female elf. "What has happened?" She asked and quickly began to fix a place for him to lay the elf down. 

" She must have rode many days and nights without really stopping . She did not eat properly or take a moment to rest an elf can ride many days and nights if they eat and rest a few hours. Can you go get your Cousin and Gandalf ? She says she has messages for them from My Father. " She nodded and left the tent quickly. Legolas began to heal her as best he could. just so she could deliver her messages then food and rest would do its part.

She awoke still feeling weak. She sat up quickly and it was Mithrandir who was there helping her drink some water . Legolas helping her stay upright. Her vision clearing she looked around the tent. Seeing faces she didn't know and faces she did. Her eyes falling on the biggest woman she had ever seen then shifting back to Mithrandir. 

" What is so urgent that you would risk your health in such a way Tauriel?" Gandalf asked. 

" I can only speak to the King of Rohan , Legolas and You . " she said to Gandlaf. 

Finnola shrugs and starts to leave . Gimli protests " Lassy you know me You know I am loyal to Legolas. "

Eomer spoke then " I am the King of Rohan and I can not hear this news without Finnola here. " She stopped and looked to her cousin . He smiled at her . "SO sit back down woman " He said to her . Gandalf looked to Tauriel " All within this tent are trusted. "

" We could not risk anything being written so you will have to bear with me . The King of Greenwood beseeches you to come his his aid. " She began to lay it all out for them. The mutants the attacks and the fact that members of the elven council would be traitors. How they knew exactly what the traitors plans were and how the slaughter was going to be prevented but it was going to take help from allies.

Eomer sat back and looked at Tauriel. Legolas had a look of shock in his eyes. Finnola was quiet and oddly so was Gimli. " There have been these things killed on my own lands and I get this is going to get worse if we do not stop it. " Tauriel nodded gently. 

Gandalf too sat back and stroked his beard . " So they believe the Queen is in Lorien. I would very much like to hear how this ruse was pulled off at a later time. She heads to Gondor in secret . " Tauriel nodded again. 

" They will not expect the armies of men to help The king of the woodland realm. This is why we can not ask Rivendell or Lorien for help. Thranduil assures You King Eomer you will be compensated for your help and that an alliance between our peoples could be very beneficial to all people. I make a poor ambassador . He had hope Mithrandir would help in this area. " she looked over to Legolas and saw the look in his eyes every time His father was mentioned.

"Cousin ." Eomer spoke up and looked to Finnola. " You are acting in an advisory capacity at the moment . What say you? " 

She leans forward in her seat and press her arms on her knees. " I say we go slaughter some orcs and goblins. Skewer some of these twisted creatures, Because whatever did that to make those monsters I killed on the plains needs to be stopped and I think those old men you like to rub elbows with in the long house will agree with me ."

Eomer choked when she added that last little detail and grinned . To Tauriel " As you can see my Cousin is a bit eager . I also think she is right. I'd rather stop this sooner than later lest we have another Mordor on our hands." 

Tauriel managed a smile then. " Legolas. You will have to carry this message back to greenwood. I can not return . I am actually the Queens personal guard and I am supposed to be in Lorien with her. They will not suspect You know anything . You're just returning from your travels. " Legolas looked very grim on the idea but would agree.

The meeting adjourned and Eomer left the tent. He would head back to Edoras in the morning and prepare the Rohirrim . Gimli wandered out with Legolas and Finnola, leaving Tauriel alone with Gandalf. 

" and what of my message?" He asked. 

She smiled. " Its about the Queen. " He heard about the new discoveries on her abilities. How she can see lies and deceit far better than any elf. How she had been the spy on those that were traitors. How she had outed them simply by watching them in court . 

" She is the most kind and loving creature Gandalf but oy she has a temper too. She calls Thranduil on his ,excuse the term, Bullshit easily . He is changing . He is becoming a better king for it. You should have seen her after the attack on the village. How she just went to help She is a force all her own. "

This news made Him smile . " I can not wait to get to know her better. "

Soon Tauriel was alone . She had eaten and felt much better though sleep would help even more . She just couldn't seem to find it. She got up and walked from the tent . It was quiet out . The King retired with plans to leave at first light. There were a few guards milling about . She walked quietly among the tents. She caught a glimpse of Legolas and the Giant woman . She backed up not wanting to disturb them but the conversation caught her attention.

"I want you to come with me. I need you to come with me. " Legolas said and Tauriel would peek around the edge of the adjacent tent. 

Finnola was shaking her head . " This is not the time for us to make waves Legolas." 

He reachs out at take her hands into his. " If you are there with me He will not be able to crush me under his weight. " Tauriels brows lifted . 

" Look . When this battle is over I will go with you to see your Father and you can announce your intentions then . Putting this on him... now .. Its not for the best . From what I gather he is under a lot of strain now lets not add to it before He fights for his kingdom" 

This woman is smart . Tauriel thought. Though oddly matched she was beginning to understand His attraction.

Legolas nods " You're right . You're always right. " His eyes shifted a bit then she smiled to Finnola. " Go get our bed warm . We will stay with Gimli tonight. Tauriel is sleeping in ours. " She leaned down and kissed him before turning and walking away. Legolas stood there watching a few moments before turning and heading right towards where she was standing.

" Did you hear enough ?" He asked before even reaching her. 

Of course he knew she was there. Tauriel crossed her arms over her chest and waited for him to round the corner. " I'm Happy for you ." She said with a smile. "You deserve love Legolas but she is right . Now is not the time to ruffle his feathers. Are you angry about his new wife? " 

Legolas scowls at her. The light of the fires around them making it look even more pronounced. The shadows deepen every crease. 

" Shes good for him. He is changing becoming more warm and kind. " 

Legolas cut her off. " He pounded it into my head that Elves do not mate with others and we certainly do not marry outside of our own race or even class. " He looked her deep in the eye then.

" Do not use what happened with us as an excuse to dislike someone you have never met or to continue your anger with him. Legolas I ..." she trailed off. and closed her eyes a moment. " I did not share the same feelings for you that you had for me. You are My brother we were raised together and our flirtations were never going to be more than just that. You need to let this go. You have found someone new and you might find your Father is not the cold monster you think him. " With that she walked off back towards the tent.


	32. The Prodigal Son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has been edited and slightly revised as of 10/14/2020

Sentillia had welcomed Thranduil into her chambers every night that week. They had engaged in more than just sex. He would have supper with her. They would play Kings and Queens . A game like chess. Thranduil would win at first but soon Sentillia would get the hang of it and she would be the victor as well. She was a welcomed break to the loneliness he was experiencing and despite the sex they were growing to be rather good friends.

Thranduil allowed himself to like the woman and treated her with more respect. Something His beloved Juniper would have demanded from him if she had known what he was doing. Even though they had a sort of relationship in the past he realized he did not really know this woman. Now he was understanding her better . She was not the vapid whore he had thought of her as in the past. In fact she was a kind and intelligent woman with thoughts and dreams far exceeding marrying into royalty. Strangely enough He could see her with his son.

The week of the full moon was coming to an end and they lay in her bed together . Their flesh pressing against each others. He lightly caressing her shoulder as He held her. " I hope we can remain friends. " He said " I have enjoyed actually getting to know you beyond the pleasures of the flesh."

Sentillia lifted up to rest in an elbow . Her thick red hair flowing down to splay over his belly. " I am honored by your words Thranduil . I do not see why we could not be friends as long as your wife approved of it. You are quite lucky the Valar allowed love to bloom for you once more. "

He reaches up and smooths a bit of her hair behind a pointed ear. " I am an incredibly lucky elon . " His fingers then slipped through her hair to the back of her head, pulling her lips down to his.

The weather was finally clearing. They would leave in the morning . His body atop hers. His fingers laced with hers. His lips crushing to hers and she moaning against them. His heart was feeling pangs of sadness. Knowing that he will never know her like this once the journey was over . Once the battle had finished and she was back with her King. He broke the kiss and just looked down on the beautiful face of His Queen. Her eyes beginning to look worried. " Why are you sad Elthian? " She asked and He would internally groans having forgotten she can feel everything he does. " Because , this maybe the last night I will ever feel you against me like this. "

She had not seen it like that. " I had not thought of that. " she confessed. " Lets not dwell on such things and just enjoy the time we do have. " He sighs with a smile and lowered his lips to hers once more. Her skin was so perfect under his fingers. Her lips were sweet and when he dared to taste the flesh between her thighs it was like the sweetest honey on his tongue. He marveled at every inch of her and would cherish these moments .

The sun had just begun to peek over the horizon. Tauriel had ridden back with The King and his cousin whom she talked to most of the way back to Edoras. She finding the giant woman easy to like and once they arrived at the Longhouse of the King she found the people of Rohan very likable as well. Despite their rough exteriors they were easy to laugh and once they got to know her a bit very accepting of the Elleth in their halls.

She advised, what Finnola had called the old men in the longhouse, of what the elves had learned of this darkness. They indeed had agreed with Finnola's assessment but in the years since the battle of Minas Tirith their numbers had not really grown. There was concern about leaving Rohan unprotected. Gandalf would suggest that in the time they had that Tauriel train a small group to be left behind to defend Edoras with her skills passed to them 30 men would be able to fight like 60 . They would agree .

Preparations were being made for Rohan to go to war now. One piece of the puzzle was falling into place.

In the days since Legolas and Gimli has left Rohan . Legolas had been quiet. His mood was solemn . He missed Finnola .

Gimli was sad for his friend. " Laddy you will see her again. " He said trying to make it all seem less bad. " being sad tarnishes what has been and what will come. So don't be sad my friend. Look forward to your reunion . "

Legolas began to chuckle. " You are going soft Gimli"

Gimi burst out loudly . " Soft? as soon as I am off the beast I will show you soft with a solid ass whooping. " He then grumbled and snorts .

" I am so glad you are with me ." Legolas said and Gimli muttered behind his back something about being glad too .

They had reached the western edge of Greenwood. They prepared to play their parts in this very important game. Entering the forest they rode a short distance with no issues but soon they were surrounded and Legolas new it . He stopped and called out to the trees. " Why do my own people surround me and prepare to take me prisoner?" It was Adnir who came from the shadows and looking much relieved. " Adnir? Why are you serving as a patrol? " Legolas said in apparent confusion. This was the commander of the military when he had left.

" Its is very good to see you Legolas and you as well Gimli. " Adnir sighs and shakes his head. " Much has happened since you left Legolas. "

Adnir escorted the Prince to the fortress. He told him of the new leadership and of the darkness that was in the forest. Legolas and Gimli reacted with genuine surprise and shock . Legolas even let a bit of anger show when he was told of His fathers new wife and how she was no Elleth. This part of the act was not hard to do.

"Adnir I do not think for a second you were incompetent at your job. " Legolas said firmly. " You are a great leader and the kingdom will suffer without you in the role you were born to have." Adnir thanked him and gave him a heart felt elvish salute before turning to head back to his post . The Gates of the Fortress just ahead.

" Its a shame to see the son of Feren relegated to a mere guard. " Legolas would lament as they continued to the gates.

They were greeted happily once inside. The people happy the Prince had returned . They were even happy to see the dwarf with him. Gimli would be taken to nice comfortable lodgings within Legolas' own chambers. Where he was stuffed with delicacies and swam in wine. Legolas was taken to the Royal Chambers.

Thranduil came quickly to meet his son at the great doors. It shocked Legolas as his father embraced him. Pulling him in closely. " My heart swells with joy. " He said and did not let go quickly . Legolas simply didn't know how to respond. His father had not done anything close to this since his mother had passed. It really hammered home the sincerity of his fathers actions when the embrace would finally end and his father held his upper arms and looked at him . There were tears of joy in his fathers silver gaze.

All of Legolas' anger began to fade in those moments. Tauriel had been right. The cold stone exterior that had been his father for thousands of years was now melting away before Legolas' eyes. Over Thranduil's shoulder He could see Ninnel and Galion still as stone and tears in their eyes as well. Ninnels hand pressed over her mouth.

Thranduil didn't even try to dry his eyes when he turned towards His most trusted servants with his son proudly beside him . Ninnel and Galion approaching him . they both hugged him . Ninnel leading him deeper into the chambers. "You must be hungry lets get your belly full and wash this dust from travel away . Its so good to have you home. " Ninnel was doing what she did best and Legolas did love her as if she were his Naneth.

Thranduil stood beside Galion and watched Him being led off by Ninnel. " He seems a bit shocked. He has not said a word. " Galion comments and Thranduil smiles a bit. " That is my fault. That is the first time I have hugged him since he was a child. That Wife of mine wouldn't have had our reunion any other way. She has a way of changing ones views and I wish desperately she was here now. " Thranduil followed them and scolds Ninnel as he entered the the kitchen " Ninnel give him room to breathe . You will smoother him ."

It was after he had bathed and eaten that he sat with his father in the royal study. Surrounded by books, tapestries and paintings. Legolas staring at one painting in particular. It was a painting of his mother. One he had never seen. His father had never allowed her image to be shown.

Thranduil handed Legolas a glass of wine . " Your Mother was beautiful Legolas. It is to my shame that I hid her away for so long. I regret not letting you know her . " He sat in a large chair across from his son. Legolas was still and silent. He practically downed the glass of wine in one gulp .

" Now you hang her image ? Now that you have taken a second wife? That alone tarnishes her memory and Now you insult it with her image hanging in the home you share with this new wife? " Thranduil sat there allowing his son vent all his frustrations and voice his anger at him. Legolas rose and grabbed the bottle of wine from the table and filled his glass again . Then he would pace and drink .

" This is no insult . I am finally honoring her as she should have been all this time. I do not expect you to forgive me . What I had done was cruel to you. In my grief because I could not deal with her loss. I punished you without understanding that I was. Every time I looked at you I saw her and it stabbed me right in the heart over and over. I can not expect you to understand . Though I wish you would. Legolas, I was in danger of fading and perhaps you wish I would have. Perhaps I should have. Maybe your life would have been happier. Fighting to stay hurt you . I will always regret that. "

Legolas had never considered his fathers side of the matter. He had still been at his mothers breast when she was taken. All he had ever known was this cold version of his father who embraced him once that he could recall , before this day. It was always Galion and Ninnel who would comfort him and teach him what he needed to know. Legolas had never considered the fading of his father. Why would Thranduil be any different from any other elf on that matter? Legolas had just always assumed His father held no love within him. Not even for his mother. Now he was beginning to actually know him.

He was silent. He did not know what to say in those moments. His mouth felt dry and His tongue felt swollen and after another drink he would finally speak. " Why are you telling me these things now? What is this change in you that is so sudden?"

Thranduil smiled and raised his glass to the painting of Legolas' Mother. " It is because of her and because of loosing you. " Legolas looked confused. " You left after the battle of five armies. You went and did as I suggested and you stayed away for many years and when you returned the distance between us had not lessened. As much as you believe I never loved you Legolas you are wrong. I never wanted you to be lost to me. Yet I didn't know how to be any different no matter how much I wished it . Then a curious thing happened. I was blessed with a gift. She came bounding into my life and for the first time in an age I saw color again. "

Legolas was listening and found himself staring into his wine. " I started to love this exotic creature. It was then I realized Your Mothers love for me and how she had set me free of our bond. Otherwise I would have never found love again . The Pixie would have never melted the ice I had placed around my heart. I would have never began to heal I would have never seen the cruelty I subjected my own son to. Your Mothers love allowed me to try and make peace with you. Although I do not believe you will ever forgive me at least I can try and repair the damage. "

Legolas looked up from his wine and stared at his father. His words slammed through him like bricks. This too he had never considered . For his father to be able to Wife another woman that bond had to be severed and His own mother would have to asked the Valar for that.

"Its been a long day for you and now I have added more on it for you. " Thranduil rose and smiled to his son and began to leave .

" Ada" Legolas said. That one word would stop Thranduil and He turned to look on his son. Legolas' eyes were wet . " I would like to talk more with you. I ... I look forward to meeting this new wife of yours. " It was a step . It was something and so much more than he expected. " We will . Goodnight my son. " and with that Thranduil headed for his own bed . leaving Legolas with his thoughts.

Thranduil had dreamt of this conversation more than once recently. In none of those dreams did it end well. He was prepared for a vicious fight. A shouting match. Perhaps even something physical with his son. He thanked the Valar in silent prayer as he look in on his empty bedroom and sighed. His thoughts sadden by her absence but now there was a bit of light. His son had returned and wanted to work on all this. He had a will to forgive and for that Thranduil would thank the Valar many times.


	33. Thieves in the Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has been edited and slightly revised as of 10/14/2020

Elthian and the Queen had rode hard in the last push for Gondor and in the distance Minas Tirith could be seen . " My Lady Look. " She peeks her head from the pouch and gasp. " Its huge Elthian and beautiful. " She watched with wonder as they neared and the walls began to loom larger . Before passing the gates she tucked herself back into the pouch . With cowl over his head they entered the city with no fan fare or even a second look. A lone rider was not much cause for alarm.

He would find a stable for Loratha and of course pay well for his care. She peeks from the pouch as he began to wander the streets of the city and slowly make his way to the upper tiers. Finding the way blocked a few tiers from the top . Only ones with official business were allowed further . He went back down to the lower tiers and found an inn along the outer wall . He requests a room along the wall because he liked the view and had to pay dearly for what he wanted. Once inside he placed the pouch down and she crawls out and just stretched out on the bed naked and small.

"so what's the plan? " She asked and yawned a bit before she shivered and tugged at the blankets until she covered herself.

He smiles watching her. " The plan is to wait for night fall then we climb. "

She blinked a bit . Well You can climb I think I shall fly. " she wiggled her brows at him

" You know you will be naked and its rather cold."

She frowns at that . " Ok you will climb and I will stay in the pouch."

chuckling he walks to the bed and look down at the pixie . " that's what I figured you would say. " reaching down, his finger sliding under the little covers to caress her small form and a brow would raise.

" Its not the full moon any more" she protests but he did not stop. His finger gently parting her thighs and she gasps.

"does it look like I care about the moon?" He said with a grin.

She felt her hips beginning to rock against his large finger. Her tiny sex being fully stimulated and leaving behind the smallest of moist spots on his flesh. He unlaced his leggings and pulled them down . Scooping her into his palm He lifts her small form to his lips . She trying to push her thighs together . He would simply lift her slender little legs and wriggle his tongue against her bottom and the small slit.

This sensation was so different and so incredible. His hot wet tongue teasing every bit of her and making her thighs and sex very slick. Her whole body writhing in his hand. Her legs jerk then shake . Her small hands slap against his palm . Her lips part in the smallest of cries. He grins and lay her upon the bed and the shift happened within seconds. She sitting up Her hand reaching to grab his tunic she pulled him to her with a bit of force . His lips meeting hers as He shifts to rest between her wet thighs.

His flesh was hard . How could it not be since he did have his tongue lashing against her sex tasting her sweetness . Her hands drifting down to wrap around his spear. Feeling it pulse in her grasp she stroking him and feeling him against her. He was large not as thick as Thranduil or as long. Still large and she did like how he felt buried deep within her . She would guide him to her . She moaning against his lips when the thick head began to part her pink puffy petals and drag over her clit .

He pulls her hands away and trap them over her head . His hips pushing forward . She breaking the kiss to whimper . The head forcing her to open for him . Stretching her until she was near screaming . Then slowly as the head slides in her sweet entrance would close around the head locking him within her . Her walls trembling pulling him deeper . His head lifts and he growls . His teeth grinding together .

She was so tight around him. So very hot and wet . He began to thrust his hips. Her clit stretched against his shaft every time his moved it tormented her . Her legs shaking uncontrollably . She was constricting around him her release fast his cock soaking in her honey. He would thrust hard . Feeling her deepest places . Harder again and again . She caught in a perpetual orgasm . She writhed violently beneath him until finally he let go . His eyes rolling back . Pumping her body full of his seed until he collapses down and pushes himself to her side.

She gasping and squirming . He pulling her small form to him . Caressing her and whispering to her until she began to calm and simply tremble helplessly in his arms.

The night would fall and with luck on their side the waning crescent of the moon was covered by clouds. He would slip elegantly from the window . Silent the first leg of the climb was easy . He simply walking along the edge of the wall until he was met with the sheer cliff. He was an Elf and a warrior at that. Climbing the cliff wasn't too hard for him. Though he did have to be careful of the guard posts along it . However, He found most of these guards drunk and asleep.

Higher he would climb . All the way to the top tier and the palace . If he did not wish to be seen he wasn't . But now he must enter the palace and things would become far more difficult . He had managed to climb through an upper window . He could hear some muffled conversations and upon closer inspection, hear what was being said . None so far were the King or the Queen . Crouching at one door listening inside He heard the steps coming behind him quickly . "Brace Pixie. " He managed to say before he was kicked forward . He slides on the polished floors . Turning to his back His hands were up . " I surr..." He managed to get out and she flew from the pouch and in an instant stood at her full size her arms out . Naked and beautiful her voice though, her voice seemed to boom like thunder as she screamed " STOP!"

Elthian looked shocked . The man attacking them looked shocked. Around a corner came a light. A lantern held by the Queen of Gondor . The man whose face it illuminated was no less the King and they both stare in utter shock at the naked Fairy before them. It was Arwen who realized who she was first . She pulled her house coat off and spoke softly . " My Lady please come with me ." Juniper lowered her wings and allowed the cloth to be draped around her. Elessar helps the elf up and They both would abscond with The Queen to a room . The guards racing to the hall it was the King who calmed them and sent them away.

Arwen looked to her King as she now entered the room . She stood with a reassuring arm around the shoulders of the small woman . " Elessar King of Gondor I present Juniper Queen of the Woodland Realm. " Arwen said softly then motioned to Elthian . " This is Elthian one of King Thranduils personal guards. " He gave a little nod to them them . " Someone needs to explain to me why A Queen and her Guard have sneaked into my home like thieves in the night."

Arwen gave Juniper a dress. Much to big for her . It pooled around her bare feet in a sea of blue . Even cinched as tight as it would get at the back it drooped down one shoulder. She was seated in a chair much too large for her . Her small feet dangled and swung back and forth. Elessar trying to not stare too much . He had heard of Thranduils new wife but did not believe she to really be a fae but now he was faced with her and was awe-struck.

Elthian spoke first ." I apologize for the manner in which we came to your home My Lord. The circumstances dictate that we had to come in total secrecy. The way in which we came was secret and long but the King believed it should be the Queen to come to you. " Elessar and Arwen both looked at her and she began to feel small again. The weight of their eyes made her lower her head. Her small hands wrung together in her lap.

"Queen Juniper , please be at ease. You are safe here and among friends. " Her lavender eyes peeked up. The King of Gondor had blue eyes . The were kind and gentle as they looked to her. The Queen, Juniper just wanted to hug. She reminded her so much of Elrond and Galadriel . Both of which she was actually fond of. Her lips tremble but she must speak she must convince them to come to her kingdoms aid.

" I have come to ask ... no .. I beg for your help. There is a darkness falling upon the woodland realm. Just as it is beginning to heal something has begun to twist its peaceful creatures into monsters. " she held out her small arm and showed them the scars upon it. " I would have died if Elthian had not saved me from this attack and if Elrond and Lady Galadriel had not been there to heal me. The Lady said Grindylows are harmless water dwellers but something had mutated the one that attacked me . There have been more attacks as well . After a village was decimated we evacuated all the villages back to the Fortress. Yet the evil keeps coming. Orc, Goblins. and the twisted monsters. "

She looked down the next part was going to be hard for her to say but she must. " I have the ability to see lies. Thranduil says many elves can sense deceit but its not a perfect sight like mine. I don't see things like others do. When I look at You Lady Arwen I see you but I also see brilliant pure light around you. The same with You My Lord and when you speak I do not see any lie. I had begun attending court like a Queen should. It was there I started seeing the lies. There are those in the court that are treasonous. I became my husbands spy. "

Elessar leaned forward now and spoke softly. " I can see where you would be good at that My lady . "

she blushed a bit . " Yes having a smaller size and none knowing about this save for a few trusted people made it easy for me to listen in on things. I learned the entire plan but I never learned who was the real one behind it . Just their minions in the court. In just a few weeks time one of these traitors will lead the entire army of the woodland realm into a trap. " Now the Kings eyes narrow and he sits back. " Because the traitors are in the court we can not send messages to the other elven kingdoms for aid . Our trap for the trap will be foiled then. Currently I am known to be in Lorien. Which is the next place they plan to attack once the army of the woodland realm is decimated. With your help that attack will never come to fruition. "

Elessar was sitting back hard in his chair. His body would slump. " Twisting things into something fell . That is an old story is it not My Love. " Her hand was on his shoulder . He lifts his hand to lay it upon hers. Arwen looked at the pixie there were tears in her eyes. " Yes it is a very old story." She said in almost a whisper. "Gondor will answer the King of the Woodland Realms call for aid. " He said and Junipers eyes widen .

" You ... you mean it? " she asked and squirmed in her seat . Arwen smiles " yes we mean it . " Juniper forgets herself and leaps from her chair her hands holding the long dress up so she does not fall . First she throws her arms around the King and hugs him . " Thank You Thank You so much . " She was crying in her joy and next she hugged Arwen.

Elthian winced . " Please excuse her My Lord and My Lady . She is not an Elf and is prone to emotional outbursts. " Arwen smiling widely and hugging the Pixie tightly. " That is alright . I would rather be hugged then hit any day."


	34. Pixies don't mind well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has been edited and slightly revised as of 10/14/2020

Elthian helped with the preparations. He and Elessar dealing with troops and supply trains However, it was all done under the guise of practice and drills. Juniper spent most of her time with Arwen. The 2 queens had become fast friends. Juniper admiring Arwen's grace, beauty and charm. Arwen admiring Junipers actual innocence and purity not to mention her beauty though she had a hard time convincing Juniper she was indeed beautiful. Arwen also taught Juniper about other things like etiquette and how to properly behave in Elven court.

These things Juniper struggled with back in Greenwood. They discovered that they both had free spirits though. Disguising themselves as mother and child to sneak out and roam the streets. When Elthian and Elessar found out what they had done they both got scolded by Elessar then Elthian . As soon as the men were done and left the room they stuck their tongues out at the door then giggled together.

Arwen would tell Juniper stories as well. History in the form of tales . Juniper listened like a child . Wide eyed and curious. She had not been this truly happy sense leaving Greenwood. Arwen had not felt this young in some time. Then the day was approaching for the army to leave on "Drills" and Juniper was being told she would need to stay in Gondor.

She looked between Elessar and Elthian and frowned. " I will not be left behind. I must go . I must be there when it ends . "

Elessar tried to explain it. " Sweet one please. The battle field is no place for one so fair. You do not need to witness those horrors. You don't need to be in that kind of danger. "

She looked to Elthian . " please Elthian do not make me stay behind. "

Elthian looked into those pools of purple and he wanted to say yes but he just couldn't bring himself to. " My Lady. Thranduil will have my hide for breakfast if I allowed you on the battle field. "

She rose and paced . Her hands thrown into the air. " I am not talking about taking up a sword and charging into battle . I will stay in the back with the supplies. I will help tend the wounded. I can be of use . This is my home we are discussing and you are wanting to keep me from it."

Arwen looked pained. She understood the Pixies feelings all to well. " I went into the wilderness with Elthian to come here . I left my heart behind in the forest and I need it back." She was beginning to cry now. Elessar reached out and pulled her to him. His arms going around her tenderly like a fathers would to comfort his daughter. Arwen saw how he treated the Pixie and new he had grown to love her as if she were his own . " I promise you. You will be reunited with your heart very soon but we must keep you safe until then."

He looked to Arwen who came to gather the small sobbing Fae from his embrace. She led her away with gentle care .

That night Elessar and Arwen retired very early. Elthian understood why and He sought the bed as well but not his own. He might die in the next few days and all he wished for was one last night in the arms of the Pixie. She was not asleep. She sat in a window sill the frost on the glass gathering in its corners. The fire crackles in the fireplace and she sat there in all her silver glory watching the moonless sky.

She turned to see who was entering her room and smiled to him. "The stars are so clear from here. " her voice was just barely above a whisper as she turned to look at them again. " We are much higher up here. It makes the heavens open up . " He said as he moved closer to her. He scooped her up in his arms and kisses her softly then a bit more roughly. Making her whimper into the kiss.

" I know you do not care about the moon." she whispers .

" I just want one more night with you. I need to feel your tenderness. Your flesh. The heat of you around me just one more time before I go to battle. Can you understand? " She did, she could feel the fear in his heart. She could feel his need for comfort. She nodded before he lay her down into the soft sheets. His hands exploring her body once more. She pulling at the laces to his leggings.

Soon their bodies would become one. Writhing and moaning in unison and when they had both reached climax they held each other tightly. Eventually falling blissfully asleep in each others arms.

It was very early when Elthian was crawling from her bed . She curled up asleep. He would make sure she was well covered before he pulled on his leggings and shoved his feet in his boots. His shirt over his shoulder . He was being as quiet as possible as he left the room . The door closing behind him. He was lacing his leathers when he turned and there was Elessar looking at him with lifting brows.

"That's your Queens chambers is it not?" There was a bit of anger in his tone though he managed to keep it low.

" Elessar please stay calm . I will explain ." Elthian pleads.

Elessar's jaw becomes tense and he nods. " You best get to it then." He pushed him down the hall a bit roughly. As they got ready Elthian was forced to explain about how she was effected by the cycle of the moon and the command Thranduil had given him . " But its not the full moon its the new moon Elthian." Elessar reminded him.

" I know this but I can tell you what happened in her room was not rape. I went seeking comfort and she gladly comforted me. I will own up to my transgression with the King . " Elessar nodded. " Yes you will. "

Arwen just couldn't watch him leave . Besides this was just supposed to be drills after all and it would seem odd that she was there to see him off. It was well into the morning before she decided to go wake The fairy for breakfast . She opened the door to find the room empty and a note left one the table.

Dear Arwen,

I love you. I love you like family. Please remember that. I am so sorry I am not here right now. My heart would not let me stay. I promise though I will see you again very soon. I will stay safe and hidden. I have given how I will do this much thought . Also, No I am not naked. Though I hope there is no need for me to shift to my larger size until I am back with My King and safe in his arms. The cook Miss Lynette taught be a bit about sewing and I did kind of use some cloth from a few of yours and Elessar's things. I promise I will replace anything with holes in it.

Please don't worry.

With much love. Juniper

Arwen smiled and held the letter to her breast. She was a bit jealous though. The Pixie had the ways and means to do what she wished she could do . She now left the guest room and went to go find what she meant by holes in their things.

Juniper was tucked well away inside a supply wagon . It rolled and bumped along . She was at the rear of the caravan of wagons. If anyone came to the back she was well hidden . She was warm in her leggings and shirt she made herself . Her feet wrapped in fur lined boots she fashioned herself . Around her was a fur cloak she had too made herself. She soon fell into a rhythm of sleeping when they moved and waking when they stopped. At night she would explore the camp unseen and listen to bawdy tales the men told. Some made her blush and some she would remember to ask Thranduil about later.

Rohan was on them move . The Rohirrim prepared for war . Tauriel with them . She would ride along side Finnola. Tauriel finally getting the courage to ask about Legolas' and her relationship. " So are you and Legolas . Are you uh ... "

Finnola laughed. " Out with it "

Tauriel sighed " Are you together? "

Finnola smirks. " Not presently " she looked to Tauriel who looked a bit miserable . " I would say yes . He is the first man to ever accept me as I am and not try and push me into this mold of what He thinks a woman should be. " She straightens up and speaks in a whiny voice. "Women should stay home and have babies and cook dinner and do the laundry . BAH" she spits. " Sure I want to have babies and take care of a family ... Later ... I'm of marrying age and I get that all the time. Legolas never once tried to tell me what a woman should be. " she looked to Tauriel. " I had to fight my own brothers for My freedom you know. "

Tauriel looked at her shocked. " really?"

Finnola just grinned. " I wiped the ground with them while Legolas and Gimli watched . Then we rode off into the sunset together. Well not really . It was morning and we were heading northish but you get the idea. "

"So how did you both well become a couple? " She asked curiously.

Finnola was happy to talk about it . " We had just arrived in Isengard and Radagast had told Legolas he could enter the archives but Gimli and I could not . This made me angry and I was maybe behaving a bit badly. Legolas took me by the hand and pulled me outside the tower and on the steps. He calmed me down then He kissed me . He just leaned in with me on the lower step so his face was right there and he kissed me and said 'something to think about until later' My first kiss . He was My elf after that. " she said assured of herself and Tauriel couldn't help but giggle .

Finnola raises a brow. " What's so funny? "

Tauriel clears her throat . " Im sorry Finnola . I have known Legolas all my life. I remember a shy reserved boy who could barely flirt or look at an elleth. Now he is a full grown elon unashamed of what he wants. I am so happy for you both. "

Finnola nodded then. "My cousin said he will approve the pairing as long as we name our first son after him . I'm guessing there aren't many elves named Eomer . " Tauriel shook her head. " No I am afraid not. " Finnola shrugged a bit . " Meh bout time there were. "

Nilastiel was in the kings council. Giving him an update. " My lord " he begins and lays out a map of the realm. " The attack will come from here and here. " He was pointing to the south eastern side and the north eastern side. " The force coming from the North is smaller. I suggest we send Vesryn and his smaller force to deal with that. " Thranduil was nodding. "The force coming from the South is Larger but I believe My company along with Lysanthir's and Your own guard can deal with this. It seems to be rag tag groups without much leadership. They are starving and its winter . This shouldn't be that terrible of a battle. "

Thranduil nodded some more . " Its almost a pity killing half starved orcs. Any sign of the beast the villagers spoke of?"

Nilastiel shook his head. " We have been over ever nook and cranny of the forest My lord. There is no sign of this beast. "

Thranduil sighs . " One thing, I want to send Legolas with the northern force. He can get in on the battle but wont be in so much danger there."

Nilastiel smiles and nods. " I'm sure Vesryn will not mind that My Lord. " Thranduil begins to walk out of the Council room " Very well lets get this done I would like to have My Queen back. " Nilastiel just smiles . " Yes My Lord."

Thranduil walked along the corridor heading towards his own rooms. There was a bad taste in his mouth. He hated having to play this part. Though he was doing well. Knowing what he knew, he wanted to reach out and rip the flesh from Nilastiels face. This had turned out to be a great test of his will.

He prayed her mission had been successful. Though somehow he knew it had been. He felt her. He had felt her passion the night before and knew Elthian had sought comfort in her arms. He was not angry. He had expected such if they had been successful. It also meant that she would remain in Gondor much to his relief.

He too had sought comfort in the arms of Sentillia. He had gotten it, to a point. Now he just needed to survive this battle and be reunited with his beloved. He turned into his rooms and met Galion's gaze and sighed. "It's on." was all he said and Galion nodded in silence and bowed his head.


	35. The Battle for the Woodland Realm (The Troll Slayer and The Warrior Queen)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has been edited and slightly revised as of 10/14/2020

The pieces on the board were falling into place. Legolas and Gimli rode out with Vesryn and his troops. Thranduil rode out with Nilastiel and Lysanthir. Thranduil on Memna Looking regal as ever. He prayed to the Valar that everything was falling into place and that they would be victorious today. . "Eru, Manwe, Varda. Any who would hear my prayer. Please bestow upon me victory against the darkness today. Please make my losses few and theirs many. Please help me save our people."

She had hitched a ride with a warrior of Gondor. She having wiggled into his saddle bag . The Calvary unit was positioned behind the infantry. She didn't know if the Calvary would charge in or the infantry. She wasn't that knowledgeable on battle tactics. She would do her best to keep her promise and stay hidden and out of the way. There was a scent on the air. She sniffed and made a face in disgust. It was a foul smell. Though she had no idea what it was . How could she? She had never been in the company of Orcs. It was faint and she doubted the humans could smell it.

It wasn't long before the elves were engaged in the battle . The first wave took place along the edge of the forest. Within the trees it made the archers useless. This was now hand to hand combat . Lines were difficult to form but the first wave was easily defeated . They were supposed to be after all. This little battle was suppose to make the elves feel confident . This supposed to make them charge into the open battle and the massive army waiting for them beyond the trees. Thranduil played his part well and ordered the charge to follow the retreating orcs right on cue. Nilastiel was almost beside himself with glee. Knowing that soon the army would be dead and the Woodland Realm would be all his. Then it was just a matter of sacking Lorien and taking the Fairy Queen to his Master.

The elven army charged . Bursting from the thick forest into the the more open edge . Fewer trees and more open area. This is where they should meet there fate. All Thranduil had to do was last long enough for the ambush to happen from the flanks. The charge would slow Thranduil would call for lines to be formed . Across the field they could see the black sea of Orc and Goblin . Well formed and prepared for battle . Not the rag tag disorganized army Nilastiel had sold to Him and the council.

"leithio I philin" Thranduil screams as a sea of elvish arrows begin the fly . This was followed by a volley of orc arrows. Now the Orcs were charging into the Elvish line and Nilastiel and Lysanthir seem to disappear.

Now they were moving . Really moving . The one that bore her was at full gallop and the smell became stronger. Wide eyed . Her heart racing . She looked ahead and could see the sea of orc ahead . That's when she realized what the smell was. It was time for her to bid her rider farewell and she hopes he would survive the battle . She flew . She was fast as she zigged and zagged through the charge of the horses. There were trees not far off. She would be safer in the forest.

The horn of Gondor was blown Thranduil would hear it and grin. She had completed her mission. Soon after another horn would be heard. This one from Rohan from the opposite side. Nilastiel and Lysanthir would freeze in their tracks. "why do I hear the horns of the men?" Nilastiel would growl "We have been set up."Lysanthir answered. " this makes no sense . We had spies everywhere there was no messages sent . There was no call for aid." Nilastiel was shaking with anger.

She was finally in the trees . Up high and looking down. There were Orc and elves fighting . Elves and Orcs lay on the ground bleeding. She would perch on high branches and watch . An orc hits the tree as it stumbles back . Shaking the tree she was on forcing her to take flight again. Now there was fire. The orcs setting fire to the forest to try and cut off the escape for the elves.

She found herself dodging flames and zipping through the trees. Arrows were being loosed as well. Dodging them she would make a single mistake . Hitting a branch hard she saw stars then blackness . Her small body landing lightly on the ground. She would awake in the middle of a fight. Large feet stamp around her . She gets to her feet . Evades being trampled and makes it to a tree.

Then the next tree and the next. Putting some distance between herself and the fight. Two orcs were coming right for where she was. She shoved herself into a hole in the tree. It was hot and the smoke from the fires acrid.

" I smells something." one said and circled the tree. " you smells something? what is it. " she presses her hands over her lips. " I dunno it smells tasty though. " They were looking all around the tree . " Hey you 2 let loose the beast " she heard a 3rd voice. The 2 at the tree would grumble . " Yous just smellin things. " They moved off and she waited several minutes before slipping from her hiding place and making for the heights again.

The riders of Rohan and the Men of Gondor flanked the orc army. The battle was fierce. Tauriel and Finnola found themselves fighting back to back. Finnola with Dragonfang in hand Tauriel with her twin knives was getting up close and personal with goblins. Finnola was laughing almost hysterically Until the ground began to shake The goblins backing off as the trolls began to approach the small group of warriors. " awww bloody hell. Everyone run " Finnola yells and takes her stance the spear lifted she began to spin it.

She looked over at Tauriel and smiled. " Trust me now go." Tauriel groans and runs with the others chasing the goblins. The wind began to swirl around her . The trolls being buffeted by it . There were 3 no 4 of them . Swinging their maces and flails. " Come on come on! " Finnola yells . Tauriel would get a glimpse of it . The whirlwind that grew into a tornado. Finnola at the center facing the trolls. Goblins that were near by caught up in it and being ripped to shreds. Then she couldn't see Finnola anymore .

She was with the men of Rohan and they just kept cutting into the goblins around them . The wind was picking up around them as well. The power of the tornado grows and then it just stops and Tauriel could see Finnola atop a dead troll the spear in its chest and the other 3 lay dead around her . The bodies of goblins dropping like a disgusting rain around the scene. What had she just witnessed? Finnola pulls the spear from the orc and runs for battle . Passing a stunned Tauriel " Are we going to fight or have tea ? " Tauriel shook herself into the moment and runs after Finnola.

Juniper was safe for the moment . Her eyes darted all around. There were sounds of death being dealt from every side and her head began to swim. The sound of low growling would bring her back . Her gaze slowly dropping below she now saw the beast the Orcs had been talking about . They had to have been bears at one time. Though now they were twisted versions of themselves. Their orcish handlers poking them with spears and making them move along the path they wished. Her heart was breaking. She could feel their pain and torment.

She would find her courage in her anger. Stripping off her clothes. Naked and natural She dropped to the floor of the forest in her larger size. She knelt beside a dead elf " I am so sorry " she whispers then takes the purple cape he wore symbolizing he was one of Thranduils men . She wrapped her around her in a way that left her wings free but she was not naked. Her anger continued to grow . Her belly burned with it . Her Forest . Her people the animals within it all being destroyed and for what?

Something in her would break in those moments. She watched the orc approaching her from under lowered brows. Glaring at them then she would open her mouth and scream it was so loud they held their hands over their ears and fell to their knees and then they fell over dead. Juniper was not there at the moment . No this was someone else. She took up one of their swords it was thrown at another orc piercing it through the chest . She made for the bears . As orcs ran for her she would scream at them pushing them back and they would fall dead . The largest bear would rear up . Growling at her . It would even take a swipe at her the claws ripping a gash across her arm . She did not flinch . She rushes the bear her hands upon it .

Fingers curling in its thick fur . Her glow consuming it and the others around it . This terrified the orcs and they would flee from the area .

She awakened to a wet warm tongue being drawn over her face. Drawing soot and dirt and orc blood into streaks over her features. Her eyes opened and it was the Great bear. All of them around her. Protecting her Guarding her. She sits up and winces in pain. She didn't know what happened. Why she was big or draped in purple. The bears were healed of the sickness . Blood was pouring from her arm. She would pull herself to her feet and lean against the great bear. her eyes drawn to an elvish sword and the fire.

She would stagger towards it . The bear would follow. The sword much too big for her. She would look and see a dagger in a scabbard on the dead warriors hip . Pulling it out she place it in the fire. " I am so sorry . I am so sorry this has happened." she would say softly. " please bear me no ill will . I will find out your name . I will make sure your family is cared for . " She as sobbing now . The blade pulled from the fire was red hot . She took several breaths and pressed it over the claw marks . She would scream and again pass out.

In the North the battle had not begun. In fact there would be no battle . Upon reaching the destination Vesryn was arrested by Legolas. He in chains. The coalition of the men of Dale and the Dwarves of Erebor had eradicated the orc army before they even got there. " King Thorin Stonehelm was feeling a bit itchy " King Brand explains. " Aye I couldna elp it . I seen da filthy buggers and My arm it jus started swingin." He held his axe up stained with the dark blood of orcs. Legolas chuckled and passed over his prisoner. " Please would you mind watching this " Vesryn was thrust out towards the Kings. " I need to go make sure My Father makes it out alive. " King Brand nodded . " I would be happy to and will be happy to deliver it to you later. "

Legolas and would nod and lead the elven army south Gimli would stay with his kin and help deliver the package back to Greenwood.

Elessar was covered in blood and sweat. The battle was long and hard. The elves were beginning to meet the men now. Then from the corner of his eye he would see the strangest thing. The animals of the forest would emerge attacking the orcs and goblins astride the largest bear he had ever seen sat a familiar looking creature smeared with the filth of battle . It was the fairy, a large elvish dagger held high, She Leading her own army . All manner of creature followed her . The birds attacking with claws at the eyes of the enemy. The deer kicking and goring them. Great bear swiping their claws. He would stand there . Jaw dropping watching her. As she sends the largest gathering for squirrels swarming over orcs .

Thranduil had finally made it more into the open . He was covered in blood and sweat as well. Atop Memna who was pawing the ground and giving out loud calls . Thranduil didn't know why he was behaving like this. Yes it was battle but he was even more ready than he should be then he saw her. His wife in the thick of the battle leading an army of forest creatures her mount a large great bear.

The orcs in full retreat . The men and elves giving chase and killing as many as they could. The men of Rohan would now make it to the center and there in the very middle of the field Eomer would see something beautiful and terrifying. The same thing his men saw . Her wings glistening in the sun light that penetrated the smoke her long golden hair blowing in the breeze. She sat on the back of a great bear. Her sword in the air . The animals of the forest around her as she screams they do too. The men and elves would scream as well . A cry of victory . Suddenly her eyes shift and her sword lowers. All the animals look in the direction she does . She charges towards it . They all follow . An elf tries to run, it was Nilastiel. Thranduil now took off across the field chasing her .

" No Juniper do not kill him." With a swipe of the bears mighty paw He was down . The bear looming over him . It growls low and menacing. The beasts of the forest circled him . All of them affect by her . All of them seething with hate. Thranduil would finally reach her . The animals would allow him to pass. She was shaking her jaw set . It would be so easy to kill him . She was sitting on the perfect weapon to do it. She wanted to do it . She wanted to taste his blood on her lips and gushing into her mouth. The beasts were affected her too.

Thranduil moved beside her . " Juniper please. " He said calmly. " Do not kill him. We need him to tell us who he serves. " His hand reaches out then . He feeling the effects of her rage as well . He struggled to push it back and remain calm. His touch on her shoulder . His warmth . He was familiar. The dagger dropped from her hand. Nilastiel cowered before the Queen . He was begging for his life. The bear placed a paw on him and held him there but did not crush him. "Thranduil?" she finally spoke, all that rage slowly began to fade. She turned to see him . A small shaking hand reaching out to touch his face. " Its really you. " His own hand reaching up to cup hers against his cheek . " Its me . " Tears began to streak through the grime on her face . Her lashes would flutter and her eyes would roll back and close . Her body going limp. He pulls her from the back of the bear and just holds her in his arms . The King of the Woodland realm . Haughty and Mighty cried as He held her in the middle of the battle field.


	36. Acceptance and Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has been edited and slightly revised as of 10/15/2020

She was so warm. So comfortable. There was a hand on her forehead. It was soft and familiar. Her eyes struggled to open. Just little slits . The light was blinding and she winced away from it .Then slowly she tried again .

" She is coming back to us." A soft feminine voice said.

"Juniper." She felt her hand lifted and held in one so warm. It was a male voice now. "Juniper" Her eyes opened just a bit more the light not so bright now. She blinks several times. Then slowly the face of her most beloved would some into clearer view.

" Thranduil." She managed a smile. He smiles back and brings her hand to his lips.

"Let me see your eyes little Fae. " It was the female voice .

Her gaze shifting, it was the Lady . " Galadriel? "

She smiled to Juniper . "Yes there you are . " her words soft and gentle.

Thranduil would not release her hand . She did not want him to. Her small fingers weakly curl against his hand, holding on as strongly as she could. She tries to sit up but would groan in pain and Galadriel gently pushes her back against the pillows.

" No My Lady you mustn't move too much. You are more injured than you think." She helped Juniper drink some tea. " This will take the pain away. " she explained and Juniper sips it and taste the honey they had sweetened it with to mask the bitter taste.

She looked confused when she fully lay back . "where am I ? " she asked.

Thranduil answered. " You are in a healing tent . Lady Galadriel brought medicine and healers from Lorien. Do you remember the battle?" He asked

"Some of it. Its all a bit fuzzy . I remember taking a dagger from a fire and burning the wound on my arm closed. " Thranduil and the Lady looked at each other in surprise they had wondered who had done that. " I remember a bear licking my face. "

Outside the healing tent the camp was bustling with somber remembrance and happy rejoicing at the victory. Elves and men sat together . Eating and drinking . Though most avoided the healing tent with the bear sitting outside. It just wouldn't leave but did not attack any of them . It sat there waiting of her .

Elthian was outside the tent . Looking worried . He paced back and forth and stopped, then pace a bit more.

" You shouldn't worry so much Elthian . She is the best hands she could be in. " He looked to see Elessar approaching .

" I know but .. I .. how did she get here? " The worry did not leave Elthians eyes .

" She stowed away in a wagon I would think . When she is better you will need to speak to your king about that night. " He warned Elthian .

" If you are referring to the night he spent with Juniper before you left for battle I already know. " Thranduil was standing there just outside the tent . His hands clasped together before him. His face unemotional. " I knew the moment it happened. Would it surprise you to know I too spent that night seeking comfort in the bed of woman? " Elessar looked shocked . " I do not expect you to understand any of this. Elessar. This is all hard to believe. Where Juniper is concerned things tend to become a skewed. I am not angry with Elthian. "

Thranduil looked to the bear and nodded a bit in respect. " I am curious as to why My wife is here. She was to stay safely in Minas Tirith. "

Elessar cleared his throat. " It is as you said Thranduil . When it comes to the Fae things become a skewed. She was left in my palace with orders to stay put. As you can see she did not do so. How is she ?" Elthian now looked to his King.

" She is healing. She has broken ribs and deep gashes. There are bruises to the bone. "

Elthian turned and left . He was visibly shaking and upset that she was hurt.

" She told me if I allowed her to come she would stay in the back and help tend the wounded . That she had no plans to take up a sword and charge into battle. " Elessar looked to Thranduil. Who smiled a bit.

" I suppose she changed her mind." Thranduil answered and Elessar actually laughed.

" I know you want to stay with her . I'm going to go drink with the men and listen to the tales." Elessar turned to leave.

Thranduil spoke up. " Thank you for taking care of her. She had be a handful I know. Please do not Judge her for what happened between she and Elthian or think less of me for not being angry. "

Elessar turned. "I would never do any of those things My Lord . " His head bowed a bit before he headed off to the crowd of gathered men.

A call would go out in the camp. Legolas had finally arrived with the army that had gone to the North. Finnola ran for him . Tauriel watched as her new friend threw her arms around Legolas and picked him up. Crying with joy she spun around with the elf dangling like a rag doll in her embrace.

" Finnola ... Finnola my love You're crushing me. " He sputtered out. She easing her hug then lowering him down. She grabbing his face kissed him and he her. When the kiss broke she was all smiles and He smiled for her . His eyes beholding his giant the look of sheer joy would fade as he shifted his gaze to see his father standing there with raised brows.

Finnola turned to see what had him in a twist . The moment she looked at the tall lean elf gazing on them with emotionless features she knew it was Legolas' father and she then understood why he was worried .

Thranduil said nothing . He simply turned and walked away. "please give us a moment my love " Legolas asked Finnola . Tauriel frowned and walked slowly towards her new friend.

" Don't worry ." She began. " It looks like Legolas did as we wanted and did not tell his father about you. " Her hand rested on the forearm of the Giant woman. " Everything will be fine " She said in a calm voice. Finnola nodded . " I hope so. "

Legolas caught up to Thranduil . " Ada.. Ada please. " There in the glow of a large fire Thranduil turned and looked on his son.

" I could see it. I could see the love between you and the female giant. " Thanduil now looked like he was in pain.

"Ada I know you had higher hopes for me. That I would fall in love with a beautiful high elf maiden and give you beautiful elven grandchildren. I would have been so happy to give that to you but that is not what has happened. Her name is Finnola she of from the royal line of Rohan and cousin to the king so there is that. Ada you know as well as I do that the heart wants what it wants. Please, the bridge between you and I has just begun to be built..."

Thranduil closed his eyes and listened to the tone of his sons voice. How it cracked a bit in desperation. " I have no intentions of burning that bridge ion nin. Now go be with your woman and rest well knowing You are still with me. " Thranduil managed a smile and Legolas sensed something else .

" Ada what has happened? You are troubled."

Thranduil spoke over his shoulder. " My wife is in the healing tents being tended by Galadirel. She is seriously wounded. "

Legolas was confused . " Why was she even here Ada?"

Now Thranduil looked to him the worry fully showing on his face. " She is a wild creature Legolas . She is hard to contain ." That was all he said and drifted off to the healing tents.

Legolas joined Finnola , Tauriel and Eomer around a fire. Eomer began to tell Legolas about what he had seen. " She was there in the middle of the battlefield. Her mount the largest greatest bear I have ever seen. Her wings shining in the light that seemed to spill forth through the smoke and clouds as if it were divine and just for her. Her golden hair flew wildly about her head. In her hand was a dagger but for someone her size it was as big as a sword. She was covered in streaks of soot and blood like terrifying war paint. She was surrounded by woodland creatures that she sent into battle like her very own army. When it was all over she thrust her sword in the air and let out a thunderous mighty scream of victory all the animals roaring with her and the men and elves would join in, mesmerized by this terrifying warrior Queen. "

Finnola grins. " I like her already." Legolas just smiled at her.

Eomer spoke again " I don't know if I should run from her or respect her or both. "

Tauriel laughed at all of them. " I am her personal guard under normal circumstances and I assure you she is delightful to be around. Kind and gentle . A bit on the feisty side but innocent and pure . I can not wait for you all to really meet her. "

Legolas leaned on Finnola " Ada is very worried Tauriel . "

She still smiled . " I assure you the Queen will be fine. She is far tougher than she appears. "

Eomer coughs." She looked pretty damn tough to me . Any kingdom would be so lucky to have one ruler like her but this one has 2 impressive rulers. "

The next day during the clean up Lysanthir's body was found under several fallen orc. All of them bore of marks of being mauled by Junipers great bear. Her memory still fuzzy about the battle . She only seemed to remember stopping her own bleeding. She did not remember how she had gotten hurt . She could tell how she had stowed away in the wagon and hitched a ride in a saddle bag and everything that happened to a point then there was nothing but the pain of the burn she could remember. Galadriel even looked into her memories and could see nothing it was like they were never there. Junipers bear still remained outside the healing tent.

It was several more days before she could be moved at all. Thranduil carried her outside the tent where many men and elves had gathered . He looked rather confused as did she . They had heard the rumor that the warrior Queen would be outside that day and when she emerged in the arms of her husband there was a collective gasp.

" Hail the Warrior Queen " They cheered. Thranduil stood there holding her close and they both marveled at this. " I think songs will be sung about you for years to come my love." He whispered in her ear. She was a bit overwhelmed by it all but she did managed to smile and wave to them.

Thranduil carried her over to her bear. She remembered him. He was the one that licked her face and helped her to the fire and the Dagger. Thranduil placed her down on a chair covered in blankets that had been prepared for her so she could sun and the bear would come to her and gently lay its massive head on her lap. Her small hand disappears into its fur as she pets it like it were a puppy.

Her admirers would soon leave but Thranduil did noticed the area was very busy now and many people just walked by and stared. Tauriel walked up gingerly. Unsure if it was a good idea for her to visit yet. Thranduil smiled and motioned her over with a movement of his head.

The bear grunted and huffed when Tauriel tried to get close. Juniper pat his great head. "Go on now go back to the forest and find your family. " The bear turned to go but it seemed to linger in the tree line. Tauriel sat down on a log beside Juniper. Her hand taking hers gently. " I have missed you and I am so glad you are healing. " Thranduil took the moment to excuse himself and give the women some privacy.

" Tell me about your adventure. " Juniper asked . Her eyes wide with wonder. " It was your first time to Rohan right. what was it like ? "

Tauriel laughed. " I will only tell you if you tell me about Minas Tirith. " They agreed and Tauriel began to tell her all about what she had seen in Rohan but she would not mention what they found in the Glittering caves. It was collectively agreed that would be a subject for when they knew more. Then the subject of Finnola came up which leads to her telling the Queen about how the Giant woman killed 3 trolls. Juniper had only seen images of trolls . She got the idea about how huge and powerful they were.

" I want to meet the Troll slayer Tauriel. She sounds like a mighty woman. " she smiled and wondered if the Queen knew how mighty she was herself.

" I think I can make that happen. You can meet her and Your son at the same time. " Juniper looked really confused.

" Legolas, The Kings son he is now your son as well Juniper. Well in a sense anyway."

She gave this much thought and it did make sense .She began to smile then and brightened up." I would love to meet him too, finally. "

She was back inside the healing Tent. This was the part she hated. They had her sitting up . Naked her arms held over her head and she was in great pain. Thranduil paces just outside the screen they had set up . Bandages were being removed and wounds were being inspected. Finally he would just move inside the screen after she began to sob. His eyes went wide seeing her whole left side was a dark angry bruise. They gently were replacing the poultice over it . Covering the bruise in healing herbs and pain relieving medicine. Her middle would be tightly wrapped again and the pain would ease. Once she was lain down and they began to redress her wounded left arm. He sat with her. His fingers caressing her cheeks.

" I do not ever want you in battle again. " He said softly. " You are very brave and also foolish ." the burns and gashes on her arm were no longer so red and puffy.

" I think maybe I was very foolish. " she admits ." I just could not bear it . knowing you were here fighting and ... " she was beginning to get upset. He shushes her with a finger over her lips as tears began to streak down her cheeks.

" I love you . I love you for coming for me. I love you for being everything you are My Pixie. Foolish and brave. " The wound on her arm redressed now they were left alone.


	37. Memorials and Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has been edited and slightly revised as of 10/15/2020

Juniper was healing quickly . Much faster than she had from the venom . She was sitting up more often and with Thranduils help she had begun to walk . He gently guides her outside to the chair . She heard her bear near by but he wouldn't come into the camp unless she called him. There would be ceremonies that day for the dead of Rohan and Gondor. The elvish dead having already been taken home . " I would like to go to the ceremony." She spoke up while Thranduil was being given details on the event. " I want to honor them " She still looked frail and beaten sitting in the sun. Though some color was returning to her cheeks.

"My love , You are still quite weakened and this will require you to stand .

She frowned a bit. " You could carry me. I can stand some and when it gets to be too much You can hold me. I feel like I should be there. " Thanduil's heart beat a bit harder . She was acting like the Queen she was.

" Ill carry her. "

Thranduil turned and Juniper's eyes got big as she looked all the way up to the face of the Giant. Legolas was standing beside her along with Tauriel.

" It would be an honor to carry the Warrior Queen. I am Finnola of Rohan."

Juniper gasped and the let out a squeal as if she were looking on her favorite hero. " You... your the troll slayer. "

Juniper started to wave her over with eager enthusiasm. Finnola stopped near the King and give a polite nod then smiled as she went right for Juniper and lowered down to sit beside her. " You must tell me about it . All about it . I hear trolls are huge . Even much larger than You. Oh please tell me."

Thanduil arched a brow and watched his wife so eager to hear about this troll slayer. Legolas chuckled and stood next to his father . He had not met Juniper and in fact this was the first time he had even lain eyes on her. She was so small and delicate compared to Finnola yet she had this spirit that seemed to be far more than her body could contain. She glanced over and looked twice . It took her just a second to know who this elf that looked like Thraduil was. Their light was the same.

She began to try to stand up . Finnola reached out to steady her. "I'm sorry Finnola please forgive me but I believe that is Thranduil's son. "

Finnola smiled " it is ." she said with a proud smile. The blanket fell from Junipers shoulders . Her hand on Finnola's. She took a small step then another . Shaking her head at the offered help. Her dress billowed in the breeze around her bruised legs and she took another step . Walking on her own . Her eyes never leaving Legolas.

Thranduil watched but was ready to move at any moment to catch her. She made it almost to Legolas when she stumbled and it was Legolas who reached out to steady her. She looked up to him and smiled so happily the threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. " I am so happy to finally meet you. " Any misgivings or distrustful thoughts he had about his fathers wife faded in an instant and he crouched down and hugged her as well. A since of calm would blanket the small group. Tauriel looked over to Thranduil . She thought she saw a tear on his cheek .

Legolas joined her and sat next to Finnola . Even Tranduil sighed softly and joined them. He sat next to Tauriel. Her head lay on his shoulder like she would do when she was a child. They all listened to Finnola's story about the trolls and Dragonfang. Thranduil for the first time in a very very long time felt like he was with his family.

Juniper attended the ceremony for the fallen. She was dressed in a dark green dress That had been brought from home by the Kings request. On her head was her crown. The Large white diamond sparkling in the sun light. Thranduil wearing his silver crown . She sat on Finnola's shoulder . Her Wings splayed out behind her. All would see the Queen of the Woodland Realm was indeed a fae.

They stood in line . Legolas , Tauriel, Thranduil , Finnola and Juniper. Then Eomer and Elessar . Galadriel was speaking at the moment and absent curiously was Gandalf. Galadriel stepped away and into the line next to Finnola and Elessar began to read the names of the dead of Gondor. A bell rang after each name and Juniper was so moved she began to openly weep. By the time Eomer began she was becoming near inconsolable and Finnola lowered her down and embraced the small fairy who cried against her powerful shoulder. Thranduil taking her crown before it fell from her head.

Her sincere cries for those lost touched all in attendance. This Queen mourned for everyone Man and Elf alike. Thranduil spoke last . He spoke of his gratitude and sorrow . For his hope for the land and people in it to heal and he spoke of how His Queen would cherish every name she heard today and always be grateful to them . When it was over Juniper Kissed Finnola's cheek before she reached out to Thranduil. He sweeping her gently into his arms . He whisked her away. Feeling the strain on her and her fading strength within himself.

Back inside the tent she was lain down on the bed . Thranduil lay beside her . She was shaking and gasping from her tears and he whispered soft calming words in Quenya. If elves felt things deeply she felt everything 100 fold and he often had a hard time not reacting to her.

" We will go home in a few days and honor our dead as well Juniper. It will be hard but we will face it together. " She nuzzled against him her hand being taken by his and kissed.

" I will be happy to see Ninnel and Galion. I want to here Shisha tease you again and call you Thrandie. I want to feel my own bed under me. I want you to make love to me over and over again . "

He smiled at her words. " Trust me love I have wanted to for days but I just don't think you're up to it just yet. " This made her giggle and lightened her mood a bit.

Galadriel entered the tent and they welcomed her in . Thranduil rises from where he had lain beside his wife and now sat on the bed beside her. " It makes me joyous to see you improving so my Lady Juniper. You are indeed much stronger than you appear. "

She reaches out for the Lady's hand . Her own small fingers curling with hers. " I met your Grand Daughter . I love her. I so much want to see her again. She reminded me of You and of Elrond . I know he is her father . I didn't know that before but when she told me you were all family . I felt like I did know it all along. "

Galadriel and Juniper talked like this for a while but then it would come down to why Galadriel was really there. " We need to interrogate Nilastiel. Juniper needs to be there so she can tell lie from truth and if he will not give up his Master we will have to pry it from him. However, I think Juniper should do it. "

Thranduil looked to her and shook his head. " Absolutely not. " Galadriel sighs. " Thranduil if she does it you can see what she sees and if she doesn't understand what she is seeing you will. If I do it I will see but I might not know the context. I am not from your home and Nilastiel is. "

Thranduil rose and looked with narrowed eyes on them . " I will not allow my wife to be tainted by that filth. " Juniper reaches out and takes his hand . The touch of her flesh to his and the fact she was utterly calm would calm him as well.

" I want to do it . " She said and looked up to him. " I want to do it and you will be hard pressed to stop me . I will do everything and anything for you and my people Thranduil. " He scowled. He did not like the very thought of her touching him. Or him being in her mind . Galadriel was right though.

He growled . " Very well ." He would finally agree. Galadriel nodded and held Junipers hand with both of hers. " I will help you. You already know how . You held me in her mind. You just need a little help is all. "

Thranduil stormed out of the tent. Elessar noticed him and his angry look on his face. There was a feast being prepared around them So he grabbed a glass of wine and carry it to him . "Here you go My Lord it looks like you could use this. "

Thranduil turns and raises his brows . The glass offered to him was graciously accepted. "Thank you indeed it is. " He drank deeply .

" Headstrong women, I see it all over your face Thranduil " The King of Gondor said with a smile.

Thranduil chuckles a bit . " I just want to protect her and keep her safe. I want her to be happy and be free to roam the forest as her spirit wills it. She bucks against me at every turn and yet . I can not find it in me to be too angry with her. I don't want to crush her spirit. "

Elessar grins. " We caught them . Your wife and mine , In disguise and returning from roaming the city. It was Arwen's Idea and your wife eagerly went along with it . Arwen detests having guards. She doesn't want to stand out in the crowd she just wants to be part of it like anyone else and your wife just wants to experience everything she can and help in anyway she can. Even if it is a bit misguided. I have grown very fond of Juniper she and Arwen are cut from the same cloth."

"Oh Valar if they get together again its sure to be interesting. " Thranduil said and they raised their glasses to that.

"Indeed we should plan on something in the spring just to see how interesting it can get. " Elessar suggested.

" I wouldn't mind that at all . Just as long as we have plenty of wine. " Thranduil laughs . The mood a bit less angry as the feast is had. Thranduil carried his wife to a table and they sat with the people to eat and laugh.

Her smile bloomed even brighter as she mingled with the humans . Listened to their jokes and tales. She even bust out with a dirty limerick or 2 that she had heard when she was sneaking about their camp at night. This made Thranduil shocked but the men laughed at her bawdy humor and soon she had charmed her way into the hearts of all around her. Even Eomer King of Rohan who was a bit scared of her came closer and told her a few good jokes as well . She laughed heartily with them.

Within just a few hours though she was beginning to wain again and Thranduil would excuse them as He lifted her up with care . She wanted to walk so he helped her . She waved to her new friends and bid the the best of nights. Once inside the tent Thraduil helped her undress. He winced and looked disturbed by the state of her body . Though healing, it bothered him . She could see this . She could feel it .

" I am sorry I didn't listen My love" she said. He was trying as gently as possible to get her into her sleeping gown. " I am beginning to understand now. You only want to keep me from getting hurt when you tell me no. "

He stopped and looked to her . "That is correct I do not want to see my love bruised and cut. Her ribs broken turning her whole side blue. I know you love your realm . I know you love your people but how can you better serve them? Healthy and intact or broken and bruised? "

She slides her arms around him and holds on. " I'm so sorry. " She said again and he would embrace her as tightly as he dared. He lay her back against many soft pillows and for the moment just sat there. Her hand in his. His thumb lightly caressing her knuckles.

"Juniper do you understand what it would do to me if something were to happen to you? If you should be taken away and I could not follow? You are a child of the mother. I know where I will go should I perish. We have no idea where you would go. I do not know if I would be reunited with you in Valinor."

She then began to understand more. His fears were valid. These were things she had never considered. The idea of loosing him too began to feel rather painful to her. Loosing him had never come to her thoughts before. He began to feel this turmoil growing within her. He lay beside her and nestled her in close to him so she could feel him there.

"I am not going anywhere. Perhaps we will find the answers to these questions and they will be in our favor. However, we are both immortal. Barring something catastrophic we will be together always. There is no need for such worries my love." He said it to comfort her and to comfort himself.

"We will not go anywhere the other can not follow." she whispered and he agreed. They lay together in silence then and soon her eyes felt heavy and she drifted off to sleep. He would not leave her side. Not even more a minute throughout the night.


	38. Interrogation The Darkness Within

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has been edited and slightly revised as of 10/15/2020

It was a large round tent that Juniper entered . She walking with Thranduil holding her small hand and making sure she was steady. There were the kings there. Thranduil, Elessar and Eomer. Their advisors which now included Finnola and Legolas. There were the kings guards as well Elthian Stood more towards the center of the room along with another elf she did not know. Galadriel was there as well standing in the middle. Juniper stood in the front with Thranduil .

The lead Nilastiel in and put him in the center. He was in chains. A collar around his neck chains ran from it to his wrists then down to his ankles. The rest now spread out forming a circle around the traitor . He looked around the room and said nothing but when his eyes fell on the pixie he grinned and wickedly at that. Galadriel spoke to him firmly. " You will not tell us all who your Master is ? We know you work for someone ..or something Nilastiel. Will you freely speak? "

Nilastiel looked to the Lady his lips twitched . " Why don't you Get on your knees and suck My Co..." Galadriel arched a brow and before he could even finish his insult Elthian and the other elf had struck him behind the knees with the butt of their spears . Nilastiel fell to his hands and knees . A grimace of pain on his face.

" You speak like a common orc crawling from the gutter Nilastiel are you sure you were ever an Elf?" Galadriel spoke in a monotone . He pushed himself back so he was kneeling and looked up at her. Juniper studied him . Her eyes roamed up and down. All she could see now was darkness. Before she saw dark and some light but that had all changed . " Will you freely tell us who your Master is?" She asked again.

" I work for Me it was all my idea. You can buy as many orcs and goblins as you want if you have the coin." He respond with a smirk.

Junipers eyes lifted to look to Thranduil. " That's a lie" She told him .

Nilastiel's gaze shot to her. " I wanted the kingdom all for myself and as soon as the King... " He said the word king with mirth and spit on the ground towards Thranduil . " was dead then I would have that pretty little Queen all to myself . To rape every night until she faded into nothing. " Soon as those words spat from Nilastiel's mouth Legolas and Finnola would have to pull the King back .

" Juniper looked un-phased." That was both the truth and a lie. Truth is you wanted the kingdom for yourself The lie was about having me. " All eyes were on Juniper now.

"I see right into you . " She said in a whisper. Her eyes never leaving Nilastiel. " I see your fea. Its tainted and dark. You stopped being an Elf long ago. " Her hand squeezes Thranduil's and she looks up. " I'm ready are you?" Thranduil took a breath and nodded.

Galadriel looked to the pixie. " Just like you were shown ." Juniper nodded then her eyes went back to Nilastiel . Galadriel whispered a few words and the chains around his wrist grew so heavy he was bent forward with his hands on the ground again.

" No .. do not touch me you witch. Filth in the guise of purity .. You will be the downfall of My people . I wanted to save them . " Juniper said nothing. Her hands reaching out as she and Thranduil approached him. He tries to recoil but can not. Thranduil's hands lay upon her shoulders . He standing behind small soft fingers press to Nilastiel's head . Her hands would grip fingers tensing . Her eyes closing.

Nilastiel went silent. She was seeing him speaking with his conspirators. Lysanthir and Vesryn. The scene had no talk of anyone he served just them speaking about their own greed and the fall of the king . She pushed further in. Seeing the court in session then him whispering in the ears of other court members. Every word spoke was a lie. She told Thranduil that . They were connected and he could hear her as well. She pushes deeper and deeper . Nilastiel was beginning to shake as he remained on his hands and knees in the center of the floor.

" You will let me in . You will show me. " Her voice would echo through his mind. He was resisting. " Show me . Show me more. " She demands and inches in deeper . Sinking into the dark recesses of his mind.

" You will grant me the Woodland Realm ? You will give me Power beyond measure? " He asks.

" I will" a cold deep dark penetrating voice said. The words she heard were spoken out loud from her trembling lips. She was shaking now . Thranduil lowered his head . His arms tremble .

"Show me . " Then they were not alone. It was dark it was void of light just a swirl of grey mist in all the darkness and the voice .

" Come to me Juniper. Come to me. " The mist was reaching for her .

Thranduil's eyes shoot open . " Stop Juniper ." He said in a panicked voice . " STOP!" He was trying to pull her away . Galadriel tried to break the bond but couldn't . Blood was pouring from Junipers nose . Finnola pushed forward and wrapped her arms around Juniper and with all her strength she finally pulled the pixie away from Nilastiel . They tumbled back into the Kings . Finnola on her back . Juniper laying on her chest began to scream in agony just as she had before with Galadriel.

Nilastiel begins to seize and falls to the floor . Foam and blood pouring from his mouth . The blood was black. Thranduil scooped the wailing fae up and rushed her from the tent Galadriel following along with Legolas. Tauriel who was outside watches the King run from the tent with Juniper and began to follow in concern.

Those around looked seeing the Warrior Queen in sheer agony . Hearing her cries and watching her being swept away with the kings and Galadriel following. Thranduil swiftly entered the tent the elves following. Elessar making sure everyone else stayed outside. Thranduil sat on the bed with Juniper in his lap her hands on her head . She thrashes in her pain. This was much worse than before . Galadriel quickly mixed some medicine Thranduil places his hand on her head and begins to whisper to her. The spell begins to calm her but the pain was still there. Galadriel fed her the liquid slowly . In small sips until it began to take effect .

The Blood slowed and stopped. Her head stopped exploding in pain. Now she lay against Thranduil simply sobbing from the experience as he rocked her gently and kept whispering to her.

Elthian crouches beside the body of Nilastiel. He no longer smelled like an elf . He smelled more like something fell like the twisted animals they had been fighting. He smelled like the Grindylow that attacked Juniper.

Galadriel finally took a breath. He turned to Legolas who had just watched this is horror. "Tell them she will be fine she just needs to rest and we will give them a report soon. "

He nodded and slipped out of the tent to assure all outside that she was no longer in danger. She looked to Thranduil and spoke to his mind not wanting to upset the fae any more. " What did you see?" Thranduil looked to her . " Darkness , Malice, Evil and it wants Juniper. " He said silently back. Then looked back to his precious wife and kiss her head softly.

Galadriel had a bath drawn for Juniper. one of the large wooden tubs had been brought from Lorien with medical supplies had been brought to the tent. The water steamy and smells of calming herbs.

" I will bathe her " Thanduil said . He waves his hand at any protest from the healers and Galadriel. " I will take care of my wife. now please go. " He was covered in blood as was she . He pulled off his robes and tossed them aside . Leaving him in soft dark leggings and his grey shirt . Carefully he undressed her. Then undressed her wounds . He knew how to make the poultice they used and he knew how to dress wounds . He would do this tonight .

Gently he lifted her and carried her to the bath. She was silent accept for sniffles and soft whimpers when he moved her. Then very very carefully he would lower her into the waters. He sat on a stool and began to wash her blood streaked face. She finally lifting her reddened eyes to look at him as the soft cloth gently ran over her cheeks. " You will not let him get me."

He sighed and shook his head." He will have you over mine and every kings here dead bodies My Love. No one especially I will allow such a thing. Do you know who he is?"

She shook her head. " No Do you?" He wrung the cloth out . " No I do not ."

Soon all the blood was off her face and he lightly bathed her body . She was so petite to be so battered. Yet the bruises on her left side were already yellowing and when he place his hand over her ribs and searched for her injury with his fea he was happy to find her ribs were already mostly healed. The crudely cauterized wound on her arm was another story. Burns took a long time to heal fully . He knew that better than anyone.

When they were done he lifted her from the tub and sat her on the stool. He took care in drying her off. His hands gently smoothed soothing pain relieving oils all over her flesh. Fingers dragging over her breast and down over her belly. He smiled. " I can not wait to get you home ."

She smiled in return. " I can't wait for you to get me home. " He stopped for the moment and leaned in to kiss her tenderly. His hands slowly smoothing oil down her back . He pulled her closer for a deeper kiss. His tongue slips past her lips and she eagerly accepts it . He felt himself responding to her. His flesh rising.

He groans and sits back." You are still too tender for me to do what my body is screaming for."

She giggled a bit at his words. " I think I will heal fast when I am home and safe within the fortress. " That was strange for her to say usually she was struggling to get out from behind the walls for their home. What had happened had a profound effect on her . She was truly scared.

"We will return soon I believe The other 2 kings will be heading home soon . The Lady is taking the badly wounded back to Lorien until they are fully recovered. " She held her arms up so Thranduil could lay the sticky poultice against her side. She winced a bit but she was no longer sobbing from this. He then wrapped it tightly. Her arm was redressed as well and He dressed her in warm gown . She really didn't want to go out of the tent any more that day and He wasn't going to force her. She lay in their bed . He laying beside her.

" You know I will need to go talk with them. " He said and kissed her shoulder. She moved closer to him.

" I know but I don't want to be alone. " He smiles and kisses her temple softly. " I will send Tauriel and I promise to be back as soon as I can." She agreed to this.

He was wearing something a bit more casual now. Seeing little reason to be formally dressed for this. Leggings and a tunic the colors of the forest with his soft leather boots. He entered the round tent once more . Galadriel studying the body of Nilastiel. The others gathered looked at him a bit wide eyed.

" She is resting and just wants to get home as soon as we can. Which is understandable. " he hoped that would ease their worries a bit more.

" For such a small thing she has some ba...Courage. I admire that. " King Eomer commented.

Elessar smiled and try to hide it. " Indeed she does."

Thranduil would stand a bit taller. He was proud of his Wife.

"What have you found Lady Galadriel?" Thranduil asked.

She rose from her crouch and look to them all gravely. " I can not call him an elf. You can smell that stench I am sure. Even a human nose should pick that up. Elthian says it smells like the thing that attacked Juniper and like the other beasts He has killed. "

Finnola speaks up. " It smells like the ones I killed on the plains too."

Galadriel nods to her. " Its blood is black like orcs but I would say more like Gundabad or Uruk-hai. Yet he was able to maintain the facade of an elf until he died. Then the spell that kept what he was hidden, faded. We need to search his person. I suspect there is a talisman or symbol on him that maintained that spell."

No one wanted to touch him. Finnola rolled her eyes. " Oy seriously? Bunch of pansies. " She stepped up and rolled the corpse over . " Whew yeah that stinks. " She searched him . Pulling out the contents of his pouches and dumping them on the floor. There was nothing unusual in them . It was when she pulled her dagger from its sheath and cut away his tunic the mark was revealed. " Well that's just not normal. "

They looked and brand upon his chest was 3 diamond shapes inside 3 connected triangles. "Does anyone know this mark? " Elessar asked and looked to those gathered . No one knew it. Galadriel looked to Thranduil.

" Did you see this mark? When you and Juniper were connected?" She asked. " No I saw him making a deal with someone . He said ' You will grant me the woodland realm? You will give me power beyond measure?' Then the Voice said 'I will' That was when she tried to force him to show her the face of who he was speaking to . It wasn't a face it was darkness with a grey mist within it . The mist spoke to her . It said 'come to me Juniper' and it was trying to reach her. That is when I called for her to stop and well You saw what it took to pull them apart."

There were a few grumbles among those present.

"He allowed himself to be corrupted." Galadriel said.

" I believe so." Thranduil answered. " All for power, all to gain control of the Woodland Realm."

Eomer sighs. " Did she kill him? Did she kill this filth when she was in his mind?" Thranduil shook his head. " No . "

Galadriel speaks up as well . " No she did not . I would have sensed that on her. His Master killed him before he could reveal anymore to her."

"Is this Sauron? " Finnola asked.

Galadriel shook her head. " No, Sauron was destroyed with the ring. He essence was bound to that ring and died with the ring. "

Elessar growled lowly. " Then we have something new or something very very old. Where is Gandalf? "

Galadriel looked to Elessar trying to calm him. " Galdalf said he had to look into something urgently and left several days ago. "

Thranduil would now roll his eyes. " Just like a wizard when you need him he is in the wind and when you don't you can not get rid of him."

" I suggest we all head for our homes. I will have the tomes in Lorien searched. Elrond will search his archives as well . I will also send word to Radagast to search the archives in Isengard but I believe they are still in shambles. So that might take some doing. Elessar will you look into the records of Gondor? " He nodded and she looked to Eomer " Will you have your Lore Masters search yours?" He nods.

" I feel even if this is new its tied to something very very old. We will also have the rangers look into things We must find where this Darkness is hiding ." Galadriel said.

Elessar would chime in " I will have Mordor searched but last report was that the sun was shining more there and grasses had begun to grow and animals were returning now that Mount Doom has settled. "

They left the meeting. Legolas stayed back to speak to Elessar and Finnola walked out alone .

Thranduil caught to her . " Lady Finnola. " She turned about to scold whoever called her and put Lady in it but she shut up quickly seeing who was speaking to her. " I am very glad you have been here. I am happy my son has you . "

She blinked and smiled " Thank You My Lord. "

He returned the smile " You know you are welcomed in My home. I hope you and Legolas will return with Juniper and I . I think she is fond of you. It feels like family when you and he are with us. " He smiled again and turned to head towards His tent where his wife lay.

Legolas was walking towards her a confused look on his face. " Was my father talking to you?" She looked to her beloved and smiled. " Indeed . I am welcomed in your home and he even said it feels like family when we are with him. " Legolas' jaw dropped and he laughed a bit . " I like that. Family. "


	39. Home Coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has been edited and slightly revised as of 10/15/2020

They had parted ways with the Men of Rohan and the Men of Gondor a few days prior. Lady Galadriel had left with the wounded before them. It had been bitter sweet watching them go. They had journeyed through the forest for what seemed like weeks but it had only been days . when they stopped The Pixie enjoyed spending time with her bear. The Elves would watch horrified at first when she was seen asleep on its belly . The Bear asleep on its back. Thranduil felt she was in the safest place she could be .

Orders had gone out forbidding the hunting of the bears of the forest . Juniper assured them the bears would leave the elves alone as long as they in turn were left alone. She also explained that her bear would be patrolling around the fortress as well. So they should just ignore him . She was feeling much better once they were on the way home. When Thranduil checked her he found her bones healing and the bruises fading. She really just wanted time alone with him in their own home and not a tent on a battlefield or in the forest.

The day had finally come . The Fortress was just up ahead. She was riding with Thranduil. She perched before him on the back of Memna. Crowds of Elves lined the road leading to the Gates. They waved and cheered for the returning elves. Juniper noticed Thranduil's shifting in the saddle just slightly and felt him stiffen when they passed a certain female.

Juniper wiggled. " Let me down Thranduil. "

He looked confused and stopped and helped her from the back of the elk. Juniper walked right up to Sentillia. She regarded the red headed Elleth for a moment . Sentillia felt her heart jumping in her chest.

Juniper knowing for sure this was the one reached out took Sentiallia's hands and pulled her close and hugged her . Sentillia was taken by surprise but soon felt the effects of Junipers emotions on herself. The Queen was happy and thankful. She released Sentillia and smiled .

" Thank You . " she said.

Sentiallia looked surprised and somewhat lost. "For what My Lady? "

Juniper took her hands again and looked to her eyes. " For helping him through a really dark time. " Thranduil watched this exchange and grinned to himself.

Juniper turned and walked back to the elk . Thranduil leans down and offers his hand . Juniper takes it and is pulled back up with her husband . He looked back to Sentillia and nodded before urging the beast to move again. His arm around her protectively.

He whispers in her ear. " You never cease to surprise me My Pixie. " Her head lay back against him . She couldn't help but just smile as they passed the gates and she was finally back into her home.

Ninnel hugged her a bit too tightly making her wince and cry out . She loosened her embrace just a little. Galion too was happy to see her home . He even hugged her when Ninnel finally let go though, he was a bit more gentle about it .

He would helped her with her cloak and as soon as it was off the large bandage on her arm was revealed. They both looked concerned and fawned over her before Thranduil entered and arched a brow.

" She is almost completely healed so don't fret ." He was then captured in Ninnels embrace making him laugh . Ninnel was the only woman besides the pixie and Tauriel that could get away with just hugging the king. Galion was a bit more reserved in his greeting to his king.

" I am sorry to do this to you Ninnel but could you see to setting Legolas' apartment up for 2 and the second person is very very, how should I put this... " He was thinking of the right words.

Juniper just blurted it out. " She is a Giant "

Thranduil sighs. Ninnel looked to Thranduil ." She as in female and Giant as in Giant? "

Thranduil smiled and nodded. " Yes it seems My son has found himself with a Giant . "

Ninnel and Galion just stared at him. Juniper just kept talking. " Her name is Finnola and she is cousin to the King of Rohan. She slew 3 trolls during the battle and shes going to help protect me. You're going to love her . " Juniper just nodded with that and headed off towards the bedroom. " OH! I'm so happy to be home."

Ninnel and Galion were left still starring at Thranduil . He too just smiled and walked off leaving them to their shock.

Juniper looked into the bedroom and started to cry softly . She was so happy to see it . For a while it seemed as if she would never be home again . She was moving so much better now . Her small feet carry her to the bed. She climbs up into it and in the middle just stretches out on her back arms out to her sides . Her eyes looking up the the familiar ornate ceiling. She loved the swirling vines and flowers.

She closed her eyes and felt the tension just leave her body . She felt the bed move gently and the weight of someone beside her. Her eyes slowly open and looked on the smiling face of her elf king.

" I have longed for this. " He let his fingers glide over the contours of her body. Wanting to pull her dress away and have her right then and there but he forced himself to behave. " The week of the full moon approaches . How are you feeling. "

She slowly rolls to her side so she could pull herself in close to him and smell his warm scent . " Like I rode into battle on the back of a bear ." she laughs softly. " I am still sore and stiff but I no longer feel that deep pain everywhere. "

He sighs softly. " I suppose we will see how it goes then. I had some ideas on how we could ease the need without the jarring of sex. "

She blinks a bit . " You were thinking about sex without the sex? "

He laughs. " When I think of you its very hard to not think about how beautiful you are right before you fall over the edge and tremble and moan but yes I was thinking about sex without sex. For you. " His eyes closed and then open and looking into those lavender pools of hers. "The last thing I want to do it cause you more discomfort. This might be a tricky moon my dear Pixie. "

Her eyes closed and her cheek pressed to his shoulder. " You will figure it out. "

Legolas was happy to see His best friend again.

Gimli sat reclined on a couch in front of a fire . In his hand tankard filled with elvish wine. " 'Lo My friend I see ya finally made it home. Did you get to kill any orcs ?"

Legolas fell into a chair and shook his head. " I am afraid you won this time . By the time we got there it had been over for a few hours. "

This made Gimli very happy. " They offered me My own apartment but I thinks I will head to Erebor with My kin for a bit . Let You and the little lady have some time alone. Let you become family here. "

Legolas eyed his friend " You've met someone." He said and grins. " Who is she?"

Gimli looked incredulous. " I .. I'm a confirmed bachelor. " He mutters and grumbles.

" Who is she Gimli? "

He leans forward and slams his tankard down . It was empty thankfully. " She is a beautiful Lass. with a small waist and Big " His hands held out before his chest . " oh they are so soft and round you just want ta bury your face between them. Her hair is red like a sunset her eyes large dark saucers you could just get lost in and her beard . Oh her beard laddy is soft as silk. I caught her makin eyes at me at the feast after the battle I got the courage up to talk ta her. Her names Raga and she wants me to come ta dinner next week. " Legolas listened to the joy in his friends voice as he spoke of this woman.

"Well name your first born after me." Legolas said with a chuckle and relaxed in the soft chair. " I have to name my first son Eomer. After all " His nose curled a bit.

Gimli just laughed heartily . "Speaking of that were is the little lady? " He asks and pours himself another tankard full of elvish wine. From a pitcher on the table

" She is enjoying the baths. There is actually a heated pool big enough for her and she was thrilled to give it a go. They are arranging my apartment for us. Though I think they are having a hard time finding a bed. " he shrugs. " Honest I am fine sleeping on the floor with her and she doesn't seem to mind it either."

Gimli got a bit serious then. " So your Da, He knows and he is ok with this?"

Legolas began to smile . " My ada told her that she was welcome here and that it felt like family when we are there."

Gimli slaps his knee and chuckles. " How about tha Laddy. All that worry fer nothing. Have you met .. her yet? "

Legolas raises a brow. " Her? You mean his wife? Yes I have met her and I believe she is the reason he has accepted Finnola. He is different with her."

Gimli looked at him. " Is it true. The stories I am hearing. That she lead an army of critters and rode into battle on the back of the great bear? "

Legolas nods . "Finnola is enamored with her and I think She looks at Finnola like a hero. "

Gimli sits back " she sounds like good people Legolas. I hope I get to meet this Warrior Queen."

On the next day they attended the remembrance ceremony for those lost in the battle. She stood beside him. Dressed in silver robes . Her crown upon her head. She was struggling and He felt it. She was trying desperately to not break down as she had at the ceremony for the men. There was pain all around her. Grief of loss. It was felt so much deeper by the elves . Those bonds severed. Her hand grabbing his elbow as he spoke. Trying to steady herself. She managed to stand on her own and not wail but tears streamed down her cheeks. Her silent anguish visible to all who looked.

After the ceremony she was helped back to the Royal Chambers by Tauriel and Finnola. The King needed to attend the feast however, the Queen was far too shaken to attend at least not at first. With Tauriel's and Finnola's help she worked through the immediate grief. Finnola dabbing at her eyes with a soft handkerchief . Tauriel fixing her hair and placing her crown back on her head.

Tauriel places her hand on Juniper shoulders ." There all fixed up like a Queen again. "

Finnola held her small hand in her larger ones. Shisha barged in despite Ninnel's attempts to stop her.

" Take that heavy thing off . " She just commanded. All 3 women looked at her with wide eyes. Shisha waved her hand at them and pulled a rather elegant yet light gown off her arm.

"I think this will be far more to your liking than those heavy robes. The less weight on you now love the better right. " Juniper smiled and reaches out to touch the soft silk . " Yes I would much rather wear this. "

She entered the feast wearing the light purple gown decorated with lovingly embroidered scenes of the forest . On the front a great bear upon it. Tauriel and Finnola flanking her. The room went quiet . Juniper wasn't sure if they were staring at her, Finnola or both of them . She sheepishly bows her head then sees her husband standing at the Royal table. She looked relieved her hand gasping the gown to lift it just a bit so she could move without tripping .

She felt eyes on her . Many sets. As much as she wanted to shrink back and hide behind Finnola she did not . Forcing herself to move with her head held high. Her focus on her husband.

The feasting started again and she began to feel better. Legolas moved from his fathers side and head down the few steps of the dais. A small man following him. Thranduil smiled now. His son was behaving very princely at the moment. " My Lady ." He said to her and bows .

This Made Juniper smile and even giggle a bit. " Hello Legolas." Her eyes drawn now to the small man with the thick beard. His eyes wide and just looking at her. He was a bit shorter than herself and she didn't think she had ever seen a man like him.

" This is My best friend Gimli. " Legolas said and put his hand on the small mans shoulder.

"Ohhh! " she gasps and reached out taking his hands in hers . " I finally get to meet the one I have heard so much about. You are the first dwarf I have ever seen so I apologize if I stare."

He just stammered and looked right into her eyes. Legolas had seen him act like this once before . When he met the Lady Galadriel. Legolas nudged him a bit.

He stammers a bit more. " It.. its alright My Lady . You can stare at me all you wish with those lovely eyes. "

She smiled and leaned forward pressing a small kiss to his forehead. " I look forward to hearing all your tales later . "

Legolas took her hand then and helped her up the steps to the dais . Gimli turning slowly just watching her.

Tauriel nudged him along. " pick your tongue up off the floor Gimli less it get stepped on. "

Juniper sat to the kings right and Legolas to His left . Tauriel next to the Queen and Finnola beside Legolas. Though she seemed even bigger up on the Dais. Gimli as an honored guest sat beside Tauriel.

Music played and the feasting began. She smiled and laughed. She even spoke with Gimli and the others as the dancing began. Playing the part well Thranduil thought. He knowing she really did not want to be there. Her heart was still very much hurting.

After a few hours the King would rise. " Please continue to feast and dance . We have only been home a day and The Queen and I still need a bit of rest. The entire dais would rise when the Queen got to her feet. This made her blush a bit.

" Good night everyone. " Her hand in Thranduil's she was leaving the dais when Tauriel began to rise to follow. She the Queens Guard after all.

Thranduil lay his hand on her shoulder. " Stay and enjoy. Elthian and Falshi have the post tonight. " She sat back down and watch them go .

She managed to make it out of the dining hall but in the corridor she began to sway . He grabbing her up in his arms cradled her and moved silently. His fluid grace never faltering . She was looking up at him . Then reached up to pull her crown from her head and place it against her belly. She in silence studied his face a gentle smile on her lips.

" what are you thinking My love ? " He spoke softly.

" I am wondering what I did to be blessed as I am. I have a wonderful handsome husband. I have friends that I adore. I have a growing family that I cherish. I have a beautiful home and wonderful people living in it. Why me? Why am I so blessed. I do not deserve any of it yet its mine. "

He didn't speak for several moments. She was humble and this humility was one thing he loved about her. " The Valar have blessed the child of the Mother. " He said. " I can not answer why or pretend to know their reasons. However, I have been blessed by the Mother . She gave me You. I hope the reasons for our blessings remain a mystery and we constantly feel in awe of each other. You do deserve happiness Juniper and always be thankful for these blessings. "

She smiled and reached up to caress his cheek . Elthian opened the door for them and they passed him without even a side ways glance Thranduil spoke however. " We are not to be disturbed until the morning. Unless its an emergency of course. " Elthian nodded and pulled the door closed.

Placed back down her crown taken up by Thranduil . She felt better inside the privacy of their chambers. " Shisha out did herself on that gown. " Juniper smiled and held it out so he could fully admire the work. " The Bear. You are now the bear I believe My love and I am the Elk. "

She giggled and began to undo the hooks to her gown and moved off towards the bedroom. "The Bull elk in Rut. " She laughed.

" Now Now Love you don't seem to mind when I am feeling amorous. " It was silent . just quiet from the direction of the bedroom. " Juniper? " He said and there was no reply. He walks now towards the light drifting from the door. She was standing with her back to him . Something in her hands. Tilting his head a bit his brows creasing as he stepped closer. In her small hands was the dagger she had carried into Battle.

"Where did this come from?" She asked and just stared at it.

" It was the sword you carried into battle I had Galion bring our things in and put them away. I am sure he had no idea what to do with it . So he left it for us to figure out. " He placed her crown on the bed then lay his hands on her shoulders, she seemed troubled.

" I remember something. " She said and leaned her slight frame back against him . " I made a promise to the Elf who's blade this is. I told him I would find his family and take care of them."

Thranduil let his hands slide over her shoulders and he embraced her gently. "He wore purple. " She said softly.

" He was one of my men then. I lost several. I will have Galion find who this belonged to and we will keep your promise. "

She nodded and began to move . Thranduil releasing her. He watched her place the dagger down with care on the dresser. " I think his fea was speaking to me when I made that promise. He was leaving this world and was worried for his family. Its hard to remember but that is what I feel. " Her hand lifted and pressed over her heart.


	40. Love, Sex and all things in between

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has been edited and slightly revised as of 10/15/2020

The week of the full moon had begun. Thranduil had been busy all that first day dealing with the aftermath of the battle and getting supplies built back up. Sending orders to all the guilds about what would be needed. The there was the compensation to Gondor, Rohan, Dale and Erebor for their help. Lorien refused compensation. He was drafting letters to the Kingdoms with his offers.

Thoughts of what to do about the traitor Vesryn kept coming to mind . The families of Nilastiel and Lysanthir had been put under house arrest until they could be cleared. This would be something only Juniper could help with. She could see if they had been corrupted as well.

Adnir was being announced shaking Thranduil from his thoughts. Thranduil rose when his commander entered. They greeted each other happily . Thranduil had known Adnir all his life. Having been there when the commander was born . His Father one of Thranduil's oldest friends.

" I am sorry for having to put you through all that Adnir. You have been officially reinstated to your post. " Adnir took a seat when Thranduil motioned to the chair . Thranduil stepping behind his desk once again and lowering into his chair.

" I must say I was quite shocked but now that it has all been explained to me I am proud to have helped. Though unwittingly." He chuckled.

" I need your help. I am troubled by how to handle Vesryn. I do not believe in Kin Slaying . I have never ordered one of My own to the halls of Mandos. He is no doubt a traitor. Though it is believed he was not fully corrupted . He was however, swayed by the lies of Nilastiel. He has a wife but no children thankfully. Her involvement is not yet known but we will know soon. "

"My Lord. Send him to Valinor labeled a traitor. If she wishes to go with him allow her to do so. Let the Valar decide. I admire your stance on Kin Slaying and I do not believe having him rot in a cell for eternity will be kind to his wife either. "

Thranduil nodded . That is a very good sentence Adnir I believe that is what I will do. I will do that with all the families of the traitors should they choose to go . If they are not corrupted and wish to stay I will allow that as well as long as they were not in on the plan. "

"How will you know all this? " Adnir asks .

Thranduil grins a bit. " My wife will see it. She has gifts I do not fully understand. "

Adnir's eyes light up. " Oh please tell the Queen that her bear has been spotted roaming the forest around the Fortress as she said he would do. He stays clear of us as well . It's been odd though. We have noticed many of the forest dwellers moving closer to the fortress. As if they know she is here and needs them. "

Thranduil's smile widens. " This I believe will make her happy. She will not need to go deep in the forest to visit her friends. She was worried about that. She does not wish to go for long rides with me anymore. She is shaken . "

Adnir rose " I must get to my duties My Lord. I want My Queen to feel safe in her own home. " Thranduil nodded and wished him well.

He was so happy to make it back to his chambers. He was not greeted by anyone . It was somewhat silent in his home and he began to look for his wife. Wandering into the sitting room . There before the fire she lay and book in hand beside her several plates of different foods lay. She would wiggle and push her head back on the pillow . Looking at him upside down. She smiles widely.

" Well there you are finally. Come please relax with me and eat. " Her invitation was too much to resist. He begins unlatching the small hooks holding his robes together .

" I just cant decide he said when he stopped and unlatched the last few hooks. His robes sliding down his arms and tossed onto a chair.

" Oh? decide on what my love." she put her book down against her belly.

" Should I start with the meal or the dessert?" He was ginning at her. His eyes light up and she laughs.

" Well maybe you should have the meal. You're going to need your strength My lord. The dessert likes to wiggle away when things get to be too much fun. "

Sitting on a foot rest as he removes his boots. " OHHH so I will need to capture my dessert before devouring it. "

She nodded sagely. " That is correct. It can be wily as well. "

His tunic pulled off and tossed away without a care . Leaving him in just soft leggings. He slides from his seat and down onto the soft plush blankets she had lain on and lays on his side . His head propped up on one hand the other reaching for bits of fruit and cheese. Popping them in his mouth He watched her as she watched him.

" I spoke with Adnir today. He told me to inform you that your bear has been spotted in the forest around the fortress . That it stays clear of the elves but stays near by . Waiting for his friend to visit. He also says that the forest around the us is teeming with creatures now. They seem to be flocking here. You know it is safe for you to venture into the forest around our home. Tauriel and Elthian will go with you . I imagine even Finnola will go . Do you not feel safe with them?"

Her smile would grow the more he spoke of the animals and her bear. " I might do that . I will not go far. I wish I could but I think its best I stay near. "

He tosses a pitted olive at her and smiles . It rolls down her chest to rest against her book. "Good you need the outside my love you know you do . Without it you are not as happy . " She plucks the olive up and pops it into her mouth . Chewing a few moments and swallowing before speaking. That lesson had stuck with her.

" I know but what makes me even more unhappy is not being near you."

He would pushes the plates out of the way . Then rolls to his belly and rises on his hands and knees. Crawling over her like a wild beast ready to pounce his prey. He lay her book to the side. Hoovering over her with the curtain of silver hair blocking her view of anything but him .

" Its time for my dessert and Oh look I have captured it. " He smiled smugly and presses a single fingers against the bare flesh of her chest. His touch drifting downward to the laces of her sheer house dress . He works them loose all the way down to her breast. The pushes the fabric open and to the side revealing on small firm breast . She was watching him . His tongue slowly sliding across a pink nipple He watches her lips tremble and part slightly . His lips lowering to gently suckle the sweet flesh now she gasps and he feels her body begin to squirm against him.

" I must have you . I have needed you for so long and you were so far away. " He slips his hand behind her head holding it as the pillow is gently pulled out . Her head lain down carefully.

" Help me love." His hand pushing her dress up over her hips she lifts her bottom from the blankets and he slides her pillow under it. He sat back against his heels . Fingers undoing the laces to his leggings . His eyes drifting down her body . Her thighs pressing shyly together .

"Tsk My love . " He nudges her knees apart . "Do not hide yourself from me. " His hands on her knees pushing them wider apart revealing the soft flesh between them . A bit of sweet pink peeks out . His fingers dipping into the softness to tease her . Her thighs visibly begin to tremble . Her head falls back with her soft gasp .

"Forgive me but I am starving and I can not take much more. Taking her by her hips he pulls her to him . Hard throbbing flesh sliding against moist heating pink flesh . His hips slowly rocking back and forth he watches himself sliding against her teasing her until her legs shake.

She was so beautiful he could cry. He had missed seeing her like this . Her pale flesh flushed with her desire. Her small hands laying helpless by her head. The way her small breast would sway . Her small whimpers and cries the sweetest song that has ever graced his ears. The thick tip began to part sweet petals. Positioning himself to finally have his dessert. His hands holding her hips firmly forcing her not to squirm

"So very tight. " He moans his hips pushing forward finding her hard to devour at first . Pulling her to him and thrusting his hips finally he was seating within her clenching well and she arches and cries out . It had been far too long . He was watching her center of pleasure being dragging against the ridges of his spear watching how his flesh would glisten Her cries rising making it hard to fight his growing lust .

His lips curling back with an groan. Pulling her to him over and over until he simply could not bear it any longer . He releases her hips and drops to his hands over her . Grinding himself against her sweetness. Feeling the velvet walls around him trembling and tensing. His hands finding hers holding them feeling her essence and his fea touching and caressing. He was finished his body shook and he sinks in as deep as he can . Wave upon wave of sheer pleasure smashes though him . She was quaking against him . Her cries turning to lusty moans.

He would stay like this . Over her but not putting his weight on her still bruised body . He finally felt complete. Sex with Sentillia left him feeling relieved but empty and now He was where be belonged . He did not sense pain from her but that did not mean she wasn't hurting . He pulled free . Finding even that difficult as her body did not seem to want to be free of him . The pillow now filthy with their mutual lust was tossed to the side . He lowering beside her and pulled her back to him . His arm possessively around her. His lips kissing along her small shoulder. " Did I hurt you? Were you uncomfortable ? " She shook her head . Her breathing still ragged . " No it was wonderful. "

Once they calmed down the lay like this in the glow of the fire . He covered them in one of the blankets and she snacked on apples . He pulling the cushions off the settee to lay his head upon. He just stares at her and watch her eat. " We should talk about it You know. " She smiled knowing what he was referring too. " Ok lets talk about it but I do not know where to start. "

" You knew who she was when we were coming through the gates and You thanked her. " He started.

" I did . I felt your physical reaction then Your emotional reaction and I couldn't just pass her by without thanking her. She helped you when I could not. I appreciate what she did . The thing is that I ... I know how I feel about sex but I do not know how you feel or how elves view it over all. So it makes it awkward. I do not know how to behave towards Elthian now . " He caresses' her head softly and smoothed her silvery hair back . He had felt her confusion every time they were near the guard.

" Let me explain then in more detail than you have been given. Ninnel and I decided to keep it as simple as we could until You understood more and I think its time . " He spoke gently to her and continued to softly caress her head then down to her shoulder. She wasn't looking at him and he could feel her confusion and even a bit of shame and that was breaking his heart.

" There are different types of Love . There is the love you and Ninnel have. You look at her as your Naneth. You love her like you would love a parent and You feel the same about Galion and Hannibal. " She nodded and understood that. " Then there is the love like you have for Finnola and Tauriel and even Arwen . They are your friends and somewhat close like your family. I hope someday You will feel that way for Legolas. Those 2 are family love and it makes you happy and you feel safe and secure. " she nodded again. " Now it is true Elves become bonded to the one that feel romantic and passionate love for . Like you and I . This is a very deep love and we become one and sex brings that to fruition. " she was listening and when he spoke of them like this it made her smile.

" Now sex often has little to nothing to do with love. The myth is that elves only have sex with the ones they love . Sex is dangerous because as soon as flesh enters flesh we are bonded and that is not the case. Many outside of our society think that about us and we let them believe that we are that virtuous. The truth is much more than that most of the time when sex happens outside of a bond its just for relief . To an elf there is no better cure for anxiety, stress or even anger than sex. This is why there are concubines and companion girls and men who offer themselves for sex. No bond happens. The fea never touch and merge its purely physical and empty in that aspect. I could feel you Juniper. I could feel your need on the moon week you were away and I felt it when Elthian had you and eased your suffering. It caused me to need that physical release as well. I tried to not give in but I did . I went to Sentillia because she has been my concubine in the past. She knows there is no bond there for her. She knows its purely sex and relief. I treated her badly after the first time . Then my thoughts of how angry you would be at me for doing that took over and I found myself apologizing to her. I ended up staying with her and being more gentle with her and more attentive because you would have wanted that from me. I do not love her but I do care about her . I want her to be happy and when she spends time with me I want it to be about her as well but its not love and I think that is how you feel about Elthian. "

She sat up then and looked to him . She had tears in her eyes. " I do care about him and I felt guilty because of that and once I was reunited with you I felt even more guilty but when I was with him I didn't. It felt natural but it wasn't love it wasn't anything like how I feel about you."

She was beginning to cry a bit harder and He shushed her gently and took her back into his arms. "There is nothing to feel guilty about. You can care about others like that Juniper. The physical part is just that . I am not angry or jealous and you aren't either. When we are together though we have no reason to seek sex unless we are looking to add something to our sex ,more on that in a bit, but we can be their friends and care for them. Would you like to meet Sentillia . Not just thanking her on the side of the road but really meet her? She wants to meet you . "

Juniper sniffles and nods " Yes I do I want to meet the selfless woman who helped you. " He smiled and lowered his lips to kiss her. " Ok I will arrange it and You don't have to ignore Elthian it saddens me because I see his pain . He cares for you . Talk to him and be his friend as well. I will do the same ."

"What did you mean by 'add something to our Sex'? "

He giggles now . " Sex doesn't have to happen between just 2 people. There can be 3 or more at the same time. " She blinked and look at him with wide eyed curiosity. " Sometimes sex even happens between 2 elleth or 2 elon "

Now she looked confused . " mmm now .. how does that work? " He could see the gears turning as she tried to figure that out and he actually laughed and lay his head on her chest . His laughter truly sincere.

"Hey now." She nudged him. "Its not funny." He lifted his head and kissed her soft lips many times. "If you are comfortable a demonstration could be arranged at some point . I will show you how all that works. " She eyed him, his face still a bit red from his hard laughter and she just simply adores the way he smiled at her.

" Ok . sometime later not now . maybe tomorrow or after the moon . You are all mine on the moon. " He agreed. with a nod and a kiss.

"I am so glad we talked about this , I was beginning to feel heavy from it. " she said as his fingers lightly trail along her jaw line . " I could tell my love. " His voice was calm and soothing.

They would make love many times that night as if trying to make up for the whole time they were apart in those few hours . Eventually He carried her to the bed and they slept their bodies intertwined .


	41. Solutions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has been edited and slightly revised as of 10/17/2020

Today she was dressed in a more casual dress. It was light against her flesh. It was simple yet elegant . A deep maroon color with silver lace over it . She stretched out her wings and looked in the mirror . Thranduil walking behind her. He stopped and admired her . Her hair was left mostly loose . The golden waves spilled down her back. Small braids at her temples were woven with little yellow flowers and tied at the back of her head with a maroon ribbon.

" I have something for you. " He said and she looked to his reflection in the mirror and smiled.

" You do? I sure hope it's a kiss . This task you have for me today is one I do not wish to do ." He approached her slowly his hands behind his back and once he was behind her he placed a diadem upon her head. She gasped and looked at it in the mirror . He making sure it was secure in her hair .

" This is a diadem I had made for you. It's for moments like this and less bulky than your formal crown . " He explained. It was in the shape of a bird. Its wings half open . Made of silver with diamonds on the wings . The breast of the bird was a huge blue sapphire and dangling down in the center an oval pearl kissed just at her hairline and forehead.

She turned and wrapped her arms around him . " I love it . " He smiled and embraces her as well then turns her around looking at her with a wide smile. He then places an elegant string if pearls around her slender neck.

" Every Queen should have pearls. " His whispers in her ear.

" You are spoiling me my love ." Her fingers drifted over the smooth cool pearls. Her opal ring on her finger . She rarely ever took it off. It was part of her connection to him after all.

" You never ask for such things. You never ask for much at all really . So allow me to spoil you. please." Her head turned and she looked up to him and his lips pressed to hers. His hand took hers and the kiss was broken .

" Now my heart we must do this today. "

She sighs and nods as he leads her through the bedroom and out of the door. Tauriel and Elthian follow them and Legolas met them in the hall .

" Good Morning Legolas . " She said with a smile. Thranduil spoke as well . " Man erin nin réd." He fell into pace with them . Thranduil going slower than normal . His Pixie had short legs after all. " Man erin adar Good morning My Queen. " Legolas said with a smile to her .

Thranduil tried to not speak sindaran much around her . She could read it but when it was spoken she was often lost. Slowly he was beginning to teach her though.

" I am not looking forward to this . " She said to Legolas .

" Neither am I but it must be done . They can not stay locked in their homes forever. " Legolas glanced to his father who nods to him in approval.

It would take a bit for them to reach the home of Vesryn his wife inside. Thranduil had allowed her mother to visit her so she would not be utterly alone. The guards opened the door. The King entered followed by the Queen her wings folded down against her back . Next was Legolas and Tauriel and Elthian would follow. Vesryn's Wife was named Qwir her mother was Lyra. They would both curtsy and Qwir welcomed them to her home. She had the look of of a woman about to fall apart . Her Mother, the look of sheer terror . Juniper saw no darkness in either of them.

Thranduil asked questions. Did she know about his treason . She shook her head and say no.

"My Lord. I had no idea. Vesryn would not speak of court to me . I was concerned when he became close with Nilastiel. That elon made my spine crawl . The way he looked at me . It was like he was undressing me with every sweep of his gaze. I would say something to Vesryn about it but he said I was being paranoid. I told him I didn't want that elon in my home and He never brought him here again. He would start staying out late with him . He would come home drunk and smelling like a companion woman. His temper got very short and He would get angry with me at the drop of a hat and he started telling me soon we would be better off we would have higher status. These were things I never asked for . I just wanted the man I loved and our simple home and perhaps a child or 2 . He turned from a kind compassionate man to someone I didn't even know. " She started to cry then . " I could feel ... I could. .. He was pulling away from me and his fea was .. struggling. "

It was Juniper who would step towards her . She waves Tauriel back . She took Qwir's hand and smiled gently. The devastated woman looked down with tears running down her cheeks. " Lady , if your husband was sent to Valinor would you wish to follow? "

She looked to the Queen and sobbed. " I do not know what to do. I am bonded to him and I ache for him but the last time I saw him he was not My Vesryn."

Being so close to Qwir affected Juniper . She looked to Thranduil and Legolas. " She is totally truthful and in desperation for the pain to stop. Please allow her to see her husband. Allow her to visit him . Inside his cell. Then I feel she can make a choice. "

Thranduil agreed to that. Juniper held her hand still and spoke to her . " Do you think that will do? Because we will need your answer soon. Vesryn is being sent to Valinor one way or the other. His fate will be decided by the Valar. "

She hugged the Queen and she embraced her back . As Qwir stepped back she looked to the King . " Thank You My Lord for not having him sent to Mandos. Thank You for allowing me to see him before I choose. " His gaze now took on an understanding look and he simply nodded.

"Tauriel take her to see her husband . Stay and observe them."

" Yes My King . " She responded

Thrandiul, Legolas and Juniper leave the House . Lyra stepped out with them . Elthian stepping to the side. " Thank You My Lord and My Lady for the kindness shown today and not judging her a traitor because of the foolishness of her husband. Your being fair speaks so much of you both. "

Juniper reached out and hold her hand. " I understand your pain Lady. I am so sorry this is happening. " Lyra nodded with tears in her eyes and walked back into the house to wait for her daughters return.

Legolas was impressed with Juniper. Where his father was stern and sometimes overbearing he was always fair . She was kind and gentle and helped find a solution with every ones feelings in mind.

Thranduil exhaled loudly . " Now for Nilastiel's family . They are back on the royal wing . I had them moved there in the weeks prior to the battle . He thought it was a promotion it was just so they would be easier to contain . He sadly had young children and an older son." Legolas observed them as they walked . How His father slowed down for her . How he held her small hand or locked arms with her. His glances at her . The way he tried to hide his smile when he did that. Her hands so small that she could only hold 2 of his fingers and she did so often. How she would lean her head against his arm and smile like there was no other place she would rather be than right there with him in that moment. She had healed his heart and they were undoubtedly very much in love.

They reached Nialstiels home. His wife was named Maylin. She had 2 small twin girls . Marla and Misha . Her Son was nearing adulthood His name was Ryul. The Royal Family was standing in their living room and were greeted and welcomed warmly . Juniper being Juniper practically dove onto the floor and started to play with the little girls. Who wanted to see her wings and touch her diadem . Juniper allowed them to even touch her wings and they show her their dolls and all the little clothes to dress them in . Maylin sat on the couch her son at the other end looked morose and withdrawn. Juniper glanced to the young elon occasionally she was reading him silently . Letting herself feel what he felt as Thranduil began to ask the same question he had asked Qwir. Juniper could tell Maylin was struggling to answer because the little girls were in the room .

"I bet you girls have a pretty room. " Juniper asked. They nodded and bounced and started to tell her everything about it . " I have an idea show it to me . " She rose and held their hands . They began to pull and tug on her . Thranduil could feel Juniper slipping into his mind . She was only a room away after all. She able to engage the children just enough to keep them occupied while she looked through Thranduil's eyes. 'her light is pure love now lets see if I see lies like this'. The words flowed into Thranduil's mind.

Thranduil asked again . "Did you know he was committing treason ?" She leaned forward and growled " No I did not . Let me tell you something. Nilastiel was once a very good father and a very good elon. He loved us . He provided for us. Then something changed . About a year ago. He became cruel to Me . He would hit me if I didn't agree with him . He would say horrid things to his son. Tell them Ryul ." She nudged her son.

Thranduil Looked to the young elon . "Tell me . Then perhaps I can help you and your family. " Ryul grit his teeth. He was angry. Juniper spoke into the kings mind. 'this anger is from the pain. Be gentle my love'.

" He said I was weak like an elleth because I tried to make him stop hitting Naneth. He hit me so hard my eye would swell shut . Then he refused to let me see the healers. Just like he would when he hit Naneth. He said I was stupid and was a disappointment and a worthless child. " Ryul's voice cracked and he grit his teeth. Thranduil too noticed the fist he made and pressed into the tops of his thighs.

Juniper gasps and feels tears coming to her eyes but she did not want to upset the elflings she was playing with . She smiled through it and brushed the dolls hair and talked about things that would make them smile and giggle. Thranduil was seething with anger . Knowing now the horrors happening within his own home.

He looked to Maylin . " I am guessing you do not wish to go to Valinor to be with him." The way she jumped from her seat and the rage on her face . She choked back a scream because of her little ladies in the other room.

" May he be tossed into the void . " she said lowly . " Besides . I believe our bond was broken months ago . I don't know how it happened. It was after a beating and he stormed out . He was gone for days and during that time . I no longer felt him . It wasn't that it was severed like death it was just as if it never was. " She sat back down. "I have no idea what happened but I am glad to be free. I am sorry for his treachery my King but we are all better off without him . It is just ... we are looked at as traitors too . "

She looked to her son and she wanted to hug him but he was having none of it . Thranduil then asked a hard question. " Did he ever so anything to the elflings? "

Maylin swallowed hard. " I did not like how he looked at them. He used to dote over them and spoil them rotten . Then he became distant, then He began to look at them with lust in his eyes. " Thranduil trembled and Juniper suddenly reached out and took the girls in her arms and hugged them . They giggling and squirming . " He was never allowed to be alone with them but that wasn't hard to do . He stopped coming home . Then he said we were going to be moving here and I was thrilled . For a day or so it was like Nilastiel was back . He was kind and gentle but that was only for a few days . Before long he went back to being dark. "

Juniper reappeared with the girls tugging her along . " Naneth Naneth. Queen Juniper doesn't ride a horse or an elk . She rides the great bear. " They climb up into their mothers lap and snuggle against her .

" I noticed all the figurines and the pottery . I'm guessing the potters wheel is yours . Do you also have a kiln? " Juniper asked gently.

Maylin blinked and nodded " Yes My lady."

"Thranduil please look at some of her work . " Juniper took him by the hand and lead him towards a shelf . There were wooden crates she had been unpacking . On the shelf were the most beautiful figurines . She painted them in such a way they looked almost real. " These are your work ?" He asked .

Maylin actually smiled for the first time since they had arrived. "Yes it is my hobby . The bowls and cups there I made as well . "

" I think I have a solution to at least one problem perhaps more. " Juniper said with a grin. It was not long that they were emerging from the apartment. Legolas was very impressed with both his Father and Juniper. Maylin was now the royal potter. How could anyone say they were a family of traitors when they held a job for the king. She would make all the dishes and cups . Even the crockery the royal family would use . She would make as many trinkets and figurines as they could handle . She was allowed to keep her apartment on the royal wing her kiln would be set up in their own little garden with the help of the guards. It was rather heavy .

Thranduil would take the young elon under his wing . Arranging lessons for the young elf in sword fighting and archery . His father tried to force into into being a scholar and that was not what he really enjoyed. He would be trained to be a guard and the young mans face lit up. Thranduil would also talk with him and try to help with his pain and anger. Juniper was invited to come play with the twins anytime . Which Juniper was most happy about. Elthian while silent was smiling as well . Juniper was doing so well as Queen.

Tauriel caught up to them right as they were heading back to the royal chambers. " Qwir wants to go to Valinor with her husband. Since he has been away from Nilastiel he has come back . She said that was her husband it wasn't the same person from before. She wants to go with him. "

Thranduil sigh and nod . "Very well she may go with him . " Elthian opened the door and they all entered . Juniper, happy to see Finnola and Ninnel waiting for them.


	42. Fae Bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has been edited and slightly revised as of 10/17/2020

The moon was rising and moving slowly higher and higher . It was full and bright. She had gone up to the gardens to look on it in the cool night . Tauriel stands back from her . Her back against one of the pillars. Juniper had a glow about her when she stood in the moons light. Silver hair fluttering gently in the breeze. Her flesh like alabaster. The burn on her arm healing and unbandaged . It was becoming the spring, soon they would be moving back to these chambers. She couldn't wait to live closer to the fresh air and the light.

She was wearing a sheer light dress and no shoes. Her small feet kissing cold stones as she spun slowly around . Loving the moonlights caresses on her body. Tauriel began to wonder how she experienced the world . How the Pixie saw things . How it felt to be constantly connected to the world it self. To feel the pulse of the world through her small feet. To not only hear the song of the trees but know their thoughts and to commune with the fauna in ways elves only dream of.

" My Lady . Its getting colder . We should go inside now. "

She smiles and scampers over to Tauriel and hugs her. " I am so blessed to have you as my friend. "

Tauriel crouches down and hugs the pixie back. "Thank you but I am the blessed one. " There were moments like these too. Moments when she just had to tell you how much she appreciates you just being there.

She gently let the fae go and smoothed her hair behind her pointed ears. " Lets get back down to the chambers before Ada gets back and wonders where I have taken you now. " They turned towards the secret passage . Juniper was thrilled that Tauriel and Legolas had started calling Thranduil Ada again.

They emerged in the lower royal chambers. Thranduil had just walked through the doors and was sending Galion off for the night. "Ceri ú prest ammen Tauriel. Gar a man dú." He said and smiled to her . Giving her a hug . " Gar a man dú Ada. " She said and left the chambers. He then turned his attention to his beloved pixie. She was glowing tonight. She had been basking in the moonlight.

She turned and walked slowly towards the bedroom . Soundlessly , The sway of her body beckons him to follow. He begins to remove his clothing as he follows her. Pieces of his clothing just being dropped as he moves . His robe first . Followed by his boots . His tunic outside the door. He closes it and locks it . She pushes the straps of her dress off her shoulders and lets it fall to the floor . He was undoing the laces to his leggings as she danced around the bed to a song only she could hear.

Soon his leggings were left at the door. She dancing towards him . Her round hips swaying side to side . Her hands taking his she pulls him closer until his body was against hers. Her head only coming up to right under his chest . She presses her lips to his flesh and kisses over his heart. She pushing him back gently with her body . She pushes him down on the bed and he grins. Scooting himself back to the middle . She crawling like a beast up between his long muscular legs . Pressing kisses to his hips her small firm breast grazing over his thighs.

He was watching her . She had never been this seductive before. Her eyes honed in on his as her head dips down ever so slightly and the pink of her small warm tongue slides from between her lips to press to the base of his man flesh . His lips parted with a soft gasp . His heart began to beat faster. He watched as her tongue slides up the shaft . Her lips pressing against the tip . It twitched against her kiss.

She had never done this and he was delighted. Moans began to escape his lips . She taking him between her soft plump lips and he finds himself sinking into her warm moist mouth . Her eyes still on his . Her lips stretched around him .He moved his hands behind his head and let out a deep growling moan . She would taste salty droplets on her tongue his hips begin to rock gently . Her hand moves to encircle him . Stroking slowly up and down . She could feel him swelling even more in her soft grip. Her lips coming free of him and he sinks to the bed . His body having become tense with pleasure.

She was glowing so brightly tonight . He marveled at her beauty . She crawling up over him slowly . Her soft thighs parted to straddle him . His spear fully engorged as she settled her bottom agains his thighs her hands on him again . Stroking and pressing him against her belly . His mind began to buzz with the sensations of her touch and visual of her like this . Then gently her head lowered to kiss his belly making it tremble . Her hands leaving him to press to the bed . She slinks higher . Sensitive nipples dragging against him . Slowly she her body slides up her tongue tasting the salt of his skin. She would lay lightly upon his chest . Her lips sweetly kissing his over and over. He moves his hands from behind his head to caress them down her sides then gripping a perky bottom cheek in each one.

" Oh Valar what have I done to deserve this tonight?" She silences him with another kiss. Her hand sliding down between them to position his flesh . She lifted up . He would look wide eyed and begin to speak her fingers press to his lips silencing him again. He could feel the heat of her core hovering over the tip of his spear. She feeling how large and solid he was against her. Then slowly . Agonizingly slow she would begin to lower . Her lips part she soft whimpering moans. Inch by inch he was pulled into tight searing heat . The flesh around him trembling . He watched himself slowly disappearing . He had never been fully within her body . He feels himself hitting the deepest parts of her and she pulls herself up just a few inches . then pushes herself down again .

Her body trembling . He watching this. Watching himself sinking deeper and deeper . Her belly bulging with him . Her hands gasping above his hips. The finally he was fully inside her . Her head back with a cry . He gritting his teeth at the sensation of finally having all of her. She would begin to move each little roll of her hips . Every time she would lift just an inch and push down sent strange sensations through him . Her eyes locked on his and he could not look away. Her hips roll and he feels like he will come unglued . Then rock back and forth and his heart skips beats and his legs shake . She found a rhythm that matched the song in her heart and he begins to hear music .

Her wings extend out, she grinds against him her eyes never leaving his and he begins to see her light . It swirls from her . Like falling stars that sparkle and dance . He begins to realize what he thought was bonding before was not complete bonding with her. Now she was showing him everything. He was seeing her essence for the first time. The beauty of pure fae. The light flowed through him caressing his fea. Her body kept time to the song . Her wings flutter sending a shower of sparkles around them . Her soul twirling with his. Part of hers mixing with his and part of his with hers. Bonding in a way he didn't even think was possible.

It was so beautiful. He feeling every bit of her pleasure and she his . The flow back and forth like the song . Her hands find his. Their fingers lacing together steadying her as the pace increases. Her moans part of the song joined by his deeper cries. She was trembling around him . Her body tensing and finally her eyes rolled back and closed. Her head falling back . Her bottom began to slap against this thighs . Her moans rising louder and louder. His own matching hers. She held his hands tightly . Her body milking at his flesh . Greedy needy . He rises up and wraps her in his arms . His lips and tongue at her breast. Hands on her hips pulling her down to meet him harder and harder .

Her glow engulfs them . He is surrounded by her spirit . His own embracing hers edging closer and closer until he explodes deeply within her tight body . Her own release milking every drop of hot seed from him and demanding more and more. His fingers grip at the flesh of her back . Her arms around him, she trembles . Then her head drops to his shoulder and he falls back against the pillows . His body locked to hers.

Time became meaningless and it felt like an eternity that they swam together in the euphoric sea. Lost to time and space. Their bodies were clasped together their souls somewhere else spiraling together forever through color and light. He never wanted it to end . He wanted to hold her just like this for eternity and she wanted the same. Then very slowly they began to drift back to themselves. Her body relaxing enough so his flesh could move within her again. He began to feel his legs and his arms again. His lungs filling with oxygen. His mind buzzing . His body tingles from head to toe and she was there. Lying on top of him . Her wings drooping down . Her breathing fast and ragged. She was shaking in his arms.

"My love. " He whispered to her. She could only whimper in response. " My Queen " whispered softly. " My heart and soul" His hands caressing her lower back. "My world." He kisses her shoulder. "My wife, My pixie. " He began to cry softly against her shoulder. She was crying too. Neither of them had ever experienced anything like that before . He having more control of his body now than she . He carefully rolls to his side and lays her against the softness of the bed. His flesh still within her. Her head falls back . Her soft lips parted with her heavy breaths. He kisses them tenderly and begins to rub her tenderly . He speaks in whispers to her . Bringing her back to him as she follows his voice . His tears and her own still falling . He moves so his hands hold her small face and pull her into his sweet kisses.

The finally her lashes flutter and her eyes open. She seeing him smiling at her . " I love you." He whispers. " You can never leave me . I can never leave you. We are one . Completely one. Its incredible my love. I can hear the pulse of the world and the song it sings. I can see your light . I finally really see you. " She smiles to him. Her lips finding his for another kiss. Finally He rolls her to her back his body separated from hers. He lays his head on her chest and listens to her heart as she strokes his soft silvery hair. His hand caressing her belly slowly.

"How... why? " He stumbled with his words. " How did you do that? " She smiles and lets his hair fall from her finger tips.

" I don't know . something was guiding me. I think it was mother. She was guiding me and she wanted you to see . " He smiles and kisses between her breast. " Thank you. " He said . Not speaking to his Pixie but the mother. " Do you hurt? " he suddenly asked . Lifting his head. He had to have been into her womb . " I am fine I may need some of Ninnel special ointment . later. " he chuckled softly. " I may need some too."

They would talk for hours. Smiling at each other. Kissing each other. The need for more sex that night gone and left was them reveling in each other. He held her against him and she drifted off to sleep. He awake and left with his own thoughts. A silly smile still plastered on his lips. He began to think of Legolas' mother. Her beautiful countenance hung in his library. Her name was Myriani and he had loved her most viciously. He still did. Even more since she had allowed him to find this love now with Juniper. Though now when he thought of her and felt that love for her it did not bring a terrible despair to his heart.

Now he felt incredibly lucky to have had her in his life. He have had her love. He would silently thank her over and over for giving this to him . For giving him his son and for allowing the love he had for Juniper blossom and grow. Eventually he drifted off and slumber with his pixie held snuggly against him.

Galion stood there in silence looking down the corridor towards his King bedroom. Ninnel arriving just minutes after he had. She was wondering what he was starring at . "Everything ok Galion?" She asked then stopped and arched a brow seeing the trail of clothing leading to the bedroom. " Well then." She said and Galion just shook his head. Ninnel started to gather her kings clothing from the floor and Galion would go to getting the breakfast for the Royal Couple.

The King emerged from the bedroom Ninnel looking at him with a raised brow. His clothes over her arm. He gave her a winning smile "Is Galion about Ninnel ? " He asks and adjusts his house coat .

" He went to get your Breakfast My Lord. " she just couldn't put her finger on it. There was something different about him this morning .

" Have him bring it into the bedroom please. " She nodded to him and managed a small smile . He laughed a bit nervously and slipped back into the bedroom.

She began to tidy up the chambers. Galion was returning with a cart . Ninnel stuck her head out of the sitting room. " He wants their breakfast taken to the bedroom. " Galion took a deep breath and nodded. " Very well. " He was almost afraid of what he might find in there. which was silly but the Kings chambers had a different feel to them that day and he did not wish to hear the sounds of love making as he tried to do his work .

He tapped on the door before opening it. His king was in his bed and resting back against the headboard. The Queens head lay in his lap her hair in disaray. Thranduil smoothing it down with his hand . Junipers head popped up when Galion wheeled the cart in . She excitedly pushed herself up and crawled all over the King to get out of the bed.

She was wearing one of his shirts . It hung down on her like a misshaped dress. " Good morning Galion. " She was cheerful as she attacked the food cart. " Galion cancel everything I have today . " She was looking through all the covered dishes and making clattering noises as she did . A roll in her mouth she looked up and they both were looking to her . She pulls the bread from between her lips and smiled sheepishly . She spoke in a soft tone. " Sorry."

Galion then looked back to his King. "Yes My lord . You didn't have much on the agenda so it should be easy enough. " Now Thranduil began to watch her getting her plate together. She was piling sausages on it and heaps of eggs . Fried potatoes atop the eggs . The kings confused look made Galion look as well.

" My Love ?" the King said and she looked to him . " You do not eat meat? " He said questioning her choices in food. She looked at her plate and shrugged a bit. " I'm really hungry and my body wants me to have meat today. I'm sure I did not know any of the animals I am about to consume. "

Galion and the King looked to each other in silence. She walk backed to the bed and crawled up on the foot. she sat with her legs drawn up and crossed. The plate cradled in the crook of them. She speared a sausage with her fork and begin to eat it . A bite of roll following . Galion looking very confused excused himself and left the room as Thranduil rose to get himself a plate.

"Are you feeling well My Love?"

She was chowing down on eggs and more sausage. He wondered how she was going to fit that much food inside of her small body.

"Mmm hmmm I feel fine just starving. " He shrugged and chalked it up to the intensity of their love making and all that had happened .

" Juice please ." She said as he was pouring himself a glass. He smiled and offered it to her . Stepping closer she took it and turned it up guzzling the contents within moments and handing it back to him.

" Thank You. " He took the glass and just watched her for a few moments. " So is there a reason you canceled everything today My Love ?" she asked and stuffed another sausage in her mouth.

" Indeed . You and I are spending the day together . Besides after last night I have to admit. I am sore. " she giggled and smiled at him.

" Well I feel fine . want to go for round 2? " He was bringing a cup of tea to lips and her words made him choke. He lowered the tea. " I dont know if I could handle it like that again so soon. Though I wouldn't mind something less intense. " She giggled at him.


	43. The Dinner Guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has been edited and slightly revised as of 10/17/2020

Thranduil was taking care of business in his office. Gondor had sent word back refusing compensation. He had a feeling that would happen. Though the Queen of Gondor wanted compensation of the clothing Juniper ruined simply because Juniper had promised to replace them. It made Thranduil smile thinking of his wife in Gondor. Getting in trouble with the Queen.

There were more missives to go through. Galion had stacked them in order from most important to frivolous. He finds one from Elrond. Breaking the seal he opened it . Elrond's script was elegant yet somewhat barbaric in his opinion. The way he would harshly cut of letters instead of letting them just flow naturally. He had found nothing in the archives of Rivendell concerning the thing he and Juniper saw. Though he was traveling to Lorien soon and wanted to pay them a visit .

Thranduil tossed the letter aside. Of course he wanted to come looking at Juniper. Next to nothing was known about Fae from a medical stand point and she would no doubt be an endless curiosity to him. He went about his business but would stop when he started having a nagging thought. Juniper was eating meat and consuming a lot of it. It was concerning him and he was thinking of having the healers look her over . Perhaps a visit from Elrond wouldn't be so terrible.

Juniper was outside. The spring was there . That day they were moving back to the upper chambers and into the light again. Tauriel , Finnola and Juniper were having a picnic outside the walls of the fortress though Juniper would not go far. They were in a small meadow with the warm sun falling on them and pushing the cold away . The grass had turned green everywhere Juniper had touched and that had not gone unnoticed by her friends. Finnola always so blunt just asked her why that happened. Juniper could only shrug and say " I am not sure. "

Her bear had joined them and lounged lazily behind her . It took her companions a bit to relax about it . She hand fed it little bites of her food here and there . Tauriel ignored Junipers consumption of meat . Finnola however did not. " It's good. I think it's good. " She said. " Meat is meant to be eaten . " As she tore into her lunch of roasted meat and bread. Tauriel did eat meat, as did all elves, just not as much. They did consume a lot plant life.

Juniper was having fish this was a meat she ate before just not a lot of it . She told Thranduil she never met a fish that would talk to her so she didn't feel so bad about eating them but she was also sharing Finnola's meal as well.

Finally Tauriel spoke up. " Its just so strange Juniper . Are you not concerned by this sudden change?"

Juniper frowns. " You sound just like Thranduil. I do not know why its happening. I just really need to eat meat. Its like my body is screaming for it. "

Finnola changes the subject. " We heard from Gimli . His date with his dwarf maiden went so well they have been having meals together everyday. " Juniper giggles.

Tauriel sighs. " Soon I will be the only one with no mate. "

Juniper reaches out and places her hand on Tauriels shoulder. " Do not think of it like that. Think of it as being the only one that doesn't have to deal with snoring "

Finnola chimes in " Or Blanket stealing "

None of that was making Tauriel feel better. " You just have not met the right one ." Juniper would say reassuringly.

" Or maybe I did and he was taken from me quickly." Juniper and Finnola looked to each other. They both knew the story.

" I don't think that's it at all Tauriel." Finnola said with a smile. " I believe you experienced something special and the good from it was that it started to heal the hurt between 2 races. " Juniper crawls over into Tauriel's lap and hug her.

"It will happen when its time Tauriel and not a minute before. " Juniper whispered softly to her. "I really believe that"

Thranduil was getting ready to go to his chambers. It would be the first night of the year in the upper chambers. That was when he realized Juniper had been with him for a year now. He smiled and reflected on the year and how much had happened. For now there was peace in the realm. He had his pixie and was happier than he had been in an age and still there was this lingering darkness in the background.

He was about to rise when Galion entered his office. " Yes?"

Galion placed Junipers 'sword' on his desk. " I found who this belonged to My Lord. His name was Orist He was in your Guard. "

Thranduil looked at the Dagger and sighed. " I knew him of course. He has a wife and a child on the way. His Wife's name is Klaern. She came from Rivendell seeking a new beginning after her parents left for Valinor. " The weight of this fell heavy on Thranduil's shoulders.

She was giggling as she walked down the corridor heading to the Royal Chambers . Finnola and Legolas would be moving to their upper chambers as well that week so she was heading off another direction. Juniper jumped up and was captured in Finnolas arms . They hugging happily .

" Thank You so much for coming with me today. " she told Finnola.

" t'was nothing Pixie anytime. " she set her down . " and enjoy your meat . "

That made Tauriel roll her eyes . Juniper watched the giantess disappear down the other corridor then turned to Tauriel. " If I am being insensitive or overstepping at all please tell me. " She started and moved closer to Tauriel. " Do you ever wonder what it might have been like if You had returned Legolas' feelings?" The workings of relationships was still something Juniper was struggling to understand . Tauriel took a deep breath and they began to walk .

" This is difficult to answer . I did not have those feelings for him but that doesn't mean that over time they would not have developed . There were other factors though that made it impossible. "

Juniper glanced up and said softly. " You mean Thranduil's meddling. "

Tauriel nods . " Even though at that time I did not return Legolas' affection ada made it clear that he would never allow it. Though I do understand why. Even if he said hurtful things. The reason was because we were his children and though not by blood it is not right."

Juniper didn't understand why " Why can't brothers and sisters fall in love?"

Tauriel choked and actually started to cough . She stopped to catch her breath. " That is a question you should ask ada." she said and smiled inwardly . Let him choke as well and explain that one.

They had reached the royal chambers. Elthian was outside Tauriel opened the door but Juniper stopped. " Go on I'll be in shortly."

Tauriel raised her brows and nodded as she slipped inside. Now Elthian and Juniper stood alone in the corridor. " I want you to know I am sorry . I have not understood how I should behave. Thranduil told me it is ok to care for you and that we should be friends regardless of what happened and maybe because of what happened. " She looked down. She did feel badly for ignoring him.

He sighs and crouches down so he could speak to her more on her level. " I too am sorry . I didn't know what would be appropriate. I'm glad you and Thranduil discussed it. I would very much like to be friends Juniper . I care very much for you. "

She smiled for him and he felt his heart flutter . Her arms wrapped around his neck and she hugged him . He relaxed into her embrace and hugged her as well. When she stepped back she grinned. " I want you to take me outside too . I want to introduce you to Buttercup . "

" Buttercup?" He questioned as he stands.

" Yes my bear." She was opening the door and going outside leaving him chuckling. "Naturally she would name a bear Buttercup."

"Ay me its good to be back up here. " She said loudly as she walked to the pillared corridor where Tauriel was standing with Thranduil. Tauriel was leaving and she ruffled Junipers hair as she was passing. " Be sure to tell him what you have decided to name your Bear My Queen." She smiled as she left .

Thranduil looked to her with his brows raised . " So you have decided on a name for the great bear have you."

She rocked back and forth from heel to toe her hands behind her as she just beams happily. "uh huh it is the best name ever."

" well what is it Pixie?" he asked not knowing what to expect .

She looked up to him with all the confidence in the world in her choice and said " Buttercup." He trying not to laugh, felt his eye twitch his lips trembled. " Oh yes my love that is the best name ever. "

"see told you so. " she moved past him and he began to chuckle . " We have a guest coming tonight for supper. Please wash up and there is no need to change this is a very casual meal. "

Spinning around on her toes with her hands still held behind her back . " Who is coming ? "

He smiles. " Sentillia."

She runs up to him now and looks wide eyed. " Really? " She was smiling widely as He nodded . She giggled and turned running off to wash up. She seemed so much more lively in the spring and summer. Her perpetual youthful energy returning to her. She seemed perfectly healthy and fine. Yet something nagged at him about her sudden diet change.

He followed her towards the bathing room. She filling the basin with water . Her little feet on a stool she she could reach it better. " Do you realize you have been with me for a year now?"

She was washing her face and stopped. "Yes I came to you at the start of the spring didn't I. It doesn't feel like a year has passed. Guess that is what happens when your happy Huh?"

Now she did have a point there he thought and stepped up behind her and lifted the brush . He brushed out her wild mane of gold locks that were turning more silver by the minute. "You are right on that My heart."

She turned around and he placed the brush down. His hands holding her cheeks he lowered his lips to her and kissed them softly. " I love you more and more each day. " He tells her . Her small hands lifting to curl around his wrists . " I love you with everything I am. " Her voice was very soft and her smile warm.

Galion walked to the open door . He couldn't help but smile watching them . " Your guest is here My Lord. " He smile fondly to Juniper. " My Queen the spring does agree with you. "

This made her blush and hide her face against Thranduil's chest. " We will be there in just a moment. " Galion left them. " I think You are going to like Sentiillia . She is very easy to talk to and hard to offend. " He kissed her again and helped her down from the stool. Holding her hand as they walked to the small private dinning room. Sentiallia rose when they entered and curtsied formally .

Juniper let go of her husbands hand and walked right up to the beautiful Red Headed Elleth. "I'm so happy your here and I get to really meet you. " Sentillia's apprehension about the meeting just drifted away.

They laughed and ate their meal . Sentillia was impressed by Juniper appetite. Juniper wasn't much for wine but Sentillia and Thranduil had many glasses . Juniper heard stories about Sentillia's exploits when she was younger . When she travelled to places that Juniper hoped to see one day and stories of her brothers and how she and Thranduil had met .

Juniper looked between them and could see a fondness there. She understood why Thranduil cared for this Elleth. " I can see you care about each other . " She said and they both looked at her. "Well you do . Why not talk about it? Thranduil explained to me the different types of love and even the different types of sex. "

Sentillia laughed and Thranduil actually blushed. " You are right Juniper why not talk about it." She looked to Thranduil. " Your Wife is right. Why should this be a taboo subject among us. If it wasn't for our relationship we wouldn't be sitting here having a lovely evening. " She looked back to Juniper and smiled. " You do not seem to be upset about what we did in the past or even what we did recently when you were parted. Are you or were you upset?"

Juniper shook her head. " No I meant what I said on the road that day. I appreciate what you did for us. I do not want him to be lonely or hurting or needing . If I am not here to take those things away I'm glad he had you to go to. "

Sentillia smiled warmly at the Fae. "Thank you . Thank you for not thinking less of me. I am a companion woman and have been his concubine before. Do you know the difference?" Juniper shook her head. " I offer companionship to men for various reasons. Usually single elon sometimes bonded ones. It's a service that is both looked down on and celebrated. Without us there would be a lot of sad, stressed, anxious , angry Elleth's and Elon . A concubine serves one elon or elleth only. She or he is kept by that elon or elleth . Sometimes they are bonded sometimes they have many . It's usually royalty that has concubines. I was released from my service to Thranduil long before you arrived but he would still come visit me for time to time. "

"Do you want to be married some day?" Juniper asked .

" That's a fair question . Sure I would love to find that kind of love some day but that being said . It's very hard for that to happen for someone like me. Though its not impossible . Thranduils other concubine found love and is bonded happily. "

Juniper looked to Thranduil with wide eyes. He sighed and Sentillia began to apologize realizing he had not told her about Palina.

" I did not feel it necessary to tell you about her . Her name was Palina and she served me for a very short period of time but she wanted far more than I could give her . It ended rather badly but I am happy she did find what she was seeking. "

The subject was changed and the evening commenced with more laughter and stories. As Sentillia was leaving and she and Thranduil had a moment alone she would apologize again . " I am very sorry Thranduil I thought since she knew about me she knew everything. "

He smiled and shook his head. "No worries, as you see it did not make a problem. "

Sentillia sighed then smiled. " She is wonderful Thranduil . I understand why you made her yours. "

He took her hand and kisses it softly. " She is curious about same sex couplings and adding spice to relationships. Perhaps we will require your services ."

Her hand slipping from his " I would like that. " As she left He smiled and turned from the door . Slowly making his way towards the bedroom Where juniper was sitting on the edge of the bed eyeing him .

" I like her . I like her a lot Thranduil. "

He was working the hooks free on his robe. " Do you? She likes you too . "

Juniper watched him undress. She always liked watching him do this . She liked seeing his skin revealed slowly . " What did Palina want that you couldn't give?"

There it was . He knew she would ask . He sat on the foot rest to pull his boots off. Then smoothed his long silver hair back . " He wanted my heart. She thought herself in love with me . When I took concubines Juniper it was not about love or looking for a mate. It was bout sex and relief . Perhaps even companionship as well. Sentillia understood that very well. Palina not so much. She had to physically be removed from my chambers and sent to Rivendell so she could heal her heart. That's where she met her Husband. It's been fairly recently that they bonded."

He stood and walks slowly towards her . His shirt being pulled away and tossed to the side. "Enough of this talk . I have something else in mind " He grinned and she sat back . " Oh? do show me."

Hannibal had settled in the land far to the south and towards the east. Where he began to witness the death of living lands . A foul corruption was spreading from the east. He sat by a stream watching the reflection of the moon being distorted on the rippling water. His eyes lift and he grins. "So it is time for me to return. " He rose. His thick muscles tensing and relaxing. His long dark mane captured the wind and blew back from his face as it lifted and he gave a long howl into the night before walking towards the north.


	44. Promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has been edited and slightly revised as of 10/17/2020

She was in the Garden enjoying the warm spring sun and around her, where she sat near the fountain the grass had turned green .Her back pressed the the side of the fountain. The song of the water around her .

He just stood there . In the shade of the pillared corridor, watching his pixie bask in the warm rays. She was alluring. Her flesh golden and seemed to radiate with a soft glow. She lay her head back. Her spine arching just so . It made her small breast lift and strain against the sheer linen of her dress. Her knees bent and draw up slightly . The dress falling down between her parted thighs, yet he knew well the wonders hidden from view and found himself longing to be between those soft thighs. He allowed himself to dwell in those thoughts until his body began to react . 'no' he would tell himself ' not now there was other business to attend to.' He stepped from the shadows and into the light. She lifted her head and watched him.

He was coming. He was coming towards her and she could not pull her eyes away. The suns light just made him even more glorious to look at. "Im see cin nin mel " she said

He grinned. " You're getting better at speaking. " He said and lowered down to sit beside her. Her head lay against his arm. Her own arm slides around his so her small hand could rest against his. " I have some good news My love. "

She peeks up at him " what about?" Her fingers caressing against his. " Galion found the owner of the dagger. " She sat up then and he would grieve the loss of her touch. " His name was Orist. I knew him naturally. He being in my guard. He had a Wife and Child on the way."

She gasp and felt a pang in her heart. Her hand pressing over it . " I see." was all she could muster to say. Her body rising and capturing the breeze . It made her dress flutter gently against her thighs. She began to walk towards the rooms.

"Where are you going my love?" He asked curiously.

" To get dressed so that I may keep my promise. " He nodded and pushed himself up . " Of course you are " He said to himself with a smile and followed her.

Galadriel was reading the message from Elrond. He was coming to visit having not found anything in the archives of Rivendell. He wanted to help with the wounded they still housed and go see the Fae in Greenwood. On her desk a missive from Elessar. They had found nothing in their records and he had refused compensation from the King of Greenwood then the letter was more personal than business and she smiled learning that Arwen was seeking compensation for the clothing Juniper had ruined to make her own small clothes for her escape and journey with the troops but only because the Fae had promised to.

Things were quiet at the moment . Perhaps a bit too quiet. Like the calm before the storm. This darkness could hide from even her vision. Celeborn had only found stories written for children in all that he had searched. Yet perhaps there was something more to these "Fairy Tales." She had grown curious and was herself reading them .

She held his hand. Her small fingers curled around 2 of his larger fingers. She was wearing the dress Shisha had made most recently . The one with the bears proudly displayed on it. It was her favorite other than her simple ones of linen. On her head was her diadem. It shimmered and sparkled in the light she would pass.

He could feel her worry and apprehension yet her steps did not falter. She would keep her promise. Thranduil was there for support. This was her promise to keep . Though he nor she knew what that would entail. She knocks on the door . A few moments later a rather shocked elleth opened it. Her eyes going wide seeing who her visitors were .

She was a rather pretty Elleth with black hair and blue eyes. Her belly slightly swollen with child. Juniper for a moment was stunned. She could do nothing more than look at the elleth with wide eyes.

Thrandiul had to speak ." Forgive our unannounced visit My Lady but might we have a moment of your time?" She blinks and stammers a bit a first. The shock still evident . "Yes please come inside My Lord and My Lady."

Thranduil thanked her for allowing them inside. Juniper was still stunned in silence. The door closed gently Klaern spoke . Her voice a bit hoarse . Juniper could guess why. " While I am honored by the visit I am confused by it . " She motioned them towards the sitting room and offered them refreshments.

Thranduil had a seat and refused the refreshments. Juniper stood starring at the elleth . " Are you well My Lady . " she asked and Juniper swallowed hard past a growing lump in her throat.

"Yes I ..I am well." Her lips were trembling. " I am here My Lady because I made a promise to Orist. " Klaern lowered down into her seat and look at the Queen in silence.

" I promised I would care for his family. " She said. She was feeling her emotions bubbling to her surface and Thranduil knew it . He reached out and took her small hand . Gently He pulls her towards him. Needing her closer so he could try and calm her. His hand remains on hers. Juniper was reacting the Klaern. She has the outward appearance of being put together and fine but inside. She was screaming. She was a mess. She was miserable in her own skin.

Juniper pulls away from her Husband and moves closer to where the Elleth sits. Her body drifting down to rest on her knees before her. The Queen taking her hands in her smaller grasp. "Nothing I say will make what You are going through any easier. Please tell me what I can do and if its within My power I will do it for you."

He watched as his wife humbled herself before this Elleth. If she felt the need to do so she would do it he had seen her have no shame in being humble. He often struggled with it but Juniper, she just did what she felt was right.

Klaern finally drops the facade and began to cry . Her head down .The tears falling on her dress as her hands gripped the Queens tighter. " I would ask that you take this pain from me my Lady. I can not bear it any longer. I want to go to Valinor where my family is. I have no one here. When Orist died the part of me that tethered me here was gone and now its so cold and empty."

"What of the Baby Lady Klaern? Does the baby not bring you some peace? " Thranduil asked.

Juniper kissed Klaerns trembling hands and continue to hold them. " I love this child do not misunderstand me. I do . Orist was so thrilled when I finally became pregnant. He wanted to be surprised and wouldn't let the healers tell us what we would have. He said he didn't care He would love what we created no matter what. He was kind and gentle . He was intelligent far more than I. He was brave and protective. He loved this Kingdom and Loved his King . Which is why he wanted to serve in your Guard King Thranduil. " she looked to the King then her tears brought his own .

"This world needs a piece of Orist in it. This is what is tearing me apart. I want to leave I want to go to Valinor but this child needs to be here. " She looked to the Queen. Her hands began to shake and and Juniper releases them . Her arms going up as does her body . She embraces Klaern who lowers her head to the Queen shoulder and sobs. Juniper knowing what she should do . In her heart she felt it.

" I have an offer for you My Lady . " She whispered and sat back . Her hands sliding down the elleth's arms and back to her hands. " Once the babe comes into the world. If you still wish to go to Valinor. I will be honored to take your child as my own and raise it as my own . I will learn all about you and Orist and tell them stories about you both and how much you loved them."

Thranduil sat there in shock. Yet she was keeping her promise in the most loving way she could. " If you choose to stay " Juniper added with a smile. " I will do what I can to ease your pain . I will make sure you and the baby are cared for and that he or she has everything they will ever need and want for nothing. "

Klaern looked the Queen in her eye. Her own wet with tears her lips tremble. " You mean this? " She looked to the King who smiled.

" If the Queen says it then it is so My Lady."

Her eyes back on the Queens. " I keep My promises Lady." Juniper said with a gentle smile. She found herself being hugged then . Rather tightly . " Thank You My Lady . "

They left Klaern's home. Thranduil watching the Pixie as they walked along the corridor. The guards following at a respectful distance.

" I will make arrangements for them to be moved to the royal wing so they will be closer." He smiled.

" I hope you are not angry with me Thranduil. For making her such an offer but it seemed the only thing I could do to ease the pain of the situation. She had enough grief as it is."

His hand rests on her shoulder " I am not upset. I am impressed by you . You made the promise and You are keeping it. Besides if she decides to leave the chambers could do with the laughter of children once more. "

She steps away from him and scampers ahead before turning and walking backwards . Watching him . " Thank You . " she says with a smile . Her hands held behind her back. " Do you think I would make a decent mother?"

He grins and nods "You would be the best at it. " He catches her within a few quick steps and scoops her up . Right there in the hall He begins to kiss her .

Finnola found herself embraced the moment she walked into the apartment she shared with Legolas. He behind her . His arm around her middle . His head lay against her back . " I could not stop myself from thinking about you today." He had taken to freely expressing his feelings towards her since they are been in Greenwood. At first Finnola didn't know how to react to such things and would stammer or just walk away. Legolas never gave up on it. He continued to show her in every way possible that he indeed loved her more than anything and she would get more comfortable with it.

Her hands finding his then caressing up his arms. A grin curling on her lips. "So you just thought about me?" her brows lifting as she waited for his answer.

"Well it would have been very easy for me to think of you and satisfy myself but I did not do that. Why when you would be with me soon enough."

She rolled her eyes and pulled his hands away before stepping forward. He looked a bit dejected. She flops down on the sofa . The biggest they could find in the kingdom .

"If that was sweet talk you need practice. " She chuckled and watched him.

"It was me being honest. " He replies and put his hands on his hips. " Ok whats on your mind?"

She arches a brow . " What makes you think I'm troubled by anything?"

He smirks. " I never said you were troubled but now you just confessed ."

He wiggles his brows. "So out with it love. "

Her head lay back on the sofa . " Tauriel. "

He winces "And what about Tauriel?" All his amorous thoughts now gone.

"She is lonely Legolas. I have you and you, I. Juniper is with Yours and hers, Da. Even Gimli has his silken bearded maiden. Who does Tauriel have? " Finnola had a point and he admired her thinking about her friend. He casually steps forward and drops down on the sofa as well. His hand on her knee caressing it softly.

" You make a good point but it is different for Elves Finnola. We often only find love , real true love once in our long lives. That is why relationships between elves and mortal races is frowned upon. Tauriel loved Kili. While it wasn't bonded love it was love none the less and she may not ever find it again. We can not just throw every eligible elf at her and hope one sticks. "

That made Finnola belly laugh. She waves a hand and tries to stop laughing. Her laughter soon had Legolas laughing as well.

" My love give her time and be supportive of her but really this is something she must figure out."

Finnola catching her breath. " I know I know. I just want her to smile and be as happy as I am. "

Legolas shifts . His head lays upon her muscled arm " Really? You are truly happy?"

Finnola wipes tears from her eyes from laughing so hard. " Yes My heart I am truly happy. Even if you are soft and mushy I am happy with you." She grins and finds herself pounced by her elf prince. " Oh I shall show you soft and mushy alright."

He was sent from his home. He was just a few days into his journey. The lands he was leaving had grown dangerous and over run with demons. All he knew was he was to seek out the lands to the north and to the west. He would find help there. Something was approaching . Something ancient. He could feel it deep inside and while he crouched in the shadows and gripped his spear he knew it would be no defense.

Hannibal stopped and in an old forgotten tongue he spoke and beckoned the one in the shadows to come forth. He felt drawn to this ancient force before him and step forward. " I have been looking for you." Hannibal said lowly.


	45. Violation?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has been edited and slightly revised as of 10/17/2020

Thranduil sat across from her watching her stuffing roasted chicken into her mouth. She was reading a letter from Arwen and giggling occasionally. The smile never leaving her lips. She had drawn both her her legs up. Her heels pressing to the seat. Her knees parted widely bounced a bit as she read and reached between them and on to the table for another bite of meat. It was not a very lady like way to sit but this was in the privacy of their own home. She looked healthy and happy but his concern continued to build over how much and what she was consuming on a daily basis.

She turned the page. She and Arwen seemed to write books to each other. He was trying to wait until she was done reading but it had already been the entirety of the meal and she wasn't finished. 

"Juniper" He said and she giggled " Yes Love?" She did not even look up from the letter.  
"Juniper!" He would spoke up and she jumped a bit. Her eyes lifting from the letter . 

Her brows lifting. " Yes Love?" 

He rubbing at his temples. "Now that I have your attention. " He began and she put her book by Arwen down . " I have arranged for you to see the healers today. " 

She looked rather confused. " I really feel fine . " 

He watched her eat more of the chicken. " Humor me . I want them to give you a thorough check up. " 

She rolled her eyes and sighed. " Very well but if I have to be looked at so do you. " She grinned and watched his reaction . 

"Well if that's what it takes very well then. " He smiled smugly and she frowns.

She refused to wear anything but her light linen dress to the healing halls. He was not going to argue and just left it alone. Knowing she was not happy about this visit anyway. Let her be comfortable as possible. She was waiting in an office with one of the assistants to occupy her. He went first into the exam room. 

Eileis was looking him over. " I see so you consented to a check up just to get her in here. " 

The king nods as he was dressing . " She can be a bit to much to handle some times. I'm the one that's worried and she says she feels fine but I am highly concerned. She eats. Almost constantly. This is a woman that rarely ate meat before last month. Just a bit of fish occasionally and now its almost all she consumes and it doesn't seem to matter what kind of meat either. I want every inch of her looked at . "

The healer looked at him and cleared her throat. " Every inch? are you also saying you want me to vaginally examine her.?" 

Thranduil nods. " well yes. On the last full moon things got a bit interesting it was after that , that she began to eat like this. Look just make sure there is nothing wrong with her. " Eileis would have to agree .

"Well My Lady the King is completely healthy . So you are next. " Eileis said with a smile. 

Juniper sighed and hesitated Thranduil had to urge her from her seat and guide her towards the door. "Go on now get it over then we can go home. " As soon as the door shut she stuck her tongue out at it . Then flopped herself up on the table. 

" Why are you so against having me look at you?" Eileis asked. 

" I keep telling him I am fine. I don't feel sick I don't feel weird . I'm just hungry. " 

Eileis' hands drifting over Junipers shoulders and arms . " He says your diet changed suddenly and I can understand why he is concerned." Juniper shrugs and lays back against the pillows while the healer says a few words softly and lets her hands drift over the Fae .

"It's like I just need the meat. I crave it and i'm hungry all the time. " Juniper sighs . 

" I need you to put your feet on the table and just let your knees fall open I need to check you internally. " 

Thranduil was sitting in the office chatting with the assistant when a loud crash was heard from the room and Junipers voice screaming. " No You will not!" Thranduil rushes in the room to see Juniper perched high on top of a cabinet . Her wings out a jar in her hand and one the floor a broken one.

Eileis hand were up. She just lay them on top of her head and let out a large sigh. 

She looked to the King. " I was going to do the exam you requested and lets just say the Queen refuses. " 

Junipers eyes narrowed as she looked at Thranduil. " You told her to violate me? " She growled. 

Thranduil looks incredulously at her. " No I told her to examine you completely that means there as well. It's quite normal Juniper. Females need extra care. Now please come down before you hurt yourself or someone else. " 

She threw the jar at him and growled. The jar crashing at his feet. " You said no one should ever force things like that on me. I do not want that."

Thranduil sighed and held out his hands . "kaima sii' ar' be y' seere." Soon as he spoke those words the healer looked at him wide eyed and Juniper simply fell asleep and began to fall from her perch . He caught her and cradled her closely . " I suspect she will be extra angry at me now but I fear she does not fully understand what you were trying to do and I take full blame for it. I did not explain this to her. I apologize for the trouble . "

"Next time you bring her to me for an exam You make sure she understands everything fully Thranduil . " She shoves a finger into his chest. " You are quite correct. You are to blame for this. She believes I was trying to molest her ." 

'Did she just address me by my name? how dare she ?' His thoughts turned to anger quickly and just as quickly he calmed . He deserved the scolding. "Lady Eileis, I am truly sorry for this. now please tell me what did you find . " He looked down to the sleeping pixie in his arms . 

" She is perfectly healthy. I find nothing wrong and I did look for pregnancy and found none. I suspect that was one thing you were concerned about. She was battered very badly for one so small. Even with healing magic she still had to do a lot of the healing on her own. I suspect her body is craving the protein and nourishment that meat gives. It should even back out eventually . "

He bowed his head " Thank You lady Eileis." He then leaves the healing halls with his wife in his arms. "Please my beauty do not be cross with me . " He whispers to her with each step. " I will explain it all when you wake up. "

It was soft and warm. She whimpered softly and felt her hand lifted and held . " There you are my heart ." He said calmly . 

She was confused and her mouth was dry. "Thranduil?" 

He smiled and helped her to sit up . A cup of water lifted to her lips. "Here take a sip I know your mouth is dry. " 

She took several sips then her hands lifted to take the cup and she began to drink. 

" I'm so very sorry Love. I just was very worried and I wanted you to be checked. I should have explained every thing . " He took the empty cup and placed it on the side table. 

Her memory coming back to her but now that she was calm. " She was going to violate me. " her voice was small . 

" I can see why it seemed like that. It's my fault I should have told you. Some times I forget there is still a lot you just don't know about. " He slid into the bed next to her and pull the covers up . Her body pulled against his so her head rested against his shoulder. "After the last full moon, as beautiful and wonderful as it was it gave me some concerns that have been nagging at me beyond your eating habits. " He took her hand into his and caressed it with his thumb.

"Juniper ever since we started being intimate . I have never been able to fully be inside of you . Your body is simply smaller than I am and it's fine. It doesn't take away from the experience any at all. That time though when you were in control I was fully inside you. The more I thought about it the more I felt I could have caused some damage within you. Even something you may not realize. That and the way you have been eating caused me some concern. " She was listening to him and felt his fear and concern . " I am sorry I did not explain what I meant by complete check. I should have realized you wouldn't understand. "

She lifted her head and crawls over him. Straddling him with her head laying on his chest and her arms around him. " I am sorry I threw the jar at you and at the healer. I will apologize to her as well. You also need to know that if you hurt me I will tell you or if I feel sick or bad I will tell you. "  
His arms wrap around her . " How did I get home and in bed? I don't remember anything after the jar. " 

He winces a bit and inhales deeply. " Well before things got worse I made you sleep with a spell. I just didn't see any other way at that point that wouldn't involve more things being broken and someone being hurt. " He felt her tense up and braced for it but it never came . She relaxed again . "Don't do that again." she whispered.


	46. Surprise Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has been edited and slightly revised as of 10/19/2020

Juniper had been a bit sore at him ever since the trip to see the healers. He was wanting to make it up to her. He had his saddle bags packed and Memna ready to go. Elthian had several guards already out in the forest making sure the paths he wished to take were clear and the spot he wished to take her was safe. She had not ventured far from the fortress in a while now. Mostly because she as afraid to. The sun had not risen when he was waking her.

"Juniper." He whispered in her ear before kissing the very tip . This would make her wiggle a bit. "Juniper wake up." He whispered again and this time kissed lower on the soft lobe.

She smiles and squirms. "What is it?" she whimpers .

He brushes the hair from her shoulder and kisses the bare flesh there. " You need to get up my love I have a surprise for you." His arm wrapped around her small frame.

" Oh? what is it?" she said sleepily.

" A smile graces his lips and he laughs softly. " You need to wake up to find out . " Her body stretches out and she rolls to her back looking to him. Her vision still blurry from sleep. "Come on my love . Its very early and we need to go ." He takes her small hand and helps her to sit up. "go where?" He laughs. "It's a surprise."

She falls back into the bed . "Surprise me later."

He crawls over her then . Pressing kisses to her small nose then to each eye. Down over her cheeks . She squirms under him . The kisses continue down her jaw and over her neck . She begins to giggle.

"Ok ok I'm up " she pushes at him .

" I'm not sure you are." He continues to find more places to kiss. Lips against her forehead then over to the other shoulder .

Her eyes open she grins " If you keep doing that we will just end up in bed all day."

He rises from her and scoops her up . She gasps and laughs as he puts her over his shoulder and walks off with her. " Thranduil wait . Don't I need to change or something? "

His hand smooths over her linen covered backside and gives it a soft smack or 2 . " No my love not today. "

He carried her down the secret corridor her body dangling over his shoulder for a while before he would place her down on her small bare feet.

" No breakfast?" She asked.

He shook his head. "Not until we get there."

"We can't go too far. I don't feel safe." She protested.

He takes her hand into his as they neared the end of the passage. " Do you trust me to keep you safe? "

She peeked up at him. " Yes ."

There was gentle light coming from the opening at the end. " Do you trust Elthian and his guards? "

She nods. " Yes."

He stops right at the mouth of the corridor and looks to her. " Then we should be fine. Now go Memna is waiting on us."

She eyed him a moment then scampered into the royal stables cheerfully calling . " Memna its been so long my friend."

She was on the back of Memna. Thranduil behind her. The pre-dawn hours were chilled and she was bundled in warm blankets and snuggled inside his cloak. Her small feet pressed against memna and under Thranduil's knees . The forest was still sleeping for the most part. The stars still shining brightly over head. She could see them through the breaks in the trees .

They rode for a while. Not really in any hurry . The pixie was enjoying being outside and seeing new things and listening to the night time forest around her. She knew the guards were out there. She knew they had made sure it was safe. So she could relax in the arms of her King.

When they reached their destination Juniper was surprised to see a small camp made. "Elthian came earlier and set this up. " Smiling down on his Pixie who was squirming to be let down. Thranduil would slide off Memnas back and helped the pixie down.

There was a ring of stones with wood already within it ready to be lit. More wood beside it. Thick blankets spread out with more blankets ready to be used and pillows. Thranduil pulled the saddle bags from the saddle and took her hand . She saw a basket setting near the ring of stones as well.

Thranduil dropped the saddle bags off on the blankets . "Now for the surprise." He whispered.

So she would whispers too. " You mean this is not it?"

He smiled "This is part of it but the big surprise is up ahead . You will need to stay very quiet and do what I do ." She smiled and nods . Thranduil lifts her into his arms and he begins to walk . Carrying her he moves silently through the forest . They come to a small rise in the terrain and he lowers her to the ground. I finger to her lips telling her to be very quiet.

He ducked down and she followed then onto the ground. He stayed low and crawled to the top of the rise . She followed suit . Keeping the blanket by opened in the front and holding the ends in her hands. He stops at the top and carefully lifts his head she does the same. Quietly they would watch . The sky becoming a dark blue as the sun slowly began to rise. She could see a meadow . It grew a bit lighter and then she saw him. A white stag. the biggest deer she had ever seen.

He was leading several doe. He the only White one. They entered the meadow and began to graze. Thranduil smiled over to her and she was watching wide eyed. The Stag was not as big as Memna but very large with a wondrous rack. She could count 20 points before she gave up. It was when the fawns came into view that she had to press her small hands over her lips to keep herself quiet. Seeing her reaction made Thranduil so happy. They lay there side by side watching the peaceful scene. The sun rising and the sky going from dark blue to a dark pink. Her eyes never leaving the group of deer. Then slowly they began to disappear back into the forest . The stag was the last to go .

"Oh Thranduil that was Magical. " She said with her eyes wide and a bright smile curled on her lips.

He was pushing himself up then offered his hand down to her. " The White Stag brings his family to this meadow before the sunrise everyday in the spring. " Her hand in his he pulls her up to her small feet. The blanket adjusted and wrapped around her tightly. The silver of her hair shifting to gold before his eyes. He lifts her from her feet again and begins to walk back to the camp . The closer they got she noticed the scent of smoke . The fire in the circle of stones had been lit.

She was lowered down on the blankets near the fire and he made sure she was bundled up before going for the basket. "What are we doing." She asked.

He grinned at he lifted up the basket. " It's the next part of the surprise. " He uncovered the basket and pulled out a large heavy skillet. " I am making you breakfast."

Her eyes widen in surprise . " You know how to cook?"

His brows crease as he moves towards the fire. " Yes I know how to cook. You pick up a few things when you are as ancient as I am ." He winced a bit. Hoping he didn't offend her. She was older then he. She didn't even pick up on that.

"I am going to watch. I haven't the slightest idea how to cook. When I was with Hannibal I foraged for my meals and the few times I ate hot food he made it. " The skillet was placed over the hot fire onto a grate . The flames not as high at the edge where it sat .

"Pull the saddle bags closer." He said and she reached for them and pulled them closer then sat them close so he could get to them .

" I learned to cook over a fire when we were at war. That was an entirely unpleasant experience but I did learn a few important things . Like how to cook like this." He crouches down and reaches for the saddle bags. Pulling them even closer. Then in the basket his hand did dip and he pulled a small jar of oil from it and added some to the pan.

She snuggled down into the blanket . "Will you tell me about the war some day?" She could feel his discomfort when she even mentioned it.

" Which one? " he shook his head a bit then returned to his task. " Yes I will tell you but those things are hard to speak of. " Glancing to her . She smiles. That smile , when its for him. It just seems to brighten his world and make things seem even brighter.

He opened the saddle bag and pulled a string of large sausages from them they lain on the grate . Then eggs were cracked into the pan . Soon she was surrounded by the smells of breakfast . " I thought we could just spend the day outside together. We haven't done that in a long time." His eyes on the food .

She smiled even wider. " I always did enjoy going outside with you. Well accept for that one time but before that happened I was having a good day. You kissed me that day . " He took a plate from the basket and set the sausages on it then handed it to her . She placed it down on the blanket as He started placing eggs on another plate.

"I did didn't I " He was smiling too . "I never got to ask you how that first kiss made you feel."

The plate of eggs held out to her. She placed it beside the plate of sausages. When He rose he brought the basket with him and handed it to her as he sat on the edge of the blanket and pulled his boots off.

" I had no idea what it was or why you had done it but it made shivers crawl up my spine . Wonderful shivers . My heart raced and I wanted to dance and laugh. It made me feel joy. " She turned so she faced him the plates between them . He shifting so she was before him.

He leans over and pulls some bread from the basket and some cheese which he passed to her and she unwrapped . He had to fish for them but he found the forks . One for her and one for him.

"I had been fighting that urge for some time by then. The urge to kiss you. "He peeked up then back down to the food the fork in hand. " I had been feeling joy in your presence for some time. There was also another feeling that was confusing and I didn't know what it was . Then that day I realized what it was. I was in love with you. It happened so quickly Juniper. I wasn't expecting it. Usually Elves only find that kind of love once. If that person dies its extremely painful. "

She was eating a sausage of course and listening to him. "When I lost Legolas' Mother. It was a fight to not fade or sail for Valinor. The sundering is a horrible thing to go through and over time I forgot what love felt like. The Valar granted me the gift of a second chance at love when you came into my life and You are the greatest gift I will ever be given."


	47. The Surprise Part 2 Obey your healer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has been edited and slightly revised as of 10/19/2020

They had finished breakfast. Thranduil crawled up on the blankets to the pillows and stretched out on his back under the canopy of trees. The sky now blue in the first light of the day. She wiggled in close and he covered her and himself in a warm blanket. More for her of course but he wanted to feel her against him. She lay her head on his chest and he watched the swaying of the branches overhead.

It was blissful to just lay there with her like this . In his forest and she able to relax within it. He began to drift off when suddenly her slight weight was gone. When He opened his eyes to see where she had gone He saw a small fluttering creature over head. He had to blink then focus in on it. It was her. Her dress on the blanket beside him .

She drifted up into the tree over head. Then landed on a branch ever so lightly. One small foot then the other. He sat up watching her curiously. A squirrel came to meet her . The fluffy tailed creature bigger than she .

She looked down to him . He was not upset nor worried . Her smile told him everything was ok . The squirrel turned and she followed it along the branch . He following her with his eyes. When they switched branches the squirrel would leap and she would fly to it. He had to get up and turn to watch them. The squirrel disappears into a hole in a large tree trunk and Juniper followed. He could see light from within the hole. It spilled out from it and onto the leaves and wood.

Within a few moments she was fluttering down from the tree . He watched the squirrel and 2 kits come from the hole and chatter at her . She doing circles in mid air and waving to them . His jaw had gone slack watching her fly . Then down she came. He held out his hand and she landed upon it . He just looked her up and down. It was her . Just so small.

" The mother had a problem with one of her babies. Its all better now." She explained but he was silent . " Thranduil?" Nothing just his bewildered look. She scowls and pushes her hands to his nose . " Thranduil!" he blinks and pulls his head back. She giggles at him. " Guess you aren't used to seeing me like this . If it bothers you I'll just..."

He coughs. " NO! no . You're fine I just . I didn't think you could be anymore beautiful but I was wrong. "

She blushes and turns around slowly then bows." Really though Its hard to interact with the big world like this though I can hide easily. Then again that's why I made such a good spy. " She wiggled her brows and he chuckles. " You never would let me see you though. Well up close. When you returned you were always ... Big."

He lowered to sit again . She fluttering from his hand then landing on it again. "I didnt want to show myself to everyone. You saw me in Hannibal's woods. You knew but everyone else Might not react so well. It took Elthian a bit to get used to it. Whew its still chilly." She fluttered from his hand to the blankets and crawls under them . Her shape growing then she peeks out from under them in her larger size. " I'll be small for you anytime You want. "

He pulled the blankets away and moved over her . They drifted down over him and her lightly pressed against her uplifted side. His lips finding her soft cheek. Then her ear. His warm tongue slowly and lightly trails from her lobe to the tip. She behind to squirm . Her hips grazing over his crotch.

" Wont the guards see us? " she whispered and he whispers back. " I don't care. After learning Elthian had watched us I stopped caring if they saw us. Maybe they will go home and create life with their wives. We do need more children."

She giggles " Oh and you will use me as the catalyst for their lusts?"

He grins. " Whatever it takes to grow the population love." She elbows him right in the gut and laughs " Ommph " He falls to his side. " I am wounded. " His hands on his stomach.

"Oh no!" she exclaims very over dramatically. " My king Let me see your wound. So I may heal you. " He was putting on a show of being in just so much pain as she got to her knees and began to pull his tunic off and over his head. "Show me where it hurt Your Highness."

He lay back and pointed to were she had elbowed him. " I believe this is going to require some serious intervention My Lord. " She reached up and bound his hands in his tunic " Don't move or I fear it will not work. "

He was trying not to grin but to looked pained. He ended up looking silly actually . She straddled one of his legs . Her small soft hands sliding down his chest . Her lips lowering to his belly where she would kiss tenderly . He lifts his head and she lifts hers. " Do not move You are my patient and you must obey the healer." He drops his head back down "Sorry." He said then pursed his lips together to stifle his laugh.

She continued to kiss over his stomach . Little fingers work the laces of his leggings loose. Her lips only leaving his flesh to tug them down and over his hips . She worked them down to his ankles . She sliding back to peel the away . Her hands gather her hair back as she kneels at his feet.

He lifts his head to watch her . Her flesh was golden in hue now. Her small breast lifting with her arms. Pink nipples plumped up and erect. His eyes drifting down over the flat of her stomach and her tiny waist. The gentle flair of her hips. The hairless flesh between her slightly parted thighs and the slit that show just a hint of pink flesh with how she knelt. She notices him and snaps her fingers and points. "Head down." He lay back. Her hair bound with a twist of a long strand of her hair pulled free of the rest .

Her hands start at his calves. Messaging their way along them . Fingers working the muscles . She pushes his legs wider apart. He could feel her breath against one of his thighs. Then the warmth of her tongue against it. Her hand on the opposite thigh messaging it until her lips and tongue press to it and her hand was now on the other. He closes his eyes and just focuses on this. Her mouth, her tongue. The way her hands touch him. How she inches higher then then the flick of her tongue over his heavy balls. His legs tense and his lips parted with a soft moan.

His own body hairless but for his head and eyebrows. She licked over his balls now a bit more intensively . She loved his more masculine scent. Spicy and musky. She loved crawling into his clothes basket when Ninnel wasn't looking . She teased him but never touched his growing flesh. Tasting and nibbling at sensitive places and watching him throb and swell . His hips began to squirm just slightly and that was when her soft warm lips found the tip . Pressing to it for a soft kiss. His lips part with a louder gasp. He forcing his hands to remain where she had put them.

Gently her lips surround the head . He was large and her mouth was small . She could suckle the head though and swirl her tongue around it . Slowly and when it pressed to the underside his hips jerked and his legs trembled. Finally her small fingers pressed to the shaft. Her lips traveling down as far as she could get them without gagging herself . Her saliva running down the shaft . She sucked and moved her head . Lips dragging from mid shaft to the tip again . Her fingers glide from the base to meet her lips. His hands moved and she stopped . Her lips pulling away her hand slowly stroking.

"Hands down do not interfere with the healers treatment." She scolded and He dropped them back to the blanket. "This is getting hard to remain still My love. " She cleared her throat. " Healer. " She corrected. He panting . "Sorry, my healer."

He was rather enjoying this naughty healer game she had concocted. Her lips returned to his flesh . Now more eagerly . Her hand working the shaft slickened with her saliva. She was aware of how his body was reacting . His legs would tremble . His hips would try and lift . Her hands pushed them firmly down and with the threat of her stopping he struggled to not lift them.

She was feeling everything he was as well. When he would get close to orgasm she backed off. The tensing of his body relaxed then and then after a few moments she began sucking his flesh eagerly . Her hands working the parts she could not fit in her mouth and after several moments of this He was beginning to whimper and cry.

"Please please healer please do not stop." She of course stopped. He was so excited his heart was racing and he was conflicted about moving his hands . Wanting to so badly wanting to end his suffering but knowing she would stop and probably end this moment made him endure and this was so interesting to her.

She was beginning to become very aroused herself. "Your being a very bad patient My Lord maybe I should end this . " She said in a stern voice ." No by the stars please do not . Please. " He cried. Her lips lowered again and sucked enthusiastically . Sliding down even to the point she would gag and that made him crazy . His head rolling side to side . She felt him swelling . His balls tensing again but this time she did not back off or stop.

His teeth grinding together. The conflicting feelings of not knowing if she would stop or not . His toes curled when he could no longer hold back and he growled loudly into the forest . His release hard and heavy the thick hot seed splattering over her tongue and she tastes him for the first time . Salty sweet and not unpleasant she pumps his shaft until just droplets would ooze from the tip and finally her lips pulled from and her hand slides away.

She rested back against her heels and watched him. His body shaking from head to toe. He looked so beautiful in the moments after. Trying to catch his breath. The way the twitching muscles would eventually slow and he lie still but for his deep ragged breaths. His hair splayed out about his head like the rays of the sun .

She giggles a bit then says quite seriously . " I think the treatment was successful. " His eyes rolled open and looked to her before narrowing . He unwinding his tunic from his wrists . His gaze took on a different meaning now . He looked at her like she was a meal and he was starving .

"Thranduil?" She said softly as he began to sit up .

" That was quite evil of you my little Pixie" He hissed at her.

" It was all in good fun My love. " She explained.

" Oh yes it was quite... Fun." He growled and she scoots back . "Oh no no my dear . " He reached out quickly and snatched her wrist up into his large hand and pulled her roughly to him . Her naked body crushing against his. His hand on her throat holding her there as his lips meet hers. The thoughts of struggling quickly faded . That kiss melted her on the spot . His tongue sliding past her lips . He tasting himself upon them.

Despite his release his flesh did not soften. He was hard and throbbing . She had ignited deep seated desires in him . Ones he often choked down her for sake . Thinking them far too much for her but today she had unlocked that door. He turned her around and forced her head to the blankets . His large hand pressing down against the side of her head firmly. Her ass tried to lower and His slap her rounded cheek very hard . Making a loud popping sound followed by her gasp .

"Leave it high and do not move it. " He commanded . She was small and easy to hold down . His fingers of his free hand slide up her inner thigh and into the heat of her sex. Finding her pink petals already damp and as his fingers delve deep to find her entrance soaking wet.

"My My , The little healer seems to be ready for me already . " Her eyes widen . Her lips parted with her cries. She felt hard thick flesh running along her slit . The thick round head pressing against her . He growls at how tight she is . Though slick with her need her body tried to deny him entry.

Her knees lifted a bit from the blankets and her hands grasp the blanket and curl into it . Then with a near scream from her the head pops into the intensly tight heat of the Pixies small form stretching her to take it . His fingers leave her head then curl in the thick mass of her make shift pony tail and pulls her head up forcing her to arch .

He sensed no fear in her if he had he would have stopped . No this was more excitement and arousal mixed with curiosity. Her tiny slit stretched around him. Her clit being drug against the veiny flesh over and over . He sinks in as deep as he can get . Never able to work those last few inches inside.

He pulls back and looks down at himself shimmering with her need . It a marvel she could take him at all. His hips working back and forth his stomach muscles rolling with the fluid motions . Her body helpless before him . Her sex tenses around him every thrust an struggle of holding onto his spear then taking it . Her elbows under her supporting her . Small breast bouncing each time he thrust into her. She was screaming . Literally screaming with her lust .

Her body worked into a frenzy she had never been so wet . Her sweet nectar dripping down her quivering thighs. She grew painfully tight around him . The walls around him spasming . His heavy balls slap against her and he growls . His hand releasing her hair. His hands on her hips pulling her to him then holding her in place as He empties himself within her . Pulling almost out then sliding back in slowly . He does this again and again . More mingled juices pour down her thighs . The finally He pulls free of her and pulls her to him . Her back pressing to him . He kisses her shoulder then her neck before laying her down gently and turning her to her back . He between her parted wet thighs.

Her eyes were closed and she was riding the heights of her orgasm. He lowers down between her thighs . His tongue licking at his release and hers . Their mixed flavors a delight . Sweet petals now puffy and more red . Her pearl pulsing and engorged . As he licks the wetness from her, he watches how her sex responds to being taken roughly . His fingers parting the petals and watching her entrance constricted back down to just a small circle of flesh. Her body still a marvel to him. No matter how much he takes her she is always small and tight as she was the first time.

His tongue softly slides along the slit now. Soothing in its long slow licks. Each one coating his tongue . Her heart beat would calm. Her gasps for breath eased and his tongue stopped licking at her core. His body moving to lay beside her. She was drifting back to him now. He whispered "I love you. " Over and over into her ear and pressed kisses to her soft cheek. She caresses his cheek and looks to his icy eyes. Her gaze warm and filled with love .

Soon he rose and scooped her up into his arms and begin to carry her through the forest. Free and naked . It had been more centuries than he could remember since he had done this. The temperature of the forest had risen since they had started their kinky love making .

"I have another surprise." He whispered into her ear. Her bodying being lowered down her small feet pressing to a warm rock . When she opened her eyes she saw steam drifting from a pool of water. He steps off into it and holds out his hands for her. "Come on its a hot spring. This one is my favorite . There a several that dot the forest. Its safe I had Elthian check . "

She leaned into his arms and He moved a bit deeper into the water . She clings to him as the warm water rises. An soon he was sitting on a smooth rock under the surface the water up to his chest . His hair floating on the surface. She straddled his thighs . The warm water washing away the evidence of their passion . She reaches up to fully free her own golden mane.

She began to feel rejuvenated and her aches and soreness faded. " This spring is strong with the magic of the forest. " He said softly. " There is one that runs deep in the palace . It is large and very very hot. There is a mechanism like the wheel of a mill and many buckets . It brings water up and that fills a cistern . The cistern feeds several more smaller ones and that is where the hot water comes from. The water is so hot down there you can boil eggs in it . The ones here at the surface though are just right to soak in ." She listened to the sound of his voice . It was deep and smooth . She could just listen to him for hours and she often did when he would read to her. Her small fingers caressed his cheeks and they stared into each others eyes.

"Promise me we can come out here at least once a week . Ok twice a month once a week may be too much . " He laughs softly and pulls her close and embraces her .

" I can try for once a week but do not be hurt if I can not keep that promise but for sure at least once a month but I will always strive for more. You know this spring is even hot in the winter. We can come here then."

She lays her head on his shoulder and smiles . She felt so happy and blessed in those moments. " I would like that . "


	48. Just the Three of Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has been edited and slightly revised as of 10/19/2020

They had left the hot spring and now lay naked on the blankets . No need to be covered the day had grown warm . He drank wine right from a bottle and she even had a sip or two. They just talked for hours. Would make love many times and talk more and just enjoy being with one another.

It was coming up on time for lunch and she had gotten up to get the basket. Bread cheese and fruit for lunch and more sausages for her . She placed them on the grate to let the fire warm them . Thranduil instructed her on how to build the fire back up but not as high as earlier there was no need to cook them just warm them.

She placed the basket down near him when a deep growl was heard not far from them . Thranduil jumped up but Juniper Squealed happily and clapped her hands together. "Buttercup!" She cried and ran towards the great bear. Thranduil's heart was pounding and he looked on the bear wide eyed. His size rivaled that of Beorn's. Yes he had seen the bear before but never standing on its hind legs like this. She ran into the bear and hit him hard . He just flopped on his side and she lay against him . Her body nestled in his thick fur.

She was so very small compared to the bear who was very gentle with her. " I am so happy to see you. How have you been ?" The bear must have been speaking to her because she just kept talking. " That is good . I am been well very well. OH . Just a moment I would like to introduce you both. "

She stepped away and the bear rose to sit there. She giggling ran to Thranduil and took his hand into her small grip. "Come on." She pulled at his arm "Well come on don't be rude Thranduil ."

She felt his fear. Her eyes lifting to look up at him. " I promise Buttercup will not harm you . " She assured him. "Do not be afraid of him. " He took a few steps with her . He just as naked as she made it a bit more hard to approach but she kept assuring him . "Just be calm and don't run . He is a good bear. "

Finally Thranduil stood before the massive beast. Even sitting he towered over him. " Buttercup this is My heart and soul. " She said and while holding Thranduils' hand she reaches out with the other and touches the bear . Suddenly Thranduil was connected with the bear . He feeling what the bear feels the bear feeling him. " Thranduil this is Buttercup. "

It was an awesome sensation and Thranduil struggled with his words. "Well met Buttercup." The bear huffed loudly and leaned forward . Thranduil stiffened up but soon found himself relaxing . The bears nose inches from his flesh . Sniffing him deeply . His breath heavy against Thranduil's bare flesh. Then he just sat back .

She smiling from ear to ear. "He says he is happy to get to know you better. " She chimes. Then guides Thranduil's hand to the bear and presses it against him at the neck. " He likes scratches behind his ears. " Thranduil looked to his pixie then back to the bear and slowly begins to scratch up behind the large fluffy ears. The bear just collapsing down on the ground and Thranduil finds himself smiling.

She begins to climb up on to the bears back and lays down . "Buttercup. I want to ask if You will always protect Thranduil as you do me. He and I are one. He is me and I am him. "

At that moment the bear lifts his massive head and his large deep brown eyes met Thranduil's. Thranduil was mesmerized by them and did not look away . The bear lowered his head and Juniper smiles. " Thank You Buttercup." She hugged him as best she could and Thranduil's hand pulled away. She lifts her head and smiles" Why certainly. " She said and looked to Thranduil. "He would very much like a few sausages and an apple. Would you get them please." Thranduil finds himself nodding and going to fetch sausages and and an apple .

He laughs at himself . Feeling wonder and joy from interacting with Junipers bear. Even more so when the bear ate the food right from his hand. "He is your bear too now Thranduil. " she said and slides down his side. "You will be counted as one among them." He looked into the bears eye as he lifts his head again .

" I thank you Buttercup" He said and gave him a scratch behind the ear.

"See you made a treaty with another king today . It wasn't just us frolicking in the forest. " she looked to the bear. " Please excuse us I am starving. Oh that's fine You can stay here but don't be shocked if we start trying to create life. " The bear huffed and rolled to his back and yawned.

She curled her arm with Thranduil's and they started back to their bed of blankets and pillows. "I feel even more safe now. " She poke as they lay on the blankets . Thranduil found himself feeding her sausages. He had begun to relax a bit about her meat eating having accepted the healers thoughts on the matter.

" I do not want to go back to the Fortress." He sighs and runs his fingers over her breast. " Let's just stay the night . I will have Elthian go fetch more food and we will just stay out here. I believe we are quite safe ." He looked to the great bear snoring not far away.

" Oh can we?" She sat up and looked at him." I haven't danced with the fireflies in a very long time. " He got a quizzical look on his face and wanted to see this. " Yes we can stay out all night My Love. "

He pulled his leggings and boots on " Give me a few minutes to go tell them. " Bare chested He began to walk off into the forest and she rolled to her belly and pulled a pillow under her head.

He found Elthian Not far off but just enough where he wasn't intruding too much. He had heard the cries and moans from earlier.

" My Lord?" He dismounts Loratha. " Go fetch food for tonight. Things we can warm on the fire. More wine and juice . You will join us tonight. "

Elthian looked a bit confused. " My Lord I appreciate the offer but I should..."

Thranduil held up a hand. " I have faith in the other guards and Buttercup is there as well. Juniper is curious about adding spice to the relationship. " Elthian's expression changed to shock. " Since she is comfortable with you . Why not make this night special. "

Elthian had to catch his breath. " My Lord I have never lain with an ellon. It's not that I am against it . I find some ellon attractive I just never had that happen. "

Thranduil smiles. " I will be gentle. " That made Elthian choke and cough. " If you do not want to that is fine . You are not being forced. " Thanduil said softly.

" No ... No My Lord I will join you just . I do not want to ... cause an issue. "

Thranduil places a hand on his shoulder. " Elthian I know you have had your way with my wife. If I was angry about that I would have already had you in the dungeon. I sent you with her as you recall because I was comfortable with the idea of that happening. You have nothing to fear. "

Elthian nodded. " Very well My lord. " Thranduil turned to leave then stopped. " Tonight Elthian I am simply Thranduil and she is Juniper. no titles. "

Elthian mounted Loratha again and headed back towards the Fortress . Passing word as he went with the guards stationed near by . He would make arrangements for relief and get the food the King requests.

When he returned he found Juniper with Buttercup. She was making chains of flowers and had one on his massive head. Thranduil walks over and sits with them She lifts up to drop a crown of flowers on his head.

" There you are now both Kings of Juniper Land . " She giggles and goes to make herself a crown." and I am the Queen naturally. "

This makes Thranduil laugh. " Elthian will be joining us tonight . " He tells her and she lifts a brow. " Oh? "

He nods " I think it wold be fun to have him with us. I did promise to show you about adding spice to the relationship and same sex couplings. "

She places her crown on her head. " You did but I figured you would have Sentillia for that. "

He grinned " I do but that's different than tonight and will happen later. " She lay her head in his lap " I love you My King. " she smiled up at him.

Several hours later . The sun begins to get lower . Buttercups snorts and grumbling announces Elthian's arrival. " Hello Elthian and Loratha. Memna is in the meadow grazing if you want to join him." She called out as Elthian dismounted with a basket in hand . Loratha trots off towards the meadow. She was laying back on many pillows . Naked and smiling. Thranduil was in his leggings and nothing more.

Thranduil had gathered more firewood and was breaking it and adding it to the pile . Elthian moved around the large bed of blankets and placed the basket down near Thranduil .

" Hello My Ki..." Thranduil lifted a brow . " I mean Thranduil . " He looked to his beautiful Queen relaxing naked and looking back towards Buttercup. The bear while Elthian had seen him many times , made him uneasy .

" Elthian is our friend Buttercup . That means he is your friend too. " She sat up and lifted an apple from the first basket and offered it to Elthian . "Go on and give him this . " Elthian hesitates and she bounced up . Her wings stretched out behind her . She placed the apple in his hand and slides her hand into his free one . " Come on Ill introduce you. " Thranduil watched his pretty pixie leading Elthian towards the bear.

" Buttercup this is Elthian He is very special to me. " she said. "Elthian this is Buttercup." Thranduil crouched down and began to pull the food from the basket. The food packet in metal containers with lids. Roasted goat and mashed potatoes. Bread and more cheese . Food for breakfast . Wine . Yes the wine. He would place the metal containers on the grate to warm them . Elthian's laughter making him look up to see the bear dragging his enormous black tongue up and over Elthians face. This made him laugh as well.

They were walking back now and Elthian was pulling his tunic away and trying to wipe slobber from his face. "Looks like the Great bear likes you Elthian" Thranduil said with a chuckle.

"Either that or he thinks I'm a tasty treat. I'm going go wash off at the spring. " Elthian mutters and heads off. She lowered down in her spot with the pillows.

They had their meal . The sun had dipped down and the sky was deep purple in color. They were laughing and the ellon drank copious amounts of wine. When juniper saw the first of the fireflies she squeals softly. " Look Thranduil . " She said and points at them . Her body up on her feet quickly . I bet there are many of them at the meadow. She took off running and they both rose to follow her. " Juniper wait ." Thranduil called and when they caught up to her she was standing at the top of the rise as still as she could be . It was blanketed in fireflies.

She closed her eyes and took Thranduil's hand . Elthian coming to a stop on the otherside of her. She took his hand as well. "Now close your eyes and listen. Listen to the trees. Listen to the grasses and the flowers all around us. Then listen further down to the roots of the trees deep in the earth. To where the mother lives . She is singing to the trees and the world plays the music. Listen really closely You will hear it . "

It was easier for Thranduil to hear it . She had taken him to the place where time stopped and everything mingled together. He was one with her. Elthian had never experienced that so it was harder for him . She passing just a drop of herself to him through her desire for him to hear the song their hands glow and he smiles." I hear it . " Thranduil smiles as well " I hear it too." She let go of their hands and ran out into the meadow. The fireflies engulf her .

She spun around . Her arms in her air . Her wings fully out and every inch of her flesh sparkled with light. She began to sway and move with the music only they could hear. Her hips rolled and her feet glides through the grasses and wild flowers. Her wings began to flutter and her body drifted up . The fireflies following her . She would fly in circles and they would too. She would go high and then zig and zag and they would too. Thranduil and Elthian could do nothing but stand and watch her dance with the fireflies. Amazed by the beauty of it all .

She danced until the sky was dark save for the crescent of the moon and the stars. She walking towards them her body a light from her own glow and the thousands of fireflies that clung to her . The gold gone from her hair and flesh and replaced by silver. Thranduil lifts her in his arms and begins to kiss her . His hand reaching out and grabbing Elthian's shoulder he draws him closer . When his lips leave Junipers they find Elthian's. She watching her beloved husband kissing the ellon she adored . Their kiss deepening. Thranduil's tongue slides between Elthian's lips and she gasps and slides down to her feet. Her hands to her lips. They turn to look at her . She smiles. "So pretty." Was all she could say. Thranduil chuckles.

"If you think that's pretty My love let me show you what beauty is. " He scooped her up and threw her over his shoulder . His hand in Elthian's as they walked back towards the camp . She giggling and squirming. Once in the warm glow of the fire . He gently dropped her to the pillows . His hands working the laces of his leggings free. Elthian standing there a bit in shock. She purrs softly and crawls towards him . Her hand offered out . "Come on it's hard to be apart of us when you are over there. " He takes her small hand steps onto the blankets .

She lays back on the pillows . Thranduil stepping up to Elthian . He slides his hands over Elthian's broad shoulders . His fingers drifting up into his soft long silver hair and pulling the guard back into a kiss. Every time Thranduil's lips met his, he felt a quiver in his belly. His kings lips soft but not like Junipers. His lips demanded more from him . Those kisses deep . Elthian began to feel his flesh stir and strengthen in his leggings . Watching this Juniper felt her own arousal but ... this was different this was exciting and she squirmed wanting to be involved .

She got to her knees . Her body slithering closer. She started to work Elthian's laces loose. Then his body began to lower down with hers. Thanduil's hand on his shoulders. They both looked up to him . His Pixie and his guard. Taking his rigid flesh in his hand he rubbed it over Elthian's lips . She squirmed . Her tongue smoothing over her lips . A tingling between her thighs beginning . Elthian was a beautiful ellon as well. His hair light and silver as well . His body shorter than Thranduils but more muscled . He parted his lips and took Thranduil's flesh between them . Thranduil whispers words of encouragement to him . Explaining to him what to do and that was when she realized Elthian had never done this .

Her body moved to press to his back . Her arms wrapping around him . He was captured between the feel of her breast against his flesh and the taste of his kings manhood on his tongue. She sliding her hand into his loosened leggings and pull his flesh free of them . Her fingers curl around it . Stroking slowly his lips became more eager . His head moving faster. He lifted his hand and began to stroke Thranduil's shaft and eagerly sucked his flesh . "Yes. That's it ." Thranduil breathing deeply . Each breath helping him to control himself. His wife's bright gaze up to him showing her joy in the moment . Her hand stroking Elthian's throbbing flesh her lips pressing kisses across his back . Thranduil curled his fingers in Elthian's hair and pulled his lips free.

Those fingers slide down his cheek and cup his chin. "Taste her. " He commanded . She. with a wiggle, lay back on the pillows . Her thighs parting . Elthian had dreamed of her taste for months now . That sweet honey that matched nothing else.

He crawls between soft thighs. His lips kissing the inside of each knee. Then along her thighs. His tongue finally finding what it had been seeking and delving into the pink petals. Her spine arches and she moans sweetly . His hands capturing her legs behind her knees and pushing them back . His tongue sinking in deep . It wiggles and twists at her tight opening . She gasping and crying out . Thranduil's watches her toes curl.

He lowered down behind Elthian . His hand wrapping around the guards thick phallus . Stroking it firmly . Elthian's moans begin to match hers. His hand pulling away from Elthian's flesh . It would return as he begins to tease his tight pucker. Slick fingers making circles against it . His tongue sliding deep into her trembling sex. His moans getting deeper the more Thranduil teases him.

She squirming her legs shaking . Every time she opened her eyes she saw his . Thranduil's gaze on her . A grin curled on his lips and she was immersed in how much he was enjoying this . How much he liked being in control of the whole scene . How turned on he was . His hand grabbing the braided back of Elthian's long hair and pulling his head back and up . She looking into Elthian's eyes seeing the shock in them his lips pulled back in a cry and feeling the pleasure from Thranduil and the shock from Elthian . She sat up and craddled Elthian's face and kisses his lips . Thranduil's root sliding deeper and deeper into him.

"MMM Elthian ." He growled lowly. He released his hair and put his hands on his hips pulling him back to meet his thrusts . He was fully within him. Pulling almost free to thrust back in deeply . One of Elthian's arms encircles her and pulls her as close as he can get her . His kiss deepens . His cock dripping to the blankets . She was experiencing his pleasure as well . He pulling her under him . His lips leaving hers. He lowers down Thranduil delighted to see what was happening . His pixie under Elthian . She moaned as his member began to bump against her soft sex.

Her hands reaching between her thighs to guide it against her. The head pressing at her quivering wet entrance . He thrusts forward as Thranduil pulls back . She claws at his sides . He took no time in filling her small sex to the brim. His thrusts opposite Thranduil's. He being overwhelmed quickly with pleasure. Thranduil's position changed. He holding Elthian's shoulder his body hunched over. His thrusts becoming hard and fast. Edged on by her cries and his . Soon Thranduil was howling into the night . Exploding in waves of release deep in Elthian's tight backside. She was shaking under him . Her sex trembling around him milking at his cock . He pulling free at the last second . Pressing his flesh between himself and her squirming body . His thick cum splashing over her belly .

Thranduil pulling free of Elthian's clenching ass to lay beside them . Elthian on his elbows to not crush her . Trembled and gasped . Sweat covering his body . Finally he lay to her otherside . Collapsing and shaking . Leaving her covered in seed and twitching in the cool night breeze. Her eyes closing she drifted and awoke to the feel of tongues on her skin . Elthian and Thranduil licking her clean. She whimpers softly.

Laster they found themselves in the hot spring . She laying against Thranduil as she had earlier. He and Elthian sharing sweet kisses . She rather liked this. The mystery of male same sex coupling no longer an enigma. She kisses up Thranduil's chest and presses her lips to the corners of theirs . Begging to be kissed too. Soon she was being kissed by both of them in turn . Tongues intertwining together. She begins to giggle. " I love this. I love spending time with you both. " Thranduil had enjoyed it as well . It showed in how he continued to want to kiss Elthian and eagerly kiss her as well.

Eventually they would leave the spring. She carried by Thranduil and his hand in Elthian's. She would sleep warmly between them that night.


	49. The White Stag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has been edited and slightly revised as of 10/19/2020

Thranduil awakens . The fire died down and he was curled up with Elthian. His pixie not around the camp. Yet he knew she was not in danger. He quietly slipped from under the blankets and pulled his leggings on . Her scent was on the breeze . He followed it towards the meadow. He smiled to himself knowing she had gone to see the stag. When approached He did not see her laying on the rise .

He lowered down and crawled up it . His head lifting gently . His lip parted as his gaze widened. She stood naked in the meadow. The white Stag coming from the trees . His family of doe and fawns emerging as well. She was so small as the White stag approached. His great head bouncing softly with his steps . His flowing mane captured by the breeze .

He was stunning to see. The closer he got to her she tilted her head back to look up to him . He stood proudly before her. His gaze down on the Fae. She in all her night time glory. Her silver hair flowing in the breeze. Her flesh glowing slightly. Her small hand lifted to the Stags face. He dipped his head down do she could caress over his cheek .

The other deer began to approach as well . The doe standing in a semi circle around her. The fawn coming close to sniff at her . She was just staring into the Stags gaze. A connection between them? It must be. His heart was beginning to pound. Within a few moments her other hand lifted and pressed to the other side of the stags face . Her lips brought to his muzzle kissing it tenderly . Her attention then down on the babies . She lowering into a crouch . She was speaking to them though he could not hear what she said. She was allowed to touch them as well . Her smile widens as she gave him all a little pet .

Soon the deer were grazing and she was backing away. Her wings up they fluttered and she lifted from the ground and fluttered towards where he lay . She landing before the rise . "I know you're there My heart." She spoke and peered at him . Having lowered down on the opposite side. Her lips finding his He felt a tingle against them . Energy passing from her lips to his . He pulled his head back . Looking at her with his surprise gaze. He touched his lips. She smiles. "Sorry, That was Him. "

Her chin lay on the heels of her hands. Her little feet lifting into the air. Thranduil looking over her to the deer still calmly grazing. "what? ... You were... The Stag?" He just couldn't find the words and she reaches out to caress his cheek.

" He was calling me this morning. So I had to go say hello. He knew I was here yesterday with you. Come on ." She rose up and took his hand. " You want to meet him badly I can feel it . " Thranduil suddenly looked terrified. The Stag was special to him and the forest . He was the guardian of the Greenwood . " Do not be scared he is much more kind than Buttercup. "

Thranduil finally rose and laced his fingers with hers. The deer all lift their heads. Watching her approach now with the silver haired elf. The Stag now lifting his head from his grazing watched them. Thranduil was in sheer awe. He had only watched The Stag from afar. Ever since he first came to Greenwood . It was always from a distance and now she was leading him right before the Guardian of the Greenwood. He approached them . Massive and beautiful . Thranduil kept his eyes lowered in respect to the white beast. " Look up ." Juniper encouraged him . " Look to his eyes Thranduil. " He was shaking as he did this . Lifting his icy gaze. She lifting his hand . She presses it to the powerful neck of the stag.

Thranduil was locked in that moment. Seeing through the eyes of the Stag, Seeing him running through the forest over the course of all time. How it changes over the centuries. How he watched Thranduil's people come to the forest. How he knew Thranduil would come to watch him from just behind the rise. He saw his wife when he brought her here the first time. Tears began to run down his cheeks. Legolas as a child. Tauriel with her rosey cheeks when she was small. The stag held all those memories within him. He was the memory of the forest. "Thank you." Thranduil whispered and pulled his hand away slowly .

She backed away and tugged Thranduil along with her. Her fingers lacing with his again . He walked in stunned silence and once they reached the rise He sat down and pulled her into his embrace. " Thank you My love. So very much. Thank you for being mine. Thank you for giving me so much. " Her slender arms wrapped around him as well. " I am always with you Thranduil. yours forever. If I can I will show you everything You have always wanted to see. " His face buried against her neck. His kissed her flesh . Working his way to her lips. Pressing a kiss to them that deepened quickly .

When it was broken he looked down into her eyes. " I don't want to go back to the Fortress." He said and she laughed .

" We have to My love " She squirmed.

" No I do not want to king today . " He protested. She running her hands over his ribs then over his back pulling in closely.

" No Kinging today? but you didn't king any yesterday." Her voice was soft.

He just held on " I'll let Legolas be king now and you and I will disappear into the forest . "

She nodded and pushed herself back. " That sounds like a great plan . All Hail King Legolas and Queen Finnola. ." She thrust her fist into the air for emphasis. "Lets go pack and tell them the good news."

She jumped from his lap and he captured her wrist and pulled her back. She was laughing as she dropped into his lap her back against his chest his arms around her protectively. " I can't do that . You're right I have to go King today. " Rolling his eyes as he gets up with her still in his arms. "Lets go wake that lazy guard of ours. " He places her down beside him and their hands come together once again.

" Sure hope we didn't break him last night. When I got up he looked dead to the world. " She chimed.

" Ahh my love he will be fine . He might need some of Ninnel's salve. "

They made it back to the Fortress. Juniper looking like a wild woman . Her hair a mess with leaves and twigs all stuck in it . Thanduil looked unkempt as well . With all the preparations clean clothing and combs had not made it into the supplies. Elthian was given the day off. He needed to recover.

They emerged from the secret passage. Thranduil sighs. " We need a bath My love and I need to take a brush to your hair . I'm going to be hours picking all this out of it. " He plucked a leaf from her waves of gold.

Ninnel came around the corner thinking she heard voices . " My Stars what happened to you ?" She had this look of shock mixed with worry. Juniper smiles and begins to speak . " Well Last night Thranduil , Elthian and I were rolling ar..."

Thranduil placed his hand over her mouth cutting her off. " Ninnel would you please get a bath ready for us . Is there breakfast ? "

She nodded "At the table in the Garden My lord. "

Thranduil's hand slid away from Junipers mouth and he took her hand . As they passed Ninnel Juniper suddenly remember something. " Oh Ninnel could you take Elthian some of your special first time salve . Thank you so much ." Thranduil slumped in defeat and Ninnel gasped and clutched at her necklace. " yes My Lady."

Thranduil looked at her in a way that made her cringe. "What? You said he might need some and you're right he might. That stuff works. " He gave up then and just started to laugh and scooped her up into his arms and kissed her as he carried to to breakfast. " Please never change my love. Your innocence is endearing. "

They would eat. Juniper gorged herself on bacon and eggs. Then bathed . Thranduil taking the time to pluck all the liter from the forest out of her hair and brush it out. Ninnel and Galion watched them.

"I have not seen him be so attentive and loving. Not since... well you know." She spoke softly to Galion.

" I know she has changed him for the better. Now I must go get him focused on running the kingdom " He sighed and walked towards them with many papers in his hands.

Legolas sat at his desk . He was looking through his log of the glittering caves. He needed to go back there. He wanted to get a good look at the higher paintings. The ones that only Gandalf has seen so far. He wanted Gimli to go as well . He was waiting on an answer to his letter . He was believing it might be hard to pull him away from his dwarf maiden.

Finnola began to stir from their bed on the floor. The one his father was having made special for them was not ready yet. "Legolas come back to bed . " She muttered . " It's morning love." He called back.

" So , come back to bed. " She said with her eyes closed. He lifted his head and grinned. The book placed down . It was on the page were the fairies were being devoured by the darkness. It had been the one he looked at the most.

He crawled under the covers with her . She rolling over to press her lips to his . Her hand pressed to his chest began to drift down over his stomach. Lower and lower. His muscles tremble under her touch . He breaks the kiss with a gasp when her fingers find what they were searching for. "Greedy woman." He hisses. She moving so she was straddling him . His hand lifting to find large breast.

Her head falling back with a deep moan when she seated herself right where she wanted to be . His lips curled back in a growl . Her Straw colored hair falls down to tickle at his thighs. Her body rocking . His hands falling to her hips and gripping them . His eyes opened . He loved looking at her like this . Her face flushed with passion. Her kissable lips parted with her cries. She looked like a goddess. His goddess of wind .

They soared to the heights of pleasure together and when they fell over the edge her lips found his again . She shifting to lay beside him . He having to catch his breath. Once he calmed a bit he began to speak. "Are you ready to go back to the caves?"

She lay her head against his shoulder. " Aye . I just hope Gimli responds soon. It would be strange without him but I do understand . When you are happy in the arms of the one you love you do not want to leave them." Legolas was happy for his friend but he was feeling like perhaps he was loosing him to a Dwarven seductress.

" We will leave day after tomorrow. I will tell Ada today. I should be back from his trip into the forest by now. "

Finnola chuckles. "That is unless he got lost with Juniper somewhere. " Legolas wrinkled his nose not wishing to think on them , being intimate.


	50. Teacher and Student

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has been edited and slightly revised as of 10/19/2020

Finnola Gimli and Legolas returned to Rohan. They stopped and spoke to the King who told them Gandalf had been seen near the Glittering caves a few months prior but he had not been seen since. "Tell me Cousin. How is the Warrior Queen?" Eomer asked. 

Finnola crossed her arms and eyed him. " When we left she was doing well. She has many concerned though. She has taken to eating meat. A lot of meat. " Finnola laughs. " Personally I see it as an improvement but you should see how the elves react..." She trails off realizing Legolas was standing right there and was just starring at her. She smiled at him and shrugged. Eomer ended up laughing too. " Now she is even more Terrifying. "

They left the next morning heading towards the glittering caves. They would just take it easy. There was no rush. Finnola enjoyed the ride through her home lands. Gimli kept talking about Raga. He was so smitten he was thinking of asking to marry her. Legolas was so happy for his friend. 

" Of course I will stand by your side Gimli. Finnola and I should go to Erebor and meet her when we return. 

" Gimli laughing happily. " Aye Laddy. We will have a feast. With beer and dancing. " Finnola just shook her head at them and smiled but she was troubled with her thoughts of Tauriel and her loneliness.

There was no trace of the mutated beasts in the lands they traveled through. No sign of anything amiss. This whole quiet made Legolas a bit uneasy. Finnola would tell him he was being ridiculous. The he should enjoy it but the tension just would not leave him.

Hannibal had stopped with his new companion at what was an oasis. Though few came to this one. It was believed to be haunted by demons though Hannibal felt nothing evil there. There were signs that something had been there in the past. The language His companion spoke was ancient and lost to most. He needed to learn the languages of the west before they would travel further. 

Jevan was his name. Hannibal was kind and gentle . His patience never wavering. "Xo'al ol sohna Jevan. Well met My Lord." Hannibal would coach him. " Wale mec ... Mie Louard" He would make a face. "Shu dorn neitar tlu izil ulu telanth nindol xanalress"(Shit I will never be able to speak this Language) He stood up and turned before kicking the sand .

Hannibal let the young one vent his frustrations. Westron and the language his people spoke were so different . They were different than the languages of the Elves and Dwarves as well. No one spoke it any longer in the west . Hannibal regarded the Man. He was tall. As tall as Thranduil. His flesh darker than that of any in the west and even those commonly found in the east. It bore a grey hue to it that made him seem unreal . Especially in the light. His ears were very high pointed much longer than an elves and more like his beautiful Junipers. His teeth were white and He had fangs . His hair was white as snow. It was long down to his waist and pulled back in a flowing pony tail. His lashes and brows the same brilliant white. His nose slender and his lips somewhat full and His eyes were bright blue with a ring of red around the pupil. He wore a long skirt of black cloth decorated with white spirals. On his feet were simple sandals. For the moment he was shirtless but he did have a covering he could put on that was the same cloth and design of his skirt.

He picked up his spear . He was proficient with it. Spinning it like a staff and going through the movements of using such a weapon. He was working through his frustrations until sweat covered his body. The finally he would return to the fire and sit . The spear butt down before him. He held the shaft with both hands and leaned his head against it. " Wale Metah Mie Lourd." He struggled with it but it was much improved.

Hannibal grinned. "Kyorl dos inbal jal'yur xunor alur" (see you have already improved) Jevan lifted his head a bit and looked to Hannibal. " Zhah il zil ssin'urn zil wun ussta deis" (is she as beautiful as in my dreams?" Hannibal missed his Pixie dearly. He smiled widely and nodded. "Tangis' mzild jevan tangis' mzild" (even more Jevan even more)

He licked his lips. " Wale met Mie Lourd." 

Hannibal nods "vel'bol xun nindyn wiles hass'l?" (what do those words mean?) "Ol zhah lil' fridish dos belbau natha jaluk kult'ressin" (it is the greeting you give to a male ruler) Jevan answered.   
Hannibal clapped his hands together showing approval ."Z'lonzic whol maristo jevan" (That is enough for tonight) Jevan bowed his head respectfully to His teacher and pushed himself up with his spear in hand. He walks up a rise. The terrain here was sand and rocks in rolling hills . Little vegetation but abundant in wildlife. He crouched down tonight and let his mind wander.

Finding himself thinking about the girl in his dreams. The goddess with wings and a smile that could melt the coldest of hearts. He had started having the dreams when he reached adulthood. They had been wonderful dreams at first . Then they began to turn dark . The more the darkness spread through his own lands the darker the dreams had become. He started having trouble sleeping. His mood had turned sour and when he confessed to the Orthae J'nesst they told him he was chosen. He was the one to travel to the west . He would educated the peoples there and save the goddess. He had been blessed by her blood after all.

With her face in his mind he began to pray to the mother asking for her strength to finish what he must. "Zhennu ilhar qualla belbau nindol ib'leua avanati dosst z'ress dosst ssinssrigg lueth ssussun ji uk xal xun ukt mzilst kleel emp'poss lueth xuz lil' oloth wun lil' thac'zil de' ukt lodias lueth lil' lodias d'lil linoin" When he was done he returned to the camp and found his companion asleep . Exhaling slowly He dropped to his bed and lay down. Sleep coming to him as he thought of her face .

Finnola, Gimli and Legolas reached the glittering caves. They turned the horses loose to graze and took their packs and headed inside. Legolas going first . He needed no light. Finnola would light her lantern and follow him . Gimli heading in after them. His talk of Raga finally dying down. 

It was very dark within the cave. Finally reaching the cathedral room Legolas placed his pack down . Finnola with the lantern entered next . Gimli would find his favorite sitting spot and pull out his lantern and go to light it . When the glow brighten he let out a yell and jumped up . Lying there on the floor was Gandalf. Legolas ran over and lowered down . The Wizard was very much alive but in a trance.

"Is he ok? " Finnola asked as she took her cloak and bundled it up . She lifted his head and placed it under it. "Yes he is conversing with the Valar." Legolas answered. " But why and how long has he been here?"

Elthian had been given a few days off . It was hard for him to admit to the fact he needed them. Not only because his body was sore . Ninnels salve helped with that. Recalling how the Elleth blushed when delivering it. How her words had stammered when she told him that The King and Queen did not wish him to be in discomfort. No he was more having to process how he felt about the whole thing. Of course he loved his King. He was the King of his home and he had known him all of his life.

Elthian had wanted to be in the Kings guard ever since he was a child. He worked hard for it and worked even harder to find himself the captain of the guard. All because of his love of the King. Now there was a Queen. One he found himself loving too . Which he should but , his love for her was something a bit different and now he found himself feeling those same sensations when he thought about his King.

The scene played over and over in his mind. She before him. Her lips on his ,her soft body he was pulling under him. He having this insatiable need to take her. To have her while his King was having him and he wanted him to have him. He wanted the King to take all he was while he had The pixie. His flesh was growing hard the more he thought about it . Her scent and taste mixing with the scent and taste of his King . In agony his hand slides into his unlaced leggings. Pulling himself free of them.

His eyes closed he could see them naked and writhing with him between them . Within minutes he was shuddering with his orgasm . The thick ropes of his seed splattered over his belly. His laying back against his pillows panting hard . What was happening to him?


	51. Messages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has been edited and slightly revised as of 10/20/2020

Elrond sat at his desk tending matters he must before he leaves for Lorien and Greenwood. Lindir entered without even knocking. In his hand a piece of paper rolled up and held tightly. "Lord Elrond you must read this ."

The missive passed into Elronds hand . His eyes on Lindir. This type of behavior was not common from this Ellon. Elrond unfolds the paper and as he reads his brows creased . He looked to Lindir in silence for a few moments. His breathing had gotten heavy as he let what he read sink in . " Find my sons and have them report to me . Immediately."

Lindir nodded. " Yes My Lord."

Elrond fell into the chair. The missive placed on his desk . He turned to look out of the window. His heart growing heavy. He finds his hand curling into a fist that he lightly lets pound against his desk. Elladan and Elrohir enter his office. They were having a lighthearted conversation but both would go silent seeing how disturbed their father looked.

"Adar, What has happened?" Elladan asked as his face began to show his concern. His brothers doing the same.

Elrond lifted the paper and slid it closer to them. " Something has attacked the Shire. " His voice was grim as was the look on his face when he turned to regard them. " I want food, healers anything that could be needed . Ready by days end. Rally your soldiers. Prepare to escort the wagons and find out what is going on and destroy the attackers . This is foul most foul to attack peaceful folk who have no army to defend themselves. Especially those as gentle as Hobbits. " His fist finally came down hard upon his desk.

"Lindir!" He called I need the fastest rider to carry a message to Greenwood and Lorien.

Elladan and Elrohir got to work immediately . Arranging wagon after wagon of supplies and help for the Hobbits of the shire. Their troops getting prepared and ready quickly. They always ready to go at a moments notice. Elrond himself was going to the shire . The Hobbits had become very dear to him . They deserved the best he could provide.

As the sun just barely began to rise the caravan of wagons and practically a whole army set out for the shire. Elrond hopes they would get there in time to help. Elladan and Elrohir rode ahead with 20 twenty warriors. They would arrive before the rest and do what they could.

Thranduil was enjoying the day in the courtyard garden with his pixie. The garden was glorious . She having brought it to life . It was filled with all sorts of sweet smelling and colorful flowers. They were lounging on cushions lain out in the warm sun light. Thranduil's back against a pillar. She laying beside him with her head resting against his thigh. He lightly caressed her cheek then let his fingers pass through her soft hair. The golden waves fall lightly down to splay over his thighs.

He laughed easily with her. He smiled so much his face would sometimes hurt.

" You bring me joy My Pixie. " He tells her.

Which makes her blush and giggle. She reaches up and presses her soft small hand to his cheek . " Well that's good because I love it when you smile and look at me like that."

He blinks " Like what? "

She sits up and scoots herself so she was in his lap Her head lays against his chest . " Like you are the happiest elf in the world. "

His arms wrapped around her . " You know I might just be the happiest elf in the world. Though I was not happy for over a thousand years. I was cold and empty. You brought warmth to me and have filled the emptiness with light and love . I wonder how I got so lucky. "

"Its because you have a cute butt." she said totally serious. He pushed her back so he could look at her . She was smiling widely then bust out into fits of giggles. He rolled his eyes and pulled her back against him. " I'm flattered that you are a fan of my backside. "

Galion rushed in . " My Lord you just received an urgent message from Lord Elrond. "

Thranduil lifted his brows and reached out to take the message. She shifted so her back was against his chest and he held the message out so she could read too. She was the Queen after all. Her small fingers went to her lips as she gasped. Though she had no idea where the Shire was or what hobbits were she understood what attacked was .

Thranduil began to look more concerned as He read. " Get up My love" He said and she slides from his lap .

Her eyes following him as he rises. " Where is the Shire? " The pixie asked softly.

"Come on, I will show you. " He offered out his hand to her and helped her to her feet.

"Galion have the messenger fed and get him comfortable accommodations to rest . He will carry a message back to Elrond. "

Thranduil still holding her hand led her to his study and on the large table in the center he would lay a map . " We are here. " His finger lay on a the place in the green wood where the Fortress was. Then slowly he drew his finger west. "Now You cross the Misty Mountains and here is Rivendell where Elrond lives. "

She truly had no idea where Rivendell was until then. " That's far away isn't it ."

He nodded. Then drew his finger even farther west. " And here is the Shire."

She blinked "That is really far away. " He lowered into a chair and pulled her to him . She slips into his lap.

" The people of the Shire are mostly a race called Hobbits. They are smaller than even you My Love. Well as you are now anyway. Hobbits are fascinating creatures. Smart, Independent, Loyal and honest. Not to mention kind and generous . They love to work the soil and can grow anything. I think you would love them. " His arm wrapped around her middle . Her small hand caresses slowly up and and down the flesh. " This is why I am so disturbed to hear they have been attacked. What should we do ? " He asked her . This was the first time he had asked her opinion on something.

She swallowed hard and thought about it . "We are so far away. Much further than Elrond. We should send a message back tell him we are really mad about what has happened and ask him what he needs from us . Then we make preparations here so we are ready to go help if he needs us to. "

Thranduil smiles " I think you are correct my Love. I think I will also send word to Elessar and Eomer. I am pretty sure the Lady is already aware. "

"Have you ever been to the shire?" She asked him softly.

" Yes but it was a very long time ago. Before there were Hobbits in it and before it was called The Shire. " He kissed the top of her head. "Now go tell Ninnel I would like a cup of tea please. I am going to go write our Message to Elrond. "

Lord Elrond,

Juniper and I are grieved to hear of this heinous attack on the Shire and the hind Hobbits that dwell there. I as you know have grown quite fond of them over the years. Mostly thanks to Bilbo. Who I understand is still with you in Rivendell.

Of course we offer our support to you during this time. I will make troops and supplies ready for your disposal should they be needed. Our hearts go out to the grieving Hobbits. I await your word Lord Elrond. If need be the full force of Greenwood will come to your aid.

High Regards.

Thranduil

The message was sealed and made ready to be sent to with the rider. "Galion." He called out but after a few moments of not answering Thranduil grumbled. He rose from his seat and walked slowly from the study and into the corridor. He found him standing in the corridor another message in hand his face held a grim look. "What is it Galion?" His silent aide handed him the new missive.

"This one arrived by hawk." Gallion said softly.

Thanduil's original reply now crumpled in his hand. " Have Adnir come to my office immediately."

Juniper was now walking towards him with a cup of tea in her small hands. She could feel his tension . The new paper held between his finger tips was the source of it . She gingerly approached him and looked up. " At least drink the tea before you run off." She held the cup to him and He smiled and took it from her .

" You're coming with me Pixie. Go get changed quickly." He sipped the tea as she rushed off to get a dress on. His steps carrying him down the corridor and to his private office . The crumpled paper dropped in a basket.

Adnir's steps were hard and filled with purpose. He entered his Kings official office and was surprised to see the Queen there as well. The look on both their faces was grim.

" My Lord and My Lady" He bows a bit. Thranduil slides the newest message to Adnir. Juniper placed her hand on Thranduil's shoulder . Adnir's eyes shot up from the message to Thranduil. "The Shire and Bree?"

Thranduil nods solemnly. "They are heading for Rivendell."

"I will take 2 regiments and a full supply caravan . We will give Elrond our support. " Adnir spoke firmly.

Thranduil nodded " I will have more troops on stand by . I have also sent word to Dale, Gondor and Rohan. Legolas is in Rohan I suspect He will meet you in the road . "

Adnir collapsed in the chair before Thranduils desk. " Call my adar from 'retirement' to lead the 2nd wave if needed My Lord. He will be insulted if you do not."

Thranduil smiled gently. " I was planning to do that.

"What evil is this? " He looked to his King.

" That we do not know Adnir but we are working to find out. "

Adnir left the office to prepare for war. " Will you go too?" She asked him in a very small voice.

" If it comes to that yes. "

she sighed " Then I will go to. "

Thranduil shifted his gaze to her. " You most certainly will not . I will not have you in danger again. "

She stepped back. " I would like to see you try to stop me. Even if you try and leave me behind I will follow I will find a way and You know this. If you want me protected you will take me with you other wise I will protect myself and go anyway." With that she stamped her foot and turned leaving his office angrily.

Despite the situation he could not help but smile. " The Warrior Queen lives. "

King Under the Mountain,

Thorin I hope this message finds you well and Erebor thriving. I wanted to apprise you of the goings on in the west. I feel you should know as well as Dale, Gondor and Rohan. The Shire and Bree have been attacked and otherwise destroyed. Elrond and his sons find themselves embroiled in a bitter battle with what appears to be Orcs, Goblins and these new mutated creatures. The ones that were attacking the Greenwood and Rohan.

You and Dale need to be on high alert. I fear there is something rather dark behind this. Much darker than we first understood.

I know the package I am sending along with this might seem a bit strange. I am asking that you use it for measurements. I ask that you make mithril armor for the one that wears it . I think when you see what I have sent you will understand whom it is for. Her wild nature prevents her from staying put no matter how much I demand it and I have conceded this battle and declared her the victor.

That being said I feel she must be protected by the armor only You can provide. I have sent along several bars of Mithril as well as gold for payment.

With Highest Respect and Gratitude,

Thranduil King of Greenwood

The Dwarven King put the letter down and opened the box. On top was a silken dress . He lifted it and regarded it. A smile curled on his lips. Though he had never seen her , He had heard the stories. He began to chuckle. "Aye King of the Greenwood. This will be a challenge I do accept and I hope to protect the Warrior Queen as best I can."

She stood beside Thranduil . Her body leaning against him . There was no joy in the occasion. They were watching the troops led by Adnir leaving the Fortress.

Elthian joined them and stood beside the Queen . " We have doubled the Guard in the Forest My Lord as you requested. "

Thranduil nodded. " If I must leave Elthian You will be tasked with the protection of the Kingdom. You have never had to do such a job without me. Are you prepared?"

Elthian inhaled deeply. " I will protect the Kingdom with my life if need be My Lord. "

Junipers hand reached up to slide into his . He stiffened a bit as her fingers curled around his. Thranduil noticed her gesture of comfort to His guard and said nothing as Elthian relaxed a bit and held her small hand. Though he had noticed a change in Elthian he had not discussed it with him.


	52. The Agony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has been edited and slightly revised as of 10/20/2020

Eomer stood outside the Glittering caves. In his hand the missive from King Thranduil. "There is no need for you to come just wait out here." Eomer said to Eothain. He then disappeared into the gloom of the cave with just a torch in hand.

Gimli was the one to notice the light coming towards them in the darkness . "Hey Lassy." He whispered getting Finnola's attention. She rose from where she had been sitting near Gandalf.

" You best be speaking your name less you get an axe in your head. " Gimli says as he prepares to fight. Finnola feeling the tension grow in her body.

"You think you're tall enough to put an axe in the head of the King of Rohan dwarf?" Eomer called out as He enters the cathedral room.

Gimli and Finnola relaxed and blew out the tension. He approached them and looked down at Gandalf. " Is he alive?"

Legolas coming down from the ceiling of the cathedral room. Elegantly sliding down a rope." Yes but he is some where else right now. We found him this way. He will not be back until he has completed whatever he is doing"

At was all strange to Eomer then again Wizards were always weird to him. He handed Legolas the missive he had received. " This is for you as well Legolas. " He read the words on it and stumbled back a few steps the look of pure shock on his face. Finnola's brow furrowed as she took the letter and stepped into the torch light and read it a loud for Gimli.

Eomer King of Rohan,

I wish the letter was sent for Happy reasons. Unfortunately it is not. I have gotten word from Lord Elrond of Rivendell that He is engaged in a terrible battle with a vast army of Orc , Goblin and mutated creatures. They have destroyed Hobbiton and the shire lay in ruins. "

As she was reading Gimli whispers" Oh No."

She continued to read. " Bree has been destroyed now as well. The army is advancing towards Rivendell. I am sending 2 regiments and supplies for the survivors who are being taken to Rivendell.

I would appreciate it if you get this message to Legolas. He needs to join the Regiment as it hopefully , with your blessing , is allowed to pass through Rohan.

High Regards,

Thranduil King of Greenwood.

" What about Frodo, Sam, Pippin and Merry? " Finnola looked to Gimli as he spoke.

"There is no mention of them ." Legolas says sadly.

Eomer spoke up. " I am sending 300 Rohirram. It is all I can spare. I got word That the Lady of Lorien was sending at least 2 regiments as well. I suspect Gondor will answer the call too. "

Legolas Walked up to Finnola and took her hand pulling her away from them . He did not release her hand. " I must go and I would like it if you stayed here but I know better of it. You will not be left behind will you. "

She grinned " not a chance but someone needs to stay with Gandalf. " They both looked to Gimli and sighed. " He will not take this well Finnola."

Gimli was pacing and ranting about this decision he had no part in. Finnola crouches down and takes her friend by the arms. " Gimli someone has to stand guard over the Wizard. Who is in a cave . Who better to stand guard over him? " She looked into Gimli's eyes . "When he wakes up You must tell him what is happening and bring him to us. "

He looked first to Legolas and then to Eomer. " Fine . I will stay. "

Finnola pulled him into a hug and whispered. " I promise to let him gain on his count as little as possible. "

Gimli grinned " Thank you Lassy" he whispered back.

Finnola and Legolas mounted up. Finnola noticing Eothain's disapproving look . " Aww cheer up Eothain I plan to ride with the elves as soon as we join them. You will not have to look on my pretty face and gorgeous body too long, so I will not tarnish your rohirram " Her words were scathing as they rolled from her lips. His answer was to snort and turn his horse to ride for his troops and head out as soon as possible.

Thranduil was in his office. There was considerable paper work to do. Things to sign into order, Now that it seemed they would be involved in war again. The scale of what was going on in the west was far more vast than what had happened there recently.

Elthian entered his office and close the door behind him . " You wished to see me My Lord." He said gently as he approached the desk . He stopped much further back than he usually would have . It was things like this that Thranduil had taken notice of . Elthian was not very comfortable around him .

Thranduil looked up from a trade document . Then placed it down and sat back in his chair . His gaze drifting over Elthian. He Noticed how Elthian's eyes went everywhere but on him. " I shall be blunt. What disturbs you Elthian. Ever since our time in the forest you seem to be putting distance between You and I. You even seem somewhat distanced from your Queen. "

Elthians lips tremble and were about to part with a lie upon them when Thanduil spoke up. " The lie you are about to tell will not be believed."

Elthian closed his eyes for a moment. His breathing becoming deeper. " My Lord. The truth is .." he paused . His heart was beginning to beat harder. His throat was tightening. " I do not know what to do with what I am feeling. " That was not a lie.

" What are you feeling ?" The Kings words were softly spoken.

No lie he could tell in this moment would be accepted. He knew that. He had been struggling since they returned from the night in the forest. " My King . I have loved you since I was a young Ellon. I wanted to be in your Guard because I loved you. I worked as hard as I did because I loved you. Then you brought her here and I found myself loving her just as much only.." he paused again . Swallowing past that tightness in his throat. " You put us in the position of being intimate and I wanted to be. I really wanted it I confess. Then You did it again, in the forest and I wanted it and I wanted to be with you just as badly . " His strength to hide his feelings was failing . There were tears in his eyes that spilled forth with each word.

"Ever since that night in the forest These feelings have consumed me. Everything I felt before has gotten to be so powerful that it consumes me My Lord. " His hands clawed at the tunic over his chest. " These thoughts of her under me and you over me . I can not get it out of my mind . Or this need to be with you both. Dreams so absurd I can not believe my mind goes there. " He was sobbing uncontrollably "Please My Lord take these feelings away from me. Take these thoughts away from me please take this pain away from me. " Elthian fell to his knees sobbing .

Thranduil watched . He had a suspicion of what had happened that night being as he was seeing the evidence of it in the Ellon before him. He understood this pain very well. He got up quietly and moved through the room . Locking the door . He stood there looking on his most trusted guard and had sympathy . Something that had been creeping back into his realm of emotion every since the pixie had come to live with him over a year ago.

The King slowly approached Elthian and moved to stand before him. He could not take all of those things away . Especially if what he now believed had happened was true. He could ease that pain . His hand swept down and under Elthian's arms pulling him to his feet. He was shaking with the power of his emotions and the evidence of them that streamed down his cheeks. Thranduil's hands lifted to cup those wet tear streaked cheeks . Then drew him into a kiss . No gentle kiss but a demanding rough kiss . His body against Elthian's. He turned him and within a few steps had him pinned between himself and the wall.

Elthian was shocked at first . His eyes opening wide then slowly closing as he gave into the demands of his King's lips and began to return the kiss. When Elthian tried to embrace him Thranduil captured his hands and quickly and pushed them against the wall pinning them there until he had taken from that kiss what he wanted and when the fight left Elthian his fingers left his wrists and drifted down to the Ellon's lacing pulling them loose until those leggings drooped around his hips .

The King was rather demanding of him in these moments. Which was what he had wanted and needed . When the kiss ended he found himself moved and pressed over the Kings desk . Belly down his cheek resting against various trade agreements and inventories. Thranduil's hand pressing to the back of his head keeping him in place.

"Is this part of what you need ? " The King hissed lowly and began to pull those leggings down over the firm swells of his backside . Elthian's tears did not stop. Yet the sobs were replaced with deep breaths and soft whimpers.

" Yes My Lord" he would whisper.

" Are you sure Mellon nin? " Thranduil asked firmly.

" Yes My Lord." He answered then gasped when saliva soaked fingers began to probe between his firm butt cheeks and teasing against the tight star found there.

The initial taking was swift. Thranduil's saliva coated flesh was hard and unyielding when it pushed within him. He cried out as softly as he could manage. The firm hand on the back of his head sliding down his back and finding his hip. The thrust were slow at first then began to pick up pace. Elthian's mind swimming with all this. His heart racing . He felt those powerful fingers curling around his cock . Stroking it slowly then faster as The Kings hips slapped against his ass.

In the Courtyard Garden Juniper sat with Tauriel. The pixie was getting a lesson in knitting. It was something she had wanted to learn and Tauriel was helping her. Juniper blinked and took a deep breath. Her head lifting . She felt it. He was ... having pleasure.

Tauriel looked concerned "Are you alright My Lady? "

Juniper smiles and nods ." I am fine its nothing." She wasn't upset or worried but now she just smiled to herself and continued to work on her task. Tauriel arched a brow but said nothing more.

Thranduils head lay against Elthians back. They both breathed hard and fast. Slowly Thranduil withdrew from Elthian who did not move for several minutes. Thranduil walked into the private wash room that adjoined his office and cleaned himself up . Returning to the Office Elthian pushed himself up and Thranduil held out a wet cloth.

" Clean up your mess then go clean yourself up. " Elthian was silent as he did as commanded . Finding himself cleaning his own seed from the floor of his Kings office was not what he thought he would be doing that day . Really none of this was what he believed he would be doing .. ever.

Once he had cleaned himself and was again properly clothed. He returned to the office silently. Thranduil grinned slightly and looked him over. " is the pain gone? "

Elthian nods " for now. " You say you loved me for a very long time yet you never said anything or acted on those feelings before . What changed exactly that night for you?" Thranduil needed to know this. His suspicions needed to be proven or disproved.

" I'm not sure. besides the sex. I mean I had been with the Queen as you know and I grew to have that affection towards her but it was not consuming . My feelings towards you had never been consuming until after that night. Now everything is so much stronger . " Thranduil sat quietly for several minutes. One of his long fingers taps lightly at the desk.

"It's unlikely that just the sex has caused this change . I would expect it could for a human but We are not human. I think the Queen did something that night. Do you remember anything strange? Like your fea touching hers? "

Elthian laughed . "Did we bond? I do not think so My Lord I think I would remember something like that if it's anything like I have heard. Besides how would me bonding to her affect how I feel about you? "

"Elthian . My fea is part of her and she is part of me. She knows what we have done today. "

Elthian blushed a bit and pressed his back against the wall. " I see."

Thranduil noticed the blush and grinned a bit more before rising and walking towards him . Stopping, his hand lifts to glide to the back of Elthian's neck. The King holds the ellon's gaze. "Whatever this is .We will deal with it. " Thranduil assured him then touched his forehead to Elthian's. He released the Ellon and turned towards his door. " I must speak with Juniper. You need to go make use of some of Ninnel's salve. "

Elthian choked and stammered . " Yes My Lord."

When Thranduil entered the royal Chambers he seemed a bit perturbed. "Tauriel leave us. " She looked to Juniper and said " Yes My Lord " Before leaving quickly.

Juniper looked a bit confused. " What is the matter my heart?" She asked softy.

Then he dropped down on the cushions in front of her . He took her hands in his and looked deeply into her lavender eyes. " Juniper . The night we spent with Elthian in the forest did you share yourself with him? "

She blinked . " Well mmm yes you were there I participated in the act with you."

He shook his head . " You misunderstand. Did you share yourself . Your .. well fea what you are . Your essence with him?"

She had to think really hard. " well. Maybe. I'm not sure. When we went to the meadow so I could dance with the fireflies. You could hear the song easily but Elthian could not hear it like we did. So I gave him a boost to he could hear it. I just wanted him to be able to experience it like we were. "

Thranduil released her hands and looked at her wide eyed " Do you realize what you have done?" His voice was shaking when he spoke.

Utter confusion washed over her face and she shook her head. " Juniper I am bonded with you. Part of me is in you. Part of you is within me. We are one. When you 'boosted' him you passed part of us both to him. No matter how small it was, You started a bonded with us both with Elthian. "

She did not understand fully but leaned back from him seeing anger in his eyes. " He is drawn to us but we do not share in this bond there is nothing of him within us. Something like this would otherwise not be possible but it is because of You. He came to me today in agony Juniper. With feelings he did not understand. "

She was frowning. She was moving away from him. He was angry and she had hurt Elthian.

" I hurt Elthian? " her voice stammered. " I have hurt you too haven't I?" Her heart grew tight.

" Juniper its not.." Thranduil began to explain.

She got up quickly. " I didn't know . I just wanted him to hear the song too. " She was backing away .

He reached out to her but she pulled back quickly . " Juniper calm down. Let me explain."

He began to feel that despair from her like he had felt the night she had made Galadriel and herself bleed.

" Juniper just calm down." He got to his feet and when he stepped towards her she went small and flew high up in the opened cavern and out over the top. Her dress falling lightly to the ground a few feet away.


	53. Everything concerning her is Unconventional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With this Chapter I should be up over 100,000 words. For someone like myself , who never thought they would be able to put forth a coherent thought into writing , this is an accomplishment. While I still believe this is poorly written. I do think I am improving. Which is one of my goals. Thank You everyone who has taken the time to read my fan fiction. I am still planning to post a chapter a day . How ever many that is, until the story is complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has been edited and slightly revised as of 10/20/2020

Thranduil stood there in silence . The white fabric driting to the ground. " I should have never removed that bracelet." He growled to himself. "Tauriel, Ninnel, Galion!" He called loudly within moment the three of them made their way to the courtyard. All three were be very aware of the dress that lay there before the King and the absence of the Queen.

" The three of you know the secret passages well. Search them for Juniper. I worded something a bit harshly and she went small and flew off up there." He looked up. "She might be hiding in the passages. They responded with a quick " Yes My Lord " and head off to look for Juniper.

Going then to the door he opened it and told the Guards there . "One of you go get Elthian . He should be in his quarters. " With that he closed the door and walked back to the courtyard. He scooped up her dress with his fingers. He could feel her despair very strongly. He kept trying to let her know he wasn't angry and that she needed to come back but with her emotions as they were she wouldn't be able to hear him like that. He knew it.

She flew as fast as she could . Through the trees up and under branches. Putting as much distance between herself and the Fortress as she could before she would become exhausted and flitter down to a branch where she sat and sobbed . She sat there as the sun began to dip down low. Feeling weak she lay down on the branch as the sun disappeared and the stars began to shine. Then down below she heard a familiar grunt and huffing. Her eyes opening Buttercup was under the branch and looking up to her.

"Buttercup." She sobbed and half fell and half flew off the branch and landed into the cushion of his fur. "Please take me home... Not that home to Hannibal's home. " She fell asleep in the warmth and comfort of the bears fur . He begins to lumber through the forest.

Elthian had organized a search of the Fortress. He was returning to Thranduil's chambers . The Worry was palatable. When the king told him what was discovered and what he had said Elthian grew angry, Not at her but at his King for saying things how he had said them. Hours passed as the search of the Fortress continued. Everywhere they looked they would not find her. Thranduil began to feel the distance between she and himself growing. "She isn't in the Fortress. " He sighs. " I can feel her moving away."

Elthian takes a breath and contains his anger. " I will go get the horses ready unless you wish to ride Memna. "

Thranduil shakes his head. " She would feel Memna and she would feel Loratha . Best to saddle to horses unknown to her. I'll be there shortly" He was packing a saddle bag up when Tauriel , Ninnel and Galion returned.

" There was no sign of her in the passages . Not even the faintest of scent." Tauriel tells him in a soft tone.

" Elthian and I are going to search outside. The guard has already been doubled in the forest but I have a feeling where she has gone. " He took her dress and folded it before placing it in his bag. None of them had any idea of what had transpired to make her run off like she had. The three of them just looked very worried.

He lifted the bag and threw it over his shoulder. " I will bring her home. " Was all he said before leaving the chambers.

Elthain had rode in silence next to the King for a while . Finally he just couldn't stand it . He had to speak. " My Lord . Does it anger you that now I have this sort of bond to you both? I assure you I can not hear your mind though as you know I can feel her emotions when I am close . That happens to anyone. "

Thranduil was silent and pensive. " I am not sure how to feel about this Elthian but I did promise you we would deal with it. This is not you're fault . Nor do I believe she fully understood what she was doing. Having a bond with you would not be horrible Elthian if that is what you are thinking."

"Then why were you so harsh with her My Lord?" He asked.

" Elthian my Wife passed along part of herself and myself to you. Lets just say that was a bit unnerving at first and it still is. However, its happened. I have had more time to process it. More time to process what you said this afternoon as well. What this has done has taken what you had been feeling all along and made it stronger. It's flattering to know how you have felt for so long and I accept your feelings . "

Elthian gasped softly but remained silent.

They were nearing the part of the forest the King had deemed off limits. The barrier that Hannibal had put up was now gone though. His Magic no longer there to maintain it . They both rode along with ease. Before long they were nearing the great oak. They stopped a few yards away . The grunts and huffs of the great bear heard in the darkness. Their vision making his shape appear. " Stay with the horses Elthian. " Thranduil dismounted and began to approach. Buttercup accepted his presence . After all he had been told the elf was the same and she.

There curled up against the bear was the form of his pixie. She looked frail . The despair having taken hold. Thranduil gently scooped her up into his arms . Her face smeared with dirt that had clung to her tears. He nodded to the bear and wrapped her chilled body in his cloak and held her closely.

"Bring the horses." He called to Elthian Who followed the King . They came on a simple dwelling. A small cabin with an earthen roof . " This is Hannibal's Cabin. We will shelter here until morning. She needs to be warmed and healed. Please go inside and get the fire started. " Elthian went inside and he lowered on a log and just held her to his chest .

Soon a warm glow emitted from the opened door. Elthian reappears and gets the saddle bags and bedrolls off the horses. Thranduil carried her inside.

"She did this once before . When she believed she had hurt Galadriel I managed to stop it before it went too far but this time , she's sunken deep. " Thranduil explained.

Elthian unfurled the bedrolls before the hearth . Thranduil sat on them with the pixie.

" She really believes she has damaged me ?" Elthian asked.

Thranduil nodded. "Sit beside me . She needs to see you are in fact ok and that we are not angry with her or each other. "

Elthian lowers down beside the king . Thranduil smiles "Closer . I want you right against me. " Elthian blinked then shifted so he was against Thranduil's side . Thranduil opened his cloak and pulled it around Elthian as well . His arm resting around the broad shoulders of his guard. Elthian getting a look at Juniper for the first time then . She looked very frail. The worry showing on his face Thranduil kissed his temple.

She began to warm Her flesh began to look less sickly and the silvery glow began to show in the flickering light of the fire. Her body shifting a bit . Her eyes opening seeing the fire. She was confused. Then she looked up seeing them both she jerked and tried to get away but it was Elthian who reached out and grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to him. His arms wrapping around her. Thranduil joins the hug . His arms around her and Elthian.

She squirms and begins to sob. " Let me go I am horrible . I hurt you I don't deserve your kindness. "

Neither of them would let her go and she didn't have the strength to fight much nor go small. Elthian kissed her. Holding her head in the cradle of his hand . His lips against hers. She stiffens up and pushes against his chest with her small hands . Her back pressing firmly against Thranduil's chest. She jerks forward to get away from him as well and presses to Elthian. Eventually she gives in. Elthian's lips leaving hers . She finds her head being turned and Thranduil's lips finding hers . It was then she realized they were both there . Both kissing her.

"I am sorry. " Thranduil whispers to her. His lips brushing against hers with this words. Her body melts back against his but her hands cling to Elthian.

" I'm the one who is sorry. " The sobs easing yet she still cried and her body trembled. "Elthian I didn't know . I didn't understand what that would do to you. Please forgive me . " She pulled forward and leaned her head to his chest. " I can't take it back . I wish I could but I can't and I'm sorry."

Thranduil leaned back . She still sitting in his lap he rubbed her back gently while she clung to Elthian. Elthian embraced her and lifted her face . kissing her tears . " shhh My Queen. shhh all is forgiven . " He held her and looked to Thranduil who smiled at him .

When Elthian let her go she turned so her arms where slid around Thranduil. " I'm so sorry . If you don't want me anymore I understand. I did something very bad . I never would do something to come between us on purpose. Please forgive me please. "

What she said and how she said it broke Elthian's heart. It had the same effect on Thranduil who immediately took her face in his hands and looked her right in the eyes. " My love listen to me. Nothing you could do would ever make me not want you. "

Her small hands lifted and rested and held to his wrists . "Besides I am thinking this has been a blessing. Elthian is free of a secret that plagued him for a long time. " Thranduil kissed her again as he felt more sobs beginning in her chest. "Listen closely to every word my love you need to hear this. " She sniffled and nodded.

" Elthian confessed to me that he has loved me for hundreds of years. He is free of that secret and I accept his love . He confessed he has the same feelings for you and I accept his feelings for you can you accept his for both of us? "

He released her face and she looked to Elthian. " You have loved Thranduil for hundred of years?"

He nodded. " Since I was just past my majority. It's why I became his guard in the first place. When you and I were on the road before we even made it to the little inn. Remember the inn? "

She nodded " I began to have those same feelings for you. It was hard not to . Then at the inn when you were being affected by the moon that night it was real and solid for me . I loved you but how could I ever get to be with the two people I loved? It was hopeless but you have made it real and I love you even more for it."

She looked between them both . She searching Thranduil's eyes she saw nothing but love in this moment.

" How will this work?" she asked softly.

Elthain had that same question but did not voice it . Thranduil adjusted himself lifting her just a bit and inhaled deeply. " Its unconventional . Then again everything when it comes to you my love is like that. I suppose we have a lover . I can not think of another way to put it. A committed lover. I suppose there will be many whispers in the Fortress and shocked looks. "

Elthian began to laugh. " Truly it's fine with me if we do not make this public. "

Thranduil nodded gently. "It will come out eventually Elthian. Just like I couldn't keep her a secret for long. I say just let it take its course?"

He nodded in agreement. She didn't care either way she was just relieved and happy. Her belly growled then very loudly. She groans and slumps in Thranduil's lap . " I'm so hungry. "

Thranduil's hands moved to rub her belly." Elthian in the saddle bag you will find food. Some dried meat and some cheese . I figured she would be hungry . My bottomless pit here."

Soon she was chewing away at the dried meat . Her head tilting back to watch them kiss over head. There was something very exciting about watching them kiss. She had felt that the night in the forest .

" Hey." She reached up and poked at their chins. " Save some for me . "

She shoved another bite of cheese past her lips. Thranduil smirks when the kiss was broken and looks at her smiling up to them.

" Ohhhh you think there isn't enough to go around ? "

Shifting suddenly she finds herself pushed back into Elthian's lap . Thranduil pushing her wrists into Elthian's hands. His lips crushing to hers. She was still naked and now squirming against Elthian. Thranduil's hands slide up the backs of her thighs and his fingers stop at the crook of her knees . Lifting her legs and parting her thighs. His lips leaving hers he begins to kiss his way down her smooth body . Elthian watching him. Watching how the pixie responds to the Kings touch.

This began to get him excited . His cock hardens in his leggings the bulge pressing to the back of her small head. He closed his eyes to block the vision but her emotions were creeping into his head and her pleasure was growing . He experiencing it . He moves and gently places her head down against the blankets. His fingers working his laces loose .

Thranduil seeing this as his tongue delves deeply into the pixies honeyed sex. She squirming and whimpering . He moved to kneel beside her head . His cock throbbing and dripping with precum. Thranduil just moaned into her pink petals . Elthian turning her head and guiding His flesh between her soft lips. The salty droplets smearing over her moist tongue. Watching her lips stretching around another ellon's cock was it for him he couldn't take it .

This whole idea was making him as heated as he had been that night in the forest. He licked his way up her body to her lips His tongue joining in with her lips . Slithering up along Elthian's engorged shaft her lips leaving the head and moving to suck and lick at his heavy balls . Thranduil's lips replaced hers and Elthian's hips jerked. Thranduil's engorged flesh sliding along her slick pink slit . Becoming coated in her growing lust . He guides it against her then with a quick thrust sank deeply inside the always tight passage making her moan loudly .

He couldn't believe what was happening . Elthian in wander watching Thranduil's lips sliding along his flesh . One of his biggest dreams was coming true right then . One he never believed would happen not even when this started this night did it ever occur to him this would happen.

His balls tighten and his flesh begins to swell even more . Thranduil's hips begin to move faster her legs shaking . The center of her pleasure being tormented by the constant rubbing against his slick shaft . Elthian had to thrust a hand behind himself . He almost falling over when his orgasm began and the King did not remove his lips.

"Thranduil mmmmm please..." He gasps . His eyes beginning to roll back . Each swallowing motion he made just added to it making the pleasure he was receiving too much to bear. He pulled away and watched the King lick his lips and grin wickedly . Elthian collapses on his side .

Now his full attention was on his pixie. His hands finding hers . His fingers lacing with hers. She was so wet . Her own juices began to trickle down the crack of her bottom each thrust began to make wet sucking sounds Her body tensing even tighter around him.

He whispers to her. " Don't do it . Hold back. Let me enjoy you a bit longer. "

She began to fight the orgasm . Her body squirming under him . He barely holding back himself .

She cries. " I can't."

Elthian laying there begins to squirm and writhe as well . He so deep in both of their experiences. Began to cum again with out any touch to his own body. She constricting around Thranduil's flesh so much it was almost painful. He growls and seats himself as deeply as he can the flood of cum far too much for her small body . The milky juices squishing out from around his flesh.

His strokes becoming slower . Then finally cease. He drops to his elbows to keep all his weight off her small body. Then slowly he manages to pull free a flood of mixed release pours from her. He rolls to the side and pulls her to him . Elthian watching from heavily lidded eyes manages to scoot closer to them wedging her between them.

" I have one rule . " Thranduil says between deep breaths and looks to Elthian " You do not touch her unless I am there. Unless otherwise permitted. Kisses are fine but nothing more. " Elthian nods. Unable to speak. She was his . He would control this much at least.

After a while she fell asleep but they remained awake. She was curled up against Thranduil as she slept every night. An arm and a leg over him. Thranduil and Elthian stare at each other. Thranduil caressing a large hand down Elthian's arm.

" Thank You for accepting my love Thranduil. Maybe someday you will return the feeling. " He smiled softly and looked down to the pixie and found himself running a finger along her arm.

" Perhaps. in the meantime try not to dwell on that and just enjoy this for what it is. She is my heart and soul Elthian. No matter who else I might bed she is the one that will always be first. You need to understand that. I do care about you. Otherwise your pain would have meant nothing to me. "

" I know. Thank you for that as well. Thank you for figuring it all out. I thought I was going insane. " Elthain whispered. " I was going to ask to be sent away if a solution could not be found. It was becoming that terrible."

Thranduil's hand slid to the back of Elthian's head . His fingers grasping his hair . He forced his head up and pulled him closer. " I will never send you away no matter how much you may beg . resign yourself to that . " He pulled him then into a kiss.

That morning Juniper awoke in her usual position . Her arm and leg draped over Thranduil but Elthian was draped over her . Holding her and Thranduil at the same time. There was something nice about waking up with both of them . Her stirring would wake Thranduil . He was silent as his pulled her closer and began to kiss her tenderly .

Elthian slowly rolled over. His back to them . He snored a bit as he settled. Thranduil smiled a bit about that and so did she. " You know I love you no matter what pixie . Do not ever do this again. Do not run away. No matter what you think you have done. I may be upset but I promise we will work things out. You are me and I am you . This is forever. "

Her eyes filled with tears then and He held her close. " No matter who may share the bed with us . We are forever. You will always be first. " She pushed her forehead against his . "ten'oio(forever)" She said and he smiled wider. " Yes My love ten'oio."


	54. Never Underestimate The Strength of Hobbits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has been edited and slightly revised as of 10/20/2020

Gimli sat just outside the caves mouth. His small camp being set up there. A small fire burned and over it a kettle steamed. He thought of Raga and how much he wished she was there. "least sittin here would not be so boring." He grumbled and Lifted a bowl into his hand . He spooned out some of the stew in the kettle and sat back . He blew on a spoonful to cool it off before eating it . His face twisted and he frowned. " and the food would be better." He slumped and sighed . Looking into the bowl of bland stew.

He heard a shuffling coming from the entrance of the cave. He turned to look and coming into the light were white but slightly dusty robes and a squinting bewildered wizard. "So you're awake finally Gandalf. " He said and eyed the Wizard.

"Gimli? " He said in a slow grumbled voice.

" Aye I'm missing the fight because of you." Gandalf looked confused and moved to sit down near the dwarf." What fight?"

Gimli sighs and looks to the bowl of stew and thrusts it out to Gandalf. " Have some food and I will tell you everything you have missed."

Elrond was making his way through the refugee camp. Humans and Hobbits a like were housing here before going to Rivendell. There was an air of desperation about. Looking through the section the Hobbits had occupied. He looking for 4 Hobbits in particular but not finding them. He was also delayed in his search as He made stops to heal those that had been injured but not so badly that they needed to healing tents.

The sound of a very familiar voice would make him turn an ear towards it. "Aye ere ya go . A nice warm blanket fer ya." When he turned towards the Hobbit he would behold was Pippin. He was putting a blanket around the shoulders of an elderly Hobbit. She was thanking him for the kindness.

He began to approach the Hobbit and when close enough he spoke. " I have been looking everywhere for you Peregrin Took"

Pippin Looked up and almost burst into tears. " Lord Elrond." He finally said and the tears began to fall.

Elrond so moved by the hobbits show of emotion lowered down and hugged this very special Hobbit and whispered calming words to him and once he had calmed He held the hobbit from him and looked into his reddened eyes. " Where are the others? Where is Frodo, Sam and Merry?"

Elladan and Elrohir were both at the front lines. Skirmishes happened daily. The advancing army had not counted on the elves putting up such a furious defense But now that defense was waning. They would have to pull back soon . This line they could not hold much longer. Not without aid. They were in the war tent . Looking over the large map of the battle field and discussing the next strategy.

"We must retreat to weather top." Elladan said.

"We can not . Not until the refugees are moved " Elrohir commented.

Glorfindel burst into the tent having heard the conversation as he approached with a letter in hand. " How many days can we hold here? " There was a look of hope in his eyes.

" 2 maybe 3 days ." Elladan spoke up.

Glorfindel grinned. " If we can hold for 3 days we may not have to retreat but advance." He held out the missive. " 2 regiments of Woodland Kin are coming along with 300 Rohirram. "

Elladan took the paper and read. A smile curled on his lips. " This is the moral boost we needed."

Hannibal lay in the shade of a large wide palm tree. The sound of something hitting the ground near by made him slowly open an eye . He saw 2 small desert hare laying on the ground. Jevan preparing to butcher them.

"Well I see your hunting was prosperous." The ancient being pushed himself up to sit.

Jevan nodded . "Siyo ol zhahus. Usstan'bal tlus talintha bauth folbol. vel'drav udos sevir, lu'oh verve orn ol plynn udossa ulu ul'plyr ilta?"

Hannibal shook his head. " I'm glad you are understanding the words easier but you need to speak them . ... Go on speak the words.

Jevan sighs and stops what he is doing so he can concentrate on the words. " Hunt ish gud dis dah. "Shaking his head ." dis day" He corrected himself somewhat. " ween dwe leef how maneee days to reash er." He winces knowing that many of the words came out poorly.

"You're getting better with the words. Jevan that was good enough that I understood what you were asking. " Hannibal inhaled deeply. "When we leave . It will take a few turnings of the moon to get there. If you continue making progress like this we will be leaving soon." This seemed to please Jevan greatly and he smiled as he continued to butcher their meal.

Pippen took Elrond to a small tent very near the healing tents. Pippen entered followed by Elrond. The Hobbits inside looked up and gasped.

It was Frodo who spoke up " Elrond!" He was over come with emotion and began to cry as well . Merry was silent and sobbed too. Both Hobbits on their feet ran to Elrond and just hugged him. All three of these Hobbit were injured but not badly . Merry's arm was in a sling and Frodo had bandages around his head. Pippen bore bruises and stitched cuts. He noticed a large bandage at Frodo's ear and with out having to look he knew part of his ear was gone.

"Its Sam's wife Elrond . Rosie, she ... she is very badly hurt and the healers say they do not know what else to do. Sam's beat up . They have been keeping him in the healing tent and he will not leave Rosie's side. " Frodo sobbed with his head on Elrond's shoulder.

Elrond gently pulled the Hobbits back so he could look at them all. "The 3 of you are so brave ." He spoke to them all. " I need you to keep being brave. " He rose up . " Show me which tent Sam and Rosie are in."

The 3 Hobbits stayed outside but were peeking in . Rosie lay on a cot near the flap. Sam battered . His eyes blackened . A splinted arm in a sling . His left leg in a splint as well. He sat in a chair his head on Rosie's lap. He slept.

Sam had fought hard Elrond had been told. He fought hard to save his wife who lay near death. A pretty elleth healer was near them she rose to speak but Elrond waved his hand at her and she went quiet and left. Elrond took the chair she had been sitting in and with no sound moved it and sat beside Rosie . He was facing Sam who did not move.

His hand rested on Rosie's brow. His eyes closed. Within moments he was filled with visions of the horror she had endured at the hands of goblins. This story echoing so closely the story of his own wife. Who he sent to the undying lands so she would not fade. This female hobbit and his wife suffered the same tragedy. Only this Hobbits body and mind were very badly damaged. He would see why the healers did not know what else to do.

He shifted and lay a hand on her belly as well. Elrond was not your average healer. He was perhaps the most powerful of them. First he began to heal her body . His hands glowing brightly then he slipped into her mind.

"Stay away just stay away. " a small voice warned him .

He focused and could see a battered Rosie huddling in a corner. " I am Elrond, Rosie and I am here to help you. "

She pushed herself tighter in the dark corner . He spoke gently and evenly, not showing emotions . Just calm and soothing words. " Rosie you are not alone. My wife endured the same treatment as you, but for her it was at the hands of Orcs. Elves for all of our power and abilities are very much weak in the face of this type of abuse . If this happens our fea. Our souls are so badly damaged we rarely recover and I wish I could tell you my wife recovered but she did not. "

Rosie was listening . Shocked to hear that Elves had weakness. " She sailed to be with the Valar and left me and our children behind. I am not angry she did this. That being said there has not a day gone by since she left that I have not missed her or longed to hear her voice . I so desperately want to see her face and hold her hand in mine. The pain Rosie . Its very great. You are far Stronger than we when it comes to being hurt like this. Your fea is resilient. It can heal and you can stay with your husband . Your body will heal and you will bear him many children. You still have a long life Rosie . You just have to want it. "

She had come out of the corner a bit and looked to him." Sam is alive? I saw him fall. I saw them descend on him." She cried.

" I assure you Sam is very much alive. He is beside you right now . Your hand is in his and he is waiting for you to wake up. No matter what has happened . You can heal Rosie. There is no need for you to fade. We will help you. You just need to wake up."

Her hand twitched in Sam's and He began to awaken by the movement. His eyes open to see Elrond with his hands held over Rosie. . Her hand twitches again. Her fingers curl around his. Tears begin to stream down Sam's cheeks. " Rosie . Oh gods Rosie come back to me please. Please wake up. "

He lifted her small hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles. As Elrond lifted his hands away and sat back , Rosie's lashes fluttered . Then slowly her eyes opened. Sam was beside himself . He tried to stand but winced and fell back into the chair.

Elrond backed away and smiled. " Welcome back Rosie." He said softly. Sam was gushing with joy. " Thank you Mr. Elrond Sir Oh gosh thank you so much. "

He turned to see the 3 other Hobbits crying and hugging each other at the flap of the tent.

That night Elrond sat in his own tent and wrote a bitter sweet missive.

Dear Galadriel,

I have located our 4 Hobbits. While battered and beaten they are not broken and they live. Samwise's wife has suffered terribly at the hands of goblins. The parallels of this closely match those of my beloved Celebrían. Samwise fought heroically to defend her and was beaten terribly. He is on the mend and with a little intervention from myself Rosie is now on the mend as well.

Never underestimate the strength of Hobbits.

Please send word to their friends that they live and will be residing in Rivendell for the foreseeable future.

The battle rages on. We will be pulling up stakes on the refugee camp within the day and moving them to Rivendell. I hear help is on the way . That being said. You and the armies of the men and dwarves need to stay put. I fear this battle is a distraction. One that if they win it will be beneficial to them however , The real goal is the lands east of here and the one that dwells in the Greenwood.

Prepare for war Golden Lady. It is coming. I can feel it.

Regards,

Elrond


	55. New Life and Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has been edited and slightly revised as of 10/20/2020

Thranduil carried his pixie through the secret passage and into The Royal Chambers. She was recovering nicely. Just her growling belly and a bit of weakness remained. Thranduil passed her into the warm arms of Ninnel.

" Oh my sweet fae. " Ninnel whispered to her and cradled her as she would a child . Tauriel look so relieved and leaned against the wall of the corridor. Ninnel carried Juniper off towards the bath leaving Thranduil with Tauriel.

"You have no idea how relieved I am Ada. " She said with her lack of rest showing in her expression.

Thranduil regarded her and nods gently. "You have no guilt to carry on this one Tauriel. That is all mine. " He was shrugging off his cloak and heading towards his bedroom Tauriel following.

" Ada I know its none of my business but can you please tell me the gist of what happened? Have things changed? I need to be aware . You have put me in a position..."

Thranduil raised his hand to silence her and tossed his cloak into a basket before sinking into a large chair . He looked exhausted.

" It is a bit convoluted Tauriel. It is hard to explain. " He made a fist that he tapped against the arm of the chair. " Everything where she is concerned is so different especially when it comes to love ."

He looked up to Tauriel who blinked and looked at him with confusion. "On the night that Elthian spent with she and I in the forest something happened. "

Tauriel looked wide eyes. " Ada I know , in a way what happened I don't need details. "

Thranduil shook his head. "This is different Tauriel. " He found himself getting up and pacing despite his exhaustion. "Since I am bonded to her . I can see and hear things others can not. I experience the world like she does sometimes. I can not only hear the voices of the trees but I can feel them. I can hear the song deep in the soil down into the deepest of their roots. I heard the mothers song to them. "

Tauriel's jaw dropped slightly. " I heard the music of the earth and the voice singing the song to be more forthcoming. It was beautiful but Elthian struggled. He is not part of her. So Juniper, in her innocence and not understanding what bonding really means to an elf passed a little part of herself and as a consequence me to him just so he could experience what we were. I had no idea she had done this. She had no idea what it meant. "

Now Tauriel needed to sit down . She staggered to a chair and lowered down. "So you all 3 are now bonded?"

" In a way. You know under normal circumstances something like this would not be possible but this is not normal. There is nothing of Elthian in she or myself. However , we are part of him. This unnatural bonding even though very small and one sided has caused what feelings he had before to become strong to the point of obsession. He has been suffering. I confronted Juniper about this and , to my regret did so very harshly and by then she was so upset with the idea that she had harmed Elthian and damaged our relationship that she ran. "

Tauriel sat silently. Trying to fully make sense of all she had just been told.

Several days passed without incident. Juniper recovered nicely and was enjoying a moment in the courtyard . Elthian by her side. He had begun to spend more time within the royal chambers . Especially on his off days. Thranduil was busy with the matters of the kingdom and Elthian had been given the freedom to entertain her when his time permitted. Which he did as much as possible. Ninnel and Galion had also been apprised of the situation and while they both found it odd, they had to admit their life had been odd since she had arrived.

Elthian stared at her . Thinking she seemed to glow just a bit brighter recently. He liked to think it was because of their unusual relationship. He of course was dreaming and he knew it. She was pushing at him with a small barefoot making him rock back and forth . He captured her foot quickly and kissed each small toe. This made her giggle. He loved it when she giggled or laughed. Especially when it was for him.

"My Lady ." She turned towards Galion's voice. Elthian lowering her foot felt a blush forming on his cheeks. " Yes Galion ? "

She was smiling widely but as she studied his face her smile would fade. " What is it ?"

Galion took a breath . " Lady Klaern had gone into labor and she is having trouble. She has called for you. "

Junipers heart dropped and she felt a knot forming in the pit of her stomach. Without a word she began to move through the courtyard. " Where is she ? " she called behind her .

Galion cleared his throat. " In the healing halls now My Lady." Elthian was on his feet following Juniper . She not dressed formally and would not waste the time in doing so threw the door to the corridor opened and walked out into it barefoot and in her light linen dress.

Tauriel blinked and asked Elthian as they passed .

"what has happened?" She would have to follow, she the Queens personal guard.

" Klaern is having the child and there are issues." He said softly and Tauriel frowns.

Junipers steps become a run. This sense of dread overwhelming her.

"Elthian go get Thranduil . Hurry" Juniper had never given him a command before which added to the sense of urgency.

" Yes My Lady." He responded and took off at a run down a different corridor.

She entered the healing halls . She did not need to be told where to go . She simply passed the other healers and went right to where Klaern lay in agony.

"My Queen ." She managed to say and Juniper hushed her .

Her small hand slides into Klaern's. Her eyes holding the expectant mothers gaze as Healers are explaining the complication to the Queen. " My Lady The cord is wrapped around the child's neck. If Klaern pushes the child will strangle . However, the contractions are pushing for her and with each one the strangulation gets worse. We have tried to reposition the baby we have tried to free it . We are failing and the Lady is growing weaker . "

Juniper said nothing she just held Klaern's hand and passed her own strength to her. "The King is on his way." She finally whispers to Klaern.

Elthian arrives with Thranduil . His heart nearly stopping when he enters the room and feels the bombardment of pain and emotions . Juniper connected with Klaern. His pixie lifts her head then turns to look at him .

"Save the baby Thranduil . The Lady she is hanging on . Just barely . I am helping her . She knows Thranduil. " Juniper was sobbing. " She will join Orist in Mandos but you must save the baby. "

Thranduil had great power . He had great power when it came to healing when he was guided.

Eileis came to stand beside him. " I will guide you. " She says softly.

"If I do this she will die. " He suddenly felt a great weight upon him.

" If you do not do this they both will die. " Eileis said and took his hands. " I will guide you. My Lord and we will save the child."

Thranduil and Eileis got to work. Thranduil scrubbing his hands. Eileis explained what they would need to do. Tauriel and Elthian ushered out where left to pace in the hall. Juniper held the Lady's hand and spoke softly to her.

" You are so brave My Lady. So strong. Do not fret. I will keep my promise. You tell Orist when you see him his child will be Royalty. They will know about their strong brave Adar. How he was counted in the Kings guard and how he was one of the Kings favorites and about how their incredibly beautiful and strong naneth became a favorite of the Queen. How the Queen loved hearing all the stories about their families and childhood. " Juniper was barely keeping herself together.

Then she heard a baby cry. "ta naa y' ellon." Eileis said loudly .

Juniper smiles to Klaren who was smiling as her eyes began to close. " His name will be Orist" Juniper told her before placing a soft kiss to her forehead. The lady's hand relaxed then slides from Junipers hand. Juniper just sat there and cried. Mourning the loss of the Lady Klaern.

Thranduil walked closer to her and lowered down at her side. " Meet our son ." Juniper turned to look to Thranduil His eyes filled with tears as well. Her gaze drawn down to the squirming bundle he held in his arms and her heart simply melted .

" His name is Orist. " She said softly and pressed her forehead to Thranduil's . " Orist Prince of Greenwood. "


	56. Battle Plans and Poop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has been edited and slightly revised as of 11/06/2020

Orist stayed within the healing halls for a few days. The healers making sure the difficulty of his birth did not linger. Ninnel and Juniper were in what was once Legolas' Nursery and now it would be Orist's Nursery.

" Ninnel I am too small. I can not lean over this crib . " Juniper was saying .

Thranduil leaned against the door frame and chuckled " Then I shall have it shortened . "

Juniper nods. " That would be appreciated Husband. " Juniper said very properly.

Ninnel laughed. "See we will fix everything, but for the first bit the baby will sleep in this ."She showed Juniper the bassinet. "Its made to be reachable from the bed and much more your height. We wont need to worry about the crib for a while. "

"How will I feed the baby? I can not make milk. " Thranduil ran his tongue other his teeth and looked to Ninnel to answer this one.

" The baby will need a wet nurse. Which is how he is eating while in the healing halls. " She sighed . " Give me a few days around that baby and I will be able to take over that duty. "

Juniper looked confused .

Thranduil explains. " When Ninnel spends too much time around babies her body starts to think that baby is hers. She then makes milk. It's the very strong motherly instinct within her. She nursed Legolas as well. "

Junipers eyes got wide and she looked at Ninnel in awe. " That's amazing Ninnel. Thank You " Juniper hugged her tightly .

Ninnel patted her arm gently "Go on and get the basket of clouts . They are folded squares of thick cloth. They should be by the door. "

Juniper let go and hurried off to get the basket . Ninnel looked to Thranduil." Do you think she can handle this? "

Thranduil nodded "With all of our help . Yes if we just threw her into it . Not so much. I think she will be a fine naneth though she will need to adjust . "

Ninnel nodded. " The baby will not lack for love that is certain. I will suggest I take the child at night . Don't you think that would be easier?"

Thranduil crosses his arms over his chest. " I agree."

Juniper came running in with the basket of clouts. " You are going to teach me how to do this aren't you Ninnel?"

Ninnel chuckles " Of course I am little pixie and Thranduil can too . He has changed a few clouts in his life."

Juniper looked to him and he wore a wide smile. " Indeed I have. Juniper aren't you even a little worried ? Maybe this might be too much? "

She shook her head " No I'm not worried at all . I have a whole family to help me. " That warmed Ninnels and Thranduils hearts .

The golden Lady lowered Elrond's message. She was relaxing on her couch . The paper drifting from her fingertips onto the floor. She lost in a dream.

Celeborn was quite used to finding her like this. He lowered to pick up the paper from the floor and read it. He found himself smiling at the news the 4 special hobbits were safe but the news about Sam's wife erased that smile. He then forced to remember what His daughter endured and he said a prayer for Rosie's healing before placing the paper on the table.

He lowered down gently on the edge of the couch. His hand lifting Galadriel's . Holding it with care then bringing it to his lips to press a kiss to it. The touch of his lips brought her back and she smiled to him. "What has you in a dream My wife?" He asked gently.

" I need you to take a message to your cousin . While you are there , would you, please check on the fae. I think something extraordinary is about to happen at the worst of times. " The words left her lips and He swept her up into his arms. " I will do whatever you wish of me , My Golden Queen."

Juniper was allowed to take the baby home. She walked the corridor slowly. The baby cradled in her arms. She unable to take her eyes off him . Clearly enamored with him. Thranduil beamed like the proud new Adar he was. His steps slow and measured along side her. " You are not upset that Ninnel will be taking him at night?"

She shook her head. " Why make him cry more than he needs to . If he is hungry he should be ready to eat right then. The wet nurse for now will stay with her anyway then you know . " She smiled then looked to her husband. "I am so grateful for Ninnel, Thranduil. " He nodded. " So am I "

The doors opened to the Royal Chambers. Inside was Elthian , Tauriel, Ninnel and Galion. All eager to see the new Prince. Klaern's funeral had been the day before. She had been lain to rest beside Orist. Juniper had sobbed uncontrollably during it and that night she had a fitful sleep even with Thranduil with her. Today was a happy day though. Today Juniper was officially the child's naneth and Thranduil his adar.

Tauriel took the baby first as they walked deeper into the chambers. "He is going to have the attention of all the elleth before he walks . " She laughed and made silly noises to the squirming baby .

Elthian looking over her shoulder . His hand pulling blankets down just a bit so he could get a better look. " Oh yes I see that and he will drive the King insane with his antics. Aren't you little Ellon."

Gailon shaking his head. " No no He will be studious and polite."

Ninnel was rolling her eyes. " He is going to be a Prince and all that goes with it . " She said firmly and gently took the child from Tauriel who frowned. " Now off with the lot of you. You will have plenty of time later with the baby now let them settle. " She shoo's Elthian and Tauriel out the door then points Galion off towards his office.

Thranduil stood there with his fingers over his lips to hide the wide smile. Juniper looked to Ninnel with gratitude. " Thank you ." She eventually said softly as Ninnel walked with her . The baby in her arms.

Ninnel and Juniper settled in the courtyard garden . Relaxing on cushions. The baby laying between them had fallen back to sleep. Juniper lay beside the baby. Her head propped up on her small hand . Thranduil leans against a pillar and watches them. He wore a smile and his heart felt light. She looked so natural with children. She looked beautiful doting over one that was hers.

The week of the full moon was approaching. Maybe they would be blessed this moon. He had already decided Elthian would not be allowed in the bed during the next week. These days would be for them only. He had taken the news fairly well and Thranduil had even set him up with Sentillia if he found himself affected by the moon and Junipers emotions.

The baby awakened and got fussy. "Aww little ellon. " Juniper frowned and picked him up . She held him against her chest and rubbed his back gently. No one told her to do this . It was just the natural thing she did. Her hand on his head to support it.

Ninnel chuckled softly. " Well it's time to learn about clouts. "

She and Juniper got up . They walked towards him . His eyes on Juniper and that Baby . She smiled for him the closer they got. His heart began to beat harder. She stopped for a moment. " Well come on Husband and teach me about clouts. "

He laughed and turned around. "Absolutely dear wife."

Legolas, Finnola and Adnir meet the refugee caravan . 1 day from the battlefield. Here they would seek to find out the situation. Here was where they would come into the war. They are ushered into Elrond's tent. Elrond, Glorfindel and Elrohir stood at a large table with a large map and markers lay on it. Elrond smiled widely. His back up finally arrived. Elrohir was practically dancing where he stood. Glorfindel always had the smooth exterior but this time his visage showed something a bit more relieved where normally exuberance would show.

" Eothain of Rohan will be arriving shortly. Finnola here is of Rohan as well so she may speak for Rohan. " Legolas spoke somewhat troubled in tone. Glorfindel was surprised and it showed visibly . His brows lifted when he realized who and what Finnola was. The Dragonsfang strapped to her back . It was a weapon he truly wanted to see.

A grin formed on his lips. " You are her right? You're the Troll Slayer. I heard about you. "

Finnola's head cants to the right a bit . Her green eyes stopping on the most beautiful elf she had ever seen . She really didn't think Legolas would have issue with her thoughts on that.

"Aye that's me." She had a little twitch to how she answered. Her chin thrusting out defiantly.

Yes she is a giant. He was seething with curiosity but now was not the time. He just grinned to himself .

Elrohir just started getting them updated. "The Line has been drawn 2 miles this side of Bree. We have held that line way past our capabilities. When we got word you were coming we rallied. "

Adnir nods. " We'll let the soldiers get a few hours rest and we march at dawn. I want the Rohirrim to sweep in from the right flank and we need archers to cover the left flank with spear men on the ground. "

Elrohir sighs deeply and points to the map. " That's a great plan but they have catapults here and here. Troll powered . Hard to hit with ground troops and we need the archers on the left."

Glorfindel rises. " I will deal with the catapults and I only need Finnola to do it. " All eyes then turned to Finnola. She stepped back and grinned. "Yeah I'll do it you do not have to stare holes into me." Her hands went up.

The plans made . They drank to them. Eothain came riding into camp having gotten the Rohirrim settled and the horses tended. They were only as strong at the horses. The elves had come and said prayers over the horses and cast spells on them to help them recover faster. They just came in and did it. It was needed and it was appreciated.

"We will have to leave before the main line. We have to ride a semi circle so we arrive as a surprise. That will be somewhat key. You get the catapults taken out and this should work. It's a solid plan." He spoke to Legolas and Finnola . He treating her a bit better after hearing Glorfindel chose her.

" Go rest Eothain . You will need it . " Legolas pat his arm and Finnola wished him a good night.

"Legolas." Elrond called to him and motioned with his head to follow. " I have someone you need to meet with."

The flap of the tent pulled back Legolas and Finnola stood in the opening. Huddled in the tent was Frodo, Pippen and Merry. He was so happy to see them he just dropped to his knees and they ran to hug him. " My Dear Friends. " Legolas closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around all of them.

Finnola had heard the story. She knew who they were. A tear came to her eye .

"Where is Sam?" he asked as tears fell from his eyes. He was so happy they had made it out of Hobbiton. He just noticed Sam was missing.

Frodo stepped back and Legolas released all of them. " Sam is in the Healing tent with his wife. "

Legolas' happiness was gone.

They all went to the healing tent and stood outside. " Rosie is doing much better since Elrond stepped in a helped her. Sam is still a tad broken . They will survive. We hope." Frodo explained. Elrond pulled the flap open and looked in first then pulled Legolas in . The other 3 stayed outside. Sam was asleep in his chair beside Rosie.

" Samwise." Elrond said softly. "Wake up Sam. "

The Hobbits eyes fluttered open and he looked right into Elrond's face. " Lord Elrond beggin me pardon sir. " Elrond just steps to the side and Sam sees Legolas. Legolas just walks over and crouches down to hug his Friend. " How is Rosie?" He looks over to the sleeping Hobbit.

" They put her in a healing sleep at night. It helps keep the bad dreams away so she can rest. Physically she is healing. and That's good. " Sam said in a relieved sigh.

" She has the best man for the job thankfully. You keep watch over Rosie and l will go slaughter the ones that did this. I promise you every one of them will burn in large fires."

Sam looked Legolas in the eye and nodded gently. " Then you come home to us. It just wouldn't seem right with out our Elf. "

They embraced again. Then Legolas said a soft prayer over Rosie and kissed her forehead softly. " I will return. I promised Rosie too. I have to meet her after all."

Finnola stayed back . This was not her territory . Not till later anyway. The 3 Hobbits approached her.

" Excuse me miss. " Merry said with a smile. " I do not mean to cause offense but are you a Giant?"

She had crossed her arms as she rested against a Tree.

" Yes I am. " She lowered down to more their level. " I am glad to finally meet you. I am Finnola of Rohan. Eomer's cousin. " She added and their faces lit up.

"He is King now . " Pippin chimed in.

Merry just stared at the size of her bicep. " You are a powerful Lady." He quickly looked down and mumbled apologies which sent Finnola into fits of giggles.

" Why thank You ." She just grinned. " That is the best compliment I have ever received. "

This just thrilled Merry to bits . Legolas was leaving the healing tent and caught the Merry moment and just grinned. Making his way over He stood a few feet away.

" My love lets go get dinner. " The color drained from Merry's face. Finnola rises . " Yes yes I'm coming. Again, its good to meet all of you."

"Goodnight my friends." Legolas calls then grabs Finnola's hand as they walk towards the kitchens.


	57. Something different in the full moons light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has been edited and slightly revised as of 11/06/2020

There had been no new updates for a few days . Messages often took a while to arrive . Last update they had gotten was when the troops were a day away from meeting the refugee camp. He sighed and looked over the other reports.

Elthian sat near a small table going over his reports. " Did you get everything prepared for this evening? "Thranduil looked up.

"Yes My Lord it is ready. Whenever You are ready the guards will be deployed . "

Thranduil grinned. He hoped his surprise would be welcomed. " I will also contact Lady Sentillia if this become too much. You do not have to worry my Lord. I have this under control." Elthian glanced over. " Go show our Pixie a pleasant evening. "

Thranduil had gotten used to that. Elthian was not a pain about the set up at all. In fact he relished his afternoons with her. In return Juniper was hardly ever temperamental. Which meant fewer broken objects. Add the baby in and there will never be another broken vase , wine glass, pitcher, broom . Yes the broom night had been a bad one. It took a few whacks to break it and she had fun doing it.

The more mature she got the more certain things changed . She became more submissive when they were intimate and when she was discussing business or war she had gotten a bit aggressive. There where 2 completely different sides to her. Her aggressive side excited him to no extent. She became firm and had the charisma to charm the pants off of him. This was the Warrior Queen .

Then when they were alone . She was demure and happy. Also curious about everything. Innocent and still naïve . She took him to meet the White Stag and got him first row seating at the world opera. He loved her for this. Her gifts that made his life better. She was loyal to a fault.

Keeping her promises most of the time. Little ones like not going outside without a guard she broke all the time but she was never unguarded. If she was near nature she commanded it as well. Making things grow every where she touched. The spring flourished now with morning glories and clover. He couldn't wait to show her.

" There's ion nin. Ada's alta laito " Thranduil baby talked his new son. Scooping him up and holding him close. He was really thrilled to have the child. To make the best of something bad and pay those back who served the kingdom well. He would help Juniper fulfill her promise.

Orist will know everything about them. His birth parents. Juniper walked into the nursery where Thranduil was sitting and rocking with Orist and whispering to him. "Amin aran." Juniper spoke with a smile.

" Your sindaran is getting better. " He complemented.

"Amin naa e' anta en' lle amin aran. íd ikotane (I am in need of you My King. Very much So.)"

Now he raised a brow. "waitien nauva naikelea Melamin (waiting will be painful My Love)" Juniper grins she is determined to speak only Sindarin all night.

They rode memna to the camp by the spring. A bed of soft cushions atop of rug . Blankets and pillows . Lanterns and a small fire. She loved coming here. Buttercup would come visit on these nights as well. She would spend time with him every time.

Thranduil watched in wonder. Even at night the grass around her feet greened up even more and spread out from her. The more she moved through the forest the healthier it became. This was something Elrond needed to be made aware of but for now she was all his.

It was coming to the fall. The nights chilly She would survive by the fire and in his arms. Not to mention the spring near by. He lowered her from Memna's back . An apple pulled from the saddle bag first thing. Juniper walked up to Memna's massive head and offered the apple up.

"hannad Memna (thank You)" She said softly. "I' laide nauva vanima( The meadow will be beautiful)"

Once the saddle bags were removed Memna moved off for the night. Thranduil watched every move she made. Her Linen dress growing more elaborate with bead work and fitted a bit tighter around her hips. Accentuating them. She was truly and lovely vision and she was HIS.

To her delight He grabbed her right as she stepped onto the bed. Her feet almost always bare. His arms wrapped around her and her wings pressed to his belly.

"mani naa ta amin aran (what is it My King?)"

His hands slide up over her soft thighs and under the dress to grip at the swell of her hip. He pulled her back against him .

"nyara amin lle naa amin(tell me you are mine)" He whispers.

Juniper squirmed in his tight embrace. "ilya lle amin aran. Um- yassen vee' lle ve'(i am yours my king. To do with as you please)"

Thranduil was so impressed. She had worked hard. some words were a bit off but she was speaking and understanding his language. That was very exciting.

"sana malia e' mani lle irma amin fae(take care in what you desire My Fae.)"

The dress tugged up higher. Over her breast as her willowy arms raise. The dress slipping off and tossed to the corner of the bed. His hands immediately fall to cup her breast. Her head tilted back and her lips lifted . Pressed to his . She trembled in his kiss.

Her small form burned from the center of her belly. The full moon shone down on them. Releasing her she took a few quick steps forward. She slowly turned to face him . Thranduil was stripping out of his clothing .

"amin aran saesa.(Please my king)" Her hand lifted gracefully and moved slowly.

He grins and slowed down the process. Tenderly the fae knelt on the cushions and grinned with every inch of flesh revealed.

Her backside squirmed against her heels. "Amin naa lle( I am Yours)" She whispered and He moved in .

His attack was swift. His lips crushing hers. Her body pushed back . His hands on her wrists she couldn't move them if she wanted to.

"Keep them here. do not move." He warned her with a wicked grin. He pulled the saddle bag closer to himself . He straddling her smiling down on her. " Good girl."

She wasn't sure what she was looking at. There was a chain and 2 large pieces of metal . It was Mithril, In the manacle part were two identical jewels.

" Do you trust me ?" He asked .

Her eyes locking on his. They both gasp softly "uma Melamin( Yes My Love") She answered in a low sensual whisper.

The manacles placed around her slender wrists shrunk to fit her. He whispered a few words in quenya and the chain straightened until her arms were firmly held and her eyes go wide. He then turned around and she felt the same cold feeling around one ankle then the other. He pushed her legs wide apart and when she tried to pull the closed she couldn't.

Her heart was racing she had never been held like this. She had never been denied free movement. Her breaths were deep and fast. Every reaction her body had he would feel and see. He felt that growing fear mixed with arousal and excitement.

He was over her in moments his lips on hers. reassuring the pixie with kisses. His hands pressing to her cheeks and caressing over the right one His hand slowly glides down silken flesh to pinch a pink nipple. She moaned softly.

" You are Mine never forget." He whispered softly.

His breath brushing against the flesh around her ear and down her slender neck. The Moon affecting him too. She could squirm against him and squirm she did. He allowed her cries and moans.

Those long fingers begin making their way further down. Her eyes locked on his again . Her gaze held perfectly. Though it changed when those wicked fingers slide against a soft hairless mound and sink what into the moist heat parting pink petals and rubbing over her swollen pearl. Her legs shake

Her body played like a fine violin in the hands of a master. He knew just how to get every reaction he wanted. Each cry beautiful. Her neck cranes her lips parted with panting breaths.

" sana amin Melamin. panta ilya en' lle a' amin (take me My love. show all of you to me)" She nearly screams as her back arches and her hips shake.

Teasing his queen . Thick hard flesh pressing against her slit . He watched as it slid against her petals . The flesh glistening the more he slowly runs it against her. Savoring each moment. She was begging for him to have her .

She choked when the head stretched her widely. Her head back . Her hips shuddered against him . His hands gripped at her hips . He grit his teeth together but his eyes never leaving hers. it had been a while since he could take what was his freely. Several more inches sank into her and her eyes go wide again then glaze over.

Its hard to describe the feeling of a sensitive tiny clit messaged against every ridge and vein . He was perfect for her in this way. Once she was in full orgasm he could maintain it for several minutes bringing her so close to the brink of being devastated herself. She loved it . She needed it . He took her like this slowly. Watching her face with each wave of release. Her eyes on his . she gasps and writhes under him but they stared at each other. His Fea absorbed by her essence and mixing . The bond gets deeper every time this happens and she gets ravenous.

Elthian tossed and turned in his bed. The erection seemed to not go down for hours. It was maddening . Some one was knocking . He was ignoring it . This was not the time for company. but it was a seductive Elleth voice .

" Elthian? please open the door I know you're in there. " Sentillia said just loud enough so he could hear her.

He found himself throwing the door open. Erection in his sleep pants and all. She just grins a it and steps inside.

" I see my services are needed." She said with a smile.

He found himself nodding eagerly. He needing relief quickly.

Sentillia did not waste time . She climbed him like a mountain. His sleep pants down around his ankles. Her legs wrapped around him . Light skirts pulled up around her hips. The need within him raging . She was pinned against the wall. Her cries muffled by the stone around them. His hard flesh already deep inside her and thrusting deep. He wanted everything tonight .

It was brutal. Thranduil had never done anything like that night. His flesh was sinking deep again, it was going in fully. Each orgasm large and thick. He didn't even know he could make that much . The seed flowing deep and she moaning.

As soon as he could move she was being worked into yet another. Sweat covered her body . She had no control of herself . He whispered a few words and her chains were gone the manacles falling to the cushions. Her arms wrapped around him He lifting her began to rock her small frame. Holding her closely and making her eyes roll back.

She was perfection. His tongue paid homage to her when he finally stopped and was out of breath but he loved the taste of her salt covered flesh. She writhes in his arms. He collapses down on his side. She pulled with him her legs sprawled over him His cock still pumping cum into her.

She lay helplessly gorgeous in the moons light. Pale flesh glowing. He saw the lights again . He had gone with her again. Thranduil smiled and softly caressed her trembling body . Pulling her into gentle kisses.

"dandol- amin(come back to me)" he whispered over and over to her.

Eventually the constricting around his flesh would ease and he could pull free. His seed mixed with hers now ran from her and down over a soft thigh.

"Melamin( My Love)." She finally said.

Her small trembling hand finding his cheek. He smiles and gets to his knees. Her soft light body lifted in his arms . Holding her protectively close as he rises and walks through the grass naked and barefoot . The steamy air of the spring billows over her.

Carefully he enters the warm waters and lowers her into it slowly. The heat rising around her. her arms wrap around him. Her lips pres tiny kissed over his . Her energy rising yet she remains in the lusty haze.

Sentillia lay sprawled over her bed her dress unlaced and lying loosely about her. Elthian buried between her thighs . Panting for breath. Her small hand curls in his hair. He was being rough and she was taking everything he could give. Releasing inside her hot trembling sex . On her belly in her mouth. She knew what she signed up for. With a last deep thrust of his hips he growled and shook . Sentillia arching. Her bare breast exposed for her dress. His lips find her nipples

Their release came together. He laying over her his body helpless for several moments. The finally He rolled off her and pulled her closely. He was rather enjoying this with her. She was actually orgasmic and not having to fake it. Most clients were boring in bed . Elthian was far from boring. It just so happened they began to talk to each other. That evening he held her and told her everything.

He told her about how he was in love with the King and Queen.


	58. Death Dealing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has been edited and slightly revised as of 11/06/2020

The sky was just barely turning dark grey with the rising of the sun. Thranduil awoke but Juniper was not there. Pulling his leggings on then his boots . He wore a smile knowing where she had gone.

The night was still clinging to the forest floor. He moved through the trees without a sound. Nature continued on around him and he was aware of everything. He had never been this attuned to his forest. It was one of the gifts he received from her. He lay a hand upon a gloriously large oak and could hear it singing from deep in its roots a constant song between the mother and the living things planted in her soil. The rise coming into view and there she sat on the top of it . Her eyes on the meadow below.

She was wrapped in a blanket and sitting quietly. The Stag and the doe were still there. As winter approaches they will return less to the meadow . She really hoped he would return next year. She had grown fond of them.

He moved so carefully. She attuned to the world just as he was . She could feel the vibrations of his soundless steps as they neared. Juniper smiled and pulled the blanket tighter around her to block the chilled morning breeze.

" Hello My love." Her voice lifted brightly and as soon as he sat down she opened the blanket and pulled herself up against his side. Instinctively His arm wrapped around her . Holding her close. He watched the white deer too. But now fully in view. Being watched just as much as he was watching.

" What no elvish?" He asked with his silvery gaze cast down on her.

"No its hard to keep speaking it and this morning I want to focus on you and not trying to impress you. "

He nodded and looked down . Eyeing the grasses and flowers that had sprung out from around her.

" I bet Orist is already awake and demanding pre breakfast . " Her arms wrapped around his . Her body hugged against it . "Followed an hour later by breakfast then elevensies."

Thranduil began to laugh . " Like a Hobbit? " He asked amused.

" Yes love like a Hobbit. " She nods and just smiles.

" How do you know of Hobbits?" Thranduil asked.

She sighed. " I read a book that had Hobbits in it . It was from your own library . "

He laughed " Yes yes the one Bilbo and I wrote when he came to stay for a while. I gave it deep consideration. I mean when was I to be around Hobbits again. So I had him write all about them. He was really very good at story telling. " He caressed his hand down her back . His fingers lightly grazing over her wings. " Why don't you fly some with me this morning. Let the wings get a stretch. "

"I just might do that. " She grinned at him.

The Rohirrim rode out hours before dawn. The archery brigade Lead by Legolas headed out as well. Elladan and Elrohir speaking from horse back. Their divisions lining up. Finnola stood beside Glorfindel. She towered over him by at least 8 inches.

He was explaining the tactics as their horses were being taken to them. "You are the power . I need you killing trolls. I can destroy the catapults. "

She leaned on the lance like weapon. The blade gleaming in the suns first rays. " You point me in the direction you want me to go and I'll kill everything in my path but if I tell you to run . Do not question me. You run . You will need to trust me . When it happens You don't want to be in it. "

Glorfindel blinked and her grin got wider. She was a beast. Never had he felt such an admiration. How did Legolas manage to keep her? His thoughts pushed back in favor for war. He just grinned though . Thrilled to get to see her in action. Their horses brought to them They would ride as well but further out from the main body of the army. They had to be a bit sneaky as well.

Elrond Saddled up as well. He was needed on the battlefield. Besides he was no slouch with a sword. 3 Hobbits stood at the back of the Refugee camp. They where heading towards Rivendell today. The Caravan preparing to move. He rode up on the 3 special creatures. Hobbits had become legends.

"We will get your homes back . We will help you rebuild. " He said to them. " Don't miss your ride my fair Hobbits. I will see you later."

They all took a collective sigh and Pippen smiled up." You better come back . You are needed here. " He nodded and quickly turned . He felt tears welling in his eyes and he didn't want Elrond to see.

They said their farewells and walked towards their wagon. Elrond rode into the dawn and to battle.

Finnola and Glorfindel rode fast and hard. The spells on the horses and their breeding helped them to keep going. Even Finnola's war horse could go with speed but lasted lesser than his needed to stop and feed the beast and give it water . at least He ate as she needed and drank. His energy would be up for the actual battle.

"I can not wait to see you move. I heard it was like beautiful dance. That was deadly and wondrous . " He grinned.

She rolled her eyes. " I just fight a different way. It's how Dragonsfang works. To use it to it's fullest capability you must know how to work it. "

He attention drawn to her horse. Glorfindel held back on his comments. It was a struggle and he would turn around to avoid her seeing his smile.

They were riding again and the harder they rode the more his mind frame changed to that of war. His bow in hand he can feel them . Orc scouts. He nodded to Finnola and changed course. She grinned and kept riding he would catch up. She pulled her claymore from the scabbard. A big sword for a larger lady.

She rode up on the 2 orcs in her path. She was so determined to keep moving she leaned to the side in her saddle the sword held aloft and swing with great force almost fully beheading the one orc she left the other screaming behind her. She rode with the sword held low.

Glorfindel used his bow. His ride carrying him into the forest away from her. He would miss a few shots . Finally hitting it in the throat. The bow strapped around him, He pulled 2 slender blades from his back and leapt from his meara. Diving into a pile of orcs and eviscerating them His momentum carrying him smoothly . He using the terrain to his advantage. The slightest shift in his stance gave him full power with each swing or stab her made. Glofindel was a killer. The champion of Imladris. The killer did his job efficiently and he was back on the mearas back in minutes. Riding hard he steers his mount with the movements of his body . His swords in attack position. He would get back on the cart path. He could see Finnola's hoof marks in the soil .

Legolas was sending men on point. They needed the way cleared for the archers as much as possible. He was to protect them from attack. He wondered if Finnola had tasted battle yet. His objective was to have a victory and get to be with her for the night. Even if the battled for days. At night she would be there.

So far there was not much action and he was thankful for that. When he does sense orcs he was out of the line. Swords in hand . His team members following him. They had to protect the archers.

They made as quick of the work as they could and continued to run the forest around the archers. Clearing the way of any little pesky goblin or orc they encountered.

There were a lot of patrols and scouting parties they were encountering. They had eyes everywhere .

Glorfindel was having a wonderful time. He was catching up and as she hacked her way through patrols the remaining ones were his. He would dispatch them be back on his horse and following her. She tucked down against the great horses neck only swinging when needed now. Finnola was ready to get the job done.

Juniper fluttered beside Him. She naked and small. Zipping away quickly and returning just as quickly with various small blossoms. Weaving herself the smallest of crowns. This was the last of the blooms before the autumn. Once her crown was made she dons it happily then fluttered gently over to rest on Thranduil's shoulder. Memna going at a lazy pace. He lingering outside as long as he can. To say it was a surprise to see Elthian riding up would be wrong However, the look on his face was Surprising.

" My Lord. There is word from Rivendell. At this hour Lord Elrond will be engaging in battle. "

Thranduil's mood changed.

"Legolas and Finnola are with them. " Elthian added.

Juniper pressed against Thranduil's neck. She felt his heart leap in his chest. Now he would worry for his son and the giant.

" We can expect fewer messages now. " He began to become anxious.

She whispered into his ear . Words that made him calm a bit.

"Call a council meeting tomorrow afternoon. We may get word by then but I doubt it. I do want to leave the off chance. "

Juniper was rather quiet in these moments. Elthian's eyes grazing over her form. Drinking in every moment he could look on her.

"I just want to see my son now Thranduil . Let's hurry. " Her voice cracked a bit as she spoke.

Then her larger body slides down before him to rest in her usual spot. His arms opening and wrapping around her . Draping her in the shroud of his cloak. She snuggled against him and cried softly. The pixie hated this whole thing more each day. He would struggle with sharing more information with her. Even though she would demand it.

The Orc were on the other side of a large clearing. Lined up . Battle ready. When the first line of the main force reached the ridge they were spotted. The horns began to blow . Battle Rallies called at the tops of their lungs. The orc charged . The Elves began to move and positioned several rows down the rise . the ones in back bracing for them to peak over the ridge . It was bad giving the orc the high ground. However It was a ploy they needed to make.

The Archers step up on the left flank. Arrows nocked. They were ready for their part of this production. Finnola and Glorfindel storm the back line. The troops back this far were less than that of the main body. Finnola leaping from her war horse. Dragonsfang in hand. She took 3 steps a small leap then finally came to a stop . She looking at a line of 10 orcs and a troll behind them . A large boulder in its hand. The troll screamed and lifted the boulder. With a mighty heave he threw it at her . The giant grinned and watched as the boulder got closer, then made her move to the left. She feels the shockwave of the mass hitting the ground in her sturdy legs.

" oh yes yes yes ." She hissed and began to spin the dragonsfang. "Lets get this done shall we."

Glorfindel finally catching up . He leaps from the meara and runs after Finnola. His swords out now. Eagerly he hacked into the beasts. Black blood spraying from them and speckling his pale flesh .

Finnola going for the troll. She ran and danced between orc. Slashing and jabbing her spear. Spinning it constantly the few moments Glorfindel could spare to look it didn't seem like her weapon ever actually make contact with the beasts and indeed she was dancing .

Glorfindel at full speed now . Running right towards the catapults . Needing to change course when he would meet resistance. The style he used changed with each encounter. He used an amalgamation of techniques and styles. He was efficient to perfection. Only using the least amount of his energy to get each task done.

Finnola was a charging force all her own. There was great power behind everything she did. She now on the plain before the first troll. This, this was her calling. She screams with each attack . The troll lobs another boulder at her then another. She was agile and quick . Dodging them fairly easily. Her spear lifting high . It spun faster and faster.

Glorfindel felt the wind picking up around him. He meeting the first catapult . Cutting the mast was easy enough . It fell hard to the ground. It was the troll and orc protecting them and using them that were the issue.

He loved this . He lived for this . The death of his enemies. This was why he was allowed to return from Valinor. He was picking up speed now . More orc came to challenge him. He slices his way through them . Engaging in a dance of his own . Spinning and slicing then leaping and stabbing. He was sprayed with more orc blood until he was dripping with it. This only fueled his rage. He was on the next Catapult. Ducking under the ax of a troll His swords meet the backsides of the trolls legs . hamstringing him. The massive troll falls forward . Glorfindel pushes forward. Cutting the catapults rigging then then mast.

Finnola had dispatched one troll then several orc . The Drangonsfang was hungry and she continued to feed it . The power growing the more she used it . She charged the next troll swinging upwards with it . The blade barely meeting the flesh of the orcs belly. The flesh parts and his guts spill forth. She already several feet away bludgeoning a line of 5 orc with one swing towards them. He mighty legs carrying her charging at the next . She only needed to thrust the spear towards orc that would try to flank her . Felling many of her enemy in her quest to destroy every troll on the battle field.

The ground began to shake. The trembles getting harder. The Rohirrim fighting through the right flank . plowing through the orcs. Their battle cries filling the air . Orc rush to the left and are met with the elvish arrows. Bottle necking the orcish main forces. They loosing their heavy artillery in the back .

Glorfindel almost halfway done with destroying the catapults. Finnola Making quick work of the troll she encounters. That is until they release every troll on the payroll. The herd of running troll made her look with wide eyes and then she sighs loudly the spear lifted over head and spinning.

" RUN !" She screams at the top of her lungs and looks back to the Elf as he battles more Orc .

Blood dripping from the Various wounds that covered his arms .

"RUN NOW !" She screamed.

He looked to see her building up her power the winds beginning the pull towards her . He turned immediately and began to run for cover . Slicing orcs to bits as he seeks something to hopefully give him shelter .

The tornado begins to build. She had never tried to take on so many at once. She hoped any that got through were so badly damaged Glorfindel would have no problem dispatching them. He finally dives behind the remains of a catapult . 2 dead trolls before him . He hoped he had enough cover. He could feel the pressure building in the air . He dared to peek out and felt his jaw slacken . Orc and troll were running from it . The growing vortex . Spreading and pulling them back into its destruction. He could only imagine what was going on inside it . The upturned catapult began to shake and threaten to lift . With that He took off again running as fast as he could to duck down a small rise in the field. This is where the fighting got tricky. Orc were trying to shelter there as well and he found himself surrounded . A grin curls on his lips. "Lets get this done."

The catapults effectively destroyed none of them remained where they had once stood . The debris was falling from the sky . A gruesome rain began. Various body parts and corpses began to fall down around him . The dust slowly clearing the air . The wind had stopped and walking across the field towards him was the Glorious Giant . She soaked in the black blood as well . She was absolutely gorgeous. His attention back on the death he was dealing .

The orcs began to pull back . The main forces in the front pushing them back into the sheer mass of death Finnola and Glorfindel had created at what the rear of their forces. They meeting up with the Rohirrim . Soon they found themselves swept up on the backs of horses and carried out of the mass of retreating beasts. Archers following and dealing more death on the ones running away. The fewer they would battle in the coming days . They would be pursuing the dark army . The goal to wipe them off the map in this area.

Finnola Leaning heavily on Dragonsfang. Each breath fought for. Glorfindel was breathless as well . Standing beside her among a detail of elven soldiers. The Rohirrim chasing down the stragglers of the orc arm . The day was not over . Finnolas knees buckled and she fell down to them . Her hands still grasping the spear .

" I don't think I have any more left in me my friend. " She said to Glorfindel who was looking pretty awful himself .

He soon joined her on his knees in the muck of the battlefield. The black blood rolling off them . "I need liquor and food." He said and she laughed.

" Aye that sounds wonderful." He lifted his chin and looked up at her . She wet with sweat and blood smiling at him. She had enjoyed dealing death as well.

Days had passed with few messages and no news of Legolas or Finnola. They had heard the battle started . That they had pushed the orc back the first day and were in pursuit. Thranduil sat with Juniper and Orist in the Garden. He had not come to sit with them for days now. He didn't even come to the room to sleep . Leaving her with Elthian at night . He was running a campaign here as well. She knew there were things she was not being told. Nor would she mention it . Not when he was there . In those few moments. When she was his again. Leaning against him . His arm comes around her The baby on his thighs . His knees bent . Orist was growing rather quickly.

" He will be talking soon . You will always be on the move after him when he starts walking after that. " His arm draws her tighter against him.

" I am ready" she said softly.

Her fingers rubbing the baby's small feet gently. He looked down at her . her violet eyes . Her smile. The glow of her flesh. He breathed in deeply . Loving her scent.

" I will be here tonight. I must rest because my cousin will be arriving tomorrow. " She blinked and looked up. " Celeborn?"

He smiled and played with the baby more. " Yes Celeborn. You have never met him but I think You will like him. " Watching them play together. warmed her heart.

" I hope he brings good news. I think we could use some of that. Otherwise I think I may wither . " she coughs a bit and grins.

His brow arched. " Wither you say? That would be dreadful. I might have to see about remedying that later."

She giggled . "Such things you say My Husband. " Her fingers slipping to his ribs for a little tickle .

Nope her job this time was to support him. She would tolerate the silence on matters this time.


	59. Look Who's coming to Dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has been edited and slightly revised as of 11/06/2020

She was dressed in another one of Shisha's dresses. This one a light purple color . The bear placed on the front of the skirt along with the Elk. Thranduil had liked that idea the best. On her head was placed her diadem. The pearl tapping lightly against her forehead. In her arms was Orist. He well fed thanks to Ninnel. He was happily asleep and full. Celeborn's party was arriving at the gates .

The Royal Family stood there to greet him. There were so many handsome elves dismounting she wasn't sure which one was him and then, He rode up. Atop the darkest colored meara she had ever seen. He was such a contrast to his mount. Youthful looking like Thranduil but the eyes told another story and when they were on her she felt her heart skip and an uneasy feeling washed over her. Like he was looking deep within her to see the light and the place where time stops.

He was gracious during their introduction. One in which she mostly stammered. He was so pretty. When he neared that uneasiness melted away into a feeling of warmth and calm. He lifted her baby from her arms and she just watched him. He and Thranduil discussing the baby . She was enthralled. Thranduil's eyes fell upon her and he got this knowing grin.

Her cheeks went red and she quickly looked away. Finally she was pulled out of her stupor by her husband who was handing her the baby back and whispered in her ear. " You will tell me about this later my love." Her eyes lowered and she nodded gently.

The party began to go inside and she followed along quietly. Even when they reached the Royal Hall she just walked in silence. They turned towards Celeborn's rooms and Juniper kept going straight to the chambers. She was done with this for now. She hoped it would not be seen as rude.

Thranduil returned a few hours later. He pulling his robes off . Far more comfortable in his tunic and leggings. He carries it with him into the bedroom where he finds his wife lying on the bed. Her eyes watching him move about the room.

" No he did not see it as rude though I did." Thranduil looked at her squarely. " What happened at the gates?"

She shook her head . Her voice just barely above a whisper. " I do not know. He looked at me and I felt something. I ... I felt like he was looking inside me. His presence was one I welcomed ."

Thranduil's brows lifted suddenly . " I see . " He began. " I think you just had an interesting reaction to Celeborn poking and prodding you. You are the first fae he has ever seen. He was just trying to see as much about you has he could . "

He walked to the bed and pressed a knee to it . His hands pushing her to rest on her back. His eyes staring down into hers. He felt her tremble. His lips pressed down to hers. Another tremble. He could have had her 10 different ways just then if they weren't expected at dinner.

" You must pull yourself together . We have dinner to get through then I shall ravage you until you scream."

Her eyes lifted to look right into his. " King Thranduil does not make threats ." She grinned as she spoke.

Jeven and Hannibal had been traveling for a few weeks now. They came on a few villages. Purchased a few things. Then kept moving. Jeven speaking in westron most days now. His grasp of the language had greatly improved. Atop a rather rocky hill They stood watching the sunset. Hannibal looking out towards the west.

" There is something brewing in the West Jeven. There is the smell of war on the wind. "

Jeven looked up to his companion. " Ish tha Queen invawlved?" He asked in that thick accent that clung to each word.

" Not yet Jeven . I hope we can avoid that."

They headed down the hill. After all they traveled at all hours . Only stopping to get a few hours sleep and to eat. They were coming to the point that Jeven would need to hide his identity. Hannibal purchased him clothing more like what they wear in the west. This type of dress he found constricting. Especially the leggings and the boots. Wear this he would if it meant getting to her quicker. The cloak was fine . The cowl covered his head and ears. Apparently his coloring would be distracting the further west they went.

The small wedge of the moon was all that was left before the new moon would come. He counted time by the moon. It had been 7 of them since he had left home. He tried to not think of home. There would be no home if he failed.

Camp was being set up. Finnola and Glorfindel sat by a warm fire. The filth upon their flesh long dried there. In their hands were bottles of spirits. They had done the impossible that day. Just the 2 of them.

" Was that your first time?" Glorfindel asked her.

She drank deeply from the bottle in her large hand. " My first time killing something? Surely you jest elf."

Now the elf chuckled a bit. " No Your first time in that deep? Facing those odds? "

She thought about it a moment and nodded softly. "Yes that was my first time then. I do not recall being this covered in filth. This orc blood reeks. Yet, I don't want to wash it away just yet."

Glorfindel just grinned and looked her right in the eye. " I understand that feeling. I understand that feeling very well." She felt her breath taken from her in those moments. A blush formed over her cheeks and she looked quickly to the fire.

"Finnola!"

There he was . She smiled widely and lifted her hand waving to him. Her body still trembled when she tried to stand so sit she did.

Glorfindel tilts his head back and looks up at Legolas. He was fairly clean. Just a little blood on his sleeve. " Did you bathe?" Glordindel asked and let his eyes narrow.

"Why no I haven't."

Glorfindel answered with a "Humph."

The smell was a bit strong but Legolas was fairly used to the smell of battle. He lowered down next to Finnola and took the bottle from her hand and drank as well. The 3 of them sat in silence.

Elrond was busy working the healing tents. There were many injured. There were many that would still find themselves in Mandos before the dawn. Yet his analytical mind was surprised to see there were fewer numbers than he predicted. He had tasked his son Elladan with sending the messages. This was one detail that he told him to add.

Elladan sat in the war tent. It was all his at the moment. before him was quill and ink. He was scrawling messages quickly but when it came to the one to be sent to Greenwood He would take a bit more time.

King Thranduil,

It is my pleasure to inform you that your Son and The Giant have survived the first day of battle. More on their efforts in later messages. We encountered Orc, Troll, and goblins. There were no mutants in the enemy ranks. This day was one of Victory and We advance in the morning. My father wished me to convey his thoughts on what happened here. He says the army was not as large as predicted. That casualties were far lower than predicted. This was not the main body of the army. Be on guard.

Elladan

At dinner , it was a small affair. Thranduil stayed in conversation with Celeborn about all manner of things. They laughing and chatted. Remembering moments of the deep past. When they were young. Juniper was strangely quiet. She focused on roasted meat she was scarfing down. There conversation faded and she began to feel like she was being watched. Her brows lifted then her eyes shifted. Celeborn and Thranduil were looking at her . She chewed her bite slowly.

" It is very strange to see a fae eating so much meat." Celeborn said gently.

She swallowed and cleared her throat. "The healers say I'm making up for when I got beat up a bit. "

Celeborn kept his gaze fixed on her. "Have you considered this may be something more?"

Thranduil sat a bit straighter then. His plate pushed back . " I did . That is why I had the healers look her over thoroughly. However, Juniper refused one procedure . Violently I might add. However, they assured me her need for protein was the reason and she was battered. " Thranduil watched Celeborn . His eyes roamed over Juniper very slowly and He noticed her anxiety rising. His hand reaching out to press to her knee and give her reassurance.

When Celeborn rose she practically crawled into Thranduil's Lap. She was that uneasy. Thranduil wraps his arms around her and looks up to his cousin. " Alright Cousin that is enough. If you wish to inspect her you ask nicely . However, I'm not sure you have won trust in this situation."

Celeborn lowered back down and took a drink of water. " Thranduil I can not see it but I know its there. "

Thranduil's lips pursed together. His hand rubbed her back and up between her wings. Her arms wrapped around him. He kissed the top of her head." You trust me do you not?" He asks and she nods. " If you trust me then you trust my judgement" She held tighter and he could feel her trembling. She knew where this was going.

She was honest in her answer. " I do." It still didn't mean she liked it.

He held her closely then " I trust Celeborn. If I did not I would not ask you to allow him to touch you. " She curled against him. " Ah my sweet pixie. It is nothing at all . That uneasy feeling is your reaction to his gaze. He is seeking to help you. Not harm you."

She sat back and looked into his eyes. Hers having grown wet . His held nothing but peace and warmth . There was no doubt in his gaze. Her hands cup his cheeks. "ten' en' lle (Because of you.) "

Her hands drift sadly away . His face warm where she had held it. Carefully she crawled back to her own seat and lowered down into it. Her hands down gripping the seat . Forcing herself to stay. "Alright go ahead. Touch me. "

Celeborn stood slowly and walked around the table. He lowered down to whisper in her ear. "seere ai fae. Amin caela n'uma nowe cron- lle. ( peace little fae. I have no intentions to harm you.)"

A wave of seer relaxation just rolled over her. The grip she had on the chair loosened. Those small fingers dangle in the air . Thranduil's hand captures them . Celeborn pulled her chair out slightly . She was awake but she felt so good right then. Everything was a haze. His pretty face right before her. His eyes held her gaze. Eyes like Thranduil's. Deep silvery pools she just wanted to sink into.

His hand pressed over her abdomen. It was warm and fluttered against her. Like butterfly wings on a soft breeze. Then she was aware of the warmth surrounding her. The steady familiar rhythm of a heartbeat. Then his arms around her. Holding her in that warmth. She was at peace here. Here in Thranduil's arms. The more she returned the more she realized she was held in Thranduil's lap. He holding her tightly and the gentle pelting of shimmering tears that rained down from over her.

"Thranduil what is wrong? " She murmurs and feels herself drawn in closer. " You hold me so tight you might crush me. "

He relaxes his hold a bit . " There is nothing wrong with you. Not one single thing wrong . You are just right for a Naneth. "

Her eyes go wide and she begins to struggle against his embrace.


	60. She is not alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has been edited and slightly revised as of 11/06/2020

Celeborns hand pressed over her belly. His head lowered into a bow. His fingers moved to a different position. Then slide lower. Thranduil watched it all as he reached out and took her hand into his. Then Celeborn's head shot up and his eyes opened. Staring at nothing . His lips parted with a small gasp then he recoiled and stood up.

Thranduil watched him . His brows creasing ."What is it cousin? I would have you tell me immediately. What is wrong with Juniper."

Celeborn ran his hands over his head and into the sea of silver tresses at the back of his head. His hands falling as he inhales. " She is with child Thranduil."

"I knew it. " He looked to Juniper and pulled her into his lap. "I knew it that morning when she started eating meat. " He held her closely. " That night something happened. Something that had never happened before. We had bonded before . There is no doubt it had happened . That night though it was a bond unlike anything to ever happen before it. "

Celeborn regained his composure quickly. " Has that happened since then?

" Thranduil shook his head. " Yes and no . It was not like that. That night it was intense. She showed me places that I never knew could exist. She made demands of ME. "

Celeborn cleared his throat. " How long ago was that?"

Thranduil lifted his gaze. Tears on his cheeks. " Almost 3 months. "

"The baby is there. If this were a typical elven pregnancy I would say she was at least that far along. We have nothing to go on Thranduil. This is new. We need to call on Elrond. He needs to be here. Galadriel can not leave Lorien. Not now and while I am old and wise, cousin I am not the one for this. I will stay as long as it takes to get Elrond here. "

Thranduil understood the urgency in his voice. " Send a message. Coded as much as you can. No one can know of this other than us. "

She was beginning to stir again. He went silent and just held her closely.

Now she was in a struggle against him. He having just told her that she was with child. She had caught onto the meaning of his words rather quickly. He was crying but he was not upset. He was happy and this confused her.

" Why are you crying?" She asked as she tried to slither her way out of his grip.

He let her go suddenly . She Nearly falling from his lap was caught and simply placed back where she had been sitting. " I am crying because I am so happy."

That was when she stopped and went still. The weight of everything told to her in those minutes hitting her. Her lips quickly curled into a wide smile. " We created life? You and I ?" She threw her arms around him and laughed. "We did not even mean to and we did it."

Thranduil embraced her in return. " I know. " He was beginning to giggle at their private joke.

"Orist will have a sibling now. " Her hands slide down over her belly. " You hear that little one you have a big brother. " She bounces off Thranduil's lap and walks slowly towards the door. I have to tell Elthian then Ninnel and Galion . Then I will tell Orist. " She was eager.

Celeborn spoke up and pulled her from her dream. " Juniper. No one else but Elrond should know right now."

She stopped and spun around. "Well why not?"

Thranduil stepped closer and gently took her shoulders under his hands. He lowered down and pulled her close as he explained everything. He watched the change in her gaze as he laid it all out. The darkness that wants her. The evil in the world. The battle in Imladris. She was not as safe as she had been before.

Her lips began to quiver subtly. She was trying to not burst into tears with Celeborn right there watching her. Stepping back pulling away from him. It was the first time he had ever seen her look so, brokenhearted. The reality of the world outside her protective walls and how it was seemingly aiming for her. Those lavender eyes lifted and looked on Celeborn. His face showing little emotion accept for the furrowing of his brow.

"You are saying I am dangerous." Her words low. " You are saying there is potential hazards for those around me as well. "

Celeborn lifted his hand and shook his head. " It is not quite like that please listen to Thranduil. You can not begin to understand the enormity of what is coming. We do n... " His words fade as the look in her eyes began to shift. There was a clear attitude change in those moments.

" I am intelligent enough to discern what you are speaking of Elf. Do not talk down to me. " She looked on them with disgust as she turned to leave.

Thranduil again tried to talk to her . He rose and reached out to her . His hand on her shoulder. She spun around with fury . Her lips trembling before she speaks.

" Do not touch me or I will be forced. To . Show . You . How . I . Can . Protect . Myself. "

Each punctuated word left her lips and he was pushed back about a foot each time she spoke. Finally He and Celeborn ended up across the room with ringing ears. Her voice carried a force to it. She pulsed with a terrifying power. When Thranduil finally lifted his head and looked on her. There was no smile no love in her eyes. She was not Juniper. With that demonstration she left the room . Thranduil and Celeborn both shaken by what they had just experienced.

Once she was in the hall Juniper resurfaced. "How did I get in the hall?" She staggered to the wide corridor then pressed her back to the wall . Slowly she slides down to sit . Her small hands covering her face. Her head bows down as she begins to sob.

Thranduil finally got himself under control and went to follow. Celeborn with him. Finding her falling apart in the corridor he scooped her up and held her.

"How did I get here? I was talking to you then I was here. I do not feel like myself anymore." He carried her down the corridor .

Stopping to look to Celeborn. " We will speak later Cousin. "

It took the better part of the afternoon to calm her. She near panic when he got her to the bedroom and lay her down. She had no memory of what had happened and Thranduil did not speak of it to her. She knew though, she knew she had done something.

She finally agreed she would not tell anyone she was with child. Finally listening to Thranduil's reasoning. She had not realized just how precarious her situation was. Having been kept safely unaware for months now. Just how much power it took to have her guarded all the time and how desperate they were to find her when she ran away.

Dark things were returning to the woods. All the hours he spent away were all for her. She felt terrible for being selfish. The pixie cried a lot that day. It should have been a happy day but now there was a darker cloud looming over her head.

Thanduil lay beside her holding her and speaking softly into her ear. She fell into a deep sleep . As if she had not really slept in days. It was Celeborn opening the door that made him lift his head. He held a hand up then gently got out of the bed . Leaving her sleeping.

"She is not alone in there Thranduil." Celeborn motioned to his head." What we witnessed was not Juniper. "

Thranduil sighed and leaned back against the wall his hands trapped behind his back. " I have seen it happen before. When she gets upset or when things get stressful. She stood up in the council the day I introduced her as the Queen . There were naysayers. She confronted them with power and authority, then demanded they address her as Queen or they could leave her Kingdom. I was so proud. During the battle the woman riding that bear with the sword in her hand. That was not Juniper. " Celeborn was quiet as he thought about this .

" Maybe that is her Thranduil. She has no memory of her life before the sleep. Then again maybe 2 spirits occupy that body. We are back at a disadvantage. We simply do not know enough. Saruman, he had all the texted burned that spoke of the fae. Radagast is finally discovering the entirety of those evil deeds. He knows there were texts about the Fae but they no longer exist in his archives. "

" I will keep her safe cousin. if it takes my life to do it. " Thranduil pledged right there. " She is my wife. I can not face another sundering. She will be protected. " He walked back into the bedroom and stood a few feet inside the door. "This is my family Celeborn. It is precious to me. Beyond measure. "

That statement made Celeborn gasp softly. It was no longer jewels that he desired it was her. She had become the jewel. He just stood there watching Thranduil sink into a chair and watch her sleep. He had wanted his Cousin to heal and grow beyond what he had became when he was fighting fading. He was , Whole, again.

Galion came rushing around the pillars. Then slides to a stop seeing Celeborn. " I am sorry My Lord I did not know you were here. " Galion said, a message clasp in his hand.

"You have a message for Thranduil? "

Galion nodded gently. " Its from Imladris." Celeborns eyes widened and he stepped closer to the door. " Cousin" he whispered and motioned him to the corridor.

Thranduil looked up to see Celeborn summoning him then Galion beside him. He rose and quietly moved out of the room and took the message from Galion. He broke the seal and read it Celeborn and Galion witness tension just leave his body and He staggered back to press against the wall once again. " Legolas and Finnola survived . The were victorious that day . They are now pursuing the retreating Army. There is more. "

He handed Celeborn the message now . He reading it Galion looking to them both. " This confirms Galadriel's message to you Thranduil."

He looked to Celeborn " What message?"

Celeborn sighed. " She has seen a gathering happening in the east. A gathering of dark things. They are preparing for war. She says to not loose Hope Thranduil . Help is also coming. From the east. "

They had been fighting for days. Advancing on the fleeing army. Fighting until the army retreats then stopping to camp. They had pursued them almost all the way to Fornost. The retreating army deciding to go north. Legolas suspected they did not want to go further west and risk facing the elves of Mithlond as well.

It was early . They were no longer joining the battles. The orc army had been decimated. There were Elves that were still attacking and making sure what was left was so scattered and terrified they just kept going. He lay there beside Finnola. His head on her shoulder and an arm around her. He had battle wounds along her arms and legs. They were healing now. He lifted his head and lightly began to caress her face. She was so beautiful.

She began to awaken. Her green eyes opening just a bit and she smiled for him.

" Is it time to go? " she asked in a whisper.

He shook his head. " No its very early. I ... I just wanted to look on your beauty and I couldn't help but touch it."

She grinned then rolled so it pushed him to his back and she was straddling him. Her hands capture his wrist and press his hands down beside his head. Her lips found his swiftly. He felt so helpless like this. She could break him like a twig if she had wanted to but he trusted her and returned the kiss.

His hips rolled and lifted pressing himself firmly against her and she felt his need against her. Her lips pulling away she stared down into his light blue eyes and grinned.

" Oh my Prince. It seems as if you wish to have more than just kisses this morning. "

His smile widened. " I want more than just kisses every morning that I am with You Finnola . "

She laughed happily "Then you shall have your wish this morning. "

He stood outside the tent in the shadows. Glorfindel listening to them. He couldn't stay away from her. He was constantly being pulled to her. His fea crying out for her. It was a powerful thing. He stood there, hidden and in agony . The sounds of love making reaching his ears. Everything inside him was screaming for her. with a soft growl he mustered his strength and turned away.


	61. Rivendell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has been edited and slightly revised as of 11/13/2020

The camp had been struck . The sun was slowly rising. Finnola stood beside her horse. Her hand rubbing down the stallions neck. "There there. This will all be over soon . You can go back to smelling flowers and chasing the ladies. " She turned towards the sound of someone clearing their throat.

" Good Morning Glorfindel." She said with a smile. Her horses head turned and lay on her shoulder. Her hand caressing down his muzzle. He was speaking to her about Rivendell. He knew she had never been there. He wanted to show her around. She was half listening. The sun was rising behind him. He had a glow about him all the time but how glorious he looked with the new sun rising behind him like this.

He was taller than Legolas. His shoulders more broad. There was more muscle mass on his frame. His hair was golden and as it ruffled in the breeze. She swore she could see it shimmer like the the walls of the glittering caves. Her eyes began to see this elf differently. His eyes were a light shade of blue unlike any blue she had ever seen. His features were very masculine. While he was 'pretty' He was also handsome. His jaw line was more squared more rugged. His lips , now that she looked at them were more plump far more her thoughts were cut off by the sound of her name. "Finnola? Finnola? " She was a bit lost in the moment. His calling her name shook her out it. She blinked and looked right into his eyes. His brows creased a bit.

" Are you well ?" He asked.

The giant was blushing, she coughs a bit and looks down then to her horse. " Aye I am fine. " she stammered .

He grinned a bit . " Well will you? " Inwardly she was wincing she had not heard more than 2 words he had said before.

" Will I what? " She asked very softly.

" Let me show you around Rivendell? "

Her heart skipped a beat. " Sure . " She was having a hard time looking at him. Why was she having a hard time looking at him? Why was she now so nervous about him?

Legolas was approaching Finnola . Leading his horse . Elladan was beside him. He paused and looked to the scene . Finnola was talking with Glorfindel. This should be a regular occurrence. Nothing out of the ordinary but He saw something in her countenance that was confusing. She seemed put off balance by him. Her behavior was, off and when she blushed his eyes narrowed.

Elladan had witnessed all this and for a moment felt a knot in his stomach. "What's wrong? " He asked to pull Legolas out of the moment.

Legolas shook his head " I hope nothing. " He then began to move again . Finnola looked somewhat relieved to see him.

" Well what's the word ?" Glorfindel asked and looked to Elladan and Legolas.

"The caravan made it back to Rivendell safely. Adar is already heading back. " Elladan kept talking and Legolas studied them both. His eyes shifting from Finnola to Glorfindel.

"Come on Love ." He spoke to Finnola " Walk with me . I have word from our Dwarvish friend."

She perked up and excused herself. Leading her horse away to walk with Legolas. Elladan eyed Glorfindel. " You walk a dangerous path mellon nin."

Glorfindel watched her walking away and grinned. " Iire caela nin oio querne tuulo' raxë (when have I ever turned away from danger?)"

She walked with him a short distance away. The horses begin to gently graze together. " Well tell me what does Gimli say?" She said looking at him with a smile.

"The message is an older message. It was delayed in reaching us because... " He shrugged a bit and she nodded understanding .

"Gandalf woke up. Now he is dragging Gimli off to the east. He doesn't know where . He said he would send word as soon as I knew what the wizard was up to."

Her brows furrowed. " The East? whatever for? I hear there is nothing but desert, plains and unfriendly peoples there."

Legolas shook his head. "I know your dealings with wizards has been limited. So you don't understand just how random and infuriating they can be." He cracked a smile. He then took her hands and let his thumbs caress over the backs of them. "What did Glorfindel say to make you blush? Was he being forward?"

Her eyes widened and she shook her head. " No! ... No nothing like that. He wants to show me around Rivendell . Then my mind went off into the nether thinking about home and being so far from it . I was embarrassed when he called me on it. That's all." It wasn't a complete lie. It was convincing as well. Legolas seemed to believe it . He smiled and lifted his hand to pull her down to a kiss.

They had been riding for weeks now. Passing Lorien and even the Greenwood. Heading further and further into the east. As the Ered Lithui fade into the distance. Gimli began to question more and more.

"I have never been this far east . It's too flat and dry. It makes me uneasy wizard. Why are we going this far?" Gimli was eating more travel rations than he would like and there was no beer.

Gandalf looked to him ." We have been going the way we need to be going and to where we need to be. " They were watching the sun dip down in the west. The temperature dropping rapidly. Gandalf Rose up and looked to the east. Gimli was busy working on another dry bland strip of jerky and muttering under his breath about wizards .

Gandalf had stood in the same spot not moving at all for some time. Gimli finally took notice and narrowed his eyes. " What are you on to Gandalf?" He asked and the wizard. He did not answer. " Oy Gandalf don't tell me you have gone again." He got to his feet and walked up beside the wizard .

In the dim light he would see 2 figures approaching in the growing gloom. " They are here. " Gandalf said lowly.

The closer they got Gimli could tell one was massive and one was somewhat smaller. A deep voice bellowed from the distance. "Udos inbal raq'tus zhuanth abbil (we have arrived old friend) "

Gimli's nose curled a bit. He had never heard a language like it. It wasn't elvish or Dwarvish or even Orcish.

" I see this Hannibal, welcome back." Gandalf called to them. Now they were but a few feet away. Gimli looking up at them. The one speaking to Gandalf was huge. Muscled and powerful looking. There was something predatory about him. His eyes were not human nor elf. The other was cloaked in darkness.

The one called Hannibal looked down on the dwarf making Gimli cringe. "Who is your diminutive friend ?" He asked Gandalf . Finding it interesting that he had a Dwarf with him.

This is Gimli son of Gloin. He is one of the members of the Fellowship. "

Hannibal's brows raised . " Well then its an honor to meet You Gimli Son of Gloin . I am Hannibal the ancient and this is Jeven of the Avanati." He motioned to His companion .

Gandalf looked to the cloaked figure. Who's hands lifted to push the cowl back . Gimli gasped and took a step back.

Gandalf's lips twitched and curled into a grin. "Al'doer jeven d'lil avanati.(Welcome Jeven of the Avanati.)"

Then much to the surprise of Gandalf Jeven spoke in westron." Thaanks be ta yew ." Heavily accented but there was no doubt in what he said. This development would make things much easier.

Gimli just stood there . Jaw dropped staring at the strange elf. His extra tall ears and dark grey flesh. His eyes were light and dark all at once. His hair whiter than Thranduil's.

"What manner of elf is this Gandlaf? " He asked flabbergasted.

Those strange eyes cast on Gimli now his head tilting a bit. "Whaat manner of fae is yew? " Jeven had never seen a dwarf and because of his size figured he had to be Fae.

"Fae? I'm no Pixie I'm a dwarf."

Jeven couched down looking Gimli up and down. " Yew see da Queen?" He asked .

"See her? I know her. She is a friend. "

The strange Elf smiled with fanged white teeth which to Gimli made him seem threatening. So he stepped back again.

Gandalf mutters and puts his hand on Gimli's head. " Jeven comes from very far to the east. So far in fact Its near where the first elves first arrived in the Arda. He isn't exactly an Elf and he isn't exactly not an elf."

Gimli was now utterly confused and turned away walking back to where he had been sitting . " You speak in riddles and I have no beer."

She stood on the balcony of her rooms in Rivendell. She had never seen such a beautiful place. She had to admit this place was far more stunning than Thranduil's fortress. Finnola watched the waterfall in the distance. The whole place draped in fall colors. Legolas was off having a meeting with who, she wasn't sure at the moment. There was a knock at the door. She calling out . "Come in" Her attention on the view Glorfindel stood beside her . She looked over her green eyes falling on him.

He stood there looking out on a view he saw everyday. " You know I still find this view astonishing even after all these years. "

He turned and tilted his chin upwards . His eyes finally meeting hers. She wasn't sure if she liked the way he looked at her or not. All she knew was his gaze made her stomach tremble .

"Are you ready for your tour Finnola ? " He asked.

She liked that he didn't shove the word 'Lady' in there. He knew she hated it .

" I would offer you my arm but I am afraid I would look like an errant child being scolded by their Naneth. " He said in a light hearted manner.

She was totally at ease now. " Oh yeah? That so?"

He smiled. "Well yeah. I mean you are one of the few people that is actually taller than I. Lets just say it isn't normal for me to look up at anyone and on the few occasions that does happen. In general they are not as fair to look on. "

Oh he was charming. She had to give him that. Grumbling " BAH! Let's Go before you use up all your charm in one conversation." She nudged at his shoulder and walked to the door. This doorway thankfully one she did not need to duck under. She turns right and starts walking.

Glorfindel stepping into the hall begins to laugh. " Finnola! " He said sweetly.

She turns around ." What?"

He looked slightly amused. " Its this way. " He shoved a thumb over his shoulder.

" Oh? well I wanted to go to the water fall. It's that way.?" She nudged her head to the right.

Finally he just stepped closer and took her hand into his . His hand was actually calloused. From the millennia of sword practice and fighting. His fingers curled around her hand. Long slender fingers on a much larger hand than Legolas' . He tugged on her arm gently.

" I know that but to get over there you have to first go this way. I do live here ."

She gave out a small laugh and walked along with him. " Well You have a point. " After several steps then several more. He did not release her hand.

They walked beside each other. His shoulder not that much further down from hers. "Are you going to let go of my hand?" She asked.

He just smiled as he walked. " No." Was all he said.

Her eyes drifted up and then to the side looking out as they rounded a curve to see the whole space open up into a huge cavern with sunlight spilling down into it. She let out a gasp and said nothing. Her hand tightened a bit around his.

" Oh look at that." She said in a bit if a dreamy state. The white granite of the outer buildings began to sparkle as the rays of the sun danced over them. He knew just when to take this path. He had to have to know when to show her this at its peak. She just absorbed everything. Every detail she could . Marble floors and pillars shined brightly. Adding little bursts of light among the millions of sparkles. Trees all shades of yellow , orange and red sway gently making the light show even more spectacular. It was like looking at magic.

" Just breathe Finnola " He said .

She hadn't noticed she was holding her breath in fear the moment would just disappear. He stepped forward and tugged her along gently.

" Come on now . There is much more to see." He said gently and smiled.

She walked with him but could not take her eyes off of the view and how it changed with each step.

" I am holding you hand still Finnola. "

She bliniked and looked to him . He was indeed still holding her hand and she was holding it back .

" I am doing this because I can not offer you my elbow. Despite what you think on being called a Lady. I think you are far better than that. You still deserve to be escorted properly . " He looked at her and grinned. He wanted to hold her hand but he was giving her a reason to freely hold his hand back and it not be seen as unseemly. She knew what he was doing and she did not relent. This whole thing was so exciting. Finnola of Rohan was never the object of anyone's desire. Well, that was until Legolas came along.

She was just too large to be seen as the demure damsel. Yet not pretty enough to be revered like Eowyn. She wanted to fight. She wanted to be equal and that was never anything she would find in Rohan. Now she was within the realm of Elves and they had no such hang ups. Beauty was seen differently . She was being flirted with . Legolas did not flirt he was very direct. Glorfindel was flirting .

"Better than a Lady ? So a man? " She asked with a smart grin and batting of her lashes.

Glorfindel stopped right then and looked at her in confusion. " Well no. Look at you. You are no man Finnola of Rohan. You're a Goddess. The Goddess of war. I best be on your good side."

Ok now she was laughing. He was so amusing. " I am no goddess. Just Finnola. Who knows where I will be from in the end. So lets just save those titles. "

There were very few Elves using this path today. Though they did pass some. A few would greet them in sindarian.

"You have no desire to return to Rohan to live? " He asked with deep curiosity.

She was shaking her head. " None what so ever. I have never felt like I belonged there. "

Glorfindel nodded. " I knew your Great, great great granddam."

Finnola just stopped. " You knew My great... great... " Her voice faded out and He was just nodding.

" I knew Da-xia. She was among the first giants. I met her when we came upon them. We were traveling west. Her people were camping at a lake at the foot of the Grey Mountains. about 300 yard away lay a dead dragon. "

Finnola gasped.

" Now this was no Fire Drake. This was a wind Drake. They could make terrible weather and wipe out whole colonies with their tornadoes , hail and lightening. Killing one was very difficult . Just slightly less horrifying than killing a Fire Drake. "

It was how he spoke of killing a dragon. It was perhaps just as difficult to kill a balrog. She had heard the story and he still bore those scars.

" Anyway. Imbedded in the blade of her spear was the dragons fang. She had slain the Wind Drake. This beautiful exotic woman in the north. She was larger than you Finnola. She was a good foot and a half taller than I and beautiful . Her flesh the color of yours. Her eyes as dark as pitch. Her hair so thick and soft blew in the wind wildly about her head. She bore the injuries of her battle with pride. "

Finnola was in shock. "She followed me to where Celebrimbor was smithing . He found the tooth could not be removed . However it made the entire weapon much stronger. So He re-forged the blade with the tooth within it. When he was done reworking her spear it was given the name Dragonsfang."Glorfindel grinned His eyes locked in on hers.


	62. The Line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has been edited and slightly revised as of 11/13/2020

"Celebrimbor?" She asked as they began to walk again. This whole revelation was astonishing.

"He was the best Elven Blacksmith. Gimli talked about him like he was good elf but maintained the dwarves were better at it."

Glorfindel chuckles." That sounds like Gimli. Da-xia was an amazing Giantess. I have to admit that I wish had been able to continue my friendship with her but distance grew. Wars happened. Then I heard about Finnola of Rohan. I wanted to know more about this giant. There were no records of Da-xia or the northern giants in Elrond's records. But I did find records in that mess that is Isengard. Da-xia had a daughter. Her name was Wem-gi. Later named Willow of the northern giants. Willow was married to a mortal man. Giants you see have very long natural life spans. Da-xia lived to be over 500. Willow lived over 300 years. The loss of her mate cut her life short. Willow's daughter Waerrid remained with the humans and had a daughter named Héohild who married Eóere..." Finnola gasps." AND Eóere and Héohild had a daughter named Finnola." He finished.

Finnola felt her hand going to her lips. Her heart was beating fast. " You tracked down my line? "

Glorfindel nodded gently. " There is more. "

He released her hand finally from his grip but it lay softly against his palm. His eyes roaming slowly up her arm. Drifting over each swell and dip of the muscles. " Eóere's Great, Great , GrandDa was the Giant Baldwulf. Finnola there is indeed Giants on both sides of your family. You being the direct descendant of Queen Da-Xia. "

His eyes had traveled slowly up over her shoulder and to the curve of her jaw. Then finally his eyes met hers. " You are a Goddess. "

He lowered her hand now . Giving it back to herself. He turned and began to walk . She walked beside him.

" I do not know what to say. " She admitted. " Thank you seems so unworthy of such knowledge."

He just strolled along with a grin on her lips. " I don't even need that. I made you smile and made you're heart race by just holding your hand and talking. That is all I wanted."

The sound of falling water was getting more prominent in the corridor. The air was getting humid. He stepped to the side suddenly and motioned her ahead. As she stepped forward she would see the falls . The water like flowing glass. There were no more words. The water fell from overhead and down over an out crop. She pressed against the damp wall and just watched it. The sun hitting it from the front and shining through. It was breathtakingly beautiful.

He waited in the shadow of the corridor. Watching her just be amazed. The spray from the falls collecting on her tanned flesh. Making her shimmer as well. He wore a serene expression but inside. The turmoil within was so much more barbaric. His fea thrashing around and clawing at his flesh. Needing to be whole again.

She did not move until the sun changed position and it's light no longer shone through the curtain of crystal clear water. Pushing from the wall Her stride carried her closer. He wanted to just grab her and pull her to him. Pin her to the wall and kiss her. He imagined such a thing in detail as if it were real and happening in that very moment. Instead he forced his hands to remain down at his sides. That smile . Valar that smile made his heart break. It was for him .

" Ok so there is more to you than just the blood stained killer on the battlefield. There is a depth to you I did not expect. Thank you for showing me . " She spoke in a soft low tone.

He just closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall. Her scent filled his body and surrounded him. " Your welcome Finnola. " His spoke as his blue eyes opened. The pupils rather large making then seem other worldly.

"Shall we go. We don't want poor Legolas worrying . Do we My Goddess?"

She sighed and walked past him heading back the way they came. " It's this way right? Unless this time we go the opposite way back too? "

He laughed . His fae thankfully calming down . " No its this way . I promise to not call you my Goddess in front of anyone. We wouldn't want impropriety to be an issue. " He almost sounded bitter. Yet that would not be his way. Would it?

Juniper sat on the bed. Her back against pillows . Orist beside her and turned so she could see his face. She was not feeling well. Not mentally anyway. The idea of the sun made her skin crawl at the moment. She sought darker places and the light in the bedroom was just enough to not annoy her but enough to keep an eye on her son. " I do not care what Your Adar thinks gwinig nin.(my little one) You are going to have a sibling. You will be beleg hanar'(big brother) " There she told someone. She figured the secret would be safe with Orist at least.

Celeborn came in to check on her. He did this at least once a day sometimes more. This was his second visit today. " Will you not sit in the sun today?"

She shook her head and drew her knees up. " I am always a little off when the new moon comes and there is no moon light. It makes everything so bland."

This was no lie but truth was everything was a bit bland lately. Her desire to roam and explore was gone.

Celeborn could see the lack of light in her. " You do know. You have options fael ress.(sweet cousin) You can simply walk out this door and into the light you need. You know you will feel better if you do it. "

She started to get angry. Sliding out of the bed and away from Orist. She went right up to Celeborn . He towering over her but she did not care. Her foot drawn back she kicked him right in the shin. Her toes curled back. The hard ball of her foot meeting bone.

"ayeee han naeg! (that was painful)" He said a bit loudly and stepped back.

" You think that if it was that easy right now I wouldn't be basking in the sun? The very idea of it makes my skin crawl and ache. I do not know why. I hate feeling like this. " Her anger was quickly turning to tears.

"Fael ress." He spoke softly and walked over to scoop of the baby . "All you have to do is follow the baby. " The walked into the corridor. She took a step then another. " There you go. See Orist your naneth is coming too. She knows you need light as well. " She sighed deeply and nodded her head. " See fael ress there is no need to kick me. Just tell me what the issue is and I will help you."

"Sorry about that. I'm a little off . Like I said." She made an excuse, but it was no lie. The warm sun caressed her flesh. She gasps as it engulfs her. Her flesh turning golden from an unflattering pallor. Her wings even grew and stretched out .

Celeborn had never seen her like this. He cradled the baby against him and smiled seeing Juniper really for the first time. "íd bain. (so beautiful)" His words just barely a whisper.

She blushed a bit then smiled softly. She lowering down to sit on the cushions. Her arms stretched out to take her baby. Celeborn found himself sitting as well and passing the sleeping child to her. He was growing so fast he was getting to be a little awkward for her to handle standing.

When Thranduil came into his chambers he stopped and watched his cousin making peace with his beloved wife. Walking out into the courtyard he spoke up. " What is this. My family enjoying the sun? Good thing I'm taking a break at the right moment. " He lowered down beside Juniper and lay his head against her thigh .

" Oh look the feet of ion nin." He laughed and tucked them back into the blanket. " Legolas and Finnola are in Rivendell. The army has been decimated and it appears Elrond will be leaving to come here next week and this arrived from Lorien . " He pulled a folded bit or parchment from within his tunic and passed it to Celeborn.

Celeborn's lips twitched a bit. " Forgive me this is personal ."

Thranduil nodded and turned his attention to his wife and child.

After reading a few words Celeborn spoke up. "Excuse me." Celeborn rose and walked away.

Juniper blinked and shook her head. Her gaze down on Thranduil who was now taking possession of their son. Laying the baby belly down upon his chest.

" Don't worry love It's a love letter from Galadriel. After all this time. They are still deeply in love and being a part is always difficult. "He explained.

She reached out and gently caressed his silvery hair and moved a bit that fell over his cheek. "Is that like us?"

He nodded "mmm hmmm When you were away I was heart broken. I pined for you. "

Her soft hand resting on his cheek. " I went to war so I could be back with you sooner rather than later." she said with a little grin. " Being left behind was not an option . You were my goal ."

The look in his eyes as he lifted them and tilted his head was so warm. " See Melamin we are like that."

Elrond stood at the table . Legolas was reading the messages received. Elladan and Elrohir sat drinking wine and waited for Legolas to finish.

"So Gandalf and Gimli have gone east beyond Galadriel's sight. What are they seeking? " He looked up to the other 3 elves.

Elrohir spoke. " Things so Ancient time has forgotten them and probably complicated and possibly foul."

Elrond shot him a glance that quieted his son. " We do not know but Galadriel assures us that this is a good thing. "

Legolas continued to read the various messages. Reports on easterlings gathering . The killing of more and more mutated things in the east. The one message that made no sense at all. It was coded. He held it up and showed it to Elrond. " and this?"

Elrond smiles a bit. " That one is the reason I am heading to greenwood with you. It appears that Juniper is with child. " Legolas sat straighter.

Elladan and Elrohir snicker a bit. "Leave it to old man Thranduil. huh"

Elrond growled at them but it only made them giggle more the gasp and heave. " Sorry Adar sorry Legolas we will be better ." Elladan waves a hand in the air.

"This is a serious matter. " He scolded them. " Legolas we know nothing about fae . We don't know how long they carry their children. We don't know how they age and grow. Celeborn is there, but he is ill adept to this. I am only slightly better. You , Finnola , Elladan, Glorfindel and Myself will head out in a few days. "

Legolas nodded. " I need to go tell Finnola. She will not be happy. I think she is happy here. "

Elrond sat down then.

As Legolas moved along the pathways and halls . He would finally come to the corridor his rooms were on . Finnola in the passage speaking with Glorfindel. There as something about Glorfindel that was growing even more uneasy within himself. Finnola was simply thanking him for showing her around the city. Glorfindel turned to leave and nearly ran right into Legolas.

" Oy! Hello Legolas. I hope the meetings weren't too boring. I had my share earlier. I guess I will be seeing you both when we depart . Have a good night."

There was nothing off putting to his words or demeanor. Nor was there anything strange in Finnola. " Departing? " She said and Legolas sighs.


	63. Hey Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has been edited and slightly revised as of 11/13/2020

Legolas and Finnola were visiting the Hobbits before they left. Sam refused to leave the halls of healing. He never leaving Rosie's side. Legolas and Finnola say their farewells. To the 3 others in the hall. He hugging each of them.

" I will send word as soon as there is something to know my friends. Right now I have no idea where Gandalf has taken Gimli . I'm sure wherever it is they are fine but You know Gandalf. "

Merry, Pippin and Frodo all chuckle. He rises and goes into the rooms to say farewell to Sam.

Merry just couldn't help himself. " Finnola. " He said and she smiled and peered down to him. " I'm happy for you both and all but If he ever treats you bad . Just look me up . "

She lowered down and looked him in the eye. She smiles . How could one not smile when looking into the eyes of such curious little creatures? Her hand reaching out she pulls him in close for a hug then presses a kiss to his cheek. " Mind if I look you up even if he is treating me well? "

The hobbit just nodded and looked a bit high as he rode on the happy buzz that kiss gave him. "Absolutely Finnola." He managed to get out. Frodo and Pippin about to bust their sides watching this.

Legolas returned from the rooms and smiled and waved to his friends as he and Finnola moved away. Frodo peeked into the room . Rosie was sitting up. She had a bit more color to her cheeks. Sam was actually smiling. There was hope still to be had.

Thranduil was reading the most recent message from Rivendell. At least one of his worries was finally coming to an end. Elrond was well on his way . Legolas in tow. He looked from his opened office door to his wife and son sitting in the garden. Soon they would be moving to the lower chambers again. Where they would be kept warm and safe. The full moon was approaching. In fact they were a few days from it and she had not been overly aroused. In hind sight those needs had been diminishing over the past several months.

Ninnel went out to join her. The baby getting fussy Juniper watched as Ninnel fed Orist. Juniper seemed to be adjusting to having a baby easily. She was very natural at it and soon there would be another baby in his growing family. Celeborn entered the office and Thranduil looked to him as he paused to look into the Garden.

" Children just always seem to bring more light in do they not?" Celeborn said with a warm smile.

Thranduil nodded. " Now I just have to keep my home safe for them." He lifted a message up to Celeborn to read. " Well our spies have been busy haven't they." He said softly then sighed. " Where do you think this attack will take place? Here or Lorien first?"

Thranduil shook his head. " Perhaps Gondor or all 3 . If I were the enemy that is what I would do with a force that is becoming this massive. "

Celeborn let the message slide from his fingertips and onto Thranduil's desk. "Does it not seem odd that they are not really trying to conceal it? Its like they want us to see it and they still attack randomly in the west. The remains of the army Elrond battled there has dug in at fornost."

Thranduil pushed up from his seat and walked around the desk. " It would be helpful to know just who our enemy really is." He watched Ninnel rise with Orist . The baby heading for the crib. Juniper gets to her feet as well and walks towards him. Making Him smile .

" Excuse me. My wife would like a bit of time alone. It appears the moon is affecting her after all. " Thranduil said as he looked to Celeborn. A mischievous grin curling on his lips.

Celeborn rolled his eyes and headed out of the door. " I believe that is my cue Cousin. " He passes Juniper in the corridor. Were he greeted her in passing.

Finnola was growing to detest traveling long distances. The ride from Rivendell to Rohan was a very long one. Legolas often taking guard positions on the small caravan left her riding alone . Glorfindel had taken the opportunity to ride along with her and chat. Legolas of course watched this from his position . For all appearances Glorfindel was polite . He did not make any outwardly obscene moves towards her nor was he overly affectionate. He did make her laugh a lot . He supposed he should be happy that she had a friend with common interests in battle . However, this was not becoming the case. There was a growing feeling. One he had hoped to never experience again. That same feeling he had when he realized Tauriel had fallen for the dwarf, Jealousy.

That evening when the caravan had stopped and camp was set Glorfindel and Finnola had a spar. She needed to keep her sword skills just as sharp as her spear skills. He only used one sword for the spar. This was meant to give Finnola more of a chance. Pleasantly she was holding her own against Him. Legolas watched with mild disdain. He would certainly rather be in their tent right now. Besides. Glorfindel could really hurt her. While Finnola was formidable Glorfindel had power she just could not understand.

The spar ended with Glorfindel found victorious but he was a bit winded . She came to sit beside Legolas. Glorfindel following with a wine skin.

"Legolas your woman is the only being alive that can make me this tired from just a spar. " He sat down with them and drank from the wine skin.

Legolas just nodded and looked off. " You promised to tell me about the battle of fornost . " She said excitedly. "

Legolas scoffed. " More boring battle talk? "

Finnola scowled at him. Glorfindel arched a brow and then looked to Finnola. " Perhaps another time."

Finnola wished Glorfindel a good night and simply stood up and headed towards the tent . Legolas after a few moments would rise without a word to Glorfindel and follow her. Glorfindel sat back and grinned to himself as he drank his wine. Elladan walked over having witnessed it all and sat down with Glorfindel .

" Really Elladan ? Have you come to lecture me? I have done nothing forward or remotely scandalous. "

Elladan just shook his head . " No lecture and I know you have not done anything unseemly but I know what you are doing."

Glorfindel leveled his gaze onto the dark haired elf. "And what is that? Besides being her friend ."

Elladan narrowed his eyes. " You are putting yourself out there Glorfindel . Legolas isn't stupid . He see's her spending a lot of time with you. "

Glorfindel ran his tongue over his teeth and sighed. " They are not bonded Elladan there for that choice it hers to make. "

She was already inside the tent when Legolas arrived. She said nothing to him. She was preparing for bed.

" I'm sorry if I was curt ." He said softly.

She just turned and glared at him. " You were rude is what you were Legolas. What is wrong with you? You have never behaved like this before. "

He collapsed down on the pile of blankets and pelts they used for a bed. " I don't know . Glorfindel has always just gotten under my skin. He is always so perfect and powerful and the best. Perhaps I am a bit jealous of him. "

She sighed and crawled next to him. " He isn't perfect and he isn't the best at everything. You need to get past this issue Legolas. Glorfindel is my friend and I swear that is all he is. " She pressed her lips to his ear and he shivers before wrapping her powerful arms around him and pulling him down with her.

The night was chilled . The colors of autumn were everywhere in then courtyard garden. She was wrapped in a thick blanket and sitting on the edge of the fountain. The full moon over head smiling down on her. She should be absolutely raging with need right now but she wasn't . Sure she felt frisky but the sheer mind numbing pain that was often associated with this moment when the moon was at its peak and she wasn't in his arms just was not there. It hadn't been all week. Thranduil was watching her and feeling a bit strange about it.

Celeborn had tried to ease his mind by saying "It must be because the pregnancy has progressed."

Finally he walked out into the moon lit garden and scooped her up making her giggle. " What were you thinking about ?" Thranduil asks as he carries her towards the bedroom. One of her small warm hands slipped out of the blanket and caressed his cheek.

" I was wondering about the moon. Then I realized I'm at the mercy of Nature."

His brows arch as they come into the soft light of the bedroom and he lays her down on the bed . His body curling around her as he too lays.

" I suppose you are in a way. More so than others. We are all at the mercy of Nature. " He said softly.

She shifted so she was facing him. Her head lay lightly on his arm. " I suppose that is true. The seasons change. The weather changes. If it rains well crops grow if it doesn't they don't. " She got silent for a few moments. " Thranduil I am scared. " She admitted.

" What has you scared?" He pulls her closer the blanket opening a bit more.

" As happy as I am about being pregnant it's happening at a bad time. There is something out there looking for me. I can feel it Thranduil. Always in the background. Lurking . Scheming. All I want to do is live here with you and raise a family. It won't let me. " Her eyes lifted. " It will not stop, ever. "

He looked deeply into her lavender eyes and saw the truth in her words. "Melamin, bain hervess nin (my love my beautiful wife)" He said and kissed her forehead then down to kiss the tip of her nose then finally his lips pressed to hers. His hand pressing to the back of her head . His thumb lightly caresses over her cheek. He whispers against her lips. "Baw gor Melamin. ech barna(no fear my love you are protected)"

She wanted to believe him with everything she had. She had to believe him. To not would be insulting. Thranduil was mighty after all. Her body slides over his . Her lips pressing against his in another kiss. He gently shifts to his back and she lays upon him . Straddling him as she sits back . His eyes looking up at her in all her night time glory . His hands rest on her hips. Hers rest on his chest . Her heart had begun to beat faster. She smiled for him. His heart flutters a bit and his hands reach to pull her back down to him for another kiss. Gently he embraces her and flips her so her back was to the bed and he was over her . His lips meeting hers again. His hand slowly sliding up her thigh. This would not be a mad heat like most full moons. He could take his time.

The moons peak had passed. She was naked and pressed up against him. Her head laying on his chest . Her breathing regular and calm. The pixie was asleep. He felt peaceful. The warm comfort of her there against him was lulling him to sleep. He began to drift off so content.

The blood curdling scream shook him to his core and he was awake and grabbing his sword in seconds. Looking around the room for the threat his eyes land on Juniper huddled in the corner . She was pulled into as tight of a ball as she could get. Sobbing and rocking the guards rushing in within seconds. Thranduil held up his hand. "Daro ed alnad ledh- hir- Celeborn (stop its ok go get Celeborn)" The Guards leave the room . One stands outside the room the other rushes off to get Celeborn.

Thranduil puts his sword down and approaches her very slowly. "Sîdh Melamin. (peace my love)" He speaks so softly.

She had not had a dream like this in a very long time. Not since she slept near him or even Elthian. Crouching down he reaches out to touch her and when his fingers just barely touch her arm she recoils and pushes back into the corner as hard as she could.

"Melamin its your husband. " He said again his tone very gentle. " Look up and see it is me. You are in our home. "

Her eyes lifted and she saw him. Her eyes looked around seeing the comfortable sight of their bedroom. Her face wet with tears. She throws her arms around him and buries her face against his shoulder and sobs .

He held her for a few moments and then gently pushed her back so he could see her eyes. Her hands on his shoulders. He gasps and leans back a bit more. On her shoulders were deep dark bruises . His eyes traveling down her naked body looking for more then back up on both her lower arms were deep dark bruises. He takes her arm in his hands very gently and looks at the bruise he could see clear finger marks.

Celeborn Rushes into the room and finds them in the corner. "Renn hída- man (cousin what happened?)"

Thranduil turns to look over his shoulder. Then carefully lifted Junipers small arm the bruises upon it. " Something has grabbed her in her sleep. "


	64. It ain't over til its over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has been edited and slightly revised as of 11/13/2020

Elthian had shown up within moments of Celeborn's arrival. He had been awoken from her terror. Sensing it, followed by Thranduil's over powering emotions. It was decided he should remain there . She seemed to relax a bit more with them both near by. She subjected herself to a thorough inspection by Celeborn . Thranduil sitting in a large chair . A fire having been started in the fireplace to warm Juniper who stood naked in the warmth. Celeborn was finding no further damage . Just the ugly bruises that seemed to be getting darker the more time passed.

Elthian crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. His jaw was tense . The more he looked on the marks that marred her pale flesh the more anger began to grow within him. It was Juniper that would look to him . Her eyes showing her concern. " Elthian, do not to that. That is what it wants. "

Elthian blinked and lowered his arms. He exhaled a deep breath and nodded gently " Yes My Queen."

Celeborn rising and stepping back satisfied with his inspection. Thranduil leaned forward and slipped a linen dress over her head and she finished putting it on. He wrapped her in a blanket and pulled her into his lap as Celeborn lowered into an empty seat.

" I know this might be difficult fael ress (sweet cousin) but you need to tell us about the dream. "Celeborn said softly.

She turned her face to Thranduil's chest . He could feel her trembling as she recalled the dream. " I know Melamin. I know you are scared but we need to know so we will know how to protect you better." Thranduil told her in a whisper.

Guilt was filling his heart . He had just been comforting her a few hours before. Telling her how she was protected and now this.

She spoke softly . Turning her face just enough so it wasn't pressed against him. Her cheek laying now on his chest . the beating of his heart calming her. " I was in a place I have never seen. It was made of dark stone. With windows and a long hall way. The light was very dim . So dim , but in the darkness I could see the black mist slowly approaching. I turned to run but The mist was behind me too. I turned to a window and crawled up on the sill. I looked down . There was a river below with flowing black water . It reflected nothing. Not the moonlight nor the stars. Hands came from the mist and grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me from the sill. I spun around to face it. I could see eyes within the darkness. They were like mine but twinged with a great sadness. It spoke to me. " She closed her eyes and trembled again.

Thranduil wrapped his arms around her. "Go on Melamin please tell us what it said."

She inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly " It said . 'I have been searching for you . I have finally found you . Now we can be one. ' I pulled away and the hands grabbed my arms and pulled me back. ' Do you not know me? ' the voice asked. I tried to pull away and the grip grew tighter. ' You do not remember me? ' It said the voice was masculine . Growing deeper ' You will be with me.' It said then it tried to engulf me in the dark mist . That's when I managed to pull away. The next thing I remember I was looking at Thranduil. "

Celeborn's eyes met Thranduil's. "Juniper was the dream like the other bad dreams you had before? " Thranduil asked.

"Yes and no. There was always the dark mist but it never saw me. It never spoke to me . It was looking for me and I was hiding. When it would get close I always managed to run away. "

Elthian looked away . He was struggling with his anger.

Celeborn sat back in the chair. " I must tell Galadriel about this. Though I suspect she already knows. Juniper when you sleep we can put you in a dreamless sleep. I believe this will be necessary for now. You must rest . " Thranduil now looked away.

The days journey had been long. It felt even longer because Glorfindel had avoided her for several days. Legolas seemed to avoid her as well. He trying to stay busy and taking the guard positions furthest away from where she rode. She could see Glorfindel riding ahead near the supply wagon. Soon they would be stopping and she had enough of the cold shoulder. She urged her horse to a faster trot and caught up to Glorfindel. He glances at her and nods politely.

" Why are you avoiding me? " Finnola asked bluntly.

His face bore no expression. He was as neutral as one could be. " I am avoiding confrontation . Legolas gets upset when I am around you. I am not trying to have a fight on the road. "

She narrowed her eyes and growled. " You are my friend and he will need to get over it. Do not behave any differently please. "

Glorfindel Looked over to her. " Finnola I ..." His eyes shot forward. It was very hard to look at her without wanting to just consume her. " I am sorry for avoiding you. " He finally said. " If you are willing to deal with Legolas' troubles I am very much still want to continue our friendship." That made her smile. That beautiful smile. He still wanted to consume her. Even more when she smiled.

The caravan stopped once again. She looked around for Legolas but he wasn't anywhere to be found. "Elladan. " She called out to to him . Worry starting to enter her heart. " Have you seen Legolas? "

He scowled a bit . "He did not tell you? He left with a few others to scout the area. They saw some interesting tracks and went to investigate. "

She sighed and thanked him before moving off. Elladan had a strange feeling and turned to notice his adar looking at him. Elrond had taken note of the changes as well.

Finnola was left to set up the tent alone. She was capable but it was something they always did together. With the wind picking up a bit as it was it did make it troublesome though. When Glorfindel came to help her she was relieved . They were laughing soon. They laughed so easily together. He was helpful and she thanked him for it . Legolas watched it all from across camp. Glorfindel leaving her to go help someone else after the tent was up and secured. She looked around. Even stopped a few people to speak to them . She was looking for something or someone. Legolas finally stepped from the trees and headed for camp.

They sat together to eat. He said very little to her. He had been pulling away for the last few days and she was feeling confused. Hadn't they made up? She finished her food and looked over to him . He was staring down into an empty plate. " do y..." she started to say . She was cut off to by His rising " I'm taking guard duty tonight. " His words were abrupt and he was gone even more abruptly. She felt her brows knit and her eyes grow a bit wet. Finally she rose carrying her plate to the cook.

Glorfindel had watched it. Legolas was pulling away. He had not expected that or maybe he had more hoped for it . If he was honest with himself he knew they would never break up. His fea would go unanswered and he would live with the emptiness eternally . What he thought would happen and what was happening were so different. Finnola alone in her tent. Legolas volunteering for guard duty every chance he got. He had to check on her. He had to see how she was holding up. In his hands he held a book. Standing outside her tent he called softly.

"Finnola. I'm not coming in there could you come out here? " He waited a few moments. "Fin..." He started to say and she came out of the flap. "There you are." She looked as if she had been crying .

" Hey I noticed Legolas on guard duty and I figured you might find this interesting. Something to pass the time. It's on battle strategy and fighting technics. " He offered the book to her and she reached for it.

His free hand rubbed at the back of his neck. " Its written in westron. " She opened it and looked over a few pages . Moving into the fire light with interest. She looked to him . " This is elven battle and ... You have books in westron ?"

He nodded " There are several of them. They have been created to share knowledge. I mean why not ? " He shrugged a bit feeling his fea lurching inside . " Anyway have a good night Finnola. " He turned to walk off.

She smiled " Aye you as well Thank You for the book." Her head lowered down to look at the pages and she turned to head back to the tent.

Legolas was fuming as he stalked off. He saw the whole thing. Before joining the other guards He made sure he wore in indifferent expression.

The next morning she struck the tent herself and stored it on the wagon before mounting up and starting another day of riding alone . Only this day she had something to read. Which she did . She tore into this book. Everything it told her about were things she was highly interested in.

Glorfindel rode up several times throughout the day and happily answered her questions and discussed the things she had been reading about. The exchanges were friendly. The only time he touched her was during lunch when he stood beside her . Shoulder bushing her arm as she was pointing something out in the book. Then he just walked away to tend to his business.

She turned around and started to look for Legolas. She wanted to have the meal with him . Her eyes scanning around and finally finding him. He looked at her. There was just nothing on his face. No smile nor frown. Just neutrality. She found that even more disturbing. She really did not understand his behavior. Frankly Legolas didn't understand it either and why did he keep thinking of Tauriel? Bringing up that hurt from the past . It still bothered him.

That day had not been as bad as the ones previously. She had the book and Glorfindel did talk to her a bit more. She was looking around for Legolas . He was just a ghost to her these days. She didn't even bother with the tent. Opting to just leave it on the wagon and instead grabbed her bedroll. She would just sleep by the fire since she would be alone. She dropped her bedroll and the book down where she planned to camp as she turned around her eyes lay on Legolas. " Oh Legolas." Her voice was soft and she smiled to him " I uhh ... are you going to stay with me tonight?" she asked quickly then added. " I can go get the tent and we can set it up. " He just stared at her.

"What is going on Finnola? " He asked softly and she wasn't sure what he meant.

" You haven't been staying with me and I am tried of setting up and tent for just myself. I would be just fine by the fire. "

He looked down to her bedroll and the book on top of it. " I suppose it would be easier for Glorfindel to spend the night by you if you were in the open. without it appearing scandalous. "

Now that sounded bad and her expression changed. She chewed at her cheek a bit as her eyes narrowed. "Are you accusing me of something Legolas?" She blurts out . " It really sounds like you are."

Truly all she felt for Glorfindel was kinship. She had been flattered by his flirting in Rivendell but for her that was as far as that would go. It was a fun experience for her and she gave Glorfindel no romantic attention.

"There would be no need for accusations veiled or otherwise if you did not spend so much time with an Ellon other than your companion Finnola. " He spat out at her. " I sit on the back of my horse for days now and watched you two try and stay away from each other then just gravitate back together. "

She stood there . Her eyes locked on him. Tears beginning to fill them. "You're constantly in His company. Discussing war and battle and while I admire your skill and your ability to destroy the enemy I am so fearful that you will get injured. That is not the life I want for us . I want to protect you and provide for you and not have to be concerned about you running off to kill something. I am so angry with all of this Finnola. It makes me curse the day I met you."

Finnola stood there wide eyed and starring at Legolas. She could not believe what was coming out of his mouth. "You do not mean that." She said lowly her voice rising as she let it sink in even more. " You do not curse the day You met me." She pushed him.

He took several steps back then lifted his eyes to hers. The depths of them icy and cold.

" No matter what I would never feel that way about you. I see it though. I see you for who you really are. You are no different than my brothers. You want to control me. To make me into some ... some..." she was looking very uncomfortable as her hands balled up into fists. "damsel that needs protecting and to be provided for and that is just not me. I have never hidden that fact from you. I want to travel and have adventure. On top of that you want to throw around allegations of Me ." she shoved a thumb to her chest. " ME! being unfaithful ? " she growled . Her anger brewing.

" I saw you with Glorfindel. I have been seeing you with him more and more. What am I supposed to think? You jumped into the bed with me fairly quickly why not... " Legolas' words were cut off by the sharpness of the slap she delivered to his cheek. His head snapping hard to the right. He felt like she had punched him . His eyes wide his hand on his face .

" You are bold. You are also wrong. You are supposed to think. Oh well good Finnola has a friend. Some one that understands her. So that she doesn't 'bore' me with battle talk. " yes she threw that in. " It is good that I know just how you really feel about me. " she was getting deathly low in her tone. " Here are some facts for you. I never did anything unseemly with Glorfindel. He has been decent to me. Unlike you. So if in your eyes I am unfaithful consider this done. I am free of you ." She dusted her hands together .

As she turned her eyes finally let go of the ocean of tears she had been holding back. Legolas was left standing there in shock. Elladan had managed to catch a good portion of that. He staying back out of the line of fire. " You know you deserved that. " He said frankly.

Legolas' eyes shoot over to fall on him.

" You lost the game. Glorfindel played it expertly. You fell for everything hook and line. You should have never said that. It's harder than you can imagine to come back from that. " Elladan shook his head as he turned away and started to walk. Leaving Legolas to himself.

She was furious and hurt. Stalking off into the forest with her fist clenched. Glorfindel looked up from the card game he was balls deep into. He was up as well. The coins pilled around him . " Yeah I fold. Hey go ahead and divide that up between yourselves. " He got up and absently waved his hand towards his winnings. Then took off at a jog. Those he was playing with just shrugged. " well looks like we are all winners tonight." One of them said.

"Finnola! Hey Finnola wait ." He caught up finally when she began to slow. When she turned to look at him he stopped and inhaled deeply. She looked like she was about to explode. Her face wet with tears yet her teeth were grinding together. Her hands in red fists. He slowly pulled out his swords then spun them once." Draw you sword Finnola." He said and watched her.

She didn't move she just stared at him. He kicked a small stone at her . It hitting her in the chest. " I said draw your sword. " He now said more firmly. When she made no move he would charge . Full attack . His swords lifted he already in the middle of the swing and his sword meets steel. She pulling it at the last second. He pushed back lands on his feet and slides a bit.

"There she is . " He grinned and attacked again . His swords meeting her claymore. She was quick even with a sword. Blocking each of his attacks but not attacking back.

" Aww come on Finnola. If you think You can even lay a scratch on me you're wrong. "

Again he was attacking . Faster and faster. Her rage building until the veins in her arms and neck began to stand out. She began to growl and scream with each block then she started to get even more serious . Thrusting her way inside his zone . Her shoulder meeting his chest . knocking him back . The blow hard enough to take his feet from under him and he lands on his back . The next thing he sees is her leaping down at him her sword ready to pierce his chest . He quickly swings his left to knock it off course just enough to that the blow lands beside his head. His eyes wide as he looked at the massive blade.

" That's my girl. " He growls . His fist meeting her face . Knocking her off balance just enough for him to twist from under her and get to his feet. She spit blood from her mouth and rose. Her sword pulled from the ground. They swing at each other like this for the better part of an hour. So violently and viciously as if they wanted to just tear each other apart. She did scratch him. His upper left arm bleeding. She was bleeding from her lip and her shoulder. Then finally they lifted their swords and took another mighty swing . The momentum spinning her around and finally she fell. Gasping and wheezing between sobs. She rolled to her back and just cried. Glorfindel was breathless and covered in sweat. He ended up laying beside her and just letting her sob.

"Feel better?" He asked.

She cried . " No." Her voice cracking.

He nodded a bit . " Want to tell me what has gotten you to this state?"

She sobbed a bit more then blurted out. " Legolas accused me of sleeping with you. "

Glorfindel grinned. " Ohhh how I wish. " He responded and she weakly punched his arm. It still hurt though.

" Oww. " He reached over and rubbed it .

Now the tears were beginning to fade and she giggled a bit. " Sorry."

He looked over at her. " I will go speak with him if you want me to. I will even take the brunt of his rage if he chooses to go there. "

She was shaking her head. " I don't want you to. There is no amount of apologizing he could do to even make the sting of those words fade. He said he curses the day he met me Glorfindel."

Ok now that was harsh he thought. It even made him wince. " I have made how I feel about you fairly clear my Goddess. To only you. That is no one else's business. That being said . I only behaved properly otherwise. You behaved like a woman in love with her mate. Despite my flattery. You have nothing to blame yourself for. Now with that said , You choose your own path Finnola. If it's with Legolas, Me or another . Who ever that is needs to understand who you really are Finnola. You are not a simple Elleth who will want to stay close to home and have a ton of babies ." He laughed and she did too. That was not her at all.

He sat up and turned about . His body rising to get to his knees. " Lets get back and get ourselves patched up. I'm going to have a hard time explaining this to Elro..." His words cut off. Her hand around his wrist and Pulling him towards her. She has sat up and was resting on her elbow. He fell forward . Her hand finding the back of his head . Her fingers curling into the hair at the nape of his neck. Her lips pressing firmly to his as he ends up resting against her chest and her lush breast.

I bit shocked at first then inwardly grinning . He returned the kiss with just as much eagerness. His tongue forcing past her plump lips . His body shifting to straddle over her lap . His arms wrapping around her. Her hand slowly releases his hair and slides down his back and finally he breaks the kiss and comes up for air. His fea was pounding at him. Clawing so hard against him that he was bleeding inside. It took every bit of will power he possessed to not take this further in those moments . He wanted to .. His fea wanted to . It was tingling and pulsing through every cell of he being.

His hand caressing her cheek . His thumb wiping away tears. " What was that for My Goddess?" His voice low and soft.

" I figured if I was being accused of it I might as well see what kissing you was like. "

His brows raised . " Oh? and what did you think?"

She sat up even more bringing her lips to just inches from his. " I think I would like to do that some more. " He was very happy to oblige.

After kissing her till the sun was very low in the sky They finally headed back towards camp. "It's always your choice Finnola. " He whispered as they began to come into the first row of small tents.


	65. How Far Would You Go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has been edited and slightly revised as of 11/13/2020

She had been sleeping well at night. The dreamless sleep was working. Juniper started to be more like herself. The move to the lower chambers had taken place and this time she was perfectly willing to make the move. Though daily she still returned to the garden for sunlight and fresh air.

On one such occasion she had Orist just lifted from her arms and taken for his feeding and nap. she lay on the cushions and the sun soak in. Her hand rubs over her belly just the slightest swell beginning to show. She felt a moment of joy and contentment. Her eyes closed and she was soon asleep in the warm sun.

She awakens to find the garden long dark and cold. "How long was I asleep?" She grumbled and was annoyed that no one had come to wake her. She rose from the cushions and made for the corridor. " Ninnel? Thranduil?" She called and it was silent.

" Galion? Elthian?" There was no answer. " Tauriel? " Something was very wrong. That's when she started to pay attention to her surroundings. The garden was dead and dry. The stones dirty . " She was dreaming. Then she felt it . That darkness coming closer to her. The cold whisper of touch against her flesh. This time though . She was finding courage. Though she did not know where it was coming from. She stood there defiant and refusing to run.

The tendrils of mist started to reach her feet. Her hands balled into fists as she glared at it. This time it did not touch her . The mass would pause several feet from her. Constantly shifting in shape and solidity.

"Well. Will you just stand there or will you speak to me this time? I'm listening . Speak." She demanded . Then gasped a little. Shocked to hear the words pouring from her lips.

"Well haven't you grown a backbone." It finally said. "but that's not you is it Juniper." The mist drew put close in a heartbeat. Just inches from her then. Still it did not touch her. She could see those eyes looking at the yellowing bruises then into her eyes.

"You still have no memory. Wow that was a really good spell they used wasn't it. " The mist encircled her but did not touch her. Trapping her for the moment . "Just know you are my goal Juniper but that which is inside you must be dealt with. It's a terrible thing they did . They stole your future. "

She looked wide eyed and her hands press against her belly and a look of sheer rage began to fill her eyes.

" Oh no not the baby love. I would never harm your child or you but that bitch inside of you needs know her place. Come on out Rowena come out and play with me. " The mist taunted.

Juniper narrowed her eyes and just started to walk. She needed to test something. The mist moved with her. Maintaining just enough distance for her not to be touched. " I don't know who Rowena is and I don't think she wants to play with you anyway. If you are going to attack me then lets do this . "

Those eyes widened . The look within them was of shock and pain. The voice was measured and calm when it spoke. " Stop them from putting you in the dreamless sleep. Talk to me . Get to know me and remember me. Then you will see who your enemy really is and you might not think so ill of me in the end. "

This was an invitation . This thing always shrouded in darkness wants her to know it. She grinned a bit . "Alright but you will not attack me . You will not put bruises on me again. "

The mist seemed to straighten out tall then bow a bit. " You have my word Juniper I will not attack you again. Though I never did attack you. I apologize for the marks. "

Nodding now she looked around. "Send me back . " She chimed in . The eyes looked at her.

" So soon? We were just getting started. "

Sighing softly. " I'm not even supposed to be asleep right now. if you want me to get to know you. You will have to do this on my terms . Send me back and wait for me to sleep again." She woke up with a gasp. She pushed up quickly and looked around. The sun was still up . It was warm and she could hear Ninnel in the office. She needed to speak to Thranduil and Celeborn.

The journey would be over soon and Finnola could not wait. She could have stayed on Rohan but that was not what she wanted at all. So she continued to ride with the Elves. Legolas avoided her and Glorfindel. In fact she had not seen him but twice in the days that passed. Which was fine with her. She just wanted to get to the fortress and see Juniper and Tauriel at this rate. Glorfindel however had not been avoiding Finnola . He had hung by her daily. Their interactions were only friendly. They slept separately but ate meals together and spent hours just talking by the fire. She even got into card playing with him.

They had stopped early one day. There was a creek near by and Finnola had it in her mind to go fishing. It would keep her busy and she could have something a little better than travel rations for dinner. In her gear was a small fishing kit. She fashioned herself a pole out of a sturdy stick. Bait was dug up in the forest soil. A small box held her worms. Just before heading off Glorfindel sauntered over and invited himself along. Which she was happy for the company.

" I have never fished with a pole before. " He said." We used nets at the grey havens. Then the time for pursuits of anything remotely a hobby became too hard to find. "

She walked along . Ducking under branches and moving into the open as much as she could.

"That's a shame. There is something relaxing about fishing for me. " She said.

Coming out of the tree line they stood on the bank of a slowly flowing creek. A pool had formed where some larger rocks blocked the flow and a small cascade washed over them. That's where she choose to put her line out . Glorfindel curled his nose at the sight of her smooshing a worm onto her hook.

" The elf that slaughtered orcs and trolls with me gets squeamish at a worm on a hook." She laughed and sat down . "

Glorfindel followed suit. "Do not judge me only by my prowess on the battlefield my Goddess. " He grinned " Have I not already proven to you that I am a bit more than a sword with a body swinging it?"

Finnola rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile. She leaning in closer to him, she handed the pole over to him. " Alright, take it go on . You will learn a new skill today."

Glorfindel took the pole into his grip. With her arm slightly pressed against him. He feeling the weight of her arm and the warmth of her flesh and just grinned like a fool.

" Now you see the cork tied to the line?" Glorfindel nods. "When a fish is showing interest the cork with bob. It might even disappear. When you see that pull back on the pole. You have to set the hook . " Her head turned towards him and she smiled . "With luck and a bit of skill we will not be eating travel food. " He turned to look at her. His face lifting and his lips lightly finding hers.

Oh how she liked this. These small moments when they are alone and out of the view of everyone else. Stolen kisses . Secret affections. Nothing truly scandalous. Just sweet kisses and time spent really getting to know each other. Something that had not happened so much with Legolas. The cork began to bob up and down but they were too lost in the kiss to notice.

"Absolutely not!" Thranduil slammed his fist into the desk so hard nearly everything either fell off it or turned over. " Juniper do you not see how dangerous that is ? You still bear the marks he put on you. "

She looked over her bruised arms. " They are nearly gone and I do not think he meant to hurt me. He just can not touch me when we are there. "

Thranduil just stared at her defending this monster. He then stood and came from around the desk and crouched down . He held up her arm the one with the scars on it . The one with the venomous bite marks from the mutant grindylow. " and these marks Melamin? " He said softly to her.

She looked at those scars and she stiffens a bit . Celeborn watching it all . Stood behind the desk with his fingers pressing to his lips. Thranduil releases her arm and she pressed her hands to his cheeks. Her eyes looking deeply into his . She could get lost in those icy depths so easily and he could just lay for hours in the lavender fields of hers.

" I need to do this Melamin. He is from my past. If I can get my memory back would that not be beneficial? He does not want to hurt me at least until I remember everything. "

Thranduil sighs and takes her hands into his and lowers them down holding them gently. " I can not allow it ." He spoke softly and the look in her eyes turned into disappointment. " Celeborn why don't you speak up now. I can feel it, tell him what you are thinking. " she spoke without ever pulling her eyes from Thranduils. Celeborn slowly moistens his lips with the tip for his tongue. " I think she should be allowed to speak with this ... thing. " Thranduil released her hands and rose . The look he gave his cousin told him he better tread very lightly. " seere selen, (peace cousin. ) Just hear me out ." He had raised a hand with his palm out and now slowly lowered. " Give her the chance to speak with it at least once. If she returns unharmed let her go again. If any harm befalls her then simply put an end to it. On the nights she is allowed to dream we will keep watch over her ready to wake her . "

Thranduil scowled and walked into the more open part of the office and began to pace. Juniper looked at Celeborn . They had become friendly but now she looked at him with a deeper respect. He was having more faith in her than Thranduil had.

" Fine. I will allow it. Once but Juniper if he even makes one tear come to your eyes I will stop it. You are far more precious to me than anything. I would be hard pressed to choose between you and my kingdom. I never thought I would say that. "

She looked at him . Her breath taken away by that statement. Even Celeborn looked utterly in shock. She slides from her seat and walks over to where he stood . Her slight frame pressed against him . Her arms sliding around him. Her head just barely coming to his chest. His arms drape around her without even thinking about it. His eyes closing for a few moments . He cherishing every moment. Then slowly those icy eyes looked to Celeborn. The look made Celeborn inhale deeply. He now understood why Thranduil was some what strict with her freedom . His was how he felt about his own golden Queen.

The eastern party had stopped on top of a hill. It was getting dark earlier and earlier now. Gandalf slides off of Shadowfax. Gimli still sitting on back. In the distance they could see the fires of a very large camp. They were near The Rhun.

Hannibal stood and grumbled. "Easterlings ready to go to war but for whom? Maybe its just for themselves?"

Jeven listened to them. They would know more about this than he. Though he did stare at the flickering flames in the sea of darkness that grew around them.

I do not like this at all." Gandalf finally spoke and returned to Shadowfax's back. " We must make haste. The kings must be warned ."

Gimli sighs. " Let me guess. We will be going to Gondor first? "

Gandalf nods. " You are correct My dwarven friend. We will send word from there then go immediately to the Greenwood. "

Jeven felt his chest lurch at the mention of the Greenwood. This he understood to be where she was . They were going to be so close very soon.


	66. Getting to the bottom of the affair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has been edited and slightly revised as of 11/20/2020

The elves rode into the greenwood. Legolas was non-existent at this point. He far ahead telling the gate of their arrival. Finnola rode towards the back of the caravan. Glorfindel refused to ride anywhere but beside her. Elladan in the front with his father. They were crossing the last bridge. Finally Finnola began to tense. Glorfindel noticed. " My Goddess. You don't have to worry. You are the second half of my team. They will not send us away. "

As they finished crossing the bridge She could see Legolas exchange a few words with his father. Elladan and Elrond along side him. " I do not know how this is going to work. I usually stay with Legolas when I am here. I do not have my own rooms here. " She was sliding off of her horse .

Glorfindel smirks " You can stay with me. "

She just chuckled and rolled her eyes. " Aye that will go over about as well as a lead goose." She was pulling her packs off her horse and sighs.

" I am sure you will be given accommodations but if you want to by pass all that You are welcome to bunk with me. I have a large space here. Right next door to Lord Elrond and no where near Legolas. " He was now down and pulling his things from the saddle.

Finnola was silent as they began to walk towards where the Kings stood. Legolas excusing himself when he saw them. Thranduil knew his son well and looked to the approaching giant flanked by Glorfindel. Now he had an idea of what was wrong with his son. Thranduil had no reason to be cross with the Giant. Juniper was close to her and She was an asset. "Finnola it's so good to see you home." He took her hand and looked up into her eyes. " Later you and I will talk. Will you need accommodations? "

Glorfindel cleared his throat. Finnola exhaled. " yes I will. " Her lips twitched a bit but her jaw set like stone and other than that she had no emotion shown on her face.

" Very well. Later we will talk. " Thranduil smirked at Glorfindel

" Now Now My Lord. There is no need for you to get overly emotional seeing me after so long. " Glorfindel said rather graciously and wore a fake smile.

Finnola just groaned as she walked away. Thranduil lifted his chin a bit and just smiled graciously. " I see you are consorting with the one who left here my son's consort amin iant Mellon. Perhaps you and I should speak as well?"

Glorfindel bowed his head and said smoothly. " If you feed me I will talk as long as you wish my Lord."

Thranduil clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. " Very well Diner is at 8 be ready. " He turned and began to walk off . Elladan and Elrond following him. The exchange was very uncomfortable and they were glad it was over.

Elthian stood by the door . She keeps peeking up to him. He keeps trying not to notice. He lets his shoulders lower. " What is it? " His voice soft .

"Will you be here tonight?" She sat up in the middle of the bed and criss crossed her legs.

He shrugged. " I do not know if they will allow me to be here. I would like to be. I love you as well. "

She rocked back and forth " Amin mela lle vee' eithel." She said with a smile and even felt herself beginning to blush . She looked down and rocked a bit more.

Then he was right there. His hand on her cheek his lips against hers. She squeaked at first . Her eyes wide began to close and she relaxed against him.

" He did say I was allowed to do this much ." He whispered against her lips. " Though I want to do so much more. " That's when the creak of the front doors was heard and he returned to where he had been . Standing beside the door.

Elrond entered the room first. She smiled widely . " Hello again Elrond . I have to say I am so happy to see you. "

He walked closer and took her small hand into his as she sat on the edge of the bed. " I hear there is good news. I am here to make sure it stays good news. " That statement eased some worries. "This is my Son Elladan . He is almost as good as I am. "

The introduction made and Elladan laid eyes on the pregnant fae for the first time. She seemed so small and fragile. It wasn't until she moved a bit that he saw the wings folded against her back. Her hand released from Elrond's then offered to him. " Its very nice to meet you Elladan son of my friend Elrond. "

He was mesmerized for a few moments. Her body glowed like sunshine. Golden even more so than his grandnaneth. Her hair like spun gold laying down over bare shoulders. She wore a white dress with no sleeves and sat cross legged . As he took her hand he was enveloped in warmth. He lost his ability to hear and speak for a few moments.

Elrond looks down and smiled . It was Celeborn that took his grandion by the shoulders and brought him back. " Well there you are Elladan maybe you need to sit down. " He guides him to a chair and sit him down. Thranduil stayed out in the corridor for the moment. It wasn't until the introductions and small talk were made that he would finally enter.

"Now we need to get all up to date on our plan. " Thranduil said pleasantly.

Finnola was standing in the kings office. She was a bit nervous and prepared to be asked to leave. Though she hoped that would not be the case. Finally Thranduil entered and she turned to face him. He smiled . He did not look the least bit angry . He took her hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it.

" Lady Finnola I have had your things removed from My sons apartment." He released her hand and moved to his seat. Lowering down behind the desk He motioned to a chair for her to have a seat. Reluctantly the giant would have a seat in the chair that was maybe a bit too small for her but it was what was there and she was used to such things.

"I feel I must cut to the chase here. My son is extremely unhappy at this moment and I want to know what happened. From your side of it. "

Finnola inhaled and exhaled slowly. Her green eyes looking at her hands. " To be honest . I am not really sure what happened." she began. " Everything was fine. We arrived in Imladris we got our marching orders. He was to lead the archers I was to go with Glorfindel and destroy the catapults . In the days after that battle I became friends with Glorfindel. He admired my skill and I his. I swear King Thranduil. There was nothing there . Legolas was still mostly the same. Maybe a bit distant. I felt perhaps that was because he was eager to get home. So was I . "

Thranduil smiled a bit to himself.

" Then on the journey back ..." she exhaled once more and she was looking again at her hands. Her expression grew more troubled. " He was very distant. He wouldn't ride with me . He took guard positions far away from me. He went out to scout. When he would come to the fire at night he was rude. Not just to me but to Glorfindel. I confronted him about it one night and I thought we had come to an understanding about Glorfindel. "

Thranduil tilted his head a bit to the left but still looked at her . "and what about Glorfindel?"

She shrugged. " That he was my friend and that Legolas needed to get that right with himself. There was nothing between Glorfindel and I . He and I share the same kind of spirit. We enjoy battle . We enjoy fighting and everything that comes with it. He was my battle brother. "

She explained and Thranduil understood that. He had one himself His name is Feren. " go on." He said .

" Well it had gotten to the point that He wasn't even coming to the tent at night. So I stopped setting it up. I don't need a tent on clear nights. " She paused and swallowed hard . " He came to me and asked what I was doing and I told him I was getting ready to just sleep by the fire but if he would join me I would go get the tent. He then began to accuse me of things. He accused me of sleeping with Glorfindel . He said he cursed the day he met me.

Thranduil winced and closed his eyes. When he opened them he was looking down then forced his eyes up to see her beginning to cry. The giant wasn't sobbing just stoically sitting with tears running down her cheeks.

" That hurt. I think that hurt far more than the accusations. Then he went on to say that I fell into bed with him easily so why not fall into bed with everyone else just as easily. I was a virgin when Legolas and I met. I saw forever in him then. He was the first one to ever see me as more than just a really strong woman. One that would bear many children to their husband. He knew that was not what I wanted not even a little bit . Maybe later but ... " She shook her head " I slapped him ."

Thranduil's eyes widened.

" I told him that he had gone too far and that I was done with him. I was so angry so hurt . I started to see like I do when I am in battle. I had to get away from the camp. So I just started walking into the forest. It was Glorfindel who came to see what was wrong . I don't remember everything I remember him telling me to draw my sword. I remember him attacking me."

Thranduils brows lift he wanted to stop and ask questions but he didn't he let her go on.

" I am not sure how long we fought. When I started to come to my senses I was very tired and bloodied and So was Glorfindel. The sun was almost completely gone as well. If he had not done that I have to admit that I am not sure of what I might have done in my rage. " She admitted to almost loosing control. He knew of ones that this happens to and Glorfindel knew what to do for her. " we have not spoken since then and we avoid each other. "

" You said Glorfindel was nothing but a friend. Have things changed? " He asked.

She wiped at her eyes with her hand and laughed a bit Thranduil handed her a handkerchief which she took. " I don't know . Yes and no? We haven't jumped in bed though I'm sure Legolas thinks we have. We have kissed a few... ok a lot. Nothing more though. He is so different. He understands what drives me. I never was allowed to explore what I really wanted to do or to go to battle or think of a future that didn't include marrying someone my brothers choose for me and having 20 babies. I met Legolas and all that changed . Then he began to see me as marrying him and having 20 babies and that's not what I want. Glorfindel sees me as I am and does not want to change me but I can not sit here before you and say that I do not love Legolas. I do .. " now there was a sob. " He just isn't who I thought him to be and if I do not want to change why should I force him to. He wants what he wants as well."

Thranduil's brows shot up. He even gasped softly. He looked on this Giantess. She was only 20 years old. Still so young even for the humans that she was born into. Yet this was so wise of her. He now had the measure of the woman that sat before him sobbing. This mighty and powerful being utterly broken . He rose and did something a bit, Uncharacteristic. He stood beside her . His arm sliding over her powerful shoulders and he pulled her into a hug.

" Your path may lie with Glorfindel or not. The future to me is not so clear as it is to others. Where ever your path takes you Finnola. You are always welcomed here. I know Rohan is a place you probably do not wish to return to to live. This will be that place you can always return. It does not matter who you are with. You are family to the Queen and I. Legolas will need to come to terms with this. " He released her from the hug and stepped back. His hands pressed to her wet cheeks and he tilted her head so he could look into her eyes. " Never settle for less than what You want. No matter who you are with or where you are. " He smiled to her .

Finnola had not been expecting this. The King understood her as well. The tears began to fade.

Glorfindel was lead into the Kings private dining room. "Well Galion it's been a long time . I see you are just as snooty and proper as ever. " Glorfindel ribbed at Galion

" ahhh yes I see you are just as ... " Galion just smiled " rough around the edges as usual. I do hope I will not be cleaning food off the walls or vomit from the carpets in the morning."

Glorfindel died laughing . " I promise I will not get drunk and vomit on the carpets. Now for the food I can not speak for your king. " He nodded his head a bit and Galion just shook his head and turned to leave.

" The King will be with you shortly. " Then he was gone. Glorfindel started to look over the selections of booze to be had.

Juniper peeked around the edge of the door way . This was the warrior that returned from Valinor. He had the same glow about him as Galadriel. He was perhaps the biggest elf she had ever seen. Not tallest just muscular. His hair was golden unlike like Thranduil's and Celeborn's. It flowed down his back. His hair braided like a warriors. She stepped fully into the door way. Glorfindel turned with a bottle of dwarven whiskey in his hand. Then he saw her and just stopped. At first he just stared. He had been told the Queen was a fae but he didn't really know what to think, thoughts began to come quickly. Is this the Queen? She is really small. How does she ? with him? Damn she is beautiful . I see why he made her his wife. Her eyes, Valar, her eyes.

"Are you Glorfindel? " She asked small hands folded before her and pressing against the light colored dress she wore.

He was still looking her up and down. " Ya... yes and you are? "

She just began to smile and bounce a bit in place. " I am thrilled to meet you. I am Juniper " She burst out and even let out a small squeal. She was a fan . She had read many stories about him. She moved quickly towards him and stopped just a foot or so away and looked up at him. " You have to tell me about killing the beast. You have to tell me about Valinor and the Valar ... and ..."

She was cut off by the clearing of Thranduil's throat. He was standing there watching her bombard Glorfindel. Glorfindel Looked to the King and smiled . " Is this the Queen? " He asked softly.

Thranduil nodded once. " Juniper he is our guest. It is not proper for you to demand he tell you his whole story in the first few minutes of meeting him. "

She blushed and stepped back . " I'm sorry about that. I get a little carried away sometimes. "

When she turned around he saw them . Folded neatly against her back . It was true she was a Pixie.

" I am sorry My Lord. I will behave. " She promised but he knew her well. That would be very hard for her to do. She headed for the door and turned around for a moment "I hope you enjoy your meal Glorfindel. I hope you will come visit with me sometime. I would really love to hear your stories. " With that she spun around and scampered out of the room.

The hand that held the bottle of whiskey lifted and he pointed with one finger. " She ... she has to drive Galion insane. "

Thranduil burst out with laughter . " You have no idea."

Thranduil sat down then and Glorfindel set two glasses on the table. " I feel like tonight's conversation is going to require something a bit stronger My Lord. " He poured two glasses of whiskey and placed one down in front of Thranduil before he sat down. Servants were bringing in the food and filling plates . Glorfindel sat back and sipped his whiskey . Soon the servants left and the doors to the dining room were closed.

Thranduil did not waste time. Glorfindel was just waiting for it . " What is going on with Finnola? " He asked. Then began to eat.

Glorfindel sat forward then and swirled the whiskey around in his glass. " To be honest . That is not really any of your business Thranduil. "

Thranduil lifts his wine glass and takes a sip. " Oh but you see it is. This involves my son and Finnola has accepted residence here in my halls. "

Glorfindel smirked a bit and knocked back the rest of the whiskey then reached over for what he had poured for Thranduil and knocked that back as well. " I am not fully sure what is going on with Finnola. She and Legolas broke up in a spectacular way. If I told you I was not attracted to her in the least it would be a lie. I really like that woman. I am a very old elf . I have never given any thought to bonding . I never thought I would meet anyone I felt that way about. So I didn't look. Now I think it might be a possibility. I have behaved nothing but properly around her. Even after she kissed me. "

Thranduil's eyes were leveled on him.

" I did not start it. She kissed me and I assure you we still spend nights alone. "

He poured himself another glass of whiskey. " My fea screams for her. It scrapes at me from the inside. Thrashing violently whenever I am around her. After all these years. I think I have found her. My bond mate. It makes me want to treat her better than an empty night between the sheets before battle. She deserves roses strewn at her feet where ever she goes. " He trailed off and drank the whiskey.

Thranduil now sat back listening to this warrior. Even Thranduil admitted this ellon was his better in battle. Though not that much better. He was speaking in a warriors way about love. True love .

" She may not choose me though. I will not force her. She may in the end go back to your son. I do know that if she does not choose me . I will not be long in Middle Earth. I will ended up sailing sooner than later. " He shrugged and picked up his fork. " I hope that was to your satisfaction My Lord. " Now he began to eat.

" Well that was extremely honest and I do appreciate that. You do understand I had to find out . I had to know the whole story from all sides before I chose to react or in the case not react. Legolas I feel is at fault. He allowed his baser emotions to take control. Again. " He added .

" I will be good to her Thranduil. You obviously care about her. "Glorfindel comments a bit lowly.

The king nodded. " I do, she is like family . Especially to Juniper. "

Glorfindel spoke up again. " Speaking of the Queen . Did she really ride a great bear into battle? Then have squirrels attacking orcs?"

He looked so far into disbelief that Thranduil didn't think he could convince him of the truth. "She did . Though I did not approve of this . She was supposed to be in Minas Tirith safe and sound. "

Glorfindel burst out laughing. " Now it's your turn to tell me the story. "

So Thranduil told Glorfindel the whole thing. Right down to Juniper cutting holes in the queens and kings clothing to make her own small clothes all the way until the interrogation.

Glorfindel having left . Thranduil wandered along the darkened hall way to his bedroom where Juniper sat reading a Glorfindel book. Thranduil took it from her and set it aside. He pulled her in close and just held her.

" I fear for you tonight." He said softly. "Are you sure you are ready for something like this? I am not ready for something like this."

Her arms around him her ear pressed over his heart. She loved that sound. " I am ready . I will be fine. I just plan on being myself. He wants to know me and I to know him. So let him know me. " Thranduil pushed her back so he could look into her eyes.

"Besides. I have 3 kings here. Very old and powerful kings. If it even looks like an issue I think between the 3 of you, You can pull me out. " She smirks at him. She had all the confidence in the world .


	67. Everything I have done was done for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has been edited and slightly revised as of 11/20/2020

The 3 kings gathered in Thranduil's chambers. They stood in the corridor talking and she sat on the edge of the bed . Her heels tapped lightly on the bed frame. Elthian stood beside her . She seemed unbothered by the weight of what would happen that could feel the Tension.

"Do you not feel that?" He asked.

"Of course I do. I feel what everyone is feeling In these chambers. But I know what I know Elthian. I know all this worry is not needed. " She smiled up at him. Her eyes follow his movement down as he sat beside her.

" Sometimes I wish I could see things like you do. You are the eternal optimist."

She hummed softly to herself and continued to bounce her heels on the bed frame.

The 3 kings spoke in the hall. Each laying out their worries. Some were the same and some were not.

"One thing I am confident on is that the 3 of us can pull her out if we needed. " Elrond said softly. " I have experienced that once and I know Thranduil has more than once."

Celeborn shook his head. " This is different. The mind she is diving into is far away. It's very powerful and old. We aren't even sure what it is. " He pointed out with a bit of venom in his words. " This is folly and I have said so from the moment she said she wanted to do this. "

"What does your wife say Celeborn?" Elrond asked .

"She can not say one way or the other on this. This future is clouded in the mirror. This usually means 50/50 one way or the other. " Celeborn forced himself to say lowly.

Thranduil stepped towards the door way and just watched her silently . Elthian keeping her occupied. Thranduil did not want to let this happened but he knew her. If he refused she would do it anyway and do it without him there. " She will find a way to do what she feels is right. " He spoke over his shoulder. " No matter how wrong we think it. She will do it anyway. Her heart is wild. It will not be tamed. She is a passionate creature driven to want to save everyone, even if it is foolish to do. "

Elrond and Celeborn went quiet for several minutes.

The king finally let out a sigh. "Valar help us." He said softly before walking into the room. The pixie perked up and smiled at him . Elthian rose from where he sat . " Are you ready Melamin? "

She nodded " Now you are sure you can make me sleep but I can still dream?"

Thranduil lowered to his haunches He took her hands. " yes and we will be right here while you sleep. " Elthian lowered the light in the room by blowing out the lanterns.

Juniper wiggled around and lay her head on the pillows. Thrandiul pressed a knee to the bed. His hands press beside her head. " You know I hate this Melamin. Please do not do this. " He spoke softly his lips brushing against hers. He was so scared and she was swayed by his emotion. Yet she had to. Her small hands slap to his cheeks lightly. She held his face and kissed him sweetly over and over.

" Have some faith in me Melamin. I am not unprotected even when I am asleep. " She kissed him again and He crawled over her and lay beside her. " I will move once you are really asleep . I just wanted to hold you a moment."

The others stayed politely in the corridor. Elthian by the door. He held the small silver fae against his chest. His hand slowly caressing her arm. " I love you " She whispered.

He smiled . "As I do you time to sleep. " He said softly and she relaxed against him. His words just a soft breeze across her small pointed ear. "lor-olui losta-sídheb "

She felt herself getting heavy and then she was asleep. He lay there a few moments before pulling himself carefully away. His presence often kept these dreams away. He moved into a corner and leaned into it . His eyes fixed on her . The others entered the room.

She was being drawn in . Her felt her weight lessen. Her eyes opened. She was back in the garden. It still lifeless and colorless. She sat on the edge of the deteriorating fountain. The glory it was now not see in it any longer.

" I am here. " She called out . " Surely you have been waiting." She could smell the mist. It carried the smell of sulfur and ash. Then there he was presented before her.

" You came. I am pleasantly surprised."

She laughed. " You really do not know me . Of course I came. I had to speak to Thranduil first but I knew even if he forbade me to come I would have anyway. "

The mist seemed pleased and relaxed on a bench across from the fountain. "Well since I do not know you then please enlighten me. Tell me all about you. Then I will tell you all you need to know about me."

She agreed. "You know that is everything right. " She added and imagined he was grinning . All she saw of him was his eyes.

"Very well .. Now please start from the beginning. " A bit of mist swirled in the air before her . " She shrugged and began to talk.

" My first memory is waking up. It was very bright and very loud. I was very scared. I screamed and even the sound of my own voice terrified me. Then he was there. This large warm body . Pressed against me and running quickly . Then I was in darkness. It was less loud. I could start to focus my eyes. I was seeing shapes and colors. Then a face. I had never seen anything before and it was a lot to take in . His voice was soft though and deep and warm and I calmed. He kept me in the darkness for a few days and introduced me to more and more light gradually. Those few days I slept mostly, waking to being offered food and water. "

He listened to her birth. What it was like to come into the arda with nothing .

" After a while I learned what things where. Like fire and cup . I learned names . His was Hannibal and I was Juniper. I began to learn the speech. He taught me westron. Then some sindarain eventually teaching me to read it as well. I picked up reading much faster than speaking. He showed me everything . Scary things . Wondrous things and everything was beautiful. It was so shiny and new. He taught me some things about the races. Elves , Dwarves . Men and orcs. Then one day this elf came to the woods. I was told it was the king. I really didn't know what a king was. The first time he looked at me I thought he hated me. I didn't like it at all and Hannibal let me leave. " She laughed. Funny how that worked out.

" I argued with Hannibal . I cried and begged him to not leave me with the elves. I tried to bargain . Nothing swayed him . He kept telling me he had to go south. So I was left with Thranduil and lets just say we did not get a long really at first. I think it was because he had never had to deal with a fae before. But we learned. " she spoke about the different trials the big one in the beginning was the Grindylow.

" Wait ." He held up a hand. " I did not send that monster after you. No matter what you think ... Your death is not my goal. Your long life is my goal. " He corrected quite vehemently.

" But you made those things. You sent it into my woods . What was it to do? It was to kill one of my people? right? it happened to get me. This is the folly of your thinking. "

He gasped and stepped back . Those eyes widened. " Just one thing. That is not my power . I did not create those things. I watched them be released. I had no idea their compunctions. I have to play a perfect balance . If I did not appear to be doing what I am suppose to then other things will come and You do not want that."

Her eyes narrowed and she rose then . Stepping closer the mist maintains that perfect distance. " You mean the deaths of a few of my people is ok as long as I am still safe? My safety. That's what you are insuring. For who? "

The misted laughed lowly. " Why does that matter? I am who you are dealing with now. "

Her lips pressed lightly together and she studied those eyes that looked so much like her own. " This is why Thranduil and the others still live. My safety? Other wise you would have destroyed them long ago. Yet you hide that from you Master as well."

The mist hissed and moved far away from her and stopped across the garden . She just watched him.

"Why am I so damn important? " She yelled and moved crossed the garden quickly. The mist did not back away and she stopped of her own accord. " I will have you tell me why." There it was . Her own feisty spirit. Not tainted in any way. The Juniper he knew so well.

" I can't tell you why you are important to the big picture. I can not tell you why you are important to me . You have to remember that on your own." He responded.

" Now onto the terrible news I was hoping you would allow me to with hold a bit longer. But alas that would not be Juniper now would it?" He said that with a bit of a bite to his tone.

"Who is the one that makes the way? " She asked suddenly.

" Well my dear that would be me. Where ever did you hear that? .. OHHH one of the Elves . Nilastiel correct?" His tone mocking.

Her anger was building. " You did that to him? You gave him that mark? In return he tainted others. How cruel and vile you really are." Her lip curled back a bit in disgust.

The Mist growled and came within an inch of her being. " You have no idea the dangerous game I play. All for you. You who doesn't even remember me. I have loved you for 1000 years times 20 and you do not even remember me." The mist was crushed by this. "They truly stole your future but I will get it back for you. "

She felt tears beginning to fall on her cheeks. The weight of those words had not gone unnoticed. " 20,000 years? " She asked and the mist backed away . He seeming to have pulled himself back together.

"Give or take a few hundred either way. I have waited for you . I have done what I had to do to survive that wait. To learned of evil plans made by evil things and sealed in the darkness. Everything I have ever done was for you. "

She gasped and then she was in her bed . Her eyes opening. Thranduil right there . Holding her hand. Elrond speaking softly to her.

Her eyes focused on Thranduil and she just began to sob and threw her arms around him. Elrond sighed and spoke gently " We will give you time. As much as you need. " He rose and Celeborn left the room . He was ushering Elthian to come as well but Thanduil spoke up. Elthian stays . He is deep in this with me." Elrond nodded and closed the door.

Thranduil crawled into the bed and pulled her back to him. Leaving a good portion for Elthian who kicked off his boots and joined them. Juniper between them . She clings to Thranduil and weeps. Elthian began to caress her back between her wings . His body moving in closer . His warmth welcomed.

" You are here with us . You are safe . " Elthian's voice a deep soft whisper.

Thranduil said nothing yet . He just cradled her to him . Her shaking body began to still though the tears still fell. "It is to terrible. " she choked but managed to get out. " It's because of me . It's all because of me. " Thranduil's eyes widened and looked deeply into Elthian's as Juniper began to divulge little trinkets of information.

" He said he could not tell me who he is . I had to remember that on my own. He said he has loved me for 20,000 years . Everything he has done has been for me? " she lay back and writhed a bit from the pain of knowing this. " He does not admit to purposefully having me attacked by the grindylow it was bad circumstances. He says that magic is not his. His magic is what twisted Nilastiel . " Thranduil just stared down at her. Elthian began to cradle her now .

Celeborn sitting in the library with Elrond. He was listening to the conversation . Thranduil having opened his mind to him just for this . He feeding Elrond the information . Elrond winces and leans against the overly large mantel of the fire place. " That ... This is the worst... He hand pressed to his lips. How could she be expected to bear this ? This was cruel to tell her. "

She told them every word . Every single word that was spoken. Then she begged Thranduil for the dreamless sleep. She had never asked let alone begged for him to do that. In fact she hated it . He could not refuse her request nor did he want to . She needed to really sleep and long after she had fallen asleep he and Elthian stayed there and held her yet said nothing .


	68. How to protect one who refuses protection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has been edited and slightly revised as of 11/20/2020

Far in the east . Far into the lands that are nearly forgotten to the Eldar. There are a people of great power. The lineage is mixed. To the elves of middle earth they would seem barbaric. Uncouth and even primitive. Yet their knowledge went much deeper than any elf knew. The Orthae J'nesst stood on an out dropping. Her eyes reading the wind and clouds. She breathes in deeply and sighs as she exhales. Slowly she turned to look on her zin'olhyrr floh'l. They her most trusted. "ol zhah au. Udos z'klaen plynn blada xuil lil' ilhar( the time is near. We must make council with the mother)"

The wise woman stepped down from her high perch and began to walk back towards what was left of their forest. If the Avanati fall the west would fall soon after. Her followers rose and moved into position behind her. She sending several a head to make preparations for the council.

Juniper sat at the breakfast table her appetite was very good all things considering. She tried to behave as if all was well. As if it had not happened. It even began to make the Kings worry even more. Elthian seemed unbothered and just did as he would normally do with her . He held Orist while she fed him bites of smashed up fruit. " naneths daer ellon nin melleth." She cooed at her son. After breakfast Juniper headed to the garden to sun while it was still warm in the day. Orist only spent a few minutes out . It was a bit too chilly .

Thranduil beside her and their son held on his thighs." I need to know your thoughts Melamin. You have said nothing today. "

She lay her head on his shoulder. " I still do not know what to think. I'm still processing it . I feel like I am a piece on the board for him to play at will. There is something so much bigger and it all seems to fall back on me remembering. I have to talk to him again..."

Thranduil stiffened and prepared to lay down the law . The placing of her small hand on his arm calmed those reactions. Her voice like a summer breeze against his skin. " Before you get worked up I do not mean tonight. I want to dreamless sleep again. I have to work out what I will say first. "

He relaxed a bit. " You know you agreed to me stopping this whole circus should one tear be brought to your eyes. I think you well surpassed that. You think of what you will say . You run it by me and then I will decide. " She was fine with those terms for now. So she just rubbed her cheek against his arm.

As the rays of the sun began to spill down over them she rose slowly and scooped up her son. Her flesh turning golden her wings spread out in the warmth and she danced around with her growing son. He sat back and just watched her . The breeze buffeting against her body . Pulling her dress tightly about her. A baby in her arms . The slight swell of her belly tattling on the fact she had another on the way. He wanted to put her in a box and protect her so badly yet he knew what that would do.

Galion would arrive with a smallish wooden chest. She spun around with Orist laughing in her arms . " Look ion nin it's uncle Galion. "

Thranduil canted his head. "What is this?"

Galion shrugged . " It arrived from Erebor . It's for the Queen."

Thranduil just smiled and motioned to Juniper." Well then give the Queen her chest. "

Galion stepped closer and placed the chest down. Orist reaching out for him she would pass him to Galion. Thranduil wore a rather smug grin. Her small hands went to the latch and she lifted it then opened the chest . The shimmer of the contents cast over her flesh. " Oh !" she gasps.

She lifted a shimmering dress from the chest. it was light as air , Just like she liked.

Galion looked wide eyes and gasped as well . " Is that Mythril?"

The king nodded . "Indeed. It appears the dwarves have out done themselves. "

The armor didn't even look like armor. It was simply a bright silver dress. The collar lined with rose gold. She looked to Thranduil breathlessly.

" I thought. I needed to protect my Queen. Yet she often makes that hard . So what better way to protect her than with armor. " He just grinned and she squealed.

Orist began to grow fussy and want his afternoon meal. Galion excused himself and toted Orist along with him. She held her armor against her and just beamed happily.

" I can think of a few ways you could thank me. " He adjusted and put him hands behind his head. "

Her brows lifted . " really? Hmmmm I know I could tie you up then tickle you with a feather in terrible places. " Her brows wiggled and he rolled his eyes.

" ermm that one did not cross my mind. "

She sighed and placed her armor back in its chest. "Well then let me think again ." She quip and walked closer to him. Finally lowering down to crawl over his legs and straddle him.

He gasps. "But my Queen it is not the full moon."

She smirked . "While most of me is at the mercy of nature. I assure you where that is concerned I can think for myself. Most of the time." She snapped her teeth at him and that gave him the chills.

The dark of the night was deep. There was no moon . They ground the herbs in the fire light. chanting softly . "qualla nym'uer udossa zhennu ilhar dosst dalharen lar ulu dos." Calling to the mother and begging her to answer them. In the pot bubbled and simmered. Various roots and mushrooms boiling inside . the Herbs added last. The chanting continued . Droning on and on making the atmosphere thick with magic. The potion they brewed soaking that magic energy up. Making it potent.

Each of the women drank from the bowl she offered them. Then the wise woman drank as well. The chanting continues . Drums being added into the song then a flute. Soon the women were dancing around the fire. Calling the Goddess to them asking for her council . Needing her wisdom. There clothing stripped away leaving them naked. Their bodies covered in white tattoos. The magic markings glowed against their grey flesh. Then one by one the frenzied women began to fall to the ground . Until just the wise woman remained . Then she too would fall and then she was taken into the Mothers council . Her followers around her contributing their magic to maintain the space they meet in.

The mother spoke in whispers to the Orthae J'nesst . Those words made the woman look on wide eyed. "usstan kyorl. T'yin kus natha char'riss ulu jeven qualla ji uk xal zhaun. ( I see . send a message to Jeven please. so he may know.) " The women would lay as they were until morning and the dreams ended . Each would have their own expereince in the Mothers Gardens. Some meeting old lovers. Others meeting lost family. Orthae J'nesst was not granted these moments her time was always spend in the council. The mother leaving her then she was left with all the zin'olhyrr floh'l before her.

Juniper lay naked and splayed out over Thranduil . He caressing the flesh of her wings. "Keep that up and we will not leave the gardens until the darkness has been on us for hours. " She warned.

" I am not against this ." He said with a grin. Then looked to the chest." Put your armor on and let me inspect it. " She looked to him and he lifted his brows " I am waiting." Her eyes narrowed . Then she pushed herself up . Her wings folding down against her back. She moved to the chest . Her hand drifts down and she lifts the delicate looking armor into the air then gently slides it on . It fit like a dress on her . It flowed like cloth when she moved.

"Closer Melamin closer." He beckons. She stepped even closer then stood where her feet were parted and his legs stretched out between them . His fingers reached out to feel it . It was cool like mythril. His hands slide against it and up to her hips were he pulls her down to him . His lips finding hers. " It's a work of art . I feel better knowing you have this. He pushed the shimmering armor up over her thighs.

Legolas had not spent but a few days in the fortress before he left. He didn't even see Juniper and she had not even known he had been there. Finnola had been waiting to see the Queen . there was something going on . She had not been allowed to see her yet. She was growing suspicious and worried. Glorfindel stayed with her and tried to distract her as best he could with his charm . He did enjoy charming her. It was a curious feeling knowing you could make a giantess' heart flutter.

He lay across her lap and casually snacked on fruit. " Tell me about her . " He said with a soft smile.

"About who?" Finnola looked confused.

" About the Queen. I have only heard a few words in passing. Is she that wonderful? " He never told her he had met the Queen briefly.

Finnola lifted a piece of fruit from his plate to her mouth. " You know how you admire me for my power . My strength . My mind frame when we are together in battle?"

He nodded "Well yes. What about it?"

Finnola smiled and looked to him " I feel the same way about her. " He grinned and settled in to listen.

" I didn't get to see her on the battlefield . I heard the stories that night. Straight from the King of Rohan's mouth. The way the grey sky spilt to show divine light down on the pixie . How she screamed and it was like thunder on the rolling wind. Her demure visage coated in the gore and filth from battle. I wanted to meet this Warrior Queen. When I did she wanted to hear about me and all about me. She soaked up every word. She is the daintiest creature yet her strength, her spirit just bowls one over. She makes you believe the impossible can happen."

Glorfindel saw the reverence in her eyes as she spoke. The Queen was the woman His giant felt strongly about. The Queen was what she strove to be. This was interesting.

" I would like to go with you to meet her. I am Elrond's Guard it shouldn't be too strange for me to get an audience. "

Finnola smiled " I would like that if it ever happens. She must have learned about my new status by now. I am sure she will have questions. "

Finnola tired of him laying on her and after several attempts at getting him to move she simply dumped him into the floor and stood up.

" ah My Goddess the indignity You wound me. " He got to his feet and watched her as she looked into the fire. "If they will not let you see her tomorrow then we will go riding. I know this spot next to a hot spring you will enjoy. " She had to admire his determination. While things remained friendly with some kissing involved he never pushed it past that. He was fine with taking his time and she was fine with letting things just go how they go.

The morning of the next day Finnola and Glorfindel go to the Royal Chambers again to ask to see the Queen. To their surprise they were lead into Kings private halls. Glorfindel had not spent much time there the other night. Now he began to notice, They no longer felt sad and dark . Now they were bright and the halls echoed with laughter and the sound of a baby.

Finnola's steps hurried and she comes around the corner quickly . Glorfindel following . He stops to see his Goddess hugging someone and the King lounging in his chair drinking tea. Beside him an infant held in Ninnel's arms.

Juniper stood on a chair hugging Finnola. He tried to imagine her covered in the gore and muck of battle. He tried to imagine her screaming from the back of a great bear in the middle of war. He could not picture the Pixie doing any of that.

Thranduil looked over his shoulder and grinned. " Well if it isn't Glorfindel . Are you too good to come join the Kings family for breakfast?"

Glorfindel snorted . " Do not be silly King Thranduil. I was just admiring the scene . " He began to walk towards the table and was welcomed to it by Juniper as well. She was already rapid firing questions at Finnola just like she had him.

'She was a curious creature indeed. ' he thought and found his cup of tea being placed before him. Things had certainly changed in the fortunes of Thranduil King of the Greenwood.


	69. Sometimes you find answers in the strangest places.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has been edited and slightly revised as of 11/20/2020

Jeven jumped from his bedroll near the fire. He gasps and stares at the fire then slowly looks around seeing Hannibal sitting there watching him.

" That was some dream Jeven. might you want to speak about it?"

Jeven relaxed back down into the blanket. "Ilhar il ul'kas ulu uns'aa. Il telanthus lil' oloth luthe olt barra feir dal olt gareth mir. Olt doerin whol ussta lodias. Udos z'klaen alu qeeh (Mother she called to me. She said the darkness casts its shadow far from its stronghold. Its coming for my people. We must go faster)"

Hannibal nodded . " inbal eluith'orth jeven, rilbol orn sha'nalt ditronw pholor draeval. Zil lil' faern orn'la telanth.(have faith Jeven, Everything will happen right on time. As the wizard would say.)"

Gandlaf who had been asleep with his eyes open spoke. "Faernen raq'tar ditronw vel'drav nind hass'l ulu nin zu'tour phor lueth inbau fol v'dri (Wizards arrive right when they mean to now shut up and get some sleep)" He said with a grumpy tone and shifted in his bedroll." Jeven we will talk about your dream in the morning."

Jeven sighed softly. " as you wish Gandalf."

Finnola was at the training ring with Glorfindel. They were watching the young fighters. Untested and unproven fighters. Ones just learning the arts. They sat on the stones on the hill. watching these fighters battle each other in nice uniformed matches.

"How did you learn to fight My Goddess?" Glorfindel asked.

Finnola grinned at his question. " My Mother taught me. She learned from her Mother and so on. All the way back I supposed to Da-xia. My Da didn't like it but Mam told him to shove it. He had the boys and she only had me. We would go far into the plains and just train all day sometimes. "

"She sounds ferocious." Glorfindel said softly and looked to Finnola.

A smile curled on Her lips. " Mam was . She protected us like a mother bear protects her cubs."

He could see a bit of sadness in her eyes and he lay his head against her arm and looked up to her. " Would kicking my ass right now make you feel better?"

She laughed at his offer. " I am not in a rage Glorfindel . I think everyone is safe. " She shrugged a little and went back to watching the young warriors training.

Glorfindel continued to lean on her. He rather enjoyed doing little things like this. Things that she seemed to allow. She didn't stiffen up or shove him off . He expected to be shoved off any moment but she didn't.

"Glorfindel." He heard her voice lift but just barely. "hmm?" Glorfindel let his eyes close and he answered lazily.

" If you keep leaning on me the others will think we are stepping out." His eyes opened and He lifted his head to look at her. " What does 'stepping out' mean? "

Finnola lowered her head down and slumped her shoulders slightly. She inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. " It means together and publicly at that."

He began to grin at her explanation. " So, would that be so terrible Finnola? No wait..." He held up a hand as she began to speak. " I know what you're going to say. 'Well if we did that wouldn't it be just like rubbing it in Legolas' face.' " she nodded and went to speak again. Only to find herself cut off again. " Let me remind you and it was his behavior that lead to the current state of affairs. Not to mention We mesh well Finnola. How can you say we are bad together? You can not. Besides I am a catch . So would it be so terrible if we did 'Step out'?"

The giantess blinked her eyes a few times and just looked at him. " I ... You..." She was having a hard time putting her thoughts together.

It made him just smile wider. " I am waiting." He said smugly.

Frustrated she rose and began to walk away. He let her get to the end of the row of rocks before rising to follow. He just casually following . Her pace a bit more purposeful. Once they had made it out of the sight of the others He spoke up. " Ok Finnola we are far enough away. Speak my Goddess."

She stopped in mid step and stood there her back to him. " How do you do that?"

He now stopped a few feet away. " Do what? " He said still grinning.

She finally turned around . Her cheeks red. " Know what I am thinking sometimes before I do. Know what my intentions are without me even speaking them. " Her lips pushed together silencing herself before she said too much.

He looked down to the ground and sighed. " I know because I know you. Finnola. it's mîl na minui cened (love at first sight) . The first time I saw you my fea began to scream at me. It's been tearing at me from the inside ever since. Every time I am near you I have to be closer. When we are apart I do not feel like I am whole any longer. I am so attuned to you. Every time you breathe is counted. Every time your heart beats then beats faster is remembered. " He was looking at her in the eye now. " Being around you is both painful and glorious to me all at the same time. I do not want to be anywhere else. So tell me , now that you know that. How can stepping out with me be so terrible? Because, you feel it too. Don't you."

Finnola stood there silently. Her green eyes fixed on Him. Her bottom lip trembled and was pulled between her teeth.

" Well ? Have I managed to steal the voice of My Goddess? " He asked and grinned.

Finally she released her lip and straightened up a bit more. " Do not follow me. " She said firmly then turned and walked off.

Glorfindel stood there smirking . " I knew you would do that. " He said to himself as he watched her fade down the corridor. " Take the time you need my Goddess." He began to smile happily and turned to go back to the ring .

She finds herself in the Atrium. A large skylight over head. The cavern filled with various ferns and smaller versions of trees that stay green even during the winter. The air here was humid and warm. She liked it here. Especially when the fortress was so cool all the time. A few elves were wandering among greenery. She found a bench off to a corner and alone to sit on. Her thoughts a jumbled mess at this point. She wasn't sure how long she sat in the shadow of that corner . It was a deeper voice that shook her from her thoughts. She noted the sun had moved in the time she had sat there the light different . She looked to see the King standing a few feet away.

" Finnola are you well?" He asked a look of concern on his face and when her eyes met his , He held her gaze for several moments. Then the concern in his eyes turned to a look of understanding.

" Might I sit with you a moment Lady?" He asked.

She scoot over a bit and nodded. He was the only one that could get away with calling her Lady without a reprimand from her. Thranduil lowered down to sit . His back to the wall His legs stretched out before him. " I find myself coming here when I need to think . I see I am not the only one in need of a good think today. " He smiled and watched a few ellon pass by out in the light . " Today my thoughts are on what the nights bring in these times. " He glanced at her . "What are your thoughts on Lady Finnola?"

She sighs. He already had to know. He was the King. He knew everything. He probably knew the moment his eyes had met hers. What was even more surprising was the fact he was concerned about her and took his time to ask.

" You know I miss him . Though I miss him less and less each day. Especially after how we parted. Now I find myself drawn to his rival. Like everything I am wants to gravitate towards him. I ... I am no elf. However, I find myself in their company. I feel more at home here than I ever felt in Rohan. Even in the intricacies of what it means to be an elf falls on me and is lost. I have family here . Tauriel is the sister I always wanted. Even you seem like a father to me. Juniper is many things to me. A mother a sister and most important she is my friend. If I follow my heart I am afraid I will loose my family when I just found them. "

His heart broke then. To hear this magnificent creature beside him lament her fears. He took her hand in the moments tears began to fall from her beautiful eyes. Thranduil shook his head and smiled . His other hand falling over the top of hers. He cupped her hand tightly. "Finnola, I would never cast you away. No matter what happened with my son . I know he is quite capable of ruining something . He has his faults . He needs to understand them. I love him dearly none the less. You are part of this family regardless. You are a resident of my home and you are part of my haphazard family. Follow your heart and know you are always welcome here. I'm going to guess all this trouble is over Glorfindel. " She nodded a bit. " He is pompous and often an asshole. " She blinked hearing such crass language coming from Thranduil. He laughed a bit. " but he is also Loyal, Strong and if you have his love . It's forever He does not betray anyone. You could do so much worse. " He released her hand then.

Finnola sniffled a bit then threw her arm around him and pulled him into a hug. The king gasped then chuckled . He did say she was family and they weren't exactly in public.

"Thank you so much. " She then gasped and released him. " I'm so sorry"

Thranduil was laughing and shaking his head. " it is fine my dear. " He regarding her a moment found himself feeling better than he had in days " You better hurry Finnola, before your heart explodes. "

She rose and started off quickly then stopped and turned to him. " Whatever troubles you about the nights. You should trust her. These are things you know little about but she lives it everyday. Tell Juniper I love her and I will be by in a few days." She hurried off leaving Thranduil stunned. " hmmm sometimes you find answers in the strangest places. "

Finnola wasn't quite running nor jogging but walking very fast and with her long legs she covered the distance rather fast. She was at the ring but Glorfindel and everyone else had already left. She turned to leave and saw a familiar shape pass by in the corridor. She ran for the entrance and looked .

"Glorfindel!" She called and he stopped . When he turned around her heart skipped a beat . Then another. She hurried towards him .

" I was..." She lifted him with relative ease and held him in her arms. His words lost. Her lips pressed against his. Now Glorfindel was not used to just being picked up like a child. That being said for her he would endure and oh it was terrible to feel her so close . Her scent surrounding him and pulling him deeper into that warm safe place he felt when He was close to her. Slowly she lowered him back to the ground. His feet finally feeling it firmly under him.

" Lets explore this." She said as she broke the kiss.

Glorfindel eyed her. Then cocked his head back a bit so he could take as much of her in as he could. " You sure? " He questioned. He always said it had to be her choice.

" I have never been more sure of anything. I want to explore this with you. I do not care who sees us. I do not care what they think. I now know I will not loose my home or my family. "

He now felt his heart skip a beat. That was what was holding her back. Not hurting Legolas it was loosing what she had gotten. Home and family. He couldn't love her more.

" Well then. How does this stepping out work?" He asked and slipped her hand into his and he tugged her along.

She smiles . " This is a good start. " Her hand squeezed his a bit.

" Oh well then I am happy that I am on track. " They continued to meander along the corridor not in any hurry to get anywhere. Just passing lighthearted barbs and jabs at each other and laughing about it.

Thranduil entered his chambers. He could hear the sounds of his wife and child . He was pulling his robes off when he heard the sounds of raspberries being blown on flesh. He placed his robe over his arm and walked along the corridor . He stopping in the door way of their bedroom . His wife bouncing Orist on the bed then stopping to blow on his bare belly . The baby erupts into laughter.

"What is going on in here? It sounds like something I really need to be in the middle of. " He said in a light hearted manner.

Juniper looked to him and smiled widely . Laughter still on her lips. Orist wiggled around to look to Thranduil. His face alight with a smile and his joy . He reached a chubby little hand out to him and squealed " ADA."

Thranduil dropped his robe and just stared at his child then looked to his wife.

" He started saying it today. " Her attention turned to the baby. " Isn't that right my little ellon. " She ticked him and he squirmed and burst into laughter again.

Thranduil walked to them and lay behind his wife and started to play with the baby and tell him just how proud he was of his extremely intelligent ion. The one that would surpass the most brilliant minds . He would be Elrond's better. Juniper laughing with them. Thranduil leaned back a bit and just looked at her. Knowing she carried his child in those moments . Knowing she was his. She had already brought a child into his life one he adored His ai edan his Orist.

As much as he wanted to shelter her from anything remotely harmful. Finnola was right. He pressed his lips to her bare shoulder and ran his hand down her back between her wings.

"From now on I will trust your judgement on your dreams and when you dream. Unless you are in no condition to do so. "

She looked to him and leaned her lips in against his . "Thank you Melamin." She whispered against his lips. "Tonight though. I think we might be too busy to sleep much and when I do I am fine with it being dreamless. "

Thranduil's brows quirked up. " Well then lets enjoy ourselves as much as we can until then. " His attention back on Orist who was now repeated the word Ada over and over.


	70. Roll in the Hay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has been edited and slightly revised as of 11/20/2020

Thranduil looked at the message in his hand. He had read it 4 times already. He just trying to make the words make sense. He understood them but this was not what he was expecting. "auth na-rhudol(war is coming)" He says under his breath. The message crumpled in his hand was from Gandalf who was sending it from Gondor.

Elthian poked his head into the Kings office. " My Lord might I have a quick word?" He asked.

Thranduil nodded "Come in I was going to call for you shortly anyway." He dropped the message on his desk.

"Oh? Well then I am glad to not cause you any trouble My Lord." Elthian said softly.

Thranduil leaned back in his chair . " I need security of the Queen to be tripled. " He passed the message to a rather shocked Elthian.

He looked to the King then took the message . Within moments of reading it his gaze shot up to his Kings. " Still gathering near the Rhun? How many? " He asks and places the message back on Thranduil's desk.

" Mithrandir did not know. He said their fires dotted the land like stars. "Thrandiul's voice lowered.

Elthian sighed and lowered his head in thought. " I will make the guards presence well know in the royal chambers and along its corridors. You know she isn't going to like that. " He looked back up to his King.

" That's why you and Tauriel will be with her at all times. With at least one of you by her side let alone 2 I will feel much better. I am going to be extremely busy as well. So our arrangements seem to be working in your favor. You will spend more time with my wife than I will . You have my permission to keep her happy . Anyway you need. " His gazed leveled out on Elthian.

Elthian suddenly felt a bit lighter . He understood what the King meant. " yes My Lord. Perhaps you will find some time during all this to spend some time with us. " He cleared his throat. " I must see to the extra guard rotations and then explain to the Queen about all the..."

Thranduil was out of his seat . His hand held up. He slowly walked around his desk to where Elthian now stood. "When better times come , The 3 of us will spend far more time together. For now I need to be able to put my trust and faith in you. She will need your love more and more as the days pass. I will do my best to remind her that I love her too when I can. Just make sure she is happy. "

Elthian nodded . " Yes My Lord." Was all he could say but Thranduil would not let the conversation end like that.

Before Elthian could take a step back Thranduil was before him. A powerful hand pressing to the back of his head and his lips drawn against his Kings. Elthian melts into it . Letting Thranduil control the kiss . Right down to just how deeply it became. Soon their tongues were mingling and dancing together. Slowly his lips pulled away.

" We will tell her later tonight. Until then please keep this to yourself." Thranduil stepped away and released Eithian from the spell he had cast on him with that kiss. " I will refrain. " He said before finally turning towards the door and leaves the office.

The Eastern Company had made it to Minas Tirith. Jeven was truly in awe. He had never seen a huge city like this. Nor so many humans. The white stone looms over head and He nearly overwhelmed by the sight. Gandalf let Shadow Fax go just outside the gates. Should he need him again all he had to do was whistle.

Jeven stood next to Gimli as they entered the city. Hannibal glances down to His cloaked and hooded friend.

" This is not what you expected?" He asked Jeven who shook his head. " Dis is no what I ..." He trailed off just gawked at everything.

"Get yourself together Jeven we have to go all the way up there." He pointed all the way to the top. Jeven said something a bit vulgar in his own tongue Hannibal chuckled.

Gandlaf turned to Jeven. " and when we get to the top please leave such language down here. We are meeting with a King and a Queen ."

Jeven bowed his head a bit then the group began to head through the crowds of people at the gate . On their journey to the top Jeven saw bustling Markets. Food Markets. Clothing districts and eventually a slightly seedier part of Minas Tirith. This was where they would stop for a meal . So far the only one garnering much attention was Hannibal. It seemed like the working Ladies really liked his look .

Gimli had to explain why they flocked to Hannibal like that and Jeven gasped and felt his cheeks grown warm. " and dey say I am Barbaric." Gandalf just shook his head and pulled his hat off before entering the tavern.

They would sit at a table in an alcove. Gandalf ordered the food as they took seats. He still standing. " excuse me" He said lowly and places his hat on the table . Then walking through the tavern to speak with someone standing near the bar. Pretty soon their food was brought out . It was a stew . Nice and thick with root vegetables and tankards of beer . Jeven looked into the bowl and stirred the stew around. Hannibal leans closer as the bread was brought to the table.

" It wont kill you ussta abbil (my trusted)it may taste strange though. " Hannibal lifted a spoon and began to stuff spoonfuls into his mouth. Jeven followed suit. His nose curled as he began to chew. The taste was strange and even the texture a bit different. It was however, not terrible and he was hungry.

Gandalf was soon making his return . Gimli was chugging his beer down and calling for another. It had been weeks since he had beer and he was making up for it. Jeven lifted the tankard and sniffed it. Then recoiled. Looking to his companions he pressed his lips to the rim and took a small drink. Then he took another and this time let it roll over his tongue slowly. His brows lifted and He held the mug out a bit looking at the color of the liquid inside it. " Dis is mmm confusing . It has bad smell but gud taste."

Gimli chortles. " Tis beer Laddy. Go on drink that one up and we will get you another." He tapped his tankard to Jeven's then tells the keep to just keep bringing the beer.

Gandalf returned with a small cloaked figure. The figure pulled up a chair as well to the table . " This is Charlie." He said and motioned to the one who joined them. "Charlie here is going to get us to the top without any seeing. We need discretion agreed. "

Gandalf then pushed his bowl of food before Charlie. The hood pushed back revealing a bright faced smiling face of a boy that could not have been much older than 12. "Pleased to meet you lot." He said and started to feast on the stew. Gimli, Hannibal and Jeven just stared at the child then shifted their gaze to Gandalf.

Gandalf sighed. "Don't look at me like that. Charile here is who you come to if you want something taken to the Queen and you don't want anyone to know. He is quite proficient in many arts and his skills are impeccable."

Charlie motioned with his spoon to Gandalf. " Listen to him good now. He is a wizard after all and when we are in the thick of it You listen to me. " He takes a bite and chews a bit then continues. " I'm the one that will get you where you need to go . "

They party just kind of goes quiet and finishes their meal . Jeven was on his 3rd beer by the end and was feeling rather tipsy. He wore a smile on his face and just swayed a bit in his seat.

" Oy Laddy that is just 3. You canna be done for." Gimli said in disbelief.

Jeven waved him off dismissively.

Hannibal leaned in and grumbled. " He is rather drunk. "

Jeven retorted. " I ish not ..." swallows hard . " wha'ver Yew say. "

Gandalf groans and Charlie laughs hard. " Its like he has never had beer before."

Hannibal grumbles a bit more loudly. " He hasn't his people do not have alcohol. "

Now the party leaves the tavern. Hannibal helping Jevan to walk. He uses his spear as a walking stick. " Dis beer . ish so happy " He smiled at Hannibal. " Oh well just wait till later ." He grumbled again.

" He can sleep it off at the Livery. I have a few things to arrange before we leave . " Hannibal studied the boy as they walked. He had a head full of dirty blonde waves. Just long enough to reach his jaw line. He was not quite 5 feet tall. That illusive growth spurt not far off. There was nothing remarkable about the boy yet there was something not entirely right about him.

They finally reached the Livery. Charlie calling out. "Gaveth I am back. I have some people with me. They are interested in delivery services. "

Charlie disappeared and Hannibal lays Jeven down in some fresh straw. " Sleep ussta abbil."

The sound of Charlies voice made him rise and look to the door way. There stood the most muscular elf he had ever seen his hair long and dark. Pinned in a braid at the back of his head. He looked young like all elves but his grey eyes told of his age. He was wiping his hands with a small towel . Soot streaked across his cheek. 'An elvish blacksmith' he says to himself.

" I am Gaveth. " He announced and looked right at Gandalf. " Why Mithrandir, you have brought quite the menagerie haven't you."

The plan was rather simple. Charlie would be making a hay delivery to the royal stables. They would hide in the hay and be taken inside . There was the possibility of a search though.

Jeven sleeps off his haze. Then discovers the headache that comes from drinking too much beer. He sat on an over turned bucket . Charlie brought him some willow bark tea.

"What kind of Elf are you?" Charlie asked and sat on the straw .

" I ish not elf. I am Avanati." Jeven answered with a wince.

Charlie lifts his chin and looks at the man sitting next to him. He had never seen anyone like him. His dark grey skin tone. The white marks on it. Nor hair this white or eyes like his. " I have never heard of your people." Charlie finally said.

" Dis is true. We 'ave home far in dee east. My home ish no like dis with stone. We 'ave huts and a cave. Huts for dee ones who work dee soil and grow dee animal. Cave for dee ones that make. Dey make dee cloth or dee medicine. We 'ave many once now we not so many but mighty we still are. " Jeven explained.

Soon they were laying in a wagon and having hay heaped upon them. " Charlie will take good care of you. Listen to him and all will be well." Gaveth tells them then the wagon began to move and slowly make its way through the streets of the city.

Elthian returned to the Royal Chambers. Tauriel looked uneasy as she entered . In the lower chambers the courtyard was replaced by a large common room. Juniper having her own little space before the fireplace. A warm fire crackling within it. Her color shifting to silver as the light fades in the skylights and lamps are lit. Juniper lay in the floor with Orist . He was learning to crawl . He proudly hitting all the elven milestones. Her attention on Tauriel for the moment. She knew her best of all the guards. Excluding Elthian. Tauriel gave off a more genuine feeling. Elthian was better at neutral.

Her eyes drawn back to her son. She focusing on him for several long moments. Finally she gets to her knees and brushes her silvery mane back over her shoulders. " What has happened this time?" She asked without looking to either of them. Her eyes on Orist . She still playing with him. Letting him get a few inches away then pulling him back and tickling him. " There is no reason for you to be silent. I am prepared for bad news."

Elthian exhaled a deeply held breath. " My Queen, The King has ordered your guard to be tripled. I or Tauriel are to be with you at all times. "

She simply nodded. " I see and will he be telling me himself why or will I have to pull it out of one of you slowly and painfully? " Her tone was cold but her smile warm for the child she adored.

"The King wishes to explain and it would be a privilege to entertain you until he arrives. " Elthian smiled as she looked over her shoulder at him. One Lavender eye watching his expression after delivering such news.

"Well then , Tauriel would you please come to me in the morning. " She had nothing but love for Tauriel and the look she gave her promised full disclosure over breakfast. " Yes My Queen. " Returning the smile but as she looked to Elthian her smile faded and she simply turned and left.

Juniper got to her feet. She lifting Orist into her arms. The way she held him pressed to her hip made the slight swell of her belly more prominent. That was when the entirety of what was at stake was obvious. " Come on My son lets get your supper. Come on Elthian . Since you are stuck with me you might as well earn your keep. " She laughed . " Time to learn all about clouts. " Funny how she took the news that he would be by her side constantly fairly well . Instead of the angry fit he got the well now you're my slave treatment. It could be worse.

The wagon stopped at the gates of the stable. Gandalf could hear Charlie speaking with the guards. " Aye the freshest of hay for The Lady's horses oh and the kings too." Charlie and the guard had a good laugh. It must be a private joke. " Well go ahead Charlie we cant have the horses starving. " The wagon rolled a foot or 2 when another voice called out. " Oy what is this? The street urichin delivering Hay? Probably molded . We best check it. " Gandalf began to brace for a search.

Charlie stood up in the front. " You are just being an ass Rodric. You know this is for the Queen."

Rodric held his hand up and silenced the boy. " All the more reason to check it. Wouldn't you agree? " He drew back his sword to stab into the hay when a firm feminine voice spoke up .

" If Charlie has brought anything harmful to this house then dark those days would be that one so pure would falter. Let the boy pass ." That was Arwens voice . Gandalf was sure. "Yes My Queen." Gandalf would hear the voice named Rodric say. He grinned as the wagon began to roll once more.

Once within the stables. The doors closed Arwen approached Charlie. " Ok my friend . What's in the hay? " She asks softly.

Charlie just smiles and knocks on the side of the wagon. "It's clean you lot . Get out of my wagon. "

The first to pop up from the hay is Gandalf . " My Lady I do hope you do not mind our manner of arrival." He was pulling himself free of the hay and climbing down.

" Gandalf? " She said with a bit of disbelief.

Gimli rolls out of the back and onto the ground. " Oy hello Lady Arwen. You are such a wonderful sight to my weary eyes."

Her hands on her hips now as she eyes Gimli. " Alright who else? " She finally says and sighs.

That was when Hannibal crawled from the Hay. The amount suddenly lessened by half. " I am Hannibal Queen Arwen and this . " He pulled Jeven from the hay . His hood back and his features fully exposed. " Is Jeven ."

Arwen let out a gasp when her eyes lay on him. It was after he was finally free of the hay that she could more fully take his measure. She was speechless for several moments before finally finding her voice. " Well for you to have brought these people here this must be very important. Lets go find my husband and get this going whatever your game is Gandalf. Charlie you'll find payment in the usual place "

The Queen was leaving the Stables with her "guests" in tow. Charlie speaking up. " Yes Lady you be careful with this Lot. They are a bit shady." He laughed and watched them go.


	71. One Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has been edited and slightly revised as of 12/4/2020

Ninnel had come to whisk Orist away for the night. Juniper was saying goodnight to her son. Elthian and Tauriel exchange a few words as Ninnel leaves . Juniper returns to her warm spot in front of the fire. The lamps turned down low .

It was Elthian who crawled beside her and wrapped an arm over her to hold her close. "Will you not give me even a little hint as to what has happened? " she said softly her hand finding his fore arm and begins to gently caress it. The flamers flicker and dance over them. Their light reflected in her eyes.

"I am sorry but I can not." He whispered and his lips press lightly to her shoulder. His fingers lift to move her hair from the slope of her neck.

" I can tell something else has changed." She shifted and rolled to her back her eyes drift up to look into his. " He has given you permission." her voice barely above a whisper.

" I suppose a certain restriction has recently been lifted for a small amount of time. "

Her eyes narrowed then. " That so?"

It was the first time since this odd relationship had started that The King was to allow this. She did not know the circumstances but she could guess his thinking. He did not want their time apart to be too heavy for her.

"Is he leaving the Greenwood?" she asked without looking to him. Her gaze on his hand as her own slides into his large palm.

" Not that I am aware of." He responded as she watched her profile. He felt her body ease with that one answer.

"No I am not leaving." The low seductive baritone voice lifted from behind them. Thranduil finally arriving .

She sat up and props herself up on her small hands. " Then please come and tell me Melamin . Why will I be guarded so heavily? Tell me why You have given Elthain permission to touch me without your presence? It's not that I mind it . It's just strange."

Thranduil lay his robe over the back of a chair. His boots pulled off and left where he dropped them. Her words shake with then fear she was choking on. She was near perfection at masking her emotions . Elthian's eyes were on her. How her flesh held that ethereal glow that contrasts just slightly in the warm orange glow of the fire. How her jaw quivered just a little as she spoke. He would feel her anxious emotions when Thranduil began to move closer.

Her heart was racing by the time he made it to the pile of cushions and blankets in front of the fire. He lowered to sit in front of her . He lifting her small feet and laying them in his lap. " I got a message today from Mithrandir. While on his journey to the east, He found a large enemy army gathering near the Rhun. "

She spoke up suddenly. " How far is the Rhun?"

Elthian answered her." It is several weeks ride across some harsh territory. "

Her head lowered then to look at her small hands and her fingers curled around two of Elthian's. "That is still a good distance away. So why am I to be guarded so close?"

Thranduil ran his hands slowly up her legs to her knees. " There are spies Melamin. Mine and those that are not mine. Things are heard. Whispers from dark places. You need the extra attention right now. " She nodded slightly.

" Now the heaviest question right ? I will go ahead and answer that. My time is going to be focused on impending war . Elthian is the captain of the guard were you are concerned. Plus our arrangement comes in handy . I can be apart from you and You do not have to be so lonely. I will come whenever I can but you do have Elthian. I am grateful for him. " Thranduil spoke softly.

Elthian watched the King play her fully. How he spoke to her. How he touched her. Even how he had chosen where to sit. He was masterful at the art of taming Juniper. Now he understood why it needed to be The King to break the news to her.

Thranduil's long slender fingers encircled her small ankles and separated them as he lifted her feet gently into the air. Forcing her to lay back and he pulls her across the cushions to him. Lifting her by the hips to pull her even tighter . Her slender legs wrap around him and He pulls her up into an embrace.

" I will not let your forget My feelings for you." He promised softly into her ear. His icy eyes lifting to bore into Elthian's . His lips on her shoulder . His eyes lock onto Elthians until he begins to move closer and sits up. The kings eyes finally lower. Juniper feels Elthian against her back .

" So." she said as she leaned back against Elthian's chest . The curve of her hip rolls forward grinding herself against Thranduil. " Tonight has some promise still. You will need to reassure me ... repeatedly. Maybe even aggressively . " She began to grin to Thranduil as her arms snaked around Elthian.

" Before I leave there will be no doubt in your mind. " He said his hands pushing her dress up higher over her thighs.

Elessar sat in a comfortable chair . Between him was the table and the eastern party. His hands lift to run over his eyes. " Ok let me get everything straight in my head. " His hands press to the table. One would lift to motion towards Hannibal. " He is a very ancient being. created even before you Gandalf. He is not a child of Eru. He is a child of the Mother. Who is not a Valar. "

Gandalf nodded and Arwen stood beside her husband with a large pitcher of wine. Her eyes wide. Elessar continued. " He was Junipers guardian for thousands of years. While she slept under a large tree and she woke up the day Frodo cast the ring into the fires of Mount Doom. " Everyone nodded at the table.

He still motioning to Hannibal. " You gave her to Thranduil? "

Hannibal nodded. " I had to leave her someplace safe. I knew he would take care of her. I knew something great would happen if I left her with the Being of Light. I could not predict it would be her becoming a Queen and bringing Fae back into this world. Yet I learn she is with child. " The look on his face one of pure joy at the idea. "

Elessar lowered his hand. Then looked to Jeven. " Your part in all this has yet to be revealed. You traveled from where the first elves entered Middle Earth. Your people are very ancient yet unknown to us here. You say you are chosen. To do what? What makes you chosen?"

Jeven swallowed hard and mustered every bit of this strange language as he could. " Dee Mother she choose me. I am dee one who dreams about her. I feel her even now. She is fearful but still content where she is. I feel her even stronger the closer we get." His accent was still thick but his words were very clear.

" Who are your people?" Elessar asked.

Gandlaf spoke up. "Let me explain that in terms you can understand. Jeven is Avanati. His people are the decedents of the Avari. "

Arwen lowered into the chair beside her husband . Her eyes now study the guest a bit more closely. "Tell me ." Arwen spoke in her tender tones. "Are there still Avari in the east? "

Gandlaf spoke now gently to her. "If the Avari still live I have not heard of them in at least an age My Lady. Only their descendants. "

She honed in on Jeven. "Are you Peredhil? "

Jeven shook his head. " I do not know that word."

Gandalf broke in once more. " No My Lady while blessed with very long lives they are mortal." Jeven nods in agreement.

" Jeven is chosen because his line descends from a Fae mother. He is the only male to be born to that line ever. He is to protect the Queen of Greenwood and teach all of us in the west about where the great evil really is. "

Elessar began to fit pieces together . Where this was leading was not good at all. "There is another mighty force out there. With the same power as Eru? Is this the coming of a war unlike any we have ever seen? "

The eastern party sat in silence with their heads down.

It was Gimli that broke the silence. " These are the odds we like Laddys. We do the impossible. Do we not? "

Elessar smiled at the dwarf. " That is true My Friend. We do that indeed. You need to take the message to The King Under the Mountain. You need to make him understand this war will be lost without him. "

Gimli nodded. " Aye I can do that."

" This force that builds near the Rhun. We need to know when it moves and which direction. My thoughts are that is the one heading to the north. That is the one Thranduil will be battling. The one coming from the south. That one is the one looking to Gondor and Lorien. Even Rohan will be at risk and they fight in the north west. We have to protect Rohan as well as Southern Greenwood along with ourselves. Our numbers are still low after the last war."

"We will have to make another miracle. " Gandalf said softly. " Lets get these messages sent then I am afraid We will need to be back on the road for The Woodland Realm. "

They lay in a tangle of bodies before a low fire in the fireplace. Elthian asleep from exhaustion. The Pixie lays against his chest listening to the sound of his heart beat. Slowly and gently it lulls her to sleep. Thranduil following suit. Her eyes open and she was someplace unfamiliar. The world around her had no real color. Only shades of grey and black. This room was occupied. She was not alone. She sat up from where she lay on a very soft bed. Almost like laying on air. Standing beside her was the mist.

" I was wondering when you would return . I just didn't know it would be in my bed. "

She could feel his eyes leering at her. She could feel the grin hidden behind the mist.

" I have no control over this. " She retorted. " I am not even sure how much time we have. Tell me something. You said that once I remember you I would not see you in such a dark light. Then help me remember. "

He laughed and began to surround her with his Darkness but never once does he touch her. "You must come more often if that's to occur. " Suddenly he was away from her and back near the wall." I can tell you my own memories. Lets see if they match any of yours. You will have to concentrate on the details. "

She lay back and nodded . Her eyes slowly closing and He moved closer to her. " There is a field. Its well outside of the tree line. In this field grows a sea of wild flowers. All shades of gold and yellow. Some darker orange and speckled with white. You are bathed in the suns light. Your wings stretched out and shimmering then fold down gently and a ray of run light fleshes across my face. I reach up and take you into my arms and hold you to me. We talk for hours . Laughing and smiling. We tell each other secrets and make promises. Can you remember what we spoke of?"

" A sea of wildflowers. Gold and yellow. The sweet smell on the breeze. " His eyes widen a bit as she recalls a detail he had not mentioned. " I ... I was happy ... we were excited. " Her breathing became a bit faster. "We were waiting on a special day. "

He hissed softly " What day was it?"

She gasped. "The next summer solstice. It was the summer solstice and we were waiting for the next one. " She felt approval coming from the mist.

" Do you know why?"

She was quiet now. She beginning to see images . She was there in the field. surrounded by bright colors and wonderful smells. A warm male voice whispering against her. His skin was very warm. He was over her . His wings stretched out over them . He now shields her from the sun and ... She just can not see his face.

" I can not see it. "

His voice lifting. " You should not try. not yet. You must remember more. " He was talking to her though. She who had great will power in the face of something difficult . "Juniper you must stop or you will be forced to leave. " He warned and she kept trying to see his face.

Thranduil had her in his arms . He was shaking her gently and trying to quiet her cries. Elthian was wide awake. His breathing fast. She was shaking and fighting Thranduil's embrace. Then suddenly she stops . Her eyes were open. Then her tears began and Thranduil rocks her gently.

" We did not put her in a dreamless sleep. So she saw him. The darkness. This is usually the out come when this is allowed to happen. She will not want the dreamless sleep some nights and you will not force it on her. " Slowly she began to calm down. Thranduil lay her back into the warmth of the cushions . She asked him for the dreamless sleep .

It was quite early in the morning and Finnola finds herself unable to sleep. She makes herself some tea the steaming water filling the over sized mug. She lifted it and lightly dipped the tea ball by its chain over and over . Her hand leaving it to draw back a large curtain and steps out onto what was her favorite view of Thranduil's Kingdom. She had a balcony that looked out onto a great Cavern. Craggy fern covered rocks . A small waterfall fell on the wall across from her. The cavern always held a glow to it at night then sky light over head showing a night time sky. She would sit down and sip her tea. Relaxing still in her night gown.

From the balcony next to hers she heard a familiar grumble.

"Well good morning Finnola." It was Glorfindel and she simply shook her head and looked into her tea.

" Good morning Glorfindel. Funny seeing you at this hour on your Balcony as well. " She made her observation and grinned to herself.

" Huh wha? No I am not awake because you are. I am generally awake at this hour anyway. You are usually sawing logs or stomping weasels or something very loud at this time . " He just grins and she blushes deeply. He was referring to her snoring.

She rose up with her tea. " Well its been lovely having this chat ." She turned to the curtain and could hear his light foot falls now behind her. He leaping from his railing to her Balcony.

" Don't be like that Finnola. So what I love listening to you sleep . "

She brushed past her curtain and he sighed and followed her in. Her tea placed on the table and He grabbed her now free hand and pulled her around to face him. " I can not believe My Goddess is embarrassed. I suppose her boldness stops at the bedroom door. "

Her eyes went wide and she pulled her hand away from his.

He chuckled. "Now you are taking that the wrong way . " He defended himself.

" You will stand here and pretend you know what happens in My bedroom? Go home Glorfindel."

He blinked at her command. " Perhaps I was a bit forward. "

She points to the curtain . " Go home . You can make this up to me in the morning . "

He grinned. " I accept the challenge. "With that he slipped past the curtain and made it with ease back to his own home.


	72. The Forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has been edited and slightly revised as of 12/4/2020

It was with heavy hearts that Gimli parted ways with his companions. He waved from the back of his pony. He was traveling with a group of Men from Gondor heading north to meet with the 2 kings, Brand and The King under the Mountain. There were stirrings now in Gondor. The military becoming far more active. The people would take notice and soon whispers of war were in the air. Gandalf could feel the weight of it.

The eastern party now reduced in size. A Wizard, An Ancient Guardian and one of Mysterious Origins come to fulfill his destiny. Their path took them close to Lorien then into the Greenwood. They left behind a changing Minas Tirith. One that was coming awake again . The memories of what was before very clear to them all. The desire to not have to do that again was thick in their minds. They hoped to stop it sooner rather than later.

The eastern party traveled on. Through rolling plains dotted with rocky out cropping. They pass vast herds of musk ox and antelope. Hannibal and Jeven had been given elvish horses. The draft that carried Hannibal was powerful and mighty. The smaller mare given to Jeven. She was fast and spry and quick to speak with Jeven. Their unheard conversations carried on through the day. Shadowfax lead the group. His rider was Mithrandir . His oldest friend. Their journey was coming close to an end. The first trees of the greenwood were in site.

There was a rumbling coming from behind them . Jeven the first to look back and see the cloud of dust . " What is dis? " He asks loudly.

Gandalf's questioning eyes soon turned to those of fright. " To the forest hurry . " He kneed Shadowfax into a gallop and turned towards the tree line. Hannibal and Jeven soon following . Their mounts in full stride. All they could see was the dust coming up behind them quickly. Soon a dark mass was seen at the base of the approaching cloud. It was a herd of mutants . All kinds of plains creatures in the stampede. Jevens eyes went wide. He knew now what these were. There were so many of them. " qeeh qeeh lotha zaphodiop" He leans against the horses neck and speaks into a high pointed ear. Her eyes go wild and her legs move faster.

His ear turned to a new sound entering their wild escape. The wiz of arrows. Jeven's eyes lift to see the sun blocked out by them for a second. They hit their marks and many beasts fall . "leithio I philin " He hears in the elves tongue and another volley of arrows wiz over head. Soon they were entering the safety of the forest. They ride past many elves . All of them in retreat back . When the herd of crazed beasts reaches the tree line they all stop and pace there . As if unable to enter the forest. They come to a slow stop turning their mounts to see that their pursuers were left behind. "Thir-i anim hir-edrain eryn. Ias Gimli?(Look who I find in my forest . Where is Gimli?)" Legolas called out to Gandalf who sighed .

" It is very good to see you Legolas. Gimli is on a mission to Erebor. I am sorry ."

Legolas looked down . "Well come on and lets get some food into you. I will catch you up on things..." He was looking at Hannibal and Jeven. His eyes locking on the strange looking elf. "Perhaps I need to be caught up as well."

Elthian had put her in a dreamless sleep . She had wanted to rest that night fully. So when she awoke breathless and gasping He was surprised . He sitting up as well . His muscular arms wrapping around her. "Did you dream?" He asked her.

She was shaking her head . " No but suddenly I felt someone standing right there beside me. His presence was so real. Please find Thranduil tell him something is in the forest. I ... I do not know if it is good nor bad. Its weight is right there. " She wasn't making much sense. He looked around and there was no one in the bedroom.

He kissed the top of her head and whispered. " I will go get the King. As he left the room Tauriel entered.

She looked to the Queen in an obvious state of distress. Her breathing fast and labored. Tauriel moved to her quickly. " You must breath slower. " Her soft voice carried to Junipers ear. Her arms around her. "You must focus on me Juniper . Feel my warmth and hear my voice. I am real and what has your attention is not before you. " Gently she pulled Juniper back into reality.

" I feel like I am always between 2 places. " she confessed to Tauriel. Who just held her and let her calm.

She maintained herself just long enough for Thranduil to arrive before she finally let go . She would shake and feel the tears. " Thranduil there is something in the forest. You must find it . Please find it. I can not tell. If it is friend or foe? You must find it . " She looked so confused. Her words were not making sense.

" Melamin. You felt this even in the dreamless sleep?" He asked her and held her close.

"Yes it is powerful. "

He could not leave her like this . " Go get Elrond and Celeborn. " He tells Elthian who hurries off.

The Eastern Party now sat around a warm fire. They was a light dusting of snow on everything. Making the forest seem even colder and more menacing than it should be. Legolas tells Mithrandir about everything he has seen. The battle in the north . How he saw the Hobbits . What happened to Sam's wife. About the forces being tied up there. This made Gandalf knit his brow with worry.

" We have been working with the Galadhrim to keep the beasts out . Though more and more come. " Legolas said lowly.

Gandalf looked to him. "And both Elrond and Caleborn are here. hmmmm" He goes quiet. " Why did the beasts not give us chase into the trees?" He finally asks.

" The Golden Lady is not doing that. We do not know what force is helping us. Which finds me both terrified and Grateful. "Legolas explained.

" And the Queen? How is she?" Gandalf asks softly . This made Jeven straighten up. Hannibal too looked to blonde elf.

" I ... I must confess I did not see her when I returned to the Fortress. I had other issues. I understand that she is well though I only hear about plans and defenses when I do hear from Adar. "

Gandalf was very aware that Finnola was not there with him. " and where is the Giantess? " Gandalf asked now with a gentle eye on Legolas. That was when he saw the pain in the young Elf.

" Finnola is back at the Fortress." was all he would say and Gandalf could hear the disgust in the tone of his voice. " I see." was all he said.

Jeven looked at this elf that was in Gandalf's council. " Who are yew to the Queen? " His voice was gentle and the question direct.

Legolas looked right into the strange elf's eyes the light color with the ring of red was off putting at first. " Who are you to ask? " Legolas said back.

Jeven opened his mouth like he was going to answer but Gandalf spoke up. " Jeven, Legolas is the Kings son. Juniper is his Queen. Jeven has come a very long way . He has learned a whole new language to be able to come here. Jeven is here to Protect the Queen and teach . He was chosen for this task by their god. "

Legolas wrinkled his nose and spoke in sharp tone to Gandalf." Their God? Then he is on a Divine Mission to Protect My Queen but this mission is not given by the valar?"

Jeven's brows lifted. " No I am no able to commune with the Valar. I am a child of the Mother."

Legolas looked between Jeven and Gandalf and that's when Hannibal sat up. " Just like I am ." He said in is deep voice the rumble was felt through Legolas' flesh. Legolas looked to Hannibal. He had known Hannibal since he was very young. His father took him to meet the Ancient creature many times. He always heard the tales but wasn't sure if he believed them. " This one " he shoved a thumb towards Jeven. " is important Legolas. He must see the Queen. "

Legolas nods and relaxes. " Then tell me , Who are your people. "

Jeven smiled and cut Gandalf off this time. " My people are the Avanati. My people are the decedents of the Avari of the east." Legolas' eyes widen." My line is mingled with Fae. "

Legolas shoulders sunk. He letting that bounce around his head. " So she isn't the only Fae? "

Gandalf smiled " Not Entirely. There are part Fae still remaining. "

His mind racing now. Legolas looked to Jeven. " Are there Avari still in the east?" Jeven shook his head softly. " I have never seen any. Gandalf says their stories are cold."

Jeven was now feeling a camaraderie with this elf. He listened to each word Jeven spoke. He asked questions. Jeven happily answered. Hannibal lay down and drifts off to sleep. Gandalf you could never tell if he was awake or not. Jeven told Legolas everything . Just as the others knew so now did Legolas. " in a few hours we will go to see my Father. I will go with you. To speak for you ."

Juniper opened her eyes. She was in her bed. Thranduil beside her. She found her smile again. His breathing steady . His face was like a gods. So beautiful . She lay there a few moments just taking the time to enjoy the sight. Who knows when she will get the chance again. the smile faded as she sat up suddenly her eyes looking out into the forest. She was seeing something but not through her own eyes. She was scurrying through the litter of the forest. Under logs and through ferns. There were horses on the path. She could see their legs. 4 horses. Gandalf's voice she knew. She knew Legolas as well. Then one she did not know. She tightened her hand on Thranduil's hip shaking him. She was trying to go to where she could see the faces.

The mouse hurried along the path. Careful of the horses hooves. It climbs on a rock and jumps to a small bush . By the time it lifts its head she can only see their cloaked backs. Thranduil was sitting up. His hands cupping her cheeks as she stares into the void.

" Juniper come back. " He was saying then her lashes lowered and she blinked .

" They are coming. Legolas, Gandalf and 2 others. I .. I could not see them. I was far too small to get high enough. " Thranduil arched a brow. Then it began to make sense. She was not seeing through her eyes. He did not know she could do that. She did not know she could either.

Her hands running at the tops of her thighs . She kneeling in the bed. " I feel it coming closer as well. I think Gandalf brought him. "

Thranduil released her cheeks and now lifted a hand from her thigh . He lay down and brought it to his lips to kiss each finger. " If Gandalf brought him then he is not a foe. " She watched him . She watched his lips press to each finger tip. " His presence is so heavy Melamin. I do not understand what I am feeling. "

She pulled her hand back and without even thinking about it her hands went to the swell of her belly. She was beginning to really show the blessing within her. Thranduil lifted just enough to sweep her in his arms and pull her down to the bed with him. His head laying down on her belly . Listening to the sounds of her inner workings and feeling the movement of his child.

" I do not believe the Valar or the Mother would bless us with something so wonderful, for the arda to end now. " His deep voice comforting on her ears. " Lets get going. If we have guests arriving we need to have things prepared for them. I am sure you are eager to meet them." He lifted his head from her belly and lifted his head . His lips finding hers.

They had left before the sun was up. Their pace was not urgent nor lazy. Hannibal in the rear with Jeven. The day was Brisk. Jeven would pull his cloak tighter about him. Their pace not throwing off alarms. The scouts seeing Legolas and Mithrandir were not concerned. They crossed the bridge to the gate and were surprised to see Celeborn and Elrond there to greet them. Celeborns eyes Immediately drawn to the 2 in the back. They had not gone unnoticed by Elrond either but he at least could still perform his duties. Unlike Celeborn Who stared with his pale eyes.

Hannibal was dismounting and speaking to Jeven. " The one that stares is Celeborn. He is the King of Lorien. The other is Elrond . He is the King of Imladris. Celeborn is seeing right through us right now. Do not be disturbed my friend. " Jeven slides off the back of his mare. An elf coming to get his mount and care for it. The elf stares at him but smiles as the reigns are handed over.

Jeven grabs his spear and his pack. His hood still up . He and Hannibal walk closer to them. Legolas looks to Celeborn forcing him to pull his eyes away from the 2 strangers. " Lord Celeborn and Lord Elrond. This is Hannibal and Jeven. I am of good authority in saying The Queen will be most eager to see them both. "

They were walking along the corridor. Elrond and Celeborn in front. The doors opened and then Elrond waylays Jeven . "Given Hannibal a moment please." Elrond said softly to Jeven.

Hannibal turned around and smiled " Yes please Jeven. " Jeven relaxed and nodded. Legolas and Gandalf were already inside. Hannibal entered slowly. Jeven listened to the flood of voices. Then one stood out. " Hannibal." It chimed through . On a gasp, Jeven's hand went over his heart and his jaw dropped. He was hearing her voice and it was so familiar. He just stared at the light on the corridors floor . Blessed light that spilled from the room containing her.

Hannibal was on his knees. His arms around the small golden woman. She was sobbing against his chest. Her small fingers curled in his tunic and holding on tightly. Thranduil had to look away. He was feeling the heat of tears welling in his eyes. The way she clings to Hannibal was just how she had the night she was given to Him. He can still hear her small voice screaming for him to come back. Hannibal would rise with the Pixie in his arms and slowly he would walk into the common room. There on the sofa with her family and friends watching He told her everything he knew. Her slight form straddling his lap. His large powerful hand lightly caressing her belly. His words absorbed by her.

Thranduil stood back beside Elthian . His arms crossed over his chest. Ninnel and Galion back against the wall. " The mother guides me Pixie. I am but her servant. In those regards and I am your servant as well. To command as you see fit. Because she is in you and You are her body . " His hands cup her cheeks and he kisses her forehead. "You are the the ardas salvation. Victory will be hard. Sacrifices will be made Juniper but You must endure. The light you will bring into the arda will change everything. " He held her to him. " The one in the hall. He is who you have been seeking. You have always known his presence and now its strong around you. He will protect you and go on this journey with you. He can go places we can not."

Jeven pulled his cloak off . Revealing himself fully to Celeborn and Elrond. " Ai " Elrond gasps. " My appearance shocks yew?" His accent thick. " Yes it does." Elrond was honest. Celeborn noded. " It is only skin. " He said and smiled . " indeed but do not be surprised if you find yourself being stared at . Give these people time to really see your beauty. " Elrond smiled as well.

Legolas comes to the door and waves for them all to come. Hannibal was now standing beside the fire place. Juniper held in Thranduil's lap. His long arms around her. Elthian stood next to them. Her head turned towards Thranduil's chest . Her eyes closed tightly. Jeven walked into to chambers . Tauriel was coming down the hall. She found herself stopping mid step. She had never seen anyone like him and he too paused to look at her. She stepped back and held her hand over her heart and He felt a shiver go up his spine. His lips pursing together He nods to her and then smiles before he is lead off to the common room. Tauriel now hurried to look around the corner . watching him moving to stand before the King and the Queen.

She could feel Thranduil tense. His chest rising with the gasp. His heart beat getting faster. Then slowly he begins to calm. He whispers to her softly. "Tiro Melamin. Govad-i er i lîdh athra-i Arda cova-ech.(look my love, meet the one who journeyed across the world to find you)"

Slowly she lifted her head and turned to look on this being. Her lavender eyes drift up . Her brows lifting . Then slowly her chin lifts. Looking back at her were pale blue eyes ringed with red. " Usstan nin kyorl dos usstan zhaunau dos orn'la doer.. wait how did I know ? " Her hand goes to her lips and she looks away. Thranduil's eyes widen as the strange elf dropped to his knees. " Nin usstan'bal tlus keffal a lil' ilhar. Usstan kla'ath er'griff ilta"

Gandalf grinned and looked to Hannibal. The Elves in the room looked confused. She looked back to him . He looked relieved. He looked as if his eyes were finally beholding everything and he understood all. The sound of Orist beginning to fuss got her attention. She hurried from Thranduil's lap and ran off towards the sound of her child. Ninnel already heading that way.

He gasped at the sound of a baby and her reaction to the sound. She was already a mother and she was expected to be one again soon. He thought . His gaze shifted to Thranduil. The King held himself proudly as he looked on the dark elf before him. " You may be here for her but You are in a Kingdom that is ruled by Me as well. Now tell me everything . Start at the beginning and leave nothing out . "


	73. I do not care about the Hour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has been edited and slightly revised as of 12/4/2020

"I can not leave Thranduil. I have to stay here with The Queen. Elladan will have to go back and join his brother. " Elrond stated.

Thranduil nodded in agreement and lifted his cup of tea. " We have been granted a boon ." His gaze drifted up to Celeborn.

" I am leaving tonight. I hope my departure will go unnoticed. I am concerned about what we will meet on the road back to Lorien. " Celeborn spoke with trepidation.

Thranduil steeples his fingers and gave the concern some thought. " Then you should take Finnola and Glorfindel. I can think of no better escort. "

Elrond arched a brow. " Perhaps that is what they should be doing . Running messages and guarding the path. Truthfully Glorfindel lives for things like that .

" Well then cousin You will be the first to be taken to Lorien under the protection of Glorfindel and Finnola. Valar help those who try and stop them." Thranduil said with a smile and lifted his cup of tea again.

Juniper stayed in her bedroom. She had run out on her guest the night before. It had been a bit too much for her to fully take all at once. Tauriel was in the room with her. She had watched the Queen simply lay in the dim light and listened to silence for hours. Finally she spoke up. " My Queen. Please allow me to take you up to the garden. The sky is clear and You should be warm enough for a few minutes. You could use the light. "

Juniper muttered to her and didn't move. Tauriel sighs. Where the men often treated her with tender care Tauriel was a bit more firm. " I am so sorry but you are my friend and as a friend you are no longer allowed to mope in bed and be pitiful. "

With that Tauriel grabbed her by the leg and pulled her close with a single yank. Her arms around the pixie quickly.

" You wouldn't dare." Juniper cried.

" I guess you will find out my full resolved My Queen" Tauriel announced loudly. Elthian looked to the bedroom door. Soon he was joined by Jeven.

" I think they argue." Jeven murmurs.

" Oh yes they do argue. Tauriel is one of the only elves who can do that successfully with the queen. " Elthian watches the door and takes a bite of his apple. " want to wager? " He asks Jeven.

His white brows raise. " With coins? hmmmm I think the Queen will not emerge . I have 1 silver coin. " He fished the coin from his pocket and held it with 2 fingers.

Elthian smirks. " I think she will emerge but not willfully and I take your bet. "

They nodded in agreement Then began to wait.

It was about 10 minutes later following another shouting match that a ruckus was heard coming from the bedroom. Neither of them rushed to the door. They were not willing to incur the wrath of whatever female was getting the better of the other. The bedroom door flung open hard. Tauriel leaving the room with an unhappy pixie over her shoulder . She stalked down the corridor heading to the secret passage. " I'm taking My friend outside for some light and air . " She grumbled over her shoulder at them. " Well if you are here to guard her then come on . " Elthian said and pushed off the wall . He followed the path Tauriel was taking. The protests of the Fae heard echoing in the dim corridor.

They emerged in another set of rooms not being used. The temperature much colder up here. There was an open aired garden . The Pixie was carried to it. Jeven looked all around the space. Finding wonder in how it was made .

" These are the rooms we occupy in the warmer months. In the winter she still uses the garden ." Elthian explained as they rounded a corner and there by a quiet fountain she stood . Her back to him.

The golden rays of sunshine bathing her . Her hair and flesh drinking it in. She dropped the cloak from around her . Her wings stretching out and lifting. Jeven gasped for a breath. She had gone from the silver of the night now to a golden hue. Even her wings were like spun gold.

She could feel him there. behind her. She looked to Tauriel who smiled . "Amman ech thos anu?(why do you fear him?)" She asks.

"Amin baw gor anu. Ed cí amin thîr anu tass anu nadren.(I have no fear. It is that if i look he will be real)" Juniper whispered.

Tauriel looked up to him . Her heart fluttered a bit. "Anu nadren. Ed al-rhû tiro egor û. (He is real . It does not matter if you look or not.)"

Juniper hung her head a bit . Then sighed. Slowly she turned around and Looked up to him. He did not looks cross with her at all. In fact he looked eager and excited. " I am sorry I ran out on you last night. It has been a bit much . there is so much to try and understand . "

His smile widened and she could see his fangs. " accepted My Queen. " Was all he said.

She stepped closer. " Tell me about your dreams. " She smiles and he lowers down to sit . She ends up in Tauriel's lap and listening to Jeven's stories about his dreams. Elthian standing by the passage. Listening to everything said.

"Holiday over My Goddess? Time to work? " Glorfindel teased a yawning Finnola. Her response was to slam the back of a hand against his chest "MMMph" He rubs at his chest.

"Do not tease me Glorfindel. I assure you . If we run into trouble I will do my part." She scowled at him.

Celeborn rides through the gathering of his personal guard and the escort formed by the woodland elves. As they rode through the elvish defenses. Legolas spotted her. High on her war horse. Her corn silk hair cascading down over her shoulders. His heart began to ache and He turned away.

Celeborn calls out "Aen oneth Valar min northa. (may the valar give us speed)" Soon the thunder of hooves hitting the ground was heard and when Legolas looked up they were all gone. Finnola to one side and Glorfindel the other . They flanking the other guards. The pace was as fast as they could manage under the stars. There would few stops and none of them long. Finnola braced herself for a long hard ride.

Elthian had been summoned . He entered Thranduil's office with mild trepidation. The events of the last few days have changed the mood of the fortress. Elthian shut the door behind himself and stepped closer. Thranduil looked up and grinned. " I promise, You are not here to take a lecture." With that he relaxed back in his seat . " I want to hear from you . Your thoughts on Jeven."

Elthian had been expecting this as well. He lowered into the seat before the desk. " He learns quickly. He has been doing the duty he said he was here for. I plan to test his skill tomorrow. Juniper said she wants to watch. " He grinned a bit " Other than that he is just strange Thranduil. Like us then not like us. I believe Gandalf and Hannibal. I believe their story but it is hard to get past the differences. As long as he is useful then I will work with him."

Thranduil smiled at Elthian. " His being there can afford you more time with her Elthian. Take the time. As to our differences. I can understand that. I felt like that about dwarves. Then I found myself making treaties with them and attending their royal functions. My son brings one home and flaunts him around the court. Those differences seems fewer and fewer the more time you spend with them. These are our cousins Elthian. There are more of us than we even knew. Strange how things work sometimes. "

The day was far too cold to take The Queen out. So she sat in the common room Her cushions on the floor . Orist showing off how well he rolls around and crawls .

"How did you come to be the mother of this child?" Jeven asked as he help field the baby back into the center of softness and off the hard floor. Tauriel looked to him and shook her head.

Juniper chuckled." Its ok Tauriel . I can talk about it for Jeven. " She reached out and scoot her baby back and tickled him. He burst with giggles. " I made a promise to a dying soldier on the battlefield." She began and looked to Jeven .

" Why were yew on the battlefield My Queen?" He looked shocked . This made Tauriel smirk a bit.

"I was supposed to be in another Kingdom tucked away safe and sound. I had other ideas. My husband was going to war. The plan I knew top to bottom. I knew I had to be there. So I tucked myself in a wagon and snuck out with the Soldiers of Gondor. I just didn't understand why I was being forced to stay. I even promised not to take a sword up and ride into battle. The King of Gondor wouldn't listen. I didn't understand why, so I went to war . "

Jeven leaned back against a hand and looked her up and down. Juniper grinned. " I ended up breaking every promise I made that day. I even ended up taking a sword up and rode into battle. I promised the warrior who owned my sword . I promised him that I would take care of his family. Galion tracked them down. He had a wife who was with child so I made the promise to her. When she gave birth she was too weak. She wanted to be with her husband so badly. On that day I became a mother and the Kingdom lost a wonderful Elleth named Klaern. It was both happy and sad. Today though. " She pulled Orist into her arms and covered him with kisses . The boy squirmed and laughed . " Today I have a wonderful son. Who is stinky " She laughs and gets to her feet . She lifting her growing son and placing him on her hip. She was getting larger by the day now. "I'll be right back . Its time for a clout change isn't it my happy Ion. "

Juniper left Tauriel and Jeven alone. " She is a Queen she did not have to keep that promise ." Jeven said softly . " She would have kept it even if she finds the child another family. Instead she raises the child as her own. " He smiled warmly to Tauriel." This just proves to me she is the Queen I have been dreaming of. I am surprised . In all of my dreams I was never prepared to meet you Tauriel Princess of the Woodland Realm. "

Tauriel just looked up then to him. Her lips slightly apart. " I .. I am unsure of just how to take that. " She relaxed on an elbow and listened to him.

" It is good. I am still able to feel surprise in the things around me . Even if I have a window on the future. I am pleased that what that surprise was someone so fair to the eye yet strong in spirit. "

She just smirked now and struggled not to laugh. Finally she gave up and just giggled . " You are growing on me Jeven. Really I hope you never become Jaded. " J

uniper was making her way back to them without Orist. " He is eating and then he will nap . " She plopped herself down and lay back . The sun shining down through the sky light. " Jeven I want to dream again. I want to do it soon. The biggest fear is that I will get damaged in the dream or even trapped in it. I want to test something. I want to see if you can pull me out at any time. "

"You sure you want this?" He asked.

She smiled. " I need to. I need to know that I am safe before I go more. Celeborn is gone. He is the one that had the most luck at it. Elrond and Thranduil . I don't know. You , You know what I am doing you understand walking in the dream. "

Jeven leaned forward with his elbows against his knees. " Walking in someone else's dream is dangerous. No matter who's dream. To pull you out I would have to be in with you. I would only see your side of the dream. I would not see their side. I would have to go by your reactions . "

Juniper just smiled. " I am game . You do not understand how badly I need to do this. You will see why . I think we should practice . "

Jeven felt uneasy . Yet he knew if he refused she would do it anyway just later.

" I can help you sleep. " Tauriel finally added. " Ada is going to be angry with me ."

Juniper lay next to Jeven. Their hands in each others. Tauriel slipped them both gently into sleep.

He stood in utter darkness. There was nothing but void around him. There was a flicker of light cutting through the darkness but it seemed so far away. He began to move . Walking slowly towards it. A voice echoes from the point in the distance. " I am sneaking a nap." It was his Queen . She was dreaming and He was trying to see. " We will not have long right now. " She said. She was already dreaming. She was already drifting through the dream of their enemy. The light was closer now. Brighter and within it more details. It was just her, alone. Speaking with someone he could not see.

She was sitting . She was relaxed. Her control of her dream was shockingly done well. He was not expecting that. He listened in on a one side of the conversation. The mist was so near. His presence manifests in the form of weight on ones soul. She refused to show him the struggle she endured to keep herself together.

"So you sneaked away to come see me? I am flattered My Queen. I am however a bit saddened that you still do not remember me."

She shrugged . " How else am I going to get to know you ? I have to take my moments when I can get them. You forget , I have a husband and a family that is devoted. "

"There was a field of wildflowers. Golden hues and shades of yellow..." He began to say again.

She knew the setting . " I know this. I have gone over the details. I can not remember. " She said frustrated.

The mist sighs. " The water was so clear. We could peer down into it and see the forest under the water. All the plants and the animals. We could see a whole other world . We wanted to create something just as beautiful. I place just for us. With no prophecy or destinies. Where we could be free to love. The grass was green and soft under us. I saw your hand dipping into the water and the shimmers from the sun begin to dance around your finger tips. "

Her hands raise to clasp over her heart. She felt the gasp pass her parted lips. "It was a glorious day. The birds sang softly in the thick trees that surrounded us. The air was heavy with the scent of honeysuckle. We lay there just enjoying the warmth of the others presence. "

She looked down . Feeling something stir within her. " You kissed me. " The tips of her soft fingers caressed over the curve of her lip. "Right by the water. You turned me and my hair ..."

The mist began to take more of shape . "Your hair fell into the water and floated like a golden halo on its surface. I took your lips against mine and the world changed. " He was right there just a breath from her. She stared into the swirling darkness before her. Then slowly those eyes appeared. " You are remembering . Do not be afraid. I feel it too. " Her soul was screaming . Jeven's eyes widen. She was uncomfortable. She was beginning to show distress. He reached through the light and wrapped his arms around her. Pulling her gently back to him. Then their eyes opened.

" Well what happened?" Tauriel looked down to them both.

Juniper giggles " Jeven pulled me right out on cue."

Jeven sat up and looked at his arms. He could still feel her in them. " I could not see who you spoke to. I could only see you and hear you. " He tells her in a firm tone then lifts his eyes to hers. They were filled with worry. She shook her head very gently at him. Not wishing him to speak of it in front of Tauriel.

" I am just glad You both woke up fairly quickly. That was only about 5 minutes." It had been longer in the dream. They looked to each other and Juniper smiled. " Thank You Jeven. " She said softly and nodded to him. So glad he did not speak of what he heard.

They were more than half way to Lorien. Finnola planned to collapse as soon as they were inside the safety of the golden lady's protection. There came an odd scent on the wind. Finnola perked up at it . She looked across the line to Glorfindel having the same reaction. They broke off from the caravan . The Caravan began to pick up pace. The alert had been raised. The smell was coming from both sides. Soon Finnola sees what has come for them.

" WARGS! " She screamed and took up Dragonsfang. Letting go of the reigns. Her horse now moved by command of her body. Glorfindel found himself faced with Wargs and their riders.

"kawa ame ar' faina lle pilin'!" He yells from his position and the archers riding on his side detach from the formations The archers firing from horse back . A volley fired with each passing as they circle. Glorfindel in the thick of it . His swords drawn soon it was raining black blood down upon him.

Finnola spun the Dragonsfang over head . Sweeping it down from side to side cutting down all the she passes. Once she has killed all that challenged her she turned off towards the cloud of dust kicked up by the caravan. Riding to catch up. Glorfindel soon falling into pace beside her . The archers following. They can see a battle beginning at the front of the caravan. Glorfindel just a bit faster than Finnola took the lead. Heading right for the front . As they near the end of the racing caravan He commands the archers. " Leithio i 'philinn" He growls and a volley of arrows is loosed and rains down on the ranks of orc in the front. It was a risky move but this was a risky journey. Thankfully it did what he had hoped and slowed the caravan just a bit. Now he was racing out front . Finnola racing to catch up. This was going to be a very long ride.

He felt like he had not seen her in days. Thranduil stood over her in the dim light. Watching her sleep. Her body aglow with the silver color of the moon and stars. She lay on her right side. Her small hands resting out before her . He watched as her body moved with her gentle breaths. icy eyes trail lower. Finally stopping on the swell of her belly. She had not looked this pregnant when he last saw her.

His hand slowly moved to touch then stopped His eyes watching her belly move. A silent gasp came from his lips. She began to stir as their child moved. Making her uncomfortable . She slowly turned to her back and with a small whimper began to open her eyes. " Calm down baby the sun is..." Her words fell off . Her eyes open slightly Her hands reached up to grab his arm. "You're here. " She said in a whisper and tugged him down to her. He could not resist her desires and lay beside her . Pulling her in close against him.

" I couldn't help myself " He confessed in a whisper against her ear. " I had to find some time so I could see you. I am sorry about the hour."

"Shhhh " She said hushed him softly and pressed her fingertips against his lips. " I do not care about the hour. " Her fingers fell away from his lips. She was feeling the pressure and the thumping from the inside. The baby growing more active. Stretching out . Kicking its legs. He watched the discomfort drift over her face. His hand sliding down over her to stop over the continuing movement .

" I think the little one knows you are here and is very excited to feel you so close." She whispered.

His head lay higher on the pillow that hers . He pressed a kiss to the top of her head . His fingers caressing over the swell of her belly . Slowly they stopped and just lay against her . Warm and comforting. The baby stopped it's testing of her limits. " There now . A little comfort for my wife. Our child is happily asleep."

"Stay with me." Her voice pleading in tone. " Please stay with me. "

His heart broke. He could feel its weight in his chest. " I am until the sun comes up anyway. "

She didn't want to talk of the things to come. She didn't need to know every plan that was being made and every course of action taken. She would just nod and wiggle in closer. She would take every second she could get in his arms. She wanted to stay awake so she could enjoy every moment with him but soon she was falling asleep listening to his heartbeat. He smiled a bit to himself and lay his hand on her head gently and took her dreams away once more.


	74. Before we Go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has been edited and slightly revised as of 12/4/2020

The horses hooves continued to beat upon the ground. Her sword in her hand. The blade blackened with the blood of her foes. They cut a swath through the orc line. Most of the party made it through without harm a few bore arrows and slashes. All made it through. This was the last of it. Lorien's borders ahead. Finnola turned to make an arc back . The trouble now to their back. She was joined by Glorfindel and several other elven soilders. They cut through the filth keeping them back as the others made for Lorien . Finally breaking off to ride for the border. A few orc give chase. Finnola's war horse was at his limits. His body covered in sweat . Foam drips from his mouth. She had a good distance between herself and the orcs when tragedy struck.

He just couldn't go any further. He began to slow . Finnola holding on as He came to a wobbly stop . She leaps from his back moments before he collapses. " No NO NO ! Come on mate and get up. Its not that far. We will have rest and food. Come on now. " She was beginning to sob. "you cant go yet. Not yet ." She was on her knees her head against the horses. Glorfindel turned to see what happened.

He slowing and turning going back for her. " Come on ! Finnola we must go . Go now. " He reached his hand out desperately . She pulled away from her horse and grabbed her spear and pack. She takes his hand and with a leap she is behind him . His horse takes off . A bit slower with her weight. Her sword in hand . " We have company. " She said before swinging her sword He adjusting for her movements.

"Asca asca lle vanima onna i' aute en' ohta anta lle val" He calls to his mount. Then from somewhere the horse finds his speed again.

The Caravan passed into the Lands of Lorien. A few minutes later Glorfindel and Finnola make it into the trees. Arrows being loosed to drive the orc back. Finnola was hearing nothing but her own hearts racing. It thundered in her ears. Glorfindel slowly comes to a stop. The army of Lorein around them in the trees. Finnola slides off the back of Glorfindels horse . She throws her sword to the ground . The Dragonsfang thrust in the ground making it shake slightly. Her packs thrown .Her hands in fists . She throws her head back and screams . Everyone around them stopped and watched the Giantess.

She took a few steps and screamed again . Her body doubling over as she screams with her tears. Her knees hitting the ground. She continues her path until she was bent with her head touching the forest floor. Her pain was palatable. Everyone could feel it . Glorfindel slowly approached the grieving Giant. Falling on his knees before her. Her shoulders shook violently. The elves looked on with heavy hearts. He reached out and gently touched her head. His fingers caressing through her golden hair which clumped with sweat , blood and dirt.

"Seere a' lle amin vanima norsa. Seere ar' mela" He whispered to her. The words meant to calm her seemed to barely touch the grief.

Celeborn watched the scene. He speckled with the dark blood of orcs. Wearing the filth of battle he watched The Mighty Giant grieve for her best friend. Glorfindel stayed right with her. His hand caressing her head and finally she lifts it. He surrounds her in his arms and pulls her to his breast. The Greatest Warrior the elves had ever known cradled The Goddess of war and offered her as much comfort as he could. "Let them be for now. Then get them food and shelter . They need rest and the peace of the forest." Celeborn commanded in hushed tones.

Elthians voice rose and Tauriel pressed her hand over his mouth. Her body crushed against his as she pinned him to the stone wall of the garden. " You will listen to me Elthian. Ada can not over see everything concerning Juniper right now. She feels rushed by the recent events. She knows her purpose lies in those dreams. She also knows the danger. " She eyed him then slowly released him.

"This is fool hearty. " He began but managed to keep his voice low.

"This is what she says she needs to do. I am supporting My Queens wishes. You know the one we are to serve. The king is busy making war to protect her. We are to support her until this is over. " She argued. " She knows more of this than she realizes Elthian. She is key to all this. Let her help in the ways she can. "

Elthian stepped back and looked over to where Juniper sat with Jeven. " Can he do it?"

Tauriel nods. " I saw him do it. They are connected Elthian. In some strange way. This is not the bond of marriage. This is deeper. He knows her mind. She knows his. They speak often without speaking. It is like Galadriel and Celeborn . Even Lord Elrond . "

Elthian scowls. " And has he shown any ... intentions that are unseemly?" He asked her and Tauriel grinned. " Not towards the Queen." She said with a smirk . Elthian looked on her face and felt the shock travel up his spine.

"Tauriel? You haven't? " He suddenly felt like giggling but managed to stay more serious.

"No we haven't but I believe I know where his intentions are on that matter and they do not lie with the Queen. " She smacked his chest when he finally started to laugh.

" I feel so much better now. " He pushed away from her and grinned." I will blame it all on you if this goes badly Tauriel. " Looking to her and smiling .

" Of course you will." She groans and walks out into the garden.

The sun was beginning to dip lower. They moved their clandestine venture into the unused bedroom. A single lamp lit . Juniper lay on the bed her hands resting against the swell of her belly. Elthian sighing . His hand on hers . He tried to not show his concern. Instead he wanted to just touch her while he could.

" You know if Thranduil discovers all this . I will get the worst of it." Elthian spoke softly.

She smiled a little and laced her fingers with his." If He finds out . I will save you all. "

Jeven came to lay beside her. His dark hand taking one of hers . Eithain holding the other. " I will time how long you are there. Do not stay too long. " He leaned down and kissed her lips softly. The kiss breaking and he turned so he could eye Jeven. " You keep her safe. " He rose and let tauriel step up. Within moments The Dark Elf and the Pixie drift off to sleep. Elthian looks at the clock.

Her surroundings were the same. Dark shades of grey and black. She missed color when she was here. " You kissed me be the water. My hair was wet . " She called out then began to walk slowly towards the door. " We dreamed of a place that held no rules over us. " The mist began to take shape in the hall. She stopped . It had solidity to it now. Yet what was at the core was obscured .

" Your time is running out dear. This is why you are taking chances. You are sneaking a nap again. "

She backed up a few steps and nodded. " I am . I feel the urgency. " Her head shaking. " I have flashes of memory. Moments that are not my own. Yet they are. None reveal who you are to me. "

Sighing she sits down. " I have learned that you and I were once deeply in love. I know something terrible happened and You lost me. The memory is so faded. "

He moved to sit beside her. Yet he did not touch her. " It's not faded . It's scattered and buried. Have you told you husband that I am your ex lover? "

She scrowled at him . " No I have not. I do not want to tell him all this until I know you. Until I know for sure. " Juniper blurted out.

" Until you know I am true to my word. " He added.

"When we went to tell our families of our intentions we were stopped and you were taken away from me. Who stopped us? Why did they stop us? The weather outside is grey. There is rain on the canopy. The sound a relaxing drone. The forest smells of wet earth and life. Their words cutting through us both. You even get weak in your knees and you fall to the ground . Remember how rough the rug was against our knees. Remember looking up to me. Remember my eyes. "

Juniper began to shake. there was something about your eyes. Just how much they were like her own. "Something really hurts." She trembled. " I shouldn't ..."

The mist growled " Yes you should. You should remember . " He saw the look of pain in her eyes. "Rowena You need to butt out of this. As much as I hate you for what you have done for once we have the same goal. Let her go."

Jeven had already seen her demeanor change and sensed the pain . He was pulling her out . Her small form wrapped in his protective arms. Severing the tie between her and that thing. When she woke it was with a long wheezing gasp. " Jeven why did you pull me out? " She cried .

He was already sitting up. "You were upset."

She slapped at him with the back of one of her small hands. "Yes, because I was remembering something."

Jevens brows creased and he shook his head. " If a memory brings you that much pain . You should not seek to remember it." He warned before getting up.

Elthian was beside her . Pulling her up to him . " Well if anything we are getting good at this. I just hope we do not have to keep doing this for long. Maybe next time hold off on bringing her back. Just a little while. Make sure she is ready?"

Jeven glares at Elthian then. " If you would like to dream walk come be my guest. You tell me how easy it is to judge."

Tauriel steps in and lifts her voice. " Both of you just stop. " Her hands up one held to each of them. " Arguing among ourselves does nothing. Its not up to either of you in the end is it? Juniper can make up her own mind on how to handle this. "

They both shut up then. Elthian had noted the time. She had been in the dream for a mere 10 minutes.

On their return she had wanted to sit in the Atrium a while. Elthian stayed near her. Jeven and Tauriel in the corridor watching those who came and left. Tauriel instantly straightened up . Her eyes on her King. Jeven too stood taller. He passed them with a nod and grinned a bit to himself. Juniper sat in the direct sunlight that drifted down from the atrium's ceiling. The glass window a marvel of engineering. He whispered a few words to Elthian who looked to him with wide eyes. He nodded and moved away. He stepped closer into the light and she looked over her shoulder at him. Her wings extended fully yet laying down.

" While I am so happy to see you. I know what news you bring me is full of sadness. " She said softly.

He moved to sit down next to her. Those in the atrium were herded off by the Queens guard. Leaving them alone in this beautiful place.

" The sad news can wait for a bit . I want to just enjoy being near you . Even if that time will be short. Tonight I will be home in bed with you. "

She leaned her slight frame against him . His arm curling around her and pulling her in close.

"That's because you leave in the morning. "

He inhaled deeply. She already knew. Of course she did. " There is a great army coming from the south. They will engage Lorien and Greenwood. If we are unable to defend ... then that army will go in and take Rohan and possibly Gondor. There is also a large army threatening our northern allies. Hannibal will be going north with what troops I can send to help there. " She felt heavy. Very heavy with this news.

Within a few moments when He believed she would simply fall apart she began to pull herself together. It was strange how she did that. Looked fragile one minute then as if she were made of stone, Unbreakable. " I do not want to think of dark things tonight. I only want to think about you and what we will do with a whole night alone. " Her arm curled around him.

" I think I have an idea what we can do." He said with humor in his voice.

" Oh yeah? " she asks with a smile. " The funny quip he was about to unleash was cut off by her lips on his and her soft body crawling across his lap to straddle him.

She was like a beast upon him. Her lips demanding to be kissed roughly. She could sense not a single elf in the atrium . Neither could he. She was already working his robes open . Her hands under them in moments. He finally gives fully in. Sliding her dress from the curve of her shoulders. Her arms coming free . Her breast exposed to his greedy mouth. Larger breast her nipples succulent little pebbles. She wanted more and more . Her hands pushing between them and sliding down to find the ties to his leggings. He shoves the robes off his arms letting it slide to the bench . She was lifted and turned Her body pressing to the soft fabric covering the hardness of the bench .

The laces finally coming loose . Her lips finding his again as her hands slide into the confines of his leggings. Fingers sliding against the hard flesh within them and gently pulling it free . Stroking softly feeling him simply throbbing in her grasp. He moves in closer. Her small hand guiding him against her . The moment the thick bulbous head pressed against her warm slick flesh he shuddered and moaned into the kiss. Large powerful hands take her hips into their grasp pulling her towards him . She breaks the kiss . Her head pressing to his chest .

Her legs kick into the air then shake before bending at the knee and pressing her thighs against his sides. Their moans echo in the atrium. He did not care any longer. Nor did she. Let them all hear the sounds of their passion. Utterly lost to it. The queens guard move to the furthest points they could get. Jeven seemed unmoved by it. None of this meant much to him . His own peoples views on mating were drastically different . Tauriel just turned away and blushed. Elthian became invisible. He was quite used to hearing them. Yet this situation had him feeling a bit uncomfortable.

Tauriel finally began to relax when all the sounds of lust subsided. Jeven just grinned. He could tell by her reaction she was never touched. " Why do your cheeks turn pink Tauriel?" He asked leaned a bit more into the wall. Her eyes narrowed and she glanced to him.

" I'm not going to answer that. I am sure you already know why." She pushed off the wall to move further down the corridor. He watched her find a new place to wait.

That night most of them went separate ways . The Queen of course with her King. Elthian visits Sentillia. Jeven finds himself knocking on Tauriels door. She opened it in a bit of a gruff which changed to shock. " What are you doing here?" He would smile. His fangs quite visible in the dim light. White and shiny. Like his hair that contrasts against the grey of his skin. His eyes meeting hers. They were just so alien to her. Yet she was drawn into them.

" Let me come in ." His voice was low and He stepped in very close to the door. There was no one in the hall so she allowed him to enter her apartments. Closing and locking the door behind him.

" I don't know what You have in mind Jeven... " Her words falling off the moment she turned to face him and his hands were on her cheeks. Pulling her to him. those soft lips she had been staring at. Wondering about . Day dreaming about were pressed to her own lips. Her body pulled back on instinct . He moved with her . Her back to the wall . Pinning her against him and He did not relinquish her lips.

She had never wanted something so badly . Not even with Kili had she wanted this so badly. His arms draped around her waist . He spun her from the wall and began to walk her backwards. The kiss deepened and she had no idea where they were going. In those moments she did not care. Her body drifts back to lay on her bed . He moving with her . He was graceful in all he did . Even now his hands push the tunic that she sleeps in up over her thighs. His touch was but a whisper against her flesh.

It took a moment to muster the strength to fight against this lusty daze he had pushed her into . Her lips finally leaving his . Her hands find his chest and push.

" Jeven . You must stop. I can not do this and it not ... " She was breathless . His fingers trailing up the inside of her thigh.

" It not mean what?" He asked . Those wicked fingers continue up every so slowly.

" That I will bond with you. "

His head tilted a bit. " You think I came here not seeking a bond ?"

Her expression shifted then . In an instant everything just made sense. Her head shaking . He pressed his lips to hers again . " I feel the same as you. " He whispers .

Finnola sat a top of a large boulder. It having been brought to the surface over time by the growing roots of the tree. She had slept and bathed . Been given every Elven courtesy. Her heart was still heavy. Glorfindel came to sit beside her. In his hand some fine elvish spirits. He offered her the bottle and she took it. Drinking heavily of the semi sweet liquid. " We are stuck here." He finally said. " The army had advanced. Now we are fighting in defense of Lorien. "

Finnola offered the bottle back to him. " I figured that out earlier. I reckon it doesn't matter which battle you're in as long as you're part of the war ."

Glorfindel smirked. "There is something that was brought to my attention by Celeborn of all elves. Sure we mourn the loss of our mounts but not like you Finnola. You were raised in Rohan. He was raised with you wasn't he? " She nodded softly.

"I see now. " He drank from the bottle. " It hurts to loose a brother. " He offered the bottle back to her. " You have to honor them now. He was a war horse Finnola. You honor him by winning a glorious war. " She took the bottle and another drink.

" Aye I plan to. I plan to slaughter as many filthy orcs as I can. " Now that just made Glorfindel tremble inside.

Thranduil tried to slip out without waking her. It did not work. He was grabbing his boots when she sat up on the edge of the bed. The sheets pulled around her . He lowered down into his chair and watched her watching him.

" You will return to me." She said in a soft voice. Her gaze finally torn away. Lowering to look at him pulling his boots on. " You know that if I ..."

He was standing then. 2 steps was all it took for him to be on her again. His lips stealing what words she had on the tip of her tongue. This was difficult for him. More so than she could realize. Her naked body pushed back to the bed . He resting between her thighs. She would take whatever He chose to give. To help him however she could.

20 minutes past the time he should have left Thranduil was leaving his rooms . The scent of his wife fresh in his mind. How her flesh feels was still tingling on his finger tips. Her warmth still radiated through his tunic. He was going to war for her.

His attendants working on his armor. It would be strapped on in his office. Adnir still in the west. Feren had come from his "retirement" to help lead the Forces of the Woodland Realm. Their spies had been busy . Detailed reports had made it to them. They knew what they were about to face. They knew the odds were not good this time around. Their losses would be far greater than before. Still they must try.

Feren looked to his oldest friend. "Remember when we were still in training and you said you knew about this spot were we could peek at the elleth bathing pool without being seen."

Thranduil began to smirk as He is reminded of his youth. " Indeed Feren . I remember both of us being beaten soundly by the elleth who we were trying to peek at. " Thranduil chuckled.

" I will never forget the look on your face when stood you up to our adars and told them it was all your idea and I was only following orders. You thought it might save me some of my punishment." Feren looked to Thranduil. " I guess I am just feeling sentimental." He muttered and turned to leave.

" I would do it again. If I could save you Brother." Thranduil said. Feren turned and nodded a bit . It felt good to be back .


	75. Something Completely Stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has been edited and slightly revised as of 12/4/2020

Juniper sat in the Atrium. Her guards had cleared it for her. Her light requirements had gone up . Her belly rather swollen. She sat naked in the center of the atrium. The light constantly on her there. Her wings spread. Her eyes were closed and she was in deep thought. She ran over all the scenarios the mist had presented to her. The Summer Solstice and Declarations of love. On green grass beside the water . The stolen first kiss. The rainy day when the Mists and her own lives changed.

She had to be missing something. With a sigh she leaned back on her hands . Thranduil had left earlier in the day. She knew this was a no win situation. The way this was playing out . He may make it home but it wouldn't be long before they were over run. Her mind spinning . She delving into the depths of those words. "He said that it was a dangerous balance. The game he played was so precise. He doesn't want to fight this war but he has to proceed with the plans to. He needs to know I remember. "

She got to her feet and pulled her dress on . She needed to sleep but without Jeven lurking in the background. She made for the corridor. Stopping in the dim light she lowered her wings and folded them against her back. " I am done . I think I would like to bathe now. Before Elrond comes for his visit. "

This was common practice. She walking back with her guard. They chatting idly she added a few thoughts. Then off into the bathing room with Elthian. He helped her get into the warm tub and sat beside her.

" You look so uncomfortable ." He sighs and rubs her belly gently.

Her small hands lay against his. " I am slightly. Though its not as bad as I thought it would be." She goes quiet and lays her cheek against his arm. " Hey Elthian. Can a get a little bit alone, to just soak and relax with my thoughts?" she peeked up to him and he smiled. " Of course I'll be just outside. "

She watched him go and lay back in the warm water. Her breathing slow and even. She began to concentrate . " Ok baby please just let me do this ." She whispered then lifted herself to her knees in the water. Then she was small . Her wings beating and she hovers over the water. " Oh thank you so much baby. You're pixish for sure. Ohhhh. " she had to beat her wings twice as hard to get where she was going . Higher up into the cracks and crevices of the Fortress. Into a world she only knew.

She only hoped she could still fit through some of the paths she needed to take.

They were hours from the fortress. the troops heading towards the south . Thranduil looked out over the rows of elves that passed. These carry pike. He watched these rows pass and knew most of them would not survive. This feeling made him sick. Feren ended up stopping next to the king.

" Pre-battle jitters My Lord?" Feren asked and watched the troops with his King.

" Amin gor an ti. Ed naegra-fea. (I fear for them. It hurts my soul)" Thranduil said regretfully.

Feren nods . " Save all that for afterwards My Lord."

They would stop soon. Make camp for the night . Have one more peaceful night in the forest before the horrors of war.

Her head peeking out of a certain crevice. Her small feet stepping out onto a large beam of solid oak. She looked down into the guest room. This one rather plain and not often used. She fluttered down and finally grew big right before she sat on the bed. " Ohhh thank you baby. " Her hands rubbed at the swell. " I can not wait to meet you but first we need to save your Adar. I am afraid this calamity is ultimately My fault. "

With a sigh she lay back on the bed. " I need to sleep I need to go see someone about a thing." She giggled. Then began to run over everything in her mind again. This repetition soon had her drifting off to sleep.

She was thrust immediately into his world. This dark grey place void of color and life. He was already there waiting on her. His blurred shape in the corner.

" I do not have much time." She said softly. " We need to start right now. " He stood there with his head down. arms were crossed over his chest. She could now see the gestures the hidden form makes. She turned to the bed and began to crawl upon it. He watching her . She thought she heard a gasp.

"You so willingly crawl into my bed?"

She lay back and sighed. Her eyes even rolled like Thranduil does when he is annoyed. " For my husband I suppose so but just not how you wish it." She could swear it was smirking at her. The Mist crawled over her as well. But was very careful not to touch her. Those eyes finding hers.

"This is going to hurt." He hisses at her. "Are you sure ? You are a bit delicate right now."

Her gaze never leaving his . " I will survive this and so will my child. I can take the pain. "

" Remember the Solstice. Remember the kiss. Remember the face of she who tore us apart. Call her name and confront her now or you will never get past her spell. " The mist backed away then . He watched her struggle with it . He listened to her babble. Trying to make sure she was correct then softly the name rolled from her soft plump lips.

" Rowena" She said . Just that one word seemed to fill every space around him. He sat up and looked to her more closely. Her eyes were open those dark pupils dilated widely and surrounded by those purple pools. She was trying to see.

" I have you now Rowena . What will you do?" The mist taunts before backing away.

The face came slowly into view. Her features what would be considered Pixish. The small button nose. Her wide eyes a deep aqua color. Her hair and silver as Junipers during a full moon. " Rowena you will release me from your spell." Juniper demands. " You are killing everything I love by keeping this locked away. Please. Let me save my people. Let me save my husband. "

Rowena smirked. " I bet that knowledge stings just a little doesn't it . " Rowena screamed at him . Knowing he would hear somehow. " You are trying to save everyone . You know you are following his ultimate plan by doing this. You know that right. " Rowena eyed her closely.

"Maybe I am . " she shrugs. " If it saves a 1000's from a slaughter then so be it but you will release me from this spell. I know your name. You must do it. "

She was beginning to figure out the parameters of the game he plays. " This damn need to do the right thing is always so annoying. Even when the right thing isn't so right. Fine I will release you . I am afraid you are stuck with me however. I'm the one that saves your ass from tight places. " She dusts her hands together. " You tell that smooth piece of straight orc trash that I will laugh the day he finally meets his death. Tell Him I will dance on his grave. "

She winced and blinked a few times. " Well I see you managed to really piss Rowena off. She says she will laugh when you meet you death and dance on your grave. "

The mist chuckled. " So she released you. That was just the first step. Now you have to pull all those broken memories together and understand them. This is the part that will hurt . Once you get started you can not stop. " He now sat on the edge of the bed. " Think of Rowena's face. Think of her hair and the details around her. Then try and remember where you saw her before that . Look at all the details . Follow the trail back to yourself. "

So much time passed within the dream. She piecing together small snap shots of a larger picture.

Elthian had discovered her escape. She did it the most daring way she could. She went small and flew. Now the Fortress was in an up roar searching for the Queen. Elthian ordering a search of all the rooms. Tauriel was already in the passages and Jeven was ... sitting. His eyes closed a gentle smile on his face. Elthian walks closer . His eyes narrowing .

" Well , I am so glad you have time for reflection while the Queen goes missing. Aren't you supposed to be the guard sent from around the world ? Made for this task? All that? remember?"

Jeven just smiled widely and opened his eyes. " She has not left the Fortress. I feel her below. I do not know where just below. "

Elthian's eyes widen. " She is in the guest wing. " He pulled Jeven up and took off running. "Lets go."

One piece then another piece. This was like trying to match up pages of a book whose binding has come loose and the pages scattered. Then she noticed she had part of a memory. Just a piece. Quickly she began to search for the other pieces. Finding one. Then another one. The memory was getting brighter. It was of Rowena. Her face was sad. She needed the details. Now the pieces were coming to her faster and faster. She could see the path. She could see the trees and the sky. The birds as they flew over head. She could smell the sweet scent on the breeze. And there behind Rowena stood and boy. No He was a young male Pixie. His features she understood were the Masculine version of her race. His face long like Thranduil's. His nose slender. His lips were very kissable. Plump for a male yet they fit his features perfectly. His ears were tall like hers. His eyes purple like hers. Eyes like hers.

Her hands dropped to her sides. That was him. His light chestnut hair shines in the sun's kiss. Then it started to come. All her memories. One after the other at mind numbing speed. In the dream she was on her knees screaming . Her head in her hands. It felt like it was going to explode. There was so much information. All the details coming to her. Her Physical body seized. Flopping on the bed . Blood running from her nose.

She was sobbing . Her hands lowering from her head . Her arms wrapping around herself . Her body rocked back and forth to comfort herself. His name was on her lips. Her body shook with another deep sob. She remembered everything. " Minol." She whispered. He stepped into the darkness now.

" That's all I needed to hear." He said as he crouches down beside her the darkness began to dissolve and color began to be seen around her . She looked around . Seeing reds and greens. The greys of stone covered in bright colored lichen. The dark grey world was coming alive and when she looked to the Mist it was fading and within it stood Minol.

Gone were the light chestnut locks . They were replaced with hair the color of pitch. His features were the same . Every contour of his face was the same. She wanted to touch him . Her small hand shook as she lifted it and when her fingers pressed to the skin he felt real. Her gaze finally meeting his and there they were . Eyes lavender like her own. Only his were now flecked with green . The colors becoming more or less with each passing moment.

" Minol? You.. You are not my enemy . You have never been my enemy."

He struggled to not touch her. If he did she would be injured. He could not have that. He felt wetness on his cheek and realized he was crying. How long had it been since he had shed a tear?

He sat back then rose. That was when she took in every difference. He was taller now. Not as tall as Thranduil . He was just a little shorter. On his head were 2 short horns that curved a bit as they came to tips. His wings were no longer shimmering and golden now they were more like a bats. Fleshy and pointed. Yet she knew with everything she was that this was Minol.

"What happened to you ?" She spoke as she got to her feet.

He smiled gently. " Lets just say I have had to do some rather shady things to make it this far . You do not get to blame yourself for any of that My little Flower. You were under Rowena's spell. I made the choices I did. Now we need to stop this war and save your husband don't we."

"You must go to the battlefield. You must see my Emissary. Just go on the field and ask for him. " He smiled at her.

She blinked and looked confused. " That's it? Go and speak with Minol's Emissary?"

He laughed . " I'm not lying my dear. Its been one hell of a ride to get to this point. Now go . I'm waiting for you. "

She was pushed from her dream this time. She woke up suddenly. Elthian and Jeven both over her . Elthian holding her looking at her . She looking up to them both. She had dried blood on her face and in her hair.

" Oh hello there. " She smiled there was no emotional break down this time. She was smiling . Jeven and Elthian looked to each other.

" Ok now we need to do something complete stupid. " She announced to them and Elthian lay her back gently.

Thranduil had not rested much . He was busy with his generals and they plans for war. More and more intelligence was coming to them from the south. He would meet up with his son there. " Lord Thranduil. We will be ready to move within the hour." He nodded and lifted a pen. He wrote a message to her. 'Melamin amin naa desiel a' kela ten' i' ohta. Ta naa nan' y' ai coiasira ar' ai haiyasse. Amin mela ten' ilya coiasira ( My love , I am about to leave for the battle field. I will love you forever. )" The message was sent just for her and would be carried to the Fortress on a dove. He rose then and reached for his scabbard and quietly left his tent.

They had cleaned her up in the guest rooms bathing room. The search was called off. The Queen had taken a nap in a guest room. She was sitting in The Royal Chambers awaiting Elrond. Elthian was near by but Tauriel and Jeven were not near. Elrond took little notice of it. She lay back on her bed and Elrond took his measurements then had to look twice at the last numbers.

" Juniper you have grown and the baby seems lower. Do you feel discomfort?"

She shrugged. " Just in my lower back. " She responded.

He smiled. " I do not think You will go a full 12 months Little Pixie. I will need to keep a close eye on you and No more naps in the guest wing. I know its very quiet and all but I think you need to stay close to your rooms. "

She sighed softly and nodded. " Ok but I can not make guaranties. "

He just shook his head and gathered up his things. "If you feel any more discomfort you must have me brought to you immediately. " He warned and she nodded. " I will."

He spoke a few soft words to Elthian before leaving . She just rolled over on her side and curled up. Tauriel and Jeven walking along the corridor as Elrond was leaving . He nodded to them before heading out of the royal chambers.

" Elrond said she is getting close. Very close. " He whispered to Tauriel and Jeven.

"Do not worry. If she becomes ready I will do it. I have attended the birth of many children. She is small and narrow but with help she could manage. " Jeven then looked at Elthian and he looked utterly confident.

"Ok I have all of our horses ready to go and tethered outside at that entrance. " Tauriel looked to Elthian who just grinned.

" The lovers Entrance?" Elthian asked.

Tauriel just groaned. "It's a good choice not many will be using it and we can reach it from the passages. All the gear is down in the last passage. Including hers. "

Elthian walked slowly into the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed. He pulled her to him and she lay against his chest. " I just wanted you to know that I love you. " He said softly. " I have to caution you against what we are about to do. You are correct . This is completely stupid. "

She hugged against him and smiled in his warmth. " I love you too . I can not imagine my life without you in it and I wouldn't want to be doing something stupid with anyone but you ." She poked at him and he laughed.

" Great that's just great. " Elthian sighed.

She squirmed around and smiled . " Seriously Elthian. You give me something no one else can. You are always that center in the storm around me. My anchor. My lover. My squishy squishy... "

He hugged her closer and then pushed her into the bed . " Oh just stop please no more with the pet names. " He says and kisses her.

After the evening meal they crept along the passage . Finally coming to their gear. Jeven had no armor. Just his traditional clothing that he now put on. The long black skirts with all the white designs on it . Juniper got a glimpse of his skin. She could now see the lighter colored marks that decorated his body. When he stood there still for a moment he looked like some strange wizard with his staff. The only thing he did put on extra was his cloak for warmth. Her Mythril dress still fit. Kind of . Though now it was a bit tight around the middle. She took up her sword and sighed.

" I best take it ." She mutters.

As she was turning she felt the pain in her back and it radiated around her belly. She ended up leaning on the wall but soon it fades into a dull ache in her lower back. "Are you well My Queen?" Jeven asks.

She nods. " My back hurts from all the weight in the front." She straighten up and turned. "Let's go save everyone." She smiled and soon they were riding in the forest. She wanting to ride with Jeven and tucked in before him . The pace was fast and she endured it .

Finnola stared out into the plains beyond the trees. Out into the land no longer protected by Galadriel. She leaned on her spear and watched all the tiny dark dots move in the distance. Glorfindel joined her .

" Their war machines are in the back . " His words softly spoken. His eyes shifted to look at her. She had this strange calm about her.

" Is that what you want to do? Destroy the catapults and kill the trolls? "She asked.

He just nods. " mmmm hmmmm."

Her shoulders lift and fall. " Fine with me. "

There was this rage stretched thin around her. She appeared calm but underneath she was raging . His fea felt it . She was a ready to deal death. It was arousing. He stepped closer and slipped her hand into his and she curled her fingers around his .

"Together Finnola. We are a force of destruction on all that should come against us. " He felt her grip loosen on his hand . She turned to face him and his head tilted so he could see her face.

" Tonight though. Let us find comfort in each other. " His brows lifted . " Comfort or take the rage within us out on each other? "

Her eyes narrowed "Does it matter?"

He just grinned and spun around on his heels. " Well My Goddess the forest will be filled with lovers tonight . Shall we join them? " He grabbed her hand and pulled her along. She laughed and followed.

They had been forced to stop as the sun began to climb higher. This was where the troops had stopped . The signs of them were everywhere. Though the forest had already begun to cover it all up and with Juniper laying under a tree the grass there had begun to grow and turn green everywhere she touched. Her sleep was restless . She moaned and cried before waking up .

" Lets go . I have rested enough. "

Elthian stepped up. " Juniper its only been half an hour. you need more rest than this. "

She lowered her head. Her hands gripping at his armor. " You do not understand. We have to get there soon. Time is running out. " Another pain gripped at her abdomen and she just talked through it and finally could relax as it passed.

He noticed it . Her discomfort . This whole thing was uncomfortable and she was heavy with child. " Alright. We will go . " He said softly and pulled her into his arms. " We will get there in time. " He whispers. Then looks to Tauriel. " We are leaving soon . "

She nods and gets the horses ready . They having drank from the spring. Jeven climbs back into the saddle and she is lifted to him . He embraces her close. Her skin already going silver . The sun was still up . His eyes narrow but he says nothing and wraps her in the cloak.

Their long ride continued on . Juniper and turned in the saddle and wrapped her legs around Jeven she found comfort riding like this even if it was awkward for him. When the next pain hit he could feel it . Not just her discomfort but the tensing of her muscles. She looked up to him and he knew what was happening. He whispers to her. " We must stop. " She shakes her head. " No we can not stop. I have to make it to the battlefield. Please don't say anything Jeven. Please. " He frowns and clings tighter to her . The horse picking up speed. Tauriel and Elthian struggle to keep up.

The sun moved along the sky. The trees went by in a blurr. She slept in Jevens arms. Every pain she had was counted by him. He doing what he could to ease her discomfort. Soon they rode in darkness . Stopping again so the Queen could eat and rest . She huddled to herself . Elthian just watched her. His concern growing . Something was terribly wrong. He could feel it but what it was he could not know. He moved closer to her and lay beside her . Pulling her back against him so he could warm her. She did feel cold.

" Elthian. " She whispered. "Thank you for trusting me. and coming with me " Her hand pressed to his arm.

" I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. " Elthian whispered to her.

Jeven grabbed Tauriel and kissed her roughly. " We need to go. ussta ranndi."

Elthian heard that and asked . " what is ussta ranndi?" He was sitting up and helping Juniper sit as well. Tauriel choked a bit and Jeven looked to her.

" It is just a term of endearment. " He lied and Tauriel relaxed.

"Jeven is lying." Juniper spoke softly and smiled at them. " I am so happy for you both and also so sorry you are now drug to war. "

Elthian looked to Juniper and placed her up on her feet. " What are you talking about?" He looked to Jeven and Tauriel who looked so very guilty .

" No . You both? " His hand was up and a finger was pointing at them . " You bonded?!" He just threw his hands up. " Well if the horde doesn't kill Thranduil and the fact I am bringing his pregnant wife to a battlefield doesn't kill him maybe if we add in the fact his daughter is now married to Jeven with no formal announcement or anyone knowing... Hey if we get lucky maybe we will die in battle . Then we don't have to face Thranduil."

Juniper just burst out laughing." Aren't you a ray of sunshine Melamin?" She just smiled at him her hand on her hips. " My dear Elthian peace." She said. " Just get me to the battlefield and your worries will end now lets go." She looked to Tauriel and smiled . " I am so happy for you. " She was lifted into Jevens arms again . Feeling a bit refreshed she was ready to finish this ride. " I guess we really are family now Jeven. " she leaned back against him.

" You and I were always family. " Jeven said softly.


	76. The battle that wasn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has been edited and slightly revised as of 12/10/2020

Finnola stood beside the elven Draft horse. He was huge and powerful, yet she understood the trade off . His stamina would be less but she was assured this horse could take it. She was Stroking along his neck and talking to him . Though she didn't know much sindarin she knew how to talk to horses.

" Lets hope I can connect with him . " She looks over her shoulder at Glorfindel.

" I think you will do fine My Goddess. "

The enemy army had begin to form on the plains. The battle would begin any time. She hauled herself into the saddle and sighed. Her eyes shift to Glorfindel and he saw the fire within them "Let's kill some Orc filth."

Thranduil and His army were lining up at the tree line. He saw the vastness of the army at his door step and set his jaw . "For her." He gives the signal and the Army started to leave the trees and line up .

Gimli walked the line of his kin as they prepared . The armies of Dale , Erebor and the Iron hills staring down a long line of nasty things.

The Queens Party rode hard. The sun rising and cutting the darkness. "Please do not be afraid . " She warned Jeven . Buttercup burst from the trees and ran beside them. " There you are. I knew you would find me." She called to her Great Bear. " Do not be afraid Jeven. You just do what I need you to do. The rest is up to Thranduil and I. " She smiled to him and wiggled from his arms .

" No do not jump ." He said near panic.

She laughs. " Who said Jump?" Her wings stretched out and she lifted from the horses back and drifted down into the wide soft fur covered back of Buttercup. Jeven bearing the brunt of her wings flap and the wind that came with it.

She had another pain as her hands grasp the bears fur. " My friend I really need your strength. It seems my cub is coming soon but I have something to do first. " The great bear out pacing the horses. Juniper tucked in as close as she can get to his massive muscled back.

Two armies facing each other . Their march slow at first . Closing the distance between them. Juniper burst from the tree line . Followed by the others. She rode the gap between the armies. Those that saw her gasp and stopped. Both sides of the pending battle just came to a halt and watched the Fairy and the Bear as she rode all the way down the gap, for what seemed like miles. Passing Thranduil Who stared shocked but before he could ride after her Jeven and Elthian stop him . Tauriel stopping near Feren. " You must trust her My Lord. " Jeven said quickly. Elthian spoke up. " Melamin. " The word got Thranduil's attention. He looked with wide eyed fury at Elthian. " Please trust her. " Elthian pleads.

She turned and rode back along the line back to where Thranduil was behind her . With effort she stood up on the back of the bear. Her heavily pregnant belly covered in Mythril. Her wings out so all would see she was the Queen. " I demand to speak with The Emissary of Minol." She practically screamed. The opposing army stood at ease and just stared at the Fairy.

"My Lord. Soon the Emissary of the lord who commands this army will come to you. He will set up a time for you and Minol to meet. " Jeven explained.

Thranduil looked to Jeven . His eyes narrow. " Who is Minol? "

Jeven smiled. " Juniper remembers everything. " Thranduil felt his breath taken from him and he looked to his wife standing proudly on the back of a great bear.

She would lower down to sit again. The pains coming quicker now. She watched a large man move through the crowd. He was as tall as Hannibal . His hair long and golden . He did not look at all like an agent of evil and the closer he got she began to realize that He was like Hannibal. He was a guardian. He carried a large war hammer and a shield. He placed his weapons down before the bear. Then looked right at her. " I will go speak with the King now My Queen. " He bowed his head and walked towards Thranduil who would ride out . She watched all this. The short conversation and the return of the Emissary. He bows to her again and picks up his weapons . As he returned to the army they turned and followed him.

The army that was formed on the plains before them began to move away. The army of Lorien looked on in confusion.

The Dwarves were upset and the Men of Dale were relieved when the army turned away and left .

Thranduil rode to stop beside his wife. Who was watching the army retreat. Not a single arrow had been loosed. She looked to him as pain filled her gaze.

" What has happened?" He asked and gently slides from Memna's back to The bear . He holds her closely. His hands on her belly and he feels the contraction as it happens. " You foolish Pixie, I do love you. " He urged Buttercup to move back towards his army . " Feren and Tauriel Get the healing tents up . We need one ready now . Set up for labor and delivery, if You would. "

Tauriel's eyes went wide.

" As soon as that is done put Elthain , Tauriel and Jeven in chains. " The King gave the command to Feren.

Juniper shook her head and whimpers. " No Thranduil I need them. I need them now. Jeven, he can help please. "

Thranduil spoke evenly. Trying to not allow his anger to come through his voice. " They will do so in chains and if you were not about to burst I would have you in chains as well. "

She gasp her eyes lifting look to him. " Do not misunderstand me Juniper. I am so happy you found a way to stop this war but I am furious that you did so like this. I love you but there will be punishments this time. "

Thranduil held a writhing pixie as a contraction comes hard but they were still rather far apart. He calmly coaches her to breathe through them. She clings to him and sobs softly. Soon a large tub had been filled with steaming water and herbs placed in to help with her pain. Thranduil carried the naked fae in his arms and placed her in the tub to soak. The warmth envelopes her and the scent of the herbs help her rest between contractions. For the time being they were alone so she could labor.

Thranduil began to pull away his boots and remove his clothing . He sinks down into the tub with her and holds her closely. Her small head lays on his chest . She finds so much comfort in the beats of his heart. "When did you know you loved me?" She asked in a small voice.

His voice was deep and perhaps a bit lazy. He being relaxed by the water as well. "When I very first knew for a fact that I loved you? Well, lets see. I watched you dance in the moonlight the very first time you heard music. I watched your face as you listened to your first song and how it moved you. I knew then that I loved you. " His fingers brushed from of her hair from her forehead. " Then I just had to win your heart . I ... almost thank that water creature . Almost loosing you gave me the courage to finally tell you. "

She began to tense again and he rubbed at her back and coaches her to breathe. " When did you know you loved me?" He asks trying to distract her from the pain.

" I don't like sleeping alone. Because of the bad dreams. You shared your bed with me just so I could sleep . You held me all night. I know because I did not sleep much. I lay there still and ... " she trailed off a bit. " I just enjoyed everything about you. Your warmth and how your skin felt against mine. Your scent and how your body moved with each breath you took. " She grimaces and her body tries to curl into a ball. " Why is it happening again so fast?" He could only hold her and rub at her back. This pain was the pain all mothers feel. He could do nothing for it.

A few elleth came to take some water out and put fresh water in . The contraction ebbed as they began and soon the water was nice and warm again. " Please so not put my family in chains Thranduil. They are your family too. They only did what they did because of me. I will wear their chains when this is over. "

Thranduil looked down on her. She lay fully against him now and panted for her breaths. " Is that really what you want? "

She nodded . " Yes that is what I want . "

He inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly "Then so be it. "

The hours moved along. Elthian, Tauriel and Jeven expecting to be put in chains yet it did not happen. The camp was quiet. Strangely Quiet. A guard came for Jeven .

"I hate this." Tauriel hissed. " He's not giving us any word about Juniper."

Elthian shook his head "That and waiting for the ax to fall. What we did was treasonous." They were brought food and water to the place where they sat . No one would say much. No one knew much.

Finnola and Glorfindel stood once again looking out beyond Loriens borders. They were called, Celeborn wanted to speak with them. They made their way through the forest . An air of uncertainty hung around them. The tension of the ready to do battle weighted everything down. They entered the war tent and looked to The King of Lorien. In his hand a message. "Thranduil finds himself in an interesting situation. The battle is for the moment postponed as we await a treat between The King of Greenwood and the Ruler of this horde outside. That and the Queen was on the battlefront . "

Finnola leans forward. Her hand pressing to the table. " Why was the Queen there? She's in no condition for battle."

Celeborn lifted a hand and spoke softly as he waved gently. "Peace Finnola. I believe this ceasefire is because of the Queen. Now we wait and see what happens. "

Jeven was brought to the King. He stood in a long silk robe. His eyes on the bronze tub the Queen labored in. " I must go met with Minol soon. You will watch over her and you will lead the healers. You will be given everything you need with luck Elrond will be here soon. However, You are responsible Jeven. " They stood there facing each other.

Jeven nodded his head gently . " I will do my best My Lord."

Thranduil relaxed a bit and Jeven asks softly. " Has she told you about Minol?"

Thranduil lowers into a seat with a sigh. " Very little. She's trying to rest between pains. Is there more I should know? "

Jeven bit his lip and closed his eyes. " Yes My Lord there is much. I am sure she planned to tell you but things changed , quickly."

It was then that Jeven told the King a very condensed version of the events. The more Jeven spoke to more angry the King became. How she had sneaked away to sleep. The devious planning by all of them. The hard ride with a heavily pregnant fae, the memories. Minol was her first love. She knew the enemy better than anyone. Now he was going to treat with his rival.

She began to cry again and Thranduil waved Jeven to sit . " Just breath Melamin. " He coaches as he sits on a stool. " I have to go to the meeting soon. Jeven is here. " His hand down into the tub caressing her cheek.

" Thranduil. " She whispers " Please remember, everything he says is about the past. About someone who has been gone a long time. My heart lies with you . Never doubt that. "

He choked a bit. "Not in an age would I doubt that Melamin."

Thranduil leaves with a kiss to her forehead. She out of the tub for a while. The elleth return to change the water out. She was wrapped in a large soft fluffy robe, one of Thranduil's that had been packed for him. Why he needed a fluffy bathrobe in a war was unknown but there it was draped around her like a cloud.

" I need Elthian and Tauriel. I need my friends around me ." She spoke to Jeven softly.

" I agree and he did say I would have everything I need. " Jeven walked to the flap and pulled it back . He smiled and steps out and begins to speak with a guard. There was soft arguing and finally the guard relents. She sat in Thranduils travel throne. It was the most comfortable chair and She could practically curl up in it.

Jeven finally returns and grins. " The Kings word is very powerful. " He moved closer to her and just smiled. " You need to walk, it will help the labor and when it gets worse we will get back in the tub. " He helps her up to her feet and He begins to walk with her through the large oval healing tent. This one for her alone. It was the Kings personal tent after all.

" I am sorry I caused all this trouble Jeven. " Her words cracking through her lips. Her body tensing she clings to his arm. " I should have told you sooner. I started feeling the pain in the passages before we left. They had not been really terrible until we got here. "

He helps her straighten up and Elthian and Tauriel were practically thrown into the tent. Juniper smiles at them, her arms wrapped around Jeven's holding herself up. " Come on help me walk ." She waves for them to come closer. " You will not be put in chains. I think I convinced Thranduil to not do that. "

Elthian wrapping an arm around her and pulling her up some. "I am not worried anymore. I did the right thing, even if it was foolish. "

Tauriel slides over against Jeven and takes her other side. Sliding and arm around her Queen. " I am not worried either. I serve the Queen. I did what she wanted."

So now Juniper began to walk and work through her pain with Jeven hoping this helps her progress.

Thranduil rode Memna towards the treaty grounds, a tent having been set up there. Feren went with him. There was no one else he would take . Not under these circumstances. Feren was asked to remain outside. Thranduil sensed one person beyond the flap. This one person was just hemorrhaging power, this must be Minol's fea.

Brushing the flap aside Thranduil entered the tent . There at a table sat the great evil Minol. He was absolutely beautiful. Thranduil stood there taking the measure of the one that started this mess. Minol grinned and rose from his seat. He sweeps his arm out and bows before Thranduil.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet, Face to face with My King. " He smiled as his lifted and looked into Thranduils widened gaze. His pale fleshed face framed by silken hair the color of spilled ink. His eyes pulsed with color . Between soft purple and green. A bright contrast to the rest of this dark foul beautiful thing.

His wings fleshy and pointed like a bats. His features were masculine yet soft and pretty and his smile could warm the coldest heart. He was truly breath taking to behold and within that body pulsed an unnatural power. " Please have a seat My King. There is wine and spirits . Anything you could want to abide." Thranduil gracefully lowered into the seat and looked to Minol. With a shrug Minol too lowered into his seat.

Thranduil's deep baritone voice resonated in the tent as he spoke lowly. " What terms do you wish to discuss?"

Minol blinked a few time and sat back . " Well haven't you figured this out yet My Lord. " His hand raising to his chest. " I am shocked. ." He rolled his eyes and motioned idly with one hand. " The terms of You taking control of My army. They are now yours to command. I will swear my fealty to you and give you an army so powerful You could go against your true enemy and that is not me My Beloved King."

Thranduil sat there in a state of shock. He leaned forward and grabbed the bottle of Dwarven Whiskey. Then filled his glass full of it . Minol smirks. Now the king sits back and sips . Musing over this . " Why would you want to do this? Are you trying to win Juniper over?"

Minol scoffs. His hand up and his expression showing his dislike of this idea. " Win her over? I have already done that Thranduil. She took one look at me and knew who I was and am. She knows I am no threat to you. I am a boon in the darkness. "

He observed Thranduil as he continued to drink. " I have one single goal in mind and believe it or not the end result doesn't have me in it. " He just grinned. " But my goal would have been accomplished. Now tell me King Thranduil. Does that make a bit more sense? I am not your enemy I never was. Sure I have done some really horrible things in my long life. I have walked in the pits of depravity. Drank from the skulls of my enemies. Slaughtered entire villages and left nothing living and I regret none of it. Everything I do Everything I have ever done was to see that one goal come to fruition. That goal has you in it, Not me. Juniper is all yours. I am but a humble servant ."

" Who is this true enemy you speak of Minol?"

Minol sighs and looks off towards the flap. "That's the kicker. I can not tell you. You have to figure it out for yourself. Otherwise everything I have done will be for naught. So I will help you understand but you must come to the answer yourself. " He just smiles . His eyes still on the flap. " Why didn't the Queen come to this treat as well? I know she wanted to." Minol shifted his eyes onto Thranduil. "I assure you I am here to serve her as well. "

Thranduil's eyes narrowed. Did he already know what was happening in his camp. " Do you really think I would allow her to come to this meeting? A first treat with the enemy that has been toying with her head."

Minol becomes indignant. He shakes his head and purses his lips together. " Fine. I can accept your answer. I know her though and I know she wanted to be here. Now tell me Thranduil . Why is your camp so silent ? Why is that one tent getting so much attention? "

His spies were good. " You already know Minol. After all This is your game." Thranduil replies. " I accept your fealty and every warrior out there will obey me or they will suffer the consequences. Agreed?"

Minol nodded. "They are already loyal to you and the Queen . No worries. Now let me take a guess. She's having your child, here on the battlefield ? Well not much of a battle happened, I suppose . After all we showed up and surrendered. "

Thranduil now leaned forward. " Why? Why did you have to act like you were going to attack us? Why did you attack us last year? Why have you brought so much death to my lands? " He was getting angry now. His voice lifting.

" My lord." Minol lifted his voice just slightly . " Please I will answer everything. " Minol poured himself a nice glass of wine and sighed. " I have no regrets Thranduil . I have made death happen. On a large scale. I have also saved whole cities. It is a dangerous game I have been playing up until this point. Greasing the wheels here and there. Bumping my key pieces into place. In all this time . I knew the outcome over every possible future for her. There was but one. Just one that ended with my goal accomplished. I choose to follow that path and it has been a crazy time. Really, Being the puppet master behind some of the worst atrocities to ever happen in Middle Earth. Or the engineer of something that saves a dying people. Anything I do is for one thing. "

"Juniper." Thranduil says flatly.

" ding ding ding right on the nose My Lord. " He points to his nose and smiles widely " Her future was ripped from her. Now I will make sure she has that future. I am proud of my work Thranduil and you will need to find a way to reconcile that within yourself. We now have the same goal and that is how you find yourself stuck with me. "

Feren entered the tent quietly and leaned down to whisper to Thranduil in Quenya. Minol said nothing he just swirled his wine in the glass and took sips. " No war today or tomorrow correct? You are now my prisoner and your army is mine?" Thranduil said suddenly .

Minol nods. " Of course and I will sign whatever needs signing. " You know you should allow me to be there for this birth. I am the only other fea here. I know about child birth among my own kind. "

Thranduil scowled at him. " There is no way you will touch her. " Minol shrugs. " Have it your way My Lord and later when you come for me . Please have plenty of wine ready. Good evening My King." He said and tipped his head to them.

Juniper lay on the small bed. Pillows and blankets around her. Elthian behind her rubbing her back . She cries out again and begins to beg them to help her back into the warm tub. Elthian lifted her carefully into his arms . She was so small against him and her whole body tensed in pain. With the greatest care he placed her in the tub . She curled onto her side and just whimpered.

Jeven shakes his head. " This should have progressed further. "

Tauriel looks to him very worried and kneels beside the tub. " Well what do we do ? You are the one in charge. "

Jeven gave this all great thought. Pacing in the tent . Tauriel and Elthian doing what they can to give her relief. He turned and walked to the tub . " My Queen I need you to lay on your back. I must check . I am so sorry. "

She was panting for breath her body turning slowly . The water helped with the aches of shifting around. Her legs drawn back and parted at the knee. " Go on do what you must. I can't do much more Jeven."

He reaches down and Elthian almost protests but instead looks away. Jevens fingers searching for the answers he needed . Juniper looked miserable. " Well? " Jeven lifted his hand away and turned to the basin to wash .

" You are nearly there. The baby should be lower but it is not. You will need great strength to push and you are nearly done. I need to do something and its going to be painful."

Thranduil finally reaches the tent and Jeven rushes over to speak with him. Thranduil takes a step back and catches his breath. He looked to Tauriel who holds Junipers small hand in hers. then to Elthian who looked utterly distraught.

"We will do what we must ." Thranduil pulled himself together quickly.

Thranduil sat in the bed his back to the headboard. She laying against his chest. His arms draped around her . His whispered to her and kissed her head softly. Juniper made not a sound. Tauriel on one side and Elthian on the other. Jeven at her feet.

Thranduil explained it to her softly. " You do not have the strength to push . So we are going to push for you. " She started to have another contraction and lowered her head to his chest and cried and shook. He would just hold her and speak to her softly, talking her through the pain. "Juniper your body isn't made for babies this size. Your pelvis might snap. If that happens you will be in agony for the rest of this. Please stay with me . "

The elves began to sing . Their song a prayer to Elbereth on behalf of Juniper a fellow being of light and love. Elbereth might be the one they needed. A contraction was coming . Juniper cries softly then her muscles just start pushing . She screams in the sheer agony of having all her muscles tense. The baby moving a little . Jeven keeps checking. Thranduil's hand moves over her heart. He singing softly . Calming her racing heart and clearing her breathing. She just lay limp against him. Her breaths her only movement.

Again another contraction. Her body seizes and she pushes . Her screams filling the camp. Everyone outside stops and just looks to the tent. A few more elves begin to sing in prayer. So the soft song begins to drift to the lips of every elf there. Whatever their Queen did that day saved all of them and they knew it . Now they were there for her. Thranduil called a guard over and whispered to him right before Juniper was contracting and screaming from the torturous pain.

The faint screams drifted into Minol's camp. He was standing outside his tent His hands held behind his back . The wind blowing his thick dark hair back. A runner came and spoke softly to Minol . He felt his lips twitching and soon he was smiling. " Of course . I will go there right now. " With that his wings stretched out and He took flight. Soaring over his army and over the barren space between camps. The elves gasped and looked to the sky as Minol flew over then landed with ease at the healing tent. Her screams like daggers thrust through every inch of his body.

When he entered the tent is was in complete silence. No one knew he was there accept Thranduil. He could feel the power pouring from him. The others in song. He placed his hands on Thranduil's shoulders. The energy passing through him was extraordinary. He watched them all playing their roles. The Avanati healer knew his stuff. This was what Minol would have done . Just faster and better. Then his eyes drifted down over Thranduil's shoulder . He saw the top of her head . Then as she arched in agony the swell of her breast.

The power of his very being filled all those attending . Including Juniper who started to come back to life. Even when her pelvis snapped she didn't give up . She growled and snarled through this new torment. The baby was finally coming through. When Elrond stepped in he saw Minol and froze to the spot. He simply lifted his hands from Thranduil's shoulders and stepped back. Without a word he turned to leave. Turning to Elrond He spoke in an even gentle tone. " You will need to mend her pelvis. You will keep her out of pain from now on Elrond Lord of Imlaudris. " Then he simply left. He did not touch her per the Kings command. Yet he was able to help. He had known the King would call him.

Elrond stepped to the bed right as the baby was fully free . It was moving and struggling to breathe. Jeven gave the child a little pop to the backside and then the gasp and the cry. The elves outside began to cheer when they heard the babies cry. "It is a girl ." Jeven said with a smile before returning to the cord and afterbirth duties. The others just stared at the little Princess. Thranduil was shaking and breathless. His hand laying gently on the babies head. Juniper was beside herself, holding her child to her . Then she started to fade. The baby quickly taken Thranduil began to talk to her. His hand on her chest feeling her heart beating. " You promised you would stay with me . " His whispered and Elrond stepped in . Immediately putting Juniper in a dreamless sleep. Thranduil pulled from under her . He now sat beside her as Elrond and the healers took over repairing as much damage as they could.

There were cheers from his own camp when the cheers from the elves began. This was their Queen as well. Minol made sure they had an undying love for her.


	77. The Day After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has been edited and slightly revised as of 12/10/2020

Minol's camp erupted in celebration. There would be no war between them and Their Queen. Their Queen had birthed a new fae into the world that night and it was reason to celebrate. He found himself drinking far too much himself. His reasons to celebrate so much more. Everything that came before was to get right here. To the point He was reunited with her and now as the future begins to become reality he would watch it unfold up close and personal. He was a bit narcissistic. How could he not be? It was pulling off the biggest game ever played. The ultimate con. Playing god. If he said he did not like this feeling he would be lying.

He left his tent and simply meandered among the party. He was sure Thranduil would be shocked to see orc and humans living together and getting along. Yet here in his camp it happened. These Orc never touched by that ancient evil. Born into this world and living far from people. These Orc only went to war when their people began to disappear and the evil rose in the south. Minol had nurtured them for their races entire existence. He needed their power.

These humans. All of them once tainted by the filth of Sauron. He detested Sauron. Even if he served him for an age. His lack of flare was off putting to Minol. He did rejoice when those 2 little Hobbits finally made it into Mount Doom. He knew he was about to be rid of what annoyed him the most and he was just a short time away from her .

He did feel like celebrating. He began to shop. Simply picking and choose which ones he wanted. Human females were delicious . So where their males for that matter. Soon he had several men and women following him through the party and back to his tent.

The Elves had begun to celebrate as well. The news there would be no war and the Birth of a new fae was more than enough reason to rejoice. There was one tent that was quiet. Surrounded by guards and Magic. She was awake sore and weakened but alive.

Thranduil lay beside her and held her closely. " You have to stop scaring me Melamin. I am not as young as I once was. "

Her lips twitched then she giggled. " Thranduil you are an Elf You do not feel the aches and pains of aging. Stop trying to gain my sympathy. " Her head lay on his chest. " I am sorry . If there had been another way . Any other way . I would have done that. I have a feeling though. That he made it so this was what I would do . In the end here we all sit together."

Thranduil listened to her . She was not fooled a bit. She was figuring it all out without the exposition Minol gave him. "No speaking of him tonight. " He cautioned and pressed fingers to her lips. " Tonight We name our daughter and we become a family. A widely extended and mismatched shit show of a family ..." He just laughed now. Actually happy to be saying it. " but its my family." Thousands of years of utter sadness. Mourning Her. His beautiful Myriani. That whole time He never thought he would have much of a family. Just He and Legolas and Tauriel. How wrong he was. He thought of Myriani as he held Juniper. She had given him this.

"Have you thought of a name Husband?" Juniper asked and nuzzled her cheek against him.

" I can not say that I have . It was strange not knowing the sex so I just thought I would wait till right now to brain storm a name. "

She sighs and rolls her eyes. She had a name in mind. " Melian " She said proudly.

Thranduil's brows lifted. A grin found his lips. " yes. I like that name as well. Our Beautiful Gift. "

Elrond had returned and in his arms was the child. He was smiling, Joyously smiling. Which was something you did not see Elrond do much of. Thranduil helped her sit up and turn around. " She is perfectly healthy and at 7 pounds Juniper it is a Miracle you were able to give birth. " He placed the baby into her arms . She looked like Juniper. Her features were Pixish. Though her ears were more Elven. Juniper needed to see every inch of this child.

She began to remove the blanket and ended removing everything even the clout . The baby protests with a small cry . Juniper just holds the warm squirming ball of love to her chest and looked down the child's back and saw them. Her fingers lightly caressing the small bulbs that would become her wings. She laughed and held her baby close. Thranduil felt his heart quicken . His breaths coming quickly. She was perfect in every way and the wings were the cherry on top. His wife's joy was thick. Elrond had to turn away. He was so moved he felt tears in his eyes.

The camp of the enemy could be seen in the distance. Their fires dotted the plains like stars. Finnola still wanted to kill things. She still that tightly wound. Glorfindel was keeping his distance. Honestly she scared him when she was like this and he loved that feeling. There was an eruption of cheers from the camp in the distance. They both tensed. Those around them began to whisper as a messenger entered the forest. Finnola and Glorfindel rush to the war tent. Pushing past those that gathered and moved inside. Celeborn was reading a message. His eyes wide.

When asked about the news he was silent. Glorfindel reached out for the message. It was in Thranduil's quick script which looked like a serial killer wrote it. As he read though he paused. "There will be no war. The enemies ruler surrendered to Thranduil then gave him his army and swore fealty to him. Hours later Juniper gave birth to the King's daughter. "

Finnola heard that news and choked. " I have to leave. Lord Celeborn please allow me to leave . I must go to my Queen. "

Glorfindel shook his head . " Not without me. " Celeborn now held the message . " I think we will all go to Greenwood. Finnola, You of course may leave . Glorfindel Your Lord is there as well. Of Course you may go as well. I will be there soon. "

Feren was now Thranduil's Emissary. Which meant Minol now answered to him as well. He entered Minol's tent early the next morning. He stood at the foot of a bed covered in the naked bodies of humans and under it all slept Minol. Feren sighed. Lifting a platter that once held a meal all its contents clatter to the ground . He beats a spoon against the metal and lifts his voice. " WAKE UP!" He continues to beat on the metal and make noise . Minol pushing his way out from under his pile of drunken humans. People falling to the floor and moaning as they wake up.

Minol looked to Feren and groaned. His hand rubbing at his head. " Why are you here?" He growls and shoo's a woman from his bed . Clothing grabbed from the floor. The people beginning to leave the tent. " Thank You all for a lovely evening ." He smiles as they clear the tent.

Feren drops the platter to the floor. " Thranduil wants a meeting I am here to take you. "

Minol looked shocked. "At this hour? "

Feren smiles. " Yes at this hour get your ass up and for the love of Eru put something on. "

Minol cued in on Feren then. Really watching this elf. " Oh .. I see" Minol smoothly speaks and slowly moves on his bed to lay back against the pillows. " Even as filthy as I am Feren? My you are a beast. "

Feren's eyes widened then narrowed as he looked on the smirking thing before him. " You think you can read my mind? "

Minol laughed . " Well no Feren but you just answered that Question." He just smirks.

Feren could see his fist hitting the beautiful and smug face. He could feel the bones against his knuckles. It took every bit of power he had to stay put. His tongue smoothed over his teeth and he took a deep breath.

" I will be along shortly. I just need to freshen up . You can wait outside. I will come with you to see the King. " Minol said pleasantly and sat up. Feren just growled and left the tent. "That was just too easy. I should be ashamed." He then goes to getting ready.

Finnola and Glorfindel would leave the safety of the forest and travel with a small group of Lorien elves. They moved along the edge of the plain. Passing closest to the camp about half way there. They did not hide. They were told this was a cease fire. They had to have been spotted and were even watched . None came for them. No attack occurred. The whole thing was very creepy. Finnola itchy the whole time. Glorfindel had to ride beside her and keep the conversation going Just to keep her inside of her skin.

He had to keep reminding her of the Queen . She needed her more than those orc. This ride would take 2 days to make. She just hoped she made it. " I have half the mind to take you off to the forest and give you a solid beating Finnola. You need to let this go. " He grinned and held his head back.

" Would you please Glorfindel. Would you take me off and fight me like we did before? I would like that very much." She was dead serious. He swallowed hard then looked around the small camp . He knew they would be left alone.

His hand grabbing her wrist as she rose. Pulling her up, " Grab you sword." He said sharply and took his in his hand. The elves with them had a feeling something would break. They could all feel the giants tension. Naturally it would be Glofindel to put an end to it. He lead her far into the forest, It was quiet there. Just the rustling of the wind. There was a small meadow with the first hints of spring showing in the green grass mixed with brown. Moonlight spilling down on them. Finnola lifted her head seeing a large half moon over head. The moon reminds her of Juniper. She leveled her gaze on Glorfindel who walked across the meadow. She unsheathed her sword and waited.

He slowly turned and unsheathed his. " Come on Finnola. You know you want to beat me. To be honest the idea is terrifying. However, I am curious as to what you would do with a beaten Glorfindel. I have only been in that position once before and I died so lets see what you have in mind My Goddess."

She charged right for him . There was no hesitation in her actions. She meant to hurt him. The swing was mighty and when he blocked it he felt its shock wave. She was so ready for battle. He shifted and pushed her back . Now taking the offensive. He moved in close. Quickly, Each jab meant to pierce her flesh . He did not pull his blows. She would have to use all her skill to come out unscathed.

This began a titan like match up. Each exchanging attack for attack. Defending when needed. The battle was loud and unapologetic. The other elves hid in the trees and watched. The saw an elegant dance being performed. Each of them trying to kill the other. Blows finally being made. The first to Finnola with a punch from Glorfindel and a slice to her upper arm.

It didn't even make her flinch. Her attacks getting more and more powerful He began dodging them completely . The more powerful they became the slower she became. It was the trade off. This was not the dragonsfang she was using in battle. She was however working off that rage. Glorfindel was aware she was dangerous right now. So when she landed her blows he took a bit of damage . His ribs cracked and blood poured from his nose. She did not hesitate as he was thrown back from her, she stepped in closer to keep up her attacks . Her sword lifted He managed to bring his up to block . Then finally gaining balance he spun away . The next sword fall meeting the tree that was behind him.

Her breathing was becoming labored. Sweat began to drip down her forehead. He was breathing hard as well, each breath painful. Finally she just lowered to her knees and threw her sword before her. She screamed then with Her head back . That agony and rage pouring from her. He staggered towards her and lowered down to sit . His sword beside him. " I understand you Finnola, that rage you have. That hate you hold. I understand it. You need to let it go My Goddess or it will eat you alive. As much as I love it when you are ready for battle I do not like this so much. "

He reached out to her and caressed her hand . Her fingers digging into the soil. "He lay back and groaned. " You cracked my ribs you mighty Giantess. I need a healer. " She began whimper. " Glorfindel I am so sorry. I will go get your healer." She looked like she was about to fall apart. "My Goddess I'm not going to die its just uncomfortable . This is why I am here. I am here to help you. I'm the best one . You can hurt me but I doubt you could kill me. " He smiled at her His hand finding hers again. She nodded quickly then got to her feet running towards the trees . He lay there thinking about her with a grin. " That Giant rage though whew. It's a powerful thing."

Minol dined with Thranduil for breakfast. He was truly a sight to behold after a night of perusing the buffet in this tent. He looked as if nothing had happened yet there was this slightly haggard look to his eyes.

"Feren tells me You were not ready for duty this morning." Thranduil said with a smile. Minol looked to the King and realizes he has now been relegated to being just an officer. Minol smiled and just went about eating and said nothing. " I would appreciate it if you were up and ready for your duties on time from now on Minol. "

He rolled his eyes a bit ." Ok I will bite. What are my new duties My Lord?"

Thranduil paused and looked to him. " Liaison between the 2 armies. I need you to bring me the generals of this army. Things need to be decided. One of which is where will this army live?"

Thranduil was so shortsighted sometimes. Minol yawns. " My lord if I may make a suggestion. They live right outside the borders of Greenwood. They Build a new place on the plains. Their own city. That is under your rule. I think you will find these peoples very Resourceful. "

Minol smiles and motions with one of his delicate hands. " I will do as you ask My Lord and I was just making a suggestion. The choice if yours of course. "

Thranduil just glared at this being. He really hated him . No hate was not the word. Loathed? He was just too similar to Thranduil himself. That was his first idea and now it was being repeated from the lips of a creature that sat happily in Sauron's company. " I will take it unto consideration. Lets have a meeting with the generals tomorrow morning. I am sending Juniper back tomorrow afternoon. She needs to be home. "

Minol looked away then. " I am to stay behind and oversee this project then. I know your trees will be off limits. Loriens as well. That leaves little. "

Thranduil grinned. " I will feed them for a few years . Ease this transition. Help with supplies. They will have time to build but we do have a war Minol. One we are learning more about everyday. " Minol nods. He was now taken with the King before him. He who was going to give these lost tribes a home.

" They need to see her and the baby Thranduil, the people I brought to you worship her like a goddess. They need to see her. She is why they are here for you. That Child is more valuable than gold or jewels. " Minol rose then . His expression pleasant. " Let them see her before she leaves. Let her ride her bear out with the baby in her arms. No one will dare harm them ."

He left Thranduil sitting there in silence.

" I can not wait to see Orist and show him his little sister. Oh and Ninnel and Galion are going to pop. Tauriel you have to tell him. " She whispered with Tauriel while she was learning how to nurse her baby. It was becoming hard and the baby seemed hungry.

" Tell who what?"

Juniper smiled and looked back to see her Husband standing at the flap of the tent. " Tell you that I am having a hard time feeding the baby. "

He smiled and moved closer Tauriel stiffened and he noticed. " I will just go outside . " she smiled and moved away. Thranduil watched her but said nothing. His attention on his Wife and child. " Your milk has not come down love that is all. I could help perhaps. "

Her eyes narrow. " No Thranduil that is how we got into this . I need to figure this one out first. "

He rolled his eyes. " No I didn't mean that exactly. It's your hormones. You just had a baby they are all wrong. You need different hormones and then the milk will come. An orgasm would help."

She looked at him horrified. She lifted her baby and shifted . " You are kidding me . You pervert."

He begins to laugh . " Ok My dear wife let me call Elrond so he can explain this to you. I am sure he could use the light conversation." He was in giggles now. That told her he was right.

Thranduil rose and she squeaked. " No ." She looked down " I do not want to put more on him than I have. " She looked to Thranduil and reached out for his hand as her child rested against her breast. His hand slides into hers. " Ok but no sex. Please I can not do this again so soon. " He leaned in and kissed her and the top of Melian's head. " I promise you will enjoy it far more than I will . I will however enjoy it . Just a fact Melamin."

Within the hour a Smug looking Thranduil sat back against the headboard. He watched his happy wife nursing their child with ease. " I do not want to hear it Husband." she pursed her lips together to keep from laughing. " I was not going to say a thing Wife."


	78. I'm so glad you finally made it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has been edited and slightly revised as of 12/10/2020

Elrond sat in his tent alone and grateful for the time to himself. What he has seen that day had shook him in a way he did think was possible anymore. He lowered into his chair and pressed an elbow to the table. His head lowered into his hand. He remembered that day so long ago.

Oropher argued with Gil Galad. The distrust had grown too great between these elves. What happened next was Oropher's downfall and almost the destruction of his line. Thranduil was a young ellon back then. He not much younger than Elrond. Yet his temper was easily awakened. His hot head was like that of his father's. News was coming in from the battlefield and Elrond heard that Oropher lay dead. He ran to the healing tents to prepare for more casualties. The news was grim.

Thranduil knelt on the battlefield with his fathers body cradled in his arms. Feren was screaming at him. " Thranduil get up. We have to get you to safety you are now the King." Those words echoed in his mind. Everything around him became a hum. He was finally pulled away from his father by force. Feren and the others coming to take him away. Half way across the desolate field they heard it . That sound, coming from above. It's the sound that turns ones blood to ice. The heavy beating of wings and the growl that comes with it.

All of them began to run as fast as they could for any cover they could take. Thranduil and Feren ended up under a weather worn rocks outcrop. Others were not so lucky. The Dragon's fire took them in an instant. The Dragon made wide circles. Attacking other parts of the field before returning to them. Thranduil looked to Feren. " Forgive me." He said suddenly then hit Feren over the head . Knocking him cold Thranduil made sure he was tucked as far against the rock as He could get him before taking off running towards the craggy cliff side. He hides against a large boulder and ducks under a tree as the dragon flies over .

He imagined the dragon believed all the elves were dead so he began to climb the cliff. Easily leaping from toe hold to toe hold. Pulling himself up with grace. The Dragon was making it's circuit.

Feren came to slowly. His head hurt where Thranduil had hit him and Thranduil was gone. He peeked out . Listening for the Dragon . He heard nothing so He slowly lifted up . The dragon was on approach He thought to duck back but that's when He saw the glint of his Kings armor on the cliff. Feren watched in wide eyed horror as the dragon got closer and Thranduil leaps to the top of the Cliff then runs towards the other side of it and leaps for the Dragon.

It was like watching Glorfindel slay the balrog. The grace with which he did this was simply astonishing. The Dragon's chest just beginning to glow red when the sword pierced it. He having to pull down to slice the dragon's tough hide but His sword was very sharp. That was when it happened. The fire escaped the wound and washed over Thranduil. Feren screamed as the Dragon fell and He ran faster than he even imagined he could.

The other elves that had seen this rallied to Feren and ran to try and save their King. When they made it around the cliff to where the dragon lay Feren began to call for His best friend, his King . Thranduil. Everything around them was on fire. The earth scorched under their feet. Then a pain fueled scream caught their attentions and there several feet away from the dead dragon lay Thranduil his armor saving much of him but it was his face and neck that was burned so badly.

Feren would not leave him for dead. They managed to make a cot from a blanket and gently carried a burned but alive Thranduil from the battle and to Elrond. That night Elrond and his healers did everything they could for Thranduil . When the armor was removed they found the burns went down most of his left side. The flames having caught his padding and clothing on fire inside the armor. It did not burn for long but the burns were bad enough. While his healers worked on the lower part of Thranduil . Elrond works on his head and neck.

The songs sang that night were powerful and old. They pulling from the strongest reaches to save a King. They did very well . Though He lost them one by one to exhaustion. Their fea drained and they needed to rest less they be lost too. Elrond however was different. He was able to keep going, yet now he was beginning to wane. He was alone with the King . Still trying to heal these terrible burns. Ones made to flesh with direct dragons fire. If He could not fix these better The King would not survive. That was when He walked into the tent. Elrond could not stop what he was doing . He watched as the dark mist rolled around the room then stopped beside him and became solid. " Do not fear me Elrond . I assure you . He is very important and must live. I am here to help you. " That was then the creature reached out and touched his shoulder. Great power coursed through Elronds body and His songs began to work even better.

Yet no matter how hard he tried and with this new power when it came to Thranduil's face that was all he could do. " The Magic of the Dragon was far too great to heal that burn Elrond. It is however now manageable. Let him sleep for many months. Much more will heal on its own . Then teach him a special spell . One that will fill in the blanks. A Glamour to make him whole again. He will be a mighty King . Far more than he is now. Do as I say Elrond and You will save him. "

Then he was gone. Over the next 6 months Elrond held Thranduil in a deep healing sleep. True to his word much more healed and Thranduil was for the most part completely healed . He was awakened on a cool spring morning. Tucked away within his own royal chambers. He woke up to see Elrond and Feren. It took a bit but he remembered everything . " I was burned Elrond. I was bathed in fire . I should be dead. Why am I here?" Thranduil's voice was small and it cracked with each word.

" You did not die Thranduil. You must listen to me. You are alive. You have always been alive. We saved you. "

Thranduil looked to him and realized something was wrong with his vision. He reached up and felt bandages on his face. " Let me see." He looked around for a mirror and found none in his room. He went for the door and Elrond grabbed Him.

" Thranduil stop. " His arms wrapped around him . " Please My Lord Stop and let me explain it all. Hear me out. Then I will show you . Please."

Elrond managed to calm the King down . They sat next to each other and Elrond told Him everything. He omits the strange visitor. " I can teach you how to make your face look normal. It will also help keep it protected. "

Thranduil just looked at him with his good eye. " Very well . show me . "

Elrond carefully removed the bandages . Thranduil felt cool air against his face. But he knew something was terribly wrong. When Elrond offered the mirror to him now The King hesitates. Then grabs the mirror and looks at himself.

One side was flawless. Perfect . Beautiful and the other side. It looked like raw flesh. He could see tendons in his cheek . Then muscle around his jaw. It hurt as well though no where as near as bad as the burns. His eye was white . There was no vision left in it. He felt weak and dropped the mirror for Elrond to catch.

" Do not fear Thranduil. " Elrond spoke softly. " Now watch . He held the mirror out to Thranduil. Then closed his eyes and lightly pressed his hand to Thranduil's scars and whispered a few words . Then the pain subsided and His face returned to normal though He was still blind in the left eye.

" I think I can fix the eye too. It just needs to heal a bit more and I need to find the right spell. Thranduil you can live a normal life and rule your kingdom. I will teach you these spells. No one ever need to know just how bad it was. "

Elrond had started to believe he dreamed up the mystery man that helped him save Thranduil but Now he had been face to face with him again . He helped save Juniper and the baby. He was the great Evil. Yet this Evil surrenders . He pledges fealty to the King he was about to attack. He saves a Queen and her Child. It was confusing and wonderful all at once. "What times to live in."

He was mixing tea for the Queen. The ingredients pulled from a series of small drawers. His back was to the flap of the tent but he knew who was standing there behind him. He turned slowly to look on Him again. the regard each other for several long minutes. "After all these years I finally know your name. " He said with a smile. " It is nice to meet you Minol. I find you curious. Something such as yourself bothering with small things like Elves and Men. "

Minol began to just move about the tent slowly. Looking over the tools Elrond used to heal with. " Well I have learned the happenings of the small things in this world can really change it . You learned this lesson recently did you not Lord Elrond."

Elrond's brows lifted and realized he was speaking about the hobbits. "Why did you help me save Thranduil? Why are you surrendering to him. None of this makes sense. "

Minol's head fell back just a bit and he smiled so warmly . " You must know the whole story Lord Elrond and if you have the time I would like to tell you the whole thing but that would take considerable time. "

Elrond agreed " I can begin to listen now . Just as soon as I finish mixing this tea for the Queen. " He returned to his task. " Is the Queen in any danger Minol? That is my biggest concern. "

Minol found a chair to lower into and smiled. "She was never in danger from me. Right now she is the safest she has ever been. That wont last though. You know that. You know it now as you look on me Elrond. I am not the evil that everyone is feeling. " Elrond's hands stopped moving and he inhaled deeply. " You are the scholar . You will be the one to figure it all out . Now finish the Queens tea. I will not have her waiting and in pain. "

Finnola and Glorfindel finally reach the edge of The Greenwood where they were greeted by Elves that knew Glorfindel and knew who she was . Their Lorien friends gave them all the messages and would wait to take the replies back. Finnola and Glorfindel rode along the camp heading to the kings tent. Standing along the path with the archers was Legolas. He saw them and simply looked on with an emotionless expression. Glorfindel didn't even acknowledge Him. Finnola turned away. She hurried to catch up to Glorfindel. " How are your ribs? "

He Grimaced. They were healing quickly with the help of the Lorien elves but he was still wrapped in a poultice. " The binding is tight. " He complained. " Next time I am going in with full armor. Maybe I'll crack your elbow or something . You kicked my ass."

She looked at his profile as he continued to complain. " Are you still angry?" She asked softly .

" I never was angry . I was in pain but not angry. I took you out there so you could work off that rage and well I guess breaking bones was what you needed."

She frowns. Her head turning to look off towards the large camp on the plains. "They are just living things. Like us Glorfindel. Look at them. Living their lives. Cooking , Tending to their families. Yet I wanted to kill everything that is right there just a few mornings ago. "

He shrugged listening to her. " So did I . " His voice was low. " Finnola this is normal too. You were wound so tightly in your rage. Now that you are no longer so angry . You are relaxing and open to being reflective of your actions and emotions. You are feeling compassion. It proves you are not the monster You may think yourself of being. "

She looked to Glorfindel. " and you? Do you think yourself a Monster?"

He just grinned . " Think? I know I am a Monster Finnola. When you put me on a battle field and turn me loose . I become a monster. So do you. A beautiful disaster . Its what you do when its all over that determines if you remain that monster or not. You are no Monster. Right now neither am I, But if that peaceful camp turned to warring with us right now. I would endeavor to kill every single one of them. "

She sighed and looked out over the camp once more.

Juniper was feeling almost like herself again. Like her before pregnancy self. Though her body still held an ache to it. Elronds tea's were helping a great deal. She was curled up on Thranduil's throne asleep when Finnola came through the flap . She just stopped and looked at the sleeping Queen on the throne. Then she noticed the basket that was near the Queen. Her breath was taken when she realized the new Princess slept there.

Finnola stepped closer and closer very slowly. Drawn to the basket. There, asleep was , what was to her a very tiny baby. She lowered to a crouch and with a single finger pulled the blanket back just a little so she could really see .

"Her name is Melian."

Finnola jumps a little and looked to the throne to see Juniper looking at her with a warm smile .

" I'm so happy you're finally here " Juniper spoke softly.

Finnola moved so she was sitting on the Kings foot stool. " As soon as I heard You were on the battlefield again Only this time having a baby I had to get here as soon as I could. " she paused and looked down Juniper began to realize Finnola's heart was heavy.

" Why so sad My Giant friend?" She asked with her voice just above a whisper.

" I am not sad. I am ... reflective. Something has happened . I feel like I am changing too quickly."

Juniper just smiled " Maybe its not too quickly maybe its just playing make up. You are finally becoming who Finnola is now that Finnola can explore everything."

Her green eyes lifting to look into the Queens . The baby begins to fuss and then the look in Junipers eyes changed. " Oh no . can you help me . I swear as soon as this child makes the smallest noise I am dripping milk. " She sat up slowly Finnola rising to help her get comfortable. She adjusted so her could expose one of her breast . The padding pulled away . " I do not think these nursing pad things are going to work well at this rate. Can you hand me my baby?" She asked and peeked to Finnola. " Y... yes I can. "

Finnola had no idea how to hold a baby. "Just scoop her up and support her head." Juniper explained gently. She watched Finnola handle her child so delicately and pass her into Junipers waiting arms. Now Finnola watched Junipers face as the baby latches on and Juniper winces a little. " It takes a little getting used to." She chuckles. Finnola lowers back down on the foot stool and watched her Queen and the Princess. They spoke the whole time about what Finnola had seen and done. About Legolas and Her own feelings. Finnola had to admit she felt comfort in speaking to another woman .

Juniper listened with rapt attention. She heard about the battle and of Hobbits. The hardships the refugees were facing. It was when Finnola began to speak of Rivendell that Junipers eyes got very wide. How it looked. The glittering of the roofs in the sun light and the waterfalls. Even how Glorfindel had been so sweet and kind. " Oh Finnola. I want to see Rivendell too. I have only been in the wilds, Here, Lake Town I skirted Dale and Gondor with its high white spires. I want to see these other places I hear so much about. Maybe one day huh? "

Finnola slides her arm over Junipers shoulders and hugged her against her side. " Someday You will and I will be in your Guard and we will go see everything together. That is a Promise."

Juniper smiled " A promise it is then. "

Minol watched the Giantess leave the tent. He felt only 2 things within and knew what each of them was. He had caused just enough havoc covertly in the camp to allow him a few moments where she would not be so heavily guarded. He simply entered through the flap. There she was asleep on the Kings bed. The baby in a basket beside her. He couldn't move. He was stuck on the spot. He had dreamed of this very moment. Looking on her for the first time without the perimeters of the dream between them.

He was finally able to force himself to take a step . Then another. He looked at the child in the basket and felt his heart skip a beat. He was feeling emotional . Not just the ruse of emotion he pulled off so well no.. this was real. He was going to leave . He had no intentions of speaking to her . The fingers were small and delicate . The skin so warm and soft. They curled around his wrist his gaze shifted and falls on those eyes.

" Hello Minol. Your finally here. I keep finding myself saying that today. I have been expecting so many to come and they are arriving. Including you. " She pushed herself on to her knees. She just glowed like the being of light she was. Her slender arms wrapped around his middle . Her body pressing against his as she hugged him.

He was trembling. He has wanted to feel her against him for so long. There she was. He breathed in her scent. Just as he remembered . The smell of wildflowers and fresh soil. His arms after several moments began to work again and he found himself wrapping them around her. He sighs and pulls her arms away from him. Then lowers down so he could look into her eyes. His hands on her cheeks . Feeling that softness against his fingertips once more. " I just wanted to see if everything I have done was worth the price. "

She tilted her head just so and smiled for him. " Was it all worth it? " She asked then lifted her fingers to touch the tears on his cheeks.

"Yes . I think I got the better bargain. " After a few moments he looked towards the flap and sighed. " I must go. We will have more time later on. " He assured her and slipped out quickly. She left kneeling on the bed and starring at her wet fingertips.

Her hand lowered quickly when Thranduil entered the tent . She relaxed a bit and smiled to him. He paused and looked around a moment . She watched him curious. " Looking for something Melamin?"

His brows were creased as she turned back around and then started back towards her those creases smooth out and he finds himself smiling. " You will not be going back tomorrow. "

She blinked and shifted "Why not?"

Thranduil Crawled slowly onto the bed and pushed her back with his body . She lays back against many pillows. He straddles her slender legs and leans in for a soft kiss.

"Thranduil stop. " She giggles then feels herself pulled up and over .

He laying beside her and she against him. " I'll stop but you can not blame me. " He smiles.

"Yes I can and why am I not leaving? "

He sighs and kisses the top of her head " Tomorrow you will be presented to the people. Those people are the tribes that we have now acquired . They worship you Juniper. They are your people and mine by default. "

Now she knew why Minol said they would have time later. She pushed away and sat up on her knees and looked into the basket and her sleeping baby. " So will I be presented like a platter of food? How is this going to work? " She had no idea.

He chuckled " Its like when I presented you to the court. No different just a bit more of a show. You will ride to the meeting with me . You should ride buttercup. We will make use of the baby sling that has been given to you. You can carry Melian with us. They wish to see the baby too. "

She sat back on her heels. Her eyes wide . She shook a bit. " When you say worship. You mean like You and the Valar? Or Jeven and the Mother? "

He smiled softly and reached out to take her hand. " Like Jeven and the Mother. They see you and see her and the baby is proof that the Mothers Gifts are returning to the world. You give them hope. "

Her throat was very tight and there were knots in her stomach. " I ... I can not be their Goddess."

She looked unsteady so he sits up and pulls her back into his arms " Its a lot to take in. Melamin, You have all of us here with you. We will give you everything you need to do this. You need to meet your people. "

She looked up to him then . " My People?"

" As much as I hate this idea it's how it's been set up . Minol is Masterful I will give him that. Tonight I am allowing you to dine with Minol. Your guard and Feren will be just outside the tent. You need to use this time to learn as much as you can about the people you will meet tomorrow. It's key Juniper otherwise I would not push it. I would rather you stay away from him but that's not going to be possible. "

The weight of this was now being felt on her shoulders. She shrugged a bit and pulled herself together quickly . Her confidence just seems to appear right when he believes she will refuse.

"You do know I am safe with Minol. You do not have to worry about a..."

Thranduil shook his head and growled a bit. " You will not fight me on this. On this one point Juniper you will obey. I am far too lenient on you and its showing. You are still facing punishment for this when we return. Do not add to it. "

She gasps. He had never spoken to her like this. He had never given her this form of a direct command. She lowered her head and nodded softly. " Yes My Lord. " She responded. " I understand. I will not fight you on this . "

He exhales slowly and lays down . His strong hands pulling her down to him . " I do not like having to behave like a King with you. I want to behave like a husband only. Juniper I love you more than anything and You must be kept safe . Everything I do everything I have done is for you. "


	79. Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has been edited and slightly revised as of 12/10/2020

Gandalf barges into Thranduil's tent. Juniper curled on the throne nursing her newborn child. She had not seen Gandalf in weeks really. Now there he was standing before her. He stood there quietly, Just staring at the Mother and Child. Two Fae in Middle Earth.

" So You are a Mother again?" He smiled and she nodded. " Orist will have his hands full protecting her wont he. He will be fending off the suitors. " He teased her . She was very happy to see him and motioned him closer.

"Now come tell me what has you like this. You seem even more frazzled than normal." She motioned for him to sit.

He moved to a chair and lowered down into it . His white robes splay out as his legs stretch. "Valinor is in an uproar. I must see your Husband Quickly . Your new friend needs to be spoken to. "

She just looked at Gandalf. "Minol is not new to me but you know that He is being as forth coming as he can be. "

"Is he? " Gandalf gave her the eye which made her cringe.

" I am supposed to dine with him tonight Why don't you join us. I'm sure that would make Thranduil very happy. " She mutters the last part.

Gandalf watches the expression on her face and then can see the sadness that twinged her eyes. " Juniper, Thranduil's protections are very much warranted at this time. Please try and understand. "

Her gaze just lifted to Gandalf's holding it for several moments. " You do not understand . No one ever listens to me. Most of this would not have happened ... if I were listened to. The way he spoke to me frightened me Gandalf. It really did. Of course he went all kind and mushy right after but ... He .." She got up with her now sleeping baby . Adjusting her dress to cover her breast. She moved to the basket and lay her child down carefully. " The look in his eyes was violent Gandalf. "

Gandalf left the tent in a huff and began to move through the camp with purpose. Thranduil was actually speaking with the representatives of the peoples she would meet today. Which was not easy considering these weren't westron speaking peoples and Sindarin was a no go. His brows lift when he spots those white robes coming towards him. "Mithrandir finally shows up. " He excused himself from the meeting and headed towards him.

" I just saw Melian. She is truly beautiful My Lord. You have been blessed in more way than one. "

Thranduil stops a few feet away and grinned. " Well you know how to make one feel more accommodating with every word Mithrandir. That being said You should have been here days ago. Where were you?"

"Now now where i have been is ... well its important but something else concerns me My Lord. Juniper said you spoke to her in a way that frightened her. " His voice trailed off when Thranduil's posture stiffened.

" I frightened her?" He asked softly. Then looked to Gandalf.

" Indeed my Lord . She said there was violence in your eyes." He stepped back with an expressionless face . Everything was reflected in his eyes. Disbelief turning to discovery then to acceptance and guilt.

" I would never harm her." His deep voice muttered. "This is all so terrifying Mithrandir. This is a world I know nothing about. Her world. Minol is dangerous. I stand next to him and begin to feel small and knowing that they were in love. I'm terrified of losing her to him or to death. "

Gandalf sighed and stepped closer. " I need to tell you what the Valar have said on all this. "

Thranduil follows Gandalf to the war tent. It was spelled like several of the others. Nothing said within it would be heard outside it. They were alone and the guard, ordered to not disturb them. Thranduil hands Gandalf a glass of wine and they both sit.

"Nienna called to me Thranduil. Her call was so powerful it could not be ignored. They know nothing of this. They are in a state of confusion, anger and curiosity. There are whispers, terrible whispers of an escape from a place so dark there is no hope of ever seeing light again. " Thranduil leaned back in the chair and lifted his glass to his lips. He drank very deeply and stared at Gandalf.

"Are they sure? Are they sure this has taken place?" He asked with a tremble to his voice.

"No they are not sure. Nienna was warning me. She also wanted me to give you this Thranduil, For your wife. " A grey pouch was handed to Thranduil. He placed his glass down and took it from Gandalf's hand. He leaned forwards and opened it then poured its contents into his hand. He gasps . In his hand was 3 large perfect diamonds. Each one larger than a gold coin.

"These are Nienna's tears." He said almost breathlessly. " Those are her promise to your wife that there will always be hope. You should have a something made for her." He took a very deep breath and continued. " This has the Valar's attention. Now, I have been invited to dine with your wife and Minol tonight. I am going to accept that invitation. "

Thranduil grinned. " Fine by me Gandalf. She says I never listen to her. I do listen . She tells me Minol would never hurt her. I just can't believe it so quickly. " Gandalf sighs and starts to walk Thranduil walking with him. They leave the tent.

" I do not believe Minol would hurt her. Especially knowing what I know now. I have had dealings with Minol in the distant past. Oh back then he was not as he is now . No where near as powerful . He is a curious fellow. that being said I believe Juniper is safe with him . He wouldn't harm her. I would be worried about his motives and his angle. He is crafty."

Elrond sat across from Minol. The silence around them thick. Elrond could not wrap his head around what he had just been told. Not in great detail but enough that he was beginning to put things together he would have to do further research on all the notes he has but things were beginning to add up.

" I assure you Lord Elrond. Playing this role is most difficult but when you decide to play this ultimate role you must commit. Creation and destruction are the two most powerful forces . It is those forces which shape the arda and inspire the living to create, procreate and learn . How they reacted to situations around them . Shaping who they ultimately become. I have molded so many into wonderful things and beaten some down into nothing but mush. Anything it took to get you all here right now. I am no longer under the thumb of any force but my own. We will speak more soon Elrond. " He rose and bowed to Elrond before leaving him sitting in stunned silence .

She sat in a tent with Gandalf. Her head lay on the table. Her feet swinging back and forth. She exhaled a deep breath and sighs. Gandalf looked to her. She bore the expression of wanting to be anywhere but where they were. He could sympathize with this. She had a new baby she was separated from . Gandalf felt him long before he entered the tent. This heavy presence coming closer and closer. Juniper didn't move. either she did not sense him or she just didn't wish to lift her head.

"He is almost here." She whispers to Gandlaf . He smiles now that he knew .

Minol entered the tent . His brows raise seeing seeing Olórin sitting with her. She finally lifts her head and looks to him. Her face reddened and she wiped at her eyes. " You might as well join us Minol. This is Gandalf." She said softly and motioned with her small hand to the wizard.

He seemed to drift to the table. Each step was so smooth. He pulled out his chair and lowered into it. His eyes focusing in on her and he ignores Gandalf. " Thank you for coming to dine with me My Queen. " He smiled as he spoke. " I am familiar with him already though I know him as Olórin." Now his eyes shifted and pulsed between colors slowly finally becoming more green. He was looking at Gandalf who had no emotion on his face for several long moments.

" Indeed." Gandalf said and looked to Juniper. " The very first name I have ever had is Olórin That is what the Valar call me. The Elves call me Mithrandir. I have many names, as does Minol."

Now his keen blue eyes were back on Minol. His expression pleasant. Their meal was being brought in. Plates of roasted meat and potatoes . There was cabbage and squash as well. Her belly gurgled and growled making her wince because it was rather loud. Minol looked to her then began to laugh. " My Queen do eat. please. There is no shame in being hungry. "

She would nod an lift her fork and ss she spears a piece of the meat she looked to Minol . She wanted to smile, she really did but Gandalf was right there she ended up half smiling " I am supposed to learn about the people I will meet tomorrow. " She spoke up and finally smiled fully . Gandalf ate in silence for the moment. Her reason for being there was different than His.

"Well. You are going to find they are a mix of all sorts of cultures and belief systems. The Harad from the lands directly to your east have valar beliefs. Their people make up two thirds of the human population in this army. This includes whole families Though most of these people will return to their homes when this war is over. The other third of the humans in this army come from even further to the east on the lands bordering the Red Mountains and Cuiviénen. "

When he spoke of these lost places Gandalf sat up. " These are the humans that no longer have a home to go to. Now the Orc in this army. I know they upset the elves these are not your common low born and often inbred orc. These are the first Orc. Descendants of the ones I saved long long ago. "His eyes on Gandalf now as he spoke of these deeds.

" Sauron's Master." He began again his eyes shifting to Juniper once more. " He captured Avari Elves and tortured them and twisted them. Turning them into something they were never meant to be. I rescued some of these poor creatures and took them to the north of the red mountains. Into forest land that was unused. there they built homes and a life . Away from that evil that had twisted them. For three ages they lived in their lands and grew in population. They became farmers and builders. They created their own culture. The darkness that grows in the red Mountains has begun to take their people. This is a war to save their homes and culture. " He sat back then and looked to Juniper with a smile.

"Why do the Harad worship me if they worship the Valar? I have nothing to do with the Valar."

Minols smile never leaves his lips. " Because my Dear you represent Eru's light to them. You will bring light back to a world filling with darkness again. The Orc see you as a promise from the Mother that she will return to the world . They have long turned their backs on the Valar. You represent hope to them all and now that You have brought another fae into the world. The time to make that promise come true is now. "

She leaves Gandalf with Minol. Juniper was walking back to Thranduil's tent. Guards flanking her . She went no where without them. It was rather annoying but for the moment she barely noticed them. She had much on her mind. Today had not been a good one. She quickly entered the tent and kicked off the shoes she hated wearing. Her toes against the rugs strewn on the floor of the tent. She felt better feeling the pulse of the earth once more. Her baby asleep snuggled warmly in her basket. The Elleth assigned to watch the baby smiles to Juniper then rises to leave.

Juniper collapses on the bed and falls asleep.

Her eyes slowly began to open . She was on her side her breast out of her dress. She pushes up on one hand and looks with blurry vision on Thranduil standing with the baby in his arms . The gently he lowers down to put her back in the basket. His eyes shift onto her and his smile widens. He was very quiet about crawling into the bed and kissing her His hands pulling the dress back over her breast .

"Melian was hungry and I didn't want to wake you. "

She leaned her head back and looked at him. " So you just..."

He stifled a laugh. " I put the baby to your breast while you slept. I used to do that with Legolas and his mother. If you want me to wake you from now on I ..."

She shook her head and kissed him . " No it's fine. " Laying back down he lay beside her and pulled her close.

"Thranduil. I want to go home. " Her voice was small and weak. He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

"I will have everything prepared for our return and we will leave the day after tomorrow. I have already spoken with the representatives . We have plans laid and all that is left is for you to appear before them. Then we can go home. "

She sighs and pushes him to his back. Her head laying on his chest . Listening to his heart, her eyes close when his large hand pressed to her back and began to caress her gently. He could feel her insecurity mixed with anxiousness. "You are troubled. I can understand. " His deep voice vibrates through his chest.

"I don't know that you do." Her voice was still small and he looked down to the top of her head . His fingers moving up her back to brush through the golden waves of her hair. "Then make me understand."

" I .. I don't think I am ready to be worshiped. I do not see myself as anyone's Goddess. I'm just Juniper wife of Thranduil Mother of Orist and Melian. That's all I want to be . "

He sighs softly. His lips curling into a warm smile. " Well you know, being my wife and the mother of my children comes with a few titles and responsibilities..."

She laughed softly. " I know I know. " She lifted her head, her hand pressed to his chest and the delicate curve of her chin pressed to it. Her gaze lifting to see his. "This is different Thranduil. I have never been comfortable under praise. I'm told I am beautiful all the time. I have never believed it. Not once. " Pulling away from him she sat up. Her legs criss crossed before her. His eyes never leaving her.

" Not even when I say that to you?" He asked and her eyes lowered. " Not even then. In fact I consider myself wholly unworthy of your company yet here I am . I love you and respect your choice on that though. Even though I see far more beautiful, intelligent and worthy elleth everyday. Ones that would make excellent Queens. I would rather be in the forest rolling in the grass and playing in the soil. "

He listened to her heart now. She hardly ever spoke like this . She held so much inside. So many fears. " Almost everything in my life has been thrust upon me Thranduil . Even coming to you was not my choice. " He stopped breathing for a moment. His gaze lowered for a second and returned, she was looking down at her fingers. " While I am so very happy I am with you now. It was not my choice. Becoming your wife was not my choice. I am happy it happened. " She looked up . Making sure he knew that point .

" I haven't been given many choices . Ever. Even these memories I now have ... I do not remember choices. " She began to squirm uncomfortably . " I mean I am at the mercy of nature. Even right now. My hair has turned silver and my skin lost its golden hue. In the morning my appearance will change. Next week will be the full moon. Where will I be then?" She looked away from him and back at her hands. " Do not misunderstand me . I am not saying I hate being with you or that I even hate my night time appearance or day time for that matter. I would just like to be able to choose. "

He reached up and took another choice from her as he pulled her down into his embrace. "Kind of like this.." she says softly . " You will allow me this one wont you?" She nods a bit " of course I love you. I like being held by you. I do not like being forced into the role of a Goddess for desperate people. I am no ones champion "

He laughs . " You're not? That's ... " He really started to laugh now. He sits up and watches her sit up too. " Juniper you are my champion, twice you have saved me by charging onto the battlefield. When I feel like I am going to break you heal me. You have helped me engage with the world again. You have helped me become better. Within you beats a wild fiery heart. Now I see your point Melamin. You have not been given many choices and I further that by placing rules and restrictions on you. Making guards follow you everywhere even in our home. I do understand. " His hands reached out and cupped her soft cheeks. " When this is all over. I promise you I will always endeavor to never take you're choices. " His hands falling away to take her small hands in his.

"That being said unfortunately there are some realities that come with being my wife. You will always be in danger. Always Juniper, I would be a terrible King and husband if I allowed you to be harmed due to my indifference. You are also something very special to this world Juniper and so is Melian. You are my Wife and she is my child that alone brings danger but you are also the only fae . That puts a target on you both. There are those that would seek to use you against me. There are those that would use you to seek power. Then there are those that would seek to possess you only to say they possess something wonderful. " He brought her hands to his lips and kissed them. " I take your choices not because I want to Lord over you and make you submit. I do it simply to keep you safe. Especially now. It will not always be like this and yet it will be. Try to understand this from my side of it and I will always strive to give you as many freedoms and choices as I can."

She absorbed all of that. He heart began to not feel so heavy. "Mithrandir told me I frightened you earlier. I took your choices again . I did so rather harshly. I apologize for frightening you but I do not apologize for what I did. I will never be sorry for protecting you. Juniper I would never harm you. No matter how angry I may become I would never harm you."

Now she started to cry . Her arms flew up and around him . Her small form crawled into his lap . He engulfed her in his embrace and lay his head atop of hers as she cried it out. He understood her fears. He too had many choices taken from him the moment he father died and he was thrust into the role of king.

"We will get through tomorrow and leave the morning of the next day. I will be right there with you. " He whispered to her.

Minol lay in a field of flowers. All shades of gold and yellow. His hand holding a small delicate one. He looked at this hand and followed the arm it was on all the up until his eyes fell on her face. She was smiling and laughing. The sun was falling on them and she was aglow .

"I promise you Juniper. Next summer solstice we will be wed and I promise to give you the happiest future. "

She turned on her side to face him . " You mean it Minol? "

He would roll to his side to face her completely. His hands holding hers. Up near his lips where he could kiss each knuckle softly. " Yes a blissful future. Where you never want for anything and our children play in the flowers around us. "

She laughed happily. " That sounds wonderful."

He opened his eyes. He was alone in his tent . With a long deep sigh he sits up on the edge of his bed. He looks at his hands. The ones that had just been holding hers in his dream. The moment when he made that promise. His face pressing to his palms, his shoulders shake and he weeps.


	80. The Greatness in You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has been edited and slightly revised as of 12/10/2020

Juniper left the tent looking rather weary. Gandalf's smile faded as his eyes now fell on Minol. " I am surprised You are the one that has been behind many terrible things. When I met you , you were just trying to survive in a big cruel world. Now you seem to have been running the cruel show. " Gandalf sighed.   
Minol bowed his head a bit and smiles. " Indeed Olórin I was the master of many devastating plans. I was also the Master of this very plan you are a player in. You are just going to have to trust me and try and remember the one that was scratching to just survive. You are one of the only beings that would remember me as I was then. Truly outward appearances have changed for both of us since then but I assure you I am still the same."

Gandalf nodded slowly and steeples his fingers. " Is that so?" He grumbled " I suspect you can not just come and tell me out right how this all ends. to do that would ruin what you have done."   
Minol grins. " That would be correct. "   
Gandalf's hands moved and lay on the table. " I will follow the trail you are leaving Minol. I will follow it with Elrond. "   
Minol pressed his hands to the table now and rose. " I would not have it any other way. I know you will not disappoint." Gandalf watches him take a few steps then speaks again. " The time you spent in Saurons counsel shows on you Minol. I hope that his influence only changed your outward appearance. I know He broke many minds. Powerful ones. What made you so special little demon?"   
Minol bristled at being called that. He swallowed hard and cast a glance at Gandalf. " I was never a human, nor elf or dwarf. I was never a child of Eru. That is what makes me special. " With that he left the tent and Gandalf to his thoughts.

Juniper sat on the bed. Her legs criss crossed. Little Melian laying before her, all bundled up. some of her things had arrived from the fortress. She was wearing one of her silk dresses by Shisha. This one was a light grey in color with breading along the neck and lace along sleeves. On the skirts was the bear and the elk. It was her favorite design. Refusing shoes, her naked toes wiggled . Her hair flowed down her back in long golden curls. She just stared at the baby and the baby slept.

Her stomach was in knots. She had not even felt this badly when Thranduil presented her as the Queen. Now she will be presented even more people . These were not elves. She knew so little of all the other races. sure she had been around the Men of Gondor, The Dwarves of Erebor and a giant. The more she thought about this the more she began to realize . She did have experience. She knew more than she thought. That stroked her confidence enough to give her some hope.

The light from the tent flap being drawn to the side brought her out of her thoughts. Her eyes lifted and there was Thranduil. The uncertainty and the anxious fear poured from the small Fae. He smiled gently and sprawled on the bed opposite her with Melian's head towards him. He leaned down and press a small kiss to her forehead. " I remember , this frightened little fae who went to court. " He began. " She stood in the wings shaking. The knots in her stomach to great she felt as if her breakfast would end up on the floor. " Juniper smiled and watched him as He told this story to Melian. " She walked out before all the Lords and Ladies of the greatest Elven realm. This meek, tiny Pixie before all these great Elves was presented to them as their new Queen. " He began to smile even more now. " There were those that would speak up against her. They said loudly to the King. We can not accept this thing as our Queen. She is small and weak. She is not a great and mighty elf. " Her brows lifted . He spoke the words that they had veiled behind nicer ones.

" Suddenly this small, weak thing lifted into the air and flew before the whole court. Down from the dais and landed right in front of the one who spoke the loudest against her. She stood proudly before him and informed him rather firmly that If he didn't like it he could simply leave but if he chooses to stay He will show her respect and then before the whole court she told them all how she wished for their prosperity. Then invited them to talk to her and ask questions. To engage her and see for themselves what she was really like. " He then lifted his eyes and looked right into hers. " They did just that. They asked her questions and listened to her and before she knew it they were eating from the palm of her small hand. " He trailed off then for a few moments. " and that is how your naneth conquered the court of Greenwood. "

He knew just what she needed to be reminded of and what she needed to hear. "Juniper there has always been a greatness in you. It's subtle at first. One must really pay attention to catch glimpses of it. I am constantly amazed at how you managed to not fall completely apart when circumstances become difficult and I see you just moments from a breakdown then suddenly you become hardened like stone and face whatever is before you with the confidence of a warrior and the tongue of a Queen. "

She felt her heart skip and her lips parted with a gasp. His long slender fingers reached out and slide through her hair and stop at the back of her head. He drew her closer and over their baby they kissed softly . His forehead pressing to hers . His lips now just a breath away her own still feeling the tingle of that kiss. " You have greatness in you. "

Juniper stood with her tiny infant in her arms . Buttercup was sniffing at the baby . " See Buttercup . This is Melian. She is my cub and you will protect her as if she were me." Thranduil stood back watching her introduce their daughter to the great bear. He trusted the bear far more than Minol. Thranduil moved in behind her and wrapped his arms around her and the child . His chin rests against the top of her head . Buttercup raised his massive head and sniffed at Thranduil and then drug his tongue up and over his face rather slowly. This made Thranduil laugh, so Juniper started to laugh . " Good Buttercup." She pipes up and bursts with giggles. Thranduil wipes his face with his sash.

Thranduil crouches down and turned her so she faces him his hands on her hips. He looked to his daughter and found she just brought a smile to his face . It's all he could do in her presence was smile. He helped Juniper place the baby in the sling across her and pulls her in for a rather passionate kiss. One that leaves her breathless.

Minol witnesses the exchange. He could taste the love between them . That was pretty impressive being as he was several yards away, he grinned widely and inside he was giddy. Now Gandalf has been watching Minol ever since he arrived in the camp. Even when Gandlaf was not around Minol was being watched. What was perplexing was the fact Minol was genuinely happy when faced with the fact, Juniper was very much in love with Thranduil and he Loved her just as much. The more Minol watched them interact the happier he became.

Thranduil lifts his wife and daughter up so Juniper could crawl on Buttercups back . She choose to wear her formal Crown. Thranduil now climbing up as well . He coming to place her crown on her head. Making sure it was secure before his leap down. " You are so beautiful . " he clutched at his heart . She began to giggle " My King, you are holding up the entire show." She teased.

Thranduil grinned and donned his formal crown as well. Then pulls himself onto Memna's back and rode towards her. She sat straight up on Buttercups back . He found it funny how there was none willing to walk closer to the bear. He looked over to his wife who now began to feel her nerves. He could tell she was . She looked down at her baby asleep in the sling . Her hands resting on her thighs were trembling.

" Melamin, Ennas al-baur an thos. Le na-est rîs. Le na-est bereth. Dôl taer, dan taer. Ech bain.(There is no need for worry. You are their Queen. You are my Queen. Head high back straight . You are beautiful)"   
She looked over to him and inhaled a deep breath her cheeks had pinked and she nodded gently." Diola lle amin aran (thank you my king)" Jeven rode up slowly to her other side. He bowed his head to Thranduil and then to Juniper. She looked surprised to see him there beside her.

Thranduil leaned over and spoke to her softly. " Is he not the one that traveled half way over the Arda to find you?" She nodded, " He is the one appointed by the Mother to protect you is he not?" She nodded again, " Then he should be here for this. Besides He speaks most of their languages. Jeven will be helpful."   
She smiled, " I am very pleased he is here with me. "

Despite Thranduil's words she couldn't help but feel nervous. Even Jeven began to notice it . She lowered her head and closed her eyes. Then as they began to move through the camp and towards the field Her head lifted and the look in her eyes was different. The sun began to break through the clouds and the sun shone down on them. Her flesh beginning to take on that golden hue even more. Her wings lifted and stretched out . Thranduil marveled at her. How she could go from shy and nervous to confident and Queenly so quickly.

The entire population of the army Minol had brought them stood out field watching them approach . They stop at the highest point in the field where everyone can see them . A smile curled on her lips as she rose to stand on bears back and off script she stood there a few moments then Thranduil felt the wind from her wings. She rose from the bears back up into the sunlight . The collective gasp from the crowd was very audible. The movement of her wings changed from the mighty flaps to lift off to now fluttering so fast they were nearly invisible as she hovered there. The baby carefully pulled from the pouch of the sling and presented to the people. Her people. This show was more than Minol could have dreamed of. This was Rowena's influence and for once he was glad for it.

Then just as gently as she had taken off she drifted back down to the bears back and lowered down with her baby in her arms. Thranduil could not have been anymore proud . Jevens heart was racing . He had never seen her really fly before. Just that quick flutter on their long ride. Minol stood beside his Emissary to the side of the 3 representatives. Thranduil did not even give him a glance. Jeven looked on him with his wide eyes. She turned to Jeven and noticed the red in his eyes began to spread. Something told her this was not good. "gre'as'anto jeven uk zhah nau turi'ko(peace Jeven he is no threat)" She whispered to him. Jeven looked surprised then realized what she saw and lowered his head. "nelgeth uns'aa ussta valsharess. Usstan xuat zhaun ele usstan satiir nindol(forgive me my queen. I do not know why I feel this.)"

Thranduil arched a brow . They were speaking in Jevens tongue. He did not know what was being said but he would surely ask later.

They had gone into a tent that was set up for the meeting. Minol and his Emissary stood off to a corner and did little. This was now between the people He brought to her and the King and Queen. Jeven continued to stare at Minol and fighting the rage within him. Minol noticed this and returned the glare. Jevens skills were needed a few times during the conversation.

The meeting was light and rather fast. All of them acknowledged her as the Queen. They all swore fealty to her and spoke the words in their own languages and in westron. This impressed Jeven the most. He after all, had learned Westron on his journey here. It was not easy. These were now her people and the population of Thranduil's kingdom grew by more than 50,000 . The baby began to fuss so the meeting was ended. She said her good byes and together they left the Tent.

" I need a place to nurse Thranduil. I am already starting to leak. " She groans and he laughs softly and guides her to the guard tent .   
"I will wait by the mounts." Jeven smiles then looks to her " I am very proud to say you are My Queen." He turned then and walked the other way.   
She watched him a few moments as Thranduil commands the guards to leave the tent which all the guards do . The flap closed soon she was finding a chair and wiggling into it. "This is really bad Thranduil. I think I am making too much because it just keeps coming out at the smallest whimper from her. "   
He pulls a chair closer to the one she sat in . Then lowered down and watched His daughter nurse. " You have very strong motherly instincts Melamin. I have noticed it for a while now. That is all it is. I will have Shisha come up with something for you. " He leaned forward and kissed her lips then his forehead pressed to hers and he looked down at his daughter.

Minol left the tent a short time after. Just in time to catch them entering a guards tent and ordering the guards out. He watches the dark elf walk away. It was curious his reaction. Sure he knew who the avanati are. He had dealings with them in the past. Nothing terrible but that ones reaction was interesting.

If Minol didn't want to be seen he wasn't seen. That was just how it was. Right now he didn't want to be seen. He followed Jeven all the way to the stocks where the horses and one bear where. The crowd thinning out. The field that had been full of people before was now fairly barren. Minol was just a few feet from Jeven now. He beside his horse going over the saddle and within a flash Jeven had his daggar pulled and it was pointed right at Minol inches from his face.

Minol had not been surprised like this in a very long time. His eyes widened and he even gasped. to the casual on looker it would appear that the dark elf was pointing his dagger at nothing. Jeven was looking right into his eyes. That red ring growing in his.   
"How is it you can see me?" Minol asks.  
Jeven gives him a toothy grin. " I know what you are. errdegahr (demon), Like elves were turned into orc. Fae turn into errdegahr. The difference is You did so willingly."   
Minol was in utter shock. He stood there with the dagger inches from his face in silence. Jeven withdrew the dagger. "Now you know. I can see you. " Jeven sheathed the dagger back on the saddle.

Minol bowed a bit and smiled before lifting his hands and holding them palms up. " Well played dalharuk d'lil avanati ( son of the Avanati) I bid you a good day." He said pleasantly. Then drifted back the way he had come.

Gandalf appeared now behind Jeven and when he turned to check one of the straps on his saddle and caught a glimpse of Gandalf behind him he jumped rather startled. This made Gandalf grin and Jeven erupt into a tirade of profanity. which ended with "vel'bol lil' vith faern".   
Gandalf just laughs. " I wanted to check ."   
Jeven scowls. " Check what?"   
Now Gandalf chuckles. " I needed to check and see if you could see me as well." He smiles amused. "Now tell me Young Avanati how is it you could see him?"

Finnola was preparing to leave in the morning. She didn't have much but what she did have she wanted to make sure it left with her. Glorfindel pulled the flap back to her tent. The sauntered inside. " You are eager to leave. " He says and comes up behind her His hands on her back reach up to her shoulders and begin to message her tense muscles.   
" If you're going to do all that then I should not be standing." The giantess murmured. His hands slipped away . He stepped to the side and his hand swept out towards her bed roll. She turning to watch and grinned.   
" Then by all means lie down. There are no rules tonight on when you turn in. "

She kicked off her boots and shrugged off her cloak. Then with a grin she moved to her bed roll and lies down on her belly. Her torso held aloft by the pressing of her elbows to the pelts she used to sleep on. Glorfindel cracked his knuckles and rolled his shoulders. "Alright My Goddess prepare yourself. "

Legolas had been officially summoned by the King. Otherwise he would not be on that side the of the camp. He had watched Glorfindel enter a tent so he listened . He couldn't help himself, it was her tent. His heart sank hearing the conversation. Then hearing the noises of pleasure. He turned away and blocked it all out . He had managed to shake most of the negative feelings off and push them to the back of his mind . His Adar's tent not far ahead. There was silence from it. The silence spell his father used was very strong . So now he had no idea what he was walking in on.

The guards allow him to enter. He stopped, there on the throne was the Queen with her legs drawn up to her side. She leaning on the arm. Pillows around her for comfort and in her arms was his new sister. The Queen was asleep and the baby had been feeding. This did not shock him. He had seen nursing mothers all of his life. What shocked him was the light the radiated from the pair. He was drawn into it's warmth. It was the sound of his adar's voice then brought him out of the dream.   
" Legolas? " Thranduil says for the third time and he finally responds by looking to him. " What has you vexed? " Thranduil asked as he crossed the tent to the throne and gently lifted the baby and covered his wife with a blanket.

" Please forgive her. " He says in the soft baritone voice of his. " She is exhausted. She needs to be home to recover properly. " He smiled and stepped closer. " This is Melian. "   
He placed the baby in Legolas' arms. Immediately all the pain, anger and that sense of humiliation he had been feeling over the loss of Finnola was just gone. A sense of peace and calm washed over him . He took a few steps to one of the chairs and lowered into it. He did not want to give her up to her father when he reached out for her.   
" No Adar let me hold her a bit longer please." He said and just stared down at his little sister. Thranduil smiled. He knew the effect the child had on those near her. It was as if your fea was healed of all its hurts.

Thranduil sat next to him. He knew his son was very hurt, he knew he has probably seen Finnola with Glorfindel and he knew he needed to give him time .   
" I want you to stay here and be my Steward. Work with Feren and the other leaders. I want you to build this city with them . "   
Legolas looked at him with wide blue eyes and he held Melian to his chest letting her calm his heart before it exploded. " Adar I can not build a city. "   
Thranduil grinned, " Yes you can Legolas, You have all the knowledge you need to start . You are my son. I know what you are capable of. You will stay here with Feren and you will have all the counsel and supplies you need. You just need to tell me what all you need, after all you will be King someday ion nin. "

" No I wont Adar. You will be King until the end of the Arda. "   
Thranduil shook his head. " I do not have that much foresight Legolas. The future is objective. It can always change. I am so proud of you Legolas. I know your Mother is too. How could she not be. " Legolas closes his eyes a moment then looked back to the face of his sister. Thranduil continued to speak. " I know your fea is hurt. Just know that someday you will find what your fea seeks. Be patient and become who you are supposed to be. You are the Crowned Prince of The Woodland Realm."

Legolas left his fathers tent that night with a new sense of purpose. He was told to gather who he needed and anyone else would be provided within reason. He needed many things done . He met Feren half way to his tent. " Feren after we see the King and Queen off in the morning I need you to start gathering lists. Of everything we need for the next 6 months. We are building a city ."


	81. The First day of the Moon (Waste not want not.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has been edited and slightly revised as of 12/27/2020

The sun had not even risen and she was still feeling worn thin. It was decided she would not ride Buttercup today. The bear would be an escort. Juniper lay on a pile of cushions and blankets in the Royal Carriage. Her baby snuggled in the basket beside her. Elthian climbs in with her. His smile wide. He had not been able to see her for a few days . She reached out to him and pulled him into a kiss. Her lips firmly against his, her tongue began to sweep against them and He just gave in. 

The door opens again and Thranduil sighs. " Well I can see how this Moon will be . We are just into the first day. " 

Elthian jumped back and cleared his throat. " My Lord I... she... " He was stammering over his words when Thranduil laughed. 

" Peace Melamin. You have not seen her in a few days and we are in the moons week. However, take precautions please. She does not wish to have another child so quickly. " 

Elthian's eyes widened and he felt his cheeks go red with heat. " Y-Yes my Lord" he said softly. 

She was just grinning at her husband. " You should ride with us . It would bring me great joy to have my family so close . " 

Thranduil could see the aggressive side of her coming through. When she was like this her body made demands her mind did not necessarily want or need. He stepped in and knelt beside the basket and looked at his child then to her. " I will ride with you later. After lunch. " He leaned down and kissed her tenderly. " Until then try and leave Elthian unmolested. " He whispered against her lips making her giggle and Elthian sink down into the cushions. 

" Ah Me" He said in frustration.

Thranduil would leave and soon they could feel the wheels begin to move. 

Finnola and Glorfindel flanked the royal carriage. Their positions officially now among the Queens Guard. Elrond approved of this. Legolas stood on a large tree branch and watched his fathers caravan pass. His gaze following Finnola and Glorfindel. It still hurt, it stung his fea. He turned away and did not look back . He leaps down and heads off towards his future there with Feren and this new city he would build. 

Tauriel and Jeven rode behind the carriage. They smiling at each other, Both carried some worry. They still had not told the king of their bonding. This was something that would need to be addressed when they got home. 

In the shadows something creeps. It remains out of the light and forever in the darkness. It's eyes seeing everything. The king is leaving and his son rules here now. It shifts from shadow to shadow. always watching. Never too close never too far. it moves down the line of the caravan. The thicker the forest the stronger it becomes. The light fades and darkness rules. 

It's interest begins to focus on one the elves in the guard. Lorithir the others called him. He was a handsome ellon. His eyes bright green His hair a dark red yet streaked with gold from the sun. He wore it in warrior braids and while proficient with a bow he was utterly deadly with sword and dagger. He liked to be up close with those he fought . Which was why he was on the Kings guard. 

Shadow and shade were drawn to him. Staying close to observe and listen to his conversations. "I will be so glad to get home." The elleth that rode next to him sighed. 

" I suspect Aleshea is missing the arms of her Librarian." Lorithir scoffs. 

So the elleth was called Aleshea. She was quite pretty with her ruddy brown hair and hazel eyes. Her full lips smiled and she shook her head at Lorithir. "He is more than a Librarian . He is the Kings record keeper. I live among hard things and risk the end of pointy things piercing me everyday. Its nice to spend time with something soft and sensual. I guess you wouldn't know about that." The words came from her tongue with a bit of venom. 

Lorithir pursed his lips together and scowled at her. She just grinned. " Oh stop brother . You know I adore you. " 

So they were kin. Curiously the shadow followed him. His sister being with a records keeper could be very useful and He a kings guard. He could be valuable. The darkness whispered into the shadows all the information it receives . Those shadows carry its message to Him.

"Izub goth albai nudertog kitot dru-uzg(the elves are building a city)" The black speech whispered in the shadows reaches the ears of the one it was all meant for. 

The caravan stopped for its mid-day meal. Juniper and Melian come out of the carriage. A palette spread out for them in the shade of an oak. The spring had arrived and there in the meadow her steps brought the grass to life . Elthian lay on the palette watching her. The baby in her arms . Touched by the sun her flesh grew golden like her mothers. They are afforded some privacy the guards stood with their backs turned to the meadow and kept anything unwanted out. Thranduil walks closer and closer watching her rock the child in her arms as the sun warms them. He knew he would never tire of watching her in the sun. Until the arda ended He would always love this view. 

He lowered down beside Elthian with a basket of food in his hand . He placed it before them then turned. Without a word his hand moved behind Elthian's head and he pulled him into a kiss. Elthian's heart began to beat so quickly he thought it might fly from his chest. He did love his King . He had always loved him and when he graced him with affection it was taken greedily. The kiss was demanding his tongue wanting to slide between Elthian's lips so he gave in completely and became whatever the king desired. 

Juniper would finally turn and see Them. Embracing on the blankets . Their bodies beginning to wrap around each others. The kiss exceptionally deep and heated . She pressed her thighs together and whimpered as she turned away. Thranduil's brow arched he could feel her. She was aroused and near squirming from it . He pulled himself away from Elthian . Leaving the elf panting for breath upon the palette and rose slowly. His graceful steps bearing him towards her . 

His warmth pressed between her wings his arms around her fingers falling down against the swells of her breast. They were swollen with milk . firm and plump and if he applied the slightest pressure he began to drip sweet warm mothers milk. " Has she eaten?" He asks curiously. 

She nodded . "She is going to be to plumpest elfling in the whole realm. I could feed 10 children right now. " She laments. " all I want is more meat and with the moon its making other things nearly unbearable . I feel like I'm not in control ." 

He stepped back and turned her around . The child lifted from her arms . He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Perhaps the ride this afternoon with help with come of these complaints Melamin. Now lets go eat . I promise to keep my hands to myself. " 

She smirks a bit ." It is not your hands that concern me so Thranduil." 

His brows lifted then he began to laugh clearly amused . " Go to Elthian then . I shall stay here with My daughter now go eat as much meat as you desire. " 

While Juniper feasts on cured meats along with fresh venison and cheese Thranduil spent time with his child in the meadow. She would need the sun like her mother . The moon would call to her as well. Making her glow with its silvery kiss. She was so precious to him. He began to think of Orist at home. His ion nin. He was going to be a good big brother'. It was getting too warm so he began to walk back towards the shade . Elthian had just made Juniper laugh with some stupid joke. He loved it when she looked so happy. 

"It's time to leave." He called out . Elthian and Juniper sigh and get up . The spread would be gathered up by the elleth approaching them. Juniper thanked them as she passed them. Thranduil by her side with His baby. 

" Perhaps Melian should ride with her care giver this afternoon. " He suggested. Juniper agreed. As they approached the caravan the child was given to Maen. She was a very gentle Elleth. Thranduil hand picked her for this job. She had the mothers instinct . Thranduil smiled to Maen . "If there is a problem just tell the guards. We will come. " 

He walked back to his carriage. Maen's behind them. He entered and closed the door.

The door closed and he was pulled inside by Elthian. His robes pushed from his shoulders as strong lips took his. Juniper kneeling on the cushions reached up and grasped Thranduil's wrist. " Down here Melamin's " She said not even sure that was a word. She didn't care she wanted her lovers. The seem to melt on the cushions beside her. Thranduil begins to ravage Elthian's lips . His tongue plundering his mouth. 

With a swift flip Elthian was pressed into the cushions. He could feel his Kings desire pressing against him through their leggings. Juniper just leaned back against pillows and watched. She had never just watched them be together though she knew it happened. She knew Thranduil as a gentle and sometimes demanding lover. How he was with Elthian was different. He was dominate in it . Elthian was not his equal. 

His hands took Ethian's wrists and pinned them over his head. Elthian submitted to it. Thranduil taking from his lips everything it wanted and his lust began to grow. Her effect during this time was powerful over them and this time Thranduil gave in. His hands practically ripping the lacings of Elthian's leggings so his fingers could slide inside. Elthian arched, His wrists remaining over his head not daring to move them. 

Juniper began to squirm the more she watched. The moans were beautiful. Each one begging for a bit more. Thranduil would oblige. Soon the leggings were gone . Elthian's thick flesh was so swollen and pink and from the tip she could see a little pre cum leaking . Pursing her lips together she looked away. 

This displeased Thranduil. " Look at me. " The command delivered on a sensual baritone voice. Her lavender eyes lifted . "You will only watch. Do you understand. " 

She swallowed hard. " I do . " those two words came forth without even a second thought. 

His lithe frame lay back against a pile of pillows. Spear ready for battle. His hand reaches out to caress Elthian's hair. His fingers passing through it with ease. Hair like his own. He gives it a little tug . Elthian quickly looks to him. " please me. " Again those words pass his lips smoothly as if putting one under a spell. Elthian did not have to be told twice. He moved like a great lion about to pounce its prey . His tongue pressing to the tip of Thranduil's considerable flesh. Swirling slowly around it . Thranduil's eyes narrow and he relaxes back into the pillows. Just giving Elthian the freedom to explore.

Most of their tryst involved quick almost violent outbursts of lust in less than optimal places. Everything else involved Juniper. This time the accommodations were lavish and Elthian felt free. Juniper watched Thranduil's reactions. Elthian's warm mouth engulfing him. His eyes watching the act . His fingers caressing Elthian's head. "Aníra-Elthian melamin. Ai- ma." 

She was biting her lips . His face showed just how pleasurable this was. She could only press her thighs together and squirm. His lips were parted with deep moans. All she wanted to do was kiss them. His pink moist tongue smoothed over them. She wanted his tongue between her lips . Her head lay against the pillows . Her eyes locked on it all and she finds herself panting for her breath.

Thranduil takes Elthian's braids in hand and pulls his head away. His hand moving to stroke the wet flesh. Thranduil not allowing his lips to touch him only Elthian's hand. His eyes rolling back as he erupts . The first stream splash across Elthian's lips. The majority oozes slowly down over the head and Elthian's slender fingers. 

She was starting to feel pained . That ache growing. Her lust mixing with it. When Thranduil pulled Elthian to him she nearly passed out. Her husbands thick flesh disappearing within Elthian's tight body. Their mingled cries a song . "Avgaro (don't do it)" His called to her. His eyes on her. Keeping her from looking away. His hands on Elthian's hips holding him down . Making him feel everything he had. Some how she manages to get to her knees and and slithered towards them . Her dress lost along the way, leaving her nude and burning. 

Her lips found his . Kissing him with hunger. She bites his bottom lip making his eyes open wide in shock . Then slowly she releases it and lick where she had bitten softly. The contrast of pleasure and pain exciting. He took her face gently in hand and turned her to look at Elthian. His hips rolling gently . His body locked to his king. She moved on her own accord. In a way that delighted Thranduil. Her slender legs on either side of his head. Her knees to the cushions Her sweet dripping sex inches from his lips. He releases Elthian . Freeing him to do as he wished . His hands now finding the gentle swell of her hips and pulling her down to his eager tongue. 

Her lips pressed to Elthian's . Their tongue dancing once free he begins to grind against Thranduil . His hips lifting and grinding down . Her soft moans just edging him on. Her small hands grab onto Elthian's knees and pushes them down to the bed forcing him to lean forward . Her arms embracing him. Her kiss deepens. Thranduil tastes the sweetness spilling from her. Her need growing his tongue slides over her pearl and her hips rock against him. 

His hands grabbing her bottom and lifting her from his lips . "turn around melamin." He commands before giving her just one more long sensual lick. She obeys, Carefully turning around to face him . Her body astride him. He had her head captured in his strong hands. Her lips prisoner against his . Elthians hips trusting harder and faster. As Thranduil slides her down his body the head of Elthian's flesh slides between her wet slick folds and over her clit making her moan and her body tense. Thranduil holds her still and keeps kissing her. The with a might thrust Elthian was seated within her tight trembling sex. His hips shake . The pleasure growing and growing . Thranduil releases her head and it lifts with a lusty cry from her lips.

Elthian grabs her hips pulling her back to him . Thranduil's hands grab Elthian's hips. pulling and pushing over and over the pace quickens. Elthian being taken by the Kings will and The Queen being taken by him. His mind and body swirled in the pleasure. She looked to Thranduil . Her eyes locking on his . He knew what this would mean. Her soul caressing his. Begging his fea to touch her. He allowed this. His fea and her becoming one again. The orgasm was nearly immediate. His thick cock exploding deep inside as Elthians fell head back . Her back side meeting his hips again and again. When the tight walls around him began to tremble he too just let go . His release could shatter the arda . His cries loud . If not for the silencing spell all would have known. 

She lay against Thranduil's chest trembling and crying against him. The orgasm lasting far longer than any she had ever had. When it finally began to ebb she was reduced to tears. Elthian's arms wrap around her . Holding her against him. Kissing her back between her wings softly. " lle naa sal' sinome yassen amin melamin seere lisse' melar (you are still here with me melamin peace sweet lover)" He whispered to her softly . Trying to calm her . Thranduil embraces them both. His attention on her . Kissing her tenderly on head. "Lasta a' elthian Melamin tul a n'alaquel a' lye (Listen to Elthian My love Come back to us)" 

Her tears began to dry and her body shook less . Elthian released her and moved to disengaged from them. She was now all his. They knew what she was feeling they experiencing it with her, slowly she would come back to him. Elthian was getting some wet cloths. Water available in a small barrel near the door. Thranduil held her in his arms and lifted her up and lay her gently beside him . Elthian cleans himself up . 

"Is she well My Lord?" Thranduil smiled . "When we are alone call me Thranduil. " He looked to Elthian who held a fresh wet cloth. " She will be fine . She just had a really good time. Come clean her up. It is your mess after all. "

He lay beside her and kissed her shoulder. " I hope this sates you for a little while Melamin." He whispered softly. 

" She managed a little laugh. " That was an excellent start to the moon. " She felt nothing but sheer joy in this coupling then now she was milky. The orgasm having made her let down her milk again. Thranduil pulls her up to the pillows and gets her comfortable. 

"Are they sore? " He asks and lays his head on her thighs. She caresses his hair softly. Elthian pulled on his leggings and his tunic before laying down beside them. She nodded but remained silent. " Why not just drink it ." Elthian said as if it were and everyday thing and it probably was. If its good enough to grow an elfling then what's the harm. It just feels like a waste. " He closed his eyes and rolled over his back to them. Thranduil just staring up at her in silence. His hand caressing her cheek . Her breast dripping . Thranduil sighs and lifts his lips to a larger than usual pink nipple and latches on . 

Juniper gasps and almost makes him stop but then the pressure and pain began to ebb in that breast and she let him. He would move to the other and do the same. Latching on and nursing. Easing the discomfort for her. Her hands caressing his hair and running her fingers through it. Combing it back from his face. Relief began to fill her eyes. 

Thranduil was finding her milk delicious and sweet. Just like he imagined. The whole experience could be addictive. Being cradled in the arms of a fae and offered her breast. It wasn't sexual or even sensual. It was peaceful and calming. The love between them began to shine through. The nipple slipping from between his lips. He smiled up at her. 

" Better Melamin?" He asks and she nods her fingers caressing over his neck to his collar bone. 

" You may have to do that for me a few times a day if this keeps up. " she quipped to him. He would only shrug. " I will do what I must. " 

They rested until the Elleth sent word that the baby was waking and hungry. Juniper sleepily sat up and Thranduil called for the caravan to stop. The sun was beginning to lower. Elthian slipping out of the carriage . Followed By Thranduil carrying his wife . She giggled as he spun her around in his arms and finally sat her in a chair near what would soon be a warm fire and a baby was brought to her to feed. She had plenty of milk for her. 

Shade and Shadow explored the trees around them. Watching Lorithir . He heading out to gather a bit more wood for his own fire. Watching him move about with grace. He breaking fallen branches that had long cured on the forest floor. He saw movement and stopped . His hand grasping the hilt of his sword. He begins to pursue. Following the tracks that were left behind by the intruder. 

He rounded a large tree that grew around old craggy boulders. There cornered between two was something he could not explain. He did not scream nor call for help. The beauty of the woman before him overwhelming. She lunges for him .


	82. Restoration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has been edited and slightly revised as of 12/27/2020

Lorithir caught the woman in his arms . She clung to him and trembled. " Please My Lord. " She cried then buried her face into his chest. Lorithir grabs the woman's shoulders. His hands holding her firmly but not hurting her as he easily could. She fell to her knees and slipped from his grasp. There at his feet , her tears falling on the toes of his boots she begged much as a slave would. " Please My Lord do not send me back. I can not go back. I will so anything for you. Please just do not send me back."

He lowers into a crouch and reaches out to caress her lowered head tenderly. "First you must tell me who you are and who I am not sending you back to."

She looked up with tears streaming down her cheeks. Lorithir gasps. He had never seen a more beautiful female. Her flesh was like porcelain. Smooth and pale. Much like his own yet hers held a gentle glow much like Glorfindel. Her eyes were a deep dark brown so dark they almost appeared black. Almond shaped and reddened with her tears. Her nose was slightly wide set and her lips plumped and a dusky shade of pink. She looked so exotic to him. "gwelwen(breath taking)" He murmured. Her face was framed in long blue black hair with made her flesh appear even more perfect.

He watched her lips tremble and part. " I am Ryu. Slave to those who dwell in the east. Please do not send me back to them. I will do anything for you. "

He gasped and just looked her in the eye. What kind of slave was one who was so fair? The thoughts that came to mind were terrible. He drew her to him and wrapped his arms around her. Lorithir holds her protectively. " I will not send you back. I must however, take you to my King. "

She tried to wiggle away her voice rising in despair. " No please he will send me back . " She cries and stops struggling her body going limp against him. She fainted.

Lorithir scooped her up into his arms and carried her easily through the forest and back to the camp. Once there attention was drawn to him . Aleshea hurried over as her brother lay the woman down beside the fire. Her flesh was very cold to the touch. " What has happened hanar?

" He was careful with this woman. His cloak folded and placed under her head. Aleshea Offered him her own to cover the strange woman in. " Please go and bring the king here muinthel"

Lorithir barely left her side . Even as he tried to gather the things for medicinal tea. Ayduin shook his head. " I will go get what you need " he told Lorithir.

" Thank you and bring some food as well. I imagine she will be starving when she wakes up. " He rubbed at her small slender fingers and them moved up her hand . trying to warm her and make her blood flow easier. Had he realized she was this cold He would have started to warm her much sooner. He sang softly using his fea to gently warm the flesh along with friction. His hands working up over her wrist to her forearm.

Thranduil soon arrived with Elrond. They stopped and stared at the woman Lorithir has brought. Elrond was now checking her over, yes she was very cold. He looked to Lorithir. "Keep doing that. "

He began to check her for wounds. He rolled her towards Lorithir and he held her as Elrond ran his fingers down her back looking for arrows, slashes or stabs. What he found was perhaps even more horrifying. Her dress was very loose and as his hand slide the fabric down he could see the criss cross marks from many whippings. Some of them fresh and rather infected. " Well at least the exposure has dropped her fever." He muttered. Then looked to Thranduil who's face had darkened and a frown was upon his lips.

"Lorithir lets take her to My tent where I can tend her. " Elrond spoke gently and Lorithir again took her into his arms. His heart breaking for her. What he feared was now most certainly true. Ayduin was returning with hot water in a kettle in one hand and a small bowl of soup in the other.

Elrond passes him and calls quickly. " Follow us." He said and Lorithir passed him with the woman in his arms. Thranduil would follow but did not interfere with Elrond's work. Instead he would stand outside Elrond's tent and listen and wait. Ayduin standing outside as well and off to the side . The kettle and soup placed down one a small table.

Juniper came to him . Their baby in the sling about her . Slender arms cradle the child. "What has happened Melamin? " she asked and looked to the flap of the tent.

" An escaped slave from our new army was found by Lorithir. "

Her brows knit " Slave?" She asked this word unknown to her.

Thranduil sighed. Then drew her closer and held her in his arms gently mindful of where their child was at all times. " A slave is a living being that is kept by force . They are considered property. Their owner may do with them as they please. We do not condone this practice. "

Her upper lip curled back and she pulled away. " There are slaves counted among my new people?" She asked .

He nodded gently " Yes Melamin. I will send word to Legolas. This practice must end with your decree."

Before he could stop her she was entering the tent. Thranduil just steps behind her. She did not interfere. She observed. The woman was naked. and on her side. Her back towards the tent flap. Juniper went still. She felt her blood get cold. Her small back was so marred. It was almost one large scar. There were new marks on her that festered with disease. Thranduil's hands on her shoulders, she pulled the sling from around her and lifted it to her husband . He would slide it around himself and watch her.

Lorithir stared at the Queen, his eyes red with tears. She stepped forward . Elrond looking to her . " My Lady. You should not see this. " He whispered to her and she looked up into his eyes. He lowered down to more of her level so she could speak with ease.

" Why not? Why not bear witness to what My people do. " She hissed and stepped closer to the woman the moment Junipers finger tips touched her arm she knew a secret. One that made her want to weep. Juniper would brush both Elrond and Thranduil off. Hissing under her breath. " I must do this."

Leaning in and whispering softly into the woman's ear. "gre'as'anto dalninil dorn o'goth dos lueth plynn dosst jiv'undus (peace sister I will heal you and take your pain)" Thranduil recognized that as the same language Jeven spoke. He and Elrond looked to each other as Juniper placed a soft kiss on the woman's cheek then rested her hands lightly against her back. Her body began to glow where her hands touched the woman's flesh the glow was so brilliant you could not look at it . Elrond, Thranduil and Lorithir shield their eyes.

Juniper cries out and falls back into Elrond's arms. She trembled and gasps for breath. Thranduil dropping to his knees beside them . His hands on his wife His child resting against his thighs. They all watched as the worst of the scars began to fade. The new ones healed . Left behind were a few of the worst scars. Ones her Magic could not take away.

Lorithir gently lay her back and covered her with warm blankets. She was still rather cool but she was warming . Lorithir placed her in a dreamless sleep. Elrond approved. "She needs rest."

It took Juniper a half an hour to recover from what she had done and even then she felt weakened. She sat in a chair beside the fire outside of Elrond's tent. Her baby in her arms . Lorithir staring at the Queen in wonder. How had she healed that?

Thranduil broke the silence. "Tell us everything Lorithir."

He takes a deep breath . As he spoke his palms were up to the king . " I was gathering wood for my fire. I saw some movement so I went to see what it was and that's when I realized it was actively evading me which isn't so easy to do. I thought it might be an orc or something foul. So I followed it and cornered her . He begged me not to take her back . She told me her name is Ryu . She is a slave that ran away from her Master in the new army. She fainted and that's when I noticed she was freezing. So I brought her here. "

Juniper spoke softly to Thranduil. " He speaks the truth Melamin."

Thranduil sighs. " I suspected slavery but now I'm confronted with it. Of course she will not be returned. Legolas will gather the representatives and issue a decree by the command of their king and queen. Slavery is abolished. If they wish to retain servants then they will pay them . This will be a hard thing to break I fear. "

Elrond agreed with him. " Indeed it will be. So what do we do with her in the meantime? " Lorithir spoke up. " I will take care of her. I found her and brought her here. I should take responsibility. " All of them looked to him.

It was Thranduil who would speak. " Very well she is now in your care. " Juniper studied Lorithir and could see nothing but pure intentions within him.

Lorithir carried her towards his tent Ayduin walking with him. "What manner of being is she? She isn't human or elf. " He says softly. " I do not know but perhaps when she wakes she can tell me. "

The King and Queen return to their tent. Juniper was very quiet. Thranduil taking the baby with him as he goes to lounge on the bed. He lavished her with a great deal of affection. Juniper just stood in the middle of the tent seemingly lost . This made Thranduils brows lift. " Juniper?" She blinked and looked to him. " Come Melamin you have had an interesting day. You should be exhausted. "

She staggered towards the bed . Indeed she was exhausted . She lay beside him with her baby before her. " The woman Lorithir found. She is part fae. More so than Jeven. "

Thranduil slides his arm over her and pulls her in close. "The other part I do not know. She was tortured Thranduil and used. Like she was nothing but a plaything. By my new people. I am very troubled."

His lips pressed to her bare shoulder. " We will put an end to it and every former slave will be treated with great kindness. I will see to it. " He responded softly. " It troubles me too Melamin. These are now my people as well."

Lorithir watched over her. The sun dipping low the sky darkens. He sat beside her as she slept. The bowl of now cold soup in his hand . He sighed and began to eat. He did not know how long she would sleep. He lifted a wine skin and took a deep drink. Then corked it and set it aside. The covers rose and fell with her breaths. His eyes roamed up to her face. The rest was the best thing for her now. The bowl set down by his side. He reached out and brushed a bit of dark hair from the softness of her cheek. His fingertips lightly brushing her flesh he felt something like a shock against them and her eyes opened.

He withdrew his hand and smiled to her. "stay calm ." He spoke softly. " You are in my tent in the camp. You are very safe. "

She sat up slowly the blankets falling own over her bare breast. She didn't seem to notice or care. Lorithir's eyes lifted to anywhere but her chest. She moved her shoulders and gasp. Her hand reached back over her shoulder to feel smooth skin. She began to try and look becoming a bit frantic about it. His hands grab her bare shoulders gently.

" Ryu listen to me. " She looked to him as she shook . " There are but a few marks left on your otherwise perfect back. " Those words washed over her like pure water. Taking away the filth that had been poured on her.

"Healed?" She whispered to him. He nodded. " Yes you are healed. "

Her breathing was becoming deep and her lips twitched then curled into a smile. " Elven healing is truly miraculous. " She threw her arms around him. Pulling her naked flesh against him. His arms wrap around her his hands caressing the smooth expanse of her back. She trembled at the sensation.

"It wasn't an elf who healed you." He confessed as she sat back and looked at him with those dark doe eyes. " It was the Queen. I do not know how she did it but she took it all away. " His hands reach to cup her tear streaked cheeks. " I will take care of you. If you will let me."

Oh Ryu's heart began to beat hard. Her breaths began to come in quick pants. She had never been treated this well and for the first time in a very long time she began to feel a small measure of happiness. She smiled and reached up to press her hand to his . " Yes I think I will stay." Her lips turned to press a kiss to his palm.

Juniper was off with Elthian to bathe. There was another spring near by and she was eager to soak in the waters of her homeland. Thranduil had the baby . Both Elrond and Gandalf entered his tent. He was expecting them. He sat on his throne with his child held to his chest her small head in his large hand.

"You seem to have found your joy My Lord." Elrond spoke softly . The vision of Father and Daughter heart warming.

"I have. Children are my Joy and Juniper has given me 2. I could not be anymore happy at this time. " He motioned to the chairs and they both had a seat.

" Thranduil, Elrond has told me what happened to the runaway . How Juniper healed her scars and now mutilated flesh is whole. "

Thranduil nodded " Indeed . I did not even know she possessed that kind of skill. "

Elrond looked to Gandalf then turned his gaze to Thranduil. " Perhaps you should ask Juniper to try and heal your scars. "

Thranduil looked on them with wide eyes. " I will not. I have not even told her about them let alone shown her. "

They both looked at him then. " Thranduil its been nearly 2 years with her. Why not ? She will love you regardless."

Thranduil rose from his throne and carried his child towards her bed . The elven king gracefully dipped at his waist and carefully placed her in it . Then rising he turned to them. " Juniper thinks I am beautiful . Just as I think she is. I will not have her looking on a face that is mauled so. She might be frightened."

Juniper was coming into the tent . She caught some of the conversation because Elthian had stopped at the flap listening and deciding if he should let her in . She could hear through his ears. Rolling her eyes she ducked down and slipped between his legs and entered her tent. "Frightened of what? "

Thranduil groaned. She had seen him react like this before . The groan and the lifting of his palm to his face. He usually did this when she said something inappropriate but really she could find nothing like that in her question.

" I think it is time for you both to go ." Thranduil said coolly. They both rose and made their good byes. "You too Elthian please stay outside."

She was in one of her linen dresses with her cloak wrapped around her . The chill of the night had settled in . Her hair still damp from her bathing . Drawn deeper into the tent by Thranduil. He pulled her cloak off of her and had her sit on the edge of the bed. He lowered to his knees before her and lay his head in her lap . His hands sliding into her smaller ones. He seemed distressed.

"What is it Melamin?" she asked. " Please tell me what has you trouble and what you think may frighten me."

His hands leave hers and slide along the outsides of her thighs and to the plump swells of her backside . Holding her close with his head in her lap. Her hand presses to his head and caresses softly.

" We were fighting a terrible war Juniper. Against Sauron and his dark forces. This war had lasted a very long time. My father had never really trusted the noldor and over the years of this war had grown disenchanted with the leadership. He was King Oropher after all and I believed in him the most. "

His eyes closed and his hold on her tightened a bit. " I was so young Juniper. Much like Legolas is now. I thought nothing could ever hurt me. " He sighs " My Father ignored the other elven leaders. He lead the entire forces of the woodland realm into battle and on that day I knelt beside my fathers body on the battlefield and wept. " She now closed her eyes . He could feel everything he was. Her small fingers just kept lightly caressing his head trying to give him some comfort as his tears began to fall and drip down to her dress.

"It was Feren who came. He practically carried me away . He reminding me I was now the King. We were almost across the field . Us and many other survivors then we heard it. You never forget that sound once you hear it. It's the sound of powerful and large wings cutting through the air and the growl that always follows. Every elf on that field frantically looked for some kind of shelter. Feren and I ended up against a very large boulder with an over hang. the space just barely big enough for us to huddle in. The heat that followed was so great that every thing that was not protected burned in a instant. "

"Dragon?" She asked softly and she felt him nod against her thighs.

"Yes Melamin. It was a Dragon. " He began to tremble and she gathered his soft hair up and swept it aside . Her fingers now able to rub his neck. " It was making great circles around the enormous battlefield. Raining down terror and death on my people. I remember looking to Feren and seeing fear. Fear so great it would have stopped the heart of a man. I begged for his forgiveness then knocked him unconscious. I made sure he was protected under that rock. He was going to be the new King after all. " She gasped when those words passed his lips .

"As the dragon turned away I ran across the burning and charred fields towards the craggy cliff sides. I climbed them and waited hidden behind some stone. He would not see me until it was too late . Well that was my hope anyway. " His shoulders shook and he turned his face against her thighs and sobbed. Her dress becoming wet from his tears. After a few moments he gathered himself enough to continue and turned his head once more . Her fingers seeking to give him comfort as he spoke.

"The beast was coming back now. I remember leaping onto the top of that cliff and running with my sword as hard as I could. I heard nothing. All I saw was this pin point space before me. Right on the dragons hide . That was where, with a mighty leap from the cliff I did place my sword. I pierced the Dragons heart and all I remember after that was the heat and the pain. "

Her king was trembling like a scared child in a thunderstorm. Her body began to tremble with his. Her tears matching his. Her hand stilled on his head and she saw it. She saw it just as he did. The leap through the air. The place on the dragons hide. The glow that had begun in the dragons chest just seconds from the pierce to its heart. She felt the searing pain and was blessed that it was just a few seconds of it. The vision stopped when his voice lifted very softly.

"The next thing I remember was waking up in the royal suite in Greenwood. I thought I was dead but Elrond calmed me enough to tell me I had never died. I had been saved but I had been in the healing sleep for a very long time. It took me a while to realize something was wrong. Half of my head was still in bandages. I forced Elrond to remove them and show me what was below. " Now the fear and pain she was experiencing from him turned to a fear that was so great it made her want to run from it but she couldn't. Her love needed her .

"I looked in the mirror . Juniper , it was no longer my face no , it was my face. What I saw was terrifying. "

She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes for a few moments. When they opened she felt strength from within . " Show me." Her words spilled forth so softly. Her eyes looking down to him . Her finger tips caressing over the left side of his face. " Show me Melamin. " She said a bit louder .

He lifted his head and sat back . She took his hands and held them as firmly as she could in her small soft hands. She watched a grimace of agony wash over his eyes when the glamour dropped leaving all those empty spaces and exposing tissues that should be covered. She did not flinch or pull away. Her lavender eyes looked from the beautiful side of his face to the scarred. It was a horrifying secret he had been keeping. He lived everyday with her, in pain and with the fear she would accidentally see.

It ran from his forehead down over his eye which was white. The red open looking wound snaked down and destroyed his cheek leaving it mangled . She could see muscle and sinew. His teeth even shown through. down lower over his jaw and down his neck to where armor would have been. Now she understood. She released his hands and leaned forward. Her small gentle hand lifting to his face . He closed his eyes when just the whisper of her touch was felt against what little skin remained on his cheek and then along the muscle. He hissed in pain and she pulled her touch from it only to find herself touching lower along his neck.

His eyes opened just as she pressed her lips to his. Her hand pressed against his neck was warm very warm and his eyes closed again. Forgotten was the pain and the fear. She ended all that with her soft kiss. He was struck with the sudden urge to be within her. It was an overwhelming urge. He pushed her back on the bed . His hand loosening the laces to his leggings. His fingers pushed her dress over her thighs before He rested between them.

He kissed her over and over . When his body became one with hers his hands took hers and forced them against the bed . Pinning her there. The heights of lust and love coming closer and closer when his eyes opened . Looking down on the moaning face of his bond mate. His heart racing and the pleasure beginning to build deep within him. Within moments He was shuddering . His head dropping to rest just barely on the curve of her shoulder. Her legs wrapped around him . He became aware of her body shaking against him .

Releasing her hands He pushed himself up to look down at her and ... His glamour was not up. He was seeing everything as if it were. There was no pain. He should be in mild discomfort right now. Looking to her . Those beautiful eyes only opened a slit . She was smiling at him. "Ech írui aran ion. (you are beautiful My King)"

He crawled from the bed and pulled up his leggings. She rolled lazily to her side and watched him. He went to the mirror with his eyes closed. Almost too scared to open them. When he did finally open them he stumbled back from his own reflection. He touched the mirror . He inspected the mirror. Then looked at his face once more. She just smiled in silence and let him take it in.

It was not perfect there were still scars on the left side of his face. Though now there was flesh. His eye was whole and healed and he was looking through it and not using Elrond's magic to see. His fingers lifted to feel it. To feel his own real skin though waved with the scars she could not take. He was healed and the pain was gone. Completely gone not just masked.

He looked to his wife. His joy spilling over . She was filled with it but far to weak at the moment to react much. He frowned suddenly and moved towards her. " No no Melamin I will be fine . Take all the time you need to experience your happiness." He shook his head and scooped her into his arms.

" My Queen please allow your humble servant to take you once again to the spring. You need the magic of the forest. " He lifted her up and she lay weakly in his arms.

" I will allow My husband to do so. "

He carried her from the tent, " Elthian , Watch Melian for a bit. My wife needs the spring again. "

Elthian looked to them . " Y-yes My Lord." He was entering the tent and feeling as if he was walking through the uncanny valley. Did his Kings face look ... different?

He shook his head and entered the tent .


	83. The Cats out of the Bag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has been edited and slightly revised as of 12/27/2020

Thranduil sat in the tent. The rest of the camp bustled outside . Packing up for the next leg of the journey home. They would be there before night fall and everyone was looking forward to it. Elrond and Gandalf inspecting his face. Both of them in shock. Elrond stepped back . His fingers curl a bit and he presses his knuckles to his lips in thought. His eyes lifted and fell on Juniper. She was sitting in a chair nursing her child and now she watched him watch her.

"That was very evil magic that made those wounds Juniper. I wish to know how you healed him and The one called Ryu. The hand that made those scars was evil as well. " Elrond said lowly.

Juniper lifted her shoulders in a small shrug. " I don't know Elrond. I lay my hand on it and think about how much I desire it to be gone. Then it's gone. I can't explain it to you because I have no idea. "

Gandalf now eyed her. His gaze hard and when he stepped closer she cringed and leaned back in her chair. He saw her reactions and stopped the look in his eyes easing into one of compassionate curiosity. "Forgive me wee Fae. I have been overwhelmed with my thoughts. We have tried to heal him for millennia and you did it in one night."

Thranduil pipes up with a grin . " It was actually about 20 minutes or so. "

Her eyes went a bit wide . Elrond and Gandalf both looked at him and he just smiled proudly.

" I ended up healing her the rest of the night." Juniper looked to her husband with wide eyes and a blush across her cheeks.

Gandalf and Elrond just groan . Their eyes roll and they look anywhere but at either of them. Thranduil wore a smirk then and looked at her. His brows lifted and she felt herself blush even more deeply.

Elrond finally spoke. "Show me how it looks with the minimal amount of magic Thranduil."

Thranduil raised the glamor easily. It was far less that he had to use before and all of those waves in his skin just smoothed out. " Im barely putting anything into it now . I already feel much lighter. "

Elrond threw his hands in the air. " I don't even know where to begin to document this."

Juniper was covering her breast and rising from her chair. She moved between them to her husband. He taking the baby from her arms and holding her to his chest . Melian squirmed and opened her eyes to look up at him. Her eyes were like his icy greyish blue. He just smiled, entranced by the beautiful child he held.

" You start from the beginning . I will help you. " Juniper said and looked up to Elrond. Thranduil looked to her and arched a brow he wondered if she knew what she was getting into with Elrond and his studies.

Juniper rode with them that day. She strapped her baby to herself in the sling and climbed up on Buttercups back. He lumbered forward and fell into stride along side Thranduil. The king was caught smiling as he rode along side his Queen.

Shadow followed along . Blending in with the darker places. Fascinated now by Lorithir and his new companion. She rode with him. Perched in the saddle before him. She was lovely. She wore one of his tunics. It was far too large for her . Ryu being rather dainty. Not as small as the Queen but somewhere in between the Queen and himself. She had belted it around her waist with a piece of rope. She threw her old clothing and her sandals in the fire the night before. Ryu wanting nothing from her past.

He felt protective of her. The curve of her back molded against his chest and stomach. She seemed to fit like a piece of a puzzle . Right against the shape of him. She began to doze off against him and when her head lay against his bicep, He wrapped his arms around her. Aleshea glances over and smirks at him . His eyes narrow and he shakes his head. She remains silent.

Tauriel rode up to Lorithirs side and looked to the sleeping female. " The Queen would like to know how your ward is fairing."

He straightened up. adjusting her a bit so he could hold her with one arm. " Ryu is doing well. If riding does become too much Maen said she could ride with them . She of course is still a bit weak but its nothing a few days rest and proper food will not cure. "

Tauriel smiled and canted her head just a bit. " She looks good with you Lorithir. " Tauriel then urged her horse ahead to catch up with the Queen and give her report.

On the battlefield in the east. In the hills of Fornost The black army was finally defeated. Elladan and Elrohir were finally allowed to rest. Word was sent to all the Kingdoms. The battle in the west was over. Finally the rebuilding could begin. Tucked away in Rivendell sat four Hobbits. They drank a pint and smoked their pipes. Sam telling them how well Rosie was doing. Frodo talking about Bilbo who he had reunited with upon their arrival in Rivendell. Elrohir would come join them. He plopped down in one of the chairs at their table . A pint in his hand.

" Did you just get back Elrohir? " Merry asks.

He nods. " Yes, and all I want to do is drink all night then sleep. I wanted to let you all know Legolas and Finnola made it to the Greenwood and I hear Legolas has a new little sister. "

Pippen just grinned. " Well how about that. " He said with a smile. " Tell me Elrohir. Is the Queen really a fairy or is that just a rumor?"

Elrohir chuckles. " Its true ask Elladan. He saw her. I heard he just looked at her and couldn't speak for a bit. Her beauty took his voice. "

The hobbits looked at him with wide eyes. " So I am here to invite all of you to the Greenwood . Elladan is staying behind this time and I am going. Adar suggested I bring you along to meet her. She is keen on meeting hobbits. "

They all four looked at each other. Sam spoke up first " That sounds like a really interesting adventure Elrohir but I can not leave Rosie. Not right now. "

Frodo looked up sadly " I can not go either . I need to stay with Bilbo." His eyes lowered

" I'll go" Pippen chimed. "Me Too" Merry broke in. " I'd love to meet the Queen and see Finnola again. " He grinned and Elrohir just shook his head.

" You be careful little Hobbit. She is a Giant and could snap you like a twig between her fingers. "

Merry scoffs. " Not her. She is a mighty warrior on the battlefield but off of it. She is a Goddess. " Elrohir could not believe what he was hearing and just broke into laughter.

She never thought she would be so happy to see the gates as she was then. Her small hands reaching into the sling to produce her child . She knew the baby was only a few days old but Elves grew differently and understood more quickly. Little Melians eyes open and staring up at her. " We are home ai hin. Your family has been waiting so long to meet you. " Thranduil listened to her talking to Melian. " You have another Brother here and several aunts and uncles. You will want for nothing. "She says in such a way you could not help but believe every word she said.

"You will spoil them." The King laughs as they come to a stop. The ones greeting them outside cheer seeing the Queen with her baby. Juniper suddenly felt shy and lowered her head before finding the courage to give them a wave. Ninnel the first to come forward she stops and watched the bear.

" Ninnel please do not be frightened . Buttercup would not hurt you." Ninnel gingerly steps forward then hurries when the bear looks off.

" Give me that child." She said with a smile and just held her close while Juniper was helped down by Thranduil.

" Isn't she the most precious thing you have ever seen?" The King just beamed proudly. Galion just stood back trying to look displeased with her.

Juniper broke from the group and slowly walked up to Galion. Her palms up as she began to speak. " I am sorry I worried you Galion. I made sure the King came home whole. Then I brought a child into the world. Please forgive me for doing such as I did. I should have told you somehow. " She bowed her head .

She was his Queen. She truly owed him no apology. Yet the fact she did so warmed his heart. He pulled her into a hug and she began to cry on his shoulder. " I forgive you . If you do this again however, I do not know if I can. That being said. Thank you for bringing the King home safely. "

Ninnel walked over and placed the new Princess in Galion's arms. Juniper tip toes to look at her baby and speaks softly as she wipes tears from her eyes. " Look Melian its your Uncle Galion. " As if on cue she opened those eyes and Galion found himself looking into the same eyes as Thranduil. He just cradled her closely. Thranduil was done speaking with Jeven and Tauriel they wanted to have breakfast. He wasn't opposed to it. It would be nice to have family around more often.

There was a small commotion down the line of the caravan. The female Lorithir had saved was trying to break free of him and succeeded. She ran right for the Queen Elthian was there in just steps blocking her way. The Queen behind him .

Ryu dropped to her knees before Elthian . " Please My Lord . Please let me speak with the Queen. " She pleads to him with her palms turned up her head down. Elthian's eyes go wide and Thranduil Stops a few steps away. Elthian unsure what to do felt the Queens small hand on his arm.

" Please Elthian step aside. I am not in any harm. "

He looked down to see her smiling up to him. "Please go stand beside Galion. " He looked up to see Galion cradling the baby and he understood her intentions. " Yes My Queen. " was all he said and moved to the side.

Juniper stepped forward . Her brow creased with concern. Ryu crawled closer . " Please My Lady you don't ha..." Her words lost. Ryu kissed her small feet. The right then the left and pressed her head down at Junipers naked toes. Thranduil's eyes were wide as were everyone else's that witnessed this display of humility.

Juniper lowered down on her haunches and reached down to pet Ryu's soft hair. " Sweet sister you have no need of groveling before me. You never need to grovel to anyone ever again. Please stand with me . I am your equal not your owner. "

Ryu did not move . Her hands reaching to take Junipers. " Please just hear my words as I kneel before you and once I am done I will stand as your equal. "

There were gasps from those that watched. " Thank you. Thank you for taking the pain from me. Thank You for taking the marks from me. I can move again. I feel light once more. I am forever in your debit my Queen. I swear my fealty to you. I will be your servant for all of my life whether you will have me or not. You are my sister. So please see me as your equal, your friend and one who will do your bidding without question. "

Juniper giggled, " Then Rise Lady Ryu and be welcomed into my home . You are now counted as one of us but take heart. I will hold you to your word. " Juniper tugged Ryu to her feet. She a bit taller than Juniper was hugged tightly . As she stepped back and held Ryu's hands she looked towards Lorithir and nodded. " Go to your Guardian . You and I will have much to say to each other later. "

Ryu smiled . " Indeed sister. "

The Queen and her family began to move towards the doors. Ryu stood there watching . Her heart feeling like it would burst. Lorithir finally walked over to her and looked down to see her brightly smiling face.

" I finally know what I am Lorithir. " She looked up to him . There was a light in her dark eyes he had not seen before.

" What are you Ryu?" He asked and took her hand and began to lead her towards the entrance.

" I am Fae"

He stumbled, letting go of her hand and ended up dropping his heavy pack with a loud bang. Finally righting himself. His face bright red as she picked up his pack again. " Really? " He finally says.

She nods. " The Queen just told me. "

Shadow watched as the Elves passed the gate. Shadow could go no further. The elf magic would keep shadow outside. That was fine. Shadow could listen in on everything else in the forest. Shade would take care of inside.

Minol stayed in the background watching the world go on about him. She had been gone for several days. There was a void left behind. One that no amount of humans could fill. In fact today he had not even gotten out of bed. He lay surrounded by a pile of overly sexed humans and just felt empty. It gnawed at him . His Emissary entered the tent and just stood there at the foot of the bed . His arms crossed over his chest.

Minol peered up at him. " Yes Hiroc?" He asked in a depressed tone.

" You need to get up My Lord. You have things to do."

Minol rolled over and lay his head on a pair of naked breast. " Like what? She is already gone. This is no longer my Army. The Elves have taken over. So am I at a lack of things to do right now. "

Hiroc grumbled and grabbed his Lord by the ankle and pulled him out of the bed and onto the floor. Minol rose angrily and closed the distance between he and Hiroc in seconds. His presence heavy and weighting Hiroc down into he fell to his knees. " How dare you ." He snarled.

Hiroc laughed even on his knees. " Thats more like it My Lord. Get angry. As I said there are things you need to do. " Minol stepped back and eased up on Hiroc so he could stand once more.

"Thank You Hiroc, I needed that reminder. Pack up my things and meet me in my new home. I am going to be with My King and Queen. "

Thranduil had fallen into a deep sleep that night. He had been running a kingdom , preparing for war, doing all he did at the camp and helped her with their child. Juniper loved him even more understanding all he was able to manage and still do anything for her. In fact she was understanding more and more everyday. Now that her mind was whole again. She was right though. She had told the Golden Lady that her distant memories would not change who she had become. Yet now she matured.

Orist had been hard to get to sleep that night. He was so excited that his Nana and Ada were home. He no longer slept in a crib. He was almost a year old now. He walked and talked and understood more and more. He was in his little bed in the nursery fast asleep. She loved this child with all her heart . Kneeling beside his bed she pulled his covers up and kissed his forehead. As he grew somethings did change . His hair had turned a warm brown and his eyes had gone hazel. He looked like neither of them and that was ok. He was still her son.

Melian had begun to stir. It was near the time she would like to be fed. Juniper pushed herself up and went to the crib. The same that Legolas, Orist and now Melian slept in. Adjusted to her height she easily lifted her child from it . Everyone else had to stoop. She smiled to her child. " I'm sorry but Ada needs his sleep tonight . It's just Nana tonight. " She freed a breast and was able to get her baby latched on before she had started to fuss much and the leaking would happen.

Leaving the nursery she walked slowly along the dim pillared corridor and into the garden. It was a chilled night but Juniper wanted to feel the moon just a little. It was nearly full now and while their love making earlier had sated her now it was building again. In the moonlight she and her child glowed silver . The light catching Elthian's attention as he made his rounds. He watched them for a bit. He could sense Juniper's state and looked around for Thranduil. Turning he looked into the bedroom and there very much asleep was the King. His fea must have weakened from everything. He was asleep and needed to stay that way.

Elthian moved into the garden quietly but she knew he was there. She was switching sides when he moved beside her just in time to see Melian latch on to the fresh nipple. " It seems we find ourselves in a moment." He spoke softly and smiled.

" Appears so Melamin. He needs to sleep and I think I will hold out long enough for this child to eat and find her sleep again. Then I will need your attentions."

Elthian nodded and stood there beside her . He lifting his cloak and pulling her within at and holding her against his warm side. " Your chilled Melamin. " She pressed against him and enjoyed the closeness there in the moonlight.

Before too long the baby had fallen asleep and released her nipple. He walked with her to the nursey and stood in the door way as she settled the baby down once more. As he stood there watching, he felt as if he were the luckiest ellon in the kingdom. He was able to see moments like this . He was allowed to express his love for his King and Queen in ways no other was allowed. When she returned to him he wrapped her in his cloak and arms and lifted her up. His lips finding hers as he turned and moved down the corridor to one he slept in when he stayed there.

Laying her on the bed and stepping back the dress tugged down with him, slid off her small frame. Leaving her gloriously nude before him. He couldn't get his clothing off fast enough . Everything left where it dropped . He fancied taking his time but what she was feeling was greatly influencing him. He had to have her right then and she needed him just the same.

Their lovemaking was rather rough and fast. Starting with him plundering her almost viciously looming over her like a god and stroking her pleasure until her nails clawed at his back and sides and she screamed into his chest and ending with her on top of him her head back . Small hands clawing at his chest before collapsing against him and gasping for breath.

He held her like this . In euphoric bliss and after a few moments she began to speak . Her ear pressed over his heart and listening to each beat. " I love you Elthian. I want to bond with you as I have Thranduil. "

His eyes widened and she could fell and hear his gasp. He sat up and scoot back to the headboard . Leaning against it . She still laying against him. He wrapped his arms around her tighter . " Juniper I do not think that is possible. The bond I have with you . You do not share. I believe that is as far as we can go. "

She shook her head. " Elthian we have a bond. I love you but I would like to take it further. " He was still locked to her body as she sat back . He trembled his flesh sinking deep within once more. " I love Thranduil in a way that's impossible to explain. Its different from the way I love you but its no less powerful Elthian. "

His hands pressing to her shoulders and caressing down to her elbows. " Juniper have you talked to Thranduil about this? "

She shook her head. " I have wanted to but I don't know how you feel. I don't want to bring something like this to him without knowing how you feel. "

Elthian just looked into those purple eyes. He could get lost in them so easily. He loved her very deeply. He had started to love her in the wilds on their journey to Gondor. What she was saying was something he had dared not dream of . "Melamin, I would love nothing more than to be bonded with you. If I could bond with Thranduil I would as well. You do not understand the depths of my love for you both. "

He pressed his forehead to hers. His tears falling from his cheeks to his stomach. "I can not do this though. " She started to squirm from his grasp and he ended up trapping her against his chest . His arms tightly around her.

"Please listen to me. I can not do it because the thought , that if anything were to ever happen to me , You would be sundered. I can not do that to you or My King. I love you both that much. "

She went still against him. He was beginning to sob against her shoulder. " What I do is often very dangerous Melamin. I am not protected like You and the King . I am to protect you both. Valar help me Juniper. I can not bear the idea of either of you going through that especially the King . It would be the second time for him. "

She understood then. " Elthian you're holding me too tightly. " She whispered and he laughed a bit and released her. She leaned in and kissed his tears. " I understand Melamin. " She whispered and rolled her hips . Despite the emotions or perhaps because of them the arousal grew once more and they loved again as the moon moved across the night sky.

Thranduil had awakened early, realizing a deep sleep had taken him . His wife was not in the bed. Then he groaned. He knew where she was . He owed her perhaps an apology . He slides from his bed in just his sleep pants. The sky was just becoming grey with the morning. He looks in on his children who were both still asleep. Down the corridor he drifted and there asleep in the bed he knew she was in was his Juniper and His Elthian. He loved them both. He would stand there and just watch them sleep.

He had taken male lovers in the past . Usually during war but not always. He had even had a dalliance with King Bard for many years. Until Bard remarried. None had he loved . Elthian was different in that regard.

He entered the room and crawled on the bed . They both would whimper a bit as the bed moved . He first kissed his wife. Who wiggled tighter against Elthian's side. Elthian on his back. Thranduil looked on his features. He was really a beautiful Ellon. With chisled features and light golden hair much like his own. He lowered his lips to Elthian's. Kissing them tenderly and when he began to return the kiss Thranduil demanded more. Elthian awoke with Thranduil's tongue between his lips . He melted into the kiss and would allow him to do whatever he wished.

Thranduil pulled back and smiled down at the only Ellon he would ever call Melamin. " The sun is nearly up. I have need of my wife . The baby will be awake soon. Tonight will be for the three of us." Elthian lifted to kiss his King once more. The King eagerly returned the kiss before sliding from the bed and scooping his sleeping wife into his arms.

" mmmmm Thranduil Melamin leutha-nin an saun (my love please take me to the bath)"

He kissed the top of her head. " as you wish melamin." He looked to Elthian. "come join us." He grinned and carried his wife from the room and down to the bath. Elthian sliding from the bed to follow.

Thranduil sat at the breakfast table with Tauriel and Jeven. Having had a very good morning already he was looking forward to this meeting. Juniper was having breakfast with Elthian and the children down the corridor. It sounded a bit like a party. Orist giggling loudly and squealing and who knows what. It made everyone at His table smile.

" Orist is in love with Melian. He wants to dote over her. " Thranduil said a bit proudly.

" That's good Ada. There will be a strong sibling bond then." Tauriel said brightly. " Ada there is something Jeven and I need to tell you about. "

Thranduil swallowed a bite of his breakfast and lifted his cup of tea and began to sip. " Ada maybe you should put the tea down for a moment." She suggests and this made Thranduil arch a brow.

" Oh? then this is something important and not just breakfast with Ada." He began to sound a little disappointed.

" Well yes this is breakfast with Ada and something else please let me explain." She looked at Jeven her eyes getting a bit wide. Thranduil sat back in his chair and placed his fork down.

He looked between them. " What is it?" He began to suspect but he wanted to hear it.

Tauriel smiled at him and reached out to take his hand. " Ada please be happy for me. " His mind reeling. 'please do not be with child please do not be with child' he said over and over in his mind. A child with no bond mate would be difficult for her.

" Jeven and I have bonded." Thranduil blinked and at first he was thrilled she wasn't with child but then what she said began to feel heavy and he blurts out loudly. "BONDED!"

Juniper and Elthian looked at each other and groaned. "Well I guess the cat is out of the bag." He says lowly.

" This will make tonight ... Interesting." She tried to sound cheerful but as she looked to Elthian smiling his unenthusiastic gaze back made her frown. She returned to eating and making sure Orist ate and didn't just play with his breakfast.

"When did this happen?" He scowled at them .

Both of then shrank back. "Before we left with the Queen to the battlefield. " Tauriel said softly.

" The night before." Jeven explained which did not help .

" Neither of you thought to tell me before now? "

Tauriel fidgits a bit . " We wanted to tell you but things got even more complicated than if we had fought a battle Ada. We decided to tell you once we were comfortably at home. "

While elves often wed with no announcement or ceremony . Much how he had wed Juniper. The circumstances surrounding her had prevented the traditional formal announcement that Royalty make. The people forgave them for that. However, this was different. " Tauriel We will have to make an announcement. There will be a ceremony . After what happened with myself and the Queen the people will not be happy without it. Who else knows? "

Tauriel began, "Well Juniper and Elthian of course. "

Jeven began to speak " and Gandalf , mmm Feren..."

Tauriel spoke again . " Legolas , Finnola and Glorfindel..."

Thranduil lifted his hand and pursed his lips together. "Can you understand why I am a little disappointed? All these others know but I did not. " He sighed " You are my beloved daughter it hurts me to be the last to know that you have finally found love. " His voice went soft and she gasped and began to cry .

She slides from her chair and into his lap . Her arms around him . Like she has sat since she was just a little elleth. Her head lay against his shoulder. " Ada I am so sorry. It was all so quick. We had been denying any feelings for a while and then that night . You know how it is the night before battle Ada. We came together knowing we wanted a bond. I love him Ada I really do. " He held his gwinig.

" I know I know." he whispered

"We will do whatever is required My Lord." Jeven spoke up . He smiling that toothy smile . Happy that it has been worked out. " I too am sorry for how it all happened My Lord. "

Thranduil looked to Jeven and cradled Tauriel " You call me Adar now Jeven when we are in our home . In public I am still My Lord. There will be a ceremony and announcement. Then you will be in the eyes the of people officially married.


	84. Two Become One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has been edited and slightly revised as of 12/27/2020

Finnola was back in her apartment. She had practically stepped inside it and fell right to sleep on her couch. It was early when she awoke. Just one look out the balcony told her that the sun had not risen yet. With a sigh she backed away from the curtain and turned towards the bath. As she stood there looking over what was a sizable tub however, to the Giantess it was not quite big enough for her to comfortably just soak in. Bathing sure soaking and relaxing not so much. It was still early and she figured none would be at the public bathing pool.

Soon she was leaving her apartment. Clean clothing draped over her arm. She began to take the winding path that lead down towards the steaming pools of water. Once there her hunch was correct. She was alone. Placing her clothing down on a bench she went to grabbing what she would need for a bath and placed it all down within reach of where she planned to be.

It was peaceful here. The small cavern illuminated by some magical light. It was dim, calming and relaxing. She pulled her dirty clothes off and left them in a pile by her clean clothing . She stretched out, her arms lifted over her head . Her waist turned from right to left stretching out her back muscles then down into the pool she stepped the heated water slowly rising over her and sending her into a state of relaxation. She lowered down to sit and just let her eyes close . "This right here is worth never returning to Rohan Ah me. " She whispered .

" Fancy seeing you here ."

The familiar deep voice shook her from her daze. Her eyes opening and looking around seeing no one until she looked up and standing behind her on the ledge was Glorfindel . She pushed quickly from the wall she had been leaned against and moved more into the pool. Her eyes were wide. He was nude . His hair loosed from his braids spilled down over his shoulders in golden waves. The ends of it against his hips. With a grin he lowered down and slides into the pool too.

He stretches in the water and sighs with pleasure." I don't know about you but the bathing tub in my apartment doesn't allow for a full soak. "

She shrugged a bit and relaxed some. They were exploring a relationship. They had spent many nights together . Sex only happening in Lorien the night before the battle that wasn't. With looming war hanging over their heads it had not been much more than just raw baser need.

His hair floated on the surface of the water. Shimmering in the dim light like liquid gold. His face was serene. His gaze never leaving her. He begins to grin as he starts to feel what she feels . His fea reaching out to her. Finnola just looking at him . Her lips parted a bit with deepening breaths. It was becoming obvious to her. What she felt was not some young girls fleeting crush. It was far more encompassing that what she had felt with Legolas.

" I love you Glorfindel." She said suddenly.

He arched a brow. " Well My Goddess I have known that for a while now. It's good to hear you finally say it. " He shifted and his hand reached out to her in the water . Taking her wrist he pulled her to him. " Its good you finally admit it to yourself. " She was so close. His hand on her cheek. He fea threatening to burst forth and he struggled to keep it within. Her green eyes were exploring the depths of his. It was then that she understood the struggle within him.

Their lips meet and his arms moved around her. Pulling her against him in a tight embrace. The kiss deepens and she moans very softly into it. The buoyancy of the water working to his advantage. He felt insanely powerful legs wrap around his waist. His hands grasp her firm backside and his fingers kneed into the flesh. The last shred of control Finnola had melted away . Her hands tangle in his golden hair . Her fingers pressing to the back of his head . She felt herself drifting through the water slowly.

"I want to be with you. I want to be with you forever. " She managed to whisper against his lips. She knew, she had known for a while. She was meant to be his and his alone.

Warm smooth stone was pressing against her. He placing her on one of the many ledges under the water. This one carved to recline gently. His lips leaving hers . His kissed down along her neck to her shoulder. Then back to her lips. His hands on her thighs pushing them wider apart and he rests between them. His calloused hands roaming over her hips to her back . His own breaths ragged. He pulls away and gasps .

" Are you sure? Because if we do this right now I can not control My fea we will bond Finnola and it will be forever. "

She bit his bottom lip gently then pulled her head back releasing it. Her green eyes locked on to his. " Shut up and take me." She growled. The moment those words rolled from her tongue his lips captured hers again. His hands pull her towards him and with a thrust of his hips he was deep within her tight walls. His pushed her back against the stone . This was them. raw, almost violent. He the only one that could take her returned passion . Her hands holding onto his arms. Her legs wrapping around him once more. Pulling herself to him just as viciously as He thrust into her.

There were few moans . Mostly the cavern was filled with feral growls and throaty cries. Being quiet was not for them.

" Look at me" He demands.

His hand rising from the water to grab her chin and force her face to turn toward him. Her eyes locking on his once again.

" Do not look away from me." He commanded .

She felt a tremble from deep within her work its way all the through her . His hands back on her hips the force of his thrusts becoming greater. Seeming to overpower her returned passion and making her take more.

Then she felt it . A pull towards him. Her body becoming very warm her eyes couldn't look away then if she wanted. His fea finally breaking free and becoming one with hers. It was only then when they were truly one that he would pull her into his arms. Holding her against his broad chest . Pulling her down on him viciously and she submitting to everything she was feeling . Bodies and spirits locked . His teeth bared sank into her shoulder as he growled through his lusty release and she screamed with her head back . Her sex trembling around him .

There in the embrace of magical waters. The two mighty warriors were wed.

Thranduil sat at the breakfast table . Several messages had come in the night. He was reading them with a half grin . Juniper was happily shoveling sausages into her mouth. Occasionally she would directed Orist to stop playing and eat. Which he did in the tall chair beside her. Ninnel was moving up behind her with a squirming and clean baby. Thranduil looked up and smiled putting the message down and reaching out. " Bring her here Ninnel. Let the Queen eat. " She smiles and moves to pass the Kings daughter to him. Ninnel watched as He lovingly held his child to his chest with her head on his shoulder. She already making progress at holding it up on her own.

Orist appeared to be done with his porridge . Juniper chuckling as she takes a napkin in hand. " Oh my son you appear to be wearing more than you have eaten. " She went to wiping away the majority of the porridge that clung to his face .

Ninnel laughing. " Well now its your turn for a bath Prince Orist the Brave" She called him and scooped him up.

He squeals and laughs " Ninna bring boats " He wanting to play with his toy boats in the bath.

Thranduil looked and Ninnel winked. " It's what he calls me now."

Thranduil chuckles. " You be good for Ninna. " He said to his son then smiles ." I swear he will be Elrond's better. " Spoken as he picks up the next message and reads while his daughter begins to fall asleep on his shoulder.

" It seems as if something that has never happened before is to happen here and soon." He looked to Juniper as she chewed then swallowed a bite.

" Oh? What is that?"

"They are all coming. Celeborn and Galadriel. Elrohir is on his way . Elladan is staying in Rivendell to act in Elrond's stead. Eomer of Rohan is coming and so is Ellesar. King Brand will be arriving in a few days along with The King under the mountain."

Her brows creasing as she listened to this long list of Kings. "There will be 7 Kings here, is Arwen coming? "

He shook his head. " It does not say but I imagine she will stay and rule in Ellesar's absence. "

Juniper frowned then sighed.

He knew she had wanted to see her friend for sometime now. When letters from Minas Tirith arrived she read them and read them again and again.

"7 Kings and 2 Queens. I guess they are all coming because of what has happened. "

He nodded gently. " Indeed Melamin. It isn't every day that a force as great as the one that was bearing down on us just surrenders and swears fealty . I will need to bring Minol here. They will want to speak with him."

She pushed her plate back suddenly not feeling hungry. " Melamin?" He said softly and she looked to him. "Is it Minol coming here that troubles you? I assure you I would prefer he stay away but I do not see that as being an option. "

She was shaking her head. " I want him to be here. " Her voice was small and soft. That was not entirely shocking to hear.

"why?" Thranduil asked . While not surprised that did not mean it did not concern him.

" Melamin I know you do not trust him. I know he appears evil to you and I know He has done unforgivable things to you. I am not ignorant of the depth of his sins but I am here because of his sins Thranduil. You are here because of his sins. We have a chance to take on this evil and win because of his sins. I can not and will not absolve him of this misdeeds. However, he can help me make sense of these memories and protecting me will be easier with him here you have to admit that. He is very powerful Thranduil. " Now the King scowls a bit and then sighs as he pats his daughter on her small back.

Everything within him told him he can not trust this thing he was bringing to his home. Yet she trusted him. She even said Minol was not her enemy. Nor was he The Kings or any of their enemy.

" You should sit down with him Thranduil. Not in a tent on an uncomfortable battlefield but here among the beauty of your home and talk to him. Truly listen to him and know I am with you no matter what. "

Galion was coming, they could hear him speaking with the guard. Their conversation ended with Thranduil looking deeply into her eyes and he nodded gently.

"Elthian the lazy brute has not shown up for his duty this morning My Lord. " He said as he entered the room.

Juniper burst out in giggles as she slides from her seat and approaches her husband . "He is excused for today Galion . He was rather busy last night. " She was taking her daughter from Thranduil who now leaned down to kiss the lips of his love .

Then grinning as he sat back. " Indeed Galion. Elthian needs to recover. "

Galion just stopped and turned red " very well. " He said then sucked on his teeth.

Juniper walked over to him . Her free hand tugging on his robes until he bent just a little . She lifting on her toes kissed his cheek. " You are about to be so very busy Galion I do not envy you. " With that she released his robes and walked off towards the nursery .

"What does that mean My Lord . "

He approached the table and Thranduil thrust many messaged into his hands. " We are about to be host to the greatest gathering of royalty in the history of the arda. "

Galion choked. " We are what?" He began to look over the messages and stumbled a bit .

Thranduil rose and guided him into his own chair. With a chuckle "Careful there my friend. "

Galion was thumbing through the messages " All of them? "

Thranduil nodded . " All of them with the exception of the Iron Hills. They are deferring to Thorin the 2nd on this. "

Galion sighs and pushes himself up . " I must get to work on this immediately My Lord. Please forgive me if over the next few days if I am lax in my duties here. "

Thranduil rested his hand on Galion's shoulder. " Of course please see that everything is as perfect as it can be." With that he sends Galion off to so what he does best.

A few days later, There were many elves moving about . Things being washed and polished to a shine. Linens being changed. Baskets carried. Everything was so ... busy. Ryu peeked from the door of the apartment she and Lorithir had been given. With her in his care he staying in the barracks was no longer an option. She wore a white linen dress now . Yet hers was far more modest than the ones the Queen wore. While her scars were now healed she was not comfortable showing so much skin. Her experience was not like the Queens.

"There is so much activity Lorithir." She whispered as he moved in behind her to watch. He looking out in the hall watching his fellow elves busily passing each other and helping each other in their tasks.

" I wonder what is happening." He said softly against her ear as his head lowered.

"Could you find out?" She asked and turned her head . Her lips brush his cheek and she blushes deeply then ducks under his arm and slips back inside.

" I suspect I will when I go to the meeting here in a few hours. " He was closing the door when a messenger stopped at it and spoke." Excuse me . Please give this to Lady Ryu. " He held out the small message sealed with the Queens wax stamp.

Lorithir blinked. " Sure . Thank you. " He said and the messenger darted off. The door now closing . He smiled and handed the message to Ryu. " This is for you from the Queen . "

She understood it was a message but shook her head. " I do not know how to read. "

Looking down in shame. He shook his head and pulled her into his embrace. " You have no reason to feel shame. " He said softly and felt he arms come around him returning the embrace.

" Can you read it to me please?" She asked and he released her .

"Certainly." He answers cheerfully.

He broke the Wax seal and smiled. " The Queen wishes an audience with you within... " He trailed off and looked to the clock. " Oh an hour. Someone will come to escort you there. "

She blinked and stepped back her hand against her stomach. " I ... Oh.. " She stumbled back and lowered onto the couch. " Do I look good enough to meet with the Queen?" She asked and looked up to him with wide dark eyes. He stepped closer and lowered down to kneel before her . The message placed on the couch beside her. His hands reached up to cup her soft cheeks.

" You are gorgeous Ryu . Do not concern yourself with such things. Besides the Queen is often seen wandering the corridors half naked . Yet we love her. Everyone will love you as well . "

She had never been treated with kindness like this. She trusted this Ellon. She had from the moment she woke up in his tent and her back was healed. He had been nothing but gentle and understanding. He held her when she screamed at night with nightmares. Allowed her taste many different delicious foods. Her favorite was honey. He offered to buy her as many clothes as she wanted. Having a woman named Shisha show her all kinds of dresses and fabrics. She chose white linen like the queen wore and Shisha made her several modest dresses. She too was kind and gentle with Ryu.

One day Shisha told her the story about the first more formal dresses she made for the Queen and about how the Queen disliked them but when it came to shoes the queen had refused and threw her dress to the ground and ran away naked. Now though she wore Shishas dresses proudly and even told her the secret of the Queens shoes.

This made Ryu feel at ease with Shisha and made her want to know the Queen better. When the knock came to the door Ryu jumped a bit and Lorithir rose from his seat and kissed the crown of her head. " Go on Ryu and see your sister. " He encouraged her. " You will be fine. " Ryu getting to her feet and inhaled deeply and moved to the door.

She walked a few steps behind Tauriel. They passed busy elves in the corridors. Many greeted them with cheer. She knew they were moving up towards the surface. Yet the ascent was so smooth one could barely tell.

"you do not need to walk behind me . You are free now and while I am the Kings daughter it is not required of you to show me such reverence. " Tauriel said with a smile.

Ryu double stepped until she was beside Tauriel. " Somethings will take longer to break I believe. " Ryu said in a small voice.

Tauriel smiled " You were very brave you know. To run away like you did. "

Ryu gasped softly and shook her head. " I am not brave. I was afraid and tired of the pain. I figured If I died it would be better and if I survived it had to be better than what my life had become. "

They paused at a great wooden door. " That is still very brave. " She said before pushing the door open .

Ryu didn't look at the guards. In fact she tried to make herself rather small as they passed them. The hall opened into a large corridors lined in white pillars. The hall went around a large sun lit garden . A fountain bubbled in the middle of it and her brows lifted seeing the Queen sitting on a pile of cushions. Her wings stretched out behind her. Her smiling face turned to the sun . She glowed in the warm rays . Her flesh golden . Tauriel lead Ryu towards the Queen.

" My Lady " Tauriel said softly. Juniper opened one eye and peered at her beloved friend. " I have brought Lady Ryu. " She stepped aside and presented Ryu .

"Thank you so much Tauriel. Could you see if Ninnel will bring us some tea oh and cookies. " She added with a grin. " I have missed cookies. "

Tauriel chuckles. " Of course My Lady. " Tauriel turned and pat Ryu on the shoulder before moving away.

" Please sister come join me. " She motioned with her hands to the cushions. " We have sun and some shady spots too. Which do you prefer?"

Gingerly Ryu stepped closer. She wasn't often allowed in the sun . So she chose the sun and lowered down in front of the Queen. " I think I will sit in the sun. I was not allowed outside much. "

Juniper smiled and reached out to take Ryu's hand in her own. " If you would like private quarters just tell me . I can have you moved to th..."

Ryu squeezed her hand and shook her head. " No please . I like where I am . Lorithir is wonderful. He treats me kindly, not at all like the Master did. "

Juniper's eyes looked on Ryu . Her heart tensed a bit. " I would like to know you better. " Juniper said and let her thumb gently caress the back of Ryu's hand. "If you would rather not answer any questions just tell me. "

Ryu nodded. " How did you ended up a slave Ryu?"

Those dark doe eyes of hers lifted to look right into the purple orbs of the Queen. " I was very small. All I remember from that time was My mother and her love and how much I screamed when they killed her in front of me. "

Ryu showed no emotion as she spoke of this . It was like she was detached from it and speaking about someone else. " They were orc. Their cruelty knew no limits. They had lifted me up and I remember them talking about just pulling me apart and eating me and right as they began to pull and man stopped them. They threw me at his feet . He was so angry at the orcs that killed my mother . He slaughtered them right there . "

Juniper was listening and trying to not show emotion. Her breaking down in front of Ryu would do Ryu no favors. " He was not gentle with me nor kind . Nor was he cruel he just was. He put me with other slaves. They raised me . There were humans and elves among these slaves . They toiled away in what I believe were mines. I was one of the slaves that brought them water. The man would come get me sometimes. Take me back to his home. There he would inspect me. Feed me well. Clean me up and teach me how to walk like a female slave for a pleasure garden. How to properly serve food and drinks. Then after my lessons he would send me back to the mines. "

Juniper looked down to the hand she held . " One of the task Masters struck me with a flogger once and when the man heard of this I never saw that task master again. I'm not sure how long all this went on. When you are a slave time just doesn't matter anymore. When I became sexually mature I was sold . My new Master auctioned off my virginity. "

Juniper winced but said nothing . " after that I was placed in the pleasure garden he ran. My body was strong and lean from working the mines. My curves began to fill out. I was popular with the guests. He eventually sold me to a man and he sold me to another and another. Eventually I ended up with the one that brought me here. He was the one that marked me so . I have never been treated kindly but he was the most vicious of them all. "

Thranduil lurked just out of their sight but he heard everything. He felt sickened by what she had endured and she didn't even go into detail. Just the idea was enough. "Why do you believe me to be fae?" Ryu asked Juniper.

Juniper lifted her hand to her lips and kissed it softly. " I feel it . I can smell it . I can also see it. Though I do not believe you are a Pixie. I can not tell what race . I know though You are Fae. At least half perhaps more. Jeven The dark elf who guards me. He has Fae blood too. "

Ryus brows lifted and she looked to the Queen in surprise. " Look your Master he will suffer for knowing what he did to you and just truly how priceless you are. Now you are mine. " She pulled Ryu into a hug . " and I do not mean that in an ownership way Ryu. You are my sister and I will make sure you are never hurt again. " Ryu found herself hugging the Queen back.

Ryu let go of the Queen and Juniper could hear her gasp . The long shadow on the cushions told her who it was and Juniper did not let go of Ryu. " That is the King . " she whispered to Ryu. Then finally let her go but kept her close.

" Melamin come and meet Ryu. " She said with a smile and Thranduil lowered to lounge on the cushions.

" It is lovely to meet You Lady Ryu. " He said in the smoothest baritone voice Ryu had ever heard. He took her small hand and brought it to his lips to kiss the back of it softly then released it .

Ryu found herself starring at the most beautiful male face she had ever seen. His eyes a clear azure. Unlike any eyes she has ever seen. His hair like spun silver . He was insanely tall as well.

" Ryu is going to be my assistant. " She stated and Ryu looked to the Queen.

" Oh? Your assistant?" He said with a bit of humor

" Indeed you have Galion and I will have Ryu but I believe mine is far more fair that yours. " she teased Thranduil.

" Well don't let Galion hear you say that. " He laughed. Ryu was beginning to relax with them . Juniper lay back against her pillows and pulled Ryu to her again . She gave in and turned so her back was against the Queens chest and she relax . The queens arms around her.

" She has much to learn Melamin. I shall make use of your Study will that be fine with you?" She asked Thranduil and he nodded as he watched the 2 fae cuddle.

" of course. that is fine. " He looked to Ryu and smiled " Do you have questions?"

Ninnel was bringing the tea and cookies to them . She had added a cup for the king as well . With a smile she placed the tray down within reach of the king and moved away.

"Well for right now I just have one . The apartment you have given Lorithir and I is wonderful but its a bit dark. I have been in darkness for as long as I can recall. I feel like I would rather have something not so far down but if moving means I will be parted from him I would rather stay . "

Thranduil looked to his wife and saw her smile. " There is a nice apartment right up here in the Royal wing. Its just recently been cleared out. It has several skylights. I will have yours and Lorithir's things moved into it . "

Ryu squirmed in the Queens arms but did not want to break the embrace. The Queen chuckles and released her . That's when she practically dove for the King . Hugging him tightly as he falls to his back. " Thank you Thank You so much . "

She was crying as well with joy . Thranduil sat up with his arms around her hugging her back. "You are welcome Sweet Fae. "

It took a moment to realize what she had just done and she threw herself back suddenly her eyes wide with fear . She was shaking and quickly moved to kneel her head down to the cushions her palms up and laying near her head. " Please forgive me my King . I should not have done that . "

Thranduils jaw slackened a bit seeing the fear in her and how she begged for forgiveness. Like a slave . She was beginning to sob now . Thranduil lifted her up and held her against his chest . His hand cradling her head . "When we are here in My chambers and alone like we are now . It is fine Ryu. Juniper calls you sister so you are now part of my family. Please do not cry and be so fearful. You are safe here. "

He looked to Juniper with tears in his own eyes to see hers beginning to fall down her cheeks. Ryu spent the day with the Queen. The King having to tend to kingdom things. Ryu got the Royal tour of the fortress . Orist fell in love with Ryu and wanted his 'ROO' to carry him everywhere.

She was escorted now to her new apartment with a strange feeling . One she had never had before. It was a good feeling. All she could do was smile. When she opened the door Lorithir was standing there with a surprised look on his face.

" How is it we now live on the Royal Wing? " He asked her .

Ryu just bubbling with joy answered " all I did was ask for lodgings closer to the sunlight. The Queen and King said I was now Family." Lorithir pulled her into a hug .

That night shade crept around the darkened hallways and corridors . Shade listened to the whispered conversations of the elves. shade whispers into the shadows "iet durub skaat u Flas" the shadows carry the message to the one always listening.


	85. The Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WOW I can't believe it. 200,000 Words. 85 Chapters. I never thought I would make it this far and here it is. Thing is I am not even close to being done. Thank you everyone that has been reading and thank you for the Kudos. Its very encouraging to get them. I hope you stick with me until the end . Which I have no idea when that will be. My chapters are getting longer and I am getting more confident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has been edited and slightly revised as of 12/27/2020

Juniper held Melian in her arms as she walked towards the garden. The morning chill was finally giving way to the warmth of the afternoon. Both she and the baby needed a bit of sun. Rounding the the last pillar and stepping into garden Thranduil stood there and in his hand as a long silver chain of mythril.

" What is this Melamin? Planning on getting a pet? " She said with a smile and moved towards her pile of cushions then stopped as he began to shake his head. Ninnel approached . The look in her eyes was somber. She did not speak as she took the baby from Junipers arms.

Juniper looked confused as she watched Ninnel carry Melian off deeper into the garden. Her lavender gaze shifting to Thranduil. He face bore no expression . " Melamin?" she said her said shaking.

He would inhale deeply before speaking. " We are home now and you are more settled. I have not forgotten the bargain we made . You said you would bear all of the chains meant for Tauriel, Jeven and Elthian. "

She felt something within her recoil from him and so she stepped back. She had said that. She did tell them she would make sure they did not endure punishment for supporting her. She keeps her promises.

Her lips tremble and she swallows past the tightening of her throat. " I did say that, Didn't I." Her voice falling into nearly a whisper.

He began to walk towards her and she felt herself backing away. It was her instinct. A fairy's heart is wild and free after all.

" Stop!" His voice commanded and she found herself obeying . The manacle closed around her small ankle and shrunk to fit her perfectly . As he dropped the coils of chain to the ground she followed the shimmering line to a ring in the stone floor right at the base of the first pillar. 'Had it always been there?' She thought then looked at her own small bare feet and the shiny circle around her ankle.

" Do not even think about going small. It holds an enchantment like the bracelet Hannibal had given you and I am the only one that can remove this chain." He said She did not move . " It is long enough for you to reach you place in the garden . You have access to the nursery, bedroom and bathroom. You will have no visitors. Ninnel and Galion have been commanded to have minimal conversation with you. " She felt herself sinking down with legs shaking and finally they refused to keep her upright and she fell to her knees.

Thranduil crouches down and pulled her into his arms and lifts her as he stands. She was not crying which considering her reaction felt strange. He turned , careful of the chain and carried her to the cushions.

" Why not just throw me in a cell? " she asked softly. The suns rays meeting her flesh yet she did not feel the warmth. As he lowered down to sit he held her in his lap . Her head rolling to the side to rest against his broad chest.

" You would languish in a dark cold cell away from the sun. Punishment does not have to mean harm should come to you. " He sat her up and cupped her cheeks with his warm hands and made her look into his eyes. " 10 days Juniper. It will be 10 days in chains. I would prefer not to have to do this to you but you decided to take their punishment and I have to say I commend you for that. Elthian tells me you promised this to them when I questioned him . He immediately wanted to take his punishment when I told him what I had in mind. So did Jeven and Tauriel. These 3 are very loyal to you. " He kissed her forehead.

Now she began to cry. She didn't cry for herself she cried because she had true friends in them. They were bound to her beyond duty. " Oh Melamin." He pulled her in close again. His arms around her and He rocked her gently. " You will take your punishment with pride and when its over I hope you understand that there are other ways to get the things done, that need to be done without you throwing yourself and those around you into peril. While I couldn't be happier with the out come this time. You were in more danger than you realize. My daughter was born on a battlefield and I could have lost you. "

Ninnel returned with Melian and wordlessly she placed the child back into the arms of her mother. The look she gave Thranduil though spoke volumes. She had never looked at him with so much disdain as she did in those few moments before turning and walking away.

Legolas was reading the messages from The King and The Queen. He held them out to Feren. "Feren speak to me as My uncle . Not as The General I command. Tell me how should I handle this?"

Ferens eyes went wide and he sat down before the table Legolas sat at. What was disturbing him the most was the Queens letter to Legolas. The things she related to him . The words of runaway slave Ryu. The torture she had endured. These things happening as they sat there trying to figure out what to do made his stomach churn. He sighs and closes his eyes.

" As your Uncle I would say go through and free them all immediately and slaughter their Masters. As the General you call the leadership before you. You tell them all under no certain terms slavery is unlawful and morally wrong within this kingdom . The King and the Queen they have sworn fealty to command them to free all slaves. If they refuse then they are subject to the laws of this kingdom and will be dealt with accordingly. " He shook his head and placed the parchment down . " This will take time to clean up Legolas. This has the potential to be very bad. "

" Call the representatives for a meeting. You gather 20 of your most trusted and prepare them to enforce the law. We will gather more if we need to . " Legolas spoke firmly.

Feren nodded and rose. " To be honest Legolas. The Queen should be the one to come address these people as a whole. They are all here because of her. She is the one they really follow. If it comes down to it. The King needs to prepare to bring her back so she may do that." Legolas stood and they both saluted each other in the elven way .

Minol was just outside of the Fortress . He unseen by the elves patrolling. None of them were that damned Avanati . So he was safe enough resting in an upper branch of a large birch tree. He felt that tug to his soul and grinned. Relaxing he closed his eyes and steadied his breathing and soon he was slipping into that place only she and himself could go. There she was standing beside a fountain in a garden surrounded by white pillars. He passing into her dream this time. She turned to look at him . Her eyes showing distress . He moved like mist here . Drifting towards her yet still holding his solid form when he stops.

He wanted to reach out to her and hold her . Yet he was fearful such a touch would harm her again. "What is wrong my little flower? " He asked just inches from her.

It was she that wrapped her arms around him . The touch giving him permission to touch her in return and he gingerly wrapped his arms around her and found it did not hurt her.

" I am being punished. " she said softly and he lay his head upon hers.

"Let me guess, it is because of you showing up to the battle. " She nodded her cheek nuzzles his chest.

" I promised to wear the chains meant for my guards as well . I am chained within my quarters. None will speak to me . None will come see me . I should be thankful I am not in a cell with my children taken from me. Yet it still hurts ."

Minol grinned a bit. " He did what I would have done in his position. "

She pushed herself away so she could look up to him. He wore a gentle smile . His eyes more purple now had a calming effect on her. " Juniper He only wishes for you to be safe. He loves you. I admit what you, no We did was dangerous. " He picked her up then and sat on the edge of the fountain . Her in his lap. " You came to me hoping I would admonish what had happened. Now you are disappointed to learn I agree with your King."

" Maybe a little. " she admitted and looked down at her small hands.

He chuckled softly and kissed the crown of her golden head. " You may come to me anytime you wish and I will ease your loneliness. I do not mind spending time with you in fact I relish it. Here we can do whatever we wish to. Here we could be like we were all those 1000's of years ago or not. Here we are free to be and do the things we always dreamed of. After all we are in a dream and this time It is yours. "

"Well then I don't want to be in this garden any longer . How do we leave?" She asked.

He smiled ." Just think of where you would like to be . It doesn't even have to be a real place You can create a whole world here. " He said and looked at her as she lifted her head.

The scenery began to change and soon they were in the forest. In a grassy meadow . A large lone boulder in the center. " This is the meadow in Hannibal's woods. This is where I spent the first 5 years I was awake. I love it here. Especially at night when the fireflies come. " The sun faded and was replaced with a night time sky full of stars and no moon so the stars were very bright.

She holding his hand tugged him along towards the boulder. Walking through tall grasses and wild flowers. She climbed up on the boulder and lay back upon it . He doing the same . He lay beside her and looked up at the stars. Knowing this was all created from her vivid memory. Soon fire flies began to surround them and glimmer along with the twinkling of the stars.

"This is now our place. I have never been to this meadow with Thranduil. I have never shown him my special place. "

He turned his head and looked over her silver visage. " Why not? "

She shrugged. "I think its because he shows me new places. Those become places for he and I and this place was all mine but now I will share it with you. "

He felt honored. His hand still held in hers. He lifted it and brought it to his lips and kissed each knuckle. He had not allowed himself to even consider ever doing anything like this with her. Yet here he was.

" Minol what was I like back then? "

His lips leaving her hand . He lowers it but does not let go. " You were not much different than you are now. We grew up together. You see. As children we would play with the other children. There was the boy that was rather mean to you. His name was Ricion . One day I saw him push you so hard you fell down a small hill and into some muddy water. He was standing on that hill pointing down at you and laughing. I ran to the hill and looked down and you lay in the mud crying. I was so angry that he had hurt you. I struck him . Not just once but many times . We fought and I beat him soundly . I went right into the mud and pulled you out . Your wing had been damaged in your fall and you were in pain. We ran away then. you and I . We were scared of the trouble I would be in for beating Ricion. We stopped at a stream and I washed the mud from you and myself. You were so scared and hurt . Your poor wing bent at a strange angle whenever you lifted it . I didn't know what to do. Yet you refused to go back home when I told you that you needed to see the healer. You would not leave me . " She turned to her side then and lay her head on his shoulder as she listened to his story. He smiled and wrapped his arm about her.

"Our families had started looking for us. The other children had told them what had happened . About how Ricion had hurt you. How I defended you . The only thing they were upset about was us running away. We were so tired and hungry by the time they found us I had no fight left in me but you did . You with your broken wing you lay over me and told them you would not allow them to hurt me and I remember how much you cried when they pulled you away. I was not in trouble for the fight but we were in trouble for running away. Your wing was in a splint for a while . Ricion was made to apologize and he left you alone after that. You and I were not allowed to leave our homes for 10 days. She lifted her head and looked at him. It was the longest 10 days . When we were freed from our punishment we met by the pond and ran off into the forest and you kissed me for the first time. On the cheek but still ..." He grinned now and looked at the stars. " I felt like a King when you were near. "

She sat up then and lifted her wings. "Where was it broken? " she asked.

He went right to it . Sitting up slowly "Here where this little line is . That's a scar. " His finger smoothing over it . She turning to see where he touched . Toward the top middle of her left wing.

" I think I remember it now. " she looked shocked. " I hated the splint I even asked you at one point to pull it off and you refused. "

He grinned . " I did . I wanted you to be healed . Now see Juniper You are not so different now as you were as a child. You still try and protect those you care about. No matter the consequences to yourself. How long is your punishment to last?" He asked finally and she began to giggle. " 10 days." He blinked Then wrapped her in his arms again.

She faded from the dream as she was awakened by the fussing of her child. He opened his eyes and smiled.

The three representatives stood before Legolas and Feren. Minol could not be found . In fact all his things and his Emissary were gone as if they heard the call to go to the fortress before Legolas could give him the message. He was needed at this moment. They had managed to find translators. Although the one for the Orc was a bit sketchy on all the language. He was an Elf named Unidir. He was a scholar of language and had just recently began to learn this different Orc language.

He read the edict from The King and Queen to them slowly so the words could be translated. The Orcish Representative and The Female Representative of the people of the Far East both looked shocked and Immediately agreed that any such thing found to be happening among their people would be put to an end. However, they both would explain that their people held no such compunction to hold another being in chains . It was not in their culture.

The Representative of the Harad however looked pained. His name was Salim and he spoke and understood westron well enough. " I can not do this thing you are asking. Slaves are important to my people. We have always had slaves. " He said. " My people will not give this up easily. "

Legolas leveled his gaze on him. " The King and the Queen, you and your people have sworn fealty to demand this Salim. You would so easily break your vows? "

He shook his head and held up a hand. " This would carry more weight if it was the Queen that told them this thing. Her words are the words of power. They can not refuse them."

The meeting ended with the 3 representative leaving Legolas sitting in the tent with Feren. "What should we do Feren?" He asked and look up believing he had the answer but he wanted to hear it from Feren.

" Request the Queen return to lay down the Law. The Harad hold on strongly to their beliefs and their culture. They are the same as Elves in that aspect. "

Legolas sighed. The let his head hang down. " I will send word to Adar." Feren left the tent and Legolas rose slowly . He pulled the flap back and stared out at the bustling place. So much was going on. Supplies being brought. Building Materials beginning to arrive. He was feeling as if he was already a failure.

Minol was beginning to sense something familiar in the forest around the fortress. He began to follow it, tracking it. He more he searched the more he began to understand what it was. His lips twitched a bit. "So that is what it is. I wonder where its twin is." He muttered to himself and appeared high in a tree looking down at the darkened forest floor below. Watching the shadow move .

She sat with her back against the first pillar. Her fingers on the ring the chain was attached to Her knees were drawn up and her other arm rested against them. She looked out on the garden. The moon loosing its fullness now. That animal desire beginning to lessen . Her children asleep safe and cozy . She was otherwise alone and she did not like it.

Ninnel was waiting in the corridor for the King. When he saw her there he sighed and began to approach. " Whatever it is you will say is not going to sway me Ninnel. " He said and paused just a few feet away.

"She did not eat much today My Lord. The food still sits on the table almost untouched. " With that the elleth pushed off the wall and began to leave.

" Ninnel " he called softly and she would stop and turn to look at him. "I know you do not agree with this punishment. You need to und..."

Ninnel cut him off which was a little off putting to him and he scowled. "I do understand, " she said "You need to understand something as well My Lord. Juniper is not an elf. If you keep holding her to our standards you run the risk of seriously hurting her. Not physically but her spirit. That would be a real pity . "

With that Ninnel began to walk away . Thranduil frowned and turned walking towards the heavy wood doors. The guard outside opened them for him . Juniper heard the doors opening. Her head turned and she peered around the corridor towards the entrance hall. She could see his shadow moving . She turned away and looked back towards the fountain.

He said nothing but noticed where she sat. She said nothing as well. His shoulders sank. He walked to the bedroom where the table sat with her food still sitting there. He pulled off his robes and boots leaving him in leggings and a tunic. The plate and goblet lifted he carried it back out and walked to where she sat.

"Come to the cushions Melamin." His voice was low and soft. His steps carrying him to her favorite place to sit . The plate and goblet placed on the low table beside the cushions and he lowered onto them.

She would push herself up . The chain was light as air. It drug against the stone floor as she walked . Once she reached the cushions he reached out and pulled her down to him. Settling her in his lap. His arms wrapped around her. " Ninnel is upset with me and I can see her point of view. " He started then lowered his lips to kiss along her shoulder. Her eyes would close. The touch of his lips tingled against her flesh.

"I can not release you from your punishment Melamin." He said softly.

She sighed. " I am not asking you to. I do not want you to. I will stay like this for 10 days as you command."

He sweeps her hair over one shoulder baring her neck which he now kissed and she shifted to offer her flesh to his lips even more.

" I need you to eat Melamin. "

She shook her head. " I tried it just doesn't taste right to me. "

He looked to her plate and lifted the fork from it spearing a piece of the roasted chicken from it and slid it past his own lips . He chewed and swallowed. " It tastes fine Melamin. Please just a few bites. You need this food to sustain your body so you can feed our child. " He offered the fork to her and she took it . Pulling herself away from him she knelt at the low table and took a bite . This time as she chewed it did not taste like paper.

He would scoot closer to her . Holding her between parted legs . Watching her now devour the food. "I think I will come home for all my meals for a while. We will eat together . "

She was vigorously chewing and swallowed then lifted the goblet and took a big drink of the juice within it. " I would like that Melamin. " He held her like his as she ate . His hands sliding down over her belly. Then down to her thighs The tips of his fingers tracing along the insides of them and pulling the apart just a bit.

She was nearly finished when his fingers side higher up between her thighs . Her spine straightens. They do not stop their journey and finally when they find the moist heat at the center of her thighs her fingers tremble and she drops the fork.

"You have eaten enough Melamin. " He whispers and his lips find her shoulder once again. Kissing along it slowly until they find her neck. "Now your hunger lies elsewhere does it not." He shifts with her in his arms and lays her back against soft cushions and he hovers over her . Looking down into her eyes. For the moment everything else was forgotten . The chain around her ankle. The days of punishment before. None of that mattered so much as He did . Her hands lifting to tug at his tunic pulling him down until he was kissing her .

In the shadows in the corridor It moved. No sound made . No sign it was even there. It looked in the nursery seeing the children asleep. Its gaze on the infant. "zatal giltad zatal zurzerad -ul(so innocent so pure)" it whispered into the shadows before fading.


	86. He is here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has been edited and slightly revised as of 1/28/2021

In the days that passed Thranduil had kept his word. They had every meal together. After the mid day meal she would spend time with her children and once they were down for their naps she would take a nap as well. The loneliness was cut by her spending time with Minol. They going to her place. Sometimes in the meadow. Sometimes deeper into what she called Hannibal's woods. Today they were rested by a small stream. It babbled away, it's song mixing with the song of birds. Her dream was becoming more complex each time she went into it. The sun filtered down through the canopy over head. It cast dots of light all around them. The time they spent together was innocent enough. Holding hands, hugs and cuddles. She getting to know him all over again and he getting to know this new version of the girl that had always held his heart.

It was clear to him that she was deeply in love with Thranduil. This warmed his heart but he would never let on that it made him happy. It had never been in his plan to have her for himself. He would never dare allow such an idea stay long in his head. Yet this time being spent together was more precious to him than anything. His love for her grew and so did his resolve.

On this day he sat with his back pressed to a large tree behind him . She laying on the soft moss covered ground to his side. Her head against his thigh. His fingers card slowly through the golden waves of her hair .

"Tell me about Elthian." He said softly his fingers passing through her hair then softly over the curve of her shoulder.

She smiled and rolled to her back . Her eyes looking deeply into his. She took her hand into his and laced her fingers with his.

" Elthian is a surprise. " She began as she looked at the back of his hand.

" He saved me from that thing you let loose in the forest. " Her lavender gaze lifted to him then and he smiled

" Well I like him already then. " He said softly, that grin never leaving his face. "Go on," he encouraged his Queen.

"We became close on the road to Gondor. When Thranduil sent me on a secret mission. I was to deliver a message to the King and also he got me out of the Kingdom, where it was becoming more dangerous for me to be. Then again You knew all about that didn't you." She lifted his hand to press a soft kiss to the back.

" Now now to be fair I set that all up yes but I knew he would not succeed. He was never meant to. That was a message to all the free peoples of impending danger. Unfortunately, there would be casualties that is just a reality . Albeit a cruel one but Juniper this world has been a cruel one since its inception. Even if it was never meant to be that way. Now please continue, tell me about the journey."

She arched a brow and just looked at him. He truly believed the words he spoke. Though she found them harsh. She sighed and continued on with her story.

"A few days into it we were given a gift. The Meara Loratha came to us and Loratha agreed to carry us the rest of the way. Which made the journey much faster. I believe Loratha really likes Elthian because he stayed. Anyway ..." she shook her head getting a bit side tracked.

"The week of the full moon was upon us. This was very early on. I was just beginning to understand how the moon affected me. Why does the moon affect me like that? " she suddenly asked then turned to look him in the eye.

Minol smiled. " The moon affects all the pixies to varying degrees Juniper. Some it gives them great insight on the future. Others are able to create wondrous things during the full moon. Then others like yourself become fertile during that time and are compelled to mate. Though that doesn't mean every mating will produce a child. They are still filled with the urge that can control how they behave. "

She looked up at him to see his smile widen. " yes it still affects me as well. I may look like something else now but at my core Juniper I am still a pixie. The moon makes me want to mate as well. Since I can tell you want to know. It also makes my other gifts very powerful. I can see far deeper into the future on the moons. I can see more possible outcomes as well . It was on the moons when I fought my instincts to mate and delved into my visions that I was able to see my path. Which has now lead me back to you."

She kissed the back of his hand again. "Well apparently Thranduil had given Elthian orders concerning that. " Her voice continued to roll from her sweet lips and it was like a song to his ears. Sometimes he felt as if she were just telling him stories by the rivers side and they had never been parted.

Minol grinned. "and what were those orders?" He asked.

She blushed . He found it curious how she felt a bit shy about it. "That on the week of the full moon should I begin to feel pained. He should ease my pain and to refuse to do that would be a far greater crime than to lay with me. " She was still holding his gaze which began to sparkle a bit.

" and He followed commands?"

She blushed a bit deeper now. " Of course he did but it became more than that and even after the moon we continued to... explore that. " She was choosing her words carefully now. Her tongue moistened her lips and her small hands clasped together as she spoke. She then sat up. "I began to feel more for him and he felt more for me. Though we would not voice what that was. The king had said ease her pain not fall in love with her, after all."

This made Minol lift his brows. He too had not seen that as a possibility then again some smaller details often did slip past him. those little things he just could not control.

"well after the battle and our return to the Greenwood. I ... I became curious about somethings. After Thranduil explained to me that ... " She got very red then. Her breath was inhaled deeply and she felt as if perhaps she shouldn't have brought this up.

This all made him chuckle inwardly. So he gave her some relief. "He explained to you about all the different versions of sex." She gasps softly and would nod, he caressed her cheek with his free hand. " Juniper I am the last one you should feel ashamed to talk about this with. I understand better than any you know. now continue."

With a small sigh she did . " Thranduil knew I was curious and he had a choice. Bring in a female or a male and since I trusted Elthian and had already been with Elthian, He brought Him to our bed. Well it didn't happen in a bed it happened in the forest mmmm details those are just details." Now she was becoming flustered and He pulled her up into his lap and wrapped his arms around her .

"I did something I shouldn't have and I didn't even know I was doing something bad. I just wanted Elthian to be able to hear her. "

Minol's brows raised now and his gaze stared off into the forest. "I wanted him to hear the song Mother sings and the song the trees sing back to her. He couldn't hear it like Thranduil and I can. So I gave him what I thought was just a little of myself to him. Just so he could hear it..."

Minol closed his eyes then and rested his head against hers. "You did not know this would pass a bit of Thranduil to him did you. Since you and Thranduil are one . You share part of each other. "

She nodded. " I bonded us to him but he is not bonded to us. We hold no part of him. " She began to squirm and he released her and she rose to her feet . She walked to the waters edge and crouched down . Her thighs to her chest her arms around her legs. He watched her curiously.

"I didn't know I swear I didn't know. As much as Thranduil and Elthian tell me its a good thing. I know it causes him discomfort. I love him very much Minol. I love him so much I want to fully bond with him. " Minol's brows raised. "I want him to be one with Thranduil and Myself. I even told Elthian this recently I wanted to see how he felt about that before I told Thranduil."

She went quiet for several moments. So he encouraged her again. " please go on Little Flower. Tell me."

She sighs one of her small sweet sighs, He actually liked the sense of melancholy it could conjure. Her chin pressing to her knees. "He refused me. He does not want that not because he isn't in love with me or Thranduil because He is afraid that something will happen to him and we would both be sundered. " Minol felt his heart tighten. This Elthian was far more than he imagined.

" Your heart has such a great capacity for love Juniper." His voice came forth gentle as the breeze. "and it seems Elthian's does as well. You do realize his refusal is a great act of love. It would be easy for him to say yes. To forge that bond with You and the King and to risk both of you should something happen to him. Thranduil has felt that sundering before. Even with you still by his side for him to go through that would be great cruelty. He would not be long in middle earth should that happen."

She rose screamed in frustration. " Why does it have to be death and sundering. We do not know that would happen . This could all end and we could live forever. The 3 of us . Happy. "

Minol's gaze softened even more as he now rose as well and walked closer to her. His arms fell around her and he pulled her back against him. "I can say this Juniper . His future is clouded to me. I have tried to see it. Somethings are still a mystery but just know his choice is a sound one. You can still love him and he can love you, I mean look at me. I have loved you since the sun and moon came into being. Yet we have no bond."

She thought about that. He was right. There would be love there even without the bond but still. Her spirit had wanted it, Selfishly. He lowered down and turned her to face him. His hands on her cheeks . He was smiling to her. Her small hands rested on his shoulders and she leaned in and pressed her soft lips to his. His eyes widened at the sensation. The jolt of fire that ran through him in those moments. Soon his eyes closed and he found himself embracing her . Her small form against him. His eyes slowly closing as the kiss deepens and a soft moan kisses his ears. Oh it would be so ease. To express just how much he loved her here. In the dream. Her dream. Then mercifully she faded from his embrace. He waking up soon after could still feel her kiss against his lips and his fingers pressed against them.

Jeven, Tauriel and Elthian sat together in the main dining hall. They had nothing better to do since the King had decided to put their Queen in chains. The chains that had been meant for them. She had kept her promise and each of them hated it. "We should never allow her to make such a promise to us ever again. "Elthian said and lifted his goblet of wine . Tauriel nodded and looked into her own goblet in silence. Jeven grumbling under his breath .

None of them had any duties during this time. Each of them relieved of them until her punishment was over. Perhaps that was their own punishments. Left idle with their own thoughts. It was especially hard on Elthian. He was not allowed to see her. None of them were but for him it was agony. Finnola and Glorfindel came sauntering to the table and joined them. Finnola was not happy with these events as well. Finding it a bit cruel. Glorfindel however, saw it all differently but kept that to himself.

Tauriel looked to them as they sat down and her eyes went wide. Something was ... different. "What have you both been up to?" she asked this which made Elthian and Jeven look at them as well a bit more closely. Finnola looked off and Glorfindel in his own fashion just smirks.

"well you see the Giant has given herself to me and is now Finnola wife of the famous, brave and dashingly handsome Glorfindel." He looked to each of the with a wide grin. Finnola just glared at him.

The 3 just went completely silent and let what was just said sink in. "What no congratulations no wishes for our future?" Glorfindel looked at them in mock surprise.

Tauriel was the first to come to grasp with what had just been revealed. She after all had bonded with Jeven not too long ago herself . She threw her arms around her friend and hugged Finnola tightly. "I am so happy for you." She cried against Finnola's shoulder.

Finnola hugged her friend back. " and I am happy for you. I heard You finally found your one as well. "

Elthian and Jeven now walked to Glorfindel and clapped him on his shoulders. He just grinned with pride .

The sad moment they had been having was now turning into a impromptu celebration. The wine began to flow freely and as it went on more elves began to join in . Congratulation Glorfindel and Finnola and also many learning that Tauriel and Jeven had bonded . So it turned into an even bigger party. The kitchen staff getting involved and bring out food. Some other elves went and grabbed their musical instruments and began to play music. Merriment was beginning to spread among the elves that should have been working on getting the fortress ready for the coming Kings.

Elrond was walking with Thranduil and Gandalf along the corridors when the noise from the dinning hall was heard. Elrond's brow lifted as they neared the dining hall. Thranduil's brows creased at the sounds of a party . As they neared the entrance the 3 of them stood there watching the festivities. In the middle of it all was Glorfindel. This made Elrond lift his palm to his face. Gandalf was highly amused and Thranduil. Well Thranduil felt a bit of anger beginning to rise especially when he saw Tauriel and Elthian in attendance.

Glorfindel stood on a table . His back to the entrance . Lifting his voice . " Settle down for a moment I have something to say." All eyes were on him including the 2 kings and the wizards.

" I would like to congratulate Tauriel and Jeven on their recent bonding. " Thranduil's eyes went wide then and he exhaled a deep breath. The formal announcement had not even been made yet and Glorfindel was ruining that but he continued." AND I would like the thank My Goddess My new Wife Finnola for having me. " He lifted his Goblet and the crowd cheered.

"To Tauriel. To Jeven. To Glorfindel. To Finnola!" Then as Glorfindel drank he turned to see the 2 kings and the wizard in the door way and choked nearly dropping his goblet.

Elrond bore a rather shocked expression at all this news especially the news of Glorfindel and Finnola's recent change in status. Thranduil looked as if he could bring down the roof on all of them and Gandalf just smiled and clapped happy for them all.

Glorfindel just smirked in true Glorfindel fashion and spoke in a booming voice . "Now we are graced by our Lords and a wizard in this joyous moment . " He bowed gracefully to the 3 of them and the crowd finally turns to see them there.

It would have been well within Thranduil's purview to end this right then and there. He considered it. Until he saw the look of terror in Tauriel's eyes. He stepped forward with grace and began to speak. " While I had it in mind to formally announce my daughters marriage I can see the joy can not be contained. "

The crowd was silent as he moved into the hall and to her side. His arm slides around her and He embraces her and whispers. 'we will need to talk later'. Then releasing her he took an offered goblet and lifted it. " I am very happy for her and Jeven and thrilled of this wonderful news Glorfindel and Finnola. May you all be blessed by the valar and given many children." The crowd erupts in even louder cheers now. Thranduil's last words before leaving with Elrond and Gandalf were. " Now see to it this is cleaned up and the dining hall is ready for the evening meal."

As he entered the corridor Elrond turned to go with him but Gandalf would linger and bit longer. Until Elrond called to him and he turned to follow the 2 Kings.

"That was rather gracious of you Thranduil." Elrond said softly as they walked .

"I am picking my battles carefully from now on Elrond. The announcement will have to be made today and the official celebration would still commence when the others arrive. I would have not endeared me to my people or my daughter if I had lost my temper."

Gandalf just smiled to himself as he followed them. Thranduil seemed to have... grown in the last few years. This pleased the istari greatly. "It also appears as if either I have gained a conceited, pompous ass or you have gained a beautiful and mighty giantess. " Thranduil said to Elrond . This made Elrond laugh.

While Minol had been at the Fortress for days now His things were just arriving. Hiroc In the seat of the wagon was now joined by Minol as it approached the gates. "There are some very interesting lurkers in the forest Hiroc. Besides myself of course." He said to his Emissary.

"is that so?" Hiroc said lowly. "should I ...?" His question cut off by Minol.

" Indeed my friend you should. After we are settled in. "

They were of course stopped at the gates. When asked who they were and what they were going there by the guards at the gate, Minol would smile pleasantly. " I am Minol I believe I am expected. "

The guards expression changed this was not what he had been expecting to see. He looked like a Balrog in miniature size. It was not his place to question the King yet he just couldn't bring himself to allow this thing to enter.

"Please just a moment while your escort arrives. You are rather early." it was no lie he was early but that wasn't the only reason he held them up.

It took a bit for an escort to arrive. Galion of course had been apprised of Minol's arrival and just want manner of being he was . That did not mean Galion would not be surprised when he actually laid eyes on Minol. Such a foul thing being welcomed into his Lords home made his skin crawl.

" I am Galion. King Thranduil's Senechal. Please come with me." He maintained his composure.

Minol grinned a bit taking Galions measure rather quickly. "Indeed. " He said " This is Hiroc My Emissary " Hiroc nods to Galion before they were lead into The Fortress. Once inside they needed no time to allow their eyes to adjust as did most non elven visitors. Minol of course new how these halls had been built. He had watched it all happen. Yet he still found himself rather in awe of them.

"Say Galion." He spoke up after a few steps along one of the branching corridors.

Galion looked over his shoulder. " Yes?"

Minol's lips twitched a bit. Galion was a bit hard to read. He was all propriety. 'Nah' Minol thought. 'There is more to this soft looking Ellon with the youthful face. Smooth as silk and beautiful.

"Which wing are my quarters on? "

Galion grinned. " The Royal Level My Lord."

He spoke with no emotion, there was not the slightest inkling of anything may haps forced pleasantness. Royal Level Upper or lower? I am going to say Upper. After all that's were the King and Queen are this time of year. "

He now watched Galion's back very hard. So far not even a muscle twitch. " There is a large courtyard garden. With a fountain near corridors lined with white pillars. " Now Galion flinched. Just slightly.

"I know which way to go now." He chimed brightly as if he were doing Galion a favor by escorting himself to his Quarters. He nodded to Hiroc who groaned as he watched Minol pick up pace and just pass Galion. Galion Wide eyes began to give chase without running and making a scene. Minol rounds a corner and into corridor with more shadows. Then he was gone. Galion stood still a moment able to see in the shadows just fine but seeing nothing. Minol looked back and just smiled. Galion was a true beauty among them. Then as a slightly hurried pace he headed towards the royal level. He knew the secret passages and could enter them even with the spells protecting them. Galion racing to the upper level.

Hiroc shrugged and just began to stroll . He being left to his own devices began to look for the kitchens. Something meaty and something alcoholic was in order.

Minol was just really looking to get under Galion's skin. See what he was like off balance. He slipped into the corridor on the upper level and just leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. Waiting for Galion to appear. Soon enough Galion appeared from the end of the corridor.

" I must confess." Minol spoke up with a bit of mirth in his voice. " I knew how to get here and I was so zealous to beat you here, That I failed to ascertain which hall and room. " He laughed a bit then shrugged. "So I waited for you. "

Galion who was scowling regarded this thing. His leathery wings and horns, with eyes that pulsated between green and purple. Utterly otherworldly yet his features were attractive and he held this annoying charm about him.

"That would be back this way." Galion motioned with his head . His own eyes never leaving Minol.

"Say where is Hiroc? You didn't just leave him?" Minol asks with a grin.

Galion realizes his blunder. His brows knit a bit. Minol then laughed and began to walk slowly the way Galion had directed. " I would not worry too much. Hiroc is a good Guardian. He is probably in the kitchen charming a meal out of the beautiful Elleth toiling there. Nothing more."

Galion finds a guard in the hall and tells him to please find The other guest and bring them here. They were probably in the kitchen.

Minol smirks . "I do apologize Galion. I suspect you were not quiet expecting someone like Myself to arrive. I know I must offend your sensibilities. Allow me to make up for it . If there is nothing required of you and myself tonight please come visit me for a drink. I have some interesting vintages I would love to have your opinion on." 'propriety' Minol thought .

"Perhaps I will. " Galion accepted .

Minol knew he would show up. They stopped before a rather fancy carved door. This one with a great stag surrounded by his harem. It was an interesting choice of door. Galion held his hand out and between two fingers, dangling from a chain of gold was the key.

" I am sure Hiroc will be joining you shortly and your things will arrive within the hour. Now excuse me My Lord but I have other duties to attend. Oh and if you choose to wander around you are being watched. Please be on your best behavior." With that Galion turned and moved away. Leaving Minol rather intrigued.

Hiroc followed his nose. The smells of bread baking really got his attention. Fresh baked goods were something hard to get when you were traveling with a war machine. He found the dining hall and drifted inside. It appeared some sort of celebration was wrapping up and there where left overs on tables. With a bit of a shrug he meanders towards the food. Seeing many delicious things just sitting there he seated himself at the table and poured himself a goblet of wine. Sipping it he smiles . It was quite tasty. Not like the swill he drank when bunking with soldiers. He then sampled various thinly sliced cured meats and cheeses. Fruit in many varieties, He was quite happy just to see the various colors of.

One of the elleth that worked in the kitchen was coming to clear the table. She stopped and eyed the guest sitting at the table and eating directly from the trays.

" um excuse me." She said with a smile. Hiroc looked over and gave her a bit white toothed smile.

"Yes My Lady?" He said in the deepest and smoothest voice he could muster.

His hazel eyes flashed a little at her and she almost swooned Looking over the Large handsome ...man? No he wasn't a Man . What was he? Her smile never leaving her face." Are you a guest in the halls?" She asked softly and watched him drink from the goblet.

" Aye I am a guest of the King." He replied which wasn't a lie at all. " My name is Hiroc and what is yours?"

She moved closer now He looked her up and down finding her quite attractive. She had golden brown eyes. Which was rare and quite alluring. Her hair was a chestnut brown with shimmering flecks of copper . "i'm Lia My Lord Hiroc." She answered and he laid the charm on thickly.

"please My Lady just Hiroc. I am no lord. MMMM Lia. It means thread . Curious when you are pulled do you , unravel?"

Now she was like putty in his hands and the conversation drifted to the smell of fresh baked bread. Within a few minutes Lia was serving him a fresh loaf of a dark bread with honey and butter. She sat with him and continued to talk. The conversation innocent enough. He asking her many questions mostly about herself. Finally reaching the conclusion this elleth was unattached.

The Guard that had been sent for him reached the dining hall and there sat the Guest of the King. He passed several on his way to the table. His presence captured Tauriel's attention and soon Jeven's and Elthian's. It was when he rose that Glordinel and Finnola would take notice. He towered over everyone. How had they missed his entrance? They followed him with their eyes . He causing no trouble followed the guard out to the corridor.

Jeven growled lowly. "He is here." His words practically spat out. Glorfindel moved closer to the 3 queens guard.

" That horned and winged Miscreant?" Elthian nods in question.

"We need to find ada. If Minol is here the queen needs more protection." The five of them left suddenly.


	87. Under the Influence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has been edited and slightly revised as of 1/28/2021

Junipers guard finally found the King and Elrond in the Kings office. They both looked surprised to see all 5 of them there. Thranduil sitting at his desk . Elrond in one of the seats before it. Tea cup in hand.

" Well Elrond it appears The Queens Guard in finally done with its little party. Have fun hini(children)?"

Elrond looked down and stifled a chuckle. Tauriel stepped forward and winced a bit .

"Aran nin." she said.

'so this was to be official was it?' He thought and pressed his finger tips together and listened.

"We know he is here. We would like to be put back on our duties. Even if its just in the halls. Anything we can do to keep the Queen safe."

Thranduil just stared at her with that unemotional cold gaze. She was more used to it than her companions. With the exception of Elthian who looked away and set his jaw.

"OH I see. Well Elrond and I were looking for you all earlier. Minol was not due to arrive for 2 more days. He is early . The plan all along was to have you back on duty early. When the decision was made to have him come here for the gathering. However,..."

He continued. They all began to feel their throats tighten a bit. His tone turning a bit cold now.

"I find the ones that have sworn to protect My Wife their Queen. Having a party in the dining hall, and for those of you beholding to other Lords ." His gaze now on Glorfindel. "I am disappointed but not in the least surprised to see you in the middle of it."

The way he said it was rather terse. "off duty does not mean irresponsible." He finally finished and they all stood there feeling rather admonished and deserving of it.

Elrond just listened to Thranduil. He was so good at scolding errant children. "Those of you whom I King over. You will guard the corridors to My chambers. Tauriel will be in the passages. She knows them the best. Elthian You are outside Minol's rooms. You were there yesterday . GO. "

Elthian stiffened " Yes My Lord. "

He left quickly to get his gear and get to his post.

"Jeven you will be at the door to my chambers. You are not here are you? Your there right?" Thranduil said and his eyes narrowed.

" Yes My Lord. " He too left quickly just glad to be out of the room. Finnola you will patrol the royal level and we will speak later about your recent change in status."

She choked a bit. " Yes My Lord." She looked to Glorfindel before leaving. Tauriel had not left. He had not dismissed her.

Now his eyes were back on Tauriel. "Ada I didn't know Glorfindel was going to do that. I am so sorry Ada". Her hands lifted as she spoke to him showing her palms . She was struggling not to cry as Glorfindel winced. He had caused this .

"This is the worst time for this iell(daughter) Go to your post." His words did not soften much at all and she dropped her hands. " Yes My Lord." When she turned to leave she looked at none still present.

As soon as she was out of the room Glorfindel looked to Thranduil. "I apologize My Lord. I did not know it would be formally announced. I should not have added that into My own celebration. " He was taking full responsibility. It was all he could do.

"Your own celebration." Now it was Elronds turn. "You are not required to make an announcement of your intentions Glorfindel. You do not fall under the laws of Greenwood but mine. That being said. Lady Finnola is Thranduil's subject. Some discretion would have done much here. You are Lord of the House of the Golden Flower. Maybe its time you act like it. "Glorfindel swallowed hard. He sucked on his teeth and silenced himself.

"Since you are basically on loan from Elrond You will follow my commands while you are here. You will be in My chambers and by her side. Out of all of you . You are the one least familiar to her. It will be easier for you to keep conversation to a minimum. Not to mention you are the only one that can equal me besides your wife. Now go. "

"yes My Lord." Glorfindel would say and leave quickly. He had not felt this terrible in a very long time.

Lorithir had a rare day away from duty. It had been suggested to him that he take Ryu for sometime outside. The public gardens were vast and safe, high walled and well within the protection that surrounded the fortress. The only reason the Queen spent so little time here was because her bear could not come into them. Lorithir had a favorite spot within these gardens. It was a bit of a walk through some rather tall grasses that had a sweet smell to them. To a hidden copse of trees and shrubs. There hidden from view they laid out their picnic .

Ryu was really enjoying being outside. She didn't speak much about what she had been through but she had said she wanted to feel the sun and the wind against her. She had said she had been kept from it. Ryu knelt on the blanket and nibbled at various fruits and cheese. She was not a meat eater Lorithir had heard the Queen did not normally eat meat either but her circumstances had changed . He figured this was a fae thing. She was not bothered by him eating it though.

"When do you begin your new job ?" He asked her and she looked up to him with those dark eyes. His heart skipped a beat.

" I am unsure. I was just told that it would be a few more days. I hope the Queen is well. The delay is concerning." She lifted her goblet and drank the sweet wine within and giggled. " I really like this" she held the goblet up a bit.

" The Queen is well " Lorithir suddenly said and Ryu leaned in a bit.

" How do you know this for certain?"

Lorithir blinked and began to lean back. " Ryu? what are you doing?" She leaned in even more her eyes beginning to narrow.

" You know something don't you?"

Lorithir lifted his brows a bit. " I can not tell you what I hear and see while on duty." He stated but Ryu did not give in.

"She is my sister. I have the right to know. The Queen said so herself. She calls me sister. I am not asking for the key to the Kings vault. "

She was genuinely concerned about the Queen and yes she had every right to be. Whatever, it was between them but different . It was something he didn't understand. He set his goblet down and reached out to take her hand.

" She is being punished." He finally said and Ryu got a look of sheer horror on her face. She knew what punishment was. Lorithir quickly pulled her into an embrace . Holding her close to him. His hand on her head as he whispered into her ear.

"She is not being beaten. She is not being tortured. She is merely confined to her quarters without visitors. That is all and I swear it."

He slowly released her and looked her in the eye. "Just confinement?" she asked in a whisper and he nodded.

" Our King is not a cruel Ellon Ryu. He is fair. While Queen she is still subject to his rules. We all could be punished for breaking those rules. Even the Queen. I promise you she is well. "

Ryu would relax and accepted his answer as truth. They ate and when done they lay together. She snuggled tightly against him. Ryu could not remember a time she had been this happy. Fate had brought them together for a reason. it was Ryu's turn at joy. Soon she was dozing off in the arms of Lorithir.

Juniper just kept glancing to her new personal guard. Glorfindel standing in the shade near by. His eyes down cast as he leaned against the wall. He carried his sword and wore his armor. Seeing him like this made her feel... intimidated. She did not know him very well but if Finnola liked him she had to trust Finnola.

She was laying on her belly. A small portable writing desk on the cushion before her. She was writing a letter to Arwen .

"Do you know Arwen well?" she asked without looking up.

Glorfindel looked up and cleared his throat." Yes I know her well. I know Ellesar well too."

She now smiled. "Finnola has made a promise to me. That when this is all over and everyone is safe, She will be my guard as I visit all the places I want to see. I suppose that means You will be my guard too."

Glorfindel had not been told this. His brows lifted a bit. " Which places do you wish to see?" He asked.

"Rohan and the glittering caves. Isengard, I want to go into the fangorn. I suspect my presence there would be welcomed. I want to see Rivendell and Lorien. Then all the way to Mithlond and see the grey havens. I will come back and prepare to go north and to the east to the Rhun ."

He fought a smile and failed. 'ambitious little thing' He thought.

"I suppose since Finnola is now my wife I will be going. " He responded and Juniper shot up to her knees.

" You're what? " Her voice squeaked a bit in her shock.

Glorfindel smiled widely. " My Wife. She and I forged a bond."

She was on her feet and ran for him her arms out . Her small form hit him rather firmly. her arms around his middle. Her cheek pressed just below his chest. "I am so happy for you. When you see her next give her part of this hug for me please. Tell her I am happy for you both."

That whole statement just tugged at his heart and he hugged her back. " I will My Lady I promise."

Elthian watching the door. It was that door. The Stag room. He called it. It was the most secure room. He noticed Galion walking down the hall. He pulled back and hid just behind another corner until Galion passed. He heard the foot steps stop then a gentle knock on the door. Galion was visiting Minol? Now he slipped back into the hall leading to the corridor. Listening as the door opens.

"I hope you don't mind that I brought a wine of my own."

Galion was having a wine tasting?

"of course not" the voice replies then the door closes. Moving to the corridor he looked down it to a rather confused looking Finnola who had just seen the whole thing herself as she moved along the corridor on patrol.

Galion was inside the apartment . This was a rather nice one. No expense had been overlooked in the creation of the space and he hopes Minol appreciated it.

"We are otherwise alone. Hiroc is in his room. We shouldn't be seeing him until morning. " He looked to the closed door. "Now I have several different wines. "

There was an opened crate near a credenza. On the top of it sat several bottles.

"Cuivienen produces an interesting Wine. It is made from what they call passion fruit. " He offered the bottle out to Galion. " Please pour it for us. " Minol said with a smile.

"Next I think you should try this one from the spice lands. They flavor it with a seed pod that is shaped like a star." Turning He is surprised by the closeness of Galion and takes the offered glass of wine before placing the bottle in his hand down.

Galion smiles and lifts his goblet to Minol before drinking . He let the wine roll over his tongue . Its flavor was extraordinary. Sweet and spicy. It had hints of cinnamon. The pleasing look in Galions eyes as he turned to look at the bottle tattled a bit about how much he loved this wine .

"This wine is very good and it comes from those that have rebuilt Cuivienen?"

Minol nods. "Perhaps I will visit someday." Galion comments and Minol moves in closer. Everything he was sensing off this Ellon of propriety was anything but seemly. He could smell the change in Galion's scent. See the tension growing within him as he becomes a bit aroused.

"Would you like another glass? We could finish the bottle if you like." Minol offered and lifted the bottle .

Galion offered his goblet out." I think I will have another."

Minol stepped back finally. Allowing his guest some breathing space. While there was little doubt Minol could lure Feren to his bed Galion was one he thought would be a bit tougher. Now Minol moved about the room. Almost like a seductive dance. It was just how He moved when he was corporeal. He was slightly taller than Galion and far more powerful. He could just put the idea in Galion's head. Then He could just take what he wanted but He was having fun with the seduction. He carried on the conversation as he moved. Looking into his belongings.

"When was the last time you had some time to travel? Far too long I imagine. I suppose that means you have to find your fun when you can. " He grinned and plucked a few pieces if clothing from his bags. "Has it been a while?"

He was Buzzing from this most delicious wine and he poured another goblet off it . "Of course but there is not often much do to. Though things are far more interesting since the Queen arrived." Galion eyed Minol then.

Minol rather liked that blue grey color to Galion's eyes. His own eyes pulsing. Slowly a little more green a little more purple. He could not really control it at this point. Everything about him was meant to draw his prey in.

Galion resisted a bit, turning himself towards some of the art in the room. I never get the chance to admire some of these guest rooms. This one is rather opulent. I hope it has met with your satisfaction."

"Actually I hadn't noticed until tonight. I am rather enjoying the decorations." Minol had moved back to the credenza and pluck his second choice of wines.

" You finished that bottle Galion now I have to open this one. I would be honored if you would sample it. " His voice just makes you want to accept the invitation. Galion turned from the art and began to drifted back towards him.

" I would love to try it." His empty goblet held out to be filled. He stood rather close to Minol. They locked eyes as Galion drank from the goblet and savored the rich flavor of this wine from the spice lands. It was strong as well and Galion was feeling its full effects. Minol tilted his chin up a bit and grinned.

"I see it meets with your approval. "

Galion just couldn't look away or perhaps really didn't want to. Without a word Minol was upon him. His hands clasping his head and pulling him in close and holding him in place. His lips demanding everything he could give . The wine forgotten as goblets just drop to the table. His arousal was quite potent. It radiated from him. slowly filling the fortress. Everything with fae blood becoming affected. When Minol finally broke the kiss. His heart was pounding and his desire was violent.

" I will not be gentle Galion." He warned.

" I was hoping you wouldn't be." Galion was clueless. This was going to be fun. His hands on Galions shoulders pushing him back towards the bed room. His lips taking Galion's once more as they pass the door way. Minol kicks the door closed.

Jeven just looked up from fletching arrows. His eyes shift on to Tauriel, She preparing her gear for tomorrows patrols. He rose up and slowly moved in behind her. His arms wrapped around her and pulling her back against him. She gasps softly but does not pull away. His hand sliding up and over her breast to her neck . He forced her head back and turns it so he could kiss her. she kissed him back rather eagerly. Soon he was carrying her off to the bed. His lusts suddenly running very deep.

Ryu sat in a large plush chair, the book on her lap. She was breathing deeply. It had been a long time since she felt the call. Her gaze shifts to Lorithir. She sets the book aside.

" Lorithir please bring me some wine." She called and He answers "Sure just a second."

Within a few minutes he was bringing her a goblet . She reaches out to take it then grabs his wrist. "please stay with me." Those dark eyes drawing him in. He lowered down to the rug and rested on his knees. Her hand under his chin guiding him closer to her lips. He somewhat enthralled with her in those moments.

Finally her lips took his and he was so eager to return the kiss. Everything went from zero to faster than a Meara in full gallop. He managed to pull away. He breathing coming in deep pants.

"Ryu I have never ..."

She grinned then kissed him again. Several soft sensual kisses and whispered to him. "don't be afraid." Her hands working his tunic up and over his head. Her lips back against his. "just give in to it." She began to lick and nip at the flesh along his neck . His body being driven back against the rug. She over him Her lips trailing down over his chest.

Ryu couldn't recall ever wanting someone of her own volition before. It was all very curious to her and she was liking her aggressive side. Her hands sliding down between them working the laces to his leggings free. Her hand slowly slides inside them. Lorithir's body tenses and jerked at first and she cooed and whispered to him. Her tongue tasting the salt of his flesh, as she licks her way down lower and lower. Her lips pressing against his stomach just below the navel. Lorithir was beginning to squirm under her touches.

Lorithir hisses when she tasted him fully. The sensations just making his legs tremble delightfully. His hips rocking on their own, meeting her lips He moans and squirms. His hands clawing at the rug under him. Gently her lips slide away and she prowls up over him once again . One hand on the rug holding her aloft the other pulling her dress up over her hips. Her heat laying against him. His eyes open, looking at her his lips parted with pleasure filled gasps. Sitting back against him she pulls her dress off . He had seen her naked many times since she had come into his care. Each time was just as amazing as the first. Small firm breast. Dark rosy nipples. Flat tight belly and the swell of her hips.

She lifted up and lowered her hand down between them. He just kept looking into her eyes. Before her knew it he was engulfed in a tight wet hot space. His gaze widens in shock . She pulled him up . Her legs wrapping around him . Her arms around him she rocks her hips and pulls herself up soon he was getting the idea. His hands finding her hips pulling her up and pushing her down the pace increasing. Her eyes closed her head back with her cries. She would not dare look at him in these moments . She knew how to not bond with those she had as lovers. Yet the pleasure would not diminish.

Juniper sat stoic. She could do nothing about this growing lust . She was alone in her punishment. Glorfinel having left. She was waiting on Thranduil's return. Her thighs pressing together tightly. This was just as bad as the moon. It seemed like forever. Finally the door opened and closed and she saw that familiar shadow moving into the corridor. He looked to her. Seeing something was amiss. He looked up and the moon was waning and no longer full. He pulled his robes off and just let them drop to the floor. He was fully aware of what was about to happen and he could not stop it if he wanted to. Which he did not. She was crouching now. Looking rather feral . He lowered onto the cushions and locked his eyes with hers.

Tonight might be a challenge. He mused a heart beat before she attacked. Pouncing him and pushing him back. Her wrapped his arms around her trapping her against him and her rolled to the side and pinned her under him. She snarled and wrapped her legs around him and grins against his crotch . Where did this hunger come from? He could not let go of her arms or he would have to fight her harder next time. He pulled the laces from his leggings. Both of her wrists easily fitting into one of his hands. He turned her to her side and straddled her to hold her in place even though she squirmed. He manuvers her arms down and behind her back before binding her wrist together. Then unceremoniously he turned her to her back again. She struggled against the binding He pulled his leggings away and practically ripped her dress from her body.

He would not be gentle and she didn't want him to be.

Elthian struggled against this sudden urge. He paces in his apartments. He drinks a lot of wine. Nothing was helping and it was just getting worse. He ended up at Sentillia's door in near agony. She had seen him like this before. When the king and queen were both together in a certain way. She would ease his pain happily.

That morning came and it had 2 doing the walk of shame from the Stag room. The first was Lia the Elleth from the kitchen sneaking from Hiroc's room. Shortly after she left Galion was leaving. He had one of the worst hangovers but knew what to do about it. He also needed a soak and some of Ninnel's special ointment. Elthian back on duty did not hide his presence this time. He wanted Galion to know he knew what happened. Galion just slinks off towards his own apartments.

Jeven and Tauriel were all smiles and back on duty. Even in the loneliness of the passages Tauriel smiled at her thoughts. Jeven said "Quel amrun (good morning)" to at least five Ellyn on his way to his post.

Ryu lay curled up with Lorithir. He awake she still asleep. He looked at her back . Just a few marks upon it. He leaned in and kissed her shoulder.

Ryu wiggled a bit and whispered "bwael kre'tan (good morning) "

Lorithir didn't understand. " what is that?"

She giggled. " I said good morning."

He kissed her shoulder again. "I must get up for my shift soon. I just do not want to leave today. I want to lay naked with you all day."

That made Ryu laugh. "I take it you approved of your treatment last night." She said as a joke and he pulled her back and grinds himself against her backside. A grin curled on her lips.

"I see ussta seriso(My Lover)" She rolled her eyes. " My lover " She said sharply before he could ask. "you need to learn my language Lorithir. " she laughs she wiggles against him .

It took another 30 minutes to leave the bed and he was 10 minutes late for duty, perimeter patrols. He had to stay alert. That day is was rather hard not to find distraction in his own thoughts.


	88. Where am I going?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has been edited and slightly revised as of 1/28/2021

Thranduil sat at breakfast feeling a bit content. A smug smile on his face as he watched her finally join him.

" Sorry Your daughter was starving." she smiled at him before digging into her own breakfast. He watched her for several moments and listened to her tap the circle around her ankle against the leg of the chair.

"I got a request today. "

She looked at him a little confused as to why he was mentioning this to her unless... She now narrowed her eyes. "Where am I going?" She asked annoyed.

He reached out to her hand "We are going back to the border. You need to publicly denounce slavery and force the Harad to give up the practice. The problem will be now housing them and getting them work. Unless they want to work for the families they are with. Then they will pay them a fair wage. I just don't know what fair would be just yet. "

She laced her fingers with his and sighed softly. "How can I refuse that?" She sat back and released his hand. "Does this mean my punishment will be over or will you have me chained to a wagon ?"

Thranduil chuckled at the idea of her chained in a wagon and how well that would end up working when her bear crawled inside it with her. "You will no longer be in chains Melamin. Though I was hoping you would ride with me and maybe not on Buttercup the whole time."

Her brows lifted. He wanted to hold her closely and protect her . That was what she was hearing. This trip had him feeling a bit uneasy. Though he tried to cover it up.

"Of course I will ride with you. I love being so close. I will just use the sling for Melian." She saw the change in his gaze and she slumped in the chair. "The children are not going." she said softly.

Thranduil shook his head. " Not this time Melamin. It is best they stay here. Maen has a wet nurse all ready for this and it will only be for 5 days perhaps a week. "

She didn't like it but it said he knew this could be treacherous." Fine." She blurts out. " But you will be helping with all the milk I have. This could get painful otherwise."

He just grinned. "another reason I want you to ride with me. " She rolled her eyes. "of course" She refused to feed into his ego and libido immediately and focused on her food.

Glorfindel arrived right on time and took his place near the door. Thranduil began to prepare for the day. She peeked up to Glorfindel several times while she ate. Thranduil kissed her before leaving . She heard the door close and began to quietly count. when she reached 10 she looked to Glorfindel

"ok what's the gossip? I keep hearing whispers from the staff. "

Glorfindel sighed and moved closer. He sat at the table and poured himself a cup of tea. "Its Galion. He went to Minol's apartment last night and didn't leave until this morning."

Junipers brows lifted higher than she had ever done. Her eyes wide in disbelief. "That can not be true."

Glorfindel shrugged. " Elthian saw him go last night and saw him leave this morning in the same clothes and looking satisfied if you catch my meaning."

Juniper gasps then and covers her mouth with her hand . She was staring at Glorfindel and just burst into giggles. "No wonder he was not here this morning." She said between giggles. Glorfindel was soon giggling too.

"Oh no we can not behave like this if he shows up. We just can't let him know we know. He would be so embarrassed."

Glorfindel suddenly looked at her and shook his head. " Oh no My queen I have been waiting for years for some thing I can used against that stuck up snob. So high in his propriety. "

Juniper slammed her hand down on the table . Shaking everything that was on it . " Glorfindel I am serious . As your Queen not a word to him. "

His eyes had gone wide and he sat back in his chair regarding her. " As you command My Queen." was all he could say. 'wait a minute your not my Queen' He thought then just gave up. Like hell she wasn't. Deep down he knew it too.

More and more messages began to arrive. He was expecting Celeborn and Galadriel in a few days. They would end up meeting at the border. He was looking at times and dates and marking them on a calendar.

"We will end up meeting King Eomer on our way back. Elrohir will be here a few days after that. Last will be King Brand and The king under the mountain. " he said to himself and sat back with a sigh.

Galion slipped into the office looking a few steps from the grave. "My Lord please heal me." He begged immediately. "I have no head for wine."

Thranduil smirked. "I should let you suffer after what I heard you did." He snapped and approaching the suffering ellon. His hands rest on the sides of Galion's head and within a few minutes the sickness and pain left.

"My Lord I have no excuse for my behavior. Other than I felt my private life was mine. " Galion said lowly. Thranduil rolled his eyes and moved to his seat.

"As much as I really want to ask some very inappropriate questions I will refrain. " He sighed. "go home and rest. You will report in the morning . Try to stay in your own bed tonight."

Galion slumped a bit more. "You say that like I'm a common whore. " He was pouting now.

"I do not think of you that way Galion it's just your choice in partners that concerns me, now go ."

'That little fairy in the demon suit was going to be troublesome the whole time he is here.' Thranduil thought.

Minol lounged nude in the large bed. He had not slept. It wasn't really required so much anymore. Though when sleep did take him fully he was deeply in it. He had not expected Galion to be so... giving.

Hiroc drifted into the door way and eyed Minol. "There is far too much activity. While I was out yesterday I kept hearing whispers about something happening here. A gathering unlike any other."

Minol grinned. "Yes old friend. They will all be here." He stretched out and sighed.

"So you knew." Hiroc deep voice grumbled.

Minol just smiled. "Yes you reminded me that day you drug me from my bed. Speaking of beds." He spoke up brightly and Hiroc just looked at him. "I do hope that delicate looking Elleth left here happy."

Hiroc just began to laugh. " Of course she did though last night when she heard Galion's voice outside the room I thought he would come unglued. It took me half an hour to convince her that he would not even know she was there. He was going to be otherwise occupied himself."

Minol stretched again and slid an arm under his head. "I rather like the King's Senechal. My stay here will be interesting if nothing else."

The sound of the gentle knock on the door pulled Hiroc away within a few moments he returned. "Breakfast has arrived. If you're interested."

Minol slithered from the bed and slid a silk robe over her other wise nude body. His wings folded down rather nicely against his back. As he sat at the table and began to uncover all the different choices he smiled. "Many Questions will be asked of you my old Friend. They will want to know why a Guardian would align with something like me. You may tell them the truth. Besides that golden witch would know the truth anyway. Best not to make out like a liar as well."

After Breakfast Hiroc and Minol left their rooms and began to wander the corridors. They knew they were watched at all times. Elthian especially did not hide the fact he was there. He followed them everywhere they went. Though at a respectful distance. Once they reached the path that would lead Hiroc to the kitchen Elthian stayed on Minol. Another elf began to tail Hiroc. Minol just strolls. As if he had no destination in mind.

"I know you do not believe it. I know its hard to . Knowing what you do of me Elthian. I am on your side and I have always been on your side." He glanced over his shoulder at his shadow.

"My side? You mean Junipers side. Right."Elthian snapped.

Minol sighed." If you want to have a conversation why don't you walk up here by me. so we do not have to yell. That would surely get on Galion's nerves. Imagine the scolding I would receive."

He laughed and Elthian was at his side in moments. "Do not try to bait me using Galion. While I find it distasteful I do not run his life."

Minol nodded in agreement. "very well. Yes I am on your side Elthian. Not just Junipers. You are important to her. She loves you in a way I can only dream of. You are now one that I would see still around after I am gone. For her, Loosing you would be no boon to my plans."

Elthian did not look at him . His eyes remained forward. "Does it not hurt you? Does it not even bother you in the least she is not with you. That she lays with the King or even me and not you. There is no way you are that virtuous Minol. How long have you loved her? more than two times one thousand. When your kind were the light of the world. Yet you seem happy."

Minol listened to Elthian actually dare to say what was on the minds of many around them. The suspicion that he was after The Throne and control of the world like Sauron and Melkor sought. None of those things matter to him. Only Her.

"I am not bothered in the least. You see when you truly have one goal and that is your purpose. That one goal. The details either fall into place or they don't and you compensate. Her love was never going to be fully mine to have. The moment they took her from me ended that future for us. She still deserves that happiness. Though it will not be me, I will see she has it and .." he trailed off and smiled a bit. " she does. With Thranduil. You will not bond with her, you do not know the depths of that love. If you would then all of this would make more sense to you. I admire your reasons for refusing her. It was knowing that , that made me take another look at you. That's real love. She is very lucky to have you as well. " He went silent for a few moments. Elthian feeling a bit stunned.

"It was never going to be me Elthian. I love her that much." Minol said. Elthian just stopped and looked at him. "There is Thranduil who will always be with her. Always by her side. Then there are us. The ones that love her just as deeply but we can not have that joy. Because its our sacrifice that makes sure she remains happy. We are the ones that are remembered as Heroes. Even if we may look a villain at first."

Elthian now scoffs and breaks the tension as he laughs. "You think yourself a hero? Not by a long shot, you will be remembered as an asshole. When the stories are told around the fires they will say. 'That asshole Minol...'. He chuckles and now so does Minol.

"Fair enough. I can be the asshole just as long as it has a happy ending ok. I'm fine. I can even have some horrible nickname. 'Minol the Vile.' That has a ring to it." Elthian chuckled.

It seemed an agreement had been silently made between them. Elthian now understood his role in all of this a bit more clearly and he was not alone.

The lone rider crossed the desert near the rhun. Clad in the garb of the nomadic peoples of the desert He would stop at an oasis few knew of. He could read the signs. There was been someone that camped here for a while. Bone piles scattered over the rocks and sand. The char to the ground where their fire had been. He too would camp here that night. Once he had a small fire made would then begin to unwind the cloth over his face. Slowly revealing his deep lavender eyes. Long flowing black hair falls from the turban as it unravels. His flesh held a grey tint to it . Pulling off his outer robe his bare arms revealed his dark tattoos He moved from the fire and onto a large flat rock . Here he would sit and meditate and listen to the sounds on the winds and in the shadows.

The whispers from the shadows gave him pause. His eyes opened and he inhaled deeply. "it seems as if I am needed sooner than later now. His eyes have reached far now. He sees what she has brought into the world. " He turned to look at the black mist that hovered near by. "Then Come." it replied and disappeared. "yes Father." He whispered then lifted from his seat and moved back towards the small fire and his evening meal.

She was on the floor of the nursery. The chain stretched out as far as it could go. Juniper spending time with both of her children. Orist was so active now. His first steps had been few before he just took off running. Which meant he fell down a lot and got bumped and scraped. He was a tough child full of curiosity. Yet when he was near Melian He turned into a big soft pile of mush. He clearly loved her and was protective of her. Melian just a few weeks old now stared at her Naneth. Juniper found herself always looking into her child's eyes. The bend that had formed between mother and daughter had become strong. Yet when Thranduil or Orist were near she looked to them . There was no jealousy in this. She wanted them all to be close as well. These few days Thranduil was taking her away were going to be difficult.

She smiling at her daughter and speaking softly to her. Her hand gently holding the tiny hand of the tiny wonder on the bed. Orist carefully crawls over to lay beside his Naneth and talk to his sister. The babies eyes focusing on him .

"She knows who her family is. That's why she stares at us. Orist did not stare so much he was too busy understanding everything else around him. " Thranduil laughed a bit and lifted his hand the rest of the chain coiled up within his grasp. " I figured it was time ."

He stepped closer the lowered down and simply pulled the silver circle away from her ankle. The rest of the chain coiled up within his hand. She drew her leg up and shifted how she lay . Getting more comfortable she looked up to her son that stood over her. "Yes Melamin?" she said to him before tickling his belly. Sending him into a fit of giggles.

"Naneth Naneth ." He squirmed and tried to get her attention.

"ok I'm sorry what is it?"

He caught his breath and blurted out. "Naneth gwathel pad? iest telien gwathel nin" Juniper's eyes brighten and she looks to Thranduil who's hands rose and place the chain on top of a chest . He surprised that his son's sindaran was so good and by the question about his sister.

"It will be a while ion nin. She will need to learn to walk just like you. Do not rush it . Let us enjoy her before she runs off with you on some crazy adventure." Thranduil lowered back down only to scoop his son up and fly him around the room. Melian watching everything.

Finally they were able to get them to both fall asleep. A few moments stolen for themselves in the corridor. He lifts her into his arms and kisses her deeply. They would be on the road again soon. It would be dangerous and there would be no time for safe stops and picnics. Her legs just wrapped around him. Her body tight against his. His tongue slipping past her soft lips. They both heard the gentle sound of a clearing throat. Both of them turned to glare at the one daring to interrupt them.

It was Tauriel who stepped back seeing the glare." I ... I was told that I was to come right... you know what. I was never here." She just stepped around them and continued on her way to relieve Glorfindel.

Now Jeven was in the hall. They could hear the jovial conversation taking place. She groans and lowers her head to his shoulder. He lowered her to the floor and walked quietly towards the bedroom, She followed . once inside he closed the doors and whispered something she couldn't quite make out.

"Just a silence spell. They wont be able to hear us. " He then locked the door and grinned at his wife.

She stepped back and smiled sweetly. "That was a good idea . What will they not be hearing? Our hot game of kings and Queens? I know Cards. "

His eyes widened and he stepped closer. " No Melamin not those games."

She backed up . "You are embarrassed of your snoring then?" She asked and gave him the cheekiest smile.

Thranduil glared at her . "You will pay for that slight Melamin."

"You will have to catch me first ." she giggled and started to dodge him. Of course this would end up with her pinned down against something and when it happened He looked down at her flushed smiling face . A sense of sheer joy would fill him every time. What had he done to deserve so much? Whatever it was he was glad for it.

The morning had come far too quickly. Finnola was yawning as she was gearing up her new horse. They were still working on becoming a team. The horse seemed a bit skittish and she was an expert at calming it . Speaking softly, coaxing the mighty beast closer. Soon he was eating carrots from her hand and feeling a bit more at ease. Glorfindel watched his woman with pride. His gaze pulled from her and finding its way to Jeven and Tauriel. She was upset. He was giving her comfort in the form of a tight embrace and several gentle kisses. Tauriel was to stay home and guard the Kings children.

His head turning to see the Queen sobbing and holding her children. She on her knees her arm around Orist in her other arm is her baby. Thranduil looked unhappy as he lowered down to coax his wife into letting go of them, She refusing. Glorfindel's heart broke then and he looked down. His hands gripping the saddles horn tightly. Thranduil held her against his chest as the children were lead away. She managed to not scream . Her face buried against Thranduil's shoulder until they were no longer heard and had been taken back inside . That was when the pained cry of a mother being forced from her children rang out. Silencing everyone.

All eyes were on the small fae in the arms of their king. Whatever complaints they had about this trip suddenly faded once they realized who was sacrificing the most in this situation. If she had been in the guard she would not have been chosen for this mission . She would have taken duty at home so she would be with her infant. There was no option in this for the Queen. This was one of those unpleasant things she would endure.

To even be able to leave the King hid her within his cloak. He on the back of his Elk. His diminutive wife clinging to him in tears and shrouded within the warmth. The king looking as unemotional as ever . Proud upon his elk. Minol watched the whole thing . Perched high in the Canopy near the gate. He frowned openly. Detesting the whole scene. Of course he was going. He was going where she went and they really could not stop him.

Elthian moved up beside the King. Jeven taking the left. then around them were the kings personal guard, this was the safest place along the whole caravan. Glorfindel at the front of the caravan on point and Finnola in the rear.

They were having fun testing their new found connection. An instant connection a way to speak without speaking. They could feel each other. What the other was experiencing. This would make them down right deadly Glorfindel would think and she would chuckle in response.

Several hours after the start of the journey Juniper wiggles out of the cloak and sighs as warm sunlight passes over her. Thranduil moves himself into a more sunny part of the path . The whole guard moving with him. She lay back against Memna's back. her legs still wrapped around him keeping her steady. She drinking in as much light as she could. Her color did begin to improve. Yet she was silent. Thranduil felt disturbed by it. He had only seen her like this a few times and it worried him. He glanced to Elthian and Elthian heard him. When the King did this is often made him a bit nauseated He looked down and heard 'come to her' His brows arched as the wave passed and he looked over to his King who motioned gently with his head.

Elthian moves closer . While his horse was a bit shorter than the Elk He had a closer view of her . "Hey" He just spoke like he would any day in the garden. "The place we chose to camp tonight has blackberry brambles."

This had her attention. She opened her eyes just enough to see him . Her small hand coming up to shield her eyes from the sun. "They should be in season. I was thinking. Some fresh blackberries would be very tasty. Maybe even take some back to Ninnel, get her to make cobbler. " He said with a smile.

Juniper really perked up then. Her legs unlatched from around Thranduil and with ease she slid over to Elthian's horse. Thranduil smiled and nodded. Allowing this to happen. For what ever reason what she needed wasn't with himself but lay with Elthian.

He wrapped his arm around her as she settled into the saddle. Jeven would join them. Putting himself between the forest and Elthian. Thranduil smiled when he heard her finally begin to speak. Her conversation about blackberries and cobbler. Her guard was her family as well and he felt lucky to have all of this. The ride was turning out to not be as bad as He had feared. She would miss her children. She would survive and so would they to be reunited in a few days.

Unfortunately the calm they had found would surely be interrupted by another winged creature this one not as welcomed. Minol swooping down from the trees and over beside Thranduil, he lazily beating his wings just enough to keep up.

" Hello My King. As you can see I have reported for duty and was on time. Junipers attention now falling on Minol who just smiled at her and didn't try to hide his affection.

"I see that." Thranduil said lowly.

"I am your subject after all. " Minol added and narrowed his gaze as it shifted to Thranduil. "I know you are unhappy with my choice in playmates. I assure you I did not believe for a second He would even show up when I invited him for wine."

Thranduil hissed lowly. "I do not care what your intentions were . What I care about is the present . Presently I have had to rip my children from the arms of My wife all for the sake of this new army and the innocent people within it. People who I am unsure of. People who will I am also assured of, will return to their old ways as soon as this is over and they return home. That is my concern. "

Minol cringes. "Well conversation with you will be just a peach wont it. No wonder she feels like she does, she needs a little fun and light. She is a pixie after all not a dour elf. " With that he was right by her side . He looked to Elthian and smiled then began to speak to Juniper. She gasped then smiled very widely. Elthian made no attempt to stop her when she took off with Minol in a flurry of shimmering gold and disappeared into the canopy.

Thranduil growled at Elthian. " Why did you not stop them?"

Elthian looked to his King " Why didn't you? "

He said and rode on. " We should keep moving . They are."

Thranduil could have broken Elthian's neck in those moments . He still might later.

Truth was she was safe with him. More so than with all of them. They swooped through the canopy and finally she chasing him they rose faster and faster making daredevil turns around and over branches. then suddenly she burst free and into the wide open sky. The sun behind her and before her a sea of leaves and in the distance. Dark mountains. She stopped and just hovered there. slowly turning to see everything all the way around.

She had not even realized it. It was just the natural thing to do. She had gone small. Only realizing it when Minol swooped around her. Making her have to really work at not going topsey Turvey. "You should be allowed to fly everyday Juniper. Freely in whatever direction you choose." He said as he made circles slowly around her.

"I suspect I will be soon. Melian will have wings. " He smiled at her and reached out to cup her in his hands as she begins to sink back down into the trees.

Gracefully they drifted down. Not a branch touching them. She sitting on his palm and staring up at him . Then his feet met the forest floor. "I wish I could tell you it gets easier Juniper but I would be lying. It will get harder from here. You will have to leave your children behind more than once to save everyone. Can you do that?" He asked.

"If I don't who will save everyone? They would have no future."

His gaze deepened on her as she now spoke of her children's futures. She shifted into her larger size and realized she had lost her dress and began to laugh." This is going to go so well. Thranduil will be cross with you for leaving and even more so for coming back naked." He laughed. She was finding the whole thing hilarious and now she was getting caught up in the infectious nature of her laughter.

Thranduil watched as a small glowing ball of light whizzed past him and within the cloak of Elthian only to hit him so hard he gasped as he armor made a tinking sound. She was whispering to him and the look on his face shifted to one of disbelief. Thranduil could tell she had gone from small to large all within the shroud of Elthian's cloak. She had no dress. Of course, He would just let her be naked until they stopped at the camp where he would rescue her with one of this tunics. The anger of her disappearing now replaced with a sense of gratitude. She was returned a much happier Pixie.


	89. The Dancer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the end notes for an extra treat  
> This Chapter has been edited and slightly revised as of 1/28/2021

Juniper rode with Thranduil the next day. Though feeling a bit sick to her stomach from all the blackberries she had eaten. She was turned facing Thranduil her legs around him, Her body resting against his armored chest. Buttercup had shown up while they camped . He was now walking along the the edge of the forest. This adds another layer of protection.   
"I want to fly more. " She said to him softly.   
He looked down into his cloak. "It's very dangerous..."   
She squirmed and spoke suddenly." Not if I fly with Minol. You know I am safe with him even if you do not want to admit it."

Thranduil sighs. He was becoming even more aware of her and her nature. She was no elf. Ninnel was right. Fae need different things, She needed to fly. He was silent for many moments. Then spoke up with a gentle voice. " Very well. You may fly with Minol but not right this moment . Later when we are closer to the border. If you want you and Minol can fly into camp. "   
She bounced happily. Which made her grind against places he wished she wouldn't in those moments. "Thank You Melamin." Elthian heard this conversation and shot his King a look. One the King shook his head at .

They did stop for the mid-day meal. Giving Juniper a chance to lay in the sun with Buttercup. She fed him hands full of blackberries. Until they were both sticky. Elthian taking her and the bear to the stream to wash off. Jeven stayed near and in the trees were many elves that were not seen. She splashed in the water and laughed happily. Buttercups large heavy form bounced like a cub in the water with her and threw his large head about playfully.

Elthian thought to speak up and tell her to stop but seriously how would he stop a great bear too. He watched though at how gentle the bear was with his tiny rider.   
"Time to go back Melamin!" He called out and she kicked at the water and made fists at her side. He watched her speaking softly with Buttercup . Her wings fluttering and shaking the water from them. She lifted up to sit on the back of her bear. He carrying her closer to Eithian and stopping . Her hand held out for her dress.   
Elthian lifts it to her and smiles. "I'm sorry it was not longer." She shrugged and pulled her dress over her head and worked her wings out the open back. The fabric clings to her wet flesh .

"Its ok I know the faster we get there the faster I can do what I must and the faster I can get home. "   
Elthian nodded at her words. " I think I will ride buttercup a while. He and I haven't gotten to speak much lately." she said with a cheery tone and headed back towards the caravan. Elthian had to wonder what a bear would want to talk about.

Thranduil just couldn't keep his eyes off her. She joining the ride again this time on her bear. Which she could lay on comfortably and relax in the sun. He saw her sit up suddenly then Minol appeared and lowered himself onto the back of the bear as well. They facing each other. Buttercup accepted him easily. Which made Elthian and Thranduil look at each other in surprise. They were talking. Thranduil knew they were even if they did not speak and he mind was closed to him which he did not like in the least.

He had various flowers in his hands. Ones of many colors and He was telling her about each of them. Thranduil recognized some of them and he wondered why Minol was giving her lessons on flowers. She held each of them when he offered them to her and she asked questions back of him and He would go into explanation. He had her rapt attention. She listened to every word he said. Thranduil often had a hard time getting her to pay even the smallest bit of attention to him on important matters.

Minol would leave and return with various plants to show her and now he had several laid on the bears back and was quizzing her on them. Finally Thranduil had to know so he urged Memna over . " What have you been teaching her all afternoon." He asked Minol and Juniper smiled.   
" She needs to know which plants are good for Pixie medicine. Which ones are bad and she will need to know how to use them. There aren't any other Pixies around that can give her this knowledge My King. Elven medicine is wondrous but some of it would do more harm than good. "  
The King looked to her then back to Minol." You should teach Elrond. "   
Minol smiles. " I am Thranduil and I am teaching her basic things, things all Pixies know those memories are still buried deep for her its best to teach her now. "

"Why the sudden interest?" Thranduil asked.   
Minol laughed "What makes you think this is sudden? I have thought about what and how I would teach her for a very long time. "   
Minol was right. If anyone was to teach Juniper and even the Elves about Fae it would be him to do it. He could find no argument in this. " Very Well. " He would say.   
Minol spoke up before he could leave. " My King. Please , I have but a short time to teach her all she needs to know. I hope you will allow me this freedom with your wife." The look on his face was serene his eyes held that sincerity. He would nod and move back into his place in the line.

Shadow watched the caravan leave the day before. Shadow could not follow because she was still inside. She did not go. This made shadow angry. He prowled around the dark spaces. Getting in very close to the guards. Listening to their conversations. Most of which bored him to death. Hearing about their everyday lives. Their own personal dramas. He would force himself to listen just in case they spilled a small nugget of information.

After a few days of doing this Shadow was forgetting his mission and getting tied up in these personal dramas. They were like daily entertainment and Elves liked to talk to each other, A lot. Especially when two of them were alone. He would get glimpses of her . Being taken into a garden He could not enter . Hanging off the arm of the elf that saved her and took her home. He hoped Shade was having better luck on the inside.

Shade was distracted as well. Shade watched as she began to fall in love with this Elf. The dark eyed fae who had endured so much was finally happy and it made Shade a bit jealous. After all this time Shade was beginning to understand they deserved happiness too. This dark eyed fae was proof of that. She had not whispered to the shadows in a long time. Shadow would worry.

"Barra nym'uer uns'aa er'griff vel'bol ka udos rytho'le mzild. Vel'bol ka udos harventh lil' valbynae udos alu duul'sso( Shadow hear me only what if we deserve more. What if we cut the bindings we go free)" Shadow listened and did not pass the message further. He thought about that a moment . Had Shade gone mad? "Seke'olath nym'uer uns'aa er'griff dos telanth de' vigaj uk kyorl jal udos shlu'ta naut tlu duul'sso( Shade hear me only You speak of madness he sees all we can not be free)"

Shade watched from her perch high near the ceiling. The dark eyed fae and the elf kissing . She talking about a future that up until a few weeks ago would have been impossible.

Juniper knew they were getting close to the border. She going small and leaving her dress on the back of the bear flew quickly into Thranduil's cloak and started rummaging around in his pockets. He twitched and twisted His hands holding the cloak open.   
" What are you looking for Melamin?" He asked and she stopped .   
Her hands on her hips . " Your handkerchief. I know you have one. "   
He rolled his eyes " You will have to go inside the armor and find it in the tunics pocket. " He could feel her warmth sliding between the armor and his own body . He laughed and twitching. Was surely a sight for his guard, then finally it all stopped .

He was watching her." I wish to fly fast and to do that I must be small. " She was wrapping the bit of soft lacy cloth about herself . " I really do not want to be naked, That would be unseemly wouldn't it My King. " she spun around and flew up to kiss his chin before she whizzed from the cloak and out into the trees Minol following . He had said she could fly into the camp.

She twisted and turned and flew quickly through the trees. Getting better and better the more she practiced. Soon they jetted up through the canopy and out into the open blue sky once again.   
"You should have your clothing and weapons enchanted. I can teach you how. " He said and swooped high only to return to her other side. "That way they will just grow or shrink with you. "   
She darted about trying to catch Minol. " I can do that?" She said very surprised and finally he let her catch him . She settles on his shoulder under his hair.   
" You can so many things Juniper you just don't realize them all yet. "

They flew like this over the trees for a while. Her flesh a nice golden hue when Minol began to lower back into the trees and towards the sound of the camp. Only to emerge High over the bustle below. There had been so much progress made . Both of them looked with wide eyes at the street lay out and the foundations of buildings being constructed. Finally She spots Legolas and leaps from Minol's shoulder and begins to fly on her own. Minol's presence had already gotten their attention it was the glowing ball of light that fell from him towards Legolas that had his eyes wide. She came to an abrupt stop a few feet away and looked at him . He realized it was his Queen.   
" My Lady." He said softly and Feren just stared . She drifted gently towards Legolas and sat on his shoulder . Minol dropped down and stood watching with a smile for Feren.

She told Legolas his father was close and rode with him as he turned to go meet them. Feren turning his horse as well. Minol followed along on foot .   
"It's very nice to see you again Feren. I have missed you."   
Feren scowled. " Do not speak to me as if you know me you foul beast." He would growl at Minol .   
Minol displayed mock shock at his words. " Oh Feren you do wound me so. " With a mighty flap of leathery wings Minol was in the air again .

The lone rider entered a town that sprang up around another oasis. He wasn't even sure of the name but it was the same place he had been many times in many other countries. He remained covered. Not showing his face nor head. Which in these places was not uncommon to do. He stabled his horse and went to find a good inn for the night. Perhaps even some companionship. The raucous noise coming from a tavern just across from the inn he was going to look at gave him a moment of pause. He turned to peer past a beaded curtain at the door. Within men lounged at low tables and tempted beautiful dancers closer with offerings of coins. He adjusted his pack over his shoulder and entered the tavern . Work would be nice too. He needed more money for his journey west.

Approaching the bar He watched as a very attractive older female served up drinks. She finally making her way to him.   
" What will you have Sir?" she asked politely .   
He took a moment to really look at her. She was a stunning woman. More mature than those that danced. She had a full figure and was not ashamed to show it. Her breast almost bursting from her bodice.   
"I am looking for work. " He said to her.   
She smirked. " Oh yeah, you don't say . " She placed a single shot glass before him and leaned her elbows on the bar as she poured him a shot of amber liquid. "Tell me mysterious stranger . What can you do for me?" Her green eyes sparkled a bit as she smiled at him a ringlet of red hair tapping against her cheek.

He looked at the offered drink then back to her." It would be best if I showed you. " He lifted the drink, slid it under his face covering and swallowed it down. It burned like cheap whiskey .   
She nodded, "Well then show me. "   
He grinned a hidden grin . " I will need to use a dressing room. "   
Now she leveled her eyes on him and slowly narrowed them. " Alright. You have my attention."

He was lead to the back . The door creaked open and she walked inside and lit a lamp. It's a bit dusty but you can change in here. When she turned around he was pulling the face covering and head covering away. She stepped back and looked on him. His hair was dark a long far past his waist. His flesh had this exotic coloration but it was his eyes . The color a purple she had never seen before. She was quick witted though and got herself together rather quickly.   
"Well I am beginning to get the idea " She started to walk past him and He grabbed her arm and pulled her close. That touch told her a lot. Her eyes lifted looking right into his.

"Would you please give this to the musicians. I would like these songs played in this order. "   
A small bit of well used parchment was passed to her and she looked at the songs he wanted and grinned. " Indeed you have my attention. " He released her arm and she walked from the small dirty dressing room. The other dancers watching curious of this new dancer.

There was a delay between dancers and the men began to get rowdy. Making her have to take the stage. Her hands in the air getting them to quiet down.   
" Please my good patrons. I swear what I have in store for you next will meet with your upmost approval. "   
They began to listen as she began to weave a story around this mysterious dancer. " Coming from the exotic isle of the east. Past the red mountains, comes our next dancer. Skilled in the art of seduction and enticement. Sure to make even the most pious of you want to sin. " She smiled now and swept her arm out as she left the stage and the curtains begin to lift.

The music began and one of the girls turned a mirrored lamp forwards the stage. Long inky dark hair spilled down a slender nude back. Shoulders rolled slowly as arms snaked out to their side. The movements slow and elegant. A drum beat was added to the rest making the curve of the hips twitch upwards on one side. The shiny metal chains that hung from the hip chimed together. Then the other hip would twitch and the men began to really pay attention.

Then slowly as the figure turned with small steps and the bouncing of hips it was revealed that this was a male. A beautiful seductive male. Each flick of his hips or even an ankle just began to draw the men closer. Each one becoming entranced with the dance. He twirled around the stage in large stepped turns that drew in making him spin faster and faster. His hair wrapping around him , once he stopped it slowly unraveled . She was watching his show and just grinned . She knew just who he was then. Men crawling over each other to get a better look or give their lewd proposal to him. He would toy and taunt them until more coins were offered.

Soon he had other dancers joining him on the stage and swaying and moving to their knees so they could scoot all the coins off the stage and into baskets . He knew how to deal with this and just danced around them all. The men never seeming to notice . They had to close the tavern early. They had exhausted all the alcohol they had and not to mention the customers were all broke. She leaned on the door frame of the small dirty dressing room. Her arms crossed over her chest.   
"So what do you want? You know you could work anywhere . Why here? "   
He sat back in the chair before the dirty mirror and looked up to her . His face serene and smiling. "why here? I like the feel of your Tavern and how your workers are not your slaves but they are cared for. " He looked down into his goblet. "What do I want? Well if you mean in the long term I am not sure . In the short term concerning my employment with you. I would like to make enough coin to see me comfortably all the way to my journeys end. "

She shooed the other girls away " Where will you stay?" She asked and He tilted his head back a bit.   
" At the tavern across the way for now."   
She laughed "Like hell you will stay in that flea bag and end up with bitten flesh and sores . No you will stay with me . I live upstairs with a couple of the other girls. There is plenty of room. What's your name by the way? I am Bynsarda"   
He held out his hand to her and shook her hand in agreement on the arrangement. " I am Minogos, " He answered with a smile.

Bynsarda turned to her dancers and announced loudly. " I want you all here bright and early. Tomorrow we open the big stage back up. " The girls groan a bit but agree to being there early.   
"Big Stage?" He asked.   
She grinned. " Oh honey, that little thing out there just wont contain you."

The royal tent had been left up. Legolas had been using it. Though now it was clear of his belongings. Juniper rode into it perched on Thranduil's shoulder . She whimpering and moaning about her breast hurting and he ready to help her with that.   
"Just a few more minutes Melamin."   
The milk was beginning to make the front of her wet . Having long untied her make shift dress .   
"I can not do this tomorrow if I am gushing from my breast the whole time I am speaking. "  
She bounced off his shoulder and expertly flittered down on the edge of the bed then went big and just lightly sat clutching his handkerchief. He was pulling away his armor. "Melamin I promised you I would take care of this. " He chuckled" I just need time to get out of this armor."

Legolas just walks in and sees his Adar trying to get out of his armor quickly and his Queen looking miserable with very swollen breast and he just doesn't ask as he starts helping his father.   
"LEGOLAS!" Thranduil almost squeaked .   
"Let me help you Ada. She looks like that hurts."   
That was when he just relented and allowed his son to help him. "I will go find out if a wet nurse is needed . I think that will help ." He glanced to Juniper who mouthed a thank you to him. He stacked his fathers armor and turned to leave . "I will come back in a bit . Hopefully I find some help."

He left and Thranduil attacked Juniper and she was quite glad of it. The relief making her drowsy.

Minol went for a stroll among the tent village. His people still loved him and spoke to him happily and offered him food and drink and even their daughters and sons. He wasn't on the prowl so much as just spending time with them. Letting them know he still cared for them. Their obedience will be tested soon enough.

Of course he was finding evidence of slavery every where he looked. There were Harad selling slaves and buying them. There were brothels opened. All those within were slaves. This was going to be very hard. He would walk into one of the various low brow taverns that had opened. This one was Harad. There were many orcish and far easterners in as well. Drinking and enjoying the entertainment which was usually dancers. Minol enjoyed dancers. As he drank some swill that was thrust upon him freely, he lounged on the pillows and made use of a low table to place his empty mug down. His eyes on the dancers. Finding tonight his tastes were going more the female way.

His eye being caught by a certain voluptuous lady. She was all curves and lust as she maneuvered around the dance pit. Her hips swaying so widely he could just imagine trying to hold them still. That would be her for the night. This curvaceous goddess with dark skin and blue eyes. Rising from his spot he drifted back towards the dance pit. Another drink being pressed into his hand . This time it was mulled wine. He drank as he walked . His eyes on her until she disappeared behind a curtain. He paused just outside it and curled a cocky grin on his lips . As soon as he entered the back stage area he was greeted by squeals and words of welcome. "Ladies your entertainment has arrived."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to see the dance that inspired Minogos. Just go here. https://youtu.be/ZCfxHe5Tfx0 I promise you will not be disappointed.


	90. Well Played

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has been edited and slightly revised as of 1/28/2021

Thranduil entered his tent and there cross legged on the bed was his wife with a baby to her breast. The child was darker in complexion that she yet she still looked natural with the child to her breast. 

" Legolas came through. " She laughed softly and looked into the face of the child she was nursing. "This ones mother passed last night. " She sighed softly and Thranduil would sit down near her. " It seems like child birth is difficult for the Harad and there are not enough nursing mothers to nurse all the orphans. This is just one of the problems here. " 

Now she was beginning to feel the weight of being a Queen. He understood that weight well. " Lorien is arriving within the day with more supplies and building materials. They are also bring more tents and medical supplies. We are doing all we can to give these people a start at a new life and because of you many slaves will be freed and given a real chance at life."

Juniper lifted the sleeping child to the Elleth that attended her "Please tell them to come later. I will be happy to feed her then too. " 

Thranduil looked at her . His gaze narrows a bit. " How many children have you nursed?" 

She laughed softly as she covered herself up. " That was number 3 . At least I know I am capable to feeding twins." She smiled widely at Thranduil. The look on his face made her bust out in giggles. 

"OH no no Melamin I am not ..." she giggled even harder. Thranduil suddenly felt a bit relieved it was just too soon for more. "I am more worried about how well the Harad leaders are going to take me telling them to end a part of their culture. Even if its disgusting something tells me that changing culture is difficult."

Rising and shifting to sit beside her on the bed. His arm drapes over her shoulders and she was pulled in closely. "You will make yourself clear to the Harad leaders . They will either agree or they will break their vows and leave. Either way your part is done and mine gets more involved. You are right, changing a culture is hard to do." He pulled her into his lap now and just held her." It only takes 2 human generations to completely change though. To us that is just a short time but to them That is over half their life." He kissed her temple and lay her in the bed. He rose with a sigh. Surely he would rather stay there with her. "Rest a bit and then prepare Melamin." She was watching him go with a sigh . The flap opened then closed.

Thranduil was looking for his son when he was accosted by Minol. "What is it Minol?" He said flatly. 

"My King if you would give me but a moment of your time." 

Thranduil stopped there between tents and looked to Minol. " Ok you have your moment you better start talking." 

Minol sighs. " I spent the night among the people. I wanted to see how embedded slavery still was even after the order had been given by Legolas." This was not what Thranduil had expected from Minol. He was actually being of use?

Minol continued. " There are still slave markets being ran in the open . There is little need to hide it. Brothels have been created and stocked with slaves and its not just the Harad that frequent these places. " 

Thranduil broke in. " Walk with me Minol and tell me more." 

Minol bows his head . " Certainly My King." Minol walked beside the King and held the Kings attention . He asked questions of Minol and found Minols answers enlightening. "To be honest My King. Before I gave little thought to this whole issue. It seemed so small of an issue due to the enormity of my cause. However, knowing this was the biggest issue to You and My Queen I began to take more of an interest. While I still struggle to see the real problem. I believe it falls more into the moral code. Morals are something I have many of and then not many at all. I will however endeavor to help with this issue. Just tell me how to proceed"

Thranduil stopped then and just looked at Minols back until he turned around. "You are actually going to be useful and you are using Myself and Juniper as your moral compasses?" 

Minol thought about that a moment and smiled pleasantly " Yes My King that is what I am saying. See when I took morals out of the equation everything else just started falling into place. I abandoned that line of thought . Now I do have morals like I don't eat babies or condone the consumption of children and various other abuses however those are few and far between my morals lie in different places. " Thranduil just stared at him a bit slack jawed.

"I want you to come to the meeting with the Harad today. I want you to lay out everything you just told me about the slavery and at the meeting I'm taking you to right now with my Son and Feren I want you to tell them this and you are going to help us come up with a plan to ease this transition." He nodded to Minol and began to walk again. 

Minol just smiled happily. " Yes My King."

Galion was running around a bit frantic. Everything was just days away now. He had just about every elf he came into contact with doing something. He was in the kitchens discussing the various menus with the staff. It was here that Hiroc caught his eye. He had taken to haunting the kitchen and stealing conversation and food from Lia. Galion was loathed to say much about this but now he was going to have to. 

"Lia do you not have baking to tend?" Galion said gently and she bristled a bit. "yes My Lord. " she bowed and hurried off . Hiroc watching her go like a love sick teenager. 

Galion clears his throat and Hiroc blinks and looks at him. " Yes My Lord?"

He might look like a wild man from the fangorn but he did actually know how to behave . "Well since Minol isn't here and you are I am acquiring your services in his stead. "

Galion just smiled. Hiroc wasn't so sure he liked where this was going. Soon he found himself dealing with a lot of heavy lifting . The heaviest of it was Galion's thumb on his back. This ellon was a task master. As a consequence he did not get to see Lia the rest of that day nor did he get any tasty treats. By the time he was soaking in a hot pool he was cursing Galion's name.

Gandalf had been keeping close council with Elrond in these past days. The 2 of them combing through Thranduil's archives. Finding things Minol had mentioned . Piecing together a timeline of events and trying to figure out where it all leads. Elrohir was bringing many volumes from Rivendell. Radagast had even been given things to find within the archives of Isengard. The dwarves had offered to look through their own records. This was becoming very encompassing. Minol had said he would be the one to figure it out.

He was reading personal correspondence now. Very old letters from before even Thranduil was born. Sent to his Father Oropher when Oropher had still lived in Doriath. There was one letter than interested Elrond. "Gandalf, Look at this. Its from Galion's father to Oropher. He is telling Oropher about a child he found deep in the desert between the Rhun and the red mountains. The child had the appearance of an Elf but with a darker skin tone and purple eyes. " Gandalf read for himself before looking to Elrond. " Well. isn't that curious." He would say with a bit of a smile.

It was time for the meeting and Juniper was a ball of nerves. She had no idea how she was going to convey her message to the Harad. She was pacing in the tent waiting for Thranduil. 

Elthian just watched her pace. "Melamin you know that will do nothing more than run a rut in the rug now please calm down." 

She looked at him in frustration and glared. One of her attendants peeked in and whispered to Elthian. " My Lady one of the children you have been feeding is very hungry ." 

She looked at him and nodded. "Bring me the child." Now she was suddenly calm. The little girl placed in her arms was soon attached to a nipple. Thranduil had come for her right then and she smiled to him. 

He blinked realizing this was coming at a bad time. " We must be going Melamin." He said softly so not to disturb the child. 

" Ok lets go ." She rose with the child still suckling and headed for the tent flap. " Let them see me. Feeding a child of their own while I ask them to give up their own culture and trust me ."

There it was again. That Queen she became when things seemed to be difficult. She walked through the camp with the child nursing . Her head held high. Shoulders back wings out. Just like Thranduil had taught her. She wore one of her simple beaded dresses . No shoes and just a crown of wildflowers from around the camp. She could see the crowd of people gathered just beyond the tents. She being lead to the one for the meeting. Inside was Minol and Feren. Then seated on the other side was Salim and his advisors. Thranduil stood behind her. His hands on her shoulders. The men looked wide eyed at the Queen . Her breast bared as she nursed a child of the Harad.

She did not sit . She just locked eyes with Salim, his gaze was hard but soon he found he had to look away. Yet her unblinking eyes remained on him. 

"Look at me." She said to him in a cool calm manner. His eyes reluctantly lifted. "You find me shameful? Feeding one of your own children? Am I not all of yours Mother? Even you who worship Eru believe me the Mother. Correct? You have come seeking light. Seeking a way to bring light back to your lands. Which are dying in the darkness. Then trust me on this . Trust in my command. End slavery today as I deem it an act of darkness and bring the light back into your lands. "

She stepped back and even switched the baby to the other breast right in front of them. " A Mother nurtures her children. Feeds them light so they may grow and prosper . You are holding yourselves back. It ends today or you proclaim yourselves not my children and go back to your home in the darkness."

After some time passes She left the tent with the baby still to her breast. Then turned her steps towards the small hill and the crowd beyond. Jeven walked with her . Soon she was joined by Elthian and Thranduil. The sun to her back it made her seem to glow even brighter as she looked out over her people. Her voice lifted and was so loud all could hear her. She had pressed the baby to her breast and covered its ears when she spoke. How it carried shocked those standing near her. "Ussta dalharen tlu loff'ta yallt lil' harad valm uns'aa ith'arl. Rothen luth harl dosst sluden dos phuul duul'sso (My Children rejoice today the Harad join me fully. Slaves throw down your chains You are free. )" Cheers began to come from the crowd and as more translations were passed around more and more cheers began to erupt.

They loved her. All of them . Minol had not lied to her. He stood in the background just watching her. "well Rowena you do have benefits." He said softly to himself. Then turned to just wander among the people. He would not be seen as he drifted along. Listening to the darker places in the camp and getting the feel of how the slavers felt about this change.

That night she found herself pressed tightly against Elthian. She trying to get him to do something he would rather not, without Thranduil anyway. "It's just the spring . I want to soak. Maybe have a little fun . " She teased his ear which made him shiver and then gently push her away. 

" Melamin I can not..." Thranduil walked in and saw Elthian pushing a struggling Juniper away .

" My King please help me." He said in desperation. 

Thranduil chuckles and scoops his wife up in his arms and holds her to him. He whispering to her softly. "What is it you are trying to do?" 

She laughed " I want to go soak in the spring but Elthian refuses to go. Without you that is ." She added that last little bit with a grin.

Thranduil's dark brows lifted and his lips formed an almost perfect O when he gasped a bit and whispered back to her. Leaving Elthian in the dark really. 

"You know I am still here right?" He reminded them with a simple statement.

Thranduil just shifted his icy gaze onto Elthian . " Come along then. Get Jeven, Finnola and Glorfindel we are going to the Spring." 

Juniper squeals a bit .

Why not? Why not take her. Let her have some joy in all of this. The morning will tell how many will leave and how many will stay. He hoped she was not disappointed. She runs right up to Glorfindel and begins to climb him like a mountain. This made Finnola just die laughing. Glorfindel just did not know how to respond to a pixie crawling all over him then thankfully she stopped and sat on his shoulder. 

"I want to see the forest tonight. " She shrugged and looked down into his bright eyes. He found himself unable to say no and just gave in. 

Elthian stood near Jeven and just groaned. "You know she feels comfortable with us all Brother. She is behaving like herself now. " His white brows lifted as he turned and began to move into the forest. Taking point tonight.

Finnola fell back and took the rear Glorfindel walking just a little behind the King. Juniper wraps her arm around his head . Her eyes scanning the forest around them and smiling very widely. He looked around and of course he could see very well. He could see forest creatures scampering away but she was seeing other things. He knew she had to be. Her reactions told him that. She could feel his emotions this close. this was perhaps something he was not aware of . 

"I see the forest maybe a little differently than you do. It is hard to describe it so please do not ask." She whispered to him.

She wiggled on his shoulder then looked back to Finnola. Yes she could know what Glorfindel was thinking . In fact they were talking about it. She would pet his head tenderly. Truth was she really liked Glorfindel. She fully admitted to being a fan before. So she was more than happy to learn that he was now part of her family . Of course she was happy for Finnola . That did not mean she would not fawn all over Glorfindel.

Thranduil sighs watching the display from over his shoulder. Finnola in the rear trying not to laugh the whole way. Glorfindel's discomfort and the happy almost silly look on his wife's face as she happily had Glorfindel carry her. He did nothing. This was far too good of a time. The air around them becoming humid as they reach the spring . Glorfindel lifting her carefully and placing her down. She smiled to him and even bowed a little. 

"Thank You for the ride. " Her words came out sincere and happy before she spun around and took off towards the water. "Someone hurry up . I do not want to go alone. " She was calling out . What had just happened ? He thought and rubbed at the back of his neck and looked to his grinning wife. They running off in opposite directions.

Soon it was just Elthian, Juniper and Thranduil. Juniper was already dipping a toe into the water. Her dress pulled away and tossed up on the bank. Her flesh glowing silver and catching the soft light of the crescent moon. Thranduil disrobing easily . He only wearing a long thick robe. 

"I should stay on the bank. " Elthian says softly. 

Thranduil tilts his head. " Well that would be disappointing. " He said with a wide grin. " I think you should join me and our Queen. " With a sigh he meandered towards the water . A wine skin in hand. " Melamin you may go on in now I am right here. " 

Elthian laughs when he hears the splash and Junipers lighter. Finally following. He had been told not in so many words , to join them. 

"Maybe this time we can stay home long enough for me to go to my own Spring?" Juniper sassed Thranduil as Elthian got closer he watched the exchange. 

"Perhaps, That is if you do not find yourself back in chains for the remainder of the week."

She gasped. "You would still do that?" She looked at him wide eyes. She standing hip deep in warm water. Thranduil walking gracefully into the spring. 

"Indeed I could, how you behave will determine whether I chain you or not." 

It was the way he looked at her when he spoke of these things. She also recalls the few times he has restrained her in the past . Then like the right connections were being made she knew that was something he actually rather enjoyed , Often. 

"I see." She said looked down. The closer he got the more she backed up. Luring him into deeper water. 

So Elthian begins to unlatch his armor and stack it neatly. Watching the King approach her. She was up to her neck now. He was just getting his hips covered in water when he reached out to her and lowered himself down pulling her closely.

His armor off. He was kicking off his boots and unlacing his leggings . Her arms were draped over his shoulders. She was very quiet . The king holds her in a perfect kiss. He began to walk towards the water . The kiss broken as Thranduil turns towards Elthian. Juniper turning to look at him as well. She wiggled free of Thranduil's arms and began to walk towards him . Her naked flesh covered in steam as she lifted from the warm waters . Her hand sliding into his. "come on " she tugged him to step again then again. 

He laughing "You are quite eager." She looks at him with narrowed eyes. "Alright I am coming My Queen"

Minol wasn't really hiding in the trees. The only one that could see him would be Jeven. He watched the spring below. The Queen with her King and her consort. He felt no jealousy over this what so ever. It was her happiness that counted and for the moment she was extremely happy. This basic Elf, this every elf Elthian. There simply was nothing special about him other than Juniper absolutely adored him. How could he have missed it? Maybe it was the common nature of him. He just did not stand out. That perplexed him.

Jeven appeared on the large branch just to the side of him. "Having fun?" He asked softly. 

"I assure you I am not gaining sexual gratification from just watching and that isn't even what I am watching. " That was when he became deeply aware of the act below. To say he wasn't affected at all would be a lie. He could feel everything she felt . He scowls and moves off quietly. Easily moving from one branch to the next. Jeven following. 

"Look Avanati if you must know I was trying to figure out why she chose Elthian. Out of all of you . She wanted Him? There is nothing special about him. " 

Jeven begins to laugh. "That is what has you in a quandary? " He just shook his head " You are very sad Minol. " Then he disappeared into the shadows.

It was Finnola who started a small fire in a ring of stones for them. A few heavy blankets left near by . Juniper was the first to leave the warmth of the water. Her flesh steaming all the way to the fire. She plunked down on the folded blankets and pulled Thranduils robe over her. Elthian sighing as he walked from the water. "Now you have managed to get everything wet My Lady. " Thranduil couldn't help but chuckle as he followed. Elthian trying to coax her from her soft spot. Her eyes lifted to look to Thranduil who would just scoop her up." Maybe I like being spoiled sometimes." She whispered to Thranduil under normal circumstances this might cause a rather firm response from him and no doubt that was what she was trying to do.

She wanted to taunt him with the offer of such delights out here in the open . Her guard around them. No doubt seeing and hearing and perhaps experiencing what she does. He was beginning to sense Minol's influence . "Very well Melamin." The way his brows lifted just slightly and that cool smirk just curled on his lips. She was then pinned down. On the Blankets that had been spread out under her . He was over her . Beautiful and powerful. He held both of her wrists in one hand over her head and took what he wanted from her lips. "are you sure you want this? here and now? This is not our private spring Melamin. These are your personal guards in the forest around us. " His voice just a soft whisper against her ear. "Have me at your leisure My Lord." She was being rather naughty. He looked rather surprised by her answer then that surprised turned into something a bit darker.

He arched his spine and lifted head. His knees pushing her thighs open and He slides between them. He beckons Elthian closer. Her eyes lifting to watch him obey . Thranduil takes his lips then it goes silent for a moment. He thrust into her in a way he had never done before. Powerful, making her toes curl The next just as demanding then the next . Her body begins to squirm under him. He did not look down. He held her wrist firmly and took her savagely . This was what He meant and she was melting.

When he finally broke the long demanding kiss he would look at her. Her face covered in tears and sweat. Her breath gasping. He would not release her wrists. Even when he shifted . Leaving her body to replace himself with Elthian. He lowered down and lay upon her arms and hands. Keeping her still held down. However, He was now able to use his hands and to whisper into her ear.

Elthian let his hands roam over her bare flesh. Watching her as Thranduil whispered to her and seeing the look change in her eyes. His icy gaze lifted to Elthian's. He wore a beautiful smile and his voice was so soothing yet firm. "take her." His eyes back to her . holding her gaze. His hands locked behind her knees His thick flesh piercing her. She moaned and her body wanted to twist but it could not. "you like being spoiled? " He whispered "are you not ashamed ? Of course you are not. " He looked to Elthian "Harder" This was twisting her mind. Elthian performing like a puppet. Unable to not obey a command from his King. She did writhe. Her spine arching, the look in her eyes growing distant. Her cries getting louder . Then the weight lifts free of her arms. His gaze no longer holding her sway.

She threw her arms around Elthian and held on. This almost violent pairing. Thranduil watched and hoped Minol was in agony. Her eyes glaze over and she goes a bit limp to the blankets. Elthian slowing wraps her in his arms and sits back . Her arms hang limply at her sides. She shakes with each breath. She found herself wrapped in warm familiar arms. Held against a warm muscular chest. Her back against another. It was Thranduil that cradled her. Whispering to her softly and caressing her cheeks. Bringing her back into the moment.

Minol huddled in the shadows. That was uncalled for. Using her to make a jab at him. Even though he had kind of done that first. Thranduil called his bluff. "cheeky elf." he would mutter and watch. Thranduil would carry her back to the tent . She held against his naked flesh and they wrapped in his robe and a blanket. Elthian allowed in as well everyone else went back to their duties. He sat in his throne and just held her close. 

Elthian looking at him a bit furious. "Why did you do that?" 

Thranduil just looked at him surprised. "Exercise my rights as her husband? well I did that because I am her Husband." 

Elthian rolled his eyes. "Nothing happened that she did not consent to Elthian. So calm down. "

He kissed her forehead and watched as Elthian finally lowered into a chair. "The air was thick with it Elthian. Did you not feel it? Minol was there. Influencing everything. Trying to make an issue. I simply called him on his play and she was aware. The result is not a bad thing. Trust me she was in a very pleasant space." 

He sat back and scowls. She began to wiggle . "I'm too hot." she whimpered and Thranduil allowed the blanket to open and some cool air kiss her flesh. Her eyes were open just a little and she was looking at Elthian. A goofy smile on her lips. "Thank You Melamin." Thranduil looked to him as she spoke. 

Elthian's eyes leveled on her. "Did you really consent to that? Because I did not." 

Thranduil smiled to himself and looked down. Juniper crawled from his lap and found herself crawling into Elthians. He wrapping her naked form in his cloak and holding her closely. "Actually I said to use me at his leisure but Elthian He has no sway over you not when we are alone. How many times has he told you that? You only obey what you want to. "

Thranduil spoke up. "I was not the one influencing you Elthian. You did not have to follow orders. Yet you wanted to ." 

Elthian looked down at the tired silver haired bundle in his cloak. "So that was Minol?" She was nodding and reached up and pressed a finger to his nose. "Right on the nose Melamin. All Thranduil did was use it against Minol himself. So don't feel violated. Influence like that doesn't take much and maybe the Elthian that lurks under this one isn't so bad either." With that she giggled and slides from under the cloak. "I am going to bed. Anyone want to join me feel free." She left the light around the throne for a darker part of the tent.

"For whatever reason Minol is interested in you Elthian. It might be interesting to know why. Do you not think?" He ran his fingers through Elthians long silver mane and gave it a small tug. "come along King Consort Your Queen has beckoned you." 

He winces and pushes up from the chair. "Must I have that title? It feels dirty." That statement made them both laugh.


	91. Freedom in the Truth

Elthian felt chastised. He had trusted Minol and Minol in what should have been obvious fashion destroyed that trust in an hour. He stood beside Juniper She beside her King. The carvan from Lorien was arriving and Juniper was very excited to see Galadriel. Thranduil could do without them being close but his own influence over her was not do great when it came to her choosing her own friends.

Celeborn rode up to the carriage. Sliding from his mount with ease he opened the door and offering her a hand he helped his Queen down. Juniper just wiggled in place. Thranduil tried to keep her in place. " Melamin please do not pounce the lady." He whispered to her and she groaned.

Minol stayed back. Deciding that a place among the wagons was far more suiting for one like himself. His very presence would be offensive to these elves. He really could not blame them. He watched her happily throw her arms around the Golden Lady and hug her without shame. This made him smile. However, it was Celeborn that made eye contact with him. It was said nothing goes unseen by Celeborn. Minol found himself grinning in delight. His gaze held on Celeborn until the demands of the Queen took precedence. She wishing to hug him as well.

He pulled himself away then . She was greeting her extended family. He was giddy with the idea. She had extended family. He even danced a bit off into the throngs of people that worked and lived there. He would get the correct numbers of those that did leave. They however left slaveless which made him somewhat happy to have been of use on all of that.

The healers of Lorien were quick to set up their tents and get to work . Supplies were being divided and distributed. he found himself drifting towards Feren. He could see the visible sigh Feren had when he realized Minol was coming towards him. "Good Morning Feren." He said in a chipper tone that just made Feren want to vomit. "What is it Minol?" He just could not deal with Minol today. "I was wondering what the elvish count was on those that left." He was actually about business at the moment. Ferens shoulders slumped a bit. "The last count I got was 75 Harad left. However, They left nearly 200 slaves behind. " This surprised Minol. "Thank you for the information Feren. Do have a good day." He just walked away. No innuendo no snarky remark. Feren just shakes his head and gives up on trying to understand the demon.

The Tavern was a Bustle with activity. They had worked hard for a few days. Closing the Tavern only to reopen using the Big stage . The small stage gone the whole room now open . More alchohol had to be purchased Minogos took lead on that venture. Bynsarda was finding he held sway over certain types. Usually the type that would sell you booze under the table because it fell off a wagon. The bar restocked and now being fed a steady supply of alcoholic drinks. The tavern opened up once more but now the crowds were larger and everyone seemed to have plenty of coin.

Minogos would dance several times throughout the night. The other dancers as well and everyone was making money. It was after a very successful night that He and Bynsarda were counting the till that a conversation was had. "what will you do when I leave?" He asked and lifted his wine to his lips for a drink. she stopped counting a moment and shrugged. " go back to the small stage and survive. Its what women like Me do . " He grinned " Why?" He asked and she looked to him. " You could leave with me. Give the tavern to Penny. You and I could just go have adventures. " she found this very funny. "yes I could do that. " she agreed then laughed again. " I could not give up all this . You jest Minogos."

"Do I?" He looked at her rather directly." I know you are peredhel and you have not made your choice so you age but very slowly. I can guess why you have refused to make that choice ." Her elbow pressed to the table and her chin rests in her hand. " Do you know what you are proposing to me Minogos?" Her green eyes narrowed. " I believe I am fully aware of what I am proposing Byn. I would be so lucky."

She just did not know what to say after that. He was seriously making her an offer. It had been a while since such a thing had happened. "I do not think you would be willing to do what I would need to make such a choice. You would have to prove to me that You mean forever Otherwise, I am fine like I am " He was dropping stacks of coins into a bag as he nodded. " I do like a good challenge." He grinned to himself and she just snorted at him.

"where does this journey you are on end?" she asked and started to drop coins in a bag as well. "I am not sure. I know I must go far to the west. To the lands of trees and plains. There is a very special woman there " he looked to see Bynsardas face. " Its not like that . My father has spent his entire life obsessed with this woman and for some reason I have to go to where she is . " she just shook her head " well that makes me feel so much better."

"Oh come on its really not like that . There is something special about her and I do not know what. My father will not tell me. I am just trying to fulfill a promise I made a very long time ago. I keep my promises Byn. " She tossed a heavy bag of coins at him. It his his chest rather hard. making Him gasp . " well I guess we will find out about that. Now put this money away in a safe place. "

Bynsarda was by no means old looking. She did have a more mature look about her and being what she was there was not real way to tell just how old she really was. Younger than himself he was sure. he sat out on the roof top under the stars. The city quiet this time of night. He smoked his hookah and relaxed. In the window across the way he could see that voluptuous shape in silhouette. The lamp on in her room.

She was the most beautiful woman he had ever met. She had a great business sense and has proven she can run her own tavern. She was shrewd and not afraid to bargain. The lamp was put out and he sighed a bit and took a long pull off the hookah. Her window pushed open and she leans against the frame. "I figured you would be up here smoking hookah. " He shrugged a bit. "I am not much for drinking wine. I prefer tea. I however do enjoy the hookah and the various things one can smoke. " It was just a small step over a small gap between her part of the building and this roof top. She made it with ease. The way she moved was like poetry. She the utter symbol of feminine charms. She lifted one of the other mouthpieces from its hook and sat her backside on his cushions. Inviting herself to smoke as well.

He grins . Having seen her dressed for bed every night for 2 months now. It was strange how it was this night under the light of a nearly full moon that he really saw her. She talking about work the next day and offering him her smile. He getting to see parts of her she shows none other. He finally just reaches out and grabs her by the wrist and pulls her closer . His lips crushing against hers and for in instant he saw her fea. Bright so very bright against the darkness that he was and for a moment it felt like they would touch and oh how he wanted that.

His lips left hers very slowly. He found himself staring into 2 of the most beautiful green eyes. She looked a bit breathless . A flush to her cheeks that had not been there before. He would sit back and grin .

Minol had chosen to stay behind when they returned to the fortress. He and the King seemed to be thick as thieves these says. Juniper had to wonder what they were up to. In the days that passed others began to arrive. Elrohir was now there with his father . He brought 2 small visitors with him. Ones that were over joyed to see Gimli after he arrives with the King under the Mountain . Gandalf too fawned over them. She had been far too shy to just go meet them. She didn't understand it. They were in fact shorter than she but not by much.

She would catch peeks of them here and there. This time with Elrond showing them great affection. It was Galadriel that brought out the biggest reaction from the 2 small men. The embraces exchanged were genuine. Thranduil came up behind her. She behind a pillar in the formal dining room. "They are Hobbits Juniper. These two are rather special." She pressed to the pillar and whispered. "I know who they are Husband. They are just so much greater than I. " He blinked and looked down at her as she just peered at them. She was quite humbled by them.

"come on then lets meet them." He took her hand and pulled her from behind the pillar and casually he walked towards the small gathering. It was too late now. They had been seen. She was silent and a bit stiff in her movements which made her seem ancient. Her eyes like a field of lavender. Locked on the 2 round faced hobbits. To them she was other worldly like Galadriel with her glow. Juniper too shined . Her wings out behind her twitched just a bit making them seem even more unreal.

While taller than they her build was much more dainty. "Melamin this is Pippen and Merry. " He said gently to her and finally she stepped forward on her own. Coming to her knees before them she just looked between them. "You have to tell me about your adventures. " In the end it was her never ending curiosity that won over her shyness.

There on the floor of the formal dining hall the Queen and two hobbits sat. their meals served to them there. Drinks and dessert as well. The others kept their distance while the hobbits had the Queen enthralled with their stories. Several giving their good nights before it was now just the King the Queen and two Hobbits.

She felt like she had known them all of her life by the time the night was winding down. " please stay here with us tonight. It would make me so happy if you could meet my children at breakfast. Orist knows the general story about what happened. He knows who the Hobbits are. He would be thrilled. " How does one turn down a Queen? Merry thought. besides he really didn't want to. He and Pippen were shown to elaborate rooms. With huge over stuffed beds where they slept the hardest most wonderful sleep of their lives.

She charmed the King under the Mountain out of a portion of his treasure on a bet. He decided he liked her tenacity. Then paid her on the spot. One gold coin. King Brand of dale had met her before. Though when he saw her before she was on the small side. They laughed about it now. Thranduil was able to sit back and do his duty while his wife worked the room. She was a natural at it. King Eomer was the one that kept his distance.

He still did not know what to do when it came to her. To him she was myth come to life before his eyes. Beautiful and terrible all at once. he was friendly enough though he preferred the company of men and Finnola. he even seemed to like Glorfindel. She observed everything . Celeborn had often caught her studying him as he studied her.

Now that all had arrived the discussions would begin. evidence would be presented and all the free kingdoms would decide what to do. Radagast would be the last to arrive. He was late but right on time . He was a Wizard after all. His arrival late in the night. When presented with the Queen he fell to his knees and wept. He had not been prepared for being in her presence. She even comforted him . Her arm around his shoulders. "it will be alright radagast. You and I will go into the forest and you can see that it is healing. then you will feel better."

That was what they did. Thranduil and Elthian followed quietly. Gandalf walking several steps behind. Even in the dim light of the moon he could feel a forest with far less sickness than before. His heart was at peace finally. Radagast found his greatness again. The worry over the sickness of the arda leaving him. His eyes more clear than they had been in ages. Now they had two fully powered istari in the battle.

Minol would finally slither back to the fortress. He noticed the Avanati watching something below him. So Minol had to be nosy. just as silently Minol perched above Jeven and watched Shadow below. So Jeven had finally seen him. Shadow moved off but Jeven stayed. "You know what it is don't you?" He asked and Minol shrugged. "Its a shadow wraith. Little nasties from a very dark place. There is always two of them Jeven. " Minol started to go the direction Shadow had gone. Jeven followed.

Minol dropped down right before the shadow. "what are you doing here? " Minol spoke to it like he was familiar. "I no longer speak for you ul durub perhaps nalt durub would be pleased to hear about you." Those words made Jeven physically ill. such language was banned. Minol just grinned and grabbed the shadow around his misty throat and began to squeeze. "I need a bottle or something with a cork. " He called out to Jeven. Shadow now began to struggle even harder. "nar nar ul sharbtur nar burg" He cried his gaze on Jeven who offered out a small brown bottle the cork between his fingers. With ease Minol forced shadow into the bottle and corked it . "Here you go. Use it to find the other. " He held the bottle out the Jeven.

Jeven just stared at the slightly glowing bottle. Minol shook it a bit at him. Knowing that would just annoy its occupant. "go on. You will feel it growing hotter when you are near the other. " Jeven reached out and took the bottle. "Just, no matter what . Do not uncork it. They are rather terrible when they are angry."

Minol made it all the way back to his room. Hiroc sitting on the sofa waiting. "So the Avanati now has Shadow. " Minol nodded. "Now he just needs to find Shade. I think that might stir something up around here. At least the entertainment value will be high. " He sighs and sits beside Hiroc. "How is that hot little Senechal?" Minol asked. Hiroc snorted. "I think He misses you so in the meantime he tortures me." He is worse than any Task Master I have even ran across." Minol chuckled. " Do not fear Old Friend I will soften him up again." He sighs.

Early the next morning Minols sleep was interrupted by banging on his door then the sudden entrance of the King. Minol managed to lift his head and look to the King standing in his doorway with a smile. "Good Morning Minol. I see you are shirking your duties again. Now get up and come to breakfast. There are many who are quite eager to get a crack at you." He just smiled and left. Minol lay back down. When he looked back to the door His brows raised seeing Galion there. "Fine I am getting up. "

He was taken into the formal dining hall. The Queen was there sitting at the table speaking Galadriel . It was only a few moments before all eyes were on him. "no pressure." His whispered to himself. "this is just all the leaders of the free kingdoms." His darker countenance stood out among so many beings of light. He graciously stepped out to the middle of the floor and bowed lowly. His dark hair sweeping the floor before him. His wings pulled in tightly to his back . He was beautiful and He knew it and if he wanted to he could have turned on his charm and owned the room . That was not his purpose this day. "I am Minol and I am at all of yours service."

The only smiling face in the entire room was hers. He looked to his Queen and nodded his head gently. "Well Minol" Elrond began. "You have gathered us all here. I am sure this was in your plan. In the weeks past we have now combined all of our research efforts. There are many things we are discovering. All of it has you in it. So here we are . Tell us all why we are gathered together during dark times."

The door opened and Ryu darted in and went right for the Queen. She had fallen into her new job with ease. She whispered something to the Queen and Minol found his gaze drawn to them. Jeven suddenly felt something very warm against his skin and he lifted the bottle from where it had been tucked at his waist. He just walked forward . Soon everyone was watching him. His steps took him right to the Queen and Ryu. The brown bottle held before him growing so hot it was hard to hold it.

Ryu looked confused. "What is it?" Jeven just stared at her and she began to feel threatened. Ryu begins to back up and Juniper could see it in his eyes. The red ring growing. She sprang from her seat and pressed herself against Ryu and shields her from Jeven. Minol was now about to giggle. Glorfindel was the one that ended up grabbing Jeven and holding him in place. The room was now in an uproar and Gandalf had to stand up and use his Voice to calm them all down. The boom of thunder rolled off the walls then just faded.

Celeborn walked to the fallen bottle and lifted it. Then placed it on the table before Thranduil. "I need some form of an explanation. Why are you attacking Ryu Jeven?" Jeven looked to his queen Who still stood between him and Ryu. " She is not who you think she is. You see whats in that bottle. She is the other half to that." Ryu gasped ." Thats impossible." When Juniper looked at both of them neither was lying. Minol finally stepped forward. " I think I can explain this whole issue. "

A few took there seats. Jeven was restrained and so was Ryu though Juniper never leaves her side. Lorithir having heard of the trouble was now standing by the door. "I arrived rather late last night and I helped Jeven capture that " He pointed to the bottle. " That is a shadow wraith. They always come in pairs. So I gave Jeven the bottle so he could find the twin. Which is not Ryu. Ryu is an unwitting host. " His words trailed off and he looked to the dark eyed fae. " It is not your fault Ryu. " he says to her gently. " You never knew. What you carry within you. You see something turned you into a vessle. You have the ability to carry others with you. Their fea becoming one with you. " Her face went slack her eyes showed it all. The horror of what he was telling her. "They were sent into the world with you so they could spy . You being sold and passed along to so many Masters for you to finally ended up here. Do you think that was coincidence? "

"I do not believe you." Her voice cracked as she began to sob. "I am no spy. " Minol smiled. " No you are not a spy its what lives inside of you that is." The Queen suddenly looked to her King. She felt that loud and clear and she rose once more. " Minol. can we rid her of these things? " He shook his head. " No more than we can rid you of your own tag along My Queen."

Lorithir had heard enough and now made his way to her. She looked like she was going to be physically ill. He reached her and she fell into his arms. "Not once . Not once since she has been with me have I ever seen anything remotely treasonous My Queen. Not once. " it was odd to look around the room and see so many perplexed and also heart broken for the reality they were about to face. Shade finally makes her appearance. Her dark misty form heads straight for Minol whom she goes to her knees before. Her head against the floor. Showing complete obeisance for him.

"Well Shadow told me you do not speak for me any longer. Why are you at my feet?" Shade did not move just the hissing soft voice was heard. "He did not lie. We were told to no longer speak for you. We only speak for one. " Juniper reached out and took Thranduils hand in hers. He looking towards her and she reaching out to him sharing her sight with him. So he could see the truth . "and I say damn the one. " Minol blinked and looked to shade. "You would defy him?" Minol asked. Shade lifted her head. " Look at her Master. not long ago she was marked . She was beaten and miserable." He looked to Ryu." yesterday she told Lorithir about what dress she wanted to wear at their wedding. " Juniper looked to Ryu with wide eyes. "she went from miserable to joyful so quickly Master. Just putting a small distance between herself and those that beat her and subjugated her. Why can we not have that same joy? "

Everyone gasped. "Why can I not be happy? I want to feel happy. I want to take care of shadow and be free of influence. We are slaves too My Queen" Shade had turned . Her eyes red like fire and her body seethed like fury just she was submissive to them all. "take and tortured. twisted and molded and forced within a girl . Forced to cause the downfall of many . I do not want that anymore. I want to be free. " she looked to the brown bottle on the table . "I want to be free with shadow."

Juniper looked to Thranduil. He could see no lie and she saw none as well. "I want to speak to Minol. Alone." She said suddenly and slides from her chair. "I can not allow that Juniper. " She stopped and turned to him. "It all needs to be said openly." She nodded and then called to Jeven who was still being restrained. " Jeven tell me something. What happens to fae when they are corrupted and tortured?" Jevens red eyes lifted to hers. " They become errdegahr" She nodded. " That is our word for demons. " she explained and her eyes were on Minol. " What happens to them the more they fight the corruption? " Minols lips twitch and He speaks" They become more twisted. " He said with a bit of a nod. "what happens when they accept it?" she asked. "they remain beautiful." He answered smoothly and smiled.

She walked from around the table and stood near the cowering Shade. The she crouched down. " You both fought very hard." she said softly then looked up to Minol. " and you did not fight it at all. " He just smirked. " I did not want to ruin this beautiful face My Queen. Besides I had something to gain. I needed that to get to where we are now. I know you do not hold it against me. However, I am afraid this little revelation might not go so well with everyone. What I did and what happened to them is 2 different things. " He spoke to everyone then. "I was given a choice and they weren't. Here is the even sadder truth. They can not survive with out each other. Ryu will die without them and they without her. " Juniper remained crouched down looking at Shade. "Ryu is not guilty of treason anymore than they are responsible for what happened to them. " She looked to Shade. " I was able to purify Ryu and take her scars. Can I not do that for you?"

"you can not purify them Juniper no more than you could me. However, they are very big on oaths. You can cut their ties to the darkness and bring them to the light. " All the Kings and their advisors watched everything unfold before them. "Would you become mine?" She asked Shade. "If Shadow will agree too. You can continue to live as freely as you can but your skills will be for me. No more torture or torment. Ryu will not longer endure beatings that you will experience too." Shade lifted her head more now and looked to the bottle then to Juniper. "I will swear fealty. I will serve the Queen. Will you come with me or will you stay in the bottle?"

Junipers arms were around her. Holding her closely. Ryu had seen better days. Elrond was beside her as well. The leaders circled around the shadow wraiths . Finally Juniper released Ryu and smiled." You are still with me. " she whispered and walked towards Thranduil who waited for her . "do you count your oath fulfilled to your Master?" Thranduil asked them. The forms always in motion even as they stood still. "Many times fulfilled My Lord. His cup does over flow."

"They tell no Lies." she whispered to him. "Then swear it. swear your undying loyalty to her. Swear it in your own language." Everyone looked at him. He was to allow the black speech spoken in his halls. Shadow and Shade looked at each other. Their misty forms joined at what she imagined was their hands. "we are fae. That is our language." Thranduil could only smile. "udos swariy udossta dron lueth zin'olhyrran ulu udossta Valsharess. Juniper Valsharess d'lil taur phreng(we swear our lives and loyalty to Our Queen. Juniper Queen of the woodland realm)"

Suddenly they both felt lighter. The oath they had sworn was counted as fulfilled and now they were held under a new one. No harm came to Ryu from their new oaths. She just seemed quite lost. Lorithir right there with her. Juniper slowly approaching them as the Lords and Ladies asked questions of her knew spies. She took Ryus hand and stood with them. "so what is this I heard about a wedding?" Ryu found her smile again.


	92. What Lies in the East

"Hey Elthian, Do you ever think about what it will be like when this is all over with?" Her voice just a soft as the breeze that cooled the warm garden she sat in. The spot was shaded and in her arms was her baby. Orist ran around the garden with his practice bow and shot pretend arrows at everyone. He looked up to her and saw her smiling as her eyes followed Orists every move. Then her gaze fell back on him . Her brows lifting. "Well, do you?"

He coughed to clear his throat and then sighed. " Not really. I guess life has just been this for so long. You just get used to it. When you make me think about times of peace though. I would be all for that. Babies being born everyday and the laughter of children. I wouldn't even mind if a couple were my own. So maybe I can dare to think of the future just not too much."

She looked down to Melian. She was sleeping soundly and Juniper lay her on the cushions beside her. "I go to speak with them all this afternoon. I suppose I might know what our future entails after that. "She shrugged. Elthian reached out to her. His hand pressing against her knee . He managed to turn and rest his head in her lap . Looking up at her with his silver eyes. the blue seemed to drain from them "whatever it is I am in it with you Melamin." Small fingers passed through his golden hair. "Brace yourself." she whispered and He looked confused "wait wha..." Orist pounces him.

"OOPHHHH Orist?" Elthian gasps. The child burst with giggles. "got you Ada!" Elthians eyes narrow. " You think so?" Orist scrambled to get off Elthian and run . "excuse me Melamin it seems I must go perform my duties and track down this ... Obviously rogue Ellon." He said the last part loudly and Orists giggles and cries of excitement could be heard from some where to the back of the garden. "Do be careful My King Consort. " He just slumped a bit. "arrgh don't call me that ."

She watched him stalk off into the garden. Her eyes drifting down to Melian. "You see My little gift , your family is sometimes a bit strange and maybe a bit large and it may just seem cobbled together but it is your family and You are loved within it. " She nodded and sighed. she had felt heavy for a few days now. It was when she was alone that it was the heaviest. What was a head of them was terrifying. She knew it. everything in her was beginning to come alive with warning. That was instinct.

Ryu entering the garden was the distraction she needed. "Oh come here " she called out and held her arms open. " Ryu lightly lowered to the cushions beside her and just fell into her arms. "how are you? " Juniper kissed her forehead gently. "I am better than I was. It was shocking to find that all out. I ... didn't know. " her voice trailed off " No one is blaming you . I can understand their trepidation Ryu and I hope you can too. Fae are so new to them. They could fear us . They could treat us like the enemy and hunt us. This is what I am coming to understand about some of the peoples. They destroy what they do not understand. That is not happening for us. They are embracing us and learning about us. Just as we are learning about them. "

Ryu nodded gently then just nuzzled in against the Queen breast. " Now are you sure about Lorithir? You do know that just because he saved you does not mean you have to marry him?" Juniper had to ask because it seemed a bit sudden. Ryu Gasp and began to giggle " Nooooo Oh no My sister. I love him. I was told about this thing that the elves have. Love at first sight . Its when their fea is near the one that is meant for them. He felt it the night he cornered me. I felt it too but I fainted. "

"Ay good morning little one. "She sat up and leaned over Junipers lap to lift the baby. The dark haired fae lavishing the infant with affection . " It feels like the bulbs on her back have gotten larger. " Juniper nodded. "something tells me that is normal. I suppose I really should ask Minol. " Ryu got a shiver at the mention of his name. " It bowed to him like he was its Master and he spoke to it like he had been at one point. Did he own me too?" Juniper had never thought of that. " I don't know. " Elthian came around the corner with Orist under his arm just then and Juniper laughs. " It appears you captured the rogue ellon. Good work Captain of the Guard I shall see you rewarded greatly." Ryu just laughs softly. "It appears your son decided that a mud puddle was a great place to camouflage himself ." He turned the ellon over to show his mud covered back side. "Why is he my son when he does things like this . " She was getting up now. " He is yours or Thranduils when he is a bright ray of sunshine."

"Orist go straight to the bath. " She pointed and Elthian sat him down. The ellon took off running for the bath . " Ninelle look at what Elthians son has done ." she called out and disappeared among the Pillars. Leaving Ryu and the Baby with Elthian. Ryu peeked up at him and He found her curious to look at . Her features were very different. He lowered down to sit as well. " So Lorithir huh. " He said casually. Ryu nodded . " I didn't think he would ever find the one for him. He has a bit of a wild streak. Its the silvan in him. " Ryu just looked at this elf's profile for a few moments. " have you known him a long time?" Elthian shurgged a bit. " sure all my life. I had a crush on his sister when I was younger. "

It did not take him long to win Ryu over. He told her stories about Lorithir when they were children . He even told her things about Aleshea that had her laughing. Ryu was finding herself accepted into this family . Shadow and Shade were always near by. They observed everything but whispered nothing to the shadows. They sent no message. They were free of him. Now Shadow began to think their was a chance at happiness among these elves. "They trust her with the child." Shade whispered to Shadow. "They know we are here." Shadow answered. "I am here." Shade whispered softly and soon two wispy forms coiled together and disappeared into the darker places.

By the time everyone was ready for the meeting She stood outside the grand dining hall with Thranduil. She was leaning against him . Needing to feel him close His arm went around her protectively. She was finding elves had instincts too. The Kings and their advisors were heading into the room Thranduil crouches down and looks her in the eye. " Are you ready for this?" she shook her head. He smiled at her and leaned in a kissed her softly. " You will be." She sighed and nodded then wrapped her arms around him and held on. When she let go there was a more determined look about her. They walked in together. Her small hand held in his.

"There have been strange people and things spotted all over the free Kingdoms. " Ellesar spoke up. " I am not saying we just deal with it as it comes along. That is inviting folly. What I am saying is we need to know who this is. There has to be a who correct." King Thorin the 2nd agreed with Ellesar. " There are things beginning to crawl deep in the mines. How long before they start crawling up? We need to know who and what this is ." Elrond and Gandalf sat silent . They had an idea. It was a terrible one as well.

Eomer spoke as well. "We are still killing mutant things on the plains and there are still orc and goblin raids happening between Rivendell and Mithlond." Elrohir nodded to the King of Rohan. It was King Brand who stood up suddenly. He looked so much like Bard Thranduil thought and smiled a bit to himself. "There are 2 who sit here in silence. " He looked to Elrond and Gandalf. " You know something. I know you do. I can see it all over the both of you. Yet you sit back in your silence. Why not share with all of us . Tell us what is rising in the east Lord Elrond. Will you not Gandalf the White wizard. I will know or I shall rip the wings off that dark foul beast you allow so close to The Queenand she accepts it." She stood up then. Her hands on the table as she stared Brand down. " He will not tell you anything. You could torture him for days and He would laugh at you and ask for more. " Thranduil choked a bit and smiled to her apologetically. "Please go on Melamin"

Her eyes narrow and she looked right into Brand. "I am no traitor. I find your accusations insulting. " Brand shook his head. " My Queen you misunderstand.." She spoke up rather loudly. " NO! I understand perfectly well. I have heard veiled words for as long as I can remember. Now you will listen to the words that come clearly from my lips. Minol will not and he can not tell you any more than he has. He has left clues. Little bits of bread for us to follow. The puzzle pieces are right in front of us. "

Her gaze shifted to Elrond and Gandalf. "He said you would figure it out Elrond. Have you?" Elrond shifted uneasily in his chair. " We have a theory. Theory is not truth. We did not want to say something that was not the truth and finding that truth is not easy. " He sighed then looked to all those sat around the large table. "All the clues lead one place . Far in the east where a thick cloud of ash covers the land from the light. Within a mountain fortress. " Ellesar felt the air come out of him.

"We know it is not Sauron. Sauron is no more. His fea cast out into the void in pieces. Thats where the next clues take us. The void. " Thranduil now looked to Elrond with wide eyes. Celeborn and Galadriel as well looked to Elrond. Gandalf finally spoke up. " As you can imagine one can not just open the void and walk inside and look to see who is there. " Galadriel looked as if she were about to be ill. Celeborn holding her up. "Mithrandir. One can not escape the void. " She choked out the words. Yet the reality of what they were saying began to make so much sense.

Juniper did not understand. She looked at their reactions. All of them. They all looked ... afraid. Even Thranduil. "what is it?" she asked him softly. When he looked down into her lavender eyes he saw the confusion in them. "I do not dare speak his name." Thranduil warned. "oh that bad huh." she started to feel weight again. Gandalf looked at the fae he would talk with her later. In a way that would not bring doom. He then spoke to everyone. "I am going to go seeking answers. We need to prepare for the worst. We knew we would be going to war but we did not know how bad of one. Lets not panic but lets prepare." Gandalfs eyes were on her again. His voice was gentle as it came to her mind. "peace Little Queen. Soon you will understand. "

Minol was having a hard time just keeping busy. Keeping himself out of the meeting. Just keeping himself in general this day. So he found himself wandering through the Kings Chambers. No one would be there save for perhaps the children and Ninnel. Maybe he would run into Galion. That would not be so bad. He stayed unseen and peeked in on the sleeping children but found much to his surprise Ryu there. He could not hide from her eyes either. She saw him and gasps. Her first reaction was to scream for the guards but Minol was on her rather quickly . His hand over her lips. " Now you really do not want to do that. I am not here to hurt anyone. I am bored. That is all. I know you have questions Little Fae. Why not take this opportunity to ask them. I promise to answer you honestly." He looked into those dark eyes of hers and lifted his brows. His fingers easing against her flesh and she nodded. "There we go love. No need to make this violent see." He walked backwards from the nursery and she followed.

They sat in Thranduils study she even brought tea. "lovely" he murmers after a sip of it. "I am sure your first question is 'what kind of fae am I?' She blinked and nodded " I .. well yes I would like to know that." He smiled and set it cup down on the table. " You are a Nymph. Full blooded not part or half. Its the twins inside you that make you seem like you are not all Fae. Now about them. At their core, like me they are still Fae. However, we are not just fae anymore. You might have a hard time learning to keep control of them and they will need some controlling otherwise you'll end up with a head full of whispers. " now it was her turn to just stare at him. He looked into her eyes. "Ryu?" She stared still but now she was more aware. " Nymph . what do Nymphs do? "

"Nymphs bring out qualities in those around them. They inspire. Sometimes they are called muses. You nurture and love. You grow things . You bring peace. You can also entice, seduce and use your abilities for nefarious reasons. Which is why I suspect you were chosen to be a vessel. You are beautiful Ryu you have to know that. " he smiled " I am sorry you were treated so badly." He reached out and smoothed her dark soft hair back from her cheek. " Did you own me before?" she asked softly and felt like she could not look him in the eye any longer. Well he did promise to answer honestly. " I did."

Her eyes shot up then and found his once more. " I was one of the first. I can say I never mistreated you. I however did not treat you as well as I could have. Nor did I ever touch you in an unseemly way. You were just so young then and I do have morals." She began to tremble. "you sent me to the mines. it was you that taught me how to behave like a slave." He nodded " That was me. " He owned it and the slap to his face was sharp and it stung. She was standing there before him furious and in those moments her beauty could rival the Queens. He rose up . Towering over her. Her eyes go wide and she backs away . His reflexes were very fast and with a movement she didn't even see he snatched her wrist and pulled her against him. She was going to scream but his lips silenced that. oh she did struggle . he found himself being a bit rough with her. Finally flinging her back against a bookshelf. Then pinning her to it with his body . His hands on her wrists and her lips crushed to his.

Her struggles would ease and turn into desire. raw and burning her from the inside out. Sure he told her the basic Nymph outline but not all of it . Not how they burn hot . How they require perhaps more attention than the Pixies. Which was one reason they often made wonderful slaves. His arms wrapped around her and finally he pulled her from the hardness of the spines of books and down to the soft rugged floor. Damn he was eager for this. More so than he should be. Maybe it was the slap. Maybe it was the location and the fact Galion could walk in. Maybe it was her and that yearning he felt at her core. To hell with it all. He wanted what he wanted.

It was quick and even perhaps a bit brutal. After the throes of ecstasy had ebbed He pushed up and looked down on the flushed face of the Fae under him and he smiled. She was lost in the moment. Her eyes closed her breaths fast and deep. She was the closest thing he was going to get to having his Queen. He would kiss her tenderly and slowly coax her back to him. "there is no reason to feel shame for who and what you are Ryu. Nymphs need more than elves. You need to make sure your Ellon understands this . " He then rose to his feet and pulled her back to hers. "I will find you later little fae. " He kissed her again and adjusted his clothing before leaving. Ryu was smiling. she did understand why. Her fingers pressing to her lips that still bore a slight tingle from the kiss. She got to her feet and hurried off to clean up a bit .

Juniper was curled up in a large over stuffed chair . In her hand was a goblet of warmed spiced wine. She did not drink much but sometimes. After a day like today she would have a goblet of warm spiced wine. She found it soothing. The Balcony was opened and warm light and fresh air drifted around Gandalfs rooms. It was just the two of them. Thranduil was asked not to come and to let them talk. It was Elrond that would take him and show him everything that he and Gandalf had discovered.

"Long ago Juniper your people thrived in middle earth. The first people, ones created separate of Eru. Then the first evil came with Eru's creations and Your people fled but not without sacrifice. For your people to leave meant that Magic would fade from these lands Juniper. Eventually Eru's children would flee or fade. So a promise was made. " She looked into his blue eyes. They did not look old at all . There was a spark in there that tattled on him . It was the word promise . That word meant more to her than any word.

"The mother could not watch all Eru's children fade no more than she could let her own. That promise was You Juniper but she did not send you alone. " Minol was on the balcony listening. Gandalf scowled." Why not just come in Minol. Its time to stop lingering in the shadows . " Minol sauntered in but had nothing but a warm smile for His Queen. " He is speaking of Rowena. " He states and goes to get himself some wine. "Hey Olórin do you have any of those good spices? you know the ones that..." He turned around and saw the look in Gandalfs eyes. "I guess not." He shut up then . "Who is Rowena exactly?" She asked Minol could not answer. He motioned for Gandalf to speak now . Which was what he would do any time they came to a topic he could not speak on.

"Rowena was the Queen of the Fae. Among Fae the Queens are higher than the Kings Juniper. She was the ultimate power among your people. She was also a mighty warrior . Blessed by the Mother herself. They could not send such a gift into the future unprotected Juniper. You may be the Mothers light but you are defenseless against the evil out there. So within you they placed Rowena. You became a vessel. So if the need to fight arose you could protect yourself. " She looked to Minol who looked sorely unhappy. "Why do you hate her so much?" she asked and he shook his head . "Rowena took you from me." she sighed. "no she did not it was not Rowena if it was anyone it was Mother that took me from you . " Gandalf cleared his throat. " It is more like You were never meant to have her Minol. If you really want something to blame you blame the one in the east. that is who you blame ."

Minol looked at Gandalf with wide furious eyes. The purple bleeding from them and leaving only that green glow behind. Of course Gandalf was right yet it was hard to let go of that hate. "Juniper you are the one that heals the world you will bring back Magic. So no one must flee or fade any longer. you are the promise . The hope. Sauron had to die for that to happen but this I am not sure if you were meant to do any of this." Minol smirks at this and Juniper throws her hands up. " would someone just tell me who is in the east."

Gandalf said it in a low whisper. A barrier of magic thrown up around that word till it faded. Allowing none to hear it but her. 'Morgoth' She went still. This was a name she knew. She had read the histories. She knew the vile acts he would commit. She knew it was his influence behind the kinslayings that still pain the elves. That was who Minol was working for in the beginning . Suddenly she was filled with rage and she turned to Minol. He saw her pupils dilate and He braced for it. "Juniper NO!" She lashed out at him . Wild and furious. She clawed and Bit at him. Her nails ripping his clothing and bringing blood to his flesh. Gandalf pulled her away from a cowering Minol. " You knew this whole time. You knew this and You ... You still. " the fury turning to tears now.

He pulled himself up his scratches healing and he used his handkerchief to wipe away the blood. "I regret nothing." He said flatly. "I told you I played a very dangerous game Juniper. I had to balance everything. You had to play your part and you did . I was finally able to break free. The game changed . I have told you everything I have ever done was for you. Always . He was coming back Juniper . I heard the prophecy myself. I saw the future. Every possible out come to every possible out come . DO YOU KNOW WHAT THATS LIKE?" He sobbed "to watch your love die over and over and over. yet you know that has to be a way where she lives and is happy. All that information filling my head then finally I find it . I FIND IT for you. " He points to her. "I have condemned myself to oblivion. In the end I will be nothing. I will get nothing. There will be no reward but for the knowing that You will have the future I promised you. So yes Juniper I conspired with him and his minions. I served Sauron and I have become the demon. Do you still wish to attack me? " He knelt down before her and bared his chest to her. " Then please take your vengeance on me but do not hate me." He looked like he was crushed . like she was about to rip the last bit of light from him and send him into that darkness he was ready for.

All that hate and fire had quelled within her and she saw him perhaps for the first time. What was really within Minol the Demon. Frightened and crying on his knees before the woman he loves. All the pain he endured for her sake. His own horror story laid out before her eyes. Fire and pain. tears mixed with lust and the stench of sulfur. His hands that just the merest touch would leave a bruise upon Minols skin and they were all over him. Like when Minol touched her in the dream. She stumbled back and into Gandalfs arms. The Istari visibly shaken for he had seen it all too. "Willingly does not mean without pain." He finally said .

She reached out then. Her small trembling hands pressing to the broad slope of his shoulders. She pulled him to her. His head to her breast . Her arms around him . Her fingers curling in his dark hair. He embraced her tightly. She now knew everything she needed to know about him. her fingers sweeping his hair away from his forehead . Her lips pressing to his warm flesh. " I love you Minol even if I may get angry with you I do love you." she confessed to him. "We will go. We will go kill him together. All you have done will be seen through to the end. I promise you that."

There in that moment the deal was made. Gandalf its witness and the contract accepted by Eru. "I want it to be you both that watch over me while I go take council with the Valar. I should not be gone long though these things can end up being difficult."

Thranduil and Elrond were summoned to Galdalfs rooms. They were asked to allow Minol and Juniper to watch over him. They agreed. Thranduil had felt everything before. Her emotions were in turmoil. Even as they stood there. Minol seemed even more subdued than usual. She crawled into the bed beside Gandalf and held his hand. Everyone else drifted from the room. " I will be here waiting." she sighed and looked to him " Gandalf you tell them. I may be small but I am Mighty. You tell them if they will help me I will save their world and mine. You tell them I have a powerful army of my own and that I will be proud to have them at My side. " He smiled at her. " I will make them hear you. " He assured her and she lay there with him and watched him drift from his mortal body .

Juniper walks from the bedroom and looks at them. Elrond, Thranduil and Minol. "Who will tell the others that Gandalf is now with the Valar seeking their council?" she looked to Elrond who exhaled slowly. "That will be left to me My Lady. " she nodded and sat down on an oak chest. "We have some time at least ." Thranduil said . "to train our armies and gather more troops. We have 2 Wizards. A powerful army of Calvary ." Elrond looked to him." We have the best trained men from Gondor and the might of the Northern Kingdoms with their skill and weapons. We have the arrows and warriors of the oldest Eldar houses. " Minol even looked over. " But most of all we have the time to make it all come together. " He smiled " I actually believe we can and will be victorious. though it will be long and hard won." Elrond sat back and grinned. "not to mention I feel like there is far more coming to help." Minols lips twitched . He knew everything but could say nothing but the way he grinned at them. They could only guess what was in store but it had to be an advantage for them.

Elrond would leave to go let the other Kings know of what had happened. Minol took his leave as well. He did not hide the fact he was seeking Galion out and Thranduil gave him his blessing. Thranduil lifted her into his arms and carried her out onto the moon lit balcony. Her coloring slowly shifting more silvery. He sat on a lounge chair and held her on his chest. "You need to know Melamin." she said and listened to the beat of his heart. "that no matter where this takes me. No matter what I have to do . My heart belongs to you. I will always be yours Thranduil. Always. No matter what lovers come into our lives. No matter how far we may be from each other. No matter what battles we face. I will always look for you. In the end its You and I . Maybe Elthian too." He smiled and held her even closer and kissed her head . "Of course there is Elthian." He teased her. "I love him too. Just so you know." She rolled to her belly now and stretched out on his chest. "He wants children. " she said and played with the laces on his tunic.

Thranduil just nodded. "well maybe after this we can give him a few of his own and our family will just grow. Does Orist call him Ada?" now she would sit up and straddle him "Indeed and he loves Orist. You should see them Thranduil. Where Orist plays with you in a more controlled way. when he is with Elthian they roll in the mud together . " Thranduil started to laugh then. "Maybe Elthain should live with us Thranduil. He is My consort. " Thranduil shifted a bit under her. "it is something I will think of Melamin. " His hands on her hips He looking at her belly and imagining her round and heavy with child again and he starts to become aroused. She now fully aware of that fact arched a brow. "I know what you're thinking." she said and narrowed her eyes. "You want to create life with me."

He just burst out laughing and she did too. His arms around her He pulling her back against him. "Every day Melamin Every day"


	93. Never Underestimate Your Opponent

Juniper was standing outside in the forest. Buttercup before her and gently eating slices of fruit from her hand. Galadriel was watching with a smile. She too knew the whole story. She having seen this . This was the darkness she had seen when the fairy first came to Thranduil. Yet now she was seeing the light within the darkness. "Do they all come to you? " She would ask and Juniper would offer Buttercup a slice of apple. " Well Buttercup does. The white stag will allow me to touch him. I do not know about the other great beasts but the smaller ones always come when I call." Galadriel marveled at the bear. Beorn would find himself with an equal. "have you spoken to the eagles yet?" She asked and sat down on a rock. "No I haven't but I suspect I will be at some point." She curled her nose when Buttercup insisted on licking her hands of the last sweet juice from the fruit. " Oy buttercup stop " she nudged the bear with her whole body. " Go on now . find the bad guys and eat them."

"I have taken great joy in watching you grow Juniper. You are far more than the scared Fae that cried and begged for my forgiveness." Juniper smiled and stepped closer to Galadriel and crawled up into her lap. " I am still the Fae that would cry at your feet and beg forgiveness for hurting you Galadriel." She said softly and hugged her . "Oh I know that My Little Queen. I am so happy that you have always stayed kind. I worry for you though. I know what a hard road lies ahead." Galadriel lay her head gently upon junipers. "I will make it. I have friends and family. Do not worry so much. I am tougher than I appear. " this made Galdriel chuckle. "oh I know little Fae I know. "

Minol and Galion had become somewhat of a couple in the days that passed. Gandalf still slept and everyone waited for him to return. Juniper found them to be absolutely too adorable. Galion always trying hard to not show any feeling towards Minol and Minol constantly bombarding him with affection. oddly she didn't feel this was Minol being a smart ass but it was more like his honest attempts and showing someone true affection and even love. Glorfindel found it hilarious but knew better than to say anything openly. The Queen had spoken on that.

Legolas was making progress on Lasgalen. The people were beginning to truly work together. Building in shifts . Training in shifts and becoming stronger with each day. Medicine and food making a huge difference. Thranduil was impressed by his son . He was showing himself to be worthy of a crown.

The 12th day Gandalf slept Juniper and Minol sat in his rooms and waited still for his return. "I'm being a bit selfish." He said to her. "What I am doing with Galion has nothing to do with my plan. " She turned to face him. "well then why are you doing it?" she asked curious of his answer. "I suppose I just want to know what it feels like to be loved in return. " it took her a few moments to understand. She gasped softly and felt her eyes getting wet. He scoffs with a smile and leans over against her. "I'm sorry Minol" she whispers. "no need for any of that My Love. I knew what I was getting into with you remember. Galion is something different. its purely selfish and the more I give him the more he gives back. I have never had that. I have always taken or given but never at the same time. " she smiles and leans her head against him now. "I am happy for you Minol. " He sniffed a bit. " Thank you."

"well that's all sweet and good but could someone help me I am a bit stiff." They both jumped up at the sound of Gandalf's voice. Minol helped him to sit up slowly and Juniper got him some water which he guzzled down and asked for more. "Please go get the Kings ready. I need to speak to everyone." Juniper looked to Minol then pulled away and ran from the room. She telling the guards to go get the Kings. Word being passed around. Kings would be pulled from meals and tasks and head to the Formal Dining hall.

Thranduil came to her as quickly as he could. Gandalf leaning on his staff a bit heavily. He would end up helping the wizard along the corridor. Minol stayed outside the dining hall and Juniper looked back to him. He shook his head and stepped back . The guards closing the door.

Gandalf stood before deeply troubled Kings. He telling them of the certainty that evil escaped the void. "Do not loose hope . When the time is right we will receive a great boon my friends. The Valar will not just sit by and let this go unchallenged. " He looked to the Queen. " They heard you. " He said with a shake to his voice. Her lips parted slightly and her hand went to her chest feeling her heart beat quicken.

There was a call that went out through all of the free kingdoms. The kings going to their people and telling them of the evil that would be barreling down on them in a few short years if they did not rise now. The first to leave was Eomer. He would be working with Elladan and Elrohir. Once they establish a force to deal with the orc and goblins They would send soldiers to the battlefield . Lorien was to help with Lasgalen. Getting it established so those that would go fight could have a home to return to. The Kingdoms of the North. Dale and Erebor Would start training the men and making weapons. The dwarves full in on this. Their furnaces hot. In the hands of King Thorin the 2nd was a small grey pouch . Inside of it were 3 clear gems that when polished all the colors sparkled through. He was to make something for the little warrior queen.

Ellesar left last. He feeling the sting of this battle far before it even begins. He took a few moments before he was to leave to spend with the Queen. "Arwen can not speak of it in letters . Not just yet but she wanted me to tell you that she is with child. " Juniper took his hands then and squirmed happily where she sat. "I am so happy for you both." She said softly then threw her arms around him. "Ellesar we will make this world better for them wont we." her words were soft against his ear and he could not agree more with them.

It was decided that Glorfindel and Finnola would go north to help train the men of Dale for battle. Jeven too had gotten busy . It appeared that Adnir wished him to train the Kings guard and a a whole battalion of soldiers in the Avanati fighting style. in the arena Finnola eyed jevens spear. She just shook her head. "Jeven are you sure you want to use that? " She leaned on Dragonsfang . " Its a stick with a rock on the end. " Jeven looked at her offended. " This is not just a stick with a rock on the end of it. " He snapped.

Finnola looked at it again . Her face showed what she was thinking. "Jeven do you understand the kinds of weapons you will meet out there?" She asked she was really concerned and not being condescending. His lips twitched a bit. While his anger was appeased she still did not understand. He turned towards the center of the arena. "I challenge you Finnola of Rohan Wife of Glorfindel. " His words just rolled off his tongue . She stood there wide eyed. " You're serious? Should I use my sword? " She looked to Glorfindel and even Adnir himself. "Its a challenge Finnola one warrior to another. Its not the the death. He just wants to fight you. Take your spear and fight him." Adnir said lowly

Muttering she turned and followed him. Those gathered turned and ran to the seats. It was Glorfindel that pulled out the paper and started taking the bets. "Ok i'm starting off at 5 to 1 for Finnola. " soon the bets were coming in. As word spread more began to show up. Jeven was warming up. Stretching his limber body and preparing. Finnola leaned on her spear and watched. The cool smooth voice of Minol spoke up at the betting pool. "I have 50 gold on the Avanati" Glorfindel just looked at him. "Ill give you 7 to 1 for that. " it was agreed and Glorfindel mutters "You're so screwed." under his breath.

Finally Jeven was ready and He gracefully stepped out into the center. His stance was different He just stood there his profile to her . His spear just simply held in one hand. He awaited her attack. She shrugged and began to spin the Drangonsfang picking up a wind but she wasn't going to be able to go all out in the arena anyway. Jevens eyes shifted . She noticed they were more red now then as she approached He moved . It was quick . Too quick. His spear thrust out at her so quickly she barely had time to dodge . Her steps missed and she stumbles but regains her footing. "alright" she had to begin again. Spinning the spear faster and the dance began.

Those gathered and watched in slack jawed amazement as the Giantess and the dark elf did battle . Dancing around each other . each attack almost too fast for even elven eyes. When Finnolas Fang met the shaft of jevens weapon she then understood there was more to this stick and rock. It was like a shock wave ran through the drangonsfang and into her body making it hard to hold her own weapon. In the time it was taking her to recover he was attacking again and now each attack was hitting the fang. She blocked and on the defense. Glorfindel stood up and watched her arms turn to jelly and drop . She loosing her weapon and Jeven stopping the tip of his very sharp rock at her heart.

"I yield" she stammered. Glorfindel growled and looked at his paper then to Minol who just smirked. "You can bring me my winnings tonight Glorfindel. " He would rise and saunter off with a chuckle. Glorfindel looked to his wife who was now having her arms messaged by Jeven and they spoke and laughed. He had to know what happened. He jumped over a row of seats and moved down into the arena. "My love are you ok?" He asked loudly " I am fine" she laughed." can you help me get my foot out of my mouth?"

The success of the tavern was not going unnoticed. He had an idea of how this would all go. First it would start with others trying to take him to their taverns. With promises of more money . These were offers easy enough to turn down. Then night one rather wealthy man proposed marriage to Him. Bynsarda had just looked to him with wide eyes her plump lips pursed together as she stumbled towards the back of the bar. Her laughter could be heard moments later.

That night on the roof they sat together smoking Hookah. She comfortably leaning back against his chest. Smoke billowed from her lips and up towards the moon. The crescent filling out once more. "You do know that his marriage proposal to you was a really good one Minogos. Perhaps you should marry him. I mean think of the life of Luxury. Laying on couches and eating little sweet delicacies from silver plates..."His lips found the flesh of her neck and she stopped talking . Her brows lifting a bit. His lips trail along her shoulder His fingers pulling her robes to the side offering more flesh for him to taste.

"Minogos I..." again her words cut off once more this time because he had turned her face towards him and His lips took hers. Green eyes wide for a moment then slowly long lashes lowered. His lips brushing just lightly against hers when he finally spoke. "The idea of pressed against a hard muscled body and feeling the itch of his whiskers against me just doesn't sound too appealing. Not when I find myself pressed against someone so soft with silk skin and smells of jasmine and tastes like honey." Kissed her again

Pearl and Penny watched them from their open window. "if you had that asking you to run away with them would you choose to stay here?" Penny asked Pearl. "It would be hard to stay but I am not Byn." Pearl sighs. She was pulling a comb through her long blonde hair. " You need to remember shes a lot older than she looks. You don't think she has gotten offers like that in the past. Probably took them too and had to pick up the pieces after He drank away the money ."

Penny leaned on the wall and just watched them meld together. "He is going to leave soon Pearl. He will leave and she will not follow then who will be picking up the pieces when that happens?" She looked to Pearl who sighed but would not answer.

"The moon is beginning to fill." Thranduil said from the pillared corridor. She turning to look towards the one voice she really wanted to hear that night. "It is ." She quips. then turns to look back at its bright silvery glow. His arms wrapping around her suddenly she leans into them. "I try to act brave . I often feel like its expected of me and then I feel as if I really am brave. For a while. Then it fades and i'm back to being scared." He pulled her in closer. then she felt him lowered down to be more on her level. He voice soft against her ear." That happens to all of us. Even me. "

She turned in his arms and pressed the softness of her hands to his cheeks. Her eyes searching the silvery depths of his. They seemed even lighter in the moonlight. "You get scared?" Her voice did not sound convinced. "of course I do. fear is a big motivator Juniper. My biggest worry is you and the children. Which my father would scold me for putting you before the Kingdom but I can not help where my heart lies." His hands lifted to take hers from his cheeks and he held them both . Her hands just disappeared into his. "That being said " He opened his hands and looked at hers laying on his palms. "I am constantly amazed by you. Knowing what I know now Your small hands can be deadly and I worry a little less."

"You know that's not me. I do not know how to swing a sword or even how to fire an arrow." she said softly. "I am not even the one that behaves like a Queen." He was shaking his head. "That is you. Juniper you are Rowena and she is you. You have both been living here with me all this time. seamlessly working together for us and the Kingdom. You are one in the same. You need to accept that. Now if you want to continue to think of yourselves as 2 separate beings then I love you both. " She laughed happily and kissed him.

The next day She was reading in the garden. Elthian had taken Orist out into the forest to begin teaching him about it. Melian was napping in the nursery and she had some time to herself. Her reading material lately was about past battles. Especially the war of wrath. The warmth from the sun and the slightly boring subject matter .she was reading about tactics and formations at this point. It made her drowsy and soon she was too asleep with the book lying on her chest.

Then she was there. In Minols world. She felt alone there. So she wandered in his garden. As she looked over the slightly unkempt flower beds and rose bushes and wondered if this was a real place. There was so much detail to it. "It is real. Or it was real." She spun around to see him standing there. "These are the gardens of King Thingol. I rather liked him." He turned and began to wander . She followed after him. "Thingol was a Kings King. An elf you could really get behind. " He had paused by a fountain that was not working. Its pools dry and dirty. "You did something, didn't you?" He rolled his eyes and spun carelessly around and flopped down on the edge of the fountain. "Of course I did. His Kingdom fell his people scattered. How else was I going to get Oropher here in the greenwood? well that and You know the Bad guys wanted to strike a blow. It was all a bit complicated." She was just looking at him now.

He narrowed his eyes a moment then sighed. " Anyway Thingol had marvelous gardens. I spent many hours within them. So I made them again here though they are a bit over looked aren't they? " She sighed " You know you could just clean them up. You can probably just wave your hand and its done. " He smiled and waved his hand and nothing happened. "But alas its a little more than that ." He pulled her against him and lifted her in his arms. His lips crushed hers in what was the most passionate kiss she believed she had ever received. Her head cradled in his hand. He holding all of her against him. Her arms wrapped around him and she was tight against him. He could feel every little curve .

When he broke the kiss but still held her to him. "It takes a little passion sometimes. " He set her down and the gardens were pristine. The stone work glimmered. The fountain was crystal clear and flowing. The flower beds were all neat with many different flowers . She gasped softly. "its time for you to go My Love." He spoke softly. " Huh why?" she asked and he laughed. " Melian is hungry so wake up."

Her eyes open and she hears the faint sound of Melian beginning to stir.


	94. The Truth About the Caves

Spring began to wain and The summer was in the air. Everything was peaceful in the Woodland realm. Thranduil likened it to the calm before the storm. Temperatures rose. The forest came to life. Healthier than it had been in an age. Thranduil convinced Juniper they should go for a ride in the forest . It had been sometime since they had done that. Just the two of them. Of course there would be guards but hopefully they would never see them. Ninnel would care for the children. Meetings would be postponed and in the cool of the morning Memna would ride out with The King and Queen upon his back.

Minol seemed anxious that morning. Galion refusing to let go of his arm when he tried to leave . "I do not want to you leave unless its for a good reason." Galion said softly. His hand gripping Minols wrist. He was much stronger than he looked. Minol sighed . His reason would not be a good one to Galion. He could of course overpower Galion but that is not what he wished to do to his beautiful lover.

The reason Galion had more time that day was the reason Minol was anxious. The King was out for the day with the Queen. Minol sighs and lays back down facing Galion. "You know Galion I should be following them . I should be in the forest watching over them. " Minol explained and Galion just stared at him for several moments. " They are already protected. There are guards and Thranduil himself is a great warrior Minol. Not to mention there is no doubt that Bear of hers is with them. There is no reason for you to be out there too."

Minol grumbled and wrapped an arm around Galion and pulled him in close. " You do have a good argument" He spoke softly and kissed Galions forehead. "I know after so very long its hard for you to understand Minol. " Galion said softly. His hands roaming down over Minols chest. "The Queen is the Kings responsibility and right now you are mine." Galion grinned and wiggled under the covers . His head disappearing and Minol trembled as his lips pressed to the flesh of Minols chest then began to trail lower. "You do have a very good argument. " Finally he decided to trust in the elves ability to keep her safe and gave into his lovers demands.

Elrond had stayed behind. He trusted his sons to do what was needed in Imladris. Even if they were notorious slackers, on this he knew they would not shirk their duties. Not in the slightest. He and Gandalf had much still to go over and try to understand better. None knew yet how the original evil had broken out of his prison. The Valar had to be in an uproar. Gandalf never spoke of it. "The Mystery to me is why does he want Juniper. I think that is tied to the Glittering caves and what Legolas found there. " Gandalf grumbled. "Minol can't tell us. We have to figure it out . He may be able to confirm if we find the right answer. " Elrond said.

Memna was moving at a leisurely pace. They really were in no hurry the sun was just beginning to rise . She turned her head and tilted back . Her lips pressing under his chin . " I want to fly." She said softly Thranduil smiled "go on and fly then Melamin." He was surprised to find everything she wore shrank with her. She hovered there smiling at him. " Minol taught me how to enchant my things so they can always go with me. " she laughed and zipped off but never going too far. She was always within sight.

They were going north, following the river and as they reached a high place where the trees began to thin she could see the lonely mountain in the distance. "this is the path Elthian took when we tricked Nilastiel isn't it?" she asked Thranduil and he smiled. "it is but you did not get to see it . This is a beautiful view. " she spun around He urged Memna on. " we are reaching the northern border of my realm here. Where we are going isn't much further. " She flew down to where she had been seated before and let herself get bigger. She snuggled in against him and they rode on.

He turned from the river and began to follow a small stream that flowed into it and stopped next to a vast green meadow that was covered in white and blue wild flowers. Little dots of yellow and pink splashed through it. At its center was a small pond the stream fed. He dismounted and she flew down landing a few feet away as he gathered their things from the saddle. She was already off into the meadow . Finding many rabbits there that she ended up in conversation with.

He watched her . She running around the meadow with the rabbits. He spread out the blanket and dropped the bags down on it . Soon enough he was lounging with his boots off . Watching her frolic all around the meadow. damsel flies buzzing all around her . There were ducks on the pond as well . She was laughing and crouching down to talk to them. He stretched out on his side . His head resting in the palm of his hand and he found himself longing for a time where they could do this without any fear. without impending doom on their doorstep.

After a while she was running back through the meadow towards him. Stopping before she stepped onto the blanket. Her bare toes wiggling against the soft grass. Her eyes closed . "The forest is happy" She said softly "Happier than it has been in a long time. " Her eyes slowly open and the pixie lowered down and crawled into the blanket with him.

"is it now?" He smiled at her and watched her come closer. "it is. The songs are more cheerful." Once she reached him she turned and curled up against his chest . Her backside wiggles against him before she settled. His fingers lightly caressed along her shoulder and down her arm. "what is it like ? " She lifted her brows. "what is what like?" she asked. "What is it like with Rowena within you?" He thought to ask this since he had never asked it before. She shrugged a bit "I don't even notice most of the time. Its not like I can just bring her up. " she was struggling to explain and squirmed a little.

"well, you remember back when you first presented me? When Nilastiel made his remarks about not accepting me and I confronted him. I was conscious of what I was doing but I could not stop myself from doing it. I know now that was her taking over in a gentle way. Then there was when I went into battle with Buttercup. I do not remember most of that at all . That was when she was aggressively in charge. " She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

Thranduil listened to her and smiled as he lowered his lips to kiss her shoulder. "Maybe you should speak with Minol. Maybe there is a way for you to speak with her. Maybe there is a way for you to control this better" She shrugged and rolled to her back and looked up at him. "perhaps there is. Im just trying to actually accept it still. That I am not wholly Myself. Even if you say I am. I guess I am a little angry about it to be honest. "

That surprised him yet he could understand. He did not believe he would be happy to learn there was someone else that could take control of him either. He smiled gently and caressed her cheek. " I can understand that. " He spoke softly to her and leaned down to kiss her plump lips. " I really do think you should talk to Minol. " she nodded a little then found herself covered by him . His body shifting and rising just enough so she was under him and his lips were crushed to hers. He whispered between kiss. "Today is for us though and for now I just want to enjoy being with you."

Bynsarda stood in the door way watching him pack. Her arms crossed over her chest. Her jaw set squarely. She knew this day would come. She had not fooled herself into believing he would stay. Though she had hope of course. He gaze shifting towards her and those purple eyes of his brought out a wave of emotion she had been struggling to hold back. Her tears began to fall and stream down her cheeks. Minogos walked over and gathered her into his arms and held her tightly. He spoke softly to her . His hand rubbing against her back . "I will return. You have my word. "

She really wanted to believe him. He after all had proven himself to be trust worthy in his time there. "I have to keep my promise to my father and when I am done I will keep my promise to you." Her arms wrapped around him now and she embraced him tightly. "You better." She sobbed against his chest. " If you don't I swear I will hunt you down." He chuckled softly. "I know you will ." He stepped back from her and cradled her cheeks in he hands then pulled her in for a deep kiss.

Penny and Pearl watched Bynsarda walk with Minogos through the tavern . Their hands intertwined. Stopping at the door He kissed her one more time. "I keep my promises Byn. I will return to you." She nodded unable to speak. He looked up to Penny and Pearl. "You two take care of her." They nodded and He released Bynsarda's hand and left. His heart breaking as he walked away . The sounds of her pain following him .

Soon he had retrieved his horse and was riding out. All he could think about was his red headed goddess as he rode west. "This better be worth it father." He growled and steeled himself then urged his horse faster.

Legolas had been called back to his Fathers Fortress for a meeting. He was just arriving at the gates and he was greeted by Elrond and Gandalf. He dismounted and greeted them both with a hand over his heart. "While I am glad to see you both was my Adar far to busy to come greet me today?" He asked in good humor. "Indeed, He took the Queen out for a much needed day off." Elrond answered cheerfully. He trying to not worry Legolas . This news was going to be hard to break to him.

"I have heard nothing of the great council other than they already all departed." Legolas spoke as He grabbed his saddle bags from his horse. This is when he noticed the darkening look in their eyes. " I see it went that well." He looked between them. " The meeting went fine it was the news learned that was not so good. Come Legolas get settled then we will talk." Elrond said with a twinge of sadness.

Later within Thranduils Library the three of them sat and spoke over a glass of wine. "We know who we are facing Legolas. The only thing we have going for us is that we found out as soon as we have." Elrond said and sighed as he looked to Gandlaf his hands folding together and laying on the table. Gandalf looked to the prince of greenwood and spoke . His voice a low whisper shrouded in the spell he had used to tell Juniper. Legolas stood up quickly heard that name 'Morgoth' His eyes a blaze In those moments you would think he would go face Morgoth alone . "How can this be? He was cast into the void."

Gandalf shook his head. " We do not know Legolas but we do know he hides in the east and builds his army. " Legolas just dropped into his chair. "We plan to strike then . Before he has time to build it any greater. Do we not?" Elrond nods. " This is one of our advantages. that and we have Minol." Legolas cringes. " He is most foul Elrond. " Elrond chuckles " Oh I agree however, He is on our side of this. We are left with little choice but to trust in his puzzles. " Gandalf lowered down into the chair. He slides legolas' own journal towards him opened to the picture of the darkness devouring the fae." We need to know what this is."

Legolas' blue eyes cast down on the image His lips twitch just slightly fighting the urge to smirk like his father. "Lets ask him."

Minol was enjoying his time with Galion. it was different to have someone that just enjoyed you for who you were and not for what you could do for them. He lay on the sofa . His head in Galions lap . Galion reading poetry to him from a very old book. Minol just glazed at the ellons beauty. His soft almost feminine features. The depths of his hazel eyes. the color changing. a bit more brown to more green in the light and sometimes from emotion. Minol was somewhat mesmerized to learn these things about the elf.

There was a polite knock on his door .He looking to Galion . He did not move . His brows lifting in question. "should we ignore it?" He asked smoothly and Galion was actually ready to do just that. The knocking became more insistent. With a growl Minol rises . "What is it." he snaps as the door opens then he gasps. "Forgive me My Lords I though Hiroc locked himself out again. May I help you?" He asked having Mastered himself quickly. He stepped back a bit as Legolas now stepped forward. "I have come to speak with you on a few matters I just became privy to." His oath makes him have to obey certain people. His Queen then his King. Then the Prince. "Well now isn't a really good time My Lord I was entertaining a friend." He said with a small smile.

Legolas would not hear this from him he wanted some answers now . "I will have you speak with me now." He said simply and just walked inside . Elrond and Gandlaf following. Thranduil knew. Juniper knew. Even Elrond and Gandalf knew but Legolas did not. Galion jumped to his feet the book of poetry still in hand. He dressed in a house robe and slippers. "This is unexpected. " he gasps and holds his hand over his heart and bows a bit. "It is very good to see you My Prince." Galion addressed him.

To say the shock was mild would have been a lie. Legolas just stood there glaring at Galion. "Does my Adar know about this?" He asks softly he struggling to not just explode. "Well yes he and the Queen know and They have accepted it fairly well. My Lord. It is my private life after all. " Legolas blinked a few times and coughed. This was very much like walking in on one of his parents in the middle of sex with someone that wasn't the other parent . Yet he had a point. This was his private life. They were not in the habit of policing such things.

Legolas forced himself to calm . Minol now took it upon himself to get wine. I think a nice glass of wine is in order. " He went to get more glasses and Filled them with one of his private stock wines. This one very close to dorwinion wine. Quite strong with a sweet woody flavor. Elrond and Gandlaf now enter and find seats Legolas finding one on a rather large over stuffed chair. He sank into it and sighed then took the offered wine from Minol and drank deeply.

Finally Legolas felt able to speak. The buzz was starting to happen. He pulled out his journal and lay it on the table between them . It was opened to his sketch of the darkness devouring the fae. "I need to know what this is." He said and Minol lifted the journal and looked at the sketch. "from the caves in the north near Isengard. " He said somberly. "I can speak on this. This was not me. I had nothing to do with it and it happened before Juniper was put to sleep. " He sighed and placed the journal back down and walked to look out on the garden that lay just outside of his quarters.

"Long ago when the darkness and evil first came. It began to search for something. It at first crept into villages. not so strong at first. only able to steal one fae at a time. As more disappear it started taking 2 then 3 at a time. The more of us that disappeared the greater the number the next time. They would flee their homes seeking refuge in other places. moving away . Many villages would combine as they traveled looking for safe places. Establishing new homes that eventually would be attacked again until they were driven out once more. It followed them no matter where they went. This is why the mother sent her children away. They caves in the north were one of those last refuges. Before Juniper was cast into her long sleep and the rest disappeared behind the veil."

"This was a message left by them. Telling their story. This is the legacy of my people. We became the food for a god. A dark and powerful god. The one he was seeking was asleep and in the care of Hannibal . Hidden away in a small wood in the Elven Kings forest. " He sighed and turned around. " That is your answer Legolas. " He said there was no emotion on his face . Oddly it reminded him of his Adar. All of this left them in stunned silence. "who was it?" Legolas finally asked. Minol smiled to him sadly. "You already know who. Don't You. He will come for her. He will come for her as hard as he can . if we wait he will succeed. "

Legolas rose and paced . " Why does he want her?" Minol shook his head. " I can not answer that." This frustrated him. " Why can you not answer me?" Elrond winces. " Peace legolas" He speaks up." If he does then everything he has put in place will fail. " Legolas looked very confused. Minol finally sits down next to Galion. "I can explain. You will need to keep an open mind legolas and listen carefully." He looked Legolas right in the eyes. His more green now slowly began to shift to purple. He explain his gift and what he could do with it. How he could see every possible outcome for every possible action taken , by everyone involved. How over his long life he under took the efforts of creating the perfect balance to make all the pieces fall into place to get the out come he wants more than anything.

This was a lot for the young prince to take in. Elves have a different grasp of time than mortals do. That is known. It was hard for Legolas to grasp how long this was. "what is your goal Minol?" Legolas asked lowly. "For Juniper to have a happy future . Free of fear and pain. Surrounded by family. With those she loves. That is the future I promised her and she will recieve it." Legolas just stared at him. Shocked by this creature that reaked of evil yet spoke of love. "someday legolas when this is all over . You will understand the enormity of what I have done. I am sorry but for now it must be clouded."

The three of them would leave with a few answers . The tale had been grim. How Morgoth had drained the fae of their power. devouring them to make himself stronger and it had worked. He had become the most powerful. He had started the wars. His little minion sauron by his side. This was part of the story that was left from the elvish history and scrubbed from the archives in Isengard by Saruman. "Saruman knew what to destroy in Isengard. " Elrond said. "He knew what to take out of History . Why would Sauron set him on such a task. He knew something was going to happen. He was setting things up for the return of his Master." Things were now falling into place. leaving them reeling from it.

Thranduil and the Queen had decided to stay out. They had not spent the night outside in a long time and this place was safe for them for now. It was not known when this would have to end so for the moment they took advantage of it. The fire banked up high and warm. They lay in the warm glow. His lips upon hers. sweetly kissing them. There was something about her in the night . That silver tone she took on . The way her hair seemed to glisten with any light that touched it. How her flesh would pinken as she became aroused .

Everything about her lured him in and he couldn't help himself. Control was hard to keep when she was like this . In nature . Surrounded by it . Her spirit feeding off it and in return making it blossom around her. The meadow now more than filled with flowers from her frolicking. it was as if she were the life of the forest. Gandalf had said she would heal the world. This was the kind of power he was nearly helpless against.

He went slow. Painfully slow. teasing her until her legs trembled. each touch a light tingle against her skin and lower it brought out delicious little quivers. everywhere he kissed left a sweet flavor on his lips . The was no moon yet he felt the urgent need to have her. He realized he was affected by her and she was feeling like this with no moon as well. She was constantly surprising him. Her body now responding more aggressively to his touches. The way she kissed him the way her hips grind against him. Demanding more and more and he was loathed to resist.

She was naked held in his arms . He was up on his knees pulling her towards him. Their bodies one and the song of their mating was drifting through the trees. His personal guard had become accustomed to this. Elthian however was struggling this night. He was affected by them as well. His one sided bond a curse and a blessing. It was near torture to be so close yet not allowed to be with them. Finally he could take no more and began to move back . Putting distance between them. Lorithir watching him offered to exchange positions with him. Elthain gladly took him up on it. The distance did help and he could no longer hear them.

Her eyes opened and locked in on Thranduils icy gaze. he lowers her back down . Holding himself up on one arm . His other hand grasping her leg and pushing it up . His hips rocking harder and faster. Their gaze never leaving each other and the colors began to surrounded them. His fea reaching out to her. Her spirit coiling with his. Finally her dropped down over her his arms cradling her tighter as he trembled with release and she began shake under him. He finding himself slipping through that place where time stands still and he was one with her and surrounded by her light.

They lay together trembling . He pulls away from her and lays beside her . His arm pulling her in close . His hand begins to caress her face and he speaks softly against her ear. "come back to me My Pixie. " He kissed her tenderly and smiles as her eyes begin to flutter open. Her arm coming around him to hold herself against his chest even tighter. His warm. His scent . The sound of his voice pulls her back from her euphoria. "Lye naa er melamin. ten'oio. Amin vesta ta (We are one Melamin. forever . I swear it)" he whispers to her. "ten'oio (forever)" She whispered back to him before he was kissing her again. The urges just would not leave them. It was strange to happen like this with no moon. He did not question it nor did she.

They carry on like this through out the night. Making it near torture for Elthian.


	95. Tortured Sleep

She was asleep against his chest. Memna taking it slow and being gentle with his steps. The Great Elk took it upon himself to do this . Thranduil found it curious. She had not been keen on waking up that morning and now she pushed away from him and lay forward against memnas neck. Her arms dangling down on each side. Her head against the elks mane. She slept soundly like this . All Thranduil could do was shake his head and smile.

Upon reaching the stable He gently pulled her down to him. She barely woke and ends up snuggling her cheek against his chest. He carried her along the secret passage then into their rooms. Ninnel meeting them looked concerned. Thranduil spoke softly. "She just seems so exhausted." Ninnel narrowed her eyes and smirked a bit. "Well maybe you shouldn't have kept her out all night in the forest. Melian needs her still You know. " Thranduil stood there listening to her and feeling slightly scolded.

He carried her to the bed where he lay her down into its softness. She woke up then . Blurry eyed and yawning . She still feeling like more sleep was needed. "how did we get home." she asked in a small voice. He laughed gently and sat beside her . His hand reaching out to brush some of her golden hair from her face. "We rode home on Memna." She sat up a bit and yawned again. "I don't even remember us leaving."

Ninnel brought Melian to the room and Thranduil took his daughter into his arms. She was not fussing . The child held in his arms just stared up to him in the most serene way. He was so in awe of her. His sweet daughter . Juniper tugged gently at his sleeve. "Let me have her melamin ." She said and reached out for her daughter . " I am filling up and we best give it a go now before it starts just pouring from me." She took Melian into her her arms and begins to get her adjusted for a feeding. " You know I will happily help with that little issue. " He said with a grin . She rolled her eyes.

He rose and began to take off his clothes. "when you are done feeding our daughter perhaps you would join me in the bath? " She was yawning again. " I would love to. " Soon he was sitting in nothing but his leggings and watching them. Juniper dozing off as the child fed . He had to wake her for her to switch sides. Melian protests until she latches on again. Juniper dozes off yet again. He began to feel a little concerned about her .

Legolas along with Elrond and Gandalf entered the royal chambers. Thranduil was just sliding his tunic on when His son knocked at the door of the bedroom . Juniper Was crawling back in the bed . He let her get settled before he opened the door. "Legolas!" He said surprised and pulled his son into his arms . " I was just coming to see you." Legolas smiles and embraces his father . Legolas releases him and Thranduil let him into the room . Juniper smiling to him. "its so good to see you." She said and held out her arms for a hug. Which he gladly gave her and sat on the edge of the bed as they just began to talk.

Thranduil saw Elrond in the hall. He slips out to speak with him. "I take it you told him." He asked Elrond who nodded in answer. "How is the Queen?" He would ask. Thranduil paused a moment in his response which made Elrond arch a brow. "She is doing well just... today she seems unable to stay awake for long. " Elrond peeked in and saw her speaking with Legolas. "Perhaps she shouldn't be out all night Thranduil."

Thranduil just stepped back and regarded Elrond for a long moment "Peace My Lord it was truly my first thoughts and not a jab at you. If it keeps up past today then perhaps we should be concerned. " Elrond said gently. "she looks healthy . Her color is good . Give it today before we panic." Legolas was rising now and before he left he held his hand over his heart and bowed a bit. He headed for the door. " I would like to speak after I see my brother and sister. " He said to Thranduil and turned to go to the nursery. Orist's squeal of joy echoed in the hall.

Elthian fell into bed. Exhausted and to be honest sore. His connection to them seemed to be getting stronger. He would need to speak to Thranduil. Perhaps she should not go with them when they were going to be together without him. Soon he was asleep yet his dreams were mixed with darker things and his rest was filled with much tossing and turning.

When he woke it was with a start. He sat straight up and gasped for breath. His heart was racing and he pressed his hand over his chest. His dreams filled with nightmares. None of which he could remember yet it left him with a sense of terror. He gave up on sleeping any more. He rose from his bed and went to wash up. He would go speak to Thranduil later.

Glorfindel and Finnola had arrived in Dale a few days before and immediately began to work on training the men. Glorfindel giving them archery lessons. Finnola training them with spear and sword. The men at first had issue with a woman training them. She would not use the Drangonsfang in her training but she didn't need it to teach them a lesson. After soundly beating 10 of them with nothing but a Staff they came around . Soon she had them practicing forms and working on strength and endurance. They would all need it in the future. Sure they had gone against orcs recently but for a long term war they needed the training. Glorfindel was impressed by her everyday. How she handled the entire situation and was now winning them over. Not one of them could best her .

They were staying in the Palace. King Brand treated them like family. She would often be found out on the balcony of their rooms Her eyes looking off in the direction of Rohan. When asked why she had no real answer . Glorfindel suspected while she had no desire to live there any longer it was still her home and she worried about it. This night she was standing in the light of a half moon. The warm summer breeze buffeting her body . He comes behind her and wraps his arms around her muscled torso . Making her smile as her larger hands come to rest over his.

"While I am not tired in the least I can not think of anything better than getting you into the bed right now." He said against her back and she smiled then turned in his arms and looked down at him. " That so? " she asked with a grin. "Well yes, You look beautiful standing out here in the moonlight you also look good training the men and walking around . Oh yes and eating . You look divine when you just stand anywhere. I mean woman You are perfection no matter what you are doing." she could not help but roll her eyes. " You are biased My Husband." She cupped his face in her hands and lowered down to kiss his lips softly.

"You may be all ready to roll around in the sheets but unfortunately I am not. I'm sorry. " she pulled from his embrace and walked back into their rooms . Glorfindel slouches a bit and sighs before turning to follow her inside. "what is wrong my Goddess?" he asked concerned. Her mood had not been the best since they arrived. "I am not sure." she said softly and lowered down into the softness of what had become their bed. The one provided was of course too small for her so they made a space on the floor that they turned into a bed and piled it with furs and cushions. "I struggle around humans and I feel at ease around elves. " she said in nearly a whisper.

He lowered down before her and then lay back. his head in her lap. She began to run her fingers through his golden hair. "you aren't exactly human Finnola." she looked down into his blue gaze. "I know but I was raised as one . I feel so foreign. I suppose I always have. " He lifted her free hand and placed a kiss to her palm then released it. " I can understand that. I feel like that here as well . Listen, what we are doing here is important. when we are done we will go home. Back to our cozy apartments in greenwood or we can go to Imladris if you like. I will go where ever you wish. "

She smiled down on him. His heart began to beat harder and faster. He felt his fea begin to struggle against his flesh. His hand reached up to caress her cheek. Her head turning to kiss his palm . "just tell me what you desire." He spoke softly to her. "other than being by your side, I do not know what I want. Not just yet." she spoke back to him in soft tones. "Well Melamin when you figure it out just let me know. I will do my best to see it happens." he spoke those words into a promise. Then lifted his head from her lap and took her into his arms.

Elthian had gone to the Royal Chambers where he found Juniper still asleep . Thranduil had gone to do his duty. He slides into bed with her and pulls her small frame against him . She wakes and breathes in deeply her voice the softest whisper. "Elthian." His name passing her sweet lips. Her hands caressing his arm. "yes Melamin." He kissed her ear and held her. "I am so tired." she wiggled in closer to him. He smiled gently. "I can tell would you like me to stay?" she nodded in answer. "very well . I will stay right here."

Soon enough he was asleep with her in his arms . It was a good rest . He did not toss and turn nor have nightmares. With her next to him he was completely at peace. The sun was beginning to lower in the sky by the time Thranduil returned to his chambers to find His lover asleep with His wife. Both looked peaceful and even smiled in their mutual sleep. After a few minutes Thranduil walked towards him and gently woke him. Elthian turning to look up at Thranduil. His lips parting to speak but Thranduil stopped him with a motion of his hand then tilted his head towards the door before turning to walk towards it.

Elthian carefully rises . Juniper wiggled a little and settled once again. He followed Thranduil out of the room and down the hall to his study . Once inside he closed the door behind himself Thranduil turning to look on him. "I came to speak to you both but she appears to be rather exhausted." He said and Thranduil nodded. "what did you wish to speak about ?" Elthian ran his hand through his hair and sighed before turning away. " Last night was torture on me Thranduil. " Thranduil watched Elthians back and the tension in his shoulders. "This bond I have . It is a curse and a blessing. " His voice was pained and the tension became tighter across Elthians back. "it feels as if it gets stronger and when you are together and I am not involved it is painful. " He turned around and looked to Thranduil the truth of his words showing in his silver blue eyes. "Physically painful. Then it consumes me and torments me. "

Thranduil moved a bit closer to him . " I do not think I can guard either of you when you are together and I am not with you. I ..." Thranduil was there now. just inches from him. His words trailing off as he looks into Thranduils eyes . The suddenly His lips were crushed to Thranduils. His head held in Thranduils powerful hand. His arm about him . Elthian realized he had began to tremble. Thranduils body was firmly against him and he was being forced to step back until he found himself pinned against a book case.

His body was screaming for more and Thranduil seemed intent on giving him what he was needing more than breath. Elthians hands began to pull at Thranduils tunic . Seeking the flesh under it. The kiss becoming deeper as his lips parted to take Thranduils tongue. Thranduils hands had drifted down between them to loosen the ties to Elthians leggings. Soon they were sliding to the floor and frantically undressing boots tossed to the side with leggings and tunics. Their bodies crushing together and when Thranduil took him he finally felt all that tension beginning to fade and turning to lust.

It was not gentle but that wasn't what Elthian needed. It was passionate and almost brutal. Elthians hands clawing at the rug under him. Thranduil Lifting up to throw his head back with the force of his thrusts. His hips slamming against the back of Elthians thighs. His hand sliding down one of those thighs to take Elthians flesh in hand . stroking it in time with his own hips. Elthian finds himself arching and rocking to meet Thranduil. Their moans growing then in a moment of sheer pleasure His release came and fell upon his tight stomach and Thranduils made him shudder and growl His hand leaving Elthian and pressing to the rug along with the other to hold himself up . Elthians eyes open just slightly seeing the beautiful face of his King all else shrouded from view by the veil of Silver hair.

Thranduil lowered down to kiss him again sweetly and tenderly before pulling himself free to collapse beside Elthian . His arm across his chest. "please forgive me Melamin." Thranduil began to speak. " I did not know it would be so painful for you to be so close yet not allowed to join." Elthians hand caressed Thranduils arm. "I will not do that again. If you are guarding us and we become intimate I will bring you in." Elthians eyes closed and he smiled "Thranduil its not my intention to force my way into your time with her." Thranduil kissed his shoulder "I know you are not. The truth is what is happening between the 3 of us is strange. I do not think there has even been anything like it before and probably will not happen again. I do not always know how to act in this relationship. I am learning."

"Thank You." Elthian said softly. "Melamin." Thranduil lifted his head and rested it in the palm of his hand and he looked down at Elthian . His free hand lightly caressing Elthians broad chest. "You know. As strange as it all is it feels like it was meant to be. Juniper tells me you do not wish to take the bond further." Elthian shifted his eyes now to look right into Thranduils. "I want to but I can not do it . Thranduil you know the dangers of being a warrior. You know the dangers of what I do nor would I be happy sitting behind a desk. I love both of you far to dearly to put either of you and to be honest especially you at risk of being sundered."

To hear him say it made Thranduils heart ache. he felt a lump forming in his throat then felt the tears in his eyes. Elthians love for them was great. Very great. He could not help but kiss him and let the tears fall. "I understand." he whispered against Elthians lips and pulled him into an embrace.

The night was falling around him. Minogos stopped near a stream. The terrain had gone from rocky desert to green plains spotted with trees. He could see Mountains into the north as he rode during the day. Such sights he was not entirely used to. He build a small fire to cook the hare he had felled earlier and as it cooked he began to pull off his head and face coverings allowing his long dark hair to fall freely down his back. He rose and moved towards the stream stripping off his clothing and boots and leaving them on the bank .

Naked he walked into the chilled waters and crouched down to cup water in his hands and splash it over him washing the sand from the desert away. He looked up to see the half moon. Then let out a sigh and continued to wash himself. Once done he rose from the stream and moved with the fluid grace of a dancer with each step towards his small fire . Gathering up his desert clothing he knew it would not do in the area he was coming into. He would really stand out dressed like the nomads.

He looked to see his horse grazing near by then lowered down on his bed roll and began to go through his packs. pulling out something more like the people of this region wore. simple breeches and a tunic. a cloak with a cowl. he set them aside and folded up his desert dress to push it inside the pack. He was not cold in the night. such things as heat and cold did not bother me much if any. Shaking his head a bit he reached forward and turned his meal over the fire so it could cook on the other side .

He sat there naked . His flesh drying in the breeze . His eyes closing as he breathes deeply . Whispering into the shadows until he felt another presence joining him. He looked up and across the fire to see the undulating mist on the other side. "I am near." he said and the mist spoke. "I can tell. You need to go to the new city being built. It is at the southern border of the greenwood. They call it Lasgalen." Minogos was silent for a few moments. "Who do I seek there?" the mist replies. "no one . you become part of those gathered you will know when to make yourself known . "

He reached out for his meal and lifted it by the stick it was skewered on . "Will you be there?" he asked and the mist replies. "eventually I will come to you." Minogos nodded "will she be there?" the mist chuckled. "eventually." then it spoke up again. "do not be in such a hurry to put yourself in harms way." the voice sounded almost concerned. This made him look to the mist with slightly wide eyes. "yes Father." He said as the mist began to fade.

She was awakened by Thranduil . Melian held in his arms and Elthian crawling in bed beside her. It was night and her belly growled. "have I slept all day?" she asked and pushed herself up . Elthian adjusted her pillows so she could lean back. "You have Melamin." Thranduil handed their daughter to her . Juniper was frowning as she placed her child to her breast. "why am I so sleepy?" she asked now concerned about herself. Elthian rubbed her shoulder as Thranduil sat down beside her. "If you are still so exhausted tomorrow we will have Elrond look you over."

She nodded and looked down at her child her belly growling again . Elthian chuckled softly and let his hand drift from her shoulder down to her belly. He could actually feel it grumble under his touch. "she is starving." He looked to Thranduil who rose and went to get the food that had been brought for her to eat. She leaned over and kissed Elthian and she could smell the sex on him. "You have been busy today ." she grinned to him and wiggled her brows.

"well Melamin you both tortured me last night without knowing. Thranduil made up for it." She blinked then frowned. " We did? I am so sorry." He hushed her and smiled. "everything is well now Melamin. do not worry." she shook her head. "I should make up for it too." Thranduil was returning now with a tray of food. "You can when you are better rested." Elthian said softly and kissed her shoulder . The tray placed on a table and watched as she fed their daughter. "I do not feel as if I am being a very good mother at the moment." she laments and Thranduil tries to ease her mind. " Orist has been spending most of the day with Legolas. " She looked to Thranduil and smiled. "He has? That is good. It makes my heart warm to think of that."

Melian would finish her meal and be lifted into Elthians arms . He loved this little child as much as he loved Orist and considered her his own as well. While Elthian made silly faces at her and spent time with her Thranduil helped Juniper from the bed. She seemed a little unsteady but then again she had slept away the day and ate very little . He put a soft robe around her and sat her at the table where she ate. Not the eager enthusiasm as she normally did.

She was much more subdued in her dining. In fact she only took a few bites of the meat that was offered and focused more on the cheese and fruit. Thranduil found this curious. She watching Elthian with Melian . Thranduil watching her. She was stunning even with her silver hair a mess about her head . yet she looked weary. There were dark circles under her eyes. Which were normally expressive yet now looked a bit dulled. This added to his concern. he would seek Elrond on the morrow regardless of how she was . Something just felt off about her and he would take no chances.


	96. Transition and Truth

Elrond stood beside Minol. It had now been 3 days that Juniper slept most of the time. Elrond could find no cause for this strange occurrence. Thranduil paced in the corridor. Minol looked at her carefully. His body lowering down so he could get a good look at her. His hand on her forehead. she barely registered the touch and whimpered a bit before falling back asleep. He rose up and motioned to Elrond with his head before turning to leave the bedroom. Thranduil stopped pacing when he saw Elrond and Minol in conversation . Elronds brows lifting and his eyes widen. Thranduil now moved up on them. "What is wrong?" He voice filled with worry.

He was shocked to see Elrond smile to him . His hand lifted. "well apparently there is nothing wrong My Lord." He said gently and Thranduil could feel she anger beginning to build. Minol spoke up. " She is in transition is all. " The anger filled words that were about to come from Thranduils lips were cut short and He looked to Minol . His icy eyes narrow. "what does that mean?" Elrond looked to Minol who sighs. " female Pixies experience transition within a few months after giving birth. You will notice her eating habits going back to a more normal level. She will be less likely to want meat. There will be a few other changes. Things you probably had not even noticed changed. "

Thranduil eyes Minol "Like what?" he asked. "Well her Libido will be greater for one as her body becomes fertile again. her coloring will get brighter. though I doubt you even noticed such things. These are normal things Thranduil. Within a few days she will not sleep so much. Things will get back to normal. " Minol simply smiled to him. "just be prepared for when it ends. She might be a bit more eager and if you do not want more children right now you might want to take some sort of precaution." Thranduils facial features just went blank then and he was about to say something extremely rude when Elrond spoke up.

"I would like it if you explained more to me about the medicines and treatments for the fae. " He was changing the subject and looking for an excuse to get Minol out of the Royal Chambers and away from Thranduil. "If there is nothing else Thranduil please excuse us." Glad to be rid of Minol he nods and they wish him a good day before turning to leave. Minol inwardly scowls that Elrond ruined his fun.

Galion was making an approach and Thranduil let him. He moving to the bedroom door and just looking at her. "was it good news My Lord?" he asked and Thranduil nodded. "apparently this is normal for Pixies. She should be more alert by the end of the week." He explained and sighed. "well that is good news My lord. " Galion peeked over at his King. "this just makes me realize how much is unknown about her. " Thranduil spoke softly. They both stood there watching her sleep for several moments before Thranduil turned away. "Let me know if anything changes ." He said then walked down the corridor heading to his office.

Jeven was training his first group of elves. The monsters they would more than likely face in the east were not like the monsters in the woodland realm. He spoke of of something that made Tauriels skin crawl. Worse than the spiders. These monsters had armor. Arrows would do little to them . Swords were mostly useless against them and it was the spear that did the most damage.

She stood near by and listened and watched as he began to show them the techniques for killing these creatures. Then discovered most of them had poor spear skills. He would sigh and then back up on the training. Starting them at the beginning. The basics of spear combat. She was paying attention as well. These were things she would need to know as well. When the session was over He walked over to where she stood . He leaning on his spear . "I will teach you too." He said and reached out to cup her chin and pull her in for a soft kiss.

She laughed softly and pressed her forehead to his. "you bet you will teach me. I will be your best student." The sound of a clearing throat made Jeven back away from her and then both looked towards the sound. Legolas was standing there smirking at them. "Legolas!" Tauriel just turned red. "we really have not had the chance to meet. I am Tauriels brother. Legolas." Jeven grinned and reached out to clasp Legolas' wrist." Well met I am Jeven." The greeting was pleasant and Legolas' eyes shifted back to Tauriel. "I hear congratulations are in order. "

Tauriel was about to fall apart. She fidgets and takes a deep breath. " Indeed . You know Ada approves though he was upset that we did not follow the royal protocol." she rolled her eyes. " so if you are here to scold me..." Legolas held up his hand and cut her off. "That is not why I am here Tauriel I am here to learn from Jeven" His eyes shifted to the Dark Elf. " I am to learn from you Jeven then I am to take what I have learned and teach those of Lasgalen. " He looked to Tauriel "In the meantime Feren is running the show and cursing my name I am sure . Then again You know Feren. he is very good at what he does." She nodded to him.

Jeven regarded the Elf Prince he had only really seen in passing. "Very well you will be here tomorrow you will learn with everyone else." He said to Legolas. "Thank You Jeven I will be here . " Tauriel knew Legolas perhaps better than anyone . As he turned to leave she watched him then kissed Jeven and ran after Legolas. " Legolas." she called "wait just a moment." Jeven walked back to where his class was held and began to straighten up the training area. Legolas turned to see what she wanted. " Did Ada tell you about Finnola?" she asked. She could see the pained look deep in his blue eyes at the mention of her name. "yes I have been made aware." Her shoulders sank and she reach out and took his hand and held it tightly. "It was my fault Tauriel. " she looked up to him and right into his eyes . "I know it was . I behaved poorly and I said things there is no coming back from."

She gasped softly. She had never seen this level of maturity from him before. "Well I ... never thought.." she really didn't know what to say to him. He smiled and hugged her. "I am fine Tauriel. It still hurts but as I said I know it was my fault. I'm healing and I wish nothing but happiness for them. " He let her go and looked at her. "I will see you later. go to your hervenn (husband)." He smirked and turned and as she looked on his back she realized he carried himself more like Thranduil now.

Ryu had been allowed to come sit with her while she slept. She also helped care for Melian. Today she was on a palette on the floor. The baby already beginning to roll over and trying to push up to crawl. "oh little one you are so strong already." She laughed and rolled the baby back on her back and started to tickle her and play with her. She had never thought she would love children this much . Yet here she was . Orist comes bounding in and sees his naneth still asleep so he gets quiet before she crawls on the palette with them. "Well hello Orist ." she said cheerfully. "nana sleeps." he said softly and kisses Melian on her head. "she wont sleep forever Orist." Ryu said softly. Movement at the door catching her eye . she looks to see Elthian standing there.

He nodded to Ryu. Then looked towards the bed. "what did Minol say?" He asked . The mention of Minol made Ryu blush a little. He was noticed but he said nothing. "He said this is normal for female pixies. After they give birth. He said its her body transitioning back to being more normal. She should be awake by the end of the week." Elthian moved to sit on the edge of the bed. His hand on her cheek . She whimpered softly her eyes opening just a little and she smiled to him before drifting off again.

"We have been helping her feed Melian. She sleeps through it mostly. " Ryu said softly and leaned down to look Orist in the eye. "Your Naneth will be awake in a few days . Do not worry. " The young Ellon got to his feet and walked over to where Elthian sat. "Ada help." he held his arms up to him and Elthian lifted him . "See she is just sleeping." He wiggled and squirmed until Elthian placed him on the bed and he could kiss her cheek. "Love you nana " He said softly then lay down next to her. This made Elthians heart twinge a bit and Ryu had to look away and blink back tears.

"Oh My Melian ." Ryu made a face and got to her feet. "Excuse us I believe this child needs a fresh clout. " She held Melian away from her as she left the room. Elthian couldn't help but chuckle. When he looked down Orist had fallen asleep next to his mother. He did not have the heart to move him and would just let him sleep there next to her.

It was becoming more difficult for Minol to control his urges. Especially since he knew Juniper was in transition and she would be fertile. A pixies need to mate and reproduce was a powerful instinct. One that was becoming stronger in the presence of two Fae now. This was one of those things he had not prepared well for. It was after all a minor thing and one he had not given more thought to being as it did not seem to alter the out come no matter what he did.

He wasn't sure how much more Galion could take. It was to his mind an act of kindness that had him avoiding his lover. Especially now. He was lingering in the shadows of the Royal wing. Yes the guard had been doubled. No they did not see him. It was Shade that discovered him as He watched Ryu leaving the royal chambers. His gaze locked in on her . Shade confronts him . "I will tell them all if you hurt her. " Shade warned in a hissing whisper. Minol waved the misty being off and spoke without moving his lips. 'I have no intentions on hurting anyone '

Ryu passed by his hiding spot and Minol took another path one that would intersect hers away from the hall they were on. Shade following closely. "the why do you stalk her?" Shade asks. Minol moving rather quickly. Again Minol speaks without a word passing his lips. 'I need to mate. If I continue on with Galion in this state he will become damaged he needs to rest. I have given the King my word that I will not touch the Queen and Ryu is far too delicious to resist. Hurting her is the last thing I desire.' He was being perfectly honest with Shade.

Shade moved before Minol forcing him to miss a few steps and growl as he found his pace again and moved through Shade as if there was nothing to her. "she is Lorithirs." Shade protests. 'she is fae and belongs to none truly. ' When Shade tried to stop him once more Minol reached out and grasped Shades slender throat. The Misty being struggles as Minol handles her as if she were truly a solid creature.

He pulled Shade to him and growled. No longer using his mind to speak. "I can however hurt you and your mate. Perhaps you would like to spend some time in a bottle together?" The look in his eyes was deathly and Shade shook her head and begins to plead. " No there is no need I will back away. please. " With that Minol simply cast Shade to the side and continued on his path. Shade would disappear into the shadows.

Ryu was rounding a corner and heading down towards the apartment she shared with Lorithir. She was grabbed and pulled into a darker hall. A hand over her lips. Her back pressed in firmly against a warm form behind her. His voice in her ear. " Do not struggle or think to scream and I will release you." He whispered. She knew who it was. Her dark eyes wide and she nods. Gently his hand left her lips. The other grasping her small wrist. he pulls her along .

She stumbles after him at first then finds the pace quickly. The room she was pulled into was a half used storage room. Most of it was empty. The rest was crates and shelves. It was very dark within . Minol could see perfectly and within a few moments so could Ryu. She knew what he was after. The was no doubting it when forced her back against the crates . Her lower half pinned to them . His hand releasing her wrist to slide over the small of her back . The other gliding up her spine until his long fingers curled into her dark hair.

"We must stop this." She protests. He would grin to her. Her heart had already begun to race. He could smell her arousal beginning. His grip on her head tensed and he forced her lips to his. The kiss tender at first quickly grew more demanding and though the thought of fighting did come to mind . She lost the will to do so. When the kiss was broken he mocked her sweetly. "if you wish to leave then please leave." He stood back and released her. Her small hand reached out and grabbed his tunic pulling him back to her .

That was all he needed. She was back in his arms and his lips claimed hers once more. The nymph was naturally intoxicating to him and he would have her as he wanted . Whenever he wanted as many times as he wanted and Ryu honestly could not deny him.

Lasgalen was coming along on schedule for better or worse. Feren was keeping things on track while Legolas was away. The elves of Lorien were a huge asset. The work had continued unimpeded with their help despite the challenges that would come to them via nature itself. This was a strange time of peace. Feren knew better than to trust it for long. There was always this underlying sense that this would all end soon and he would be on the battlefield again.

Minogos had made very good time in the fair weather and infiltrated the growing city easily enough. He obfuscated his features. Making himself appear different to the those around him. This was magic he learned from his father. Of course it was not full proof . There would be those few that could see past the illusion but for the most part he was safe from notice. He found work in one of the taverns. not as a dancer but as a bouncer.

From here he could hear all the rumors and some of the truths. These people loved her. This woman he was supposed to help. Their Queen. The Queen of the Elves who was not an elf. This was when he finally learned she was Fae. The news almost took him off his feet. Father had never told him. Of course he knew what they were. He knew the stories of his own people. The ones who raised him.

He learned of the battle at hand . How this would be the final battle for the world. If they were not victorious. It would mean the end of everything. He had to see his father and he learned Minol was with the elves. Now he would struggle with what to do. His father had told him to stay here and he would come to him. Yet, he needed to know now . This was a challenge. Trying to force himself to stay and do as he was told. He thought of Bynsarda and all the dancers of the tavern. He wanted to protect them.

Something within him began to flare. A fire that had not been there before. It was a slow night at the little tavern in Lasgalen. He slipped out and into the streets. With all the news he had learned he just couldn't sit still. He was fighting the need to go find his father. He wandered the city under construction. Desperately trying to come to terms with everything. He was crouched down beside a pile of stone they were using for building. There in the shadows he began to cry and become angry at the same time.

"so you have learned the truth" It was the voice of his father. He looked up to see the mist there in the shadows with him. "I need to see you." His voice cracked as he spoke. "is it me you need to see or is it her?" the mist questioned. Minogos had the think on that a moment. "You never told me. Why didnt you tell me?" He asked unable to answer the question presented to him. "to tell you would ruin everything that had been set in motion." was the answer he got . It was an answer he had gotten many times throughout his life.

"I need to see you both." Minogos finally answered. "indeed" The mist replied. "for now My son, it is very important that you listen to the people here. There are those who do not believe . There are those who will plot and scheme. " Minogos looked to the mist. His eyes going wide. Now he knew why he was here at this moment. Now he knew what his father meant for him to really do. "soon . very soon we will all be together. Until then you know what you must do." Minogos nodded . He was shaking. He did not understand why. "Yes Father." The mist disappeared leaving Minogos with the realization of what he must do.

He stayed there thinking. with everything he had learned from just listening to the talk to of the patrons at the tavern , The queens abolishment of slavery had been contentious. There were those still in the city that would see their way of life returned. These were foul men with dark hearts. Ones he could easily charm Rising as the fire within him burned even more brightly. He would rid this city of these men.

Thranduil lay beside her. She pulled against him protectively. He slept His body practically curled around her small form. Her eyes opened . Even in the dark she knew she was in her bed and the familiar warmth against her back told her who was holding her. How long had she been asleep? She had never had to use the privy so badly . She managed to wiggled away from her sleeping husband but when she tried to stand her legs gave out and she fell to the floor with a thump. Thranduil was immediately awake. "Ow." he heard from the other side of the bed and rose quickly to find her in crumpled mess on the floor. "Melamin are you well?" he asked and scooped her into his arms.

"I need the privy .. in the worst way." She whimpered and he chuckled softly as he began to take her to it. " My legs are not working." she said softly. "That's because you have slept for a week. Do you remember how hard it was for you to walk after you were attacked ? " They were entering the dimly lit room and he placed her down on the privy soon she was looking very relieved . "yes I remember ." she whispered and he began to fill the bath with steamy water. "Why have I been asleep for so long?" she asked. Thranduil was disrobing as he spoke. "Minol calls it transition. he explained that within a few months of a Pixie giving birth her body starts to go back to normal. During that week they sleep. " Truly she had not felt not normal. In fact now she felt normal well mostly . She was a bit weak .

"You are listening to Minol now?" she asked as he turned and pulled her dress away . She getting cleaned up in the moments before He lifted her again and held her against his bare chest. "when it comes to these matters Elrond believes we have no choice but to listen to him. " Carefully He stepped into the warm water and lowered them both down into it. it felt good. The heat rising over her body. "All we could do was watch over you and bring the children to see you and Melian to eat. We were able to get you to eat and drink a little. Within a few days you will have your strength back."

She lay against him. His hands gently rubbing at her shoulders and back. "he says the amount of meat you will eat will be less. That you may be a bit more amorous than you have been." Her eyes opened a bit wider. " amorous?" she said softly. " have I not been interested in love making?" Thranduil laughed and wrapped his arms around her. " if you have been disinterested I have not noticed. He said its because you will be very fertile and if we do not want more children at the moment we will need to take some precautions."

She thought about that. This would not be a good time for that at all. Not with war so close. "what kind of precautions?" she asked. Thranduil sat her back against his knees and reached for soap and cloth . "well apparently there is a tea you will need to drink daily. I figure with your breakfast . " he began to bathe her then . Dragging the soapy cloth over her bare flesh. "He and Elrond have made a good amount of this tea for you already. It was predicted that you would not wish more children right now." Her gaze met his and she nodded." That prediction is correct. "she said and lifted her arms so he could get under them then wash her arms themselves.

"well that's good because you have been drinking the tea already. Its one of the things we have been able to get you to drink. I hope you can forgive me for making that choice for you while you could not." She smiled at him her small hands reaching from the water to press to his cheeks. "I thought that is what husbands do for their wives in such situations. " She said and he nodded His hands engulfing hers and pulled them from his cheeks. "It is Melamin. Just as you would make such choices for me should I not be able to." he pulled her closer and his lips found hers. He had not kissed her like this in a week and to say he was missing it was an understatement.

The small fae in his arms began to wiggle and slipped back from the kiss. "if we keep that up other things are going to happen." she said and he pulled her back to him firmly. "so what if these other things happen." She looked in his eyes and could see this over whelming desire in them . She toyed with him. " Well perhaps I do not want that to happen right now. I am quite hungry and I have not seen my children really in a week and ..." He cut off her words by kissing her and pouring all the passion he had been feeling in that week into it. When he ended the kiss he spoke. " The sunrise is still a few hours away Melamin."

She threw her arms around him and crushed her naked form to him. The kiss deep her fingers digging into the flesh of his shoulders and His hands grasp the perfect plump swells of her backside. Pulling her against his hardened flesh under the warm water. The moan she gave against his lips told him everything he needed to know. They may look like prunes when this was over but he did not care in that moment .

Minol lay in bed with an untouched Galion. Suddenly he was filled with an overwhelming urge to have his lover. Ryu had sated him for most of the night but now the urge was great. He grinned. She was awake now and the King and Queen had taken no time getting back to it. His purple gaze shifted to the beautiful sleeping form of Galion. he on his belly. His face turned away so his long flowing hair spilled out over the pillow .

"I am sorry Galion " He whispered as he shifted . " I had planned on allowing you to rest but it seems I can not." He bushed Galions hair from his shoulders and pressed his lips to the Ellons sweet flesh and began to bit him gently. Minols body moves so he is straddling Galions legs . When Galion began to squirm under him Minol had to struggle with himself . To take him like this , in this moment with Galion half asleep would not be good. he needed the ellons consent . He had no intentions of causing any harm. Well maybe a little but not like that.

"Minol." Galion gasped. Minols powerful hands running from Galions shoulders down along his arms to grasp his wrists and hold them over his head. His hips rocking and pressing his thick flesh against Galions backside. "I need you." Minol whispered against Galions ear. This ellon never ceased to surprise Minol when his hand slipped under the pillow and pulled out a small corked bottle of oil. Which now lay inches from Minols hand.

Galions hips pushing back against him and rolling gently. Now if that wasn't consent he didn't know what was. He growled lowly against Galions ear. "this might not be gentle. " he hissed. "when have i ever said no to you." Galion whispered .

Lia sat straight up in bed when the sounds of loud love making filtered into Hirocs room. His muscled arm pulled her back down to him and he smiled to her. "I don't see how they can just keep doing it . Every night like this. " she whispered to him. "its just one of those mysteries." he said in a low grumbling voice and pulled the elleth against him firmly.


	97. It happened one night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning. Violence and the mention of child abuse with no graphic details.

With his new purpose Minogos made a few changes. He never returned to the tavern. Now he went to an even seedier part of the tent city just outside of the city that was being constructed. Allowing his true appearance to be seen. he easily took a job at one of the establishments that offered entertainment in the form of dancers.

While Male there were more men that offered themselves to him in one form or the other than women, but he did receive offers from both. Some he took , some he strung along and others he would out right refuse. Naturally he made the place a lot of coins and he was treated like a star. Those who came to him saw him as fair and beautiful and often would be so seduced they engaged in pillow talk.

This was how he learned of several things. One there was still slavery in the city. Two indeed his father was right. There were those that would seek to possess the Queen rather than allow her to rule. He never killed where he worked or lived. That was the rule that was taken to heart.

He had enough evidence against several men in this city to decide he would lay down the sentence for them. All of them see him as nothing more than a fair faced toy to play with when they were away from their wives for the night. Tonight would bring an uproar among the tent dwellers. he braided his hair up and tucked it under a scarf of crimson about his head. He clad himself in soft black leather. It had been so very long since he felt it against his flesh.

His boots were black as well. About the lower half of his face he tied a black mask and over his head was a dark cowl. Strapped to his back was two scimitars. It was one of the edged weapons he was most proficient with. Across his chest were several small knives and every hiding spot he could think of was some type of weapon He could use. He often used two daggers he carried strapped to his thighs.

He was ready for any situation he may face. This beautiful kind dancer was the most deadly thing within 100 square miles. He left his dwelling at the Tavern and none would see him. After all if he did not want to be seen he wasn't seen. He slipped from shadow to shadow with such ease. Moving around the tent city was easy. It was when he entered the newly built homes that only the wealthy seemed to be living in so far, did he have a problem.

The dirt streets were more heavily guarded. The homes guarded as well. In his hand was a very small yet razor sharp knife. held downward the blade closer to his pinkie finger. He slipped up behind of of the guards. He decided last minute to not kill him . perhaps it was his conscious getting the better of him. With ease he choked the guard out and left him in the darkness.

Over the wall and into the garden the dark clad man did go. Hiding in the freshly planted foliage. Leaving behind two more sleeping guards. These men he knew nothing of. The ones inside though. That was another story. Up he would climb. Using a trellis to reach the largest balcony above. The door left open to allow the cool night time breeze inside. The curtains billowed in the breeze and he looked into the darkness and saw him. Curris was his name. All believed he was in the shipping business. Funding several caravans. His main source of money was prostitution. He was nothing more than a pimp to unfortunate women.

He also was one of the main members of this group that wanted to over throw the elves and take the Queen for themselves. Curris lay in a large bed with a much younger woman that was not his wife. She more than likely just one of the servants of his house. It was far too easy. His hand over the mans mouth the blade slitting his throat as if it were warm butter.

His eyes wide . Minogos looked deeply into them as the life slipped from his body. The warm blood soaking the sheets under him. The woman did not even awaken. Just as quietly as he had slipped in He slipped out . Unseen and unheard. He was long gone before the guards would awaken. He was already moved on to his next target. Several streets away was the home of Nissen. Nissen kept the books for this organization. Nissen loved children. Far too much.

This was what bumped Nissen to the top of the list. Nissen was not sleeping and he wasn't heavily guarded. He was a single man yet there were many children in his home and thankfully they were all asleep. Nissen was sitting in a comfortable chair and smoking Hookah. A large goblet beside him filled with wine. he would have fun with this one. It smelled like opium being smoked. Nissen deeply under his effects.

Minogos simply stepped into the room . Dimly lit with just one lamp Nissen squinted to see this dark figure that was in his home. He got to his feet and staggered a bit. "Get out of my home street filth." He slurred. Minogos smiled behind his mask. The daggers in hand. He said not a word as he reached Nissen in two steps. Planting one dagger in his guts and pulling up the other cutting his throat so deeply he could not scream as he was slowly gutted. He would fall back into his chair and Minogos slipped his fingers into Nissens pockets pulling out a handkerchief . He pulled his blades from the flesh and cleaned them before stowing them away.

He dipped the cloth in the flowing blood and moved to the wall behind him . In large letters he wrote one word 'Pederast'. Then he slipped out once more. As he stood in the darkness He listened as the alarm had been risen at Curris' house. This made him smile. He began to get the taste again. he began to feel that desire once more. He becoming that thing he fought to bury and never bring out again. That blood thirsty monster he had been trained to be.

His focus turning to the 3rd an final target for the night. This one was in the tent city . This one could go either way. Easy or hard. This would send the message that it does not matter where you live or your social standing . If you were wicked death was coming for you. Back to the tents Minogos would go. Slithering through the shadows. All the way to the brothel at the very back border of Tent town . Just past it was nothing but open plains. The majority those within were wicked . Even some of the whores. Minogos knew the difference. The others were nothing but slaves.

The blood was rushing through his body as he neared the brothel. His heart beat thundered in his ears. Once he was inside the complex of tents he knew it would be a fight and he needed to keep it as quiet as possible for this to go easy. The guard on patrol on the backside was no slouch. Minogos knew he must have extreme hearing. It was just the sound of his steps on gravel that had him turning around. He carried a battle axe. 'shit shit shit' Minogos thought and pulled the scimitars from his back . he charged forward. The ax lifted and swinging . He swayed as he moved swinging himself lithely around the ax . The blow hitting the ground. Minogos spinning around his left side and using his scimitar to hamstring the large man.

The man went down to one knee and before he could scream in pain Minogos was on his back the scimitars curved edge against his throat and slicing deeply . He leaps from the mans back and keeps going on his path. He puts the scimitars on his back and pulls out one of his daggers. he slices through the fabric and enters an unused alcove. It was dark in this part of the tents. he could see light at one end. The voices there familiar. They were discussing the till for the night. His daggers in hand . He smirked to himself. He could tell their positions just by the sound of their voices.

silently he stalked closer and closer. They were discussing the till and their plan to send a portion of it to their brothers in one of the cities of the desert. funding their army. he would pass one of the daggers to the other hand . Holding them both in one now . His other hand sliding a knife from across his chest. It was thrown silently. It hitting the one on the end in the chest . In the confusion that caused . They trying to figure out what was wrong with him. He came around the corner and into the light. He did not stop . His movements precise and smooth. Another knife thrown at the one who was nearest him. Piercing the chest the man dropped. The dagger passed to his free hand . he was on the one closest to him. Not one movement was wasted . every stab he made into flesh was a killing blow.

The rest would now pull their weapons. Knives. maces and swords. He dealt with swords quickly . This was closed combat and they had little room to move . He moved in easily on them and dropped them before they ever had a real try at him. Mace a bit harder to dodge especially since the muscular man wielding it was nearly a giant. He crashes into the table sending a lantern flying . Soon the tent was on fire .

he dodged the mace and ended up throwing a dagger into the throat of the man coming behind him with a dagger. He made horrible noises. The blood pouring from his mouth. His hand on the hilt of the dagger in his throat. he hissed before he fell. Now he was still fighting the giant with the mace. He was having so much fun . His large man was quick for his size and it took Minogos several tries before he was able to get inside and close. the dagger pierced his muscled stomach and he pulled it to the side with him . Slicing through flesh and scraping against the bottom ribs. Muscle cutting cleanly and by the time he arrived at the spine the giant man just fell forward.

Now he retrieved his weapons. People were running from the tent. Minogos simply walked through the flames and into the night. Disappearing as the horror of what he had done would soon be discovered. He ran into the night while everyone else was running with water filled buckets to the brothel. He coming to the stream he had been seeking. clothing and all he would take with him as he lay in the flowing water. all the blood being washed away. His leather clothing enchanted . It would always stay soft and supple.

Once the blood was washed away he would just sit there beside the stream. His body shaking . The adrenaline high in his system. He had just done things he had never thought to do again. yet this was his purpose. This was he keeping his promise. He hoped to still be himself when he returned to Bynsarda. The glow of the tent fire would fade. The panicked voices would silence. It was then that he moved back into the city. Unseen and Unheard. Back to his room at the tavern . A private tent in the owners complex. he would bathe here and put away his clothing and weapons .

In the morning all anyone could talk about was the murders of Curris, Nissen and the brothel owner along with all of his partners. Of course there was an uproar. That was what he wanted. The leaders were being forced to recognize and deal with not only the murders but the reality of what it appeared they were all about. Those that knew all of them were involved with the plan to take the Queen would begin to sweat.

Nissen's disemboweled corpse was the last to be found. The elves had been called in. These murders can not go unpunished many men would say. Their anger palatable. Feren had the task of looking at these scenes of horror. Now Feren was no novice. He was ancient himself and had seen many things. He was entering the home of Nissen. There were many children being held in one of the rooms . Little boys and girls. This was curious to him and then he entered the larger common area of the home. There on a chair was Nissen. His innards spilling from him. His throat sliced.

Ferens eyes drifted up to the wall and the word 'Pederast'. He felt disgust rise in his throat and his lips and nose curled. Now the abundance of children made sense. "Elrois" He called gently and his aide would appear. He was disturbed by what he was witnessing. "Take all the children from here and to our camp. Get them medical attention. Get them food and care for their needs." Elrois nods and moves from the scene Soon there were a dozen elves and a wagon being brought to them . The men began to argue about the elves taking the children.

"These are human children." One would say. "They need to stay with humans." Another would say. Feren would step out . He towered over these men . His eyes were cold and He trembled with anger and struggled to remain diplomatic. "These children will go where I deem safest for them. You stand here and cry for justice for this man . This man who abused these human children. " His voice was becoming a growl. "It seems to me justice had been served . " He swallowed hard. "However, the justice that was given was given without proper judgement and it is there for Murder. This will be investigated. Now you are all under the Queens rule are you not?" The men nodded and went silent. "I represent The King and the Queen in this moment . My command will be followed. These children will be cared for and we will find the killer. Now go home."

He stood there frowning and feeling the weight of what was happening. He had seen Curris' murder first and it was by no means like this one. This one the killer wanted Nissen to suffer and suffer he did. Ferens expression changed when it came to the children. He was as gentle as a kitten with them. Speaking gently and smiling to them. As they were loaded he counted. there were 14 terrified human children. One girl began to cry uncontrollably . She screamed and tried to leave the wagon . She could not have been older than 8 years old. Feren pulled the hysterical child into his arms and just held her trying to offer as much comfort as he could .

As her cradled her small head he began to listen to the words she was saying. He had a learned some of these peoples language since being there and he recognized a few words. 'Brother' was one 'hiding' was another. Ferens head turned back to the house. "search the house. There is another child in there somewhere. A male." Feren sat her down on the back of the wagon but did not leave her. His hands gently holding her face. " Do not worry. You are safe now. " He didn't know if she understood him or not but he hoped the calm nature of his voice would help. He clings to him . Unwilling to let go.

There was a commotion within the house. Within a minute or 2 it was quiet. Then from the door came 2 of his men with a younger teenage human male fighting them every step of the way. His hair was the same color as the girl. A light brown streaked with gold. It was as long as his sisters. His upper body was covered in angry red welts. He had obviously been punished for something. The girl let go of Feren and leaps down from her perch and runs full speed to her brother.

When she threw her arms around him and spoke she cried his name over and over. "Dorian, Dorian." It was the girl who calmed the boy. His fighting stopping and his body crumpling. He was set down on his knees as he hugged his sister. She was talking to him and he was listening. She pointed to Feren and His eyes shifted to looked at Feren. Feren found himself unable to move as the child took his measure. "smart boy." Feren said softly to himself. He then began to walk towards them. The girl still crying ran to meet him. She was speaking quickly . Feren never wished that he knew a language so badly as he did in those moments.

Brother and fear were some of the words he picked up. Hurt was another. The boy looked absolutely terrified when Feren got closer. His hand held by the girls. The body was nearly naked and trembling. Feren reached up and unclasped his cloak and draped it around the boy. His round eyes lifting and Feren found them the most interesting shade of amber. Then he looked to the girl . Her eyes were the same. "Get up Dorian." The boy gasped at the sound of his name being spoken. "Get up and come with me. You are safe now. "

"yes." The boy said in westron. "So do you understand me then?" Feren asked and Dorian nodded. "Then come and get in the wagon. Reassure them that they are safe. You will be taken to the Elvish camp. " Dorian rose to his feet. He was a tall lanky boy. perhaps 13 years old. Ferens cloak still much too long for him it drug the ground as he walked . "there will be food? There will be safe? " His westron was rough but understandable. "You have my word. Just do as you are asked. Ok. No harm will come to you with the elves." Dorian nodded and drew his sister along with him. Feren following .

Feren watched the wagon leaving . Guards flanking it. Dorian and his sister watched him as well until the wagon faded from sight. "Lets go to the next place." Feren growled and stalked off through the dirt streets and heading towards the tent city. The bodies lay where they were found . 8 in total. 7 in the burnt out tent, one outside. He observed the wounds on the guard outside. his body in the best condition and not burned. He was a large man. His weapon lay next to him. A large heavy ax. He was hamstrung and his throat cut. He rose and looked on the ground . He could see the marks of a fight scarring it. It had not been a long fight. This killer knew what he was doing.

The bodies inside were charred. Yet Feren could read what happened. This too was quick. It was precise. Each kill was done with so few blows. Elrois stood beside him and whispered. "this is far too well done Commander." Feren nodded. "This was a professional. There is an assassin here and he is targeting evil doers." As they made ready to leave Feren assured these men the killer would be found but said nothing of his suspicions.

The dancers in Minogos Tavern refused to dance that night. The owner decided to not open and Minogos was right there with them . Backing them up with his own refusal. He behaving as he should. Acting terrified and shocked. Later that night he sat in the tavern at the rough hewn bar a drink in his hand. The owner a curious man named Maarten sat with him drinking as well. "I know you have seen many things before . What do you see with all this . Be frank with me. " He said to Minogos. Minogos sighed and leaned in closer to Maarten. " I see someone doing bad things to bad people Maarten. In a way it is justice but justice without law is vigilantism. I suspect when caught there will be a trial and an execution." Maarten grumbled. "Aye these were bad men." he agreed and went quiet. They would drink in silence.

Back in the elven camp the 15 children were being tended to. They were fed and bathed by gentle Elleth. It was decided that most of the hands on care would be done by females since the children did not seem to trust males. They were placed into sleep for the exams. The healers felt this best since they were be a bit personal. Each child waking up shortly after and cared for tenderly. Dorian had caught on to what they were doing "do not make me sleep." He said firmly. He was actually the oldest of them and he was ready to endure whatever they had in mind.

So it was explained to him what they would do and he disrobed on his own for the exam. When done he walked out and right into Feren who had been waiting outside. He knew what he saw in this child's eyes. Anger and fear. Feren stood there looking on his boy for several moments. He was so defiant and strong. Feren had to admire this in one so young. "I would like to speak with you later Dorian. Would you come to supper tonight?" Dorian now looked confused. He was being asked and not commanded. He nodded in answer and then was taken to the tent that held all the others.

Feren entered the medical tent and sought the healer in charge. He knew her. He knew her all his life. Her name was Radelia . She had long black hair and stunning green eyes. Feren had been enamored with her for many years. She motioned for him to follow her and she lead him to a part of the tent she was using as an office. The tent had already been placed under a silence spell. So what was said would be private.

"all the males show signs of frequent abuse. 2 of the 5 females have been abused. 3 including Dorians sister have not been abused. Feren, Dorian has been abused the worse of them all and most frequently. " Feren nodded gently and looked down. "What do I do Radie?" he called her his nickname for her. Her shoulders lower and she sighs. She too feeling the weight of this. "I do not suggest returning them to the humans just yet. It is possible they have families looking for them Feren. Families who love them as well. Perhaps you should try and find these families and in the mean time we will care for them. "

Feren looked to her "and if is no family is found?" she smiled softly. "we shall cross that bridge when we arrive at it wont we." Feren smiled a bit . " you are right Radelia." He smiled and kissed her forehead before leaving. Feren was married. Feren loved his wife viciously but if there was ever one he would have as well, it was Radelia . They had never acted on their feelings.

Feren would push those thoughts from his mind. He now had enough information to write a message to his King. His response Feren feared. Such evil would not be tolerated. Not among those that have become his subjects.

My King,

The news I am bringing you is most grave. In the early morning hours there were 10 assassinations carried out among the humans. While that news is shocking . Who these men were is even more surprising. One was nothing more than a pimp however his workers were slaves. Very young slaves but not much older than reaching child bearing age. One a brothel owner who too had slaves in his establishment. 8 of the killings took place here. The last was a man who abused children. His death was most gruesome. The details I will tell you in person. Writing them in words makes my skin crawl.

15 children were recovered from his dwelling. All but 3 show signs of being abused. My Lord my heart aches for these children. They are in the care of Elleth being as males frighten them. There is one among them. The oldest male. He speaks some westron. I will speak with him later about these things.

I inspected all the bodies. It is my conclusion that this was all carried out by one . This one is a professional My Lord. Their skills unlike anything I have seen. I am afraid I am going to require Legolas and Your self My lord. This will not be the end of it.

Feren

The message sealed with his official stamp and sent with the fastest rider. He found himself back in his tent sitting at his desk . The tears poured freely from his eyes.

Minogos found himself along with the other dancers sitting outside the Tavern as the moon rose. They receiving news this way. Many stopping to talk . Some wishing the place was open. The elves were stepping in. This naturally fell under their purview. These were the Queens subjects. The children were being cared for. This angered the humans strangely. They felt that humans belonged with humans. They all failed to see that the children were far safer on that side of the city .

The moon was becoming more full as the days passed. That along with the lingering lust from his killing spree began to make him a bit eager. thoughts of Bynsarda only made it worse. He would rise with the thoughts of tending this issue himself but as he crossed the tent heading towards the off shoot that would lead to the dancers quarters. He ran into a voluptuous dancer named Ekatrina. She was engulfed in his arms . His lips on hers and she did not struggle to get away. She was easily lead away into the quarters and into his own.

Each transgression he would confess to Bynsarda He told himself. Believing if anyone would understand it would be her. Especially when he was finally able to tell her everything about why he left. He would find pleasure and relief in the arms of Ekatrina. Comfort as well when the lust ebbed but never seemed to fully go away. Her soft full figured body illicit many reactions from him. All of which made him want to take her many more times. He was past fighting those urges .

Throughout the night he would have her. Waking her to take more from him and she never once said no . Not once would she refuse him. His very presence taking that from her. Everything about him so alluring. He lacked the interest in turning it off as well. She exhausted as the sun began to rise and He finally sated. His mojo turned off. They were finally able to sleep. Her soft body so comforting. He held her tightly.


	98. Descendants

Feren sat in silence. Waiting for his guest to arrive. He had far too many thoughts and was rather troubled. Soon the boy was entering his tent. He paused to drank in his surroundings. He had a fighters instinct. He was not admiring the furnishings. He was making himself aware. He was probably also looking for whatever he could use as a weapon if need be. Feren motioned to the chair across from him. The food already set out . "please have a seat Dorian." He spoke softly then seated himself and watched Dorian move to the chair and sit down.

"I know this has been a rather big day for you." He began as he lifted his fork and began to eat. Dorian does the same. "You have the qualities of a leader." He added and Dorian stopped eating to look at him with rather wide eyes. "The others look up to you and you protect them as best as you can. Those are leadership qualities." Feren explained. Dorian was now looking at him. His amber eyes narrow. "You try and butter me up. make me soft. wont work." he was matter of fact about it and now he speared his food eagerly and ate.

Feren smiled. He could not help it he just smiled. He was liking this boy more and more. "good though, it doesn't make it mean any less. I was serious. You shouldn't trust me. Nothing in your life has given you any reason to trust anyone other than your friends and your sister. If you trusted me I would think you a fool Dorian . " He smiled. " You are no fool. However, I do know something perhaps you do not. Trust must be earned. I hope you will give me that chance. "

Dorian stared at Feren for several long moments. His eyes dropped and he shrugged. He finished of his food and then sat there looking down into his lap. "We need some help Dorian. We need to know everyone's names. Their families names. If they have family looking for them. What circumstances lead them to this situation. " Feren sighed softly and regarded the boy who now would not look up. "You do know that slavery and everything that has happened to each of you are things the Elves do not in anyway condone."

That was when Dorian finally looked up. "I hear the Master. I hear him speak angry with his friends. I hear them talk of taking the Queen. I hear them say they do not like this new rule she make. " Feren's brow raised. " I see." said Feren gently. "Perhaps when you can trust more. You will be a bit more forth coming with these details Dorian. What you have heard could be of great help. " With that Feren rose from his seat. "In the meantime, we need your help with your friends. I promise that you all are safe now. "

Dorian looked up to Feren and Feren couldn't help but smile. "You may go back to your sister now. I do not wish to worry her." Dorian slides from his chair and turns to the tent flap and stops. " Her name is Dehlila." He said quickly and hurried from the tent. Feren stood there his smile widens. "Thus begins to moments of trust." He said to himself.

The day had begun in earnest. Juniper up with Melian and Orist. Her life returning to normal after her sleep. Her strength returning. Ryu had come that morning to help. Ninnel busy with her duties as well . She holding a large basket of laundry . "I swear for a little elleth she goes through more clouts than Orist did. whew." she curled her nose. Ryu laughs. "its a sign she is a strong child." Ninnel shaking her head. " If the odor is an inclination of that then I would agree. " She hurried from the nursery leaving Ryu with Juniper and the children.

Juniper looked to Ryu and begins to laugh. Orist attached himself to Ryu's leg and began to bounce."up Roo up." Ryu shook her head and smiled at him before lifting him up into her arms. " You will be too big to carry soon Orist. " she warned as the 2 Fae with the children left the nursery and walked into the garden. "she is right ion nin(my son) You are growing so fast. Soon you will be out on patrol with Ada Elthian." Juniper said with a smile and looked to her son who was holding himself proudly in Ryu's arms.

As soon as they entered the garden Orist wiggled down and began to run through the garden. Juniper settled down with Melian. Ryu lowered down several feet away so Melian could roll herself between them. This was her new thing. She would barrel roll then push herself up on her hands and knees and rock as if she was going to take off but she had not figured it out just yet. "How are things with You and Lorithir?" Juniper asked and Ryu just smiled and looked down. " He wants a ceremony. I don't mind that I ... I just don't find it important. " she answered and Juniper said a bit softly. "Have you .. mmmm" her shoulders lifted a bit . "Bonded with him?" it was kind of a personal question but Ryu was not offended. " Not yet. He wants to wait until after the ceremony. "

Juniper was sensing something else . Something was troubling Ryu. "ok what's wrong? " she finally blurted out and Ryu looked to her with confusion. " I can tell something is really troubling you Ryu. The elves might not see it but I can. " Ryu frowned a bit of course her sister could tell. She squirmed uncomfortably. " mmmm well." she began slowly " I am finding that I have ...far more needs that Lorithir." Juniper raised her brows a bit. " I see. " she said and Ryu continued " Sometimes he just ..I don't know can not or will not." she was looking very uncomfortable talking about it .

"have you spoken to him about this?" Juniper asked softly then watched Orist run by with his practice bow and squeal . Ryu was turning Melian around so she could maybe try and crawl towards her naneth. "He was a virgin, sister. He .. I ... I don't think he will understand. " Juniper inhales deeply. "What have you been doing about these needs in the meantime?" Ryu looked her right in the eye. Her dark eyes wide and she heard the name Minol on her mind. She gasped. "Minol?" Ryu quickly looked down.

Juniper blinked a few times . "I think you really need to talk to Lorithir Ryu. If he loves you and you love him you will find a solution. That's what Thranduil always tells me. " Their conversation was cut short by the arrival of Thranduil and Legolas. Juniper began to smile widely. Thranduil spoke first. "Ryu will you excuse us a moment . We need to speak with the Queen." The way he called her Queen told her this was business . Juniper got to her feet and sighed. "I will be back shortly. " Ryu nodded and watched them walk off towards the corridor.

They entered Thranduils study. The door closed behind them. Thranduil took a seat near the large unlit fire place. Legolas remained standing. "This seems serious Melamin. " She said softly and was pulled closer to her husband. His arms wrapping around her . She turned in his embrace and wrapped her slender arms around him. She beginning to feel the deep troubled sadness he felt. "What is it?" She whispered into his ear.

"I have received word from Feren. Two messages actually. " He said against her shoulder. " There have been 10 murders all in one night." She gasps softly. " Murders? this means killed. Yes?" She asked trying to understand . "Yes Melamin. " he answered. Legolas had to look away. His father was in pain and soon she would be also. "Feren believes these murders were committed by one person. Someone who specializes in these types of killings. Those that do this are called assassins." Thranduil explained. "she pushed away from Thranduil so she could see his eyes. He was reluctant to look at her. She cupped the curve of his chin and made him look her in the eye.

"Who was killed?" she asked. "That is the thing. These were all evil men. Each of them still involved in slavery. However, one of them liked to abused children. " Thranduil held her gaze then. "Abuse children? " she asked as if it sounded utterly crazy. "why would anyone want to hurt a child? " Legolas pursed his lips together and forced himself to not sob. Juniper was about to loose some of her innocence and it was heartbreaking. Less so than what had happened to these children but none the less still heartbreaking.

"Thranduil held her small hands. Such things have not happen among elves in a very long time. Nor dwarves or Hobbits as far as I know. However, men can be quite wicked Juniper. Especially towards their own kind. This man did not find women or men attractive. He was attracted to children. " She felt suddenly sick. Her hand going to her mouth. Legolas grabbed a small trash can and got it to her just in time. Her breakfast came up violently. Thranduil felt her mixed emotions immediately . Legolas had to back away . She was affecting him as well.

tears began to stream down her cheeks . "So what is the problem? It seems that Justice has been served. " Thranduil sighs . " Its not that simple." He began and she became angry and pulled away. Before another wave of nausea hit her and she was doubled over the trash can once more. "It should be that simple. " she said as Thranduil pulled her back to him and used his handkerchief to dry her eyes. " We have laws Juniper. To do these things even if it is for the right reason is wrong . They should have had a trial and judged for their crimes first. "

"So now you will hunt the one who did the right thing and put him on trial ?" she asked and Thranduil nodded. "That is what must happen Juniper. " She was shaking her head . " This is not right Thranduil. " Legolas winced. He did not feel it was right either but He must obey the laws of his people. Thranduil sighed deeply. " There is more. There were children recovered . 15 of them. They are all being cared for . They have all been abused in one way or another. The oldest child a boy, he has been willing to talk to Feren. This boy tells Feren there is a plot against you. "

Juniper looked to her husband with wide eyes. "is that so? You do not have to tell me why. I think I already know." Her jaw tensed a bit and she stopped crying . "when do we leave?" She asked and Thranduil began to see the Queen coming forward. " If you mean We as in Legolas and I . That will be in the morning. " She found this almost humorous. " I will be going with you. " She said with a stern nod of her head. Thranduil groaned. " You know you can not keep me here Thranduil. Not if I really want to go. Do you not think it best that I go with you . Fully Guarded and safe rather than Me going alone?"

Legolas smirked and looked to his Adar. " I told you Ada she would not consent to staying behind." Thranduil shot him a look that made him go silent but did not remove his smirk. "Fine you will go as well but you will do as I say when you are there or I will chain you again. " That made her blanch a little. "fine. Now I know Glorfindel and Finnola are in the north. I want Elthian, Jeven, Tauriel, Ryu and Minol with me. " Thranduil curled his lip . "Why Minol?" A few more tears managed to fall from her eyes. Despite the Queen being present. "Who better to look after me than to have the one that can see just about everything ? Besides Minol is deadly Thranduil. Perhaps more so than Finnola and Glorfindel and perhaps even you." he blinked and stared at her but also knew she was correct.

"very well." He agreed. " I want all manner of things for children as well. Clothing, Toys, Foods children like. Books and art supplies. medicine just everything and anything that could be needed and we will prepare to bring them here. " Thranduil sighs. "These are human children .." She cut him off." These are human children that have been failed by humans. I will not fail them." Thranduil felt his hand go over his heart. "yes my Queen ." was all he could say to that.

"now I am going to go hold my own children " She stepped back from Thranduil and turned . Her eyes lifting to Legolas' and He bowed gently to her. She threw the door open and hurried down the corridor. "I thought you were going to tell her no ." He said to Thranduil who now glared at his son. " Saying no to this would have done not good. She would have come regardless. "

Juniper came back to the garden. Ryu could tell something was wrong. The emotions coming off of Juniper were heavy against her. "What is it?" she asked softly and rose with Melian in her arms. Juniper sighs . "We are returning to the border. " She began " I need you to come with me. " Ryu's dark eyes widen. " I know you do not want to go back there but I really need your help." Ryu took a few steps back and lowered back down with the baby . "What can I do?" she would say softly then look up to Juniper who now wore a grin. "You will help me find a killer."

Within a day they were on the road back to Lasgalen. This was a trek that was becoming very familiar and somewhat boring. Even after Buttercup showed up and Juniper started to ride with him. Ryu joined her as well. Minol of course stayed near them. Using the time to continue his lessons about what all fae should know. This both repulsed and gave Thranduil a bit of relief. If anything was to come after them Minol would take care of it quickly.

Mid-day the following day they would arrive at the border. Feren greeted them along with a young boy who had the most unusual eyes. She would only catch a glimpse of them here and there. The boy seemed rather shy and she began to understand . He was one of the children that were recovered. "Ryu look at the boy. " She whispered to Ryu who looked to the child. Her own dark gaze narrowing. " I do not think he is human. " she whispered back to Juniper. "I do not think he is fae either. " Juniper whispered back .

Minol approached with a smile and of course heard their whispers. " He isnt fae." He said as stayed near them . "Well what is he? " Ryu asked softly. Minol just took off towards them. It was Feren who spotted him and rolled his eyes. "Well Feren its so lovely to see you again. " He would begin . Thranduil sighs and shakes his head. "Minol" was all Feren would say and give him a curt nod. Minol's attention turned to Dorian. Dorian stared up at Minol his eyes wide . " Well are you not very curious. " He just let the words roll off his tongue.

He sniffed the air around the boy and leaned in close . Feren rested his hand on the hilt of his sword. Dorian was his to protect and Minols curiosity was unnerving. Thranduil stayed is friend and watched . Minol circled him . His hair was very long and thick . Minol reached out and gently brushed it back from the lads ears. They were indeed slightly pointed. Something that had gone unnoticed by Feren and the healers. This made Dorian flinch away . His hair sliding through Minols fingers.

"Curious indeed." Minols says lowly. Feren a bit surprised to see pointed ears. "Your name is Dorian is it? Well its very nice to meet you. Please forgive me for being a bit curious. I believe I know what you are and it makes you very special. " Dorian looked at him suddenly he stepped closer. "what am I?" Minol smiled and looked to Thranduil then to Feren before his gaze fell back on the boy. " I think this discussion should take place in a more comfortable place. "

Juniper stood next to Ryu . Her hand laced with her sisters. Her eyes focused in on the boy. Elthian would break her concentration. " Juniper , Ryu" he said but they didn't respond. Both fae seemed in a trance. Finally He stepped in front of them and they both blinked in unison and looked to him. "That's kind of creepy ." He said softly and Juniper released Ryu's hand . " come on lets get you both to the Tent. " He lead them away and off to the tent . "What was that about?" He asked and Juniper spoke up. " There is something different about that boy with Feren. Something terrifying and wonderful all at the same time. "

Elthian looked down at his Queen. "really? " His eyes shifting to Ryu who was nodding. Juniper was being strangely quiet.

Juniper was settling into the now familiar tent. She and Ryu rested together on the bed. The two fae cuddled together appeared asleep but they were far from it. They were deep in conversation. Jeven entered the tent having been summoned. Elthian met him just inside. "I do not think they are sleeping. " He whispered and Jeven grinned. "They are not. They are deep inside each others thoughts. " Elthian shrugged a bit. This part of her was such a mystery to him. "She wants you to be close. " Elthian explain to Jeven who nodded in silence . He leaned his spear against the side of the tent and settled in a chair watching them.

"I wonder what they are sharing." Jevan said softly. "They are searching their collective memory." Minol said as he just seemed to appear in the tent. Jevens lip curled back and he growled lowly Minol just smiled and moved a bit closer to the fae. "for what?" Elthian asked him. He still did not trust Minol as far as he could throw him but he was the one with most of the knowledge. "I am not sure. You should ask them when they are finished." He just smiled at Elthian. Elthian believed him to be full of it . Of course he knew what they were searching for. Didn't he?

After a while their eyes opened . Juniper yawned and stretched out. Ryu lifted her head and looked at them all. "was it entertaining?" she asked them which made Juniper look. Jeven looked confused by the question and Elthian just looked off. Minol was the one that would respond. "It is always a thing of beauty. Such a rare beauty as well, to see two fae cuddled together." Ryu blushed and Juniper threw a pillow at him.

Juniper sat up now and sat with her legs criss crossed. "Minol I suspect you will not be able to tell me anything about what had happened here recently but I do expect you will keep Ryu and Myself safe." He looked from Juniper to Ryu then nodded "Of course I will. I also expect you to trust what I say. " That made Elthian and Jeven both bristle. " I will. " Juniper answered. She then looked to them all. " Thranduil has his own plans and I have mine. You all... wait... where is Tauriel? "

"Thranduil has her with him. He is afraid his presence will frighten the children. So she went with him to speak to the healers and a few of the older ones." Jeven spoke up and Juniper nodded. "You will catch her up then. You all are my team. Jeven I would like for you to go speak with the other tribes. The eastern tribes of men and orc. If anyone could get information from them it would be the Avanati side of my family. " He agreed. " That I can do." she looked to Ryu and smiled . Her hand taking Ryu's into her grasp. " Ryu is going to send Shadow and Shade out to spy. Though she isn't entirely sure how to see and listen remotely though Minol says he can teach her. "

Ryu shrank a bit as all eyes now fell on her. "I will do my best but I may have to wait for reports. " she said softly and Elthian was the one to speak up. " You do the best you can Ryu. You are a huge asset you know. We are lucky to have you. " Her cheeks reddened. "Since Glorfindel and Finnola are in Dale I want Elthian and Minol to stay with me. This is not just about the murders. This is about a plot . Ryu and I are in a lot of danger here. The quicker we can get this solved the quicker we can go home . Thank you all for doing these things I ask and for being part of my family as well. I feel blessed. "

Junipers eyes were growing wet and Ryu wrapped her arms around her. Jeven rose and moved towards the queen . He sat on the bed and wrapped his arms around them. "I am the one blessed. " He whispered . Elthian soon joined them and joined in the group hug. Minol started to approach but Jevens red eyed glare stopped him. "I will feel blessed from back here. "

Thranduil watched as Tauriel sat with a few of the older children . She had a gentle calming nature and was easy to smile. Thranduil watched from a short distance and listened to the healers giving him a full report on what they found when they examined the children. He showed no emotion . Inside he was seething. "so Physically they are all healing. Human children are so resilient. It is their minds I worry about. " He looked to Radelia. " That is my concern as well. They have experienced things no child should have to. Will you be telling the Queen?" She asked.

Thranduil looked back to Tauriel. "Of course I will be. She will be visiting them as well. I doubt I will be able to keep her away. It will be hard to keep her from wanting to bring them all to our home and raising them herself. That is just how she is. " Feren smiled a bit. " We are looking for their families but so far no luck. Dorian tells me that most of them were sold by their parents. Some are the spoils of raids. Dorian and his sister are orphans. " Thranduil looked to Radelia once more. " Have you examined Dorian again? Being as he is obviously not human. " Radelia exhaled a deep breath. " Dehlila has pointed ears as well. They have learned to keep their hair down over them. To hide what they are but I am not willing to say they are Elves My King or even Peredhel. Perhaps the Queen or even ..." her brows creased a bit " that demon" she spit out . "May know."

"Perhaps." Thranduil said in a soft tone. He watching Tauriel who was pointing towards him and speaking with a little boy . His hair jet black . His skin a warm brown and his eyes were hazel . he was looking right at Thranduil. He watched the boy nod in answer to Tauriel's question. Now she was waving him over . "Excuse me . I seem to now have a very important meeting to attend." Thranduil said and stepped into the room . He lowered down to sit on the floor across from Tauriel and the boy. "This is Yashua " she introduced Thranduil to the boy . "Are you really the King?" He asked and Thranduil smiled. " That is what I keep being told." He answered and looked to Tauriel then back to Yashua. "You are real tall. Where is your crown?"

Thranduil found that the other children present began to move closer. " Well you see its very heavy and it hurts my neck but I will bring it next time and show you." The boys eyes got big. " really? Will you bring your elk too?" Thranduil looked then at Tauriel and chuckled. " I will do better than that. I will take you for a ride on him." Yashua just beamed and the other children began to speak up. "Oh me too and me too. " Thranduil lifted his hands while he laughed. " very well I will take all of you for a ride but first I have to know your names."

Feren stood there in a bit of shock with Radelia. "Well it looks like he has softened." She said and Feren smirked. " This is the Queens doing. I would have never thought I would see him offering rides to human children." She elbowed Feren gently. " I like this version of our King better." Feren nodded. "The other children do not speak westron do they." he said and Radelia shook her head. "No just these 3 and Dorian. Dehlila can say a few words. They others are trying to learn."

That evening Feren brought Dorian to the Kings tent. For the all the boys bravery it was now failing him . He faultered at the flap and backed away. "there is nothing to fear inside Dorian." Feren assured him and Dorian took a deep breath and entered . Juniper turned to see the boy she had seen earlier that day . He actually seeing her for the first time as well. She began to smile and held out her arms . "may I please give you a hug?" she asked and he found himself drawn to her . They were about the same height . She regarded him for a moment and he just fell into her arms and began to cry. She hugged him tightly. "You are so brave Dorian. I am proud to finally get to meet you."

She comforted the boy and ran her fingers along the back of his head. Thranduil watched her . She just had a way with children. the boy finally feeling safe enough to cry. Feren felt his heart skip a beat. "You can tell me anything Dorian ." She said softly ."I need you to tell me everything. " he was nodding against her shoulder. His knees going weak she just lowered to the floor with him and held on tight.

When he finally began to relax and the tears became less . she leaned back and held his cheeks in her hands. "You are one of my children now. That means you are safe. You and your sister. All of you are safe. " She wiped his his tears with her small fingers and looked him deeply in his amber eyes. Minol remained in the shadows watching them. This was one of those things he just had not seen. " Do you remember your parents?" she asked softly and he nodded. " I do. I remember my mother the most. Her eyes were blue and her hair was like mine. " Her small hands fell from his cheeks then lifted Dorians hands into hers. She knelt there on the floor with him. Her total attention upon him. He could feel that and it made everything in the tent around him just fade away until there was only she and himself.

"Do you remember your father?" She asked . her voice so smooth and soft. Dorians eyes lifted and focused in on hers. She held his gaze and he wanted nothing more than to look in her eyes and speak. " Father leaves when Dehlila was very small. Mother cries and begs and father cries and tells her he must. He tells me I am leader now. I am not so good at it. " She conveyed emotion through her eyes. Her lips twitch just slightly . There was hesitation in her. " Do you remember what he looked like?"

Dorian looked away then . "When I think of him he is blurry. " She looked at his hands. That is alright. I have blurry memories too." The boys brows came together and he looked up suddenly. "I remember his eyes were like mine and Dehlilas. " Juniper nodded gently. "I had a feeling. " she smiled to him and let go of his hands and placed them on his thighs. Suddenly the world around him returned.

She looked to Minol Who still stayed in the shadows. She then turned to Dorian. "There is someone else in this tent . " Dorian surprises everyone when he grins and says . " I know . He is in the back in the shadows." Junipers smile widened . " How did you know?" Dorian winked at her as Minol stepped out. "Well my presence is not disturbing him so I might as well join the party. " He walked closer and closer and Dorian did not flinch. "Am I not frightening boy? You were not bothered by me earlier nor now." Minol asked him to which Dorian replied. "No you appear a monster . You're no monster. I know real monster." Thranduil looked to Feren then and swallowed down a hard lump in his throat.

"Indeed you do lad." Minol said softly. Then sighed. "I know what you and your sister are Dorian. Would you like to know?" He reached out and took junipers hand once more. he nodded once . Minol crouched down and leaned so he could look the child in the eye. "There are many great forces in this world. There are Eru and the Mother and then there are the first of their children. There are Vala. The mighty and powerful gods. Then there are Maia. Their servants and you Dorian are at least a part Maia. Though less than half. I would say perhaps 1/4 maybe even less. The other part is human and elf. "

This had the elves grumbling. Minol rose and Juniper pulled the child against her and wrapped her arms around him. "You will all keep this civil. " She quickly said which quieted the elves. Dorian was rather confused and Juniper just held him and whispered. "you will understand soon." Feren spoke first. "How can you know this? " Minol just smiled. "I know there have been children of Maia before. You yourself have a child named after her do you not Thranduil." Thranduil managed to keep his temper. "Well which other Maia had a child?"

Minol grew very silent . Telling them this would not change anything. this had not even come into mind when making his plans. "Sauron." He said and there was a collective gasp . "Before Sauron was called Sauron He was called Mairon. Mairon became infatuated with an Elleth. I forget her name and I did not think anything of it. Their frequent coupling was quiet the secret but there were no rules against it. When ...He began his seduction of Mairon She fell to the wayside. I later heard she had given birth to a child but that the child had perished. My guess is they did not. "

Everyone looked at Dorian now and Juniper scowled. "Dorian." she said to him and lifted his face so she could see his eyes. "this means you are very special. Lord Elrond is a descendant of a Maia too. you will meet him soon." He stammers. "So this is not a bad thing." she shook her head. "No its not. " She hugged him closely and looked to her companions and dared them to say otherwise.


	99. I will no longer Question your Skill

Things had been very quiet around the King and Queen. That night they decided not to discuss it further so that they may both think on this news . Feren while troubled continued to treat Dorian as he always had. Legolas had nothing to say nor did Tauriel. Jeven, Elthian all of them remained silent and deep in thought.

Over in tent town Minogos received a vistor in the darkness of the night. In the flesh Minol stood before him. It had been a very long time since he had truly seen his father. Minol silently moved around the tent and looked at his sons belongings. With a wave of his hand he silenced the tent. No sound would escape its borders. "You chose a very interesting way to announce your presence. Not only did you just strike at the plotters but you exposed their other sins. You have their combined attention. The Queen's especially." He turned slowly and regarded his son.

"Is that not what you wanted me to do?" He shook his head and began to pace then. "These humans make me sick. Enslaving anything and everything they feel they can. Especially the most innocent. I can not stand by and allow such things to happen and it just worked to my benefit that those that plot against her are also terrible examples of humans." He would finally stop pacing and stand under his fathers gaze.

Minol's brows raised . He could feel that hatred seeping from his son. "I will destroy them all. For her." he hissed lowly. The killer was awakening again. His nature coming forth and it was terrifying and beautiful . "She is sympathetic to you My son. He is too but is bound by duty. You will face trial for your crimes. " Minogos looked on Minol with hard eyes. "My crimes? " He laughed. "I am ready to face whatever I must for her father. I will keep my promise. "

He then opened one of his many trunks and began to pull forth his costume. It was what the Killer wore. Once he put it on he was no longer Minogos. Minol smirked. "Hungry again?" Minogos nodded . "The game tonight will be especially dangerous. Patrols have tripled . There are elves paying attention. Even her own personal spies roam the streets. this will be a challenge ." He sounded almost giddy as he spoke. "I will destroy more of them for her tonight. "

Minol nodded and began to leave . His hand rested on Minogos' shoulder. "do as you must My Child. Just know that there is very little in the world that I true love and You are one of those things. I do not say this lightly." With those words he vanished . Minogos began to prepare for his night.

Out in the city evil men made evil plans. The slaughter of their compatriots had them out for blood as well. They best on the job. covertly spying on everything. The dark figure was spotted. Tracking them was a challenge . It took several of them to finally pin him down . He heading right for the house that housed the meeting for the night. These evil men delighting in evil pleasures and discussing the future of business.

Slaves served them vast amounts of food and drink. They took their bodies as they wished . Resting safe in the fact they were well guarded. The commotion outside got the guards inside attentions. Even their employers were on edge . It sounded vicious. Then finally it stopped and a few minutes later they were dragging a dark hooded figure into the tent. Slaves were ushered out. The figures weapons were handed to one of the most evil of them all. Two scimitars two daggers. The dark figure hung limply in the arms of their guards.

"Lets see who this killer is . " The man reached out with a chubby hand to pull the crimson scarf from the dark figures head and out spilled long braids of Dark hair . one of the guards forced his head up by grabbing the braids and pulling The same fat hand pulled the face covering down. "The Dancer?" He would say in disbelief. The Killers lashes would flutter and then his purple eyes would open . He grinned and that's when he began.

He pulled from their grasp with nothing but sheer strength . A wind blew from no where in the house and all the lamps in the room suddenly darkened . There was nothing but the sounds of confusion and death . A gurgling sound began to ring out one after the other. More guards poured into the house and headed towards the room . One brave enough to bring a lamp. When he entered the room what greeted him was nothing more than sheer horror. Everything within was dead. Their bodies tossed about the room without care.

Each one mangled and bent in impossible ways. There was no sign of the Killer. The call was ringing out in the city. He was covered once more . His scarf back on his head . His face covered. He heard a small gasp and turned to see a young slave girl standing a few feet away. Her eyes wide. He turned to look at her and she looked right into his eyes. "You will be free very soon. Tell the others." She watched him disappear into the shadows .

Lasgalen was in an uproar. Dark thick clouds rolled overhead and soon blocked out the light from the moon and stars. Flashes of lightening illuminated the buildings and tents. Followed by thunder so loud it shook everything under it. The rain began to fall in thick sheets. He put more and more distance between himself and the scene of the crime.

Feren was at the Kings tent . Thranduil and Juniper were awakened. She listened as Feren explained . There was a new attack. 8 this time. That brought the death toll to 18 . Thranduil was going as well. His attendants coming to help with his armor. Everyone moved with efficiency . She being petite was simply forgotten. She shrugged a bit and moved to the chest holding her things. It was Feren that would notice the glint in the light and look towards her as a boom of thunder rolled over head. She was holding a Mythril dress.

"My Queen I do not suggest you come with us. Not on a night like this. With the storm it will be hard to keep the King safe but he can defend himself. " Everything seemed to stop in that moment. Thranduil turned to look at Feren with wide eyes. She glared at him. "Very well Feren." She said coolly and grinned. " Tomorrow you and I will spar. I will let that speak for my skill. " she placed the dress back in the chest. "Besides the idea of going out in this is less than appealing. " Ryu slipped inside . Her body covered head to toe in water resistant cloak. She stood there and shook water off at the flap and hung her cloak up.

"I came fast." She said between breaths. "it is scary outside." Feren eyed her . Then she began to look him up and down. Her dark eyes drinking in every detail. " I am Ryu." she said with a pleasant smile. " I am the Queens sister. " Feren looked to Juniper then to Ryu . They looked nothing alike. Thranduil explained. "Ryu is fae as well. She and Juniper are the only ones that we know of. They consider themselves family." Feren nodded . Thranduil was now suited up. " You know Juniper will beat you tomorrow. You have been challenged You have to spar her. "

Feren looked incredulous. " The Queen beat me? Fine I will be here. She will not beat me. " Thranduil walked towards the fae. His lifted his wife up and kissed her deeply and reluctantly placed her down . He lowered his head and kissed the top of Ryu's gently. " Take care of her please." He whispered to Ryu. His attention then on Juniper. " I will return soon . Please stay inside. I promise I will show you everything I can tomorrow." Her eyes shifted to Feren. " You make sure he comes back soon. It would not be in your interest to anger me tonight." Feren felt a bit of shock at her words to him. "Yes My Queen." was all he could say to her.

Ryu leaned against Juniper and slides her hand into Junipers. Ryu was a bit taller than Juniper. She had no wings yet her appearance was strange and alluring. Thranduil practically had to tear Feren away . They were now gone and ryu looked over. "Feren is a strange elf. " She said and Juniper agreed. The rain fell on the tent hard . Is not for the silence spell it would have been deafening. Juniper led Ryu to the bed and they both crawled upon it. They lay facing each other. "lets practice calling shadow and shade. You say you are better at it when I am close. " Ryu reaches out and wraps her arms around Juniper and pulled her in close. Their foreheads touching. "You just want to know the details of this. You want to see who it is. " She said with a laugh. "Of course I do this is why it was easy to get me to stay. You and I can find out things quickly"

They closed their eyes and ryu began to call her friends to her. Shadow and Shade call back. She finds them now 'seek the killer. Go to where the new murders are. Seek the killer.' They obey and Ryu tags along with the Queen. She did not know how long she could hold this but it was easier with the Queen there. Soon they were at one of the new houses. Elves already there. All the humans were placed in one room. They would be separated soon. All slaves would be freed . The others would be arrested. They slipped through the shadows. One outside one inside. All the information coming to them a bit quicker.

'i will take shadow you take shade. ' Juniper says . Ryu followed shadow and Juniper went inside with Shade. Juniper looked in horror at the carnage. It had been total desolation upon these men. 'they must be very evil' she said to shade. 'slavers and thieves' shade responded. Moving around and listening to the elves speaking. They spoke of the slaves they were separating from the men and women of the house. They were soon watching this process. It was young girl that spoke up. "I saw him." she said " he was in all black. All i could see were his eyes. They were purple ." Juniper gasped. "where is Minol?" Shade did not know. Quickly they were reunited with shadow and ryu. "The killer had purple eyes. " Ryu began to loose control . Soon their eyes were open and they were looking at each other in the bed.

"You do not believe..." Ryu began to say Juniper cut her words off and sat up. " Elthian!" she called . he entered the tent . " Yes Melamin?" Juniper narrowed her eyes. " Please find Minol."

Thranduil had seen enough. he stood in an empty room . He heard the angry words of those about to be arrested. he heard the cries of those about to be freed. The names of those killed were learned and so was all their secrets. Evil doers once again. Ones Thranduil had a hard time not finding these killings justified . Still putting them to death with no trial was illegal. Feren soon joined him and sighed. "If any deserved such treatment it was these men. How am I to look this killer in the face and convict him?"

Feren rubbed at his forehead. "You will do your duty My Lord. " he said and Thranduil looked to him and nodded. The storm outside finally began to subside as it rolled along the plain towards Lorien. As they prepared to leave A conversation caught his attention. It was a woman. She was upset and in tears. She was telling her story for the 10th time and was becoming frustrated. Thranduil entered the room and everyone went silent. She had no idea who this very tall elf was but she got the feeling he was of importance.

His presence felt heavy as he loomed over her for several long silent moments. "This is the last time you will have to speak on this today and if the information is good. Then you will never be asked of it again. Tell me what you said about his eyes once more." She tilted her head back so she could look him right in the eye. His cold silvery eyes stared down into the deepths of her brown eyes and she said with no hesitation . No sign of deception. "His eyes were purple." Thranduils lips twitched a bit as he struggled to not show emotion. "Thank you." He said and turned looking to Feren before he began to move. "Take her some place safe and see to her needs."

With that he was off with Feren by his side. "Purple eyes . " Thranduil hissed.

Jeven was walking in to Minol. they were on a "buddy" system. Juniper sat on the throne . Ryu by her side. Juniper glared at Minol. "Good morn...ing " Minol trailed off then lifted a finger and began to speak "You seem angry My Queen . What have I done now?" He asked gently and she gripped at the arms of throne so tightly her knuckles were turning white. "Where were you last night ?" Minol blinked. "I was with Jeven. We went to the tent . We played a few games of cards. Had a snack around midnight then went to sleep for maybe 30 minutes before the city erupted in chaos. I assure you I was with Jeven. "

Her eyes shifted to Jeven . He now feeling the weight of that glare. "He was with me He did not leave In fact I never fell asleep. I listened to his snoring for a while before ... well the city went crazy." She settled back and sighed. You both speak the truth. There was a witness. She said the Killer had eyes like ours Minol. You wouldn't know anything about that?" Minol smiled pleasantly and just sighed in his silence. Her shoulders sank. " You can not tell me because it would ruin things. " he shook his head. " I can not take that chance. I am unsure on this. Part of it is the reason but the rest I didn't know would happen." She saw nothing but the truth.

"Jeven we will not mention this to Thranduil. I do not think he would take to kindly to this. I'm not sure I do but I have to trust Him. " Jeven scowled "I will not say anything but I do not like this either." They way she looked at Minol made it hard for him to look her in the eye. "You will need to stay here. Thranduil I am sure has heard the witness by now. It is best he find you here so I can explain. " She rose from the throne and took Ryu's hand as she moved towards the bed and pulled her along gently. "make yourselves comfortable. I need to rest . I have a spar in a few hours. I would like to win it. " The way she spoke. The way she moved. The tension in her small body spoke more than she knew. This was not all Juniper.

As if on cue Feren and Thranduil arrived at the tent. Junipers eyes suddenly open and she sat up . Ryu following . Thranduil's expressionless face told her something. He was extremely angry and he was struggling with it. His silver eyes were on Minol. Jeven could read Thranduils body language. He was about to spring and be upon Minol. His fingers tap against the hilt of his sword and Jeven steps between them.

Juniper rose from the bed and moved quickly to Thranduil. Her arms wrapped around his Middle. He was so angry. Her sense of calm was not even touching the negative rage that was growing within her husband. 'Thranduil' she said to him without words being spoken. 'It was not him. He was with Jeven the whole time. Listen to me.' His body remained tense but did not attack. Feren was surprised to see Minol being protected by the Queen. Ryu approached Feren with a gentle smile. "please My lord" she spoke very softly . The tone of her voice was alluring and He was being drawn to her . "Listen to them. First. " She stood before Feren and He did not move.

Thranduils deathly gaze slowly pulled from Minol and down to the Pixie who would not let go of him. Jeven stood his ground as well. "My lord please listen to The Queen. " He implored . Minol looked at Jevens back then at the 2 fae . All of them protecting him. He needed no protection. Neither of these elves could kill him. Yet they were protecting him. He had never felt like this before. He wasn't sure what it was.

She felt Thraduils body begin to be less tense. She still held on. "It was not Minol. He was with Jeven the whole time. " She now said out loud. Thranduils gaze lifted then to Jeven . "He was with me the whole time. I never fell asleep. I was awake when the chaos began. He was with me. You know his tricks do not work on me. " When Thranduil relaxed even more so did Feren. Finally she relaxed as well and looked up to Thranduil He finally took a deep breath and stepped back.

"Then who else has eyes like yours Melamin?" Thranduil asked and she shook her head. "I do not know. We will find out though." As more tension left Thranduils body he moved to the throne and sat down. "18 evil men have been murdered. " He said lowly. "18 men that should have stood trial and been judged. Though I can not reconcile the fact that death would have been the sentence regardless. "

She wore a look of concern as she looked to her family . "could you please give us a moment and Feren you need to prepare for our spar." Her gaze then turned back on Thranduil. Minol, Jeven and Ryu began to leave the tent but Feren stayed. " How did you know we were coming for Minol?" He asked. it was Ryu who answered " It was Shadow and Shade. They told us." It was then that Feren fully understood the power of such spies. He nodded and left with the others.

Juniper crawled into Thranduils lap and cuddled with him. His arms wrapped around her and she felt the sob come from deep in his chest. She said nothing . Her body against his and she just let him cry as he held her tighter. "I wanted to kill him right here. Judge him and execute him . I would have . I would have ended him with no trial. Yet I know ever since he has been with us he has only helped us and you. Yet I can not stop hating him."

Juniper listened to his confession and felt the pain he was in . "That is because you know he has done terrible things. You know he has done terrible things to you. Minol is a difficult medicine to take. You have to trust me . Not him, ME Melamin. When I say he is not our enemy I mean it. Just trust me. " After several moments his tears stopped and the tension completely left his body. "Will you please not hurt Feren too badly during your spar" He suddenly said . His voice low and deep. She felt the reverb in his chest from it. "How are you so sure I will win? You have never seen me fight. I have never seen me fight. " she laughed. "yet I know I can. I know I can defend myself. " Thranduil did not let her go just yet. "I just know as well. "

The word had gotten out . The Queen was to spar Feren. Many had gathered at the training field. Thranduil arrives with the Queen. Feren was already on the field. A large heavy wooden training sword in hand . While it would not cut to be hit with it would hurt and had the potential to break bone. She walked along a rack of training weapons. There were 2 smaller wooden swords. There were still far too big for her. She spoke to Thranduil as she lifted the 2 she wanted but explained they needed to be shorter. and showed him how much shorter.

Feren just watched and shook his head . He would try to not hurt her too badly . Thranduil took the swords to another elf and explained what he wanted to done to them. The elf looked surprised but took them and within a few minutes returned them to the King . He crouched down and handed her her weapons. They spoke for several minutes and she nodded and smiled. As she rose the betting among the onlookers rose and became loud. Thranduil grinned and spoke up loudly. "I have 50 on the Queen." The book makers were adjusting their odds.

Minol watched her whisper to her weapons and grinned. He knew what was about to happen . He stood beside Jeven who was looking at him with a frown. " Why do you smile? This is no even match. Feren will more than likely hurt her." He noticed Jeven had stopped getting angry around him and showed his red eyes less and less. " I think its Feren who will be injured. No I know it will be Feren."

She was tiny compared to Feren. Her steps carry her to the middle of the field. Her bare feet squishing in the mud it splattered up her legs . She did not care in fact she liked the feel of mud between her toes. Adnir met them in the middle. " Winner is the first to either knock down their opponent and they stay down or you win if the other yields. Are you sure you wish to do this My Lady?" He asked Juniper. She smiled and nodded. "I am the challenger of course I am sure. " Adnir backed away shaking his head. Juniper closed her eyes and whispered "Rowena" When her eyes opened and the flag dropped Her eyes focused on Feren who was charging . She just stood there and the crowd gasped and as Feren took his swing she disappeared.

Thranduil knew what was up. He was going to get to see a Pixie do battle for the first time. She reappeared behind him and Using both swords she took aim at his legs hitting one soundly and Feren screamed as he spun . The second missing its mark . She disappeared once more and now reappeared in the air behind him flying down to attack at his ribs. Then she was gone again reappearing once more as He spun around to answer that attack . again she was at his back .

The crowd gasped and began to yell. Thranduil just grinned as he watched . She was absolutely stunning to watch. Feren could no defend against her attacks. they were so quick . So precise. In fact she was not disappearing though it looked as if she were. She was simply fluctuating between her big and small sizes. Feren was bruised and battered by the time he caught onto this. He could hear her wings and in one last desperate move to land a single blow he closed his eyes and listened . Finally he spun around as she was making her approach and in the moment she went big he landed his blow . She had seen it and shifted her position so the hard hit was to her upper arm and not her ribs. She flew several feet before hitting the ground hard.

Covered in mud she sprang up Quickly . Again she attacked and He hit her sending her flying to the side and into the mud again she got up . She was enraged now . She disappeared and flew so quickly around him he could not pin point where she was . She was but a streak around him and when she did finally go big again she was hitting Him in the chest knocking him on his back in the mud . Before he could recover she had already hit him 3 more times and was coming in the forth when he yelled . "I Yield!" She stopped herself suddenly . The wooden sword in her right hand just inches from his ribs. The tip of the one in her left hand a breath from over his heart.

he looked wide eyed at her over him. He staring into her eyes. The look in them chilled his blood. Then that deathly gaze softened and she smiled as she stepped back. The crowd was going crazy with cheers mixed with unhappy cries by those who just now lost their coins. Adnir walked to the center and helped his father to his feet. "Winner is the Queen" He called out. Feren had seen better days . She had soundly beaten him. "I will never question your skill again My Lady." She nodded to him and said with grit teeth. "I think you cracked my ribs and perhaps my arm as well." She walked from the field to her family and Feren went right to the healer.

Thranduil would not let his mud covered wife touch him. " come on My Queen lets get you cleaned up and tended. I imagine you have a few sore ribs. " She wiped at her face with the back of a muddied hand and just ended up smearing the mud even more. Adnir approached now with a sack of coins which he handed to the King. "I am so glad you are on our side My Lady. Its not easy to beat my father one on one." She was now beginning to feel the pain of Ferens blows to her body. " You tell him I will be feeling this spar for a few more days . "

"You knew she would do that." Jeven said to Minol "Of course I did. That is how Pixies fight and Rowena was the best of them all." They followed the King and Queen as they left the field .


	100. Pursuit

The water was so warm and she was so sore. Though it was strange how she was kind of liking the feeling. Her ribs and arm were not broken . Just bruised and she had proved in the past She healed up and continued on like a champ. Thranduil was sitting in a chair beside the bathtub. He leaned back His legs crossed . "have you thought about Dorian?" He asked. "mmm hmmm" she responded with her eyes closed. "what are your thoughts?" He would say after several moments and it was obvious she was not going to say anything further without urging.

"He is a young boy who has been through something no child should have to experience. I feel the same about his sister. Who their ancestor is should have no bearing on how we proceed with them. " Thranduils brows lifted and he was going to say something but he couldn't. He nor his sister had committed any crime. His silence made her open her lavender eyes. He wore a look of being troubled . "Mairon was not evil Thranduil. As I understand it Mairon was a good and studious Maia. He created things in his forge . Good things. It was ..." Thranduil looked at her with wide eyes and shook his head against her saying the name. She nodded. " It was mmm the evil one that seduced him. I understand many good things fell to his seduction. What he did before that was not done with evil in his heart. "

Thranduil sighed and let his shoulders fall as he relaxed in the chair. She managed to push herself up and she reached out one small wet hand. He took it in his and leaned forward closer to her. "Dorian should be treated just as well as the other children. He is innocent Thranduil. " He lifted her hand and kissed each knuckle softly. "I also feel this killer we are seeking is not evil either Thranduil. I believe they are trying to protect me and end the horrors happening within the city of men. Only they can do it without burden of law. It too is hard for me to reconcile that. What would have taken us months to piece together and deal with what They have begun with swift precision. I understand the need for laws in normal circumstances. yet there is nothing normal about these. "

He was looking at her small frail looking hand as she spoke and he drank in each word. At the same time he marveled at how such small delicate hands could be so utterly deadly. He found sometimes she spoke with such wisdom . Wisdom of a being far older than himself. Yet she held such naive innocence at times. This was the contrast of the 2 beings sharing one body. Unlike Ryu with Shadow and Shade who was bound to the 2 demons with no influence on herself. It was sometimes hard to see where Juniper ended and Rowena began. They were 2 but one.

"We will cross that bridge when we reach it Melamin." he said softly and she released his hand and sat back. She looked down at her breast which were rather swollen and she frowned. " Well at least it isn't as bad as before." He chuckled and lifted her from the bath swiftly and carried her off towards the bed. "Well at least I know what to do for that problem." She smirked . "Uh huh I think you look forward to this." He just smiled .

Elthian was angry he had missed the spar. He complained about it while He, Legolas and Tauriel headed back towards the Elven camp. They having been tracking down some interesting information about the one with the Purple eyes. "I should have been there." He grumbled and Tauriel laughed. "She won the spar. No one was seriously hurt and I hear Ada cleaned up in the betting pool." Legolas would add defending Elthian. "I too wish I had been there. What I hear of it is hard to believe. Feren is only equal to Ada and Adnir." Elthian said a bit matter of factly. "I don't know Finnola is pretty formidable as well as Glorfindel. " Legolas was no where near as good at hiding his emotions as his Adar. He began to walk a bit faster putting a little distance between himself and Elthain. Tauriel reached out and smacked Elthian in the arm and scowled at him.

"Adar would beat Glorfindel hands down. " Legolas finally said. "Finnola would destroy all of us. " Tauriel decided to try and make Legolas smile . "That's not true muindor nin (my brother) Jeven beat Finnola soundly in a spar. " His steps slowed a bit and he looked to her. "really?" was all he said and she could see the pleasure in his eyes.

Once they reached the tent Jeven was outside. He shook his head about them entering just yet. "The Queen was covered head to toe in mud. She is bathing. " he explained. Elthian rolled his eyes and entered the tent. If any of them would be allowed inside at that moment it was him. Thranduil was binding her ribs as he entered. "I heard no one was injured too badly. " He scowled and approached. "They weren't . Her ribs are just bruised . The poultice and binding just makes her feel better." Thranduil said as he finished up. Juniper smiled to Elthian. "really i'm fine. "

Juniper put on a linen dress with the help of Thranduil. "Well let the others in." She said as she sat on the edge of the bed. Elthian called the others in. Ryu had joined them and entered as well. She hurried to the Queens side and was urged to sit beside her. Legolas watched the 2 fae who had grown very close. If one could ever rival how he had felt about Finnola it would be Ryu . yet she was off limits . She was with another and he was not as underhanded as Glorfindel . So he would not allow those feeling to go any further than admiration.

Finally Legolas spoke. " We learned there is a dancer in one of the taverns. They say he is a beautiful male. With long flowing dark hair past his waist . His skin is like Jevens yet not as dark and his eyes are purple. He is quite popular among the Men and Women of the city. " His brows raised a bit. "such a job would put you in a good position to learn about the goings on of the city do you not think Adar? It would put you in a position to get close to them. To learn their secrets. "

Juniper looked confused. "I do not understand." She spoke up. It would be Ryu to explain. She had the most experience with things like this. " Dancers are often not just dancers. At least in the realm of men. dancers are trained to seduce them. They are seen as very desirable and make coins from their dancing and the sexual services they provide to the customers. They are very high priced prostitutes. Able to name their own prices. "

Juniper's eyes got very wide as that sank in. Thranduil looked to Legolas who now continued. "I want to go to the tavern in the tent town and see this dancer for myself. Disguised of course. I will take Jeven. He can see things we can not." Thranduil looked to Ryu. "Send your spies to this Tavern as well. Lets know this place before They go. " She nodded and looked to Juniper. Juniper slides her hand into Ryu's and smiles. "I will send them but I have a hard time seeing what they see for long without Juniper and she is not in a condition to help me . So I will have to wait for them to report back. " Thranduil nodded. "That is acceptable Ryu, do what you can."

The sun was sinking and the light was becoming dim. Ryu was spending some time with Lorithir before she needed to return to the Queen. Elthian was was off with Tauriel and Jeven. helping Jeven prepare for his night out with Legolas. Juniper was happily spending time alone with Thranduil . "The moon will be upon us soon. " He said as she lay with her head on his chest . His finger trancing along each of her hers as they rest near her head. "mmm hmmm" she hummed softly. "Have you been drinking your tea?" he asked and she finds herself chuckling softly. "Every morning. I am getting used to the taste."

"How do your ribs feel?" He asked softly and kissed the top of her head. "Sore but this is not as bad as last time. " He smiled as she spoke. "Well there is that. Hopefully you will feel better in a few days . Hopefully we will be going home in a few days. Legolas entered the tent and lowered his head. "Forgive me ." He said and Thranduil waved his hand. "You are fine Ion nin We are just resting. " He waved him over . Legolas moved closer and Juniper lifted her head so she could see him better. She blinked . He was almost un recognizable. "Legolas?" He bowed to her and smirked.

he was wearing strange looking clothing. Clothing worn by the men of the east. His hair twisted and pinned up under a scarf . His ears hidden within the scarf's folds. On his shoulders was a cloak of of coarse looking fabric He pulled up the hood which completed the look. "Well if I did not know you were an elf I would say you were a man." Thranduil laughed. "I am guessing Jeven is similarly attired? " Legolas chuckles. "Indeed he is . " Juniper winces as she struggled to crawl over Thranduil . "I want to see." Thranduil helps her down and she walked to the flap . When she pulled it back she looked around. "Well where is he?"

It wasn't until he turned around and pulled the hood back that she saw him and recognized him. "Oh." she grinned . " do you not make quite the pair." She bowed to him. " I wish you luck My Brother." She said with a wide smile to which He returned the bow. Thranduil walked past her along with Legolas. " I am going to the command I will be back . " Thranduil tells her and she watches them walking away. Ryu hurrying over . Soon she sees Lorithir following them. "It is so strange seeing them dressed so." She said to Ryu. Lorithir was hurrying back towards them. "My Queen. I was told to remain with the both of you." Juniper smiled and looked to Ryu from the corner of her eye for a second. " Very well. " Juniper said with a smile . Ryu looked on him and began to smile very widely. Despite whatever was going with Minol and the things that come with being Fae is was obvious Ryu adored Lorithir.

Music poured from the tent establishment. They entered with no fan fare not even a turned head. There were coins flying to the stage and falling around a curvy woman's feet. She lowered down and began to scoop them into a basket . They found a low table towards the back of the crowd. A waitress approached and they ordered drinks. It was brought to them in tankards. The smell was bad. It was not very good beer . They looked at each other then decided to not drink it. Another dancer was taking the stage. Legolas was scanning the crowd when Jeven nudged him .

Legolas' eyes shifted to the stage as the musicians began to play. There on the stage was a male. His hair was dark and long. It hung down past his waist. Bare chested and Slung low on his hips were loosing fitting pants billowy like a skirt . There were chains of coins and bells around his hips as well. The crowd was going wild now. He wore a mask. Made from dark leather and shielded all his features including his eyes from view. The color of his flesh was unique and it made Jeven leaned close to Legolas and whisper. "He is part Avanati."

Legolas had never found himself attracted to males. It was not uncommon and he had no issue with such things but watching this Dancer made him begin to question his preferences. The men and even the women patrons seemed to love him. So many coins hit the stage that other girls were out collecting them as He still danced. Jeven was even a bit slack jawed. He had never seen a male move his hips quite like that .

'This is the killer? this beautiful male who seduced the whole crowd is the killer?' Legolas mulled this in his mind becoming somewhat mesmerized . The spell broken when the crowd began to to stir then become loud . The Music stopped and so did the dancer. Who was now gone from the stage and they hear a cry from outside. "The Queen has been taken!" Legolas and Jeven rise and run from the tavern. Tent town was in shock. Some people wailing at the news .

Mayhem broke in the elven camp. Riders coming from every side. Lorithir acted quickly and hurried Ryu and the Queen back towards the Royal tent. Their path cut off by riders . Ryu is separated from Them and ducks under a wagon . In the chaos she could see Lorithir with the Queen. He was being attacked . His sword drawn two the three of the attackers dropped . He putting himself between these men who dismounted and the Queen. Right when they were about to make a break for it She watched the Queens hand go to her neck then she fell. Lorithir utterly surrounded valiantly fights but the queen was snatched . Ryu screams and runs from the wagon . Only to just barely miss being taken as well.

Shadow and Shade come to her defense. Shade rips the heart right from one of the men's chests Shadow going for the throat of another. Then the Elves arrive . The men begin to disappear . They had gotten what they came for. Lorithir mounted one of the loose horses and rode hard after them . Feren cam rushing towards the Royal tent . Ryu stopping him . She was splattered with blood and in tears. "They took her . They took the Queen. Lorithir is giving chase. " she cried. Feren began to organize his own cavalry. Ryu looked to Shadow and Shade . "pursue. " She told them and they were off.

Feren took Ryus wrist in hand. "You will need to come with me . You can hear them I can not ." His head moving in the direction the shadow wraiths had gone . She nodded. She rode before Feren . He flanked by five of his best men. There was at least 15 minutes between them and Lorithir . "keep going this direction. " ryu told him . she getting information from her spies who were nearly caught up to Lorithir.

Thranduil made it back to the Royal tent. Minol, Legolas and Jeven stood outside it . They were speaking with other elves. Their disguises discarded. Thranduil looked around to see dead elves and men lying all around them. The look of shock on Thranduils face turned to one of rage in an instant when he realized Juniper was gone as well. "get my horse ready ." was all he said as he entered the tent Legolas following him . "Adar. Feren is giving chase. " He told him as he began to help his father with his armor. "Lorithir defended her but he was overwhelmed . He went after her as well. "

Thranduil didn't say a word. Until he was fully suited up . "Get Tauriel and You and She scour the city of men. Flush the rest of this scum out. this ends tonight. " Walking from the tent he was looking around for Minol. "Where is Minol?" Jeven points up. "He took off." Thranduil mounted up with his guard. "if he returns put him in chains." With that he now took off as well .

"They shifted to the east." ryu tells Feren and they adjust . Lorithir had almost caught up. one of the riders broke off from the rest and turned around and rode right for him . Lorithir adjusted himself in the saddle. The rider meant to take him down and He was a huge man. Lorithir could see that much . In his hand was a large ax. In the Other a spear. Much to Lorithirs surprise it was the ax that was thrown . At his horse. The horse dropping and screaming Lorithir rolling hard on the ground . He finally comes to a stop several feet away. Shaken he quickly gathered his senses . He heard the mans horse stop and lorithir got to his feet .

Sword his hand watching the man. trying to prepare for the attack. He was on him quickly. For such a large man he was fast. Too fast to be just a man. Ryu was watching now She could see the battle from a distance. Shadow and Shade going as fast as they could. She leaned back against Feren hard. Her eyes wide . Lorithir was fighting hard. Injured bleeding. His right arm hung loosely at his side . useless and broken. "No." Feren heard her say. "what do you see?" she was silent. The moment Ryu began to scream Feren knew. Within a few minutes they were at the scene. Lorithirs horse lay dead and a few feet away lay Lorithir.

"Keep following . " Feren commanded his men as he slowed to a stop . Ryu flew from the saddle . Falling hard to the ground . She crawled to him . The spear thrust from his chest and straight up into the moon light. Ryu kneeling beside him . Her hand taking his . He was still alive but not for long. "no no no " she cried "Lorithir was gasping for each breath. His eyes looking deeply into hers. "I ... love... you." He managed to say as blood began to pour from mouth. She lowered her head and pressed her forehead to his. Then he took his last breath and it rattled from him . Feren pulled the spear from his chest as the light faded from Lorithirs eyes. Ryu pulled him into her arms . Holding him closely and screaming in her agony. Feren could do nothing but stand there watching. His heart breaking .

Thranduil would come onto this and slow to a stop. His head lowered when he realized what had happened. He did not have time to mourn but they needed Ryu . He slides from the saddle and walked over to her . Still holding Lorithir. Her head buried against his shoulder and her body shaking with her sobs. He was very gentle with her. His hand lightly pressing to her shoulder and he leaned in close. "Ryu . I am very sorry." He began His arm slides fully around her shoulders now. "We will have time to mourn later. The best revenge for this would be to save the Queen and kill those who took her. " His voice was calm yet shook with his emotions.

She gently lay Lorithir down and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Shade stood near by . Shadow was gone. She rose up and looked to Shade. "Pursue and show no mercy." she said and Shade vanished. Ryu began to fall. Her strength nearly gone. He picked her up into his arms and carried her to his horse. "Ride with me." He said softly and she nodded.

They continued the chase, far out into the plains. Eventually Thranduil rode up on the scene of a battle. The Ferens men having caught up and killing all but the biggest one . Ryu knew it was him. He was the one that killed Lorithir. Thranduil placed her down . She mustered her strength and approached him . Thranduil and Feren walking with her . In Ferens hand was the spear he had used to kill Lorithir. "He will not answer Questions My Lord." One the the elves said to Thranduil. "He is not human any longer . He has been corrupted. " The thing began to spew black speech. Ryu grabbed the spear from Feren and ran at the large beast. With all her might she thrust the spear into his chest. "Here. Take your spear back." she spat at him as he gurgled and fell.

Thranduil's eyes went wide and he ran to catch her before she fell. with ryu in his arms he rose . "She is not here My Lord. We have search all of them . She is not here." Thranduil growled . "Decoys. These are nothing but decoys."

Minogos had left in the confusion. Wearing the suit of the Killer he rode hard after the kidnappers. He looked up to see the dark shape flying over head . Minol was with him.

Thranduil, Feren and Ryu made it back to the Eleven camp. Thranduil cradled Ryu protectively as he dismounted . Elthian, Jeven, Legolas and Tauriel met him. "We have all the conspirators left rounded up . We have been given a few more names . They are being brought in now . " Thranduil nodded and disappeared into The royal tent with Ryu . Feren stopped them from following. "Lorithir was killed and the Queen was not found with those we killed." Tauriel and Legolas both rushed into the tent to be with their Father and Ryu. Elthian thrust out a small dart and showed it to Feren. "I was hit with one of these. As were several others. This poison is deadly to men. My guess is they did not know it was not deadly to elves. though it will put one to sleep for a while. "

Feren took the small dart from Elthians fingers and looked at it . Shadow and Shade stood on either side of Feren looking at it. "The Queen was hit with one of these. We saw it. This is tricks of the easternling assassins. Few they are now. " Elthian looked to the wraiths. "Is this poison deadly to Fae?" He asked "we do not know but if they do not have a cure why take the Queen? Why not just let her die here if that was their goal?" Elthian had to admit they had a good point.

Jeven walked away . he grabbed his spear and went for his horse. "Where are you going?" Elthian asked . "I will go track . I will find which way the other group went . I will be back. I will tell you which direction to look. " He mounted his horse and and rode off towards the plains.

She felt pain in her head and sickness in her stomach. She managed to get to her knees and heave. Vomit pouring from her lips . She felt the bumping movements of a wagon moving quickly . She crawled back from the mess she made and realized her wrists were manacled and her arms were also bound with rope from the wrist to the elbow. Her arm ached, her ribs hurting badly. She looked around the darkened interior of the wagon . She tried to go small but she couldn't . She eyes the manacles on her wrists and growled. "Enchanted."

She went quiet and listened to the sound of the creaking wheels of the wagon. Then forced herself to hear past that. She could hear the sound of hooves hitting the ground . The wagon was surrounded by riders. Her head was throbbing and all she could do was lay back down and curl up . The pace was quick she felt even hard bump the wagon rolled over . It only added to her misery. She could not feel Thranduil or Ryu. The enchantment she was now under was strong. Eventually she would fall back to sleep.


	101. Reclamation

There as an ache in her body unlike any she had ever experienced. Her muscles threaten to cramp with each passing moment and she lay there curled up and sobbing. The movement of the wagon stopped. She simply lay there. She could not move. The door to the wagon was opening. She heard the key slide into the lock and saw the bit of light that spilled in from the moon light sky outside. She wasn't sure what time it was but the sun had not yet risen. The wagon shifted as someone climbed inside .

"I can imagine that you are rather ... uncomfortable at this moment little Fae." She heard the foot steps on the floor beside her head. She felt the gentle shift of the wagon as he crouched down. A hand was caressing her hair . She wanted to recoil but any movement but her in terrible pain. "it is a shame that such a beautiful thing should suffer. I can alleviate your pain. I have that power. You must understand though. If you disobey me. I can and will make you suffer. Keeping me happy will make this rather long journey we are about to take, much more to your liking. " this male voice was deep and seductive. It lulled her unto a strange sense of relaxation. She was rather docile at the moment .

He uncorked a vial and lowered it to her lips. It was just a few drops of bitter liquid on her tongue which she was to swallow. He just continued to gently stoke her head. His fingers running through her silver hair." You are all bruised. This does not please me much at all. My Master would be cross with me if I was to present you to him like this. " Slowly she began to be able to move a little . "that's is now your beginning to feel better aren't you." She was able to turn her head . Her eyes shifting to look up at him. What she beholds gives her a shock.

It was the mane of long golden red hair she saw first. It spilled down over his shoulders and chest. It reminded her of flames. His face was lovely. Beautiful even. It was a thin face . With high cheek bones and a slightly prominent brow. His brows were as golden as his eyes. Golden eyes. Like Dorians . "That look in you wear tells me you have seen eyes like mine before. I am Drannor . You are my captive but the way this relationship has begun does not mean it must remain on poor terms pet. "

Someone spoke in a language she didn't understand from outside the wagon. "Hold tight pet this is about to get bumpy." He said then left the wagon . She heard the lock slide into place then suddenly the wagon began to move very quickly. The terrain they were crossing became even more rough and she was bounced around. her body leaving the floor of the wagon several times. She still not strong enough to do much.

The wagon took a sharp turn. Going up on two wheels . She thrown against the wall . Then the wagon rights itself back to 4 wheels and she hits the floor rather hard. Then it takes another sharp turn the opposite direction and she hits the other wall. next thing she knew she was being thrown all over the wagon as it began to roll. Her head bounced off the wall one too many times and it all went dark.

Cool wind rushed over her body. The bindings were gone from her wrists to her elbows but the manacles remained around her wrists. She woke with a start and was fully able to move though now she was feeling the pain of being tossed about like a rag doll. This was a different voice . It held an accent like Jevens. "Just take it easy. Do not jump up." When he touched her she jerked up and jumped back from him and immediately regretted her choice . She went dizzy and fell on her face in the dirt. "I told you not to do that." She was being lifted now and sat on her knees. Her hands going to her face to wipe the dirt away.

"show me your face." she demanded. "If you want my trust show me your face." She looked right up to the man dressed in all black but for the crimson scarf around his head. His hand reached up and he pulled the scarf away freeing the long dark hair he had only time to twist up and pin. It fell loosely and blew in the wind. He pulled away the face covering and looked down at her. She blinked . The face looking down on her was Minols but yet it was different just enough so that he was not a perfect twin. His eyes were purple the same shade as her own. His flesh like the mans she had just seen . It held a greyish tint. He was absolutely beautiful. "who are you?" she asked softly.

He smiled "I am the killer you are looking for. My name is Minogos." Her lips trembled. There was no lie in his words and she repeated his name. " Minogos? Son of Minol as the fae would say." The sound of large wings was heard over head and she looked up to see Minol. "He got away." He growled to Minogos. Juniper got to her feet and ran to him. "MINOL!" she cried and hit him hard with her body and his arms went right around him. "Lets get these off of you." He said softly and took her manacled wrists into his hands . He pulled them away and tossed them aside. He lowered down more on her level and looked her over. " Oh Dear you are rather roughed up. Thranduil will probably punish me for all this. "

She began to sob and threw her arms around his neck and held on . Minol looked to his son who just stared at her. He finally seeing the one his life has been lived for in one way or another since his birth and she was everything he had hoped she would be. Minogos mounted his horse and Minol handed her to him. "Trust my son Juniper. He lives for you. He always has. I am going to fly ahead and arrange a place to meet with the elves. " he then looked to Minogos. "I will keep her safe Father do not worry." He urged the horse to move but he took a rather slow pace. Minol took flight and disappeared.

"You are the killer. Tell me why did you do what you did? In the way you did it . I can understand the child slaver but the others? I do not understand such barbarism." he was silent for a few moments. His arm tightens protectively around her. "They got what they deserved for their plots and deeds. I was raised in a cruel world My Queen. I saw and understood things very quickly and I did not like what I saw. If I can stop it even for a moment then that is what I will do. Those men were evil. they were all tainted by him."

She knew whom he referred to . She would not say his name. "I had to send a message that was 2 fold to them. One, They would not be allowed to go through with their plot against you. Two, they would not own others in your kingdom. They got the message." she sighed. "Thranduil will make you stand trial. " He chuckled. " I will go through whatever I must for you." He was Minols son. There was no doubt.

Minol flew over Jeven and Jeven began to slow. he landed a short distance away. "Tell Thranduil to meet in this spot . Juniper is safe. She will be here when you return." Jeven eyed Minol who looked troubled for the first time since Jeven had laid eyes on him. "are you sure she is safe?" Minol sighed and shook his head. "bothersome Avanati yes. " He snapped "This uncomfortable state I find myself in has nothing to do with her being safe. She is as good as she can be. The rest I will tell Thranduil only now go and tell them where to come. " Minol drew a symbol on the ground with the heel of his boot and it began to glow. "Its a sigil It will guide you here. " With that Minol took flight once again.

"Do you see that gentle glow in the distance?" He asked her gently and she lifted her eyes . She was feeling weak. In fact she didn't understand why she was still awake. " I see it." The small Pixie said as she snuggled deeper into his protective embrace. She felt safe and secure next to him. She suspected this was Minols influence. "That is where we will meet your elves. " Now she was beginning to give in to sleep. "this is good..." she trailed off and was sleeping. His hand rested on her head. It began to glow gently and she sighed. "It is safe for you to sleep now. "

Jeven rode fast back towards Camp . The Elves gathering on the edge waiting for him . Elthian rode out to meet him . "Come . She is safe. Minol showed me where to go. He says she will be there by the time we arrive. He insists she is alright." Thranduil was galloping towards them. "il baur an aphad palan anu (we need to follow him)" Elthian called out to Thranduil who nodded to him and the others began to ride out after.

They reached the sigil. She sleeping soundly He was gentle about dismounting and carrying her with him . He placed her gently down and got a few things from his pack. He knew how to survive in any weather and terrain . He looked up at the sound of wings and saw Minol patrolling the skies. he's keeping constant look out for Drannor. If he showed his face again Minol swore to rip it from his skull. Soon he had a wind break built. His horse well trained was happily standing there being the poles for the canvas he strung up. Under it snuggled in his bed roll was the pixie.

There was a small hot fire and he was boiling some jerky to make a broth for her to drink . She needed something in her stomach for some energy. He had a small cup of it made within an hour. He sitting with her . he gently lifted her up and leaned her against his chest. "Juniper wake up . You need to drink this. " His nudged her until she groaned and opened her eyes. " I made a broth. You need this . I put some medicine in it as well. " She looked to the cup and reached for it . Her hands shaking. "Let me help you ." He pushed her hands down with care and held the cup to her lips . She begins to sip the broth.

"there you go. We don't want Thranduil adding something else to the list of reasons to hate me. At least I will return you with the best care I could provide. " He spoke gently to her and she managed a giggle. "You are a smart one." She whispered and sipped at the broth a bit more. She was being a rather docile patient and for that he was glad. "Father is in the sky. he is making sure we stay safe. " she nodded. "he doesn't seem as confident this time." she whispered to Minogos. "That is because he is shaken." she winced a bit as she adjusted herself and settled against his chest again. "by what? Doesn't he know everything ?"

Minogos laughs making her bounce . She whimpers and He stops and sighs. "I am sorry " He quickly said. "yes and no . He knew you would be taken and that you would be recovered I am sure. I do not think he knew who was be your abductor. That is what has him shaken." She sipped more broth and was already beginning to feel better. " The man with the Golden eyes. He looked like fire ." Minogos held her closer then . Feeling the urge to wrap himself around her . It was a deep seated desire to keep her as safe as he could. "His name is Drannor. He looks like his father too." he explained. "You mean he looks like Sauron." She felt his fingers press to her lips. "There is power in names Pixie you know this." he gently scolded her.

he managed to get her to finish the broth. "I have always wondered just what manner of girl you would be. Father raised me with stories where you were the hero." she laughed a bit then groaned because it hurt. "I am no hero and anything said about me now . Well that was most likely not even me." she confessed to him. "Though I do like being called the Warrior Queen." she confessed more to him. Why was she so open with this stranger? It was because he was not her enemy. She began to realize . It was as if she had known him her whole life. Just like she felt about Minol.

"but you are Juniper. You are a hero you just do not know it yet." He said firmly. His hand pressing to the ground . Even Juniper could feel the song of the earth change. " They are coming . Your husband will be here very soon and I will go into chains." She tried to sit up on her own now . He had to help her but she managed. "Not if I have anything to say about it . Now You might have to carry me to him but You should be the one to do it." He nodded gently and crawled from under the shelter . "As you command My Queen."

Minol circled lower and lower as the thunder of Hooves became louder. Minogos wrapped her in his blanket and lifted her up into his arms. Minol lands behind them. Watching as The elves arrive. Thranduil riding right up to where Minogos stood with the Queen. Sliding from his mount to walk right up to them. He taking her from the mans arms and holding her to him. he was crying against her shoulder . His hand on her small head holding her tightly. After several moments he lifted his wet eyes and looked on Minogos. His silvery gaze was wide . Taking in everything he could by simply looking on Him. His eyes then shifting to Minol. "Your secrets are beginning to annoy me Minol not to mention they are becoming very dangerous ."

Minol grinned and steepled his fingers. "You forget My King. It is my secrets that will save her when its all over with. " His cold gaze now on Minogos. "Take him into custody but take him directly to The Fortress. Do not speak to him. Do not speak around him. " His guard nodded . "In chains My Lord?" Thranduil was asked. He had begun to turn. "and blind folded." Minogos groaned and held out his wrist. "Just treat my horse well." He said and looked to the elves arresting him. "Minol you will stay with us. You have much to explain."

Thranduil stopped so Elthian could see her and speak with her. Her small hand reaching out to caress his cheek. He captured it in his own hand and brought her fingers to his lips. Soon they were riding off towards the city. Minol packed up his sons things . " I will take your horse ." He told Minogos Who smiled and nodded. " Thank you Father." The elves looked between each other but said nothing as they were commanded. Minol rode off after the King.

The ride back was quiet. She sleeping most of the way. Cuddled inside his cloak and against his chest. the sun was beginning to rise behind them. By the time they reached their route around tent town to the elven camp . The sun was rising higher. Thranduil woke her now . He had to tell her about what happened to Lorithir. She needed to be prepared for Ryu. "I must tell you about something Melamin. " The way he now held her was telling her something was very wrong . He stopped his horse and turned her around . She facing him now. His hands on her shoulders. "When you were first taken Lorithir did his duty. He fought for you and then chased after you. Ryu , Feren ... all the guards went after you. Even Shadow and Shade did battle." she was looking deeply into Thranduils eyes. she began to have a deep sense of dread. " Lorithir was killed Juniper. He died in Ryu's arms."

Juniper suddenly felt like her heart had been ripped from her chest. She fell forward and gasped. Her mind immediately reaching out seeking Ryu but not feeling her. "She asked to be put in a dreamless sleep Melamin. If you are looking for her you will not find her. I will waken her when we get back. " She wrapped her arms around him . Her face buried against his chest. She was sobbing hard. The horse began to move again but at a gentle pace.

The more light began to shine the more clear her injuries became. She looked like she had been tossed from a wagon at high speed. She was scraped and cut all over. Angry bruises dotted her body . Not to mention the injures Feren had given her the day before. He was sure to look at her whole body would make him furious. As they rode into the camp all the elves went silent. They stopped and watched them . They knew the Queen was with the King even if all they could see was a bit of golden hair peeking from his cloak.

Juniper did not know that 20 elves lost their lives that night. When the corrupted men attacked. Lorithir counted among them. There was much reason for the silence. Once at the tent He pulled her from the horse along with himself . In silence he carried his wife inside. She looked to sleeping Ryu and fought not to cry again. Thranduil lay Juniper down beside her sister then whispered into one of Ryu's small ears. She began to stir and when she opened her eyes she saw the battered face of her beloved sister. Her arms went around her and very gently at first Ryu hugged her .

"I am so grateful you are alive." she sobbed and hugged a bit tighter. "If I had lost you too. I would have no reason to stay." Juniper began to cry now. "I am so sorry. It my fault . Its all my fault. I'm so sorry . Please forgive me." she was sobbing against Ryu. Ryu sobbing with her. "There is nothing to forgive." She kissed Junipers forehead. juniper nodded. She would always hold regret for that night. Thranduil and Elthian watched the fae comforting each other. Both were a bit battered and exhausted. They just wanted to hold each other and sleep. He began to pull off his armor. Elthian walked over to help him .

Thranduils eyes locked on the fae. "Even beaten as they are they still look beautiful together. I sometimes gasp right there among the pillars when I see them together in the garden. They are very affectionate. They are that way with you too." He said as Elthian unbuckled the breast plate. "They are. Though I try to keep it at a minimum for Ryu. She not being mine. " He choked. Elthian was struggling as well. "he placed the breast plate down and looked to Thranduil. " Melamin we need to talk about all this. " he looked to the Fae. " they are both in danger . You know they are. Now they know Ryu is here. She is valuable to them. She is not a thing, she is family. "

The shoulder plates coming off next. then the forearm guards. " She is family and so are you. So was Lorithir. " Thranduil said and when Elthian turned around to pull more armor away Thranduil took him into his arms and held him. Elthian returned the embrace. "I almost lost her. She would be gone and I would be sundered . I would wish to sail . I would desperately want you to come with me. I thought about it . very briefly when we found the decoys." Elthian nodded and smiled softly . "I would have gone. You would have been sundered twice Melamin. I would drag you there myself. I would have begun to fade . Even without the bond . My grief would have been far too great. "

Thranduil nodded. His feelings for Elthian had grown. While one sided between them before. Thranduil had started to love him . He was an important part of his family. Juniper no doubt was in love with Elthian. She wanted him to bond to her and to Himself. She truly wanted them to be family. Elthians reasons were well understood by Thranduil. He thought of the conversation he had with Elthian one night. 'If I do go to mandos. Do not follow. You both must heal together and if its possible I will return like Glorfindel as soon as the gates open for me.' He thought of the weight of that promise and had replied 'I will hold you to that.'

"pull the screens across. I want to bathe. You stay with the fae. If they begin to have bad dreams wake them and ask if they want the dreamless sleep." He then grabbed Elthian and kissed him . "Together we will all heal." He said to Elthian firmly. Thranduil relaxed in the tub that had been drawn in the moments they entered the camp. Another would be made for the fae when they woke. He felt Legolas coming into the tent and heard Elthian hush him . "Adar" He whispered at the screen. "what news do you have?" Thranduil said and Legolas came around the screen. He had seen his Adar in the bath before . He was not phased.

Minutes before Legolas had been standing with Jeven and Minol before the confinement tent . Within it were cages large enough for several prisoners. Tauriel was telling them with a shocked looked on her face and a quivering voice that all the prisoners who bore a mark suddenly died. Minol began to laugh. Legolas narrowed his eyes . "Adar they were all killed just like he had killed Nilastiel. he said 'who do you think taught him that trick.' who is he speaking of? it can not be ... "his lips twitched. "he who should not be named?"

"keep a very close eye on him. Jeven is to be on him like glue . In fact. " Thranduil points to a small red chest. "inside you will find some manacles. You are to put one on Minol and one on Jeven. They will be bound together until we get home. " Legolas did as he was told and even grinned about it . "While I do not envy Jeven . I do find it funny that Minol will be unhappy." Thranduil could not help but chuckle. "how is the Queen...How is Ryu?" Legolas asked. "Juniper is banged up but she will heal. Ryu is heart broken Ion Nin. I do not know if Fae sunder but I feel she is perhaps blessed they never bonded. "

Legolas nodded. " I will see them later . If I find out anything else I will return sooner." He walked around the screen with the mancles dangling from one finger. Elthian saw them and watched Legolas mouth 'for minol' Elthian found a reason to grin then.

Preparations were covertly under way for the King and Queen to return to the fortress. In case they were being watched. The attack by well prepared assassins had come as a surprise. Such things were easternlings underhanded tricks. things they often did not have to worry about. The Elves were now on high alert.

When Legolas manacled Minol to Jeven. Jeven cursed about it and sighed in acceptance. Minol on the other hand was a lot more vocal about his dislike. "This is foul Legolas . You do understand how foul this is? Having a Fae bound like this. Especially to one like him." His thrust a thumb in Jevens direction. "Oh you think you are such a delight for me? I can not sleep with my own woman because of you and I am the only one you can not trick." They argued among themselves . Legolas stood there. Arms over his chest listening to them go back and forth. Finally he began to laugh. " You sound like an old married couple." They both shut up then and just glared at him.

"Just expect to be summoned to the King later. " He said and chuckled as he left their tent . Calling over his shoulder. "get some rest."

Later in the afternoon Ryu awoke from a bad dream and asked for the dreamless sleep. Which Thranduil granted her. He had to step outside with Elthian to discuss some news about the round up . There were those without the mark that survived. Legolas came in to sit with the fae. Juniper was the next to wake up but not from a bad dream. She held out her arms for Legolas. "please come lay with me. " she asked softly and he could not refuse. He crawled onto the bed with her and pressed against her back . His arm around her holding her close. She was looking at Ryu . Her finger tip caress over her forehead to brush hair from it.

"Legolas I can not watch her all day every day. I need you to be in my service a bit more. I will speak to Thranduil about it. I need you to keep an eye on Ryu. I need you to guard her. To listen to her and maybe care for her if she gets to where she can not care for herself. I love her and I need her to stay whole. She is my family. She is your family. " Legolas lay his cheek against hers and looked at Ryu from her perspective as much as he could. "I will do as you ask . She is my family too. "

He had wanted to get closer to her but not like this. He was fine with just keeping it friendly. She did not need a love struck elf hovering over her right now. She did need a close friend and he could be that. "We will be heading back at first light tomorrow. I do not think you will be coming back here for some time . " She sighs. "I understand. The children will be coming too?" He nodded then lifted his cheek from hers. "Yes . You will get to meet them then. Feren is taking Dorian and Dehlila to his home . He and his wife will raise them. He said he does not care about who they are related to. They are his children now."

That made Juniper smile. "Now we need to find homes for the others. I do not think I can trust them to be cared for by their own kind. Not yet. perhaps when this is all over with I will handle things different but this time. I just want them safe and loved. I do not want to hate the humans but some of them make it hard to love." Legolas sighed again "These are men of the east Juniper. They have long been touched by evil. Though not all of them sway so easily. Not where you are concerned. There are thousands of them out there that love you and obey you. They are good people . Then we have the men of the west. While there are a few bad apples. They are mostly good, kind and generous. Look at Eomer. You terrify him and he is a King or Ellesar. He loves you like a child. King Brand of Dale respects and loves you. He see's you as a true Queen. Even the dwarves adore you. There is good in the arda as well as evil. If anyone can change hearts it is you."

She laughed softly. Minogos was just telling her she was a hero that did not know it. "You all put so much hope in me . I am terrified to fail at anything. " Legolas shook his head. "We would also forgive you . Just know that. "

Thranduil returned and smiled seeing them snuggled and talking . Like a mother would a son or A brother would a sister. There was genuine affection building between them and he could not be more happy. It seemed when bad things happened they just all grew closer. This Crazy hodgepodge of a Family. "Lets wake Ryu and get them both cleaned up." He said to Legolas and began to wake Ryu as he scooped Juniper up into his arms. "Bring Ryu . A fresh bath has just been drawn and the tub is big enough for them both. " Ryu looks to Legolas and smiles. " I am happy to see you. " her voice was small and hoarse from her screaming.

"come on tithen gwend (little maiden) lets get you cleaned up and feeling a bit better yes." She let herself be lifted and she wrapped her arms around him. Juniper was already in the tub . Legolas unhooked all the little hooks down the back of her dress. Ryu dressed a bit more formally than Juniper. She thanked him and just slipped from the dress and with a bit of help from Thranduil she was able to lower into the tub . Legolas walked from behind the screen followed by Thranduil. "I am going to find my own rest Adar. Besides its appears that you have the tough job of watching two fae bathe together. " He cracked the slightly lewd joke which lifted Thranduils spirits. " Indeed Ion Nin. It is hard being King sometimes." he hugged his son and Elthian ends up passing Legolas on his way in.

"Ryu and Juniper are in the Bath." he spoke and collapsed on this throne. "its early dinner and bed for us all Melamin." He sank into a chair himself. "All is ready for tomorrow. I will be so happy to be home. I do not want to see this place for some time. " Thranduil could not agree more.


	102. Gardens

They slipped out of the elven camp before the sun had even risen. Thranduil would not allow her to rise Buttercup on the return trip. Buttercup instead patrolled the forest around the caravan. Juniper rode with Thranduil. Memna taking each step with care. Juniper lay against the massive neck of the beast and slept. Ryu rode with Legolas. She sat facing him her arms and legs wrapped around him. Even as she slept she was tense and clinging to him. As if she were to let go would mean her life was forfeit. He wrapped her in his cloak and held her as well. He found it curious that when he held her she did not have bad dreams.

They rode through the night. The human children placed in dreamless sleep . Protected in a well fortified wagon. Having them sleep was the easiest and best for them. They would not be stressed by the long ride. It barely even registered with either fae when they reached home. Both so exhausted and painful. They were quickly whisked away inside. It was the middle of the night when Ryu finally woke. Her stirring woke Legolas Who had fallen asleep in the chair beside the bed. He leaned forward and smiled. "Well it seems you have returned. I imagine you are hungry if not you need to eat regardless." she looked around feeling a bit confused at first. "We are home?" He chuckled softly. "Indeed, this is my room in Ada's Chambers. We thought perhaps you would be more comfortable here close to the Queen." She pushed the covers back and started to get up though she was sore and winced. "I need the privy." she muttered and Legolas helped her up. Though her legs were not working well. He simply picked her up and carried her towards it. Her dark eyes widen. "I will get you there. The rest will be up to you." He assured her.

he stood outside the privy and waited for her . His eyes lifted when he heard her sobbing within. he called through the door that he was coming in . She was leaning against the vanity. Then began to slide to the floor . He reached out and caught her then sank to the floor with her. She rested in his lap and he held her close and just let her cry as much as she needed. He looked up to see both shadow and shade there. Their concern was palatable. They cared for her. They forced to be bound to her by their shared lives. Cared for her not just for that but because they loved her too.

Legolas spoke to them. Their goal was mutual. "She must eat or she will just get weaker. She needs special care that we need to give her." The wraiths looked to each other. He spoke to them as if they were equal to Him and this was something quite new. "We?" Shade asked. "Yes . Me and you. The King and Queen . All of us. Are you not part of this too?" He said softly. They nodded in agreement. If they had hearts they would have fluttered then. They were counted among these beings. "We will help. What can we do. Just tell us." Shadow answered this time.

"You can make sure she eats and drinks. If I am not around you will need to look after her. For now though can you go make sure there is food for her in the study. I think that would be the most comfortable place for her to eat. " They eagerly nodded and disappeared. His hands found her cheeks and he lifted her head . His thumbs passed tenderly over her wet cheeks. "I can not imagine the pain you are in Ryu. I can not even understand how you feel but I can take care of you. You may not like me all the time but I will make sure you are well. Understand. " He lost in those dark depths of her eyes. His own visage reflected back to him. "Thank you." her voice whispered with a bit of gravel to it.

Carefully getting to his feet and lifting her into his arms. "You need some honey tea for that throat. I would love to hear your voice. You sound like a frog." She blinked at him and he pursed his lips together to stifle the laugh. "This made her smile and look down. He was poking fun at her and it was funny . It also meant she truly was part of it all.

Light spilled from the study as he carried her . He heard voices within . His Adar's baritone rolling from the opened door. Then the gentle sing song voice of Juniper. "oh shut up and hand me the syrup. " She laughed "Your only doing this to lift my spirits." He pulled the bottle back from her hand. "Is it working?" he quip. They entered the study to see Juniper glaring at Thranduil and saying firmly. "I am hungry Melamin and I would like Syrup." her lips were twitching as they stared at each other . They were both struggling to not laugh and he slides to syrup to her. "truce" he said then looked over .

"there is tea and pancakes. Apparently Juniper is starving and has a sweet tooth. " Thranduil said Juniper shrugged. "I do not see the problem. Tell him Ryu. Pancakes are the best. " Legolas was placing Ryu in the chair beside the Queen. Her body leaned against Juniper. "they are the best in the morning. " then a plate of pancakes covered in butter were placed before her and she felt her belly rumble. The smell alone sent her salivating . She sat up and grabbed the syrup and poured the golden thick goodness all over the pancakes.

With the first bite in her mouth a steaming cup of tea was placed down before her. Legolas turning to finally sit down as well. It was breakfast. Just like they often did together. Only it was really early this time. They did not shy away from conversation for her sake either. They spoke of what happened to the prisoners. the fae just learning of this. "how awful" Juniper said and held Ryu's hand. "None of the children bore the mark. As soon as both of you are healed a bit. You really should go see them. We are always speaking of you to them. Dorian and Dehlila will be attending classes with them. The hope is they will learn to speak sindaran and westron. learn math and how to read and write. "

Juniper smiled at that. So did Ryu. "We will find families for them. There are families with no children. They would love the chance to raise one. It will just take a bit of time." The fae returned to eating. He was sure they were conversing. It was Ryu who spoke next. "when is Lorithirs ceremony? " it was an interesting choice of words Thranduil thought. "tomorrow. You and Aleshae will stand with Juniper and I. " She was drinking the tea and nodded. Legolas was watching her closely.

Ryu spent most of her time asleep. Juniper would allow her rest for now. Soon she would need to resume her life if she was going to be able to move forward. Legolas stayed near. Especially when Juniper had to tend her other duties. That day was becoming one of those days.

Thranduil had elected to not question Minogos or Minol. Though he had them both under lock and key so to speak . Neither was in a cell. Juniper had rested and healed a bit. Though she still looked rather beaten. She sat in his lap behind the desk. She could stand and walk but she would become very tired from it quickly. Besides Thranduil wanted her close to him during these next moments. Elthian lead them past the door. Minol following him. Jeven and He still tethered together. Minogos followed unchained.

They were directed to sit. "My Lady . must I be ..."Minol was lifting his arm to show her the Manacle and Thranduil snapped very loudly at him . "You will not question the manner in which I allow you to be in our presence Minol. Especially not after this very dangerous game you played. " He was totally serious and there was the threat of death in his tone. "Fair enough." Minol said and sat down without another word. This made Minogos look away and smirk.

There was great concern in his voice when he spoke again. "How is Ryu?" Thranduil had about had enough of Minol speaking out of turn. It was Juniper who settled him with the tightening of her hand against his. "Ryu is heart broken Minol. Completely. " Juniper answered with a look in her Lavender eyes that told him to be quiet.

Thranduil sat in silence for a few moments. His eyes drifting from one of them to the other. Minogos was beautiful. So was his father if he was completely honest but Minogos had something different about him. He was like Juniper beautiful and deadly should he choose to be. However, Thranduil got the sense that Minogos would rather just be beautiful. Minol on the other hand seemed to be both at the same time and was happy to do it.

"Very well Minol I want what you can tell me in the plainest terms and no frills. I am of the mind to cast you from my home and make sure you never return. So what you say from this point on will only sway me one way of the other. I am leaning towards your removal. " Minol sighs and inhales deeply. "I knew of the plot against the Queen. I knew she would be taken. I knew she would be recovered. I knew this would end that threat in the end." It was the no frills version the king requested.

"did you know Lorithir would perish?" Juniper asked her voice cold. "I did not. His life and death were not in my prevue. Just like it was not in my prevue to see who your abductor would be. " Thranduil snarled a bit and Minol became quiet. "I hear your name is Minogos and that it means son of Minol. " His attention on Minogos who simply nodded in answer. "What did you know?" He shifted how he sat now and turned so he was looking at the King and the Queen. "I was told long ago where I needed to be. I was not told why. All I knew is that to complete the quest I have been training for all of my life meant I had to be in Lasgalen by a certain date. Father told me why when I was already on my way." He paused a moment and the King allowed him to continue. "He told me there was a plot against the Queen and I was to end it. How I choose to end it was probably not what Father had in mind but I wanted to kill 2 birds . Ending the plot and making it safer for the people. " Minogos now went silent.

Jeven just sat there. He struggled to not just punch Minol. "What is your Quest Minogos?" Thranduil asked. "My Quest is to take the Queen to where she needs to be when she needs to be there. I am to protect her with my life and if I survive then I am to do as she commands until my life ends." Thranduil just stared at Minogos. He seemed a bit weighted as he spoke of his purpose. Realizing that Minol had raised him to be what he was . A killer with a beautiful face. One that was nearly invincible. One that was on their side. Again Minol delivers on to them a powerful tool.

"You will be happy to hear that the Killer was slain on the plains . His body was burned with the others." Minogos looked to the King with wide eyes. Minol leaned back and grinned. "This does not mean I trust you Minogos. trust is earned. Unlike with Juniper who just trusts in her instincts I do not have ones so fine Tuned and while she is the Queen it is My word that is law. You will always have a guard . Everywhere you go while You are in my kingdom. You must agree to this otherwise you can sit in a cell and rot . I care not ."

Minogos bowed his head ."Yes My King." Thranduil had his attention back on Minol. "I will remove the manacles and you will stay away from Juniper unless Myself or Elthian is there. You will have a guard as well and if you loose them you will find yourself on the outside looking in. " Minol exhaled and nodded "Yes My king."

"Now tell me who is he? Who is the one that was at the center of an attack on my people and my Queen. Tell me who killed my warriors and tried to take what is Mine away?" Minogos looked to Minol and shrugged his shoulders . Minol grumbled at his son . "Coward" he hisses to him then looks to Juniper who obviously had not spoken of it to Thranduil. "That was no attack by random men. You know it . They know it ."He motioned his hand to indicate the kingdom. "Nor was it an attack arranged by the evil doers of Tent Town. That was sheer calculation and preparation. " Minol took another deep breath and exhaled slowly. "That was Drannor. Son of ... Sauron. " He finished and saw the color drain from Thranduil's face. Juniper just stared Minol in the eye. "There is power in names . Do not say it again." Minogos smiled a bit as she now scolded Minol.

"you do not mean distant descendant. You mean direct son don't you." Thranduil now spoke and Minol nodded. "Indeed. To look on him one would think they were looking on the fair form of Mairon. Born of an evil act. Raised in depravity and bonded to Him ." Elthian gasps. Jeven just turned his head and looked right at Minol with shock in his eyes. Juniper and Thranduil wore the same expression of shock. "He gave his child to his Master?" Thranduil managed to choke out his question. Minol nodded and now Looked with an emotionless gaze. "Yes. He proudly presented his son to his Master and His Master was most pleased "

Thranduil had heard enough. He needed some air. He placed Juniper down and rose from his seat . He left the room feeling sick and enraged. Juniper crawled back into the large chair and sat there . Looking rather small in such a seat. "You know because you were there. Weren't you Minol." Minol answered the question in the same emotionless way. "Yes I was there. I also taught him most of what he knows on certain things. That is why I did not know. He knew how to obfuscate everything . Nothing pointed towards him. besides I thought he perished long ago. I guess he was sleazing around in the far east."

"Was he forced?" She asked him and Minol nodded. "How awful. To be bound to something you despise. " Minol then asked her the question. " How do you know Drannor despises him?" Now it was her turn to be shocked. "Drannor is dangerous . He is part Maia. No doubt his powers have been augmented by him. " she lifted her eyes again to Minol. " Like yours were?" Minol grinned she was becoming quite intelligent in her observations. "Yes just like mine. I can not say any more on that."

Elthian began to step forward. Now he was understanding the gravity of this. "He is smart enough and has to capability to attack with little to no warning. He can hide that well. How do we combat that?" Thranduil returned to the room . "We combat that with the tools we have been given to do so. " He leans against his desk now . "We have shadow and shade who can see everything just like Jeven can. Jeven I am so sorry but I am going to need you on patrols. We need your eyes. " Jeven nodded . "Tauriel comes with me." Thranduil agreed . She knew her home well and how to defend it.

Thranduil looked to Juniper now . " Do you trust them still?" he motioned with his head towards Minol and his son. "I do. I see no lie within them. " the King nods. "You 2 will guard her. But not within my chambers. Elthian will do that. We are moving to the inner rooms in a few days . things are already being moved. She will be better guarded there. We keep The Queen and Ryu safe. The whole time. We will guard them when we leave for battle . They will be the keys to our success. "

Juniper stayed close to Ryu as much as she could. The two of them seemed to keep the other going. During the memorial ceremony Ryu broke down. Unable to hold so much in. She weeps against the Queens shoulder. The Queen embracing her completely. A warm glow emanated from them as Thranduil spoke. The pain of Lorithirs loss Was keenly felt. The pain of the family and friends of the other 19 lost hovered over her like a dark cloud. Both of the fae effected by grief and pain.

Towards the end Thranduil had a hard time . His voice quivered and he looked down to fight away the tears. This was an unprovoked attack on his people. His kingdom and he would answer this slight with vengeance.

Afterwards, Ryu sat with Juniper in the garden. The warm sun raining down on them and replenishing them. Elthian came down the corridor with Orist and Melian who was eager to show off her crawling skills. Bouncing in Elthians arm . Orist ran full throttle towards His naneth and his Roo. The Children always made Ryu smile. She did not disappoint when Orist finally ran to her and hugged her hard. She would fall over with him secured in her arms.

"Naneth watch Mejon" Orist was ready to brag on his sister. "Mejon?" Juniper began to giggle "My sweet son. You do try. Elthian carefully placed Melian on the soft pallet and watched as she pushed to her hands and knees then took off towards Juniper. "Look at you. My baby is getting so fast." Ryu was laughing as Orist bragged all about how he taught her how to crawl. It was his enthusiasm that had Ryu pulled into his story. "Roo then she ... she Roo she goes fast and I ... Roo .. I catch her. " He nudging her and calling her name several times to make sure she got the whole thing.

Elthian lowered down now as Melian pushed up on Junipers thigh and the baby found herself scooped into her Naneths arms. "He has such a way with words." Elthian commented to Ryu . She agreed. " You will be the best teller of stories ." He poked his belly and the little elon laughed . Ryu was thankful for these reminders. The world would continue on. She was a part of that world and she had the ones she loved around her. She would miss him and yes she was devastated but she would endure. It was these little reminders all around her.

It was so calming in the garden. Orist had played himself out and he slept by Ryu. Juniper was feeding Melian as Elthian lay his head on her thigh. "I want my future to be bright. " Ryu said suddenly and Juniper looked to her. A smile forming on her lips. "You do? So do I . I want all of us to be happy together. I want us to be able to live without fear. To be safe and able to enjoy our kingdom. " Ryu nods. "That is my desire too. Bright. " Elthian sighed. "can I just be lazy in the future? You know lay here all day with beautiful females fawning over me and feeding me sweet fruits and honey."

Juniper started to laugh. Her eyes on Ryu before she pushed Elthian off her with one hand . "Get off me you goof. You say silly things." They laughed and felt lighter. Juniper knew she would be leaving soon. leaving her children behind . She knew she had a long hard journey ahead. She wanted to spend as much time as she could with her family. because she did not know if they would all return and if her family would be whole.

That night as the moon began to rise. She began to feel that familiar pull deep within her. It was coming into the week of the moon. it was relentless. She bound to the moon as she was. It was not always like that. She had memories now. Memories that were not all hers. She had memories of a time when the Fae were the only light in the world. They made the ground fertile and brought the light that grew the trees and the flowering plants.

Then came the trees and the arda lit up even more and showed the fae the other beings that were now in their world. She saw the darkening when the trees were destroyed and she saw the first sun rise. She experienced the first pull of the moon. Sometimes she did not know what to do with all these memories that were not hers.

Legolas was with Ryu. She was sleeping and he stayed near. Elthian had been sent to his apartment. He needed rest finally as well. Thranduil moved up behind her . His arms draped over her shoulders. His hands over her heart. "What were you thinking about?" She smiled and lifted her hands to his . her small fingers curled around his wrist. "Nothing really. Just how the moon is coming into full." He lowered down and turned her so he could look at her. "I know its coming at a bad time. " she shook her head. "I want it. I want to be with you. I want it right now to be honest. I wanted it the morning You got me back and held me in your arms . I just wanted to be with you. " She was nearly in tears. "I feel horrible because of it. I should be sad and I am sad . I am angry too. I want to go kill them all Thranduil. I want to roll in their guts. I want to be bathed in their blood. "

It was all coming out now. How she really felt. The meek and kind pixie he loved was turning into the warrior he admired and even to a point feared. "Its coming. My time is coming . I feel it in me. I do not know if I am ready but I want it none the less. " He cupped her cheeks in his hands . His thumbs wiping tears from her eyes. "Listen to me. " He began and kissed her softly before speaking again . "You tell me when its time and we will go. We will do whatever we must. In the end we will all come together. We will heal from whatever hurts we come back with and we will carry on as a family. That is my promise. I will love you forever. "

She needed that. She needed to hear him say it even after knowing what was inside her. he kissed her again . His arms around her slight frame lifting her only to press her into the softness of her cushions . The moon light replacing the sun . She silver and glorious. he pulling the dress from her with ease. he tossed his tunic to the side and devoured her. Her body covered by his . All encompassing. Powerful . Thranduil kissed her. He demanded of her in a time when she wanted dominance and he denied it.

She got her way with most things. In this she would not. She struggled against him and he would not move. She pushed at him with her hands and he simply pulled them away and pinned them down by her head. She snarled and growled at him . Refusing his kisses. He took her lips anyway. Eternally she struggled with herself. Rowena's influence grew stronger and Thranduil reeled it in . He did not give her even an inch to toy with . Finally Rowena backed off and unable to fight him on things like this. Juniper was the stronger one with love.

His patience was reward . She became more docile and eager. He reminded her that night and she was his. She was his wife. His queen . HIS . When he looked her deeply in the eye . Not allowing her to look away he was looking right at Rowena as well . He wanted that message to hit home with her. "No matter who else we share our bed with." He growled . "You are mine and I am yours." Her hands released she reached out and held herself against him. Their bodies one . Their fea mingled and she was lost to him. utterly lost.

He was not rough or violent . She was not harmed but she had no doubts about where she belonged and she loved him for it. Her rage her lust and that need for blood was sated for now. He would have to keep her in check from now on. They lay together naked under the stars and the moon. Her body laying against his and he holding her . "I will weep for Elthian should he get you when you are in that mood. You will rip him apart." Thranduil muttered. "Oh shush . " She laughed . "Tell me you would not have tried if I had left you an opening." He said with a bit of a grin. "perhaps." she laughed . "of course I would have . It is not me and you know that. "

"its more you than you know Melamin. "

Drannor sat in his castle. Surrounded by all the sin he could ever want. Women, Men, Wine and drugs. All the things he loved to indulge in and now . Now that he had been so close to her, all of this seemed like nothing. He was for the first time in a very long time unhappy to his core. He lay surrounded by a feast of flesh and yet he did not partake of any of the delights.

It was when that heavy presence became known that he moved. The orgy around him never ending. He left the bed and wrapped a silken robe around his body . His steps carrying him deeper into his lair. To where he would come . His presence lingered waiting for Drannor and the moment he was within the sanctuary he was surrounded by him. "You had her. You touched her. You smelled her scent . Tell me why you are not covered in it now?" Drannor shift a bit in his stance and moved to a lounge to lay upon it . Looking rather woeful. He sipped at more wine. "It was my old teacher zo voskor goth (my lustful lord). He was there. Being the pest he has always been." The darkness surrounding him began to laugh. "Baj zo Zotan-lufutatar.(make me Warlord)" Drannor said lowly . His voice becoming seductive. "t'yin lat Conog zo Rramab zo. Frushkul zo .(Then violate me rape me Lash me.)" He was begging for it begging for the power he desired and was more than willing to trade for it.

"you are that hungry for it? This power you crave. You will give me what is mine already to take? So much a bargain." Drannor sighed. "You do what you wish Master. I only want to crush Minol and bring you your prize. For that I need power. I only wanted to make it fun." He grinned wickedly. "I grow bored of the pleasures of men." Morgoth drew himself into solid form and stood over Drannor. Glowering over him. His eyes piercing his fea looking into his heart. A cruel grin formed on his soft lips.

"I shall have mine and You shall have yours. The hate in your heart and determination to see your goal completed has moved me Zo Kordh (My Sword)" He reached out and grabbed his chin in a powerful hand. "Now come to me. So we may make our deal ." slowly he faded and Drannor collapsed back against his lounge. After a few moments of letting it all soak in He took a deep breath and laughed lowly. "We are not so different are we teacher?"

Ryu was awake and Legolas was there beside her. His presence there was comforting. She sat up and so did he. "I do not want more sleep. I want to go outside. " Legolas grinned. "Well we can not go to the garden. Adar is there with Juniper. It is the week of the moon. However, I know a place." He rose and reached out his hand. Ryu took it and he pulled her up into his arms and set her down on the floor. "Get your cloak and shoes. " He said and caressed her cheek before turning away to quietly leave the room. She pushed her feet into her house slippers and wrapped her warm cloak about her shoulders. He returned with his bow and quiver.

The left the room and turned right instead of left. She certainly would not begrudge The Queens time with the King. The headed to the secret passage. "Unfortunately, We must go through the mountain to get to the open." He took her hand into his and together they moved into the passage. It was very dark inside. She became frightened and double stepped so she could press against Legolas. He could feel it. her fear. It was a curious sensation. Knowing what you feel isn't yours but it was there . His arm went around her and he held her closely. "There is nothing to fear here . well maybe that getting lost thing but I know where I am going."

The air became lighter and she figured they were moving up towards the surface again. He took a turn to the left . This passage was smaller than the other but the air was fresh. She could see the dimly lit exit ahead. He still held her even after the fear had passed. Now she became excited and he smiled widely feeling her shift in moods. She emerged into a high walled garden. "This was my Mothers private garden. It is on the south western face of the mountain. It remains night here a little longer. I found this place as a child and played here never knowing whos garden it was. No one came here. No one cared for it. Until recently, when I returned and started to fix it up myself. "

He moved deeper into it . His hand once again in hers. Walking her along the stone path. It smelled of roses. She loved roses. "recently I have been thinking. Someone should be able to enjoy this garden once more. " He stopped and looked at her . "Maybe this could be Ryu's garden. I think my Mother would approve." Ryu released his hand and turned to look at the lovely garden. She could see it. clearly in the moon light. "Why would you give this to me?" she asked softly.

She began to walk on her own. Looking at everything she came across. "You are family now. A very important member if it. You need a place of your own. Juniper has well everything that is Ada's." he laughed as he followed her. " This place is mine to give. Now I hope you will allow me the use of your garden. I am fond of it. " She stopped and turned to look at him. "Are you flirting with me?" He just grinned as he walked past her and on into the Garden. "That would be unseemly Ryu. Do you want me to flirt with you?"

Ryu became frustrated and growled at his back . "Do you know I am affected by the moon too." Legolas just stopped. "I am so sorry." He said softly. He had not known that. Had Juniper known? Of course she had. That's why she put him in charge. She was turning into Gandalf . She might even be in league with him and his penchant for thinking himself a match maker. "What if I wanted you to." She moved to stand beside him. The moon soaked roses before them. A wall of different colored ones.

"Legolas. The fact is I am affected by the moon. Its not as deep as Juniper but I still feel it. It wouldn't matter if he were here or not . I would still be affected. If it was to be anyone . I would want it to be you. " The look in his eyes changed to one of understanding. His arms wrapped around her and he pulled her close . Just holding her. "Thank you for the Garden. Of course you may visit it Whenever you like." Now it was his turned to grin and look to her. "Are you flirting with me?" He asked and she shrugged. "So what if I am."

"How bad is it tonight?" He held her back and looked into her eyes. "I am fine tonight but that doesn't mean I will be tomorrow or the next night and on the full moon I wont be ok at all." He nodded . "Very well then. We will just come here. What will be will be ."


	103. Now that you know.

It took him a few days to arrive at Gund Kutotaz, His Master's lair. He moved through the vast halls. The palace had gotten bigger since he was last here and far more active. Heads tuned as he walked. They all knew who he was. Some grinned wickedly as they watched him. Some sank back into the shadows not wishing to be seen by him. Opinions about him were rather divided. Those that had seen him in battle feared him. Those that that had not desired him and even some that had seen him in battle both desired him and feared him. He would disembowel any who tried to touch him. Accept for his Master.

Finally he reached his Master chambers. it was always so hot within these rooms. The cold of the void never seemed to leave him. Drannor of course was not bothered by the heat. He had been raised in it. In fact fire was special to him. It was said a Fire Drakes heart beat within him. There in the center of the room he knelt. A red rug under his knees. Tapestries hung from black stone walls. Gold and red. Not just any red. a deep dark blood red.

he need not speak . His Master knew he was there. He emerged from behind a wall. An almost kind smile on his lips as he laid eyes on his sword. He had learned his lesson from before. He had stretched his power far too thin. This time he would not do so for in this beautiful half breed that knelt submissively before him was more power than any could realize and it was his to wield as he saw fit.

Slowly he moved around the room . Looking the flame haired beauty up and down. It was a game he was playing. He loved to toy with his pet. He could do this any time he chose however, He had not seen any need to give his power to his sword. Now his sword was begging for it. Minol had resurfaced and He did not take Minol's betrayal lightly. "so you have found a purpose other than the task I sent you on. " Drannor only saw his black booted feet as his circles began to close in on him.

His lush lips curled back and sneer. "When he and that bastard of his arrived to save her. I faced him and I could not win." His words spat out like venom . "I want the power to crush him. I want to lord over his son. Break him and give to you a simpering plaything. I can not do these things without your power Master. " The boots stopped before him . His golden gaze slowly drifted up. Black leather covered thighs. The dark loose fitting tunic he wore. Powerful arms and hands. Yet the flesh upon them was soft as fine silk.

His long dark hair that spilled over his shoulders like ink. He was beautiful so beautiful it could bring tears to ones eyes. His face was thin and his features smooth. There was no imperfection on this new fair form he had chosen. Drannor looked upon him . His lips parted with quickening breaths. "please Master." Those words spilled from his lips like honey. A large powerful hand thrust out and grabbed those soft cheeks and bruised them as he lowered to look deeply into Drannors purple eyes. The ones Drannor stared back into were icy grey with a little red ring around the pupil. Which would grow wider with anger and now it was small.

"You are not used to loosing are you Zo Kordh (My sword) ." his grip lessened and his thumb passed over Drannors soft lips. "it makes me wonder just how far you will go to get what you desire of me. " Morgoth released his face and stepped back. Looking down into those golden eyes. He reminded him so much of Sauron. "rise and disrobe." He said as if it were an after thought. He took a few steps back and watched his pet obey. His boots tossed to the floor. His tunic thrown carelessly over a chair .

Slender yet muscled. Each one well defined. A single large scar crossed his chest. His flesh held that shimmering grey tone his Fathers did. He even grinned as he began to unlace his leathers. Morgoth would turn then and walked towards the same opening he had entered from. "Come Zo Kordh I have something for you. "he called and drifted from sight . Drannor pulled away his leggings and tossed them aside and followed.

He entered his Masters dimly lit bedroom. His eyes drifting towards the corner near the large roaring fire place. Morgoth stood there looking on a huddled pale heap on the floor. A chain from an ankle to the wall. It was a female. Her hair bright red. Her curvy body covered in lash marks and bruises. Drannor was confused at first. Then his Master reached down and curled his fingers in her matted hair and pulled her head up. He could now see her pointed ears and the fear in her eyes. This was Minogos' female . Now his own eyes widened and a delighted smile curled on his lips.

"For me Master?" He asked rather brightly His hands pressing over his heart as if He were truly moved. Morgoth let go of her head and she jerked back and pushed herself as far into the corner as she could get. "Indeed. I thought if you really wanted to break him. This" he pointed to the female " would be a good start. She is yours to do with as you please. I can not have too much fun with her. I do not want her to die. Not until you have what you want."

Morgoth slowly walked over and reached out with a large hand and encircled His pets slender neck. The bruises on Drannors cheeks had already healed. He pulled him in closely and lowered his lips to press to those lush sweet petals. Kissing him softly then more roughly . His larger form pressing to Drannor forcing him to step back until he felt the hardness of the bed frame pressing against the backs of his bare legs. Drannor eagerly fell back into the plush bed covers. Morgoth smirking. "You have much to give me for my kindness pet. Prepare yourself . Drannor just grinned evilly to him.

Ryu had been quite and in a pleasant mood that morning. She and the Queen sat in the nursey floor going through the clothing The children had out grown. Juniper kept peeking up to see a small smile on Ryu's lips. She appeared to be doing well. Yet Juniper could feel pain and turmoil brewing in her. "why are you conflicted?" Juniper asked softly and folded up a small tunic. ryu stopped what she was doing and looked to the Queen. "I miss him." she began softly and sighed. "I miss him so much it hurts. Yet the moon is coming and I will be affected." Juniper listened to her but offered no words. Not yet. there was more to this. "Legolas has been there for me . Consistently. He has been kind, gentle and understanding and other than joking and a small conversation about the moon. He has been just a friend." Juniper had a feeling where this was going. It was as she hoped. Legolas would be a far better choice to help her with this than Minol.

Juniper smiled gently and reached out to lay her hand on Ryu's. "He has offered to be there for you on the Moon hasn't he." She said gently and Ryu nodded. "perhaps this is a better option than Minol. At least for this moon. " she added that last part quickly . Not wishing to seem as if she didn't approve. Minol always had other motives and she did not want him to hurt her sister.

"It feels wrong though. Yet that need is growing as the days pass and ..." Ryu broke off and Juniper wrapped her in her arms. Holding her closely. The tears began to fall and practically pulled Ryu into her lap. "I can not fully understand. Yet I know about that need and how the timing can not be the best. It is our nature Ryu. It is not on purpose or our fault that we have that happen. "please do not feel guilty. " She held her sister and let her cry it out. "I love you. Thranduil loves you. Elthian, Tauriel and Jeven love you. This family loves you. No matter what and Legolas does this with love in his heart too. There is no ulterior motive."

Minogos found himself then center of attention. Hiroc drug him along to the kitchen. Eager to introduce him to Lia . "Hiroc? Let go of my wrist. I can walk on my own. I will go with you. " Minogos protests. "There must be something special about this Female for her to have you so bothered." Hiroc released his wrist and grinned. "She bakes the best bread." Minogos felt his whole body just kind of slump . trying to get Hiroc to admit he was in love was becoming impossible.

He had teased him the night before about it and Hiroc did not budge on the matter. Now he wants him to believe that he was making this much fuss over bread? In all the Thousands of years he had known Hiroc he had never seen him like this. "Is this bread sprinkled with sunshine? Does it make the room glow? " Minogos tried teasing again but well all he got was a smirk from Hiroc and not a word.

It was the most elegant dining hall Minogos had ever seen. Finely made tables of wood . Carved with the animals of the forest around their edges. Some with chairs and others with benches. Every item decorated expertly . Tapestries hung from the walls. The most beautiful scenes from the forest stitched lovingly on each one. There were a few elves inside but Hiroc seemed to know them all and they greeted him like a brother.

Minogos was introduced to the first 2 kitchen workers. Two males, pretty males. Younger than himself. They were brothers . Twins except one walked with a limp. The other was blinded in one eye. "this is Gaerys and Galadis." Hiroc said in a chipper tone. The Brothers looked at him . their brows raising a bit. "You look a lot like Minol." Minogos blinked and Hiroc's hand went up. "Peace my friends. I know you dislike Minol. I assure you Minogos is not like his father. "

Minogos just stood there looking between the brothers and his uncle. "What did he do?" Minogos asked . Curious about what it was this time. His father did tend to leave behind those that either loved him or hated him. "He swindled us out of 2 weeks pay." Mingos sighed at their answer. "How much was it?" The brothers looked at each other. Then grinned. "20 silver coins. " Minol nodded . " How did he swindle you?" The words left his lips and Hiroc cleared his throat ." He played them a game of lots. They lost rather quickly." Minol winced. "I will have your 20 coins in the morning. "

He managed to hopefully smooth that over with the chestnut haired twins. Though as they walked away and towards the kitchen door he had to ask. "What happened to them?" Hiroc looked to his nephew and inhaled deeply. "They were both injured in the battle for the northern kingdoms. Their wounds too great to be completely healed. However, While they can no longer ride out into battle they can be useful here. It takes many to keep this Fortress City running smoothly." Minogos nodded. understanding now. They were still a part of this society. In other places they ran the risk of being out cast and reduced to beggars. Not here.

The kitchen was warm and smelled of baked goods. This was the ovens . All manner of things were being baked for the mid-day and evening meal. Hiroc wrapped his arms around one of the elleth. She laughing turned to look up at him. "Your late." she scolded him lightly then looked over to see Hiroc's unusual guest. "This is my Nephew Minogos. Lia he has come to help too." Minogos suddenly looked surprised. His brows lifting and his eyes wide. " Helping? " He asked and swallowed hard. Lia gasp soft and smiled. " You don't say. Well then lets put him to work." She stepped forward and took him by the hand. " Come along then. We need someone strong to lift the large bowls of dough. We are making Lembas to restock our stores."

Mingos's eyes narrowed as he passed Hiroc who just smiled proudly and turned to follow them. "While you are here Nephew you will earn your keep. Just as I do and here is a good place to do it." Minogos looked over his shoulder at his Uncle and glared. Soon he was tasked with bringing the large bowls of dough over to a rather large table . He would then dump it out on the flour covered table to be rolled out by his uncle and Lia. It was not too hard of work. He soon found he did not mind working along side them at all.

They tarried this way until after the mid-day meal had been served and they then sat down of theirs. Lia was light hearted and sharp. her intelligence made him wonder what she saw in his Uncle. Hiroc looked the happiest he had ever seen him. It did not take long for him to realize this was more about bread and a pretty face. He was actually in love with this Elleth. He laughed so freely with her. It warmed Minogos' heart. It was like Hiroc had finally found the place he belonged.

Strange it was that the only place Minol could find comfort was in the arms of Galion. He had a certain quality about him. A way of understanding perhaps better than he understood himself. He returned from going to deal with a murder spree with confidence and vigor and now he sank into Galion's arms and sobbing. His hands pressing against the familiar texture of Minol's wings. Something had happened that shook him and only Galion would ever see him like this.

Galion knew that Minol would have to speak of what happened before he would be able to face it and heal. He had served two kings now and understood the weight of hard decisions. He choose his words carefully. Then pressed a kiss to Minol's temple. He pressed into the softness of the chair by Minol's body whispered softly against his ear. "Melamin, you must tell me what has happened. It goes no further than here. Please trust me. Please know that all I wish it to help you. "

Galion's soft voice caressed against Minol's pointed ear. He wanted to tell him everything. He wanted to confess. His embrace tightened . He on his knees before Galion as he sat in the large chair. Unsure of what he could say or should say. He had to say something. He pushed himself away from the warm embrace of Galion and knelt there in front of his lover. Feeling shame and guilt. These were things he was not used to feeling. He regretted nothing he has ever done . Nothing ever not even then but that did not erase the shame or the sense of guilt he was feeling in those moments.

He looked up to Galion . His fingers wiping away tears. He body still trembled from the force of them earlier. "Long ago Galion I bore witness to the birth of a child. One conceived in rape. He was born and raised into depravity. Trained from a young age to destroy and kill. Taught how to deceive and trick. That child is the only thing that truly scares me Galion and it was that child that took the Queen."

He held Galion's gaze. The weight of his confession weights in on his shoulders. "Who is this child Minol?" Galion asked gently. "Who are his parents?" This was when Minol looked away and lifted up to his feet. Galion's rooms were quite nice. Decorated with mementos from his past. Paintings that had been gifted to him. Beautiful scenes of places long forgotten by most. The Beleriand. Doriath and even Cuiviénen. Places Minol remembered well. "His mother was a rather beautiful elleth. Her hair was a dark as pitch and her eyes as blue as sapphires. I can not recall her name. I suppose I pushed it from my memory because its painful to think of her. His father ... Well his father was Sauron."

Galion stared at Minol. He rose quickly and hissed. "Uma il- quena tanya essa sinome( do not speak that name here)" This made Minol smirk. "You asked the question so I answered. If you do not like the answer. Then do not ask." He moved up on Galion until he was pressing against him and forcing him to step back. "That is how serious this is Galion. The child that resulted from that coupling is out there. He is just waiting for us to make one mistake."

"I tried to teach him that there was other ways to treat things. Other options on behavior and feelings. I am afraid I was a failure." He will not stop until he has the Queen and I am the only thing he fears. He will ... He will go to his Master and ask for more power. " Galion was feeling over whelmed then and held up his hand. Now seeking his seat once again. "for Eru's sake do not tell me his Master is the same as ... "Galion trailed off. He did not need Minol to answer. His hand pressed to his lips and he turned around. His eyes sweeping over the light colored walls of his home. The tears were impossible to fight.

"Minol what have you done?" Galion cried softly and looked to him. "what I have to Melamin." Minol said to Galion. There it was. The truth of their feelings came out among the pain. "I knew this would be a possibility but I thought I had done away with him. I thought I had trapped him in a place so vile to him that it would take an eternity to escape but I underestimated him." He stepped closer to Galion. "I know this will not effect my end result but it may effect the ones involved. "

Galion wrapped his arms around Minol again. Just holding him closely. Wish he could take the pain of his choices away. "You will be leaving soon. I can feel it in you Minol." Galion whispered. "Until then just love me. Then I will let you go. As you want but I will hope that you return to me." Minol just held him closely. His unconditional love was going to be hard to bear.

Finnola and Glorfindel had been recalled from their post in Dale. It was time anyway. The men had been trained as much as they could be. Finnola left behind another plethora of admirers. This only made Glorfindel fill with pride. They made the trip as quick as possible. Riding through the night to reach the gates at dawn. The message had been vague but they got the meaning that they were to return immediately.

Grooms men took their horses and lead them away. They carrying their packs and weapons into the Fortress. Tauriel greeted them and hugged each of them hard. " I am so glad to have you back my friend. " she whispered to Finnola . "everyone is well . We did have some issues that you missed." Glorfindel spoke up . "You should have recalled us the moment she went missing." Tauriel sighed and started to walk . "We should have but thats in the past. What we need to be concerned with is the future and the fact we will be leaving soon."

"Its already time." Finnola sighed. "Well thats fine I was getting bored." she said with a bit of a grin . Glorfindel began to laugh and soon so was Tauriel. "I don't think things will be boring for quite some time. We have a new person on the team." Glorfindel raised his brows. "and who is this 'person'?" he asked Tauriel smirked as she turned the corner. "Minols son." Glorfindel and Finnola both stopped and looked to each other then ran after Tauriel.

"what do you mean his son?" Glorfindel asked as he and Finnola caught up to her. Tauriel began to laugh. "Do you need a lesson on where children come from Glorfindel?" she said still laughing and now Finnola was laughing. He scowls at them "You know what I mean." Tauriel waved her hand and fought her giggles. "You will be updated. On the details of everything but yes he is Minol's direct son."

She was leading them along a different path. They weren't heading towards the royal wing the upper or lower one. "Where are we going?" Finnola asked as her laughter finally died down. "The Queen wanted me to take you to her as soon as you arrived and she isn't in the Kings rooms. " The answer was simple and neither of them were so familiar with Thranduils Fortress that they knew were they were going. Jeven was standing in the hall . He began to smile and hurried to them. Greeting them both with a hug.

"It makes me feel blessed to lay eyes on you both again." He said and looked to them. "The Queen is with the children. " He spoke softly. Finnola blinked thinking he meant her own. "Well let me see them. I bet Orist is running around like mad and Melian . goodness who knows what she has learned since we left." Jeven stopped her with a gentle hand and shook his head. "These are her children but not her children." Now they looked confused.

Tauriel whispered to them. Explaining where these children came from and in simple terms what they had been through. Finnola turned to lean back against the wall of the corridor. Glorfindel just hung his head. "She has been telling them about the Heroes who are returning today. The Troll Slayer and Glorfindel the reborn Balrog Slayer. They are so eager to meet you both. Their westron is rough so bear with them. " Tauriel said softly. "Human children are so resilient. The more they heal the more they just want to be children."

Light spilled from an open door way down the hall. The closer they got the more sounds could be heard from inside. Glorfindel was the first to stand in the doorway looking in. The Queen was sitting against the back wall. A girl in her lap was holding a rag doll with bright yellow long hair. To her side sat Ryu and children surrounded them. The Queen looked to him and smiled. Finnola just shoved him out of the way and walked right in. All the little heads turned to look on the Giantess.

Collectively they all gasp and the Queen spoke. "I would like you all to meet Finnola the Troll Slayer." She spoke in a bright but calm tone. She stepped closer and lowered down to greet them but as soon as she did that she was bum rushed by almost all of them. Some wanted hugs and others just wanted to tell her their names. Glorfindel returned to the door way and when the little girl in the queens lap looked up and at him his eyes went wide. He felt a chill run through him. He had only seen one other being with eyes like hers.

The Queen whispered to the girl and she wiggled off the Queens lap and walked around the group around Finnola. She went right up to Glorfindel who just stared down at her with his shocked look. "My name is Dehlila." She spoke with an unusual accent and her Westron was a bit rough. Glorfindel lowered down and managed to smile through his shock. "I am Glorfindel." Dehlila just threw her arms around him and hugged him tight as she could. Her drop fell to the ground and when he looked down he realized it was him.

Immediately his heart warmed and he hugged the little girl back. "Her favorite hero is Glorfindel the Balrog Slayer. " Jeven said with a smile. Glorfindel looked up to the Queen who smiled at him. There would be much to talk about later.

That night Glorfindel stood in stunned silence before a male child that Feren escorted to the meeting. Dehlila's brother Dorian. Descendants of Mairon. Juniper held Dorians hand and smiled up to Glorfindel. Glorfindel knew who she meant. Feren walked up behind the Lad and lay his hands upon his shoulders. "I was hoping you would take an interest in him Glorfindel. While I can teach him to fight and fight well. You could teach him to win and how to control the abilities he will have. That I can not do."

Glorfindel looked on this amber eyed child and nodded. "I can do that." Now he understood why the children had been presented to him like they were. The Queen was sly and hoped to persuade him with sympathy and it worked. The boy smiled proudly. He would be trained by Glorfindel. He understood what that meant. It also meant he would make his sister happy.

By the time Feren was taking Dorian home and Glorfindel met Minogos he was out of shock and surprise. "You will excuse my lack of shock please. I have had a rather surprising day. " Minogos nodded. "There is nothing to excuse." He said with a smile. While not shocked Glorfindel could just feel the power pouring from him. Minol masked it but Minogos either didn't care or he wanted to show off. It made Glorfindel want to fight him.

Finnola who was spending her evening in the Queens company turned suddenly to look on her husband. "Excuse me please. I need to go reel my husband in." Finnola strode towards her husband and smiled as she reached for his broad shoulder. Her eyes looking to Minogos. She knew who he was the moment she saw his eyes. "Well Husband it looks like you have met someone new. Introduce me." She said in an unusually pleasant way. Glorfindel cleared his throat. "Wife this is Minogos. Minogos this is my wife Finnola."

She offered her rough battle worn hand to Minogos who just grinned and took it . feeling the callouses. "The Troll slayer. It is an honor." He began to kiss the back of her hand when Glorfindel stepped in. "Alright Wife enough of that." He pulled her hand from Minogos'. Who was so amused he just smiled widely at them when he lifted his head back. "Pardon her. She's acting a fool to distract me." Glorfindel growled a bit. Finnola batted her lashes and gasped as her hand went to her chest. "Husband, whatever to you mean." Thranduil caught this conversation and groaned. "I would like to have a friendly spar with you." Glorfindel finally spit out and now Finnola stopped playing . "is that all?" Minogos said with a laugh. " Fine with me how about in 2 days time. I am sure we can give them a show."

Now Thranduil stepped in and lifted his hands. "Now that is settled. 2 days time 8 in the morning. Lets get this spectacle done with then we can get things underway. There is much we need to get caught up on. "


	104. The Call

She had seen many things in her long life. She had never seen anyone be taken like she had just seen. Despite her initial beatings and torments she had other wise been treated well. Her wounds tended. Her belly fed decent food. She was not cold nor left to the elements. He both suffered and dove into the depths of ecstasy. There was no mistake in what she saw in his eyes. They locked on each other moments before his orgasm. Sometime in the night she had been tossed a blanket and she now huddled in the corner trying to sleep and not think about what she had witnessed.

It was a gentle hand that woke her. It caressed over her head and down along the line of her cheek. "You are quite attractive under the muck aren't you. " He was speaking to her. Not in a harsh demanding tone but just gentle and calm. "I need you to listen very carefully. " She didn't move but he could tell she was not asleep. "It is a dangerous game I play. I must walk the line perfectly and you are going to help me. I promise I will not mistreat you, That being said You will have to engage in some things you and I both would rather not happen."

He leaned in closer . She could feel the heat from his body. He was very warm. His scent like a sweet camp fire and spice. His fingers gentle light caresses over her arm. "These moments will happen and it would be great if you fought like hell but secretly consent to it happening. I swear that I will take care of you and not allow any real harm to befall you just please trust me. The next few hours are going to be rough." He laid it all out for her. If she behaved and helped him she would be taken care of. Protected . He was up to something and he might be her only way to survive this.

Now she played along. Grunting softly and squirming just a bit as if she were finally waking up. When her eyes opened he grabbed her face roughly and looked her deep in the eye. "You will obey me or suffer what you choose I care not . Both are quite fun for me." The chain released for her ankle He stepped back and snapped his fingers. "Rise and follow me. 2 steps back. At all times unless otherwise commanded. Do I make myself clear?" He looked at her still kneeling . That red hair falling down over her shoulders. shaking as she slowly got to her feet.

Standing naked and bruised. He shook his head. " Oh that wont do. " He spun about and strolled through his Masters belongings. Finally choosing a tunic for her . He moved as if he belonged there. That doing just what he did was allowed. He had power here. He approached her and she stepped back . The garment dangles from his finger. "Dress yourself. " Gladly she took the tunic and pulled it on. finding it was large and fell down over her thighs. she followed him obediently from the bed chamber of Morgoth himself. She had to get word to Minogos. Somehow she would just play the game for now.

He lead her through the palace. Those same eyes that had watched him enter now watched him as he was leaving. His present in tow. Some of the owners of those eyes began to think very stupid things. Boldly coming from the shadows to leer at the other half breed. This one a busty red head. To say she was becoming popular with the troops would be an understatement. Stopping now she did also and he pulled her closer. "Any who touch what is mine will loose the limb they touch her with I make that promise to all of you."

She was smart and stayed behind him . Her body against his so he knew where she was the whole time. She had done this with Minogos. When he was teaching her about defending and fighting. He pulled a whip from his belt and pushed her back against the wall. They moved in slowly so once he was in his defendable position he simply waited for them to make their move. "stay closer than my shadow." His voice was deep in her ears. "Yes Master." she said with a bit of a grin.

His eyes began to reflect the flames of the torches. The fire within him visible . The whip begins to glow with his fire. She feeling his body beginning to use the whip she was able to judge his moves. learning his tells quickly. Each step he took she mimicked and stayed behind him and against him. Sweeping her body along with his movements. She was like a fine glove. He just couldn't believe it. His whip removed fingers and hands. An arm or two. Soon his movement stopped and she could hear the cries of the maimed creatures. "stay close but move fast. " He began to back her out of the area and towards the door way.

The he spins around and she follows him quickly. He still on fire . It was a warning to any who might have an idea. Luckily they understood and they were allowed to leave. "That is what it is like there . Every time I go I must fight someone." He nodded to his attendant and entered the carriage with his present. Now they were rolling away from His Masters lair and he could relax a bit . She taking the moment to study this creature. He was no man nor elf. What he was ... she could simply say was the most handsome male she had ever lain eyes on. Strangely that was how she felt about Minogos as well. There were similarities. Their skin coloring. Their skill. Even their manner of speaking and accent.

His fire having died down . He spoke without even looking at her. "You are quite bold and also I know what you are doing. Your instincts on sizing people up is impeccable and I will go ahead and own up to every red flag you have tossed up while I just sat here." He rolled his head to look at her. He pointed to the floor of the carriage. It was covered in a plush carpet. "kneel. Just for the moment . Once we are out of the territory we can speak a bit more freely."

His golden eyes watched every move she made. This made him grin. "Who taught you to shadow?" He asked and his grin widened. She smirked at him. "His name is Minogos but I know you know who he is. I do have great skill in understanding those around me and You ... "her eyes narrowed and she shook a finger in his direction. "You were almost a tough read but I think I have you now. We will have much to speak about later on Master." she added and smiled. He kind of liked that. The way her soft pink lips curled at the corners and how her eyes brightened.

"If you wish to lounge you must do so close to me . Others wise it will be seen as strange if something is watching. If not and you still want to be defiant we can fight over it and if you win you may sulk in the corner while I ignore you." She smirked at him and whispered. "Thats fine. You winning is ok. Your lounge looks comfortable and you promised . You would treat me well if I played along. So fight me and win. I will lay next to you and sulk in comfort."

Drannor was beginning to like this female.

That night in the hours before the dawn Gandalf woke with a start. It was time. His party must depart soon. The Valar have finally told him to depart. He sat on the edge of his bed and sighed deeply.

Glorfindel woke far more early than he would have liked. Finnola lay there snoring loudly. He chuckled softly to himself. "I could not fall asleep again no matter how badly I want to." He nudged her hip and the snoring stopped for a few minutes until she settled again. He rolled his eyes and sat up. Just looking at her. He had this sense he would be leaving her behind soon.

Juniper was awake early as well. She slipped from the bed and wandered out into the starlit garden. The moon was now low in the sky. She just stood there in her silver glow. She saw something in her dreams she was trying to make sense of. His smooth deep voice made her smile after the initial shock of him being there without her knowing.

"You dreamt of something Melamin. I can feel it." It often did not matter what he said. It was just the sound of his voice and what it did to her. Especially during these times when the moon was nearly full. "I have never been to this place but I know its important. Its very far away and I see Gandalf there. He is not alone. I see Elrond and Glorfindel with him. Jeven stands behind him with Tauriel. Hannibal is bleeding but he is held up with the help of Hiroc. They will leave soon. What they need to do is important."

He had moved up behind her. Lowering to a crouch he pulled her closer. "The time is near is it not Melamin?" His deep voice reverberated through her as he spoke and she nodded gently." mmm hmmm." She turned and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and He picked her up with him. His arms protectively around her. "We will not be separated just yet. We still have some time Hervenn (husband)" For whatever time they had he was grateful. It was just the thought of her having to go without him. Though she would be surrounded by very capable warriors. She would be away from him .

He turned away from the garden and carried her back towards the corridor. "Well I really need to make the best of every moment we have together from now until then don't I." His deep voice rumbled into an almost purr. Her lips finding sweet flesh to lick and kiss. Her tongue finding his ear lobe then slowly and softly slithering up the curve of his outer ear to the tip. she knew what response that would receive. He pushed the bedroom door closed with his body. His hand lowering to the key which he turned and left in the lock.

His steps stagger towards the bed. Their lips locked on each others. When his legs touched the bed He lowered her into it and followed her path with his own body. The robe he wore shoved away with ease. His bare flesh now against hers. This session would not be quick. He did not expect to be done before dawn and that seemed just fine with her. Her small fingers dig into the flesh of his back. Slender legs drape over him and slide down to the backs of his thighs.

He lifted up on powerful arms and looked down at her. The silver of her hair splayed out on the pillow like a messy halo. She had a glow about her in the night that he just wanted to be consumed by. Small soft hands reached out to his cheeks. Caressing them before she managed to curl those tiny digits into his silken hair and pull his lips down to hers. She wanting to go to that place where it was hard to tell where she ended and he began. He was more than happy to oblige.

The sun was rising and Glorfindel was on duty in the Kings chambers right on time. Galion said nothing but a good morning to him as he set up the Kings breakfast table in the Garden. "Well where is he? I need to speak with him." Gorfindel spoke to Galion. With a shake of his head and a sigh he replies. "The King and Queen are locked in the bed chamber. The moon does grow fuller by the day Glorfindel. You should know what that means." He paced a bit and watched Galion setting the plates on the table. "Can you wake him?" Galion stopped what he was doing and looked at Glorfindel with a cool gaze. "The door is locked and the room is silenced. Short of busting the door down , No I can not wake him. Sit down and have some tea and wait if you will. I am sure one of them will be out soon."

Galion was frustrated now and it showed on his face and in his voice. Glorfindel could not help but grin at this. Yes what he needed to say was important but he also knew Kings. Why not dig at Galion while he had the chance. He plopped himself in one of the chairs and grinned. "Fine then serve me tea and breakfast." Galion glared at Glorfindel who smiled sweetly at him. "Is this not your job Galion. I am technically a guest in your Kings home." Galion dropped the tea pot with a bit of a clatter down onto the table . Glorfindel knew he had gotten to the seneschal in that moment and pursed his lips together to keep from laughing.

Much to Glorfindel's surprise Galion served him breakfast. Porridge with fruit and bread. It wasn't too bad. Glorfindel Went about having breakfast and tea while he waited for the King. It wasn't long before the bedroom doors opened and Thranduil came out from them . Wearing a rather sleek robe. His steps paused when he saw Glorfindel. "well aren't you a bit early." Thranduil stated in a monotone. "He finding his seat and Galion rushes over with his tea. "Indeed I am early. I had a strange dream last night." His gaze leveled on Thranduil. His words falling off as he looked for a reaction from Thranduil. Who began to dig into his fruit bowl. "Well are you going to tell me or hold me in suspense?"

Glorfindel rolled his eyes. "We will be leaving soon Thranduil. Well I will be leaving with Gandalf. Who else he takes I do not know but I know my time is coming." Thranduil looked unsurprised. "You have nothing to say?" Glorfindel stared hard at the King . "I knew this already Glorfindel you did not have to invite yourself to breakfast." Now Glorfindel's brows creased. "Who told you?" Thranduil laughed. He sat back and threw his silver hair back over his shoulders. "My wife. Seriously you forget so much so fast. I think your age is getting to you." Thranduil teased The truly ancient elf.

"So she dreamed too." He muttered and shut up then and worked on eating his bowl of porridge. Before they were finished Juniper left the bedroom. She wrapped in a thicker robe. The chill of the mornings beginning to be felt by her. "Good morning Glorfindel." she said brightly and crawled into the seat between his and Thranduil's. Galion served her a nice hot bowl of porridge and some juice. She thanked him and smiled brightly.

"I take it you are here because you know. I hope Finnola understands why she is staying. I can not loose both of you and you must go. Elrond will join you later on as well. I do not know what it all means but I will end up meeting with your team along the way. Its like I woke up just knowing all of this. I did dream but this much information did not come through that. I just stopped questioning it . " She sighed and ate . The three of them finished their breakfast in silence.

The day went on like many others. With the exception of preparations being made. Word had been sent to dale . Hannibal would need to meet them on the road. Tauriel was just thankful she got to stay with Jeven but Finnola was not taking the separation from Glorfindel well. She understood why. Of course she wanted to protect the Queen. Yet separation just felt wrong. The day began to fade into night. The fae were stirring within Thranduils home. Elthian joined the king and queen this night. Something that was happening with frequency lately. Minol slipped off with Galion.

Minogos was at a bit of a loss. Yes the moon affected him. Not as terrible as others but, he was on the prowl. Hiroc took him to dinner at Lia's. Her sister was there. She was quiet easy to look upon. Long thick chestnut hair. Large Hazel eyes and freckles that splattered across her nose and cheeks. Reminding him of Bynsarda. She was intelligent and easy to talk to and after several glasses of Dorwinion Wine she was feeling a bit more relaxed. While Hiroc planned to stay with Lia. Minogos found himself walking to her place. Her name was Lyssiel The name just rolled off his tongue. He could have definitely done much worse than this elleth.

Ryu was trying to remain calm. Her back against the head board of her bed. Her legs drawn up with her thighs against her chest. Her arms wrapping around them. She hugged herself tightly. Her breathing getting deeper. She could feel the other fae and what they were all doing. the more Fae she was around the worse her urges would become. It was the type of fae she was. She just couldn't stay in the Kings Chambers any longer. The intensity of what was happening in the kings bed chambers was getting to her in the worst way.

She walked up on the secret passage and looked at the bracelet that dangled from her wrist. It was Legolas' She could use it to traverse the passages. Having learned the one to her garden. She walked rather quickly. The more distance she put between herself and the others the better she felt. Finally she entered the garden and breathed in deeply. Even the cold helped to calm her. She began to wander the stone path deeper into the roses.

The moon bearing down on her like large boulders. She walked into its light and sighed. "You came." The words came from the shadows and as she turned she saw Legolas. The plan had been They would go to the garden on the night of the full moon and see what happens. "So did you." she said softly. He stepped closer to her and reached out to take her hand. He had figured this out. When he was in contact with her he felt what she felt.

The moment their flesh touched he gasped, then stepped up closer and wrapped his arms around her chilled frame and lowered his lips to hers. No words need to be spoken. That touch told him all he needed to know and now she kissed him back eagerly. He draped his cloak around her . He felt her chill as well. She crushed against her warm body . Her arms wrapped around him. Warming up slowly. He grinned and broke the kiss. "I know where we can go and you will not be so cold." His words whispered on her plump lips. He did not ask permission he just scooped her up and carried her. he was swift and smooth with his steps . Back into the passage they went.

Where he was going she did not know. Then He took another turn and they were going down steps. He kissed her occasionally. Stealing a bit of sweetness from her lips whenever he wished to and she always returned the kiss. They entered a room . It was deep within the fortress. She was placed down on a bed in the darkness then a single lamp was lit . Legolas lighting a small lantern. It was a bedroom. it was lavish and pristine. He lit another lantern then another. They was a good air flow in the room . She watched the flames of the lamps move.

"This is actually the royal bed chamber. I have no idea when it was used for that purpose. I am not even sure my father knows its here. This is where they would come for private time. This is the best place for us right now. Is it not?" His blue eyes glowed a bit in the light . Ryu melted back on the satin blankets that covered the bed. "I think it is perfect." she purred to him and he just moved to her with purpose. There was no awkwardness . They was no second guessing . He knew what he wanted and she wanted him to have it.

He shed his clothing on the way. his tunic tossed aside. His boots dropped with thuds to the floor. He was untying his leggings and looking at her. She was breathtaking. He had never looked on something so desirable. His legs pulled from the leggings. She looked at him but her dark gaze remained on his. All his thoughts about taking his time and savoring her were gone and he was left overwhelmed by the need to just have her. His hands reaching out to slide over her thighs. In that touch he knew why he felt as he did. She was just as eager as he.

His hands slid up over her hips . His knee pressing to the bed pushing him further over her . Soon he was crawling over her. His lips and tongue pressing to flesh inches apart and she trembled each time her tasted her skin. He rested between her now widely parted thighs. His lips upon hers. He pushed her night gown up over her head so she could slide from it . All of her bare flesh was against him. He was losing his fight to control himself. For several long moments he just stared into her eyes. Then he whispered. "He must not make eye contact." Ryu understood why he said it. She was so drawn to him and he to her there would be a risk.

He kissed her again and again. His lips like wine. Her body felt a flame under the caress of his hands that slide lower over her thighs then grip behind her knees . Pulling them up and parting her thighs even more . He broke the kiss and lifted so he was hovering over her. His body much larger than hers. SO warm and comforting and this only made her desire grow. She felt him against her. Thick hard and throbbing. Her hips squirm feeling him slipping between pink folds to tease her . The hardness glides over the small pearl of pleasure.

She groaned "do not tease me." His brows lifted and he grinned. "as you wish My Lady." Ryu was no virgin. She had been a slave to several men each of them had taken her one way or another Legolas was only her second by choice. He was gentle . He struggled to keep certain things in mind. Hurting her was the one thing that he forced to the front but when warm moist heat began to engulf him . The tight velvet grip pulled him deeper and unable to stop he thrust into her as deeply as he could and she quivered under him. Her intense sense of pleasure rolled over him and there went all of his control.

At first it was almost violent. She meeting each hard thrust with the eager rolling of her hips. His hands leaving her knees. Her legs wrapped around him. Her cries grew louder and louder. His body tensed and his hips thrust. driving himself so deep within her that his heavy balls slapped off her ass. He could not stop and she didn't want him to. He closed his eyes. He looked away. He did every thing he could to not form a bond with her. To keep it just physical. When he failed and looked on her he found face turned away and her eyes tightly closed. His he raised up and looked on the beautiful scene under him.

The way her body moved . Her lips parted with her moans and cries. He cradled her against his chest. Lifting her to straddle his thighs . Pulling her down on him harder and harder until he just could not stand it any longer and His release was followed by hers. The first of many she would have that night.

He was tender and gentle with her once his senses were returned to him. He knelt in the center of the bed holding her so tightly against him. her head lay against his chest . She was gasping for her breaths and he moved so her head could fall back. She looked beautiful. Her cheeks red from the heat . He kissed her lips softly then lay her back into the softness of the bed. His flesh separating from her . They were 2 beings once again. He collapsed beside her and pulled her against him closely.

Morning broke slowly and the fae did not stir. They slept securely in the safety of Thranduils Fortress. Their lovers held closely. Thranduil began to wake up. His body held by his wife and her consort. It was a very good feeling to be surrounded by warmth and love. That was the feelings he felt from the both. She was wrapped in his arms and held protectively. His lips pressing a kiss to the top of her head. Elthians heavy arm over his side. His body firmly against his back. Eltians hot breath puffed against his own broad shoulder.

He pushed the thoughts of their impending separation away and just cherished this moment. He loved them both. He wanted them to return to him. He wanted to live out the rest of his days with these 2 by his side. To go on whatever adventures will befall them when this is all over. He could almost see it when he closed his eyes and someday, He hopes Elthian would complete the union and bond with them both fully. Until then he would just have to be content with things as they were and that wasn't so bad.

Bynsarda woke and realized the carriage was not moving. She wrapped a blanket around herself and opened the carriage door. Drannor and his attendant were huddled around a blazing fire and making tea.' How mundane a task for one so powerful' she thought as their eyes shifted towards her and she sat in the carriage door way. "good morning." she managed to say hoarsely. Drannor walked towards her with a cup of steamy liquid and offered it to her. "It is just tea." He said softly and she took the warm cup from his hands. "I am afraid breakfast will be meager." She was sipping the tea and finding the warmth helped with her throat. "as long as its decent food is all that matters." He knew what she meant after seeing what the orcs ate at his Masters home.

His attendant now approached and offered her a cloth as she lay it over her thighs she found some cheese and smoked meat within. "Thank you." she said in her more regular voice. "I am Grah." He spoke to her softly. "I am Bynsarda." She studied Grah as she ate. He was very elf like yet there was something about him that was not elf life. His hair was white and his flesh a dark grey color. His eyes were a light blue in color. He too reminded her of Minogos. Grah smirked to Drannor he knew she was studying him.

"He is part Avanati like Minogos. I know these people are unknown to you Bynsarda but soon all of Arda will know them. Grah was captured by Master and given to me when I was young. I was not kind to him at first. Not until I learned that I did not have to treat everyone the way Father or Master did. Then Grah became my friend. There is none more loyal than him to me and he too shares my dream."

She guessed they were far enough away or at least protected enough to speak openly. "What is your Dream?" she asked and took another sip of tea. "to have a world free of His influence. For Myself to be free of him. That is not to say what I will do in his stead would not be nefarious. However, My kind of evil is far more kind than his." She looked to him and narrowed her gaze. "Master, Evil is Evil no matter how you try to candy coat it."

Drannor grinned and lifted his cup to her. "Duly noted my beauty." He watched her nod and then eat a bit more of the food. "once we are within the borders of my own lands The charade must be in earnest Bynsarda. Safe places will be few. You will reside in my own chambers and not leave unless with Grah or I. Outside of my own rooms you will act as a slave and be treated as one. You must consent to what happens other wise the act will be for naught. If any other touches you they will meet with my retribution. You may be somewhat abused but you have my word I will always treat what ever injuries you have and the pain will be taken."

She stopped eating and began to realize the depths of what she was going to have to do to survive. "in the end I hope to reunite you with Minogos. For how long that will be I can not say. Out of all of them he is the one I wish to hurt the most. I will use you for that purpose. However, that is for Masters benefit. That is not how I would choose to do so. I apologize for it now." She was left stunned and looking on them with wide eyes. "There is a spring not far from here. It is rather warm and You look like you could use a bath. Grah will take you if you wish to go. Try and escape and you will be hurt in your recovery. I do not suggest you try something like that."

She had to trust him. At least for now and she had to play it good as well. She finished her tea and her meal and rose the cup and cloth passed to Drannor. "Very well a bath would be lovely ." Grah slung a small pack over his shoulder and smiled. "shall we?" He offered her his arm. This surprised her. She was not expected Manners from him. Drannor laughed a bit as she took his arm and was lead away. "Oh this game will be the best one yet." Drannor said to himself and drank from his tea cup.


	105. Fight Day

It was a bright day. A warm day. The perfect day to get outside and enjoy yourself. Today was fight day. The word had gotten out about the spar to take place. It was moved outside to the training arena. The risers were lifted and secured into place and many elves now sat on them. This was turning out to be a spectacle. There were merchants selling all sorts of things. From clothing to food. Soon there were no seats left in the risers and those arriving later had to find various perches to get a good view. Soon even the trees were beginning to fill.

This was a very public event and she had to be attired properly. Her small form draped in the lightest of silk. Shisha of course kept the Queen looking impeccable. This silk was silver and green The bear embroidered upon it. She wore her diadem and her pearls. Ryu followed the Queen. She dressed in a pale yellow dress. The lace on the sleeves and neck line was white. There were bright colored flowers decorating the skirt . each stitched with care. She wore a small circlet around her head. Elegant silver with a small star in the front. The gem was one of Thranduils Diamonds. He had it made for Ryu for formal events and she looked the part of royalty.

The Queen and her Sister ascended the steps up to the Royal box. Shaded and comfortable . The settled down on plush cushions to watch. Thranduil arrived a few minutes later to see his Wife smiling and waving to him. He wore his formal crown. Silver robes with bright red linings. He looked every bit the king he was. He soon joined his queen and her sister . Ryu seemed distracted . Craning her neck to try and see more of the crowd and each time her eyes fell on an Elf with hair as golden as Legolas it was not him.

"he will be here." Juniper whispered to Ryu. Ryu nodded but it did not stop her from seeking him out. Juniper knew that he was no replacement for Lorithir. No one could replace him. Yet this closeness with Legolas seemed to help her heal.

Now Tauriel and Jeven joined them. Jeven proudly wore his traditional clothing. His black skirts and sandals. These did not look feminine at all. He was every bit the warrior he always had been. His chest and arms bare. Now Juniper see's his white tattoos . HIs white hair spilling down over his broad shoulders. She had never seen Jeven in this light before and now she began to understand the attraction. He stood out then didn't in most cases. He easily blended into background which was one of those tricks that made him dangerous in his own right. On his head a circlet of silver . In the center a red ruby.

Tauriel wore a dress. This shocked Juniper. She hardly ever seen her like this. She too had a circlet of silver about her head and in the center was an emerald. Thranduil was proudly showing his family off. As different and exotic as it was . He was happy. Finnola stayed down near the arena floor but waved to Juniper and smiled widely. Finally Legolas appeared and settled down beside his Adar. He was wearing his crown . It too was adorned with emeralds but it had beautiful designs of vines inlaid with smaller stones.

Elrond and Gandalf sat with Feren in the judges booth right below the Royal box. Dorian sat with his sister in front of him. Of course they came to see Glorfindel fight. "Glorfindel will win this easy." Elthian said as He lowered down and lounged beside the Queen. Being King consort had many privilege's . One he did not have to be on duty. Two he could dress comfortably and just spend time with the Queen without having to look Kingly and do Kingly things.

Juniper turned to Thranduil and lay her hands on his knees. "Do you think the same? You believe Glorfindel will win easily." Thranduil looked at her wide eyed smiling face and leaned in closer to her. "I want him to win but something tells me this is not a sure thing." He smiled and pulled her closer to him. Lifting her to sit on his lap as he tenderly kissed her for the whole arena to see. Today was a good day to be King.

She laughed and bounced off his lap. "That was a good non answer Melamin." Tauriel spoke up cheerfully." What about you My Queen. Who do you think will win." Juniper looked to her and smiled . " Minogos." Everyone gasped around her. "What? If you think I would choose my winner just because he is an elf you are mistaken." She chuckled. "I am being smart about this. Minogos has skills unlike any most have seen. I do not think Glorfindel will be prepared." she felt all their eyes on her but Thranduil just smiled proudly. She was looking at this from a different perspective and He believed she was right.

When Junipers gaze met Jeven's she saw it within his eyes. He agreed with her. His fanged smile widens Before he looked to the Arena. Juniper turned around and saw a rather tall ellon walking to the center of the Arena. Soon Glorfindel appeared. The crowd in the stands went wild. Juniper clapped and cheered right along with them. He stopped a few feet from the tall elon. Then Minogos stepped out into the arena and walked towards them. Juniper clapped and cheered and so do a few others which surprised her. Hiroc gave it his all. As did Lia and her sister. Even some of the guards that had been there the night The Queen was rescued clapped and cheered.

While his crowd was much smaller he had those that cheered for him as well. This made him smile a bit. He stopped a few feet away from the tall elon as well. Minogos eyed Glorfindel. He saw he only carried one sword. "Well you are confident." Mingos spoke to Glorfindel. "I do wish you luck Glorfindel." Minogos saluted him in the elven way. His hand over his heart. Glorfindel arched a brow and grinned. "Well aren't you so formal." He returned the salute and the tall elon backed away.

Minogos had his usual weapons. His scimitars. He was minus all his knives though. "I must say Glorfindel. I am a bit rusty." This made Glorfindel smirk. In the stands they watched them square off. Their first few attacks were just to judge the others skill. She kept looking to her husband. watching his reactions to the strikes. Then as if a a lamp was lit in a dark cavern she began to understand each attack and counter attack. Every defense began to make sense to her . It was like seeing it all from different eyes.

It was apparent to her within the first 10 minutes that this was not going to be a quick fight. "Hervenn." She said and moved closer to him. Her body pressed against his leg. "how do you know who wins if no one goes down and stays down?" She was still watching them battle and he leans down and speaks softly to her. His voice held a heat to it that she found interesting. "They will have an hour for one of them to fall and not rise. If they are both standing at the end of the hour the judges will decide. Elrond, Gandalf and Feren are in the judges box below."

"hannad Hervenn(Thank you husband)" Her attention was full on the arena. Glorfindel in his bright armor. The more he fought the more he seemed to glow with that power he had been given. He truly was magnificent. He moved like the warrior he was. No a single step was wasted. Not a single swing of his arm was a mistake. He could fight like this for days. She had been told these things by those that had been there to witness his skill and his death. Glorfindel was reborn and she was watching one of the greatest and oldest Elves do what he was there to do. To say her breath was not taken would be a lie.

Her attention turned to Minogos. He looked so strange among these elves. As did his father. Yet there was a quality about him that just made you want him around. It was far more than the pretty face. Pretty he was. He too was in part Avanati. His tone was more akin to Jevens. Yet lighter and more grey. His ears came to points. which held back some of his rather long dark hair. The mass of which was pulled back behind his head and swayed like a horses tail when he moved. Clad in his leather suit. He moved like a dancer . Swaying around the swings of Glorfindels sword. Strinking blows against Glofindels Mythril Armor. Each one giving off a loud clanking sound.

He knew he had to get in close to this powerful being he challenged. He used distance to his advantage and Glorfidnel intended to take that away. Now Glorfindel spun with a dancers grace and managed to get inside. He swung with a fist and connected with Minogos' face. He followed that with a hit from the hilt of his sword . Hitting Minogos in the nose . Making blood begin to pour from his nose. As He began his defense He managed to hit Glorfindel in the ribs. His elbow landing perfectly in the small gap between the breast and back plates. The using the momentum of the hit to push himself away. The pain in Glorfindels ribs enough to distract him and Minogos got his distance back.

Minogos stopped and spit blood from his lips. Glorfindel now favored his right side. Glorfindel was making a mistake. She leaned forward watching. Glorfindel was fighting to get on the inside. To engage him up close. She leaned back against her husbands legs again. "Est raeg. Sen dýgar innas bauch-e(He is wrong These mistaken acts will cost him.)" Thranduil blinking a bit as she spoke to him in his own language. "who?" He asked her softly. "Glorfindel." her voice seemed far away in that moment as he sought her mind and grinned a bit to himself.

For the better part of the hour they went back and forth. It was an exciting fight. Gorfindel hit the dirt hard but got right back up and went in close to Minogos and he hit the ground next as Glorfindel managed to sweep his legs from under him. He too rose quickly. Both of them had the ability to fight for days if needed. They both wanted to win this with a take down. So it was hard and brutal. Blood was spilled. From Glofindels arm and from Minogos' side. Then Glorfindel made his move. Minogos left himself open for a split second and Glorfindel moved in . However, Minogos did something unexpected. He dropped his swords. Then in one of the most elegant ways she had ever seen Minogos swayed around Glorfindel and swept himself onto his back.

Long powerful legs wrapped around Glorfindel. His arm wrapped around his neck. It meant to choke him out. Juniper rose then. This could be dangerous. Glorfindel struggled. He ran his back into the barricades around the arena. Hitting Minogos with great force. He did not loosen his grip. Again and Again he was slammed against the barricade. Glorfindel grabbing at Minogos' arm trying to pull it away.

"it is over my friend. Please just go down . Stay down. To continue this would only end up in one of us being hurt so badly we do not get up. Please." Minogos whispered to Glorfindel who was now on his knee's. He fought harder and Minogos took a deep breath. A bell rang right before he was about to make sure Glorfindel went down. He looked up to the stands and the crowd who were on their feet and silent.

He released Glorfindel . As he stepped back Glorfindel fell forward onto one hand and coughed and gasped. Finnola ran across the arena to Glorfindel . Minogos stepped back several paces. He was visibly shaking. He watched the Giantess. She was stunning to behold up so close. Yet it was obvious she was there for Glorfindel. They were bonded. Glorfindel Got to his feet and leaned on Finnola. He turned and began to laugh as he looked at Minogos. "well fought" He said lowly then reached out and clasp Minogos' forearm . Minogos smiled and clasp Glorfindels back. That was when he saw Glorfindel wink at him. He had been listening He just wanted to make his defeat look good.

The arena erupted in cheers. Mingos the winner and Glorfindel the graceful looser. Thranduil was on his feet as well clapping . He saw more than just the fight happening and so did she. He wrapped his arms around His Queen and lifted her to him. "Now lets go feast. Who knows when we will get to next." She kissed him softly. "Alright but no dancing for me." Thranduil looked hurt as he began to walk from the stands. "But I wanted to dance with you all night Melamin." She smirked "that is not called dancing." She scoffed and sent The King into laughter as he put her down.

The moon still affected her. Though tonight it was not so bad that she could not enjoy herself for at least a few hours. She sat on the steps leading to the dais they had eaten upon. Thranduil was mingling with his officers. Everyone else she knew was dancing. except for Ryu and Legolas. They disappeared a bit earlier. Legolas still seemed to have issue being around Finnola and Glorfindel. Minol had been absent from the fight and the feast. She could actually understand why.

There would be those that would say He had influenced it if Minogos won. So he stayed away and very publicly sat in the dining hall with some of the kitchen staff. Charming them with his charisma and wit. She watched Galion slip out and smiled to herself. She was so happy for Minol and Galion. She hoped they could have a future together as well. Though that was all in question for everyone gathered.

Minogos was entertaining a certain Elleth who stood with Hiroc and Lia. He was certainly enjoying the perks of being the winner. randomly elves would come up to him and give him a goblet of their home vintage and something to eat. He was being fawned over and he seemed to eat it up.

So the queen sat alone on the steps. Watching her people. Finnola was the one to wander over first. She sitting on lower steps and turning so she could speak with the Queen. "I never really much liked these types of things. I am expected to wear a gown. No one makes gowns my size." She laughed and Juniper chuckled. "well I promise one day I will get you in a gown." They both laughed then. "Aye I imagine if anyone could it would be you. My Queen." Juniper winkled her nose a bit then scratched it. "Where is Glorfindel?" she asked. Finnola rolled her eyes then motioned towards a grouping of ellon. Glofindel at the center of them being quite animated in his conversation. "He is rubbing elbows with anyone that will listen and its always the younger ones." Finnola snorted.

"but I do love him Juniper. I do not regret my choice." Her green eyes drifted out towards him and stayed. "Where is Thranduil?" Juniper rolled her eyes and motioned out towards another group of ellon this one had the King at the center. "His is rubbing elbows with his officers. They speak of old glories on the..."she trailed off and sighed " and there is Elthian right along with him." she snorted now. Finnola adjusted how she sat. Sitting up a bit more properly as the King began to walk towards them. "Well, perhaps he has run out of hot air?" Finnola asked from the corner of her mouth and Juniper snorted and began to laugh hard.

She slapped her thigh and doubled over. Giggling uncontrollably now. Thranduil asking with a smile. "What is so funny Melamin?" Juniper just pointed at Finnola who rose. "I may had said something inappropriate." She shrugged. Thranduil just waved his hand . "Go rescue your husband . I think he is running out of stories." Finnola took a big drink from her tankard. "Oh dear I can't have that happen . Good Evening My Lord and My Lady." she winked at Juniper and strode towards her Husband.

"Melamin." Juniper said softly. "I think I am done for the night. If you wish to stay feel free. I might require Elthian in that case." Thranduil looked at her aghast. His silver eyes widen and his jaw drops just slightly. "absolutely not. I have every intention of going with you." He bent at the waist a bit of offered her his hand. "My Queen shall we retire?" Her small delicate hand slid into his and he pulled her up and against him. Lifting her small for him into his arms. Her lovely grown spilled down in a wave of silver and green silk.

The party continued and nearly none paid heed to their departure. He carried her along the quiet corridor. Dimly lit and seemingly empty. yet she knew elves lurked in the shadows. She lay her head against his chest and listened to that comforting beat of his heart. She closed her eyes and just relaxed dozing a bit, she was awakened by his voice . Her eyes opened and blinked . She was looking up at the moon and stars.

Yet she was inside and she looked around . This was the atrium at night. "Since it is not safe for us to visit the spring right now. I thought, why not bring the spring to her." Gently He placed her down on her feet beside a large tub, like the ones they had taken with them to Lasgalen. The water inside was steamy and smelled of sweet garden flowers. "this is perfect." Her voice was hushed and a small hand grasped at his tunic and tugged downward.

He lowered down and pulled her close . His lips against hers. Her small fingers worked the hooks loose to his rather formal attire. His formal robe slid from from his arms into a pool of silk on the floor. Music could be heard echoing along the corridor. She swayed along with it. He settled back against his heels and watched her. Now she wanted to dance. She was really lovely when she did so. "You know how much I love to dance, but only for you." His brows lifted then and he rose to his feet. "That so melamin?" His fingers grabbed at her thin light gown and slid it up and over her form . He tossed it to the side carelessly and it drifted down lightly over a bush.

She just smiled so very widely and stepped back until the warmth of the tub was against her. "Help me in." He was more than happy to oblige. Lifting her with ease and carefully placing her into the liquid warmth within the tub. As it consumed her she settled back . "This time Melamin," she peeked over the high rim of the tub. "don't come in fully clothed." He began to chuckle . He walked to a bench to sit and pull his boots away.

"You do know that was the only proper way for something like that to happen. You needed me to do what I did. You were not my wife. Though I loved you deeply by that time. That would have been far more unseemly if I had taken the time to disrobe." She peered at him once more . She clicked her tongue against her cheek. "Urrrrgggg. You have a point." she settled back.

She was watching the steam drift up and the light of the stars. This really was almost like being outside. He came into view over her. He glowed softly in the moon light. finally he pulled away his tunic and gracefully slipped into the warmth and looked to her of the opposite side. She had on many occasion studied his body. He seemed to encourage her exploration and even a few years into their relationship she still found new things about him often.

He grabbed her foot then held it up above the water. Drops of water fell from her small toes and he begins to message her foot in a way that made her gasp then just melt down further into the water. He chuckled at her reaction. "I take it you find this enjoyable." She nodded smiled as her lips dipped below the water. "Don't drown." Her brows creased and she ended up splashing him a with water. "If it seems as if I will I am sure you will rescue me." her gaze drifted off to the side of the tub and he just kept up the message. His attention turning to the other foot.

"Of course I would." He tugged her closer by her foot. she slides down the back of the tub ad has to lift on her elbows to get her head above water. "OH , well you still do not need rescue." She glared at him now. Then a smile curled on her kissable lips and she just lay back. Her face disappearing under the warm water. With a grin He leaned forward and pulled her from under the water. She rising from it and back into the moonlight . Her body following her movements. He laying back once again and now she rests against His bare chest. She was encircled in his arms and he was chuckling.

His hand gently smoothed soaking silver tresses back from her face and just smiled down on her as he spoke. each word a deep rumble from within him. The smoothness of the words just caresses over her . "If you wished to be held Melamin all you need to do is say so. " He paused and felt her become a bit heavier as she fully relaxed. her arms lay loosely down over his sides. "There are but a few occasions where I can think it would be a bad idea. other wise, My arms are yours anytime."

"hmmm, what would those occasions be?" She asked the words rolled lazily from her lips. He sighed and lay his head back looking up. Thinking about that. "Well in the middle of courtly duties. I do not think while in the middle of important negotiations would be a good time to embrace my wife. I would probably welcome it. Yet it might impede whatever thing I was trying to fix." He felt her cheek slide against his chest just slightly and looked . Indeed she was agreeing. "Though it would be interesting to see some of your counselors faces if I did rush into the council room and demand you hold me. I imagine some of them would actually be offended by my needs and your gestures of affection."

He combed his fingers through the thick wet rivers of silver hair that flowed down her back. The tips meeting her soft flesh and glided over it like silk. "Indeed, though I do believe Feren would be the most offended. When it comes to important things like those types of meetings He prefers it if we stick to the business at hand. You like Feren so why put him through that?" She giggled softly and sighed. "Feh ... fine. You're right I wont put Feren under any undue stress. Ok when is another time it would not be appropriate?"

"in the middle of battle. I do not think while I am killing foul beasts to protect you and my people that it would be a good time for a hug." He smirked and she rolled her eyes and lifted her head. "Seriously Thranduil?" Sitting up so her legs straddled his thighs. "That one does not even need discussing." He reached out and cupped her cheeks in his hands tenderly and her gaze met his. "why are we having this discussion?" Her eyes brightened up. The moon light reflects off the purple in a way that seems to make them sparkle in the dim light. "truth. Well I have been giving a lot of thought on what it means to be proper. There are times I really need to be proper and .." she just sighs. " I sit there and torture myself a lot and just ask these questions all the time. What do I say if asked a question? How to I greet them? Am I just to sit here? and Look at him over there . I really just want to go hug him and drag him away. That comes to mind a lot as well. " She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "I do not want to be an embarrassment to you."

Now he was at the heart of the matter. "Guren nidh-ech u-fophren en-ech (my heart i will never be embarrassed of you.)" Leaning closer and also drawing her lips to his. His hands finally lower from her cheeks to slide over her shoulders and pull her in closely. The kiss only lingered for a few moments before He settled back against the tub and just looked at her. "Just do what you have been. Just be you. If they do not like it then I see it as they have the problem. As long as you are not being out right disrespectful that is."

That made her smile. She would never intentionally insult someone out right. "is there anything else?" He eyed her curiously she just smiled and shook her head. "would you like to see what else I had in mind from tonight besides bathing in the moonlight?" He asked with a mischievous grin. "Oh there is more? Then yes show me."

Next thing she knew he was pulling her from the water and carrying her off into the garden. "We do have the whole atrium to ourselves Melamin. " He kissed her and disappeared into the trees.

Minogos finally pulled himself away from the party. He was a bit drunk and ready to just find a place to pass out. In the corridor he staggered down he was accosted by Gandalf and His Father. "Fancy seeing you both here at the same time. Let me guess we need to talk about leaving don't we?" He just smiled. Gandalf sighed. "The corridor is no place to discuss this Minogos. Now come along and lets get you something to drink that isn't alcoholic." Minol reached out and tugged his son along. "Geeez Olorin You really are not much fun at all." He slurred out and smiled. "Ada here can be far more fun. Right Ada. I still remember my 100th birthday bash at that brothel." Minol just shook his head and coughed a bit. "This is not the time to reminisce My child." Now Gandalf was listening. "You can tell me another time Minogos." Minol glared at the wizard." Olorin, are you not more refined than this?" He spat out and pulled his son along roughly. Mingos was chuckling.

Finally they spilled into Elrond chambers. "Mingos had enough to drink for all us it seems. " Gandalf looked to Elrond and shrugged as he spoke. Elrond suddenly felt like he was dealing with his own sons. "Just a moment . " He said lowly and looked to Minogos. "Look at me." He said to Mingos and in the second he lifted his purple gaze Elrond was there. His hands on Mingos face. Elrond whispering something very lowly . His hands glow and suddenly Minogos was feeling quite sober. When Elrond stepped back and shook his head. "This is like dealing with Elladan and or Elrohir right before a battle." He then turned to get himself and Minogos a cup of tea.

"what just happened?" Minogos looked around the room . Gandalf smirked. "He made you sober. Though in a few hours you will be hung over." He then watched Elrond hand Minogos the cup of tea. Minol stayed in the back near the door and remained silent. He was less and less a joker and more serious in the past few weeks. Elrond looked to him and then to Minogos. "We will be leaving tomorrow night. You need to be prepared for a long journey back to your home. Then we will need to go to Cuivienen." He just looked to Elrond. His eyes going a bit cold. "You mean to go all the way then." Minogos said lowly. "I will be ready. Who is in this party?" He asked and looked to Gandalf. "Elrond, Myself, you, Jeven, Hiroc, Hannibal and Glorfindel. " Minogos grinned and laughed. His head back his thick dark hair spilling down over his shoulders. He inhaled deeply and sighed. His head lifting and his eyes fell on Elrond. "I see." he shugged "Why not. Well I am going to need some sleep. wow its been a great party, really. " He turned towards the door and Minol stepped aside. "I am keeping my promise. Even if it pains me to do so." Minogos said to Minol with a smile and left.

Minol cleared his throat and looked to them. "He will do as he must. He was born and trained for this purpose after all. He knows what his purpose is. I just hope he knows how great it is and how much I do love him." It was a moment of vulnerability. Just a moment. A chink in his armor. Yet here with them he was safe to do this. He knew that. Neither of them would use it against him. They understood all of this better than any of the rest. Elrond turned and walked to a table with many bottles on it. "You know Minol. There is no shame in a Father loving his Son. That may actually be a strength." He poured a goblet of wine and turned slowly. Looking a Minol. Who stood there with a bit of a shocked look in his eyes. "There is also no shame in loving who you love. "He offered Minol the goblet He took it and drank deeply. Now Elrond spoke of Galion. "That being said I would hate to see Him hurt. Though Galion is stronger than he may appear. " Now Elrond just said it. Dispensing with formalities.

"It has been strange taking your counsel." Minol began. "I have never truly been able to take any ones counsel before. There was always far too much to do and far too many factors that needed to be accounted for. It was best to work alone. Now as it is all coming to an end I am finding myself free. I think I would have rather enjoyed a free life. " Gandalf nodded. "I will depart and Galion will have hope but I can give no promises. I hope that he can move on and hold those memories as cherished. " Minol finished with a large gulp of wine. "and the Queen?" Elrond spoke up. "The Queen?" Minol smiled warmly as he spoke of her." I will be with the Queen till the very bloody end of this." He lifted his goblet to that then finished his wine. He offered the empty goblet to Elrond then bowed gently. "Goodnight My Compatriots." He gave another smile and left as well. Leaving Gandalf and Elrond a bit speechless.


	106. It Begins

She lay there in the soft warm comfort of her bed. Thranduil asleep beside her. His breathing steady and even. She knew why he was being a bit selfish with his time. Eventually they would be separated and Elthian would go with her. While he did love their consort, she was his wife. She loved it when he behaved like this. Like she was the most precious thing to him. He truly had the depths of her heart. Elthian shared that space. In fact he had been a bit in the background lately.

Thranduil whom had not slept in several days was finally deep within it and she would not disturb him. Sliding from the sheets she rose and wrapped her robe about her body. The sun would rise soon and she wanted to bathe in the big pool. Leaving the room she scampered down the corridor past the nursery and her sleeping children. Down to the large bath. It was Thranduil's bath. This pool swallowed her when she slid into it. The water seemed warmer as well.

She stood in the shallow part. Yes it had a deeper area but Thranduil was very tall. Here was where she went about actually washing. With scented soaps and oils for her hair. Once clean she sat in the warm water and just sighed.

"Good Morning my Queen." Her head lifted to peer over the edge . Elthian stood there with a smile.

"Good morning Melamin. Thranduil is actually sleeping so I thought I would steal a bath in the big pool."

He walked slowly to the side and leaned against it . "I am not on duty just yet. I could join you."

Her brows lifted and she smiled. "I would not mind that so much. She teased and pushed her body away from the shallow and floated herself down where the water was deeper. Elthain did not have to be offered twice. He began to strip from his tunic and leggings. He too had broad shoulders and a muscled chest. His body built so much like Thranduil's only a bit shorter and more muscled. He lowered himself over the edge and sat upon one of the steps.

"why so distant?" He asked softly and she looked around the water to her neck. her body just floating weightless.

"I am not." she protested gently then Slowly she would drift closer to him and he reached out for her. Pulling her through the water and against him.

"I have missed you." He whispered and buried his face against her shoulder. His lips pressing to the flesh at her collar bone.

"I have been right here." She felt a shiver ride her body when his lips moved up to her neck.

"Surely you have Melamin but your husband has been a bit greedy lately." He chuckled and slides his hand into her wet mane. Tilted her head back so he could look into her eyes.

"Perhaps a little." She agreed. "I understand it though. I will be yours for well, who knows how long."

Elthian lowered his lips to hers and kissed them tenderly. "indeed you will be. Yet it will be no holiday Melamin."

Her arm wrapped around him she grinned and pressed many soft kisses against his chin and jaw line. "No it will not be but I will be there with you. Weathering with you. I worry for him."

Elthian nodded gently and drew her in for another kiss. "The King will weather this battle like he has many others. Once he is there and in that way of thinking. He will be fine. I have seen it before. He becomes something entirely different. He becomes driven."

she had no way of knowing what this meant but Elthian seemed confident. Soon they were sharing kisses and moaning against each others lips. He was very hungry for her and showed it in the way he moved. How he had her. Pinned against the side of the pool. His hips rolling and her body filled and helplessly shaking Elthians passion for her grew by the day. Today he was able to finally let it explode from him and she took all he could give. Until he was the one now helpless and gasping. Drawing her back with him towards a shallow place Where they could lounge for a while before breakfast.

Bynsarda had been treated quite well during her stay with Drannor. She had been given a small room all her own within his castle. He held the southern most point away from his Master. Drannor dealt with men mostly. He being seen as a god by most of them. They were quite easy to sway to his side and now they must prepare for war. Which they were hungry for.

He called on her rarely in those first days. So she spend her time reading from his vast library. She could read Sindar and Quenya. Even some of the old language Minogos spoke. These books were written in Quenya. They were very told and very interesting. She glanced over as her door began to open. She reclined on the lounge in the light from the window. She sat up quickly. Drannor entered and began to grin.

She wore a slip of a dress. Just a bit of silk that draped over her curves. A strap slid from the curve of her shoulder and down her arm . revealing a bit more flesh. She was rather attractive. He found it curious how his counterpart enjoyed fuller women. He to found he prefered them. When he was interested in women of course.

"What may I do for you Master?" she asked pleasantly yet the look in her eyes said he was interrupting her.

He just walked deeper into her room. It was furnished rather nicely for a small space. She the best decoration within. "What are you reading my dear?" He stepped closer and looked at the books spine. He blinked and looked to her with his golden eyes a bit wide. "You understand this?" He asked.

She smiled at him and nodded gently." I do Master. I am reading about the first age. Your Master was rather busy. So was your father."

He lowered down and sat near her feet. He leaned back against the arm rest . His elbows sliding over it . "Indeed. It was all a waste though. So much power wasted just to destroy one island. Little foresight was given to things. There was great suffering for nothing. Just as I see in the future."

Bynsarda marked her place and set the book to the side. His words were interesting. So she would listen. "You have my full attention Master. Why have you come?" She asked again.

"I am feeling a bit amorous and I thought you could ease my desires." He said with a smug grin. "After all you are at my mercy. Besides, with more and more emissary's arriving soon you will be asked to perform and in those cases things might become a bit interesting. You need to be familiar with me. "

Her green eyes widened then lowered their gaze to her hands. They were trembling upon her lap. None of this went unnoticed by him.

"Have I treated you badly? Has anyone you have been in contact with abused you?" He asked and looked at her. She shook her head.

"No?" he asked making her say it out loud.

" No!" she stated loudly and he smiled. "So then you are not rebuking my advances because you have fear. Am I utterly unattractive to you? Does my body disgust you?" he now asked firmly.

She groaned and shook her head. "No Master you are attractive. Very much so. Sometimes it is hard not to look at you. " She spilled all that and took a deep breath. "You know that already. You know you are alluring. Minogos is the same way." she trailed off and sighed.

He smirked a bit. "Do you think he would not want you because you lay with me?" Now he was hitting on what was really bothering her. He could see it in how she tensed up. He was on her so quickly she did not even see him move. His hands very strong and he moved her in what position he desired. He body laying between her soft plump thighs. She pinned firmly against the back of the lounge . She could go no where and do nothing to defend herself.

His eyes bore into hers until she could no longer look into them and turned her head. He was so close. He just breathing in her scent. Truly he could not wait to taste her.

"Now do you see my dear. You can not say no to me. I can and will take what I want when I want it. I would just much rather to somewhat consent. While I think you want to, your worry is wasted. He knows if you defy me I will take you regardless. " now he just smiled sweetly at her and it aggravated her to the core. "tell me you do not desire my touch. Look me in the eye and say it out loud." He hissed against her ear. He pulled back and she looked at him.

Her lips trembled and she gasped. "I can not."

He just grinned then. Rising happily he scooped her up and carried her towards the bed. Laying fully down he crawled over her. One hand pinning her wrists over her head the other free to roam over her curves. She trembled under his touch . His hand ridding her flesh of the dress. Pulling it up higher and higher over her hip until his hands find purchase on the flesh between her thighs.

She gasps and her thighs tense as they try to close but his knees keep them right where he wants them. He held her gaze until she stop struggling. His fingers slide between pink folds and over her very swollen clit. Making her jerk against his hold. This made him grin once more. The more he touched the more he could see the shift in her mood quite visible in her gaze. Finally she was giving in. Nothing about this had to be unpleasant. In fact he had hoped she would see it his way.

He released her wrist but she kept them over her head. His hands roam down over her breast then under the silk of her dress to find her breast and sensitive nipples. Now she squirmed. Now she whimpered His lips lowered to wrap around a pink nipple. Slowly sucking it . His tongue lazily flicks against it until she was grinding her hips against the bed. He pulled away his robes and tossed them aside. His naked flesh pressing to hers. His lips finding hers . She eagerly kissed him . Her hands on his cheeks. Tremble then fall to her sides.

He already pressing thick throbbing flesh against her. She was no virgin. No shrieking violet. Yet this made her nervous. Her belly trembled as he rolled his hips forward. The thick tip piercing her and sliding inside. The thick head squeezed within her. His hisses against the kiss. He fought against his more bestial urges. He wanted to just have her completely. Right then. Yet he was keenly aware of the amount of pain that would cause her and deep down something just would not give in on this.

He was as gentle as he could manage. Instead he pushed himself back. Lifting to watch her. Every little nuance playing out on her features. First was pain. As much as she liked to compare him to Minogos . On this there was no comparing. He was larger and she was struggling with that. He began to find pleasure in doing this slowly. Just enough until she was just over her limit and stopping to watch her struggle .

It was a beautiful thing. His eyes slowly drifted down from her face over her body. Her flesh pinkened the more aroused she became. His eyes trailing down between her thighs. Delighting in how she looked stretched around him. Pink petals engorged with her need stretched prettily around veiny flesh. He felt something for this female. It drew him in deeper and soon She was embracing Him and it was his heart that now raced.

He no longer wanted to hurt her or even make her slightly uncomfortable. He only wish to hear moans of pleasure and cries of completion. Her song filling him with a warm feeling. Such a foreign thing. Yet he craved it and took more from her. This was becoming a spiritual moment. Something he wasn't expecting. He threw himself deeper into it. She was there. Swimming in the sea of lust. Her arms around him. His around her and then bliss. Mind numbing bliss. He wasn't even sure how long he lingered in that place. Entwined with her. Yet to become fully one was denied him.

He lay beside her on the small bed. She cradled in his arms. Gasping for each breath. He felt his body trembling. They lay like this for hours. Dozing on and off. Waking to get lost in kisses and then sleeping taking them again. The sun was lowering in the horizon when he finally became fully awakened. She curled up against him . His hand passing slowly over his face. That had gone entirely too far and now he wasn't sure he could stop. He lay back down and listened to her sleep. Making attempts to rise from the warmth and failing. He finally gave in and just embraced her again and made himself comfortable.

The fact that everything was beginning this day was not lost on the Queen. She was at the finally meeting. All those involved were there in the Study. The deeply unsettled look on Finnola's face was heart breaking. Glorfindel was leaving in the morning. He was being especially sweet to her that night. She had witnessed several stolen kisses between them. Jeven and Tauriel were going together. He was crucial to the plan and she was an excellent fighter. Juniper was going to miss them both. This was a good part of her own team that was leaving.

She sat curled up in a large rather fluffy chair. It nearly swallowed her. Elrond noticed her rather dour expression and wandered over.

"I know this is no time of celebration but you look particularly miserable." He looked down on her . His lips smiling gently.

She sighed and wiggles around so it was easier to look up at him. "I suppose I am feeling rather deeply about all this. I have known we will leave and go to war Elrond. I know what that means. Yet this day always seemed so distant. Now it is here and I am sending my family into the unknown."

Yes she knew what war meant. Yet she had no real experience with this type of warfare. Not with moving a vast army across the arda. She was in for many moments like this.

"I fear it will not get easier. This will be a test for your constitution Juniper. Will you be determined to finish what you have started? Our leaving tomorrow is the beginning of something that will be hard. Have faith Juniper. There are powers greater than ourselves at play."

Peering up at Elrond. He was being honest with her. He did not candy coat it. She nodded and sighed. As her eyes lowered that was when she noticed him. He hung to the back as well. Minogos leaned against the wall near the door. Minol doing the same next to him. "excuse me Elrond." She said softly and rose from her chair and walked towards them. Minol held up his hand. "My Lady I must beg you to keep your distance. Your Husband feels us dangerous to you." He said that in true Minol fashion.

"Oh shut up." She snapped at him. "I am the one doing the talking and the standing near you. I think you are safe." Her attention turned to Minogos. "Someday I hope to see you dance. So You are not allowed to perish before then. "

He began to grin and sighed. "Is that an order My Queen?" He asked and eyed her.

"It is ." She then reached out and hugged him. This action got the attention of nearly everyone in the room. Especially Thranduil. When she let him go she walked to the door and let herself out. She could not bear it any longer. Thranduil looked to Elthian who immediately was out the door. Unfortunately, Thranduil could not leave his part of the meeting. Not yet.

"My Lady." He called after her .

She stopped and her shoulders trembled. She was sobbing . When he caught up to her she fell into his arms.

"where would you like to go?" He asked her as she was lifted to his chest.

"further inside the mountain. down to the lowest point where the song of the arda itself is loudest."

Her answer made him blink. She had never asked to go deeper into the mountain.

She had begun to despair like this when she believed she had hurt him. He could feel it. The negative waves coming from her. Her body cradled in his arms . Her head lays against his chest. He walked along the pathways only allowed by the royal family. These were quiet paths. Ones that were light a lit more dimly. She rested against him and he moved fluidly. Her rest undisturbed. He passed the last floor of lodgings and now began to go lower to storage and finally the Dungeon.

There were few prisoners and even then. In this part it was unused. Accept for more storage. This was dry goods. Various rolls of cloth and many other textiles. He could see easily. She not so much but her glow seemed to light the way. He placed her down on a roll of soft cottony cloth. Stepping back he watched her from the shadows. Her legs dangle down . Her heels bouncing softly against more fabric under her. Her hands folded gently upon her lap and even with the darkness she closed her eyes and listened to what was to him complete silence.

She slides down from the cloth. Her bare feet on the stone. "There you are." she said softly and lowered down. Sitting down. Soon she was smiling and humming softly.

Elthian stepped closer. Lowering to a crouch in the inky darkness. He looked closely at her and listened to her humming along. Her eyes opened . She saw not him but the gentle glow he made in her vision. Something only she seemed to see. "Can you hear the song?" She asked softly and he sighed to her. "No My Lady I can not."

"You are not listening Elthian. Part of me is in you. Remember. " She reached out then and tugged at his arm .

He laughed softly and sat down with his back against the bolts of cloth. She shifted so she sat in his lap. Her feet on the stone. Her hands taking his. His arms wrap around her.

"Now listen. It comes from the rock around us. The song of the arda. The world sings for those that live upon her. Giving it life."

His eyes close and his breaths calm and begin to match hers. Then slowly it came from the distance. A low rumbling note. Long and sustained. Over it another layer. Softer yet still low. Then over that another layer softer and more melodic. Then voices . Beautiful voices . Light and airy . He held her and listened to the symphony around them. The song brought tears to his eyes and to her heart comfort.

Here she was communing with her family and he was privleged to come along for the ride. They sat just like this for hours. Letting the music carry them where ever it wish to go. Elthian asleep and deep in dream. She right along with him. Smiling as they begin to experience the same dream world . A garden of eden all their own. Lost to the song.

He sat with her beside a stream. It babbled as it flowed. The sound so relaxing. The grass was a color green so rich it made him wonder if he had ever really seen green before. It was soft as a fine bed under him. He lay back and looked up at the trees. The leaves all manner of orange and red. Autumn leaves. Yet the sun was warm upon him and curling up at his side was she.

His eyes drifted to a patch of blue sky. It was a brilliant blue. Everything she saw was so vivid and alive. Finally, his eyes rest on the top of her head. His lips lowered to kiss it and she looked up to him. A warm happy smile on her lip in the moments before she kissed him.

What a kiss it was. Lingering and sweet . He felt her body and slight weight as she moved to lay upon him. Her lips leaving his and her hands before to explore his naked body .

"Please touch me." she whispered against his ear then slowly drug her moist hot tongue up along its edge. Making him shiver and moan in delight.

"yes Melamin." He moaned . His fingers beginning to glide up over her bare bottom. He had never felt this happy and content. He had never felt this aroused and in love. If this was a dream then let him live in it forever with her.

As the hours passed Thranduil began to worry. The hour of everyone's departure was at hand and the Queen or her Consort were no where to be found. He had seen how she left. The state of her mind and now there was a search for them. Thranduil snuck away. He needed some quiet. He could feel her. She was calm and happy. He began to wander the passages. Letting what he felt guide him deeper and deeper into his home. Down to the dark places no one hardly ever went.

Soon he was walking through inky dark corridors. 'My my they were hiding deep.' the thought. When he found them he began trying to wake them but they would not wake up. He rushed from the dark room and out towards the dungeon.

"Guards" He bellowed loudly until every single one of them was before him. "Get torches lit and find Lord Elrond . He should be in the study. Tell him to hurry. Both of you get a torch and follow me."

He pointed to the two youngest greenest looking guards he had. Dutifully they followed bringing with them light. The torches left in the hall. The light pours through the open door. Elthian and the Queen lay together and they would not wake up.

Thranduil would not move them. He did not know what could have happened . Moving them could be bad. Elrond and Gandalf appeared .

Gandalf moving to them. His hand on her head then moving to Elthians. "We must get them out of here and into the fresh air. Outside in the starlight. Make haste." Thranduil took Juniper and Elrond bore Elthian from the darkness they had been consumed by.

Once outside the breeze blew over her body. Her color shifted to silver and her lavender eyes opened to look on a very worried Thranduil and the creased brows of Elrond.

"Thank Eru. You have returned." Thranduil pulled her to him and she felt his tight embrace.

"What happened?" She asked confused.

Beside her Elthian was waking up as if from the best dream he had ever had. Gandalf clapped Elthian hard on the back making him gasp. " You were dug in deep there my young friend."

Thranduil looked to Gandalf as he held his wife. "What do you mean Mithrandir?" he asked needing to know what he just witnessed.

Gandalf smiled. "The pixie was seeking comfort. Her heart was breaking and she began to feel the despair. She went to the only place she could think of. To the voice of the world and she let herself fall deep into its song and from the looks of it took Elthian with her. Good thing you found them My Lord. They might not have ever woken on their own."

Thranduil pushed her back gently to look at her. Gandalf spoke up before Thranduil could scold her. "Juniper my dear. Do not do that again. Not when you are feeling weakened like that. Communion must only happen when you are of sound mind."

She nodded and buried her face against Thranduil chest and cried softly.

"We must be leaving My Lord." Elrond spoke softly and now Juniper began to sob. Thranduil carried the sobbing Pixie out to their departure place. She could not be consoled. She hugged them all and gave messages for Hannibal when they met up with him. She could not watch them leave. Thranduil took her and Elthian with him when he walked away.

He paused beside Feren for a moment. "Tomorrow we will begin." Was all he said and then he was off again.

Finnola stood and watched them fade into the darkness. Minol by her side.

"You will see him again Finnola. I can tell you that much without causing discord."

She nodded and took some comfort in that knowledge. "Thank you." She said with a sigh.

"Would you like a drink?" He asked and she nodded. "Well come along then. Galion awaits my return and I bet I have a vintage you will love. "

She found herself walking along with him. "Strange how I find myself about to get drunk with a demon." She muttered and He chuckled.

" Oh I suspect we could have quite a bit of fun , you and I Finnola. I can not wait to drink with your cousin the King of Rohan. " she just groans.


	107. Master and Servant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 300,000 words and counting and I am finally getting to the last part of the story. When I started this I had no idea it would become something this big and this long. Thank you so much for reading.

Within his halls it was quiet. He did not wish to be bothered by the noises of daily life. Truly what his warriors did when they were not on the battlefield was none of his concern. As long as they obey there was not much else he wanted from them. Within his halls it was quiet.

This body he had taken was quite beautiful. He admired it in the mirror. The sleekness of it. The way the muscles moved under the skin. Not a blemish upon it. He turned from the mirror and pulled the softness of his robe about around his frame. It was hot down here. The walls glow with the deep orange and red of the source of that heat. The small streams of lava that run along the edges of his walls.

Here he did not feel that cold sensation. The cold of the void. It was now part of him and he hated it. From the corner of his eye he noticed the glow from the back of his chambers. It was so seductive. Why not indulge in it's warmth. He moved slowly. Each step was long and flowing. The closer he got to the light the more he smiled.

Laying on a soft bed atop a stone pillar lay an elf. He appeared to only be sleeping. His long dark hair well cared for. Shimmering and soft flowed down over a satin pillow and dangled down in shimmering streams of inky black. He wore a tunic of blue velvet with lines of gold lace about the hem. His leggings of soft buckskin were a light brown and on his feet brown leather boots that gleamed in the light. His features were so fair. His skin pale and cold. He reached out his hand to caress the elfs cheek. It felt of the smoothest polished stone. Yet it was alive.

Clasped in his hands was the source of the light. The most beautiful light in all of Arda. Almost comparable to the Flame Imperishable. He could not touch that light. Nor would the soft long fingered hands of the elf who held it open. "Soon my love. Soon you will awaken and give me all that you possess. Then I will have the power you keep from me now and You will be mine." He leaned down to kiss the forehead of the elf. Then rose and walked away. There was much to do.

They traveled through the night. As the sun rose they had finally reached the edge of Thranduils Kingdom. Here at the border they could see the Lake and the newly build Lake Town. Which looked charming now. It's brightly colored houses shone in the first suns light. Tauriel had different memories of Lake Town. Seeing it after so long made her heart ache. Jeven did not know the whole story.

She wanted to be alone . Moving her horse to a flanking position away from everyone . Her mood change was worrying. Soon she was riding a head and he sighed. Gandalf rode up beside Jeven. "It had occurred to me that You do not know the story of the Dragon and Lake Town."

Jeven looked to the wizard and shrugged a bit. "I know that a Dragon burned it into much ash and charcoal. That is why the men of Lake Town went to the ruins of Dale."

The wizard nodded. " well. Tauriel was there. She and Legolas had followed a band of orc that were going to attack Lake Town. Tauriel found the Dwarves there. The one she was in love with was gravely injured and dying. She healed him than saved King Bards Children from the fire. As you know King Bard along with his son killed the Dragon. "

Gandalf sighed then. "It was later during the Battle of Five Armies that She did loose him. He was killed right in front of her Jeven. So be patient . This journey is never easy for her. "

Jeven nodded and went silent. He just wished she would open up to him about this. He wished to hear the story from her lips.

Hiroc rode in the back with Minogos. "Where did they get this horse for you uncle? Its huge." Minogos asked.

He pat the beasts neck and shrugged. "They call it a War horse. It can carry me a long distance but will not run very fast the elves said. "

"No worries Uncle if we get into trouble I will protect you and you slow horse." Minol just smiled and Hiroc grumbled.

Slowly she began to awaken. Around her the sounds of lovemaking . The bed rocked gently. She lay on her belly listening. Her lips curled into a smile before she rolled to her side lazily. Her eyes opened but little slits. Just enough to see her husband and her consort engaged in a passionate moment.

She didn't think they realized she was awake and that was fine. Truthfully, the few times she had actually seen them together without her involvement she felt it was a beautiful thing to behold. Thranduil over Elthian. His lips crushing against the Kings. Thranduil's body moving in waves and how Elthian moaned when the kisses stopped.

She had no idea how long they had been engaged in this. She had collapsed in the way back from watching her friends depart. The whole day had been miserable. Elthian had been affected by her. No doubt he could use a bit of attention. Thranduil was his lover too after all. She smiled to herself and watched them for several minutes. Thranduil lifting his head and arching back. His lips curled back in a deep groan. Elthians hands grasp at Thranduils biceps. His cries growing louder. Then Thranduil collapsed down upon him. Trembling and gasping for breath.

She was not expecting it. She let out a small cry of surprise when Thranduils hand thrust out suddenly and grabbed her wrist and he pulled her towards them. Her body slides with ease across the soft sheets. He lay her head against Elthians shoulder. Elthian still trembling from release wrapped his arm around her.

She lay in Elthians embrace as Thranduil left the bed and walked towards the bathroom . When he returned He slid into the bed behind her. His warm flesh pressing against her back. His arm slides around her protectively. He was kissing her shoulder when he spoke.

"How long were you watching us?" He asked softly.

She nuzzled against Elthians shoulder then squirmed against Thranduil.

"Not terribly long. I did not want to interrupt. It was beautiful." Her voice still held the timbre of sleep. Elthian smiled and looked to Thranduil before he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

He whispered into her hair. "You seem to need more sleep." To which she nodded gently and let her eyes close. Soon the three of them slept with hope they would not be awakened too early.

Legolas lay in his bed. He had not really done much with this apartment. Seeing no real reason to. He for the most part was hardly ever there. Until recently. Tonight Ryu slept against his side. Her head on his shoulder. He allowed himself to think about a future with her. Even though it was no sure thing. This after all was an arrangement simply to help her with the Moon cycle.

Though it did make him smile to think of the apartment brightly decorated. Him coming home to find her waiting for him. He was not going to make the mistakes he had made in the past. Ryu would make her own mind up on this and he would not push. She was still mourning. If she choose to not pursue him then that would be fine. Though he did really want that future.

He had just begun to finally doze off. His eyes closing and the first wave of relaxation began to pass through him. Then he was keenly aware of a presence in the room . His eyes opened wide and he sat up a little . Ryu groans softly and Legolas looks on one of the shadows she bears. He wasn't sure if this one was Shadow or Shade. He scowls and lays back.

His voice was soft. He was trying to not wake her. "what is it?" He asked.

Shadow spoke in a whisper. "Forgive me My lord. I come with a report yet she sleeps."

Legolas nods. "You may give it to me. Lets allow her to sleep a bit longer."

Shadow was moved by the elf's concern for her. "There is a large army of elves from Imlaudris approaching from the west. They are marching through the night. They will be here before noon."

"Thank you." He said. "please continue to watch and if anything changes let me know."

"Yes My lord." Shadow lingered for a moment." My Lord. We are happy to see her being cared for by you and not..." Shadow cut themself off " I will go now."

"wait." Legolas said softly. "Who else would touch her?"

The shadow wraith began to back away.

"answer me." Legolas was trying to remain calm and Shadow could tell.

"My Lord please do not make a fuss. Minol has sought her out more than once. He is selfish. He takes. He is not good for her." Shadow said and lowered their head.

Legolas maintained his calm. "Thank you for telling me. You may go."

Shadow dissipated leaving Legolas with his thoughts. He looked on her sleeping face and sighed. He did not know what to do with this information. Perhaps he should try and speak with Juniper in the morning. He just held her closer and closed his eyes.

A cool Autumn morning dawns. The fortress was a buzz with activity. Word had arrived that the army from Imlaudris had arrived in Lasgalen and that Elronds sons were on their way to the Fortress. Thranduil had already left with Elrond to meet them.

Juniper was sitting in the lower chambers watching the move taking place. Orist was taking charge of everything. She sat in the large sitting room watching him. Melian in her lap .

Orist ran up to her. "Where clothes go Nana?"

She chuckled. "If they are yours and Melians they go to your room."

Orist bounced around and ran to the ellon carrying the large chest. He looked at the tag on the chest. He new what his name looked like in writing and that was his name. "Goes here." He said and ran off showing them where it went. The ellon looked to her and she was giggling.

"He is right." She called out.

Ninnel came to stand beside her . Her hand on the Queens shoulder. Juniper looked up to her and smiled. Her head leaning gently against Ninnels arm. "He is growing so fast Ninnel. When I return I wont even recognize him or Melian for that matter. "

Ninnel smiled and messaged at Juniper shoulder gently. "Sure you will. A mother does not forget the faces of her children. Their bodies will grow and even the sounds of their voices will change but their faces will be remembered. " Juniper sighed softly. As the time approached for them to leave. Her heart was growing heavy.

"Ninnel how am I supposed to leave them behind. I mean I know I must. I know where I am going is no place for them. Yet my heart aches when I think about leaving them. How I am supposed to do it?" Junipers voice cracked and she lifted Melian up and held her to her breast. The little girl grabbed a fist full of hair then and Ninnel gently unwound it from the babies hand.

"I can not say. I have never been faced with such a thing. However, I do know what it is like to have your children leave for war. You just weather it as best you can. There will be pain. There will be tears Juniper but you have to believe that what you are doing is right and good. You have to know that what you are doing will secure their future. Everyone future. " Ninnel smiled down on the Queen. Who nodded gently and sniffled a bit.

Orist was running back now and Juniper smiled for him. "Nana, you and Ada's clothes go to your room?"

She smiled at the little helper. "Indeed ion nin. You are being so much help. Thank you. "

Orist looked so proud then. "welcome Nana." He turned and darted off again . Directing the traffic where it needed to go.

"I will care for them like they are my own My Queen. " Ninnel said softly .

"I know Ninnel. I can not express how much that means to me. I can not express how grateful I am to have you in my life. You have been like a mother to me and to my children. You have always been there for me. Someday I hope I can repay you." Juniper's voice once more trembled and cracked.

"You are." Ninnel said softly. Juniper looked up to her. "You will save the world. My children will have a future. That is all I need. That is all any of us need. I will care for your family until I depart for Mandos and if that day never comes I will be right here with you until the Arda ends."

"Adar!" Their combined voices lifted Elladan and Elrohir both hurried to their father and embraced him. Thranduil and Legolas come from around a curve in the road and the twins place their hands over their hearts and bow . "It is good to see you King Thranduil." They said in unison. This was always something that unnerved him about twins. How they could sync up like this.

"It is good to see you both." Thranduil said.

Legolas dismounts and the twins run over and embrace him as well. "It is very good to see you Prince Legolas." Elrohir speaks from the corner of his mouth. "I brought some of Haldirs famous vintage for us later."

Legolas grinned. "you don't say." He said softly.

Elrond rolled his eyes. "I will not have you both running amuck and drunk off Haldirs wine. You will behave respectfully in this Kingdom." He warned and his sons both smiled. "Of course Ada."

Thranduil and Elrond both exchanged meaningful glances. Knowing their would be shenanigans tonight.

"Well lets get to the Fortress shall we." Thranduil spoke up. "There is much for us to discuss." He turned the elk and started back. Elladan and Elrohir looked to Legolas as Elrond pulled himself back into the saddle of his mount.

"Adar is concerned about Juniper. She is putting on a brave face but she is understandably worried. She will be leaving behind her children after all." He too pulled himself back into the saddle.

"That is understandable. " Elladan said. " How is she otherwise?" He and his brother mounting up and following. " She is doing well as far as I can tell as are my brother and sister."

"That is good news." Elladan said.

That night they dined in Thranduils personal dining room . Nearly every chair at the table filled. Thranduil sat with Juniper to one side and Legolas to the other. Then Elrond and his sons. Finnola sat at the table. It was when Minol entered that the mood seemed to shift. Most of the eyes on him were not so friendly.

He lifted his hands and smiled ." Now Now don't you all greet me at once."

Thranduil looked indifferent but it was Juniper who smiled and spoke. "Please sit down Minol." He lowered into a seat.

The meal was served in part by Galion who was struggling to keep himself from smiling and fawning over Minol. This did not go unnoticed by the twins. As they ate the conversation began to turn towards the tasks at hand.

"We managed to clear the shire and the lands around Bree. The Elves of Mithlond though they are now few helped and will help keep the lands clear. We have even started to clear the shire and the Hobbits are already rebuilding. They are such hearty little people. Stronger than they look. Some of them even joined in the fighting to cleanse the land of the filth that had besmirched it. Warrior hearts lurk inside those farmers and lovers of all things that grow." Elrohir spoke and his growing love of the hobbits was coming through in his tone and words.

Now it was Elladan's turn. "We left a combined force of Elves and Rohirrim to keep the land clear. Eomer should be arriving within a few weeks with his riders. I did want to ask something. I think it would be best to have Radagast go north to help in the Shire and Bree. If the Hobbits and the people of Bree are to survive they will need things to grow again. Radagast could help and he could also help with the defense. "

Elrond thought on this a moment. "I will send word to Radagast to go to the shire and do what he can there. I believe you are correct Elladan . He would be of the most use there. I fear where we are going he would be far from his element. "

"Thank You Ada. That takes a lot off my heart. I would be crushed if anything more should happen to the Hobbits." Elladan said and Elrohir echoes his sentiment. Elrond hid his smile behind a bite of food. His sons had taken a deep respect and liking to the Hobbits. He could not approve more.

Ryu slipped into the dining room and gingerly made her way to Juniper. Elladan rose when he saw her. His eyes wide and an awestruck look on his face. "Lady Ryu. It's very good to see you." Legolas scowled a bit watching Elladan.

Ryu stopped beside the Queen and smiled to him. "It's lovely to see you as well My Lord." she responded and leaned down to whisper to Juniper.

"Oh?" Juniper said softly. " I'm done eating anyway." She began to rise and everyone at the table rose except Elladan who still stood and stared at Ryu. Juniper began to blush. "Melian is awake and fussing. Please excuse me."

She and Ryu left the room and Elladan followed them with his eyes and once they had left he finally sat back down along with everyone else. He lifted his goblet and took a drink and that's when he realized everyone was staring at him. "What? I was only being polite."

Drannor sat on his throne. The room was empty for the moment. He alone with his thoughts. this new power he was given was curious. He was learning to control it. He opened and closed his hand. When his fingers would stretch out little sparks of electricity would jump from finger to finger. Yet he would not be burned by it. He continued to play like this for several minutes. Then she was brought to him.

He closed his hand and looked to her. She was dressed in a dancers garb. A flowing sheer skirt low on her wide hips. Her flat belly bare . Her breast covered in the same sheer cloth. "You will perform for us tonight." He said flatly and stared at her. "My guest may touch you. They may take certain liberties . I will stop them short of actual penetration so do take comfort in that."

Her eyes were wide as he laid before her what would be required of her. He just grinned at her. "Listen to them Byrnsarda. Listen to them and learn. I think some interesting things will be revealed to you." He pointed to the cushions beside his throne. Silently the buxom woman moved to kneel beside him . "You will hear things tonight you would not learn of under different circumstances. You must trust me pretty slave."

Then the large doors at the end of the hall opened. His guests were lead in and He rose from his seat. "I welcome you men of the Harad. " He said loudly and held his arms out. "Please sit and feast." The crowd of men took their places on cushions as food was brought out and lain on the covered ground before them.

"I am Joser." One of them spoke up. "I Thank you Lord Drannor for hosting us tonight." He bowed his head then lowered down in the spot closest to Drannor. His dark eyes falling on Bynsarda . A grin forming on his lips. "You have good tastes in slaves My Lord. "He motioned to the stunning red head on the floor beside the throne.

"Thank you. She was a gift from My Master. He too has wonderful tastes. He also assures me that you departure from the traitorous filth is smiled upon." Joser grinned and took the goblet that was offered to him from the finger tips of a rather comely slave girl .

"I was a fool to join my father. " He spat out. " That Queen is nothing more than an enchantress. She puts them under her spell and promises them Light and Freedom. My father is under her spell and I am afraid there is no saving him."

"yet you followed him and were even willing to fight for her cause until she wanted to take away your lively hood." Drannor said and watched the man as he took flat bread and broke a piece off.

"My father will be the ruin of my homeland. Who will tend the flocks and work the fields without slaves? Our coffers will dwindle if we must pay them. Besides.." He grinned to Bynsarda. "the most beautiful women belong either in chains at our feet or in the Harem as our wives. " He licked his lips slowly and she looked away from him.

Drannor sensed her unease and lay a hand on her head and began to stroke her soft hair as if she were a pet.

Joser began to laugh. "That one belongs in chains, you have done well."

Drannor smiled and clapped his hands together. "Lets have some entertainment." He called out as the musicians were ushered in followed by dancing girls dressed in far less than Bynsarda was.

"Tonight Prince Joser let us make merry and seal this deal we are making." The music began to play and the dancing began and once the dishes had been cleared and the men were well on their way to a drunken orgy Drannor commanded her to dance. Her lips began to tremble but she remembered his promise to her and rose. She stepped proudly into the centered of the room the men seated all around her. She danced. She spun around the crowd and rocked her hips making her sheer skirts bounce and sway.

Bynsarda was indeed a wonderful dancer. She was graceful of seductive. She knew her craft well . The men loved it . They watching her as they fondled and pawed at the girls in their laps. Joser was greatly intrigued by her and when her dance ended Drannor called her back to him . He pulled her into his lap and grinned.

"I see why she is your favorite Lord Drannor. The way she moves reminds me of this male dancer in their new city." Now she was listening. "He was the most beautiful male I have ever seen. Don't get me wrong I prefer females but this male was so pretty . He was one of the few males I would bed. He had the strangest eyes. They were purple in color and his flesh was grey tinted yet under ones fingers it was like silk."

Drannor could feel her muscles tensing and he too knew Joser was speaking of. "tell me more about this male." Drannor said and Joser was eager to speak. "I watched him dance many times and finally one night I just had to have him. He accepted my price and I was not disappointed. His lips were better than any females though .." he trailed off and looked to Bynsarda. " I imagine hers are exquisite."

Drannor pushed her from his lap and she landed before Joser and whimpered in pain. "Try them and tell me if they compare." Bynsarda looked to Drannor with wide eyes and he just smirked at her. Joser reached out and curled his fingers into her hair and pulled her towards him. She struggled yet he was very strong. "Oh yes I do enjoy it when they are feisty." His hissed and forced her onto his lap . His lips upon hers . Kissing her so roughly she began to taste blood from where we lips were cut against her own teeth.

There were moans now mixing with the music . Josers men taking full advantage of the slaves that had been provided and when Joser was done kissing her he too pushed her from his lap then commands her. "please me with that pretty mouth." She looked to Drannor . Fear in her eyes. Drannor responded by raising his hand and slapping her rather hard. "Obey him." he snarled. Her head snapped to the side and she slowly looked to Joser who now wore a smirk as he pulled his robes opened.

Bynsarda swallowed hard and steadied herself before she did what she had been commanded to do.

As they entered his chambers she was in tears. She pulled away her soiled garments. Using them to wipe semen from her face. She went to a table and lifted a bottle of spirits from it and took a drink and swished it around her mouth . Then spat it on his rug. He lay on his bed and watched her. She poured the liquid in her hand and used it to wash her face . "I do have water for that." he said amused.

"Fuck you." She hissed . "I would bathe in this liquor if I could just to disinfect myself from being touched by such a filthy savage. " She then turned the bottle up again and took several large drinks of the liquid inside.

Drannor gets up and shakes his head. "Easy easy my dear . Too much of this will kill you." He took the bottle from her and placed it down. Then he lifted her over his shoulder . She kicked and screamed and he slapped her naked backside hard.

This shocked her so much she went still as he carried her across the room and his kicked open a door. The air became hot and humid and she screamed as she was tossed then suddenly she was in heated water. She came to the surface gasping and sputtering. Her hands wiping over her face and pushing her hair back.

It took him little time to remove his clothing and then he was in the water with her. She moving away from him. "I told you I had water to bathe in. I also told you they would take liberties with you. I did keep my promise though. Besides you learned of Minogos and what he was doing did you not?"

She glared at him. "If you think I am shocked to hear this I am not. I am fully aware of Minogos and what he does."

He was moving closer to her now and she had backed herself up against the far wall of the bathing pool. Drannor just a few feet away. "You also heard of the Queen and how she has ended slavery in her lands. Her lands where his people have fled. Are you not curious?" he asked and smiled.

"Yes I am. " she admitted and he pulled her then closer to himself. "He speaks of the Queen of the Woodland realm. The Queen of the Elves who is not an Elf. The Queen of Promise. The one Minogos went to serve. These Haradrim have forsaken her. Now they come to me. " He kissed her shoulder. "They come to me so they may pledge themselves to my Master. They wish to fight for him." His lips moved to her neck now and his hands began to touch her under the water.

"You must remember everything you learn in your time with me. You must remember and pass it all on to Minogos." His lips claimed her then and she whimpered . His hand moving to the small of her back . Pulling her in closely. Her legs wrapped around him . Her arms embraced him. "You are betraying your Master." she whispered against his lips. He did not answer.


	108. The Fellowship for the Arda

Gandalfs party arrived in Dale very early in the morning. There was no fanfare. No bell rang. King Brand simply welcomed them inside is palace and fed them breakfast. The King eyed Hiroc at the table. Then his gaze shifted onto Jeven. He had seen both of them at the Gathering of Kings but had not had the chance to speak to them much.

"Hiroc." Brand began. " You are a guardian like Hannibal aren't you." He said in a curious way.

Hiroc smiled "I am a guardian but I am not like Hannibal. Each of us were and are different." He responded and took a bite of one of the best biscuits he had ever eat. " My compliments to the baker these are delicious."

Brand chuckled and leaned back in his chair. " Go on and have more. There are plenty. " He called out over his shoulder. "Bertha we will need more biscuits please."

A rather short round woman in a long brown dress came from the kitchen with a large covered bowl in her hands. On her head was a white head covering that kept her long brown hair back and managed. There were streaks of grey all through it. Her face had a few lines yet her eyes sparkled with a youthful quality.

"Our Guest Hiroc just told me your biscuits where the best he has ever eaten." He motioned to Hiroc.

Bertha's cheeks reddened a bit and she looked to him. "ay me Thank you Sir. " She said with a wide smile. She uncovered the bowl and poured the piping hot biscuits into the bowl on the table.

Hiroc scoot himself over on the bench and motioned for her to sit a moment. "You must tell me how you make them. My woman is a baker and I do love the bread she makes but these biscuits I believe would be very popular."

Brand watched them talking about biscuits and the finer points of making them and rolled his eyes and turned to Jeven. "So you married Tauriel. She was very close to both my Grand Da and my Da. I remember her coming to visit when I was but a wee lad. I have fond memories of her. I am glad she has you. She deserves happiness."

Tauriel's eyes widen and now she began to blush. "Brand." She said and laughed softly. "Thank you. I remember you when you were small as well. I remember teaching You how to use a bow. Much to Bain's chagrin. I also remember you accidentally firing an arrow that hit your father in the backside."

Everyone went silent then and Brand began to laugh heartily. His hand slapping his thigh. "Da was both mad and amused. It was but a small child's practice arrow but he had a hard time sitting down for a few days. Mam peppered my behind though and I had a hard time as well" Now everyone at the table laughed. "I deserved it . I was being careless. Luckily My boy Bard has not done that."

Glorfindel and Gandlaf finally come to the table and sit down . Bertha rises "I need to get back to the kitchen. " She placed a hand on Hiroc's massive shoulder and leaned close. "I will get you that recipe. Your Lass will thank you." She winked and patted his shoulder before walking back to the kitchen.

"Hannibal should be here today. He left Erebor last night. " Brand tells Gandalf. "This mission I take it will be dangerous and vital. What can I do to help?" Gandalf pulled out his pipe and scraped the insides a bit . " You will need to protect the north. Erebor, Dale and Northern Greenwood as much as possible. There is no doubt that they will try and attack here when they believe it will be weak. However, they will find it to be pretty well fortified. The King under the mountain and all his forces are staying. The dwarves of the Iron hills will march south and join with the forces of Elves and Men that march south east."

"I hope this is it Gandalf. I hope the need to war will end. I would have never thought we would be facing the oldest evil now. " Brand said solemnly.

"I as well my friend I as well." Gandalf sighs.

Glorfindel looked over to them and grinned. "What shall we call our Fellowship? I mean we are on a secret mission. It should have a name."

Minogos who everyone believed to be asleep on a bench near the fire spoke up. "We are the Fellowship for the Arda. After all if we fail everything will fail and the Arda will fall."

Glorfindel grinned a bit and looked around the table and then to Minogos who still lay with his arm over his eyes. "I like that. The Fellowship for the Arda."

Gandalf smiled widely before taking a draw from his pipe. "Well that was easy enough."

The day progressed a bit lazily. The fellowship rested . It was perhaps the last day they would be able to fully relax. At least until they reached the Iron Hills.

Hannibal arrived from Erebor. He and Hiroc faced each other . Equal in size . At first it appeared as if they would square off. Each eyeing the other in an almost menacing way.

Tauriel leaned over to ask Minogos in a whisper. "Will they fight?"

Minogos answered with a grin. " If they do we should count ourselves lucky to witness such an event."

She lifted her eyes and looked at him with a raised brow.

"Brother." Hannibal said in that deep rumbling tone of his.

"Brother." Hiroc answered back in his own deep tone. Then the two ancient beings embraced and laughed.

"Its been too long." Hiroc said with joy. "Indeed brother. I wish our reunion was under better circumstances." Hannibal said just as joyful.

Tauriel looked relieved. "I guess we will not be so lucky this day." Minogos looked down to her and winked. Then they looked back to the ancient beings and watched them break the hug but their hands remained on the others shoulders. Their foreheads leaned in and touched. A moment of communion was all it took for them to know the millennias worth of knowledge each possessed in their memories.

Hannibal looked wide eyed at Hiroc as they leaned back from each other. "Oh brother we do have much to discuss don't we."

Hiroc agreed "Yes My brother." Hiroc said and looked to Minogos from over a broad shoulder. "That's my cue." Minogos said softly to Tauriel and he stepped away moving towards them. Hiroc held out his hand and spoke . "This is he. This is the son of Minol."

Tauriel watched this exchange and was joined by Jeven and Glorfindel. "What's going on?" Glorfindel asked in a whisper.

"I am not sure." She said in confusion. Hannibal embraced Minogos as if he too were long lost family. Then their foreheads met for a moment of communion. The Hannibal staggered back from Minogos and gasped as his hand went to his chest. There were tears in his eyes.

"I am so sorry young one. There is so much pain that comes with this path. I pray for the mother to grant you a peaceful future." Hannibal spoke softly and embraced Minogos again.

Tauriel, Jeven and Glorfindel stood there upon the steps of the Palace of Dale in shock.

The dwarves that had come with Hannibal approached Glorfindel and Tauriel . Yet the attention was on Jeven. They trying to figure out just what he is without seeming too rude. yet dwarves are not known for being subtle. Finally they pulled their eyes from Jeven and one spoke to Glorfindel. "I am Durin son of The King Under the Mountain. Where might I find Gandalf?"

Tauriel looked very closely at the dwarves who spoke. He looked so much like Kili. It appeared as if he had been reborn. Her lips began to quiver and tears began to form in her eyes. She could not stand there any longer. "excuse me ." Her voice quivered and she turned and hurried away.

It was then that Durin realized just who the female elf was and for a moment he moved to go after her but Glorfindel stopped him with his words when Jeven turned to hurry after her. "Gandalf is inside the palace speaking with the King of Dale. Come friend I will take you to him. I am Glorfindel."

Hiroc, Hannibal and Minogos had seen what happened and now watched Glorfindel lead the 2 dwarves inside. Confusion on all of their features.

The dwarves and Glorfindel entered the palace and there in the front room by the fire sat Brand and Gandalf. They both rose when Glorfindel entered with the Dwarves.

"Durin did you arrive with Hannibal?" Brand asked . "Indeed we came to give a message to Gandalf then we are on our way to visit The King of the Woodland Realm." He said and Brand actually crouched down and hugged Durin. He leaned back and held the dwarves shoulders. " I wish I would have known I would have had you greeted properly My Friend." Brand looked so happy to see Durin which was a surprise to Gandalf.

"We were practically raised together" Brand rose and spoke to Gandalf. "Durin is the best friend I have."

This made Gandalf chuckle heartily. "Well this news warms my heart." He said and now the four of them sat before the fire . Tankards of beer were brought for them and they drank and spoke.

"I have come to tell you Gandalf that my cousins in the Iron Hills are expecting you. Though it is a guarded secret. Do not be surprised if you are treated unkindly before you are taken to the halls. These are dark times . Much like the treason the elves experienced the dwarves of the Iron Hills have had some treason as well sadly. Those who's greed has become like dragon sickness. They were lucky to discover the plot but that is a tale for another time."

Gandalf nodded and sighed sadly. "It greatly saddens my heart to hear of the troubles in the Iron Hills. We will proceed with caution. Tell me how does Gimli fair. I thought he may come with you."

Durin chuckles. "Gimli is convalescing in the care of Lady Raga. He has broken his leg while trying to show off for her in the mines. I assure you he is well on the mend but unfortunately will not be joining the foray . I am delivering a message to the Prince about this. "

Gandalf chuckles. "Well while I am saddened to hear of his broken leg I am amused to hear of how it was broken. I am glad he had met someone to care for him."

That evening Tauriel sat with Jeven in the garden. Her eyes still puffy from the tears she had shed. She finally told Jeven the whole story about Kili. Jeven understood why she still bore pain over it. Even so many years later. Even after finding her happiness with him.

It was a beautiful garden. They sitting in the gazebo. Listening to the fountain bubble away. The evening was chilled yet neither were really effected by it. Jeven held her hand and caressed her palm with his thumb. Neither had heard the dwarf approaching and looked up a bit startled when he spoke.

"Excuse me. I really do not mean to interrupt. May I have a moment with the Lady? I promise my intentions are pure." He spoke to Jeven who now leaned over to kiss her temple.

" Are you alright to speak for a moment with him?" He asked softly. She nodded and gave him a small smile . Jeven rose and walked past the dwarf and out into the garden.

Durin stepped closer and took a seat on the bench beside Tauriel. She looked at her hands . They just sat in silence for a moment then Durin began to speak. "The moment I saw how you reacted to seeing me I knew who you were." He began. "After all this time his memory still hurts you."

"It hurts. It does hurt. We never had the chance to do more than talk and get to know each other in the time he spent has my adars prisoner. I hate to admit that but if that had not have happened we would have never grown feelings for each other . No matter how forbidden it was for each of us. Adar says the Valar made it happen . Bringing us together so that our peoples could begin to heal the old wounds. I like to think of it that way."

He took her hand and lifted it to kiss her knuckles then released it . Her eyes looking on him widely. He smiled and lowered her hand and pat it tenderly.

"I too see it that way Lady Tauriel. If an elf and a dwarf could find love in the middle of a war against each other it was a sign that both sides had been foolish. The stories that are told about you both among my people say that and you and he are heroes. I am so happy you have found new love. It is my hope that you will no longer look back on what happened with sadness but with joy. Joy in knowing you both dared to fall in love and that love healed the rift between our peoples. Please no longer carry that sadness."

He smiled at her and rose from his seat. "I best be going before your husband takes issue." He bowed before her. "Do take care Lady Tauriel and know in my heart and in the hearts of my people you are the hero that opened our eyes." She looked on him and smiled. Then watched him walk away.

Jeven returned to find her not in tears but smiling. He pulled her into his arms. "Is everything ok?" He asked softly.

She nodded and buried her face against his shoulder. "yes Melamin. Everything is good."

Early the next morning. The Fellowship for the Arda rode to the east and the two dwarves headed south to the Woodland realm.

The dwarves were stopped along the road to the fortress. They explained why they were there and were then escorted safely to the fortress. They were treated with the upmost care and respect. Given quarters and all the food and wine they could eat or drink. Much unlike their predecessors had been treated long ago.

Thranduil, Legolas and the Queen sat in Thranduil's public office. Juniper sat next to her husband and Legolas on the couch looking out the windows. The door opened and the dwarves were announced and lead inside. First she noticed Thranduil's reaction. His eyes going wide and he pushed himself back into his seat . Legolas now stood with the same wide eyed look .

This made her crease her brows . Neither of them seemed to be able to speak and looked between them both. She snorted and rose from her seat and walked around the desk. "Please excuse them. I have no idea what is wrong. They both look like they have seen the dead walk in. I am Juniper I am very pleased to meet you both. " She bowed a bit to them and smiled widely.

"This is Garric my attendant and I am Durin son of Thorin Stonehelm." She gasped . "It is really an honor to meet you Prince Durin. I really like your father. He made me the most wonderful dress from Mythril and I had the pleasure of speaking with him when he was here not long ago. He made me laugh so much."

Thranduil was blinking now. He realized he was not looking at the dead enter his office and quickly apologized. "I can not express my apologies enough for my rude behavior. You look so much like..."

Durin smiled and lifted a hand and shook his head. " No need to apologize King Thranduil I know why You look at me so. It is the same look I saw on Tauriel's face in Dale. " Now Juniper looked confused.

Legolas finally breathed. It was a loud intake of air and he sat down suddenly. Juniper just glared at him then looked to her Husband. "Melamin what is going on?"

Durin just smiled. "My Lady please I can explain." She looked to Durin then and He took a seat in one of the chairs. "I am told I look like My cousin Kili. So much so in fact I am told I look as if he has been reborn. "

She thought about that a moment. " Kili? " Then her eyes widened and she gasps. " Like ... Kili ohhhh. " Her hands went to her mouth. " Tauriel's Kili." She said softly and he nodded gently.

Thranduil finally lowered into his seat . He and Legolas both looked as if they were still recovering. Thranduil managed to speak again. " Still I do apologize. Seeing you was quite the shock. for My Son and I . To what do we owe the honor of this visit Prince Durin?"

Juniper backed up to stand beside Thranduil's desk ." First off I have a message for Prince Legolas." Durin looked to the still rather shocked looking Legolas. " Gimli sends his apologies." Druin sighed "Please allow me to dispense with the formalities. Gimli was showing off for Lady Raga in the mines and has broken his leg. I am afraid he will be sitting this one out. He says that is going to have to let you win this round."

Legolas soon found himself laughing. "You tell him if he wanted to stay home with his woman he didn't need to go so far as to break his leg. Tell him I will kill enough orcs for he and I both and that I hope he heals quickly."

Durin motioned to Garric who now approach with a nice sized wooden box. "This, Queen Juniper is for you." Durin said as Garric placed the box upon the desk . Thranduil began to grin . He knew what this was. Garric opened the box and she gasps as do Thranduil and Legolas.

It was a mythril helm. Just her size. Around the face opening was lined with gold and along the brow were the 3 clear gems . The tears of Nienna. "My Father says it is to match your dress." She gingerly reached out to touch it.

Durin chuckled and rose . Taking the helm from where it sat he turned and looked her in the eyes. His brown eyes were so calming and gentle . He lowered the helm onto her head and it fit perfectly . The inside well padded and soft. There were holes right where her ears were so she could still hear. He stepped back and looked at her. "Now you are a proper Warrior Queen." He said and bowed to her.

She turned and hopped on the sofa beside Legolas. Standing on it so she could see into the mirror on the wall over it. She giggled and bounced up and down. "I love it I really so love it so very much. " She bounced from the sofa and threw her arms around Durin. "Thank you . Tell your Father I love it and Thank him for me ." She stepped back and looked to Thranduil who nodded in approval.

"Your father has out done himself. " Thranduil spoke to Durin as Juniper removed the helm and just stared at it some more.

"I'm going to go show Elthian." She tucked it under her arm and started to run from the room then stopped. " I mean please excuse me. " Durin chuckled because she looked like she was about to explode with excitement then turned and ran from the office.

Durin looked back to Thranduil. "I bet she is difficult to keep up with sometimes."

Thranduil just nodded. "You have no idea. Now lets speak of other matters shall we. "

Durin sat back. "Indeed. I did not want to worry Her too much with all the talk of war. " He motioned with his head towards the door before it was closed.

She ran through the corridors and halls. Elves jumping out of her way. She calling out her apologies. She ran all the way to the training grounds were Elthian was . He training along with other elves in Jeven's fighting style . Having learned it well in all the time he had spent with Jeven.

She bounced up and down well out of the way . Waiting for them to be finished . Her bouncing caught Elthian's attention and he dismissed them. They had done enough that day anyway. As the elves began to disperse she ran for him giggling.

"Look Elthian look what King Thorin made for me. " She held out her new helm and showed him. "Is it not beautiful." He smiled though inwardly seeing it made him worry. He knew she would be in danger and this would help protect her but he wished she would not need that protection.

"It is beautiful Melamin. The King under the mountain has an eye for detail. I suspect it matches your armor." He said with a smile. Her smile was simply stunning and her enthusiastic joy was infectious. He crouching down placed his hands on her shoulders. "As beautiful as it is I pray you never had need of it."

Her brows lifted. Her lavender eyes softened their gaze. Even her smile softened . "Kiss me." She suddenly demanded and he just chuckles softly.

" Well that was a sudden change Melamin." She blinked at him and sighed.

"Would you just shut up and kiss me. " He pulled her in closely . His arms wrapping around her. One large hand slides up her back and through her golden hair to the back of her head. Holding her there as he partakes of her sweet lips.

She dropped her helm. It fell with a small thud against the dirt covered ground. Her arms wrapped around him pulling herself in even closer to him . It was becoming quite true what Minol had warned about. About her needs becoming greater now that she had transitioned.

She whispered against his lips "Take me somewhere more private."

He leaned back and looked her in the eye. "Now?" She blinked and began to look hurt.

"Well if you do not wish to be with me." She stepped back and picked her new helm up . He grabbed her suddenly and pulled her back to him.

"That is not what I meant." He said firmly and looked around. "I feel like a young elon trying to sneak off with an elleth whos parents do not approve of him." He laughed and rose carrying her off with him.


	109. When this is over.

The weeks pass and the forest sank deeper into the autumn. Eomer and his Rohirrim had arrived. The time for preparation had come and gone. The time for action was at hand. Soon the largest army since the last alliance would march across middle earth and into the east. The elves would return to the land of their awakening.

Their departure was at hand and Thranduil wished to do something special for his Queen. They had not been able to reurn to their spring in some time. He had the area scouted and guards posted around it. A small cozy tent had been erected for them to stay in. Elthian had been allowed to stay in the fortress. The fact that he would be in great discomfort was the cause.

Thranduil was being a bit greedy with his time with her. He knew they would be separated in the middle of their journey. He wanted his time with her. As much as he could get. He planned to spend time with Elthian as well in the last days before they left but this was for himself and his wife. They would spend a few days here. While their bond had always been strong he felt a great need to make it even stronger. As if his fea demanded it.

They had reached the spring in the evening. A warm inviting fire burned in a ring of stone next to the tent. Warm blankets lay near by. She was wrapped in his cloak. He slides from Memna's back and pulls her along with him. The night was very chilled but the fire was warm and the spring would be very warm. She wiggled away from him and plopped on the warm blankets and pulled one over herself.

He was pulling the saddle bags from the back of Memna and when he turned he saw her in the glow of the fire. Wrapped in the blanket . Her eyes watching the flames. She smiled widely and he felt her joy. 'Weather be damned' he thought looking at her. When they returned he did not care if it were the middle of winter. He would make more time for them to come here. It was one of her favorite places in their Kingdom.

He thought of the elf he was when Hannibal summoned him to his woods. It felt so long ago though it had been but a few years that had passed. He had been rather cold then. Though no where near as cold as he had been prior to the battle of five armies. He still had frost around his heart and now, now he felt more alive than he had in centuries and He wanted to do better for her.

She looked to him. The fire reflected in her eyes .

She smiled for him. "Will you join me hervenn or will you just stare at me from afar?"

He whispered to Memna and the elk took off. "I see nothing wrong with looking hervess nin." He finally began to approach her. The bags dropped near the tent before he joined her beside the fire. "Are you hungry?" he asked. She shook her head and leaned against his arm.

He thought of her back then now. She had learned so much in those years. Matured to a point, yet she still maintained that innocent and pure quality about herself. That was just her. His gorgeous fae with a fiery heart. The cause of his joy. The one that made his family grow in more ways than one. "Are you afraid?" He asked her. She seems a bit confused by his question.

"Of spending the night with you at our spring? That's a silly question Melamin." She responding with a small laugh.

He shook his head. "No I mean afraid of what we will soon face. "

There was no hesitation in her reply. "No. I am not afraid. I am not happy about it but I have no fear."

He leaned back and looked at her and she looked to him. "Are you afraid?" She asked then and he nodded. "I am. It does not mean I am a coward. It means I know what war brings and that fear is a healthy fear. How is it you have none?"

She smiled to him and leaned in closer once more. "I believe in Minol." She said simply. He scoffs and now she leaned back and looked at him.

"I know its hard for you to really believe everything he eludes to and what he has said up front. I believe we will survive this. I believe we will have a happy future. Just like he wants for us. I mean seriously Thranduil. He has been at this since before your own father was born. I have seen into his heart Melamin and I believe him. You may not but I have enough belief for us both. "

He saw this in her. This comfort she had in knowing in the end her future included him and he wished he could believe as she did. She bounced up and tossed the blanket to the side and reached for his hand. "You and I will have many more nights beside this spring." She said brightly and he took her hand and rose. "We will have many children and I see several of them conceived right here." She nodded. Then turned towards the spring and tugged him along.

"Oh, are you speaking prophecy now Melamin?" He said with a smile and a touch of humor to his voice.

"Maybe I am. " She said with a giggle. "Maybe I have a bit of foresight myself." She let go of his hand and the next thing he knew her dress was hitting him in the face and she was bounding off for the spring.

Finnola sat in the dim light of the atrium. She missed Glorfindel so much it hurt sometimes. Though she could feel him. Even at this distance she could feel him. This was the nature of the bond they now shared. She wondered if he felt her in the same way. "He does. "

She looked towards the voice that spoke to her and saw Legolas standing there. Her eyes narrow at him and she rises and turned to leave. "Please wait. " He stepped closer then and she paused her departure.

"What do you want?" She asked flatly. Truly she had little to say to him and in fact only tolerated him for the sake of the Queen.

"Finnola I am sorry." She knew him well enough to know when he was being sincere. Turning she looked down on him. "You did not deserve what I did to you. You did not deserve my careless words." He stepped closer and sat down on the bench. "I was always so worried about the darkness in my Adar's heart that I ignored the darkness in my own. " He was looking at his hands and she did not feel the need to flee.

"I have no excuses and I am deeply sorry. I do not deserve your forgiveness but I hope to earn it someday." She sat down now as well . Which surprised him.

"What was going through your mind?" She asked softly. "Had I ever really given you any reason to feel such a way about me?"

He shook his head when she spoke. "No you had not. Truly Finnola it was all in my own mind. Yes, I knew full well what your hopes and dreams were. You never wished to be tied down to a traditional marriage. You wanted adventure. You wanted to be who you are. That is what attracted me to you. Your strength. Your will. The fact you knew who you were and you were going to do what you wanted and you wanted to do that with me. It was my own insecurities that in the end ruined what I had."

She looked at him . Really looked at him for the first time in a very long time.

"In the end Finnola, Glorfindel is the better mate for you. It took me a while to understand that. One thing he will never do is box you in or try and put you into a mold that you will never fit into. Nor will he insult you like I did." He winced recalling his words to her. "Anyway, that's all I wished to say."

He rose then and turned to leave.

"I think I can forgive you." She said behind him. "If you never listen into to my thoughts again." She chuckled.

He looked back to her. "I swear I will not do that again. "He said gently.

"Then it will be an honor to fight by your side once more." She said with a grin. "I hear our dear friend Gimli has broken his leg in the pursuit of showing off for his woman." She said and rose following him from the atrium.

"Oh indeed he did. It takes a lot to break a dwarf bone and a lot to heal one. I fear to know what foolish thing he was doing to impress his lady." Legolas said with a grin.

"I think its sweet in a way. I am happy for him. Maybe he will make you an uncle soon." She grinned and Legolas now bore a look of terror. "Please Finnola you are a Lady now don't make me think of him doing... that. "

She laughed loudly. "Oh what's that? Your best friend getting lucky and making babies..." He cut her off. "No please don't."

Bynsarda had settled into her routine. She had begun to understand the nature of the being she served. He loathed his master. Truly he did. Yet he was so good at masking it sometimes she even began to think otherwise. Yet when he was alone and away from those who's eyed might see the truth, his hatred was obvious.

She was getting quite the education as well. Learning of all the ploys and schemes from both sides. His and his masters. Why he was making her privy to such sensitive information was still unknown. She had a feeling her part to play in all of this was coming up.

When they were alone within his chambers he had become rather kind to her mostly. It was when she refused him that things could get a bit dicey. After all she was still his slave. Even then, even when she saw violence in his eyes he would not strike her. Publicly he would in a heartbeat yet when he tended her wounds he often apologized for it.

She found herself often willingly comforting him. She found herself also caring for him. Making sure he ate and took care of himself. Which he would forget to do. On the outside he was beautiful and powerful. On the inside he seemed like a hurt and scared child.

He lay with her. Their naked bodies pressed against one another. Her head resting against his chest as he gently caressed her hair. She wondered how he had found himself in his circumstances. She wondered how he had become the slave to the great evil. So she asked. "If you do not wish to answer I understand." She began. "How is it you find yourself here? How is it you have come under the power of Him?"

Drannor was silent as he mused over the idea of sharing that with her. His tongue smoothing over his teeth. What could it hurt to endear himself to her with the truth? "Why do you wish to know?" He asked softly and shifted. His fingers pressing under her chin to guide her head up . His gold colored eyes searching hers.

She moved so she was on her belly and she slides over him so her lower half rested between his legs and her torso was against his belly. Her hands pressed over his heart. The curve of her chin lay against her knuckles. "Call me curious." Was her answer. His lips curled into a gentle smile.

"The circumstances of my conception had to be horrible to my mother. Whoever she was. I can not imagine any elf would willingly lay with my father and elves tend to just give up and die when they are raped. I imagine it was very dark magic that kept her alive the year it took her to bring me to full term. I imagine she died shortly after."

Bynsarda listened to him. Her brows knit slightly and he ran a finger very gently over them.

"I was raised by my father and in part by Minogos' father as well. The only kindness I can recall was from him. Though much like you and I the only time that happened was out of the sight of my father. He tried to teach me things my father wouldn't want me to know. Like kindness. Decency and love. Yet I could not practice those things before my father or his minions so I saw little merit in such things. He also taught me magic and the way of the sword. My father taught me pain and how to inflict it. "

He sighed then. "Then one day there was only father and then one day there was only father and master. " His eyes closed and she could see his lips tremble. He pursed them together and forced them to stop. "Master taught me pain and submission. He taught me I was only to serve him in the ways he wished. "

She could read between the lines. She barely breathed as he spoke of his Master and his treatment. "He tortured me to get his satisfaction. He raped me on a whim. Whenever he wished. To survive I lied to myself. I told myself I liked it. I too started to get my satisfaction from it. Deep down I hated every time he touched me. I became nothing more than a weapon and a plaything for him. "

"Then he was gone. He had been cast into the void and I rejoiced in my fea. Not for long though because there was always father and father was just as cruel. " She gasp then and lifted her head. Her eyes wide. "Who was your father?" She asked . Her voice shook with the question.

He looked her in the eyes. Her heart was breaking for him. Her pity for him both angered him and shocked him though he did not show it. "My father? " He chuckled. "He was Sauron." She gasped. The tears began to freely flow from her eyes. She crawled over him. Straddling his body and she pulled him up into her arms. Holding him and sobbing. Any anger he had was now gone. She held him and cried for him when he could not cry for himself.

His arms wrapped around her. Embracing her and he buried his face against her shoulder. This was a wholly new experience for him. Not once since Minol had left had anyone shown the slightest bit of care for him. Let alone try to comfort him. She leaned back just a bit . Just enough so she could see his face. He would not look to her.

Her soft hands cradle his cheeks and she spoke softly. "Please look at me." He found himself looking into her kind green eyes. "You are not your father and you are deserving of love and compassion. Never let them take that from you. You deserve better than you have received. It matters not who your sire was or who calls themselves your master. The seed of goodness is within you. It grows very slowly in this darkness. Yet when you come into the light it will blossom. "

His gaze widened and he looked utterly shocked. No one had ever said such things to him. Him the product of rape. Him, Morgoth's slave. He who has done horrible things in service of his master. His heart began to beat so viciously . A tear then another and another fell from his eyes. He pulled her into a kiss as he embraced her. He never wanted to let this woman go. Yet he knew he would. He knew she was not his. For now though he would hold her as if she were and feel something besides hate for the first time in a very long time.

Juniper was wrapped in a thick towel. Thranduil hurried from the spring with her. The night was chilled and she was feeling it far more now that they were out of the warmth of the spring. The tent was warm inside The floor of it strewn with warm blankets and pillows. He sat down with her and pulled the towel away and replaced it with a dry thick blanket. He dried her hair with the towel making her giggle.

"I do love to hear you laugh Melamin." He said softly. His lips lowered to press a tender kiss against the shell of her pointed ear. This brought out a delightful shiver from her small form.

"I think you like to hear me do more than laugh." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

Thranduil's brows lifted and he began to grin. "Oh yes my pixie I indeed do ." With that she suddenly found herself laying back on the pile of blankets and pillows. His body covering hers as he pulls the blanket over him. Careful to not crush her as His hands cradle her small head and he gazes deeply into this purple hued eyes. "I love it when you simply speak." His kissed her forehead tenderly. "I love it when you sigh." He then kissed one of her cheeks. "I think I love it the most when you moan." His lips met hers then in a sweet kiss.

"You don't say." She whispers against his lips.

He lifts his head so he could look at her smiling face. "I swear to you. " He began and kissed her once more. "When this is all over with and we are back here in our home. I will bring you here as often as you wish and we will create life as often as you wish. We can repopulate the entire kingdom with our children. Our line will be the largest and greatest. I do rather enjoy you when you are round and swollen with child."

She made a face at him then laughed. "You just like it because my breast are large and filled with milk."

His eyes widened and he shrugged. "I see no issue with that." She rolled her eyes at him and he now kissed her collarbone. His tone was now more serious. "When you are filled with new life you are even more alluring. I am already drawn to you but during that time it is a struggle to not desire you every second of every day. A struggle that is most wonderful."

His lips were now kissing down over her breast. His warm tongue teasing the pink buds that adorn each perky mound. "When you are not with child the yearning to give you one is difficult to over come."

Now his lips traveled down to her belly. Placing a trail of kisses down over her navel. "When this is all over my wish is for you to never drink that blasted tea every again." His eyes lifted looking to her. Her lips were parted with her quickening breaths. "How do you feel?" He asked with a slight rising of his brows.

Her lips trembled gently before she smiled. "I desire the same." Now it was his turn to feel his heart beat faster and his breaths come quicker. His eyes lowered and he disappeared under the blanket.

His lips finding the flesh of her inner knee. Kissing there softly. Then moving up to press another kiss to her inner thigh. It delighted him when she began to squirm.

Her lashes fluttered and her eyes rolled back slightly before closing. Her fingers curled into his silken hair . His breath was hot against her skin. His tongue snakes out and delves between pink folds. Teasing over her center of pleasure and eliciting soft moans and the quivering of her tender thighs.

He was surrounded by her beguiling scent. Wild flowers and fertile earth. Her taste like honey on his tongue. Which now sank deeper into her core. His arms curled around her thighs and his hands pressed to the supple flesh. Holding her in place no matter how much she squirmed.

Her fingers loosen from his hair and fall beside her. Each breath a sensuous cry. Longing to experience her climax over and over until she was frenzied with lust. His fea being caressed by hers . Drawing him deeper into her and everything she was. The more pleasure she felt the more aroused he became . Then finally as her legs begin to shake again he withdrew his lips and tongue and reappeared from under the blanket.

His lips crushed against hers. Her arms draped around him . Returning the kiss with fervor she moaned against his lips. Her body lifting to urge him for more until he could no longer hold himself back. His eyes met hers once more. He lifting up on one arm. The other hand slides down over her belly and finally to his rigid flesh.

His gaze never leaving hers. The bulbous flesh of his manhood pressed against her. Finding the moist heat too enticing to tease her any longer. With a deep groaning cry he entered her trembling sex and found the sensation excruciatingly wonderful. Drawn deeper and deeper until he could go no further.

The pleasure building to sheer rapture with each long stroke. Until he began to see the glow of her spirit and felt his own fea swirling with hers. Her legs lifted and wrapped around him. Her hips rising to meet his. The scenery of the tent faded and all there was were he and she. Drifting in a sea of stars and color.

Time no longer held any meaning for him and he lowered his lips to hers. His arms wrapping around her and he felt himself floating with her. Her form rocking in time with his thrusts and they were one being cradled in the hands of the creator. Blessed by their union as they reached their zenith together.

In the aftermath they lay together. He whispered softly to her until she returned to him and he bask in the afterglow with her. Their bond never waivered but only strengthened.

Minol perched himself high on a crag of the mountain from which Thranduil's fortress was built. He stared out towards the east. A grin curled on his lips. He felt the bonding of her and her king growing stronger. "You will fall." His hissed towards the east. "The moment you sought to have her was the moment of your downfall." Shaken from his moment of gloating by the call of Galion. His beloved searching for him. He sighs softly and with a mighty beat of his wings he was off into the night sky. He spiraled down until he was near the gates. Galion stood there waiting on him.

Relief shown in Galion's eyes when he saw the dark figure drifting down towards him and he felt the wind from his wings. Before Galion could speak Minol's lips were upon his and he was pushing him back towards the entrance. He broke then kiss to growl lowly into Galion's ear. "Lets seek the bed my beloved. " Galion gave no protest.


	110. Shock, Prejudice and Realized Love.

The Fellowship reached the Iron Hills. Indeed their treatment had been as Durin had warned them. Until they were brought before the Lord of the Iron Hill. While most of the dwarves of the Iron Hills had moved on to Erebor, some stayed behind to continue to work the mines. In the 68 years since Erebor had been reclaimed these dwarves numbers had grown. Frerin the second was the Lord of the Iron Hills now.

They would not stay in the Iron Hills long. This was meant to be but a stop on the map and a supply stop as well. The Fellowship's need would be great for where they were now going so little was known and acquiring supplies might be hard. Frerin spoke at length with Gandalf and gave him a grievous warning.

"Dark things come from the east Gandalf." He said lowly. "Things we have no name for. Things far worse the children of Ungoliant. Always be aware. Always be listening. You will hear them long before you see them."

As they left the Iron Hills Gandalf rode in silence and pondered the warning he had been given. 'These must be the things Jeven had spoken of. ' He mused. Looking over his shoulder at the Avanati warrior. He hoped they would have no need to Jeven's skills yet something told him they would.

They traveled North of the Rhun. Encountering a few villages that dotted the plains before they reached a swath of desert. "The town I most recently inhabited is not far from here Gandalf. I would suggest we stop there. Replenish our water. We will needed it. Not to mention I know we will have shelter there. " Minogos smiled to the Wizard.

"Very well then. Lets go there. I also suspect you have another reason to want to go." Gandalf eyed Minogos. He said nothing just smiled to the wizard and rode ahead.

Glorfindel had not been to the east. He had heard tales of Cuivienen and the great journey to the west. Even met many of the original elves to awake on shores of the sea. This for him felt like a pilgrimage. Heading to the birth place of his ancestors. He if asked, would admit to being eager to see it all. Even more so he was eager to tell her about it. Finnola was never far from his thoughts.

He had never been so close to a female. Their bond was strong and he could feel her even now if he closed his eyes and thought of her. He was riding with a distant look in his eyes. It was Tauriel who would bring him back to reality.

"I can see you miss her." She had ridden up beside him and he had not even noticed . Her words made him blink and he looked over to the Elleth.

"Of course I miss her. He is my Goddess and I worship the very ground she walks upon." He said with a grin. "As much as I wish she could see all this with me I know she is better suited where she is . Protecting the Queen I feel is what she is meant for. "

Tauriel smiled gently. "I am glad she has you."

Her words made him raise his brows. "Even if I took her from your brother?" He asked.

Tauriel laughed. " You did not take her. Legolas pushed her away and right into your arms Glorfindel. You should thank him some day."

Glorfindel scowled. " Aye and start a fight? I think not. "

It was mid day when they were coming upon the town Minogos was leading them to. As they neared it was obvious the town he had left behind was now in ruins. He stopped his horse and stared at it. "Bynsarda." He said lowly and spurred his mount into a hard fast gallop. "Minogos wait!" Gandalf called after him but he heard him not. He had to slow when he entered the rubble filled streets.

The survivors huddling in the shadows. Fearful of him until he was recognized by one of them.

"It's the dancer. " He said. "It is safe . It's the dancer."

People began to come out from hiding. His companions catching up to him. He was stopped and looking on everything in utter shock.

He was having a hard time picking his route. Nothing was as he left it. He looked to the man who recognized him. "The tavern. Does it still stand. " He asked him.

" Yes it's ahead but Dancer..." Minogos did not wait for him to finish . He urged the horse on . Quickly as he could go. Having to jump rubble .

Gandalf looked to the man and smiled gently. "Tell me what you wished to tell him please. " The man looked down and sighed .

It was still standing. Only barely. The main part was there but the rest was burnt out and collapsing. He dismounted and went inside . "Bynsarda!" He called. "BYNSARDA!" He called louder.

It was then that a familiar girl looked around the door frame that used to lead to the kitchen. It was Pearl. "Minogos . " She felt a sob rise in her throat. " Penny come quick it's Minogos. " Pearl ran to him and threw her arms around him. Soon Penny joined her and they held onto him and sobbed.

He wrapped an arm around each of them and lowered his head to theirs. "Where is Byn?" He asked softly .

Their bodies tensed and their tears began to fall harder. "They took her. " Penny sobbed. Gandalf appeared in the doorway and saw him holding the two girls. Each of them sobbing violently in his embrace. Gandalf had been told by the man what happened . He had been told the Dancers woman had been taken.

Soon the entire Fellowship was inside the ruins of the Tavern. A group of people had gathered outside. Minogos sat with Penny and Pearl on the ground before him. "It was like any other night." Pearl began. "Then the alarm bells rang. The city was over run by orc and bugs . Large bugs. With armor and a claw for their mouths. Byn ... " Pearl trailed off and more tears streamed down her cheeks. "Byn pushed us into cool storage and told us to be silent and not come out no matter what we heard. I was peeking from the cracks in the door. I saw her fighting and for a moment I thought she would beat back any who entered. "

Pearl broke down into uncontrol able sobbing then and Penny took over. "It was the biggest orc I ever seen Minogos. He was going to kill her but this dark mist rolled into the room and stopped the beast from slaying her. I couldn't understand all the words it spoke but I heard the name Drannor. That's when the orc hit Byn really hard. She fell and he took her. They took many that night. "

He looked at both of them and his hands slid under their chins making him look to his purple gaze. "You are both very brave. Byn saved you and now I will go get her back. "

Gandalf looked at him and grumbled. "Minogos we have a mission."

When Minogos looked to the wizard there was a look in his eyes that made the Maia's blood run cold. "I will go no further with you if you say I can not go save her. I will leave this Fellowship now and damn this mission."

Gandalf sighed. "Do you know where she is?" He asked serious in tone.

"I have a very good idea. She is with the same one that tried to take the Queen."

Glorfindel stood with his back against the wall. His arms crossed over his chest. " I will ride with you Brother." He spoke up and now Gandalf looked to him and scowled. Glorfindel shrugged to the wizard. "I can not in good conscious continue on knowing that his woman could still be alive. I will go with him. "

Gandalf threw up his hands and turned around . "Very well. Go save her . Then meet us on the road to Cuivienen." He walked from the building and into the street.

Minogos looked to the two women. "You need to take what coin you still have. Gather as much food and water as you can. All of you need to go west. You need to seek out the new City of Lasgalen on the southern border of the Greenwood. Both of you seek out a Tavern owner named Maarten. He is a fair man. He will treat you well. " They nodded to him. "I promise you if she still lives I will get her back."

He looked to Glorfindel and they walked past Tauriel and Jeven . Glorfindel paused. "If we are not at the river crossing in two weeks time go on without us. The mission is important."

Tauriel nodded to him. "N- eithel nin mellon lothron i galad -o i elena beri- cin. (be well my friend may the light of the stars protect you.)"

Glorfindel smiled to her and rest his hand on her shoulder. "Lothron i galad -o i elena beri- cin sui eithel (may the light of the stars protect you as well.)" He said and walked out.

Ryu had been trying to prepare everything for herself so she could leave with everyone else. She was struggling. Shadow and Shade stood to the side watching her. She kneeling in the middle of the floor surrounded by her things. Clothing neatly folded on the floor around her. small boxes filled with accessories . She trying to figure out what she actually needed to take.

She had never packed for herself like this. Yes she had been on long journeys before. She was always property and only had what was given to her by her owners. Plus she was scared. She would be going into a war zone. One in places that had never treated her well.

Shade was trying to comfort her. "We feel your fear." Shade approached and lowered down beside her. "This time is different. You have family. You will be protected. You have us. We will fight for you too. "

Her head down she nodded gently. She knew all of this but it changed nothing. Shadow and Shade both looked to the open door and saw Legolas standing there in silence.

"It appears you are having trouble Mellon." He said softly. Ryu looked up then . Her dark eyes shimmered in the light tattling on the tears that threatened to fall.

He just smiled to her and stepped forward. Carefully each step took him through the stacks of clothing without disturbing them. Shade drifted back and Legolas took Shades place. "Could both of you give us sometime and close the door." He spoke softly to them . Perhaps he was what she needed and they both left the room and gently closed the door.

Her hands were in little fists that pressed into the tops of her thighs. Her head and lowered back down. Ashamed of her tears. He shifted so he knelt as well. His hands taking one of hers and he lifted it to his lips and kissed each small knuckle. He could feel the fear coming from her. Along with confusion.

"Tell me what is wrong." He spoke gently to her. While in the time that had passed since Lorithir's death she had gotten better. There was still turmoil in the fae.

"I do not know what to take. " She began her voice quivering.

"I can help you with that." He said softly.

Her hand now held by both of his. "I am terrified of where we are going. I have been there Legolas. There is only pain there for me."

Now her shoulders shook with her tears. He released her hand and he moved her things out of the way so he could kneel more in front of her. His hands cupped her cheek and he lifted her face so she was looking at him. "I can help with that too." He smiled tenderly.

Her eyes locked with his. His blue eyes just seemed to draw her in. As he looked into hers the endless depths of her dark eyes seemed to swallow him and he wanted to be swallowed. She leaned in and wrapped her arms around him. He released her soft cheeks and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap and held her tightly. There was something there. Something growing between them. Something he had never felt before.

She felt it too. She could not explain it. This feeling of completion she felt when he was near. Like all those empty places within her soul were filled and that fear began to lessen when she was in his arms.

He just held her until the tears stopped. Her body began to relax in his embrace and even then he did not let go so easily. Nor did she. It wasn't until his legs began to tingle and go numb that he whispered against her ear. "I must move. My legs will be useless soon. " She giggled and let him go. When she leaned back he gently wipes the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs.

She slid from his lap and he adjusted how he sat. Then he suddenly reaches out and pulls her back to his lap . "I did not say I wanted you to move." His arms encircled her and held her closely. His lips pressed to the softness of her cheek. Tasting the salt of her tears upon them. Her back against his chest. Soft hands caressed over his strong arms.

"When I am with you I am not afraid anymore. " She confessed and he smiled.

"Then you will always have to be with me." He said with a smile.

"I do not think I would mind that so much." She said in a whisper.

He felt his heart skip a beat. When he closed his eyes there was only he and her. His fea reaching out for her. He could feel it. His eyes opened and shifted to look to her profile. Her eyes were closed and she had a glow about her. Then as he closed his eyes again he felt her, touching his fea. Just a small caress of it. A bond was beginning to form between them. Yet not completed.

Now he understood what he had begun to feel. Everything he had experienced before was love but not for the one that was supposed to be with him forever. His fea had been waiting for her. Her eyes opened as did his. She lay back in the crook of his arm and they looked to each other. "Marry me." He said. The words just coming out before he realized it.

She nodded. "I ... yes. I will. " Her lips trembling. He smiled and kissed her .

Thranduil was busy with packing as well. Galion generally tends to do this but he needs Thranduil's opinions on things. Thranduil sat with his swords. He was working on sharpening them as Galion went through things to pack in the large trunks. Ninnel was trying to get Juniper interested in packing but Juniper was only interested in spending time with her children.

"Ninnel just throw some of my dresses in a trunk. Maybe some of my warm things and that's it. If I could go naked I would." Juniper said exasperated.

This made Thranduil smirk. Galion was holding up two robes for Thranduil's approval. "Just throw whatever in the trunk Galion." He tried Junipers approach. Galion just glares at him.

Orist walks over and pulls himself up into Thranduil's lap. "Show me Adar." He said and was watching Thranduil working the blade over the whetstone. He was growing so fast and wanting to learn new things.

Thranduil set the large sword carefully to the side. "Alright ion nin. Lets get something more your size. He looked over the table and choose a Junipers dagger. "Now you sprinkle a little water onto the stone. " Orist dipped his fingers into the small bowl of water and sprinkled the water upon the stone. "Now put your hands on mine and watch." Orist did as told and watched everything Thranduil did.

Juniper looked over from where she sat on the floor with Melian. Her brows creasing with her disaproval. "He is too young for that Thranduil." Her voice rose in protest.

Thranduil spoke without even looking to her. "No he is not. Look at him Melamin. He is paying attention and I am being careful. "

She sighs and looks down to Melian. She was beginning to pull herself up and take a few steps. Plus she was beginning to talk. Though her words were very few. She knew Nana and Ada and the word no. By the time they made it back Melian would be walking and talking. Her wings would probably even be formed . The bulbs on her back were already beginning to erupt. Though she seemed to have no pain from it. Minol said it would be painless.

Legolas came into their room. Ryu beside him. He held her hand. " Ada, Naneth. " He began .

Juniper looked to them. She was surprised that he called her Naneth.

"I know this is a really bad time. I know we are leaving soon. Before we go I want to be betrothed to Ryu. I want to marry her but I want to do it the traditional way and she agreed."

Thranduil removed the dragger from the whetstone and placed it out of the way. He placed Orist down. The elfling understood something important was happening. He was very bright for his age. Thranduil now looked to them both. His face emotionless. Juniper was just as wide eyed as Galion and Ninnel. All of them silent and looking at the two love birds.

"Galion leave the packing. I can do that. You need to arrange a betrothal ceremony for two days hence. " Thranduil said as a smile began to form on his lips.

Galion looked like he was about to faint. Ninel reached over and steadied him. Juniper squealed in delight and bounced up with Melian in her arms. She darted towards them and first hugged Ryu then Legolas. "I am so happy for you both." She was simply bubbling over with joy.

Legolas looked to his Adar who was now smiling. He was also happy that one of his children were doing it the proper way.

That evening Thranduil sat the large dining table within his private dining room. He sat with Elrond and his sons, Eomer and his captains, Adnir sat with Feren.

"I have met with the leaders of the 3 tribes in Lasgalan. They agreed to fall under my command. They will act as commanders of their own troops and follow my orders. I am fine with that." Feren spoke with authority. Adnir would remain commander of the elven troops and fall under Ferens command.

Elrond looked to Feren and nodded. "My troops will fall under your command as well Feren. I agree that you should lead. "

Eomer grumbled a bit and looked at Eothain his captain. Eothain nodded. "Well then we agree to follow Ferens command as well. "

"What of Lorien?" Elladan spoke. His eyes on Thranduil.

"Celeborn is on his way as we speak. He has agreed to also follow Ferens command. " Thranduil answered with no emotion on his face. "The dwarves of Erebor refuse to follow Ferens command . I know what a rogue leader can do in a battle. It would not be to our benefit nor theirs. " Thranduil was speaking from expereince. "They have agreed to protect the northern realms. As we leave they will begin to patrol the woods along with those that we leave behind. For that I am grateful. I am also grateful for their weapons and armor. They have managed to equip us as well as most of the men of Lasgalen. "

Elrohir looked to Thranduil. " What of the orc that are now under your command Thranduil? Do you expect us to fight along side filthy flea ridden orc?"

Thranduil looked on Elrohir with lifted brows and widened eyes. Elrond noticed that tale tell twitch of Thranduil's cheek and looked to his son . "Elrohir have you forgotten your own history and your manners?" Elrond immediately admonished his son. " I fought along side orc in the last alliance. Orc that hated their master and managed to break free of his hold on them. Besides these orc as I understand were never under his influence. These are a completely different breed of orc and as I also understand they are more like us than orc."

Elrohir sat back in his chair and looked ashamed of his words. " Forgive me Lord Thranduil I spoke out of place."

Elladan hit him rather firmly in the arm then. "I will give you a lesson in manners later brother."

Elrond now changed the subject. "I also here we will be celebrating in a few days Lord Thranduil." This shook Thranduil from his dark thoughts. "Indeed . Legolas has requested a Betrothal Ceremony before we leave. He has hopes of Marrying when we return."

Eomer grins. "That reminds me of something. Sorry who is the lucky Lady?" Thranduil lifted a goblet of wine and took a drink. "My wife's sister . Ryu." He answered and the door flew open. Juniper rushed in having felt Thranduil's anger. She expected to see a fight when she entered but there was no fight. All those gathered stared at her.

Thranduil too stared at her. "Is something wrong Melamin?"

She blinked and shook her head. "No. I .. uh... It's nothing. So sorry to interrupt." She began to back out of the room . The doors handle in her small hand.

"We are finished here Melamin. There is no need to leave." Thranduil eyed her. He had a pretty good idea of why she had come the way she had.

Sheepishly she stepped back into the room . Leaving the door open. Her small steps carry her towards where He sat. She smiled to those gathered. As she reached the side of the King his arm curled around her waist and pulled her against him. "If that is all then I suggest we adjourn. " He spoke rather calmly . It was in agreement that they were finished and they began to rise and file out. Once they had all left Thranduil pulled his queen into the warmth of his lap. His arms around her and he buried his face into her hair.

"You felt my anger and came quickly." He said in a whisper.

She shifted in his embrace so that she could look at him. Other worldly eyes stare into his. "I did. What had you so upset?"

With a smile he lifted her from his lap and placed her to sit on the table before him. Frankly he did not care if it would be seen as uncouth for her to sit on his table. Small bare feet rest on the tops of his thighs . His fingers caress over her small toes.

"Elrohir said some things that upset me. " He said softly. There was still a bit of tension within him. He could not hide how he felt from her.

"What did he say?"

His hands slide up her calves and rest on her knees. "For better or worse the people of Lasgalen are my people. There has been some very hard work put into building the city. Legolas and Feren have done an amazing job. To hear anyone disparage what are now my people in my new city upsets me."

She reached out and pressed her small soft hands to his cheeks and lifted his head. So she could look into his eyes once again. "What was said?"

He shook his head. "It's the oliphant in the room. " He sighs. "The fact there are orc counted among my people now. It's going to cause some bad feelings. It's even bothered me . I do understand Elrohir's feelings though. Their Naneth was captured by orcs. She was tortured . They did terrible things to her. Her sons tracked them down and rescued her but the damage had been done. She sailed for Valinor soon after."

Her hands fell away from his cheeks and rest atop his. "These are not those orc." She spoke softly.

"It does not matter. Melamin they spent centuries hunting orc and killing them. Whole dens of them. The females and the children included. I can understand this kind of hate. It was at the hands of orc that Legolas' Naneth perished and my Adar. Not to mention so many of my subjects. I do understand. It's hard to look past that hate Juniper. It's very hard to look at any orc and think them good."

She tilted her head back a bit and looked to him. He found his eyes drawn up to hers.

"Well then . We will just have to work on changing some minds." She said with a smile. "You have met them. You have spoken with them. How do you feel about the orc that are your subjects?"

He ran his hands further up her thighs and under her dress. His fingers squeezing gently at the flesh. "I find them anomalies. They do not appear to be much different from myself. They have hopes and dreams just like we do. They just want to live in peace and raise their children. Like we do. It is hard for me to call them evil. I know they aren't. Old prejudice die hard Juniper. There was a time that I hated Dwarves just as much as I hated orc. It has taken a lot for me to work past that."

"well you see. Its not impossible. Just because something is hard doesn't mean its not worth it." She spoke and smiled to him.

His hands slide further up her flesh until he was cupping her backside in their firm grip. He pulled her to him and she fell gently into his lap. He rose up and walked to the door. "Lets get some rest Melamin. Tomorrow is a new . Lets see what it brings."


	111. The March Warden's Wine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the late update. I my father is 86 and we thought he had covid. It took us a few days to get him into a doctor. He does not have Covid but he does have pneumonia which has hospitalized him before . Most recently last november. So I have been dealing with that. Until he is better chapters might come slower than normal. Thank you so much for reading. I promise I am not going to just stop in the middle of the story. It will be finished.

Juniper stood beside her husband. Watching everything about the ceremony. It was the first one she was witness to. Ryu was splendid in her white dress. White lace draped over her curves and spilled down around her feet. In contrast to the darkness of her eyes and hair. Her hair like a river of pitch that shimmered in the light with flecks of blue. She smiled as Tharanduil asks if they have the rings.

Moments before the ceremony began Juniper stood with Ryu in Thranduil's office. In Junipers hand was a small circle of silver. She took Ryu's small hand and lay the silver ring on the palm and pushed her fingers to curl around it.

"Thranduil told me this ring is for Legolas. He said that this ring is the one he wore when he was betrothed. His adar and his adar's adar all the way back to the first of their line wore these rings. The one that you will wear was worn by all the wives all the way back. He said that these rings will be passed to your son when he is betrothed. "

Ryu gasped and looked at the ring in her hand.

"When you are married you will replace the silver ring with one of gold. That is the ring you will wear all of you life and you will both be one. " Juniper wrapped her arms around her sister and hugged her tightly. "I am so happy. " She said in a whisper to Ryu's ear.

Then leaned back and looked her in her eyes. "But are you sure? Are you sure he is the one?" The look in her eyes told all the truth Juniper need to know.

"I am."

A rather exhausted looking Galion knocked at the door.

A few minutes later the ceremony was at hand. Thranduil was speaking the words. Words about love and bonding and the rings were exhanged and they were offically betrothed. Then they feasted.

Juniper was unusually quiet during all this. Seeming to prefer sitting alone and sipping wine. For some reason that night it tasted really good. She did mingle with those gathered . She danced with Thranduil and Elthian. Then watched as Ryu and Legolas sneaked away. A little grin formed on her lips.

The night continued and she drank more wine while sitting on the steps of the dais. Slowly the melancholy that had threatened to make her evening a bit less fun was fading and she had a buzzing sensation in her head. Elladan came to sit with her . He carried a bottle of wine with him. This bottle looked different than the others.

"My Lady." He bowed to her as he approached.

She was now feeling extremely social and swept her hand out before her in a generous motion. "Please my dear Elladan sit with me and share your wine." She thrust her goblet out towards him and smiled brightly. How could he say no? Which he didn't.

"You know this is Haldir's wine and its a bit different than Dorwinion." He said with a smile.

"What makes it different?" She asked and watched the dark amber liquid flow to her goblet.

"Haldir does something to it. He won't tell me what it is. Though I do have some suspicions." Elladan sat beside her now and just drank from the bottle and she lifted her goblet to her lips.

Then he continued. "It's a bit stronger. "

She took a deep drink and it almost burned as it went down but it had a fruity flavor which she found she did like.

"You don't say." The Queen remarked and coughed a little.

"I watched Legolas destroy what he had with Finnola." He leveled his gaze on Juniper who was drinking more from her goblet and she was finding she rather enjoyed the burn. "It was so harsh. I tried to warn him about his behavior prior but he did not listen. Now I know why."

Juniper held out her goblet to him and her other elbow pressing to her thigh as she rests her other hand against her cheek.

"Why Elladan?" She asked and watched him fill her goblet again.

"Look at him and Ryu." He said.

She shifted her gaze to them . They having returned from the tryst in the darkened corridors. They were laughing and they both had a white glow about them. She wondered if Elladan could see that. "That is what an ellon looks like when he finds his bond mate. Finnola was never meant for him. "

Juniper lifted her head from her hand and now looked more closely. Her lavender eyes honed in on them. There was so much joy to behold. She lifted the goblet and drank very deeply of the liquid within it.

"Well Finnola found her mate so all worked out. " Juniper said a bit of a slur to her words.

This did not go unnoticed by Elladan. "Glorfindel. Yes I have known him my entire life. It was going to take someone like Finnola to tame him down. He return from aman ready to fight. "

She leaned against tapestry covered wall behind her and looked at Elladan. "What was he like before?" Juniper was now fairly drunk but still extremely curious as ever.

"I did not know him then but I hear that he was more reserved. More quiet and gentle. He was always a great warrior Juniper. Glorfindel fought for days . I mean non-stop during the fall of Gondolin. He even slew a Balrog and saved many of his people. He lost his life for it but he returned as you know. "

She sat there enthralled by the indepth story she was told about Glorfindel. Far more than was in the books she had read .

"However, when he returned he was far more quick to fight. He was much stronger than he had been. They sent him back for a reason. He was returned to his people as their champion. The elves champion. It is said that he was touched by Tulkas and trained by him while he was in aman. He will not speak of it. Not once since I have known him has he ever spoken about aman."

"Trying to impress the Queen with tales of your glory days Elladan?"

They both looked towards the voice. She smiled widely seeing Elthian standing there. He was eyeing the Queen.

"My glory days? "Elladan said with a laugh. "My glory days have not even begun Elthian." He pushed himself up. "My Lady it has been a sheer pleasure speaking with you." He bowed and swept her small hand up in his and kissed the back of it tenderly. This made Elthian raise a brow. "Good luck Elthian." He laughed as he walked away.

She drained her globlet then of the march wardens wine. "Ohhh I meant to ask him to refill my goblet." She frowned and stared into the empty vessel.

Elthians brows creased. He gently lifted the goblet from her fingers and lifted it to his nose. He winced and pulled the goblet quickly away from him. "How much have you had of the March Wardens Wine Melamin?" He asked gently.

"Ermmm lets see. I had a few glasses of Thranduil's wine then Elladan .. You know what he said ? He was telling me about Glorfindel and ..."

Elthian lifting a finger and pressed it against her soft lips. "Shhh Melamin how many times did he refill your cup?" He asked slowly and calmly.

She kissed his fingertip and smiled. " Well he refilled it twice. "

The color drained from Elthian's face and he looked around for Elladan. Neither he nor his brother were visible. "Melamin I think we should get Thranduil and depart of the evening. " Now he was looking around for Thranduil.

"Why?" She blurt out . "I want to dance some more. "

Elthian looked at her . She couldn't even sit up straight. Her body leaned against the wall. Now Elthian was not entirely sober himself. This was a celebration after all. It took him a moment to locate the King. "You stay here please My Lady. " He left her then and she scowled at him.

"My Lord I need a moment of your time." Elthian said politely.

Thranduil excused himself from those he was speaking with. He was rather deep into his cups as well but he knew how to conduct himself properly even with that delicious buzz.

"Juniper has had at least 2 goblets full of Dorwinion and 2 of Haldir's wine. "

Thranduil looked wide eyed to him. "Who gave her Haldir's wine?" He growled lowly.

"You have Elrond's sons at this affair and you are asking me that? I found her with Elladan. He gave it to her and Elrohir more than likely put him up to it. I think we should leave. " Elthain suggested.

Thranduil's gaze found her . She was trying to get up from where she sat on the steps. He had to blink a few times to make sure he was seeing what he was seeing. She was inebriated. "Go get her and get her to the chambers. I will be along shortly." Thranduil growled and when he could not find either of Elronds spawn. He then looked for Elrond himself.

Elthian carried her along the corridors. They were quiet now with the exception of her giggling and prattle. She had shifted in his arms. Hers sliding over his shoulders. She pulled herself up so she could lick along his ear. Elthian blinked and gasped. She ginned and whispered drunkenly in his ear. "Lets get naked as soon as we are home. I mean at the door. " She finished with a wicked little giggle.

His steps got faster when she started to undo the ties of her dresses bodice. "Might as well get a head start." The words purred from her lips.

The guards at the door tried to not look. They however failed as she lifted up and draped herself over Elthian's shoulder and waved to them . Her giggles loud even as the door closed behind them. "Put me down Elthian. " She squirmed hard in his arms. He gently lowered her down as she stumbled around and finally got her footing.

"I love you." She said and smiled up at him. Her eyes heavily lidded in that moment. She kicked off her shoes . One went flying and hit the door behind Elthian's shoulder. She spun around and darted into the main room. A fire burned brightly in the fire place. Elthian sighed and looked down before following. He passed her dress which lay on the rug near the entrance.

She stood naked before the fire. her body awash in the orange light. She was swaying side to side as she watched the flames. She turned her head and looked at him form over her shoulder. " I'm guessing you don't want to be naked with me." She slurred out and made a pouty face.

Elthian began to move closer to her. "Oh yes I do want to Juniper. However, you are drunk."

She blinked a few times and grinned. "So this is drunk. I think I like it."

Thranduil walked with purpose towards his chambers. He was wondering why he was feeling as if he drank far more than he had and now he knew why. She was very inebriated. He opened the door with so much force that it hit was wall behind it with a loud thud. It made Elthian jump and looked towards the entrance.

Juniper gasped then giggled and took off in a staggering run towards Thranduil. "Melamin, Elthian said I am drunk. " She threw herself into his arms and he lifted her up . Embracing her closely.

"Indeed you are." He held her tightly and looked over to where Elthian stood. He wore a frustrated expression and shook his head .

"He said ..." She trailed off and pulled herself back so she could look at Thranduil. " He said he would not get naked with me because of it. You will though . Wont you Melamaminin." She burst into giggles then and began to wiggle.

Thranduil looked at her. His brows rising high . "Absolutely." He said with a grin. Then motioned with his head for Elthian to follow. He turned towards the bedroom and she wrapped her arms around him her head on his shoulder.

He whispered softly to her as he entered the room. "I know I made a promise but I am afraid I must break it. "

She moaned softly. "What promise?" The next words he uttered sent her to sleep.

Elthian entered just as he was laying her down making sure she lay on her side. "As much as it would have been fun to play tonight I am afraid that I do not relish a drunken tryst." He said and looked to Elthian. "I feel it best she sleep it off. " Elthian nodded to him. "Go find Elrond and if you can find his sons as well that would be best . Bring them to my private office."

Elthain sighed. "Yes My Lord. Though it will be dificult to not punch those two. How dare they." He remarked and left. Thranduil's attention back on his pixie. His hands gently caressing her head. "I am very sorry that I broke my promise."

Elrond was still at the celebration. Though it go on all night He appeared to be leaving. Elthian waited for him at the door. He scanned the room with his sweeping gaze and did not see either Elladan or Elrohir.

As Elrond approached Elthian stopped him. "My Lord." He spoke softly. " King Thranduil requires your presence in this private office. If you know where your sons are I suggest you bring them as well."

Elrond looked to Elthian . His brow creased heavily. "I see." He motioned for Lindir who immediately came to his lords side. "Find my sons and bring them to Thranduil's quaters. Quickly." Lindir nodded and hurried off.

"Now Elthian lets go and perhaps you can tell me what the issue is on the way."

Elthian turned to walk with him. " I think its best you speak with My King first." This made Elrond's brows raise. He was wondering what his sons had done now.

Elrond entered Thranduil's chambers with Elthian. Thranduil meeting them at the door. "Firstly. I need you to tend to my wife. Your son Elladan saw fit to give her Haldir's wine."

Elrond choked. "Take me to her now." The urgency in his voice made Thranduil move quickly.

"I placed her in a dreamless sleep." He explained as he entered the bedroom.

There curled up on her side was the Queen. Elrond moved to her side quickly. He sat on the bed and his hand pressed to her forehead. "Wake her Thranduil we must get her to vomit." Elrond rose and went to Thranduil's private medicine cabinet and began to look over the various vials.

Thranduil sat upon the bed and lifted Junipers small form into his arms and whispered to her . She did not awaken. "Juniper. You must wake up. "

He said gently to her and gave her a small shake. "Juniper? Please Melamin you must wake up. " His voice was beginning to sound more panicked.

"Take her to the bath. Use cold water . Immerse her in it. " The only bath that he could do that in was the one in down the hall. He lifted her naked form carefully and hurried from the room . Elthian was already there filling the tub with cold water.

"Hold her a moment. " He passed her to Elthian who was looking extremely worried. Thranduil shrugged off his robes and tunic leaving him in just his leggings . He climbed into the tub and lowered down in the rising cold water . Elthian passed her near lifeless body to him and she was lowered into the cold water.

"Wake up Melamin." Thranduil spoke to her softly . The cold was making her begin to move . She moaned softly. It was the first sign of life in those tense moments . "There you are come back to me." He held her to him and cupped cold water in his hand and poured it over her head. Realizing she was fevered then.

Elrond appeared at the door Thranduil looked to him. "She is very hot to the touch."

Elrond nodded. "Of course she is . She was poisoned by Haldir's wine. Does anyone know how much she drank?"

"She told me she had 2 goblets of Dorwinion and 2 goblets of Haldir's wine." Elthian answered as he pressed hard to the wall. His hands in fists.

Elrond winced as he sat on the stool beside the tub. "Get a bucket Elthian . When I get this in her it will not take long for it to work."

Elrond looked to Thranduil. "Hold her head up an back." Thranduil did as he was told. "Alright little fae You must drink this and I am sorry for what it will do. " The small cup was brought to her lips and gently he began to pour the mixture past them. Making her swallow it then pouring a bit more into her mouth. She began to moan and weakly squirm against it . The taste was terrible. She was too weak to fight too much and soon she had taken it all.

The bucket was placed down beside the tub. "Now we wait. It shouldn't be too long. "

There were several very tense moments before a bit more fight came to the fae and Thranduil helped her lean over the side of the tub. Elrond holding the bucket up as the contents of her belly were purged. Several times. In the middle of the 3rd retching Lindir arrived with Elrond's sons who now stood in the door way wide eyed. Watching the Queen be sick from the bathtub with Thranduil holding her and their father tending her.

All eyes were on them. Angry eyes. None more so than the Kings. Elrohir looked to his brother. "What did you do? " Elladan looked down appearing very guilty.

Thranduil scowled at them. "Elthian take them to my office. Unharmed." He added at the end seeing Elthian's rage building.

Once Elrond was satisfied that she was done vomiting he took her from Thranduil so he could rise from the water. He peeled his wet leggings off and dropped them on the floor with a splat. His robe lifted, he wrapped it around himself and took his wife back into his arms. She was shivering and whimpering softly. The fever had dropped since the cold bath and the purging of the rest of the alcohol from her stomach.

Thranduil lay her back in the bed gently. "The rest will have to take its course but I am sure she will pull through. Though she will be rather ill in the morning. I will do all that I can to ease her suffering. " Elrond said softly then sighed. "I do not think Elrohir had anything to do with this Thranduil but Elladan is very guilty" Thanduil said nothing. He just stared at Juniper and caressed her head.

He rose from the bed and turned towards the door walking past Elrond. Elrond knew it would be well within the kings rights to severely punish his son. He hoped he would not go overboard.

The morning came slowly. When she awoke she obviously felt terrible. Thranduil sat with his back against the headboard. Her small body cradled against his chest. He was encouraging her to sip the tea he offered to her. She didn't want it. She kept turning away from it. "You must drink it. It will help you to feel better. " His voice was gentle and encouraging and she would sip it although very slowly.

Elrond observed from the hallway. Recalling the scathing words he had spoken to his son and being grateful that he was only sitting in one of Thranduil's cells for the time being and not being further punished. Galadriel and Celeborn would be arriving today and he wondered how they would take to this news.

Hiroc rode hard along side Minogos. Of course he went too. He could not let his nephew go on this journey without him. Glorfindel rode to the back. They only stopped to rest the horses and themselves for a few hours a day. Hiroc was surprised that the large horse was doing so well.

He pondered what kind of woman this was to have Minogos willing to abandon his mission to save her. He had never seen him so driven over love. Minogos began to slow . His horse coming to a slow trot then then stopping. Hiroc slows and stops as well. As Glorfindel caught up he too stopped on the other side of Minogos. Gone was the dry desert landscape and they were now on rolling plains. The grasses brown with the season.

On the plain before them was a large herd of musk oxen grazing. In the far distance was a line of Mountains. "That is where we will find her. His castle is at the base of those mountains. Though I am unsure of how we should approach. There is not much cover and I am unfamiliar with this place. "

"Lets find a place to camp. The sun will be down soon. Perhaps after some food and rest . Real rest the plan will come to you. " Hiroc suggested.

Glorfindel agreed. "I know my mind would be less fogged with some rest. "

Minogos relented and agreed as well.

Juniper had drank the tea and even eaten some warm bread with a little butter. She was feeling better though her body felt as if she had fallen off a cliff. Elrond had joined them . He sitting in the high backed chair near the fire place. Thranduil still held her against his chest.

"What do you remember Juniper?" Elrond asked .

"I feel guilty." She began and Thranduil arched a brow as he listened. "It was Ryu's and Legolas' night. It was their celebration. Yet there was the sense of melancholy that I just couldn't get past. I was happy for them yet sad for myself. That is very selfish. I should not have felt like that. "

Thranduil spoke softly. "Why were you sad for yourself?" He asked. Her head lowered. She did not speak for several moments and finally she sighed.

"The ceremony was beautiful. In one year there will be another one and it will be even more splendid. I did not even know that was something I could have. " As she spoke Thranduil winced and looked to Elrond. "Then everyone was celebrating them. They were so happy. Everyone was dancing and laughing. Everyone was happy right along with them. It made me feel sad inside. I didn't even know there was a celebration for these things."

Thranduil held her tighter and lay his head on hers. "It was selfish to feel like that. I know it was. I'm not proud of that. I just couldn't stop feeling like that. I was given a goblet or wine and I drank it and I began to feel better so I drank another one and I was feeling even better. Elladan came and sat with me. I wanted more wine and he had wine so I asked him for a cup and he filled my goblet. "

They both listened with interest now. "He told me this was special wine made by mmmm its a name I don't know well. " She was thinking hard.

"Haldir." Elrond said gently.

"Yes that's him, Haldir. Haldir did something to the wine to make it special. It burned a little when I drank it but I kind of liked it so I told him to give me another cup and he did. He told me about Glorfindel. Things I didn't know . Then Elthian came and I am not sure what happened after Elthian came. "

Elrond looked to Thranduil. "This does not excuse him for his stupidity Elrond."

Elrond arched a brow. "It does excuse him from being malicious Thranduil. How could he refuse the demands of the Queen?"

She looked between them. Very confused. "What happened?"

"Melamin if you had only had a few goblets of Dorwinion wine there would have been no trouble. However, Elladan gave you Haldir's wine. It is very potent and you are very small. It poisoned you and made you very sick. If Elrond had not been there to tend you, You may not have woke up. " Thranduil explained.

"He did not mean to do this Juniper. It was reckless and stupid on his part. He did not think you would become so very sick. " Elrond explained gently.

She wiggled away from Thranduil and winced . She lowered her head to her small hands. "Melamin move slowly. "

She pushed his hands away. "What did you do to Elladan?" She asked and managed to lift her head and look back to him.

"He is in the dungeon. No harm has come to him but he needs to be punished."

She scowled. "I wanted the wine. I asked for it. He was only fulfilling my requests."

"He should have known better Juniper. My son is foolish but he is not that much of an idiot. I agree that he should have some punishment. Perhaps sitting in a cell for a few days will help him to become more wise." Elrond said with a gentle smile to her.

She sighed and now leaned back against Thranduil. Elrond poured her another cup of tea and handed it to Thranduil. "You need to drink more of this. It will help you to recover. " He said and Thranduil began to have her sip it.


	112. Hope for the Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My father is getting better. Thank you to those that have taken the time to message me and thank you to those still reading even though I have slowed somewhat. I should also have some more edits done and posted this week. Again I apologize for my slow progress.

Elrond had been there to welcome Galadriel and Celeborn to the woodland realm. He stood beside Thranduil and Elrohir. As Galadriel spoke with Elrond she would ask about the absence of her Elladan and The Queen.

Elrond shook his head. "It has been a very long night My Lady. The Queen is recovering from being given some of your march wardens wine and Elladan is sitting in a cell for it."

Galadriel blinked and her lips twitched. "Well this sounds like it will be an interesting tale." She hooked her arm with Celeborn and all of them began to walk inside. "You will be leaving soon will you not Elrond?" She asked as they passed the great stone doors.

"Indeed. I will meet up with the others just past the Rhun. I believe I will take Elladan with me. " This news made Galadriel smirk a bit.

Juniper sat up in the bed. Elthian staying near her as she spent time with Orist and Melian. She was obviously feeling better but she looked worse for wear. He smiled though because she seemed the happiest when she was with her children.

"They both grow so quickly."

Elthian and Juniper both looked to the female voice drifting from the door way. It was Galadriel and Juniper simply began to beam a wide smile. "Please forgive me Lady. I must look wretched but I assure you I feel better than I look. Thranduil nor his minion.." She eyed Elthian "Will allow me to get out of the bed right now."

Galadriel slowly moved into the room Orist was on his knees beside his mother looked to Galadriel and smiles. " You pretty." He said and Juniper wrapped an arm around him . "This is the Lady of Lorien, her name is Galadriel." Juniper explained and he nodded. "You pretty." He said again which made Elthian chuckle.

Elthian rose up and walked over to scoop his son up. "Indeed my cheeky son the Lady is pretty. Now lets allow both of the pretty ladies chat . " He tossed the elfling over his shoulder and walked out of the room while tickling him and making him laugh hard. They could hear Orist laughter all the way down the hall.

On Junipers lap lay the sleeping Melian. Galadriel sat down on the edge of the bed and smiled as she looked at the child. "You will miss them greatly I know." She said softly. "It is a pity that a mother must be taken from her children to go fight a war." Her hand reached out and caress the child's cheek.

"If I do not go and this is all for naught. Then there will not be much of a home left for them in the end. As much as it hurts. I have to give them a future." Juniper said softly. Her eyes were down cast and watching her daughter sleep.

Galadriel smiled and looked on the fae. "I wish I could tell you that there will be victory. When I look to the future all I see is clouded. Yet I sense no fear of the future in you. Why is that?"

Juniper looked up and locked eyes with Galadriel. "I believe Minol. For better or worse. Despite all the bad he has done. Deep down his intentions were in the right place. I will have the future he promised me . Even if I have to fight for it. The only thing that gives me concern is those I may loose along the way. "

'Still she wants to save everyone.' Galadriel thought. She looking deeply into the very essence of the fae. Her light had never waivered. Yet now she understood the realities of war. "I believe that we will see those we have lost again. Have heart little fae."

Elladan sat in his cell. Upon the hard stone bed. His back to the rough wall. His knees drawn up . He lay his head upon them and waited. His thoughts drifting to the folly that lead him here. They were all right. He should have known better.

"The Queen is on the mend and she is now attended by The Lady of Light."

Elladan looked to the cell door. His adar stood there looking at him. "That is wonderful news." He said with relief in his voice. His head lowered down . He felt nothing but shame and remorse for what had happened.

"What will my punishment be ada? I deserve whatever the King sees to do. I know this." He said without even looking up. Elrond had never seen his son behave like this. Usually he was defiant and somewhat mouthy.

"Thranduil has decided you will leave with me in the morning. " Elrond said trying not to smile.

"I will go to the east with you? I am supposed to lead the.." Elrond cut him off.

"You will go to the east with me. I have taken your rank away. This is my punishment for you. What you did was foolish . Even if she asked for the wine. You should have offered her something else. You are no elfling Elladan. You know even adult human men have trouble with Haldir's brew. You disappoint me. So you will go east with me and redeem yourself in my eyes at least." Elrond laid down the law to his son.

Elladan looked to him with wide eyes. Then lowered them. "Yes ada." Was all he could say.

"I love you. " Elrond continued. "You are very lucky that Thranduil did not demand your death. He is against kin slaying. You should be grateful for that. Juniper is the Queen. Let that sink in Elladan. You effectively poisoned the Queen. I hope this lesson will wisen you ion nin." He sighed then. "You will spend the night in this cell and in the morning I will collect you. "

"Yes ada." Elladan spoke softly. His time spent in the cell that night would be spent in reflection and meditation. He had much to make up for.

Galion had noticed a change in Minol over the last few days . He was not his usual incorrigible self . He was no longer the smart aleck trickster. Now he was broody and solemn. It worried Galion. He had grown to love this demon.

He walked closer to Minol. A goblet in his hand. He offered it out to his handsome lover. "It is one of your vintages. I believe its the one from the far south." He said with a gentle smile. Minol reached out and took it, then wrapped his hand around Galion's wrist and pulled him to his lap.

"I sense worry from you. It is because of me. Why do you worry so much over me?" Minol spoke in a whisper against Galion's temple before he pressed a kiss to it.

Galion had become accustomed to Minol's often brute behavior. He sat upon his lap and leaned against his chest. "Do you really not know? I have told you before. Everything I do when I am with you is because of it. I love you. "

Minol took a sip of wine then held the goblet to Galion's lips and tilted it just enough so the elf could have a sip. "I have told you before loving me is dangerous Galion and I am afraid you will be hurt by this love. Strangely enough. I do not want you to hurt. I can not think of any other besides Juniper that I even care enough about to have concern over their pain." The goblet lowered and he sighed as his arms wrapped around Galion and he pulled him tighter against his warm body.

"You need to promise me something. I expect you to keep your word to me for if you love me so, you will do whatever it takes to keep your promise. " Minol shifted and looked into Galion's stunning eyes. "If I do not return You will not mourn thousands of years. You will not fade. You will not sail because of me. You will endure and find love again. You will live and continue to bless with world with your light."

"You will return." Galion said firmly.

"Promise me." Minol said lowly.

"You will return to me."

Minol growled. The goblet dropped to the floor and his hands began to grip painfully into Galion's flesh. "You will promise me now." His hand slides up Galion's spine and into his hair. His long slender finger glide through the silken tresses to find purchase near his scalp. He pulled roughly at it.

Galion suddenly felt his heart racing. His body tingled and his eyes locked on Minols. The purple bleeding from them . "I promise." He said with quivering lips that Minol took in a rough kiss.

Before Galion knew it he was pressed down against the couch . Crushed against Minol. His robes being shredded by Minols powerful hands. Leaving bits of his pale flesh peeking from the ripped fabric.

Minol was overwhelmed by emotion. All this talk of love . Love which he returned. Love which he had longed for and much to his surprise, needed. It was coming from this pretty ellon. Not even one of particular power or status. For the most part Galion was just simple. Yet he loved him with a furious passion and soon he would have to leave him behind.

It was cruel how this fate had worked. Very cruel. Galion was a wrench in the cogs of his plans. Something he had not seen coming. Oh he wanted to consume him completely. His body and fea. He wanted to have it all to himself . To touch this elf's essence and make it part of himself. His own spirit screamed for it.

His leggings pushed away in the chaos of the moment. His tongue delving deep between Galion's perfect lips. He would ravage him tonight. Galion wrapped his legs around Minol. His soft shapely thighs pressing against him. He trembled from his core feeling the need and desire pouring from Galion's fea.

His hands trailed along the silken flesh of those thighs. Feeling the muscles under them tense. His fingers touch something cold that lay upon the couch. The vial having fallen from one of Galion's torn pockets. He forced himself away from the kiss and pushed himself up on one arm. Leaving Galion panting and whimpering beneath him.

Galion had taken to always having some of this oil on him. Being as one never knew when the mood would strike Minol. He felt it best to be prepared. His thumb pushed the cork from the opening. The scent of mint wafts from the vial. This was going to be interesting Minol thought as he drizzled the oil down over Galion's thighs and his own erection. The vial dropped to the floor, Galion moaned as Minol's fingers smoothed the oil down his thighs then between the tightness of his backside and finding the spot that made Galion nearly come undone.

His fingers sliding within and Galion arches against it. His pretty lips parted with his cries. The cool tingle from the oil only adding to sensations. Minol's lips lowered to Galion's again. Taking them roughly as his fingers slide deep and almost come free. Each stroke of them making him more and more eager for Minol. Finally those fingers slip free and press over Galion erect flesh stroking it . Minol did not release that kiss. Even as Galion began to tremble and right as Galion was nearing his completion Minol entered him with a swift thrust . The kiss broken then as Galion arched once more and cried out .

He craddled Galion to him. His powerful body rocking with each thrust. He growled lowly against Galion's pointed ear. His hot breath washing over the flesh. "I do love you." He whispered several times. His spirit clawing against his flesh wanting to touch Galion's. To consume him to united with him. To be one with him.

Galion's hands cling to Minol's tunic. His legs shaking against his sides and his heels dig into Minol's back. Then it became a brutal race to a sea of pleasure. For just an instant Minol felt Galion's fea. It was glorious and beautiful. A light like no other he had ever seen. He growled as His release came hard upon him and he was able to pull his own spirit back from it. Not allowing it to mingle with Galion's.

His sweet beautiful elf lay quivering beneath him. His legs having fallen away from around him. He still cradled Galion to him. "I'm sorry." Minol began to cry . His tears falling into Galion's chestnut hair. "I can not do it ellon nin. I can not do that to you."

In the haze of the pleasure Galion began to understand. It was because of that deep love Minol had for him that he could not bond. He could not pass that darkness onto Galion for he had seen it. He could not risk Galion being sundered. "I will keep my promise." He whispered back to Minol. His arms wrapping around the demon. Holding him tightly.

The night passed and the dawn was near. Elrond and Elladan left quietly. Juniper, Celeborn, Galadriel and Thranduil saw them off. Elladan appologized profusly to Juniper and Thranduil. He thanked them for having mercy on him as well. Juniper being who she is hugged him and told him she forgave him. Thranduil seem indifferent. He was not so easy to forgive.

As they disappeared in the dim dawn she turned to cling to Thranduil. His arms wrapped around her. "We must prepare to depart as well Melamin. We leave for Lasgalen on the morrow."

Galadriel looked to Thranduil. Her mind reaching out to his. ' She must be strong. Prepare her as best you can less she falter.' He turned to regard her. His icy unblinking eyes boring deep into her. So much so she began to feel uncomfortable and pulled away. Celeborn sensing her unease wrapped and arm around her and lead her away.

'How dare she doubt Juniper.' He thought as he watched them walking away.

"Take me for a walk in the forest." Juniper spoke as she lifted her head to look up at him. "I feel better now. I just want to be in our forest . I will miss it. "

He smiled and lifted her up into his arms and kissed her firmly . His hand cradles her small head and he sighs. "I think I can do better than a mere walk." He turned them and carried her off towards the stable. "Elthian go get a warm cloak and several warm blankets and bring them to the spring. We will all spend some time there today. I am sure Galion can handle the rest of the packing."

Elthian stepped from the shadows. He was smiling as he tipped his head slightly. "Yes my lord." He responded and hurried away.

" I would love a day at the spring." She sighed and lay her head on his shoulder. Thranduil was happy to give her this time in her home. In the place she loved.

Ryu suddenly sat up in the bed. Wide awake her heart beating fast and hard. She had a dream. One that had disturbed her yet now she could not recall it. She gasped when a warm soft hand passed down her back slowly. Gone were most of her scars. A blessing given to her by her sister. She turned her head and her dark deep eyes looked to Legolas.

He pulled her back down and pressed against her . His arm around her holding her tightly. She felt safe with him and a love many times the intensity of what she had felt before. He kissed along the gentle curve of her shoulder to her neck then her ear. "What has you so troubled?" He whispered. She shook her head and turned in his embrace to face him. Her forehead against his. Her eyes closed.

"It was a dream that I can not remember now." She said softly and kissed the tip of his nose.

Legolas smiled to her. His hand moved to rest on the curve of her hip. "Perhaps it was nothing since you can not remember it." She nodded and snuggled in against him. "Perhaps." Her words whispered to him. Though for some reason she doubted that it was just a dream.

Gandalf, Jeven, Tauriel and Hannibal stayed a few days with the people of the devastated town. They had begun treating the injured and sick. They also taught the survivors how to continue the treatment on the road. The children that remained became attached to Hannibal who was like a magnet for them.

Tauriel watched him as he distracted a group of them with stories. A small girl fell asleep in his lap and he simply covered her and let her sleep. Gandalf approached her and stood beside her . She looked to him and smiled . "Hannibal while large and imposing has a soft spot for children. His gentle nature draws them to him. "

She nodded softly and shifted her eyes back to the scene. "I would have never guessed that children would flock to him. "

Gandalf hummed gently to her words. "Jeven is proving to be quite the healer. Elrond would be impressed. The Avanati healing techniques should be learned by him. He has saved many lives since we have been here."

Now Tauriel just beamed with pride. Then sighed and looked to the children once more. "I do worry for them Gandalf. It is a long way to Lasgalen. Yet they must go. There is no hope left here."

"Lasgalen I suspect will soon swell with people like these. People escaping the doom and destruction that will come. War is terrible. It is my hope that this war will bring a long peace. While the original evil's influence will always be present, it unfortunately woven into the fabric of the world. A long peace is what the arda needs to heal and hopefully any wars that come later will not be so devastating." Gandalf trailed off.

Tauriel soaked up every word he spoke.

The children began to laugh and clap their hands. Their sweet voices begging for another story. Hannibal laughed merrily and motioned with his hands. "Alright, one more then all of you most get some sleep." He said in his deep voice.

"The hope for the future lies with those children. All the children Gandalf. Human or otherwise. Without children being taught the ways of peace, understanding, community and love there is no hope for the future." Tauriel spoke softly. "It is so sad that all they have known is struggle and darkness. Now I have hope for them."

Gandalf grinned. Even being young for an elf. She understood what the future needed.

"I hope I am still around to see this new future. " She said with a bit of melancholy to her tone.

"I think you will be." Gandalf said softly.

They turned to see Jeven approaching. "Gandalf the leader of these people wishes to speak with you." He paused to see the sight they were looking at and a wide toothy smile formed on his lips.

"Excuse me." He dipped his head to Tauriel and turned and left. Leaving Tauriel with her husband.

Jeven wrapped his arms around her middle and rested his chin upon her shoulder. "What are you thinking?" He asked in a whisper.

"I am thinking about our future. I want children Jeven. I want many children. They don't all have to be ours. I do not care of they are human or otherwise. Look at them all with Hannibal. How could you not want that?" She answered with a dreamy smile on her lips.

He lifted his head and looked on the scene. "I do want that. " His hands drifted down and rested over her belly. "As soon as we are home lets start trying. Lets have many babies. If the need is there for someone to take care of a child lets be the ones that do it. My people do not frown upon large families."

Tauriel smiled lay her hands over his. "Then that is our plan for the future."

Gandalf's talk with the leader was important. They planned to leave the next morning as did Gandalf's party. Though their ways would part. Gandalf drew him a detailed map. Explained the distance they would travel. He also have him letters to give to the elves in Lasgalen. While he did not believe they would be turned away without them. The letters would make it much easier for them to get settled.

"Stay to the path I have shown you. You should not encounter strife." He told the leader.

The grizzled looking man nodded. "We will do as you say Wizard. I can not thank you enough for what you have all done for us. Now there is hope where there was none. "

That night Elladan and Elrond lay looking up at the stars. The elves had a special connection with the stars. They had a calming effect upon them. Elladan spoke softly. " Ada what will we find in the east? What are we looking for?"

Elrond smiled a bit. "The boon the Valar promised. Though I am unsure of what that is. We are going to Cuivienen. The first city of the elves. Long abandoned. It was a port on a sea that no longer exists."

"That's right. I remember the stories now. The elves were called to the west. The long journey. How is it the Helcar sea no longer exists?" Elladan asked.

Elrond shrugged gently. "I do not know. What I do know is that the world has changed over the course of time. There are mountains now where there were none. Rivers that have changed course or dried up altogether. Things change over time. Much has changed since I was a child. Even myself over the course of my long years. Personal change is good Elladan. Growing and learning. Always strive to be better ion nin. Otherwise your life means little."

Elladan looked to his father. Letting what he said sink in. His eyes shifted back to the stars. The events of the last few days had cast a bad light upon himself. Showing his flaws and weaknesses. "I will strive to be better Ada. I do not wish to be the elf I appear to be. "

"It is easy to say that ion nin. It is even harder to live up to those words. " Elrond said softly.


	113. They can attack us anywhere at any time.

Juniper stood before Buttercup. In her hand was several sweet carrots. She offered them to the enormous bear and giggled each time the bears tongue passed over her palm taking the carrots happily.

The staging area was bustling with activity. While most of Thranduils troops had already departed for Lasgalen, the supplies and the rest of the army were just now heading there. These would be the last days she would spent with Buttercup before she left. Such a long journey was not one the bear could make.

Elthian watched her. It was a great contrast. The powerful beast and his diminutive Master. Soon the bear was rolling over to his back and going belly up for her to rub. Like an over sized puppy.

"It is time Juniper."

Elthian looked over to see Thranduil approaching. He was not on the back of his Elk. Memna was to stay home. Instead he was on the back of his horse, Belegund. She looked over her shoulder at him and nodded then looked back to Buttercup.

"Alright you big bear its time to go. " She said softly and the bear rolled back over. She climbs up onto his massive back.

Ryu came hurrying over. She climbing up on the bears back with Juniper. Her cloak opening up as she wraps it around Juniper along with her arms. Thranduil caught himself smiling at the fae naturally cuddling together for warmth.

Feren was crouched down hugging a sobbing Dehlia. He glanced up to see tears in the normally stoic Dorians amber eyes. "You must obey your Naneth and help take care of your nethig." He spoke gently and rose bringing the little girl with him. Dehlia clung to Feren . Her small arms around his neck. He wrapped his arm around Dorian and pulled him close. These 2 children were now his and leaving them was difficult.

Soon they were moving in a file down the road south. Flanked by Thranduil and Legolas.

On the rise behind them Ninnel and Galion stood watching. Galion struggled to hold his emotions in. Soon he was failing. Ninnel knew why the seneschal was unable to control his emotions. She wrapped her arms around Galion and soon his head was lowered to her shoulder and he was sobbing.

She glanced to see Minol on the back of a black horse. Looking back as well. For the first time she saw his face show emotion. His brows creased with sadness before he turned away and followed the King .

"There there." She said softly to Galion. "Lets go inside and get some tea. You have a kingdom to run and I have children to take care of. "

This ride had become very familiar to Juniper and Ryu. The day would warm up enough for Juniper to come from under Ryu's cloak and shed her own for some sun. The fae rode under the protection of every elf present and the bear.

Juniper looked back to see Elthian behind them. A smile curled on her lips . The sun shining down on him as it was made him seem to glow even more than she normally saw him. She turned about and lay her head atop Buttercup's and stretched out. Her small feet against Ryu's thighs.

Ryu seemed to only have eye's for Legolas now. Juniper catching her peeking over several times. Her own purple gaze shifted to Thranduil. He looking forward with no emotion on his features. She lifted an arm and slid it under her head . Her eyes drifting from Thranduil to the blue clear sky overhead.

"What are you thinking of?" Thranduil's voice broke the daze she had found herself drifting off to.

"I wonder if the sky is the same in the east." She said softly.

Ryu's eyes widened and she smiled to Legolas as Juniper answered Thranduil's question. Legolas tried to hide his amuzed smile.

Thranduil chuckled. "I now realize just how sheltered you have been." Juniper narrowed her eyes and looked at him.

"The sky is the same anywhere you go. It might be cloudy or clear. Yet it is the same sky. At night though. The stars change position. There are even different ones in the far south. It depends on where you are on the arda ." Thranduil explained to her.

Juniper now looked back up to the sky. "I wonder why the stars are different in other places."

"That I do not know Melamin." Thranduil couldn't help but smile.

"It is because the gods choose to show the different peoples different stars." Ryu said softly and Juniper sat up looking to her. "The gods of the south show the people their stars. That is what I was told."

"So the people of the south do not believe in the Valar?" Legolas asked.

Ryu shook her head. "They believe in different gods." Her brows creased. " Well I think they are the same gods but they call them by different names. I will tell you all about them. Just not now. I still have bad dreams about my time in the south."

Juniper reached out and pulled Ryu into a hug.

"Finnola." Juniper squealed finally catching sight of her friend at the small camp. It was here they would stay for the night and Finnola had left the day before to make sure it was prepared and safe. She ran towards the Giantess and leapt up into her powerful arms. "Are you doing better?" She asked softly.

"I still miss him but yes I am better." Finnola placed Juniper down gently. She nodded to Legolas and smiled. "I do need to speak to Legolas though. Your tent is over there near the center of the came."

Juniper followed Finnola's pointing finger . She grabbed Ryu's hand and tugged her along. "Come on sister lets getting settled." Ryu stumbled off after the Queen and looked back over her shoulder to Legolas who was standing there smiling and shaking his head.

Finnola's gaze took on a serious look as she turned back to Legolas. "There are some strange tracks in the forest. You should see them."

Finnola and Legolas walked into the forest with purpose. She taking him to a spot where several others stood waiting on them. She stopped without a word and simply pointed to the ground. His cold gaze drifted down to the forest floor . A sense of confusion began to fill him for he did not know what he was looking at.

Slowly he lowered down into a crouch and he observed the tracks. "I have never seen this before." He spoke softly and looked up to Finnola.

"Neither have I or has anyone here seen tracks like these." She spoke lowly.

"These are like a birds. Three toes . The movement is bird like as well. Yet this bird must be enormous. " Legolas held his hand down in the middle of the track. His fingers splayed out and there was still several inches all around his hand that did not touch the track.

"Well would you look at that."

The voice came from over head. Finnola and Legolas as well as the other elves present looked up to see Minol in the branches of the trees over head.

"This bit of information I am about to share I see no issue with. There were very dark things being created in the bowels of his lair when I left. His cruel experiments never seemed to end. Most of the things he was twisting then died. The foul beasts you have encountered were those that survived his cruelty. I suspect he has perfected his dark magic. Whatever left these tracks are from him. "

Legolas rose and looked to the guards gathered. "Triple the patrols and the guard. " Soon the elves disappeared into the forest to obey his command. "Finnola we need to protect The Queen and Ryu far more heavily than we thought while in out own forest."

Minol dropped down from the trees . He sighed as he looked at the tracks. "This is a message to all of us. He can attack us anytime, anywhere he chooses. This is meant to scare us." He looked between the giant and the elf.

"I must tell ada." Legolas turned and swiftly departed leaving Minol with Finnola.

"If you have an idea what these are you need to tell me now so I know how to protect the fae." She said to Minol softly.

"I have an idea but you will not like it." He answered back and lowered down to look on the tracks more closely. "He calls them Chimera."

As Juniper and Ryu sat near a warm fire Juniper began to notice the presence of the guard increased around them. "Something is amiss." She said to Ryu and now Ryu looked around.

"There are so many around us." Ryu whispered to Juniper.

Juniper rose and called out to Elthian who stood several yards away and was speaking with Feren. "Elthian, come here please." He said a few more words to Feren and started towards her.

"What is it Melamin?" He said trying to smile. She knew him well enough to know when he was trying to not worry her.

"We are still within the safety of our own forest. Why are there so many guards around us?" She asked gently. Her face having lifted to look up at him. He sighed and lowered down so she did not have to crane her neck so much.

" There are some strange tracks in the forest. We suspect they are from more of those twisted beasts. " As Elthian spoke her shoulders began to slump and her eyes lowered. Ryu listened and felt her lips quiver.

"Here in the forest?" She asked almost in disbelief.

Elthian nodded . "I need the both of you to stay together and not wander."

Ryu rose and moved beside the queen. Her hand sliding into Junipers. Her fingers lacing with the queens. "We will obey Elthian." Ryu said with a reassuring smile.

The night had passed without incident. A fog clung to the forest that morning. They had awoken early. She huddled beside Ryu and within the warmth of her cloak. They both cradled cups of tea. Junipers her usual morning tea. The taste of which she had become accustomed to.

Thranduil had not shared the tent that night. She and Ryu had cuddled together all night. Thranduil had remained awake and alert . The discovery of the strange tracks and the story about the chimera had given him good reason to stay on guard. He approached his wife and her sister with a smile and lowered down to a crouch. His arm hard reaching out to caress his wife's cheek.

"I would like it if you wore your mythril dress Melamin. Just to be safe." She looked deeply in his eyes and could see the worry within the steely depths.

"Ryu has no armor." She said softly.

He smiled. "Then you must protect her."

"I have Shadow and Shade sister. I assure you they are my armor and my weapons." Ryu rose and took Junipers hand and tugged her up. "Let's go find your pretty shiny dress. " Juniper got to her small feet and Ryu looked to the king who mouthed the words 'Thank You.' to her. She nodded to him and smiled.

Legolas moved beside his father and stopped. They watching the two fae disappear into the tent. "There is no sign of movement in the forest. No fresh tracks. It's a bit strange Ada. Not even the wild life moves."

Thranduil looked to his son and frowned. "We must be extra vigilant. Something is amiss ion nin."

The fog continued to cling to the lush forest. The elves moved in a tight formation around the Queen and Ryu. Buttercup lumbered along. He carrying his precious cargo. There was tension in the forest that day. It clung to the thick fog that engulfed them.

Elthian urged Loratha up beside Thranduil. "This fog feels unnatural." He said softly to the king. Thranduil hummed an answer of agreement. Even his eyes had a hard time seeing very far through it.

There was silence around them. No birds sang. Nothing seemed to move but them. Shadow and Shade appeared . They close to Ryu and Juniper. Shadow spoke to Legolas. "Something is coming. Its coming fast. "

"Ada." Legolas looked to his father. The line stopped. Then the sounds of movement surrounded them. The cries of the first attacks began to drift through the fog. An unseen enemy.

"Protect the Fae." Thranduil called out as the circle around the bear and his riders began to tighten.

Then in the blink of an eye they were over run. The elves attacking things so fast they seemed to be nothing but a blur. These were smaller things. Their cries and growls mixing now with the cries of the elves. Archers were useless in the fog. Everything was close combat.

Buttercup roared into the fog. He rose up and began to swipe at the things attacking him. Ryu and Juniper cling to his back. He bucks and spins and when Juniper looked down she saw it. It looked like a goblin but.. there was something very wrong with this goblin. Even more so than what was wrong with a normal Goblin. Buttercup trampled it soon after. Then was attacking another. Soon they were separated from Thranduil and the others.

She could hear her name being called. Though she could not see Thranduil any longer. Shadow and Shade never left their side. They too defending the fae. Their dark misty forms disappearing and reappearing as the destroyed the attackers efficiently.

"THRANDUIL!" Juniper screamed as she began to realize they were cut off from the others and they were surrounded. Something hit her and she fell hard to the ground. Ryu beside her.

One of the dark beasts was on top of Ryu . Clawing at the fae The scent of fae blood began to surround her as Ryu screams in pain. Shadow and Shade now over run by the attackers. Everything slowed down. Juniper closed her eyes.

Ryu was struggling against the thing on top of her. Shadow and Shade fighting their way towards her . She was screaming in fear and pain. Then suddenly she felt a warm spray of dark blood upon her fact and when she opened her eyes the beasts eyes were wide and protruding from its chest was a sharp shiny edge.

It was flung to the side and now standing over her was Juniper. The Queen crouched over Ryu Her blades in her hands. It was like thunder. The scream that came from the Queen. Ryu had to cover her ears. Several beasts dropped around them.

As more approached she defended her position screaming and slicing with her swords. Barely moving from her place over Ryu. Ryu watched as these things rushed towards the Queen and fell. One leaping for her and she ducks down them comes back up pushes it away from them. Her voice killing it as she screamed at it. She turned and sank a blade into the throat of another.

A blood soaked Minol dropped down beside her . She stopped her attack half way through once she realized who it was. He nodded to her. "Rowena." He said with a small smile. "Get her out of here." Rowena growled at him. Minol wanted to protest. He wanted to stay and protect the Queen but when he saw Ryu and all the blood He scooped her up and with a beat of his wings he was gone.

Now she had the freedom to move and kill as she wished. The attacks on her began to lesson and she was very aware of the trembling of the ground. A large dark shape appeared obscured by the fog. She took a few steps back and tilted her head back to look up at the massive beast that made its approach.

She felt a sense of utter disgust when she finally got a clear view of it. An amalgamation of animals . Unnaturally twisted into one. The head of a great eagle. The body of a Lion . Front legs of the lion back legs of the eagle. The wings on his back folded down. The tail of a serpent. Around it small things. made from Birds and other creatures. They scattered into the forest leaving her with the largest one.

It let out a shrieking cry his foul breath washing over her. She screamed back at it. Again her voice like thunder and it pushed the beast back but did not kill it. It charged her and she grinned easily dodging the attack she went small and the big as she attacked the beast back . Much to her dismay the sword hit its mark but did not penetrate the beasts flesh. Under the thin fur it was covered the the scales of the serpent.

Its tail swooped around and hit her flinging her several yards into a tree. She shook it off and got to her feet and in seconds she was being attacked again . All of her attacks were pointless. Nothing cut the beasts flesh. She dodged and flew managing to not be hit again. She flew higher and higher . Getting herself up near its head. She screamed at it. Her thundering voice made its eyes begin to bleed.

She knew then if it bleeds it can be killed and as it opened it beak to roar at her . She went small and in a flash of light she sped towards its opened maw. She nothing but a small glow disappeared inside the beast.

The sound of many hooves pounding the ground was heard and a bright light shined in the fog. The fog began to clear like smoke in the wind. Thranduil looked up and saw Celeborn in his golden armor . A vial of starlight held high in his hand. He on his meara chanting in Quenya.

As the fog cleared what they were fighting lost its smoke screen and the elves began to slaughter the foul beasts. Thranduil began to desperately look for Juniper and Ryu. Calling to them. Legolas and Elthian joined him. They found Minol. He was kneeling over Ryu. His hands glowing as he whispered. Her body covered in cuts and her own blood mixed with the black blood of the beasts.

Legolas' eyes widen as she runs to them. "Do not touch her." Minol warned without even looking at him. "There was venom in the beasts claws. I am not allowing it to move through her." Legolas sat back and watched in silence.

"Where is Juniper?" He asked as gently as he could. Not wishing to interrupt or even frighten Ryu.

Minol chuckled. "Rowena was doing battle deeper in the forest. She made me save Ryu. " He motioned with his head the direction he had come from.

Thranduil and Elthian ran as fast as they could. Easily killing the few creatures that still moved as they went. They were soon following a trail of dead creatures and broken trees. First they came upon the enormous chimera. It lay dead on his side. as they made their way around it they saw it had been disemboweled. Steaming foul innards littered the ground. They heard growls and followed the sounds. At first Elthian though it was one of the creatures they had just done battle with straddling one of its own and stabbing it repeatedly.

Then as the suns light began to filter through the trees he saw the glint of Mythril covered the the thick black blood of the enemy. Elthian took several steps towards her but Thranduil stopped him. "That's not her Elthian." He said softly.

She was covered in blood and guts. Steam rose from her body. Thranduil took a step towards her. Her pointed ear twitched and without even looking one of her swords was thrown in his direction. He barely stepped out of its path and it stuck in a tree behind him . He and Elthian both looked at it and then back to her with wide eyes.

She crawled from beast and spun around to face them. Putrid gore dripped from her face. In her hand was the other dagger. She panted like a beast trying to catch its breath. Each exhale a growl. Her eyes were wide and wild. The pupils so dilated that her eyes looked as dark as Ryu's.

"Put your sword down Elthian. Do it slowly." Thranduil said gently to him. They both lowered down and lay their weapons on the ground.

"Queen Rowena." Thranduil said softly. " We have not been properly introduced. I am Thranduil King of the Woodland Realm. It is an honor to meet you." He bowed his head in reverence. Elthian followed suit. "This is Elthian the captain of my personal guard. " He motioned to Elthian.

Elthian swallowed hard. "It is an honor My Lady." He spoke now. He had heard that Juniper was not alone . That their was another living within her. Now he was faced with the might of that being. She was terrifying.

She looked between them both. Then bowed her head slightly in recognition. "Is the nymph still with us?" She asked.

Thranduil nodded gently. "Minol is working to save her."

Rowena gave a sarcastic laugh. "I can not believe that I am forced to trust that traitor." She looked at her hands. "Do you love Juniper? Do you truly love her Lord Thranduil?"

"We both do. Elthian and I . With all of what we are." Thranduil said and felt himself smile.

"She is lucky to have you both." Her eyes shifted to Elthian then. "You will protect her with your life young guard. I will help you."

Her eyes then went back to Thranduil. "That is the evil you face young king." She motioned to the chimera with her sword. "Are you prepared?"

Thranduil grinned then touched the side of his face that once bore the deep scars of dragon fire. "Indeed My Lady."

"I fear what will come is far worse than dragons fire if you are not successful. " She staggered then the sword dropping from her hand. The adrenalin fading Rowena began to disappear into the background of Junipers mind. Thranduil rushed to catch her before she fell.

Celeborn and Feren came rushing towards them with several soldiers. They slowed as they neared the fallen chimera. Their steps now careful as they rounded it and saw the violent death it had experienced. Their eyes drawn to a shaft of sun light that now fell on Thranduil as he lifted a filth covered Juniper into his arms.

They were frozen to the spot . Looking at her state . Realizing she was the one that slew the huge beast .

Elthian looked to them and smiled. "Do not worry. She lives."


	114. Elladan's Purpose

She suddenly sat up. Screaming and thrashing about . Strong hands grabbed her shoulders. Her eyes were wide opened yet she was not seeing him. Thranduil Held her tightly and spoke louder. "Juniper calm down. You are safe. Juniper look at me. Listen to my words. " Slowly her struggles eased . Her eyes drifted onto his face and it came into view.

Her small hand lifted to caress his cheek. She was breathing heavily as if she were out of breath. "Thranduil?" He smiled to her and reached up to gently take her hand into his. "Where are we?" She gasped suddenly and pulled her hand away from his and she began to struggle against him to get from the bed. "Where is Ryu? I must see Ryu." Demanded and His hands gripped her shoulders tightly once more.

"Stop." He commanded her in that firm yet calm way of his. She complied and her eyes locked onto his. "Ryu is injured but out of danger." She saw no lie in him and her body relaxed a bit. "We are in the elven camp at Lasgalen. You have been asleep for nearly 2 days Melamin."

She pulled her gaze from his and she began to look around the tent. It was the royal tent she was so familiar with. Her eyes finally drifted to those gathered. Finnola had moved closer She wore bandages on both her arms and one over her cheek. Celeborn was behind Thranduil. His hand rested on Thranduil's shoulder.

"Where is Elthian?" She asked gently and looked to Thranduil.

He smiled gently. "He is with Feren. He has not been gone long. He will be back soon."

"I want to see Ryu." Her voice cracked with her emotions.

"Juniper." Thranduil began to speak. "You need to relax and ..."

She cut him off. "I want to see Ryu now." She was not going to let this go until she saw her sister. He knew it and he looked to Finnola. "Can you go check . Make sure its ok for Juniper to see Ryu at this moment." Finnola smiled softly and nodded before turning to leave.

"What is the last thing you remember?" Celeborn asked her gently.

Her gaze shifted up to him then drifted down as she tried to remember. "There was a thick fog. Chaos erupted around us. Buttercup was... OH No Buttercup.."

Thranduil's hand cupped her cheek and she looked at him. "Your bear is fine. He is just at the edge of the forest."

She looked relieved and closed her eyes for a moment. "Buttercup was fighting then we were knocked off his back. There was this thing on Ryu. It was clawing her and she was bleeding. That's all I remember." Her eyes looked to Thranduil for answers but before he could give them Finnola returned.

"She can see Ryu. Though she has yet to be awakened." Finnola said softly.

Thranduil looked to Juniper and began to pull the blankets back. Finnola handed him the small cloak that Juniper wore. He wrapped it around her with care before scooping her small form up in his arms. He moved through the tent and slipped past the flap.

"Has she said what she remembers?" Finnola asked Celeborn.

"She has no memory of what she has done." He said lowly.

They then followed Thranduil and the Queen from the tent.

The sky was clear and the air was chilled. Juniper lay her head back against Thranduils bicep and looked up at the sky. She could see so many stars that sparkled over head. The half moon looking down on her.

She was taken into another tent. The air within it warm and the light held an inviting orange glow to it. She saw Minol there. He smiled to her and bowed his head. Then as her eyes drifted over the space she saw Legolas sitting beside and sleeping Ryu. Her face covered in small poultices.

Juniper gasped softly and squirmed to be let down. Thranduil carried her to the bed and placed her down to sit beside her sister. Juniper took her small hand into her own and kissed it several times. Tears began to drip from her cheeks as she looked to a distraught Legolas. She reached out with her free arm and He leaned into her embrace.

"She is still with us." Juniper whispered to him.

She sat back and released him then looked to everyone. "Tell me what happened. Do not hold things back from me I will know if you do." She warned them.

Minol looked to the gathered group and cleared his throat. "If I may?" Thranduil nodded towards him.

"These were some of his creations." Minol began. "Goblins made even further twisted by his torment and mixed with them were things he called chimera. I thought his experiments on creatures like this was folly and he would never be successful but it appears he managed to perfect it. He takes different beasts and mixes them together in unnatural ways. " He paused and watched the play of emotions on her face.

"You did battle against them Juniper. " Thranduil spoke then. "Well rather Rowena did." Her brows creased when he told her this.

"When I finally found you . Rowena was in command. You were over Ryu protecting her. You commanded me to take her to safety. It took all my strength then to keep her from falling to the venom they had put in her. If it were not for Celeborn and Thranduil's assistance. I would not have been successful. " Minol explained.

Legolas' color seemed to go pale as the details were spoken. He took Ryu's hand and held it against his lips as he began to weep.

"Do you remember fighting the large chimera? Do you remember slaying it?" Thranduil asked.

Juniper shook her head. " I remember nothing after being taken off Buttercups back."

Thranduil looked to Celeborn then. "It is as it was before. When Rowena is in full control she remembers nothing." Celeborn said softly. "That being said Thranduil. Is it not a relief to know that Juniper indeed is capable to protecting herself and others?" Thranduil just nodded but said nothing.

"When will she wake up?" Juniper asked as her attention turned back to Ryu and Legolas.

"I can not say." Minol looked to them as he spoke. "This venom, it is evil. Her wounds have already begun to heal though. Her body just needs time. We will of course do all that we can."

Her lavender gaze lifted and she looked on Minol. She smiled softly to him. "Thank You Minol. " He bowed deeply to her.

Her small hand lifted and she reached out to Thranduil. He took her hand and lowered down so she could easily look into his eyes. "Now tell me how they were able to attack like this within our own borders. With such large beasts."

He did not look away. He held her gaze and exhaled a deep breath slowly. "I do not know for sure. I suspect that they used some kind of a shield. Something to obfuscate their movements. Like the fog ."

She understood the weight of what this meant. She held his hand and looked to Ryu. "So there it is. They can hit us whenever they wish and we will not even see it coming."

Elrond and Elladan continued to ride towards the river crossing. Passing a good distance from the Rhun. The terrain became more desert like as they went. Though not all sand dunes and intense heat. This was rocky with deep brown grasses and few trees. It grew colder as well. Only a few small streams were their water sources.

They stopped atop a hill and looked out on the vastness before them. In the distance they could see a caravan moving. "Humans." Elrond said softly.

Elladan watched them a few moments. "Is it a trade caravan?"

Elrond shook his head. "I think not. These humans look, defeated." He urged his horse on then . The pace picking up. Elrond sensing these people needed aid.

They slowed as the neared the first of the small wagons. This one drawn by a a large ox. An old man and 2 human woman sitting on the bench like seat. Elrond pushed the hood of his cloak back as they came to rest along side the wagon . As the wagon stopped so did the line of others.

The old man narrowed his eyes looking on the elf. "You must be Elrond. Gandalf said we would meet you along the way."

Elrond's brows lifted. "It is good to know Gandalf is ahead. What has happened to your people?" He asked in concern.

As the old man told Elrond of the attack and all that had happened. Elladan rode slowly along the line of people. Something was pulling him along. The eyes of these humans told him everything. They all looked as if hope was fading. As he neared one of the only box wagons with a cover over it he could hear the sounds of agony coming from within. He stopped and a young girl with big brown eyes and long dark hair looked up to him with wide eyes.

"Do you speak westron?" He asked her and she looked confused.

An older female spoke from a few feet away. "I do." She said .

He looked towards her. Her head was covered in a dirty course woven cloth . Her dark eyes honed in on him.

A scream came from inside the wagon and he quickly dismounted. "What is going on in here?" He asked her.

"Orwen she is.." the woman looked a bit pained as she searched for the right words. "Labor. Bad Labor."

Elladan felt his throat tighten. He stepped closer to the wagon and pulled back the curtain. An old wrinkled woman and a young girl looked to him and He lifted his hand ." I can help." He said gently. The old woman looked at him for a moment . Her eyes drifting over his features and then his ears. She gave him a nodded and He climbed inside.

He would not call the girl covered in sweat and in great pain a woman. She looked far too young to be giving birth to him. Every movement he made was slow and gentle. He could sense her fear and pain as he knelt beside her and gently lay his hands over her swollen belly. His eyes closing as he began to seek the issue. Suddenly his eyes flew open and he went to the curtain.

She was still standing there. The one who spoke westron. "Hurry go the the front . My adar... My Father is there. He is a great healer. Tell him its an emergency. Go Go now."

She gave and nod and ran off towards the front.

There was no way for him to wash his hands properly he looked to the girl. "I need alchohol. Spirits the stronger the better. She looked to the old woman who spoke in a language he had never heard before. The girl rose and leapt from the wagon.

"I talk little." The old woman said. Then cradled the girls head in her lap. "She is sons daughter. Son is gone . "

Elladan understood what she meant. "What of the babies father?" He asked as he placed his hands back on her belly and she began to squirm and scream again. "He gone." The old woman's voice cracked a bit.

Within moments the girl returned with two bottles . As Elladan uncorked one the strong smell told him this was very strong liquor. Over a bowl he poured some over his hands . Elrond was soon climbing into the wagon and Elladan handed him the bottle. "Her hips are far too narrow. The child is still alive but not much longer. " With his hands cleaned and dried He began to check within the expecting mother. "I can feel the child's head. There is no room Ada. "

Elrond kept his composure as he dried his hands. "Put her in a deep dreamless sleep Elladan. We must break her pelvis to open up the birth canal."

Elladan looked to his father. "Ada that is barbaric. Can we not.."

Elrond looked to him. "There is no choice. She is too far into this labor for us to try anything else. She is not an elf."

Elladan cleaned his hands again then lay one on the girls forehead. She locked eyes with him. The pain and fear in them shook him to his fea. "What is her name?" He asked the old woman as he held the girls gaze. "Owren." She said.

"Owren." He said softly. Then gave her a gentle smile. "losta-ar-ôl ar-naeg losta-mi îdh." He whispered to her. The grimace of pain left her face as her eyes closed.

The old woman understood better than they thought. "You must break. I know. Can you help her heal? I hear elf has great magic."

Elrond was preparing to break the girls pelvis. "I can not completely heal broken bones with magic. I can help them to get started and the healing process will be quicker. This is a terrible time for this to happen. How old is she?" He and Elladan worked to get her into position.

The old woman sighed. "This her 16th winter. " Her eyes closed as both elves looked at her with wide eyes. "No judge. She thinks herself in love He thought himself ready for wife. He die protecting her."

"I was young once." Elrond said. "Youth makes you feel impervious. Youth makes you think you are far more wise then you are. There is no judgement. " He looked to the old woman . The wrinkles on her face like lines in a book . Telling her story. She smiled and nodded.

The wail of the new born child drifted from the wagon. Elladan worked quickly cleaning the girl and making sure her breathing was clear. Elrond was busy tending the mother. Elladan carefully passed the plump baby to her grandmother then helped his father.

The caravan had not moved and in fact they had started to make camp. As Elladan exited the wagon with the soiled laundry in hand he stopped and looked around at the crowd that had gathered. The hopeless look these people had when he first arrived was now changed. They smiled at him and spoke yet he did not understand what they said.

"They give you their thanks." The woman who spoke to him before said. He looked to her as he turned to throw the bloodied laundry in the fire. She followed him . "I do not need their praise." He said softly. She smiled to him and stood beside him as the flames took the smell of blood away.

"I am Kree." She said and pushed the fabric from her head to reveal pointed ears.

Elladan looked on her now with wide eyes. "You are half elven."

"There are many like me here." She said softly.

"How is that possible?"

She smiled to him. "Further to the east there are Elves. Though the numbers are few. The dark ones. They come and take those with ears like me. We never see again. "

This news made Elladan frown and his brows crease. His eyes swept over the camp. Now he was seeing humans and half elves living together. Though there were far more humans. "These Elves . Is there skin darker?"

She nodded. "Yes. Then there are the people whos skin is very dark. One of them was with the other elves that came before you. "

'There were Avari still in the east.' he thought. Elladan smiled. "Jeven is his name. His wife is an elleth named Tauriel. So you saw Gandalf and Glorfindel too."

"Yes yes. Minogos was with them. He bring the ancient spirits with him. They go to save Bynsarda. She the dancers woman. They take her and many more. Leave our homes in ruin. Minogos tells us to go west. Find the elf kings lands." She spoke then sighed. "I fear we will not make it. I see great darkness ahead."

"Can you see the future?" He asked lowly she only nodded.

"You will make it. I will guide you." He looked to her as he spoke.

"I knew you would." She said with a grin.

Juniper refused to leave Ryu's side. The Queen lay curled against her side. An arm around Ryu's small frame. Thranduil stayed as well . He sat in a large chair. His gaze off into nothing. Slowly his eyes shifted to fall on his son. He had not said more than a few words since they had made it to Lasgalen.

"You should rest ion nin." Thranduil's deep voice rose gently. Legolas did not move. Thranduil understood this worry very well. He rose and moved with silent grace to his sons side . His hand lay upon Legolas' shoulder. He jerked a bit as if coming out of a stupor.

He blinked a few times before looking to his father. "Did you say something ada?" His voice was low.

Thranduil smiled gently and squeezed his sons shoulder lightly. "You should rest."

"I can not." Legolas' eyes shifted back to Ryu.

"Yes you can." Thranduil began gently. "Lay beside her. I assure you Juniper will not mind. Ryu can sense when you are near. The feel of you next to her will be a great comfort. "

"How do you do it Ada? Juniper has been gravely injured. You almost lost her. How did you do it?" Legolas drew Ryu's small hand up into his grasp .

Thranduil's brows raised a bit as he inhaled and exhaled slowly. "The first time when she was bitten by that monster. I fell apart. I wouldn't leave her side. Not even to care for myself. I thought if I left for even a second I would loose her. By the time Galadriel, Elrond and Gandalf arrived I was barely there. Gandalf had to force me away and make me eat. As I recall I fell asleep at the dining table. I was ashamed to learn Gandalf carried me to bed . "

Legolas looked to his father then with a mildly shocked expression. He had never seen his father even in a sate where he was not in control . Especially of himself. Thranduil saw that look in his sons eyes and chuckled gently.

"You really do not want to get so distraught that you fall asleep in your soup and I have to put you to bed." He sighed. " You never stop worrying Legolas. Your instinct will be to never let her outside again. You would lock her away just to keep her safe. You can not do that. Especially to fae. You will end up choking the life from them. I have done that to. Well to a degree. It is not pleasant. So please do not do that."

His hand remained on his sons shoulder. "You can not take care of her if You do not first take care of yourself ion nin. Which starts with you resting. You have not slept in days. Nor even meditated and that would not do at this point. I will stay and watch. "

Legolas was reluctant but he listened to his fathers advice. He pulled his boots off and set them beside the bed then rose from his chair. The blankets pulled back just enough for him to slip under them. He now curled against her side. His head rested light against Ryu's.

Thranduil took his seat again. Now he watched as his son fell asleep next to the one that would be his wife. His gaze drifting onto the sleeping face if his own wife. Her fingers gently curling with a bit of Ryu's raven hair wrapped around a small finger. The familial bond had grown quickly between the two of them. Though 2 different races. They being the only true fae in the world. He could understand why the clung to each other so tightly.

Movement in the shadows was detected from the corner of his eye. Shadow and Shade too have refused to leave. Though they remained mostly unseen. If Ryu died they would too. Yet their worry seemed to be more than just self preservation. Their symbiotic existence was curious.

Finally Thranduil allowed his eyes to close. While he would not sleep he would meditate. Allowing his mind and body to rest yet he would be aware. This was natural to him and to all elves.

He focused in on Juniper. Her state of rest and her calming presence. She was at ease in those moments. He allowed that comfort to consume himself. Soon he would not have her so near.


	115. Perfected Deceit

"Ada look at them. There are many things that can happen between here and Lasgalen. Not the mention Orwen and the child. I feel responsible for them. I really feel like this is my purpose ada. I am supposed to do this. " Elladan plead with his father.

Elrond sat in silence. The fire crackling before him. The sounds of the camp faded into a hum around him. It was a bright day. The sky was clear and blue. The air was brisk and the breeze held a chill. The wheels of the covered wagon turned slowly. Within lay the sleeping new mother and her child.

The land looked like the land they had just crossed days before. These people with their renewed hope. His son leading them towards safety. It was a proud moment for Elrond . Then the horns blew and the call of danger echoed. The caravan was come upon by raiders. Men from the Rhun valley. Elladan gathered men and women to defend and they began to fight.

"Ada? Ada?" Elladan's voice took on a tone of concern. Elrond finally pulled himself from the depths of his vision. "You saw something didn't you ada."

Elrond nodded slowly. "You must go with them. On the 3rd day as you are nearly around the Rhun valley you will be set upon by human raiders. You will lead these people ion nin. Do not ever become complacent always be vigilant. Then you will join me in the east."

Elladan nodded and smiled as he gasped his fathers shoulder. "I will ada. I will finally make you proud."

Elrond's brows knit and his hand lifted to lay upon his sons as it rested on his own shoulder. "I have always been proud of you Elladan. Even if you make it hard sometimes. I know you are truly good."

Drannor sighed as he looked out over her territory. Grah had already given him the details of their visitors. "Ride out. Do not attack them. Simply invite them to come to the castle."

Grah looked on the one he served with wide eyes. "My Lord wont your Master see this?"

Drannor grinned and looked over his shoulder. "Master's eye is turned else where. His new pets are in play and he is focused there. "

Grah bowed and hurried out to do his Lord's Bidding. Drannor spun around and walked towards his chambers. She would be there. His pretty slave . He would enjoy her while she was still his. He threw the door open in such a way that it startled her. She jumped from where she had been walking across the vast room and sighed once she realized it was him.

"Has something happened?" She asked and watched him stalk into the room . His eyes on fire as he looked her up and down.

"Not yet." He said with heat to his voice. Before she could respond he was on her. Making her gasp.

Minogos stayed crouched within the brush. Watching the plain before them. They had moved well within the sight of Drannor. So now stealth was his only option. Glorfindel was about 30 yards ahead . Hiding against a rocky out cropping. Hiroc and Hannibal had them both beat at stealth. Having taken their spirit forms. Hiroc flew over head keeping watch. The hawk could see for many miles even so high he was but a speck in the clouds. Hannibal prowled then modest tree line as the wolf. His sense of smell far greater than any of theirs.

They watched 5 riders crossing the plain and heading right for them. With luck they would just pass by without incident. To have a skirmish now would be a disaster. The riders stopped a small distance from where Glorfindel hid.

"I am Grah. Servant of Drannor. He invites you to the castle. He offers you food and shelter. He has no intentions of fighting Minogos. He only wishes to speak. " Glorfindel looked back to Mingos and shrugged.

Suddenly they heard the cry of the hawk as Hiroc swooped down from the heights and landed before Grah in his human form. He towered over even their mounts. "I am Hiroc the Ancient. Guardian of Minogos. Why should we trust your words?"

Grah smiled and bowed slightly before he dismounted. "Call the wolf for I know he can tell you if I speak with deceit."

Glorfindel's head sank then. For all their hard work they were all known. Hannibal now walked from the trees. "He speaks with no lie on his lips."

Minogos and Glorfindel rise from their hiding places. Grah smiles widely. "It is an honor to meet you Glorfindel. The stories of your prowess have even reached my ears." His eyes shift onto Minogos. "I am moved to joy to see you again Minogos." Glorfindel raised a brow as he looked to Minogos. Minogos just shook his head . "Don't ask." He said as he passed Glorfindel.

"He does not wish to fight as you say Grah. How do we know we will be allowed to leave?" Minogos asked.

"I assure you He is extending his hospitality to you. You will not be captives." Grah sighed and relaxed a bit. " Formalities aside Minogos. Take the offer. It is in your interest. How long have you known me? Have I ever been underhanded? "

Hiroc looked to Minogos. "You once called him friend nephew. "

Minogos gave a long loud whistle and their mounts came running from where they had been left. "Hannibal, Glorfindel. You do not have to come ."

Glorfindel just shook his head. "You kid yourself if you think I will not go. "

Hannibal stayed back. " I think I will remain. The smell of this place is unsettling. "

Minogos nodded in understanding.

"I will stay with Hannibal. I agree about the scent. " Hiroc added. "You are tasked with his safety Glorfindel."

Glorfindel scowled and pulled himself up on his Meara.

Grah bowed to the two ancients before mounting up once again. The five riders now became seven as they rode towards the castle.

"Sister. Sister it's time to wake up." Ryu could hear the soft distant voice of Juniper calling her. She began to drift towards it.

"Beloved please come back to me. Please open your eyes." Now Legolas called to her. She moved closer and closer to the sound and a light formed in the distance.

"That's it sister . You're almost here." Junipers voice encouraged her. "Legolas is waiting for you. We are all here waiting on you."

Legolas saw her long lashes begin to flutter. His hand lifted her to his lips. Kissing the softness tenderly. Juniper snuggled in closer and kissed her cheek before whispering in her ear.

"You are so loved." Juniper whispered.

"I love you too. " Ryu spoke in a hoarse whisper before her eyes opened. Just a bit at first. The first face she saw was Legolas' and she felt the familiar warmth of Juniper beside her. Tears fell from Legolas's eyes and streaked down his cheeks. He smiled and kissed her hand again.

Legolas sat back as Celeborn came into her line of sight. "Welcome back lovely fae." He said softly and smiled. He large warm hand pressed to her forehead then her cheek. He straightened up and turned to speak to someone. "The fever has broken and she seems to be focusing well."

She saw Juniper sitting up from where she had been laying beside her. She was looking to someone. Then she turned to look to Ryu. "Minol needs to check your wounds. He saved you. Along with Celeborn and Thranduil. "

Ryu shook her head a bit. " It was you. I saw you. Over me. You killed the beast attacking me."

Juniper looked down. " We will talk about that later. I assure you though. Minol and the others are the real heroes. " She then leaned down and kissed her sisters forehead. "I am so happy you are with me. "

Juniper crawled down the bed and moved away . Legolas too backed away. Ryu lay there feeling a bit numb in the moment. Minol now came into view. As she looked up at him she had a memory come to her. One where she was carried in his arms and she was floating amongst the trees.

"Help me please Celeborn." He spoke and soon the covers were pulled away and she realized she was wrapped up in bandages. "Please forgive us Ryu but modestly will not be allowed much while we check your wounds. " Minol said softly. He was being very gentle with her. She managed a nod.

The robe she was wear was opened leaving her nude before them. They carefully sat her up. Celeborn holding her in place while Minol worked to unwrap her torso. Now she was beginning to feel the discomfort of her injuries. Her face wincing from it.

"I'll get the tea made for the pain." Juniper said softly.

"Yes please do so." Celeborn looked to juniper as he spoke.

Legolas knelt beside her and took her hand. "Just a bit more Melamin." He said softly.

Everything was a bit fuzzy to her. She felt the cool air as the bandage was removed. It hurt too badly for her to lower her head so much to try and see the injuries. So she asked for a mirror.

"I would like to see." Her voice managed just a whisper.

Legolas looked to Minol and Celeborn. His eyes widen a bit.

"Show her." Celeborn finally spoke up. "Hiding it from her will do little in the end."

Legolas released her hand and rose. He soon he returned with a hand mirror. Minol was inspecting the wounds closely as Legolas lowered down before her and turned the mirror around.

Ryu looked at and 4 nasty gashes across her chest. She gasped softly and also saw the bandages on her arms and the ones on her face.

"There are also marks on your back." Minol said softly. "They are healing too. "

She looked once more into the mirror and she could see that indeed she was healing up. The bruising around the marks was fading into yellow. They had the appearance of slowly closing up as well.

Minol began to apply salve to the marks that ran across her breast. He was very gentle but it still stung making her begin to cry from the pain. "I am so sorry. It can not be helped." He explained.

Once her torso was wrapped in fresh bandages she was lain back down but now she was propped up on many pillows. Juniper came to sit and help her sip the tea before they started on her arms and face. "Any scars I will take away." She told her sister.

Ryu felt as if she was in a daze. She looked tired and weak and felt it too. "How long have I been asleep?" She asked and Juniper lifted the cup to her lips once more . "Five days. You are actually healing very quickly. It's our fae blood. "She winked to her sister. "What was the worst was the venom. It was far more potent than the venom I was stricken with. It seems the Dark Lord is doing terrible things. Far more terrible than before. Minol was able to pull it out of you but he had to have the strength of Celeborn and Thranduil to do it. "

Juniper was telling Ryu everything now. "It was not me that killed the beast Ryu. It was Rowena. I have no memory of it. I am just glad she was able to do something. I am so very happy Minol was there to save you with the help of our family. Legolas has not left your side. It's been hard to get him to bathe. I told him you did not want to wake up to a stinky prince. "

That made Ryu laugh then wince as it hurt. "I'm sorry." Juniper frowned .

"No no sister its ok . Even though it hurts I am happy to laugh. " Ryu said before Juniper got her to drink some more tea.

"We will leave with the second wave of troops. I will ride with you in a carriage. We will lounge on soft pillows. Which will be much better than astride a horse. Our backsides will be spared. " Juniper smiled and so did Ryu.

Legolas and Celeborn could do little more than smile at the two fae. Juniper was doing well to lift the spirits of Ryu. She too was doing well to tell her the truth without alarming her. Minol showed no emotion. Deep within himself he wanted to weep. This scene was beautiful. Yet he did not trust the elves gathered to not try to use his feelings against him.

"That is enough tea for the moment . Keep it warm. You must give her the rest when we are done." Minol said in a soft tone. Juniper nodded and slipped away .

She stood beside Legolas . He was trying to not show his worry as they completed the task of checking her wounds . Cleaning them and redressing them. Ryu made it through what was a painful necessity well.

"Thank you." Ryu said to them. When they were done and were helping her back into her robe. Minol lowered his head and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "You can thank us by getting well quickly dearest Ryu. " He said and looked her in the eye before backing away. Celeborn gave her a gentle caress to her uninjured cheek before moving away.

Now she was left with Legolas and Juniper. Juniper handed him the tea cup. "Please get her to finish this. I need to be excused for just a moment. " She smiled to Ryu. "I need to little Pixies room." Juniper wrinkled her nose then turned to scamper away.

Juniper left the tent and was met with a blast of cold air. It made her gasp but her eyes fell on Minol. She had been sensing something off about him for days now. He was far more reserved than he had ever been. His mannerisms changed. "Minol!" She called out and both he and Celeborn stopped and turned to look to her.

She smiled to them but shivered. Minol moved closer and wrapped her within his cloak. "My Queen you should not be out here without being dressed for it." Minol lightly scolded her .

"I'm sorry but I need to speak with you." Her eyes lifting to look deeply into his eyes.

Celeborn politely excuses himself and Minol quickly guides her into a near by tent to get her out of the wind. Inside was was crates of things nothing more . Minol lowered down and pulled her closer to him to warm her up. Something he gladly did . It wasn't often he was allowed to feel her so close.

"What is so important you would risk freezing to speak to me about?" He said softly and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's you. What is wrong?" Her voice will shaking from the chill , held the hint of worry.

Her concern was moving. His wings slipped under the cloak and now wrapped around her as well. Adding more warmth. "I am fine. I am just concerned about the long journey."

There was deceit but not an out right lie. "You know you can not hide things from me." She whispered against his chest. His embrace tightened around her slight frame. His hands caressed over her shoulders before he gently pushed her back so he could look into her eyes.

"Juniper do not dig into this. Not now. Just know that truly I am fine. The things that bother me are none of your concern. However the fact you care means more to me than you can know." He spoke very gently to her.

Everything within her wanted to reject this answer and she wanted to "dig" into it. She could demand he tell her but there was something about how he looked at her in those moments. With a sigh she nodded and lowered her head.

"Thank You. What bothers me will become apparent soon enough My love. Let me just have you without that burden for now. " He pressed a kiss to her forehead then rose up. "Lets get you into a warmer place. "

He guided her out of the tent and his eyes were immediately drawn to Elthian. "Elthian." He watched as the regal ellon approach. "The Queen seems to think she is impervious to the cold can you please see to it that she stays in warmer places."

Elthian looked at the head of Juniper peeking from the demons cloak. "Melamin." He half said in a scolding way and scooped her up and wrapped her inside his own cloak. He nodded to Minol and carried her away.

Minol watched him moving towards the royal tent then sighed and looked down. No this burden would be his to shoulder for as long as he could.

Glorfindel and Minol dismounted outside the castle. If they did not know this was a place of evil they would not be able to tell just from the appearance of the outside. Of course it was just stone but it was finely smoothed stone. It was clean and there was no sign of this being an orc den. Though the sent of orc was present.

Grah led them inside. The anteroom was warm and inviting. Draped in the colors of red and orange. There were cushioned benches along the wall and even fine art work hung from the walls. A heavy set of oak doors swung open and Grah lead them deeper into the castle. The first room they entered was obviously the throne room. It was draped as well in orange and red. Around a large fire pit were cushions and rugs. The throne itself was rather stunning. Carved from a block of stone. It looked like a seat among flames. The stone draped in orange and red silk. The seat cushioned.

"I wish I could say I am surprised that you took my offer of hospitality." His voice was rather deep and smooth as he appeared from behind the throne and stood beside it looking at them.

For several moments Glorfindel was simply frozen in place. Glorfindel remembered well Sauron's fair form. He had gazed upon it more than once long ago. Standing before him was Sauron reborn in appearance and while the weight of his presence was felt by the ancient elf it was not so hefty like Sauron. His skin tone was grey like Minogos. He was tall and lean yet as he moved around the throne one could tell he was powerful. Muscled and beautiful. His long hair the color of fire. His golden gaze drifting over Glorfindel making a knot form in the pit of his stomach. He was draped in golden robes and he lowered himself onto the throne.

Glorfindel could see Minogos' body tense and his hands flinch. They had not been disarmed when taken into the castle. He reached out and grabbed Minogos' shoulder. They looked at each other and Glorfindel smiled gently. He voice but a whisper. "I think the purpose is diplomacy. Though I understand well the instinct to attack."

"You advise him well Glorfindel. I would rather have this end peacefully rather than in blood." He said smoothly and smiled to Glorfindel. "I am Drannor. There are no other titles required for I detest all of them. Please sit and relax. No harm shall befall either of you as long as you behave within these walls." He motioned graciously towards the piles of cushions. Serving girls came with platters of refreshments and placed them on the low tables near the throne.

Glorfindel arched his brows. While he was a warrior he also could play the role of diplomat when needed and it seemed like Minogos was struggling to not turn this into a blood bath. So he nudged Mingos. "Let's take a seat my friend. "

Minogos inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly before giving Glorfindel a single nod. They moved to the low tables near the throne and lowered down to sit on them. Glorfindel looked at the delicacies offered and lifted a goblet of wine. He sniffed at it suspiciously. This made Drannor chuckle. "Glorfindel. Seriously? I have no need for underhanded tricks while you are here. If I wanted you dead I could have made that happen on the plains. While I wish you would relax I know you wont but please enjoy the refreshments. They are not poisoned."

As he said that the serving girls sprawled out on the cushions along side them and began to eat from the platters showing them that all was well. Glorfindel shrugged and took a drink of the wine and nodded at its flavor.

"I know you are both dying to know why I have taken this route under the current circumstances." His gaze leveled on the still silent Minogos. "Brother I am not your enemy." He spoke frankly to him.

Minogos scowled. He voice shaking as he struggled to not raise it. " I am not your brother. I was never your brother." Glorfindel looked to Minogos from the side of his eye.

Drannor frowned a bit then sighed. " Well that's fine you can feel that way. It is your right. I still consider you my brother."

Glorfindel began to become very curious of their past relationship. His eyes drifting from Minogos not to the flame upon the throne. Mingos' eyes locked on him. Drannor remained calm and even perhaps looked a bit saddened.

"As I said I am not your enemy Minogos. My misguided actions have caused this rift and I apologize for them. I know that will mean nothing to you. I do however hold many regrets."

These words seemed to make Minogos seethe. His jaw growing tight. Glorfindel held out his goblet to be refilled. A comely woman filled it from a jug and pressed to his side making him grin. Yet he listened to every word being spoken.

"I would have you know I am not the one that took your current woman. Nor did I have anything to do with laying her home in ruin. My sights have never been on the Rhun or the area north of here. That being said when He, " His eyes met Minogos' now. The way he said HE with disgust to the tone told Minogos who he was speaking of. " offered me this woman as a means to get under your skin I took her. Though not for those reasons. I truly wished to protect her. I had the idea of returning her to you. Perhaps I fooled myself into believing it could be a means to make up for what happened in the past."

Glorfindel pulled himself away from staring at the large breast that pressed to his arm to looked to Minogos. His gaze now widened and holding a rather shocked look. While Glorfindel had no idea of what they were speaking he had a fairly good idea.

"I healed the wounds He inflicted upon her. I have treated her well in her time here. She and I came to an agreement. I think you will find the knowledge she has gathered to be useful to you." Drannor smiled fondly as he spoke.

Glorfindel had to ask the question. He just had to know what Drannor's end game was and how he was able to take this risk. "Excuse me. I know I am supposed to be distracted by this beauty beside me and.." He looked down at her lovely breast once more. "I am distracted but I am also very old. How is it you can afford to be this treacherous? Does he not know ever thought and deed?"

Drannor smiled and steepled his fingers. "I too am very old. I also have had time to develop certain skills. I have complete control of these lands. Even more control of this castle. I also have more control over myself that he knows. I learned these things from Minol. "

Minogos' gaze widened. He could read between the lines.

"It had been a dangerous game Glorfindel. My deceit is perfected." He explained.

Minogos' lips began to quiver. He thought back to the night the queen had been taken. He rose quickly and stared at Drannor. "You and father were working together. He knew you would come to take the Queen. That's why he sent me there. He used the whole situation to... "He trailed off a moment . "You didn't escape when he pursued you. He let you go. She was never in any real danger. It was all a show for your Master."

Drannor began to clap his hands. "Excellent Minogos." He clasp his hands together and smiled. "You have figured it out. " He motioned to his guards and a door to the side opened. She was lead into the room. Minogos stood there looking and stuck to the spot. She staring back at him with those big green eyes. Glorfindel now rose. Pulling himself away from the big breasted beauty at his side.

Tears began to fall from the red heads eyes . " Minogos." She cried and took a few steps towards him then finally she ran towards him and he towards her. Glorfindel watched as they embraced. Then his eyes shifted to look to Drannor who had looked away . Glorfindel could swear he saw sadness in his expression.

"Now be gone all of you. I grow weary of all this prattle. " He waved his hand lazily but did not look at them.

"Drannor." Mingos spoke and those golden eyes shifted to look on him. "Thank you."

That made his brows arch and he bowed his head silently to Minogos.

The three of them turned to leave. Moving through the antechamber and out. There standing beside the horses was Grah. Bynsarda walked up to him and hugged him. "Thank you Grah." She said softly before releasing him. "You take care My Lady." Grah said softly and stepped back. He watched as the rode off. Soon he was joined by his Master. Drannor looked at the fading forms with tears in his eyes.


	116. Reunited and it Feels So Good

At least she was dressed for the road. Warm boots and thick woolen pants. A wool tunic and a warm fur lined coat with a hood. Minogos wrapped her up in his cloak as well. She was snug against his chest and he held her protectively against him. He barely slowed when he reached where the ancients waited.

"Lets put as much distance between us and this place as we can." He said quickly and urged his horse on. The ancients mounted up as Glorfindel passed them and they followed. Without the need for stealth they moved much quicker. The plains and rolling hills giving way to dots of fir trees and other evergreens.

"Did he hurt you?" Minogos asked in a whisper against her pointed ear.

"Not really." She said softly. "Can we talk about this later? When we are stopped. I am feeling many things right now. One of them is a bit sick from the movement of the horse. Just let me enjoy being so close to you. "

"alright." He spoke softly to her. Yet having a feeling this conversation might be a bit hard to hear.

Juniper sat beside a large fit pit. A swooped chair cradled her as she stay warm inside a heavy woolen blanket. She was feeling a sense of calm that night for the first time since she awoken at the Elven Camp. Ryu was well on the mend and being taken care of by someone that cared for her more than anyone.

Her thoughts made her smile as she stared at the dancing flames. The spirals and sways they made became one long bend when Thranduil entered. Then as suddenly as the flames began their stretch it was over and they returned to dancing as the tents flap was closed.

"You have the right idea Melamin." He says as he slides his winter cloak off. We will be leaving the day after tomorrow. Everything has been prepared and checked 3 times and it all will get checked again tomorrow.

He removing his robe to lay it over a chair. He moved closer and lowered to sit upon a stool. He watching her watch him as he removed his boots. "Is there something on your mind?" He asked gently. Her silence had begun to be well noted.

"Well sure. My mind is rarely empty Thranduil. However, if you mean concerning all this? Yes and no. I am not so worried. There have been a few things Minol has said that I have picked up on and I am confident you and I will survive. That confidence does not extend to everyone else." She spoke so softly of everything. Her voice trembling.

His gaze had leveled on her when she began to speak of Minol. This faith she had in him was misguided at best. He watched as her eyes pulled away from his and returned their gaze upon the fire. He sighed and lowered to the rugs and began to crawl towards her. Stopping to kneel and lean on her chair . His hands gently caressing her head. "Melamin. The truth is you can not really for see the future. Its always subjective . It's always changing. The Lady of Lorien will tell you that. "

She nodded as he lowered down to look her in the eye. His fingers leaving her head to dance lightly across her cheek. His lips meeting hers tenderly. She smiled after the kiss and whispered. "Take me to bed Melamin. I am not wearing anything under here."

That icy gaze widened and then he began to smile rather widely. His arms scooping her into them. Blanket and all. His feet pressing into the rugs lain out on the floor of his tent. Gliding her towards their bed. His body cast in a warm orange light from the smaller fire pits that run the length of the sizeable tent. The alcove of their bed was rather warm.

With gentle ease her lay her back into the plush softness. His body following the motion of his arms. Then resting on his hands. He gazed into the deep pools of her eyes. Seeing into the fae he was was connected to in ways the other elves could not understand. While the distance would grow between them physically he would feel everything she did and vice versa.

He was not looking forward to this. He knew with her not there if she should feel fear he would know it and he could do nothing to protect her. His trust would be in Elthian and Finnola. She grinned up to him and squirmed against him.

"You have left me a tightly wrapped bundle Melamin." Her voice came forth in a low whisper.

"I have my reasons." Thranduil chuckled. His thick brows raise in an arch.

She lay there a moment thinking about these reasons. She could not find one. Not a good one. Her eyes narrow and finally focus back in on him. He could tell as slightly dilated pupils tighten and she narrows her gaze.

"What good reason is there my Love?" She asked in a sarcastic tone.

He smiled amusedly at her and shifted his weight onto one hand . The other allowing the tips of slender fingers to grazed over the blanket. Then he gave it a slightly rough tug. Making her shake a bit. However its tightness around her loosened greatly.

"I thought that it would be highly entertaining to unwrap you like a gift." His explanation followed by a kiss. She let out a whimper or two before she just melted under him. Her wrist captured in his hands and pinned to the bed. The kiss heated her whole body and made her thighs tremble.

The kiss broken shortly after his tongue had finally invaded her small sweet mouth. Causing a small gasp to escape her lips. His body slowly rolled back until he half knelt over her. His hands grasping the blanket for another rough tug it finally began to unravel around her chest first . Then another tug. Making her hips bounce more this time. The bit around her waist came undone even more. Then finally he worked it completely loose and it just lay over her warmth.

He rose and pulled a screen across. No need for whatever messenger entered to see everything. He pulled his tunic away and just tossed it to the side. Within a few steps his leggings just seemed to disappear. It was time to discover that indeed she had been true to her word. There was nothing but tender flesh under the woolen blanket.

His lips pressed to tongue delved deeply between her soft lips. She felt fire travel down her side. The tips of his fingers blazing that trail down her body and over the gentle swell of her hip. Then across the skin under her navel. Making her belly tremble in delight.

The tip of his middle finger pressed against her. Finding that sensitive center. Now she moaned against the kiss. His touch stroking her fires under they roared even more to life. Penetrating her core sinking rather deeply. Her thighs quivered and parted. Her body blossoming before him. Eager to have more.

With the impending departure on the horizon he was finding his need to mate growing. She had been feeling it as well. The nature of the pixie to create as much life as possible before the battle. Their numbers could be replenished quickly this way. Elves had no such compunction. That desire often was lessened. Their birth rates only picked up during peace. While he was an elf he was affected by her.

When she neared orgasm he stopped . His desire to be one with her was too great. Yet he wanted to draw this out. He wanted a night filled with pleasure not just a few hours. Pulling back to stare down at her . Her lips swollen from the kiss. He grabbed her hips and flipped her over . Then pulled them up. Her wings laying against her back like a glistening veil. His hands caressing over her hips . The pulling them back to pierce her with a thick spear. Her cries lifting.

His hips meet her backside firmly . She moans into the pillows. Then again she is pressed forward with a moan . Her face turning to the pillows to moan hungrily into them. Her body experiencing intense pleasure within moments. He could feel it. Her body telling him everything he needs to know . He pulled from her leaving her body aching in disappointment.

This was perhaps the most exquisite torture.

She had lost the ability to sense anything beyond the hum in her head that mixed with the beat of her heart. She could feel his hands on her hips pulling them down. The sensation was not expected. Something warm and soft running against the soaking sweet entrance all the way to her swelling pearl.

She managed to push up on her hands. rolling her hips downward to grind against the wet hot ecstasy. Pushing herself up she was straddling him. Her hands finding his. Their fingers lace together. Her eyes were closed but his were not. He gazed up the flat belly of her . Then over the perky swells of her breast to her beautiful face.

Her expressions and the soft mewling sounds of her pleasure fueled his fires. A tiny little bud rubbed against his nose as his tongue sank deeper inside her tight sweet well. Her hips jerking in tiny circles. The grip on his hand tightens. Then he was rewarded with the hot sweet flavor of her orgasm.

Her head rolled back with her lusty cry. He body left utterly helpless in those moments. He released her hands down against the bed . She collapsing down to her elbows . He found himself positioned behind her once again. Her body resting on her belly. He just grinned and straddled her shaking legs. He hands squeezing her firm little bottom. His flesh sliding deep into the creamy center.

She bit on a pillow. Her hands grasping it tightly. He body was tight as she was but this. This was excruciatingly pleasurable. He would not last long like this . His hips rocking and in long sweeps. Every inch of him dragging against her center of pleasure . Her body quakes and he looses all control. His hands beside her head as his hips shudder. Finally he lowered to his elbows . His head down against the pillows. His body seemed to cover hers with ease. They body riding a wave of euphoria.

With much effort he disengaged and lay beside her. He pulled the woolen blanket back over them and He held her to his chest. He knew what has happened . He knew He would need to call her back gently. His hands caressing her soft hair and his kisses were soft against her forehead.

She began to squirm a bit more and whimper. His words like a beacon in sea of color she floated upon. "Open your eyes Melamin. Look at me." Her lashes fluttered and he smiled. "There you are." Her eyes opened a little and lifted up to him. Now he wore an overly proud smirk. Quite pleased with himself.

"You're despicable." She said with a grin.

This made him blink then laugh." I will bite. Why am I despicable?"

"You tormented me." She whispered.

"I did." He said a bit flatly.

"That was cruel." She protested.

"It was." He agreed.

She narrowed her eyes and lifted her head.

"You are still feeling the pleasure from it too. I am further aroused by that thought. Tonight has only begun my lusty fae. I promise you there is much more torment to come." He watched as her lips quivered and pursed together. She left a bit speechless. He pulled her lips down for a tender kiss. "Just know how much you are loved. You are more precious to me than any jewel. Than any ring. "

He held her closely. She feeling every bit of emotion that came with those simply words. It was truly breath taking.

When Minogos and the others finally stopped for the night the light was already fading. Their mounts sweaty and foaming. They were quickly unsaddled and let loose. The camp made rather quickly. They shelter raised within moments. A small fire was all they would make to heat some water and food. Unwilling to risk a large blaze that could be seen for miles.

Minogos took he own provisions a bit further away. He needing privacy with Bynsarda. No one protested his choice. They expected it. He put up his small tent and filled it with his bedroll and a one for her. The crawled inside to start warming it up with their own body heat before the night fully fell.

They lay just staring at each other for an hour. their fingers caressing a cheek or a hand . Just letting themselves reconnect with the physical. He took her in his arms and just held her. "When we reached the town it was in ruin. Penny and Pearl are fine. We sent all the survivors towards the Elf Kings lands." He kissed her shoulder and she sighed in relief. "There was no way I was not going to try and save you. Those three would not let me go alone." He said moving his head towards the flap.

"I am so happy to hear my girls made it." She began. "I had worried over them the whole time." She pressed a little closer to him. "Did you fufill your promise?" She asked.

"I am working on it. I have met her. I have seen her and spoken with her. This Queen my father has told me about since my birth. " He whispered.

"Well what is she like?"

"I have not spoken with her much but her voice is like spring. You hear it and it holds you warmly. When I look on her I see nothing but light. Warm and inviting. I think that is a gift from my father. That I would revere this Pixie. I had even considered talking to you about coming there with me . Just so I could be near her. Its not sexual. its something else. " His voice faded and his head lay on her shoulder.

The fading light made her red hair seem more crimson. He ran his fingers through the softness and breathed in her scent. "I need to know Byn. I need to know what happened." He whispered to her.

"I made an agreement. The moment he took me from .. Him." She refused to say the name she knew well the power of a name. "I would serve as his and in return I would be given a vast amount of information. "

"I see. I do not think I need to know the details just the information. I have a really good idea about the rest. He and my father are so much alike." He lifted his head to show he did not care. She had done what she though right for the situation. "I just care that you are here with me. Now do not get me wrong. I do not like it but I will not take it beyond that." His gaze on hers.

She smiled that beautiful smile. "I chose to live forever with you." She spilled her confession to him and he gasp.

"You did?" He kissed her softly. "Well I think we should work on making that happen." He slid on top of her . She laughed against his lips and did not let go.

The morning came far too soon. He kissed Bynsarda many times. Each one waking her a bit more. "We will be leaving soon. " He whispered to her as his lips trailed over her ear lobe.

"5 more minutes." She whimpered softly.

"Byn. You really must wake up. This isn't afternoon at the tavern." He scolded softly and let his fingers play over one of her ample breast.

"You are not kidding with that." One of her eyes opened a little to look up at a face far too pretty to be male yet he was. "I have lay here with this stone in my side for the last 45 minutes. I do not recall having that happen not even once back home." She squirmed around so her body was no long feeling the jabbing sensation and she was looking right into his eyes.

He was about to retort with something very witty when his words were cut off.

"You know we have another company waiting on us and this whole impending war thing to tend to." Glorfindel was just outside now. Smirking to himself. He knew exactly what he was interrupting. He had heard enough of it the night before. "Just in case it slipped your mind my brother." He continued.

"Oh and it was lovely to kind of meet you Bynsarda. I mean he waited no time getting into the bedroll last night. Surely you both are well rested." He sounded sarcastically sincere.

Minogos poked his head out of his tent. "Glorfindel. we are getting dressed." He said softly.

"Now you are." He just smiled sweetly and turned to go.

Hiroc was smirking as he made himself some tea at the fire. Glorfindel returning into the warmth. "Such things are wasted on the youth." Hiroc grumbled and Glorfindel began to chuckle.

Hannibal grumbled from his own perch. His eyes scanning the dim plains. "The only thing I saw all night was a few goats. Not even a deer moved. I can not say I have had an experience quite like this at night."

"That would be because of you." Minogos came into the light now. "You saw the goats because they are still domestic beasts. They don't have the same instinct. Hiroc doesn't give off the same aura. You are a wolf on edge."

Hannibal glanced at Hiroc who only shrugged at him.

Finally she joined them. Everything went quiet as she eyed each of them. "Well don't get all shy because of me. " She lowered down into a crouch. Minogos passed her his tea cup. "Lets see. " She looked around at those gathered. "You are obviously Glorfindel." Her gaze leveled on him. "You are the famous Elven Warrior returned from the dead. However, I hear you are a conceited pompous jerk with a battle fetish and that some how you attracted one of the last Giant Dams to your bed. Now that I have your attention I have a few things I need to tell you."

"Well good to know my reputation precedes me. Please do continue." Glorfindel said and leaned forward.

When she was done telling him what he needed to know Glorfindel sat there in stunned silence. Everyone looked at him to see what he would say.

"Oh my did I steal the voice of the great Glorfindel?" The redheaded elleth narrowed her eyes.

It did not take him that long to recover from the news. Deep down he knew there was the chance of it . He began to grin then and sat back. "I like you. You're going to be fun. Balrog you say. More than one. I am not the same ellon I was back then lovely Byn and I will not be alone. "

"I merely needed to give you that information. Since it would mean so much to you. You will be the one to take them on. You know how to kill one." She sighed. "The rest I will tell when it needs to be and then some I can only tell the King and the Queen. "

She finished off the tea and passed the cup back to Minogos. "Now I need to go finish tearing down the tent and get the horse packed." She lifted up and turned about leaving them.

Glorfindel just grinned. "Yes I do like her." He looked to Mingos who sighed. "She and Finn will get on like best friends. Then we should worry."

Gandalf watched the lone figure approaching in the first tendrils of the new light of the day. He knew who it was. He had know for the better part of 2 days. "Lord Elrond I was under the impression you were not alone." The wizard said in good humor.

"I was not." Elrond said and dismounted. "We came upon the group you sent to Lasgalen. They needed a little help. So Elladan went with them. How long have you been here?"

"Just a day or two. I suspect our wayward travelers will be back soon." Gandalf grumbled and began to smoke his pipe once again.

"Oh? Well lets get me some tea and You can tell me about these wayward travels." He grinned and moved deeper into the camp with the wizard.

Jeven was crawling from his tent when he saw Elrond approaching. "Wife. The other elf lord is here." He tells Tauriel was now following him.

"Lord Elrond it is very good to see you." Tauriel chimed in. "You have news from home?" She asked eagerly.

"Can I get a little tea in me before you go to bombarding me with questions?" He scolds her.

Tauriel rolls her eyes. "Very well but don't tarry. I have been worried."

"Everyone is well and Legolas and Ryu are betrothed they had the feast a few days before I left." He told her hoping to shut her up. Which she did not.

"Seriously? Oh . What was the ceremony like? Did they use Ada's rings? What did she wear? What did the Queen wear? What color were the flowers?" She moved in closer and Elrond sighed.


	117. Coming Together in the Face of War.

Elrond had spent much of the previous evening filling everyone in on what all had happened since they had left and he had decided to stay for a bit longer and it was a good idea he had. Even Gandalf had grown perturbed that Elladan had basically poisoned the Queen with of all things Haldir's wine.

However, it seemed to have worked out in the end and now Elladan was trying very hard to make up for his actions. He sat alone by a small fire and drank some tea and smoked on his pipe. Deep in thought. Gandalf pondered what was ahead. He knew not what they were going so far east for. Only that they would find the boon The Valar had promised. He believed it had to be a weapon that the first evil would not be able to see.

Soon Elrond joined the wizard and poured himself a cup of tea. He sat down beside him and sighed. "Tauriel is far more feminine that I expected. He eagerness to know every little detail of the ceremony was a bit unnerving. I always had this image of her being a brutal warrior. She gave my sons a run for their money when she squared off with them and now she wants to know what kind and what color of flowers where used?"

Gandalf chuckled. "She is still an Elleth no matter what clothing she wears Elrond."

Elrond sighed and drank some more of his tea. "You still have no idea what we are looking for in Cuivienen do you."

Gandalf grumbled lowly before exhaling a large whiff of smoke. "I has to be some kind of weapon that this evil can not see. I can not think of anything else. What manner of weapon or who would wield it is beyond me at this time."

"I wonder if Glorfindel has been given a sign." Elrond mused out loud. "If anyone would wield a weapon from the Valar it would be he. After all he was trained by Tulkas when he was in valinor."

Gandalf nodded thoughtfully. The two old friends went silent then as Jeven made his approach. He looked rather unrested as she joined them around the fire.

"Did you not sleep well Jeven?" Elrond asked.

He scowled and sighed. "Now she wants a ceremony when this is all over. She wants sunflowers and daisies to adorn the hall. Oh and she wants a silver and red dress." He just slumped down.

Gandalf and Elrond began to laugh. "You best give her what she wants." Elrond said softly. "Otherwise she will never let you live it down." Gandalf added.

Jeven suddenly stood up and looked out over the tree dotted hills before them. "They are coming." He said in almost a whisper . His Light eyes looked to Gandalf and Elrond. "I feel the ancients very close."

Elrond and Gandalf both rise. Jeven lifted one of his arms and points in the direction they are coming from.

Elrond asks. "Can you tell who is with them?"

"I feel Minogos and the ancients. I am sorry. I can not tell if anyone else is with them. It will be a few hours still before they arrive." Jeven said with a smile. "Do not worry just because I can not feel him does not mean he is not there. He is the mighty Glorfindel."

Juniper and Ryu sat within the confines of the carriage. Comfortable but bored. Finnola had given them the gift of a deck of cards. Ryu knew many games to play and was currently teaching Juniper the game of runs. Needing card of the same kind to line up numerically or to have all the same number. Juniper had lost every game up until this last hand. She just needed one more card.

The wagon had stopped several minutes ago but they kept playing. When the door was opened a gust of wind billowed inside and blew the cards all around. Juniper threw up her hands and screamed in frustration. Thranduil blinking a few times looking at his angry wife then to the cringing Ryu.

"She only needed one card to win." Ryu said softly.

Juniper erupted into a tangent in the very ancient language of her people. "Ele lil' vith udtila nindol shu sha'nalt ulu uns'aa. Vith vith xuil xsa ol!"

Minol who was near by began to blush. This reaction did not go unnoticed by Thranduil. He arched a brow and eyed his wife now thankful he could not understand her.

"Juniper!" Thranduil said sharply. This made her look to him wide eyed and her words fade. "We have met up with the men of Gondor. There is someone present who wishes very much to see you."

Now Junipers shocked look turned to one of surprise as she flung herself from the carriage and into Thranduil's arms. He turned as He sat her down and up on a small rise just a few yards away stood a very pregnant Arwen along side Elessar.

"ARWEN!" Juniper cried and half ran and half flew towards her dear friend. The chill of the air forgotten as her cloak fell to the ground. With Elessar's help she lowered down to throw her arms around the pixie. Juniper buried her face against Arwen's shoulder and began to cry. Thranduil was not far behind and he and the King of Gondor exchanged humored looks.

"Oh no no my sweet friend do not cry." Arwen said softly and caressed the back of Junipers head.

"I ... I ... " Juniper tried to speak but her sobs were making it difficult. Arwen pushed her gently back so she could look on her friends face and brushed golden hair back that was clinging to her wet cheeks. "I was afraid I would never see you again." She finally blurted out.

This made Arwen smile as her hands cupped Junipers cheeks. "Even the might of the King of Gondor could not keep me from coming here to see you." She said tenderly.

Elessar rolled his eyes then helped his wife rise again. "What I get no love?" He said then felt himself embraced by the crying pixie. He just lifted her up and hugged her tightly. "There there sweet fae. I promise I did not even try and keep her from coming."

Thranduil felt his heart flutter and his hand instinctively went over it. In her short time in Gondor she had made tight bonds of friendship with them both. He had gathered up her cloak and was stepping closer. "If you do not put this back on we will spend all night trying to defrost you. " Elessar set her back upon her feet and Thranduil wrapped her back within her warm cloak.

She stood there wiping tears from her eyes. "I am just so happy." Juniper said and that set off more tears.

Arwen took her cue and reached out and took Junipers hand. "I see a rather pretty dark haired girl with Legolas. That must be Lady Ryu. Come along and make the introductions." Juniper nodded and continues to wipe at her eyes with the back of her hand.

Elessar stood beside Thranduil. He watches as Juniper tried to introduce everyone. "She is still so delicate Thranduil. Are you sure she is ready for this?"

Thranduil smirked. "She appears that way doesn't she. Delicate and fragile. Yet on the way to Lasgalen we were set upon by evil creatures called Chimera. One was about a half of the size of Smaug. She killed it herself. "

Elessar turned to look at the smirking Thranduil. "I think looks are very deceiving when it comes to my wife." He said then and the smirk turned into a warm smile. "I think we better join them otherwise they will come up with some terrible fate for us later tonight."

"I need to hear about these creatures." Elessar said as they began to walk.

"Minol will fill everyone in."

Elessar looked to the demon who respectfully kept his distance. He nodded towards them making Elessar grumble. "I have a hard time trusting him."

Thranduil grinned. "Unfortunately He is thick in all of this fortunately he seems to truly be on her side. " Thranduil looked to both the Queens along with Ryu and his son.

That night the kings gathered along with the generals and Minol. Celeborn, Thranduil, Eomer, Ellesar along with the commanders of the men and orc of Lasgalen looked to Minol. With a large sigh Minol began to tell them all what he could about the Chimera.

Legolas and Elthian joined the fae and Arwen in a nice warm tent. While the relationship between Elthian, Juniper and Thranduil was rather strange to her she accepted it. Fae after all were not elves. Ryu was intrigued by the story of the Peredhil.

"So Elrond chose to remain immortal and Elros chose to be mortal?" Ryu asked.

"Yes, it is something that haunts my ada to this day. I think he never fully got over his brothers choice. Which made mine even harder on him. " Arwen said gently.

Ryu looked horrified. "You.. you chose a mortal life? Why?"

"Because I love a mortal. He will live a long life because he is a descendant of Elros but he is mortal. I do not want to live forever in valinor to never be reunited with him. " She explained.

That made Ryu gasp softly. It was both beautiful and tragic to hear such a thing. She pressed herself back against Legolas a bit harder.

"Oh my." Arwen gasped softly and rested a hand on the swell of her belly.

Juniper pulled away from Elthian and scoot herself closer to Arwen who lay on a low couch while the others had made themselves comfortable on a sea of cushions . "May I?" Juniper asked and lifted her hand towards Arwen's belly. She nodded and smiled.

Juniper had never touched another belly filled with child. Only her own. Her hand gently pressed against it. She could feel the baby moving within. While she had experienced this herself she had never felt it from this side. Besides that the miracle of life was special. "Calm down little one. I know you are eager but it is not time yet. " She said softly then her eyes widened as she felt something pressing back against her hand then withdraw and the child within calmed.

Arwen smiled. "I think he heard you."

Elrohir was entering the tent as they were leaving. He paused as they all passed and Juniper stopped to look up at him. She gave him a wink before scampering to catch up with the others. She could hear Arwens squeal of happiness at seeing her brother.

It was rather late as Elthian, Juniper, Ryu and Legolas walked through the camp of the men of Gondor. She tried to not noticed how they stared at her. Not in a hateful nor lustful way. More as if they were in awe of the small winged creature that had the glow of silver about her in the night.

They passed many small fires with men sitting around them. So many mortal lives and she knew many of them would not return. This idea hurt her heart. The scope of the loss of life was just unfathomable. She was very quiet as they finally began to enter the elvish camp. Ryu and Legolas bidding she and Elthian a good night. She smiled and waved to them. Pausing even to watch them fade into their own tent.

"What troubles you Melamin?" Elthian asked having stopped a few feet away.

"The scope of how many will die is very hard for me to accept Elthian." She turned to look back towards the camp of men. "They are mortal. It is unknown where they go when their bodies die. Do they just cease to exist all together? Is there a valinor for them?"

Elthian walked back towards her and crouched down behind her. His arms wrapped around her slight frame and he pulled her gently back against him. His voice was soft against the curve of her pointed ear. "I do not know. It is called a gift. The gift Eru gave to the men. That when they die they do not have to worry about returning to the pain the arda often brings."

She shook her head and lay her small hands against his arms. "It sounds more like cruelty. I do not understand Eru. "

Elthian rose lifting her along with him. He carried her off towards the warmth of the Royal Tent. "You should not worry yourself with these things Melamin. One thing I am sure of is that Eru is not cruel. "

They entered the warm tent and Thranduil sat waiting for them. The message he had been reading was placed on the small desk. He watched as Elthian put her down and took her cloak. The watched as she moved off toward the bed without a word. Her brows creased as he looked to Elthian. "What is wrong?"

Elthian sighed and hung her cloak up. "She is fully realizing how many lives will be lost and she is troubled by the fact that we do not know what happens to mortals when their bodies die."

Thranduil sighed the nodded to Elthian. He stepped closer to him and pressed his lips against Elthian's. Tenderly kissing him. " I will see you in the morning Melamin. I believe tonight she and I should talk. "

Elthian smiled . "Good luck with that." Before he turned and left the tent.

Thranduil stood there for for a moment before turning his attention back towards the screened off part of the tent. He made his way slowly towards it . Stepping around to see her curled up with her back to him. His robe discarded over the back of a chair. She felt the shift of the bed as he crawled beside her and the heat of his body as it settled in behind her.

A powerful arm slides over her side and His pressed a kiss to her shoulder. "I know you do not want anyone to die. I know deep within you is this instinct to save everyone."

She did not move. She was completely still but for each deep breath she took.

"The truth is that we do not know what happens to men. Even the men do not know. I do not for a second believe that they are just simply cast into nothing. They are children of Eru. His plan for them is his to know. That being said I am sure whatever ultimate fate they have must be wonderful Juniper. Otherwise Eru would not have created them."

She finally wiggled around and looked up to him. Her lavender eyes were wet with her tears. "It all makes me feel helpless Thranduil. I know I can not save them all. Nor can I save all of our own . Elf, man or orc. I can give them all hope for their children." She said softly. "It just saddens me to think of their fea just being lost. They not having a second chance."

He chuckled. "Who says they don't? We just do not know. Where they go. " He leaned down and kissed her tenderly. Then whispered against her lips. "You are beautiful Juniper. Inside and out. I have never met a spirit so truly pure. We will fight. All of us together for the future you want for them all."

She nodded gently. Thranduil kissed her once more. "Now lets try and rest. We must be up and ready before the first light. "

They stood along the rise. Elrond, Gandalf, Jeven and Tauriel. They watched as the others approached. The ancients riding in first . Followed by Glorfindel and finally Minogos and Bynsarda.

The ancient elf was expecting to see this female battered and sickly yet she looked perfectly healthy. Glorfindel hurried to Elrond and grinned to his Lord. "I am glad to see you made it." Elrond said to him.

Glorfindel rolled his eyes and hugged Elrond. "Surely you jest me Lord." He released the shocked looking Elrond and held his shoulders. "I am Glorfindel after all." Now Glorfindel's grin widened.

Now the attention was placed on Minogos and Bynsarda. He lead his busty redhead towards everyone else. Tauriel was the first to realize that she was not human. She spoke to Jeven in a hushed tone. "She is half elven."

Minogos now made the introductions. "This is Elrond Lord of Imlaudris."

Elrond reached out and took her hand. He now new she was indeed half elven like himself. "Must say I am surprised to be meeting a Peredhel. However, it is a pleasant surprise." He nodded to her then smiled.

"You mean like yourself Lord Elrond?" She said with a smile.

Minogos now turned towards Gandalf. "This is the wizard Gandalf."

"It is lovely to meet you my dear." Gandalf said as he laid on as much charm as he could.

"A wizard? Well this is a pleasure." She said back echoing his charm.

When she laid eyes on the Avantai It was Bynsarda who spoke first. "Ol zhah bwael ulu thalra dos Avanati f'sarn Bynsarda."

Everyone looked surprised including Jeven and Minogos.

Jeven just grinned. "Al tha Bynsarda. Nindol zhah ussta ranndi Tauriel."

Now Tauriel had been learning her husbands language for sometime. She was not comfortable enough to speak it but she understood she was being introduced.

She reached out and grasped Bynsarda's forearm. "It is very nice to meet you."

Glorfindel grumbled and clapped his hands together. " Well that's great we all know each other now. What's to eat? I am starving." He turned and walked towards the fire to see the 2 ancients already eating.

"Rabbit." Hiroc answered.

"Hey that's for everyone." Tauriel protested as she quickly spun around Jeven following her towards the fires.

Minogos stayed behind with Bynsarda and spoke with Elrond and Gandalf. "She has important information. It must be relayed to Thranduil. "

Gandalf smiled. " I will be happy to hear it . For I know the way to get it to him."

Elrond arched a brow and looked to the wizard.

She shrugged. "Well I guess telling a Wizard will be alright."

Melkor stared into his palantir. What he saw made him smirk. "So the Elven King makes his move. He has joined with the men of Gondor and the Men of Rohan." He turned to his mightiest general. The most powerful orc he ever created. "Send the first wave to meet them on the road Grish Kragor and have my sword summoned to me."

"Akh izub Goth." Grish Kragor responded before leaving his Lords chambers. His calls echoing in the halls. "Rum koh u azat ukh azat ha shara ha golog aaps (Move it's time to kill go kill eat men eat elf meat)"


	118. Hard Pills to Swallow

The Fellowship for the Arda had now grown by one. They all sat around a blazing fire which battled the cold around them. All eyes were in Bynsarda and she could feel the tension growing from their mutual curiosity. "I am not sure where to begin." She said and looked anywhere but at all the faces eager to hear what she had to say.

"Well I would say at the beginning. Whatever needs to be sent to Thranduil will make it to his ears I assure you of that." Gandalf said gently.

She shrugged a bit and licked her lips slowly. The words being chosen carefully. "I was first taken to a great mountain hold. Though I am unsure exactly where it is. It was a very long distance from the city. We were crammed into windowless wagons. The conditions were terrible. Many died along the way and sometimes we were forced to ride with the corpses for days." Her voice cracked as she spoke of this. Minogos slid his hand into hers and squeezed.

"They would stop occasionally and pull us out. That was when they would remove the dead and make an attempt to much out the wagon and sometimes they were throw cold water on us to somewhat clean us. We were tossed moldy bread to eat and often there would not be enough. So they would wager on who would win out of the fights that would break out." She struggled to keep her voice loud enough to be heard as she spoke of this. "They would eat the dead. We saw them. They did not hide this from any of us."

Those listening to her tale cold only wince and look down. The younger of the party feeling a sense of shock while the elders were not. "Please go on." Gandalf encouraged her. "You are among friends here."

"It was on one of these nights when we were all out of the wagons and being subjected to the cold water baths and watching them preparing their meals of our fallen that I was singled out. These things. You call them orc were foul to start with and their language was even more so. Just the sound of it was chilling. They separated me from my people and I was sure I was to suffer a fate most terrible." Her voice faded and she hung her head down for a few moments before she inhaled deeply and found her voice again. "It wasn't to be so. The orc they took me to was different than the others. He was taller and more muscled. He looked more like a man than the rest of them. There was a look of intelligence in his eyes and he spoke westron. "

"Uruk-hai." Elrond said and looked to Gandalf.

Gandalf nodded. "Seems our enemy has begun to breed more of them. Go on dear."

"He allowed me to bathe in warm water. He had be clothed in rough hewn but clean clothing. He fed me better food. Not what his subordinates ate but what he ate. I felt like I was being fattened up for the slaughter. From then on I was transported in a smaller wagon. I was the only occupant. I wish I could tell you how long we traveled. Time just looses all meaning when you are kept in darkness and the only fresh air you breathe is night time air. I couldn't even tell by the moon. The more we traveled the skies always seemed to be clouded."

Glorfindel looked to Elrond and Gandalf. "Well if that doesn't sound very familiar." He said to them.

"When we stopped for the last time I found myself in a large cavern. They others were being off loaded and ushered away to the kiss of the whip. I was taken another way. It was a maze of pitch black halls. I could see nothing but I could hear anguished cries in the dark. One would think such a place would be cold. It was very hot . The walls were hot to the touch. When I was finally taken into the light I was thrown to me knees. I was too frightened to look up or around. I just huddled on the ground. The warm stone was very warm and smooth. I would even say shiny. The a pair of dark boots were before me and I was commanded by this new voice to look up. I mustered my courage and did so."

She began to tremble then and Minogos now slides his arm around her and pulls her close.

"He was tall and beautiful. I can not think of better words. Simply beautiful. The color of his flesh was like Minogos' but His eyes were like Jeven's. Pale and ringed in red. His hair was so black it looked blue when he was near the light. There was this power that just seemed to radiate from him that felt as if it would crush me and he was cruel." That was when tears began to drip from her cheeks as they spilled from her eyes.

"We should take a break." Elrond said.

Bynsarda spoke up quickly. "No. To try and begin this part again I do not think I could."

Elrond nodded gently.

"I began to understand some of their words. I have always been quick to pick up on languages yet I have only Mastered a few. What I did learn in my time there was that he has Balrogs. Several of them." Bynsarda said softly.

"There were only seven to begin with and I slew the last of them." Gandalf said in shock.

"No wizard. I am telling you there are Balrogs. Though I do not know how many." She said with certainty. "There is also a dragon. At least one though I am not sure. "

Elrond and Gandlaf found it curious that Glorfindel did not look shocked by the news of the Balrogs.

Tauriel rose then and excused herself. This news was a bit much for her on a personal level. "Please stay Jeven I just need a moment." She said before wandering off into the darkness.

Bynsarda watched Tauriel go. Gandalf explained. "Her father was grievously injured when he slew a dragon. If not for Elrond he would have perished."

Bynsarda nodded gently. "I know this news I am bringing you will be hard to hear but you must know."

They all agreed.

She then continued. "After sometime Drannor was summoned to his Masters home. I was given to him as a means to to lure Minol and Minogos to him. Which obviously worked. Drannor however was mostly kind to me and only unkind when he had to be. "

Minogos gently interrupted her. "Please allow me to explain this part." She nodded.

Minogos then looked to them all Tauriel was making her return and she settled beside Jeven. " Drannor told me that He and my Father were working together. In much the same way my father had played this great evil. They call it a game. Where they walk a very fine line and in Drannor's case the line is even more fine. As you know he was forced to bond with... Him." he spat the word him out. "As you can imagine bonding in that way does not mean undying love and devotion. It makes you even more of a slave to them. He is not truly our enemy though he will have to act in that capacity to a point."

"That's right." Bynsarda cut in. "There are men. Upwards of 100,000 of them. Eagerly pledging themselves to this darkness. I witnessed their leaders doing so. This is the part the King needs to know. Among his human people there is a spy. This spy has a way of allowing the darkness to see and hear. "

Gandalf and Elrond rose at the same time and looked on her with wide eyes. "Do you know how this is so?" Gandalf asked.

Bynsarda shook her head. "I do not. ."

Glorindel's eyes locked on Elronds. "A palantir." He said lowly. Elrond nodded.

"What's a palantir?" Jeven asked.

Glorfindel looked to him and sighed. "A seeing stone. They were created long ago and used for good. Placed great distances apart. They were used to communicate. However, they were lost over time and have fallen into the hands of evil."

"Indeed and we have only recovered 3 of them." Elrond said gravely.

Gandalf began to mutter to himself and pace. "This means there are at least 2 in his possession."

Elrond sighed. "That leaves 2 others unaccounted for. We must assume he has those as well."

"Gandalf." Bynsarda said softly. "There is a number counted among Drannor's people that are truly loyal to him and his cause. They will change sides when the time is right. The King must know this too. When one named Grah means to treat he can be trusted."

Gandalf nodded but now the wizard looked troubled. "We must leave for Cuivienen in the first light."

Gandalf had risen before the others. He stood in the large open field field near the camp. As the first light began to break on the horizon a large flock of stork descended on the field. Elrond had just awoke and as he made his tea he looked out to see Gandalf surrounded by the large birds.

Soon he was joined by Glorfindel. "Well that's something you don't see everyday."

"He is getting the message to Thranduil." Elrond stated.

"Well he is using some rather unorthodox messengers." Glorfindel turned back towards the fire.

"Indeed. These are strange times." Elrond lamented and sipped his tea.

The days turned into weeks. The fae in the carriage seemed to be the ones who suffered the most. Both of them becoming rather dour in temperament from the lack of sunlight and the bitter cold. Their view being four walls as they endured the rough ride. Then at night their views being the inside of the tents.

The humans on this journey suffered as well. The elves found themselves treating frostbite and illness. Unfortunately the lives of many humans were being lost despite their best efforts. This added to the Queens and the Kings troubles. Yet the humans were detirmined to continue on. Even when Thranduil offered to allow them to turn back.

It did not snow on these wind swept plains. Everything just seemed to freeze. It was elven magic that kept the horses and other livestock they had brought with them from succumbing to this. Though just barely.

Thranduil's nights were now spent keeping Juniper as warm as possible. She spoke little these days. Her silence hurt him. The lack of smile on her features nearly unbearable. It was nothing he had done. He knew that. This was a symptom of the weather and the situation. He had turned more and more to Elthian for comfort. They often stealing away a few precious moments together when they could find them.

Juniper often preferring the company of Ryu and she Juniper. Leaving Legolas somewhat at a loss. Minol had observed this change. Yet he had said nothing on it. It was on one such particular night during the time between when they stopped and time to sleep. When Ryu and Juniper lay cuddled together . Their foreheads touching that Legolas was visibly upset.

"Do not fault them Legolas." Minol said gently as he approached the Elf prince from the gloom outside of the fires light.

Legolas just stared at the demon. His gaze narrowing. "You have no right to tell me who I will put at fault. Since I feel it is you in this case."

Minol just smirked as she lowered down to crouch near the fire. "That is fine. I can shoulder it but Juniper can not. So please place all of your anger on me."

Legolas sighed and hung his head. Finding himself confiding in the demon. "My ada has Elthian to take comfort in. I have none and all I want is for Ryu to be happy to see me again."

Minol smiled. "She is not unhappy with you. She and Juniper are struggling. They commune on a level you can not understand and they do this so they will survive. For all our power and might when the arda changed so did the weather and that was one reason we began to fall."

Legolas' brows furrowed. "You mean after the war of wrath. When Beleriand sank beneath the waters."

Minol shook his head. "No Legolas I am speaking of the first war. Before it this world was beautiful and unspoiled and my people were the only light within it. Then he came and cast his tainted spirit unto all the land. The mothers creation was perfect. It was Eru's creation that destroyed it. Why she allowed it I will never understand."

Legolas just stared at Minol. "After the first war the weather went from warm and even all the time to chaotic. Sometimes it was warm sometimes it was bitter cold and the cold we were not made for. Nor were we made for the searing heat that came . We left our homes and traveled until we found places we could inhabit that did not have too much change. That was when your kind came. These places were perfect for elves too. "

"Juniper and I were born in the last age of our kind before the mother created another place for us. We were born with the curse of the sun and moon. Which was another change that furthered our decline. So do not be cross with them. They are doing what they must to carry on. If you really need comfort I would gladly volunteer my services." Minol grinned lasciviously at Legolas.

Legolas jumped up and took several steps back. "Just when I began to feel like I could hate you a little less you had to ruin it."

Minol chuckled and remained crouched by the fire.

"That being said. Thank you for explaining it to me. The reason Ryu and Juniper are so close right now."

"No thanks required Legolas but you are welcome." Minol said and grinned to himself as the elf prince walked away.

Elladan rode out before the caravan. So far they had managed to not come to any trouble. Yet something about that day had him on edge. He moved to the side and let the caravan begin to pass him. He stared out over the mist covered terrain. All of his sense at alert. Kree had noticed this and left the line to ride out beside him.

"There is something not right." He said to her softly. "Lets stop here and make camp."

Kree eyed him the hour was very early but he was sensing something so she did not question him. "Alright." She said but before she could go to have his orders carried out he stopped her.

"Kree. Have all the able bodied with any kind of fight training armed and make sure all others have some form of defense. Park all the wagons in a circle."

She looked at him her eyes widened. "This is serious isn't it."

"Yes Kree this is quite serious. Something is coming." He said as she turned her horse about and rode towards the front of the caravan.

The light was beginning to fade. The wagons circled in the center a large fire had been built. meals were being cooked . People fed and all would seem like an ordinary night save for the tension that had grown thick.

Elladan stood atop the tallest of the wagons. Kree by his side. "You need to find safety." He tells her.

She laughs. "There is a reason I was not taken in the raid Elladan ."

He arched a brow at her when something moving in the fog caught his eye. His ear turned towards it. "They are here."

Kree leaps form the top of the wagon. "Orior nind phu' ghil. B'luthyrr a lil' kr'athin killianen a lil' kr'athin! (Prepare they are here. Bowmen at the ready swords at the ready.)"

Arrows from the enemy begin to fly. The archers stood near the large fire. They dipped their bows into the flames . They in a circle as well began to fire . The pain filled cries of those they hit were heard and as the flames caught then afire light began to glow among the fog.

Elladan thrust his fist in the air and whispered softly as the vial he held began to glow brightly and soon the darkness and the fog around the camp lifted. He found himself side stepping their clumsy arrows as other simply hit his armor and fell at his feet.

There was another volley of flaming arrows . More fires erupted and more screams where heard. They were surrounded and now the attackers were trying to swarm the camp . Elladan leaps from wagon and begins to engage them outside the circle. These were not orc nor goblin. These were men. Common raiders. there were more flaming arrows followed by a volley of arrows from the darkness. He could hear cries from within the circle. Their arrows were now hitting their targets.

He began to battle his way through this front line . Pushing toward the archers. Those he did not slay were facing the swords of those inside the circle and they did battle viciously. They were protecting all they had left after all.

Once he reached the archers they were easily dispatched. Left unprotected by their comrades he was elegant death for them. His sword swung and meeting steel. He looked to see he was facing off against Kree. They sighed and now turned their backs to each other as the attackers were turning into retreat.

They fought back to back . Killing those that came upon them. Kree was magnificent with a blade. Now he understood why she had not been taken. Then there were no more to fight and a cheer erupted from the wagons.

The fog gone, they stood in the glow of fires. She turning around as did he. Both splattered with blood and a bit breathless. He found himself looking her deeply in the eyes and before she could speak His hand pressed to the back of her head and his lips claimed hers.

When he broke the kiss he looked at her and she wore a rather shocked expression. Quickly he looked down . "Please forgive me . I ... should not have assumed such would be accepted."

Her fingers pressed under the curve of his chin making him look at her in the moments before she kissed him back. "There is nothing to forgive Elladan." She whispered against his lips then turned towards the celebrating peoples. Her fingers lacing with his to tug him along.

In the light of the dawn the scale of what had happened that night became clear. With no mist nor fog. Only a bright clear sky. They dead raiders made a ring at least 3 bodies deep around the wagons. The ones slain inside the circle had been unceremoniously tossed out of it. Other dotted the ground having been felled by the arrows the corpses still smoldering.

There had been only one loss among the caravan. A young human male. All attended his pyre as he was sent off per the traditions of his people. Afterwards they began to travel once more.

A few more days passed. The caravan having not more issues. He stopped atop a hill and looked out into the distance. Kree coming up beside him. "That is Lasgalen." He said with a smile. They looked over the new city. There was smoke rising from chimneys and visible activity.

They had been spotted. Of course they had been. After all he was leading a large caravan. Their approach had probably been watched for miles. The riders gallop towards them. 5 in total. Who rode out front was a surprise to Elladan.

"Rumil man-d cared mi Lasgalen? (Rumil what are you doing in Lasgalen?)" Elladan called out and slid off his horse.

"Amin innas maquet-i ain nan-d Elladan. (I can ask the same of you.)" Rumil said and as he stopped he dismounted and hugged Elladan.

"Adar continued on and I gave aid to these .. Ellyn." Elladan said.

Rumil looked to the elleth beside then to those in the closest wagons of the caravan. Some where human and some were not.

"Peredhil? From the east?" Rumil said in mild shock.

Kree now dismounted and moved closer to them. This made Elladan smile . A smile that made Rumil arch a brow.

"This is Kree." Elladan made the introductions. "Kree this is Rumil."

"Well met Rumil." She said and Rumil blinked several times realizing he had been staring and not said a word.

"Forgive me." Rumil said softly. "It is my pleasure to meet you."

Rumil waved to the riders then looked to Elladan. "Let's get them to the city and get everyone settled for now. Tomorrow we will get everyone more permanent dwellings."


	119. The Unusual Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are 6 months to the day I started writing this. Ever since I had actually started to Quarantine in late Feb. I had this story bouncing around in my head. It just would not go away. I thought about it. I figured various aspects out. All the way to the end. Finally 4 months later I couldn't take it so on June 4th I started banging away at the keyboard. I had no idea what I was doing. I had never written a story in my life. Not like this. I figured 20 maybe 30 chapters and I would be done. It would be out of my head and I could go back to normal. Well as you can see. 6 months in and I am posting Chapter 119 today. I am not done. Thank You everyone that has been with me from the beginning and Thank you to all the new readers. I hope I have entertained you all through these dark times.

"Grah!" Drannor bellowed from his bed chamber. "GRAH!" When Grah entered he found his Lord pacing and looking angered.

"What is it My Lord?" He asked in a calm tone. Then began to pick up the multitude of clothing that had been strewn about the bed chamber.

"I am being summoned." Drannor said and continued to pace.

Grah paused what he was doing to study his Lord for a moment. Then dropped the clothing on a chair. "Why does this anger you? You knew he would do this once he realized the elf King was on the move."

"I did I did." He waved his hand then collapsed among the clothing in the chair. "I had hoped to have time to see her. At least once before I went to make war against her."

Grah began to laugh. He shook his head. "I would advise you against that My Lord. She is currently very well protected and while Minol is not your enemy per say he would be forced to defend her if you just showed up."

Drannor grinned a bit. "You are so correct." He hummed a bit and got that devious look to his amber eyes. Grah knew that look well and sighed.

The sun had finally reappeared. Though the day was cold it was not so bitter. Because of this Thranduil had ordered the stop for the mid day meal a bit early and had plans to not start again until a bit late. The fae were on fur blankets near a warm fire. Their faces lifted up to the sun. It was the first time he had seen either of them smile in weeks.

A river rushed not far off. He did not know the name of this river. Yet he was told a way across it was just a few days away. Many elves, men and orc were busy filling water barrels during their long break and many horses were being lead there to drink. He had even taken his own horse down a slightly steep path to the rivers edge to drink.

Shadow and Shade returned quickly to Ryu. They the first to sound the alarm. One staying with the Fae the other finding Legolas. "Wargs. Wargs are coming." Legolas had the horns blown.

Thranduil stood by the waters edge and when the sound of the horns reached his ears all those gathered began to abandon their tasks . There was however a bottle neck formed at the steep path . He abandoned his horse and scaled the cliff with ease.

His feet meeting the ground at the top His eyes widen to see a scene of chaos. They were being over run by wargs. He growls and unsheathes both swords and begins to make his way towards the carriage.

"Hurry both of you back to the carriage." Legolas was ushering the fae back to the safest place for them. Over head he heard the flap of Minol's wings then in seconds a warg was nearly on them. They heard the pain filled cry of the warg as Minol swooped down to grab it then tossed it down to the ground hard.

Juniper reached the steps to the carriage first and had made it inside. Ryu several feet behind . Juniper watched as Shadow suddenly pushed Ryu away then threw their arms around a large warg. "RYU!" She screamed and as she prepared to bring forth Rowena the carriage horses were finally unable to hold and broke into a wild run. Throwing Juniper to the back of the carriage. Her head slammed against the edge of the seats.

Minol saw the carriage being pulled wildly across the plain. He spun in the air and began to dive for it. There was shadow on the ground under him. It was not his own. It was massive . He turned his body just in time to throw his arms and legs up to block the attack .

He hitting the ground hard. Growling as he looked up it was another of the dark beasts the dark lord had created. A winged chimera. The smell of it told Minol it had once been a vulture. Yet now it was enormous. Four clawed legs, the vultures head the body was unidentifiable and the head of a fanged serpent. "Two heads?" Minol groaned and pushed himself up.

He watched as the beast began to circle the carriage as it continued on its erratic route. With the mighty flap of his wings He took off. His hands grabbing a pike from a fallen warrior. He was spotted by the beast and it began to climb and so did he . So high they both disappeared into the incoming clouds.

He was just one of the first orc in her army. He was carrying a large barrel of water when the attack began. He fought with only his fists then anything he could get his hands on. His eyes followed the carriage as it began to approach where he was . The humans and elves chasing it were all being waylaid by the wargs. He turned and began to run for it . Planning to cut it off before it went over the cliff.

He could run faster than elves and humans. He was stronger than they as well. With a mighty leap he was on the side of the wagon and climbing to the top . He fell but was able to hold on. Scrambling to find his footing he finds it and begins to make his way towards the front. His hope was to be able to take the reigns and stop the horses.

The cliff was very close. Hanging over the edge he reached for the reigns that were on their hook at the seat. His long powerful arm stretching . He looked up and saw the edge. Then scoot back and held on . The horses tried to stop on their own once they saw the cliff but the weight of the carriage pushed them over. He lost consciousness for a moment but came too as soon as the cold water was on him.

Then they were floating for the moment but the flow was water was picking up speed. The carriage then hit a a large rock in the water and began to shift to its side. He crawled with it and found himself on the side with the door. He looked in and saw her . She was not moving and the water was rising within .

He climbed inside and very carefully took the small Queen into his massive arms. The ride was becoming very rough now. The carriage banging against the debris of the river. More cracks began to form in the walls and more water was coming in. With her held protectively in his arms he climbs back outside. There were wargs on the bank. Following the river and watching them. He looked to the opposite side. They were hitting the rapids . He waited as long as he could and finally chose where to make his jump for it . A pile of logs that were trapped against several boulders.

He jumped. The logs would not hold for long he knew this and he kept telling himself he was powerful he was strong and he was her only hope. He managed to power he way to the slick surface of the boulders as the logs finally gave way and began to flow down the rapids. He stood there on the boulder and few more minutes and watched and the carriage and the logs were battered along the rapids.

The cries of the wargs urged him on . He left the boulder and went to the bank. The wargs unable to cross the rapids. He climbed the cliff with relative ease and disappeared into the thin scattering of the trees on the other side.

Minol climbs higher and higher until he comes out over the clouds. The beast he battled so large it could not even hide well within them. Once he caught sight if the dark shape he pointed the pike downwards and began to dive down for the beast. As he neared it the serpents head twisted and turned and came at him . Snapping his fanged mouth at him . He shifted to the left and cut it along the side of its mouth .

The head recoiled in pain and now the large beak of the vulture head was snapping at him . He spun to the right and now with a swipe of the pikes blade he left a gash across the back of the naked head . The beast was turning to face him and he began to climb again . the beast following him and breaking through the tops of the clouds.

Finnola was surrounded by wargs and she could not unleash the full power of the drangonsfang on them. There were far too many allies in close proximity. She was battling towards the runaway carriage when she was set upon by the biggest warg she had ever seen. As if they couldn't get any worse this one was twisted and mutated. The drool that dripped from its mouth sizzled and ate holes in the ground before it .

Her lips twitched as she began to spin the dragonsfang over her head. She may not be able to use it fully but she could still use it . A wind began to pick up on the plains as she faced the beast . Several of the orc arrived to help her. They charging the beast from the sides. She was dodging the beasts attacks. It's claws swiping out at her . She danced out of the way . Another set swiping out at her she danced again and she thrust the spear towards its head and landed a blow against its jowls.

The warg screamed and lifted up to its full height. a Good 15 feet tall . Her head tilted back to look on it. It threw its head to the side and down . Hitting one of the orc sending him flying with smoking burns on his arms. Its head flung the other way yet missing it's target. The three remaining orc sank their blades into the beasts sides distracting it as the wind grew and she was able to charge it full on .

As its head lifted to try and attack the ones causing it pain in its sides she thrust the spear up. The force of the air entering it's neck and coming out of the top of its head. Exploding its skull and sending a rain of black blood and brain matter falling around her . The beast fell before her and she looked to the 3 orc who had helped and nodded to them before she took off running for where she had seen the carriage go.

The battle in the sky continued on . Minol finding it difficult to land a killing blow upon this dark beast. The hide at its neck and on its body was too tough of the blade to pierce deeply and when he attacked one head the other came to the defense. He was winded and bleeding when he realized what he must do. Though it was going to hurt him badly to do so. He managed to break away and climb higher before the beast realized where he had gone .

He then sent himself into a dive the pike pointed down before him . Using all his strength he picked up speed . The blade pierced the beast right between the shoulders. It began to struggle but his momentum was great. Down through the clouds that had begun to spill their rain on the ground. The sight of this massive beast being pushed to the ground caught the attention of many that had been fighting the wargs whos numbers had greatly thinned.

Even a black blood stained Thranduil watched. Closer and closer they got to the ground below. Then the beast hit the ground so hard it send a cloud of dirt and rocks flying high into the air despite the rain. The ground shook with the impact and the sound was louder than the thunder.

Feren and Thranduil were among the first the arrive at the impact site. The air being cleared by the rain. In the shallow crater lay the body of the two headed beast. The pike finally sinking in and piercing its heart . Laying atop of it was a very battered and unmoving Minol.

Celeborn soon joined them and he looked down with wide eyes at the scene. He leapt down onto the top of the beast and lifted Minol into his arms. "He is still alive." He called out. "Hurry and help me get him to the healers." Humans, elves and orc helped bring Minol up and then carried him quickly away.

Finnola and the orc that had helped her followed the tracks of the carriage as fast as they could before the rain washed them away. Soon they came to the edge of the cliff and they all stared down to the water below. Lightening crashed overhead and the thunder rumbled around them.

"I do not see any wreckage." One of the orc said. "It must have gone down stream." Said another. "I saw Narl chasing it." The other said.

Finnola looked to these 3. "Then she is not alone."

"Narl is mighty." One of them said. "He is stronger than the 3 of us."

They turned towards the sound of horses coming up behind them. Finnola looked to Thranduil. Her gaze told him what had happened. He dismounted and ran to the cliffs edge and looked down. "She is alive I can feel her." He said softly then he looked to Feren. "She is out there. Get as many of the best trackers as you can ."

"She is not alone My King." The one who had been speaking to Finnola said. " I am Hock and she is with my brother Narl. He will die to protect her."

"Let's hope it does not come to that Hock." Thranduil said to him.

"We will start looking now My King. We know how to find our own. Narl will not leave traces. He will hide. " Hock explained and Thranduil nodded.

Ryu huddled inside one of the tents. Shadow and Shade on either side of her. Legolas entered and couched down before her. He took her small hands into his . " Juniper is missing." He said softly. "The carriage went over a cliff and into the river. There is an orc with her. They are looking for her now."

Ryu closed her eyes and began to sob. The tears poured down her cheeks and Legolas pulled her to his chest. "I am going out with the trackers. We will find her. I promise." He looked to Shadow and Shade. "You will take care of her, Understand." They nodded to him.

He leaned her back and held her shaking shoulders. "We will find her Ryu." He said before rising and leaving the tent.

Narl had found a small dry cave formed in the craggy rocks around the river. He managed to get wood for a fire before it got too wet. He was beginning to shiver and he knew she was much colder than he. He reached into the pouch on his belt and pulled out his fire stones. With a few claps of them he had a spark. It fell onto the dry moss he had managed to get.

He blew gently upon it and soon a little flame began to grow. It took a bit of work but he was able to get a warm fire going. He looked to her laying on the floor of the cave. She was shivering and still not awake. He began to undress her . he pulled her cloak off and wrung the water from it before laying it out over a few stones near the fire.

She was wearing a shiny mail dress under the cloak. He gently slipped it off then her soaking dress. He wring the water from it as well and lay it out to dry. He set her boots by the fire then began to undress himself.

He sat naked by the fire and held her against him. His arms wrapped around her. His hands rubbing at her flesh to try and warm it as quickly as he could. The bleeding gash on her head had finally stopped and there was blood crusting in her golden hair. His brothers would come looking. He hoped they would find him soon.

He began to doze a bit . Every time his head would lower he would lift it quickly. The light was beginning to fade outside . He reached over and tossed more wood on the fire. When he looked up He saw a dark figure in the caves opening. He set the Queen down and rose . In his hand a large log .

The figure stepped inside and pushed his hood back . His eyes were like the flames of the fire and Narl locked his own eyes on them. "Do sit down first orc I am not here to harm either of you." The man said and Narl much to his own surprise found he could not disobey this command. "Good now just sit there and be silent." He said and Narl obeys.

Drannor smiled as he neared her. He lowered down and pulled her naked form to him. "I am sorry my dear. I did hope to have this meeting in a different way." He spoke to her softly and caressed her head as her hair began to turn silver. He lay his hand over her wound and closed his eyes. He inhaled deeply in a gasp, then when he opened his eyes she began to stir.

He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead and then she opened her eyes and looked at him . She didn't struggle nor try to get away from him. Her small hand lifted and pressed to his cheek. He smiled to her and just held her. His body so warm. His touch radiating that heat through her. "I apologize for meeting like this. I did not intend for you to become injured. I had to see you again. Just once more before I go to my Master."

Her fingers caressed over his cheek then down to the line of his jaw. "I suppose my obsession matches my teachers now. You must know something before I go. When you see me again. I may appear as your enemy but no matter what I do just know truly I am not. I am on your side. Right to the end. " He looked to the caves opening and sighed. "Well our time was much shorter than I would have liked. With one hand he removed his cloak and wrapped her in it. It was dry and warm. He placed her down then rose.

"Remember my words. I know you can see the truth in them." He said and disappeared into the darkness outside. As soon as he was gone Narl could move again . He quickly scooped her up and held her again. When he looked to her she was smiling to him.

"Who was that?" Narl asked her.

She just smiled. "A friend from the other side. You are Narl son of Tarl. I see your heart. You are my savior. Thank you."

He held her closer then. "You're Welcome my Queen."

It was Legolas that came first into the cave. Followed by Finnola. Finnola took the Queen into her arms and cried as she held her. Legolas looked on the orc that had saved her and nodded. He had been on of the ones to have issue with orc in their army but he had none of those feelings now.

Elthian waited beside the King. His arm in a sling. Having dislocated his shoulder in the battle and spending a good portion of it fighting with one arm. He had been across the camp dealing with a small issue, one he had volunteered for when the attack occurred. The line he lead had been pivotal in the destruction on a large amount of wargs.

The trackers were returning with the Queen. They watched them coming into the camp. His son along side Finnola and in her arms was the Queen. Finnola passed the small bundle to the King with care. He looked to them. The trackers and then the 4 orc that gone as well.

"Please stay near by. I wish to speak with you." He said to the orc. Then bowed his head to them before turning on his heels and disappearing into a tent with the Queen.

The orc looked at each other in surprise. Finnola grinned. "Come on lets get some food and something hot to drink." She lightly punched Hock in the shoulder and turned to move away. The others followed but Narl lingered for a moment. It was Hock calling him that finally had him turning away.

Celeborn waited for them within the Kings tent. Ryu was there as well. Thranduil gently lowered her down to sit on the edge of the bed. Thranduil now noticed the cloak she was wrapped in. It was not hers and it was far too small to be the orc's. It was red and orange in color and as finely crafted as anything the elves produced.

Celeborn was nudging Thranduil out of the way. "Let me see to her cousin." Thranduil finally moved and Celeborn crouched down. She had a few minor bruises and scrapes that seemed to already be healing. When he examined her head he found the dried blood but no wound. Which was perplexing.

"Well you don't appear to be in peril." Celeborn said with a smile to her. "I suppose we will let Ryu get you cleaned up now. I think if I don't let her near you she will come out of her skin." He rose and turned towards the King who was slipping out of the tent right before Celeborn.

Legolas waited for them just outside along with Elthian. Celeborn shook his head and shrugged. "Her injuries are very minor. The bruises and scrapes are already healing. Even for her that it fast. The most concerning thing is there was obviously a nasty head wound but its not there at all. Not even a sign of it on her flesh but there is dried blood in her hair. "

Thranduil looked to his son. "Who was there when you found her?"

"It was she and the orc ada no one else."

"The cloak she was in was not hers and I doubt it was the orcs." Thranduil said lowly.

Elthian said not a word as he turned and began to walk towards the bulk of the camp.

"Where are you going?" Thranduil asked.

"I am going to talk to the orcs." He said before stopping. "Are you coming?"

The 4 elves moved towards the tent the orcs and Finnola were occupying. They were drinking from large bowls when the elves entered. They were about to rise but Thranduil stopped them with a shake of his head .

"I wanted to personally thank the 4 of you for seeing that she returned safely." Thranduil spoke before having a seat in an empty chair. "What are your names?"

"One of them spoke. I am Hock you met me by the river. These 2 pups are Krugge and Grugge." He motioned to the younger of them. They were obviously twins. Thranduil nodded to them. "This is Narl." He slapped a hand against the wide shoulder of the largest of the 4. "He is the one that stayed with the Queen. If you mean to praise anyone He is the one that deserves it."

All the elven eyes were now on Narl. Finnola got to her feet. "Come on you lot lets leave them to it. It seems they wish to speak to Narl. Lets go get some beer."

"I wont argue about beer." Hock said and got up the twins rose as well. Soon they were out of the tent leaving Narl with the elves.

"Please tell us what happened after you got out of the water Narl." The King said gently but noted the uncomfortable look in the orcs eyes.

"She was freezing. She was soaking wet and I knew I had to get her some place safe and dry. I found a cave and managed to get wood before the rain soaked it all too badly. I started a fire then disrobed her. I promise I did not do anything unseemly my Lord." Narl said quickly.

Thranduil shook his head. " I did not believe you had Narl."

"You did the right thing Narl. You had to get her warm as quick as you could." Celeborn told him gently.

"The wound on her head had finally stopped bleeding but she did not wake up. This worried me and I hoped my brothers would find me quickly." He sighed then and placed the bowl down on the table. "Then he came."

"Who?" Thranduil ask in nearly a whisper and Narl leaned closer. He seemed to just know what he was about to say should not be spoken of with ease.

"He was like fire made flesh. I went to defend but he looked me in the eyes and I could not disobey him. He was very fair by your standards I would even say by ours. I could not look away. He told me to sit and be silent and I was. Everything in me screamed this is evil but he did not behave as evil. He wrapped her in his cloak and warmed her in an instant. He healed her head and when she woke up she was gentle with him. He told her that when the time came it would appear as if he were the enemy but she would know he was not. That he was always on her side. Then he left and I could move again. I held her until help arrived."

Thranduil sat in stunned silence and just stared at the orc. This made him look down.

"Have you spoken of this to anyone?" Celeborn asked softly.

Narl shook his head. "Such a thing felt wrong to tell anyone but the King."

Thranduil rose and placed his hand on the broad shoulder of Narl. "Thank you Narl. For saving the Queen and for keeping your silence. " He turned to leave and was followed by Celeborn. Legolas smiled before he turned to leave but Elthian remained. He felt perplexed.

Having orc in her army had naturally felt off putting to him but what he saw here was a humble and loyal warrior in her service. "I would be proud to have you fighting by my side." He said and Narl looked up to him. Elthian smiled now and left as well.

"How is Minol?" Thranduil asked Celeborn.

"He is alive. Of course he is healing rather quickly and out of the woods. He should recover fully. Such a thing would have killed anyone else." Celeborn spoke lowly.

"Good I will need to speak with him first thing in the morning. We will need to remained camped for a day or so. Elthian what were our losses?" Thranduil turned to see Elthian lagging behind.

"Surprisingly very minimal. 2 elves and 10 humans lost their lives. The injured of course are higher in number. This seemed more like a distraction than an actual attack." Elthian sighed.

"indeed." Thranduil stopped before his tent. "Patrols are to remain heavy. Legolas see to that. Elthian You are ordered to rest."

"My Lord.." Elthian began to protest.

Thranduil cut him off. "I said you are ordered to rest Elthian do not decide to test me now."

"Apologies My Lord."

"Cousin please do what you can with the injured then rest." He looked to Celeborn before entering his tent.


	120. Minol's only regret

Thranduil stopped just inside the tent. He did not see his pixie nor her sister . His head tilts a bit to the side and he could hear the sounds of water behind one of the screens. Quietly he moved at an angle that allowed him to see behind the screen without startling the fae.

Steam drifted up from the tub. He could see the top of a head covered in dark hair and the top of one covered in wet silver hair. "How is she Ryu?" He finally spoke in a gentle way.

Ryu lifted her head and her eyes peered over the edge of the tub. "This is most peculiar." She said as Juniper pushed her back a bit and lifted up to peer at him as well.

"I am fine you could have just asked me." She said annoyed.

He stepped closer now. "Yes I could have but you would have said just what you did. Ryu what is peculiar?"

Juniper scowled at him and turned around. Ryu smiled gently at her sister. "You can come closer. I am not ashamed around you."

Thranduil moved close enough to see into the warm waters of the tub. Juniper leaned against the back with her arms crossed over her chest. Ryu knelt in front of her. "The bruises and little scrapes are all healed. Even for us this is fast."

"I told you I am fine." Juniper said lowly.

"Indeed you are sister but You have healed so quickly it is troublesome to me." She looked down to Juniper then back to Thranduil. He nodded and stepped back before turning away and moving towards a chair.

He had a seat and pressed an elbow against the arm. His cheek resting against his knuckles. His legs crossed as he watched the fae.

"My being unharmed is troublesome?" Juniper said to Ryu.

"Yes and no sister. I am happy you are unharmed but this rate of healing is not natural." Ryu retorts.

He watched them argue. It ending in Juniper pushing Ryu back and pulling herself from the tub. Ryu following. They both shivered and wrapped themselves in towels and stood near a brazier to stay warm.

"Why wont you tell me what happened?" Ryu asked gently.

"Because I am not entirely sure myself." Juniper finally said. "Please sister I love you. I will tell you. Just let me be tonight." Her hand reached out and caressed Ryu's cheek tenderly. Ryu's gaze softened.

"Alright, Tomorrow you will tell me. I will not relent. " With that Ryu moved away to get herself dressed.

Juniper stopped beside Thranduil's chair. She looked to him and his icy gaze shifted to look at her. His hand lifted and took small hand into it. His thumb rubbed against her palm. She knew he knew. She just didn't wish to have this discussion with her sister that night for some reason.. One he had not figured out.

His eyes moved to the entrance. He pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her just as Legolas was entering. Legolas smiled at her. "It is good to see you well My Lady." His eyes lifted to Thranduil's. "The patrols are on heavy rotation and the guard has been tripled."

Thranduil nodded as Ryu approached Legolas. He held a hopeful look in his eyes when she looked up to him. "Tonight I will stay with you." She said and his face seemed to brighten. He lifted her up and wrapped her in his cloak. "Goodnight, may you both have pleasant dreams." With that he left and now they were alone.

"As much as I do love being this close to you. Your armor is rather cold." Juniper said softly. Thranduil gently placed her on her feet before rising.

"Go on and get the bed warmed up." He teased her .

She scampered for the bed behind a screen the towel tossed over it. She could hear him removing his armor. When he came around the screen he was in his tunic and leggings. Both of which were stripped away before he joined her under the warm blankets. She wiggled in close and soon she was wrapped in the comforting embrace of his long arms. Her head against his chest.

"I know you spoke to Narl. You know what happened." She started the conversation.

"Indeed I did. I know it was Sauron's son that came to you. I know he was the one that healed you and I know what he said to you. What I do not understand is why you showed him such tenderness and why you will not speak of it to Ryu."

She sighed very softly and was silent for a few moments. "I take it you believe what he said. You did not see deceit in his words." Thranduil spoke once more to her in a soft whisper.

"He did not lie. " She said then paused again. Thranduil could feel her confusion and trepidation.

"Juniper do not shut me out. Talk to me. I promise I will not be angry."

She shook her head. and lifted it so she could look him in the eye. "When I touched him I saw many things, I felt many things. His pain, his fear and his hope. " She lay her cheek back against his chest. He began to caress his hand down between her wings. "The fact he dares have hope is a wonder. There was no lie in him and I got a glimpse of the deepest parts of him. He hates himself. I have never felt anything like that. This sheer hatred of his very being. He hates what he has been made to do for so very long. I saw Ryu Melamin. I saw her being tortured by him while his Master watched. Outwardly he appeared to enjoy this. Inwardly he was screaming . He wanted to stop but he could not. In the end he managed to get her away. He sent her to me with no memory of it. "

Thranduil felt a tightness in his throat. Now he understood why she had not wanted to talk to Ryu about it. "Do you trust him?" He asked.

"Yes and no. I trust he did not lie to me. However, I do not believe his intentions are pure. Not like Minol. Not how Minol wants something better for the future. Even if its my future and by proxy everyone else. Drannor wants his future better but ... it's so selfish. He is damaged. So very damaged."

Thranduil looked at the top of her head. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend. At least until my enemy is defeated."

Those words held so much truth and she sighed. "I want to help him."

"Of course you do. That is your nature but Juniper. Sometimes they are beyond your help. Please keep that in mind." He said softly and pressed his fingers under her chin urging her to lift her head. When she looked at him he drew her closer and kissed her tenderly.

The night passed without incident. The sun shone down once again on the combined army of elves, men and orc. The fae sitting in it's warmth once again though the air was still chilled around them.

Ryu was eyeing Juniper suspiciously and Junipers silence was aggravating. "You promised to tell me today sister." Ryu's words making Juniper open her eyes and inhale deeply.

Upon exhaling the pixie sighed. "Very well." She began. "The one that took me from Lasgalen came to me again."

Ryu's eyes narrowed as Juniper continued. "He had no interest in taking me this time. He only wanted to talk. He healed me. I do not know how but he is the reason I am not damaged. When I touched him I saw things, terrible things sister. I saw truths about him. Things he could not hide from me or perhaps he no longer wanted to."

Juniper reached out and took Ryu's hands in her own. "I had never experienced anything like how he feels. How he feels about himself. He, hates himself in a way that is not easy to explain. Right back to his very birth. His existence in this world and all the things he had been forced to do. His bond to this darkness was not made willingly and the power this thing has over him is immense."

Her small thumbs caressed over Ryu's knuckles her eyes lowered unable to look Ryu in the eye in those moments. "I saw you. I saw you and he. His master made him torture you the expression on his face was one of pleasure but the feelings within him were not. He was screaming inside for it all to stop."

"Show me." Ryu demanded.

Juniper looked to her then and shook her head. "No sister do not make me do that."

Ryu's gaze became more serious as she pulled her hands away from Junipers. "Show me sister."

"Ryu there is a reason he sent you to me with no memory of it. Please do not make me do this." Juniper begs as tears begin to fall from her eyes.

"He sent me to you? I escaped and Lorithir found me and this thing is responsible for his death. I demand you show me."

"Yes you escaped. Ryu, the circumstances of that were made by him just please take my word on this. Do not make me show you." Junipers voice cracked with emotion.

Ryu sighs. "I need to see sister. Understand this, I need to see."

Juniper sat up straighter and began to look around. Her eyes falling on Elthian who was near by. She called to him. "Elthian please come here."

He approached and crouched down. "Yes Melamin?"

"Could you go find Legolas. Tell him it is important." Her gaze met his and he could see the concern in her eyes. He nodded and rose.

"Why do we need Legolas?" Ryu asked.

"I am not showing you this without him here."

It took some time for Leoglas to be found and brought to the fae. The sun had begun to lower and the temperatures had fallen. They had retreated to the warmth of the royal tent where the huddled together in Thranduil's large chair.

Legolas entered first followed by Elthian. The fae watched him walk closer with knitted brows and questions in his eyes. Juniper looked somber as she spoke. "When I was with Narl and He came to me I saw something when I touched him. It was a glimpse into himself. I saw something from his past that haunts him. I saw something that causes him great pain and it concerns Ryu."

Elthain and Legolas both become wide eyed but before either could speak Juniper spoke again. "His master was forcing him to torture Ryu. For the benefit of his master he put on a façade of pleasure but I can assure you. He hated it. He hates the things he has been forced to do."

She could see the anger growing in Legolas. He was beginning to struggle with it. "Ryu has no memory of it. Before he put her on the path to me he mercifully took those memories from her but my sister wants me to show her. I do not want to. However, I can also understand the strong desire to get stolen memories back. No matter how painful they are. I will not show her without your consent Legolas. You will be the one to give her comfort after all."

Legolas closed to the distance between them in just a few steps . He lowered down and took Ryu's hands into his own. "I do not think this is something you should remember tithen meleth (little love). Why would you want to remember something horrible?"

"Because it is my memory. I have memories of beatings and pain. I have memories of things that have been done to me. It is my memory and it was taken." She explained.

"Listen to me Ryu." He began and caressed the backs of her hands with his thumbs. "You know it happened. Juniper has told you it happened. It is now in your memory as well. Please do not re-live that pain. I would curse myself for allowing it. When you hurt I hurt." His voice was soft and he drew her into his arms. "Knowing it happened is enough. Please do not put this pain on us." Now his voice was beginning to quiver.

Juniper looked to Elthian. She looked as if she were about to cry as well. He felt her sadness and her despair to not do this. Then Ryu spoke and relief was felt between He and Juniper.

"Alright, I wont do it. I forget sometimes that it is not just me any longer."

Legolas leaned back a bit and cupped her cheeks in his warm hands. "No it's not. It is us." He kissed her tenderly then rose up with her in his arms. He looked down to Juniper and smiled she saw the gratitude in his eyes. "I think I will take Ryu to our tent for a while."

Juniper nodded and he turned with his fae and left. Once they were out Juniper began to break down. Elthian was quick to take her into his good arm and hold her closely. He lifting her so he could sit in the chair with her on his lap. Her face to his chest she sobbed. Hid hand caressing down her back and between her wings.

"Shh Melamin, You did the right thing. " He consoled her until the sobs stopped and he realized she had fallen asleep against his chest.

Elladan was making ready to leave Lasgalen. He was checking his packs and supplies for the ride. It would be a hard ride to catch up with the army but he had every intention of being beside his brother during the battle.

Checking the last buckle He began to grin but did not look away from his task. "Have you come to see me off?"

"I am going with you."

He now looked up and turned to see Kree standing there with a fully packed horse. "I don't think so." Elladan said with a serious look in his gaze. He moved around his horse to secure some packs. "This is a war I am going to Kree. These wont be human raiders you will face."

"Do you think it was human raiders I fought back home?" She asked and looked at him as he looked to her from over his horses back. "I assure you Elladan I can hold my own. Besides I would love to see you try and make me stay."

His eyes narrowed as he regarded this proud elleth. "You are that set on following me?" He asked and she simply nodded in answer.

"Who am I to argue with a stubborn elleth?" He grinned then pulled himself up onto the back of his horse and she did the same. "I have a feeling there is far more to you then I have yet to see"

Her answer was a smirk then he quickly took off and she followed.

Piles of brightly burning warg corpses dotted the plains around the camp. The larges of these fires was the corpse of the chimera Minol had taken down. Thranduil stood at the edge of the camp watching these fires. Finnola came to join him. She towering over the King. They watched in silence for many moments.

"Finnola," He began his voice low. "I want you to recruit those 4 orc to the Queens guard."

She looked to him quickly her brows lifted in surprise. "Are you certain My Lord? Wont that seem odd to your generals?"

Thranduil began to chuckle softly and shook his head. "Where she is concerned I care not what they think. Even Ferren, though on this I believe he would agree with me. These orc have proven themselves. It is a shame it had to be like that."

Finnola grinned and turned her gaze back on the fires. "I will make the changes to their positions in the morning. To be honest, I like them. They are strong and loyal."

"Indeed they are." The King said with a bit of a smile as he stood beside the giantess.

Juniper walked from the tent with Elthian following. "I can't believe you did not tell me he was injured and severely injured at that." She scolded Elthian with each step.

"Melamin as I said you were injured and Thranduil simply did not..."

She cut him off. "I was healed before I made it back to the camp. I spent today in the sun with Ryu. At any point you could have told me. I had to pry this information from you." She grumbled in frustration and threw her hands in the air before turning on her heels and heading for the tent that housed the demon. "You will stay outside Elthian. I do not want to argue about this. Just stay outside."

He stopped and nodded. "Yes my Queen."

With her back still to him she entered the tent. Minol lay on a cot. His body supported by pillows. He was sitting up with a cup of tea in his hands. He did not look terrible but then again he healed so quickly. They stared at each other in silence for several moments.

"As you can see Little Flower I am fine. Celeborn wont let me out of bed until tomorrow. Though I am perfectly well." He said as she just stared at him. This made his brows crease and his head tilt just a bit. "What is it?"

Then as he began to notice the shimmering of tears in her eyes his brows lifted and he placed the cup down on the side table. "What has you so upset?"

She rushed to him and threw her arms around him. He pulled her to his lap and held her against his chest. She finally let it all out. Her body shaking from her tears. "I think this is more than just worry over me. What is it?" He said as his head lay down against hers.

'" I asked about you several times today. I asked various people and none would tell me a thing about you. " This made him breath deeply. His hand caressed her head slowly. "I finally had to threaten Elthian and he told me what you did and just how badly you were hurt. He said you even required Celeborn's help."

"I did but I am fine now. I heard you had a little adventure of your own. Would you care to tell me about it?" Minol enjoyed this rare moment with her. This closeness and intimacy without anyone around. He used just a pinch of his power to place a bubble around them which wouldn't allow their words to be heard.

Minol sat her back on his lap and wiped at her eyes with his sheets. He was bare chested and she had never seen the muscled state of his body before. her hands lightly trailed down his chest. She looked up to gaze into eyes more lavender than green. Those eyes so much like her own. Then she shifted to straddle his legs so she was more comfortable. "I think showing you might be better."

He looked a bit surprised by her offer of something far more intimate than words. The gave her a little nod. "Very well then Little Flower. Show me."

She leaned in and pressed her forehead to his. Their arms wrapping around each other. She was so warm and soft. Her scent surrounded him and then he was within her mind. He stood at the entrance to small cave. One of the first orc sat by a small fire there was something wrong. He appeared to be frozen in place. His eyes drifted over and focused in on the back of Drannor. He moved around the cave and saw her in Drannors arms. He saw him healing her and grinned.

Then suddenly Minol fell to his knees as every memory he had passed to her began to enter his own mind. He had not only healed her but he communed with her. He felt a hand on his shoulder and now she was standing beside her watching it all play out before them. The initial pain had passed yet he remained on his knees.

"He showed me many things. Horrible things that happened to him. I think he was trying to tell me why he is on my side." She said softly.

Minol's hand lifted and lay upon hers as she held his shoulder. "Indeed he has suffered. Like me he has found a way to rebel. He is still bound to him Juniper. Only death can break it. Yet he has found a way. How much of all this have you spoken of?"

"I told them what he openly said. The orc told them too. I told Ryu about what I had seen concerning her but the rest I kept to myself. I do not think they would fully understand. I think they would be horrified and fearsome. He loves and hates his master. Its hard for me to understand too. Do you think he will help us as he says?" Juniper looked down to Minol who pulled her down to him and held her.

"I know he will." Then the scenery changed around them and he was holding her in the field of yellow and gold flowers once more. The sun warmly shining upon them. His lips met hers and he kissed her deeply then lay her back into those flowers sweet scent. His hands pressing down beside her and the kiss lingered.

"I do love you. I have always loved you." He whispered against her lips.

"Even if I am not the Juniper you once knew?"

"But you are her. You are Juniper past and present." He sat back on his knees and just drank her in. Every single inch of the vision that lay among the flowers. "We will leave soon. Our path takes us further east. It will be hard for me to keep my promise to Thranduil." He grinned and pulled her up as he rose. Then suddenly he scowled. "I think we should return. We are no longer alone."

He leaned down and kissed her once more.

Her eyes opened and she sat back. She turned to see Thranduil, Celeborn and Elthain standing beside them. Yet a few feet from the cot. "I might have used a small barrier." Minol whispered. They could not hear him nor move any closer than they were.

She glared at him and waved towards them with her hand and as the barrier drop they could hear her saying. "That was not needed Minol." In an angry tone. Thranduil pulled her away and Elthian went to strike Minol with his fist but found he could not. Celeborn grabbed Elthian by the shoulders and pulled him back.

Minol rose slowly. His eyes locked on Elthian's. "You wish to challenge me little elf? I assure you it will not end well for you. "

"Minol! Stop. Everyone just Stop!. "As her voice rose all but Minol began to feel the weight of it and the tea cup Minol had left on the table shattered. The three elves looked at her with wide eyes.

She kicked Thranduil a bit too close to a sensitive area for his liking and he released her in shock. She fell then few feet to the ground and glared at him and Elthian. "This was my idea." She growled. "It was my idea to commune with Minol. To show him what had happened while he was busy killing that beast before it killed far more of you. You are always so quick to think the worst of him. This suspicious behavior about him is not a good look on any of you. Especially you Elthian." She looked between the two of them as Celeborn stayed back wide eyed.

"I remain far too quiet. I say so little. Perhaps its time I start using my voice more often. Who am I kidding even when I do speak you don't listen until I loose my temper upon you. I will say this one last time and if it does not sink in the next time you accuse him of wickedness I will unleash my wrath upon you . MINOL IS NOT MY ENEMY!" As she screamed those last five words everything in the tent shook. Then she was gone the tents flap dropping behind her.

Thranduil and Elthian felt utterly admonished as they left the tent without a word. Celeborn looked to Minol and sighed. Minol sat back on the cot and let all the tension leave his body. Celeborn dropped into a chair. "For the record Minol I tried to stop them. I understand you better than they and where you are concerned their vision is a bit clouded by their love for her."

"I know Celeborn and it is good to count you as a friend." Minol said with a sigh.

"What did she show you?" Celeborn asked.

"Everything Drannor showed her. I knew he would suffer after I left all those centuries ago. I just had no idea how much. This was his message to me. I have no doubt about that now. Though we have spoken since, he found a way to tell me just how much he endured and now I am left with perhaps the only regret I will have from all I have done."

This revelation was a surprise for Celeborn. He found himself reaching out and laying his hand on Minol's arm in an attempt to comfort the demon.

She did not feel the cold as she storm through the camp and back towards the tent. The air around her was heavy and those she passed jumped away from the sensation of her being close to them. Her husbands followed her yet kept their distance. She disappeared into the tent and they paused outside.

With a deep breath Thranduil entered followed by Elthian.


	121. History Lessons

Elthian and Thranduil stood just inside the tent and watched the Queen pacing back and forth. Sure she was angry but this behavior was very out of the ordinary. Her breathing was fast and when Thranduil tried to speak she snarled and turned her head quickly her eyes honed in on him like she was a predator and he was the prey. Her pupils so wide there was very little purple left to her eyes.

He straightened up and blinked. Elthian looked as if he were a deer that had been spotted by a hunter and had frozen unsure of where the danger truly was. She turned slowly to fully face them. Her gaze shifting from Thranduil now to Elthian. Her eyes drifted down then back up only to shift back to Thranduil.

The King had an idea of what was happening. This was not Juniper not entirely. She closed the distance between them quickly and with a mighty leap she was on his chest . Her feet against his abdomen and her hands around his neck before he could react she had pushed with her legs and arched back. Her wings flap and he found himself being pulled forward and flipped to the ground . She landing on top of him.

She was unusually strong and quickly had his hands pinned beside his head. His eyes widened and in the moments he thought to fight back her lips were in his, kissing him harshly.

Elthian rushed to pull her off of the King . She broke the kiss and as he lowered down to pull her away her hand snatched the collar of his tunic and pulled him down with force. Her lips upon his just as viciously as she had kissed Thranduil.

"Elthian don't fight her." Thranduil shook his head and lay prone on the floor. Elthian shifted an eye to look at Thranduil who seemed to understand what was happening. His struggles eased and she pushed him back then pushed him to the floor.

"Stay." She growled at him and he did not move . Her attention back on Thranduil. Her hands clawed at his tunic ripping the fine silk open and leaving it in shreds. She pushed it to the sides and looked down over his chest. She could see the faint scars over his left side that were hidden from most eyes but not hers. Soft finger tips traced along them down to his hips as she pushed herself back against his thighs.

Her finger worked the laces of his leggings loose. He obliged and lifted his hips as she tugged them down and freed his flesh from the confines of soft buckskin. If Thranduil was to be honest with himself he was finding this rather arousing. Submitting to the desires of Queen other than his own.

Slowly she crawled over him . Her tongue slides up over his stomach slowly. Tasting his flesh and almost purring when moved to stare down into his eyes. "I can see why she enjoys you but does she even know what to do with you?"

Thranduil's eyes narrowed a bit at that question but before he could respond she hand turned her attention to Elthian and pressed her fingers over the kings lips to keep him quiet.

Elthian lay silent on his side and lift a beast she crawled from Thranduil over to him. Planning on giving him the same treatment. Pushing him to his back Thranduil was working his boots off gently and watching her with Elthian. Elthian began to sit up and her hands push to his shoulders and with more strength than he realized the fae could possess she forced him back hard. He winced from the pain in his shoulder . His arm still in a sling.

"Do not think you can over power me. You are injured and you are a weaker male than he is." She shoved her chin towards Thranduil.

"Weaker? How dare.." He began to choke as her hand pressed his his throat.

"Elthian do not fight. That is not Juniper. She will hurt you." Thranduil said as calmly as he could.

Elthian looked her in the eye. Black eyes ringed in purple. She grinned and removed her hand from his throat then started to rip into his clothing but he stopped her. "Please I will disrobe if you will allow me." She canted her head a bit then nodded. Her body sliding off of his. Thranduil had completely removed his boots and leggings by now the remains of his tunic lay under him.

Her attention back on Thranduil Her body pressing against his . Her lips taking his once more. He could feel her sliding back further and the heat of her sex pressing against him . His arms encircle her and much to the Fairy Queens surprise he flipped her onto her back and loomed over her. "Please allow me to pleasure you my Queen." One hand held him up the other caressed over her hip and down to her thigh.

This seemed to be accepted as she smiled and pressed both of her hands to his cheeks and lifted to kiss him.

Minol grinned. He felt Rowena's presence and also her arousal. It was so strong He noticed many in the camp drifting off in pairs. Being affected by the fae's lust. He glanced up to the sky and it was not even a full moon. Celeborn had left him some time ago. Probably to seek his own form of comfort. Leaving Minol to his own devices for the time being.

He found Feren watching one of the healers from the darkness. She struggling to tend the wounded despite herself. "A coin for your thoughts Feren?" He turned to look on Minol and sighed and turned his attention back on the elleth. "You are all being affected by the Queens lust tonight. Some more than others. I promise she does not mean to do this. It just happens from time to time." He stepped closer and stood beside Feren who watched Radelia."

"What do you want Minol?" He asked in a drone.

Minol observed the lovely Elleth. She wore a green dress. Her long auburn hair tied back into a braid. Her pale flesh seemed to glow in the light of the lamps. "I am on the prowl. You see I am affected as well. My my she is lovely perhaps I shall go ease her discomfort." He took a step and Feren grabbed his arm in a tight almost painful grip.

"You will not." Feren said lowly.

Minol looked at the hand on his arm then up to the eyes of ellon who's hand it belonged to. "Why not? It appears all the other ellyth are taken and most of the desirable males left have paired off. Leaving you and she. " He grinned coolly. "Oh! I see. You desire me. Well why didn't you just say something Feren."

Feren released his arm in disgust and walked towards Radelia. Minol just watched with a smile as Feren approached her and spoke a few words. Then she slipped her hand into his and she lead him away. "You can thank me later Feren." Minol said in a sing song tone as he spun about and right into Celeborn's chest.

Minol stepped back and sighed. "I am loosing my touch. I didn't even feel your presence."

Celeborn just shook his head. "I suppose there are worse games you could be playing." He looked Minol in the eye.

"Are you not affected by all the love in the air?" Minol asked.

"I am, that being said I am very much in love with my Queen. Petty dalliances' are something I have not engaged in since she consented to be my wife. Though I do not fault any who do those things. Especially when faced with a bloody war." He paused and motioned with his head for Minol to follow as he turned. "Are you not so affected?"

The demon walked beside Celeborn and chuckled. "I am, though there are only 2 beings in all of Arda that would satisfy me. One I promised the King I would never touch and the other is back in Greenwood. So everyone is safe from my advances."

They strolled through the camp in silence then. A bit of a smile on Celeborn's lips.

Juniper lay snuggled between The King and her consort. She was soundly asleep with Thranduil holding her against his chest. Elthian looked over from the corner of his eye. watching Thranduil lovingly pet her long silver hair.

"I feel rather used." He said softly and Thranduil just grinned without looking to him.

"I suppose I could feel that way too," He shurgged. "I choose not to."

Elthian turned to his side and rested his head against the heel of his hand. A concerned look in his eyes as he looked on his Queen. "What caused that to happen? Rowena has never come out like that or done anything remotely sexual."

Thranduil was silent for several moments before his eyes cut to look into Elthians. "Juniper had a point. She had every right to be angry. She has been saying Minol is not her enemy ever since her memories returned. Yet we treat him as if he is. That is because, to us he is the enemy but for entirely different reasons. She had to have been excessively angry and just like when she feels threatened Rowena slipped in and with Rowena apparently its fight or..." He grinned knowing Elthian would know what he meant without using such a crude word.

"Elthian she is not an elf nor human. She is more feral. We have somewhat tamed Juniper down I suppose but Rowena is truly what she is. You need to keep all this in mind when you are her caretaker in the upcoming months. I have learned many lessons where Juniper is concerned. I have made mistakes. I never expected that she would end up as my wife or Queen when Hannibal brought her to me. There is still so much you and I don't know. What I do know is we both need to listen to her and take her serious far more than we do or we will end up dealing with Rowena far more than we would like."

The suns light was just peeking up on the horizon. The camp was already bustling. Meals being eaten. Tents being struck. The army was moving on that day. Celeborn was over seeing the injured. Many were already able to ride but there were those that would be transported by wagon and tended on the road.

Juniper and Ryu shared a warm blanket and huddled at a fire. Ryu's slender arms wrapped around Juniper. She felt something was a bit off about her sister but said nothing. The previous day had been off to begin with. Finnola walked up with four of the first orc with her. One Juniper knew to be Narl. She smiled and squirmed out of Ryu's arms and ran to Narl. Her body hitting his as her arms wraped around him as far as she could get them.

His three companions and Finnola looked rather surprised. He felt a bit of heat rise in his cheeks though he could not blush. "My Queen?" He said as he lowered down to look her in the eyes. "Is something wrong?"

She was shaking her head. A wide smile on her lips. "I am happy to see you again." Her small warm hands pressed to his cheeks, making him gasp softly. "Why are you here my friend Narl?" He reached up and captured her tiny hands into his large coarse grip and held them gently down between them. "We are part of your guard now."

Her eyes pulled away from his gaze and she looked to the other three. He released her small hands and she stepped up to the larger of the 3 . Her head tilting up to look at him He too lowered down to a crouch. "I am Hock."

She reached out and cupped his cheeks in her small hands too. Her eyes locked on his. He felt , calm and peaceful locked in her gaze. She learned much about him in those moments. "You and the two twins came looking for us. You helped the elven trackers. Hock brother to Narl. Thank You." Her arms wrapped around his back and she hugged him as well. His shocked eyes looked up to his Brother who grinned at him. She stepped back and looked to the two younger orcs.

She stepped closer to them and they both lowered down . She hugged the first one and smiled. "Thank you Krugge." He blinked because she was right and when she stepped back and looked at him his lips trembled. "You're welcome my Queen."

She then hugged the brother. "Thank You Grugge."

He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back. "I will protect you with my life." He promised.

She let him go and smiled to him. "Lets hope it does not come to that. I don't want to loose any of you."

Finnola was grinning to them when she felt the tug on her sleeve. Her eyes lowered to see her friend gazing up at her. So she lowered down to be more on the Queens level. "You will be near us at all times right?" Juniper asked.

"Yes we all will."

Juniper nodded and hugged her friend. Then whispered, "You all stay safe. No more losses."

Finnola held onto her diminutive friend and whispered back. "No more."

Juniper stepped back and spun around. She scampered back towards Ryu who held open the blanket and he dove back into the warmth of her sisters arms.

Elladan and Kree rode hard. She was surprisingly tough and kept up without complaint. They often did not stop at night but kept riding until the horses needed rest. Through sparsely treed forest and past beautiful lakes the reflected the sky. Then onto vast plains filled it dried grasses and large herds of musk oxen and various other herd animals Elladan had never seen before. Large wool coated beasts with small horns that Kree told him were called buffalo and smaller deer like creatures that Kree called antelope.

Where herd animals were that also meant predators. Which meant the horses had to be kept close and watched. On one such occasion Kree lay on a small hill along with Elladan watching a herd of Antelope mixed in with Buffalo. She had spotted the predator before Elladan. After all it blended in with the terrain perfectly.

He had seen mountain cats before but this large cat hunted the plains. Larger than a mountain cat and the color of the dried grass, it stalked its meal. It inched closer and closer, Unseen and unheard. It went perfectly still.

Kree whispered, "It has made it's choice."

Then the beast sprung forward at an incredible rate of speed. The Buffalo and Antelope began to scatter and run. The cat honed in on the one it had chosen and the chase began. Elladan held his breath. He did not know why. He had never witnessed such an apex predator in action alone. Wolves and the like hunted in packs. Mountain cats were hardly ever observed hunting the goats on the craggy cliffs.

It took a few moments for the cat to catch up to the quick Antelope. A large paw swiped out at the hind legs tripping it and in the seconds it took for it to get its footing again it was all over. The large powerful cat was on its meal. His mouth around its throat. When the struggles stopped it drug its meal off.

They crawled back and rose up. Elladan was speechless. He looked to Kree and swallowed hard. "That was frightening." He spoke and looked to her his stunned expression made her laugh.

"How do you know all of this?"

She looked to him as they walked back towards the grazing horses. "We did not always live in the city Elladan. Many of us walked there from plains just like these. My mother was human. I never knew my father. We were part of a nomadic tribe. We followed the food as it moved across the plains. There was a mix elves like myself and humans."

She sat down near their small fire and poured herself a cup of tea. Elladan listened intently because she had never really spoken of her origins. "I learned how to hunt and track. I learned how to defend myself and my people. I watched my mother grow old and pass on while I stopped aging. Then a few hundred years ago the raids began. At first we were able to defend but then their numbers grew and then we couldn't keep everyone safe."

She inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. "So we moved further and further away from the herds. We began to stave. So we decided to move into the cities and now they come and raid the cities."

Elladan was silent as he listened and when she stopped he finally asked. "These raids were by the same ones that raided the city?"

She nodded. "Dark things." Was all she would say about them.

"You never married?" He asked.

She just lifted her gaze and looked at him then laughed. "No I never married. I was always too bust swinging a sword to think about love. I kept telling myself that when we found true peace I would think about it." She grinned at him.

"I see." Elladan started, "We never talked about that night. The night we defended the caravan."

"What about it?" She spoke matter of factly.

"Well we... kind of had a moment." He looked at her and saw her smile.

"Yes we did, didn't we."

"Well maybe, if we survive all this and there is finally peace, You and I could think about..."

She cut him off with the lifting of her hand. "Are you making a proposal to me?"

Now Elladan found himself grinning in a goofy manner and blushing. "Yes, I would love to have the chance to get to know you better but so far You are unlike any elleth I have ever met. I am drawn to you. Not on just a physical level but from within and..."

"Yes." She cut him off again.

"Yes?" He said unsure if he had heard it.

"Yes if we survive I would like to get to know you better too."

The conversation drifted off and they remained sitting there just smiling at each other.

The fellowship for the Arda had traveled for quiet some time now. The sparse forest gave way to thicker cover. The rolling hills were now giving way to steeper climbs. It was Bynsarda that had noticed something strange about the land.

"Why are there sea creatures turned to stone here?" She asked when they had stopped to rest the horses and eat. She was sitting on a rock. The rock was covered in fossilized shells. "We are no where near the sea."

Elrond walked over and looked at the rock she was sitting on. "Long ago. When the first elves awoke in the lands of the east, under a sky filled only with stars this was a sea. An inland sea that was vast. The first elves build a harbor on it and sailed it and in fact when they started to move west it was that sea they crossed."

Bynsarda looked to him in confusion. " Well where is this sea now?"

Gandalf grumbled a bit. "It is long gone. There was a great war. It was so devastating that the very land was changed. Much of the land in the west sank beneath the sea and the sea that was once here drained out into the gulf of the eastern sea."

Tauriel was listening and she asked softly. "Are you speaking of the war of wrath?"

"Indeed." Gandalf said lowly. "Let us hope that this war does not devastate the land like that."

Bynsarda looked down at the rock and he fingers trailed over the shapes on it slowly. "It's hard to imagine that I am sitting on a rock that was once at the bottom of a sea."

Elrond sighed softly, "Indeed, The Arda was marred by the great evil we are going to be facing. It was marred more than once. I remember the war. I was very young then." He sat down beside Bynsarda.

"See there was another war being waged at the time. The sons of Feanor were deep in their madness over the silmarils. All of this caused by their father. He created these powerful jewels and wanted them back. So he made his sons swear and oath to retrieve them at all cost. Even if it meant killing their own people. My father and mother had gone to find the Valar to ask for their aid in the war. During that time the war came to our haven. We were captured if you could call the capture of children a capture none the less were were captured by Maglor one of the sons of Feanor. He never wanted to do any of the things he had done. He refused to slay us. Instead he took us as his own. Protected us and raised us. I would even say he loved us. That war blended into the War of wrath where the remaining sons battled against the great evil. My mother and father were successful in finding Aman and convinced the Valar to help in the war. So the great evil was defeated and cast into the void."

Bynsarda was only able to follow bits of this story. "When this is all said and done Elrond you are going to have to sit me down and give me history lessons because I only understood small parts of that."

"I would be happy to." Elrond said with a smile.

"This Feanor guy sounds like an asshole." She said and nearly all those gathered began to laugh.

"That would be a correct statement My Lady." Gandalf said as his eyes twinkled.

Jeven, Glorfindel and Minogos returned from scouting. At bit out of breath and with a strange look on their faces.

"What is it?" Elrond asked.

Glorfindel spoke first. "Up head the forest thins out a bit but, then there is a thick fog on the land and I nor Minogos can see past it. That being said Jeven doesn't see this fog at all."

They looked to Jeven. "I see nothing but more trees and a road that seems to go on into the horizon towards mountains."

"Show us." Gandalf said and they all got to their feet and mounted their horses. Bynsarda with Minogos.

They rode to the hill where the scouts had stopped before.

"I see a thick fog." Tauriel said.

"I too see a thick fog." Said Elrond.

Bynsarda blinked. "I see nothing but fog."

"I see the road and the mountains." Said Hiroc who looked to Hannibal. "I see what Hiroc sees." Hannibal spoke firmly.

Then all eyes turned to Gandalf. "I see the fog. This is an illusion. A trap set by something to keep others away. Though this illusion does not work on the eyes that were created by the mother. We need to take that road and we must not leave it."


	122. Into the consuming fog

Drannor arrived at his Masters hold. He was in no mood to play the brutal games those that dwelled their loved to play. He gave them no chance to attack him. The minute he walked within the dim chamber he zeroed in on the largest of the orc there. Charging them with his whip in hand the flames dance along its tail. The orc made ready and with one mighty lash Drannor had the beast around his middle , yet he did not stop nor slow. The tail tightened around the orc and its clothing was set ablaze. With a mere flick of Drannor's wrist he separated the orcs torso from its hips.

"If any of you wish to challenge me I will send you into the void now. So come on do your worst." He challenged all present as the body of the orc sizzled and burned behind him. None seemed to want to answer his challenge. Flaming whip in hand he stalks off towards the hall and only when he was well within it did he extinguish the flames.

He was allowed into his Master's chambers and upon entering he was struck across the face with such force he hit the ground hard. His gaze immediately drawn to black leather boots that walked slowly around him. He managed to get to his knees. His hand held to the aching side of his face and he spat blood from his lips.

"I hear that you attacked the army of the free peoples. I hear we suffered some most costly losses. 100's of wargs. Several chimera including my magnificent winged beast. Whatever gave you the idea to do such? What were you hoping to accomplish?"

Dannor steadied himself. The mark on his face was already healing and he pressed both hands to the floor before him. "I got the news that the army had entered the lands just outside of my territory. They were so very close Master. I thought you would be angry if I did not attack and at least thin the numbers. I underestimated their might. When I returned I received your summons and came to you, fully prepared for and deserving of your wrath."

Large powerful fingers curled into his hair. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply in the moments before he was pulled up by his tresses. His lips claimed in such a brutal kiss that they were cut against his teeth and he tasted blood on his tongue. "Indeed," his Master hissed. "You will suffer."

Elladan and Kree continued to ride hard. Following the trail left behind by the massive army. They came upon piles of charred remains causing Elladan, for a moment to think the worst. Kree saw the look of terror in his eyes. She could feel the wave of panic roll off of him and then he was galloping off towards one of the piles. She followed a bit slowly, her eyes focused on his reactions. He slid down from his horses back and she watched as he inhaled deeply then exhaled slowly in relief.

She neared her companion and dismounted as well. "What is it?" She asked and stopped beside him.

His hand presses into hers. Holding it as he spoke. "These are what remains of many warg. All of these piles are what remains of them but," He trailed off as one certain charred pile was different. With his hand still in hers he lead her towards it.

"What is that?" She said half in disgust and half in curiosity.

Now he released her hand and crouched down and studied it in confusion. "I do not know."

"It looks like many things but it is one thing. Look this was a serpent, but this is a bird?" Kree stepped back feeling so repulsed she thought she may vomit.

"This is evil." Elladan said lowly. "This is sheer evil, to twist things so. It's unnatural. This is his doing."

Elladan turned towards her his finger pointing at the dark remnants of the beast. "This is what we are fighting Kree. This horrible, foul blight upon the arda. He who takes the creatures of the land and twists them with his darkness. He who steals free people and rips families apart. He who mars the very land and takes and destroys for no other reason but that he feels slighted by his creator. His servant was most terrible but what he wanted was to reshape the world with the order he deemed perfection. His Master desires nothing but chaos and destruction. It sickens me, all of it."

He shook with his fury and angry tears began to fill his eyes. Then he found himself surrounded by warm arms and his body pulled against her calming presence. His arms wrapped around her as well and they held each other until he began to calm down.

"Now," Kree began and stepped back. His eyes lifted to look into hers. "I looks like we are but a few days behind them now. Let's ride on."

Elladan began to grin. "You're right let's go. We don't want to miss the battle."

It was early morning and the army of elves, men and orc were already busy with striking camp and preparing for the day of travel. They had crossed the river and found themselves skiting along marshes. The birds were returning to them as the weather began to warm just enough to give the hint that spring was near.

Juniper was standing at the edge of the camp with her guards near by. She was looking out over the marshes. A fog drifted up from the swampy land and the breeze blew against her small frame making her pull her warm cloak a bit tighter around her. She was beginning to feel a pull towards the north east. As if her being was telling her that was the direction she needed to go. She did not speak of it. Not yet anyway.

Then over the fog covered marshes something was coming towards her. A flock of large birds. The biggest birds she had ever seen. They turned their wings which made then swoop up then gracefully they landed but a few feet away. Her guards began to move and she held up a small hand. Otherwise she was unmoving. "Peace my guards." She said softly as one approached her slowly it stood taller than she on thin legs. His bill thick and looked far to heavy for it's head. It was grey on color with eyes of blue. They stood there so still, just looking each other in the eye.

"Please, go get Thranduil." She said but made no movement otherwise.

Krugge turned and ran off towards the camp and she stepped closer to the large bird that lowered its massive head to her. Her small hand lifted to pressed to the top of his feathered head. "He will be here soon my friend. You can pass along your message then."

Elthian and Thranduil came quickly and stopped in their tracks. There was the Queen who looked even more tiny before the large bird. Behind it stood 5 others. Not as tall as the one the Queen was petting as if it were a pet to her. The large stork lifted his head. Her small hand fell away and she looked over her shoulder to Thranduil.

"He comes with a message for you." She said with a smile. "It's safe Melamin, You can approach."

Thranduil slowly moved closer then stopped at her side. He was looking the stork right in the eye. The bird bowed its head slightly to him and Juniper smiled as her hand slid into his. "Place your hand on his head." She said softly and He began to lift his free hand he felt his heart beginning to beat faster then gently his palm pressed to the feathers.

He gasps, and sees Mithrandir then hears him speaking to him as if he were standing right before him. 'There are at least 100,000 men pledging themselves to the dark lord. He has Balrogs and a dragon. Though we are unsure of how many. You must also know that Sauron's son plans treason against his Master. One of his subjects will come to treat with you. His name is Grah. I have it on good authority that he can be trusted. Also, this last part is even more disturbing than the rest of this news. Among your human people there is at least one most treacherous. They have a palantir. You are being watched closely. You must find this traitor and the palantir. Do not touch it. Place it in a bag made of thick silk and put it somewhere safe from the touch of others.'

The message ended and Thranduil stepped back and looked to the messenger. He nodded gently and the stork bowed to him and then to Juniper. "Thank You." She said softly and then with the flap of massive wings all of them took to the air once more and disappeared into the fog.

Thranduil stood there staring into nothing. His eyes wide and she could see the twitching of the muscles in his face. He frowned more deeply than she had ever seen him frown. She too had heard the message and while she did not understand some of it his reaction told her that it was very bad news.

Finally Thranduil pulled himself from his shock and his icy gaze shifted to Elthian. "Get Celeborn, Legolas, Feren and Minol. I need to speak with you all."

They gathered within a secure and well spelled tent. The last that would be struck that morning. "Mithrandir sends news from the east. Things he says he has on good authority learned. There is a vast army of men that have joined the dark forces. Upwards of 100,000 or more. I suspect this will be the first army we meet in battle. My guess is these are the expendables. He will use these human lives to try and thin out our own army. To slow us down and truly test our strength. I am told we can expect, " Thranduil sighed and inhaled deeply before continuing on. " we can expect to face blarogs and at least one dragon at some point. "

Now those gathered gasped at Thranduil's revelations to them. All but Minol and Juniper. Who now just stared at each other. Wordlessly in conversation.

"This will truly be a final battle will it not." Celeborn murmured and lowered his head. "He was not the only thing to escape the void. He brought with him his most terrible creations. "

"There is more." Thranduil said and looked to all gathered. Minol having finally looked away from Juniper turned his attention to the King. "Among the human army there is a palantir."

Elthian's eyes went wide. As did Feren's and Legolas' but Celeborn just looked down and shook his head. "Of corse there is." He said with an angry tremble to his voice.

"We should search the human camp. We should find it immediately and punish the human that would betray us." Elthian spoke rashly, but Thranduil would silence him with a hand upon his shoulder.

"We can not do that Elthian. If we go tearing into the human camp and search high and low and find nothing we will make enemies of our allies. This must be handled diplomatically, this is when we could use Mithrandir and Elrond." Thranduil explained.

"Cousin, you will have to do with me on this. I have been known to be diplomatic when needed. More so than you oft times." Celeborn said managing to find some humor in it all. Which made Thranduil scowl at first then grin.

"Indeed cousin. I will place the diplomacy in your hands."

They traveled on that day. Minol riding in the wagon with the fae. Once Ryu slept he looked to Juniper and she to him. "We must depart soon." Minol said softly.

Juniper nodded then cast her gaze down to her hands. "I must help them find the palantir first. I am scared Minol. There is this fear that continues to grow inside me."

"Of corse there is. Once everything was new to you yet you had little reason to fear. Now you have been part of this world for sometime. You have learned there are many things to fear. You have seen and brought new life into this world. You have seen life leave it. You have fallen in love and received love. You have a home and a husband. Your children wait for you. The further we go the further into the unknown we go and the closer to your purpose we get. Naturally you will feel fear. It is how you will face that fear that will be most important. " He smiled at her. " and I know you will face it head on and in the end you will not fail."

She did not seem convinced by his words and he smiled to himself as the conversation dropped.

The Fellowship had traveled along the road for a day. Hiroc in the front, Jeven in the middle and Hannibal in the back. They did this to help insure none wandered from their path. The road was line by a dense forest. It reminded the elves of Greenwood and even Fangorn with its twisted trees and utter silence the deeper they got.

The horses seemed skiddish and if not for Shadowfax they might have bolted. The day wore on and the light began to fade but with the thick fog it was hard to tell , for the elves and Gandalf which direction was west.

They made camp and were able to gather enough wood from the roads edge for a fire. The light was a source of comfort in an unsettling environment. Elves were used to knowing and understanding everything around them and while they had Jeven, Hiroc and Hannibal telling them everything around them was clear, it was hard for them to settle. Sleep would eventually come to them but it seemed as if it were only minutes when they were being awakened once more to continue their travels.

The days went on like this. Even with the encouragement from those that could see beyond the fog those who were children of Eru began to show the signs of fatigue. Accept for Minogos and Gandalf. The fog was beginning to give the elves a sense of hopelessness.

On the 6th night Minogos sat up with Gandalf and those who could see. They all were concerned about the elves.

"This is magic I do not understand." Said Gandalf. "The most terrible effects seem to only be for the elves, and why does it effect Minogos and and not Jeven?"

Hannibal chuckled. "Minogos is half elf. Jeven is not. Remember young Gandalf the Avari were not counted among the Eldar. Combine that with his fae heritage and you have your answer."

"Isn't Minogos half fae?" Jeven asked.

Hiroc would give him his answer. "Do you really believe Minol to be fae? He believes himself to be. He claims he is but in truth He is no longer a fae. He has not been fae since long ago. I assure you that was long before he met Minogos' mother."

Minogos could only shrug. "We need to get them out of this fog before it consumes them. How many more days do you think it is before we reach the mountains?"

"Another week at least." Hiroc said lowly. "Do you think they can take another week?"

"They will have to endure." Gandalf spoke in a grave tone.

That morning they continued on their journey. Elrond and Glorfindel were doing much better than Tauriel and Bynsarda. They being far older after all and Glorfindel being who we was and what he was seemed to only be slightly bothered. Yet the lack of meaningful rest was beginning to show in his eyes.

The days droned on and supplies began to wain. The mountains loomed closer with each passing day and those who could see began to notice changes in the terrain around them. There were more hills and streams and while they needed water none left the road.

Jeven and the ancients began to feel like they were being watched though they did not discuss it with the others. They worried over the the impact such news would have on those that could not see.

It was the eleventh night. The fellowship huddled around they fire. Jeven holding a very weary Tauriel. Bynsarda had already given into exhaustion, she slept near Minogos. It was sudden how Jeven jumped up and grabbed his spear. Hiroc and Hannibal making ready. Glorfindel was the first elf with his sword in hand.

"What is it Jeven?" Glorfindel asked lowly.

Now Elrond and Minogos joined in. Along with Gandalf they formed a circle around the fire with Tauriel and Bynsarda within. Tauriel had her bow in hand and crouched near a waking Bynsarda.

Those that could see began to get wide eyed expressions on their faces moments before the figures stepped from the fog. They were surrounded. Completely surrounded.

"Usstan venduin dos ussta le'i. (I greet you my kin.)" Jeven called out.

"Udos xuat zhaun dos kaoveh. Ele phu' dos ghil xuil darthien, faernen, ze'zhuanth, lueth errdegahr? (We do not know you cousin. Why are you here with elves, wizards, ancients, and demons?) One of the asked. His face hidden in the shadow of his cowl.

"F'sarn taudl usstan shlu'ta er'griff telanth nindel usstan'bal tlus fris a lil' Orthae J'nesst. (I'm sorry this one can only say that I've been sent at the holy woman) "

"Orthae J'nesst? (Holy Woman?)" The one speaking pulled his cowl back to reveal his white hair and flesh like Jevens.

All those with him did the same. The Fellowship looked around themselves. Their weapons lowering seeing the faces of many Avanati. Who all lowered their weapons as well.

"Dos phuul uk? dos phuul lil' uss rosin de' qunnessaa vlos? udos inbal tlus kyorlin whol dos. Doer dosst abbilen lor saph lil' zah'har. (You are he? You are the one born of fae blood? We have been waiting for you. Come, your friends look like the suffer.)"

Jeven nodded and turned around Hannibal and Hiroc were already gathering their things and taking them to their horses. Minogos had begin to help Bynsarda get up.

"Get everything gathered up. They are taking us to their village. We will be safe." Jeven spoke and assured them. "Tauriel and Bynsarda should ride but the rest should walk and lead the horses. We wont be on the road."

The camp was gathered and the fire put out. Then with much trepidation the Fellowship went off the road, surrounded and protected by the Avanati. Time began to matter less and less the deeper they got into the fog and forest. By the time they came into the light of the village the elves that had walked slumped down and fell to their knees. The ones on horse back were helped down and they too slumped to the ground.

They were brought bowls of liquid and urged to drink it. Hannibal crouched down beside Elrond and held the bowl for him. "Drink it. It will help with the effects of the fog."

The others began to drink as well and as their strength slowly began to return they were lead to sit beside warm fires and given hot food and drink. Their vision clearing they saw a small village of rough hewn cottages. They were sitting under a pavilion with a thatched roof. At one end sat a very ancient looking Avanati male. Dressed in the traditional black skirts like Jevens. On his head was a crown of multi colored feathers and on his face a kind expression.

"Welcome to our home. We have been expecting you." He spoke in westron, which surprised those gathered. He only smiled to them and motioned with his hands for them to drink more. "The fog would have taken you had you stayed too much longer within it Eru's children. I am Zhuanth Uss, I know why you are here. So eat and rest. Tomorrow we will take you the rest of the way."

His red ringed gaze fell upon Jeven then as everyone else ate and drank more of the potion they had been given. "Il zhah naut xuil dos. (She is not with you.)"

Jeven shook his head. "Il chu a natha endar colbauth. Ud'phuul ulu orior lil' i'dol (She comes by a different path. We are to prepare the way.)"

"Il chu xuil lil' zhuanth errdegahr. Lil' ilharn d'lil waelin uss (She comes with the old demon. The father of the young one.)" The old one said and looked to Minogos who was doting over Bynsarda. He was happy to see the light returning to her eyes.

Jeven nodded and watched the old one.

"Ji ol inbalus llaar tlusher. Udos z'klaen morfeth kr'athin udos inbal tlus orior whol natha verve draeval. (So it had really begun. We must make ready we have been preparing for a long time.)


	123. The Palantir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays my wonderful readers. My muse has been strong with me the last few days. Well that and I actually had plenty of time to just write. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. With luck over the next few days I will have another ready for you.

Elladan and Kree were getting closer to their goal. The tracks were more fresh. They topped a hill and in the distance below they could see the dark mass of the army against the light colored terrain. Kree gasped and her jaw slackened.

"It is not the largest army ever created but it is still impressive." Elladan said to her and watched her reaction.

"Not the biggest?" She said in disbelief and looked to him. "I would have hated to see the biggest."

He just grinned at her and leaned over kissing her softly. "You're quite cute when you are surprised."

She wrinkled her nose at him and watched the mass move and the dust it kicked up blow in the wind. Elladan looked back at the army and sighed. "Well your westron is getting better the more you use it. That will make it easier for you to communicate. Most of my troops speak it. I would like it if you stayed with me. "

"You think I would wander off and join someone else?" She asked amused.

"I was hoping not." He felt himself grinning even more.

Kree went silent and stared into nothingness. Elladan had seen his father get this same look when he was having a vision. "Kree what do you see?" He asked gently.

"I see a large round stone. It is dark but inside it swirls like it is alive. In certain light it resembles a cat's eye jewel. It is in the hands of a woman. She hates this stone, but she must endure it and the evil within. There is a smaller one. It is surrounded in gold. It is like the larger one. It is a very pretty cat's eye. There is evil in these stones. She has given it to a female elf. "

Elladan feels his stomach drop and a wave of fear wash over him. "What else to do see?"

"This elf. She is in a tent surrounded by injured people and elves. She doesn't know the evil she possesses. It sneaks into her dreams it..." Kree gasps and looses the vision. Her eyes begin to fill with tears. "We must hurry."

Elladan nods and they begins to ride hard towards the army in the distance.

It was when the army had finally stopped for the day and was setting up camp when Elladan and Kree finally caught up. They were stopped by mounted guards but only long enough for them to see it was Elladan. He rode into the camp and found the banners of Imlaudris. The elves there were surprised to see him. He and Kree dismount and the horses are taken to be tended to.

He and Kree moved through the camp to Elrohir's tent. The guards outside looked wide eyed as Elladan pushed past them and drug Kree inside with him.

Elrohir was in conversation with his captains . He stood up as Elladan entered and gasped. "Gwador! Where is Ada? Why are you here?"

"I am sure Ada is fine. I do not have time to explain. Where are the healing tents?" He asked a very confused looking Elrohir.

Elladan burst from the tent . His hand holding Kree's tightly . She moved right along with him. Elrohir following them . His questions were never ending . Elladan continued to wave him off. Finally Elrohir grabbed Elladan by the shoulder and forced him to stop by pulling back hard and almost putting him on his backside.

"At least tell me who this is." He said as Elladan spun around to see his brother holding a hand out towards Kree.

Elladan rolled his eyes. " Kree , Elrohir, Elrohir Kree there introductions made. Come on Kree."

Elrohir watched his brothers back for a few seconds as he quickly moved through the camp with his elleth no wait she was peredhel. 'Peredhel!' he thought and blinked running to catch up. "Gwador! Wait !" He barked the command then said firmly "Na hen lû orchel nin. Car-le baur rîn? (I am your superior at this time. Do you need reminded?)

Elladan stopped then. Kree saw his jaw set and he turned to look at his brother. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "If you wish to take me to task later Gwador that is fine but what I am doing is far more important." He spun around then and continued with Kree towards the healing tents. Elrohir sighed and followed.

He barged into the healing tent. There were a few injured and sick within. Kree released his hand right as Elrohir entered . Radelia turned from her task to look who entered the tent. Kree charged for her. Leaping over cots and into an aisle closing the distance so quickly Elladan had little to no time to react.

Kree thrust her hand out towards Radelia's throat, her fingers gasping the dark stone she wore. As soon as she touched the stone it self she began to scream and fell back. The necklace ripped from around Radelia's neck. A shocked Radelia stumbled and fell back against a table and fell to the floor.

Kree's mind was filled with dark visions of fire and smoke. Blood and shadow. Then a voice slid into her mind. "Who are you?" It asked her and she refused to answer. "Who are you?" It demanded and the pain in her head intensified. It felt as if a hand was squeezing her brain.

Celeborn, Thranduil and Feren had been alerted to Elladan's arrival and where he had gone. They heard the screams right as they were reaching the tent. The rushed in to see an elleth screaming as she held something in her hand. Celeborn approached and pushed his grandson away. "Silk I need heavy silk." He said loudly.

Thranduil pulled his thick robe away and handed it to Celeborn. He used it to pull the necklace from the hand of Kree. As soon as the stone left her touch she collapsed and was silent.

Feren had rushed to Radelia's side and was kneeling down to help her up. An angry bruise was forming around the back and sides of her neck. He looked to the scene behind him then to his King. His eyes then fell on Elladan. "What in the accursed pits of Angband is happening here?"

Elthian and Legolas entered the meeting tent with Juniper and Minol. Ellesar and Eomer were present as well as the orcish general Yarth and the human liaison. Juniper looked around the tent. The sight of Elladan was confusing she was about to ask where Elrond was when Thranduil approached her. He lowered into a crouch and held her hands. "We need your eyes Melamin. The woman who is with Elladan had a vision as they neared the army. She saw the palantir. Well more specific she saw it and a smaller one. She touched it when she was ripping it from Radeilia's neck." Juniper nodded understanding what he wanted from her. He rose and stood beside Juniper with her hand in his.

Juniper looked to a frightened Radelia who was flanked by Feren and Elrohir. "Radelia, I will see the truth or the lie in your words. Who gave you the necklace and were you aware of what it is?"

"It was a gift from a woman named Claressa. She is a human healer and I have been teaching her what I know of healing so she could better treat her patients. She gave me the necklace as a thank you for saving her daughter back in Lasgalen. She had fluid in her lungs and everything Claressa did was not working. I had no idea what it was. I swear to you my Queen. If I had known I would have told Feren." Radelia spoke with a quaver in her voice.

"She speaks the truth." Juniper said and let go of Thranduil's hand. Radelia was in tears as Juniper quickly walked to her and wrapped her slender arms around the elleth.

Radelia returned the embrace and began to sob on Junipers shoulder. "I am so sorry my Lady, So very sorry."

"You have no need to apologize Radelia. None at all." Juniper comforted her.

Thranduil looked to the human liaison. "Now do we have your permission to search Claressa's possessions and dwelling?"

The liaison looked shocked. The King's question shook him from his thoughts and his eyes lifted to meet the cold gaze of the King. He nodded and stammered. "Yes my King of course."

Elthian and Legolas left the tent in search of Claressa.

Elthian and Legolas arrived in the human camp with several elvish guards. Soon they were pointed in the direction of the healer Claressa. She was outside the tent she shared with several other healers. She was tended to a sick man. He was being given a tea when they approached.

"Claressa?" Legolas asked.

She looked to the two elves before her. "Yes what can I help you with?"

"We need you to come with us." Legolas said firmly.

Her eyes went wide as the elven guards just seemed to appear and entered the tent. The people inside tried to leave quickly but were detained outside.

"What is going on?" Claressa asked as she began to look nervous. Her eyes darting from Legolas to Elthian. Her body tenses and she was about to turn and try to run but two elves came up behind her . Each took an arm into their grasp. She began to struggle and demand to be let loose. Then the guards left the tent with a very heavy silken bag in one of their hands. Claressa just slumped in their grip then and began to sob.

"Please, please do not do this. Please, they will kill her." She begged and sobbed harder.

"You will explain it all to the King and the Queen." Elthian said as he was handed the heavy bag. The elves turned and began to leave the human camp with their prisoner. The Humans watching in shock and the elves could hear the whispered questions and comments as they passed. 'What has she done? Where are they taking her? This must be a mistake. Why aren't the human guards helping her? The liaison was summoned earlier. She must have done something terrible.' The comments flowed one after the other.

Claressa was lead into the meeting tent. Radelia and Kree were now gone and now all that remained were those in leadership positions. She was having a hard time standing and was placed in a chair in the center of the tent. The heavy silk bag was placed next to a small silk bag. Ellesar took over the questioning. It had been decided to have a human speak to her.

"Claressa," He began in his usual gentle tone. "Look at your Queen." He said softly and the trembling woman looked over the Juniper. "She can see lies in your words. So telling the truth is most important here. Your life depends on it."

Now her gaze shot to Ellesar's. Wide eyed and filled with fear. She nodded as tears spilled down her cheeks.

"Who gave you the seeing stones?"

Claressa's shoulders shook and she looked at her hands that gripped together and lay shaking on her lap. "My father in law. After my husband died on the road to Lasgalen he took care of us. He gave me the stones. He said I was to keep the large one hidden in my things and to give the smaller one to one of the elves. To one that would be able to hear important things. To one close to a leader." She cried more and struggled to continue.

Ellesar needed her to speak more. He crouched down and lay his hand upon hers. She looked into his eyes then and he spoke calmly. "Go on you have more to tell."

She spoke directly to him then. "I did not want to. I knew something was wrong in it. He, he was once a good man but he started to listen to the dissenters among our people. Those that did not want to give up their slaves. Those you wanted to possess the Queen and not be ruled by her. He told me that if I did not do this he would sell my daughter. He would sell her and she would go back to our home in chains. She is just 8 years old. Then he said he would kill me and none would ever know."

The Liaison spoke then. "In our culture when a woman loses her husband either the husbands father or his brothers would take the widow as one of their own wives. Unless they find a man that would be willing to pay a dowry for her and marry her. Did he take you as his wife Claressa?"

Claressa shook her head. "No he said he would find me a husband. So he just took guardianship of us. He was more interested in the dowry than having another wife. He used us more like slaves. To cook and clean. He only half heartedly looked for a husband for me."

Juniper was frowning deeply as she listened to all of this. "She tells the truth."

With that Juniper released Thranduil's hand and turned running from the tent. Thranduil looked to Elthian. "Go with her."

"I turn her over to you my King. She is yours to pass judgement on. My superior has already told me that my judgement on this matter would be fully supported by him. Now I must be excused . I am sure my people are confused and upset. They will need an explanation. When you decide her punishment if any please let me know." The Liaison said and the King excused him.

"Put her in chains and lock her in the most secure wagon we have." Thranduil said without emotion. "Until we decide what to do with her."

Ellesar nodded and rose before giving her a reassuring squeeze to her hands. She began to sob as manacles were placed around her small wrists and she was lead from the tent. He watched her go and looked to Eomer who appeared to have his foundations shaken.

"Well what do we do with her? While she committed an act most treasonous. I have to ask myself what would I do if I were in her position? In a position where every aspect of my life is dictated by another and my child is leveraged against me." Eomer said disgusted.

Minol was by the table looking at the two silk sacks that were set upon it. None really took notice of the demon while they were distracted with their discussion.

Ellesar spoke then. "I can only echo Eomer's sentiments."

Thranduil was struggling with this. Trying to put himself into the shoes of a mortal female. One with no rights or choices and one with a child to think of. The act she was guilty of would be a cause for death under any circumstances. Even with his distaste for kinslaying. This was no elf he was dealing with.

Minol was now staring most intently at the sacks. His hand reaching out to feel the hardness under the cloth of the larger one.

The orcish General spoke up with his take on it all and a proposal. "She is guilty yes. She is guilty of doing everything she could to protect her child. If we punish those who love their children so deeply then are we not evil?"

His words made those gathered looked to him in surprise. This orc spoke with wisdom and then kindness as he continued.

"Send word using a bird back to Lasgalen my King. Have the child taken and cared for. Have this man imprisoned and tried. You send the woman back to Lasgalen to care for her child. She is a healer, give her a home of her own. Give her a way to make her own way without a man lording over her."

All of those gathered looked to each other then to the Orcish General. Celeborn smiled to him. "You are far more wise than we thought Yarth. I am in agreement with your proposal."

As they all came into agreement on what to do with Claressa, Feren noticed Minol by the table his hand feeling the large stone through the silk bag. "What are you doing?" He said quickly and began to rush towards Minol who looked up and with a wave of his hand made Feren stop in his tracks and become unable to move.

"I am no traitor nor would I ever endanger the Queen so peace all of you." He released Feren then who just looked wide eyed at Minol. "I have figured out what has happened here with these stones are you not curious?"

Now he had their attention in a different way. "This smaller stone is a piece of the larger stone. You can feel where the stone was broken. " He ran his hand over the spot under the bag. "This is the reason all Claressa had to do was keep the larger one hidden away. The smaller stone Radelia wore was doing all the work. All that she saw and heard was sent to the large stone and it sent that news to his palantir. This is just one and not two that we have here."

"How did he manage to break a palantir?" Celeborn questioned and looked confused by this.

"The only one that could even dream to break a palantir would be its creator." Thranduil said as his eyes narrowed.

Minol lifted his hand and shook his head. " Peace my King. I do not believe Feanor would return from Mandos and join the thing he hates the most so he could knock just a chip off of a palantir. He who should not be named still wields Grond. I am guessing he used it to knock a chip off the stone. Even with all Grond's might it could but chip it. That is so fascinating."

Elthian had followed her outside then walked with her back to the Royal tent. She did not wish to talk about it. Instead when Elthian took a seat she crawled into his lap and just desired to be held. The curve of her pointed ear pressed to his chest and she took comfort in the familiar beat of his head and the warmth of his arms around her. He was quite happy to just hold her like this and rested his head down on the top of hers.

Thranduil would find her there. He entering the tent quietly, Elthian lifted his head to look towards Thranduil and he gave him a weak smile. Thranduil had felt her sadness but could not react to it during the meeting. He approached them slowly and watched as she cuddled against Elthian. Her eyes closed and her ear pressed to his chest. He knew what she was doing and at the moment she was lost in the calming beat.

Thranduil sighed softly as he lowered down and finally reached out to gently run the tips of his fingers along her soft cheek. Her eyes opened slowly and now she looked to him. He could see the weariness in her eyes. "Melamin, we have decided what to do with the human. Yarth was the one to come up with a plan. I have sent word using one of the hawks to Galion. Her child will be taken from her grandfather and placed with an elvish family. The grandfather will be arrested and tried. I am sending Claressa back to Lasgalen in the morning so she may take care of her child." Juniper sat up a bit and looked him deeply in the eyes.

"Yarth was right. He said if we punish her for doing everything she could to protect her child in a hopeless situation, then we are evil. I would have never thought I would learn a valuable lesson from an orc." He smiled and she pressed her cheek into the palm of his hand.

"There is comfort in your choice Melamin." She said softly but the news did little to change her mood.

"Melamin what has you so troubled?" Thranduil asked and she lay her head back against Elthian's chest.

"The weight." she said in a whisper. "The weight that I am feeling is crushing. There is such cruelty and wickedness among people who say they are mine. Ones that would threaten a child Thranduil. A child so they may get what they desire and that is to see me fall. The one that loves them and their children."

Thranduil's gaze softened and Elthian had to look off less he begin to cry. Elthian held her tighter and Thranduil leaned in to rest his head against her thighs. His arms wrapping around Elthian and her and for several moments he just held them both until he felt soft little fingers lightly comb through the hair at his temple.

Thranduil looked up into her sad eyes. "Juniper being a ruler is often very hard. I am finding it is most difficult when it comes to our human subjects. What I have learned is that for every wicked heart there are 10 loving ones. These humans are dynamic and full of the ability to learn to be better. They love almost recklessly and it's beautiful. When their hearts go dark they can be cruel and unyielding. They are flawed wonderful creatures. Separate the good from the bad. We will deal with the bad and make a good home for those that are good in their hearts. The three of us. We have each other to count on Melamin. Do not loose hope or let your spirit be weighted down."

She shifted and leaned towards him. Elthian's embrace loosened and she fall into Thranduil's arms. She finally began to sob against his shoulders and he held her with a hand pressed to the back of her small head. He rocked her gently and whispered to her softly. A King kneeling on the floor holding his small but mighty Queen as she released the turmoil from within. He looked up to Elthian who had pressed a hand over his lips. There were tears streaming down his cheeks.

Kree slept unlike Elladan had ever seen her sleep. He had offered her the blessing of a dreamless sleep and she had taken that offer. They had not spoken of what she had seen when she held the piece of the palantir. He sat beside her and just watched her breathing. Elrohir poked his head inside and silently motioned for him to come outside.

Elladan rose and left the tent. Just outside he found his brother standing by a warm fire. As he stopped beside him, he was handed a bottle. "It Haldir's good stuff." Elrohir said and Elladan took it and turned the bottle up. Taking several large swallows.

"Just kept this away from the Queen." He said and handed the bottle back to his brother who chuckled softly.

"So tell me about the elleth. I already know she is peredhel but where did she come from?" Elrohir asked.

Elladan took a deep breath and began to fill his brother in on everything that happened. How they had run into the caravan. How their father had helped deliver the baby. How Kree had been the translator. Elrond continuing on and Elladan leading the caravan . The raid and how Kree had helped in that fight. Her refusal to stay behind. Her story about where she came from and the fact there were elves in the east not just Avari but others and when he was done telling Elrohir all this he lowered into a crouch and took several drinks off the bottle.

Elrohir clicked his tongue and looked up to his brother as he passed him the bottle again. "That is not what I was expecting to hear. Not at all." Elrohir said dazed. "More elves in the east? How?"

Elladan shrugged and drank. " I do not know Gwador but Ada will find out I reckon."

Elrohir looked back to the tent and then to his brother. "You are in love. I can see it all over you."

"I have never met an elleth like her. She is so exotic to us even, to us peredhil. Am I in love with her? I suppose I am Gwador." Elladan said and trailed off.

"I am happy for you." Elrohir said as he rose up. "Maybe there is an exotic peredhel elleth or ellon for me amongst them."

Elladan snorted and began to laugh. "They would have to be very special to put up with you."

Elrohir looked at first, offended then sighed and shrugged. "You're right." He finally said and laughed as well.


	124. The Cruelest Thing

Elladan looked between Thranduil and Juniper. He was still feeling the effects of Haldir's wine from the night before. His head was near throbbing and he was trying very hard to not look sick. The ride that day had been a rough one, even if he had spent most of it in a wagon with Kree. She was not behaving like herself and it was troubling. Now the Queen was presenting him with something he just had so little understanding about.

Thranduil could tell what his problem was and shook his head. "Why haven't you just had the cure by now Elladan. You have been sick all day."

Of course the King would know. Elladan thought and sighed as he lowered into a chair and rested his head into his hands. "I was too afraid to go asked for it. Radelia would have to make it for me and I just could not face her."

Juniper looked up to Thranduil as he rolled his eyes and looked to Elthian. "Would you please go get him the cure so we can further this along rather than look at him being pitiful."

Elthian chuckled and nodded before leaving the tent.

Juniper tugged on Thranduil's sleeve and he stooped down so she could whisper. Thranduil stood up and smiled to her. "He drank Haldir's wine last night and he has suffered all day Melamin."

She frowned at him for speaking it out loud when she was trying to be polite about her question. Elladan just sighed and slumped even more in the seat. Celeborn joined them as Elladan slumped and took not that his grandson looked like a well used dish rag.

"Really Elladan." He said half in disgust.

"It was Elrohir who offered it to me." He muttered.

Right as Celeborn was going to let him have it, Elthian returned with the cure. He carried it to him in a steaming cup and offered it to him. "Personally I think it is a bit poetic that you have suffered today."

Elladan nodded as he took the cup and began to drink. The effects took only a short time to come upon him and he began to feel better and his mind cleared. "Just so that I am clear. The Queen wants to look inside of Kree's mind. To see what she had seen when she touched the stone."

Thranduil was going to speak but Juniper beat him. She obviously held no ill will towards Elladan for what had happened that night in Greenwood. She stepped forward as she spoke. "Elladan," Her steps stop when she reached him and her fingers pressed under his chin. "Look at me Elladan." His face lifted and his eyes met hers and he looked deeply into those lavender polls and she looked deeply into the dark depths of his. She smiled in a way that made him feel warm all over and calm.

"Let me explain. I do not want to do this. It seems to end badly for me when I try this. However, I must do this. For her and for us. Whatever she saw could be a very dark burden on her. Also it could have an effect none of us would want for her. At least if I see it too we will know better what she will need. " Juniper finished and pulled her fingers away. "Maybe there is something there that can help us as well. Maybe not, but either way it must be done."

Elladan nodded gently. "Very well. I will speak to Kree and try to gain her consent. I too feel she needs something but to be honest I do not know what. "

Elladan left the tent to go speak with Kree. As they waited Juniper spoke to Thranduil and Elthian. "I want Minol to be the one that goes with me."

"Why? I have done this with you in the past shouldn't I..." Thranduil was protesting vehemently against it and she could tell the very thought was disturbing to him. She reached out and grabbed his hand tightly.

"Melamin listen to me. I do not want you to be touched by him. That kind of darkness should never be close to your mind. Not ever. Minol would be better suited this time."

He lowered down before and looked her right in the eye. "And this kind of darkness should be allowed close to your mind?" Thranduil asked softly all the worry began to show in his usually stoic expression. The one he put on when he was around others.

"I did not say that however, I am the one that can do it. This frightens me Thranduil. If I said it didn't I would be lying. This only adds to the weight. I know you want to protect me and keep me safe. I know Elthian does and all of you do." She looked to Celeborn and all the most trusted that were there in that moment. Then she looked back to Thranduil. "Truth is though. You can not do it. That is the harsh reality that is coming to pass Melamin. I will leave very soon I will take a few that can do their best to keep me safe but in the end my safety will be my own. That being said, when it's all over I will be so happy to return to the safety you , all of you provide."

Thranduil's bottom lip actually trembled. His hands took hers and he lifted them to his lips and pressed kisses upon them and sighed. As hard as what she had said was to hear, it was the truth. She had proven she was quite capable to protecting herself yet that did not stop the desire he had to protect her. She would be departing within the next day or so. He would have to sojourn on without her. All his trust and faith placed in the hands of those that would go with her and in her own hands.

"Someone go fetch Minol please." Thranduil spoke without looking to those gathered or caring who went to get him. His attention fully on his wife who was by far stronger than he wanted to admit sometimes. "Remember our promise. Neither of us will go anywhere the other can not follow." She smiled and leaned closer to him. "I do not break promises."

Minol had been brought to them as they left the tent and walked with Elladan towards his own tent. They paused outside and Juniper let go of Thranduil's hand. Once the warmth of her touch was gone his hand balled into a loose fist and he looked to Minol. "You will keep her safe." It was a command not a request and Minol actually felt weight in his words.

"Of course my King. She is my priority after all." He bowed his head a bit. Making Thranduil snort.

Elladan entered first and held the flap back for the Queen and Minol. They entered and the flap fell behind them leaving the others outside. Kree awoke and pushed herself up when her eyes finally fell upon them she gasped loudly. Elladan had moved to her side and standing near the tents entrance was a small luminous being. Feminine in appearance, who smiled softly at her. Next to her stood the looming figure of a demon. The contrast between them like night and day.

"Stay here Minol, at least for now. Your presence is a bit heavy." The Queen told him softly and he bowed his head.

Juniper walked slowly towards Kree as Elladan lowered down to sit beside her. His hand taking hers into his grasp. "This is the Queen of The Greenwood Juniper." He looked to Juniper as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Your name is Kree isn't it." She said softly sensing her fear. Juniper tried hard to bottle down her own. "You saw something when you touched the stone. I know it is difficult to speak of it. I too have seen dark things in my dreams."

Minol shifted a bit. She was speaking of him and this made him smirk but be managed to keep quiet.

Kree found some courage and spoke to the Queen softly. "Seems you keep company with them as well."

Juniper laughed a bit. "Indeed. However, Minol's appearance and what he really is within are not the same. I trust him with my life. We are here to help you if we can. I would like to see what you saw. I would like to hear what you heard and if he has done something to you I would like to heal that."

Kree frowned and looked to Elladan. "I would not have brought them to you or asked you to meet with them if I did not trust them. Especially the Queen. "

Kree looked into his dark eyes with her own and finally nodded. "Alright." Her attention turned back to the Queen. " How do we do this?"

Juniper turned and crawled on the bed. "Forgive me please." She said softly and crawled over Kree's legs. " I will touch your head. It's better if you don't fight it. It will feel strange. That's because my mind will be seeking to be within yours." Juniper watched Kree's eyes widen as Minol walked up behind her. "He will not touch you. He will be touching me. "

Kree's eyes seemed locked in on the horned demon that stood there stoic and unmoving. Then her gaze lowered back to the Queen. "Just look at me. Focus on me." Small soft hands reached up and gently lay against the sides of Kree's head. When Juniper began to feel Kree's emotions Her eyes closed and Kree's followed suit. That was when Minol finally lay a warm hand on Junipers shoulder.

The vision was at the for front of Kree's memory. Juniper did not even need to go far. She could smell sulpher and feel the heat. Then the burn of fire against her flesh as He touched her. Kree was screaming in pain her eyes wide with fear as a face came into view . I beautiful face. The features of it were smooth and the flesh held the grey tone like Minogos' but not as deeply as Jeven. Yet those eyes were like Jeven's. Silvery and ringed in red. He was looking right at Kree. It was as if he were just inches from her.

"Who are you?" He asked her and she began to writhe and try to pull away from him. His grip became stronger upon her. "Who are you?" His face was just a breath from her own. Juniper was looking right into his eyes as Kree struggled and fought not to answer him. Then his gaze shifted and he was now looking at Juniper. Kree all but forgotten by him. "I knew you would seek her memory. Now I see You. Oh you are lovely little fae. I can not wait to have you." Juniper glared at him. Though the fear boiled in her gut . As he reached out to touch her Minol was suddenly in the front. Blocking him. "Ahh the traitor. Does she know what you have done? Does she know the depths of your heart?"

"You are no longer allowed in this mind. Your sorcerers tricks will no longer work here. This Elleth is free of you ." With that Minol thrust his hands out and grabbed the head that owned the pretty face. His hands glowing as the smell of burning flesh began to permeate the senses. The next thing Juniper knew was that she was on the floor with Minol's arms wrapped around her. She only had a slight head ache and a small trickle of blood came from her nose but it was nothing like before.

Kree was sobbing and being held by Elladan . She looked to Juniper and cried. "Thank You."

Juniper pushed herself up and she looked to Minol. He had smoke drifting up from him and his dark blood began to pool on the floor. "MINOL!" she screamed and got to her knees. He grasp her hand and winced in pain. Celeborn and Thranduil entered as soon as they heard Junipers cry.

"What did you see?" Thranduil asked Juniper as Celeborn tended Minol. Thranduil himself had carried Minol from Elladan's tent. Smoke still drifted from him as he was carried towards the tent he had been occupying . Juniper sat in a chair and Thranduil was cleaning the blood from her nose. He had the headache remedy already prepared expecting her to by much worse but this time she was fairly unscathed.

She was sipping the brew and looking to Minol who had finally stopped burning and seemed to be resting. "We were right to go into her mind. He had formed a connection through Kree. At first I saw just her memory of what happened . She said nothing to him Thranduil. She wouldn't even tell him her name. Then he saw me, I saw right into his eyes."

She turned and now looking into the worried eyes of her husband. "He is rather eager to meet me. Then he tried to touch me but Minol pushed him back. Then he severed the connection he had with Kree. That was when he began to burn." She looked towards Minol who was already beginning to heal. "I saw a weakness within him Thranduil. I saw a weakness in the great evil."

Thranduil lowered the cloth from her nose and and tilted his head so she would look at him. Her gaze met his. "What is this weakness?"

"His loneliness and a desire to really be loved. Minol hurt him in more ways that I had known. It was a betrayal that he dealt him that wounded him deeply. He desires this love Thranduil. He has no idea what it all really means. I do not know that he was created with that capacity. Yet he feels it."

Thranduil blinked and sat back looking at her as she turned to look back at Minol. "He used that desire to gain the confidence of the darkness. Minol is wicked too." She looked to Thranduil again. "To use love as a weapon. That is the cruelest thing."

Zhuanth Uss spoke to The Fellowship as they prepared to leave, "Stay with the group let them speak when needed. Your safe passage depends upon this. The closer you get the more the fog will lie. May your journey be safe and end in joy."

Gandalf thanked him for all they were doing for them before the group began to ride out of the village and into the fog. Those that could not see were surrounded by those that could. The Avanati were now protective of their wards and a bit curious.

Jeven ended up being the most popular of the group with him seeming to be answering a never ending amount of questions from the escorts'. Tauriel tried to seem unbothered by this. Even though she only wished to ride close to him, that was becoming near impossible to do. Eventually he would break away from them and move closer to her. Which garnered much attention from the them.

"They are so curious," Jeven said softly. "They are even more curious now about you since I told them you were my wife."

Tauriel shot him a wide eyed look that made him chuckle. "Relax none of their questions were unseemly." She then relaxed a bit. "For the most part." He added and her look made him laugh again.

"You are teasing me." She finally hissed.

"Apologies ussta ranndi." He said with a smile.

Glorfindel was on edge and rode tense. Not being able to see further than the small group was unnerving to him. It was quite visible and Elrond finally had to say something. "Would you try to relax Glorfindel. I think your tension is a bit offensive to our host."

"I just can't get past not being able to see. Visibility now is worse than when we were on the road." He tried to speak lowly.

"We are on a path they know. If there is anything for us to be alarmed about I am sure we will be told." Elrond tells him only for Glorfindel to scowl.

At mid-day they were passing through another tribes territory. The Fellowship remained quiet like that had been told to and just let their host do the talking. Soon many Avanati warriors just seemed to appear from the forest around them. Curious about the outsiders that were being lead through their lands . It was there that they stopped for the mid-day meal and more of the tea that stopped the effects of the fog.

Women with their children came to the gathering to see the outsiders. Tauriel's red hair was a big hit with the women as was Bynsarda's and Glorfindel was a source of fascination for the children. Eventually giving in and letting them climb all over him and soon he really began to relax. Gandalf even showed off his magic tricks and flirted with the women . Which had Elrond laughing.

Minogos and the ancients kept to themselves and were quiet. The Avanati seemed to have a fear or them later Jeven told them it was more of a reverence than a fear.

After the food and tea they were off again. Glorfindel now was covered in small golden flowers from the children. Needless to say his mood had improved. As the day progressed the trees began to thin out. Yet the fog was still thick, they had the sense that they were entering a plain. Then suddenly the fog was gone and before them was a vast open plain and the mountains they had been riding towards.

"How can this be?" Glorfindel asked. "Only a few days ago the mountains seemed at least a week away."

"It was the fog." Gandalf said and rode up beside him. "Time and perception were altered within it I am guessing."

They continued on a bit further until they were beside a quick moving stream. There they made camp for the night. The Avanati watched them as the Fellowship erected their simple small tents. Themselves preferring to sleep under he night sky in thick fur lined sleeping bags that had water proof outsides.

All of the Fellowship finally felt as if they could breathe and the openness of the plain was welcomed. There would be no fire built. The Avanati told them that it would be a beacon in the night and would bring things they did not wish to encounter. Jeven ended up explaining it to them. "It will call the verin ky'ostal the armored creatures I trained the elves to fight. As long as there is no light they should not come."

The watch was set and the Fellowship turned in for the night. With the exception of the ancients they decided to help keep the watch.

The night sky had just begun to turn to inky blue. The stars were fading and a new day was beginning. Tauriel rolled over to find Jeven awake and grinning at her. Her lips met his then the ground began to quiver under her. "What is that?" She asked and Jeven shot from the tent.

"Verin Ky'ostal." He growled.

She too shot from the tent. Everyone was being roused from the sleep and the Avanati prepared for battle. Tauriel and Glorfindel had received Jeven's training so they prepared. The horses ran with Shadowfax leading them. Their eyes drawn to the west and the cloud of dust in the air.

The Avanati along with Jeven formed a line before the others. They being the most experienced against this foe. All of them seemed confused by their appearance this close to the morning on a clear day.

Glorfindel turned to look back to the east. His gaze going wide seeing elves riding towards the stampede of bugs. The elves rode right through the camp passing all those standing ready for battle and past the Avanati. A few of the bugs made it past the elves and were quickly dispatched by Jeven and the others and that's when they realized there were more elves there than just the ones that had come from the east.

Everyone stood there staring in wonder at the elves that were finishing up their hunt. The Avanati host cheered when the last bug fell. Then all elvish attention was on them.

Three broke away from the group and rode slowly towards them and stopped to speak with the Avanati.

"Udos bel'la dos whol elggin lil' verin ky'ostal." The leader of their escort spoke.

"Nau g'rftte zhah ssrig'luin. Vel'uss inbal dos sila've areion lil' yorlii?" One of the elves spoke.

"They thanked them for killing the verin ky'ostal. The elf is asking who we are." Jeven began to translate to the others which got the attention of the elves.

Now more of the other elves were approaching and looking on the Fellowship with suspicion. The from one of the new faces to join the ranks of the elves a voice was raised. "Glorfindel?" He said and slid down from his horse and began to walk closer. "It is you." Now the elf was pushing past everyone and right up to Glorfindel. He pulled his helm away and let it drop to the ground. His long golden hair flowing on the breeze.

Glorfindel gasps loudly. "Calenhad?" Tears began to form in Glorfindel's eyes as he threw his arms around his old friend. "How is this possible? I saw you die." Glorfindel spoke with a shaking voice.

"The same could be asked of you Glorfindel." Another elf spoke. "For I watched the Balrog take you."

Glorfindel released Calenhad and looked to the one speaking. "Inglor?" He took a few steps towards the elf that was now dismounting and they looked at each other . "It is you." Glorfindel found himself smiling and laughing as he embraced his cousin.

"How is this possible?" Glorfindel asked and looked between the two ellon that had been very important to him in the past.

"Just wait cousin. Just wait until you see." Inglor says and hugs Glorfindel again.

The one that had been speaking with the Avanati first looked to the others. Some elvish and some not. "Well we know this is Glorfindel but who are you?"

Gandalf cleared his throat. " I am Gandalf, the elves call.."

"They call you Mithrandir I have heard of you." The mounted elf said.

"I am Elrond Eärendilion." As Elrond gave his name and the name of his father there were several gasps among these new elves.

"I am Tauriel Thranduiliel." There were now eyes on her which made her look to Jeven in her discomfort.

"I am Jeven. I travel with them." He motions to the others.

"I am Bynsarda." She said softly.

There was a grumble heard. "Hiroc." He said quickly.

Followed by. "Hannibal." Who now looked to Minogos.

Minogos sighs before speaking up. " Minogos."

This made all the new elves present look at him with surprise. "The son of the demon?" The leader asked.

"Yes the son of the demon." Minogos answered with another sigh.

"So it is time then." The leader said and looked down. " I am Helluin. You are expected."


	125. A golden city and the sadness of parting

Juniper stood at the edge of camp. Her eyes on Feren and the human female these 4 brave ellon were escorting back to Lasgalen. Feren was speaking with them and he handed one a couriers bag filled with personal letters meant for loved ones back home. She was lost in her thoughts. Thoughts of those letters and what they meant and who they were meant for. The joy they would feel opening them and reading them. Something as simple as ink on paper renewing their hopes.

She felt him coming closer yet did not look to him. He stopped behind her and she was soon draped in the extra warmth of his cloak. They both watched in silence now. Feren stepping back as the last of them mounted their horses and the Claressa was pulled up before one of them. His arms draped over her and she leaned back against him.

"Melamin," Thranduil said softly. "You need breakfast and your tea."

"I know. I just wanted to see them off. I pray they make it back. Her child needs her and our people need the hope that they carry back with them."

Thranduil smiled and pressed her tighter against him. "Long ago on a different battlefield I remember receiving letters from home. How each one renewed my strength or made me feel loved, during a time when all other feelings of warmth and good were all cold and gone. It was strange how in the middle of the stench of blood and fire, those letters were often the only thing that kept you moving."

Her head leaned against one of his arms. Thinking of him in battle once again just like that. She far away from him and there would be no letters between them.

He smiled and lowered down so he was more on her level. He spun her arms in his arms. He knew her thoughts in that moment. The connection between them was strengthening. "I do not need letters Juniper. I have something that transcends paper and ink. I can feel you from great distances. I did not even know such a bond was possible yet here we are and we have it. If you need to convey your feelings or I mine it is not difficult."

Small soft hands lifted to press against his cheeks. The sound of hooves hitting the ground made her look over her shoulder. "Mother protect them." She whispered then looked back to Thranduil.

"Now you need breakfast." He said as he rose and gave a nod to Feren before turning and guiding her back towards camp.

Kree stood over Elladan. He slept still, his arm hanging off the cot, and drool on his pillow. "Look at this mess." She said to herself and smiled warmly. Her foot lifted to push the cot shaking Elladan. " Get up you lazy oaf. It is morning already and there is much to do."

Elladan rolled off the cot and upon hitting the ground he pushed himself up and blinked. "What? Where?" He spoke confused and looking bewildered.

She started to laugh and rested her hands on her hips. "It is morning." She said with a smile and he looked up at her beautiful face and grinned. "Now get up and lets get busy. We need food first. Take me to the food."

"Certainly my beautiful warrior." He grumbled and got to his feet. "Troops are only as good as they are fed and all that." He muttered and turned around.

"You should feel blessed to have a woman that can stand beside you even in battle," She spoke to his back then wrapped her arms around him and pressed against his body her head pressed against his shoulder. "and one that cares for you too but you are starving her." She laughed and gave him a gentle push.

Elladan spins around and captures her in his arms and grins. "Am I now?"

Smirking she shook her head. "Put your tunic on and take me to the food." She pushed him back. Then began to speak in the language of the east and while he did not know what she said he got the feeling a few of the words were rather colorful.

The Fellowship was riding again. Bynsarda could only think of a bath and a day she wasn't on the back of a horse. Even if his arms were tightly around her and she loved being this close enough was enough. Her body leaned back against his and her head rested against his chest. Then as much as she hated being on the horse she felt nothing but love pouring from him. It made her smile.

"I have to admit. As much as I will be happy to no longer be on the back of this beast, I have to thank him. How close I feel to you right now is worth the weeks in the saddle."

Mingos lifted his brows and grinned. "Be careful Byn, I could take that as a declaration of your love for me and as I recall You are not so keen on marrying."

She began to chuckle. "I did choose to live forever for you. I think that means I may have changed my mind. Which is my prerogative as the fairer sex."

He just smirked and found himself dropping the reigns and wrapping both arms around her middle. Lush soft curves pulled so tightly against him that she felt he may absorb her within himself. "Then say You will do it." He whispered against her ear.

"That I will do what?" She whispered back.

"Say it out loud. Say that you will marry me and give me 20 children if I so desire. We will raise them in the tavern with us." He was grinning with each word he whispered against her ear.

"Twenty." She said that slowly and just let that number stay on her tongue for several moments. "That is a lot of children. I just do not know if I could do that and stay sane."

"We don't have to have them all at once Byn." He lay his chin against her shoulder. "We can spread this out over centuries. You did say forever. Last time I checked that was a long time woman. I think 20 is reasonable when you think like that. "

Her lips trembled suddenly. Her heart skipped a beat and she press her hand over her lips. He was watching from the corner of one of his purple eyes. Watching the play of emotions over her face and how her green eyes filled with shimmering tears. Her reality was new. Before she had lived believing while her life would be long she had no reason to live forever. Now she did.

Taking a deep breath she sat up a bit and He lifted his chin from the curve of her shoulder and watched as she spoke up. Her voice rises on the cool breeze so those around would hear this public declaration. "Fine Minogos, I will marry you ."she laughed and eyes began to turn towards them. "You have struck a bargain with me that I can not refuse. If it is 20 children you desire then I shall hold you to this arraignment. You can not leave me until all 20 are raised and have given us grandchildren."

He sat up and spun her around to face him. Making her gasp and laugh. His arms were immediately around her crushing her breast to his chest. His hand on the back of her head with fingers curling in the bright red of hair. "Forever plus 1 I see. Very well then. I agree to the terms. How fast can I make it happen and make you my wife."

Calenhad listened to the whole exchange and truly being mushy inside looked to them with a wide smile. "Well my new friends. That could happen within a few days if you really want it. I love a good party and a wedding is a reason to have one."

Their new escorts nodded in agreement. "Marriages are encouraged here. We do not have formal announcements or waiting periods." One of the elves said as he rode past them . They were entering a tunnel through a mountain. The light grew dim as they entered it. Their passage lit by elvish magic.

"We like to do it the ancient way. You could just wander into the forest and seal the deal but we do like a feast so you can give us that at least." Said another for the right of them.

"Of course they can." Glorfindel said and looked over with a grin. " You have just given us a reason to celebrate Minogos don't spoil it for us."

Minogos as just about to say something when Elrond now spoke up. "I look forward to this party. Especially since it will be in the place of our birth. It seems this union may be blessed in many ways."

The light at the end of the tunnel was growing brighter and brighter. "I think celebrating a marriage being your first act in New Cuivienen will endear you to those who call it home." said Helluin right as they rode back into the sun. There just across a glorious green field was the city.

They all just stopped and looked on it. The stone of her walls shone like gold in the light that was ready to dip down behind the mountain. The tops of the houses and buildings were painted various shades of red and orange with speckles of brown mixed in as if just for the effect it gave when new eyes beheld it for the first time.

What was before them were not ruins that had just recently been inhabited. This was a thriving city. Full of life and well hidden and protected. This was far more than any of them imagined and for the elves it was as if all that ache they held to sail to the west was eclipsed by this new hope before them.

"How can this be?" Tauriel said in a gasp.

Their escorts just grin and urge them to continue. Gandalf had been oddly silent. This was the boon in which he was told of. How long had they known? or had they? This was the work of Eru himself. That was the only explanation he could think of.

They rode across the field in silence . None fully being able to absorb the meaning of this. The main gate was glorious. Carved from golden stone and smooth as silk it opened with ease and they rode past it. Their line never meeting the sides and on the other side they were greeted by surprised elves and humans.

"See to it that our guests are taken to the palace. I know the King will have them treated as honored." Helluin told the ones at the gate.

"Who is the King?" Elrond asked almost nervous about it.

"Thingol of course." Helluin said and Elrond's eyes widened and his lips parted with a gasp.

"Why young Elrond. Please do not look on him like that when you see him." Helluin teased him.

She had sat across from him as he spoke to her. Junipers heart felt as if it would drop to her stomach. Minol looked on her with compassion. "You knew this would come to pass Little Flower." He said gently to her and she nodded.

"I felt it Minol. This pull to the east. It is like Mother wants me to go there. My purpose is there and not here any longer. If I would not be returned to him in the end I do not think I could continue. Mother's call or not." Her throat tightened as she said that and finally tears began to fall to her cheeks.

He exhaled slowly. "You have much to loose. You have the King and your children. They need the Arda to grow and live. Without it they die Juniper. We have to save it. You have known this since I returned to you. It will be hard Little Flower but you have the strength now. You have those you need. Now it is up to you to save everything. It is a lot for shoulders so fair. But you have strong shoulders even if it is we who hold them up sometimes."

She slides from the chair and looks to him. "You used love to gain his trust. I saw it Minol. Wicked as he is what you did put you down to his level and I did not like knowing that about You."

Minol sat straight. The look upon his face showed no emotion at all. He tapped a long nail against the table and tilted his head to the left just so. "Juniper I have no regrets. I did what I had to do every time. If you think I entered into that without having feelings for him you would be mistaken. I loved him with a burning passion that is only second to what I have felt for you all my life. Yes I loved him but in the end I did what I had to for you. I beg that you do not hold such against me. Weapon it was but I hated actually using it. I hope that expresses how much I really do love you."

Her eyes were furious and wide. Seeing that fire within them gave him more joy than she could realize. "You will use it against me too." She choked.

"I already have Little Flower. You are here aren't you." He said matter of factly.

She stormed from the tent. Tears streamed down her cheeks. She was so angry with him and then deep inside her she felt a warm knot forming at the idea of loosing him. What she had experienced with him when she was young influenced her more than she liked to admit. There was a deep love there. Something beyond herself. It was as if two people battled inside her.

Thranduil watched her from across the camp. He could feel her turmoil and shuddered. "Feren finish things up. I need to go speak to my wife. I think there may be a change, Though what it is I am unsure. You might want to start a supply packing for a small group." He spoke as a commander but what would influence this was personal. Feren just nodded and got to work.

Thranduil followed her from across the camp. Watching her stalking towards the tent. Ryu suddenly appeared followed her as well. It was affecting those closest to her. She made it to the tent first followed by Ryu. Elthian was next he having been near the whole time. It was just a matter of minutes when he too entered.

She stood facing them in the center of the tent near a warm fire pit. "I am leaving in the morning. It's time for me to go one my way."

Ryu crumpled against her and Juniper slowly went to her knees with her sister and they held each other. Thranduil stumbled back a few steps and found himself needing to take many slow deep breaths to return what had just been take from him.

Elthian stood firmly. His test was coming. She would be his responsibility the whole way. With the help if those chosen to go. All of them special to her in some way. She leaned back and held Ryu's face in her small hands. "You will be the fae here now. There is greatness in you. You need to remember like I did Ryu. There is more of a reason for you being here too. Minol has done nothing without a purpose. There is something there you have to know. Seek your memories when you sleep and We will guide you. We still have our dreams. "

Ryu's dark eyes looked deeply into Junipers and she knew then she was on her own journey too. With her own team. "Yes we do have our dreams."

Thranduil was a little confused by the fae. They released each other and Ryu got to her feet. I will go get your things ready. I have much to do. " She smiled as Juniper rose too then turned and walked out.

Elthian looked right at her. "I will go tell everyone to get ready to leave in the morning. You two have a good night." He passed Thranduil a knowing gaze and as he went to walk past Thranduil he was captured about the waist by a strong arm. "You will return as soon as you have them preparing. You are part of this for me too."

Elthian swallowed hard and the taught muscles in his face relaxed a bit. His gaze lifting to meet his lovers and he nodded. "It might be a while but I will return to you tonight." The technical part of this was easy. The personal part was more coarse than the feel of burlap against soft skin.

Elthian left them and they faced each other. The turmoil raged within her. She was not ready to be separated from him for so long. He could feel it, her pain and it was breaking his heart. "Juniper, you have to stop. Your hurting me with your pain. You need to view this in a different way. Yes it is sad. No I do not want to be parted but I know and You know that it has to happen. We will be together right? You said you believe in Minol and he says we will be together. Don't start to doubt that. No matter what personal bull shit might get brought into this. His plan is solid. Whatever it is. You just need to focus on getting it done and coming back. I will be here for you."

She just looked at him and she felt his confidence. He was not in doubt. It was this strength she needed. All she could do was nod before she was taken in his arms and carried towards the bed. "Tonight I will have you as my wife and make love to you in a way you that will occupy your thoughts the whole time we are parted. Then once we are reunited I be greeted with your hunger."

He lay her small form under him on the soft bed. With a kiss he lifted away to start peeling away layers of silk to get down to soft breeches and a tunic. The moon would come soon though it would not be the first for them apart she had hoped to never have one without him again.

His large hands easily pushed the dress up and over her head. He trapped her arms inside it and grinned down at her nakedness . His knee pressing between her and his hand slid down to grasp a thigh and pull it up. "The marvel of your body is burned to my memory but I do love to have a refresher. "

"I promise to not get in your way." She laughed softly before reaching up to slide her fingers against the back of his neck and pull him down to a kiss. He shifted and her legs were freed to wrap around him. The touch of soft thighs against his ribs. Her warmth wrapping around him. The need began to grow. This near animal lust to be inside her . To have her against him. Her earthy scent surrounding him.

His lips claim hers in rough repeated kisses. One hand slides over her hip and down against the burning slit that had been pressed tightly against him. His fingers delve between the petals and tease sensitive places until her hips had begin to rock against him. His hand cupping her flesh as he pushed up on his free arm. Looking down into the eyes of the one that had all of him. Right down to his soul.

He moved to embrace her. His body nearly covering her completely . Her slight frame pushed down . Her legs tensing around him in the moments he entered her tight recesses. His hands slide down to curl around her hips. Pulling her back down harder . His lips muffling her cries as he pulled himself nearly free only to sink in as deep as he could again then again.

This would be a long night for them. He would savor every moment, Every cry and moan. He held her tightly and rolled to his back Her hands pressing to his belly as she lifts up and feels her wings rising behind her. She was most beautiful like this. Her golden form shimmering with that gentle grow to her flesh. Her arousal making her colors even more brilliant. Waves of golden hair sweep over his chest when her head lowers and she grinds against him.

Her head thrown back with a lusty cry. Arching her back and thrusting her firm breast forward. He found himself wishing they were ample and full once more and her flat tight belly was swollen with child again and that just made everything even more needy. His hip pushing up to meet her . Her eyes opened and her head lowered to find his gaze.

She felt it reaching for her. His fea seeking to touch that which she was . The colors began to form in his vision once again. It was just he and her. Floating here in a place where time means nothing then they simple melted into one. Intertwining and coiling together. Just one soul occupying space filled with the universes love. he could stay there forever like this.

Then in his view she was there arched with parted lips. A cry of pure ecstasy passing them. His hands explored up over pink nipples . The pleasure intense as they shared everything. Her lips pulled back to his and the kiss lingers. He comes back slowly. His body curled around hers and she lay trembling against him. her wings tucked nicely against his stomach. He caressed her hair tenderly and kissed her shoulder. Only to whisper a reminder, "We still have all night."

The night was too short. She cursed the sunrise and stood there bundled in her warmest clothing and staring at the tent flap. Elthian was helping Thranduil with his armor one last time before they left. She heard each kiss they exchanged, they would be separated as well. Turning slowly she looked to Thranduil in misery.

Elthian latching the last plate on Thranduil turned slowly and walked towards her. He lowered with ease and caressed her cheek. "Just get it done so we can go home. I will be waiting for you both to return. We do not go where the other can not follow." She said nothing but collapsed against his chest and cried.

The three of them walked through the camp together. The horses breath was but a mist on the chilled morning's air. Juniper stopped and looked at these gathered there. Finnola was there as was Narl. His brothers saying their farewells. Elthian looked to the King for several moments and steadied himself from the ache he felt.

Minol arrived shortly after they did. He merely giving a simple nod to them as he passed. The team was small but then again it was meant to be. Their heaviest hitters were on it. Thranduil turned to her and embraced her tightly. Then within seconds he was holding the entirety of her on the palm of his hand. Her Mythril dress, swords and helm were all tucked away in saddle bags on Loratha's back.

Thranduil took one more long look at the beautiful creature sitting on the palm of his hand, with the look of grief in her eyes. Her pain deep. He whispers to her softly and she gasp. Her eyes locked on his and seeing the truth in every whispered word. As he lowered into a leather bag that Elhtian would carry, she watched as her world changed so quickly. She lowered down to sit on the cushioned floor of her new prison.

She felt the gait of the horse pick up and she only heard the wind. The sounds of the camp left far behind them. In her dim room she began to sob. The heart break becoming overwhelming. The hours ticked by slowly far too slowly. It hard felt like all day by the time the sun was directly over head. She finally being let out to rest in the grass and soak up the sun. She had to remain small and stay as hidden as possible. Being the size she was now hiding her was not an issue even out in the open so she could enjoy the warmth of the sun.

Elthian looked concerned for her but was struggling to not show it. He was better prepared for parting. He had done so before and the few weeks they spent together on the trip to Gondor was nothing compared to what was in store now.

At least the days were beginning to warm and she would not have to worry about freezing for very much longer. The fae were meant for fair weather. She waved Finnola over, the giantess lowered down to sit near by.

"At least the day is gentle." Her words spilled forth on happy notes. "Perhaps you would wish to not ride in that sack. I think you would be safe enough nestled in the mane of a good horse. A Meara would be even better." Her glance was cast towards Elthian. Of course he had heard the remark and rolled his eyes a bit.

"She knows she is welcome to ride outside too as long as he does fly off." He slumped a bit where he sat and finally just lay back and looked at the blue of the sky. "Her comfort does matter to me. She had I have traveled before you know." He was a bit gruff.

Finnola chuckled. "You're wound up tighter than a spring. You best deal with that before it causes you to make a mistake and with the Queen in your care that is a lot to risk Mellon. I will talk to you later Pixie. Both of you cheer up. You are now a few miles closer to destiny then we can go home." Finnola chuckled and pushed to her feet, Narl was calling to her and she walked towards her new brother.

Minol looked from the other side where the horses grazed. He was keeping his distance. He did not wish to make Elthian and worse than he was and Juniper was not so broken yet. Besides he had been patient so far.

When it was time to keep moving Minol took the rear position. He was able to watch everything from there. Juniper lay in the softness of Loratha's mane. She basking in the sun as much as she was allowed helped with her mood. Things did not appear as hopeless as they had that morning. She found herself looking up at Elthian who was forever aware of his surroundings.

"You are wound up tight Melamin." she spoke softly and He glanced down at her and grinned.

"Perhaps a little. The first day is always hard but you fall into step and it gets easier. I am lucky on this mission. I have my wife with me."

Her brows lifted a bit. "I suppose it has some advantages."

He was now smirking but silent. "Perhaps later we can work on this spring I keep being compared to. That would be an advantage." He said slowly to her and just let every word absorb.

Now the pixie just grinned at him. While she missed her King with a ferocious passion she did have her consort. They both felt the same sense of loss. They would be a source of comfort for each other.

The sun was lowering on the horizon. The distant mountains mere ripples along her plane of sight. Finnola surveyed the area. Looking out over the land they would travel over. Minol came to stand beside her. The warm glow of the sun seemed to stop at him. It was that strange glow about him when he stood in it.

"It is a long ways isn't it?" He asked softly as he looked out. He knew just how far it was there were going.

"It is. The further we go the more I feel I am ready for anything that comes." Finnola looked to him from the corner of her eye. "You look certain."

"Oh Goddess. " He called her what Glorfindel called her and she narrowed her eyes.

"There is no need for such a glare I feel like I can be frank on the trip. You are a Goddess and I hope you feel no shame being called such by a lowly beast such as myself. Nor do I think for a second you would lay with me in some torrid tryst. It is simply what it is at this time my Dear. I am feeling the need to be fully truthful these days." The demon turned ever so slowly around.

His steps carry him a few feet before he stops. "Glorfindel is waiting on you. We should hurry." His smile was warm then. As if he actually meant what he said.


	126. Preparation/The Moon without her.

They had been gone for 2 full weeks now. Thranduil had become cold once again. He showed no emotion. He was now the battle hardened ellon Feren had known so long ago. Everything was business. He never spoke of either of them. Though Feren suspected at night when he was alone he took the time to feel.

Now camp was being set up. The scouts had returned with word of a large army that was approaching from the east. This would be the first major battle of their campaign. Feren stood beside his King as all of the leaders gathered. Before them a rough map of the area. Placed on it were small different colored figures to represent the armies.

Feren began, "Reports are clear. There is an army numbering at least 10,000 located here in this valley moving towards us. They are less than a day away."

"What kind of army are we facing?" Elessar asked.

"Orc, Troll manning catapults and chimera. They did not see any winged ones thankfully but there were at least 3 rather large ones. The problem is because these creatures seem to vary in what they are made from we will not know what we are facing until we are in battle."

"Only 10,000? They are testing us again." Eothain of Rohan says.

"Or picking us off slowly so we are weak by the time we get to the main battle." Eomer tells his Captain.

Thranduil was quiet as everyone began to discuss strategy. It was Elrohir that was aware of Thranduil's silence, perhaps the most. The Kings state of mind began to worry him.

"Without the Golden Warrior and The Giantess with us. It should be us that take on the troll and destroy the war machines." Yarth said and everyone looked to him. "Give us horses so we can flank them. Come from behind and hit the war machines. "

"How many of you?" Elrohir asked.

Yarth grinned then crossed his mighty arms over his chest. "All of us. Then we will meet you in the middle. We will leave tonight and be ready by the time the battle begins."

Eothain scowled he had distrust for the orc with reason. "You would take our horses and leave us as infantry. Leaving most of my men fighting in a way they are not used to. Then..."

"ENOUGH!" Eomer silenced his captain with one sharply spoken word.

"How many horses do you need Yarth?" Eomer asked, Eothain looked to his king with wide eyes.

"Give me 50. We do have horses of our own to use as well. Give me 50 more and I will make sure not one catapult fires one shot." Yarth spoke firmly.

"Then 50 of our strongest war horses you shall have General Yarth." Eomer said and smiled.

"We will place the 50 horseless riders in with the pike men, You speak as if we are helpless children without a horse." Eomer eyed Eothain. "Are we helpless without horses?"

"No My King. We are not." Eothain spoke with a tremble to his voice.

Elrohir smiled a bit to himself before he spoke up. "Why don't we use the same strategy we used near Bree. With General Yarth taking out the trolls and catapults why not have the Rohirrim flank from the sides. There are more Rohirrim this time. They could flank from both sides. We can back them up with archers. Here and here. " He points on the map.

Salim, the leader of the men of the east looked at the map and grinned. "Take out the middle body of the army? I like how you think." I have archers that can do this from at least one side."

Elrohir nodded. "If you can take the left flank the elven archers can take the right."

"Wont this put our own in the line of fire?" Feren asked.

"No, This is how it works." Elrohir began to explain. "The archers fire several volley's right before the charge. Elven bows have a long range Maybe longer than your bows Salim but we can adjust for that. Then as the charge begins 3 maybe 4 more volleys before the riders come into range. Are your archers sword trained as well Salim?"

"Of course." He answered.

"Well then the archers retreat. They may have some close contact battle to deal with as orc try to push through to take out the archers. Other wise they pick off individual targets or those that would seek the run. These short volleys will do more damage than you think. The orc will not be expecting arrows from the side. They will be expecting them from the front. We will give them that. At the same time." Elrohir looked to Yarth and Eomer.

"What do we do if they try to flank us as well?" Celeborn asked.

"We have scouts scattered watching them. If they plan to flank we will know. I am sure they are watching us too. We have already killed several of their scouts. Also we have the perfect spies. " Feren said with a grin. "We will know every move they make."

Now the conversation moved on to the pike men and how to deal with the orc line and other things. Legolas quietly slipped out of the tent. He moved quickly through the camp and to the tent housing Ryu. When he entered she looked up to him with her dark eyes. They were filled with worry and reflected the light of the brazers with their wetness as she threatened to burst into tears.

He moved to her quickly and wrapped his arms around her. Lifting her from her seat and carried her towards the bed. "I am aware of the moon and did not forget." He whispered to her before laying her gently upon the bed.

"It is both good and bad that this is happening right now." Ryu said softly. "With the moon nearing full my ability to communicate with Shadow and Shade is stronger yet, well my need of you is stronger as well."

Legolas sat on the edge of the bed and pulled away his boots. "I do not see that as a bad thing at all." He said as he placed his boots on the ground. His hands working the leather armor he was wearing loose by its laces and pulling it away. He turned and pressed his knees to the bed and rested himself over her with his hands pressed down beside her. The light color of his gaze looking deeply into those dark pools. Her small soft hands began to pull his tunic up and slipped under it to feel his warm flesh under her finger tips.

"Then show me how much of a good thing it is." She spoke in a whisper and pulled herself up to press a kiss against his lips. A kiss he would not allow to be just one as his arms wrapped around her and he pulled her tighter against him as he sat back.

"With pleasure." The words escaped his lips as then brushed across her cheek to kind her small pointed ear making her tremble against him.

Thranduil left the meeting in stoic silence. He passed the glow of warm fires, the light reflected and dancing off his armor. He paused before entering his tent and looked up at the moon, then set his jaw tightly before entering his own tent. Finding the emptiness within nearly unbearable.

He moved with fluid grace across the fine rugs and around his fine furnishings towards the table that held his wine. He poured himself a goblet full and stood there drinking it quickly before pouring himself another. The guard at the entrance poked his head in "Lord Elrohir wishes an audience my King." Thranduil did not turn but spoke with his back to the guard. "Send him in."

Elrohir entered and for a few moments said nothing. He looked on the armored back of the King of the Woodland Realm. His long silver hair flowing like silk along the mythril.

"What is it Elrohir." Thranduil spoke once more without looking then felt the presence of Elrohir rather close.

"Let me help you with your armor." He spoke softly and Thranduil nodded before taking another drink.

"Would you like some wine?" The King asked as Elrohir began to unlatch the leg plates and remove them.

"That would be lovely." Elrohir said as he carried the plates to place them on the stand. When he returned he began to unlatch the arm plates and remove them and Thranduil poured another goblet full of the strong wine for Elrohir.

The plates of armor placed on the stand Elrohir was unlatching the breast and back plates now. "I am sure you did not come to just help me with my armor. I do have attendants for that." Thranduil spoke as he lifted the goblet and Elrohir turned to place the the last of the plates on the stand.

"I know you do." Elrohir said and turned to find the goblet being offered out to him. He took he and drank deeply. "I also know what the moon does to you. Even if she is not here."

Those icy azures of Thranduil's eyes shifted just a bit to look Elrohir right into his deep brown gaze. Elrohir's penchant to choose lovers from either sex was known to Thranduil and his brows lifted a bit in question.

"I also know you would not seek out anyone to ease your pain on these nights. However, that does not mean your pain should not be eased."

"Are you offering yourself to me Elrohir?" Thranduil was rather shocked by this. It was the last thing he had been expecting tonight. Thranduil had never considered this, not ever and he began to look at this ellon in a different light. He was a mixture of his father and his mother. While they were twins Elladan looked a bit more like Elrond with his sharp masculine features and dark eyes but Elrohir's features were slightly softer and his eyes not as dark but flecked with green.

Elrohir stepped a bit closer and took another drink of the wine. "I suppose I am Thranduil. If you find this proposition tasteless then send me away."

Thranduil turned up his goblet and finished off the wine within as did Elrohir with his. Thranduil took the goblet from Elrohir's fingers and placed both goblets on the table. His constant connection with her was influencing him on this. He felt her and every emotioned and nuance of her being. "I do not think Elrond would approve of this."

Elrohir smiled softly and reached out with one hand . His fingers curled into the front of Thranduil's tunic . " Last time I checked I am well past my majority and am perfectly capable of making my own choices." With that he pulled Thranduil close and lifted his lips to press to the Kings.

That was all it took for Thranduil to make his own choice. His hand slid up Elrohir's back and up to the base of his head where his fingers found purchase in Elrohir's hair . He stepped forward his body nudging Elrohirs back. Soon them were walking in unison with their lips locked to each others. Elrohir felt the hard frame of the bed against the backs of his knees and lowered down to sit upon it . Thranduil moved right along with him in tandem.

Elrohir slides himself further back on the bed and Thranduil finally broke the kiss. With a single sweep of his arms he removed his tunic leaving his bare chest to be roamed by Elrohir's eyes. The young prince began to disrobe in a flurry before Thranduil was back against him his tongue forcing past his lips and he found himself pinned between the bed and the King.

Ryu was held snuggly in Legolas' arms. A smile on her lips as her fingers lightly caressed against his arm. He felt those caresses turn into a tight grip. He lifts his head to look on her. "They are coming. A small party, 50 or so. Shade is coming to lead you to them." She said before the look in her eyes was not so far away and she looked into his eyes. "Hurry." She said and Legolas was out of the bed and getting dressed quickly.

As he was getting his leather armor on he called out from the flap of the tent to a guard. "Get Elladan and Elrohir." The guard nodded and took off. Ryu pulled on a warm robe and helped him with his armor. He turned and cupped her cheeks in his hands and kissed her. "I will be back, do not worry."

He left the tent as Elladan was approaching. He was buckling the last of his armor on. "Ok what is it?" Elladan asked.

"Raiders maybe scouts? Ryu said there were about 50 of them." Legolas spoke as he turned towards his fathers tent. Once they reached it the guard stopped them. "He is with an audience." The guard said and bother Elladan and Legolas looked to each other.

"Audience? Who is he with?"Elladan asked.

"Lord Elrohir."

Elladan pursed his lips together for a moment and swallowed hard. "And how long have they been together?"

"Over an hour my Lord."

Elladan choked and coughed. Legolas looked at the guard with a wide eyed expression.

"Well I uh think you and I should handle this." Elladan said and turned from the tent and tugged a stunned Legolas along with him. "Not a word on this Legolas."

"I have none anyway." Legolas said as they neared the soldiers and he pushed his shock to the back of his mind.

"We need 20 of you. It seems we have raiders coming." Elladan spoke to a gathering of ellyn and within seconds they had 20 ready to go.

Shade appeared next to Legolas. "50 of them? Are you sure?" Legolas asked.

"Maybe a few more or less but yes my Lord." Shade hissed. "Shadow is watching them. They are not far now. Perhaps 2 miles."

They go on foot, choosing stealth over speed. Shade leading them through the sparse trees and over some rock terrain. The elves seem to glide over such things. They stop on a rocky out crop and lay upon it. Elladan and Legolas peering over the edge to see the mass of orc coming their way. They can here the clatter of their armor and soon smell them.

Elladan did not speak instead he motioned with his hand. Telling Legolas he would take 10 of the soldiers and split to come up behind. Legolas gave him a nod and they both backed from the edge lowly.

As the orc near Legolas and his team rise with bows in hand and begin to fire down on the orc. Their arrows true, they find their marks. Orc begin to fall and are for a moment confused the next volley does the same more orc fall, then they realize where the attack is coming from and they send soldiers up the small cliff towards the elves. They get one more volley off before the out crop is breeched and now they fight hand to hand.

Elladan charges with his team from behind. Killing several before they turn to engage. The whole battle was over in mere minutes. There was silence then a pain fueled cry came from behind Legolas. Shadow stood over a dead orc who was 10 feet from Legolas. The orcs heart in shadows hand. The wraith nodded to Legolas as it dropped the black dripping flesh on the orc with a sickening plop. Then Shadow was gone.

Elladan's boot pressed to the neck of one orc who was still alive. His sword glowing blue as the deadly tip pointed at the beast. Legolas and the others leap down among the carnage below and approach Elladan.

"Should we keep this one alive? Take it back to be questioned?" He asked Legolas who stared down at the growling and defeated beast.

Legolas crouched down and looked the beast in the eye. The full moon's light reflecting in the dark orb. Before he could speak the orc did.

"If you want me to beg I wont. If you think I will speak I wont." It hissed. "It is best I die here than go against my Master. If you let me live I will kill as many of you as I can. I will take your women to my Master to use as breeding stock. I will eat your children alive, I will..."

It's words were cut off by Legolas' blade as he pushed it with great force into the orc's ear. "Fine then, your desire to die here has been fulfilled."

Elladan removed his boot from its neck and wiped the black blood from his sword on its clothing. "Well that answered my question." The glow of his blade faded.

Shade and Shadow appear before Legolas. He looked to them and smiled. "You both have done very good. Are there any other raiders?"

"No not right now. We will keep watch. We will help protect the scouts. You protect our Lady." Shade spoke and Shadow agreed, then they seemed to simply vanish into the shadows of the sparse forest with no sound.

The elves make their way back to the camp. Splattered with the black blood of orc they move into the glowing warm orange light of the fires. They garner many looks from those around them and then words of congratulations and thanks for what they had done. Kree and Ryu who had been waiting for their return come running from opposite directions towards the returning elves.

Ryu stops a few feet away to look on her blood splattered mate. His blue eyes meet hers and she reaches out for him. "Come now lets get you cleaned up and with luck get you a little rest."

Legolas steps forward and slides one hand into hers and lets her tug him away. Elladan and Kree watch them move away. Kree looked confused as she looked at the demure woman . Elladan catching to look in her eyes rises up and wraps his arms around her. "She is a fae too Kree. "

"For something that is not supposed to exist I have now see two." She sniffed and curled her nose. "Ugh you stink." She ducked down and slipped from his embrace. "Lets get you cleaned up too."

Elrohir slipped from Thranduil's tent well before the time to awaken and prepare. He was surprised to see Elladan and Legolas up and ready. They sitting together by a warm fire and eating warm buttered bread and drinking tea. As he came into the light he too lowered down to sit and they both just watched him in silence.

"Alright gwanunig (twin) what has happened?" He said as he reached for warm bread from the plate and poured himself some tea.

"There was an attempted raid last night. We went to speak with Thranduil but he was other wise occupied with you." Elladan said lowly. "So Legolas and I took care of it."

Elrohir choked a bit on his tea and coughed to clear his throat. He looked to his twin then to Legolas who was looking at him as if he were a stranger. Elrohir inhaled deeply and as he exhaled his shoulders sank a bit.

"Were either of you aware of the moon last night? Did either of you consider the effect it would have on him?"

Legolas' brows raised then creased as he lowered his eyes in thought. Elladan sat in silence and stared at his brother.

"He did not say a word at the meeting last night. It was as if he was bound up tightly. They are connected in a way we can not understand. He told me he feels her even with the distance between them. He feels what she feels. He was not going to seek to ease his own suffering. That is not his way and you both know that. How would that have left him today, in battle? So reserve your judgement for another."

He finished and went to eating his morning meal and drinking his tea. Legolas and Elladan looked to each other. Their expressions changed as the words he conveyed sank in. "Sorry." Legolas spoke for them both and began to feel a bit of shame from his thoughts.

More and more troops began to arrive for their meal and to prepare. The three ellyn who had been sitting by the fire rose to get ready. Today they would face their enemy.


	127. The First of Many

The forest had become thicker then further they traveled. The small miss matched group had so far remained undetected. They had seen no one or ran into anything dark and dangerous. Perhaps it was just luck or perhaps it was the way Minol had taken them. They were no one path or road afterall. Now they traveled under the cover of thick ancient trees. They spent their nights under their canopy and saw few stars.

This made traveling a slight challenge as well as easier. They found the need to stop at small meadows during the mid- day hours a must, Juniper needing to feel the sun light was just one of those things they did daily. She was being more resilient than they had thought she would, they never heard her complain about the conditions.

Finnola sat beside a small fire, Narl approached with a large bowl in each hand. She watched him from the periphery of her vision and grinned. "Minol has already taken to his watch. The moon rises full and bright so Elthian has absconded with the Queen and you and I can just sit here for a bit and enjoy our drinks."

Her large powerful hands lifted to take the offered bowl from the orc. He lowered down to sit beside her. They lifted the bowls slightly in an orcish toast of luck and well being then began to drink. The orcish mead was particularly delicious. Finnola had become quickly fond of it. She and Narl had become like family in the last weeks. Both tall and powerful. She could not wait to introduce her new brother to her mate.

"That relationship seems strange to me. We believe once you enter into the bond of marriage that you are now only for each other. It does not matter if your mate is jaluk (male) or jalil (female) or even toha vith (same sex) or even tuth vith (both sexes). Marriage is always only 2." Narl spoke and sighed.

"I was wondering when you would say something dalninuk (brother). Her's and Minol's stories are very long and very much intertwined." She took a drink and set her bowl down beside her hip. Her long fingers lifted and meshed together.

"It's hard to understand for all of us, well the elves probably understand it all better than we mortals. Time to them moves differently. There story goes back before my own race was even awake. All the way back to a war that was fought by gods. It marred the arda so badly part of it sank below the sea." Finnola cast a glance to him. Watching him let her words absorb before continuing.

"Minol is a very powerful being. He started out like Juniper." Narl looked at her with wide eyes filled with disbelief. "It's true, the way I understand it. Is a simplified version. A prophecy was heard by the fae and they knew they had to help but also knew they would not be long in the arda as we know it. Juniper was born special, they waited for her and when she was ready they plucked her from her life and gave her another." Finnola trailed off a bit and sighed.

"Only this new life would not happen for many thousand years. They took their mightiest warrior. The Queen Rowena and Juniper. They took the Queens soul and placed it within Juniper. Giving her a fighting chance when she awoke. Their spell was perfect and could not be broken. It would simply end when it was time. They did not account for the one that loved her. The one that would make himself one of the most powerful beings ever known. He would make himself a god for her."

Narl's brows creased. "That is a great sacrifice."

Finnola nods gently. "The thing is Narl, Gods do not think as we do. If I would give Minol a title it would be the God of Fae Anger. He set this all up Narl. Everything thing we do. Every battle we fight or have fought. Even the fact your own people exist has something to do with Minol."

Narl knew his origin story well. Minol was the winged messiah. The one that saved the first orcs from the evil that created them to be his slaves.

"Juniper is not an elf nor human or orc. Dwarf, hobbit or any other race in the arda. There are only 2 fae in the whole world. This makes them quite valuable. Though none of us think her property. He knew what he was doing when he put Thranduil in her path. She did not full know or understand beliefs on marriage or anything. She formed her own opinions on that after learning about elven beliefs. Elthian was an accident Narl. One that worked out."

"Fae are effected by the moon. When it is full they have a need to mate that is so powerful it will cause them agony should they ignore the call. It was necessary for her to have more than one mate. Though they did not know it at the time. The three of them are truly a family Narl. They have children together. Elthian is called father right along with Thranduil."

"That sounds like a family." Narl looked into his bowl before drinking.

Finnola lifted her bowl and drank too. " It is Narl. I now believe love can happen between more than 2."

They continued to drink and talk, by the end of this night Narl would understand everything Finnola did concerning her.

With the chilled nights came the pitching of her tent. It was small with a water proof base made from the skin of a certain sea creature Cirdan sometimes hunted at the Grey Havens. It was filled with the gentle silver glow from her small form. Elthian eased her pain with expert ease as he would do many more times that night. He could not feel Thranduil at this distance but she could and she told him that Thranduil did not suffer.

Which was a relief to him and her. He held her as she rested. Despite there being a full moon she needed to sleep. She drifted off in his arms to sleep until the need would awaken her. Outside lurking in the shadows was Minol.

Sitting in a high trees branches. There was nothing near by to harm them. So he just sat listening to them inside the tent. A smug grin on his lips. She was happy and content and that was all could ask for. The next day would have them entering the elvish lands. They way had already been made after all.

The elven line was made. They filled the open area between trees for as far as the eye could see under these conditions. They moved silently further and further. They expected to meet the orc line soon. Their scent was in the air as it mixed with the smell of the near by torches. Elrohir high upon his horse giving orders to his troops as he rides among them and prepares to join them on foot. Being on his mount would make him more of a target and if he wanted to get the most kills he would fight side by side with his kin.

Elladan was leaving a now outfitted Kree. She in the armor she has chosen. A breast plate that fit close to the flesh. Its metal shone in the torch light. On her hand a rather long spear and on her hip a sword. She was to stay back and fight off any orc that made it that far. It was expected and she would be fighting hard. He gave her few words of advice. He knew what she was capable of. He kissed his shield maiden, then again the kiss going from tender to a bit aggressive.

Kree gives him a soft punch to the side. "Go get your armor and get out there. I have this covered."

Elladan stepped back and gave her a half grin before turning and running off through the caravan. She then turned and walked towards her horse. The caravan on the move to put distance between them and the battle. She riding along side the wagon with most of the medical supplies. They would be the most important cargo they had in those moments. She stayed alert to the sounds around them and the smells.

Elladan was now in command of a company. The 3rd wave they would place into battle. 5000 fresh soldiers. Humans and elves. They leaving last would arrive at the battle to give their friends a boost. His thoughts going to the orcs who left the night before. He did not envy their job.

Yarth and the orc hord had rode hard through the night. They had let the horses rest well behind the enemy line. On their armor the wore the crest of Thranduil proudly. Their helms painted green symbolizing the as first orc and not their wicked cousins. Yarth lay on the top of a hill. He and Hock watched the line of dark move into the distance and the dust kicked up by their steps fade into the breeze.

Their was cloud cover. They knew this would happen. His troops fought better without direct sunlight. So clouds always preceded them. He motioned with his head to the left and looked at Hock who nodded and crawled back from the top of the hill. With a round sweeping motion of his hand in the air his group began to mount up. The ground under them disturbed by the army that moves off before them. Their horses paw at clods of dirt and prepare. They now their are about to ride hard.

Hock and his part of the assault ride to the left of the dark line in the distance. Krugge leads his to the right and Yarth mounts up and charges down the center. The hooves 300 horses thunder against the ground.

Thranduil rode along his line that was now coming to a stop. They could feel the tremors of the earth under foot. The smell in the air changed and clouds rolled along the sky.

"Caetha-gwanath nin. Gwe atha-tûr arad. An bardor nothlir Ídh Bereth nin. (My death bringers. We will Master this day. For home for my kin and for my Queen.)" Thranduil's voice carried loudly to all the elven ears. "dagorlind an ech lhaw lathron nin (A singer in the battles prayers shall reach you and be heard)" He said more softly as his troops answered in unison.

Thranduil's army falls completely silent. There is a hum to the air, an electric spark that seemed to hover among them. Every muscle engaged and ready to spring forth. A haze clung to the tree's and bushes surrounding them. The sky now a dim inky blue as the sun rises behind thick clouds.

This position was terrible. It was meant to be. They were on the low ground but that was part of it. The first line of orc began to peer of the edge of the hill. "Daro, Daro!" Thranduil commanded his troops. Then suddenly the line that threatened to come over the hill turned to look behind them.

Thranduil's lips twitched and for a moment his breath was taken. "MAETH! (FIGHT)" Now the charged up the hill. Calvary first followed by infantry. Panicked orc were easily leveled as they were attacked from all sides at once.

In the back the might of the first orc was felt first. 300 of them fought like 3000. Their war machines were better protected this time. They were learning from their mistakes. Yet these misshapen and tormented orc were no match for those that came first. Many fell to their superior weapons. Axe's and swords of tougher steal split the shields and broke the blades of those they fought.

The troll fell under coordinated attacks. The catapults burned in flaming dots in the distance. Now the found themselves battling hand to hand against a retreat. The wiz of arrows cuts the air as Yarth looks up to see the first volleys from the sides. Then feels the thousands of hooves on the ground under his feet. Dust clouded his view but he could hear the battle within the cloud. He finding one opponent after the other as they run from the terror inside soon the first orc found themselves have to back away as the onslaught never ended.

The caravan rolled along with the sounds of war behind them. Kree rode along side the wagon that carried their fae. The door was opened to the wagon and Ryu sat in the middle of the floor upon a soft rug. Her eyes were closed and she was in deep concentration. She seeing through the eyes of her wraiths.

Her dark eyes opened and she looked to Kree. "They are coming from the east. I can not see how many. There is smoke and fire. "

Kree nodded and began to call out orders. The caravan picked up speed and was nearing a full gallop. Wagons bumped along roughly. Ryu was thrown back as the door slammed shut . Clattering on the floor beside her was one of Legolas' bows and a quiver of arrows. She did not know why she picked it up. She held it in her hand and it felt good to be in her grip.

She began to notice things about it. Like how it was balanced. how her hand curled around its grip perfectly and how her body seemed to know what to do with it. She went through the motions of nocking an arrow and firing it and she did so with such fluidity that she must have done so before.

She could hear the sounds of fighting outside. The enemy was near now. Her eyes on the bow, her lips pursed together and the next thing she knew was the quiva of arrows was around her. She kicked the door of the wagon open and with little effort she climbed to the roof. Crouching low she found balance easily and looked at the fighting around her. These were men they fought. Mounted men in the colors of Khand. She knew this just by looking at them. Having been a slave there for many years.

Reaching back she pulled an arrow with two fingers from the quiva and had it nocked almost instantly, drawing back on the bow as she aimed for one of the enemy she loosed the arrow and watched it hit and the rider fall from his mount. She pulled another and did the same. Her heart raced as she did these things and didn't understand how she knew how to. Yet she was deadly accurate and turning nearly around she fired an arrow at the rider attacking Kree.

The arrow flew just inches from her face and hit the man in the neck. She looked with wide eyed shock as he fell and was trampled under the hooves of her horses. Ryu gave her a nod and a smile and went back to skewering men with arrows. Kree turned around and grabbed the quiva off a riderless horse and rode towards Ryu. She tossed the quiva to her then nodded and veered off to get back into the fight.

Soon the riders were none and the caravan slowed to a stop. In the distance they would see the smoke from the fires. They had set fire to the forest.

Elthian was strapping the tent down in their small wagon. Finnola and Narl were already scouting ahead. Minol watched her as she drank her morning tea. She staring off into the flames . The hand that held her cup slackened and the cup fell from her fingertips. He made no move, his arms crossed over his chest as she watched her. He knew what she was seeing through his eyes. He knew what she was feeling, their bond was great after all.

Elthian turned to get her and saw what she was doing. "Juniper?" He moved closed and saw the blank look in her eyes. He shook a gently. "Juniper?"

"She is having a vision Elthian she will awaken when its over." Minol said softly from wear he leaned casually against a tree.

Elthian's glare moved right to Minol. "How long has been like this?"

Minol shrugged. "5 minutes or so. Really Mr. Every Elf there is nothing to worry about. She is fine."

Elthian had, at that moment the last of Minol's indifference and was about to spring upon him when he felt the soft grip of a small hand on his wrist. "Elthian, He is fighting. He is fighting right now."

Elthians gaze hardened then he lowered his lashes and veiled his eye's from her view. "How does he fair?"

"He is eager to be done. The battle is going well. He is just annoyed that there was so many for him to swing his swords at." She said and began to sit up. Elthian helping her.

"Oh is that all?" He said and chuckled.

"Indeed, Let's go I suspect I will get updates. "

Elthian looked to Minol who just grinned at him before pushing away from the tree.

Thranduil looked out on a smouldering battlefield. All around him lay death. He was covered in the dark rancid blood of orcs and the red splattering of human blood from those humans that had been with them.

He began to ride from the carnage but it seemed to stretch on for miles. He was not seeing many elves or the men of Gondor amongst the dead. They were there though.

Feren was approaching him. "We are victorious My lord but I suspect another small battle in a few days and another after that."

"You would be correct Feren. They plan to widdle us down slowly."

"There is nothing we can do about it either." Feren sighed.

"No there isn't. Has the healers tents been set up?"

Nodding Feren sighed. " They have and they are already in use. Will you go to them?"

Thranduil nodded. "I will lend them my aid until I drop. I plan to loose as few as possible."

Feren looked on his Kings back as he rode on towards the camp. His broad shoulders held high. He inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. The weight was already bearing down on those shoulders. He could feel it himself.

He stood over the large stone. His hands lay upon it, his grin filled with malice. He knew this first battle would be lost as would the 2nd and even the 3rd. He did not send armies that would be too difficult but it did hurt him. It hurt the elven King and that was his goal. He would suffer losses that would add up and he planned to hammer this prissy elf into the ground.

"Taking these petty shots at him will backfire in the end Master. You should just allow me to take the pets out to play. At least then he will suffer some noticible losses." Drannor chimed in from where he sat smoking hookah and lounging.

Melkor just glides over to the couch and looms over Drannor who just grins. "Are you eager to get your pretty hands dirty mine?"

Drannor smirks. " I am eager to do anything. You have had me securely held in your lair, while its been mostly pleasurable all this laziness gets bothersome after a while." He exhaled a thick cloud of smoke that drifted up in the air and carried with it the acrid smoke of the weed he puffed lazily on. He wiggled down into the soft furs that lay under her near naked body.

"Patience my dear, your time is coming. " Melkor said in a sing song way and reached down to caress the soft cheek of his lover. Only to find the fist of the embodiment of flame curled in his tunic and pulling him roughly down. He allows this. Letting his body sink down to meet the lips of his slave with his own. Enticing imp he could be sometimes.

He gave into the pleas carried to his ears on the sounds of whimpers. His pet was growing board and he began to toy with the idea of allowing him to go slap the King. How much joy would that bring him? Not nearly enough for the sacrificing not yet anyway. His eyes were being drawn to the north. Perhaps it was time to turn Thranduil over to Drannor and his flames.

She was coming closer and soon she would be in his arms. He too knew how this game ends. He would watch Minol's plans crumble.

His lips were conquering Drannor's, his body trembling against him and he was of the mind to take him with a viciousness yet tonight might require a more gentle touch. No he wanted a different type of obedience from him tonight. Rarely did he push his own desires to side to slake those of his sword. Tonight was truly special indeed.

Legolas finally returns to the camp and washes the blood from his skin. He stood over a basin with dark water dripping from his face. Kree approached him and stood just to the side until he turned to acknowledge her. " You are Elladan's exotic woman. I hear you defended the caravan well."

"My name is Kree and you are Legolas. Ryu's mate." She said with a smile which made him look towards this power exotic beauty.

"Aye I am."

"I wanted you to know that she handles a bow expertly. You should allow her to fight as well. Without her help today that defence may not have been as good as it was." Kree pat his shoulder. "She is amazing." She said before walking off. Legolas watching her prowl through the crowd and disappear.

"Is she now." Legolas says to himself and dries his face with a towel.

He went seeking her then and found himself stopped by the sound of his adar's voice in song. He stepped back and peered into the healers tent. His adar there with the healers as they worked to save the life of one of the wounded elves. His father was very old and often Legolas did not think of it but powerful as well. Yet his true power lay in healing. He was adept at killing too. Now he worked to save lives.

Legolas was his son and too had abilities. With a deep breath he too entered the healing tent to offer his help. Ryu could wait that long. He noted his adar's smile as he walked in.


	128. Cuivienen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for how long it took me to get this chapter to you. I have been dealing with a few things in my real life. Thankfully no one is really sick or terribly injured. I do hope you enjoy this one. We are getting so close to the end now. I can not believe it.

Every elf in the Fellowship just wandered the city in a daze. It was like moving back through time to see it as it was. A large thriving city in the east and it was filled with Elves and Humans. Glorfindel was shocked to find that the House of the Golden Flower still existed and was ruled by Inglor. Who promptly offered the role of Lord to Glorfindel. He declined, all he would tell them was that they would understand eventually.

Elrond and Gandalf quickly went into the counsel of the King. They waited in a large room. expertly decorated with finery Elrond found himself a bit jealous of.

"You are sure you did not know any of this Mithrandir? How can a whole elven civilization be here all this time and we did not know?" Elrond asked lowly.

"I knew nothing of it yet now I feel I may know more than I thought."

Elrond just looked at the wizard with a glare as he spoke riddles. His attention turned suddenly from the wizard, the weave of the cloth of the curtains and the wood work of the mantle to an opening door.

It was a large door. Everything in the palace seemed to be a bit bigger than required. It was the tall elf that entered. It was said Thingol was the tallest of all the elves and now before him was the tallest elf he had ever seen.

His features were very sindaran. Long silver hair framed a masculine yet beautiful face. His eyes the color of ice that sparkled with silver. His jaw trembled and his words stuttered forth "Elu Thingol." The tall elf regarded Elrond for a moment then smiled pleasently.

"Why Elrond you appear lost for words. Please sit down let's hope you find them once more." Thingol was now showing Elrond to a chair. A large rather plush chair the color of wine with gold accents that reminded Gandalf of the seats in Manwe's house.

After getting Elrond comfortable he walked from his meeting room with ease and stopped at a cabinet that was filled with various wines and spirits. "I know you have many questions. That is why we are having this conversation now. I understand time is somewhat short on the matter at hand. " He poured three goblets full of the deep red wine.

The goblets shone in the natural light that filtered into the room via large windows. Neither of them could think of one word to speak. Within his large hands he held the goblets and first offered one to Elrond then to Gandalf. "It's one of our own vintages. I think you might find it appealing." He lifted his own goblet then and took a long drink.

"How is it possible? That is your first question is it not. You have already seen Glorfindel now you have seen some of his house greeting him. You will also run into old friends. Perhaps family or even lovers long gone here. Just as Manwe sent Glorfindel back to you Elrond. The Valar sent us back to Cuivienen to rebuild it because there would be a time that we would be needed. This is a land of second chances. The Valar are very wise indeed to send us back. We have seen the signs in the land and heard the whispers in the darkness." Thingol lowered down into one of the large chairs and relaxed. He knew it would take a few moments for this to all absorb.

Gandalf finally rounded one of the chairs and sat down. His hand resting in one of this hands. "Which Valar did this? It was not all of them."

"Olorin there were a few. Manwe, Orome and Tulkas and yes she was aware." Thingol answered his next question before it was even asked.

He then smiled to Elrond. "We did not seek to conquer who was already here. We ended up mixed with them. Their families became our families. That is why there are so many Humans and Peredhel that live here too."

"I met some of the peredhel in the east desert. Now I know where they came from. Well you are here and blessed by the Valar some of them anyway. Do they hold a grudge?" Thingol's brows raised and he began to laugh.

"You and I are going to be friends Elrond. I can assure you that they are hurt deeply and know what must happen this time. If it doesn't end now. There will not be a second chance." The mighty King rose and his aura was like that of Glorfindel's. Powerful and terrifying. "I wonder if your King Thranduil would like to treat with me?"

"I believe he would." Elrond took a drink and smiled. "Or even better a treat with the Queen."

Thingol looked confused. "Queen?"

Minogos found himself with Jeven and Tauriel. Hiroc and Hannibal loomed near by. It seemed as if they too had old friends here. Though their friends were the type that would sit at a pub at 2 in the afternoon and have a pint or two. They had been given the freedom of the city and some coins to spend. Glorfindel absconded with his old friends. Minogos wondered about the kind of trouble that could come from this.

Tauriel leans over and grins widely. "You are quite popular with the females. They linger and steal glances."

His purple gaze lifted and he grinned. "That's because I am not hiding who I am here. They can't help themselves."

Tauriel scowls and pushes away. "I have never found you attractive."

"There are exceptions to the rule My Dear." He nodded a bit.

"If it weren't for Bynsarda they would all be over here fawning over you." Tauriel snorted.

"I do hope her fitting is going well. I can't imagine them doing anything half way. " His eye's got a bit of a sparkle then.

Glorfindel hit a wall rather hard. He was a bit tipsy and within the walls of what was his house. He was jolly, his laughter booming through the halls. "Who?" He asked Calenhad.

"Byrel You have to remember her Glorfindel. You were close at one time."

"Oh no no no Gwanur, none for me thanks." He started to laugh again and sit down the wall and sat there. "I have a goddess waiting on me."

"A goddess? It sounds like you have it bad Gwanur, tell me about this goddess of yours." Calenhad too sat in the hall with Glorfindel. They shared a rather old bottle of whiskey made by dwarves long ago.

"Do you remember the giants of the north and their Queen?" Glorfindel asked.

Calenhad smirked, "Alright you have my attention."

Calenhad learned about Finnola then. Every fine detail Glorfindel was so bold to share with his friend. Parts of it had Calenhad blushing. Outright red in the face and looking wide eyed at Glorfindel who was inebriated and just over joyed to be with his kin once again.

Bynsarda being the voluptuous elleth she was, was having an interesting time being fitted for her wedding attire. He was one of the many tailors that made dresses for the Queen. Yet he was not used to making clothing for ones with so many curves. Nothing he had on hand would fit her even if it were let out.

He stood off to the side. His fingers pressed to his lips as he gave this problem a lot of thought. His assistant continued to measure and write down numbers. She was a mousy looking elleth with a small button nose and big brown eyes. Her auburn hair pinned loosely at the back of her head.

"I think you may have broke him." She whispered to Bynsarda and motioned with her head towards her boss.

"How did I do that?"

"Let's just say that he isn't used to those with great assets." The mousy elleth giggled.

Bynsarda sighed and stepped down from the platform they had her standing on and sat down. "Well he better get it figured out quickly, apparently I'm getting married in 2 days. I can't believe I am saying that to be honest."

The doors were opened by the guards and in strode the most beautiful woman Bynsarda had ever seen. She was tall, very tall. Her hair was as dark as a moonless night and her flesh like fine porcelain. In her eyes she held the sparkle of the stars in those deep blue depths. She was adorned in plain blue silk yet the small golden details made it appear to be far more than it was.

Byn noticed the tailor and his assistant were down on one knee with their heads bowed . Though she was not sure who this woman was she slides from where she sat and rested on a knee.

"Please do rise my friends. Be at ease." When she spoke her voice was like a beautiful song carried on a gentle breeze.

She moved right to Bynsarda who was getting to her feet. "I am here to meet this stunning red head." She said and took Bynsarda's hands. Feeling how rough they were against her soft fingertips yet she did not let go. "I am Melian and I am so happy to meet you Bynsarda."

"The Queen?" Bynsarda looked up to her with wide eyes.

The Queen chuckled. "Yes dear that Melian. Though right now You are the star of the show. I love weddings and it should be a special day. I thought perhaps you would let me help you make some of the choices for the festivities."

"I...uh... well, yes I would be honored." Bynsarda stumbled on her words a bit and felt just a little overwhelmed.

With the Queen there it did not take long for them to come up with a solution to the dress problem.

Thingol had now lowered back down into the large chair. He was the one stunned into silence. He took a long drink from his goblet and looked up to Gandalf and Elrond. "They made no mention of this."

"They did not fully know either. When I went to meet with with them, all of them were shocked to learn he had escaped his prison." Gandalf explained. "By what you have said they were aware of the prophecy and yes you are needed."

"Do you believe this Queen can defeat him?" Thingol asked and looked them both in the eye. "This tiny Fae?"

"With all of us working together I think she is our best hope. We not only have to defeat him but crush his army and destroy the legacy he has wrought upon the arda." Elrond spoke lowly.

Thingol began to laugh. "I knew we would be facing a hard fight no matter what it was we were to go against but I had no idea." He paused there and sighed. "We can be ready in 3 days." He rose once more and smiled. " I am looking forward to meeting this Queen. "

The city was bustling. They had maintained a level of preparedness ever since their numbers had grown and the city had been rebuilt. They had no idea when the call would come after all. Tauriel had thought that Thranduil's army moved like a well oiled machine back in the Woodland Realm. While they were efficient they were nothing like this Army. She sat atop of of the many walls around the palace. Her eyes wide as she watched the preparations below.

The palace was bustling behind her. There would be a wedding that night and a feast. The next day they would be leaving. In fact if she were honest she was eager to get going. She missed her friends.

"It has always amazed me just how quickly an army can make ready." A deep voice said behind her suddenly.

She turned to see a rather tall ellon wearing blue robes moving to stand beside where she sat. His skin was rather pale and on his head was the reddest hair she had ever seen. More red than her own. She smiled to this unknown ellon.

"Indeed," she turned to look down once more. "I have never seen an army like this one. They are outfitted so well and with their own war machines. Their level of efficiency is astounding."

The red haired Ellon just smiled and watched along side her. "Well what you are witnessing is the culmination of ages of experience."

"TAURIEL!" Came the cry from acoss the the grounds. "Tauriel we need to get you dressed."

Without even looking she sighed and her shoulders sank. "That is my cue." She spun around and hopped up. "I am sorry but it was nice meeting you."

"Tauriel? It was lovely meeting you as well." He said just as the voice raised once more beckoning her off.

She looked to him once more and smiled before taking off in a jog. " I am coming."

The red headed ellon turned on his heel and strode off towards the garden.

The ceremony had been lovely. The feast after had been sumptuous then the dancing began. Bynsarda and Minogos spun around the dance floor together. They both talented at their craft wowed those in attendance with their dancing. Though they did keep it toned down for the delicate sensibilities of the elves.

Elrond was huddled together with the Thingol and Gandalf. He seemed unwilling to look for any he had lost along the way. Though he knew they had to be there. He stayed within a small circle and was eager to leave the next day.

Thingol looked up and smiled. "Captain I take it you're prepared for the morning."

"Of course my Lord. My regiment will be at ready before dawn."

Elrond's eyes widen. The voice he heard behind him was distantly familiar. He turned around slowly and felt as if his breath had been taken. There just a few feet from him was the tall red headed ellon. His features just a lovely as Elrond remembered them.

He looked on Elrond and his gaze softened. "I always knew you would be a leader someday Elrond." He said softly. "It fills my heart with great happiness to be blessed to look upon you again."

Gandalf had never had the occasion to see Elrond in shock like this. Nor did he know this red headed ellon just by looking on him. He stepped closer to Elrond. "Lord Elrond?" His hand grasped the back of Elrond's arm and this seemed to bring him back to the moment"

"Yes Gandalf," he inhaled deeply. "This is Maedhros."

Gandalf blinked then looked on this tall ellon with the deep red hair. "I see." Were the only words even Gandalf could muster.

Maedrhos nodded politely to Gandalf then his attention was back on Elrond. "I was hoping you and I could talk Elrond. Though I fully understand if you wish not to."

Elrond was silent for several moments then nodded. "Very well."

Maedhros motioned with his hand. "Thingol's garden is lovely especially at night. Shall we go for a stroll?"

Elrond nodded and began to move . He grabbed a full goblet off a passing tray.

Gandalf eyed Thingol now.

"Oh do not look at me like that Ishtari. It is time for hearts to heal. This is the land of second chances."

"How many more are there?" Gandalf asked.

"If you mean Kinslayers, there are several here. Now if you mean Feanor and his sons, Celegorm, Curufin, Maedhros and Feanor are here."

Gandalf looked aghast at Thingol. Who now chuckled. Thingol shook his head and lay a large hand on Gandalf's shoulder. "I have forgiven them, If I had not they would not have been allowed here."

"Celegorm captured your daughter, He tried to force a bond between them..."

Thingol cut him off with a wave of his hand and he smiled widely. "Gandalf this is the land of second chances. What you are speaking of in the ancient past. The oath is no more. They have repented. They now reside along side many of their victims. I know this will be hard for many to understand and accept especially for the elves of the west, but here they are forgiven. They are accepted and they all have strived to make amends for what they have done. It is my hope and theirs that in fighting this war along side their brothers and sisters of the west that it can begin to heal those hurts. The healing of the arda begins here Gandalf. This is the first verse of the second song of the Ainur."

Maedhros and Elrond walked in silence through the garden. Indeed Thingol's garden was spectacular at night. There were many fountains and water features. Lamps highlight certain features. A bed of night blooming flowers. Willows with their long hanging thin limbs. The scent of spring flowers hung in the air.

They turned a corner and both ellyn were startled by a rather young elleth sitting alone on a bench. She reminded Elrond of Juniper but this was no fae. She was demure with long thick white hair. Braided and pinned up with many flowers affixed within those braids. Her eyes an icy blue and she held the gentle glow about her like all those that had returned. She was wearing a simple but elegant own of blue with silver lace.

Maedhros chuckled and shook his head. "Edlothia, didn't Thingol tell you to mingle this evening?"

There was an audible gasp from her when he spoke and she realized she was caught. Elrond guessed she could not be more than a few hundred years old. An adult but still very young for an elf.

"I ahh mmm," she stammered as she jumped up from her seat and fidgets. "Yes Ada did say I was to try and and be social and I did try Maedhros. I swear I did, I just feel more comfortable within the garden." She then looked down.

Elrond arched a brow. She called Thingol father and the more he studied her, he realized she was Peredhel.

"Edlothia, go back to the party and try a bit more. You worry me with you isolation. You worry your Ada and Naneth. We all love you pitya alma(little flower). Now go and have a bit of fun." Maedhros said gently to her.

She nodded and lowered her head before hurrying past them. Maedhros watching to make sure she headed towards the party before he turned to Elrond and motioned to the bench. "Thingol and Melian adopted her when she was brought to them as an infant. They simply fell in love with her at first sight. She has always been quiet and reserved and prefers gardens and the forest. Which if am honest I can understand."

They sat on the bench, even siting Elrond was aware of just how small he was compared to Maedhros. He being a bit shorter than Thingol. It reminded him of how he felt as a child next to him. Now they sat in silence. Elrond struggled with words. It was overwhelming him to see and be so close to this ellon and Maedhros knew this.

He sighed softly. "Elrond do you hold a grudge against me?"

Elrond shook his head. "Why would I? You and Maglor took care of us. You protected us and raised us. It is hard for me to hold any ill will towards you, even though I know everything now. You treated us well, you taught us like a father though you were more stern than Maglor. What happened between you and I later on I do not hold against you either. I wanted it just as you did, but did you have to leave me behind like you did? While I hold no grudge I suppose the hurt still lingers."

"Elrond we were going to fulfill our oath. We could not bring you nor Elros into that." Maedhros looked to him then. "Maglor loved you both as if you were his sons. I loved you much differently though I am unsure if you truly knew that back then. It was that love that left you behind. How could I taint you with the horrors of what he had done and did. I did not deserve you Elrond. Your love or Elros'. "

Elrond clasped his hands and lay then on his lap. "I loved you, deeply." Elrond confessed. "I knew you loved me as well."

Maedhros lay his right hand upon both of Elronds. "If I had not left you behind, you would have not met your wife. You would not have your children. You have lived a wonderful life Elrond. You have done great things. You have strove to better the arda and now you are the wisest of the western elves. I could not be more proud of you and wherever Maglor is I am sure he is proud of you as well."

"He is not with you? He is was not in the halls of Mandos?"

Maedhros shook his head. "He is not in the halls nor Valinor. I have no idea where he is. No one does."

This was sad news to Elrond he closed his eye's and when he opened them he looked upon the hand that lay atop his. "Maedhros, your hand."

He lifted it from Elronds and chuckled. "yes when I was given a body it was whole." He flexed his fingers. "Though I find I do not use it much. I still favor my left."

Elrond's hands encircled Maedhros' which made him blink his gaze turned to Elrond who drew his hand towards his lips. He felt a shiver course through him as Elrond kissed each finger then turned his hand gently to kiss the palm . The shock in his eyes softened as he pulled his hand from Elrond's and slid his arm over the wide shoulders of the shorter ellon His left hand pressed against Elrond's soft cheek. He pulled him closer and pressed his lips against the trembling flesh of Elrond's. Gentle at first, simply savoring the warmth is tenderness of the moment. Then slowly the kiss deepened until Elrond's arms were about him and their tongues mingled and danced together.

Maedhros had not sought this. He had not even dreamed such would ever happen again. His heart began to beat faster and all those long buried emotions began to come to surface. Tears began to stream down his cheeks and Elrond broke the kiss but did not pull away. Instead his thumbs pressed to Maedhros' cheeks and he wiped the tears away. Their foreheads pressed together and they embraced each other once more.

All the hurt Elrond had kept over the ages faded and his burden was lighter. He was reunited with his first love. Amends were made and the healing between them began.

The morning came quickly for those in Cuivienen. Maedhros sat astride his horse watching his regiment line up Elrond had elected to ride with them. Jeven and Tauriel were with the ancients. They near Thingol has he was giving commands.

Glorfindel was wearing the colors of his house. He rode with his kin once more. Proud and thrilled to be reunited with them. he was eager to get going. His wife would be there waiting on him once they got to the meeting place and he was eager to see her and have her meet his kin.

Maedhros had been at the party but had not attended the ceremony or the feast. He now was watching Minogos say goodbye to Bynsarda. She would stay behind in Cuivienen as the Queens guest. He was perplexed by Minogos but his attention kept being drawn the Redhead he was clinging to.

"Who is she?" He asked Elrond.

"Her name is Bynsarda. It was hers and Minogos' wedding that was being celebrated last night."

"There is something strangely familiar about her." Maedhros said softly before forcing himself to turn away. "So he is the the son of the demon."

"Yes though I assure you there is a huge difference between father and son. However, I call Minol a friend. His story I perhaps understand better than most."

Maedhros hummed a bit and took on more look at the stunning redhead. The horns were blown signaling their departure. Minogos kissed her once more before pulling himself up on the back of his horse and falling into place along side Thingol. After all he was the one that knew where they were going now.


	129. In the Company of Kin Slayers

That day had a strange feel to it. Elthian could not quite put his finger on it. The weather was not particularly bad. It was a partly cloudy day. Warmer than it had been in previous days. New spring grasses and flowers had begun to bloom in the open patches of the forest they traveled through.

There were new buds and small leaves adorning the trees and she sat upon the horn of his saddle enjoying the fresh warm breeze and sunlight when it fell upon her. He began to notice the fauna of the land coming closer to them. They drawn to her and curious to see her. Though they did their best to stay at a safe distance.

"I am going to scout ahead." Narl announced and rode ahead.

"I wish I could fly." She sighed.

"You can not Melamin. You know that." Elthian spoke softly.

Her response was another sigh. Minol rode up beside them and looked at her from the corner of his eye. "Little Flower," He said with a smile. "In a short time you will be able to fly so much you will tire of it."

"I will never tire of it." She said with a frown.

Soon Narl came back at full gallop. "Orc heading our way. Not my kind either."

Elthian scooped her up and looked her in the eye. "No matter what do not go big. You find a place to hide and stay there. They can not see you. We do not know what manner of spies are with them."

She gave him a nod and with a flutter of her wings she darted into the thickest part of the trees. He untied the cart horses lead from his saddle and dismounted. Their horses under the command of Loratha now. The meara would do his best to keep his herd safe.

Elthian joined Finnola, Narl and Minol. They found hiding places behind large boulders and trees. They listened to the approach of the orc. Their scent beginning to fill the air. Narl had them in sight and with hand signals he told them how many he saw. There was 12 of them he could see and they were spread out.

Surprise would be their advantage. They prepared to attack but then they could feel the quivering of the ground. All of their eyes went wide. Narl took another look and just by his reaction they knew there was something large with them.

Juniper was desperately looking for a hidey hole. It was the chipmunks that lead her to their den high in a evergreen. She closed her eyes and felt the earth through the trees deep roots. She could feel the quivering and hear the song of the forest changing.

Minol who was closest to Elthian sighed and whispered. "I will take on the beast. You just make sure to kill every one of those filthy orc." With that he was gone. It was as if he just vanished right before Elthian's eyes. He had no time to think about it now. The orc were very close.

They heard a roar then then yells of the orc. When they burst from their hiding places to attack and they were greeted by the sight of Minol doing battle with one of the huge foul creations of the dark lord. Quickly the orcs attention was on them and they were in the thick of the battle.

Minol's battle began to move away into the forest. The large beast breaking through the trees and taking large powerful swipes at Minol with its large claws. The beast was at least 15 feet tall perhaps more. It was so hideous Minol could not really make out what it was created from.

Minol never carried a weapon. Though he was often seen using one he could grab from near by. He generally could dispatch a foe with his bare hands but every blow he made did not seem to even make a mark on this beast. He went to the forest floor and lifted a large fallen branch from the litter of the forest and with a few words the branch turned into a lance.

Once more he took to the air and now the blows he made left large gashes on the beasts flesh. The closer they got to the horses the more spooked they became. Loratha kept them together and moved them away but the cart horses was so filled with terror when the beast fell and shook the ground that it darted off away from the group and disappeared into the trees.

The beast rose again and roared so loud it would have burst the ears of a mortal, Minol was unfazed. It's movements became more erratic. Swinging it's arms and stumbling. Juniper had been peeking from her hiding place and as she saw the beast stumbling towards their tree. Quickly she scooped up two small nearly hairless kits and along with the mother and a few other chipmunks she had called on they carried them from the den just as the beast hit their tree and the trunk began to snap. They leap to a neighboring tree's branch and run along it as the large evergreen fell behind them.

Minol was aware of her and where she was. He got distracted for a second by her run for safety with the chipmunks and took a hard hit that sent him flying into the trunk of a large tree. Hitting it hard he slid to the ground but stayed upright. With his lance in hand he growled and with a mighty leap he took to the air and flapped his wings once for even more power. The lance was driven into the beasts chest piercing its heart and it fell with a loud thud. He then fell to the ground and rests upon his knees . His arm around his ribs and he coughed up blood.

Juniper looked down on him as she carried the kits and stopped. A gasp passed her lips as she watched him on his knees. One hand pressed to the ground. His fleshy wings slumped downward. His long dark hair shrouded his face from view but she could see the blood that dripped to the ground. She was looking for a place to lay the kits when he spoke to her mind. 'NO! Hide, hide now there is more coming. I am already healing Little Flower.'

Her lips tremble as she does as she is told and runs along the branches of the tree to hide with her forest friends.

Finnola splattered with the black blood of the orc's continued her fight. The sound of the fight had brought more of them and now much to her horror warg joined in the battle. She could not us dragonsfang in these conditions. Not with so many so close and her friends so near.

They were being over run. Narl covered in sweat and blood ended up back to back with her. "Use it." He said to her. "If you do not we will all surely die or be captured." He swung his axe cleaving one of the warg.

Elthian was fighting valiantly even with many wounds. His blood running down across his face and mixing with the black blood splattered there across his cheeks. Finnola still spearing her foes looked around. "If I do I can not keep you from being swept up too." Her voice cracked as she spoke to Narl.

Their situation was desperate. Even as Minol burst back into the battle it was obvious they were losing. She lifted the dragonsfang and Narl protected her from attack as she began to spin it.

The suddenly the orc turned and the sound of many hooves was heard. Mounted warriors rode around them. Their armor was elvish and the swords glowed blue. The four bloodied and beaten fighters watched with wide eyes as these elves slew orc and warg with ease. They also surrounded the four and held them at lance point. "Throw down your weapons." They were commanded none complied. The lances moved closer then and finally they lay down their weapons.

The circle of lances widened a bit as one of the elves rode forward. "Who are you?" He asked them. Minol was the one to answer. "That we can say unless we know you are friend and not foe."

"I am Caranthir and You are the demon." He said with a grin to Minol. Now Minol relaxed and Caranthir dismounted his horse and approached. With a wave of his hand the lances were withdrawn

"I am the Demon Minol. We are..."

Minol was cut off as the name that was given began to stir anger in Elthian. "Kinslayer," he hissed and with one sweeping movement his sword was lifted back into his hand and he was charging for Caranthir.

"Elthian NO!" Minol yelled but it was not heard by Elthian and within seconds Elthian's and Caranthir's swords clashed.

"Stay back I will deal with him." Caranthir commanded his troops.

Then began a duel. Elthian out matched by they returned Caranthir, who was blessed with strength and power by the Valar, was soon on the ground Caranthir's sword poised to end him.

Suddenly he was blinded by a great light and the word "STOP!" thundered forth pushing him back and making him cover his ears. The horses of his troops threatened to bolt and the troops winced back in pain and covered their ears some dropping their weapons.

His vision was haloed when he opened his eyes but he could see her. This small creature that would only come up to his hip, with her wings and arms out stretched standing between him and the insolent elf that dared attack him. "There has been enough blood shed today and I will not allow you to harm him." She regarded this extremely tall elf with dark hair and pale eyes. He would have towered over Thranduil had he been there but she showed no sign of being intimidated by him. The look in her lavender eyes was firm.

He stepped back as the fauna of the forest joined her. Deer, marten, mink, badger and even the smaller tree dwellers came to her aid. The growl of predators was heard in the trees announcing their presence as well.

"What are you?" He said softly and stared at her in wonder.

"For that answer you need to take us to your King." Minol said and smiled. "He is expecting us."

Finnola and Narl grinned to each other and picked up their weapons. A few of the elves were eyeing Narl. "You will do good not to even think about harming him." Finnola told them and now their attention was on the largest woman they had ever seen. Her height matching that of their Kings. "He is my brother and I will not take kindly to ill thoughts about him."

Elthian rose and sheathed his sword. Juniper leaned against him and wrapped her arms around him. Caranthir could only stare in wonder. Especially when right before his eyes she became even smaller and sat in the hand of the elf who attacked him.

"Lets get the horses." Elhtian said to her and his hard gaze at Caranthir finally turned away.

They went to find the horses. Stopping near the corpse of the beast Minol had slain. Elthian whistled loudly to call Loratha. Soon the meara returned with his herd minus the cart. "Where is the cart my friend?" Elthian asked to be answer by a grunt and the motion of his head to the left.

"We will go look for it." One of the elves said and moved away with 2 others. Finnola and Narl were sat down and having the worst of their wounds tended. Caranthir kept his distance but watched Elthian and the tiny winged woman.

Soon the elves were returning but with no cart. "I am sorry but your cart has been destroyed and the horse slain. It burns not far off. I hope there wasn't anything important in it."

Elthian shook his head. "Just our supplies." Juniper began to weep for the horse.

Now Elthian was being tended. He spoke with the elf that was cleaning his wounds. "How is it you came upon us?" He asked.

"We have been tracking and killing small bands of orc's and wargs for days. Trying to keep the way clear for our host. I am Vorondil. " He said and applied something that stung to Elthian's head wound making him hiss and wince. "Sorry."

"I am Elthian and this is Juniper." He said and lifted his hand a bit so she could be seen a bit better.

"It is lovely to meet you Lady Juniper." He spoke to her as he glanced from his work a moment.

"Like wise Vorondil." she said with a small smile and wiped tears from her eyes with the backs of her hands. "Where do you come from?"

Vorondil chuckled. "That I am sure will be answered when you meet with my King."

Elthian sat there listening to the chatter but his eyes were on the kin slayer. He had many questions as well. One of them being where they were from as well as how is it a long dead kin slayer was their rescuer.

"Elthian." Vorondil said softly and lay his hand on his shoulder. "I can understand your disgust but hear me out." Elthian looked into the green eyes of this elf with golden hair that was twisted into locks and tied back from his face. "Caranthir is returned and forgiven by the valar. Just as I am. Please give us a chance to make amends for our wrongs. Our past actions disgust us too."

Elthian's eyes widened as he now looked on Vorondil in a different light. He wrapped Elthians head then and helped him to his feet.

They rode with the elves for most of the day. Juniper laying on Loratha's mane groaned softly. "I am hungry Elthian." He looked on her then looked to Vorondil a bit ahead of him. He urged Loratha forward and slowed beside his new friend.

"She is hungry. We have not eaten since the morning meal very early today." He said as lowly as he could.

"We will be there soon but in the mean time." He reached into one of the saddle bags and pulled out a small package wrapped in cloth. "Share this." He handed it over to Elthian. "Though she may need to be a bit bigger to eat it. "

"Thank you." Elthian said and Juniper rose and walked down along Lorathas neck to the saddle and she lowered down before Elthian. His cloak pulled around her She grew in size hidden away. The package pulled within the cloak.

"Oh Vorondil this is amazing thank you so much." She said and he could only hear her but not see her. "What kind of cheese is this?"

"It's made from the milk of the mountain goats. We have tamed them down enough so we can milk them but they remain wild and free." He answered and chuckled as she made sounds of pleasure within Elthian's cloak.

A small hand poked out and held a bit of the cheese up to Elthian's lips. "Try it Melamin." She said softly. He took the cheese from her finger tips and her hand disappeared back inside.

"That is good." He said and felt her wiggling happily against him as she ate.

"Melamin?" Vorondil asked and looked over with an arched brow.

Elthian felt a bit of heat in his cheeks and cleared his throat. "Yes well, it's a long story. Perhaps I will tell you someday."

The sun was beginning to lower in the sky when the first sign of the elven host was seen. It was a dark line the stretched for as far as Elthian could see as he looked right and left. He arm tightened around the small warm form hidden inside his cloak.

"Are these all elves?" He asked Vorondil.

"Oh no there are men and peredhel there too." He was watching Elthian's reaction from the corner of his eye. He gazing a bit slack jawed at what he saw.

Finnola rode up beside him now. "This is a huge army Elthian. Perhaps bigger than the Kings." She said and looked to him. "How can this be?"

Elthian shook his head. "I suppose we will be finding out soon enough." He shook Juniper gently." Melamin, look."

Her small head lifted just barely from his cloak. She rubbed at her eyes with small fingers. "What is that?" Her voice rose just barely.

"That is an army." He lowered his lips to whisper against her ear.

The army was stopping for the night and had begun preparations by the time they began to ride amongst them. Caranthir's company stopped and several elves and men came to help them with their horses.

Juniper went small and crawled into her pouch and trembled nervously. Her small head peeked up as Elthian and the others were being lead through the camp by Caranthir. She did not recognize any of the banners she saw. The one that was most prominent looked like a pinwheel surrounded by 4 large stars to her thought she could not get a good look at it. The one Caranthir and his troops wore looked like a star on fire.

Her ear turned towards the sounds on conversation. Many of them she decided were in quenya. She only understood a few words of quenya, melamin being one of them. She even heard the language of her own people being spoken but now it was called easternese. the most common tongue she heard was westron. It seemed to be the common language for all of these people.

Her eyes drifted up over the back of Caranthir. Elthian called him a Kinslayer. This meant he was somehow involved in the killing of his own kind. The kin slayings she had learned about happened very long ago.

He was very tall. Much taller than even Elthian which meant he was taller than Thranduil. His hair was long and dark and she watched it swish against the bottom of his armor. They all stopped and he turned to his side to speak with another ellon. His words were in quenya so she could not understand what was being said.

She looked over his profile. His face was long and masculine. His cheekbones were high and his eyes while light like Elthian's and Thranduil's held a fire to them she had a hard time finding the words for. To say he was fair would be an understatement. Now he turned towards them and was speaking to the guards that were around them. His words she did not understand but the tone was tense. Then his gaze fell on her. They way he looked at her made her uncomfortable and she found herself ducking back down into the safety of the pouch until she felt Elthian moving once more.

She peeked out again. They were passing many tents in various stages of construction. The men and elves worked together and were quick about it. Watching the camp being set made her thoughts drift off to Thranduil. She could feel him of course. Yet what she felt from him was rather non emotional. It was as if that part of him was cut off. It was hard to tell how he was doing other than being alive, which was a blessing but she had to wonder how he really was.

They stopped again and the flap of a large tent was pulled back. Soon they were moving inside. She ducked down a little and braved to take a peek when the light level changed to dim.

Several elves were bent over a table looking at something and her eyes fell on one she knew and was so happy to see. "Elrond!" The name passed her lips before she realized she had blurted it out and she squeaked and slapped her hands over her lips.

Every elf turned to look at Elthian who put his hands up palms out and he shook his head. "Wasn't me." He said softly.

Elrond's gaze was wide eyed as he looked on Elthian, Finnola, Minol and Narl. Then slowly His gaze lowered to see the gentle glow of the pixie peeking from a pouch Elthian wore. "Juniper? It is a joy and a relief to see you all have made it."

"Oh Elrond I am so happy to see you..." Her words trailed off when she realized now all the eyes that had been on Elthian were now on her. "Oh I am sorry. I.. uh sorry." She lowered down out of sight.

"We found them being attacked by one of the enemies parties. They were almost over run when we arrived." Caranthir explained.

"I see." The voice that now spoke was rather deep and one she had never heard before. "You might as well come out little fae and meet us." The voice said and Elthian opened the pouch up making the light within much brighter. His was looking down on her with a comforting smile. Then his hand reached in and she crawled onto his fingers.

She was lifted from the safety she felt and out into a world of strangers who looked on her with shock and maybe even a little awe. She rose up and stepped off Elthian's fingers and when she landed she was at her full height. Stepping back she pressed against Elthian who's hands rested on her shoulders and squeezed a bit.

Now all these elves gathered looked on this strange mismatch group. A giantess, an orc, an elf, a demon and something that was not supposed to exist. The tallest of them stepped around the table and walked towards her. She pressed even harder against Elthian. He had to steady himself as he looked up to this mountain of an elf.

He smiled to Elthian then lowered his gaze and crouched down so that he was a bit more on her level. She looked into the light silver of his eyes finding kindness within them. His long silver hair framed his gentle features. There was much about him than reminded her so much of Thranduil. Upon his head was a circle of silver filigree that held several sparkling white jewels.

His voice was the deep one that she had heard before. He took her small hand into his very large hand. "I am Elu Thingol my Lady. I am the King of Cuivienen." He pressed soft kiss to the back of her hand. "I must say You are far more fair than any words could have described."

She swallowed hard as her purple gaze saw no darkness or deceit in this ellon yet she felt so small next to him even with him lowered down as he was. In fact all these eastern elves were so tall. There she stood in her simple plain white dress, her bare dirty feet with her golden hair all a mess. There was a bit of dirt smeared across one cheek and she inhaled deeply as she worked up the courage to speak to this great king.

"I am Juniper Queen of the Woodland Realm. I am very pleased to meet you, Elu Thingol."

She smiled then and his smile widened. He released her hand and rose then stepped back. His hand sweeps out towards those gathered. "This is Inglor Lord of the House of the Golden Flower." The tall golden haired elf smiled and bowed his head to her. Finnola's eyes widened and she stared at him. His title making her gasp.

"This is Fingon my chief advisor." He motioned to a dark haired elf with deep blue eyes. That name made Elthian gasp softly and his hands tremble upon her shoulders. He bowed his head to her as well.

"Captains Curufin and Celegorm," He motioned to the elf with the chestnut hair then the one with golden hair. These names brought out more tension in Elthian.

"and this is the General of my armies Maedhros." He motioned to the second tallest elf in the tent. The one standing beside Elrond. He felt everything then from Elthian. His unease, his disgust, and the want to leave yet he forced himself to stay. She gathered than these were kin slayers as well by his reaction to them.

"Nice to meet you all." It was Rowena's influence that she was feeling. Giving her strength and courage to do her duty as a Queen in those moments. She smiled to them then looked to her companions. "The fellow on the end with the wings and horns is Minol. I will call him the Mastermind." Minol chuckled and Elrond could not help but roll his eyes.

"Now the fellow on the other end is my dear friend Narl of the first orc. I would appreciate it if your people did not harass him or treat me badly for being an orc. I assure you he is quite different from the enemy." She smiled as eyes shifted to Narl who stood rather proudly.

"The tall and lovely lady to my right is Finnola my guard and wife of Glorfindel." Now much made since to Inglor as he looked on her and nodded.

She reached back and lay a hand atop of Elthian's. "This is Elthian he is, " She paused as she thought for just a moment then smiled. " he is King consort."

This made those present gasp and look to each other. Even the King's brows raised and he looked with wide eyes on Elthian. Elrond groaned softly and pressed his palm to his face. Things had just become complicated.


	130. You are me and I am you

The initial gasps passed and now the elves began to argue. The words flowing forth were in quenya. She did not understand any of it. Nor did she understand why they argued. What had she said that would cause such an outburst? Her eyes looked between them all. Elrond was arguing with them all. The only elves that were not arguing were Elthian and Caranthir. Caranthir's eyes were down on her. Now that he knew who she was he had a better understanding of what she was.

He stepped closer then turned so he was blocking her view of the argument as it became rather animated. "My Lady," he said and her eyes lifted to his. "please lets go outside. You should not be witness to such rude behavior. You as well My Lord." He spoke to Elthian who looked shocked at being given such a title but technically Caranthir was correct in using it. Juniper had effectively just made him a King in their eyes.

Elthian nodded and took Junipers hand and tugged gently. "Let's go Melamin. Caranthir is right." The three of them began to depart from the tent Juniper looked back to Elrond who steadfastly was defending them.

She came back into the light. The sun was warm on her flesh and she closed her eyes and just let Elthian guide her. Her grip tightens on his hand.

"If I had known My Lord and My Lady I would have behaved differently." Caranthir said to them. "I still would have defended myself but I feel I was rather rude.." Caranthir's apology was cut off the sound of a familiar voice.

"Elthian, Juniper what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you both be in the meeting."

She opened her eyes and looked towards the voice. It was Gandalf standing near them with a confused look on his face. She for the moment paid no heed to the human that stood next to him wearing a shocked expression. Her hand slipped from Elthian's and she burst into tears and ran for Gandalf. Crying his name as she threw her arms around him and buried her face in his robes.

The wizard passed his staff to his companion and he lowered down and embraced the small fae tenderly. "Shhh Shhh little Queen what has you so upset when you just arrived?" He asked gently.

She clung to him. Her whole body trembled with her sobs. "I... I..." she struggled to speak.

Elthian stepped closer along with Caranthir. "I am afraid that during the introductions she told them I was the King Consort and now they are all arguing over it. " Elthian said.

Gandalf looked up to him with one blue eye.

"They do not understand how The Woodland Realm can have two kings and since he is the King consort should they be treating with him and not her. There were other accusations I will not repeat in her presence. Elrond is alone in there." Caranthir explained.

"I messed everything up." She finally said her words shaking with her tears and muffled by his robes.

Finnola and Narl were storming from the tent now. "Gandalf I may not know what they are saying in there but I do not like the tone." She said rather loudly as she walked towards them. Narl was silent but looked rather agitated by the whole affair and seemed even more angry seeing Juniper in tears.

"FINNOLA! Oh My Godddess." Glorfindel was running through the camp and could not help himself but to call to her when he saw her tall form in the crowd. His excitement began to dwindle when he approach and saw what was happening.

She did gather him into her powerful arms though. Hugging him tightly. "I am afraid our tender reunion will have to wait." She told him and let him go.

Gandalf looked up to the Golden Warrior as Elthian explained what was happening in the tent. Glorfindel began to grind his teeth together and stepped closer to Gandalf and Juniper. He lowered down and pulled her from Gandalf's arms and turned her around. As Gandalf rose he took a hold of his robes and and used them to wipe the tears from her cheeks and eyes. Gandalf sighed in resignation to this.

"Listen to me," He said softly. "Do not cry, You are a Queen. Now let your warriors go and take care of this. These eastern elves will understand I will make them. Now go and get cleaned up. Get some good food and some rest. It will not appear so bad after that, I promise." He rose them and turned to his wife and kissed her firmly. "You as well." He looked to Narl but said nothing he figured he would get this story later. "Come on Mithrandir. Let's go provide some relief to Elrond."

Gandalf took his staff from the human he had been walking with. "Are you with us Adanedhel?" He grumbled.

"I would not miss this." The human said and followed them.

"Adanedhel?" Elthian questioned and looked to Caranthir.

"You and I will speak later." Caranthir said with a small smile. "Now lets get you all settled."

Thranduil dropped the blood splattered helm he rarely ever wore but had now taken to using to the floor of his tent. He sank into the comfort of his throne without even bothering to remove his armor. Gone was the gentle scent of his wife and the softness she provided. It was all replaced with the stench of blood, death and the hard clash of swords.

He drank deeply of the wine that swirled in the goblet his hand lift to his lips. It no longer tasted sweet and no matter how much he drank it never seemed to ease the ache of her absence and now he felt distress from her. Not fear just distress. This distance between them was crushing.

Elrohir entered the tent and sighed seeing him as he sat like that. "My Lord the remainder of the dark forces have now scattered. Though I am sure they will regroup with another force and we will fight them again." He said as he moved closer and lowered down to his knees before the king. His hands beginning to unbuckle the armor plates around the kings legs.

Elrohir had been his only comfort since she had left. He appreciated him more than he could express. "Indeed." Thranduil said before taking another drink. "They are hammering us Elrohir just as I feared. Our losses are not great each battle but they are beginning to add up. I wish I had the blind faith in Minol and his prophecies that my wife has."

Elrohir smiled slightly as he worked on the leg armor. Removing it and setting it carefully to the side. "Maybe you should have faith in her and not Minol." He said softly before getting to his feet and moving around the king to work on the buckles and hooks of the shoulder and arm plates. "Lets be honest Thranduil, she is remarkable in her own right. Minol may have set it all in motion but it will be her who heals the arda right. It is her you should put your faith in."

Thranduil let out a quick breath. His eye drifted up to look on Elrohir and he realized this elf who was much younger than himself was wise beyond his years. "You are correct mellon, yet you too know how hopeless war can make one think. "

"You need only to focus on the moment stop looking too far into the future. Otherwise, you will become like my adar. I do not want you to be like my adar that would just make things strange." He joked then and made Thranduil chuckle.

As Elrohir was working on removing the breast and back plates Thranduil sat forward. Feren entered the tent and bowed a bit. "My King, with the enemy scattering now should we continue to persue them?"

Thranduil shook his head gently. "No Feren this one was a bit harder won yet I do not believe they thought we would be victorious so quickly. Lets take a a few days to rest while we can. The further we go the harder it will become. Send scouts and I wish to speak with Ryu."

Feren nodded. "Yes my King. Shall I send for her now?"

Elrohir was setting the kings armor to the side knowing that Thranduil insisted on cleaning it himself. Feren watched him from the corner of his eye. This pretty dark haired noldor that had taken to being by the kings side. While he had no reason not to trust him he still held onto some ancient distrust even if this was Elrond's son.

Thranduil knew Feren well. They had grown up together. Fought together, gone through many of the same things together. He gave Feren a look and a small shake of his head before he spoke. "Yes and Feren. Get some rest yourself."

Feren bowed before turning to leave and strode from the tent.

"He does know I am not all Noldor doesn't he?" Elrohir spoke quietly. Making Thranduil realize he was far more attune to things than he thought.

"He just finds it strange that you have become so close to me at this time. Besides we are putting our past prejudices behind us. All things considered Feren is working on it. He is just being protective and I do not believe he thinks you mean me harm but that you have some angle."

"Oh yes I desire to become the next King consort for you My Lord." Elrohir said dripping with sarcasm and even rolled his eyes.

This made Thranduil burst into laughter and rise from his seat. He turned towards his companion and sauntered close and slid his long arm over Elrohir's shoulders. "You could have at least said that some what believably. I get the feeling that you really do not wish to come live under my rule and be second to Elthian."

That made Elrohir duck away and roll his eyes , He began to chuckle softly. "It is good to see your humor returning." He smiled to Thranduil. "While it would be lovely being so close to your enchanting wife, I do not desire to be second to anyone." He smirked then looked to the entrance to see Ryu and Legolas entering. "On that note My Lord I will excuse myself . I need to go see my troops anyway." He walked towards Legolas and Ryu. He bowed his head and smiled to Ryu. "You look lovely Ryu. Come on Legolas come have a drink with my warriors and I." He leaned in a bit and whispered. "I think he intends to speak with Ryu alone."

Legolas' arm slid from around his love and he nodded his head gently before looking to his father. "I will leave her in your care ada. Seems Elrohir wants to get me drunk." He smirked then lowered his lips to kiss the top of Ryu's head. "I will see you later. "He spun around. His sliver hair swishing against his back then sparkled with it's golden highlights as he stepped out into waning sunlight.

"Would you like some wine?" Thranduil asked her as he refilled his goblet.

"Perhaps a small glass. I have never had much of a head for wine until recently." She confessed. She moved closer her petite frame dwarfed by him. He poured a bit of the wine into a goblet for her and offered it to her on a pair of slender fingers. Her small hands lifted to take it from him and he regarded her for several moments. He had looked on this fae many times. Yet he had never really truly studied her countenance.

Naturally she was striking to look at. It seemed perhaps all fae were. They held an other worldly quality about them. Her porcelain skin contrasted by her very dark eyes and hair. Even the shape of her eyes was different, even different than Junipers. He wondered if this was a trait of the Nymph race. Just as wings were a trait of the Pixies. He smiled to her as he moved to his throne and indicated He wished for her to sit in the chair he had moved right in front of his seat and close enough to touch her if he wished it.

He lowered into his seat and she climbed into hers. He drank deeply of his wine and watched her sip. Then her gaze lifted and she honed in on the light of his eyes. "What is it you wished to speak to me about?" She said with her soft fluttering voice. The gentle tone reminded him so much of Juniper and he felt a pang in his heart from it.

"I assume you can feel her too." He said softly.

"I can."

"I have felt things from her today that are not so good." He said with a tone of worry.

"I have as well. I am guessing you wish to know if I can tell more than you. I am not sure to be honest. I suppose if I really concentrate on it I could. I would need your help to do it but I warn you that doing so will weaken me and Shadow and Shade will need to be brought in closer. I am getting stronger day by day but that being said without Juniper here to commune with it takes more from me and longer for me to recover."

"What is communion?" He asked.

"The sharing of spirits. Not like the bond of marriage. Part of us does not stay with the other so to speak. We mingle I guess. It's something very hard to explain in words. It is something all the fae have I suppose, the ability to commune. I suspect Minol can still do it as well. Even though I can not call him a fae any longer. As much as he says he is. Shadow and Shade are more fae than he." She took another drink. "You hold a large part of her within yourself my Lord. Though your bond is different than the one I have with her. Your bond is very powerful. She gave you so much."

"I understand the consequences if we do this. If you are willing Ryu I just feel like she needs us now." He said as the strong face he always wore began to fall and show the truth if his feelings.

Ryu slides out of the chair and she sets her goblet down on the table by the throne. Her small hands lifted to take his from his hand and she placed it beside hers on the table. He watched and his gaze grew wider as the slight frame of Ryu crawled into his lap and straddled his thighs. He still speckled with the filth of battle which did not seem to bother her at all. Her hands pressed to his cheeks. Soft feminine warm hands held his cheeks as she looked deeply into his eyes. The dark pools of hers seemed to have no pupil as if they were always looking into a dark abyss or even a place between two worlds.

Her head leaned in . Her lips just a breath from his nose as she pressed her forehead against his just as he had seen she and Juniper do many times. "You and I will commune. I will seek out the part of her within you. Then together we will seek her. Close your eyes and focus on what you feel." Her breath was soft and warm as it washed over his cheeks and He closed his eyes.

Juniper sat next to Elthian beside a fire. She was sipping a cup of tea that had been brought to her. She stared into the flames, watching them dance happily and listening to the soothing crackle. To say she was depressed would be an understatement . She was filled with sadness and longing. So far away from Thranduil and her children. Thrust among a people that just did not seem to understand the intense love there was between herself, the King and Elthian. In fact she got the sense that they deemed this relationship and something wrong. How could it be wrong? Love was love and beautiful.

She began to feel something from far away. Something familiar, something she wanted more than anything. Her lips parted in a small gasp, her tea cup slipped from her hand and fell to the ground before her. As she began to fall back Elthian caught her his eyes filled with worried. "Juniper? Juniper?" His voice sounded so distance and blended with the voice of Thranduil.

"He is here with me Elthian." She smiled and her eyes closed. "Thranduil is here." The words whispered from her soft lips.

Elthian pulled her into his lap and cradled her in his arms. His head rested against hers. There was so much he did not understand yet he knew there had to be truth in her words. "Then speak with him Melamin." He whispered into her hair.

It was not words that were spoken. It was just being in each others presence. She surrounded by him and he with her. Unable to manifest within the dream world they floated together in bliss. Their spirits swirling around each other in a sea of color and light. Then they were drawn together into warm loving arms and held against the breast of her. "Mother." She whispered and Elthian stared at her wondering what was actually happening in her vision.

It felt like forever with him in the protective embrace and for the moment nothing else mattered and her mind was filled with the words from the lips of the mother. 'You are me and I am you. Use what you have been given, make them see. You are me and I am you.' those arms released them and she and Thranduil lingered together. Wrapped in peace and love until they drifted slowly apart.

Simultaneously they awoke. Thranduil gasping, he wrapped his arms around Ryu and held her tightly as his face buried against her shoulder. "I saw them I was with them." Ryu caressed the back of his head and embraced him as well. "That was communion." She whispered.

Junipers eyes opened and she was staring into the brilliant blue of Elthian's eyes. There was a smile on her lips and no longer did he feel the despair that had begun to take hold of her. Deep in her lavender gaze he saw that spark. He arched a brow and grinned a bit. "Shall we go back to the meeting my Queen?"

She lifted her lips and pressed them to his . A firm sure kiss that made him tremble with the remembrance of Rowena's touch. "Yes I think we must." She then bounced up with vigor. Her golden hair a flurry in the breeze. She shrugged off her cloak and let her wings out into full view. The suns rays being captured by them made them shimmer with gold. With her dirty dress and dirty feet. The smudge of dirt still across her cheek she stood tall and proud, her jaw set like stone as she began to storm towards the tent with Elthian quickly behind her. All those that saw her stepped far out of her path and stared slack jawed at the winged creature among them.

"Glorfindel I hear what you are saying but this is all most unusual. This is not the type of thing we elves have ever encountered. Such relationships do not happen." Fingon said and eyed Glorfindel hard.

Minol was standing back away from everyone with his arms crossed over his chest a smirking smile forming on his lips. One that did not go unnoticed by Elrond nor Gandalf.

"You are all being foolish. All of you, if you will use this as an excuse to not treat with her." Glorfindel's voice rose.

"You would call me a fool?" Thingol asked.

Glorfindel was about to let the king have his uncensored opinion, his hand lifting his jaw twitched and then the flap was thrown back and a blinding golden light filled the tent making all present wince back from it all save for Minol who was now giddy and giggling.

"ENOUGH!" That single word crashed through the tent making them all cover their ears. The light growing brighter for a few moments then dimming as she moved deeper into the tent. Yet she still glowed brightly as they dared to open their eyes and behold what had just entered.

She felt all these ancient elven eyes upon her. Their gaze was filled with shock and even a little fear as sheer and terrible power just flowed from her. Not made from darkness but from light. Her glare sweeps over all gathered. "Fools all of you. You argue about the validity of love. You cling to old ways yet tout that you are a people of second chances shrugging off the old. What did your old ways get? Tell me was it anything good? Nay it was not. It brought about terrible wars where you murdered your own or you died by the hands of your own. You were seduced by pretty words into committing heinous acts or you and your loved ones suffered. The wholesale slaughter of entire cities. A life on the run. Centuries of discourse and violence. Jewels, rings of power, lust, greed and hate swelled between races that should love one another. You are all responsible for the marring of the arda every last one of you. "

She glared at them with a fury that made even the strongest of them tremble from within and her words stung with the truth.

"Now here in this moment You have a chance to truly right the wrongs you have committed. You have the chance to destroy the father of lies and evil. To heal the arda and bring about peace. Yet you will stand here and argue about something as pure as love. Can you not see it? The truth right in front of your noses? I stand before you now . Something that should not exist. A myth made flesh. Open your eyes, look upon me. See me as who and what I am. I am death and life. I am love I am the Queen of The Woodland Realm. Wife of King Thranduil. The one who is fighting the dark forces as we speak. The one suffering great losses as you argue about old ways. It is MY people dying. It is time for you to cast off these old ways and get into the battle. Were you not sent here for this purpose? Who I love who Thranduil loves makes no difference we are here to destroy the true dark lord. Now are you with me or not?"

She looked at all the shocked faces around her. The one Gandalf had called Adanedhel was the first to speak. " I am with you my Lady."

The one with the bright red hair, they called Maedhros now answered as well, "I am with you my Lady."

Inglor who had been undecided during this argument grinned liking the fiery nature of this Queen. "I too am with you my Lady."

Then one by one they all answered even Fingon and finally the King alone stood silent. He looking down on this tiny yet ferocious creature. He moved with a fluid grace that reminded her so much of Thranduil, around the table and now he stood right before her. His grey eyes honing in on hers. Her head was fully back and she refused to look away. She did not step back nor flinch. Then gently she lowered down before her much as he had earlier when greeting her. "Forgive me my Lady for my behavior. You are right. I still feel the sting of your words and the truth within them. I am with you." He took her small hand within his once more and kissed the back of it. "Let us defeat this ancient evil together. Your people and mine."

She smiled as she pulled it all back within herself the weight of her power lifting from the room. The glow from her body dimming a bit more as she lowered her wings. "Thank you." She said then looked to the others. "Thank you all." Her eyes lowered then to into Thingol's. Her hand left his and pressed to his cheek. Her touch sent warm tingles through his flesh. "May we be victorious and blessed in the end." She said softly to him.

Minol quietly slipped out of the tent followed by Elrond. "Did you know this would happen?" Elrond asked Minol's back as they moved away and through the camp.

Minol stopped and turned slowly and looked at Elrond. This elf he had grown to call friend. "The truth?"

Elrond nodded. "The truth."

"I did not see this but I knew she would make it all fall into place. I am not omnipotent Elrond. Not truly. She is the only omnipotent one in all of this." Minol said with a smile.

"You are not speaking about Juniper are you?"

Minol only smiled and gave Elrond a wink. "Well my friend I think you and I should find ourselves a bottle of wine, some food and catch up. I am sure there are stories to be told."


	131. The Last Moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers. I just wanted to thank you all for sticking around and if you're new, welcome to my madness lol. I am late this time because once again life happened. I just got real busy there for several days and just simply did not have the time to write but when I did I did. I would love to hear what you think of the story so please leave a review.

It had been a tumultuous day filled with violence and uncertainty. A bath had been drawn for her in a large tub of shiny metal within a lavish tent. Accommodations that she had grown accustomed to with Thranduil. Yet he was not there and in his place was Elthian. He was in the warm water with her. Lovingly bathing her tired body. Washing away the grime from the road and battle.

Her hair had gone to its lovely silver color and her flesh had lightened. The cloth roamed over her flesh gently and the scent of gardenia filled the air. Eventually she lay back against Elthian. Her light body resting against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"The cart was lost and so were our changes in clothing." She said softly.

"Our host has found things for us. I believe they have modified a tunic for you."

She fell silent then and just closed her eyes. She was mentally and physically exhausted. He held her like this for several long moments until her breathing became steady and her body fully relaxed. His lips lowered to her head and his kissed the top of it again. His thoughts carried to the days ahead. The battles they would face and the hardships of war. He only wished to protect her and if he could he would not take her towards it at all. He would fight every battle for her and keep her safely away. Yet such wishes were not to come to pass. He knew it.

He had never given consideration to the idea that the nature of their relationship would ever be an issue. While often a bit of a shock to those within his own people they seemed to accept it easily. Even within the ranks of the human allies of Greenwood they were accepting. These returned elves though, they had caused her great distress. He had felt every bit of it and was not as forgiving as she. Though for her sake he would keep his anger in check.

He could have held her like this forever. Cradled in warmth with the feel of her soft naked flesh against his. Yet the water would grow cold soon. He gently rose from the tub and lifted her from the water. She would stir against him and mumble against his chest. With great care he dried her body then slipped her into the bed and covered her up. She rolled gently to her side and wiggled until she settled.

He desired a drink, something on the strong side and he wished he had a bottle of Haldir's accursed brew. He found the clothing that had been provided for them and dressed quickly. Finding the leggings and tunic a perfect fit. The boots fit him like a glove and for a moment he marveled at how they seemed to just mold around his feet as if he wore nothing but he felt nothing against the bottom of his feet as he moved around the tent.

With a smile and a bit of a shrug Elthian stepped from the tent to seek himself a drink and found Vorondil crouched down at a fire outside. "Please join me gwanur, I thought perhaps you would like a drink once you were cleaned up."

Elthian moved closer to the fire and joined his new friend on a low stool that had been set there beside him. He was offered a bottle which Elthian look and lifted to his nose to smell the contents inside. He pulled the bottle away quickly and looked at it curiously.

Vorondil smiled and even chuckled a bit watching Elthian's reaction to just the smell. "It is a drink the humans of the east make. They use a local grain that grows in very wet fields and fruit. This one is made with plums. It has become popular amongst us elves. Go on try it."

He nudged Elthian gently and Elthian looked to him from the corner of his eye before lifting the bottle to his lips and taking a drink. The sweet alcoholic flavor ran over his tongue and his brows lifted in surprise at how good it actually was.

"See I told you." Vorondil spoke with a wide smile.

"Do you know where the rest of my friends are?" Elthian asked and took another drink.

"Well, I believe the wizard and Elrond are with the King. The Giantess has disappeared with Glorfindel. I have not seen the 2 ancients they seem to be patrolling the forest on their own. I am unsure about the others. "

"I am right here Elthian. Have you missed me?" Minol came sauntering into the glow of the fire. This made Elthian sigh deep and roll his eyes.

"Out of all of us you are the last one I wished to see Minol." He grumbled and drank more from the bottle.

" I do think you protest my presence far to much Elthian. " The demon crouched down near the fire and looked to the two fair haired elves. "Jeven and Tauriel are on their way here now. My son sleeps, He seems to have not really rested in a while. So I helped him. Hiroc and Hannibal will be here in the morning. " He lifted his finger to the sky. The full moon approaches and they need their time under the light."

Vorondil just stared at Minol. Having never seen him personally, He knew that the King had dealings with him in the past. What are curious was Elthian's reaction to him. There was no love lost there.

"So Minol what happens from here? We brought her to the east. We have met up with this surprise elven host of returned kin slayers. What now?" Elthian looked to Vorondil. " No offence meant gwanur."

"None taken." Vorondil laughed. " Though I do hope you will see me as more than that eventually."

"We travel with the elves until we don't." Minol gave one of his cryptic responses which had Elthian rolling his eyes again. His arms crossed over his broad chest and he eyed Minol.

"Elthian."

He heard his name called and lifted his eyes to see Tauriel and Jeven rushing closer. He rose and Tauriel first embraced him tightly, Then he felt Jeven's arms around them both.

"It is good to see you again dalninuk (brother)" Jeven said and let them go but he stayed right there close. Watching Tauriel cry on Elthian's shoulder. When she finally let him go she wiped at her eyes with her sleeve and looked to see the amused look in his eyes. She promptly punched him in the arm.

"I'm just happy." She said lowly.

"Of course you are." Elthian laughed and pulled her into another hug.

She was reunited with a good portion of her family among of the elven host. She was thrilled to see Jeven and Tauriel. Who told her about the road that was within a fog. She heard both perspectives. From one who could see and one who could not. She heard about a fight on the plains before the mountains. When they were rescued by the eastern elves much as she had been. Glorfindel told her about a side trip they took to rescue Mingos' elleth and how they had been treated within the son of Sauron's hold.

Juniper grinned, "He saved me as well." She said lowly and Glorfindel lifted a brow and listened. "This game he plays is just like Minol's, Mellon nin. There is betrayal in his ranks. He will know fear once again." She spoke and reached out to hold Glorfindel's hand. It was rough against her soft skin. Her small delicate fingers traced the lines of his fingers as she told him about Narl saving her from the attack and how Drannor came and healed her. How the message came to her about his plans. How she had heard of their side trip from the stork.

He knew her love of story telling and listening to talked for what seemed like hours and she told him how much she had dearly missed him while he was away.

Minogos finally arrived and went straight to see her. As she leaned in to listen to every word with excited eyes and a happy smile on her lips he found himself divulging the whole story about Bynsarda and his promise to her. Then his conversation headed towards Drannor and how they had grown up friends. How he had once called him brother and that there was more to him than the what was on the surface. She began to see the bigger picture. His story was vast, even more so than hers. She slipped into his lap and hugged him closely. They embraced and took comfort in one another for several moments. His instinctive need to protect the fairy grew stronger the closer he was to her. He thanked his father for that.

Gandalf and Elrond came to see her together. They of course took on more fatherly roles towards the fae. Being more and more concerned for her well being the closer they became to the Dark Lord. She told him about Elladan and his return to the Alliance army. How they had found the palantir and his new Elleth. Elrond was pleased to hear of this. More so was Gandalf.

Hannibal's visit was the longest. She was reunited with her father. They one that raised her and cared for her over the span of ages. They spoke little, instead he just held her in his lap and wrapped her tightly in his warm embrace. No words needed be spoken for him to know everything and over the course of the next few weeks she spent much of her time in his care and often in the company of Hiroc. They being closest to her kind she could commune with them and gain strength.

She spent her time getting to know the sons of Feanor as well. Caranthir being rather forth coming and refreshing to be around. She found him easy to laugh and not at all quick to anger as was his reputation. There was always something to laugh about when he was present.

Curufin spent time telling her about everything but the evil he had done. His conversation often drifted to that of his son. Whom he was rather proud of and all the things he had accomplished. When she pressed him to tell her more about the wars he refused and simply said . "I dealt with it all in Mandos. I accepted that I would never be allowed into aman but because I was remorseful and had a desire to do right I was gifted with being returned to Middle Earth. I now have the chance to be what I should have been all along. I do not dwell on my past deeds." She accepted this. After all it was his second chance.

Celegorm was indeed very easy to look on, being called fair was not just because of his hair color. She found she had much in common with him, especially when it came to nature. He would walk with her in the woods when it was safe and they would talk endlessly about the forest of valinor. He missed his Lord and friend Orome who was a Vala and he was most at peace when he was within the embrace of the forest. He marveled at how everything sprang to life around her. How every step brought forth vivid green grasses under her feet. They connected on all of this deeply and he vowed before everyone that he would protect her with his life.

Maedhros was the most aloof of them all. He was polite towards her, His voice always gentle. Yet he would not speak with her much at all and often avoided her. Until the day came when she was sitting with Narl, deep in conversation about the life of the first orc. This was a topic he was very curious about and it was that curiosity that won out. Eventually, after listening in from near by he joined them near the fire they sat near and listened to Narl. He was fascinated that there were untainted orc in the world. Ones that were created by Morgoth yet having been freed of his influence shortly after their creation and being away from him for ages. Generations of them had been born and they were pure in spirit and mind.

Finally Maedhros would open up to the fae. The oath he made to his father had been terrible and he was still scarred by his deeds. He felt guilt over it all still, especially where his brother Maglor was concerned. He having pushed him to retrieve the last 2 silmarils thus ending in their demise. Though strangely enough Maglor had not made it to Mandos. The uncertainty of his brothers fate weight on him like a mountain. In the end Narl would place an arm on his shoulders to comfort him and Juniper held his hand. "We will find out Maedhros, together we will find out. Until then let your thoughts only be gentle. You have been granted something wonderful. Do not squander it in regret but look to new beginnings." She said and her words brought some peace to his fea.

The weeks passed and they fell into the lull of the road. They had for the most part gone unchallenged along the way. Though the scouts often killed small roving bands of orc and goblins. She imagined Thranduil and the rest of her family was being hammered upon hard. Morgoths eye focused on them for the time being which allowed Thingol's army to advance with ease. This was not lost on Thingol at all. It made his heart heavy to know so many were suffering while he moved along in comfort.

The moon was coming into his full brightness. She felt the pull to bask in it's glow and the urge to mate. With Hiroc and Hannibal on guard she wandered towards a hill in a clearing where the moons light rained down on her and made her glow with silver light. Elthian finding her there sitting upon fresh green grass that was now sprouting down the hill as he moved up it. Soon the sounds of the camp faded into a gentle hum in the background and he lowered down to sit beside her.

Her light form leaned against his arm and she sighed contently. He smiled to himself and said nothing. There was no need for words in these moments. He felt her love for him and she his for her. Soon she shifted to straddle his lap her small fingers tugging at his tunic so her hands could slide under it. The warmth of his skin passing under the whisper touch of her small finger tips. His arms wrapping around her holding her closely until one large hand cupped the back of her head and he drew her in for a tender kiss.

She sweetly returned the kiss as his smooth skin was gripped by her fingers, pulling herself in closer and his senses were assaulted in the most erotic way. The air around him was heady with the scent of fresh earth and wild flowers fresh in the bloom. With a small growl in his throat she was lain back in the thick soft grass. His clothing was suddenly rather restrictive. He felt like he was being crushed under the weight of a tunic and leggings, He peeled away the layers and kissed her between them.

She was an eager one that night. Squirming under him as he hurried to undress everything she thought about were ways to tease him. He was feeling this, every bit of arousal from her doubled his. He took her with a bit of urgency. Filling her quickly and making her moan in delight.

Minol was keenly aware of the state of the union, her emotions seemed rather potent. Though he was composed enough to watch those around him. Noting that none of the returned seemed affected, the humans were among those few that were. He was drawn to a group of them moving through the camp slowly. A bottle being passed between them. Following them in a way the would not be seen then strode through the camp towards the sound of music. This music heavy with the beat of drums.

There in the middle of the human camp was a celebration. There was food. There was drink and there was dancing. Wild rhythmic dancing, with swaying hips that thrust every so often. With a grin the demon sauntered into the camp and allowed himself to be revealed . He charmed them easily and soon her was drunk on wine and spinning around a fire with these eastern humans. Finding just as delightful as those from the south in many aspects. They did not see him as evil. Not in the least, after all he was the one responsible for them even surviving as they did. If anyone was going to be allowed within it was him.

Minol was celebrating as well. His reasons were ambiguous to say the least.

She clung to him and cried out with her back arched and everything shaking. Leaving Elthian feeling rather full of himself for a moment. He felt her nudging against him to roll over. Which he did and she quickly was atop of him . His flesh being ground against her. She could hear the music from the hill. She swayed to it and licked her lips slowly. Her eyes following his every movement and he falls under the effects of her once again. She lifted her silvery wings behind her and his view suddenly became magical. Glittering dust fell from her wings in a sea of glowing embers the faded to be replaced by more even more beautiful than the last .

She kissed him in a rather demanding way and he just gave into whatever she wished of him. He more and more enthralled by her charms. He was absolutely aching for her. His hands lay on the curve of her hips and he pulled her to him with more force. She would grin and pull his hands away and lay them beside his head. She held them in place as she moved against him. Dragging her body against him and rolling her hips until she felt him against her slick flesh.

Only then did she release his arms and begin something that he perhaps was not ready for but he welcomed and embraced just the same. She lifted up her hips rocking as her wings fluttered filling the air with stars then she saw it. There in the center of his pleasure was the warmest light he had ever seen. He was seeing her at her core. So much brighter than he imagined even the silmarils. So much more than he and she wanted him she was calling to him and he wanted to .

He wanted to see the place where time stood still, she had tried to explain it to him and even Thranduil had a hard time putting it into words. He just had to take one more step just reach out. Yet he could not and slowly he was brought back and thrust back into the throes of passion. Her breast were thrust forward . Her hands in his and neither could hold back. suddenly the hill blossomed with little white sweet smelling flowers. The love making that night was different far more than he had even experienced with her and he had his way with her before falling asleep under the stars.

Minol stopped for a moment and gasped realizing that Elthian had faced a test and made a choice that he was not expecting.

That morning Elthian awoke to find himself in a sea of wildflowers and a deep grey sky. Thankfully the sun had not yet risen. By his side lay a very asleep juniper curled into a little ball under his cloak. He chuckled softly and turned towards her. Kissing along her arm slowly until she began to stir. "Wake up Meleth. Let get some breakfast we had a rather long night." She murmured and rolled over slowly her eyes barely opening. A small hand slapped lightly at his cheek and she smiled at him in a goofy way. "Why did you have to say breakfast? I'm starving but care barely move yet."

Elthian left her warm inside his cloak as he found his clothing scattered over the hill. He felt somewhat invigorated by what he had experienced that night and she did not even mention it. He carried her down the hill and into the camp. It was already being taken down and he slipped her within their tent before running off to grab breakfast while his beloved cleaned up.

Soon enough they were both huddled around a fire and stuffing their faces with porridge and sausage while catching up Tauriel and Jeven.

The road was the same. A long day of travel with few stops. Juniper rode with Hannibal most of the day. She small and curled up against his neck and hidden by his hair. A place she had often slept when it was just she and he in his woods. She was sleeping a lot lately. Which was now getting more notice, especially from those who knew her best. Though when she was awake she was her usual self.

The trees became thinner within a few days and the elven host would be marching in more open area. Things would become rather tense from here on out. The army would always be on ready. War could come for them at any time.

The sun was setting upon a certain flower covered hill. Moving on top of it was the largest nastiest warg of them all. The scent there attracted him and thus this attracted his rider. They needed to avoid the elven host and that might prove to be difficult. Turning back was the only answer and coming around them. Their Master but be told.


	132. Now Entering the Arena ....

Another day another long ride. Juniper decided that while she liked traveling she hated this journey. She had dozed off after breakfast and had snuggled into the warm folds of Elthian's cloak. There she had drifted off into peaceful slumber. Her dreams were nondescript until a dark fog began to roll in around her. She recognized how this felt. It was like when she was with Minol in the beginning. When he was trying to get her to remember him as he was long ago. Only this, this was not Minol and while everything in her said run she forced herself to stay. After all this worked two ways. He would learn about her but she too would learn about him.

She steadied herself and stood with her back straight and her wings out. Just as Thranduil has instructed her. The fog swirled and grew more dense then finally it took shape though his features were obscured. She was like a stone, not showing an ounce of emotion to him. They sized each other up in those moments. While she was very small he was massive before her. His presence weight down everything yet she stood as tall as she might.

"You did not flee little fae. I find this curious, You would allow yourself so close to me." He leaned in to look at her the closer he became the more his features became clear and he was beautiful. "Do you not fear me? Do you not find me beautiful and become filled with despair?"

He did not touch her. He couldn't without hurting her and she him. She had figured this out long ago. "Oh I find you quite beautiful but despair is not what I feel. " Her voice lifted with a slight fleeting twitter than made his eye twitch.

"You are very bold to mock me. So then little fae tell me what is it you feel in my presence?" He looked her right in the eyes and she was surprised to see Jeven's eyes looking back at her.

"Pity, sadness, longing though I feel your loneliness." Gone was that twitter and in its place she spoke softly. "You have surrounded yourself with creatures that are forced to love you yet none simply love you as you are without you having to enchant them. It's the loneliness you experienced in the void. Utterly with only yourself, It had an impact upon you. "

He growled lowly as the corners of his lips twitched and curled into a dark grin. "Is that so my dear? " He stood straight as the fog swirled about languidly. "Let me let you know something about myself." He began to move in a slow circle around her, he drank in every inch of her and was filled with the desire to consume her. "Do not place such petty things as emotions on me. I am quite above all that nonsense. Loneliness? That makes me laugh, I am the best company I could have. " He finally stopped and once more bent down to look her in the eye and this time he was but a breath away from her. "You will be mine in the end little fae and I will have everything I want and You my dear will be the one who hands it to me willingly. Together you and I will remake the arda."

She felt her blood go cold. None had ever told her that was what he wished to do. What he had been seeking from the very beginning. Now it was his turn to gloat. "Oh I see your precious Minol did not divulge that information to you. That is your purpose is it not? We will make a new world, One where I am Eru."

She gasped and felt an anger welling up deep within herself. She began to shake with it. Her hands clenched into fist. She glared on him and screamed into his face. " You will Never be Eru!"

He was forced to move back. The blast that hit him was felt in his physical form and he was damaged. He pulled out of the dream and held his head. Dark blood came from his nose and at first he was shocked then he just grinned happily. "She is so much more than I could have dreamed of. "

Elthian's cloak began to move violently and he had to grab her tightly and talk to her. "Juniper, stop , just stop you are here with me." He looked on the small panicked woman in his arms. Her purple eyes wide with fear and anger.

"I need Minol now." She spat out and growled as she clenched her teeth and began to cry.

She was walking in dreams again. Elthian knew what this was, he had been with her on this journey. He broke formation and began to ride towards the back of the royal guard where Minol rode. He felt her long before they reached him. He knew what had happened. He braced himself for it. Suddenly she flung herself from Elthian's cloak and was in Minol's saddle. "Take me where we can talk." She hissed at him and he simply bowed his head before his wings were out and with a mighty flap they were lifted into the air and then disappeared from Elthian's sight.

"Don't be reckless." Elthian called out to them and grumbled.

He landed in a small meadow. As soon as they touched the grass she slapped him not once but twice so hard his head snapped to the side and his jaw ached. His fingers were rubbing at it when he held his hand up to block a third strike.

"Listen to me." He said lowly and had her wrists in his squeezing grasp within a second. His leg sweeping out to come back and kick her feet from under her. He caught her and lay her upon the ground and straddled her . Keeping her firmly in place. At first this angered her even more then quickly it all changed and she began to cry.

"What his plan is has nothing to do with what you must do. Juniper you heal the Arda you don't remake it and you certainly do not do it under his influence. You do it with Your friends and lovers. We just have to make sure what he wants never happens." His grip on her lessened and he sat back. His eyes more purple now . He was more Minol now than the demon.

"It will be the hardest thing you ever do Little Flower. Just remember who you are, that you are more powerful than you feel. He will know fear again and it will be by your hand."

Juniper lay there with tears in her eyes looking up at him. He reached down and pulled her against him once again. Holding her to his chest his wings come around them. "Our time with the elves comes to an end. " He said softly then suddenly they were in the air flying fast back towards the line.

"What is it?" She asked and pressed her hand to his chest.

"The enemy is here." He said matter of factly.

He was like a burr over the heads of the army she felt them swoop and come to a stop . When she looked she was before Maedhros. "The enemy is here they are but a few miles behind."

Maedhros quickly gave the order for them to stop and turn around. He sent scouts out and they began to move into a defensible line. He nodded to Minol who took off with the queen once more. She said nothing, she knew this day would come. Once again he was stopping the swoop of his wings always announcing it. "Go find Elthian and the others." He told her and she nodded before looking up to Thingol. The look in her eyes told him what he needed to know. Then she was gone . She in her small form made right towards the royal guard and Elthian.

She was all over him without a word . Her small form working the buckles of the saddle bags open. "Wait what is going on Melamin?"

"the enemy if here. They are attacking the rear but I fear there will be more to this." She disappeared into the saddle bag and rummaged around. " We need to form a line along the edges as well. They are going to flank us. It's what. "she crawled out of the bag with her armor and weapons. "It's what Ro, I would do." She corrected herself as she was shimmying into her Mythril dress. "

The message made it to the guard. They were to protect her at all cost. Pretty soon Elthian was surrounded by all of them. With the exception of Gandalf and Elrond. She looked to all of her friends. This unusual group was her family. She took the time to look them all in the eye before she lifted her helm and placed it over her head. With a nod she turned big and stood on the back of the horse . Her body crouched down low and she held on to Elthian's armor.

Curufin noticed her riding along Elthian's back and regaled in Mythril as if she were going to fight. He made for them as the army began to form in ranks around the center where she was. "What do you think you are doing my Lady. You should be in a carriage. Being protected." Elthian began to laugh. "What is so funny?" He demanded.

"Mellon nin I intend to participate in my own protection, you will see I am not so helpless." She sounded almost merry.

"I wouldn't argue with her if I were you Curufin. Just prepare to get an education today." Elthian joked and urged Loratha around the circle before stopping near the center.

One thing elves are very good at was quickly preparing for battle. There they were the full might of the eastern elves and their allies. Then there was no sound. It was so quiet she felt perhaps she had suddenly gone deaf. Not even a mouse moved. Then you could hear it. The sound of many feet on the ground and the clank of armor. It was coming from all around them. She boldly stood and looked out over a sea of spears and arrows. a dark line and dotted along it taller creatures. She lowered back down and looked towards Finnola. "Trolls on both sides. "

"Come on Lover lets go get dirty ." Finnola and Glorfindel began to move through the soldiers on the right.

Now she cast Narl a grin motioned towards the left with her head. Narl began to move towards the left. His war horse absolutely ready for this, so much so with each step it took it pawed at the ground as if it would spring any second.

Once Narl was fairly deep into the crowd she lifted up and kissed Elthian on the cheek. "The troll slayers are making ready. I need you to stay in the center as much as possible and I need you uninjured."

He found this odd. "Juniper why are you giving me orders like this? Are you planning on doing something completely stupid again?"

"I might be. Though I need to. This army needs to meet Thranduil's or he is doomed. If we can give the dark lord a nice slap in the face today then His eye will be drawn here. He will divide his forces and it will become much easier for our King."

Elthian groaned but before he could say anything else she was gone. Not even a streak remained.

She made right for Narl and landed upon his massive shoulder. He was heading towards the orc army. He needed one of the orc horses for this. "Let me guess My Lady. We will be taking out the trolls and war machines on this side."

"You are correct. I figured I would take the strongest guy with me and let those two have their fun. We are all business my dear. " She leaned against his neck and spoke into his ear softly.

"Business, I do like the sound of that." He whispered politely then broke out in a more rough tone. "Horse now I am going to kill today." With a grin he pulled hismelf up on the back of the black steed and rode off. A small glow on his shoulder before he disappeared into the growing dust cloud.

Slowly the fae slides down his back and grows big as she presses against his back. On her small feet she had perfect balance on the moving beast. Truth was she was seeing through the horse and knew the move the horse would make before it did. Narl swung his axe and hewed his way forward. Soon he was swinging his arm nearly constantly and she could see the troops before them.

"see you on the other side mellon." She said almost brightly and was gone like a dart before him. It was a bit hard to watch her but what he did end up seeing was the aftermath she left. The jets of black blood that rained down on him as he pushed forward. The limbs that flew in the air and how the path seemed to clear just in time with each second. He began to see how the fae could cause a lesser heart to fear.

They rode into a small clearing with the horror of this dark army behind them and some giving chase they pushed forward. The troll in the back being readied to push forward. They had to do this quickly. "Keep going!" She yelled as she paused just a breath beside him then gone she was to the back.

Narl focused in on his first kill of the day . He charged right for the mace swinging troll. He felt the ground shake when its weapon met the ground and he swayed in the saddle and the horse obeys. Right for the legs where with one mighty swing he cut a leg from under the creature and it fell to the ground screaming in agony.

He did not have to kill them. He just had to take them out of the fight and that he could do. Now he focused in on his next target. Pushing forward he was dodging the hammer that it swung with a terrible force. Then from no where he was blind sided by a warg. His horse falls to its side screaming as it slides for several feet. Narl rises with his axe and positions himself as a troll approaches . Only for the warg to return .

He began to doubt his plan when from the corner of his eye he saw the flash of her light then the troll almost peacefully falls over on it's side slowly. His foul smelling guts spread across the ground. Narl grinned at the warg and charged. The invisible death met another troll as it falls behind the warg and he begins to finally look around for it.

"You foul cur your fight is with me." Narl yelled as the warg stepped back and prepared a large swipe of its claws. Narl elegantly spun out of the way and right before the warg his axe being swung upwards meet the beasts jaw and cleaved its head in half.

Juniper was coated in the blood and guts of the troll and orc she was gleefully slaughtering. While Rowena was there and mostly in charge Juniper was able to talk and even act some herself. The tight focus Rowena had on battle was exhilarating and many fell that day from just the blood lust of Rowena.

Then as the sun began to fade and the night would over take them there came a light from the west. It was small at first but it was only moments before the light was so intense it was like the mid day. The remaining enemy was awe struck by the light and soon began to try and run. Elves saw no fear in this light, they began to chase the attackers and slay them with ease.

With her enemies on the run she stopped and looked towards this light. He seemed to just form into view. There was light then there was shape and then there was a great white meara before her. Larger than the others and it glowed with an eternal light. She was focused on the meara. Pure and beautiful she reached out her small hand covered in the filthy of battle and the meara bowed its head to her.

Then as if rudely she was shaken from her moment by the movement of the meara's rider. Slowly her eyes drifted up and he sat on the bareback of the meara. Golden haired god that he was. His bow across his back and a sword in his hand. He looked down on the small filthy creature his mount bows to. He smiled at her and spoke in a voice that seemed to touch every inch of her inside and out.

"Somethings never change." He said the laughed gently. "I think the last time I saw Rowena she was in much the same state. "

Juniper shook her head. "I am Juniper."

"I know Lady of Greenwood the Great but I know her. It is a pleasure to meet you Juniper. I am Orome."

The color drained from her face though one could not tell behind all the muck.

Later, There she sat in a small tub of warm water, Elthian dutifully bathing her as she sat there silent and awestruck. "Narl is fine, he did get some damage but should recover." He said softly and she nodded. "I'm glad that Narl is fine." Her voice just barely above a whisper.

"Did you see him?" She asked and lifted her eye finally to look into his.

"No I only saw the light." He went about asking the soap form her hair. Water rolled down her back and he made her tip her head back.

"I have to talk to him Melamin. He said he knew Rowena that means he knows me. In a way. " He lowered down until his face was even with hers and he looked into those eyes that were filled with wonder and he hoped to never see that look fade.

"Then I suppose we will wait outside the tent. I would like to see them tell you to leave." He smiled and wiped at her nose with the wash cloth. "I am surprised that you have kept yourself and not fallen into a deep sleep."

"It was different this time." She confessed and sank back into the tub. Her gaze holding his. "We worked together, I was never not there. Her movements were mine. I knew how to do all of it."

"That is not such a bad thing now is it?" He asked and lifted his brows just a bit. "She has been part of you since the beginning. It's about time you make nice with each other."

Maybe that was it. Maybe that was why Minol had her on this journey all along. Was for her to merge with Rowena?" No that can't be it he hates her. Wants her out of me." Now muttering to herself.

She was lifted from the tub and she continued to talk. "I'm just trying to figure his angle out on this escapade. It's always like that. I am always trying to figure him out. "

Elthian rolled his eyes and handed her a towel that she wrapped around herself. "I should probably stop that." Her eyes wandered around the modest tent she she saw a few packs that were out to be packed. "Might be a good idea to get a few more packed as well. It will be soon you know."

"I know Melamin. The danger has not been lost on me." He assured her.

Finnola was dipping herself in. The tents were a bit short for her so she sat down and looked to Juniper who was wrapped in a towel and heard Elthian behind a screen dressing. She held out a small wrapped bundle with a shiny clean helm a top it. "Took me a minute but I got them clean for you."

Juniper took the package with a smile. "Thank you so much mellon nin. How did you a Glorfindel fare? Did you enjoy yourselves?"

Finnola chuckled as Juniper moved through the tent to place her armor down and to get dressed. "We had fun, it was a good fight. We took few losses but there were several injured. The annihilation and the humiliations from today will surely get his attention now."

Juniper was silent and still as she listened to Finnola. She hoped her friend would understand the next step of this. She needed them guiding this army. "I do love you both Finnola." Her words spilled forth as a gentle calming breeze. Then she turned and began to get dressed . The towel pulled aside and a make shift dress made from the tunic of Caranthir was placed over her small curves. Her wing fluttered out the back.

"The cleverness of those that can sew never ceases to amaze me." Elthian spoke as he stepped from behind the screen. "This one suits you Melamin." His smile just lit up the room for her and she smiled back.

Finnola rolled her eyes and groaned.

"Now now Fin, not all of us consider battle as foreplay." He smirked and ducked away quickly.

"Why you," Finnola stood and her head pushed the roof of the tent up. "You know what you pointy eared tree hugger..."

Juniper burst into laughter. Which cut Finnola off and she realized how she looked and what she had said. She too began to laugh and sat back down. Elthian bowed graciously to her. "Please forgive my forward language. My Lady."

That sent Juniper into another fit of laughter.

With the mood lightened she left the tent with Finnola and Elthian. She wore a cloak that blocked her light from view. Hiding away the tattle tale signs that she was different. They reached the meeting tent. It was rather large and Thingol could move about comfortably within it. She blinked when the guards saw them and pulled the flap open for her as if she had been expected.

Yet they would only allow her to enter. She smiled to Elthian and when he lowered down to speak with her she kissed him with curious passion then apologized for him needing to stay outside. She was somewhat different now, yet who Juniper was had not changed in the slightest. He nodded and watched her enter the tent before he rose and stood back with Finnola.

Slowly she entered the tent. Thingol sat in a great throne, the sons of Feanor scattered around the tent. Maedhros beside the King, sitting in a large chair. Curufin stood with his arms crossed near the center of the tent. Celegorm stood beside Orome who was relaxing at the large table.

It was Caranthir that came to escort her in to the meeting. He took her hand and guided it to his arm. He smiled for her and leaned down a bit to whisper. "There is nothing to fear Juniper." Then he lead her into the large room of the tent. They watched every step she took. Her hand lifted to push the hood back and the silver of her hair sparkled in the flicking light of the lamps. He took her right to Orome, she found her head tilting back to look into his eyes. She was fascinated by him. While respectful she did not show reverence when approaching him. Instead just a steam of curiosity and even adoration.

He looked back into the pool of sweet lavender that were her eyes and for several moments they held each others gaze before Orome smiled and made a request. "Please allow me a few moments of privacy with the Queen of the Woodland Realm."

Celegorm lay his hand on her shoulder as he passed. He lowered down and whispered. "Be gentle on him My Lady." He shift to look into her eyes and winked at her before casually following the others out. Thingol telling them to take all the time they needed.

She stood as tall as she could yet she felt quite small compared to him. Before her eyes his form changed and he grew smaller yet he was still quite tall. "I can choose my appearance my dear. I thought this would be less intimidating to you."

"Thank you for being so thoughtful." Her head canted back a bit and her eyes narrowed slightly. She took the seat beside him and he poured her a drink and turned and placed the goblet on the table beside her.

"You are unexpected Juniper. I knew of the fae, the others did not. No one expected that the universe we created would in turn create its own goddess of creation and place her within what would become the arda. While we tarried on with observing she was making you. I came across the fae while I was hunting Melkor's monsters. Your kind were killing them too. I met the leader who was a Queen. Her name was Rowena and she was lethal. I traveled with her and killed the things that threatened her forest. I grew to love and respect her, this small thing that had the power to protect her people. I swore to never speak of them and I never did. They faded away as if they had never even been here." He leaned in rather close to her and studied her with eyes that saw everything. "Now here you are. Killing monsters, as lethal as ever, yet were you touch the green grass springs up over a field of blood and becomes more beautiful than it has ever been. "

He sat back then and smiled at her once more. "I plan to stay, I will take a small band of elves with me and I will hunt these monsters. He must be stopped and all we can do is place him in the void once more. You however can end him but for his plan to work he needs you." he trailed off then and he saw the worry in her gaze. It was her job to end him. Though she did not know how. He lifted his glass and piped up in a more cheery manner. " Now drink and lets talk about things that are less gloomy. "

She lifted the goblet and drank deeply of the ambrosia he served her and their conversations went to other things. It would not be a short time they spent together deeply in conversation. She managing to charm a god into staying and helping them. Their plans grew as the night went on.


	133. New Monsters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so very sorry this chapter took so long. I am in Texas and as you know the past couple of weeks have been terrible here. We lost power when it was about 4 degrees outside. It got very cold very quickly. My house froze. We had burst pipes everywhere. We ended up at the families house because they had power. There were 7 of us there and all of our pets. Needless to say writing was just not something I could do. However, we survived. I am home now and the plumbing is fixed. Today it was 80 degrees. Go figure.

"Orome," Juniper said a bit of a slur to her voice. She leaned against his arm and felt the effects of his wine rather nicely. Though she was no where near how she had been after drinking Haldir's wine.

"hmm?"

"Tell me about your wife." She said and took another sip from her goblet.

"Her name is Vana, You and she would become fast friends should you meet. You are both very similar. She gained my attention when she wandered into my woods and began to make flowers blossom. " He cast an eye down on her to see her smiling.

"I see, If I was a Vala I would be Vana."

"More or less. I could not imagine you any other way. Yet I know there is a ferocious side to you that she does not possess. That is the side of you I do not wish to see however, I know I will." He reached over the smoothed a bit of her silver hair behind one of her high pointed ears.

The sound of a clearing throat at the entrance made them both look over. "Please forgive me My Lord, I have brought the package you wished."

She lifted her head from the arm of Orome and looked hard on this dark haired elf. There was something very familiar about him, yet she could not recall how. He had eye's of silver and flesh that held an olive tone. His hair was very dark and all of this made those silver eyes stand out even more.

Orome watched as they almost stared each other down. He grinned and slowly rose from his seat and positioned himself between them as he walked towards his attendant. Now Junipers heart began to race and she did not understand why.

The sound of his voice made her look towards him again. "Yes my Lord the preparations have been made. Those that will join us are packing." His voice trailed off a bit as Orome moved a bit and she was back in his line of sight. "Is, is there anything else my Lord?" He forced himself to look to the Lord and not the fae.

"Just a moment you can wait outside though I am almost done."

Orome spoke and turned away . The package in his hands. An angelic smile on his lips. She watched this curious elf leave. Her attention drawn once more to Orome he placed the package down before her. It was wrapped in a large sheet of parchment. Which was expensive in its own right. Her small hands slowly lifted and ran over the fine parchment.

"I am not sure if I am worthy of a such a gift . To wrap it in parchment is rather unique." She almost whispered.

"It is a gift from Vaire, woven by her hands for you." He watched as she untied the string then unwrapped a light green cloak from its hiding place. When she lifted it she found it was rather light weight and simply beautiful. He grinned and watched her sense of wonder kick in and how she touched every little detail on the cloth. "This cloak will keep you hidden from even the most prying of eyes. It will also keep you warm and dry. You see My dear fae you are on our minds. Now I must take my leave Curufinwe waits for me and we have much to do."

"Please tell Vaire I said thank you. " She said then looked at the cloak. Something pricked at her thoughts. It was that name. She knew that name. It was almost like ... "Curufin's." She turned to see the back of Orome slip past the flap with the cloak in her hands she ran from the tent and looked for them. They were just down the path.

"Wait, Please wait I do not want to say your name so loudly so please wait." She watched as the elf with the dark hair turned. She felt herself smile widely as she watched his brows lift. "Will I be seeing you at the end?"

Now he grinned and canted his head back to the left and his pale cold eyes locked on hers. "Perhaps my Lady after all, That would be a sight to be seen." He nodded his head to her politely before spinning around to catch up with his Lord.

She often felt surprised by the intricate layers of this whole plan of Minol's. That little touch was the cherry on top to say the least. Then just as she was letting her thoughts drift towards him he was there beside her on the path. He looking on the back of a god. His arms crossed over his chest and he squinted a bit. "Huh, so that is a god." He shrugged a bit. "I saw them once, from a great distance as they fought. "

"You mean to tell me you have looked on the face of the enemy who, is one of them and you never felt in awe?" She asked him confused.

"Not once." Minol shifted his eyes down to her. "He is a damaged flawed creation Juniper. That one is not so much." His gaze shifted back to Orome before he disappeared around a corner. "I have been doing some preparing of my own Little Flower. It seems we will depart with a larger party than expected but they will take a different path up ahead."

"I see and this party might include a certain set of brothers?" She asked.

He nodded in answer and guided her around to head back the way they had came.

Elthian stood there with the ever growing party. In fact it was 2 parties that would travel together for a while. Vorondil was coming as well and he was making sure Elthian was supplied for two. "You look extra worried mellon, You should know we will be just fine."

"I still have misgivings about the brothers." He sighed. "I am working on that Vorondil, please do not find me at fault." Elthian looked to the pouch she would occupy for a time once more. It dangled from his belt. "The message I carry is dangerous."

Vorondil stopped what he was doing and looked forwards the sons of Feanor. Then shifted his eyes back to Elthian. "You mean this time it's not the kin slaying but the kidnapping?" He asked with a half grin. Elthian was silent, his gaze slowly turning to look Vorondil right in the eye. "Yeah I agree on that one Elthian. That was on another level of messed up. That had nothing to do with an Oath and everything to do with wanting powerful allies. Tell me something though. Do you believe any of them are seeking power? You have spent time with Curufin and Maedhros. Even Caranthir and Celegorm, do they seem particularly greedy in some way? Lustful? Arrogant perhaps?"

"What are you getting at mellon?" Elthian suddenly blurted out and turned his attention onto the buckles of the saddle.

"Elthian, I can assure you that their part in all of this is honorable. None of them would try and force themselves upon her or steal her away to wife. It offers them in no part anything honorable nor would it help their status. Truly mellon they are remorseful and do not want to repeat their mistakes." Vorondil smiled a bit at him as he finished speaking. "It was not so long ago you saw me as nothing more than a filthy kin slayer. Now I hope you see me as a friend."

"I do," Elthian spoke lowly. "and you are the reason that I am giving them the chance."

Minol arrived then. Vorondil's attention turned to the demon. "What of him Elthian? How does your trust fair with your very own demon? He might as well be a balrog in pretty makeup."

Elthian watched the beautiful faced demon making sure that he was packed with supplies as well. His eyes followed the lines of leathery wings as they folded tightly against his back. "Strangely enough, I have had the time to learn to trust him. She saw to that and even whipped me verbally several times over him and my distrust. The last time ended up in a strange argument and ending. Her point was made however. I trust him Vorondil and you should as well. Where this mission is concerned anyway."

Vondoril smiled a bit to himself as Elthian spoke of hard lessons learned, his attention then on his own horse. He ran his hand down her flank then pat the mare affectionately on the side. "I would like to hear that long story about your relationship while we are on this long ride. If you are so inclined to tell me."

Elthian chuckled. "Feh, fine I suppose I could tell you all the sordid details, they might make you blush though." His words were light hearted and made Vondoril laugh as well.

"You forget mellon I am considerably older than you even if I have a fresh face." The powerful presence of his King was felt and he turned to look towards the looming large figure of the elf. Upon his shoulder stat the silvery glow of the fae queen. The sight was a strange and alluring. She seemed natural upon the kings shoulder. Deep in his counsel. He was telling her something rather important. She was leaning in against cheek and hung on every word he spoke.

Elthian smiled seeing her getting away with breaking protocol every chance she got. In fact she hated it. "I know what it's like. When you are so new to her presence. You want to stare and let your mind drift off into that peace she promises. I remember the first time I saw her. My King was sneaking away for a day and I did not know why. It felt wrong to not follow the King I am sworn to protect. So despite my not supposing to know about his day trip I followed anyway. Then there she was, something that was not supposed to exist stood but a few feet away and was in the company of my king."

He sighed then. "Keeping quiet was easy. I wanted to keep her my secret for as long as I could." His gazed leveled on the fair haired elf to his side. His eyes still on Juniper and Thingol. His expression told all that needed to be known. That he too was drawn to her much the same as Elthian.

The glowing happy ball of pixie was quickly approaching, She had spotted Elthian and was eager to be near. Vondoril watched her closely as the form moved between he and Elthian. She was perfect even so small. Her lips curled into a wide smile just for him before she turned to Elthian and landed with ease upon his shoulder.

"Well Melamin, it appears that we are ready to go. I am a bit nervous though. Understandably so I would hope." She chimed as she lowered to sit .

Thingol turned towards them and spoke, "Vondoril, if you do not keep them safe I shall have your hide for breakfast. "

"Of course my Lord, no pressure." He responded.

Elthian bowed his head before turning to Loratha and mounting up. Juniper watching the others that would be the second party gathering.

"Vondoril, who is Adanedhel? That is not his name. I can see a bit of deception every time someone speaks that name." Her attention was on a slightly flustered Vonordil.

"He is just a human my Lady."

"He is more than that. They call him Elf Man. That means he is more than just a human Vorondil and I will have you be as forthcoming as possible."

"I am sorry my Lady I can not be more forthcoming than I have been. However, if you find displeasure in this you can always take me to task." Vorondil grinned at the idea.

Juniper gasped and found herself blushing and looking away.

"Hey Hey Hey now. We will have none of that." Elthian scooped her from his shoulder and held her on his flattened hand. "You should get comfortable. We will ride straight through most of the day."

She sighed as she slides down his chest and with a little flutters made it to the saddle and walked along it towards the pouch at his belt.

Thranduil was dug in on a hilly plain. The force they battled now was stronger and they had been fighting day and night for a week now. This was where Thranduil shone brighter than all the rest. His mind for battle was unequaled and when he and Ferren worked together like this it was devastating for their foes.

That night he stood around the war table with all the leaders including Ryu. She stood to the back and listened. Legolas more involved than she, yet every detail was observed and saved to share later.

"Well then we can all agree that it is odd, We have been having heavy night raids for a week and now they stop?" Elrohir said and looked to them all.

"There is movement to the rear. They are moving some of this army away. As if they need to defend somewhere else as well." Eomer said with a bit of a grin.

Thranduil looked down at the map and narrowed his eyes. "They are moving north east. I suspect Juniper has done something. We have allies there. I am guessing this is a surprise to Him."

As his words faded he looked to Ryu. They must commune soon. He had to know for sure.

"It has to be her. They are coming from the direction she went. Whatever this boon is from the Valar must be something special. It has him scrambling troops." Ellesar said and sighed. "Now what should we do?"

"We keep driving straight towards him. We are taking the fight to him once more. Let him know fear again." Elladan said with a bit of venom to his tone.

Celeborn was very quiet. His attention drawn to Thranduil and Ryu. There was something there that had not been there before, yet it was not romantic she clung to Legolas for dear life and He comforted her. No there was something else going on there. He suspected what it was, Minol had told him about communion. He was shaken from his thoughts by the ending of the meeting. Thranduil left quickly as did Legolas and Ryu. He noted that Elrohir stayed behind.

Thranduil was first to enter his tent followed by Legolas and Ryu. "What do you feel Ryu?" He asked without even turning about. He hand were on the wine flask and he was pouring himself a glass.

"I get a sense that she feel secure and safe yet nervous about the future." She said softly.

He nodded gently, "Yesterday it was much different. I felt excited and energetic. I wanted to fight and I did so quite happily. I think she was in battle. Can you commune Ryu?"

She nodded and stepped away from Legolas. He decided he too needed a drink and turned to get himself a glass. Ryu was always so drained when they do this. It takes her time to recover. They did not do it often but he hated it every time. She was precious to him and his father knew that.

Lightly she crawled into the Kings lap. Her touch to his cheeks was warm and soft. She held the scent of a spring breeze about her. Something uniquely fae. As their foreheads touched and the communion began Legolas sat down and watched.

They saw it together, the bits and pieces she could send to them. Trolls and orc, they fell dead all around her and then a light brighter than any they had even witnessed and inside of it was a god. They both gasp and released each other. Legolas rose to his feet and looked at them both wide eyed and shocked.

"What did you see?" He asked them.

Thranduil stormed from the tent with Legolas following him. Ryu held in his arms. Celeborn had only need to step to his left to be right in Thranduil's path. Stopping his cousin who looked deeply into his eyes and in those depths he found sheer awe and wonder.

They found themselves in a smaller tent having droughts of brandy wine. "I am telling you what I saw cousin. She was fighting troll and then one of the Lords arrived. I think it was Orome." Thranduil took a long drink from the tankard. All sense of propriety tossed out the window.

"So she went and did it. She went and summoned the Valar to the cause? I can not wait to hear this story." Celeborn muttered.

"Gandalf said there was a boon sent by the Valar and he had to go get it in the east. The Valar had been preparing all along Minol knew that. He had to have. He probably orchestrated it. Now they are involved. No wonder he is scrambling his army." Elrohir said with a grin.

"That wife of yours is quite something my Lord." Ellesar chuckled.

Ryu was all smiles despite her weakened state. Legolas left to tend to her. Finding her to be rather fine with being held in his arms.

He paced back and forth. Anger seething deeply within him. How could he not see this coming. Naturally they were angry that he had slipped from his cage. Drannor sat in the large comfortable chair and watched the emotions play out on the face of his Master. He smirked to himself and adjusted how he sat. Each sound and movement getting a bit more attention from the looming dark force near by.

"My Lord, might I make a suggestion. I mean I am the general of your armies." He grinned as Melkor looked to him with fury in his light eyes. "Send death on the wing to meet Thranduil and send me to meet this army from the east. Is this not what I am so prepared for? Is this not why You made me how I am?"

"Are you so eager for the battlefield my pet?" He asked a bit of levity in his tone.

"I have been sitting here for weeks with nothing to do but watch you pace. I am ready for anything." He mocked his Master which caused him to react harshly. The blow across his cheek snapped his head to the side and he tasted blood in his mouth before Melkor was set upon him. His lips crushing to his and his tongue took the confines of his warm mouth immediately. He tasted the blood of his pet and almost purred into the kiss.

His hands caressed the cheeks of Sauron's son, created just for him to do with as he pleased. The kiss was broken and he held Drannor's face so he could look him right in the eye. "Very well I shall send Thranduil what he fears the most and I will send you to meet those in the east. I warn you though, They have powerful monsters of their own now."

He held his pet in sway. His hands never leaving his soft cheeks. His eyes never leaving the golden depths of the half maia. "Strange it is how the power that was your fathers is even more so in you. I do not think they fully understand just how dangerous you really are." He cooed to Drannor who soaked it all up while he was enthralled.

Finally the moment was broken when Melkor unceremoniously pushed Drannor to the side and walked past him towards one of the guards. "Tell Grish Kragor to make ready, He will be leaving tomorrow with an army lead by Drannor."

"Grish?" He sighed and wiggled down into the chair. "You just want to ruin all my fun."


	134. No Judgement

She awoke famished and attacked the evening meal with vigor. They had not stopped that day. Traveling had changed her diet due to necessity. She now ate travel rations which meant dried meats and smoked cheese as well as lembas and porridge. Tonight however a large stew was in a pot and made from rabbits that had been gotten along the way they foraged for vegetables which made this stew delicious. She cradled the bowl close and spooned mouthful after mouthful past her lips. The voracity of her appetite became something to stare at before she realized she was being watched by a few of her companions. Elthian most of all.

"This is what happens when you don't stop to allow me to eat properly." She muttered and turned a bit to try and hide her bowl.

There was a chuckle heard from behind her, then the smooth somewhat deep smooth voice of Curufin reached her ears. "Personally I find a healthy appetite in a female attractive."

Elthian scowled and rolled his eyes. His look of shock was for a much different reason. Juniper looked to him to see the look on his face. She began to giggle and Curufin found a wide smile for her. Which just made Elthian even more uncomfortable.

Soon they were joined by many of the second party. She found herself being doted on by several rather pretty elves. The sons of Feanor were quite attractive themselves. Those absent were of course the Human and his Elven companion. Even Minol stayed near by.

"Where is Adanedhel and his friend. I am unsure of his name.. is it Belag?" She asked casually and looked to Curufin.

"Beleg." He corrected gently. " I am sure they are around. They tend to stay to themselves. Please do not take that as them being rude. I assure you they do not wish to slight you in the least my Lady."

She smiled and shook her head softly. "I did not think that at all I am just curious and would like to get to know everyone better while we are traveling together."

Elthian sat there letting these names roll about in his thoughts. There was something about them nagging at him and he could not place it. He was now only half listening to the conversation all thoughts he had about Junipers appetite were lost and he was trying to figure out where he knew these names from.

"Why do you call him Elf Man?" She asked Curufin and continued to eat.

Elthian now looked over when she asked the same question she has asked Vorondil the day before. Curufin looked down into his bowl and let out a long sigh. "He lived among elves for a long time. He began to behave more like an elf than a human. He and Beleg have been friends for ages. Adanedhel's story is tragic and because of what had been done to him and his entire family he was granted a place in aman. He is no longer a human really. "

As Curufin told her a vague story about Adanedhel the realization of just who he really was began to take hold in Elthian's mind and now the look in his eyes told that he knew the truth now. "He is Turin is he not?" He asked Curufin who answered with a gentle nod.

Juniper gasped and slapped a hand over her mouth. She knew the story of the children of Hurin. It was a sad tale and now she was in the company of one who had been tormented so griviously much. She lost her appetite and passed her bowl to Curufin. "I need a moment please excuse me." Her voice lifted barely above a whisper as she rose and wandered off towards the small tent that was for her and Elthian.

"She is rather sensitive." Elthian explained. "I am sure she hurts for him and his family at the moment."

"Empathy is a strong gift Elthian. Let's hope she never looses it."

Elthian rose then and followed her, trying to catch her before she ducked inside but failed. He ended up crawling in behind her.

Celegorm watched as Elthian followed after his Queen then sat himself beside his brother. "Is something bothering the Queen?" He asked and lifted a wine skin to his lips.

"She found out who Adanedhel really is, she became upset for him." He said and looked to his brother. He smiled and said nothing.

That morning as they were making ready to leave she pulled her cloak around herself tightly and stood near a dying fire. Her attention drawn to Adanedhel. She could herself unable to look away and studied him in her silence. He would glance in her direction off and on and still she stared and did not even try to hide it.

Celegorm stepped closer to him and spoke with his back to the Queen. "She knows who you are Turin. She feels pain for you."

Turin looked to Celegorm then towards the eyes of the fae. "I do not wish any to feel sorry for me."

"I did not say that, I said she feels pain for you." Celegorm said lowly. " She knows your story and she feels the hurt from it. I think she now fully understands why you are here gwanur (kins man) You are both connected deeply in this."

Elthian walked closer to her and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in closely. Turin watched their interaction and how she turned in his embrace finally taking her eyes off him. How she clung to the sindar elf and how he lifted her up and just held onto her.

"Such a small, kind hearted thing to have such a terrible task." Turin said softly.

They rode hard that morning. This was not a slow leisurely trip. Though thankfully they did stop for the mid day meal. She sought out Minol, wanting to ride the rest of the day with him. Even Elthian had noticed how quiet and with drawn he had become as they continued on. She took him food and while at first he refused it her persistence paid off and together they ate.

Her smile was warm for the demon and her concern genuine. Vondoril watched them as he sat beside Elthian. "Well you promised to tell me how you and she came to be together. Especially with her being the Queen." When Elthian turned to scowl at Vorondil he was met with a bright eyed curious gaze and a wide smile.

Elthian would sigh and let his shoulder relax. "Very well. Since she is riding today with Minol and I will tell you our story." Vorondil was quite pleased to hear this and Elthian rolled his eyes a bit. "I, at that time was the captain of the King's Guard." He began.

The pace of the afternoon was a bit slower. Minol rode with her wrapped in the safety of his wings. Her small form clinging to him with slender arms and legs wrapped around his torso. Her eyes pressed to his chest she listened to the sound of his breaths and the best of his heart. Her being so near calmed him and she was confused by his growing tension. Yes they were riding into danger but he had up until now been calm and relaxed about the whole thing.

She did not ask why instead she tried to be a source of comfort for him. "I wonder what Gallion and Ninnel are doing right now." She spoke against his chest. Trying to get him to think about happy things.

"Gallion having to run the kingdom is probably right in his element." Minol said. "It's probably never been run on such a proper and strict schedule." He laughed. "Ninnel is busy with the children. She is trying to make sure Orist is getting his lessons and struggling with a toddler who is more than likely sprouting her wings by now. When you return You will be busy with flying lessons and chasing a rambunctious Orist about the garden."

"You mean when we return." She corrected him and his arms wrapped around her then and held her tightly.

"Of course Little Flower." He whispered against the top of her head.

"I hope you will marry Gallion." She spoke dreamily then as he held her. "You deserve to be happy Minol. With all you have sacrificed You deserve happiness and I get the sense that Gallion makes you happy."

Minol felt the lump rise in his throat but he forced it down. "He does Little Flower. He is one of those things that I did not see. He is a wonderful surprise. Much like Elthian is for you. "

The group came to the top of a rather large hill and stopped. Below them was a brown plain. The grasses that should be turning green seemed lifeless. Even the trees seemed sickly here and In the distance they could see a dark cloud over the area and the glow of a volcano. While still many miles away the sense of foreboding was felt by all.

She turned with the help of Minol and looked out towards the darkness. "The land is blighted by him." She whispered. "All that is green and good withers in his presence."

"Look there." Celegorm called out and pointed towards a moving dark line. Curufin lifted in his saddle and looked out of the rolling plain in the distance as did all the others. Juniper shrank back against Minol's chest and went quiet.

"They are heading towards our forces." Beleg growled. "They need to be warned."

"Who will go?" Minogos asked.

"No one." Juniper spoke up. "I can warn them. Jeven and the ancients are still with them I can reach out to them."

Now all the elvish eyes were on her. "Well I can." She added.

"How?" Curufin asked.

Minol grinned a but smugly. "Communion." He said then looked down to the small but mighty bundle in his arms.

The battles continued on and Thranduil's Alliance advanced but slowly. He had grown to rely on Yarth and the first Orcs a great deal. In fact he and Yarth were becoming friends. They learned from each other. Finding the differences between them less and less as time went on.

He wrote letters to Gallion when he had time knowing it would be some time before they would reach home he understood the need for these communications.

Gallion Mellon Nin,

The going has been slow since she left us. The battles continue almost daily. Though something happened that gives us a ray of hope. He is dividing his troops. His eye is being drawn to the east now. There is more to this but I can not say but the story I will tell you upon our return will shock you and leave you breathless.

We are suffering losses but fewer than before. It seems our Lady is helping us even when she is not with us and I am beginning to believe Minol's rederict. Funny as that sounds this far into his plan I am finally beginning to believe him.

Even as old as I am I can still learn Gallion. These first Orc that Minol brought to us are truly amazing. Their commander Yarth and I have become friends. We learn more and more about each other everyday and in turn I am learning that there are not as many differences in out peoples as I thought.

They are more like elves than I could have imagined, with their own magics that are very similar to ours. While they are called orc they are really nothing like the common ones we have been fighting for ages. They are smart and kind and so very brave. I am proud to count them amongst my people.

On a more personal note mellon, I miss her. The loniliness I feel grows with each day. I can feel her. I know she is well but to feel her in my arms again is what I need. Do not judge me but Elrohir has taken it upon himself to ease my heart as much as he can. I am sure Elrond will not be pleased but if I am honest I am not sure I could have made it this far without him.

I never thought I would say such things about one of Elrond's spawn but here I sit being grateful for him. Please so not share that news with Ninnel. I am sure she would scold me.

I need to hear word about my children. How is Orist fairing with his studies? I know he is very young and more than likely is more keen on learning the bow than he is learning quenya or history. He is so bright, Russ ion nin (my red haired son).

How is Gil-estel nin (My beautiful star)? Taking after her naneth I hope. Does she have wings now? Does she speak? I close my eyes and and I see her chubby cheeks and her bright smile. How I long to have my family as one again. All of us together under one roof. All of us Gallion. You, Ninnel, Juniper, Elthian, Legolas, Ryu, Finnola, Tauriel, Jeven, my children and even Minol. I would bring Minol into my house and call him family for I know you hold him dear.

I must end this letter now. I need to find some rest and I hope my dreams are filled with visions of happier times and the joy that is to come when this is all done. Give my love to Ninnel and my children. Keep up the good work I know you are doing.

Thranduil

He sealed his letter and sighed. He would send it out that night with a messenger. His fingers traced along the wax seal once it cooled. His gaze lifted when he felt a cool breeze brush against he flesh. Elrohir was entering his tent.

The sun was setting on Juniper's party. They all gathered together near a small fire. The elves curious about this 'communion' Minol spoke of.

"How does it work?" Celegorm asked Elthian as they stood watching Minol and Juniper prepare.

"I am not entirely sure but they seem to use the power within each other to reach out to others with similar abilities they also use it as a way to gain strength. I would sit and watch Juniper and Ryu embrace for hours when it was very cold. They unmoving or speaking. It was hard to tell if they even breathed. It's one of those mysterious things about the fae."

Minol sat on a blanket Juniper straddling his lap her legs around him. She smiled to the demon and he smiled back to her. Her small hands lifting to caress his cheeks then slowly he lowered his forehead to hers. Then within seconds they seemed as if they were stone. Unmoving not even the breeze moved their hair.

Elthian could feel the barrier Minol surrounded them in and knew to stay back. "Do not go near them. You will not like what happens."

The others looked to him with questioning eyes. "The barrier they sit in now will put you all on your backsides should you touch it. " He explained.

She was with Minol in his garden. The one he made to look like Thingol's. "Why are we here Minol?" she asked and looked around them. He reached out and took her hand into his and she turned to look up into his eyes.

"We will get them the message Little Flower, but please allow me some time with you here. Just us." She could see tears beginning to form in his eyes. Ones he fought back. Then swiftly she was in his embrace. Her small warm body against his. Her head on his shoulder. "To embrace you like this would surely bring the others to anger should they see and here they can not. The comfort you bring me is so great right now. His weight is beginning to crush me. He is always looking and I stay hidden but its beginning to wear upon me and I need you even more now than any need to know."

Now she knew why he had become so detached from everyone else. He was struggling even more than she.

"I love you Minol." She said softly to him. "I do love you. I am not afraid to say it in front of anyone. I have said it. Please remember it Minol. My love for you is deeper than anything physical. It's bigger than all of this. You and I are connected in ways they will never understand. I know that now. I am sorry it took me so long to fully understand it."

He pushed her back a bit and looked into her eyes. "All that I have. Right down to my husbands and children. These things that bring me such joy are because of you. Everything I will have will be because of you. While they may never fully grasp that it is not lost on me. Thank you melleth. When we go home you will live in my house with us all. You are my family too."

He kissed her then. His lips pressing softly to herself a first. Sweetly tasting them. His hands on her soft cheeks, tears fell from his eyes and mingled with hers. Then deeper his drew her. Then kiss descending into passion, with dancing tongues and soft moans and he struggled to pull back even when everything within him told him to just let this follow the natural course it wished to take. He could not afford to break his word now.

"Oh Little Flower how I wish I could let this go the way of passion." He whispered against her lips. "Alas, we have a job to do and I have my word to keep."

She nodded and together they walked to the center of the garden. Passing fragrant flowers and blossoming fruit trees and there where his soul was the strongest they embraced once more and together they began to drift towards the brightest spots in their vision. Seeking out their comrades.

Within the camp of Thingol's army they were setting up for the night. Jeven and Tauriel were helping tend to those that were still being held within the healing tents. Jeven was getting some fresh water for one of his patients when suddenly he fell to his knees, dropping the bowl of water he was holding Tauriel gasped and hurried to him. She lowered down . Her hand on his back as his hands made fists on the ground.

"Find Hannibal." He managed to squeak out before he lay on his side and fell silent.

Tauriel ran from the healing tents. Several elves were tending to Jeven as she began to search for Hannibal . Then much to her relief she saw him and Hiroc coming towards her. "Where is Jeven?" Hannibal asked and she turned on her heel.

"This way please hurry." She was nearly in tears as she lead then running back towards the healing tents.

Patients and healers alike looked to the to large ancient beings as they entered the tent. Those tending Jeven backed away as Hannibal approached. He crouched down and lifted the Avanati into his massive arms and cradled him like a child.

"Usstan'bal dos waelin uss jous uns'aa vel'bol dos kyorl (I have you young one show me what you see.)" Hannibal spoke gently to Jeven as Hiroc stepped closer and placed his hand on Hannibals shoulder.

It was several moments where Tauriel held her breath and watched them. She not understanding what had happened. "Dos inbal xunor al Jeven nin v'dre (you have done well Jeven now rest)"

Jeven's eyes were opened just slightly as Hannibal carried him to one of the cots and lay him down. "Get him willow bark tea and a bit of food. He will be fine Tauriel. She sent him a vision. We felt her call on him." Hannibal caressed a large warm hand over Jeven forehead. "Now we need to see the King." Hannibal said softly and straightened up. Tauriel nodded as relief began to fill her eyes.

As the ancients left the healing tents Hiroc looked to Hannibal. "I will go and see. Tell the Lord I will return before the dawn."

"Yes my brother. Take great care." Hannibal said lowly then watched Hiroc move off towards the edge of camp.

Hannibal pushed passed the guards at the tent. Once inside he was met with swords pulled and pointed towards him. He chuckled a bit and looked to Thingol, Caranthir and Maedhros. "I am bring you a most important message from my Queen. Please so stand down I have no desire to hurt any of you." His deep voice was calm and smooth.

With a nod of his head the swords were sheathed and Hannibal prowled forward. "There is a large force heading towards us. Much larger than the last. She saw it this afternoon. It was hard to make out numbers and what kind of force it was though. Hiroc has gone to see for himself and will be back before morning. I suggest you make ready for battle tonight."

She went limp in Minol's arms and He looked to Elthian. "Take her Elthian. Warm her and give her some willow bark tea." He said as Elthian hurried to lift her into his arms. Minol rose and staggered back a bit. Much unlike himself Elthian looked to him concerned.

"Father?" Minogos came forward and steadied the demon.

"I will be fine." He assured his son. "That was just a bit more difficult that I had thought it would be. She took a lot from me on this."

Minogos lead his father away to tend to him as Elthian began to wrap Juniper in his cloak and huddled down near the fire. It was Turin that brought the tea a few minutes later and he sat next to them.

"I added some honey to help with the bitterness." He said softly and passed the cup to Elthian.

She stirred a bit as he began to help her drink. "Did she get the message to Thingol?" Turin asked.

"I believe she did." Elthian spoke calmly and smiled as she began to sip.

Turin now looked on the fae for the first time up close. Marveling at her as her color shifted from golden to silver with the loss of the suns light and the rising of the moon. "She seems to sacrifice so much." He said and caressed his hand over her head gently.

"You have no idea how much." Elthian's tone was somber and he sighed. "Yet she is stronger than she appears."

"Please forgive me for being so distant with you both." Turin spoke and looked to Elthian. "I am always fearful of harsh judgement when it is learned who I am."

"Why would I judge you?" She asked in a weak voice . Her eyes opening to look on Turin. He smiled to her weakly.

"You know my tale little fae."

"Indeed, and I will not judge you harshly for it Turin. Love is love and you did not know she was your sister. It was a cruel trick that was played on you by him but you should not feel guilt though I know that must be hard." She reached out with a small trebling hand and took his into her grasp and smiled for him. "With all of this let your heart heal. It appears that Beleg holds no ill will towards you."

He lifted her hand to his lips and kiss the back of it. "No he does not. It was too a cruel trick that caused his fate at my hand. He forgave me long ago."

Elthian watched this exchange and smiled. "I do not judge you either Turin and I hope you do not judge us either."

Turin shook his head. "Never, All that trouble when you first arrived was pointless and she was right. These old ways should fade. " His brows raised when he looked back on the pixie and found her asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are curious about what these characters look like in my mind just go to the character gallery. Gallery Updated 8/6/20  
> https://ibb.co/album/kgC4Xb


End file.
